Wicked Game
by ItsasUmbrella
Summary: En una noche de insomnio Hipo salva a una bruja llamada Astrid de ser asesinada por su propio Aquelarre. Como castigo, su reina les maldice con no poder separarse hasta que uno de ellos muera. Ambos buscarán la forma de romper el hechizo y descubrirán que su vínculo es más complejo de lo que pensaban. Witch AU. Hiccstrid.
1. La Bruja

Esta es una historia de brujas, dragones y humanos que aparecen en el momento más inoportuno. Es una historia localizada en un universo alternativo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, en el que existen brujas y aquelarres. Como los dragones, hay brujas buenas y brujas malvadas. Es una historia de aprendizaje, amistad y probablemente de amor.

Escribo esto para mejorar mis dotes de escritora y porque me apetecía contar una historia como esta. Así que si eres paciente te animo a que la sigas. Me inspiro en las leyendas de brujería de mi región, siempre en el canon de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Los nombres de los personajes están escritos en el castellano de España. No sé con que frecuencia publicaré esta historia, pero prometo esforzarme con que no haya mucho tiempo entre los capítulos. No dudes en escribir un comentario para compartir tus críticas, opiniones y/o visiones.

El título lo inspira la canción "Wicked Game" de Chris Isaak, aunque la versión adecuada sería la de Ursine Vulpine.

Todos los personajes de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a las/los realizadoras/es de las películas.

Advertencia: contiene escenas de violencia leve.

* * *

 **La Bruja**

No había sido buena idea salir a volar aquella noche. Es más, había sido una idea terrible. Pero Hipo llevaba mal el insomnio. Las largas horas en vela, despierto como un búho, mirando el techo mientras escuchaba los estridentes ronquidos de su padre y la respiración acompasada de Desdentao estaban pasándole factura. A veces se entretenía dibujando o diseñando alguna optimización para su traje de vuelo, pero la mayoría de veces se dedicaba a mirar el techo esperanzado de que se dormiría ya sólo por el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, nunca conseguía conciliar el sueño hasta después de entrar el amanecer.

Al principio pensó que sería por el estrés. Las nuevas responsabilidades adquiridas como heredero de su padre, el entrenamiento de los nuevos cadetes de la academia y su trabajo en la herrería no le daban respiro. Había tenido que abandonar el mapa y restado horas de vuelo con Desdentao, cosa que al dragón no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia. Pero el agotamiento nunca le llevaba a conciliar el sueño, sino más bien lo contrario. Estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de dormir. Aquello hacía que no sólo fuera menos eficiente en sus labores, sino que ya habían sido dos las ocasiones en las que había estado apunto de caerse en mitad de un vuelo porque se quedaba dormido y había olvidado engancharse el arnés. Su padre se enfureció tanto con él que le había prohibido volar hasta que se recuperase. Pero Hipo lo había probado todo: contar Terrores Terribles, infusiones para el sueño de Gothi, ejercicios de meditación… Todo. Y seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche en particular sintió que había llegado al límite. Apenas podía respirar del agobio que le invadía entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Despertó a Desdentao y éste, de mala gana, aceptó salir a volar. Salieron por la ventana sigilosos, aunque sabían que era difícil despertar a Estoico. Irónicamente, ahora que no debía estar alerta ante la probabilidad de un ataque de dragones, dormía con tal profundidad que ni un huracán podía despertarle.

Se aseguró el arnés y salieron disparados a la oscuridad bañada por la luz de la luna llena. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido el casco, ya que el aire frío chocó contra su cara cómo si fuese pequeñas agujas. Sin embargo, la ansiedad había desaparecido. Echaba de menos volar y el silencio de la noche era un alivio para su oídos acostumbrados a quejas y peticiones de sus compatriotas.

—Demos un par de vueltas por la isla, campeón —comentó él sonriente—. No necesitamos ir muy lejos.

Desdentao ronroneó, contento de poder estirar sus alas, aunque fueran a horas intempestivas. No hicieron nada extraordinario -para alivio del dragón, Hipo sabía bien que Desdentao odiaba con todo su ser sus experimentos con el traje de vuelo-, se dedicaron sólo a disfrutar del frescor de la noche.

Sin embargo, había sido una idea terrible salir aquella noche. Hipo lo supo un rato después, pero cuando la hoguera captó su atención en una cala al otro extremo de la isla no se lo habría imaginado. Al principio imaginó que sería alguien que se habría perdido en la noche y había acampado a la espera del amanecer. Pero tampoco descartó invasores o cazadores de dragones. No obstante, a medida que se acercaban Hipo pensó que la hoguera era demasiado grande como para que fueran simples enemigos. Cuando aterrizaron en el bosque y se acercaron a la cala ocultos por el bosque, podía escuchar unos tétricos cantos en una lengua que desconocía.

Hipo jamás se esperó encontrarse con un escenario como aquel.

La cala estaba llena de mujeres bailando y cantando alrededor de la hoguera. Todas vestían de negro. Hipo le costó entender la escena. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¿Y de dónde habían salido? No reconoció a ninguna de esas mujeres de la aldea. Es más, algunas eran claramente extranjeras por sus pieles oscuras. Otras, en cambio, si pasaban por mujeres vikingas corrientes, aunque había poca normalidad en ellas. Desdentao se movió nervioso y empujó a Hipo en dirección al bosque para que se fueran de allí. Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado por el comportamiento del dragón, quién rara vez mostraba signos de cobardía.

—Sólo es un grupo de mujeres bailando ¿Qué tiene eso de peligroso? —le murmuró Hipo.

El dragón le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias que el humano decidió ignorar. Por algún motivo se sentía demasiado atraído ante la peculiar escena. Entonces divisó una figura arrodillada junto a la hoguera, tan cerca que era probable que se estuviera quemando, pero no mostró signos de movimiento.

De repente, las mujeres dejaron de bailar y cantar. Una de ellas, quien lucía una corona de flores y portaba un báculo más grande que ella, se acercó a la figura y la agarró del pelo. La arrastró con violencia por el suelo hasta ponerla a una distancia prudente de la hoguera. Era otra mujer vestida de negro, pero la poca visibilidad sólo le permitió ver que era una mujer rubia y aparentemente joven. El poco diálogo que pudo escuchar era en un idioma que no había escuchado en su vida, pero Hipo sabía que la joven rubia estaba en problemas, aunque ésta no mostró resistencia alguna cuando la mujer de la corona de flores empezó a golpearla con violencia con su báculo. El resto de mujeres observaban la trifulca en silencio.

Hipo supo que tenía que hacer algo o acabarían matando a la joven. Hizo una señal a Desdentao para que le siguiera, el dragón se negó.

—Oye, este no es el momento para que te pongas gallito —se quejó Hipo—. Esa chica está en problemas y cómo entenderás no voy a poder yo sólo con ese grupo de mujeres.

Un quejido hizo que Hipo volviera a mirar la escena. La mujer rubia se revolvía en el suelo del dolor. Pero esta vez no estaba recibiendo golpes. La mujer de la corona de flores sólo tenía alzada la mano a su dirección. Esta vez sí se asustó de verdad ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué esa chica se retorcía de esa forma cuando no la estaban tocando? ¿Y por qué ninguna de las otras mujeres la socorría?

Se dirigió a Desdentao desesperado y el dragón le dijo con la mirada:

—Luego no digas que no te he avisado.

Montó sobre el dragón y volaron en dirección a las mujeres. El silbido del vuelo del Furia Nocturno las asustó. La mujer de la corona de flores liberó a la rubia tan pronto los oyó. Hipo esperó un ataque por su parte, pero muchas huyeron, no al bosque sino al cielo. Aquello le asustó muchísimo. ¿Mujeres volando? ¿Sin dragón? Era imposible. La mujer de la corona de flores no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Desdentao lanzó su plasma a una distancia prudente como advertencia.

Su presencia era imponente. Su cabello, del color del fuego, y sus ojos negros intimidaron a Hipo, aunque se esforzó en simularlo. Una vez más, se arrepintió en no llevar su casco, debía lucir ridículo montado sobre un Furia Nocturna con su ropa de dormir. La mujer le señaló con el báculo y habló en su idioma:

—Maestro de dragones, has interrumpido nuestra ceremonia de sacrificio y, por ello, mereces el peor de los castigos. Es por eso que cargarás con esta paria traidora de su raza hasta el fin de tus días. ¡Que la Diosa sea testigo de ello!

Hipo sintió un doloroso en el fondo de su cabeza, como si un Nader Mortífero hubiera lanzado una de sus púas contra su cráneo. El dolor era inmenso y un zumbido inundó sus oídos. Pensó que se desmayaría, pero tan pronto apareció el dolor también desapareció.

—¿Q-qué he pasado? —se tocó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando.

—Ahora tu vida está vinculada a la de ella —señaló a la joven inconsciente en el suelo—. Ese será tu castigo.

Y con esas palabras se fue volando. Desdentao lanzó otro plasma, pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido. Hipo, todavía confundido, corrió a socorrer a la joven. Tenía la cara amorotonada, pero Hipo vio enseguida que aquella joven sería más o menos de su edad. Llevaba las mismas vestiduras que aquellas mujeres y su cabello rubio, del color del sol, caía sobre su cara.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta, por favor! —le llamó Hipo mientras la incorporaba entre sus brazos.

La mujer hizo un gesto de dolor y siseó. Parpadeó un par de veces y se miraron a los ojos. Hipo se quedó fascinado. Su ojos eran del color del cielo en pleno verano. Ella le observó desorientada al principio, pero la cólera se dibujó pronto en su rostro. Le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendió. Su incomprensión le molestó aún más. Clavó el codo en sus costillas y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Hipo hecho un ovillo por el dolor.

La mujer no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, corrió hacia al agua y saltó. Al parecer, ambos esperaban que ella saliera volando, pero no se dio el caso.

Volvió a saltar.

Nada.

La mujer se giró, esta vez asustada, y fue en dirección a la hoguera. Hipo se incorporó con ayuda de Desdendao y corrió en su dirección aterrado por la posibilidad de que la mujer se pudiera arrojar al fuego. Pero ésta se paró en seco, demasiado próxima para no sentir el calor abrasante en su cara. Para cuando Hipo la alcanzó, tenía el brazo derecho entero metido en el fuego. Iba a apartarla cuando la mujer se giró en su dirección y sintió una fuerza inmensa empujándolo al sentido contrario. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero aquella fuerza le pilló tan de sorpresa que le cortó la respiración. Por suerte, Desdentao lo atrapó al vuelo.

La mujer se acercó, amenazante y peligrosa, e Hipo se preguntó en qué buena hora se le había ocurrido la terrible idea de pasar su noche de insomnio fuera de casa. Se fijó en el brazo derecho de la joven. Estaba intacto. Hipo se convenció a sí mismo que era imposible, que todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla. La mujer alzó de nuevo el brazo, dispuesta a lanzarle por los aires una vez más, pero Desdentao se puso delante de él, con los dientes fuera y dispuesto a atacar. Lanzó un rugido y la mujer se paró en seco.

—¿Por qué le defiendes? Su especie ha masacrado a miles de los tuyos.

Así que sabía hablar su idioma. Aunque no parecía un gran consuelo.

—Los dragones son criaturas pacíficas, Desdentao jamás me haría daño —comentó Hipo con las manos levantadas en son de paz.

—No hablaba contigo —respondió la mujer con voz cortante.

Desdentao parecía tan confundido como él. Volvió a rugir, aunque esta vez con más timidez.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Un humano? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no lo eres tú también? —inquirió Hipo.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo! —chilló ella— ¿Y cómo te atreves a ponerme a tu altura? ¡Soy una bruja del Aquelarre del Sabbat! ¡Jamás podría comparárseme con un simple humano como tú!

¿Bruja? Hipo había oído hablar de ellas. Meras leyendas. No eran criaturas comunes en estos lares y mucho menos concordaban a las mujeres que él había visto esa noche. ¿Mujeres que volaban sin necesidad de un dragón? ¿Que no se quemaban? ¿Que lanzaban a la gente por los aires con un leve gesto de la muñeca? Estaba claro, el insomnio le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora tenía visiones. No pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —replicó la bruja molesta.

—Dímelo tú que eres la bruja —respondió Hipo con sorna—. Debería estar contento porque creo que estoy durmiendo, aunque esto sea una pesadilla.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —la bruja volvió a levantar la mano a su dirección e Hipo y Desdentao se pusieron en guardia— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo demonios nos has encontrado?

—Soy Hipo, estaba sobrevolando la zona cuando me encontré con vuestra hoguera.

—¿Sobrevolando? —miró a Desdentao y se fijó en la silla de montar que tenía sobre su lomo— ¿Un simple humano ha conseguido domar a un Furia Nocturna? No me lo creo.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y se giró en dirección a Desdentao. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—A mi casa, a ver si así consigo despertarme de este mal sueño —replicó molesto mientras se acomodaba sobre Desdentao.

—No puedes dejarme aquí sola, no sé dónde estoy —corrió a su dirección pero Desdentao le respondió con un gruñido poco amigable que hizo que se parara en seco—. Deberías vigilar tu lengua, reptil.

—¿Es cierto que le entiendes? —preguntó Hipo, simulando desinterés.

—Todas las brujas entendemos a los dragones, pero no nos llevamos muy bien entre nuestras especies.

—Me pregunto por qué —comentó Hipo con cierto tono de amargura.

—Lo mismo deberíais preguntaros los humanos, podremos llevarnos mal, pero nosotras al menos no nos dedicamos a asesinarlos.

Hipo le lanzó una mirada envenenada y acomodó su prótesis sobre la palanca. La chica le observó curiosa, aunque seguía habiendo furia en sus ojos.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? —preguntó Hipo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La mujer de la corona de flores dijo algo así como que eras una paria traidora de tu especie, por lo que entiendo que estás sola.

La mujer se vio dolida por sus palabras, miró en dirección al cielo.

—Supongo que se acabó. Estoy fuera, ya no podré volar ni volver nunca más —murmuró.

—¿Fuera de qué? —quiso saber Hipo.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió ella cortante.

Hipo se estaba cansando de su hostilidad y notaba que el cansancio le estaba invadiendo de nuevo. Le dolía el omoplato izquierdo de cuando Desdentao le había atrapado en el vuelo. Para ser una pesadilla, el dolor se sentía demasiado real.

—Bien, pues señora bruja, me voy. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—Me llamo Astrid y necesito que me cuentes que más te dijo esa mujer —hizo un amago de acercarse, pero Desdentao mostró los dientes con poca simpatía.

Hipo acarició a Desdentao para calmarle. Por primera vez, sintió cierta fragilidad en aquella mujer.

—Me dijo que era ser terrible por interrumpir una ceremonia de sacrificio o algo así y que tendría que cargar contigo por el resto de mis días —suspiró—. Luego hizo una cosa rara que hizo que me doliera la cabeza y dijo que estábamos vinculados como castigo. Evidentemente, eso es una tontería.

La cara de Astrid era un poema. Se había quedado blanca como la cera. Llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a hablar para sí misma:

—Por eso no me ha matado. Quiere vincularme con un humano amante de dragones para que malviva con los de su especie. Por la Diosa, la muerte habría sido mejor que esto.

Hipo no quiso escuchar nada más. Quería despertarse ya. Movió la palanca en señal de despegue para Desdentao y se fueron. Escuchó la voz de Astrid a su espalda, pero la ignoró. Después oyó un trueno, seguido de la lluvia de relámpagos. Mientras huían a duras penas de aquellas corrientes de energía, Hipo creyó escuchar unos sollozos en lo más hondo de su cabeza. El dolor había vuelto y no era capaz de escuchar los atronadores relámpagos porque le zumbaban los oídos. Cruzaron la isla, ya libres de la tormenta eléctrica de Astrid, aunque el cielo estaba inundado de nubes negras como el azabache. La tormenta había despertado a varias personas de la aldea, pero por suerte ninguno le avistó colándose por su ventana. Hipo fue a la cama dando eses, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Al final cayó inconsciente mientras escuchab la voz de Bocón despertando a su padre.

Se despertó a mediodía. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, aunque le zumbaban levemente los oídos. Desdentao no estaba en su sitio y su padre tampoco se hallaba en casa. Intentó comer algo, pero tenía el estómago cerrado. La pesadilla de la noche anterior había sido demasiado vívido. El frío nocturno, las brujas bailando y cantando alrededor de la hoguera, la bruja pelirroja con la corona de flores y Astrid. Le fascinaba que pudiera acordarse tan bien de su rostro amorotonado marcado por la ira y la apatía hacia su presencia. No obstante, estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido hermosa.

Estaba todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando su padre apareció.

—¡Veo que te has despertado! Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no he querido despertarte esta mañana.

—Gracias, papá —dijo Hipo un tanto avergonzado. Sabía que su padre estaba muy preocupado por su insomnio y sabía que había estado mirando remedios con Gothi para solucionarlo—. ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

—La verdad es que sí ¡Tengo una buena noticia! Hemos encontrado ayudante para Gothi.

—¿Ya? —aquello era extraño. Gothi había expresado su deseo de retirarse, pero era consciente que para ello necesitaba una aprendiz. Ser la curandera de la aldea conllevaba años de estudio, pero no estaba en nuestra lista de prioridades— ¿Y quién es?

—No la conoces, es una muchacha de una isla vecina que pasaba por aquí —explicó su padre mientras le cogía un trozo de manzana de su desayuno—. Gothi se ha mostrado encantada con ella, parece que la chica ya tiene experiencia previa en medicina, sobre todo en campos de batalla. Es de tu edad.

Aquello sonaba cada vez más extraño. Era raro que personas de otras aldeas se pasearan por allí. La simpatía de los habitantes de Mema por los dragones no levantaban pasiones en el archipiélago, aunque tampoco suponía un conflicto. ¿Quién querría enfrentarse contra una isla cuyos habitantes montan dragones? No era la idea más inteligente.

—¡Oh! ¡Está justo ahí! —exclamó Estoico mirando por la ventana— ¡Ven hijo! ¡Has de conocerla!

El entusiasmo de su padre le tenía preocupado, pero no se atrevió a discutir. Un pequeño grupo rodeaba a Gothi y a la muchacha. Vestía como cualquier mujer vikinga en invierno: pieles, falda, _leggins_ y botas. Tenía el pelo rubio, del color del sol, recogido en una trenza muy complicada y llevaba una cinta sobre su cabeza, como símbolo de su soltería. Ella le daba la espalda y estaba riéndose con algo que le estaba contando Patapez.

—¡Astrid! —le llamó el Jefe y a Hipo se le paró el corazón. No podía ser verdad— ¡Ven a conoce a mi hijo, Hipo! ¡El orgullo de Isla Mema!

Ella se giró. Sus ojos azules, como el cielo en verano, se clavaron en los suyos. Esperó que no hubiera reconocimiento entre ellos, pero lo hubo. Ella sonrió y se acercó a darle la mano. Sintió un calambre que le paralizó.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Hipo —dijo Astrid sin apartar la mirada y apretando tan fuerte su mano hasta el punto de hacerle daño—. Estoy convencida de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy pero que muy bien.

Y en ese momento Hipo supo que estaba ante la persona que sería su ruina por el resto de sus días.

Xx.


	2. El pacto

¡Holi! Segundo capítulo de Wicked Game. Vamos poquito a poco. Las cosas no son fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero aceptemos que Hipo parte con desventaja.

Todos los personajes de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a las/los realizadoras/es de las películas.

* * *

 **El pacto**

Una parte de él se decía que aquello sólo era un conjunto de casualidades. Que la bruja era un mal sueño y que esta Astrid era una mujer perfectamente normal. Pero mientras todos veían a una joven vikinga extrovertida y guapa, él vió en sus ojos aquel halo sobrenatural, frío y calculador. Sin embargo, más allá del calambre que provocó cuando se dieron la mano, Astrid cuidó en no mostrarle señas de reconocimiento. Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago, preocupado por tener a un ser tan peligroso tan cerca e integrada en la población.

La sobreexcitación de las personas de su alrededor era abrumadora. Si no se tenía en cuenta que Astrid era una bruja ignífuga capaz de lanzar a cualquiera por los aires con un leve movimiento de muñeca, era una buena noticia que Gothi hubiera encontrado una ayudante. Pero no era para montar una fiesta. Y parecía que toda la aldea estaba dispuesta en hacer un banquete en honor a la futura gran curandera de Isla Mema.

—Papá, el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina ¿No crees que es un poco inconsciente organizar una cena en honor a una desconocida cuando estamos todavía recopilando recursos para sobrevivir al invierno? —le preguntó Hipo a su padre cuando estuvieron lo bastante apartados para que no les escucharan.

—Hijo, tienes que aprender a disfrutar del momento y las buenas nuevas —respondió su padre sonriente.

—¿Que Gothi haya encontrado una ayudante de la noche a la mañana? Papá, no sabemos quién es esta mujer, me parece muy precipitado aceptarla sin más.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Astrid parece una persona totalmente fiable!

—¿Y qué razones tienes para justificarme que eso es así?

Por primera vez, Hipo notó cierta consciencia en los ojos de su padre. Se frotó la barba y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Acaso sospechas de ella, hijo?

Hipo quería contarle los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, pero había algo dentro de él que se lo impedía. Sabía que iba a sonar como un loco y que su padre no le iba a creer. ¿Brujas? ¿En Mema? Menuda majadería. Temía que su padre lo asociara a sus problemas de insomnio, por lo que decidió inventarse algo más razonable.

—¿Y si es una espía? —improvisó Hipo.

—¿Espía? ¿De quién? —inquirió Estoico sorprendido.

—¿Cazadores de dragones, quizás?

Su padre ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero sabía que su argumentación no era mala. Ya habían tenido encontronazos con cazadores de dragones en el pasado ¿Quién decía que una joven salida de la nada como Astrid no podía ser una espía? Era una mentira sostenible que podía ayudarle a echarla de la isla. Hipo abrió la boca para darle más argumentos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme en vuestra aldea, Jefe.

Astrid sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella. Su padre enrojeció de la vergüenza e Hipo arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. Era muy raro que su padre se avergonzara por nada.

—Hola Astrid, Hipo y yo estábamos hablando del banquete de esta noche —comentó Estoico posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—¡Qué detalle! —exclamó Astrid sonriente.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo a mi padre que era una soberana estupidez —comentó Hipo enfurecido.

—¡Hipo! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —rugió su padre apretando su hombro.

—Jefe, no pasa nada —dijo Astrid sin perder su sonrisa. Hipo se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas de tanto forzar la boca—. Es comprensible que Hipo no quiera celebrar nada, debe estar agotado por la falta de horas de sueño.

—¿Disculpa? —reclamó el susodicho molesto.

—Es evidente que te falta dormir, Hipo —se acercó y fijó sus ojos en los suyos—. Las ojeras, el mal humor… son síntomas comunes del insomnio. Tendrías que cuidarte más, dicen que la gente que sufre insomnio acaban perdiendo la razón.

Dibujó un falso rostro de preocupación. Hipo sintió deseos de borrarle esa cara de ángel, pero se conformó con apartar la mirada hacia su padre. Éste lucía bastante inquieto.

—¿Crees que tiene solución su problema, Astrid? Hoy al menos ha conseguido conciliar el sueño, pero me preocupa que esto siga así.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Conozco un par de brebajes del sueño que podrán ayudarle.

Ni muerto iba a beber algo preparado por ella, pensó Hipo. No se fiaba un pelo de ella y le alteraba que ese supuesto aura angelical engañara a toda la población de la aldea.

—Aún así, jefe, estoy de acuerdo con Hipo. Creo que no es buena idea celebrar un banquete en mi honor —comentó la bruja con fingida timidez—. El invierno se acerca y es mejor reservar nuestros recursos.

—Toda la razón, Astrid, podemos esperar a que venga la primavera —razonó Estoico asintiendo la cabeza entusiasmado.

—Pero me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor ¿Habría posibilidad de que alguien me enseñara la aldea? Iba a pedírselo a Gothi, pero creo que tú sabrás recomendarme mejor —miró a Hipo de reojo—. ¿Qué piensas?

—No hay mejor guía que mi propio hijo —le dio a Hipo una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que le dejó sin aire—. Como ya te hemos comentado antes, nuestra tribu entrena dragones gracias a las acciones de Hipo en el pasado. ¿Quién mejor que él para enseñarte la aldea?

—Pero papá…

La mirada severa de su padre le calló al instante. Suspiró frustrado e hizo un gesto a Astrid para que le siguiera. Ésta se despidió de Estoico y le siguió sin perder su falsa sonrisa. Al estar rodeados de gente, Hipo no le pareció discreto interrogar a la bruja. Ésta siguió con su teatro y fue saludando a sus compatriotas como si se tratase de una vikinga más. Hipo no se extendió en su guía y ella tampoco mostró mucho interés en querer saber más.

Cuando cogieron la ruta del bosque hacia los manantiales se puso en guardia. Estaban sólos. Sintió la tensión de Astrid, pero la bruja no hizo ningún gesto extraño. Hipo se paró en seco.

—¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?

Ella cruzó los brazos molesta. Tenía un aire menos místico con los ropajes de vikinga y la trenza, pero en el fondo sabía que todo era pura fachada.

—Me abandonaste —le recriminó Astrid—. En una maldita cala en medio de ningún sitio. Te alejaste tanto que creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—¿Imbécil? ¿No fuiste tú acaso la que montó el numerito de la tormenta eléctrica? ¡Podrías habernos matado a Desdentao y a mí! —gritó Hipo furioso.

—¡Creé la tormenta para que volvieras! ¡Me descontrolé porque te alejaste demasiado! —chilló ella— Ahora estamos vinculados, es peligroso que nos alejamos del uno del otro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco por la impaciencia.

—La reina de mi Aquelarre te maldijo, ¿recuerdas? —bufó frustrada— El aquelarre iba a matarme y apareciste en el momento más inoportuno, interrumpiendo la ceremonia de sacrificio.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Pretendía salvarte! —bramó Hipo.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —escupió la bruja con voz envenenada—. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué parte? ¿En la que de cuando te estaban dando una paliza? ¿O tal vez cuando te estabas revolviendo de dolor hasta la inconsciencia?

Hipo notó una mano invisible contra su garganta. Muerto de miedo, empezó a dar bocanadas en búsqueda del aire que reclamaban sus pulmones. Astrid no había movido un dedo, pero sonreía con satisfacción.

—Ahora que no tienes al dragón para respaldarte no te recomiendo que seas insolente conmigo, humano ¿O acaso has olvidado lo que soy?

Iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello. Por su mala lengua. Sólo él era lo bastante idiota como para provocar a una bruja. Sin embargo, Astrid le soltó. Hipo cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía y cogía aire como podía.

—Estamos vinculados por una magia inquebrantable que sólo se romperá cuando uno de nosotros muera. Si nos separamos más de lo debido corremos peligro de morir los dos, tal y como pasó anoche. En tu caso, podría explotarte la cabeza y en el mío podría no poder controlar mis poderes, o lo que es peor, perderlos.

Hipo se incorporó, con la mano sobre su garganta, como si aquello le diera cierta sensación de protección contra la magia de Astrid.

—Si el hechizo se rompe con la muerte de uno de los dos, ¿por qué no me has matado ya? —preguntó Hipo sin evitar mostrar su terror.

Astrid lanzó una carcajada amarga e incluso cruel. Hipo se preguntó cómo alguien podría albergar tanto desprecio hacia otra persona.

—¿Crees que de poder hacerlo no lo habría hecho ya? Lo siento Hipo, pero si te mato escribiría también mi propia sentencia de muerte. Y lo mismo pasa contigo. Si muero en tus manos, tú también morirás.

Hipo no se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de matarla. Sólo la quería lejos de él y de su aldea. Nunca se había familiarizado con el concepto de asesinar a nadie. No pudo matar a un dragón, dudaba que fuera capaz de matar a una bruja. Por muy peligrosa que fuera.

—¿Qué plan tienes entonces? —preguntó Hipo.

—Esperar a que te maten para poder largarme —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

—Maravilloso —se quejó él—. Un plan infalible, sin duda.

—¿Propones algo mejor? —cuestionó Astrid molesta por su sarcasmo.

—¿Investigar otras opciones que no sean la muerte para romper el hechizo? Por ejemplo.

—¿Pretendes que investigue cómo romper un hechizo milenario formulado por la reina de un Aquelarre? ¡Es una locura! Además, de existir siquiera esa opción ¿cómo voy a investigarlo si en esta región no hay apenas indicios de brujería?

—Podríamos mirar en los archivos de Mema y de otras islas —sugirió Hipo—. Eres la primera bruja que conozco, pero no la primera de la que he oído hablar. Sé que en este archipiélago se habla de las völvas y…

—No voy a ir a ver a ninguna völva, son viejas sarnosas y creídas que se creen más poderosas que nadie cuando ni siquiera pueden volar.

Tú tampoco puedes, quiso decirle Hipo, pero se conformó con morderse la lengua. Dio una bocanada fuerte de aire y lo expulsó. Si Astrid no ponía de su parte iba a ser complicado salir de aquel embrollo.

—Astrid, esto me motiva tan poco como a ti, pero me gustaría arreglar esto sin que tengamos que morir ninguno de los dos. ¿A cuánta distancia calculas que podemos estar separados?

—Unos cinco o seis kilómetros, más o menos.

—Eso quiere decir que al menos en la aldea podemos llevar una vida normal —comentó Hipo para sí.

—Desafortunadamente —comentó ella para molestarle, pero ignoró su comentario.

—Pediré un permiso a mi padre para que puedas acceder a los archivos y veré cómo lo hago con el resto de las islas, no será fácil convencerles.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté dispuesta a colaborar? Tal vez me interese más noquearte y arrastrarte conmigo lejos de aquí. No me gusta la idea de vivir aquí, es una isla fría, poco amigable y llena de humanos con una inteligencia equiparable al de una piedra. Sería más fácil matarlos a todos.

Hipo empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero no podía caer en su juego y mucho menos a arriesgarse a que llevara a cabo ese plan.

—No lo harás —replicó él.

Ella empezó a reírse otra vez.

—¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú?

—Por supuesto, tal vez yo no quiera o pueda matarte, pero no se lo impediría a Desdentao si estuviera dispuesto hacerlo.

La cara de mofa de Astrid se transformó. Frunció el ceño, con mucho recelo y confundida.

—No serías capaz.

—Si tú estás dispuesta a masacrar a mi aldea que no te quepa la menor duda que haré lo que sea por adelantarme y utilizar todos los recursos que tenga a mi alcance para hacerlo —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero si decides portarte bien, puedo asegurarte que aquí no te faltará nada. Vivirás con Gothi, dispondrás de comida y todos los recursos que podamos ofrecerte. Sólo tienes que acatar algunas condiciones.

—¿Y cuales son?

—Primero, eliminarás el encantamiento que has hecho sobre la aldea.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó ella con inocencia.

—Conozco a mí padre lo suficiente para saber que no es él mismo. Estás manipulando a los ciudadanos para que te adoren y eso no está bien. Elimina el hechizo.

—No.

—Sí.

—No gano nada eliminando el hechizo, me arriesgo a que me descubran —explicó Astrid furiosa.

—¿Es que necesitas la magia para todo? ¿Acaso no sabes ganarte a la gente por ti misma?

Astrid abrió la boca para replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Inspiró profundamente, cómo si aquello le ayudara a no perder el control. Su rostró se suavizó e Hipo sintió que le subía el calor a las mejillas. No había duda que Astrid era hermosa, incluso cuando tenía ese aspecto de bruja asesina que le favorecía más bien poco. Los moratones de anoche habían desaparecido de su cara —¿por obra de algún hechizo quizás?— y su piel blanca relucía bajo los leves rayos de sol de invierno que se colaba entre los árboles. Astrid carraspeó incómoda e Hipo salió de su trance azorado.

—Está bien, estoy dispuesta a colaborar —dijo Astrid—, pero también quiero establecer mis condiciones.

—Te escucho.

—No le dirás a nadie que soy una bruja.

—¿Y que me tomen por loco? No te preocupes, no pensaba decirlo.

—Regularé el hechizo que he lanzado sobre los ciudadanos de la aldea, pero no voy a eliminarlo.

—Astrid… —empezó Hipo a replicar, pero esta levantó la mano para callarle.

—No puedo eliminar el hechizo porque accedí al puesto de ayudante de curandera usando mi magia. Si el hechizo desaparece, podrían sospechar de mi identidad.

—Creía que estabas orgullosa de tu raza —replicó Hipo curioso.

—Y lo estoy, pero no quiero exponerme.

—¿Temas que esas brujas vuelvan? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—No, para ellas estoy muerta —respondió ausente—. Pero una bruja abandonada suerte es un caramelo para otros.

Hipo quiso saber más, pero Astrid apartó su mirada hacia la copa de los árboles que les rodeaban. Su rostro estaba marcado por la ira, el cansancio y la pena. Entonces Hipo se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de él, Astrid estaba totalmente sola. Al menos hasta dónde le había dado entender. No tenía intención de marcharse y su raza no quería saber nada de ella. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por ella.

—Hay algo más —continuó ella.

—¿El qué?

—No puedes tocar el vínculo.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza.

—No entiendo.

Astrid suspiró, no supo si por cansancio o por su impaciencia de tener que explicarle todo.

—Este hechizo no es normal, Hipo. No se basa en permanecer unidos a nivel físico, sino a nivel mental también —Astrid se mofó al ver su cara de sorpresa—. No hay nada de lo tengas que preocuparte, eres un simple humano, por lo que es imposible que tú puedas entrar en mi cabeza y yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en lo que pueda pasar por la tuya.

—Espera, espera ¿Puedes leer las mente?

—Las brujas hablamos entre nosotras con la mente. Antes de que la reina me vinculara a ti, yo estaba vinculada con mis hermanas del aquelarre. Era tan fácil como volar, pero también un incordio.

—¿Significa esto que vas a entrar en mi cabeza cuando te parezca? No me parece justo —se quejó Hipo.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo interés en leerte la mente —bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía avergonzada—. Es un acto demasiado íntimo y familiar, si te leo la mente me expongo a que tú puedas leer la mía por accidente.

—Si yo te prometo no tocar el vínculo, que en principio no debería ser capaz de hacerlo, necesito que me lo prometas tú también.

—Yo nunca prometo nada, humano.

—Entonces no cuentes con mi promesa —replicó molesto, pero sabía que él tenía todas las que perder, no sería capaz de utilizar el vínculo contra ella.

—Como veas. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Me estoy aburriendo con tanta charla y tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Estoy convencido que sabrás volver tú sola, bastante tiempo he perdido ya contigo —dijo Hipo pasando a su lado y señaló hacia la otra dirección—. Los manantiales están en esa dirección, pero procura no alejarte demasiado no vaya a ser que convoques otra tormenta y la liemos.

Astrid le fulminó con la mirada, pero Hipo la ignoró. Caminó hacia la aldea sin mirar atrás, pero sintió que Astrid seguía sus pasos. Justo en la entrada del bosque Astrid se paró. Hipo no pudo evitar girarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos levemente extendidos. Susurraba algo que no pudo oír. Se levantó una suave brisa que jugó con su trenza. Hipo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, era la primera que contemplaba a una bruja utilizando un hechizo que no implicaba que él saliera herido. No era grandilocuente, ni fantástico, ni espectacular. Pero era fascinante. El viento amainó y Astrid abrió los ojos. Hipo quería decirle algo, por lo menos agradecer su acto, pero no le parecía justo darle las gracias porque rompiera algo que ella misma había creado. Sin dirigirle la palabra, Hipo entró en la aldea en dirección a la herrería, pero se topó con la panda.

—¿No nos presentáis? —comentó Patán comiéndose a Astrid con los ojos.

—Panda, Astrid; Astrid, la panda —respondió Hipo sin mucho interés.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Astrid forzadamente.

La panda empezó a hacer preguntas que incomodaron a Astrid. De dónde venía, sobre su familia, si le gustaban las gallinas, pero no mostraron tener un entusiasmo apasionado hacia ella, sino más bien una curiosidad sana y cotilla. Se fijó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya nadie mostraba un interés muy especial en ella. Se consoló en saber que al menos Astrid era una bruja de palabra. Los chicos mostraron un gran interés en ella, pero Hipo se dio cuenta que Brusca no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de la bruja. Es más, parecía bastante enfadada. Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no tenían una relación lo bastante cercana como para preguntarle cuál era su problema.

Se despidió del grupo para terror de Astrid. Caminó hasta la herrería hasta que escuchó la voz de Astrid a su espalda. Aceleró el paso e hizo como si no la hubiera oído, pero una mano le agarró del brazo. Se acercó lo bastante para que sólo le escuchara él:

—¿Tengo tu palabra que no revelarás mi identidad a nadie?

—La tienes —respondió Hipo con sinceridad.

—Si es así, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para romper el vínculo.

Le soltó de repente y sintió su brazo extrañamente cálido. Astrid volvió con la panda sin mirar atrás para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Hipo caminó hacia la herrería preguntándose qué excusa tendría que ponerle a su padre para que Astrid y él pudieran acceder a los archivos sin generar demasiadas preguntas.

Xx.


	3. Desprotección

¡Holi! Nuevo capítulo con nuevos problemas. Mil gracias a las que seguís esta pequeña ida de olla. Como siempre, estoy super agradecida de que dediquéis tiempo a leerme e incluso a dejarme vuestras opiniones.

Espero que por lo demás paséis un día bonito.

* * *

 **Desprotección**

Astrid llevaba mal madrugar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la rutina humana y le costaba dormirse por las noches. El poder de un aquelarre era más poderoso cuando reinaba la noche, no cuando el sol estaba arriba, por eso acostumbraba a volar y participar en rituales por la noche y a dormir por el día. Sin embargo, sospechó que sus dificultades para dormir no eran únicamente a causa de su cambio horario, sino también por Hipo. El humano apenas conseguía dormir y aunque ella no necesitaba las mismas horas de sueño que él, sospechó que el vínculo estaba influyendo también en su rutina del sueño.

Como ayudante de Gothi, Astrid se levantaba al amanecer. La anciana le había asignado un cuartito que se encontraba justo debajo el tejado que Gothi utilizaba como almacén. No era muy grande y olía a hierbas y a pescado, pero para Astrid, quién estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cuevas frías y rodeada de mujeres, aquel cuartito y la soledad eran un regalo.

Tras regular el hechizo, el entusiasmo que Gothi mostró cuando la conoció había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por un evidente recelo. Astrid sabía que Gothi tenía sospechas sobre ella, al final y al cabo la vieja había vivido suficiente para haber visto a más mujeres de su especie, pero, en principio, la vieja la toleraba. Ella mandaba, Astrid casi siempre cumplía y lo hacía bien. Casi siempre, porque Astrid no podía evitar discutirle algunas de sus técnicas.

—El sangrado es estúpido —le soltó una vez cuando atendían a un vikingo febril—. ¿No ves que eso le pondrá mucho peor?

Gothi respondió dándole con su vara en la cabeza. Astrid pudo haberlo esquivado sin problema, pero no volvió a discutir con ella hasta que a los pocos días vio como la chamana daba sangre de un zorro que un padre había cazado para que su hijo pudiera curarse de un resfriado. Esa vez tuvo que intervenir Estoico, ya que Gothi se enfadó tanto con ella por discutirla en público que estuvo a punto de echarla de casa. Desde entonces, Gothi apenas le dirigía la palabra.

Pero Gothi no era la única persona que sentía cierta animadversión hacia ella. Hipo se preocupaba por evitarla a toda costa, aunque era inevitable que se cruzaran de vez en cuando. Por parte de los amigos del hijo del jefe, Se llevaba más o menos bien con ellos, pese a ser demasiado estúpidos y humanos. No obstante, la única integrante mujer del grupo, Brusca, se había declarado su enemiga pública número uno. Al principio decidió tomarlo como una simple estupidez humana, pero entonces empezó a darle problemas. Al principio fueron simples bromas que Astrid supo predecir y evitar: zancadillas, cubos de leche de yak sobre una puerta, empujones, etc. Astrid se sintió tentada en usar su magia para romperle un par de dos o reventarle un órgano interno, pero tuvo que conformarse con sus fantasías. Decidió hacer cómo si no pasara nada, ya que por suerte Brusca era muy predecible. Sin embargo, el asunto se agravó cuando Brusca decidió meter a los dragones de por medio.

Astrid evitaba cruzarse con los dragones de Mema, aunque, por suerte, éstos la ignoraban, mostrando su descontento si se acercaba demasiado. Tampoco facilitaba las cosas que pudiera entenderlos. Los dragones jamás han presumido de tener buena lengua y Astrid tenía que controlarse para no responderles en voz alta. El peor de todos, sin dudarlo, era Desdentao, el Furia Nocturna de Hipo. En general, su comportamiento era amigable y tierno con todos menos con ella. El dragón no sólo no le había perdonado la tormenta eléctrica que ella convocó cuando huyeron de la cala, sino que, además, no soportaba que el vínculo que le unía a Hipo le impedía ir a volar. Astrid siempre se ponía en guardia cuando se cruzaba con él.

A la semana de instalarse en Mema, Hipo le sugirió que se apuntara a la Academia de Dragones, pero Astrid se negó rotundamente. Cuanto menos se relacionara con los dragones, mejor. De esta manera, Brusca supo aprovechar, sin saberlo, aprovechar la mala relación con los dragones para atacar a Astrid.

Un día, volviendo del pozo con dos cubos de agua para Gothi, un Nader Mortífero que pasó a su lado le lanzó sus púas. Ella fue lo bastante rápida para esquivarlos, pero el Nader estaba dispuesto a volver a atacarla cuando apareció Hipo para calmar al dragón. Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento del Nader, hasta que Hipo descubrió que al dragón le habían quitado a la fuerza una de sus púas de la cola. Hipo había mirado a Astrid con mala cara, quién se defendió al instante.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpida de atacar a un dragón en mitad de la aldea? —le recriminó Astrid furiosa cuando se quedaron solos— No seré un jinete de dragones, pero cualquier bruja sabe que un dragón no te va a atacar sino le atacas tú antes.

Hipo tuvo que darle la razón y prometió investigar el asunto. Sin embargo, los ataques sorpresivos de dragones prosiguieron. Astrid empezó a sospechar de Brusca, quién no mostraba un ápice de preocupación cuando los amigos de Hipo y éste acudían a socorrerla. Astrid tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no atacar a los dragones y exponerse a sí misma. Pero de momento se arreglaba con esquivar sus ataques; al fin y al cabo, Astrid era una bruja guerrera. Aquello era pan comido en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su vida anterior a Mema: aquelarres violentos, baños de sangre, guerras y cazadores de brujas.

A punto de cumplir el mes de su llegada a Isla Mema, una Pesadilla Monstruosa le atacó en el bosque. Aquella acometida le pilló tan por sorpresa que Astrid no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. No se quemó ante el contacto del dragón en llamas, pero el dragón le embistió con su cola contra su costado y voló contra un árbol, golpeándose en la cabeza. El golpe ahogó su alarido, pero pudo escuchar un grito de dolor en el fondo de su cerebro. Quedó semiinconsciente, pero pudo ver como una figura rubia apartaba al dragón que estaba dispuesto a volver atacarla, para después correr a su dirección. La sacudió con voz de pánico para que no se durmiera y cuando Astrid recuperó la visión vio a Brusca aterrada.

—Tú —escupió Astrid furiosa.

Pensó en ahogarla ahí mismo con su magia, pero la chica estaba tan asustada y preocupada que tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para controlarse. Se hizo heridas en las manos con sus uñas.

—No quería que te atacara así, te lo juro —balbuceó Brusca angustiada—. ¡Thor! ¡Podía haberte matado!

—¿No es lo que llevas intentando hacer desde hace un mes? —preguntó Astrid apartándola de un empujón.

—Quería asustarte, no matarte —respondió Brusca a la defensiva—. Nunca te acercas a los dragones y pensé que meterte miedo en el cuerpo sería lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para qué?

—¿No es evidente? —replicó Brusca, ahora más molesta que preocupada.

—No, no veo ninguna evidencia en toda esta situación —respondió Astrid con voz envenenada mientras palpaba bajo su brazo la zona en el que la Pesadilla Monstruosa le había golpeado. Se había quemado levemente la camiseta, pero las cintas de su pecho estaban casi intactas; aún así pudo apreciar los primeros rastros color púrpura del hematoma.

—¡Te has quedado con mi puesto! —escupió Brusca con las mejillas encendidas.

Astrid apartó la mirada de su herida y parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Puesto? ¿Al de ayudante de Gothi? Astrid no conocía muy bien a Brusca, pero el poco trato que había tenido con ella y su hermano le había llevado a pensar que los gemelos no tenían otro objetivo en la vida que no fuera destruir todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? —inquirió Brusca molesta.

—No sabía que nadie más aspirara al puesto —respondió Astrid.

—Iba a presentarme este mes cuando apareciste tú de la nada ¡Ni siquiera habían hecho oficial que Gothi estuviera buscando ayudante! Llevo tiempo preparándome para esto ¿Sabes lo que es tener que estudiar? ¡Un infierno!

—Ser ayudante de Gothi implica estar estudiando todo el tiempo —técnicamente era así, pero Astrid conocía gran parte de la materia y no había mostrado mucho interés en los libros de medicina de Gothi. La medicina humana le parecía demasiado obsoleta—. ¿Por qué quieres ser ayudante? Creía que lo tuyo era destruir cosas y estar volando por ahí con tu hermano y tus amigos.

—Sí, pero como toda mujer inteligente, necesito buscarme otros recursos —explicó Brusca cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Mi familia pronto se pondrá a buscarme a un imbécil con el que casarme. El puesto de Gothi implicaría librarme de eso o, por lo menos, retrasarlo.

—¿Casarte? —preguntó Astrid horrorizada.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso te has metido a esto por pura vocación? —sonrió sabiendo que eso último no era cierto— Sé que no eres santo de devoción de Gothi, toda la aldea sabe sobre el numerito que le montaste por lo del niño de los Akselsen. ¿Acaso estás huyendo de tu familia y te has inventado unas falsas referencias de lo maravillosa que eres para que te cogieran sin pasar las pruebas?

Astrid frunció el ceño. Aunque el contexto era totalmente erróneo, Brusca no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. No huía de su familia porque ellas habían intentado asesinarla —sus buenas razones tenían para hacerlo—, pero tampoco le apetecía volver a toparse con ellas. Al menos de momento. Primero tenía que romper el vínculo con Hipo para plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de volver.

—Eres más lista de lo que pensaba —mintió Astrid—. Mi familia quería casarme con un indeseable y decidí buscar mis propios medios para huir de allí.

—¿Y la chamana de tu aldea qué? —replicó Brusca con cierta sospecha.

—Eh… Es bastante joven y no requería ayudante, pero ella me comentó que buscara en otras islas del archipiélago y supe de los rumores de que Gothi buscaba una heredera para su puesto —sacudió los hombros y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su costado—. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estoy.

Brusca achinó los ojos, insegura de si creerla o no. Después empezó a reírse hasta el punto que estuvo apunto de ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas. Astrid no entendía nada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó la bruja molesta.

—Que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como pensaba.

Tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes, replicó Astrid mentalmente. Pero no dijo nada.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa que el matrimonio es estúpido ¿Qué idiota quiere casarse? Nuestra vida se reduce a tener bebés, a engordar y a cuidar de la casa. Por no hablar de tener que soportar a un imbécil que se preocupa más de su polla que por otra cosa —Astrid alzó una ceja— ¡Oh venga! ¡Me dirás que tú no preferirías acostarte con varios durante toda la vida que con uno solo!

Astrid rió para ocultar su rubor, pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la filosofía de las brujas. Mientras la sociedad humana veía el sexo como una fase elemental de la procreación, las brujas disfrutaban del sexo. Es más, les encantaba someter a los hombres humanos a través del sexo, porque era cuando más bajaban la guardia y podían aprovecharse de ellos. También se acostaban con mujeres, muchas de ellas frustradas por el poco placer que recibían de sus maridos. Astrid había mostrado interés en alguna mujer y se había acostado con un par de hombres, pero las experiencias le habían resultado un tanto decepcionantes. Llegó a pensar que el sexo no era para ella, pero era innegable que ella le gustaba satisfacerse a sí misma. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que los cristianos del sur andaban deseosos de cazarlas y se habían trasladado al norte, puesto que aunque los vikingos tampoco eran mejores, al menos las mujeres no vivían tan sometidas.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo Brusca sonriente extendiendo la mano.

Astrid se la dio. Le gustaba Brusca y se dio cuenta lo mucho que echaba en falta el contacto con otras mujeres. Brusca observó el hematoma bajo la camiseta semirrota de Astrid.

—¿Cómo es que no te has quemado?

Astrid se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo apretó con fuerza la mano de Brusca para acercarla y tocar su frente para así emplear un encantamiento que modificara sus recuerdos. Era muy fácil, simplemente le cambiaría el recuerdo de que la Pesadilla Monstruosa estuviera en llamas cuando le había golpeado por un falso recuerdo en el que el dragón no estuviera cubierto de fuego.

Los ojos de Brusca se quedaron vacíos por un instante. Cuando volvió en sí parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a su alrededor confundida y fijó su mirada de nuevo en el hematoma de Astrid.

—Creo que Gothi debería mirarte ese hematoma, no tiene buena pinta —sugirió Brusca aún desorientada dispuesta a ayudarla.

El golpe le dolía horrores, pero podía andar sin la asistencia de la vikinga. Brusca estaba contándole una anécdota sobre una estupidez que cometieron ella y su hermano cuando llegaron a casa de Gothi. Los gritos de Estoico interrumpieron la anécdota. Desdentao se encontraba frente a la puerta de Gothi, con los ojos enfermos de la preocupación. Las ignoró, concentrado en la discusión que se disputaba dentro de la casa. Astrid propuso esperar fuera con el dragón, pero Brusca era demasiado cotilla para no entrar y ver qué estaba pasando. Astrid no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla.

Estoico no percibió su entrada. Estaba demasiado preocupado gritando a Hipo, quien estaba sentado sin camiseta sobre la cama que usaba Gothi para sus pacientes. Tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado y Gothi estaba echando alguno de sus mejunjes sobre su piel. Bocón observaba la escena en silencio, con cara de evidente preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Brusca divertida—. ¿Don Perfecto se ha caído del dragón?

Estoico se giró en su dirección, tan enfadado que Astrid pensó que sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. Hipo siseó de dolor y Astrid notó un doloroso pinchazo en su costado, retuvo el quejido mordiéndose el labio.

—Don Perfecto no sólo se ha caído de su dragón sino que además ha sido tan descuidado que se ha dejado quemar por su propio dragón —explicó Estoico furioso.

Brusca tuvo que contener la risa para evitar que la ira de Estoico se acrecentara, pero Astrid no pudo apartar la vista de Hipo. ¿Desdentao quemando a Hipo? Aquello sonaba imposible. El dragón era demasiado protector con él como para dejar que le pasara nada. Se acercó a Hipo y a Gothi para observar la herida y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. La quemadura estaba en su costado izquierdo y, aparentemente, no parecía grave, aunque quedaría cicatriz. Pero Astrid no podía apartar la vista del hematoma color púrpura que se extendía bajo las quemaduras. Sintió su corazón en la boca. Aquello era imposible.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no ha sido Desdentao! ¡Algo tuvo que golpearme en el aire!

—¿Y cómo me explicas la quemadura?

Hipo abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No tenía respuesta para eso. Gothi terminó de echarle el mejunje sobre la quemadura. Hipo bajo el brazo y Astrid sintió el dolor que se reflejó en su cara. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo, Bocón lo tradujo.

—Dice que la quemadura no es propia de un Furia Nocturna, sino de una Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Astrid dio un respingo que captó la atención de Hipo. Sus mejillas se encendieron, probablemente al verse vulnerable delante de ella. Astrid se fijó que su torso estaba cubierto de pecas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que una Pesadilla Monstruosa en llamas chocó contra ti y ni siquiera te diste cuenta? —preguntó Estoico cuidadosamente.

Hipo no respondió. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle. Estoico cogió y soltó aire un par de veces antes de decir:

—A partir de ahora, quedas relegado de toda responsabilidad relacionada con los dragones.

—¿Qué? —Hipo se levantó violentamente, soltando un alarido de dolor. Astrid sintió arder su propio costado y se tragó el grito como pudo. Afortunadamente, nadie le prestó atención.

—Lo que oyes, no sólo tienes las desvergüenza de desobedecerme montando a Desdentao cuando te especifiqué claramente que no lo hicieras…

—¡Sólo estaba sobrevolando la aldea! ¡Sabes que Desdentao necesita volar!

—Si no que además estás hiriéndote constantemente por tu descuido, porque no descansas —continuó Estoico ignorando su comentario—. Hasta que no te recuperes y decida que estás preparado, no quiero verte cerca de ningún dragón. Desdentao dormirá en los establos con el resto de dragones y Bocón se encargará de la Academia hasta nuevo aviso.

—Estoico—Bocón se interpuso entre padre e hijo—. ¿No crees que es una decisión un poco precipitada?

Estoico fulminó la mirada a su amigo y éste puso los ojos en blanco. Le dio una palmadita de ánimo a Hipo en el hombro y le dijo que estaría en la herrería si le necesitaba para que lo que fuera. Hipo y su padre cruzaron las miradas y Astrid sintió que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Estoico caminó hacia la puerta, aunque antes de salir se giró para decir algo, pero Hipo ya le había dado la espalda con intención de ponerse su túnica. Gothi golpeó a Astrid con su vara para que le ayudara. Astrid fue a cogerle la túnica, pero este se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda, _gracias_ —sus palabras fueron tan cortantes que decidió no discutir.

Salió sin despedirse. Astrid le escuchó hablar con Desdentao, probablemente para explicarle la situación. Brusca, que ya no parecía estar tan animada, se sentó en la cama.

—Menuda movida, de haberlo sabido esperábamos fuera —se quejó Brusca.

—¿Esto es lo normal entre ellos?

—No, hacía mucho que no los veía discutir así —comentó Brusca, Astrid quiso saber más, pero Brusca cambió de tema—. ¡Ey Gothi! ¿No deberías preocuparte de las heridas de tu pobre ayudante?

Gothi arrugó la nariz al ver el hematoma de Astrid. Escribió en el suelo:

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Brusca respondió por ella:

—Astrid es tan torpe que jugando al pilla pilla conmigo se dio de lleno contra un árbol.

Astrid levantó las cejas incrédula por lo mala que era la historieta, pero sin duda era mejor que la real y eso cubría las espaldas a las dos. No quería que Gothi asociara sus heridas con las de Hipo. La curandera decidió no hacer más preguntas, aunque Astrid le indicó que también se había golpeado en la cabeza.

—No tengo herida y no me duele apenas, pero quiero descartar posibles contusiones.

Gothi toqueteó la zona que le señaló Astrid, pero negó con la cabeza. No había indicios de traumatismos, por lo que fue a buscar una de sus mezclas para tratar el hematoma.

—Quítate la camiseta —escribió Gothi.

Astrid iba a hacerlo, pero se detuvo. Se dirigió a Brusca, quién observaba la escena con gran excitación:

—¿Te importa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brusca con ojos inocentes.

—Que te marches —respondió Astrid molesta.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te miren o qué? No tienes nada que no tenga yo.

—¡Brusca! —insistió Astrid impaciente.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy —replicó Brusca molesta levantándose de la cama.

Dudó un segundo y dijo:

—¿Supongo que te veré después? ¿A la hora de cenar?

—Claro —contestó Astrid y se sorprendió sonriéndola.

—Bien.

No supo por qué, pero Astrid se sintió bien por primera vez en meses. Pese al dolor de su hematoma, el vínculo con Hipo, el haber estado apunto de ser asesinada por su propio clan de brujas y su obligación de esconderse entre los humanos, se sentía bien. No quería considerar a Brusca su amiga, es más, no quería encariñarse con nadie, más aún siendo humanos, pero se sentía tan bien estar con alguien que no la tratara con desdén.

Astrid se quitó la camiseta rasgada y quemada. Gothi también le pidió que se quitara las cintas que sujetaban su pecho. Astrid titubeó, pero hizo lo mandado. No sintió vergüenza por su desnudez, pero no le gustaba verse en un estado tan vulnerable delante de la anciana. Gothi empezó a echar un bálsamo que apestaba a hierbas aromáticas, pero de repente se paró. Astrid sabía que estaba mirando la cicatriz de su espalda. Era inevitable, ella habría hecho lo mismo, era demasiado llamativa e inusual. Nacía de su omoplato derecho y se extendía como ramas de un árbol desnudo por toda su espalda hasta su cintura. Sin embargo, Gothi no preguntó cómo se lo había hecho y Astrid agradeció su discrección. Estaba cansada de inventarse mentiras por ese día.

Gothi terminó y le indicó que no durmiera apoyada sobre su costado izquierdo. Astrid no estaba preocupada, se aseguraría de curarse el hematoma esa misma noche. Volvió a colocarse las cintas sobre su pecho y sintió que Gothi no le quitaba ojo de encima. Subió a su cuarto para buscar otra camiseta y observó con atención su hematoma. Aunque la de Hipo estaba cubierto por leves quemaduras, sabía que la forma de su moratón era exactamente como la de ella. La situación se complicaba todavía más: si Hipo salía herido cuando le atacaban a ella, eso significaba que le podía pasarle lo mismo a ella. Aunque le había prometido a Hipo buscar una manera de romper el vínculo, ella no había descartado la opción de que Hipo pudiera morir "por accidente" y de esa forma liberarse del vínculo. Pero nadie le había dicho que las maldiciones como aquella llegaría a tal nivel de conexión entre los dos sujetos. Si a Hipo le herían de muerte, ella podría sufrir esas mismas heridas también. Aquello suponía tener que estar más pendiente de que el humano no se matara hasta que consiguiera romper el vínculo.

Astrid se vistió y bajó de nuevo. Gothi había salido, probablemente para jugar con sus amados con sus Terribles Terrores. Astrid no perdió la oportunidad. Puso un cazo al fuego y rebuscó entre las decenas de tarros los ingredientes que necesitaba. Se sorprendió al encontrar ingredientes tan conocidos para ella y tan poco comunes para los humanos: ingredientes variados provenientes de dragones, como podían ser escamas o saliva, e incluso belladona, una planta muy peligrosa si no se sabía dosificar y muy común entre las brujas. La poción del sueño no era una elaboración complicada, pero Astrid nunca fue una entusiasta de la química y las pociones. Un sólo error podía llevar a matar al sujeto, así que procuró ser muy cuidadosa midiendo las cantidades que echaba a la poción. Terminó la elaboración recitando el hechizo que le habían hecho copiar veinte veces a mano cuando era niña. La mezcla adquirió un color amarillento poco apetitoso, pero Astrid sabía que estaba perfecto. Guardó la poción en dos botes y los guardó en una bolsa.

Salió en dirección a la herrería.

Xx.

Hipo golpeó con tal violencia el metal caliente que lo quebró. Tiró el metal inservible a un barreño de agua y fue al horno a coger otro trozo.

—Agradecería que no te cargaras todos los pedidos —comentó Bocón desde el otro rincón de la herrería.

Hipo respondió con otro martillazo furioso. Bocón puso los ojos en blanco. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó el herrero. Se acercó al chico, quién tenía el rostro contraído por la ira y el cansancio.

—¿No deberías guardar reposo?—preguntó el herrero sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—No quiero ir a casa—replicó Hipo sin levantar la vista del metal—. No tengo ganas de verle.

—Hipo, sabes que tu padre lo hace por tu bien —explicó Bocón con voz cansada—. ¿Es la mejor forma? No, pero tu padre no sabe hacerlo de otra manera y está desesperado contigo.

—¿Desesperado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por empeorar más mi situación? ¡Esto es ya lo que me faltaba! —Hipo tiró el martillo contra la mesa y se revolvió el pelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te enfurece tanto? ¡Llevas un par de semanas insoportable!

Astrid. El vínculo con esa bruja le estaba amargando la existencia. Además, no había sabido cómo pedirle a su padre acceso a los archivos sin que le hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Le gustara o no, había prometido cubrirle las espaldas a Astrid. De todas formas, tampoco habían podido juntarse para trazar ningún plan, sobre todo porque él tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y ella había estado ocupada enfureciendo a Gothi.

Por otra parte, llevaba tres días sin dormir y ya no podía más. Las pociones de Gothi no funcionaban y cada vez estaba más convencido que la ansiedad de su padre estaba influenciando más en la suya propia. Sus emociones estaban totalmente distorsionadas y entremezcladas entre tanta furia, cansancio y frustración.

—Lo siento —sólo pudo decir.

Bocón suspiró y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres? ¿Quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones?

Aunque quisiera eso era imposible. Sin Desdentao no iba a irse a ninguna parte y si se marchaba tendría que llevarse a Astrid con él. Aquello no supondría sólo una tortura, sino que además tendría que enfrentarse a los chismorreos de la aldea. No, las vacaciones estaban descartadas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó una voz femenina en la entrada de la tienda.

—Descansa por hoy y hazme el favor de que no te matarás con tu padre esta noche —le pidió Bocón dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la tienda.

—Cómo si pudiera evitarlo —comentó él para sí.

Sin darse mucha prisa, empezó a recoger todos los bártulos. Le dolía las quemaduras y le pesaban los ojos. Quizás podría quedarse a dormir esa noche en la trastienda, así evitaría otro encontronazo con su padre. Se imaginaba la escena perfectamente: su padre echándole en cara otra vez su descuido, por no dormir como tenía que hacerlo y diciendo cosas como "Un jefe ha de estar siempre descansado por los suyos". Si se quedaba a dormir en la herrería, podría traer a Desdentao. Podía convencer a Bocón para que le cubriera y Desdentao podría marcharse antes del amanecer.

Estaba tan centrado en sus ensoñaciones que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando Astrid le tocó el hombro por detrás. Dio un brinco y sin querer se apoyó su mano derecha en un mental que estaba demasiado caliente. Se apartó enseguida, aunque apenas le dolió —sus manos estaban tan callosas que eran a prueba de quemaduras—, pero Astrid soltó un chillido que le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Al principio pensó que era por el susto que se habían llevado, pero la mueca de dolor dibujada en su cara le decía otra cosa. Bocón apareció corriendo, dando grande:

—¿Qué te pasa, Astrid? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hipo! ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —Astrid se miraba la mano derecha aterrorizada—. ¡Astrid!

Astrid levantó la vista de su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y tartamudeó una excusa:

—P-perdón, creía ha-haber visto u-una rata —los dos vikingos la miraron sin entender—. Me dan pánico.

—¡Qué raro! Hace años que no veo ratas por aquí, los dragones acostumbran a comérselas en cuando las ven —comentó Bocón y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Astrid—. No te preocupes, aquí no se registran plagas de ratas desde que los dragones vinieron a estos lares.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió Astrid con aire ausente.

—Bien, os dejo entonces, tengo que acabar un par de dientes para el Gronckle de Kaspersen antes de cerrar. ¡No tardéis demasiado!

Se quedaron solos y Astrid metió rápidamente su mano derecha en el tonel de agua.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Explícame tú porque eres tan torpe!

—¿Torpe? ¡Si eres tú la que me ha dado un susto de muerte!

Astrid movió su mano dentro del tonel de agua con un gesto de dolor. Hipo levantó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Te has quemado?

—No. Eres tú el que se ha quemado y ahora me duele a mí. ¿Por qué no te has inmutado siquiera? ¡El dolor es insoportable!

—¿Pero cómo puedes quemarte si me he quemado yo? —murmuró Hipo sin entender.

Entonces su cabeza empezó a enlazarlo todo. Como bien había expresado ella, se había quemado él, no ella. A él no le había hecho apenas daño porque estaba acostumbrado a sufrir ese tipo de accidentes en la herrería, pero para Astrid, una bruja incapaz de quemarse, había sentido el hierro caliente quemando su mano, una sensación que nunca había sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que Astrid sintiera y sufriera los mismos daños que él? La respuesta era más que evidente.

—Es el vínculo, ¿verdad?

Astrid se mordió el labio y titubeó antes de responder:

—Sí.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con mi accidente de esta mañana?

Astrid sacó la mano del tonel de agua y se la secó en la falda de su túnica. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y observó con fingido interés las herramientas.

—Astrid —la voz de Hipo temblaba.

—Brusca enfadó a un Pesadilla Monstruosa para que me atacara, me pilló desprevenida y no reaccioné lo bastante rápido como para esquivarle.

Levantó su camiseta hasta las cintas de su pecho para mostrarle el hematoma similar al suyo, solo que sin las quemaduras. Hipo sintió arder sus mejillas por la actitud tan poco pudorosa de la bruja de levantarse la camiseta como si nada. Hipo se sintió tentado a rozar la piel púrpura con la punta de sus dedos para ver si sentía algo en la suya propia, pero no se atrevió.

—No he tenido tiempo a curármelo, pero es probable que si me la curo, tú también te recuperes. Aunque me temo que no puedo hacer nada respecto a las quemaduras. Sin embargo...

—¿Lo sabías? —le interrumpió Hipo bruscamente.

—¿El qué?

—Esto —respondió Hipo enfurecido señalando la zona en la que ella había visto sus heridas antes—. ¿No pensaste que sería interesante contármelo, no sé, tal vez para ser previsor y que todo el mundo no me tomase por idiota?

—Claro, porque excusar tus heridas a causa de un vínculo con una bruja es lo más razonable y sensato del mundo —repelió Astrid.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración y golpeó su mano contra la mesa. Astrid siseó de dolor.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? —exclamó la bruja.

—¿O qué me vas hacer? ¿Ahogarme? Venga, Astrid, hazlo. Total, ¿qué más no puedes hacerme ya? Gracias a ti, ahora ni siquiera puedo acercarme a mi mejor amigo sin despertar la ira de mi padre. Gracias a ti, tampoco puedo vivir mi vida sin estar pendiente de si estoy dentro de los límites del vínculo o no.

Astrid no podía culpar su frustración. Los humanos no acostumbraban a vivir vinculados con nadie. Ella lo había estado siempre con su aquelarre, aunque no de forma tan limitada. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Hipo era tan o más culpable que ella de aquel vínculo y ella tenía que aparentar ser algo que no era para sobrevivir. Él al menos jugaba en casa. Sacó la botella con la pócima del sueño de su alforja y la dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Hipo lo observó con recelo.

—¿Has descubierto que si muero envenenado tú te librarás de morir? —comentó Hipo con ese tono sarcástico que Astrid odiaba con todo su ser.

—Es la solución a tus problemas —cogió el bote—, pero creo que voy a dárselo a tu dragón, que seguro que es más agradecido que tú.

Hipo cruzó los brazos, aún reticente.

—¿Solución a qué problemas?

—Tu padre ha dejado claro que hasta que no te recuperes de tus problemas de insomnio, no podrás volver a acercarte a un dragón —agitó la botella—. Bueno, tal vez consiguiendo que te duermas "mágicamente" podamos resolver el problema.

No se fiaba de ella. Estaba claro, sus ojos lo decían todo.

—¿Qué sales ganando tú de todo esto? —preguntó Hipo.

Astrid sonrió maliciosamente ante la pregunta.

—Digamos que me deberás una después de esto —comentó ella con aire inocente—. Estoy segura de que una vez que puedas dormir mejor todos seremos más felices. Igual te vuelves menos imbécil y todo.

Le dio la botella con el líquido amarillo. Astrid le dejó claras las instrucciones: dos gotas disueltas en agua antes de ir a dormir y tendría aseguradas por lo menos ocho horas de sueño.

—Gracias —le dijo Hipo con una sinceridad que la sorprendió.

—No lo hago por ti —respondió ella azorada—. Tu falta de sueño también me afecta.

—Aún así, gracias.

—Necesito saber una cosa más.

Hipo frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza curioso.

—¿Llevabas algo en la cabeza cuando sentiste el golpe que te hizo caer de Desdentao?

—Claro, llevaba mi casco —respondió él.

Entonces tenía sentido que no tuviera heridas en la cabeza. Al igual que el vínculo les exponían al peligro también los protegía. Hipo esperaba una respuesta, pero ella sacudió hombros y se marchó sin mirar atrás antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Hipo se quedó solo. Alzó la botella en dirección al horno y observó curioso el líquido amarillo. No lucía apetecible. Aún así, ¿qué podía perder por intentarlo? Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que tenía en la trastienda y escuchó dentro un ronroneó que reconoció al instante. Desdentao dormía plácidamente en el suelo del cuartito. Hipo sonrió con cierta tristeza. Su amigo le conocía mejor que nadie, había predecido que esa noche iba a dormir en la herrería antes que él mismo y por esa misma razón se había asegurado de colarse allí sin que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Hipo, se diera cuenta. Hipo acarició la piel escamosa del dragón, el dragón entreabrió los ojos perezosamente.

—Creí que te había dicho que fueras a dormir al establo —susurró Hipo con una sonrisa cansada.

Desdentao le lanzó una mirada en la que claramente se traducía: ¿Y desde cuando te hago yo caso? Hipo rascó su cuello cariñosamente. Cogió una jarra de agua que se encontraba sobre su mesa de trabajo y llenó un vaso de agua. Abrió el bote con la poción del sueño y arrugó la nariz por su mal olor. Echó dos gotas y bebió el agua de un solo trago. Desdentao le observaba curioso, pero tras pasar cinco minutos en los que Hipo estuvo de pie esperando que pasara algo, decidió volverse a dormir. Hipo suspiró decepcionado. Apagó la vela que estaba iluminando el cuartito y en la oscuridad se acercó a la cama para descalzarse y quitarse la prótesis. Tan pronto su cabeza se posó sobre la almohada el sueño le atrapó.

Jamás recordó haber dormido tan bien como lo hizo aquella noche.

Xx.


	4. La propuesta

¡Holi! Madre mía, no sabéis lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Es más, tenía tanto escrito que me he visto obligada a partirlo en dos porque si no tendríais aquí un texto de la extensión del Quijote. En este episodio pasan cositas que luego serán importantes para el siguiente capítulo.

Aprovecho para deciros un par de cositas:

La primera es que mil gracias a quienes os tomáis la molestia en escribirme un review, creáis o no, son una gran motivación, más aún sabiendo que esta locura que estoy escribiendo os está gustando. También deciros que no puedo responder a los guest, porque si no yo siempre escribo de vuelta, así que aprovecho para daros por aquí las gracias directamente. Sois maravillosas/os.

Otra cosa. Estoy escribiendo una colección de One-Shots de Trollhunters tanto aquí como en AO3. También en castellano, porque en inglés me da como bastante pereza y mi objetivo es practicar mi escritura, tal y como lo estoy haciendo aquí. Si no habéis visto la serie, no sé que estáis haciendo con vuestra vida. Cerrad esto y me leéis luego. Id a ver Trollhunters, la tenéis en Netflix y luego os vais a leer también mi colección de one-shots que voy subiendo de vez en cuando.

Procuraré subir el siguiente capítulo esta semana, ya que el lunes me voy de vacaciones -¡por fin!- y estaré gran parte de agosto ausente.

Como siempre os digo, agradezco mucho las opiniones, sobre todo si son constructivos (vamos, que podéis ponerme a parir desde el respeto, que yo os voy a querer igual)

Si has leído toda esta chapa, que sepas que te deseo que pases un día bonito. Es lo mínimo que te mereces.

¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **La propuesta**

—¿Podemos volver ya?

Hipo chasqueó la lengua molesto por la impaciencia de Astrid.

—¿Sabes que aunque me lo preguntes más veces no va hacer que volvamos antes, verdad?

Astrid bufó, pero tampoco replicó. Desdentao, que caminaba junto a Hipo, se mofó. Astrid se mordió la lengua para reprimir un insulto y se ajustó la capucha de piel para protegerse la cara del aire helado y del aguanieve. Habían comenzado las primeras nevadas de un invierno que se predecía duro y largo. Todavía no habían comenzado las heladas, pero la población de Mema ya estaban finiquitando las últimas pescas antes de que los barcos se quedaran congelados en el puerto. Aquella mañana, mientras caminaban hacia la Academia, Astrid observó a una partida de pescadores navegando mar adentro con las primeras luces del día, aunque el resto de la aldea aún dormía o estaba comenzando a despertarse.

Había pasado un mes desde que Hipo había comenzado a tomar la poción del sueño. Los cambios a nivel físico y emocional habían sido más que evidentes. Ya no parecía un cadáver viviente y las ojeras habían desaparecido a los pocos días de comenzar a tomar el brebaje. Su humor había mejorado de manera considerable, más teniendo en cuenta que la tensión con su padre había desaparecido por completo. Un par de días después de comenzar a tomar la poción, Estoico fue a buscar a su hijo a la herrería y se sorprendió al escuchar a Hipo riéndose de algo que le estaba contando Bocón. Estoico casi había olvidado cómo era su hijo sin insomnio, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Estoico no dudó en levantarle el castigo, aunque le pidió que no montara en ningún dragón hasta que se recuperara de su heridas. No había pasado ni medio día cuando Astrid vio al Furia Nocturna sobrevolar la aldea.

Astrid también notó un cambio en su relación con Hipo. No se consideraban amigos, pero, salvo en contadas ocasiones, no había hostilidad entre ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo había empezado a reclamar la necesidad de que tenía que aprender a montar dragones. Al principio, Astrid se negó en rotundo e incluso amenazaba con atacarle si volvía a preguntárselo. Hipo ponía malas caras cuando Astrid sacaba su lado más violento; pero, pese a todo, nunca dejó de insistir. No obstante, fue Brusca la que le convenció:

—A la gente no le gustará tu animadversión con los dragones.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustan? —objetó Astrid a la defensiva.

—Nadie necesita decirlo, tu cara es un maldito libro abierto.

Tras aquella conversación, Astrid dijo que sí al entrenamiento antes de que Hipo se lo pudiera preguntar otra vez. No quiso explicarle las razones, pero él tampoco las pidió. Sin embargo, aquella fue la primera vez que Hipo le sonrió de verdad. Astrid sacudió la cabeza como respuesta.

En su primera mañana de entrenamiento, Hipo vestía una túnica color añil y un chaleco de piel de oso. Tenía las orejas y la nariz rojas por las gélidas temperaturas y se le habían agrietado los labios. Aún así, no parecía muy molesto por frío, más bien estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con él. Astrid, que nunca había sido amiga del invierno, sintió cierta envidia. Echó en falta sus ropajes de bruja, que eran mejores protectoras del frío que aquellas simples prendas humanas, pero había quemado sus pertenencias a los pocos días de llegar a Mema para no dejar pistas de su identidad.

La Academia, según le había explicado Hipo, había sido un ring de entrenamiento para matar dragones en el pasado, pero ahora lo utilizaban para entrenar a los dragones y a sus jinetes. Astrid no le pareció un lugar demasiado impresionante para haber sido un lugar de masacre de dragones durante generaciones, aunque no le pareció un comentario oportuno. Hipo se paró en mitad del lugar y puso sus brazos en jarras. Sonrió ansioso.

—¿Preparada?

—¿Tengo otro remedio?

—Me temo que no —respondió Hipo ignorando su sarcasmo con buen humor—. ¡Bien! Además de llevaros a matar, ¿qué más puedes contarme de los dragones?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero empezó a relatarle lo que sabía. Las brujas y los dragones fueron aliados en el pasado gracias a que la Diosa de las brujas, Freyja, les había dado el don de la comunicación. No obstante, con el paso de los siglos la relación se había deteriorado. Había brujas que se dedicaban a asesinar dragones con objetivo de aprovechar sus órganos para la elaboración de pociones.

—¿Qué clase de pociones? —interrumpió Hipo fascinado con su relato.

—De toda clase, pero las elaboraciones más codiciadas suelen estar relacionadas con la inmortalidad.

—¿Inmortales? ¿Las brujas queréis vivir para siempre?

—No todas las brujas buscamos la inmortalidad —respondió Astrid—. Nosotras tenemos una vida más longeva que los humanos y nos conformamos con buscar hechizos que nos retrasen el envejecimiento o nos eviten enfermedades.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Astrid sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—¿Cincuenta? ¿Ochenta? ¿Cien?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Ciento veinte?

—¿Quieres parar ya? —espetó Astrid furiosa.

Hipo rió. Astrid sintió la rabia en su estómago y tuvo que contar hasta diez para no perder el control.

—Si te consuela yo sólo tengo cinco años —comentó él divertido.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.

—Yo sólo cumplo años cada cuatro años. En teoría tengo veintiuno, pero de forma oficial sólo tengo cinco —explicó él.

—¿Naciste el veintinueve de febrero? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

—Soy un conjunto de malas casualidades.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse e Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Nada, me choca escucharte reír.

Astrid le golpeó en el brazo. Hipo soltó un grito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a su brazo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Eres un poco insensible, ¿lo sabías?

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinandose más de lo que estaba.

—Perdona, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que precisamente tú puedes herir mis sentimientos? —replicó ella furiosa.

—¿Puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva por tan sólo cinco minutos? —pidió Hipo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Astrid no respondió. Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero Hipo la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su brazo, la mano de Hipo estaba ardiendo en comparación a la suya.

—Por favor, no te vayas —Astrid sacudió su brazo para soltarse, pero Hipo la sujetó con más fuerza—. Astrid, por favor. Siento mucho mi comentario, de verdad. Sé que hemos empezado de la peor forma posible, que me odias y que esto para ti es de todo menos fácil. Yo tengo la suerte de contar con Desdentao, con mi padre, con Bocón y con mis amigos, pero tú estás completamente sola en una aldea rodeada de gente, o mejor dicho, seres, que no son de tu raza. No tienes que contarme nada que no desees, pero no quiero que me veas tampoco como una carga o una molestia. Creo que sería más fácil para los dos si fuéramos amigos.

¿Amigos? Astrid no conocía apenas el significado de esas palabras entre un hombre y una mujer. Astrid había tenido amigas, a las que había considerado como sus hermanas, y estas habían intentado matarla tras su traición. "Amigos" era una palabra que odiaba porque siempre se tomaba a la ligera el concepto de la amistad. Lo único que le enlazaba a Hipo era el vínculo. Era probable que de no estar enlazada a él ni siquiera hubiera captado su atención, aunque Hipo fuera diferente al resto de hombres que había conocido hasta ahora. Era muy listo, incluso astuto, siempre iba por delante de los demás. Era un gran jinete, el mejor de la aldea con diferencia por lo que había podido observar, más teniendo en cuenta que él hacía la mitad del trabajo manejando la cola de Desdentao. Desde que había recuperado el sueño, había demostrado ser una persona amable y paciente, aunque un tanto torpe para relacionarse y muy cabezota. ¿Qué ganaba Astrid con su amistad? Probablemente nada, pese al vínculo, para ella era mucho más fácil mantenerse apartada de él. No obstante, algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no iba a funcionar si seguían así.

—Tengo veinte —dijo Astrid soltando por fin su mano de la de Hipo.

Hipo pestañeó sorprendido.

—Era de las brujas más jóvenes de mi aquelarre —continuó ella—. No me gusta admitirlo porque se me consideraba menos capaz que las demás.

—Tienes suerte entonces —comentó Hipo—. El entrenamiento de dragones es apto para todas las edades. ¿Por qué no empezamos con lo más básico?

Las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento pudieron resumirse como "aburridas". Hipo era buen profesor, Astrid no lo negaba, pero el contenido teórico que él insistía que aprendiera no le aportaba de nada. A diferencia de Hipo, el comportamiento y la anatomía de los dragones le inspiraban más pereza que entusiasmo y no podía evitar bostezar de vez en cuando. Al ver que Astrid no mostraba especial interés en sus clases, en lugar de enfadarse con ella, Hipo decidió abordar otros conceptos. Encontraron un punto común en la aerodinámica.

—Ningún dragón vuela de la misma forma, incluso dentro de las mismas razas. Es como cuando andamos los humanos, no todos caminos igual, cada uno tenemos nuestros propios andares —le explicó Hipo un día en la herrería.

El invierno había llegado por fin y la Academia había cerrado a causa de las nevadas, por lo que el entrenamiento había sido trasladado al calor de la herrería. Apenas había actividad en Mema, los vikingos se reducían a ir de sus casas al Gran Salón y del Gran Salón a sus casas. Gran parte de los dragones invernaban en los establos y no había contacto con otras islas del Archipiélago. Hipo era de los pocos jinetes que todavía volaban todos los días, aunque debido al vínculo se veía obligado a hacerlo sobre la isla. Aún no habían empezado a entrenar dragones, pero Hipo ya le había advertido que empezarían tan pronto llegara el deshielo.

—A nosotras nos pasa lo mismo, todas volamos de forma distinta —comentó Astrid—. La reina de mi clan volaba con la gracia de un águila real. Pero había otras que volaban como verdaderos gansos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

Aunque Astrid se había vuelto más abierta a la hora de hablarle de su vida pasada, Hipo se había dado cuenta que no era muy dada a hablar de sí misma. Le daba la sensación que detrás de aquella arrogancia y orgullo por su raza, Astrid parecía avergonzarse de sí misma.

—Solían compararme con un Nader, porque era más rápida y asalvajada que las demás —evitó su mirada—. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

—Nunca me explicaste por qué ya no puedes volar —dijo Hipo con cautela.

Astrid dio un respingo por la osadía de su pregunta e Hipo no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia, temeroso de que pudiera atacarle por haberla ofendido. Pero para su sorpresa, Astrid se redujo a decirle:

—Las brujas sólo volamos cuando pertenecemos a un aquelarre. Así que cuando me expulsaron del mío perdí ese don —se giró en dirección a la salida.

—¿Y no lo echas de menos?

—Todos los días —respondió con aire melancólico—. ¿Qué importancia tiene la cola de un dragón para ejecutar una caída libre desde 300 metros de altura?

Hipo no pasó por alto la rapidez con la que Astrid cambió de tema, pero no le pareció correcto forzar más la conversación. Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno pantanoso, aunque a medida que trataba más con Astrid más olvidaba que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Xx.

Aquel invierno, Astrid y Gothi tuvieron que enfrentarse a una epidemia. No fue desproporcionada, pero Astrid no recordaba haber estado nunca tan estresada como lo estuvo aquellas dos semanas. Todo el mundo tendía a ponerse enfermo y Astrid se ponía de los nervios al ver que se contagiaban los unos a los otros por la falta de higiene.

—No te lo voy a decir otra vez, Helga —discutió una vez con una mujer en el Gran Salón donde habían puesto en cuarentena a los enfermos—. Vuelves a tocar a alguien más sin lavarte las manos y te juro que la próxima vez te las corto.

Gothi se desesperaba tanto o más que ella, ya que los vikingos eran enfermos exasperantes. No era tan obsesiva como Astrid con la cuestión de la higiene —era vikinga al fin y al cabo—, pero coincidían que era imprescindible la limpieza y una dieta adecuada a los enfermos. No obstante, dos mujeres contra una aldea entera de vikingos cabezotas y orgullosos era demasiado, por lo que Astrid pidió ayuda a Brusca para que las apoyara en el tratamiento de los enfermos y a Hipo y a Estoico para que tuviera un control sobre sus conciudadanos. Sin embargo, Estoico terminó contagiándose y resultó ser un enfermo aún peor que los demás.

—Estoy bien, no entiendo por qué me tengo que quedar aquí parado —se quejaba delirando—. Tengo mil cosas que hacer y no voy a pararme por tener un poco de fiebre.

—Papá, de verdad, cállate y duerme —le suplicaba Hipo—. Está todo bajo control.

Y de verdad lo estaba. Durante el corto periodo de cuarentena, Astrid pudo apreciar que Hipo no era el imbécil alocado que creyó al principio. La bruja estaba impresionada por su capacidad de liderazgo. Pese a su juventud, sabía dar órdenes con una firmeza y una convicción que pocos se atrevían a cuestionarlo. Escuchaba con atención todo lo que Gothi o ella le informaban, estudiaba bien sus decisiones y les apoyaba en el tratamiento de los enfermos cuando no estaba atendiendo a la población sana. Se tomó al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Astrid sobre la higiene y exigió que toda la población se bañara todos los días. Aquello generó un gran revuelo en la aldea, pero Hipo no dio su brazo a torcer: o se bañaban o no habría racionamientos de hidromiel para nadie hasta que terminara el invierno. Los vikingos obedecieron, no sin rechistar, ante aquella amenaza.

Cuando Gothi cayó también enferma, Astrid se vio obligada a coger toda la responsabilidad. Partía con la ventaja de que ella no podía contagiarse, aunque no quitaba ojo de encima a Hipo por si presentaba algún síntoma. Brusca se volcó totalmente a cuidar de los enfermos, aunque no de la forma que a éstos les gustaría. Si Astrid era cortante y exigente con los enfermos, Brusca era diez veces peor. Era agresiva, maleducada, bocazas y no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se saltara la hora de la medicina. Era el terror de los enfermos y la protagonista de todas sus pesadillas, Astrid estaba convencida de ello.9 Pero sus métodos eran efectivos y Astrid se dio cuenta que la vikinga, pese a sus imperfecciones, tenía capacidad de sobra para cubrir el puesto de ayudante.

Hubo dos muertos a causa de la epidemia. El primero fue un anciano que se apellidaba Gormdsen y era tan anciano que tenía hasta bisnietos, algo muy poco común entre los vikingos. Ninguno de los tres había tratado nunca con él, pero Astrid había leído en las notas de Gothi que el hombre había perdido la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo. Nadie supo el cómo ni el porqué, pero el anciano Gormdsen salió una vez a la mar y volvió meses después en un estado catatónico del que no se había recuperado nunca. El hombre no reaccionaba a sus voces, ni al tacto. No se quejaba nunca, lo cual suponía un problema para ellos, porque tenían que estar constantemente controlando que al hombre no se le subiera mucho la fiebre o que no se defecara encima.

La única vez que dio señas de cordura fue antes de morir.

Astrid estaba atendiendo a un niño que se encontraba al lado del anciano y que lloraba porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. Astrid le colocó un paño frío sobre la frente mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna que le cantaban cuando era niña en su aquelarre. Le dio al pequeño un sorbo de su poción del sueño y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Astrid acarició su pelo húmedo para después retirarle el sudor de la cara. Las brujas siempre habían apreciado a los niños humanos, eran seres puros que todavía no habían sido corrompidos por su propia humanidad.

Siguió tarareando la canción cuando escuchó la voz rasposa del anciano a su espalda.

—Bruja.

Se lo cortó la respiración por un segundo y medio. Dio un rápido barrido a su alrededor por si alguien la observaba; pero, por fortuna, Brusca estaba discutiendo con una enferma en el otro extremo de la sala e Hipo se acababa de marchar a la herrería. Se giró en dirección al anciano, simulando estar tranquila y serena, aunque su corazón galopaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Eres una bruja.

Su voz apenas era audible de no haberla utilizado por años. Astrid no respondió a su acusación. Se preguntó cómo había salido de su estado senil para poder hablar y mostrarse tan lúcido. Los ojos azules del anciano, fríos como glaciares, brillaban.

—Esa canción… eres una de los del aquelarre de Le Fey, ¿verdad? —el anciano intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo hizo un sonoro _crack,_ soltó un gemido de dolor—. Reconocería esa canción en cualquier lado.

—Tenías que haberte quedado dormido, viejo —dijo Astrid levantándose de la cama del niño.

—La canción… la canción ha roto la maldición —se frotó la cara con sus manos temblorosas para quitarse el sudor de la fiebre—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vienes a llevarte a más niñas? Vosotras sois seres creados por el mismísimo Loki. Llevo toda mi vida persiguiendo escoria como tú, sobre todo a tu reina.

Un cazador de brujas ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ocultó su inquietud con una sonrisa que puso al anciano nervioso.

—¿Fuiste tan insensato que intentaste matar a la Reina del aquelarre Le Fey? Pobre anciano, has arruinado tu vida por querer lograr algo imposible —se mofó ella.

El anciano temblaba, Astrid no supo si era por el recuerdo de la Reina Le Fey, el miedo o la fiebre. Lo que no esperaba fue verle llorar.

—Ella se la llevó, se llevó a mi pequeña… —sollozó el anciano— Necesito traerla de vuelta a casa.

Astrid se quedó helada. Se acercó al catre donde el anciano lloraba desconsoladamente.

—La Reina no se lleva a ninguna niña sin razón.

—No, yo sólo cumplía con mi deber.

—¿A cuántas brujas mataste hasta que la reina robó a tu hija?

—Todas merecéis morir, sois un plaga traída por Loki.

Astrid se esforzó por no degollarlo con el escalpelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—¿Cual era el nombre de tu hija?

—Rosethorn.

Pelirroja de pelo rizado, con más pecas de las que podía contar. Astrid conocía a Rose, pero nunca habían sido muy cercanas. Rose era demasiado charlatana y prefería dedicarse a la botánica que a la batalla. Su estilo de vuelo le recordaba al de un pato.

—¿La conoces? —los ojos del anciano se iluminaron— Mi niña, mi Rose…

Astrid sujetó su mano y supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. En el rostro del anciano se entremezclaban un cóctel de sentimientos: confusión, dolor, odio, tristeza... Astrid rebuscó en sus recuerdos cómo aquel hombre había dedicado su vida a servir a los Hijos de Odín; el cómo descubrió a las brujas y las consideró seres creadas por Loki por su don de la magia. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver cómo mató a todas esas brujas inocentes con aquellas horribles ballestas negras. Entre sus recuerdos vio a la Reina Bruja Le Fey arrancando a una bebé Rosethorn de los brazos de su madre. Visualizó a un joven Gormdsen recorriendo todo el Báltico para encontrar a Rose y, ya de paso, asesinó a unas cuantas brujas más de hasta que se cruzó con la Reina Le Fey y le maldijo a permanecer en un estado de ensueño hasta escuchar de nuevo la nana de las Le Fey.

El hombre daba lástima, pero Astrid no sentía ninguna por él. Soltó su agarre y se limpió asqueada su mano contra el delantal.

—Siento decirte que tu hija se ha convertido en lo que más odias. A día de hoy no aparenta tener más de treinta y es una devora hombres, aunque últimamente le ha dado fuerte por las mujeres.

El hombre palideció al escuchar sus palabras y Astrid casi podía oír cómo se aceleraban sus latidos. El hombre intentó gritar y pedir auxilio, pero era inútil, su corazón no iba a superar el disgusto. Astrid no se movió, se quedó mirándole fijamente, mientras el hombre luchaba por no morirse.

—Ayúdame, por favor —suplicó el anciano con la respiración entrecortada.

—No.

—Por favor —insistió él.

Astrid acercó su rostro al suyo, tan cerca que la bruja notaba el calor fibroso que desprendía de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuántas de mis hermanas te pidieron que por favor no las mataras y, sin embargo, disparaste sin pensártelo dos veces?

Gormdsen temblaba tanto que su catre claqueteaba contra el suelo. Tarde o temprano iban a llamar la atención. Astrid actuó tan rápido que el anciano no tuvo tiempo para suplicar una última vez. La bruja puso su mano contra su pecho, en el lado del corazón, y lanzó una corriente eléctrica que le mató en cuestión de segundos.

Nadie sospechó nada cuando Astrid anunció la muerte del anciano. Su familia parecía hasta aliviada cuando supieron la noticia. Sin embargo, se enfadaron con ella cuando les prohibió retirar el cadáver: hasta que la epidemia no estuviera totalmente erradicada, el cuerpo no podía salir al exterior.

Brusca y ella bajaron el cadáver a uno de los sótanos del Gran Salón. El hombre pesaba tan poco que Astrid podría habérselas arreglado ella sola, pero Brusca era una morbosa que adoraba la idea de estar alrededor un muerto. Astrid lo había cubierto con una manta para que el resto de enfermos no lo pudieran ver, pero cuando lo dejaron en el suelo del sótano, Brusca la retiró de su cara.

—¡Thor! tiene pinta de haberlo pasado fatal —comentó ella acercando una antorcha al rostro del anciano.

Astrid se había asegurado de darle una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa. Era inevitable que se le quedara aquella mueca de dolor marcada en su cadáver.

El muy hijo de puta se lo merecía.

Xx.

La segunda víctima de la epidemia fue una niña de año y medio llamada Brenna. Su madre, embarazada de unos seis meses, la trajo angustiada y aterrada de que el resto de sus hijos pudieran haberse contagiado también. Afortunadamente, sólo Brenna había caído enferma.

Al principio, la niña mostraba tener una sintomatología leve y Astrid estaba convencida de que se recuperaría pronto. Pero de la noche a la mañana, la niña empeoró. No toleraba ninguna de las comidas y vomitaba sangre. La niña, demasiado pequeña para entender lo que le pasaba, no paraba de llorar y Astrid se vio obligada a dormirla para que no sufriera.

La muerte de la pequeña afectó a Astrid más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Había conseguido reanimarla una vez, pero la segunda vez fracasó. Brenna murió en sus brazos. Astrid no lloró, pero se quedó en shock al sentir cómo el alma de aquella criatura salía de aquel cuerpito ardiente y empapado de sudor.

—¿Astrid? —le llamó Hipo un par de horas después.

Era plena noche. La mayoría de los enfermos dormían tranquilos en el Gran Salón. El cadáver de Brenna se encontraba apartado, junto con el del viejo Gormdsen, en los sótanos del Gran Salón, a la espera de que sus familiares organizaran sus funerales. Astrid se encontraba en las cocinas situadas tras el Gran Salón limpiando las vasijas que habían utilizado ese día para dar de comer a los enfermos. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza suelta que caía por su espalda y vestía una túnica verde botella que solía llevar con un delantal blanco que ya se había quitado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Astrid sin apenas levantar la vista.

—¿Estás bien?

Astrid no respondió, se dedicó a frotar. Hipo suspiró y se remangó sus mangas para ayudarla. Astrid le fulminó con la mirada, pero éste la ignoró. Ambos trabajaron en silencio, afectados por el cansancio, pero agradecidos de tener un momento de tranquilidad tras aquellas dos semanas imposibles.

—He estado hablando con los padres de Brenna —comentó Hipo.

—Vale —respondió ella cortante.

—No te culpan de nada, Astrid.

—¡Sólo faltaba que lo hicieran! —exclamó ella.

Uno de los vasos de arcilla explotó de repente. Astrid soltó un rugido de frustración, sus emociones estaban tan alteradas que apenas podía controlar su magia. Recogió los fragmentos de barro con la mano e Hipo intentó advertirla:

—No lo cojas con la m- ¡Ay!

La palma de la mano de Hipo comenzó a manar sangre como había hecho la de Astrid. Astrid gimió de dolor, pero su cara estaba nublada por la rabia. Hipo fue a coger vendas limpias cuando el dolor, de repente, desapareció. Su mano estaba empapada de sangre, pero el corte había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Es increíble —murmuró para sí y se dirigió a Astrid—. Eres increíble.

Pero Astrid no le escuchaba, su mirada estaba perdida en su mano cubierta de sangre. Hipo no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero casi podía adivinarlos: ¿por qué no había podido curar a Brenna como lo había hecho ella consigo misma y con él? Hipo sintió sus propios labios sangrar de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo ella los suyos.

—Astrid.

Hipo agarró su mano, entremezclando su sangre con la de Astrid. Sintió un escalofrío, pero no la soltó.

—Has hecho lo que has podido, Astrid, deja de fustigarte.

—Esa niña podía haber vivido —murmuró ella temblando—. Si no vive es por mi culpa.

—Brenna era muy pequeña y tú misma me dijiste que había reaccionado a la enfermedad de la peor forma posible, es probable que nadie hubiera sobrevivido de tener esos síntomas.

—Eso da igual, ninguna niña debería morir así.

—Importa porque no paras de torturarte por algo que no tienes la culpa —observó la palma de su mano, perfectamente curada y cubierta de sangre—. Han muerto dos personas entre las centenas que has salvado, Astrid. Y te voy a estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

Técnicamente sólo había muerto una. El otro había sido asesinado por ella misma. Pero Hipo no necesitaba saber esa parte.

—He estado pensando en algo —comentó Hipo a la vez que soltaba la mano de Astrid para limpiar la suya en la pila.

Hipo reflexionó un momento para encontrar las palabras mientras quitaba los restos de sangre. Astrid se acercó a la pila para hacer lo mismo, silenciosa, pero expectante.

—Los dos queremos y necesitamos romper el vínculo —Astrid asintió con la cabeza mientras secaba su mano en la falda de su túnica. Hipo sacudió la suya en el aire—. Vale, pues he estado pensando en que habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado aquí para tratar la epidemia. Han habido otras epidemias antes y esta ha sido la única vez en la que sólo han muerto dos personas. He leído viejos documentos en los Archivos que recogían el histórico de esas epidemias y se registraban cientos de muertos.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con el vínculo?

—¿Tú no puedes enfermar, verdad? Al menos no con unas fiebres como estas.

—Es raro que las enfermedades humanas me afecten —admitió ella.

—¿Y si fue el vínculo lo que me protegió de no enfermar?

—¿Te refieres a que el vínculo te ha traspasado mi don mágico a no enfermar a ti? ¿Crees que el vínculo te está… protegiendo?

La incredulidad en la voz de Astrid hizo que Hipo torciera el gesto.

—Si lo dices así, suena a que estoy loco.

—¡Es que estás loco! ¡No tienes la capacidad de manipular el vínculo porque no posees magia! Brusca tampoco cayó enferma y no está vinculada a mí.

—Creo que los gemelos son inmunes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad —comentó Hipo — Llevan años comiendo y bebiendo cosas que habría matado a cualquier ser humano normal.

Astrid puso cara de circunstancias e Hipo carraspeó incómodo.

—Lo que me refiero es que si tú no hubieras estado aquí es muy probable que hubiera muerto mucha gente y que yo hubiera enfermado también —explicó Hipo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos—. Es por eso por lo que quiero proponerte algo para cuando consigamos romper el vínculo.

—¿Ofrecerme?

A Astrid no le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación.

—Sé que odias hablar del tema y no necesito que me cuentes nada. Lo único que sé es que no tienes un hogar al que volver.

Astrid puso mala cara. Pensaba que a estas alturas Hipo ya había captado el mensaje de que no quería hablar de su expulsión del aquelarre, pero Hipo continuó nervioso:

—Cuando rompamos el vínculo me gustaría que consideraras quedarte.

—¿Qué? —chilló Astrid sorprendida.

—Gothi está mayor, Astrid y, por Thor, lo que has hecho estas dos semanas ha sido extraordinario. Si te quedaras con el puesto tendrías tu propia casa, nadie te forzaría a casarte y podrías vivir como quisieras mientras cumplieras con tus responsabilidades.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiera vivir el resto de mi extensa vida así? Vivir una aburrida existencia entre humanos y dragones ¿crees que realmente quiero eso? Y, además, ¿qué pensará la gente cuando tenga sesenta años y no aparente tener más de veinticinco? Es una locura Hipo, no puedo ni quiero quedarme —respiró hondo para controlar sus emociones—. Tengo mi propia vida y mis proyectos, ahora que no estoy vinculada al aquelarre, puedo decidir por mí misma qué hacer y qué no hacer. Este vínculo que compartimos es sólo un contratiempo que retrasa mis planes, nada más.

—Pero…

—No soy curandera, jamás lo he sido —le interrumpió Astrid decidida—. Soy una guerrera, joven tal vez, pero lo bastante experimentada como para presumir los hombres temblaban con sólo verme, porque cuando empuñaba un hacha sabían que sería lo último que verían. No, Hipo, agradezco tu oferta, pero no necesito que ningún humano se preocupe por mí.

De alguna forma, Hipo se ofendió con lo de que ni siquiera considerara la propuesta. Sin duda, contar con Astrid en la aldea tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Ventajas: una persona eficaz cubriendo el puesto de Gothi. Desventajas: la persona era una bruja que acaba de confirmar su teoría de que podía ser aún más sanguinaria. Pero, pese a todo, debía respetar su decisión.

Astrid bostezó sonoramente y se frotó los ojos. Hipo se preguntó si la bruja había dormido algo en los últimos días. Él no se había dado el lujo de tomar la poción del sueño desde que su padre enfermó porque no podía permitirse quedarse demasiado tiempo dormido. Echaba cortas cabezadas cuando sacaba un par de horas y conseguía sobrevivir con eso. No podía esperar a que todo pasase para recobrar las preciadas horas de sueño que le regalaba la poción cada noche.

—Deja esto para mañana y duerme un poco —indicó Hipo señalando los trastos que quedaban por lavar.

—Tengo que quedarme con los enfermos —replicó ella—. Hasta que Gothi no se recupere son mi responsabilidad.

—Ya me quedo yo, no me atrevo a dejar solo a mi padre ahora que sabe que el peligro ha pasado. Cada vez que le quito ojo de encima, se está levantando del catre para dar órdenes y quejarse de todo —rió nervioso recordando la escena que había ocurrido esa misma mañana—. Si pasa algo te aviso, no te preocupes.

Astrid quería rechazar su propuesta por puro orgullo. Quería demostrar que ella sóla podía valerse para cuidar de los enfermos. Pero estaba demasiado cansada. Antes, cuando pertenecía al aquelarre, dormir era una actividad poco común. Al compartir su energía vital no era necesario que durmieran todas, por lo que iban haciéndose turnos cada mes. Ahora no pasaba de los dos días sin poder dormir y Astrid sentía que las cinco horas de sueño en tres días le estaban pasando factura.

—La casa de Gothi tiene que estar helada, acércate a la herrería y duerme en mi habitación. Bocón no te pondrá pegas y, si no, dile que vas de mi parte.

—Pero…

—No me discutas más y vete. Te mueres de ganas de hacerlo.

Astrid decidió, por una vez, hacerle caso. Antes de marcharse paseó entre los enfermos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. No pudo evitar pararse frente al catre vacío de Brenna. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Brusca dormida en un rincón. Se encontraba en el suelo destapada y hecha un ovillo, probablemente por el frío. Astrid cogió una manta limpia y la arropó; Brusca murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó. Antes de salir se dio cuenta que Hipo ya estaba junto a su padre y no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Astrid se maldijo.

Quería odiar a aquel hombre con todo su ser y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que le sonreía.

Xx.


	5. Hidromiel

No me creo que me haya dado tiempo a escribir esto. He tenido que reescribir casi todo en tiempo récord porque estoy apunto de marcharme de viaje. Pero aquí lo tenéis, el quinto capítulo en el que pasan COSAS. Mañana marcho a Polonia y estaré fuera unos días, cuando vuelva me gustaría escribir un one-shot para mi colección de one-shots de Trollhunters, por lo que probablemente tarde unas semanas en actualizar.

También me gustaría animaros a que me dijerais si os gusta o no esta ida de olla. Como ya os he dicho más de una vez, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y realmente valoro vuestra opinión.

Espero que estéis teniendo un día bonito y pasad felices vacaciones.

* * *

 **Hidromiel**

La epidemia desapareció tan rápido como comenzó. Los funerales de Brenna y el viejo Gormdsen se celebraron con gran tristeza, sobre todo el de la niña. El funeral de la pequeña fue discreto, sus padres no tenían mucho dinero para hacer algo grandilocuente como cremar a su hija en un barco, más teniendo en cuenta que Mema no disponía apenas dragones para descongelar el hielo de la bahía, la mayoría o estaba hibernando en los establos o se habían marchado para poner sus huevos. Por esas razones, la familia de Brenna se conformó con construir una pira de leña en el acantilado. Astrid asistió al funeral con Gothi y, pese a que se esforzó en no llamar la atención, no pudo evitar el encuentro con la familia de Brenna. La madre, pese a estar embarazada, había perdido peso de forma alarmante y procuraba atender a sus hijos sin venirse abajo. Astrid se esperaba que le recriminaran la muerte de la niña pero, aunque sus palabras no fueron las más amables, no había resentimiento en ellas.

—Sólo espero que llegue al Valhalla dónde estarán sus abuelos y su hermano Enrik esperándola —dijo la madre entre lágrimas.

—Brenna luchó hasta al final —comentó Astrid sin evitar la tristeza en su voz—. Estoy convencida de que las Valkirias vendrán a por ella para guiarla hasta allí.

La madre rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Astrid. Incómoda por la situación y abrumada por sus propias emociones, Astrid le devolvió el abrazo como mejor pudo. El padre de Brenna, con los ojos rojos, agarró a la mujer cuando fueron a encender la pira de la niña. Gothi le golpeó en el hombro con su bastón para pedirle que se colocara a su lado. Estoico e Hipo encabezaron el cortejo fúnebre junto a la familia de Brenna y fue el jefe quién lideró el funeral con palabras solemnes hacia la niña. Cuando encendieron la pira, Astrid se recitó en silencio la oración que las brujas recitaban cuando una de las suyas era reclamada por Freyja en el Valhalla. Sin duda, era el mayor de los honores, más si la bruja había caído en batalla.

Astrid se quedó hasta que la pira hubiera terminado de ser arrasada por las llamas, para entonces la mayoría de los asistentes se habían marchado. Estoico e Hipo acompañaron a la familia hasta su casa, mientras que el resto de asistentes se iban retirando al Gran Salón para resguardarse del frío. Astrid esperó a que todos se marcharan para recoger un puñado de cenizas que metió en una bolsa de tela, después convocó una rafaga de viento que hizo que las cenizas volaran en dirección al mar. Caminó hasta la casa de Brenna, dónde consiguió meterse por detrás de la vivienda sin que la vieran y cavó un pequeño hoyo donde metió la bolsita con las cenizas. Lo volvió a cerrar y entonó el hechizo. Un leve resplandor salió de sus manos y sintió como la tierra se calentaba. Se marchó sigilosa, con el corazón en un puño al volver escuchar el llanto de la madre de Brenna. El sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadir su estómago y aceleró el paso a su casa, convencida de que esa noche ella tendría que tomar su poción del sueño para no tener pesadillas.

Xx.

El funeral del viejo Gormdsen dio más dolores de cabeza que el discreto funeral de la niña. La familia del anciano era adinerada y quería que el anciano fuera enterrado con una grandilocuencia digna de los jefes de la aldea. Los Gormdsen eran dos hermanos y una hermana que vivían de las rentas que sacaban de las tierras de labranza que tenían alquiladas a varios conciudadanos. Eran insoportables y tenían una relación muy tensa con los Haddock, a quienes no consideraban buenos líderes para Isla Mema. Probablemente por los aranceles que se veían obligados a pagar por sus propiedades repartidas en la isla, pero ese detalle siempre se lo saltaban. Hipo los evitaba como la peste, sobre todo porque pese a que aceptaran a los dragones, habían tenido más de un encontronazo a causa de las evidentes señales de maltrato y había prohibido que se acercaran a ninguno. Astrid admiraba la paciencia de los Haddock por tener que soportarles.

Sin embargo, todo parecía ir bien con la organización del funeral hasta que llegó el momento de preparar al cadáver. Se armó un gran revuelo cuando descubrieron que había una herida reciente de quemadura que se extendía por todo su pecho. Por la aldea empezaron a extenderse los rumores de una posible conspiración y la posibilidad de que el viejo Gormdsen habría sido asesinado. ¿Pero por quién?

Astrid se maldijo a sí misma por su imprudencia. Tenía que haberle dejado morir por la epidemia y no asesinarlo. Cuando fueron a ver el cadáver en presencia de la familia Gormdsen, Estoico y Bocón, Gothi inspeccionó el cuerpo con cuidado y arrugando la nariz por la peste que desprendía. Si encontró extraño que la herida del pecho del anciano se parecía a la cicatriz de la espalda de Astrid, no lo mencionó. La bruja observaba la exploración de la anciana y le llamó la atención el cuidado y el mimo con el que Gothi atendía al cadáver. A Astrid le entraron ganas de vomitar y el olor de la sala no ayudaba a sus náuseas.

Gothi no supo explicar el motivo por el que Gormdsen tenía esa herida, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Astrid de reojo con cierta sospecha.

—Puede ser una consecuencia de su enfermedad o de la propia epidemia, me temo que nunca lo sabremos —tradujo Astrid.

La familia no estaba muy convencida de la conclusiones de Astrid y exigieron a Estoico una segunda opinión.

—¿Y de dónde saco a otro médico? ¿De debajo de las piedras?

Aquel sarcasmo era tan propio de Hipo que Astrid tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. La hija de Gordmsen, Ingrid, le lanzó una mirada envenenada y preguntó:

—Dinos Astrid, tú encontraste el cadáver de nuestro padre, ¿no viste a nadie más aquella noche?

—Ya te he dicho que no —respondió ella irritada—. Nadie más que Brusca, Hipo y yo podía entrar en el Gran Salón durante la cuarentena y esa noche estuve yo misma todo el día de guardia.

—¿Y qué razones tenemos para no sospechar de vosotros tres?

Astrid se esperaba la acusación, pero Estoico rugió antes de que ella pudiera defenderse:

—¿Insinúas que mi hijo, el futuro jefe de la aldea, la joven Thornston o la propia Astrid, quién nos ha salvado de que se extendiera la epidemia por toda la isla, pueden haber asesinado a vuestro padre? ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Es evidente que nuestro padre murió en circunstancias extrañas —señaló el mayor de los hijos, Lars.

—Ninguno de los tres sabíamos siquiera quién era vuestro padre ¿Por qué íbamos hacerle nada?—apuntó Astrid molesta—. Gordmsen murió de un infarto causado por la falta de oxígeno, estaba tan mayor e ido que ni siquiera podía respirar por su propia cuenta. Os lo dije entonces y os lo repito ahora.

—¿Y cómo explicas la quemadura? —preguntó Esben, el pequeño de los hermanos.

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? ¡Cuando lo bajé al sótano no lo tenía! —mintió Astrid con un convencimiento abrumador—. Ahora, si alguien entró después al sótano para jugar con el cadáver no lo sé, yo estaba bastante ocupada atendiendo al resto de enfermos como para encima tener que vigilar a un muerto.

—¿Y quién dice que no haya sido Haddock con su dragón? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que la llama del Furia Nocturna no es como las demás!

—¿Queréis dejar de acusar a mi hijo de profanar el cuerpo de vuestro padre? —gritó Estoico furioso.

—No ha podido ser Hipo porque el chico tenía bastante con preocuparse de soportar las quejas de todo el mundo —defendió Bocón poniendo un mano sobre el hombro del jefe para calmarle—. Y Desdentao sólo ha salido de la herrería para salir a volar con Hipo y todos les vimos como sobrevolaban la aldea. Hipo no ha sido.

Los Gormdsen sabían que no podían lanzar más acusaciones sin pruebas. Tuvieron que conformarse con la mentira de Astrid y que alguien, algún enemigo de la familia, se había aprovechado de la histeria de la epidemia para degradar el cuerpo del anciano. Estoico prometió con desgana abrir una investigación sólo para no oírles más.

Astrid y Gothi volvieron a casa sin dirigirse la palabra. Durante el camino, Astrid fantaseaba con la idea de que Gormdsen estuviera sufriendo el peor de los castigos en el Helheim, como todos los de su calaña. Estaba segura que la mismísima Hela, Diosa de la Muerte, se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo.

Pero en la puerta de casa, Gothi le impidió el paso. Escribió furiosa en el suelo y temblaba por la ira.

—Lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Te crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que tu cicatriz es igual que esa herida? Tú sabes qué le mató —le acusó Gothi golpeando su vara contra el suelo.

—Gothi, de verdad, no sé nada.

Gothi fue a golpearla en la espalda, pero a Astrid le sobraban los reflejos para esquivar su ataque. La anciana volvió a escribir en el suelo:

—¿No sabes cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Claro que lo sabía, era imposible olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la cicatriz cubría toda su espalda y todavía recordaba lo doloroso que fue curarse de la herida. Pero, para disgusto de Gothi, no respondió a su pregunta, sólo sacudió la cabeza con desgana.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa —escribió la anciana.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le mataste?

Era irónico lo que le ofendía esa pregunta aún siendo consciente que lo había asesinado ella misma. Sintió que su magia vibrar a través de sus dedos, tentados a moverse contra su voluntad para chasquear y lanzar a la anciana por los aires. Astrid tuvo que respirar hondo para mantenerse bajo control.

—No, yo no le maté, murió a causa de un infarto porque no era capaz de respirar —insistió Astrid en su mentira.

Gothi puso los ojos en blanco y entró en casa cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Astrid captó el mensaje. Giró sobre sus pies con intención de dar un paseo hasta que se le pasara la rabieta a la vieja. Pero hacía demasiado frío y la nieve, que se había helado, estaba demasiado resbaladiza. Se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Le hubiera gustado ir al Archivo, pero Hipo todavía no había conseguido, o más bien atrevido, pedirle el permiso su padre.

 _Cobarde_ , pensaba ella cada vez que se excusaba.

Pasó junto a la herrería y oyó a Bocón llamarla. Entonces recordó que tenía pendiente recoger un pedido de materiales médicos para Gothi desde hacía un par días, pero con el caos de los funerales lo había olvidado por completo.

La herrería era un lugar acogedor y maravilloso en aquellos días de invierno. Astrid se tuvo que quitar el forro de piel de zorro cuando notó que el sudor empezaba a formarse en su cuello. El lugar era amplio y se dividía en dos zonas que se resumían en el espacio de trabajo de Bocón y el de Hipo. Bocón rebuscó entre varios paquetes el de Gothi, mientras hablaba sobre lo que había pasado con los Gormdsen.

—La verdad es que siempre han sido insoportables, desde que tengo memoria se han dedicado a amargar la existencia de cualquiera que se les cruzara por su camino —seleccionó un paquete, pero lo desechó al instante—. Siento que te hayan involucrado en esto.

—N-no te preocupes —respondió Astrid incómoda.

—Tengo que hacerlo, sois muy jóvenes para veros involucrados en viejas disputas entre familias. ¡Aquí está! —esta vez sí localizó el paquete y se acercó cojeando a la mesa en la que Astrid se había apoyado—. Por eso Hipo viene aquí, ¿sabes? Le permite esconderse de ese tipo de conflictos, lo lleva haciendo desde niño, por eso le cogí como mi aprendiz.

—¿Por qué Hipo es tu aprendiz si es el heredero de la Jefatura? —preguntó Astrid sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Porque Hipo es un imán que atrae todo tipo de problemas y estando aquí, al menos de niño, estaba vigilado —Bocón soltó una risotada—. Aunque nunca me di cuenta que estaba entrenando un Furia Nocturna ¿Irónico, no? Cuando era cría tendía a salir sólo por el bosque, armado con una flecha que había robado de aquí, dispuesto a ser el primer cazador de trolls de Isla Mema. Estoico se volvía loco buscándole, pero al final siempre lo encontraba.

Astrid se imaginaba la escena a la perfección. Un Hipo de cinco años, lleno de rasguños, con un gesto enfadado cargado bajo el brazo de su padre mientras este le regañaba con severidad. No pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿No te echan de menos?

—¿M-mis padres? —preguntó Astrid con voz demasiado temblorosa.

—Sí, debió ser muy duro para ellos dejarte marchar, más teniendo en cuenta que estás ya en edad de casarte —Bocón le dio un guiño picarón.

Sus mejillas debían estar encendidas, porque las notaba arder. No encontró las palabras con las que mentir, aquello era demasiado embarazoso para ella. ¿Casarse? No podía estar más agradecida de ser bruja para no tener que pasar por eso. Estar vinculada con alguien por el resto de su vida tenía que ser un infierno.

Era probable que fuera parecido a su vínculo con Hipo.

El sólo pensarlo le producía escalofríos.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya —dijo Astrid ocultando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro, ve a descansar —comentó Bocón centrando su atención en algo que tenía en el horno.

Astrid se dirigió a la salida, pero se tropezó con Hipo justo en la puerta. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí, por lo que ella se excusó rápido señalando el paquete de Gothi.

—¿Has estado con los Gormdsen, verdad? Por la cara de mi padre no ha tenido que ser agradable, pero no ha querido contarme nada —comentó él invitándola a entrar otra vez en la herrería con un gesto en la mano.

—Los Gormdsen son imbéciles — _por no decir algo peor y no me hagas hablarte del padre_ , pensó Astrid.

—Déjame adivinar, me culpan de haber matado a su padre —dijo Hipo mientras se ponía el delantal de trabajo.

—No, más bien de haber profanado su cadáver —señaló ella siguiéndole hasta su zona de trabajo.

Hipo arrugó la nariz y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un insulto.

—Si es así me pregunto quién habrá sido.

—¡A saber! —exclamó Astrid intentado restarle importancia.

—Si los Gormdsen me culpan a mí no creo que sea conveniente que me encargue yo de preparar sus armas para el funeral. No es que el plan me motivara especialmente, la verdad.

Astrid se fijó por primera vez en el armamento que se encontraba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo. Le entró náuseas al ver la ballesta negra azabache que había visto tantas veces antes. Una ballesta típica entre los cazadores de brujas.

—¿Astrid? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Astrid levantó la vista. Hipo la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida.

—Nada —respondió ella rápidamente.

—¿Reconoces la ballesta? No es un arma típica por aquí, me hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiarla con más detenimiento y hacer mi propio prototipo.

Astrid se decepcionó por sus palabras. Ella sólo quería arrojarla al fuego y verla arder. Tal vez no fuera mala idea después de todo. Antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, Astrid la cogió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Quieres vengarte de los Gormdsen? Destruye esta cosa y que no se te pase por la cabeza hacer más.

Podía notar la magia negra en la ballesta. El arma vibraba en su mano al detectar su poder, aunque sin flechas era inofensiva. Era irónico cómo los cazadores recurrían a la magia, pero destruir a seres con magia como ella.

Panda de cabrones hipócritas.

—Astrid, suelta la ballesta. Bastantes problemas tengo ya con esa familia como para que además rompa el arma preferida de ese anciano.

Astrid lo tenía fácil. Podía arrojarla al fuego y se acabó. No más rastro de ese cabrón en la isla. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hipo se la arrancó de las manos. Astrid apretó los puños furiosa.

—Mantengamos las venganzas personales para otro momento en el que mi cuello, y por tanto el tuyo, no estén en juego, ¿quieres?

Pero Astrid no estaba de acuerdo, tiró el pedido de Gothi a un lado para usar las dos manos. Hipo ahogó un grito cuando la bruja se abalanzó contra él. Intentó quitarle la ballesta por la fuerza, pero Hipo era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Pero ella también lo era. Le puso la zancadilla a su prótesis y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hipo aflojó el agarre, por lo que Astrid aprovechó su oportunidad y cogió la ballesta. Se levantó con rapidez, pero Hipo la cogió por el tobillo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Ambos forcejearon por el arma hasta que apareció Bocón gritando:

—¡Ey tortolitos! ¡No quiero indecencias en mi herrería! ¿No podéis liaros en el bosque cómo todo el mundo?

—¿Qué? —chillaron los dos.

Bocón rió al ver cómo sus caras se tornaban en rojo escarlata. Los jóvenes se apartaron avergonzados y enfadados. Hipo tenía en sus manos la ballesta y Astrid maldijo la presencia del herrero. Quiso noquearle con su magia tan pronto se girara, pero Hipo predijo su movimiento. La agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró entre dientes.

—No voy a dejar que esa ballesta se quede aquí.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Van a incinerar al anciano con él, por lo que la ballesta acabará siendo destruida de igual forma.

Astrid se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Hipo se la devolvió.

—Te odio —soltó ella.

Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Le desconcertó que aquellas palabras le dolieran tanto. Más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

—Vale —respondió él con la misma frialdad.

Astrid se marchó sin mirar atrás. Había conseguido ocultar su molestia mediante su apatía. ¿Se atrevía a ser tan indiferente ante su declaración de odio?

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Por supuesto que no.

Lo peor era que ella sentía que había soltado una mentira más grande que una casa.

Xx.

A diferencia del funeral de Brenna, el del viejo Gormdsen terminó con un banquete en su honor. La familia Gormdsen había sacado comida y bebida de sus propias reservas del invierno para que el banquete fuera digno de su fallecido patriarca. Astrid no quería asistir al banquete, pero Gothi no era de esas personas que le gustaran discutir, más teniendo en cuenta que Astrid se había escaqueado del funeral aquella mañana. Tenía que ir sí o sí.

Hipo y ella no habían vuelto hablarse desde el incidente en la herrería. No se habían juntado para el entrenamiento desde antes de la epidemia y Astrid echaba de menos liberar su mente con cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo. También se descubrió echando en falta la conversación con Hipo, lo cual le dio muchísima rabia.

El Gran Salón estaba abarrotado cuando llegaron. La comida era abundante y aún más la bebida. Astrid visualizó a Brusca y a su hermano en un rincón del Gran Salón. Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre si era más divertido y eficaz destruir una granja de gallinas con fuego de un Cremallerus o con el de una Pesadilla Monstruosa. Brusca saludó a Astrid a su manera:

—¿Cuando piensas arreglarte ese vestido? Las costuras te van a reventar un día de estos.

—Cállate —replicó Astrid molesta.

Ella no quería ponerse ese vestido, pero Gothi había insistido que era el más adecuado para la ocasión. Brusca se lo había regalado porque le parecía demasiado femenino. Era gris perla fabricado con una tela que le picaba horrores. Lo peor era que aquel vestido le quedaba tan ajustado por el pecho que sabía que tarde o temprano las costuras acabarían rompiéndose. Astrid había puesto mucho esmero en ajustarse las vendas de su pecho para que pudiera entrar en el vestido, pero ahora le costaba respirar por la presión de ambas prendas. Echó en falta la holgura y la ligereza de su túnica negra de seda, las ropas humanas le eran ásperas y frías.

—Bebamos algo, anda —comentó Brusca empujándola del brazo— Lárgate, Chusco. No pintas nada aquí.

—Que te den —se despidió él perdiéndose entre la gente.

Brusca y ella estuvieron bebiendo hidromiel en una esquina del Gran Salón mientras Brusca le daba detalles escabrosos de los asistentes del banquete. Astrid intentaba evitar mirar a Hipo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala hablando con Patapez.

—¿Os estáis acostando? —preguntó Brusca de repente.

Astrid casi se atragantó con el hidromiel al escuchar la pregunta. Brusca le dio varias palmadas poco agradables en su espalda para calmar su tos.

— _¿Disculpa?_

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te crees que no me he fijado en vuestras miraditas? Sobre todo en las que él te echa a ti cuando no te das cuenta —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara—. ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo _qué_?

—¡Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo! —exclamó ella frustrada y bajó la voz— ¿Desde cuando estáis follando?

—¡Brusca! —clamó ella por lo bajo con las mejillas ardiendo— ¡No estamos haciendo nada! Hipo Haddock sería el último hombre con el que me acostaría en esta aldea.

Brusca se puso a reír a carcajadas, captando la atención de varias personas. Astrid tomó un largo sorbo de hidromiel deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Ay, Astrid! Hipo puede ser un idiota y un pesado con todo el asunto de los dragones, pero ninguna mujer de esta aldea te negará que el jodido está para comerlo con pan.

—Vale, se acabó el alcohol para ti, señorita —le arrancó el vaso de hidromiel de las manos—. Escúchame, no hay nada entre nosotros, jamás lo habrá. No nos podemos ni ver.

—Y, sin embargo, no os habéis quitado ojo el uno de la otra en toda la noche.

Brusca sorteó su puñetazo a risotadas y fue a la búsqueda de más hidromiel. Astrid sentía su cerebro palpitar, la cara arder y unas ganas terroríficas de pegar a alguien. Terminó el vaso de hidromiel que le había arrebatado a Brusca y decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Se aseguró de cogerse otra pinta de hidromiel antes de abandonar el lugar.

Xx.

Hipo podía presumir de muchos títulos: inventor, entrenador de dragones, artista, jinete de dragones, domador del Furia Nocturna, maestro de dragones… Pero bebedor no era uno de ellos. Es más, él siempre había detestado beber. No porque no le gustara hidromiel, sino porque el alcohol se le subía demasiado rápido a la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que su estructura corporal era la culpable, ya que su padre y el resto de vikingos fornidos de la aldea toleraban el alcohol mucho mejor que él. Sin embargo, el no poder beber como los demás jamás le quitaba el sueño, a excepción de las grandes ocasiones en las que literalmente se veía forzado a beber. Brindar por un vikingo muerto, por sus antepasados, por su mujer, por sus hijos, por su madre, por su padre, por su tía abuela, por sus ovejas… Hipo siempre perdía la cuenta de los brindis que se daban en los funerales, pero sabía que si no bebía en honor a uno de esos muertos le recriminarían su falta de respeto y podía despertar una crisis entre familias. Así que, ante la duda, lo mejor era siempre beber.

La noche del funeral del viejo Gormdsen, Hipo se aseguró de dar sorbitos pequeños por cada brindis para no perder la cabeza demasiado rápido. Tras haber realizado todos los actos ceremoniosos que le correspondían como heredero, Hipo se había escaqueado donde Mocoso y Patapez para liberar su mente por primera vez en semanas. Sus amigos no habían caído enfermos y tenía la sensación de que no hablaba con ellos desde hacía meses, aunque sólo habían sido tres semanas.

—No me das ninguna envidia, tío —anunció Mocoso—. La cara te tiene que doler de fingir la sonrisa con esa gente.

—No te haces una idea —coincidió él frotándose la mandíbula—. ¿Dónde está Chusco?

—Ahí viene —señaló Patapez al montón de gente.

Chusco apareció con cara de pocos amigos y cogió dos pintas de hidromiel.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Mocoso.

—Mi hermana, que ahora resulta que tiene gente mejor con la que estar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Mocoso se puso en pie sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados, ya que era demasiado bajo para visualizar la escena entre tanta gente— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no viene con Astrid? Me parece un desperdicio no poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Hipo podía verlas perfectamente desde donde estaba. Astrid destacaba entre la multitud con gran facilidad. Su cabello rubio, del color del sol, resplandecía en una complicada trenza que caía por su espalda y su pálida piel contrastaba con sus centelleantes ojos azules, del color de verano. Hipo no solía darse el lujo de tener pensamientos sobre el físico de Astrid, por no añadir más complicaciones a sus emociones respecto al vínculo, pero era incuestionable que Astrid era la criatura más bella que había visto nunca.

Brusca comentó algo que provocó que Astrid soltara una carcajada. Era extraño verla tan relajada, ya que estando juntos siempre estaban tensos. No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de Brusca y se regañó a sí mismo por sentirse así.

—Brusca la ha tomado como suya —se quejó Chusco amargamente—. La considera en privado "su mejor amiga", aunque no quiere que lo sepa nadie. Y cuando Brusca no está con ella, Astrid se pasa el día con Gothi o con Hipo.

Hipo casi se atraganta con el hidromiel.

— _¿Qué?_ —chilló Mocoso escandalizado.

—Ahora que lo dice Chusco sí que es cierto que Astrid pasa mucho tiempo contigo, Hipo —apuntó Patapez— ¿No la estabas entrenando en la Academia?

—Sí, c-claro, nuestra relación se reduce únicamente a eso y nada más —tartamudeó él odiando que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

—¿Vuestros encuentros en la herrería son "nada más"? —preguntó Chusco con falsa inocencia.

— _¿Qué?_ —volvió a gritar Mocoso— ¿Os estáis viendo _sólos_ en la herrería?

—Hace demasiado frío para entrenar al aire libre, Mocoso —se defendió él.

Patapez y Chusco compartieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras que Mocoso seguía en pie sobre el banco observando a su primo anonadado.

—Hipo, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos? —interpeló Mocoso muy serio.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —cuestionó Hipo nervioso.

—¿Estás follándotela? —se adelantó en preguntar Chusco.

Hipo palideció. ¿Él y Astrid? ¿Acostándose? Thor, ¿cómo podían pensarlo siquiera? Astrid, la bruja que si pudiera colgaría su cabeza en una pica, era la última persona que querría tener nada con él. Además, desde que discutieron en la herrería, Hipo tenía que soportar la idea de que estaba vinculado con alguien que le odiaba con todo su ser. Y aquello le estaba resultando insoportable.

—No, me niego, es imposible —negó Mocoso sentándose una vez más—. ¿Hipo follándose a la doncella más hermosa del archipiélago? Que no, que no puede ser.

Hipo tuvo que contar hasta diez y emplear toda su paciencia para ignorar los comentarios de su primo. Después, con un semblante tan serio que confundió a sus amigos, dijo:

—Astrid y yo tenemos una relación que no sobrepasa a los entrenamientos y los encargos de Gothi. Como heredero, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que todas las personas de nuestra generación estén a gusto en la isla. Para Astrid no ha sido fácil venir aquí, por tanto agradeceria si cerrarais la puta boca y no extendierais un rumor que pueda afectar a su reputación.

—Hipo, no…

Pero Hipo ya se había levantado furioso de su sitio. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan enfadado y por qué había tenido la necesidad de defender a Astrid. Se sintió como un auténtico idiota. Se perdió entre la gente hasta que encontró un buen escondite tras una de las columnas del Gran Salón. Dio un buen trago a su pinta de hidromiel. Reposó su cabeza contra la columna y cerró los ojos; estaba empezando a notar los efectos del alcohol y no sentía la punta de sus dedos.

—Hacía años que no veía la ballesta de nuestro padre.

Hipo abrió los ojos. Reconoció la voz de Lars Gomrdsen tras la columna. Si se daba prisa y confiaba en sus reflejos probablemente podría marcharse sin que le vieran, pero algo le retuvo. Estaban hablando de la ballesta del viejo Gomrdsen.

—Padre estaba orgulloso de ella, pero nunca nos dejó usarla —intervino Ingrid Gomrdsen—. Cuando Padre enfermó, Madre juró que nadie más volvería a cogerla.

—¿No salió armado únicamente con esa ballesta para buscar a Rosethorn? —preguntó Esben, pero al ver que sus hermanos no respondían continuó—. Nunca supimos realmente lo que pasó con Rose, ¿no?

—La desaparición de Rose fue lo que volvió loco a nuestro padre.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo desapareció? —insistió en saber Esben.

Hipo estaba tan intrigado como el menor de los hermanos, aunque su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y le costaba concentrarse en la conversación.

—Madre nos dijo que Rose murió, pero Padre estaba convencido de que la habían secuestrado —explicó Lars.

—¿Quién podría haber secuestrado a un bebé?

—Padre ya se había vuelto loco para entonces, Esbi, pero recuerdo bien que dijo algo de una bruja.

El pulso de Hipo se detuvo por un segundo y tuvo que poner su mano en la boca para que no le escucharan jadear.

—¡Baja la voz Ingrid! —le regañó el mayor de los hermanos— Lo último que necesitamos es que nos tomen por locos como a él.

—¿Brujas? ¿Creeis en serio que una bruja se llevaría a nuestra hermana? ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo? —preguntó Esben impresionado.

Hipo quería quedarse a escuchar más, pero la impresión mezclada con el alcohol le habían provocado unas ganas de vomitar terribles. Se marchó sigiloso, sin mirar atrás y esquivando a la muchedumbre. Salió al exterior y recibió con los brazos abiertos el aire helador que calmaron sus náuseas.

Sabía que debía procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Tenía que hablar con Astrid sobre si era normal que las brujas secuestraran niños y exigirle explicaciones. Pero era consciente que estaba demasiado ebrio para eso.

—¿Hipo?

Alguien le llamó desde la mitad de la escalera que subía hasta el Gran Salón, pero la figura apenas estaba iluminada por las antorchas que alumbraban la entrada.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Astrid. Reconoció su voz a la segunda. Estaba observándole divertida y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¿Bajas o te vas a quedar ahí de pie como un pasmarote?

Tuvo que calcular sus pasos para no caer de bruces contra la escalera. Astrid le sujetó su mano cuando pudo alcanzarla y le empujó para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿N-no tienes frío? —preguntó Hipo.

—Ahora no —respondió ella acomodando su cabeza contra su cuello— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que irradias calor?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, eres una hoguera humana —dijo ella con una soltura muy poco propia de ella.

Si Hipo hubiera estado sobrio probablemente estaría escandalizado por la situación, más teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera que les viera abrazados como estaban levantaría todas las alarmas. Lo más sensato sería apartarla y desearle las buenas noches, pero su lado ebrio hizo que la abrazara más contra él.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Astrid se quedó pensativa un segundo.

—Perdí la cuenta en la quinta pinta. ¿Y tú?

—Pinta y media —respondió él azorado.

Astrid rió y acarició su mandíbula con sus dedos. Hipo sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus dedos subieron hasta sus labios.

—Astrid, creo que estás bastante borracha —dijo Hipo.

—Nah, sólo estoy un poco contenta —objetó ella sonriente—. Tú estás más bebido que yo.

Ambos rieron sonoramente, pero pararon en el momento que Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Las pupilas de la bruja estaban dilatadas por el alcohol, pero Hipo percibió algo que no había visto nunca en ellos: deseo. Astrid acercó su rostro al suyo y fue entonces cuando un torrente de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza ebria:

No.

Sí.

No es buena idea.

Thor, bésala.

No.

Eres un cabrón afortunado, no la cagues.

Ella es una bruja.

Da igual, necesito hacerlo.

No lo hagas.

Hazlo.

Te va a odiar por esto. Es probable que te mate.

Moriré feliz.

No lo hagas.

Que te den.

Hazlo.

Astrid rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Hipo no reaccionó, pero a ella le dio igual. Metió la lengua tímidamente en su boca y buscó tentar la suya. Agarró su pelo entre sus finos dedos y se estrechó más contra él. Fue entonces cuando se dejó caer en la tentación. Al no tener todos los sentidos de su parte, estaba convencido de que fue muy torpe al principio, pero Astrid no le dio mucho importancia. Una vez que le cogió el ritmo, no tardó en unirse al baile —o más bien batalla— que Astrid había provocado en su boca. La suya también sabía a hidromiel.

Era un beso demasiado húmedo, obsceno incluso, ya que sus barbillas se empaparon por sus sálivas entremezcladas. Pero no podían parar, no podían controlarse. La atracción era demasiado fuerte y ambos estaban demasiado borrachos para razonar que estaban metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Ella gemía contra su boca y el mordía sus labios con una sensualidad que jamás la habría asociado consigo mismo, pero a ella parecía encantada y con eso le bastaba.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la puerta del Gran Salón abrirse, Hipo tuvo que empujarla a un lado. Astrid se quejó, pero al ver a Estoico y Bocón palideció. Éstos estaban enfrescados en una conversación y no habían percibido su presencia todavía, pero Astrid todavía tenía las piernas enredadas con las de él e Hipo la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura. Ambos tenía la cara húmeda y los labios hinchados. Si les daba por mirar escaleras abajo, les verían en una situación más que comprometida.

Se cruzaron las miradas y, por primera vez, fueron conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer. La ebriedad había desaparecido de repente de sus mentes.

—No —murmuró ella—. No, no, no.

Ella se apartó rápidamente y se limpió la cara con la manga de su vestido. Hipo estaba todavía en shock y sintió mucho frío sin tenerla cerca. ¿Cómo habían permitido que esto pasara? Astrid fue a decirle algo, pero decidió que era mejor salir de allí. Hipo no tuvo tiempo para detenerla y al escuchar la voz de su padre preguntando por quién estaba allí decidió hacer lo mismo.

Nadie le vio entrar en casa. Desdentao se despertó molesto al escuchar los jadeos nerviosos de Hipo. Él se redujo a lavarse bien la cara, eliminar cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado la bruja, pero sus labios todavía palpitaban excitados. Tanto como su erección. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, de haberse dejado tentar por ella. ¿Por qué demonios le había besado? ¡No tenía lógica alguna!

Hipo se preparó sus dosis de poción del sueño, mientras escuchaba a Desdentao roncar a su espalda. Se la bebió de un trago y se tumbó en la cama a la espera de que Morfeo viniera a por él. La erección todavía no había bajado cuando se quedó dormido.

Xx.

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó desorientado y con la peor resaca que recordaba en años. Le dolía la boca, sobre todo los labios y se maldijo porque el beso no hubiera sido un sueño. Su padre no estaba en casa cuando fue a prepararse el desayuno, pero Desdentao esperaba impaciente su ración de pescado para irse a dormir de nuevo. Al ser invierno, el dragón tendía a dormir más de la cuenta, pero Hipo no le culpaba. Si pudiera, él haría lo mismo.

Mientras se calentaba un vaso de leche de yak y su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas sobre lo de anoche, escuchó una voz que decía:

— _¿Por qué demonios hay una anguila entre mi pescado?_

Hipo miró alrededor confundido y cogió el atizador del fuego. Pero allí sólo estaba Desdentao, que revolvía sus patas entre el pescado. Hipo sacudió la cabeza y sacó el caldero de leche del fuego.

— _Hipo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta la anguila?_

La voz venía de su espalda. Justo dónde estaba Desdentao, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El dragón movió su cola para sacar con ella una anguila negra y amarilla entre el pescado.

— _¿Me explicas?_

—¿Pero qué?

El caldero resbaló de entre sus dedos y la leche se volcó en el suelo. El dragón tiró la anguila a un rincón, pero su expresión irritada había sido sustituida por una de confusión.

— _¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma._

—P-puedes hablar ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar? —tartamudeó él.

— _¿Cómo que puedo hablar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Espera, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?_

Hipo afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Cómo era posible? Desdentao no hablaba por la boca, sino más bien era como si la voz estuviera en su cabeza. El dragón parecía tan sorprendido como él por la situación.

— _¿Qué has hecho?_

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —exclamó él.

— _¿Nada? ¿Y cómo es que puedes entenderme?_

Astrid. Había sido cosa del beso con Astrid la pasada noche. Y del vínculo. Lo había tocado sin querer y ahora podía hablar con su dragón, tal y cómo lo hacía ella habitualmente. ¿Había absorbido sus poderes?

— _Te he visto cagarla muchas veces, no te voy a mentir, pero jamás pensé que liarte con una bruja fuera la peor de ellas._

Hipo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Xx.


	6. El escape fallido

Holi. Estoy viva y no sé por qué, porque casi muero escribiendo este capítulo. PERO AQUÍ LO TENÉIS AMORES. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? ¿Cortas, verdad? Yo he estado en Polonia y la Costa Brava, pero no os mentiré, ahora tengo Netflix y procrastino más de lo que debo. No obstante, este capítulo está mayoritariamente escrito en mis 14 horas de ida y vuelta en tren a Barcelona y lo he terminado a las dos de la mañana porque me negaba en dejar pasar un día más sin terminar este capítulo.

Aprovecho para daros mil gracias por vuestras reviews, por vuestros favs y follows. Osea, de verdad, estoy muy ilusionada que os guste esta cosa tan out of canon. Más teniendo en cuenta que aquí Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 no ha pasado e Hipo es más mayor en este hilo que en el propio Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3. Pero bueno, en la saga original tampoco había brujas, así que… whatever. Os quiero por el simple hecho de que estéis siguiendo esto, si os lo pasáis la mitad de bien de lo que me lo paso yo escribiendo esto me vale. Así que muchísimas gracias.

Pasad un bonito día.

Disfrutad el episodio porque… THE DRAMA IS COMING.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El escape fallido**

Astrid le evitaba, era evidente.

Llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra y rehuyendo de él. Siempre que iba a buscarla estaba acompañada y "demasiado ocupada" para atenderle. Aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo. Hipo necesitaba hablar con ella, sobre el beso y sobre que ahora él también podía hablar con los dragones.

Desde que conoció a Astrid, Hipo había envidiado su don. No es que lo hubiera necesitado hasta entonces, ya que podía entenderse más o menos con ellos, sobre todo con Desdentao. Pero desde lo del beso y suponiendo que hubiera sido el causante de que ahora pudiera hablar con ellos, su fascinación hacia los dragones había aumentado más si aquello era posible. Sin embargo, era complicado no descentrarse al escuchar tantas voces en su cabeza y, lo peor, es que debía esforzarse en ocultar su nuevo don para no disparar todas las alarmas.

No obstante, aquella locura de situación se veía compensado con que ahora realmente podía hablar con Desdentao. El dragón, aún menos contento que él por el asunto del beso con Astrid, era impertinente cuando estaba de mal humor, pero sabio y afable la mayoría de las veces. El dragón había manifestado su euforia por poder entenderse ahora con él, pero no dudaba en mostrar su molestia en cuando fuera necesario.

—No, en serio, deja de mirarme todo el rato —se quejaba el dragón una noche mientras Hipo le observaba comer fascinado—. Esto es casi peor que cuando nos conocimos y ya eras bastante pesado entonces.

—No seas tan quejica, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y quiero aprovechar esto mientras pueda —insistió Hipo.

—Ya, ¿pero tiene que ser mientras como? Es sumamente incómodo.

—Nunca te has quejado.

—Porque no podías escucharme.

Hipo soltó una carcajada y el dragón puso los ojos en blanco para después seguir comiendo.

—¿Qué debería hacer con el tema de Astrid? Haga lo que haga, me evita a toda costa y creo que tenemos que hablar de… esto —comentó señalándoles a ambos.

—Si quieres puedo arrancarle cabeza de un mordisco.

—Desdentao...

—Sí, ya, el vínculo y que tampoco está bien, pero me gusta fantasear con eso.

Hipo suspiró por la tozudez del dragón. Desdentao no podía ni ver a Astrid y había demostrado no ser un gran confidente en todo lo relacionado con ella y las brujas.

—¿De verdad no sabes decirme nada más de las brujas?

—¿Además de ser las criaturas más traicioneras sobre la faz de la Tierra? No.

—Desdentao…

—¿Qué? Te lo dije el día que la conociste y te lo repito ahora que me puedes escuchar: no te fíes de ella. Es peligrosa y por tu idiotez estás vinculado con ella. Y como consecuencia me afecta a mí también porque ya no salimos a volar como antes. Lo cual, por si todavía no te lo he dicho, es una mierda —sí, Desdentao se lo había recordado todos los días desde que Hipo podía hablar con él—. Tenéis que encontrar una solución al tema del vínculo ya y lo último que necesitamos es que te enamores de ella.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Enamorarme de Astrid? ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? —replicó Hipo ofendido.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Seré un dragón, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que quieres aparearte con ella!

Las mejillas de Hipo se encendieron, no supo si de la furia o de la vergüenza.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo.

—Mejor, tengo ganas de que dejes de lloriquear porque la bruja no te hace caso.

Hipo estuvo apunto de lanzarle un insulto cuando escuchó a su padre entrar en casa. Hipo, que estaba sentado en el suelo y sin la prótesis, saludó a su padre:

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Agotador —respondió él mientras se quitaba el casco, observó a su hijo—. Te vas a quedar frío ahí sentado.

—Nah, aprovecho para estirarme —bromeó Hipo fingiendo estiramientos.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Estoico preocupado mientras miraba discretamente el muñón de su pierna—. Bocón estaba insoportable con la tormenta que ha caído esta tarde.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó él restándole importancia.

Hipo no se sentía cómodo hablando de nada relacionado con su pierna y lo que faltaba de ella. Ahora no le dolía tanto como antes, aunque puntualmente se veía obligado a quitarse la prótesis porque el muñón y sus huesos se quejaban demasiado. A veces, en sus peores momentos, le dolía el pie que le faltaba y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Por suerte, aquella noche sólo sentía una leve irritación en la cicatriz de su muñón.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión del Consejo de hoy?

—Bien, pronto tendremos que comenzar con la organización del Festival del Deshielo —respondió Estoico sentándose a su lado en un taburete.

—Uf, qué pereza, dime por favor que este año no habrá juegos, estoy harto de tener que soportar a Garfios y su estúpida competitividad —comentó Desdentao.

Hipo hizo una mueca ante el comentario despectivo de su amigo, pero evidentemente no le dijo nada.

—¿Crees que es adecuado organizar los juegos este año? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Hemos considerado cancelarlos este año, aunque los Gormdsen han insistido que deberíamos celebrarlos en honor a su padre.

—¿No hemos hecho suficientes homenajes al viejo Gormdsen por el resto de nuestras vidas? —se quejó Hipo mientras se masajeaba la pierna.

—Eso mismo pienso yo y el resto de miembros del consejo, así que no te preocupes, no celebraremos los juegos en honor a nadie —Estoico carraspeó—. No obstante, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

—Ese tono me suena a problemas para ti —dijo Desdentao.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hipo ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—Bueno, verás… —Estoico se frotó las manos nervioso—. Llevo un tiempo recibiendo presiones por parte del Consejo sobre cierto asunto que te concierne a ti; he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano para retrasarlo, pero me temo que ya es imposible, más teniendo en cuenta que pronto cumplirás veintidós años y debes coger ciertas responsabilidades con la Tribu.

—Teóricamente tengo cinco, así que podríamos considerar que sigo siendo menor de edad —interrumpió Hipo con una risa nerviosa. No le gustaba hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

Estoico le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que Hipo conocía bien y éste apartó la mirada exasperado.

—La cuestión es, Hipo, que debes casarte.

—¿Qué?

Hipo se esperaba cualquier proposición: coger todavía más responsabilidades como heredero de la Tribu, ayudar a otras tribus con el asunto de los dragones e incluso, en un caso muy extremo, ocupar pronto el puesto de su padre para que este pudiera jubilarse. Pero ¿casarse? Jamás.

—El Consejo considera que es necesario que la línea hereditaria de los Haddock continúe y, al solo tenerte a ti como heredero, consideran que es obligatorio asegurarnos que esa línea prosiga.

Hipo rió nervioso. Las manos le temblaban y podía escucharse a sí mismo gritar dentro de su cabeza.

—Dime que es una broma, por favor.

—Me temo que no hijo, te juro que Bocón y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para pararlo, pero…

—Espera, ¿Bocón sabía sobre esto y no me ha dicho nada?

Estoico se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por su barba. Siempre lo hacía cuando no sabía qué decir.

—No voy a casarme.

—Hijo…

—No, ni hablar —Hipo se incorporó con ayuda de Desdentao en un solo pie y fue a buscar su prótesis dando brincos con su pierna derecha—. ¿Qué más queréis que haga? Hago absolutamente todo lo que me pides sin quejarme más de lo necesario, trabajo en la herrería, entreno a los dragones y a sus jinetes ¡Pero ahora resulta que no es suficiente! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? ¡Ahora resulta que tengo que casarme para asegurarnos la descendencia! Porque de todos los problemas que tenemos, ese justamente es el más urgente y prioritario.

—Hipo, no es tan sencillo como piensas. Es tu responsabilidad que nuestro legado continúe.

—¡Pues menuda mierda de responsabilidad! —soltó él sin pensar mientras se colocaba su prótesis.

Estoico se levantó violentamente, volcando el taburete en el suelo. Hipo se puso en tensión, pero procuró no perder la compostura. No quería que su padre lo viera como el niño asustado que se sentía en ese momento.

—¡Harás lo que se te diga! —rugió su padre acercándose a su hijo—. En el Festival del Deshielo vendrán hijas de jefes de otras tribus que conocerás y tratarás debidamente y tendrás la suerte de escoger a la candidata idónea. Así que deja de quejarte de una maldita vez y asume tus responsabilidades como heredero de esta tribu.

Hipo no apartó la mirada de su padre. De repente, se vio como hacía siete años atrás, cuando él sólo tenía quince y todavía el hijo fracaso de Estoico el Vasto. Estaba convencido de que ya había superado esa fase, pero al parecer el destino no paraba de recordarle que él nunca sería suficiente para nadie y mucho menos para su padre. Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que casi podía hacerse sangre con sus propias uñas.

—¿Es una orden, Jefe? —escupió él asqueado.

El rostro furioso de Estoico se transformó en una de dolor, pero Hipo no se paró a disculparse. No podía soportar más decepciones por esa noche. Salió de casa a grandes zancadas seguido de Desdentao. Escuchó a su padre llamarle, pero él no se detuvo.

—Hipo… —empezó Desdentao cuándo llegaron a los acantilados.

—Vámonos —le interrumpió.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé, lejos, no quiero estar aquí.

—Pero…

—Por favor —suplicó él posando su mano en su cabeza.

Desdentao sacudió la cabeza y dejó que Hipo montara sobre su lomo. Sacudió su alas e Hipo acomodó su prótesis en la posición de despegue y se puso el arnés. Ambos salieron disparados hacia arriba, para después torcer rumbo al horizonte. Hipo dejó que el silbido del aire inundara sus oídos y agarró con tal fuerza la montura de Desdentao que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

¿Casarse? ¿Él? ¿Por qué? Lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Creía que había mejorado y trabajado lo suficiente para que le consideraran un igual, un vikingo digno de heredar en un futuro -lejano, a ser posible- la jefatura de su padre. Había traído la paz entre dragones y vikingos a Mema. Había ayudado a todos sus conciudadanos a entrenar a sus dragones, incluso seguía ejerciendo sus responsabilidades en la herrería junto con Bocón. Entonces, ¿a qué venía ahora esa estupidez de tener que casarse? Era incuestionable que tendría que hacerlo en algún punto de su vida, pero Hipo nunca se había parado a pensar en estar con nadie. Su prioridad hasta entonces habían sido los dragones y la tribu y Mema no presumía de tener una población amplia y joven con la que él pudiera desarrollar ningún tipo de interés. También había sido lo bastante iluso por creer que encontraría a la mujer adecuada llegado el momento, tal y como había hecho su padre con su madre. ¿Por qué no tenía ese derecho entonces?

Soltó un grito de frustración. No quería casarse. No, no iba hacerlo. Que el Consejo o su padre digan lo que quieran, él no estaba preparado para dar tal paso. Una boda concertada era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba vinculado a una mujer, concretamente a una bruja y…

Hipo sintió un pinchazo detrás de su ojo derecho. El dolor era tan inmenso que perdió el equilibrio en la montura y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia un lado. Reaccionó a tiempo para no caer de la montura, pero torció sin querer la prótesis y la colocó en una posición que hizo que Desdentao perdiera el hilo del vuelo y empezara a caer. Otro pinchazo inundó su cabeza e hizo que casi se desmayara.

—¡Hipo! ¡Reacciona y coloca mi cola! —gritó el dragón desesperado.

No sin esfuerzo, Hipo consiguió cambiar la posición de la cola de Desdentao, pero era de fijar la vista en ninguna parte. El dolor le había nublado la vista y era incapaz de mantener un hilo coherente de sus pensamientos debido a las náuseas.

—No… no veo —balbuceó él.

—¡Si me hubieras escuchado esto no habría pasado! ¡Cambia la posición de mi cola para que podamos volver!

El vínculo. Lo había olvidado por completo. Astrid iba a matarle. Consiguió alcanzar la posición correcta y Desdentao giró rápidamente rumbo a Mema. El dolor de cabeza no se disipó a medida que se acercaban la isla e Hipo sentía la bilis en su boca. Sabía que tan pronto tocaran tierra vomitaría toda su cena. Creyó oír a Desdentao que cambiara el pedal para el aterrizaje, pero era incapaz de digerir cualquier comunicación externa a la de su cabeza. Se estrellaron en el bosque, no lejos de la aldea. Desdentao había conseguido protegerle del impacto, aunque las prótesis de su cola y de la pierna de Hipo se habían roto a consecuencia de la caída. Hipo se arrastró como pudo para vomitar lejos de la vista de su amigo y escuchó como el dragón lanzaba todo tipo de insultos hacia su persona.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó vagamente Hipo apoyándose contra un árbol.

—Me va a doler la cola durante una semana y creo que me torcido el ala, pero sobreviviré, aunque no gracias a ti.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, la cabeza ya no le dolía tanto, pero la sangre bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes.

Desdentao se acercó para olisquearle y le miró fijamente.

—Estás horrible.

—Vaya, gracias, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle —respondió el humano cansado.

—No, en serio, estás más blanco que la nieve. ¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando.

La verdad es que sí que se estaba quedando helado, pero Desdentao no esperó a su respuesta. Se acurrucó a su lado para darle calor.

—Gracias.

—No me las des, sólo te pido que no vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor.

—Sí, perdona.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hipo respiró hondo y sintió como poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo. Quizás no era mala idea pasar la noche en la intemperie, estaba convencido que si se levantaba volvería a vomitar y sería conveniente esconderse de su padre y de Astrid. De no ser porque estaba todavía enfermo, habría jurado que podía sentir la ira de la bruja dentro de él, como un pequeño ardor en el estómago. No obstante, con un poco de suerte no se habría enterado de nada.

Pero si en algo destacaba Hipo Haddock era, precisamente, en que nunca tenía suerte.

Sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana e invisible le empujaba contra su costado, en dirección a otro árbol. El impacto le cortó la respiración y sintió la bilis subir por su esófago otra vez. Desdentao rugió contra una figura rubia que respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—Apártate si quieres vivir dragón ¡Voy a matarle! —chilló Astrid.

—¡Cálmate bruja! ¿No ves cómo está? —gritó Desdentao poniéndose entre los dos.

—Por mí como si está convaleciente, voy a acabar con él —insistió ella acercándose a grandes zancadas.

Desdentao sacó los dientes y Astrid se puso en posición de ataque. Hipo se incorporó como pudo, dolorido y abrumado por las náuseas. Aún así, no perdió atención que Astrid iba vestida en un camisón que sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros hasta casi la altura del pecho. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser terrorífica.

—Parad —pidió con voz de hilo, pero ninguno le escuchó.

—No eres el primer dragón al que me enfrento —dijo la bruja.

—¡Mira qué bien! Seré el último al que te enfrentes entonces —escupió Desdentao furioso.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Astrid soltó algo que ninguno entendió, pero Desdentao tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esquivar el trueno caído del cielo.

—¡Parad! —exclamó Hipo. Intentó incorporarse, pero con una sola pierna era difícil.

Desdentao lanzó varios plasmas contra ella e Hipo se temió lo peor. Astrid esquivó los ataques y paró uno de los plasmas quedándose congelado entre ambos. Tanto Desdentao como Hipo observaron sorprendidos y fascinados la bola de energía pura que desprendía destellos morados y blancos. Era la primera vez que observaban la llamarada de un Furia Nocturna, el impuro descendiente del rayo y la misma muerte. Astrid sonrió con malicia y aprovechando su distracción hizo un gesto con la mano para lanzar el plasma contra Desdentao. El dragón reaccionó tarde y el impacto fue tal que salió despedido a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Desdentao! —gritó Hipo levantándose de un salto, aunque volvió a caer al suelo al no poder aguantar el equilibrio en un solo pie.

—Eres ridículo —musitó Astrid a su espalda.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración y se levantó de nuevo apoyándose contra un árbol. Se concentró en su pierna derecha, en llegar hasta su dragón sin caerse.

—¡Desdentao! —volvió a gritar él, pero el dragón no reaccionaba a sus llamadas.

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Bastante me duele la cabeza ya, como para que además… —se quejó la bruja.

—¡Cierra la puta la boca, Astrid! —le interrumpió él furioso.

Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida por su lenguaje. Y por su rostro. Estaba cubierto de lágrimas. La visión de Hipo andando con un único pie hasta el Furia Nocturna le habría parecido divertido en el pasado. Pero ahora había algo dentro de ella que le estaba cerrando el estómago y no sabía lo que era.

—¡Desdentao! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Hipo dando pequeños brincos hacia un árbol, pero saltó sobre una piedra y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Hipo…

Astrid se acercó a socorrerlo, pero éste le dio un empujón para alejarla.

—No me toques, bruja —escupió él.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Sus ojos, verdes y llorosos, estaban teñidos de odio. Una mirada que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en otros humanos, pero jamás en él. ¿Qué había hecho? Fue en dirección al dragón, pero Hipo gritó:

—¡No le toques!

Astrid se congeló y se giró en su dirección. Hipo se tragó un sollozo y volvió a llamar al dragón. Este por fin reaccionó, aunque no se movió, sólo habló:

—Hi…po…

—Estoy aquí, campeón, estoy aquí —sollozó Hipo aliviado.

Hipo se arrastró hasta su lado y acarició la cabeza del dragón.

—¿Estás herido?

—No… Me duele el ala y la zona dónde tenía la prótesis, pero creo que ha sido más el impacto que otra cosa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hipo se movió para revisar las heridas del dragón, el ala tenía una posición extraña y la cola la tenía sangrando—. Tengo que cerrarte la herida.

Hipo rasgó su túnica verde lima para parar la hemorragia, el dragón siseó de dolor ante la presión.

—¿Puedes tener más cuidado, por favor?

—Sí, perdona.

—¿Cómo?

Los dos se percataron de la presencia de la bruja, quién observaba la escena anonadada. Hipo deseó que se largara, pero Desdentao decidió responderle:

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Os entendéis?

—Claro, desde que nos conocemos.

—Estáis manteniendo una conversación, no me jodas, Hipo no podía hacer eso cuando le conocí. Sólo las brujas podemos comunicarnos con vosotros.

—¡Ah! Eso. Creo que ahí tienes algo de culpa.

—Desdentao, cállate —dijo Hipo sin levantar la vista de su cola.

—¿Cómo que tengo la culpa? —preguntó Astrid.

Su rostro era un mar de dudas y furia contenida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería el dragón, se tapó su boca con la mano para ahogar un grito. Tenía los ojos que parecían salir de sus órbitas.

—Vale, genial, ahora a ella le va a dar un infarto —se mofó Desdentao.

—¿Tienes que ser así siempre? —preguntó Hipo irritado pinchando al dragón en la panza con su dedo.

—Es parte de mi encanto.

—¿Queréis callaros vosotros dos? ¡Esto es grave! —chilló Astrid— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto?

Hipo levantó la vista indignado.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no he sido quien te ha estado evitando toda la semana!

—¡Has robado mis poderes! —gritó ella rabiosa—. Me juraste que no tocarías el vínculo.

—¿Cómo iba a saber siquiera que estaba tocando el estúpido vínculo?—Hipo se incorporó y se acercó a la bruja—. Además, ¡yo no fui quien inició el beso!

—¡Pues poco tardaste en comerme la boca! —replicó ella.

—Ahorraos los detalles, por favor —pidió Desdentao con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cállate! —exclamaron los dos.

—Ugh, humanos.

Estaba agradecida de que en aquel momento la oscuridad ocultara su rubor. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber caído tan bajo. La noche del beso se había confiado demasiado en que el alcohol no le iba a afectar, pero se equivocó. En cuanto vio a Hipo, no supo si fue por el alcohol, por el vínculo o por qué demonios, pero perdió el control.

Aquella noche, pese a la oscuridad, podía apreciar su cara angulosa y llena de pecas, en ese momento pensó que podía pasarse horas contándolas. Un ligero rubor inundaba sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el alcohol. El Hipo borracho era demasiado adorable, nada que ver con su versión sobria. El problema eran sus labios, que seguían siendo demasiado carnosos y pedían a gritos que los mordiera. Y lo hizo. Y luego él la correspondió.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hipo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenemos que romper el vínculo —respondió ella.

—¡No me digas! —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

—No te pongas gallito conmigo, Hipo.

—No, Astrid, me pongo contigo como me da la gana. Este vínculo está amargándome la existencia y no eres una persona fácil a la que estar conectado mágicamente, ¿sabes? —Astrid abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hipo continuó—. Cuando tienes un mal día me amenazas, atacas a mi mejor amigo y me evitas cuando te necesito. Y, sin embargo, yo hago un esfuerzo masivo por contentarte, te ayudo con los dragones, te cubro ante los demás, te apoyo cuando lo necesitas y, generalmente, solo recibo desprecios por tu parte. ¡Estoy harto, Astrid! ¡Harto de ti! ¡Harto de la brujería! ¡Harto de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo!

—¿Y te piensas que esto para mí es fácil también? —chilló ella tan rabiosa que tenía las mejillas encendidas— ¿Tener que ponerme a vuestra altura? ¿No tener sitio al que ir porque estoy vinculada con el humano más descuidado y torpe de esta puñetera isla? ¡Tu insensatez casi nos mata a los dos esta noche!

—¡Perdona por ser humano y querer tener un maldito respiro!—gritó él furioso—. ¿O acaso no te equivocas tú también? ¿Tal y cómo lo hiciste hace una semana metiendo tu lengua en mi boca?

Astrid apretó los puños y cerró la distancia que había entre ellos. Levantó la barbilla orgullosa, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Hipo era más alto que Astrid y no se inmutó por su proximidad, probablemente porque estaba tan o más enfadado que ella.

—¿Quieres que lo admita? ¡Vale! ¡Te besé! Estaba tan borracha que no era dueña de mis sentidos, porque sobria jamás lo habría hecho. Pero te lo vuelvo a recordar: tú me devolviste el beso, Hipo, por tanto eres tan culpable como yo.

—Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza besarte si no lo hubieras hecho tú antes —se quejó él con amargura.

—Ya, pero yo también sentí cierta excitación ahí abajo, Hipo —dijo ella señalando hacia su entrepierna.

Hipo no pudo ocultar su rubor, lo cual provocó una sonrisa malévola en Astrid. Hipo sacudió la cabeza antes de apartarse; ya que, de repente, la proximidad hacia la bruja le parecía demasiado abrumadora.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? —preguntó ella con retintín.

—No soy ciego, Astrid —se defendió Hipo irritado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo obviar que eres guapa y atractiva —Astrid arqueó las cejas—. Tú sabes que lo eres, así que ahórrate esa cara de sorpresa.

—Sé que lo soy, no esperaba que lo admitieras así de rápido —alegó la bruja.

—Lo que tú digas Astrid —resopló Hipo acercándose de nuevo a Desdentao.

El dragón se incorporó con la ayuda del humano. Desdentao lucía agotado y dolorido, pero no aparentaba estar herido de gravedad. Hipo le acarició el lomo antes de asegurar el vendaje de su cola. Hipo encontró una rama en la que apoyarse y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Astrid a su espalda.

—A mí casa, a dormir —respondió él.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —insistió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Por esta noche sí —sentenció él sin mirarla.

—No podemos volver a hacerlo, Hipo.

—¿El qué? ¿Besarnos? —preguntó retóricamente volviéndose a girar en su dirección—. Tranquila, no está en mi lista de prioridades.

—Lo digo en serio, Hipo —la bruja se acercó a su lado—. Cualquier interacción física sólo provocará que el vínculo se estreche todavía más. Un acercamiento más… íntimo supondría el desastre.

—¿Más íntimo? —Hipo frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se dio cuenta a qué se refería y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas— ¡Oh! No… no supondrá un problema.

Aunque quisiera —pero eso jamás lo iba admitir delante de Astrid—, si Hipo se veía obligado a casarse pronto, lo último que debía hacer era acostarse con la bruja. Pero lo veía difícil, Astrid le reventaría la cabeza antes de que él pudiera siquiera insinuarse y eso que él jamás se atrevería hacerlo.

—Bien —se agachó junto a Desdentao y quitó el vendaje de Hipo. Desdentao se apartó molesto—. Estate quieto, dragón, voy a curarte esa herida.

—Preferiría que no me tocaras, gracias.

Pero Astrid sujetó su cola con fuerza y un suave resplandor apareció en sus manos. Era la primera vez que Hipo veía su magia de una forma tan pura y limpia. No pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y observar cómo la herida de Desdentao se cerraba con una delicadeza muy poco propia en Astrid. Estaba acostumbrado en ver el lado más violento de la bruja, pero no encontró fuera de lugar el ver a Astrid utilizar una magia tan etérea. El resplandor dorado iluminaba su rostro concentrado en el que podía adivinarse una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. De repente, Hipo sintió una vibración en sus dedos. Casi se quedó sin aire al darse cuenta que estaba notando la magia de Astrid dentro de él. Era embriagante, casi podía saborearla.

Hipo se sintió avergonzado tan pronto Astrid terminó de curar la herida de Desdentao. Sentía había vulnerado algo demasiado íntimo de Astrid, casi como si la hubiera visto desnuda. Aunque tampoco estaba lejos de aquella situación, el camisón de Astrid dejaba su pecho casi al descubierto y su cabellera rubia caía en su espalda, como la noche en que la conoció. Hipo no podía soportar la vergüenza al verse tan excitado por aquella visión.

—Procura dejar la cola reposando esta noche —le indicó Astrid a Desdentao.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Hace cinco minutos estabas dispuesta a matarnos.

—Acepta la disculpa, dragón, antes de que me arrepienta haberte curado.

—Debía haberte arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco cuando tuve la oportunidad —replicó el dragón molesto.

—Afortunadamente, no moriste porque no lo intentaste —respondió Astrid sonriente y se dirigió a Hipo, quién tenía la mirada ausente—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Ah, sí, sí —contestó él preocupado por ocultar su erección—. Creo que debes irte, antes de que Gothi se dé cuenta que no estás.

—Gothi daría palmas de alegría con tal de perderme de vista —comentó Astrid con desgana—. ¿Por qué demonios has salido a volar tan lejos? Te tenía como alguien responsable.

—Es complicado, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso —dijo Hipo observando la herida cerrada del dragón—. Y aún menos contigo, como bien ha dicho Desdentao, has intentado asesinarme y has atacado a mi dragón con intención de matarle.

—¡Por Odin, Hipo! No iba a matarte, solo te iba a torturar dentro de mis límites del dolor —se defendió ella—. He curado al dragón, ¿no? Por tanto, él y yo estamos en paz —Desdentao bufó ante el comentario, pero ella le ignoró—. Además, volviendo al asunto en el por qué narices te marchas a volar en mitad de la noche sin avisar ¿crees que me gusta estar durmiendo plácidamente tras una larga jornada de trabajo para tener que despertarme con un dolor que parecía que están agujereando mi cabeza con una pica? Por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo peor.

—Un momento, ¿estabas preocupada por… mí?

Astrid disimuló su vergüenza con un sonoro resoplido.

—No estaba preocupada por ti, sino por mí. Si tu mueres, yo muero, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya.

—Pero supongo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y sería un problema que desaparecieras —añadió ella—. Bastante pesados son la gente de esta aldea como para que de repente el "Orgullo de Isla Mema" se desvanezca de la noche a la mañana.

Hipo no respondió a su comentario. No le importaría desaparecer, es más, si no fuera por el vínculo lo habría hecho por varios días. Pero no podía irse con Astrid, eso armaría un escándalo innecesario y Astrid sería la primera en patearle el culo por siquiera planteárselo. Seguida por su padre.

—Vamos —dijo ella levantándose y ofreciendo su mano—. Te ayudo hasta tu casa.

—No necesito que me ayudes, Astrid, bastante has hecho ya por hoy —expuso Hipo molesto, aunque aliviado porque ya no sentía su erección.

—Deja de ser tan llorica y espabila —le cogió tan violentamente del brazo que le levantó sin ningún esfuerzo—. Pasa el brazo por mi hombro, no tengo todo la noche.

—No me pueden ver contigo así —mencionó mientras rodeó su brazo entre sus hombros.

—¿Así cómo?

—Semidesnuda, bruja. Los humanos son muy escrupulosos con eso —se adelantó en responder Desdentao.

—No estoy desnuda, ¿no? Dejaos de tantas chorradas —comentó ella agarrándole con fuerza de la cintura.

—Si me ven contigo así y encima teniendo mi túnica hecha jirones, cualquiera de la aldea pensará que tú y yo… ya sabes —comentó Hipo azorado.

—Los humanos sois demasiados pudorosos y beatos, pero vale, ¿quieres que vayamos por el bosque hasta detrás de tu casa?

Hipo meditó un segundo mientras empezaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—Mejor vamos hasta la herrería.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has discutido con tu padre otra vez?—preguntó ella con cierta impertinencia.

Hipo se negó a responder. Sentía la furia de nuevo en su estómago al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre sobre su futuro-pero-seguramente-no-posible matrimonio.

—Bruja, no te metas donde no te llaman —le regañó Desdentao.

—Ugh, vale.

Aunque fue buena idea coger la ruta del bosque, el camino no fue fácil. Hipo hacía lo posible por no tropezar, pero la nieve helada y las piedras húmedas dificultaban el paso, por no decir que estaba andando, literalmente, con un solo pie. Se resbaló un par de veces, pero Astrid le sostuvo sin problemas. Se sorprendió por la fuerza de la bruja y ésta adivinó su curiosidad enseguida.

—Pesas mucho para ser un saco de huesos —comentó ella—, pero mi entrenamiento fue mucho más duro que esto.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—Toda bruja tiene que superar pruebas físicas para formar parte de un ejército, Hipo.

—Espera, ¿formabas parte de un ejército de brujas?

—Ya te lo dije, no soy una bruja curandera, sino guerrera —explicó ella con cierta impaciencia, pero sonrió con suficiencia—. Era la mejor con el hacha.

—¿Contra quienes luchabais? —preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

—¿Contra nuestros enemigos?

—Astrid…

—No te lo puedo decir —contestó ella.

Astrid le ayudó a pasar sobre una raíz. Apoyó su mano en su pecho para coger impulso para saltar. Hipo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? —insistió él en saber para distraerse del tacto de sus manos.

—Sería violar el código del Aquelarre.

—¡Oh vamos, bruja! Ya no eres parte de ningún Aquelarre, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó Desdentao con tono de mofa.

—Que te haya curado dragón no implica que no pueda herirte otra vez —le amenazó ella.

—Haced el favor de comportaros, ¿queréis? —pidió él aburrido de sus disputas—. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos que algunos de vuestros enemigos se acerquen por aquí?

Astrid recordó al viejo Gomrdsen y su ballesta. Su piel se puso de gallina al recordar a los Cazadores de Brujas del sur.

—No —respondió ella con convencimiento—. Por suerte, aquí somos una leyenda poco conocida. No hay enemigos de los que preocuparse.

Continuaron andando en silencio hasta que avistaron las luces de la aldea. Torcieron por un pequeño sendero que les condujo hasta la puerta trasera de la herrería.

—Me las arreglaré bien a partir de aquí —comentó Hipo todavía sin soltarse.

—¿No despertaras a Bocón cuando te caigas al cruzar la puerta?

Desdentao se rió para su sorpresa. Hipo arqueó una ceja molesto y Astrid parecía sorprendida que el dragón le riera su gracia.

—¿Qué? Tiene razón, te vas a caer.

—Bocón te verá si me acompañas hasta mi cuarto —dijo Hipo.

—No lo hará.

—Astrid…

—No me verá, Hipo.

Hipo suspiró cansado.

—Vale.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero los tres sisearon angustiados al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Esperaron, sin atreverse a coger aire, a que Bocón apareciera. Pero sólo oyeron sus ronquidos. Bajaron el escalón de piedra en puntillas, sin cerrar la puerta, y atravesaron la herrería en silencio. Astrid había cogido la mano del brazo que había rodeado sus hombros y aún le cogía con fuerza de la cintura. Su mano estaba helada, pero el tacto era suave en comparación a la suya. Desdentao se paró un momento junto al tonel de agua para beber agua y buscar algo de comida.

—Vas hacer que nos pillen —farfulló Astrid en voz muy baja y enojada.

—¡Cállate! ¡A mí no oirá! Mejor que me pille a mí que a vosotros.

Astrid tuvo que aceptar que el dragón tenía razón. Pasaron junto al horno hasta llegar a la zona de trabajo de Hipo. Éste le dio un apretón en la mano para que se pararan cuando se toparon con un baúl. Astrid le ayudó a agacharse e Hipo abrió con cuidado el viejo baúl, aunque no pudo evitar el chillido del metal oxidado de las bisagras. Se detuvo dos segundos antes de abrirlo del todo. Astrid apenas pudo apreciar lo que había dentro, pero Hipo encontró rápido lo que buscaba.

—No puedo arrastrarme con un pie hasta aquí mañana sin que Bocón haga preguntas —susurró en su oído al rodear sus hombros de nuevo—. Primera norma del tullido: ten una prótesis de repuesto siempre.

Astrid no entendía su sentido del humor. Le transmitía cierta lástima, pero sabía que Hipo despreciaría cualquier tipo de pena por su parte, así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía: ignorarlo.

Entraron con cierta torpeza en el cuarto de Hipo. Astrid encendió una vela con su magia e Hipo carraspeó incómodo al sentir una ligera vibración en sus dedos. Al ser un cuarto tan pequeño era difícil moverse a la vez, por lo que Hipo hizo un amago de soltar su agarre, pero Astrid reaccionó demasiado rápido e Hipo no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse en nada que no fuera a la bruja. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama en una posición poco decorosa. Astrid había caído sobre él, golpeando su frente contra la mandíbula de Hipo. Tal fue el coscorrón que tuvo que apoyar su frente en el hombro de Hipo para aliviar el dolor. Hipo se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no gemir por la molestia que sentía en su mandíbula.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? —gimió ella dolorida.

—¿Por qué me has soltado tan rápido? —se quejó él.

Y de repente reinó el silencio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Hipo sintió que no tenía sentido respirar con una visión como aquella. Aquella noche había dicho que Astrid le parecía guapa y atractiva, pero se había quedado corto. Su cabello del color del sol caía sobre sus hombros hasta extenderse por el pecho de él, por alguna razón no lo recordaba tan largo. Sus ojos, de color del cielo en verano, brillaban a la luz de la vela. Nunca se había detenido a ver su rostro con tanto esmero como en ese momento, tenía una cicatriz justo encima de su ceja izquierda y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas, aunque ni de lejos tan visibles como las suyas. Observó también por primera vez que su labio inferior era más grueso que el inferior. Hipo sintió el impulso de querer morderlo.

Astrid no entendía por qué no podía apartar la mirada. Sus ojos le habían absorbido por completo. ¿Habían sido tan verdes siempre? ¿Y por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué de repente Hipo Haddock le resultaba atractivo? Su cara tan angulosa, su rostro lleno de pecas, su pelo cobrizo esparcido en la almohada su boca entreabierta deseoso de besarla… Astrid sabía que tenía que apartarse, que aquella parálisis la estaba causando el vínculo. Era probable que fuera el propio Hipo quién lo estaba provocando inconscientemente. Astrid no podía saberlo, estaba más preocupada en emborracharse con sus ojos achispados de deseo por ella.

Hipo acercó su rostro al suyo, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Astrid no mostró signos de rechazo cuando su boca estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración caliente contra la suya. Es más, cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca invitándole a que lo hiciera.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando escucharon a Bocón al fondo de la herrería.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Desdentao? ¿No ves que es muy tarde para que andes husmeando por aquí?

Aquello fue como un baño de agua fría para los dos. Astrid se levantó de un salto hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Tenía la mano sobre su boca y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Hipo se dio cuenta que estaba realmente asustada. Tanto que no era capaz de reaccionar. Hipo estaba todavía estaba un tanto mareado por lo que casi había podido suceder. Escuchó el inequívoco paso de Bocón acercarse a su cuarto.

—Debajo de la cama, corre —siseó él.

Ella no le cuestionó. Se escondió e Hipo se aseguró que las mantas taparan el hueco de la cama. Decidió que sería más fácil hacerse el dormido, estaba demasiado alterado para hablar con Bocón y, sinceramente, seguía bastante cabreado con el herrero por el asunto del matrimonio que nunca se había molestado en mencionar. Se tumbó mirando hacia la pared y se preocupó en controlar su respiración.

Uno, dos, tres…

Oyó cómo el herrero suspiraba al correr la cortina, como si esperaba verle. Entró un momento para taparle debidamente e Hipo rezó porque Astrid no respirara demasiado alto, ya que Bocón presumía de tener el oído demasiado fino. El herrero apagó la vela antes de salir y se detuvo un momento para mirarle antes de dejar la estancia.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Ni siquiera cuando Bocón habló con Desdentao al fondo de la herrería:

—Nos esperan unas semanas complicadas, chico. Más vale que tengamos paciencia y le demos todo nuestro apoyo. Me temo que lo va a necesitar.

Hipo no escuchó apenas lo que Bocón le estaba diciendo a su amigo. Estaba más preocupado en no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Sintió una mano tocarle y se movió con violencia.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —susurró Astrid sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Astrid sabía que no se refería a Bocón.

—El vínculo —explicó ella—. Es normal que te afecte a ti más que a mí, pero no deja de ser…. embriagador.

—¿Qué vamos hacer Astrid?

—Mañana iremos a los Archivos —concluyó ella.

—Necesitamos una orden de mi padre para eso.

—Llevo meses esperando a que consigas una maldita orden, Hipo.

—¿Cómo le explicas a mi padre que quiero entrar con una perfecta desconocida en los Archivos de Mema? Son confidenciales, Astrid —explicó él irritado—. Y están vigilados constantemente.

—Olvidas un factor importante, Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—Soy una bruja.

—¡No me digas! ¡No me había dado cuenta! —replicó con un sarcasmo amargo.

—¡Escúchame idiota! He esperado que lo hiciéramos a tu manera y ya me he dado cuenta que cualquier cosa que implique a tu padre es un problema en esta casa —Astrid levantó la mano antes de que Hipo pudiera objetar—. Es hora que lo hagamos a mí modo.

—Dime que implica no matar a nadie, por favor.

—Por supuesto que no, emplearé un par de encantamientos para distraer a los guardias y será pan comido. Mañana por la noche, ¿después de la cena?

Hipo no estaba convencido con el plan, ¿pero qué otro remedio le quedaba? No iba a conseguir el permiso de su padre en mil años tras la discusión de esa noche y era urgente que rompieran el vínculo.

—Allí nos veremos —respondió él rendido.

Astrid sonrió con malicia y se marchó tan pronto supo que no había peligro. No se despidió, ¿por qué iba hacerlo? No obstante, Hipo sintió que volvía a tener una erección y la maldijo por lo bajo antes de girarse e intentar dormir con la cabeza libre de Astrid.

Para su enorme irritación, terminó metiéndose la mano en los pantalones.

Xx.


	7. Inflamables

Holi.

Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo en el que pasan COSAS. Pido disculpas por si recibistéis miles de notificaciones de mi fic, tuve un problemilla gestionando mi cuenta y borré algunos capítulos sin querer y tuve que resubirlos.

Como siempre, mil gracias por leerme y por seguir, favoritear y comentar esta historia. Los reviews, sobre todo, son un maravilloso aliciente para seguir escribiendo, aunque mi principal objetivo sea mejorar mi escritura y entretenerme. Pero siempre es precioso conocer y saber de gente que también le gusta esta historia. Así que gracias, de verdad.

Espero que os guste este episodio.

Pasad un bonito día.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 - Inflamables**

Astrid apenas durmió aquella noche.

Volvió de la herrería de puntillas y subió hasta su cuarto por la ventana. Podía escuchar los estruendosos ronquidos de Gothi en el piso inferior, por lo que supuso que la vieja no se había percatado de su ausencia.

Astrid se metió en la cama con la sensación de que su cuerpo entero ardía. Sentía la humedad resbalando por sus muslos, su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas calientes. Pero lo que peor llevaba eran las mariposas en el estómago, que le hacían sentirse como una adolescente humana, estúpida y enamorada. Aquel vínculo se estaba volviendo ridículo y la muy idiota de ella ha estado a punto de dejarse besar —otra vez— por un humano.

Astrid soltó un quejido, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos con los fuerza. Pero la cara de Hipo se le apareció, sus ojos verdes mirándola con lujuria y sus labios entreabiertos suplicantes de que se los mordiera. Astrid empezó a enumerar mentalmente plantas medicinales para distraerse de la imagen de Hipo y de su propia excitación.

 _Lavandula Angustifolia, Aloysia Triphylla, Malva Sylvestris, Viscum Album_ …

En algún momento se quedó dormida, pero la sensación de descanso era nula cuando la despertaron de una sacudida.

—¡Astrid, despierta!

Astrid entreabrió los ojos y vio a Brusca con rostro impaciente.

—¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que no te despertarías nunca!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Astrid apartándola de un empujón mientras se incorporaba.

—Hoy es el Día de Aseo —respondió ella sentándose en la cama.

Astrid soltó un suspiró de cansancio. Una luz tenue entraba por su ventana, por lo que debía estar amaneciendo. ¿Cuánto había conseguido dormir? ¿Tres horas tal vez? Era difícil saberlo.

—Apenas ha amanecido Brusca, así que lárgate y déjame dormir —se quejó Astrid mientras volvía a tumbarse.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no te vuelves a dormir! —Brusca se levantó y la cogió de su pierna.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde. Brusca la empujó fuera de la cama y Astrid se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza y se llevó las manos por detrás de su cráneo para aliviar el dolor.

—¡Oops! —exclamó Brusca con una carcajada.

Astrid tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no tirarla por la ventana. Se tuvo que conformar con darle una patada en el estómago que hizo que Brusca cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Vale, no te gusta madrugar tan temprano, lo pillo—dijo Brusca con voz de hilo.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí, Brusca? —demandó Astrid mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún frotándose la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hoy es el Día de Aseo —respondió Brusca—. Esperaba que fuéramos juntas.

—¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? ¿Sabes lo horrible que suena eso?

—Aquí es normal que las mujeres nos bañemos juntas, As, nunca te he visto ir a los manantiales con nadie, así que hice mis indagaciones y he descubierto que sueles ir tú sola a primera hora de la mañana —explicó Brusca—. Así que aquí estoy.

—Se supone que un baño es una cosa privada, Brusca.

—No en Mema, Astrid.

A Astrid no le gustaba nada la idea de bañarse con otras personas. La cicatriz de su espalda generaría demasiadas preguntas y Brusca no presumía de ser la persona más discreta del Archipiélago. Pero sí que era cierta que necesitaba bañarse, ya que no podía soportar tener rastros de su vergonzosa excitación en el cuerpo y casi podía oler a Hipo en su piel.

Le entró un escalofrío cuando se levantó. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza despeinada mientras Brusca silbaba sentada sobre su cama. Astrid cogió una túnica y unas mallas del baúl de su ropa y cogió sus cosas de aseo. Brusca sonrió triunfante y Astrid no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Bajaron al piso de abajo, donde el suelo vibraba por los ronquidos de Gothi y Astrid cogió una capa para refugiarse del frío y evitar que los vecinos madrugadores y curiosos de Isla Mema la vieran vestida en camisón. Salieron al exterior una vez que Astrid se calzó sus botas de piel de conejo.

Isla Mema no presumía de tener los amaneceres más bonitos del mundo, principalmente porque siempre estaba o nublado o lloviendo. Sin embargo, aunque aún quedaban unas semanas para la llegada de la primavera, ya se apreciaba un cambio en el aire y en el paisaje. El sol intentaba burlar a las nubes y el cielo nublado estaba adquiriendo un tono rosado. Seguía haciendo muchísimo frío, pero Mema ya no amanecía con una capa de rocío helado, señal de que el invierno acabaría pronto.

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio hasta que llegaron a los manantiales. Para alguien obsesa con la limpieza como Astrid, las piscinas naturales y calientes de Isla Mema se habían convertido en uno de sus espacios favoritos de toda la isla. Como Brusca buenamente había investigado, venía siempre a primera hora de la mañana en días alternos para evitarse la marea de gente, sobre todo los Días de Aseo.

Brusca empezó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna y a la bruja no le pasó por alto su extrema delgadez. Podía apreciar perfectamente sus costillas y el hueso de su cadera, sus pechos destacaban por su casi inexistencia. Brusca se giró y rió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Astrid?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su indiscreción, pero Brusca no pareció darle más importancia de la que se merecía. La vikinga se zambulló en el agua sin ni siquiera soltarse el pelo. Astrid no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la actitud tan despreocupada de la joven.

—¿Vas a meterte en el agua o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote? —preguntó Brusca mientras empezaba a deshacer sus trenzas.

Astrid se quitó el camisón y se soltó el pelo procurando no darle la espalda a Brusca. La vikinga no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero su mirada no era de lujuria sino más bien de curiosidad. Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante su desvergüenza.

—¿Te estás ruborizando? —dijo Brusca con picardía.

—No —respondió Astrid cortante metiéndose en el agua.

—Creo que ahora entiendo porque Hipo te mira tanto —comentó la vikinga terminando de soltarse el pelo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Astrid antes de meter la cabeza en el agua.

—Era un halago, tonta —pudo escuchar la bruja.

Astrid sacó la cabeza y dio una bocanada de aire. Frunció el ceño y empezó a desenredarse el pelo con los dedos.

—Menuda mierda de halago, Brusca.

—¡Vamos Astrid! Hipo nunca ha tenido ojos para nada que no fuera un dragón.

Aquello era algo a lo que Astrid no podía discutir. Hipo era un obseso de los dragones y también era cierto que nunca le había visto prestando atención a nadie más que no fuera ella. Pero era evidente que su atracción era por el vínculo; no había otro motivo que le empujara a ello.

Aunque la noche anterior había admitido que le parecía guapa y atractiva.

Astrid sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y sumergió su rostro hasta la nariz para ocultar su rubor.

Estúpido Hipo.

Astrid se dispuso a lavarse el pelo cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el jabón lejos de su alcance. Suspiró de rabia y salió de la piscina para cogerlo. Mientras se impulsaba con los brazos para subir, escuchó a Brusca ahogar un quejido. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Mierda.

Astrid se dejó caer de nuevo en el agua y se puso contra la pared de piedra, sin apartar la vista de Brusca. Podía borrarle la memoria, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había algo dentro de ella que le pedía que no lo hiciera porque no era justo. Brusca se acercó con cierta prudencia al ver que Astrid estaba indecisa de responder.

—¿Te lo ha hecho alguien?

Astrid frunció el ceño. ¿Brusca estaba preocupada de que alguien pudiera haberle hecho daño? No era propio de ella, más teniendo en cuenta que normalmente era ella la que disfrutaba hiriendo a los demás.

—No, fue un accidente —respondió Astrid sin mirarla.

—¿Qué clase de accidente te hace una herida como esa? No se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

—Es que ocurrió en unas circunstancias...extraordinarias —explicó Astrid con recelo.

—¿Qué pasó?

A Astrid le daba vergüenza recordarlo y era evidente que no podía decirle la verdad a Brusca. Hace años ya de todo aquello, pero aún recordaba el rostro de decepción de la Reina Le Fey mientras le curaban la herida de su espalda.

—Me cayó un rayo encima.

Brusca soltó una risotada, pero al ver el rostro serio de Astrid torció el gesto.

—¿Cómo sobrevives a eso?

—Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte; no lo sé, apenas recuerdo nada y estuve varios días inconsciente.

Aquello evidentemente era mentira, Astrid sólo se desmayó cuando el rayo cayó sobre ella, pero se despertó a los pocos minutos con el dolor más insoportable que jamás viviría. Tenía sólo diez años y la recuperación fue larga y dolorosa. Pero ninguna herida podía ser peor que la ira de la Reina Le Fey dibujaba en decepción en su cara cada vez que la miraba.

—Pues mola —comentó Brusca observando las finas líneas de su cicatriz que se extendían por su espalda como si fuesen ramas de un árbol—. Quién iba a decirlo, Astrid, estás llenas de cicatrices. Es raro en una simple ayudante de curandera.

¡Claro que lo estaba! Había estado toda su vida luchando y entrenando y había sido de las mejores guerreras de su clan pese a su juventud. Sería una afrenta no portar cicatrices de sus batallas. Ahora su antigua vida se veía muy lejana, como si hubiera pertenecido a otra persona. Su vida en Isla Mema era tranquila, monótona y aburrida, pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo allí menos presión cargaba sobre sí misma. Al no tener a nadie que contentar, Astrid se había dado cuenta que había estado tensa toda su vida. Su obsesión por agradar a sus hermanas, sobre todo a la Reina Le Fey, le había quitado el sueño innumerables veces y no fue hasta que empezó a cuestionar las decisiones de su clan y a indagar ciertas cuestiones por su cuenta que empezó a dudar de si realmente le gustaba la vida que estaba llevando o no.

Astrid salió de la piscina para coger el jabón mientras que Brusca se sumergía otra vez en el agua. La bruja comenzó a lavarse a conciencia con la pastilla de jabón que ella misma había elaborado a base de aromas de lavanda, el cual era infinitamente mejor que el que elaboraba la gente de la aldea a base de grasa de cabra. Brusca siguió jugueteando en el agua hasta que Astrid, un tanto irritada por su actitud infantil, preguntó:

—¿No vas a lavarte?

Brusca arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—Mojarse con el agua no es lavarse, Brusca —replicó Astrid.

Brusca sacudió los hombros con una mueca molesta dibujada en su boca. Entonces Astrid se dio cuenta de que quizás Brusca se lavaba sólo con agua porque no disponía de otra cosa. Le resultó exasperante que los estamentos sociales también existieran entre los humanos, ya que entre las brujas era un hecho que siempre había molestado a Astrid. No tenía problemas en seguir órdenes, pero nunca había soportado que la gente la mirara por encima del hombro. En Isla Mema, había familias adineradas y familias pobres. Hipo, como era evidente, pertenecía a uno de los clanes más adinerados que, además, poseía la jefatura de la tribu, por lo que a nivel social se encontraba bastante por encima que todos los demás. Los Gordmsen era una familia rica con numerosas propiedades que les convertía en uno de los clanes más influyentes. ¿Pero los Thorston? Probablemente no eran de los más pobres, como la familia de Brenna, pero estaban lejos de ser de los más adinerados. El problema era que Brusca era mujer y tenía un hermano, por lo que todas las atenciones iban dirigidas a él como heredero del clan. Tan pronto murieran sus padres y Chusco se casara, si Brusca no contraía matrimonio pronto, era probable que se quedara en la calle. Por eso Brusca había ambicionado el puesto de Astrid, para vivir acomodada y con un puesto que le garantizara una casa y manutención de la Jefatura por el resto de su vida.

Pero, pese a que la bruja le había robado el puesto de sus sueños y no disponía de lujos, Brusca le había regalado un vestido para el funeral del viejo Gordmsen. Se preocupaba por ella, aunque Astrid la despreciara en muchas ocasiones, y la había tratado como su igual; aunque Astrid probablemente estaba un estamento todavía más bajo que ella por ser una mera ayudante de Gothi proveniente de una aldea extranjera.

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Nunca se había portado bien con Brusca, siempre se enfadaba con la vikinga por su manía de fastidiarla cuando tenía ocasión y porque se pegaba a ella como una lapa en muchas ocasiones. Pero aquella era la forma de Brusca de decirle que la consideraba su amiga.

Se sintió como una idiota.

—Toma.

Astrid le tiró su pieza de jabón. Brusca lo atrapó al vuelo sorprendida. Observó el trozo de detergente morado fascinada, hasta que frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo das?

—Porque ya he terminado —respondió Astrid mientras se aclaraba el pelo.

—¿Me lo estás dando por pena?

—¿Me diste tú el vestido por pena?

Brusca titubeó un segundo.

—Sí.

—Pues yo te lo doy porque apestas —replicó Astrid sin perder su expresión seria.

Brusca soltó una carcajada y Astrid también rió. Dejó que Brusca terminara de lavarse mientras ella se secaba junto al manantial. Sus dientes castañeaban por el frío, por lo que fue rápida al vestirse con una túnica azul y unas mallas verdes. Cuando Brusca salió por fin del agua, ya había amanecido del todo y podían escuchar a la gente de la aldea amaneciendo y dirigiéndose hacia los manantiales.

Las dos jóvenes se cruzaron con varios grupos reducidos de mujeres que no prestaron mucha atención a su presencia. Caminaron juntas hasta el pozo que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, lugar donde se separaban sus caminos.

—¡Ey! —llamó Brusca cuando Astrid cogió la ruta hasta su casa.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche el grupo vamos a reunirnos para volar por los alrededores, sé que no tienes dragón, pero puedes volar conmigo y con mi hermano —propuso Brusca y dibujó una sonrisa pícara—. O si no podemos decirle a Hipo que te monte en su Furia Nocturna.

Astrid le golpeó el brazo y Brusca rió mientras se lo frotaba.

—Esta noche no puedo —ni Hipo tampoco, pensó—. Tengo que hacer mi colada y la de Gothi y me espera una noche larga de elaboración de brebajes.

—Suena a peñazo —comentó Brusca— ¿No te puedes escaquear?

—Me temo que no —insistió Astrid en su mentira.

Brusca soltó un gruñido escéptico, pero Astrid sólo pudo sacudir los hombros. Por muy bien que le cayera la vikinga, tenía otras prioridades más importantes: romper el vínculo con Hipo y largarse. Se despidió de Brusca con la mano y bajó la leve pendiente que llevaba a su casa. Pasó junto a la herrería, que estaba todavía cerrada, pero en el que se oían voces dentro. La voz profunda del Jefe era inconfundible y no parecía contento. Parecía hablar sobre un asunto que Astrid no pudo escuchar bien, pero era evidente que era un tema delicado, ya que su voz iba subiendo de tono cada vez más.

Astrid decidió marcharse, aunque no pudo evitar girar la cabeza un par de veces, preguntándose qué demonios habría enfurecido tanto a Hipo Haddock para que anoche olvidara la maldición que había caído sobre ellos dos.

Xx.

—Durante generaciones, la Jefatura ha tenido la obligación de velar por la aldea por encima de cualquier interés personal. ¿Sabes a cuántas cosas renuncié yo por Mema?

Hipo se mordió la lengua. No iba abrir la boca. La ley del silencio era la mejor medicina contra su padre. Dos no discuten si uno no quiere, esa era su norma a partir de ahora. Era difícil de cumplir, porque su padre le estaba provocando para que saltara, pero no iba a dar su brazo de torcer.

Hipo no se iba a casar, fin de la discusión.

—¿En serio no vas a decir nada? —preguntó Estoico controlando la furia de su voz.

Hipo, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, no cambió su cara de indiferencia. Desdentao observaba la escena preocupado.

— _¿Ya es sabio que le cabrees todavía más?_

A Hipo le hubiera gustado responderle, pero aunque Desdentao hablara en su cabeza, él sólo podía comunicarse con él mediante el lenguaje oral.

—Jamás pensé que volvería a verte comportándote como un crío.

Vale, aquello sí que le había dolido. Su padre se había levantado de su asiento e Hipo podía apreciar ese sentimiento que él conocía bien en sus ojos: decepción. Hipo apretó los puños para contener su ira.

—Estoico, no te pases, está en su derecho de estar enfadado —replicó Bocón—. La situación no es justa para él.

—Un Jefe debe asumir sus responsabilidades.

—¡Pero él no es Jefe, Estoico!

—¡Lo será algún día, Bocón! —gritó Estoico dando un golpe contra la mesa.

Su padre y el herrero empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y acarició la cabeza de Desdentao para después ponerse el delantal de trabajo. Miró el listado de pedidos que Bocón le había asignado y se puso a trabajar, captando una vez más la atención de los dos adultos ahora estupefactos.

—¿Te vas a poner a trabajar así sin más como si esto no fuera contigo?

Sí, pensó Hipo. Ese era justo su plan.

—Será mejor que te marches Estoico, dale espacio y espera que se calme —insistió Bocón.

—¿Calmarse? ¡Si parece que le da igual! Con esto sólo consigue que todos los años de esfuerzo que hemos invertido en que aprenda a ser un líder digno para su pueblo se queden en nada.

Hipo sintió algo arder dentro de él. Era instantáneo, vibrante y candente. Una sensación reciente y familiar que ya había sentido la noche anterior en sus dedos y que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo. De repente, escuchó algo estallar. Estoico y Bocón gritaron cuando la piedra del afilador se rompió en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Estoico.

—No lo sé, esa piedra era nueva, es imposible que se haya roto así sin más.

Hipo sentía la sangre bombear en sus sienes. Las manos le temblaban y tenía mucho frío. Estoico y Bocón ya no le prestaban atención, así que aprovechó para acercarse a uno de los toneles de agua para echársela a la cara.

— _Has sido tú_ —afirmó Desdentao.

—No he podido ser yo —siseó Hipo sin apartar la vista de los adultos que observaban las piedras incrédulos.

— _¿Te has vuelto a besar con la bruja?_

—¡No! —negó Hipo más alto de lo que le gustaría.

— _Entonces, ¿cómo demonios explicas el truco de magia que acaba de pasar?_

No lo sabía. Era sencillamente imposible. Lo de hablar con los dragones era genial y lo aceptaba con gusto, ¿pero usar magia de verdad? No. Para nada. Hipo no deseaba volver a experimentar esa sensación nunca más. Era terrorífico, desconocido y, sobre todo, inhumano. Podía haber herido a su padre y a Bocón por un simple ataque de ira y el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Tenía que hablar con Astrid. Aunque las probabilidades de que le torturara fueran muy altas si efectivamente había tocado el vínculo —otra vez— sin darse cuenta. Aprovechando la distracción de los adultos, quienes no cesaban de discutir sobre qué demonios había destruído la piedra, Hipo se acercó de puntillas hasta la salida. Habría conseguido irse con éxito de no ser por Cubo, quien casi le tiró al suelo por la premura con la que entró en la herrería.

—¡Jefe! ¡Mis ovejas!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Estoico atónito— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que arregles esa maldita verja?

Estoico siguió a Cubo hasta la salida. Lanzó una mirada severa a su hijo, pero éste sacudió la cabeza de forma hostil para ignorarlo. Hipo no vio el rostro herido de su padre al marcharse.

—Deberías ser menos duro con tu padre, chico —le dijo Bocón con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Duro? ¿Yo? No es que quiera someterme a un matrimonio concertado con una perfecta desconocida. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Espera! Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo —replicó Hipo con un amargo sarcasmo.

Bocón suspiró, cansado de tener que lidiar tanto con el padre como el hijo.

—A tu padre tampoco le hace gracia esta situación, Hipo. Él pasó exactamente por lo mismo, ¿sabes? —explicó Bocón.

—Creía que mis padres se casaron por amor —comentó Hipo confundido, sentándose sobre la mesa de trabajo de Bocón.

—Tus padres se amaban, pero no desde el principio —dijo Bocón con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Tu padre se enamoró a primera vista de tu madre, pero Valka… digamos que era un hueso duro de roer. Al principio les fue complicado conectar, porque eran totalmente contrarios. Si Estoico opinaba una cosa, Valka creía que era otra totalmente distinta. Cuando se casaron siempre estaban discutiendo, pero Estoico siempre terminaba cediendo cuando se trataba de tu madre.

Le resultaba extraño escuchar el nombre de su madre, pero era agradable escuchar sobre ella. Ni su padre ni Bocón lo hacían a menudo, Hipo sabía que era muy doloroso recordarla.

—¿Crees que mi madre apoyaría esto del matrimonio concertado?

—Ni en broma, si estuviera aquí es probable que persiguiera a Estoico por toda la aldea gritándole al oído por el simple hecho de mencionártelo —respondió Bocón con una carcajada—, pero tu padre no lo hace con mala intención, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—No entiendo por qué está tan insistente con que tenga que casarme ahora. Me gustaría tener derecho de escoger y conocer a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Es perfectamente lógico que lo quieras, pero Hipo, tú al menos puedes escoger entre varias candidatas, tu padre ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Conoció a Valka el mismo día de la boda.

Hipo se quedó mudo. ¿Conocer a su futura mujer en el mismo día de su boda? Su padre había tenido que estar aterrorizado.

—Al menos tuvieron suerte y aprendieron a quererse, aunque no fue fácil —insistió Bocón—. Tu padre se está esforzando en hacértelo lo más fácil posible y lleva años retrasando esto para darte la libertad que él sabe que mereces.

—Ya, lo sé, pero soy demasiado joven todavía y no me siento preparado en absoluto —se quejó Hipo amargamente ocultándose la cara en sus manos.

—Hipo, tu padre siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti pero, sobre todo, ha buscado la mejor manera de protegerte.

Hipo levantó la cabeza confundido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Como va este matrimonio a protegerme? —Hipo reflexionó un momento— ¿De qué me tiene que proteger mi padre, Bocón?

Bocón chasqueó la lengua, como si hubiera hablado demasiado, y torció el gesto de su boca.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que no te lo diga.

—Bocón…

—¡Vale, vale! ¿Recuerdas al viejo Gordmsen?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —alegó Hipo con sarcasmo.

—Su familia te acusa de haber hecho algo con el cadáver.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, harto de oír esa historia.

—Lo sé, pero creía que esas acusaciones había quedado en nada por falta de pruebas.

—Y así sigue siendo, pero eso no ha evitado que los Gordmsen hayan decidido hacer campaña contra ti y tu padre en el Consejo —explicó Bocón con voz sombría.

—Pero… no tienen pruebas, ni siquiera llegué a ver el cadáver porque Astrid no me dejó —razonó Hipo desconcertado.

—Todos estamos convencidos de tu inocencia, Hipo, pero la muerte del viejo ha sido clave para que los detractores de tu padre lo utilicen en vuestra contra y...

—Por eso mi padre ha decidido que un matrimonio sería la mejor solución a todo este embrollo —terminó Hipo por él.

—En realidad, ni siquiera fue idea suya; es más, al principio se opuso fuertemente a la propuesta, pero incluso sus partidarios consideran que es la mejor solución para reforzar tu imagen como heredero de Isla Mema y eliminar cualquier indicio de deslealtad hacia las familias del Consejo.

Hipo volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus manos y ahogó un quejido. Su padre había estado cargando con esto él sólo para protegerle del Consejo. Ahora comprendía su insistencia en el asunto del matrimonio y en su obsesión de que se casara lo antes posible. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no le quedaba más opción que acatar lo que su padre le pedía. Hipo sintió que le pesaban aún más los hombros, como si hubiera añadido más carga sobre ellos.

—Dale un respiro a tu padre, ¿quieres? —dijo Bocón poniendo su mano en su espalda— Sé que sus formas contigo no son las mejores, pero si no pones de tu parte sólo harás que la cosa se ponga más tensa y sólo vosotros acabaréis perjudicados de todo esto.

Hipo asintió la cabeza y Bocón respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda. Hipo recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Astrid y se bajó de la mesa, pero su leve cojeo captó la atención de Bocón enseguida:

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu otra prótesis?

Señaló la vieja prótesis que llevaba Hipo, mucho menos sofisticada y moderna que la que llevaba habitualmente.

—Se ha roto.

—¿Otra vez?

—Fue un accidente —se excusó él.

—Siempre es un accidente contigo, ¿no? ¡Menos mal que tu padre no se ha dado cuenta!

—No le digas nada, por favor.

Bocón le puso mala cara, pero asintió de mala gana. Bocón siempre cubriría sus espaldas, pasara lo que pasara.

—Por cierto, no sé si tenías intención de marcharte, el Festival del Deshielo está a la vuelta de la esquino y no paran de entrarme pedidos, por lo que escaquearte no es una opción. Y, además, tienes que arreglar tu prótesis. Así que no tengas tanta prisa de largarte de aquí.

Hipo suspiró.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Xx.

Astrid no soportaba la impuntualidad. Llevaba al menos media hora esperando a Hipo en el inicio de la ruta que llevaba a los Archivos. Se sintió tentada de ir a buscarle, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no sería buena idea. Su instinto no le había fallado nunca y no iba a empezar a cuestionarlo ahora, por lo que se redujo a esperar.

Había sido un día de mierda.

Gothi le había encargado que hiciera las rondas con los pacientes ella sola, ya que la anciana se excusaba en encontrarse indispuesta. Astrid, a sabiendas que la vieja mentía, no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer. Había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza mental y voluntad para no matar a nadie ese día, sobre todo porque los vikingos eran enfermos desquiciantes. Lo peor había sido ir a casa de Ingrid Gordmsen, quién la recibió con cara de pocos amigos y preguntando por Gothi. Astrid ofreció marcharse, pero la mujer finalmente la dejó entrar. Al parecer, la matriarca de los Gordmsen estaba resfriada y tenía mucha fiebre. Astrid rezó a los dioses para que no se muriera, no por lástima, sino porque no soportaría otro funeral de esa familia.

La anciana, de nombre Kaira, no era tan mayor como el viejo Gordmsen. Era muy delgada y tenía las manos finas, típicas en una mujer que apenas había trabajado en su vida. Astrid la atendió intentando disimular su disgusto de estar allí. Le dio el mejunje que Gothi había dejado preparado y controló sus pulsaciones y su respiración. Astrid recomendó reposo, control sobre la fiebre y que tomara la poción hasta que terminara. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, hasta que la bruja se puso a recoger sus cosas y la mujer preguntó:

—¿Asta?

Astrid levantó la cabeza de su bolsa y observó que Kaira la miraba fijamente. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—Es Astrid, madre, la ayudante de Gothi —corrigió Ingrid, quién no había quitado ojo de Astrid en el tiempo que había estado allí.

—No, Asta.

Astrid miró a Ingrid sin saber qué hacer. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró impaciente.

—Madre, tenéis que dormir. Astrid ya se marcha.

—¿Has venido a jugar, Asta? Lo siento, pero hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

El delirio era un síntoma entre los humanos que habitualmente divertía a Astrid, pero en aquella mujer le resultaba inquietante. Nunca se habían visto, ni siquiera en el funeral de su marido; y, sin embargo, parecía reconocer a Astrid como si la conociera de siempre.

—Creo que debes irte, sólo estás alterándola, Astrid —le pidió Ingrid con voz envenenada.

—S-sí, disculpa —balbuceó Astrid sin apartar la mirada de la anciana.

—Ahora, Astrid.

Astrid recogió el resto de sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando Kaira exclamó:

—¡Asta! ¡Ven mañana, por favor!

Astrid se despidió con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Ingrid la acompañó hasta la puerta y fue bien clara:

—No quiero que vuelvas más. Dile a Gothi que sólo queremos que nos atienda ella.

—Lo siento, pero a veces la gente delira, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre lo haga —expresó Astrid ofendida.

—No queremos forasteras en esta casa —escupió la mujer con desprecio—. No vuelvas.

Astrid estuvo tentada en romperle el cuello. Sólo supondría una pequeña rotación de su muñeca y hasta nunca Ingrid Gordmsen. Era un pensamiento atractivo que se quedó en nada, porque la mujer le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Astrid estuvo malhumorada el resto del día. Gothi no se sorprendió cuando le comunicó que Ingrid Gordmsen había prohibido la presencia de la bruja en su casa y Astrid se preguntó si la vieja la habría mandado allí para fastidiarla. No se volvieron a hablar en todo el día y Astrid estuvo entretenida en elaborar pociones y en mirar a las musarañas mientras esperaba impaciente a que anocheciera.

Y ahí estaba, esperando al hijo del Jefe quién llegaba tres cuartos de hora más tarde de la hora acordada.

Hipo terminó apareciendo una hora después cojeando más que corriendo, sudoroso y con la cara marcada por el estrés. Se sorprendió que viniera sin el Furia Nocturna.

—Por favor, antes de que empieces a torturarme, escúchame —suplicó él al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la bruja—. No había forma de que Bocón me dejara marchar y he tenido que inventar varias excusas hasta encontrar una que colara, pero es que luego me encontrado con la panda. Iban a salir esta noche a volar y querían que fuera con ellos, por tanto me he tirado otro buen rato intentando escaquearme para venir aquí.

—¿Dónde está el dragón? —preguntó Astrid con sospecha.

—¿Desdentao? Se ha quedado en casa, todavía necesita recuperarse del incidente de ayer —explicó él incómodo.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza un tanto azorada. La noche anterior había perdido el control sobre sí misma y se dejó llevar por su rabia. No se sentía orgullosa por sus actos y la vergüenza no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrada. Hipo, sin embargo, había preferido dejar el tema a un lado e ir directamente al grano mientras cogían la ruta hacia los Archivos.

—¿Cual es tu plan?

—Dormir al guarda, entrar y buscar la información que necesitamos —respondió ella.

—Suena demasiado fácil —comentó él con recelo.

—Es que es muy fácil —concordó Astrid.

Aunque seguía bien el ritmo del paso acelerado de Astrid, Hipo cojeaba más de lo habitual. La bruja se dio cuenta que todavía no había arreglado su prótesis y llevaba una que se le quedaba un poco corta. A Hipo no se le escapó la mirada que Astrid lanzó a su piernas, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, la bruja no pudo evitar preguntárselo:

—¿Te duele?

—No, pero tampoco me conviene llevar durante mucho tiempo una prótesis que no tenga a medida —explicó él—. Sufro dolores de espalda y de cadera si lo hago. Sin embargo, para mañana tendré de nuevo mi prótesis preparada, así que no te preocupes por esto.

—No me preocupo —replicó ella—, aunque no debe ser fácil vivir así.

—Me imagino como en tu caso el no volar, ¿no?

Astrid se paró en mitad de camino y le observaba con una expresión claramente confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

No había enfado en su voz, pero era evidente que estaba sorprendida por su comentario. Hipo chasqueó la lengua incómodo.

—Por lo que me has dado entender, tú siempre has volado por tu cuenta. Eso me lleva a pensar que cuando pasó lo que pasó —Astrid asintió la cabeza entendiendo a qué se refería—, te quitaron algo que siempre tuviste. No es que sepa al cien por cien el dolor que ha supuesto para ti perder tu don de volar, pero me imagino que a día de hoy todavía sufres por ello —la bruja se mordió el labio, pero dejó que continuara—. Perder parte de mi pierna supuso un trauma, pero es un precio que tuve que pagar para salvar a mi gente y a los dragones. Volvería hacerlo sin dudarlo, pero aún sufro las consecuencias de la decisión que tomé hace siete años cuando decidí enfrentarme a la Muerte Roja. Desconozco tu caso y no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero me imagino que si las de tu aquelarre iban a matarte es porque estabas dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por algo.

—¿No crees que iban a matarme porque hice algo malo? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

Hipo reflexionó un momento su respuesta.

—No me has dado razones para pensarlo —respondió él sacudiendo los hombros—. Quiero decir, tienes un humor de perros y eres sumamente agresiva, por no decir sádica; pero creo que se debe más a tu naturaleza de bruja que a tu propia persona. Por lo demás, pienso que cuando estás a buenas eres bastante agradable. Eso no te hace menos aterradora, por cierto.

Hipo retomó el camino, pero Astrid seguía parada, atónita por sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza, sin entender si estaba enfadada con él o abrumada por la empatía del vikingo.

—Jamás me he portado bien contigo, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto.

Hipo se giró en su dirección con un gesto confuso.

—Astrid, nos salvaste de morir a causa de la epidemia. Ya te lo dije, siempre voy a estarte agradecido por eso —razonó él—. Aún sigo molesto por lo que nos hiciste ayer, pero después te redimiste y nos ayudaste. Te preocupas por los demás, aunque trabajas intensamente para que no se te note.

Astrid estaba totalmente desconcertada por sus palabras y por la sonrisa cansada que Hipo le regaló antes de ponerse en marcha. Se quiso golpear a sí misma al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y quería que la tierra le tragase. La había expuesto de una forma tan humana y sincera que Astrid no podía siquiera enfadarse con él.

Algo dentro de ella le urgía a que le dijera la verdad sobre su expulsión del aquelarre. Era más que probable que Hipo le escuchara y la entendiera; hasta ofrecería su ayuda sin que Astrid se le sugiriera siquiera. Pero la bruja era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar el apoyo de nadie, más aún de un humano. No. Su prioridad era romper el vínculo con él y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado para acabar lo que había empezado antes de que sus hermanas la descubrieran. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia si lo conseguía.

Los dos jóvenes se escondieron tras unos matorrales cuando llegaron a la entrada de los Archivos. Un hombre, de aspecto aburrido, rondaba la puerta arrastrando los pies y bostezando. A Astrid le llamó la atención la majestuosidad de las puertas de piedras que estaban decoradas con simbología antigua del pueblo de Isla Mema. La biblioteca vikinga se había construido hacía seis generaciones dentro de una caverna que se encontraba dentro la montaña de Isla Mema. Hipo le había explicado que hasta hace pocas generaciones cualquiera podía acceder a los Archivos, pero hace años, a causa de un invierno apoteósico, los ciudadanos de la aldea iban a los Archivos para robar libros y quemarlos para resguardarse del frío. La acceso restringido a la biblioteca había sido ordenada por el bisabuelo de Hipo, Horrendus Haddock II, y así había continuado hasta día de hoy.

—¿De verdad crees que encontraremos aquí algún tipo de información útil? —preguntó Astrid observando la actividad del guarda.

—El Archivo tiene más libros de los que he podido leer nunca y tiene varias secciones a las que nunca me he aventurado a investigar —explicó él en voz baja—. Esta biblioteca es de las más grandes del Archipiélago. Si hubo actividad de brujería hace generaciones por las islas, tiene que haber registros e investigaciones sobre eso aquí.

—¿Cómo estás tan convencido? —insistió Astrid con desconfianza—. No quiero burlarme todavía más de tu gente, Hipo, pero no presumís de ser la sociedad más avanzada e inteligente del continente.

—No somos tan adelantados como los romanos, si es que nos comparas con ellos —replicó Hipo molesto—, pero algunos vikingos también respetamos el arte y la literatura a nuestra forma. Este Archivo ha sido siempre el tesoro de Isla Mema, aunque muchos no lo valoren como tal, y me aseguraré que siga siendo así.

El guarda de la puerta se paró de repente y agacharon aún más sus cabezas entre los matorrales conteniendo la respiración. El hombre miró a su alrededor y sacó de su pechera una petaca de la que dio un trago largo. Hipo observó la escena indignado, mientras que Astrid puso los ojos en blanco por la escasa inteligencia que mostraba tener el guarda. No iba a ser un trabajo complicado dormirle.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó Astrid.

Hipo obedeció, curioso por observar lo que la bruja había planeado. Cuando el guarda les dio la espalda, Astrid se deslizó entre los matorrales hasta estar a una distancia prudencial del guarda. Esperó a que éste volviera a sacar el alcohol de su pechera y atacó. Hipo esperaba que la bruja usara su magia, pero le sorprendió con un ataque físico al guarda. Fue tan rápida al noquearle, que el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de quién le había atacado. Cayó inconsciente y el alcohol que quedaba en su petaca se derramó por el suelo, mojando su barba rubia. Hipo salió de su escondite fascinado y aterrado por la frialdad y la efectividad de la bruja en suataque. Astrid se agachó junto al guarda y puso los dedos sobre el cuello del hombre. Después recitó unas palabras en voz baja e Hipo sintió la ya conocida vibración mágica en sus dedos.

Entonces recordó que todavía no le había contado a Astrid sobre el incidente "mágico" que había sucedido esa misma mañana en la herrería.

Sin embargo, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Probablemente nunca sería un buen momento para decírselo.

—Éste ya no se levanta hasta el amanecer —dijo Astrid levantándose y sacudiendo su manos—. ¡Ey! No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y ayúdame con las puertas.

—S-sí, perdona —tartamudeó Hipo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Entre los dos abrieron una de las puertas de piedra y entraron a una sala que estaba tenuemente iluminada por un par de antorchas. Al fondo del lugar se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el interior de la montaña. Hipo agarró una de las antorchas, pero Astrid invocó una pequeña llama en su mano que alumbraba mucho más. Hipo podía sentir el calor en su mano, pero estaba lejos de quemarle.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio. Hacía mucho frío y la escalera estaba tan desgastada que Hipo tenía que estar mirando constantemente al suelo para no caerse, lo cual retrasaba considerablemente el paso. Astrid estuvo a punto de ofrecer su ayuda, pero temía que aquello resultara ofensivo para él. No obstante, Hipo perdió la paciencia enseguida y preguntó:

—¿Te supondría mucha molestia si me apoyo en ti? A este paso, va amanecer y no habremos terminado de bajar estas malditas escaleras.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza e Hipo dejó la antorcha en el suelo. Evidentemente incómodos por la situación, Astrid rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Hipo mientras éste hacía lo mismo rodeando los hombros de la bruja.

—A este paso vamos a convertir esto en una costumbre —bromeó Hipo nervioso.

Astrid tenía que haberse reído por su chanza, pero estaba tan abrumada por el calor que el vikingo expulsaba de su cuerpo que apenas podía concentrarse en bajar las escaleras. Al menos esta vez Hipo contaba con sus dos piernas y no tardaron tanto en llegar hasta el final del camino, que daba a una puerta antigua de madera. Hipo se soltó del agarre de Astrid para abrir la puerta y la bruja fue inundada por una sensación de frío que le dolió en el pecho. Sabía que aquellas impresiones físicas —y muchas veces emocionales— las producía el vínculo, pero no las hacían menos reales. Respiró hondo antes de seguir a Hipo al interior de los Archivos.

La sala estaba más iluminada que las escaleras y la entrada, pero Astrid tuvo que forzar la vista para poder determinar la inmensidad del lugar. No era la biblioteca más enorme que Astrid había visto, en el continente las había visto más grandes, pero se sorprendió por la cantidad de estanterías y libros que se escondían en el interior de la montaña de Isla Mema. Ahora entendía porque Hipo consideraba este lugar como el tesoro de su pueblo.

La bruja nunca había estado especialmente interesada en leer a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Durante toda su vida había sido forzada a estudiar medicina, hechizos e idiomas por sus superiores. Nunca había disfrutado del estudio porque siempre la habían considerado de menos por no ser tan talentosa e inteligente que sus hermanas. Astrid se había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y pubertad estudiando para demostrar que ella no era inferior a las demás y lo había pasado fatal. Lo mismo había pasado durante su entrenamiento para convertirse en una de las guerreras de la Reina Le Fey. Astrid siempre estaba o entrenando o estudiando para demostrar que no era una don nadie.

Era triste pensar que todos aquellos esfuerzos habían resultado en balde y ahora estaba perdida en ninguna parte rodeada de humanos y sin poder marcharse.

—¿Te importa apagar tu llama? —preguntó Hipo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Astrid observó el fuego de su mano y arqueó la ceja.

—No me mires así, este sitio es altamente inflamable —insistió cruzándose de brazos.

—No tenía intención de quemar este sitio, Hipo.

—Lo sé, pero me quedaría infinitamente más tranquilo si apagaras la llama.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció sin discutir. Aprovechando que ya no era un peligro andante para el lugar, se acercó a la estantería más cercana y cogió un libro al azar. Las tapas de cuero estaban muy desgastadas y Astrid sólo pudo leer "Erik el Ro…" que estaba escrito en nórdico antiguo. Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y escuchó la voz de Hipo a su espalda.

—Por aquí.

Siguió al vikingo por un laberinto de estanterías. Observó que la biblioteca se dividía por secciones según la temática. Había toda clase de áreas, desde metodologías para el tratamiento del metal hasta minerales, piedras y otras piedras preciosas. No le pasó por alto el barrido que Hipo le dio a la sección que rezaba "Dragones y dragomaquia", pero no se detuvo. Caminaron hasta un reducido conjunto de estanterías que estaba catalogada como "Mitos y leyendas". Astrid arqueó las cejas e Hipo se defendió con una sonrisa:

—¿Esperabas una sección de "Brujas y vínculos mágicos con humanos"?

—No, pero tampoco me esperaba que mi raza estuviera catalogada como un mito aquí.

—Tú misma me dijiste que hacía años que las brujas no vivíais en el Archipiélago —intentó Hipo comprender.

—Y así es.

Se acercó a la estantería y acarició los libros con delicadeza, como si fueran a deteriorarse entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué estabais aquí cuando iban a matarte?

Astrid se quedó en silencio. Leyó los títulos y, curiosamente, reconoció un par de ellos de la biblioteca de su aquelarre que estaban escritos en un lenguaje que Astrid chapurreaba. Lo llamaban inglés. Estaba convencida de que nadie en la isla podría leerlos. Hipo suspiró a su espalda y empezó a observar los antiguos tomos en la estantería que estaba a su lado.

Astrid se sintió culpable.

—Vine aquí a buscar algo —soltó casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Que vine aquí a buscar algo que me prohibieron investigar y quisieron matarme por eso —explicó ella sin apartar la mirada de los libros.

Astrid odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero lo que ya no podía soportar eran las ganas de llorar. Hacía años que había conseguido controlar sus lloros, puesto que la Reina Le Fey odiaba a las niñas lloronas. Astrid no era alguien que tendiera a llorar y mucho menos a verse vulnerable, pero no supo si era por el vínculo influenciado por la cercanía de Hipo o por el peso que llevaba cargando desde hacía meses en su pecho que le era difícil controlar sus propias emociones. Se mordió el inferior y levantó la vista hacia Hipo, quién la observaba con tristeza.

—¿Llegaste a encontrar lo que buscabas?

Astrid se esperaba otra pregunta mucho más evidente que esa. Pero la discreción de Hipo era un rasgo que Astrid siempre había admirado de él. Siempre había respetado la intimidad de ella, aunque sabía que se moría por saber muchas más cosas de su pasado. Pero Astrid no se sentía ni preparada ni convencida de que Hipo necesitara conocer toda la verdad.

—No —respondió ella simplemente.

—Lo siento.

Sus palabras eran honestas. Astrid lo sabía. El muy bobo era como un libro abierto para ella y era tan fácil de leer.

—Lo encontraré, pero ahora mi máxima prioridad es encontrar la forma de romper el vínculo para que pueda seguir buscándolo.

—Pensaba que querrías romper el vínculo para volver con tus hermanas —comentó Hipo desconcertado.

—No pienso volver nunca más —afirmó ella cogiendo un libro al azar—. Sólo quiero ser dueña de mi propio destino, nada más.

—¿No es al final lo que buscamos todos? —declaró él con amargura.

Hipo caminó hasta una mesa que se encontraba cerca cargado con un par de libros y se sentó sobre la misma. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se masajeó la parte baja de su espalda. Astrid se acercó, desconcertada todavía por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, la pierna, ya sabes —dijo Hipo quitándole importancia abriendo uno de los libros.

—No me refiero a eso.

Hipo se hizo a un lado cuando Astrid se sentó también en la mesa. La bruja encendió una vela que se encontraba sobre la misma con su magia para poder observar con atención su rostro cansado. No por ello le hacía menos atractivo. Hipo presumía de tener una belleza masculina poco común entre los vikingos, pero su cara angulosa llena de pecas le fascinaba, por no hablar de sus ojos verdes.

El vikingo no apartó la vista cuando ella clavó sus ojos azules, como el cielo en verano, en los suyos. Tampoco rechazó su mano al posarla sobre su mejilla e Hipo apreció algo que nunca pensó que vería en ella: ternura.

—¿No te cansas de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? —preguntó Astrid.

—¿Tengo acaso otro remedio? —replicó él con aflicción.

Astrid sabía que Hipo cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades, pero había algo que se le escapaba. Hipo había nacido para ser un líder, lo llevaba en la sangre y tenía madera para ello. Pero, ¿qué le estaba torturando tanto como para que la noche anterior quisiera escaparse de Isla Mema? Casi podía sentir su dolor y su cansancio dentro de ella, como si le estuvieran rascando el cerebro para que lo sufriera tanto como él.

Quería apaciguar su mal. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, la bruja acercó su rostro al del vikingo sin apartar por un segundo sus ojos de los suyos. Hipo no se alejó, probablemente emborrachado por la influencia del vínculo en él, pero sí consiguió balbucear:

—A-Astrid, ne-necesito decirte algo.

Astrid acercó su cuerpo al suyo e Hipo pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su cara. Hipo tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para no alcanzar sus labios.

—Astrid —consiguió decir con voz firme.

—Hipo —repitió ella con el mismo tono.

—N-no quieres hacer esto —dijo él.

—Tú no decides sobre lo que quiero y lo que no —replicó ella—. La pregunta es, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

Hipo no respondió. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que probablemente estaban embriagados por la influencia del vínculo. Pero se preguntó a qué sabría la boca de Astrid cuando no estaba ebria de hidromiel. Era una mala idea. Terrible. Y le generaba cierta incertidumbre el sólo pensar en las consecuencias les traería ese beso.

Pero, ¿acaso importaba eso ahora?

Pronto se casaría y ya no sería libre para hacer estas cosas. Quería darse el lujo, por una vez, de hacer lo que realmente haría cualquier chico de su edad libre de responsabilidades.

Astrid lo leyó en sus ojos y se adelantó a besarle.

Aquel beso fue totalmente distinto al primero. El primero fue apasionado, húmedo y alocado, pero Hipo apenas fue consciente de lo que hizo por el exceso de alcohol en sus venas. Este fue lento, casi delicado y tímido, como si ambos estuvieran controlando la pasión que guardaban el uno por el otro. Hipo se arriesgó a profundizar beso, permitiendo que su lengua se adentrara más en la boca de Astrid. Ésta gimió satisfecha y le imitó.

No supo en qué momento Astrid se puso sobre él y le agarró del pelo. Hipo tembló excitado al notar el cosquilleo de su cuero cabelludo, agradecido por el tacto de los vibrantes dedos de la bruja. Él no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en su cintura y empujarla más cerca de su cuerpo. De repente, Astrid rompió el beso, pero antes de que Hipo pudiera quejarse, la bruja empezó a succionar su cuello. Hipo ahogó un gemido al escuchar el provocador sonido de la boca de Astrid chupando la zona más sensible de su cuello. Estaba convencido de que quedarían marcas del paso de su labios por él, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Agarró con suavidad el pelo de Astrid y la llevó de nuevo a sus labios, no sin antes dar una suave mordida al labio inferior. Astrid suspiró contra su boca y comenzó a bajar su manos dirección a su estómago. Metió una de sus manos bajo su túnica y acarició su abdomen. La bruja rompió el beso una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Tienes abdominales? Y yo que pensaba que eras un saco de huesos.

Hipo no pudo responder ya que la mano de Astrid le tenía demasiado distraído. Volvió a besarle en el cuello, mientras la mano de la bruja empezaba a descender lentamente por su bajo vientre directa a su entrepierna.

Pudo escuchar en el fondo de su cabeza una vocecita que le decía que estaban cruzando el límite de lo establecido. Una cosa era besarse, otra muy distinta era todo lo demás.

Pero Hipo no le hizo caso. Es más, se atrevió a subir una de sus manos hacia los pechos de Astrid. Ésta soltó un quejido contra su cuello cuando Hipo apretó uno de ellos. Comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad disfrutando del peso del seno en su mano, aunque molesto por la intromisión de su ropa y sus vendas. No obstante, no tardó en sentir el pezón erecto de Astrid en la palma de su mano.

Astrid volvió a besarle mientras encontraba la hebilla de su pantalón. Los dos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en poseerse sus bocas que no oyeron el chirrido de la puerta de la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Hipo estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta a Astrid cuando los oyó:

—¡Hipo! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Se quedaron helados. Hipo con el pantalón desabrochado y con una erección que le estaba matando de dolor y Astrid con el pelo despeinado y jadeando. Había pánico en sus miradas, aquella voz pertenecía a Estoico el Vasto.

—¡Hipo! —volvió a llamar su padre furioso.

—Escóndete —susurró Hipo con voz tan baja que Astrid tuvo que leerle los labios.

La bruja no lo dudó. Bajó de un salto de la mesa y buscó un sitio donde ocultarse. Fue a esconderse entre unas estanterías, pero Hipo le cogió del brazo y la guió hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. La luz de la antorcha de Estoico se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Hipo sentía la sangre bombear en sus oídos. Astrid jadeaba a su lado nerviosa. Encontraron un pequeño hueco de estanterías e Hipo empujó a Astrid dentro. De repente, Astrid vio que una luz iluminaba el rostro de Hipo y la voz del Jefe de Isla Mema preguntando:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí, hijo?

Xx.


	8. Brezos

¡Holi!

Ya estoy aquí otra vez con otro capítulo. Antes de empezar el capítulo querría hacer una pequeña aclaración. Lo primero de todo me gustaría recordaros que no puedo responder a las reviews de personas que no tienen cuenta en y escriben mediante "Guest". Respondo a todo el mundo que tiene cuenta en Fanfiction, por tanto dejo aquí el aviso, porque me da pena no responder las reviews de gente que me lee habitualmente como Nade, quien me escribe prácticamente desde que empecé y a quien aprovecho para darle gracias por tomarse la molestia de hacerlo siempre.

La segunda cuestión que también quiero remarcar es el tema de mis frecuencias de publicación, porque el otro día recibí una pequeña queja y creo que es importante que comprendáis esto. Veréis, yo trabajo de lunes a viernes una media de doce horas. Además, trabajo sábados alternos y voy a clases de pintura y coro. Me paso el día entero fuera de casa lidiando con una vida de persona adulta. Entiendo perfectamente la frustración que supone no poder seguir y leer una fanfic con una frecuencia semanal. Lo sé porque yo también he estado y sigo ahí. Pero tenéis que entender que desde el principio dejé claro que mi prioridad era practicar la escritura y pasármelo bien, y así lo seguiré haciendo, y muy importante también entendáis que yo no cobro por escribir y mucho menos por hacerlo más rápido. Escribo primero para mí y me metí en Fanfiction y AO3 sobre todo porque me apetecía compartir lo que hago. ¿Que me gustaría recibir más reviews? Claro, ¿quién no? No dejan de ser un aliciente para escribir y sentirte querida. ¿Pero escribir para conseguir más reviews por encima de desarrollar una historia que me lleva mucho tiempo y maduración con la que estoy contenta? Lo siento, pero no.

Y me gustaría que la persona que me dio la queja no se sienta mal por lo que estoy diciendo, todo lo contrario. Agradezco enormemente tus reviews, entiendo y simpatizo con tu queja de mi frecuencia de publicación (aunque yo nunca he tardado en actualizar más de dos meses, como mucho ha sido mes y algo) y escríbeme reviews cuando te apetezca, no porque sientas que estás forzada a hacerlo. Mi frecuencia de publicación seguirá siendo "cuando tenga tiempo y ganas de escribir" porque mi prioridad soy yo antes que nada. Espero que lo entiendas y que sigas leyéndome a pesar de ese inconveniente :) Yo a cambio prometo seguir publicando y acabar esta fanfic, con unos capítulos y un desarrollo de la trama y personajes con la que me siento a gusto y feliz.

Por lo demás, tras esta enorme chapa, solo espero que os guste este capítulo, mil gracias por vuestros reviews que siempre son super bienvenidos y gracias por leerme.

Espero que paséis un día bonito.

* * *

Cuando era niña, Astrid solía esconderse.

Eran tan tan buena que a veces sus hermanas brujas se veían obligadas a utilizar la magia para encontrarla. Aparecía en los sitios más insospechados: colgada debajo del tablero de una mesa, sentada en el saliente de un acantilado, sumergida en un pozo...

Al principio lo hacía por pura diversión. Sus primeros recuerdos se asociaban a las caras agobiadas de sus hermanas, buscándola cuando todavía era una inocente pero muy hiperactiva infante con sus poderes recién dados. Aún no podía volar, pero Astrid había aprendido a andar antes que cualquier niña del aquelarre.

A medida que fueron pasando los años, Astrid se escondía para quitarse del medio; sobre todo cuando las sesiones de entrenamiento no iban bien. La mayor parte de la pubertad la pasó escondida en algún rincón oscuro hasta que dejaba de llorar por la rabia y la impotencia. En aquellos tiempos su cuerpo todavía convulsionaba por la sobredosis de magia empleada y las heridas que no terminaban de cicatrizar, ya que al día siguiente volvería recibir los mismos golpes que le costaba horrores predecir.

Sin embargo, Astrid podía afirmar que el peor escondite en el que jamás se había ocultado fue el que Hipo escogió para ella en los Archivos de Isla Mema. Precisamente, la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez estando sobrios y su padre casi les pilla.

Hipo la había empujado a un pequeño hueco de estanterías en el que si se movía, Estoico la vería sin dudarlo. Astrid estaba convencida de que el Jefe ya la había avistado y podía sentir una bilis desagradable subiendo por su garganta por los nervios. Si Estoico los pillaba, Astrid tendría que despedirse de su puesto con Gothi —quién probablemente estaría más que encantada de quitársela de en medio— y el Jefe ordenaría su regreso a su "antiguo hogar", lo cual, por razones evidentes, era imposible. Pero cuando Estoico le preguntó a su hijo qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, un Hipo muy sereno y serio sorprendió a la bruja respondiendo:

—Leer.

—¿En mitad de la noche? —preguntó Estoico sin creérselo.

—Sí.

Astrid palpaba en el aire la tensión que se respiraba entre padre e hijo. No sabía por qué, pero le temblaban las manos, como si fuera ella y no Hipo quien se estuviera enfrentando al mismísimo Estoico.

—¿Le has hecho algo a Olan? —continuó Estoico con su interrogatorio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hipo sin entender.

—El guarda.

Astrid vio como la luz que iluminaba la cara de Hipo, que se encontraba todavía a su lado en el pasillo, se iba intensificando más. Estoico se estaba acercando y Astrid contuvo la respiración. Consciente de la situación, Hipo reaccionó haciendo lo mismo y Astrid tuvo que conformarse con observar la sombra del joven que se alargaba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Te refieres a ese borracho? Ya estaba semi inconsciente cuando llegué —explicó Hipo sin querer darle más importancia—. Me imagino que seguirá igual dada la peste a alcohol que emanaba cuando intenté reanimarlo. Al escucharle roncar decidí dejarle ahí.

Estoico soltó un gruñido, pero no discutió con su hijo. Astrid escuchó una silla arrastrarse y un suave sonido metálico, probablemente el casco de Estoico, posándose sobre una superficie, supuso que en la mesa en la que no hacía ni cinco minutos ella había estado comiéndole la boca a Hipo. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Hijo, no me gusta estar así contigo.

Hipo bufó, pero no discutió con su padre. No parecía estar de humor para entrar en nuevas peleas con él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Estoico.

Astrid frunció el ceño, confundida por aquella disculpa.

—No es culpa tuya —replicó Hipo intentando controlar el enfado en su voz—. Bocón me lo ha contado todo.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí; no te encontrábamos por ningún lado y luego he recordado que siempre te había gustado venir aquí —Estoico carraspeó—. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.

—Hará un par de años que no me paso por aquí —estipuló Hipo pensativo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho venir aquí entonces? Siempre que quieres evitarme tu solución más eficaz es salir volando bien lejos de allí.

El corazón de Astrid latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Además de su propio nerviosismo, casi podía sentir la ansiedad de Hipo oculta bajo su falso rostro de seriedad, buscando una mentira lo bastante buena como para que su padre se lo tragara.

—Estaba buscando información sobre… mujeres —respondió Hipo dubitativo.

Astrid arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué mierda de mentira era aquella?

—¿Sobre mujeres? —la sorpresa era evidente en la voz de su padre, pero no parecía enfadado en absoluto—. ¡Oh! Entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Sí, bueno, es que no sabía a dónde más recurrir —explicó Hipo ahora nervioso— Me daba demasiada vergüenza preguntaros a ti o a Bocón.

—Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, hijo —aunque era evidente que el Jefe no se sentía nada cómodo teniendo aquella conversación—. Sé que este asunto del matrimonio no es fácil para ti.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué matrimonio? Astrid tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar que esas preguntas salieran de su boca.

—S-sabes bien que no lo es —tartamudeó Hipo—, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y a mí manera. O al menos intentarlo.

Un tenso silencio invadió el Archivo. Astrid escuchó el crepitar de las antorchas de la biblioteca y la sangre bombear en sus oídos mientras la palabra "matrimonio" resonaba como un eco en el fondo de su cabeza. Estoico carraspeó incómodo y la bruja oyó el crujir de la madera, probablemente el Jefe estaba buscándose una postura más cómoda en una silla que le quedaba demasiado pequeña para su tamaño.

—Todo lo que te dije esta mañana en la herrería… —empezó Estoico.

—Da igual —le interrumpió Hipo.

—Pero…

—Tampoco he sido justo contigo —continuó Hipo—. Me sigue pareciendo una soberana estupidez y una injusticia que me queráis forzar a… —Hipo chasqueó la lengua, como si le resultara difícil pronunciar la palabra "casarme" sabiendo que Astrid estaba escuchando la conversación—, pero no he tenido en cuenta tu posición y soy consciente que no es fácil complacer a tu gente y a tu familia al mismo tiempo.

—Hijo…

—No estoy diciendo que sí a toda la parafernalia que os habéis montado sin tener en cuenta mi opinión —expuso Hipo con cierta amargura en su voz–, pero al menos voy a intentar complacer al Consejo fingiendo que me esfuerzo en cumplir con sus tonterías.

Astrid tenía tal cúmulo de emociones en su estómago que le era complicado mantenerse quieta. Necesitaba gritar. Correr. Volar muy lejos de allí. Estaba furiosa con Hipo, pero tampoco lograba comprender por qué. Era lógico que le estuvieran buscando esposa, más teniendo en cuenta que él lideraría Isla Mema algún día. En las sociedades humanas la necesidad de un heredero sano era fundamental para la estabilidad política e incluso económica de una tribu. ¿Pero por qué no le había dicho nada?

No es que fueran amigos íntimos, pero compartiendo el vínculo era necesario saber este tipo de cosas. Le daba igual lo que Hipo hiciera con su vida, pero contarle que tenía intención de casarse pronto era una muestra mínima de respeto hacia ella. Sin embargo, la simple idea de que el vikingo pudiera estar con otra mujer le repugnaba y la enfurecía. El solo pensarlo le generaban arcadaso. Entonces, Astrid se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando un ataque de celos por una persona que ni siquiera existía todavía en la vida de Hipo. Quería golpearse a sí misma ante tal reacción, no era propio de ella verse así, como una doncella desamparada y celosa, y era evidente que el vínculo tenía la culpa de todo.

Y el beso, claro que está.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó el padre de Hipo.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más —respondió él—. Había olvidado la enorme variedad de libros que tenemos aquí y me gustaría ponerme al día.

—Claro, claro —dijo Estoico pensativo—. Hay una cosa más que me gustaría comentarte, ahora que tengo la certeza de que nadie nos escucha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre la ayudante de Gothi, Astrid.

Los pelos de la nuca de la bruja se erizaron y tragó saliva. Hipo, por su parte, tardó un segundo más de lo debido en preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Circulan ciertos rumores en torno a la chica que me preocupan, sobre todo porque algunos de ellos te implican a ti.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —replicó Hipo casi a la defensiva.

—Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo en este asunto, Hipo —Estoico titubeó, como si le diera vergüenza interrogar a su hijo sobre aquello—. Se rumorea que ella puede ser tu amante o que tengáis algún tipo de romance.

Hipo reaccionó con una sonora carcajada. Era agria y sarcástica, como su propio carácter cuando estaba de mal humor. Astrid estaba tentada en salir de su escondite para cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Astrid? ¿En serio? ¡Si esa mujer me detesta! —aclaró Hipo casi sin poder aguantar la risa—. ¿La gente no tiene cosas mejores de las que hablar?

—Yo no me lo tomaría tan a risa, un rumor de este tipo no solo te desprestigia a ti, sino que puede afectar al honor de la chica.

Su honor de supuesta doncella, cosa que no era en absoluto, era lo que menos le podía preocupar a Astrid en ese momento. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto conmovida por la preocupación de Estoico por ella.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sale el rumor de que Astrid y yo podríamos… estar juntos? —preguntó Hipo molesto.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, se os ve muy unidos desde la epidemia —comentó el Jefe—. Es un rumor que ha llegado al Consejo, Hipo.

—Papá, Astrid y yo estamos lejos de ser amantes, por ser no somos ni amigos —se defendió Hipo—. No es que se nos viera unidos durante la epidemia, es que Gothi y tú enfermastéis, por lo que Astrid era la única galena disponible y yo cogí el marrón de llevar las riendas de todo. Estábamos obligados a trabajar juntos, nos gustase o no. Y también parece que olvidan que Astrid no tiene experiencia con los dragones, por tanto es mi responsabilidad entrenarla y que se adapte a nuestra vida en Isla Mema. Pensar en que Astrid y yo estamos juntos es una soberana estupidez, jamás tendría posibilidades con ella.

Astrid alzó las cejas con ese último comentario, porque era verdad y al mismo tiempo era mentira. No quería imaginarse la escena que habría estado pasando en ese momento sobre esa mesa si Estoico no los hubiera interrumpido. Astrid peleó consigo misma para controlar la excitación que todavía no había abandonado del todo su cuerpo.

—Bien, porque sabes que el Consejo jamás aprobaría que te casaras con alguien como ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Estoico muy serio.

Hipo tardó en responder más de la cuenta.

—Soy consciente de ello —replicó su hijo un tanto molesto.

El padre no dijo nada, pero la bruja se imaginó que estaría mirando fijamente el semblante serio de Hipo, buscando cualquier atisbo de mentira en él.

—De acuerdo, teniendo entonces este asunto claro será mejor que me vaya, seguramente tenga una cola de gente en la puerta de casa reclamando que arregle sus vidas —comentó Estoico riéndose de su propio comentario, pero Hipo fue incapaz de forzar siquiera una sonrisa—. No tardes en volver.

—Vale —respondió Hipo con sequedad.

Astrid escuchó el eco de los pasos del Jefe alejándose hasta la salida. Oyó el crujir de la madera de la puerta de entrada y cómo se perdían sus pisadas en la oscuridad hacia la superficie. La bruja no se movió de su escondite, ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro eran capaces de coordinarse en ese momento. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Estoico repitiendo una y otra vez esa maldita palabra: matrimonio.

—¿Astrid?

La voz nasal y la mano caliente del vikingo sacaron a la bruja de sus pensamientos de forma tan brusca que Hipo dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Astrid dio un violento respingo. Levantó sus manos nervioso, queriendo mostrar que no tenía segundas intenciones con ella.

—No esperaba que fuera a venir aquí —se excusó Hipo—. Lo siento.

A Astrid no le pasó por alto como Hipo se mordía el labio, tentándola a que lo hiciera ella misma. Pero la palabra del demonio seguía haciendo eco en su cerebro: matrimonio. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Hipo percibió enseguida su ira y habló:

—Supe de esto ayer, por eso quise marcharme de Isla Mema.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿El mismo día de la boda?

—No… —respondió él dubitativo—. No… no tengo intención de casarme.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dejado claro a tu padre? —musitó Astrid cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? No es que a él le encante esta situación, pero tampoco puedo decir que no a la primera de cambio sin trazar un plan antes—arrugó la frente— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Hace un momento no parecías tener ningún problema conmigo.

—Hace un momento no sabía que tuvieras intención de contraer matrimonio con nadie —replicó ella de mala gana.

—¡Que no voy a casarme, joder! —gritó Hipo furioso.

—¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, humano! —chilló ella echando chispas.

—¿O qué? —le retó él.

El rostro de Hipo volvía a estar próximo al de ella. Hipo tenía sus frondosos ojos clavados en los suyos, desafiándola a que se atreviera a apartar la mirada. Pero Astrid no era de las que se rendían con facilidad, sostuvo su mirada hasta que Hipo, cansado de aquel juego estúpido, respiró hondo y relajó sus hombros.

—¿Vamos a estar así siempre, Astrid? —preguntó Hipo—. Estamos bien hasta que uno de los dos se enfada, discutimos, estamos sin hablarnos un tiempo hasta que hacemos las paces.

—Quizás esta experiencia te esté sirviendo como aprendizaje para tu futuro matrimonio —sugirió ella con desdén.

—Astrid…

—Sé que no es justo que me enfade contigo por esto, pero es que esto no es tan sencillo como te piensas —explicó ella con desgana—. No puedes casarte si estás vinculado conmigo.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza confundido. El rostro de Astrid era serio, casi triste, como si lo supiera un enorme esfuerzo esclarecer el tema. La bruja caminó hasta la mesa donde hace sólo un momento estaba devorando la boca del vikingo. Astrid se desplomó en una silla e Hipo se apoyó contra la mesa sin dejar de observarla.

—Los vínculos mágicos son muy poderosos. Como bien has analizado antes, yo antes podía volar porque pertenecía a un aquelarre de brujas. El vínculo que compartía con mis hermanas, aún con naturaleza distinta al nuestro, impedía que tuviéramos ciertas libertades. El matrimonio era uno de ellos.

—¿Qué tiene el matrimonio que ver con los vínculos mágicos? —preguntó Hipo todavía sin comprender.

—Un matrimonio no deja de ser un vínculo prometido ante los dioses —respondió ella—. Pero si ya estás vinculado con otra persona o grupo, no sólo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, sino a todo aquel que esté vinculado contigo. Eso, cara a los dioses, es un pecado capital.

—¿Pero qué podría pasar? —insistió Hipo en saber.

—¿La muerte? ¿Enfermedad? ¿Una maldición que te perseguirá por el resto de tus días y a toda tu descendencia?

Hipo torció el gesto de su boca, no muy convencido con la explicación de Astrid. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Has sido testigo de algo de esto?

—No —respondió ella detectando el recelo en su voz.

—¿Cómo sabes entonces que todo lo que me has dicho verdad?

—¿Cuestionas acaso lo que te estoy contando?

—No, pero si no lo has visto por ti misma, me gustaría saber por lo menos la fuente de tu información.

—Era algo que la Bruja Le Fey nos contaba a menudo —esclareció Astrid intentando ocultar su irritación—. Que nunca nos vinculáramos con nadie si pertenecíamos al aquelarre. Luego nos enumeraba un montón de ejemplos de brujas que habían sido lo bastante ingratas como para casarse con humanos sin desvincularse antes con su comunidad.

—Si es cierto lo que me cuentas entonces mi situación se complica por diez —comentó el vikingo molesto

—Tenemos que romper el vínculo —concluyó Astrid volviéndose a levantar de la silla.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, volvió a morderse el labio antes de recalcar algo más que le inquietaba:

—Y debemos…

—¿Dejar de besarnos? —terminó ella.

Hipo sintió que las mejillas le ardían y Astrid se puso a jugar con su trenza azorada sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—Entiendo que haya una atracción entre nosotros, pero no veo que esto vaya a funcionar si nos… dejamos llevar por el vínculo —razonó Hipo azorado—. Pensaba que me afectaba a mí más que a ti, pero hoy… parecía controlarte también.

—Hasta yo tengo mis debilidades, Hipo, este vínculo no lo impuso una bruja cualquiera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que toda la atracción que puedas sentir hacia mí se debe únicamente al vínculo? —preguntó Hipo atónito.

Astrid se quedó tan sorprendida por la pregunta que no supo qué responder. ¿Su atracción hacia él era totalmente artificial? ¿Y la que sentía él hacia ella? Era difícil saber si todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era real o no. Astrid quería pensar que de no estar relacionados mágicamente, ella jamás se habría fijado en él, pero era imposible saberlo.

—Es probable —respondió ella titubeante—, pero te puede pasar lo mismo conmigo.

Hipo volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Astrid comprendía su nerviosismo, pero le preocupaba hasta qué punto el vínculo le estaba afectando.

—Hipo.

El vikingo no reaccionó a su voz. Ahora él evitaba cruzarse la mirada con ella.

—¡Hipo!

—¿Qué? —musitó él molesto.

—¿No sientes nada por mí, verdad?

Hipo abrió los ojos en par par, atónito, con las cejas tan levantadas que desaparecieron bajo su flequillo.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Júrame que no sientes nada por mí, Hipo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—replicó él— ¿Acaso sientes algo tú por mi?

—No —respondió Astrid con demasiada rapidez—. Mi atracción por ti está lejos del romanticismo y lo mismo debe ocurrir contigo. Que te enamores de mí puede ser catastrófico para romper el vínculo.

—¿Qué podría implicar que uno de los dos lo estuviera?

—El vínculo sería lo bastante fuerte como para no poder destruirlo.

Hipo soltó un insulto que hizo eco por toda la biblioteca. Puso los brazos en jarras y empezó a dar golpecitos con su prótesis contra el suelo.

—No estoy enamorado de ti, Astrid —concluyó él.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy de ti —confirmó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo que acababan de confesarse mutuamente. Hipo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—¿Tal vez podamos considerarnos amigos a partir de ahora? —sugirió él.

—¿Los amigos se besan y están vinculados mágicamente? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Creo que si definitivamente nos llevamos bien y controlamos nuestras ansias físicas podemos acabar con todo este asunto vínculo mucho más rápido.

Astrid reflexionó un momento sin evitar clavar los ojos en su boca. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Ella tenía mucho más autocontrol que Hipo y cada vez era más difícil controlarse, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? No podían seguir besándose cada vez que necesitaban hacerlo. Y mucho menos plantearse el sexo. Ese era un límite que no debían cruzar jamás.

Tal vez fuera más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Amigos?

Hipo había levantado la mano en su dirección. Su rostro mostraba determinación y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. Astrid se redujo a sacudir los hombros y darle la mano, que ardía contra la suya.

—Amigos.

Se quedaron absortos por un momento mirándose el uno a la otra. No podían soltarse las manos porque el tacto era demasiado agradable e intenso. Hipo casi podía percibir la magia corriendo por las venas de las manos de Astrid. Era una sensación tan reconfortante que sólo deseaba sentirla más cerca. Curiosamente, Astrid parecía querer lo mismo: la sangre ardiente de Hipo y una vibración que nunca antes había sentido en sus dedos. Estaban a punto de volverse a besar, cuando una pregunta cruzó fugazmente la mente de Astrid y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad:

—¿Has usado magia?

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces para salir de la ensoñación que el vínculo había vuelto a provocar en él. Soltó la mano de Astrid y la sacudió inconscientemente, casi molesto por la vibración que tenía ahora en sus dedos.

—¿No?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando o confirmando?

—Puede, sólo puede, que haya usado un poquito de magia sin darme cuenta.

Astrid abrió tanto los ojos que Hipo pensó que le saldrían de sus órbitas. La bruja apretó tanto sus puños que el vikingo pudo escuchar el crujir furioso de sus dedos. Hipo tragó saliva, rezando porque la bruja no hubiera olvidado su amistad recién pactada.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Sólo ha sido esta mañana. Había discutido con mi padre y estaba tan furioso que…

Hipo tuvo que detenerse, dándose cuenta que le aterraba admitir lo que había hecho. El tener un poder que no podía controlar ni entendía le producía terror.

—¿Qué? —persistió la bruja.

—Creo… creo que he destrozado el afilador en mil pedazos.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó ella escandalizada.

—¡Perdona! ¡Lo hice casi sin darme cuenta! Una cosa era que pudiera sentir tu magia y otra que…

—Espera, ¿puedes sentir mi magia? —cuestionó Astrid atónita.

Hipo empezaba a ser consciente que solo estaba metiendo más y más la pata cada vez que soltaba algo por su boca.

—¡Muy levemente! ¡Lo prometo! Sólo es una vibración en los dedos, nada más.

De repente, Astrid encendió una pequeña llama en su mano. Estaba vez, Hipo no sólo sintió que sus dedos vibraran, sino su mano entera temblaba al notar el calor intenso extendiéndose por la palma de su mano.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí, pero esta vez es más vehemente —comentó Hipo fascinado mientras su mirada iba de una mano a la otra.

Astrid apagó la llama y la mano de Hipo dejó de temblar. Sus dedos tardaron en reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro. Astrid cogió de su mano y la inspeccionó con sus dedos, recorriendo las finas líneas, los callos y cicatrices que cubrían su palma y sus dedos con una atención silenciosa y abstraída. Meditó sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas:

—Ya no sólo estamos enlazados físicamente, está claro que hemos alcanzado el nivel mágico también —dedujo ella—. El primer beso ha provocado que tu cuerpo reaccione cada vez que utilizo mi magia y ahora se ha intensificado.

—Pero eso no explica que yo hubiera destruído el afilador así sin más —insistió Hipo.

Astrid soltó su mano y empezó a pasearse por el pasillo de la biblioteca pensativa. Hipo volvió a fijar la vista en su mano y, aunque le aterraba, tampoco pudo rehuir de la tentación de imitar el gesto mágico de Astrid. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en crear la imagen de una llama sobre la palma de su mano.

Esperó a sentir el calor familiar sobre sus dedos, pero la verdad es que no notó nada. Tal vez lo del afilador había sido una mala casualidad después de todo y Bocón había adquirido una piedra de mala calidad. Quizás no estaba usando magia. Sonrió aliviado, pero su consuelo le duró poco.

Astrid le dio un empujón que le tiró al suelo. Hipo intentó levantarse, pero Astrid pisó su prótesis con fuerza. La bruja tenía una sonrisa despiadada dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué coño haces? —bramó Hipo confundido.

Una fuerza invisible le empujó contra el suelo e Hipo sintió la ya no tan familiar sensación de ahogo provocado por la magia de Astrid. La bruja contrajo levemente su rostro al sentir el dolor que sentía en él al no poder respirar. Hipo intentó moverse, pero le era imposible. La fuerza mágica de Astrid era casi imbatible.

—¿Qué pasa, humano? ¿El dragón te ha comido la lengua?

Aquel cambio radical de actitud le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se supone que si él muere, ella también lo haría, eso le había asegurado la bruja tan pronto comprendieron la naturaleza del vínculo. Sin embargo, por raro que pareciera, Hipo sólo podía pensar en por qué la bruja tenía dibujado el desprecio y la sorna en su hermoso rostro, como al principio de todo cuando se conocieron. Aquello le dolió casi más que su tentativa de matarle.

—No vales nada, Hipo —su voz era fría y cortante—. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Pensaba que podría aguantar algo más estando vinculada a alguien tan mediocre como tú, pero ¿robar mis poderes? No puedo permitir que un ser tan vulgar lo haga.

Hipo se zarandeó para soltar la mano invisible de su cuello. Abrió la boca para coger una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Creo que le haré un favor a tu padre y a Isla Mema eliminandote. Al final y al cabo, ¿quién quiere a un inútil como tú liderando la tribu?

Hipo intentó hablar, pero sólo salió un grito ahogado de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Mentí desde el principio, Hipo, esto sólo durará hasta que uno de los dos muera —Astrid se sentó sobre su vientre e Hipo intentó apartarse cuando la bruja acarició su pómulo izquierdo—. Nunca me expulsaron del Aquelarre, ¿sabes? En realidad, tracé un plan con la bruja Le Fey para exterminar a la población de esta isla. Al fin y al cabo, necesitamos un sacrificio importante para el Equinoccio de primavera.

Hipo sintió que la ira le ardía dentro de él. De repente, la ya conocida vibración sacudió todo su cuerpo y Astrid fue lanzada hacia atrás con una gran violencia. La bruja gritó e Hipo cogió aire sonoramente tan pronto desapareció la fuerza invisible que le tenía atrapado. No le sorprendió que un fuerte dolor apareciera en la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando Astrid se golpeó contra una de las estanterías. El vikingo se medio incorporó jadeando, mientras Astrid hacía lo mismo en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Hipo intentó levantarse, pero la prótesis hizo un sonoro _crac_ y se rompió. Hipo cayó sobre su trasero y siseó de dolor. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Astrid estaba de nuevo en pie caminando en su dirección. Trató de buscar de nuevo la manera de encontrar esa fuerza mágica que había sacudido su cuerpo antes, pero no la encontró. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, intentando buscar un arma con el que poder defenderse. Pero Astrid se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y levantó las manos como había hecho él mismo antes como señal de que no iba hacerle nada. Estaba visiblemente alterada, pero no parecía la misma persona que acababa de atacarle. Su rostro estaba contraído por la angustia y la ansiedad. Se puso de rodillas, sin querer acercarse más a él.

—Perdóname.

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido. Astrid se mordió el labio.

—Quería ver por mí misma si era cierto que podías utilizar mi magia.

—¿Intentando matarme?

Astrid bajó la mirada azorada.

—No conozco otra forma más rápida de hacerlo, la ira es una vía sencilla para despertar la magia —reconoció la bruja—. No es mi método favorito, pero sí efectivo.

—¿Entonces todo era mentira?

Astrid asintió lentamente con la cabeza e Hipo actuó casi sin pensar. Cogió el primer libro que encontró a su alcance en la estantería más cercana y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la bruja. Astrid lo esquivó sorprendida, pero Hipo no perdió el tiempo y volvió a tirar otro libro. Y después otro. Y luego otro. Hasta que por fin consiguió golpearla en la cara cuando la bruja bajó la guardia. Ambos gritaron cuando sintieron el intenso dolor en sus tabiques nasales.

—¿Estás loco? —chilló ella

La bruja se acercó amenazante a su dirección dispuesta a golpearle, pero Hipo cogió de su brazo antes de que pudiera tocarle y la empujó de nuevo al suelo, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo. Astrid se meneó para quitárselo de encima, pero Hipo estaba tan furioso con ella que sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mantener su agarre.

—Jamás vuelvas hacerlo.

—Suéltame, Hipo, me haces daño —se quejó ella intentando soltarse las muñecas de sus manos.

—No, Astrid, júramelo: no volverás a mentirme ni a manipularme de esta manera.

Astrid pudo ver el dolor en la ira de sus ojos y comprendió que se había vuelto a pasar de la raya con él. La bruja se maldijo a sí misma y suspiró.

—Lo juro.

Hipo la soltó y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose contra una de las estanterías. Astrid hizo lo mismo arrimándose contra la mesa mientras se frotaba las muñecas para aliviar el dolor. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, sin mirarse, demasiado enfadados o tal vez demasiado cansados de su situación.

—Tengo que investigar esto, Hipo —dijo Astrid de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca, en todos los años que he convivido con otras brujas, he oído nada de humanos vinculados con brujas que pudieran utilizar, o más bien robar, los poderes de ellas —explicó Astrid—. Puedes usar mi magia, pero no sabes controlarla, por tanto estamos expuestos a que el secreto se revele.

Hipo pudo sentir que su corazón le daba un vuelco el solo pensar que eso pudiera pasar. ¿Qué pasaría si los descubrieran? Desconocía los antecedentes de brujería en Isla Mema, pero por las historias que había oído desde niño, las brujas nunca eran las heroínas de los cuentos, sino más bien lo contrario. Nadie comprendería su situación y mucho menos la de Astrid. El secreto de la magia y el vínculo no debían salir a la luz bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Qué solución propones hasta que encontremos una manera de romper el vínculo?

—Es evidente, tengo que enseñarte a no usar magia.

—¿Eso no debería ser lo más fácil? Toda mi vida he estado sin hacerlo, supongo que no debe ser diferente a como lo he hecho hasta que te conocí —replicó él con un sarcasmo que provocó que Astrid le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Tener magia y permitirse no usarla es la tarea más difícil que he aprendido nunca —argumentó ella—. Aunque en tu caso partimos de la base que, en realidad, no tienes magia propia, así que quizás la clave sea manipular el vínculo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Si no volvemos a besarnos ni hacemos nada extraño supongo que podría intentarlo —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Tú podrías ayudarme con eso, el que más ha toqueteado el vínculo has sido tú, no dejas de robarme dones. Lo único que me has dado tú es tener que soportar el dolor de tu insoportable torpeza.

—¿Cómo se supone que puedo ayudarte en algo que ni yo mismo entiendo? —replicó él ignorando su último comentario.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo —insistió ella—. Por tanto, pongamos unas normas básicas entre nosotros: nada de besos, tocamientos ni sexo. Queda terminantemente prohibido enamorarnos, aunque esta parte sé que la tenemos fácil, y nuestra relación se reducirá en una cordial amistad que no dará a falsos rumores entre tu gente. Una vez que rompamos el vínculo, cada uno irá por su lado y aquí no habrá pasado nada. Fácil, ¿no?

Hipo ocultó su rostro en sus manos, impotente al pensar que ya no sólo tenía que cargar con sus responsabilidades como heredero de su tribu, futuro esposo, entrenador de dragones y humano vinculado con una bruja; ahora debía buscar la forma de no enamorarse de la bruja que le estaba arruinando la vida y mucho menos tener cualquier acercamiento físico con ella. No iba a ser tan fácil como Astrid pensaba, pero quizás podrían conseguirlo si los dos ponían de su parte.

Pero en lo más hondo de su mente, Hipo Haddock sabía que iba a ser misión imposible.

Xx.

El Festival del Deshielo era una de las festividades más importantes del año en Isla Mema, hasta el punto que las tribus vecinas acudían a la isla para celebrarlo. El festival tenía lugar dos semanas después de que el hielo desapareciera de la costa y los días precedentes del festival la isla empezó a llenarse de gente.

Astrid e Hipo habían continuado con sus visitas a los Archivos para continuar con su investigación. Afortunadamente, no se habían vuelto a dar ningún incidente mágico ni acercamiento físico entre ellos. Habían aprendido a estar más relajados cuando estaban juntos, pero el vínculo disfrutaba poniéndoselo difícil. No obstante, habían buscado una solución provisional hasta que encontraran la forma de romper el vínculo.

—Si te sientes tentado a besarme, imagínate a Bocón desnudo —le sugirió ella una noche.

Sería plena madrugada y llevaban por lo menos cuatro horas leyendo. Generalmente, siempre lo hacían en silencio, pero a veces paraban para darse un descanso y comer algo. En esos momentos, ambos conversaban y muchas veces se paraban a reflexionar sobre el propio vínculo. A veces era inevitable que ironizaran sobre su propia situación.

—¡Thor, Astrid! No necesito esa imagen en mi mente —exclamó él asqueado—. ¿Y qué vas hacer tú cuando quieras besarme?

—Cerraré los ojos y pensaré que eres Mocoso —respondió ella sonriente.

Entonces Hipo reía y Astrid, de alguna manera, se sentía bien. La bruja había terminado aceptando que era imposible no estarlo cuando estaba con él. Se alejaba del pensamiento de sentir nada por él, porque ella misma se negaba hacerlo, pero se permitió el lujo de disfrutar su amistad con él. Su conversación era inteligente y divertida y ella sabía a ciencia cierta que si estaba relajado era una persona sumamente agradable.

Sin embargo, sólo podían comportarse así en la soledad de los Archivos, fuera de allí debían tratarse de forma cordial pero distante. Tan pronto se acercaba el Festival del Deshielo, las reuniones en la biblioteca se vieron obligadas a reducirse, ya que Hipo no podía mantener el ritmo de su jornada de preparativos del Festival si no dormía un mínimo de seis horas.

Astrid, por su parte, vio que su trabajo se había intensificado a raíz de la llegada de los habitantes de las tribus vecinas. Gothi contaba con una gran reputación en el archipiélago y había grandes colas en busca de consejo y remedios de la anciana. Astrid procuro portarse bien y no discutir con Gothi, y la anciana parecía contenta por el cambio de actitud de su joven ayudante. Brusca aparecía de vez en cuando por allí y Astrid siempre pedía a Gothi que le permitiera quedarse, cosa que la anciana siempre cedía resignada, exigiendo que se redujera a mirar y a no tocar nada.

—¿Qué vas a llevar al Festival? —preguntó Brusca el día anterior a la celebración.

—Supongo que el vestido que me regalaste —respondió Astrid mientras machacaba unas flores en el mortero.

—¿Lo has arreglado? —cuestionó la vikinga sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Brusca un tanto nerviosa. La vikinga puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde lo guardas?

El vestido estaba guardado en el fondo de un viejo baúl que Gothi había prestado a Astrid cuando se vino a vivir con ella. Brusca la arrastró hasta su habitación y le pidió que se desnudara de cintura hacia arriba, Astrid obedeció de mala gana.

—¿Piensas llevar las vendas así? —preguntó Brusca con recelo mientras sostenía un cordel para tomarle medidas.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisieras cortarte la respiración.

Entonces Brusca agarró el nudo de los vendajes de su pecho y empezó a deshacerlos. Astrid hizo un amago de apartarse, pero la vikinga la sostuvo con firmeza.

—El Festival del Deshielo es para lucirse, Astrid; no vas a un campo de batalla —razonó Brusca—. Este vestido te quedaría infinitamente mejor si te molestaras en adaptarlo a tu cuerpo en lugar de tener que adaptarte tú al vestido.

—No quiero llamar la atención de nadie —se quejó la bruja mientras Brusca aflojaba los vendajes y con ello sus costillas daban paso a mucho más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—Sé que si captas la atención de alguien te lo quitarás de en medio sin apenas pestañear, pero no estoy hablando de eso —comentó Brusca mientras comprobaba que el vendaje estaba ajustado a su gusto—. Me refiero a que debemos sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas por encima de todo. Creo que eres preciosa y sé que todo el mundo lo piensa, pero tú no te das el capricho de verte así, lo cual no logró entender por qué, ¿te miras alguna vez en el espejo?

La verdad es que Astrid sí era consciente que los demás la veían hermosa y atractiva. Más de una vez se había aprovechado esa faceta para someter a los demás a su antojo, pero estaba lejos de estar complacida con su físico. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, sobre todo en la espalda, y siempre se había preocupado más en entrenar su cuerpo que en embellecerlo. Sentirse hermosa nunca le había parecido prioritario, pero supuso que realmente jamás se había dado el lujo de pararse a pensar lo contrario.

—¿Tú te ves guapa? —preguntó Astrid casi sin pensar.

Brusca detuvo sus medidas y se quedó pensativa. Una sonrisa triste se amplió en sus labios.

—Es difícil sentirse guapa cuando estás rodeada de gente que te confunde constantemente con tu hermano gemelo.

—Tienes tú de hombre lo que tengo yo de morena, Brusca.

—¡Y menos mal! Aunque no me importaría tener unos pechos como los tuyos —le dio un suave y travieso apretón en uno de ellos y Astrid le dio un manotazo.

La vikinga soltó una sonora carcajada y prosiguió con sus medidas. Cuando terminó, Astrid volvió ajustarse las vendas de su pecho como estaban y se vistió. Brusca cogió el vestido y lo extendió sobre la cama de Astrid para ver por dónde tenía que empezar.

—No parece un arreglo complicado, para mañana lo tendría listo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo a cambio? —preguntó Astrid sin evitar sentirse mal.

—¿Sabes peinar?

—¿Sí?

—Vale, pues quiero que me hagas el peinado más complicado que sepas y que me busques flores que vayan a juego con mi vestido.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a conseguir flores? —inquirió Astrid confundida— ¡Apenas ha comenzado la primavera!

—Astrid, no lo puedo hacer yo todo, ¿sabes? —comentó Brusca con picardía— Sin flores no hay vestido.

Brusca se escaqueó de su cuarto antes de que Astrid pudiera discutir. La bruja bufó frustrada preguntándose cómo demonios encontraría flores fuera de temporada. Bajó las escaleras de su cuarto al piso inferior donde Gothi la golpeó con su vara con una mueca de descontento porque la joven había vuelto a escabullirse de su trabajo. Astrid gruñó a la anciana mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, pero continuó con sus tareas el resto del día sin rechistar. A media tarde, Gothi permitió que se diera un descanso y lo aprovechó para ir al bosque a buscar las estúpidas flores de Brusca.

Se adentró por una ruta que le quedaba cerca de su casa y caminó rumbo norte. Vagó entre los pinares por lo menos una hora, pero no encontró ningún tipo de flor. Torció el camino por una pendiente cubierta por más pinos. Encontró toda clase de piñas, arbustos y ramas, pero nada de flores. Astrid se preguntó si no sería mucho más fácil utilizar su magia para acelerar el crecimiento de algunas semillas que Gothi guardaba en su almacén, pero colocar flores fuera de temporada en el pelo de Brusca sería muy sospechoso. Continuó bajando hasta encontrar una hendidura con una charca y una pequeña cascada. Barrió el lugar con la mirada casi convencida de que no encontraría nada, pero no fue así. En un lado de la hendidura había un matorral de brezos y Astrid casi cantó victoria.

Descendió a la explanada en un par de saltos y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsa. No sabía si Brusca se conformaría con llevar brezos en el pelo, pero Astrid no dudó que si la vikinga no se decidía a llevarlas puestas, lo haría ella misma. Los brezos siempre habían sido una de sus flores preferidas. Comenzó a cortar las flores con delicadeza, como le habían enseñado de niña, y las guardó en su bolsa.

Astrid sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se giró a su alrededor insegura de si era por el frío húmedo del ambiente o porque la estaban observando. Entonces escuchó un chasquido que provenía de la copa de los árboles. Alzó la cabeza en guardia, pero no vio nada más que el movimiento de las ramas causadas probablemente por el viento.

Pero Astrid sabía que había algo en ese lugar además de ella, ¿un dragón, quizás? No, Astrid lo habría visto. ¿Qué se mueve en plena luz del día que puede pasar perfectamente inadvertido a ojos de cualquiera? La respuesta era evidente.

Astrid empuñó su cuchillo al sentir que el ser iba atacarla por la espalda y se giró para detener el filo de su lanza. El ser tenía el rostro oculto bajo una capa negra, pero Astrid reconoció sus movimientos la segunda vez que acometió contra ella. La bruja partía de la desventaja que no podía volar y que su cuchillo casi oxidado no era el mejor arma, pero aquello no impidió que sus ataques fueran tan mortíferos como los de su atacante. El ser voló sobre ella con gran rapidez y lanzó su lanza contra ella. El filo rozó apenas su brazo y Astrid reaccionó cogiendo la lanza casi al vuelo. El ser descendió lentamente hasta el saliente de la cascada y la observó en silencio.

—Regla número uno: nunca pierdas tu arma —gritó Astrid apoyándose sobre la lanza de su atacante.

—¿Y me lo dices tú que vas armada con esa mierda? Al menos con el hacha conseguías intimidarme un poco, ahora solo tienes cuchillos de juguete y flores.

—Que te follen, Heather —escupió Astrid.

El ser se quitó la capa y mostró la figura de una mujer joven de pelo azabache que descendía en suaves ondas por su espalda y de ojos verdes muy claros. Vestía la vestidura negra con reflejos púrpuras, signo de que pertenecía al Aquelarre del Sabbat, más conocido como el Aquelarre Le Fey. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su pálido rostro y la saludó:

—¿Qué tal estás, hermanita? Te he echado de menos.

Xx.


	9. El Festival del Deshielo Parte I

Holi.

He vuelto con el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha y que encima he tenido que partir en dos. La trama comienza poco a poco a avanzar y realmente espero que os guste, porque madre mía la de cosas que pasan en este capítulo y mejor ni os adelanto lo que pasará en la segunda parte.

Como siempre mil gracias por leerme, por vuestras reviews y aprovecho para dar las gracias a las/los que me escribís desde Guest y que no puedo contestaros por privado (Nade, Marilole y las otras personas que no me dejaron sus nombres). Y deciros, como siempre, que toda aportación, crítica y opinión es siempre bienvenida, porque de esta manera yo crezco como escritora, sé si os gusta o no os gusta lo que hago y porque no deja de ser un aliciente para seguir escribiendo, aunque ya os digo que también escribo también para mí.

Pasad todas/os un bonito día y espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo.

* * *

Desde que Astrid tiene memoria, Heather siempre había estado a su lado.

Ambas habían crecido juntas dentro del Aquelarre, siendo Heather la mayor de las dos por sólo cuatro meses de diferencia. Desde niñas, siempre existió una gran complicidad entre las dos brujas y una sana competitividad que las ayudó a mejorar día a día. Dormían juntas, comían juntas, jugaban juntas, estudiaban juntas… Sin duda, cualquiera podía haber pensado que habían sido separadas al nacer si no fuera por sus diferencias físicas. Pero cuando ambas llegaron a la pubertad, la Bruja Le Fey decidió que lo mejor sería separarlas, incluso enfrentarlas, para convertirlas en las guerreras que debían ser para su ejército. Al principio, aquella decisión no supuso un gran cambio en sus vidas, seguían viéndose e incluso participaban en los mismos entrenamientos; hasta que un día la Bruja Le Fey tomó la decisión que sólo una de ellas entraría en sus filas, mientras que a la otra se le asignaría un puesto entre las brujas recolectoras o sanadoras. La resolución dependería del resultado de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la ganadora se llevaría el privilegio de entrar en el ejército.

Astrid ganó. Por muy poco, pero ganó.

La joven bruja había demostrado no solo un talento innato para el combate, sino una frialdad contra la que por entonces era su mejor amiga que consiguió captar, de una vez por todas, la atención de su reina. Heather, aún decepcionada y dolida por la actitud de Astrid durante el combate, la felicitó tras alzarse con la victoria. Su amistad se habría mantenido intacta de no ser porque la Bruja Le Fey le exigió a Astrid que cogiera el merecido trofeo de su primera gran victoria, que resultó ser no menos que un dedo de una mano de Heather.

Tenían solo quince años.

Y Heather no se lo había perdonado nunca. Incluso años después, cuando Heather consiguió entrar en el ejército por sus propios medios y le hubiera asegurado a Astrid que aquello era agua pasada, la joven bruja sabía que Heather no olvidaría ni perdonaría el día que Astrid le cortó. el dedo anular de su mano derecha con el filo ardiente de su hacha.

Para cuando Heather se incorporó al ejército, Astrid tenía el rango de general y era una de las favoritas de Le Fey, pero Heather no pareció darle especial importancia y con el tiempo volvió a tratar a Astrid como antes. Astrid, quien por entonces ya había comenzado a cuestionar los valores de Le Fey y a buscar respuestas a preguntas que jamás debió formular, se sintió aliviada de volver a tener una amiga de verdad dentro del aquelarre que no la envidiara o la odiara.

Sin embargo, cuando la Bruja Le Fey la inhabilitó de su puesto de general, Heather se redujo a echarle en cara su insensatez por cuestionar las órdenes de su reina. Tampoco testificó a su favor cuando la condenaron a muerte por traición. Y fue en aquel momento cuando Astrid supo que jamás podría volver a confiar en nadie como lo hizo con Heather.

De ahí que volver a verla, meses después de que su propio aquelarre pretendiera asesinarla y terminaran vinculándola con un humano, no le produjo el más mínimo síntoma de alegría, sino más bien lo contrario.

Heather, por su parte, observaba sonriente a Astrid desde el saliente, como si toda esta situación le resultara muy divertido. Astrid, aún armada con la lanza que Heather le había lanzado, preguntó:

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Heather?

—¿No es obvio? He venido a verte —respondió ella con una risita—. Tenía curiosidad de ver como mi general se adapta entre los humanos. Ya veo que has tardado poco en convertirte en una esposa sumisa.

La sangre hirvió en las venas de Astrid y pensó en lanzar la lanza a la bruja para quitarle la satisfacción de su rostro. Pero se redujo a contar hasta diez para no dejarse dominar por su temperamento.

—Ya me has visto; ríete y lárgate a contárselo a Le Fey.

Heather torció la cabeza, mirándola casi con ternura.

—¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

Astrid bufó irritada.

—Por supuesto Heather, no he hecho otra cosa que echar en falta a todas mis queridas hermanas que no dudaron en matarme en cuando tuvieron la oportunidad —dijo Astrid con un sarcasmo amargo.

El rostro simpático de Heather se transformó en uno molesto, resultándole ofensivas las palabras de la que un día fue su amiga más íntima.

—Te lo buscaste tú sola, Astrid, lo sabes de sobra.

—Por supuesto, ya me ha quedado claro que cuestionar órdenes y hacer preguntas justifica que me sentencien a muerte —le recriminó Astrid asqueada—. Lárgate Heather, aquí no pintas nada.

—Tú tampoco tienes cabida aquí, As —comentó Heather con aburrimiento—. ¿Qué tal es vivir entre los humanos? Veo que ahora te dedicas a sanar a los enfermos y a recoger flores. Si las demás vieran lo bajo que has caído…

—Y, sin embargo, aún no puedes conmigo, Heather —se burló Astrid y observó las inscripciones de la vara de Heather que tantas veces había leído en su hacha antes de que Le Fey la destruyera—. ¿Lanza nueva? Supongo que habrás hecho algo para contentar a la reina para que te de este juguete tan bonito. ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que no has podido conmigo estando únicamente armada con un cuchillo?

Heather no respondió y optó por volver a elevarse en el aire para flotar sobre Astrid.

—Juegas con fuego, Astrid, ya no eres parte del aquelarre, por lo que tus poderes se habrán debilitado considerablemente —comentó volviendo a sonreír.

—Nunca he necesitado usar la magia para patearte el culo, Heather —dijo Astrid sonriendo también y poniéndose en posición de ataque con la lanza de Heather—. ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a comprobar?

Heather descendió a poca distancia de Astrid y se sacudió su vestido. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta añoranza al recordar la suavidad y la ligereza de aquella prenda sobre su piel. Jamás había pasado frío con ella puesta y ahora, sin embargo, tenía que ponerse capas y capas de ropa para volver a sentir un mínimo de calor cada vez que salía de casa. Hipo siempre se reía de ella por eso y Astrid le golpeaba envidiosa, ya que él nunca necesitaba tantas capas de ropa para resguardarse del frío.

—Me encantaría detenerme a recordar los viejos tiempos contigo, pero sólo me he pasado a saludarte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —le explicó Heather con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Isla Mema? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

—Dicen que se va celebrar cierto festival y hay algo que tengo que recoger para Le Fey —respondió Heather manteniendo sus aires de grandeza.

—Caray, Heather, ¿ahora te dejan juntarte con los mayores? ¡Quién iba a decirlo! —se burló Astrid.

Heather le lanzó una mirada envenenada y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó pronto en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal con el humano, Astrid?

Astrid sabía que Heather observaría con atención su reacción facial y corporal; no obstante, la bruja era lo bastante buena actriz como para simular la más pura indiferencia en una cara de póker.

—Fácil de manipular e insulso —mintió Astrid con descaro.

—¿Ah, sí? No me ha parecido así.

—En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme? —cuestionó Astrid sin poder ocultar su irritación

—¡Venga, Astrid! Comprende que es sumamente divertido verte sometida a un vínculo con un humano —se mofó Heather con una sonrisita pícara—. Además, parece que Le Fey tuvo buen ojo, estás vinculada ni más ni menos que con el Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema.

—Lo sé —afirmó Astrid molesta.

—Es bastante atractivo, ¿no crees? —Heather rió al ver que Astrid se esforzaba en esconder su rubor.

—Te has filtrado en la aldea, ¿verdad? —la morena sacudió los hombros—. Heather, una cosa es que me espies a lo lejos y otra muy distinta es que te hagas pasar por humana. No puedo permitir que estés aquí.

—¿O qué vas hacer Astrid? —le desafió Heather.

—¿Quieres perder el resto de los dedos que te quedan en la mano? —sugirió Astrid con frialdad.

Heather dio un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, agitando los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha. La chanza desapareció de su cara, sustituyéndolo por una expresión de ira contenida.

—No vas a detenerme, Astrid.

—Quédate bien lejos de mí, Heather. No quiero que nadie me relacione contigo.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu propia familia? —protestó Heather fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Nunca lo fuisteis —respondió la bruja con frialdad.

Los ojos de Heather se abrieron como platos ante aquella respuesta. Astrid le lanzó la lanza y Heather la cogió al vuelo para clavarla en el suelo. Recogió la bolsa llena de brezos y, en ese momento, quiso tirarlas al suelo y pisarlas. Los brezos también habían sido las flores favoritas de Heather.

—No fui yo quién te delató, As —dijo Heather de repente.

Astrid la ignoró, conociendo perfectamente la excusa barata que Heather quería vender.

—Jamás pensé que estuvieras investigando… —Heather se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Ya sabes. No lo supe hasta el mismo día del juicio. Siempre había pensado que serías la última en cometer semejante locura. Nunca, jamás, te he visto cuestionar nada delante de nadie, mucho menos ante la reina. Lo tenías todo Astrid, posición, poder y talento y lo echaste todo a perder por… ¿eso?

—Lo siento, Heather, pero esta no es una conversación que quiera tener ahora y mucho menos contigo.

—Solo quiero saber por qué decidiste dejarlo todo para buscar algo que nunca estuvo presente en tu vida —replicó Heather furiosa.

—Porque nadie decide por mí qué necesito o no en mi vida. Tengo el pleno derecho a hacerme preguntas y resolverlas. Si vosotras queréis vivir ignorantes y esclavas el resto de vuestras vidas es vuestro puto problema, prefiero morir a estar sometida a una dictadora.

Heather estaba atónita y confundida por sus palabras. Volvió a coger su arma, pero no con intención de atacarla, sino para colgársela en su espalda.

—Jamás te he oído hablar así sobre ella. Ella… la reina, cuida de nosotras, es nuestra madre.

—Esa bruja jamás ha sido ni será mi madre —declaró Astrid llena de odio.

Heather sacudió la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla. Astrid sabía que Heather no podía llevarle la contraria, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido dentro del aquelarre.

—Vete de aquí, Heather —repitió Astrid con voz cansada.

—No puedo, lo sabes tú mejor que nadie —confesó Heather dolida.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces, pero si tocas o dañas a alguien de esta aldea me aseguraré que te quedes sin dedos en las manos y en los pies.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por esos humanos? Hace un año no dudabas ni un segundo en matarlos si te molestaban.

Astrid no respondió a su acusación. Se recolocó el bolso con las flores y se giró hacia la pared de la hendidura para escalarla. Heather continuó hablando:

—Astrid, por favor, no dejes someterte por ellos. Los humanos no valen nada, lo destruyen todo y no valoran nada. Nos odian, Astrid, nos queman, nos violan y asesinan a todo aquel que sospechen de ejercer o estar relacionado con la brujería. No puedes quedarte aquí, lo sabes de sobra, cuando descubran lo que eres te mandarán directamente a la hoguera.

Astrid sabía que no faltaba verdad en las palabras de Heather. De haber podido, ella ya se habría marchado, pero era innegable que pese a la monotonía de su nueva vida y tener que soportar sus estúpidas costumbres, convivir con los humanos no era tan terrible como se lo habían hecho pensar siempre. Había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de Brusca, los amigos de Hipo y el resto de habitantes de la aldea; admiraba la constante cooperación que existía dentro de Isla Mema en el que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos se preocupaban y cuidaban los unos de los otros; se asombraba por la fantástica integración de los dragones dentro de una sociedad que los había aberrado hasta hacía pocos años y, aunque habían sido forzados a estar unidos por un lazo mágico, no podía negar que había descubierto lo mejor de los humanos en Hipo.

No, aunque los humanos no eran lo mejor, tampoco eran lo peor. Era la mejor lección que Astrid se había llevado por el momento: no todo era blanco o negro, sino más bien una escala de grises.

—No te reconozco, As —confesó Heather angustiada.

Astrid miró hacia abajo, donde Heather continuaba observándola, y Astrid sacudió los hombros.

—No, Heather, ésta he sido yo siempre, pero me he cansado de ocultarlo

Tenía ganas de volver a casa y meterse en la cama, pero era probable que Gothi la estuviera esperando con una montaña de trabajo. Heather se volvió a elevar para acercarse de nuevo, pero Astrid le volvió la espalda y se adentró en el bosque. Por un momento pensó que Heather la perseguiría, pero a medida que fue avanzando por el pinar rumbo a la aldea la tensión en su estómago fue diluyéndose. Heather había optado por dejarla en paz por el momento.

Astrid regresó a la aldea esforzándose en ocultar su ansiedad. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a cruzarse con tanta gente en Isla Mema. Aunque seguía haciendo un frío de mil demonios, los vikingos charlaban animados y caminaban por las calles de la aldea, muchos de ellos dirigiéndose al Gran Salón con intención de cenar. Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que quizás no solo estuviera Heather filtrada entre la marabunta de personas, tal vez hubiera más mujeres de su aquelarre que habían venido a mofarse de ella o aprovecharse de algún pobre e inocente humano para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Sujetó las asas de su bolsa de piel con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. ¿Qué demonios buscaba Heather en Isla Mema para que la reina Le Fey le hubiera pedido que se filtrara entre los vikingos? Tenía miles de teorías y a cada una que se le ocurría más descabellada le parecía.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se tropezó sin querer con alguien. Astrid consiguió no caerse de milagro, pero el hombre con el que se había tropezado lucía bastante molesto. Era alto y moreno, de cejas pobladas y con tatuajes azules en la barbilla. Vestía un chaleco de piel que le dejaban sus musculosos brazos al descubierto y Astrid no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, porque la población vikinga no sufría el frío como lo soportaba ella. El hombre la observó de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, perdona —se disculpó ella.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya me gustaría que chicas tan guapas como tú se chocaran conmigo todos los días.

El impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara fue muy real en ese momento. Pero tuvo que contenerse, lo último que le faltaba hoy es que la denunciaran por agresión ante el Jefe. Sin embargo, al hombre no le pasó por alto la expresión de fastidio de Astrid.

—¿Te pasa algo, bonita?

—Vuelve a llamarme bonita y te dejo sin dientes, imbécil —replicó Astrid conteniendo su ira.

El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido por el comentario de Astrid, pero no pareció molesto en absoluto. Más bien se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Me llamo Eret, hijo de Eret —dijo el hombre todavía riendo y ofreciendo su mano como saludo,

Astrid ignoró su presentación y se puso rumbo a casa de Gothi. Eret comenzó a seguirla con aire divertido.

—Chica con carácter, ¿no? No tenía intención de ofenderte, pero realmente creo que eres preciosa.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió ignorando al hombre. Astrid estaba harta de los hombres que acosaban a las mujeres soltando una opinión que no les importaba lo más mínimo.

—Tengo que admitir que de momento eres la mujer más guapa que he visto por aquí, ¿tienes con quien ir al Festival?

Astrid se paró en seco y se enfrentó al hombre quien la sonreía de forma socarrona, tentando a Astrid a lanzarle por los aires en mitad de la aldea.

—No, Eret hijo de Eret, no tengo a nadie con quien ir al Festival porque mi vida no gira en torno sobre si voy sola o acompañada a una estúpida fiesta. Te lo digo en serio, si quieres mantener tu dentadura intacta será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz a mí o a cualquier mujer que cumpla tus estúpidas expectativas de belleza.

Eret se quedó sin palabras ante la actitud grosera de Astrid, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que le rechazaran de una forma tan desagradable. Astrid se dio cuenta de que su acalorada conversación había captado la atención de algunos viandantes y la bruja volvió a poner rumbo a su casa, sin ni siquiera a pararse a escuchar la respuesta de Eret.

Astrid subió la escalera de su casa sorteando a las personas que esperaban ser atendidos por Gothi. La anciana fue a regañar a Astrid por su tardanza, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio el rostro angustiado y agotado de la joven. Astrid se puso de nuevo a trabajar, rezando a Freya, a Thor y al resto de los dioses, porque el Festival terminara pronto y todo pudiera ser como antes.

Xx.

La mañana del Festival fue una pesadilla para Hipo. No había dormido en toda la noche porque se le había olvidado pedirle a Astrid una nueva dosis de la poción del sueño y fue incapaz de pegar ojo por la tensión de los preparativos. Su padre estaba tan estresado con el Consejo y recibiendo a los jefes de otras aldeas que Hipo se había visto obligado a coger mayor peso en los preparativos finales del Festival.

Dado que ese año el Festival acogía a tantos jefes de otras tribus y los Gormdsen insistían que la aldea debía mantener el luto por el patriarca fallecido, se había decidido cancelar los Juegos del Festival del Deshielo. Aquello había indignado a la mayor parte de la población de Isla Mema, ya que los juegos era una tradición centenaria en la Isla. Los dragones, por su parte, parecían encantados de tener la excusa perfecta para pasar unos días tranquilos descansando y durmiendo sin que ningún humano les molestara. Conociendo esa postura y tras pedir la opinión de Desdentao y otros dragones, Hipo no se opuso, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, a que los dragones se quedaran relegados en los establos durante el Festival.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mocoso esa mañana mientras supervisaba los últimos detalles de la cena del Festival.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hipo distraído, intentaba concentrarse en que todo iba acorde al menú que habían acordado con cocina la semana anterior.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Mocoso golpeándole en el brazo.

—¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? —gritó Hipo frotándose el brazo molesto.

—Estás rarísimo, tío.

—No, Mocoso, estoy ocupado, algo con lo que seguramente no estés muy familiarizado—replicó Hipo molesto.

—¿Seguro que solo eso?

Hipo arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la expresión preocupada de su primo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Me miras como si estuviera apunto de morirme o algo.

—No, es que… —Mocoso titubeó un momento—, nunca te he visto tan distante como te veo últimamente y me preguntaba si tiene que ver con _ese_ asunto.

Hipo tardó varios segundo en entender a qué se estaba refiriendo Mocoso.

—¡Oh! Eso —dijo Hipo con aire ausente—. Sinceramente, no lo sé, bastante tengo con la organización del Festival como para pensar que esta noche es probable que conozca a la desconocida con la que me voy a casar.

Mocoso asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso.

—Todos creemos que es como si fueras otra persona completamente distinta. Ya no sales nunca a volar, estás siempre ocupado, por lo que nunca te juntas con nosotros y ahora estás de acuerdo en cancelar los Juegos del Deshielo, aún sabiendo que nos encanta y que encima los ganas siempre tú.

Hipo suspiró cansado. Era evidente que su primo estaba más preocupado por sus propios intereses que por los del propio Hipo.

—Mocoso, sabes de sobra que ya no tenemos quince años, ¿verdad? —dijo Hipo irritado—. Me guste o no, soy el futuro líder de esta tribu y es mi responsabilidad cumplir con todos, aunque eso signifique tener que sacrificar mi tiempo libre, mis aficiones y unos estúpidos juegos.

—Ya, ¿pero todo eso por casarte? Tampoco creo que sea el fin del mundo, Hipo.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó él bajando la voz para que nadie más le escuchara—, ¿piensas que me gusta la simple idea de casarme con una desconocida? ¿El no poder escoger y enamorarme a la persona adecuada en su debido tiempo y ser correspondido?

—¿Entonces por qué no dices que no si tanto te molesta?

Hipo se quedó mirando fijamente a su primo, preguntándose si su cabeza procesaba las cosas como lo hacen el resto de los seres humanos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién está el Consejo y cómo funciona?

—¿No?

—Pues eso —concluyó Hipo de mala gana.

Mocoso se marchó más desconcertado de lo que estaba antes de hablar con él. Hipo continuó con sus labores el resto de la mañana, pasando por el Gran Salón para asegurarse que todos los sellos de las familias de los Jefes de las otras tribus estuvieran en su lugar, después se acercó a la herrería para ayudar a Bocón a terminar todas las armas ceremoniales para el Festival y atendió cualquier queja de los ciudadanos e invitados en Isla Mema. Observó a Astrid a lo lejos, quién simplemente se redujo a saludarle con la cabeza cuando le avistó. Parecía cansada y agobiada, y se preguntó si Astrid no habría sufrido las consecuencias de su insomnio por no tomarse él la poción. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

A mediodía se dio el lujo de parar a comer en un rincón del Gran Salón donde nadie le molestara. Le pesaba la cabeza por el sueño y se preguntó si existiría la posibilidad de esconderse en los establos para echarse una pequeña siesta, ya que su casa estaba atestada de los jefes que Estoico había recibido esa misma mañana a primera hora. Agradeció no tener que cruzarse con ellos —ni con sus hijas— hasta la noche. O eso pensaba hasta que alguien le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espada que casi hizo que se atragantara con la comida.

—¡Hermano! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hipo tosió con fuerza para permitir que el pan que se había quedado atrapado en su exófago descendiera. Con los ojos llorosos por la falta de aire, vio a Dagur el Desquiciado sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hipo consiguió tragar y dar una fuerte bocanada para recuperar el aire que había perdido de sus pulmones. Dagur rió a carcajada limpia.

—¡Joder, Hipo! ¡Sigues siendo hilarante!

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Dagur —mintió Hipo con fastidio.

Dagur abrazó a Hipo por los hombros y le golpeó en el pecho, cortándole una vez más la respiración.

—¿Cómo es que no has venido a saludarme? —preguntó el jefe de los Berserker fingiendo ofensa.

—Esperaba verte esta noche, junto con los demás jefes —se excusó Hipo—. He estado bastante ocupado.

—¿Ocupado o esperabas evitar a todas esas señoritas que andan deseosas de conocer al famoso Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y Dagur volvió a reírse histéricamente, captando la atención de todos los que estaban trabajando en el Gran Salón. Hipo deseo que la tierra le tragara.

—No he visto apenas dragones por aquí, ¿dónde tienes a tu Furia Nocturna?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Hipo escéptico.

—¡No me mires con esa cara, Hipo! Tu Furia Nocturna dejó de ser el centro de mi universo hace mucho tiempo.

Hipo no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera así, pero Dagur no había dado indicios que quisiera traicionarlos desde que firmaron el acuerdo de paz hacía ya cinco años. A consecuencia del tratado, Hipo vivió una temporada con los Berserkers para ayudarles con el entrenamiento de dragones a cambio de que Dagur otorgara una alianza militar en el caso de que Isla Mema entrara en guerra. Dado que Isla Mema no entraba en conflicto desde hacía décadas con nadie que no fuera dragones, era evidente que los Berserkers salían ganando de aquella partida, pero aquel acuerdo había conseguido que otras tribus se abrieran con ellos para entrenar también a sus propios dragones. El único hándicap con el que Hipo debía cargar era con la amistad de Dagur, al quién seguía sin soportar, pese a saber que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no era un mal tipo.

—Es una pena que no tenga a nadie con quien casarte, sería bonito tenerte en la familia —comentó Dagur entristecido.

 _Odín, gracias por permitir que no sea así_ , pensó Hipo aliviado.

—¿Qué años tienes? ¿Veinte?

—Cumplo veintidós dentro de dos semanas —respondió Hipo irritado.

—Sólo eres un año mayor que ella —comentó Dagur con aire ausente.

—¿Que quién?

Dagur no respondió. Observaba a Hipo con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera mirando a través de él. Hipo carraspeó incómodo y le golpeó en el brazo con suavidad. Dagur parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión pícara volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Tengo que volver con tu padre y los demás, te veré en la cena —le dio de nuevo una fuerte palmada en la espalda— ¿Me enseñarás luego a tu Furia Nocturna?

—Ni muerto —replicó Hipo sonriendo por primera vez, pero hablando muy en serio.

Las carcajadas de Dagur resonaron por el Gran Salón aún cuando Hipo se retiró de allí incapaz de terminar su almuerzo. Se le había cerrado el estómago, ya que por primera vez en todo el día estaba procesando que a partir de ese noche su vida dejaría de ser como era antes. Le entró una fuerte arcada que hizo que estuviera a punto de devolver lo poco que había comido. Se preguntó si no debía acercarse adonde Gothi para que le diera algún relajante, pero acudir a Gothi equivaldría ver a Astrid y no se sentía preparado para experimentar el cóctel de emociones que solía sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella. Aunque era innegable de que se moría de ganas de estar con ella, pese a estar convencido de que aquella sensación la impulsaba el vínculo y no por su conciencia.

Respiró hondo y se repitió el mantra que llevaba diciéndose desde que pactó su amistad con la bruja: Sólo es una amiga. Nada más. Todo lo que sientes por ella no es real. Los vínculos mágicos solo te confunden y deforman la realidad.

Deseó que aquello fuera más fácil, pero a veces le era inevitable recordar a Astrid vestida sólo con un fino camisón que se deslizaba por sus hombros. Y para su mala suerte, aquella imagen no desapareció de sus pensamientos durante el resto del día.

Xx.

—Creía que ibas a peinarme, no a arrancarme el cuero cabelludo, so perra —se quejó Brusca por centésima vez.

Astrid ignoró su comentario concentrándose en hilar bien el denso cabello de la vikinga en varias trenzas que coronaban toda su cabeza para finalizar en una más larga que caería por su espalda. Afortunadamente, el cabello de Brusca no era difícil de domar, aunque se había tirado al menos una hora lavándolo con un tónico que quitara el olor al aceite pescado que la vikinga acostumbraba a echarse y a desenredarlo.

El resultado fue más que satisfactorio. El peinado era elegante, pero no lo bastante como para parecer que fuera un peinado que no llevaría Brusca. No era una trenza al uso, pero Astrid la había visto llevar a algunas brujas de su aquelarre y no le supuso una gran complicación replicarlo. Era un peinado más de guerrera que de dama, pero al ver que Brusca estaba tan encantada con él, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Astrid finiquitó la trenza metiendo los brezos entre los mechones de la trenza. Brusca parecía una niña en Snoggletog y fue corriendo a enseñárselo a su madre.

Sigrid Thornston, a diferencia de sus hijos, era una mujer de estructura ósea fuerte, pero de rasgos afectuosos. Brusca y Chusco sentían una devoción ciega por su madre, quién podía perfectamente reventar el cráneo de un hombre fornido con un brazo, y al mismo tiempo abrazar con dulzura a sus hijos con el otro. Antes de quedarse embarazada de los gemelos, Sigrid había sido una de las mejores guerreras de Isla Mema, pero había decidido retirarse para centrarse en sus labores como madre y ama de casa. A diferencia del resto de la aldea, Sigrid no veía con malos ojos la violencia de sus hijos, más bien lo consideraba como un potencial desaprovechado por los tiempos de paz. No obstante, ninguno de los gemelos parecían los mismos estando en torno a su madre. Sigrid era cálida, amable y tierna y Astrid estaba convencida de que parte del carácter incorregible de los gemelos se daba por lo consentidos que los tenía.

Brusca presentó a Astrid a su madre el mismo día del Festival, cuando le anunció que sería la bruja la que le peinaría ese día. Sigrid la recibió con una mirada curiosa, pero la acogió casi como si fuera una más de la familia. A Astrid le abrumó la familiaridad que se respiraba dentro de casa de los Thornston; tal y como sospechaba no eran adinerados, pero el lugar era cálido y acogedor.

Brusca fue dando saltitos feliz por cómo se lucía, entonces recordó que aún tenía que terminar un par de detalles del vestido de Astrid. La bruja insistió en acompañarla de nuevo a su cuarto, pero Brusca le ordenó que se quedara en el comedor esperando con su madre. Astrid se sentó en un taburete de la esquina, incómoda por estar cerca de Sigrid, quién tarareaba una canción desconocida mientras cosía un parche en una de las túnicas de Chusco.

—¿Van a venir tus padres esta noche, Astrid?

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esa pregunta. Sintió cierta vergüenza al no tener una respuesta rápida que dar.

—N-no, no pueden —mintió ella nerviosa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y eso por qué?

Astrid carraspeó incómoda.

—No pueden permitirse pagar un viaje hasta aquí —explicó Astrid intentando ocultar su ansiedad como buenamente pudo—. Gastaron gran parte de sus ahorros para pagarme un pasaje hasta aquí.

Sigrid dejó de coser y observó a la bruja con tristeza.

—Debes echarles mucho en falta —comentó la mujer.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —respondió Astrid con una sinceridad que la sorprendió.

Sigrid dejó la túnica que estaba cosiendo sobre la mesa y se acercó a la bruja para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Le sorprendió el tacto, pero no se apartó. Le gustó la sencillez de aquel gesto, como el que cualquier madre tendría con su hija. La única figura materna en la vida de Astrid había sido más de golpearla que acariciarla, así que gestos como aquel le resultaban extraños, aunque no menos ansiados. Hacía años, Astrid hubiera matado por recibir una caricia como aquella, una mínima seña de sentirse querida por alguien.

—¿Quieres que te peine yo? —preguntó Sigrid con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su trenza.

—N-no quiero molestar —contestó Astrid con voz temblorosa.

—No lo es, me gustaría hacerlo si a ti no te importa.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de soltar una palabra coherente por su boca, y dejó que Sigrid deshiciera su trenza y que su largo cabello cayera por su espalda. Sigrid era mucho más delicada que ella desenredando los nudos, siempre cuidando de no tirar demasiado de su cuero cabelludo. La vikinga se puso de nuevo a tararear mientras trenzaba de nuevo su cabello en un estilo totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Era muy común entre las brujas peinarse entre ellas como signo de amistad y cercanía; Astrid, sin embargo, sólo había disfrutado de esa costumbre siendo apenas una niña, hasta que Le Fey ordenó que las brujas ignoraran a Astrid como castigo por algún motivo que ella ya no podía siquiera recordar. Desde entonces, las demás, por miedo a desobedecer o sencillamente por desgana, dejaron de trenzar su cabello. Sigrid tocaba y peinaba su pelo con cariño, probablemente como se lo peinaría a Brusca cuando ésta le daba la ocasión. Le sorprendió que alguien tan afable y cálido fuese la madre de los gemelos más impopulares de todo el archipiélago y, sin embargo, los envidiaba.

—¿Tienes acompañante para esta noche? —preguntó Sigrid aún centrada en su labor.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo mucho interés en acudir al Festival, voy porque tú hija ha insistido que vaya —explicó Astrid un tanto azorada.

—¿Es que acaso no hay nadie que haya captado tu atención?

Astrid pensó en Hipo y sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Sigrid soltó una carcajada al ver su rubor y Astrid sintió morirse de la vergüenza.

—No hay nadie —insistió ella abochornada—. No tengo interés en estar con ningún hombre, estoy bien como estoy.

—Por supuesto, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que preocuparte de encontrar a alguien —insistió Sigrid tirando levemente de su pelo para continuar con la trenza.

Astrid no quiso discutir con ella, pero aquel pensamiento le pareció demasiado retrógrado. Se imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de Sigrid, una gran guerrera convertida en ama de casa que se dedicaba únicamente a cuidar de los hijos, coser calcetines y a tener la cena hecha para un marido que con los años se pasaría con la bebida. No, Astrid no estaba hecha para una vida en cautiverio, esclava de una familia que terminaría odiando.

—Ya está —anunció Sigrid.

La mujer le acercó un espejo y Astrid se quedó sin aliento. Se requería de mucha paciencia y habilidad para tratar el pelo de una bruja, más el de ella que parecía tener vida propia. Sin embargo, Sigrid había conseguido recoger el cabello de Astrid en una trenza que nacía en la región parietal derecha de su cabeza y descendía por su hombro hasta terminar a la altura de su pecho. Sigrid, quién no quitaba ojo al reflejo de Astrid, onduló el flequillo de la bruja con sus dedos.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó la vikinga sonriente.

—Te ha quedado increíble —murmuró Astrid aún fascinada.

—Años de experiencia —comentó Sigrid satisfecha—. Esto me trae buenos recuerdos, a cuando tenía vuestra edad y peinaba a mis amigas.

A Astrid no se le pasó por alto la tristeza en la voz de Sigrid, pero antes de que pudiera contarle nada más Brusca apareció con su vestido arreglado colgado de un brazo.

—Prepárate As, vas a parecer una dama por primera vez en tu vida.

Astrid tragó saliva.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Xx.

Astrid odiaba las aglomeraciones de gente.

Y lo más frustrante fue que no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta la noche del Festival. Aunque llevaba meses viviendo entre los humanos, Astrid todavía no soportaba su molesta tendencia de gritar, beber y de comer como si fueran salvajes y no miembros de una supuesta sociedad civilizada. Sin embargo, era innegable que los vikingos sabían celebrar los acontecimientos importantes por todo lo alto. Si el funeral del viejo Gormdsen había sido una celebración moderada, el Festival del Deshielo era una auténtica fiesta. El Gran Salón había sido decorado por los blasones de las familias de losjefes visitantes junto con el de los Haddock, que estaba representado por una mano salida del agua sujetando un pez. En los extremos de la sala se habían colocado mesas repletas de comida con largas bancadas en las que sentarse, mientras que el centro se había improvisado un espacio en el que los vikingos bailaban al ritmo marcado por una pequeña banda de música. A Astrid le asustó que el lugar estuviera tan lleno de rostros desconocidos y, sin lugar a dudas, Heather había sabido escoger la mejor ocasión para infiltrarse, puesto que el lugar y la ocasión eran perfectos para pasar desapercibida.

Astrid había acudido al Festival acompañada de Brusca, quien lucía inusualmente elegante con el peinado que le había elaborado Astrid y con el vestido color malva que ella misma se había cosido para la ocasión. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón, Astrid se sentía inusualmente nerviosa. Estaba incómoda en aquel vestido, sobre todo porque no acostumbraba a llevar las vendas del pecho tan poco ajustadas. Brusca le había sugerido más escote del que tenía, pero Astrid se negó en rotundo. No se sentía cómoda exponiendo su cuerpo entre los humanos, sobre todo porque no soportaba que la vieran como si fuese un trozo de carne.

Buscaron al grupo ignorando las miradas lascivas que les lanzaron algún que otro imbécil, Astrid tuvo que cuidar de no romperle la mano a nadie que fuera lo bastante insensato como para poner un dedo sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, encontraron a Mocoso, Patapez y Chusco antes de que tuviera un encontronazo con nadie.

Mocoso y Patapez las recibieron boquiabiertos, lo cual sacó de quicio a las dos mujeres. Chusco sólo lanzó un comentario despectivo contra su hermana que fue devuelto con un puñetazo en la cara de Brusca. Astrid no pudo evitar dar un rápido barrido con la mirada a su alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba Hipo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa, acaso no te agrada la vista? —preguntó Mocoso intentando sacar su voz más sensual.

—Vuelve a llamarme princesa y puede que no tengas lengua para la próxima vez que lo intentes —dijo Astrid con sequedad.

Mocoso borró la sonrisa de su cara al darse cuenta de que Astrid no estaba bromeando y decidió centrar su atención en Brusca, quién parecía tolerar mejor sus comentarios melosos. Una mujer pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de vasos con la mejor hidromiel del archipiélago. El grupo agasajó a la señora por su ofrecimiento, pero Astrid rechazó la bebida, consciente de que no debía bajar la guardia por si alguna bruja de su aquelarre aparecía por allí y porque no quería que se repitieran los acontecimientos que se dieron en el funeral del viejo Gormdsen.

Astrid intentó distraerse con la conversación de la pandilla, pero era fácil perder el interés cuando la charla giraba en torno a futuras trastadas o dragones. Astrid se alejó con la excusa de que deseaba buscar algo para comer y paseó por el Gran Salón con intención de avistar a Heather.

Entonces le vio.

Hipo estaba al fondo del Gran Salón, conversando con una joven de pelo castaño a la que no pudo verle la cara porque le daba la espalda. Pero eso daba igual. Hipo vestía una túnica añil con bordados dorados en el cuello y había conseguido que su siempre alborotado cabello cobrizo luciera peinado. Sonreía a la joven de la misma forma que sonreía a la gente que necesitaba contentar. Astrid le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando Hipo fingía y cuando no.

En ese momento, la bruja se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el hijo del Jefe, había un grupo de mujeres que no quitaban ojo a la escena entre Hipo y la extraña que se encontraba con él. Entonces, Astrid cayó que Hipo estaba conociendo a las candidatas para convertirse en su futura esposa. Sintió su sangre hervir y empleó todo su autocontrol para no avivar el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba al lado de la pareja.

Casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaban observando, Hipo alzó levemente la vista en su dirección y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No sonrió, pero su boca se abrió ligeramente y, aunque Astrid no pudo apreciarlo desde su situación, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. En ese instante, toda la ira que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro desapareció. Sacudió la cabeza sutilmente a modo de saludo con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro, a lo cual Hipo respondió con otra sonrisa. De repente, la chica con la que estaba hablando volvió a captar la atención de Hipo cuando ésta giró la cabeza en dirección a Astrid. La bruja miró rápidamente a otra dirección como si la cosa no fuera con ella y decidió que lo más prudente sería alejarse de allí. Se metió entre la multitud para volver con el grupo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

—¡Quién iba a decir que mi general fuera una tonta enamoradiza!

Astrid se paró en seco y se giró para enfrentarse a Heather. La bruja morena se había hecho una trenza que caía por su espalda y llevaba un elegante vestido color púrpura que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo. La observaba con picardía, casi con mofa, y Astrid estuvo tentada de borrarle la sonrisilla de la cara.

—Pensaba que eras más sensata, Heather, ¿no te dejé bien claro que no te quería cerca?

—Disculpa si no me tomo en serio las amenazas de una bruja desvariada, pero necesitaba verle de cerca.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—¿A quién va ser? ¡A tu novio! —se mofó ella señalando a Hipo quien se estaba despidiendo de la muchacha castaña para recibir a otra—. Tengo que admitir que es bastante mono, aunque muy flaco para mi gusto.

—Heather… —Astrid tuvo que contar hasta diez para controlar el fuego que se estaba avivando dentro de ella y dominar las chispas de sus dedos—. Si realmente quieres salir de una pieza de aquí lo mejor será que te largues.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a exponerme aventurándote a que te descubren a ti también? Me pregunto qué pensará Estoico cuando se entere de que su hijo ha sido embrujado…

Astrid cogió de su brazo con fuerza para sacarla de allí, pero Brusca y los demás de la pandilla aparecieron entre la multitud curiosos por saber quién era la desconocida con la que Astrid estaba conversando.

—Soy Heather, una amiga de la infancia de Astrid —se presentó ella soltándose del agarre de la bruja rubia.

—¿Todas las mujeres de la isla de Astrid sois así de guapas? —coqueteó ridículamente Mocoso.

Brusca y Astrid pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero Heather se rió ante el comentario.

—Somos muchas mujeres, pero en general todas somos bastante guapas, ¿no crees, As? —dijo Heather con una falsa complicidad.

Astrid le respondió con una mirada envenenada deseando que se largara de allí.

—¿Has venido a ver a Astrid? —preguntó Brusca a Heather con cierto recelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Astrid es como mi hermanita pequeña, ¿sabéis? Me rompió el corazón que se marchara sin apenas despedirse de nadie —Heather rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Astrid y ésta apretó los puños hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos—. Siempre fue un poco descerebrada, pero me consuela saber que es feliz aquí.

—¿Descerebrada? —repitió Astrid con ira contenida.

—¡Vamos Astrid! Siempre has sido reconocida por ser demasiado independiente. Eso está muy bien hasta que empiezas a romper las normas.

Los demás observaron a las brujas confundidos. Astrid se apartó de Heather, quien no pudo evitar un gesto molesto por la poca complicidad que su antigua mejor amiga mostraba con ella.

—Astrid puede ser una borde, pero dudo mucho que rompa ninguna norma si no tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo —replicó Brusca de repente.

Astrid agradeció la alianza de Brusca contra Heather, pero la morena arrugó la nariz al escuchar el comentario de la vikinga. Heather odiaba que le llevaran la contraria y Astrid sabía que aquello no quedaría así. Brusca sugirió que fueran a buscar algo de comida, soltando una sonrisita suntuosa contra Heather para dejarle claro que ella no era importante para ellos. Aquello fue suficiente para que la bruja morena intentara cometer una insensatez, pero Astrid era mucho más rápida que ella y se interpuso entre el grupo y ella agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca, interrumpiendo el conjuro que había empezado a murmurar contra Brusca.

—¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? —le regañó Astrid.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te preocupas por los humanos? —dijo Heather intentando soltar el agarre de Astrid.

—Eres una imbécil, ¿en serio pretendías hacer magia en medio del Gran Salón?

—No sería la primera vez, As —alegó Heather con una expresión de satisfacción.

—Bórrate esa sonrisa de la cara, Heather. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, así que haz lo que Le Fey te ha mandado hacer y lárgate de aquí —sentenció Astrid.

Heather consiguió zafarse de la mano de Astrid. Ambas brujas intercambiaron miradas furiosas, pero al menos Heather se había replanteado el utilizar el conjuro contra Brusca. Se pasó la mano por su flequillo, fingiendo una sonrisa risueña, y murmuró sin cambiar de expresión:

—No intervengas en mi camino de nuevo, As.

—No me des razones para hacerlo—dijo Astrid, también sonriendo, dándole un apretón en el brazo que probablemente le dejaría marca, pero en apariencia parecía un simple gesto de amistad.

Astrid oyó que Brusca la llamaba, se giró y vio a la pandilla saludarla desde una de las mesas llenas de comida. Astrid se volvió donde Heather, pero la bruja había desaparecido.

Astrid tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Y nunca se equivocaba.

xX.

—Puedo cocinar casi cualquier cosa, también me gusta mucho tejer y soy una gran bailarina.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza simulando interés por el discurso de… ¿Siv? ¿Liv? ¿Eiv? Había vuelto a olvidar su nombre. Era la quinta chica con la que había hablado esa noche y estaba deseando que ocurriera alguna catástrofe para acabar con esa agonía de conversación.

Nunca se le había dado bien las conversaciones ligeras, sobre todo porque le costaba horrores relacionarse con desconocidos, más si eran mujeres que estaban esforzándose en sorprenderle para que las escogiera como esposas. Todavía tenía que entrevistarse con otras nueve mujeres más y aún quedaban otras dos que no habían podido asistir al Festival, lo cual suponía una ventaja para Hipo porque suponía retrasar la toma de su decisión unas semanas más.

—Una de ellas ya la conoces —le comentó su padre poco antes de inaugurar el Festival, cuando se dirigían juntos al Gran Salón.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —preguntó Hipo sin mucho interés, convencido de que no reconocería el nombre.

—Camicazi.

Hipo se detuvo en seco al oír ese nombre. Su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿No te acuerdas de ella?

—¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella! —exclamó él atónito— ¿Estás seguro de que Camicazi ha accedido voluntariamente a meterse en esto? Porque dudo mucho que haya sido así.

—Su madre no ha querido darme muchos detalles, pero puedo imaginarme que si esta noche no están aquí es porque Bertha aún no la ha convencido.

Hacía años que Hipo no veía a Camicazi. La última vez que coincidieron fue poco después de que venciera a la Muerte Roja y, apenas recuperado de sus heridas, tuvo que explicar a la Grandísima Bertha y a su hija como entrenar a sus dragones. Camicazi era hiperactiva, atolondrada y arrogante, pero siempre se habían llevado bien y había sido respetuosa con él antes incluso de que se convirtiera en el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Intercambiaban cartas puntualmente, sobre todo para resolver las dudas de Camicazi en relación al entrenamiento de dragones, pero hacía varios meses que no había recibido ninguna misiva de ella e Hipo no había tenido la cabeza como para preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera romper el vínculo. Sin embargo, el intento de casar a Camicazi suponían malas noticias, aunque no para él. Visto lo visto, Camicazi era la opción menos mala, pero todos pasaban por alto un hecho evidente que Hipo conocía desde niño:

Camicazi sólo estaba interesada en mujeres.

Por tanto, si Camicazi no se había presentado en el Festival era porque había conseguido escaquearse de su madre. No existía otra explicación.

—¿Y quién es la otra? —preguntó Hipo.

—La verdad es que apenas conozco al jefe Bardo, su isla queda a dos semanas en barco de la nuestra y he recibido una carta esta mañana excusándose de que su hija había enfermado con gravedad y les iba a ser imposible venir al Festival.

Aunque la ausencia de Camicazi y la hija de Bardo corría en su beneficio, Hipo estaba convencido de que al menos una conversación con Camicazi habría sido infinitamente mejor que el de aquellas mujeres. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, en primera instancia todas habían sido amables con él, pero Hipo no veía que tuviera nada en común con ellas. Todas habían sido entrenadas para ser esposas modélicas, conscientes de que esa sería la mejor salida para su futuro. Sin embargo, Hipo también sabía cocinar y tejer. Había aprendido incluso a bailar, aunque evitaba hacerlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Toda una vida sin madre había hecho que tanto Hipo como su padre tuvieran que valerse por sí mismos en el cuidado de la casa. Estoico cocinaba bien, aunque a Bocón se le daba mejor, mientras que Hipo se encargaba de arreglar cualquier desperfecto de la casa y se turnaban para limpiar. Por tanto, si estaba obligado a encontrar una esposa, Hipo tenía claro que las cualidades como ama de casa no eran prioritarias para su selección.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó Hipo a Siv, Liv o Eiv.

—¿Mi tiempo libre? —la muchacha parecía confundida por la pregunta.

—Sí, cuando no estás cocinando, limpiando o tejiendo.

La joven lanzó una mirada de angustia a sus padres, quienes se encontraban hablando con su padre. Hipo suspiró.

—Oye, no tienes que simular ser alguien que no eres —le comentó Hipo en un intento de tranquilizarla—. No voy a enfadarme o a rechazarte porque seas tú misma.

—No es eso lo que me han dicho —se quejó la joven.

—¿Acaso te han dicho lo que me tienes que decir? —preguntó Hipo extrañado.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza avergonzada. Hipo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Escucha, tengo que hablar con mucha gente esta noche y parto sin ninguna expectativa en concreta —explicó Hipo incómoda—. Pero si voy a conoceros… me gustaría saber como sois en realidad. No deseo estar con alguien que finge ser algo que no es.

Siv, Liv o Eiv estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que empezó a llorar. Hipo tragó saliva, frustrado por la situación. Intentó consolar a la joven, pero ésta salió corriendo del Gran Salón con sus padres siguiéndola por detrás.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a la muchacha para que se ponga así? —preguntó Estoico furioso cuando se acercó donde él.

Varias personas del Gran Salón observaban la escena divertidos, mientras que el resto de mujeres que esperaban hablar con Hipo mostraban expresiones de nervios, angustia y aburrimiento. Hipo deseaba irse de allí y esconderse en los establos con Desdentao hasta que termina el Festival.

—No seas duro con él, Estoico —comentó Bocón con aire conciliador mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Hipo—. Tu hijo es rompecorazones, no lo puede evitar.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más delicado con la siguiente? Ya has hecho llorar a dos en lo que llevamos de noche, así que ten la consideración de no desmembrar los ideales y la educación de todas estas mujeres solo porque tú no opines igual —le pidió Estoico molesto.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo de agua mientras Estoico se acercaba a los padres de la siguiente candidata. Hipo observó a la multitud del Gran Salón con aire aburrido. Aparentemente, todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande menos él, pero al menos el Festival estaba resultando un éxito entre su gente y, de momento, se bastaba con eso. Avistó a sus amigos riéndose junto a una mesa llena de empanadas, aunque Astrid parecía tener sus pensamientos en otra parte. La bruja lucía espectacular esa noche, vestía el mismo vestido que llevó en el funeral del viejo Gormdsen, sólo que ésta vez parecía que se lo habían arreglado para la ocasión y se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo. Se había peinado una trenza que recogía todo su cabello a un lado. Su mirada estaba perdida en ninguna parte y su cara contraída, como si algo la estuviera preocupando en exceso.

—Chico, córtate un poco, cualquiera diría que te estás comiendo a Astrid con los ojos.

Hipo se ruborizó y carraspeó incómodo.

—No digas tonterías, Bocón.

—Agradece que tu padre no es muy avispado para estas cosas y que la mayoría de la gente que está ya borracha, porque las miraditas que os intercambiais dan que pensar que…

—No acabes esa frase, por favor —suplicó Hipo avergonzado.

Bocón soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Por su aliento le dio a entender que el herrero ya había bebido más de la cuenta. Hipo resopló irritado.

—Está bien que vivas otras experiencias, Hipo. Si te gusta, ve a por ella.

—No me gusta —se apresuró a negar el vikingo.

—Claro, claro, por supuesto que no —replicó Bocón guiñándole un ojo.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras Bocón volvía con su padre y el grupo de Jefes. De repente, una niña, de unos once o doce años, apareció de la nada y se sentó frente a él. Era pelirroja y tenía la cara cubierta de pecas. Apenas mostraba los primeros signos de la adolescencia a excepción de un leve rastro de acné en la barbilla. Era más bajita de lo normal para una niña de su edad, hasta el punto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo estando sentada. Hipo frunció el ceño, pero la niña no expresó ningún tipo de extrañeza.

—Hola —saludó él—, ¿te has perdido?

—No, me han dicho que viniera aquí a hablar contigo.

Hipo alzó las cejas.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Estás segura?

—Eso me ha dicho mi padre, que me sentara aquí y hablara contigo.

—¿Seguro que era conmigo y no con otra persona? —volvió a insistir el vikingo.

—¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? ¡Te he dicho que sí!

Hipo estaba convencido de que aquello había tenido que ser un error, pero su padre estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Alvin y con Bocón y no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Hipo.

—Lena.

—Vale, Lena, ¿quienes son tus padres? Creo que aquí ha habido cierta confusión, tú no deberías estar aquí ahora —Hipo podía sentir sus manos temblar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Once? ¿Doce?

—Cumplo trece en verano —respondió ella con orgullo.

No era más que una niña. Era imposible que el Consejo hubiera planteado siquiera que él se pudiera casar con una niña que apenas acababa de entrar en la pubertad. Era imposible creer que su padre hubiera permitido que se cruzaran palabra.

—¿Es cierto que montas un Furia Nocturna? —preguntó la niña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondió él a la vez que buscaba a su padre con la mirada.

—¿Me enseñarás a montar dragones cuando nos casemos?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hipo se levantó enfurecido, casi volcando la silla en la que estaba sentado y captando la atención de algunos de los presentes, entre ellos su padre. Estoico palideció al ver cómo su hijo le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio y observó que la joven que estaba sentado con él no era más que una niña. Lena no parecía entender qué estaba pasando. Hipo se metió entre la multitud, ignorando las llamadas de Bocón, su padre y otros miembros del Consejo, y se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, el cúmulo de gente que se encontraba en el Gran Salón le dificultó el paso y terminó tropezándose con una chica.

—¡Disculpa! —se disculpó Hipo apurado.

Hipo no reconoció a la joven, pese a que los ojos le resultaran extrañamente familiares. Su pelo era de color azabache y lo tenía recogido en una trenza. Lucía un vestido color púrpura que tenía pinta de ser muy caro. La joven, en un principio molesta porque se hubiera chocado con ella, cambió de expresión tan pronto le reconoció.

—¡Tú tienes que ser Hipo! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó él confundido.

—¡Para nada! Soy Heather —se presentó ofreciendo su mano, que Hipo la aceptó confundido.

Sin embargo, según rozó su piel, Hipo percibió algo extraño en sus dedos. Por lo general, Hipo casi nunca tenía frío. Mucho frío tenía que hacer o muy enfermo debía estar para que realmente le molestaran las temperaturas bajas. Pero cuando le dio la mano a Heather, sintió que la suya se helaba al instante. Heather no mostró indicios de sentir el cambio instantáneo de temperatura, por lo que aquello le inquietó aún más. Entonces, no supo si por instinto o por qué, se dio cuenta de que estaba percibiendo algo que nunca había percibido antes fuera del vínculo.

Magia.

Aquella mujer era una bruja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Heather soltando su mano.

La sensación de frío desapareció tan pronto sus pieles dejaron de estar en contacto.

—Sí —contestó él, esforzándose que su voz sonara firme.

—Entonces eres Hipo, ¿verdad? El hijo de Estoico.

Hipo no respondió. Su instinto le decía que saliera disparado de allí, pero temía a lo que pudiera hacer aquella bruja. Bastante complicado había sido controlar a Astrid pese al vínculo como para arriesgarse a que otra bruja pudiera atacar a su aldea. Y esta no tendría miramientos en matarle si se lo propusiera.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el dragón? —preguntó Heather juguetona

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Perdona! —exclamó él nervioso—, la cuestión es que tengo que irme ahora y…

—¿Aceptas acompañante? —le interrumpió ella sonriente.

Hipo sabía que era peligroso negarse, por lo que se redujo a asentir con la cabeza. Heather le agarró del brazo y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

—No puedo esperar a que me cuentes todo sobre Astrid.

Hipo tragó saliva.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

Xx.

El Festival estaba siendo más entretenido de lo que Astrid hubiera esperado. Aunque la panda no gozaba de lo que se decía una conversación inteligente, Astrid terminó encontrando muy divertidas las anécdotas que los amigos de Hipo relataron sobre sus aventuras y desventuras tras la derrota de la Muerte Roja. Narraron su encontronazo con un dragón llamado el Rompehuesos, su enfrentamiento con Alvin el Traidor —aunque ahora estaba oficialmente prohibido utilizar ese apodo, ya que Alvin era un aliado clave de Estoico— o la vez que descubrieron que los huevos de dragón explotaban.

—Espera, ¿los huevos explosionan? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

—¿Que explosionan? ¡Es una maravillosa mezcla entre la pirotecnia más compleja y la más hermosa de las destrucciones! —gritó Chusco con un entusiasmo ebrio.

La hidromiel había empezado a surtir efectos en el grupo. Sus risas eran más facilonas y estúpidas y cada vez vocalizaban menos. Astrid sabía que tan pronto dejara de tener coherencia la conversación lo más prudente sería retirarse. Aunque aún le inquietaba la presencia de Heather, no era conveniente inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la Reina Le Fey. Si Astrid impedía que Heather cumpliera su misión, las posibilidades de que Le Fey se presentara en la isla eran más que altas y era una enemiga que ni Isla Mema ni ella misma estaban preparadas batir.

Se negaba a tomar aquel riesgo.

Con cierto disimulo, volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea donde Hipo había estado sentado hasta hacía pocos minutos. Astrid había observado con impotencia la escena de Hipo con la niña. Al principio, no se quiso creer lo que estaba viendo, pero Brusca, quién junto a todo el grupo también había estado prestando atención a todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Hipo y sus pretendientas, le explicó que los matrimonios infantiles todavía eran comunes en algunas tribus y que, técnicamente, no estaban prohibidos en Isla Mema porque no había una ley que legislara esa actividad. Sin embargo, Estoico no parecía contento por la situación y, de forma contenida para no captar la atención del resto de asistentes a la fiesta, el Jefe estaba discutiendo con los miembros del Consejo, entre los que reconoció a Bocón, a Gothi y el hijo mayor de los Gormdsen, y con quien entendió que era el padre de la niña. Astrid quería buscar a Hipo, pero dados los rumores que circulaban sobre ellos en la aldea era muy arriesgado que los vieran juntos. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de ir tras él y esperar el momento más adecuado para marcharse sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron truncados una vez más. Cuando el grupo estaba lo bastante ebrio como para no prestarla atención, Astrid se despidió sin muchos rodeos. Ni la propia Brusca pareció escucharla, ya que parecía estar más preocupada en flirtear cruelmente con Patapez y Mocoso que en otra cosa, pero Astrid no se lo tomó como algo personal. Se dirigió a la salida pasando junto a la pista de baile improvisada y se quedó un momento observando a las parejas bailando al ritmo de la música. Todos reían felices, como si las preocupaciones del día a día desaparecieran en el eco de la música. Astrid nunca había bailado y envidió la coordinación de aquellas parejas para seguir el ritmo. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada a moverse por su instinto y por su agilidad sobrenatural, se veía totalmente incapacitada a dar dos pasos seguidos dentro de una coreografía.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Astrid dio un respingo del susto. Eret, hijo de Eret, la examinaba con una sonrisa estúpida. Astrid se cruzó de brazos y contuvo sus ganas de romperle la cara.

—¿Qué quieres Eret, hijo de Eret?

—Bailar contigo.

—No —respondió ella tajante.

Eret rió ante la negativa, lo cual irritó todavía más a la bruja. Se giró sobre sus pies en dirección a la salida, pero Eret la cogió del brazo. Astrid dio una violenta sacudida que sorprendió al hombre.

—Tienes fuerza, chica —observó él impresionado.

—Piérdete —rebatió ella.

Astrid se metió entre la multitud con Eret pisándole los talones. A este paso, Astrid terminaría lanzándole una maldición y no se arrepentiría en absoluto.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —insistió él cuando estaban a pocos metros de la salida.

Astrid le ignoró y rezó para que se cansara pronto de ella, porque si no ese hombre se iba a arrepentir de haber cruzado palabra con ella.

—¿No vas a aceptar siquiera mi disculpa por lo de ayer?

Astrid se detuvo y se volteó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Te vas a disculpar?

—Tenías toda la razón, me porté como un auténtico imbécil —dijo Eret con un gesto arrepentido—. Lo siento.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sin estar segura de que la disculpa fuera del todo sincera.

—Disculpas aceptadas —respondió ella irritada—. Adiós.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Eret tentado a cogerla del brazo una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Bebe algo conmigo, por favor.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. Tal vez si le complacía con eso le dejaría en paz de una vez por todas. Asintió con la cabeza y Eret sonrió triunfante. Se acercaron a una mesa donde servían bebidas y Eret pidió dos pintas de Hidromiel. Una vez que se los sirvieron, se sentaron en una de las bancadas. Eret empezó a preguntar sobre su vida en Isla Mema y Astrid le respondió con evasivas y pequeñas verdades. No le apetecía compartir su vida con un desconocido, menos con uno que tenía unas intenciones tan claras con ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Astrid deseosa de cambiar de tema—. ¿A qué tribu perteneces?

—¡Oh! A ninguno en particular, voy de aquí para allá —respondió él—. Me paso la vida en la mar trabajando, viajando por todo el norte.

—¿Pescador? —interrogó Astrid con recelo.

—Busco personas —especificó él ofendido por la suposición de Astrid.

La curiosidad invadió a la bruja de repente y Eret parecía satisfecho de haber captado por fin toda su atención.

—¿Qué clase de personas?

—De las que no deberían existir —contestó él.

—Esa no es una respuesta —insistió ella irritada.

Eret volvió a reírse y Astrid se preguntó si estaría borracho. Las risas facilonas siempre le habían resultado sospechosas.

—¿Crees en las leyendas? —preguntó él de repente.

—¿A cuales? Hay muchas —respondió Astrid extrañada.

—¿Sabes lo que es un aquelarre?

Astrid tuvo que contener su cara de terror al oír esa pregunta. El vaso de hidromiel estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus manos que habían empezado a sudar. Pero supo controlar sus emociones y similar que se burlaba de Eret, hijo de Eret.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó él sin verse afectado por la sonrisa de mofa de Astrid.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Brujas? No son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños.

—¿Y si te digo que hay una bruja aquí?

El corazón de Astrid golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Quién?

—Ella —murmuró él—. Tras la columna que se encuentra a la derecha de la puerta del Gran Salón.

Astrid fijó la vista en el lugar que Eret le había señalado, mientras este daba un largo sorbo a su pinta de hidromiel. Astrid observó con atención a una pareja semi escondida tras la sombra de la mencionada columna. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a Hipo y a Heather. Ambos la estaban examinando también. Heather sonreía con suficiencia a la vez que hablaba con Hipo, quién tenía una expresión dura y pálida, como si se estuviera creyendo las mentiras de Heather.

Astrid iba a matarla. Le arrancaría la cabeza de su cuello tan pronto le surgiera la ocasión.

—No nos han quitado el ojo en ningún momento —comentó Eret sin mirarles—. Creo que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy, pero veo que ya ha engañado con un embrujo al famoso Maestro de Dragones.

Mencionó a Hipo con desdén, como si sintiera un terrible resentimiento hacia él. Astrid tuvo que esforzarse enormemente en disimular su nerviosismo. Nunca había tenido estado tan cerca de un cazador de brujas vivo, Astrid acostumbraba a matarlos rápido y sin contemplaciones, como al viejo Gormdsen. Pero era muy arriesgado matar a Eret, más teniendo en cuenta que no se había dado cuenta de que ella era bruja. Sin embargo, no era bueno que implicara a Hipo con Heather. Si Eret pretendía capturar a Heather, era más que probable que hiciera lo mismo con Hipo.

Malditos idiotas. Uno por escucharla y la otra por ser lo bastante imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

De repente, Hipo se alejó de Heather y salió del Gran Salón con expresión sombría y sin mirar atrás. Heather se apoyó en la columna con gesto aburrido. Al ver que la bruja ya no les prestaba atención, Eret hizo una seña con la mano a alguien que Astrid no vio. No obstante, al poco rato un hombre se acercó a Heather. Era atractivo, pero con unos rasgos inusuales entre la gente del norte. Su piel era olivácea, más que la de Eret, y su pelo era azabache. Le recordaba a los hombres del sur del continente a quienes no veía desde hacía años, cuando Le Fey decidió que el aquelarre se trasladaría a las islas del norte, donde podrían tener una vida más tranquila sin cristianos que las persiguiera.

Heather tenía que darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era un cristiano, romano y cazador de brujas. Debía hacerlo. Pero cuando el hombre se presentó con una reverencia, Heather sonrió como lo hacía cuando encontraba a una de sus presas.

—Justo en la diana —comentó Eret, hijo de Eret—, tengo que admitir que aunque Caius sea romano, sus técnicas de seducción son infalibles. Una sonrisa y todas se derriten con él.

Astrid apretó el vaso de hidromiel con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar el sonido de la madera quebrarse entre sus dedos. Tenía que avisar a Heather, costase lo que costase. Si la capturaban, tanto ella como Hipo estarían expuestos a los cazadores y ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Se levantó de la bancada con la mano húmeda y pegajosa.

—¿Ya te vas?

—No voy a quedarme a ver este espectáculo lamentable —dijo ella—. Es asqueroso que te escudes en un cuento de hadas para que abuseis de mujeres. Voy a parar esta farsa ahora mismo.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de la que fue su mejor amiga, pero Eret se lo impidió cogiéndola por los dos brazos. Acercó sus labios a su oído y Astrid tuvo que contener su poder para no pulverizarlo con un rayo allí mismo.

—Escucha, esa bruja pertenece a un aquelarre muy peligroso y podría matarte solo con la mirada —Astrid puso los ojos blancos por su ignorancia—. Es nuestro deber acabar con esa raza de arpías.

—¿Nuestro? —exclamó Astrid indignada y apartó a Eret de un empujón—. Llamáis brujas a todas las mujeres que no piensan como vosotros ni se comportan como vosotros queréis. Os escudáis en una mentira para aprovecharos de nosotras.

—Te equivocas, existen —insistió él esta vez sin sonreír—. No te dejes engañar, chica. Tienes potencial, lo veo en tus ojos. Necesitamos a gente como tú en nuestras filas.

Una fuerte náusea se apoderó de Astrid. ¿Ella? ¿Cazadora de brujas? Si Eret, hijo de Eret, supiera cuánta sangre de cazadores de brujas tenía en sus manos no pensaría lo mismo. Había disfrutado haciéndolo, mucho más tras vivir en su propia carne la crueldad de aquellos humanos infames. No, Astrid preferiría morir antes de unirse a ellos.

—Adiós, Eret —se despidió ella sin vacilar.

—Dime al menos tu nombre, solo te pido eso.

Pero Astrid no se lo dió. Una bruja sabía lo peligroso que era dar su nombre a un cazador. Esta vez, Eret no la siguió y Astrid corrió a buscar a Heather, pero ésta había desaparecido de su escondite. Astrid no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón contra su pecho hasta que se paró a coger a aire tras recorrer el Gran Salón dos veces. Hipo tampoco se encontraba allí y estaba empezando a armarse un revuelo importante entre los jefes por la desaparición del heredero. En plena búsqueda de Heather, Astrid pudo escuchar perfectamente las órdenes de Estoico:

—Traedlo aquí, aunque sea arrastras.

Astrid salió al frío de la noche dispuesta a buscar a Heather por la aldea. Seguramente habría arrastrado al cazador a algún rincón oscuro para follárselo. ¿Pero dónde? Comenzó por la aldea, corriendo por los callejones recónditos que ella ya tan bien conocía. Miró por las ventanas de las casas, pero la gran mayoría estaban vacías. Cuando se acercó a la herrería vio luz dentro y pensó que tal vez Hipo estuviera allí. Sin embargo, se escondió junto a la puerta al escuchar las voces de Patón, el padre de Mocoso, y otros hombres, aparentemente buscando a Hipo.

Sigilosa como el viento, Astrid se alejó del lugar y se escondió tras una casa para pensar dónde más podría buscar. Era improbable que el cazador cediera voluntariosamente seguir a Heather hasta el bosque, por lo que la bruja habría tenido que pensar en algún lugar accesible al que nadie quisiera ir esa noche. Solo se le ocurrieron dos y era improbable que Heather supiera dónde se encontraban los Archivos cuando más de la mitad de la población de Isla Mema no conocía siquiera su situación. Por tanto, sólo le quedaba una única opción:

Los establos.

Xx.

Astrid nunca bajaba a los establos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y si bajaba era porque Hipo la arrastraba a hacerlo. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría que hacerlo voluntariamente. Y mucho menos por Heather.

El establo era un espacio enorme que los ciudadanos de Isla Mema habían construído en unas cuevas que se encontraban bajo tierra. Hipo había diseñado y ampliado las redes de túneles para facilitar la salida y entrada de dragones a los establos. Además, cada dragón tenía su propio nicho en el que encontraría un lecho en el que dormir y comida y agua de sobra. Era un lugar sumamente agradable en invierno porque resultaba ser el sitio más cálido de toda la isla. Aunque también era un espacio en el que siempre había dragones volando, ruido y muchísima actividad, por lo que era difícil encontrar tranquilidad allí.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el establo parecía una balsa de aceite. Sólo se escuchaba la música de la fiesta desde la superficie y a los dragones roncando. Astrid intentó agudizar el oído para ver si escuchaba a Heather y al cazador, pero no oyó nada más que su propia respiración agitada.

Buscó entre los nichos con cuidado de no despertar a ningún dragón, pero fue en vano. No había ni rastro de Heather. Astrid se sentó contra la pared, cansada y helada de frío pese a la calidez de la estancia, deseando poder volver a su casa para meterse en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra e intentó despejar la cabeza, pero era incapaz de quitarse el rostro furioso de Hipo observándola con Eret.

Maldita sea. El muy idiota habrá pensado que ella estaba interesada en él.

— _¿Bruja? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Desdentao la observaba desde un saliente, curioso y adormilado.

—¿Qué te importa, dragón?

— _¡Ey! No hay necesidad de ser borde, bastante tengo con Hipo como para tener que aguantarte a ti también._

—¿Está contigo? —preguntó Astrid con un tono esperanzado.

— _Está en mi establo, pero está bastante nervioso y no quiere siquiera hablar conmigo_ —no parecía contento con eso último—. _He venido a buscarte tan pronto te he olido._

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le haré más bien que tú?

— _Porque tú eres una de las razones por la que está alterado, así que ya vas moviendo tu culo mágico para arreglar lo que has causado._

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó dispuesta a seguir al Furia Nocturna. Desdentao bajó de un salto del saliente y guió a Astrid hasta un nicho que se encontraba cerca de los túneles, un tanto alejado del resto. Hipo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Su pierna sana se agitaba nerviosa, como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Hipo? —le llamó Astrid.

Hipo se asustó al escuchar su voz, sorprendido de verla allí. Sin embargo, recobró pronto la compostura y sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Astrid.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Hipo reaccionó apartándose lo bastante como para no tener contacto físico con ella y a la bruja ese gesto le dolió más que le molestó.

—No sé qué te ha dicho Heather, pero…

—Así que la parte de que os conocéis era verdad —le achacó él con voz juiciosa.

—Heather forma parte del Aquelarre de Le Fey —dijo Astrid—, pero nuestra relación se enfrió mucho antes de cuando intentaron matarme. Ha venido aquí para buscar algo que le ha mandado Le Fey, intenté detenerla ayer…

—¿Ayer? —rugió Hipo apretando los puños—, ¿sabías desde ayer que ella estaba aquí y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—No me pareció necesario contártelo, esto es algo entre ella y yo.

Hipo se levantó enfurecido y dio una patada a un cubo que se encontraba en el nicho, volcando todo el agua del mismo al suelo. Hipo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Entérate de una puta vez, Astrid, ya no eres solo tú, todo lo que te implica a ti me implica a mí y a Isla Mema.

—¿Y qué ibas hacer al enterarte? ¡Ponerte como loco como lo estás haciendo ahora! —exclamó ella levantándose también.

Hipo iba a gritarle algo, pero se mordió el labio y ahogó un quejido de frustración. Astrid puso las manos en sus caderas y dijo:

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Hipo le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero no respondió.

—Hipo, Heather es una mentirosa compulsiva que me odia, por lo que no debes creer ni una sola palabra de lo que te ha dicho.

La tensión de los hombros de Hipo se suavizó levemente, aunque su expresión seguía siendo intransigente con ella.

—Hipo, no tenemos tiempo para esto —insistió Astrid—, después resolveremos tus dudas si quieres, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que encontrar a Heather.

—¿Y por qué no se la pides a tu amigo?

Astrid sabía que Hipo había soltado aquel comentario sin pensarlo, pero no por ello le molestó menos. El vikingo se había ruborizado y se pasó la mano nervioso por el pelo. Desdentao cortó el incómodo silencio comentando:

— _¿En serio? ¿Estás celoso por ella?_

—Desdentao, cállate —le pidió Hipo azorado.

—No es solo eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Astrid acercándose a él—. La niña de antes…

—No quiero hablar de eso —le cortó él con brusquedad.

—¿Por qué querrían que te casaras con una niña? —insistió ella.

— _¿Qué? ¿Casarte con una niña?_

—¡Parad los dos! ¡No voy a casarme con ninguna niña! ¡Que me maten ahora mismo si tengo que hacerlo, antes renuncio a la jefatura y a todo los demás que convertirme en un jodido pedarasta!

Su voz se quebró y se tragó un sollozo de impotencia. Astrid fue a coger sus manos, pero él se apartó. Sin embargo, ella volvió a insistir y ambos sintieron la ya muy familiar sensación del vínculo subiendo como un cosquilleo por sus manos y brazos. Astrid cogió de su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

—Hipo Haddock, eres un auténtico idiota, pero estás lejos de ser una mala persona y mucho más de ser un pederasta.

Los ojos de Hipo estaban húmedos, pero su orgullo contra ella impidió que derramara una sola lágrima. No obstante, el vikingo se sentía de repente mucho más tranquilo, como si las palabras de Astrid hubieran supuesto un remedio fugaz para su ansiedad. Aunque Astrid apartara la mano de su cara, Hipo no permitió que soltara su mano. No es que la bruja tuviera un problema con eso, le resultaba sumamente agradable la calidez de sus manos contra las suyas siempre heladizas.

—¿Ese hombre…?

—Es un problema para los dos.

Hipo frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Es un cazador de brujas, Hipo —le explicó Astrid aterrada.

— _¿Cazador de brujas? ¿Aquí?_

Hipo y Astrid se giraron en dirección a Desdentao, a quién habían olvidado por completo y no parecía contento por ello.

—¿No me dijiste que aquí no había enemigos vuestros? ¿Que el norte era seguro para tu especie? —preguntó Hipo sin comprender.

—Y debería ser así, pero al parecer han estado siguiendo el rastro de Heather… ¡La muy estúpida! Lo peor de todo es que Eret ha mandado a un jodido cristiano a seducirla y la muy tonta ha caído.

—¿Cristiano? —la confusión era evidente en su voz, el cristianismo no había llegado todavía al norte y no era de extrañar que Hipo no supiera de ello.

—Es largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo —agarró con más fuerza de su mano—. Si no evitamos que Heather caiga bajo las redes de esos cazadores, nos expone a nosotros. Y a diferencia de nosotras, tú sí puedes morir ardiendo en una hoguera y yo moriré en consecuencia.

Hipo tragó saliva nervioso. Se soltaron las manos, visiblemente embriagados por la magia del vínculo. Hipo carraspeó para disimular que el cuerpo le temblaba por la excitación de haber tenido a la bruja tan cerca.

—¿Por dónde has buscado?

—¡En todas partes! —respondió ella frustrada.

— _En todas no_ —dijo Desdentao—, _¿por algún casual la tal Heather tiene el pelo negro e iba acompañada con un hombre de piel más oscura de lo normal?_

—¡Sí! —exclamó Astrid.

— _Les he visto poco antes de que tú llegaras cogiendo la salida que baja a la cala_.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido mencionarlo antes? —le regañó la bruja.

— _¡Qué voy a saber yo, bruja! ¡Ahora resulta que no solo tengo que preocuparme por una bruja, ahora tengo que hacerlo con dos! ¡Esto es el colmo!_

—Desdentao…

— _¡Cállate, Hipo! ¡He tenido suficiente de humanos y brujas por esta noche! ¡Largaos de una vez de mi nido y dejadme dormir en paz!_

Hipo intentó razonar con el dragón, pero Desdentao sacó sus dientes. Hipo terminó alejándose dolido por la actitud de su amigo y siguió a Astrid fuera de su establo. Caminaron ligeros hasta la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la pequeña playa que se encontraba apartada de la aldea. Hipo lucía taciturno, probablemente porque lo último que se esperaba esa noche era una reacción como la de Desdentao. Astrid le susurró:

—Sabes que él también está celoso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Por la situación —le explicó—, no le hace ni la más mínima gracia que compartamos este vínculo.

Escucharon voces al final de la escalera y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Astrid reconoció la risa de Heather y respiró aliviada.

—Desdentao no suele ser así nunca, siempre es amistoso y cariñoso con todo el mundo menos…

—¿Conmigo? —Astrid chasqueó la lengua— Ya te lo dije Hipo, brujas y dragones compartimos una enemistad milenaria, no estamos predestinados a ser amigos.

Llegaron al final de la escalera y se escondieron tras unas rocas. Observaron que cerca la orilla Heather se encontraba sobre el cristiano, Caius, comiendo su boca. El hombre empezó a deshacer los cordeles de su vestido sin dejar de besarla, pero Heather, aburrida por su lentitud terminó deslizando la parte superior de su vestido hasta sus caderas, dejando sus pechos expuestos a la frialdad de la noche. Caius no dudó en devorarlos mientras Heather gemía de placer a la vez que movía sus caderas contra las suyas.

Ni Hipo ni Astrid parecían contentos de tener que ser testigos de aquella escena, pero Astrid tampoco tenía un plan de acción.

—¿Y si los paralizas? —le sugirió él en un murmullo.

—Hipo, no soy una carta de hechizos —le reprendió la bruja.

—No dices nunca eso cuando aplicas tus amplios conocimientos en mí—se quejó él.

—¿Quieres que discutamos esto justo ahora?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y volvieron la vista a la escena. Bruja y cazador seguían inmersos en su lujuria. Astrid sabía que para que el plan triunfara era imprescindible que el cazador no supiera que ella también era una bruja. Aunque el destino de Heather le era indiferente, la bruja morena debía volver según las órdenes establecidas por Le Fey, por lo que Heather no podía terminar herida y retrasar su regreso. Que no volviera implicaría que cualquiera de las brujas del aquelarre o la propia Le Fey fueran a buscarla personalmente.

Y eso sí que no debía suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Astrid.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

Astrid se deslizó entre las rocas que se hallaban junto al acantilado de la cala. Se acercó con gran sigilo hasta una distancia no idónea, pero sí lo bastante prudente para poder atacar sin miedo a fallar en su hechizo. Rememoró un hechizo efectivo del sueño en su cabeza y recito el conjuro con maestría. Sin embargo, el hombre no se vio afectado. Extrañada, Astrid repitió el hechizo. Pero, una vez más, no sucedió nada.

No obstante, el hombre, que estaba mordiendo el cuello de Heather deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo sin que la bruja se diera cuenta y sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente dentro. A Astrid se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escuchó el aullido de dolor de Heather cuando el hombre derramó su contenido en su pecho desnudo. Heather se quedó paralizada, con una mueca de dolor marcada en su rostro y cayó sobre la arena semiinconsciente.

En ese momento, Astrid pensó que el hombre la mataría. Pero sus intenciones eran peores. Cogió a Heather de las piernas y la arrastró para que las rodeara alrededor de las suyas. Subió su falda, sin importarle que la tela rasgara por su poco decoro y comenzó a desabrocharse el cordel de su pantalón. En ese momento, Astrid no lo pensó. Salió de su escondite y convocó su poder de la tormenta para que un rayo cayera sobre él. Resonó un trueno a lo lejos, pero no sucedió nada. Astrid palideció, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus poderes no funcionaban? Caius la observaba divertido.

—Sabía que tú también serías una de ellas, todas las mujeres sois seres infernales al final —dijo Caius sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Sois como abejas pequeñitas, todas atraídas por la miel y fáciles de matar.

Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás confundida. El hombre se incorporó, dejando a una Heather en estado catatónico como una muñeca de trapo en la arena mojada. Astrid intentó una vez más convocar su poder del trueno, pero una vez más solo se quedó en un eco atronador. El cristiano soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Tu magia satánica no funciona ante el poder de Dios, bruja —Caius mostró el crucifijo que tenía escondido bajo su túnica—. Él me protege de vuestro poder infernal.

Poder infernal o no, Astrid no necesitaba su magia para romperle la cara. Podría dejarle inconsciente, sacar a Heather de allí y, después, negarlo todo si decidía llevarla a un Tribunal de Brujas. Fuera lo que fuera, la única opción era atacar. El hombre soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la bruja se abalanzó sobre él. Cuando lo tuvo en el suelo, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndosela al instante. El hombre chilló de dolor y ella aprovechó para meter sus dedos en los ojos sin piedad alguna para cegarle. Sin embargo, el hombre la golpeó con su rodilla en el estómago, provocando que la bruja perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre aprovechó su momento de debilidad para agarrar un cuchillo que escondía en su pantalón y clavárselo en el muslo. Astrid aulló dolorida y le pareció escuchar el grito de Hipo a lo lejos también. El hombre sacó el cuchillo de su pierna y fue a apuñarlarla en el pecho cuando Astrid aplacó el ataque con sus manos. El cristiano se esforzó en que el cuchillo llegara a su corazón, pero Astrid tenía más fuerza que él. Golpeó su frente contra la del hombre y el cuchillo resbaló de sus dedos para caer en la arena. Intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero sus reflejos no reaccionaban a su gusto a causa del mareo que le había generado su último golpe.

Caius, sin que ella supiera cómo se había recuperado tan rápido, aprovechó para echarle el poco líquido que quedaba del frasco que había vertido en Heather antes de intentar violarla. Era fácil reconocer el agua bendita cuando se lo echaban a una sobre la piel. Los cristianos lo llamaban el poder de su Dios, pero no dejaba de ser magia negra creada por brujas contra otras brujas. El cazador había echado el líquido suficiente para inmovilizarla por unos segundos y dar su golpe de gracia. Cogió su cuello con sus manos y comenzó a asfixiarla. Astrid no podía moverse por mucho que quisiera y lo más triste de todo aquello es que si moría sería viendo a aquel cabrón riéndose de ella.

Hipo moriría por su descuido.

Hipo.

Pensó que la imagen de Hipo en la espalda de aquel hombre debía ser una alucinación causada por el agua bendita. Pero cuando inmovilizó al hombre por el cuello, le clavó su propio cuchillo en la yugular y la sangre empezó a manar sobre ella y en el rostro de él, Astrid lo supo.

Ese idiota era suyo.

Y únicamente suyo.

Xx.


	10. El Festival del Deshielo Parte II

¡Holi!

Ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación del drama del Festival del Deshielo. Como sé que os ha entrado la ansiedad con el final del capítulo anterior, me he puesto las pilas para traeros la continuación. Sin embargo, tengo que deciros que lo que iba a ser al principio dos partes ha terminado siendo tres, por lo que los acontecimientos en torno al Festival del Deshielo no terminan en este capítulo. Este capítulo ha sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza escribirlo y me ha salido más largo de lo esperado, por lo que he tenido que partirlo una vez más. ¡Siento las molestias!

Aprovecho también para hacer un par de aclaraciones:

1) El capítulo anterior finaliza con Astrid diciendo que "ese idiota era solo suyo y solamente suyo" se refería a Hipo y no a Caius. Lo comento porque se ha generado cierta confusión y tras reelerlo me he dado cuenta que en efecto no queda claro a quién se refiere Astrid. Por contexto, sé que damos todas/os por hecho de que se refiere a Hipo, pero quería aclararlo para que no hubiera confusiones.

2) Un par de matices antes de que os pongáis a leer esta segunda parte: todos los rituales y cosas que menciono en relación de la magia son inventadas. Tal vez coja ideas sueltas de otros universos en relación con la magia, pero, en principio, esta historia trabaja en base a conceptos que me invento yo. Por tanto, no penséis que los rituales o la tipología de magia que se usa aquí están basados en ninguna religión o secta en concreta. La brujería de estas brujas es muy distinta a la de Harry Potter o a las de Sabrina. Ellas no adoran a Satanás, sino a los dioses nórdicos, concretamente a la diosa Freyja, quien es considerada diosa de muchas cosas, entre ellas la magia. Tampoco quiero que os sienta mal que me meta con el cristianismo, respeto cualquier toda creencia religiosa siempre cuando no vulnere los derechos y creencias de las demás. También es cierto que el cristianismo ha hecho mucho daño, sobre todo a las mujeres, por lo que no os sintáis mal porque me meta con el dicha religión.

Aprovecho para daros las gracias una vez más por vuestros comentarios. Estos últimos días no lo estoy pasando muy bien dadas ciertas complicaciones en mi vida, por lo que recibir vuestros comentarios es una manera preciosa de alegrarme el día. En serio, muchísimas gracias, sois un aliciente maravilloso para seguir escribiendo y me alegra un montón que os esté gustando esta historia.

Agradecer a Nube (¡que se me olvidó mencionarte en el capítulo anterior, ya me puedes perdonar!), a Nade y a Lady Peacock por sus comentarios. Especial mención a Holly Blue, quien me aguanta como nadie y a Lucía por leer esta locura.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con un capítulo largo e intenso.

Espero que os guste y que no lo odiéis.

Pasad un día bonito.

* * *

Hipo Haddock siempre se había considerado un pacifista.

Desde los sucesos con la Muerte Roja y la pérdida de su pie, el heredero de Isla Mema no deseaba más conflictos para su gente ni para él. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el fin de la guerra, la violencia y el dolor. Perder su pie le había afectado más de lo que pensó al principio. Sí, su adaptación a la prótesis había sido relativamente rápida y sí, era un precio que había pagado gustoso a cambio de la paz, salvar a su gente y a su mejor amigo. Pero Hipo no quería que nadie más sufriera la pérdida de una parte de su cuerpo o que hubieran más muertes, como había sido el caso de su madre, a causa de la guerra. Por esa razón, se declaró pacifista tan pronto empezó a ejercer oficialmente como el heredero y el Orgullo de Isla Mema.

Y, sin embargo, mató aquel hombre casi sin pensarlo.

No supo ni por qué lo hizo. ¿La ira? ¿La adrenalina de pensar de que iba a morir a causa del vínculo? Tan pronto sintió la puñalada en el muslo de su pierna buena, Hipo supo que debía intervenir en la refriega entre Astrid y del cristiano. Hipo cojeó sobre su prótesis, rezando porque el cristiano no se percatara su presencia. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado su espada en casa, ¿pero cómo demonios iba a saber que esa noche iba a terminar enfrentándose a un extranjero en mitad de la playa?

Contuvo un grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente, como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Observó que Astrid intentaba incorporarse, pero el romano reaccionó mucho más rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella echándole algo que tenía en su mano, pero que no consiguió ver. Esta vez, Astrid aulló de dolor y, para su enorme sorpresa, Hipo no sintió nada.

De repente, sus vías respiratorias se cerraron, tal y como cuando Astrid utilizaba su magia sobre él. Se preguntó por qué demonios la bruja todavía no había empleado sus poderes para inmovilizar al cristiano, pero no había tiempo.

Ese hombre estaba matando a Astrid.

Entonces vio el cuchillo en el suelo, a un par de metros de donde se encontraban. Su instinto de supervivencia le ayudó a coger el arma casi sin pensar y a rodear su cuello con el brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo. La imagen de una Astrid casi abatida fue el aliciente de encontrar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para clavarle la hoja del cuchillo en la yugular, tal y como le había enseñado su padre tiempo atrás, cuando consideró que ya era hora de que se entrenara para el combate.

La sangre empezó a manar como una fuente. El hombre, sorprendido por el segundo atacante, soltó a Astrid. Vikingo y bruja cogieron una fuerte bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo que fueron empapados por la sangre del romano. Sentir el líquido caliente en su cara casi le hizo vomitar. Cuando el hombre dejó de resistirse, Hipo tenía toda la cara y parte de su túnica de gala manchadas de sangre. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a soltarle y le clavó el cuchillo en la clavícula sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien muerto.

—Hipo.

Astrid se incorporó no sin esfuerzo, pero puso su mano sobre la suya que empuñaba el puñal. Aunque era agradable sentir el cosquilleo del vínculo sobre su piel, siempre cálido y reconfortante, Hipo no se atrevía a soltar al cazador. La sangre todavía caliente salía de la herida de la clavícula y caía por el pecho del cadáver.

—Hipo, está muerto —dijo Astrid con voz cálida—. Suéltale.

El vikingo obedeció al instante. El muerto cayó junto a Astrid y, en ese momento, Hipo se dio cuenta que realmente había asesinado a una persona. La bilis subió por su exófago y no pudo contenerse más y vomitó a un lado lo poco que había cenado esa noche. Sintió las lágrimas calientes salir de sus ojos y caer por su cara. Unas manos frías acariciaron su pelo y su nuca. Hipo no necesitaba verla para reconocer el tacto de Astrid e intentó empujarla lejos de él, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzado por su poco estómago. Sin embargo, Astrid no se apartó y apartó el pelo de su cara casi con ternura. No dijo nada, sabía de sobra que no había nada que pudiera realmente consolar su ansiedad.

Hipo tenía la cara húmeda y caliente e intentó limpiarse la sangre con la manga de su túnica, pero eso solo hizo que se extendiera aún más. Entonces, Astrid le sugirió que se limpiara la cara con agua de mar. No se apartó de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Heather se despertó de su estado de semiinconsciencia gimiendo de dolor. Astrid se redujo a ignorarla, probablemente porque estaba demasiado enfadada como para atender cualquier razón que tuviera que ver con su ex mejor amiga. Tanto Hipo como Astrid se limpiaron la sangre que ya había comenzado a secarse en sus rostros, pero la sensación de náusea no abandonó al vikingo.

Teniendo la luna llena como única fuente de luz, era difícil ver si habían conseguido quitarse los resquicios de sangre de la piel, pero Hipo distinguió unas manchas oscuras tanto en el cabello de Astrid como en su vestido. Sin embargo, la bruja no parecía afectada por lo que acababa de pasar, estaba más pendiente de él que del cadáver o de la bruja moribunda que murmuraba auxilio aún con su pecho al descubierto.

—¿Por… por qué no utilizaste tu magia contra él? —balbuceó Hipo nervioso.

Astrid recordó el crucifijo tan pronto formuló la pregunta. Visiblemente apurada, le hizo una seña a Hipo para que se acercara al cadáver, pero este no parecía muy predispuesto a hacerlo. Astrid, un tanto impaciente, le cogió de la mano y se acercó.

—Necesito que cojas lo que tiene colgado del cuello —le pidió la bruja.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Hipo asqueado ante la visión de tener que volver a tocar al muerto.

—Lo tiene debajo de su túnica, es un crucifijo —le explicó Astrid.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Además, ¿qué demonios es un crucifijo?

—Es un símbolo con forma de cruz que está embrujado para anular mis poderes y su tacto es ponzoñoso para mí. Tú eres humano, así que en principio no debería afectarte.

—¿En principio?

—Hipo, por favor.

El vikingo no pudo negarse, nunca había visto a la bruja tan alterada. Hipo retuvo una arcada cuando palpó el cuello del hombre, buscando el cordel que sujetaba el crucifijo. Consiguió cogerlo solo con los dedo y lo empujó hacia arriba para sacar la reliquia de debajo de su túnica. Cuando tuvo el crucifijo en su mano y lo arrancó de su cuello, Hipo espero alguna reacción, pero no pasó nada. Tanto él como Astrid suspiraron aliviados, aunque la bruja podía percibir la oscuridad de aquel objeto. Era aterradora.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tíralo lo más lejos que puedas hacia el mar.

Hipo obedeció y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar. El vikingo se sentó en la orilla y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras que Astrid se quedó con la vista fija hacia el oscuro horizonte. Heather soltó otro quejido de dolor y Astrid la atendió de mala gana. Dijo unas palabras que Hipo no entendió en voz alta y la bruja morena volvió en sí, queriendo apoyarse en Astrid y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Pero Astrid rechazó su tacto como si cargara la peste. Heather estaba demasiado afectada por el shock como para ofenderse, pero enseguida fijó la vista en el cadáver del cristiano.

—Ese hijo de puta…

—Eres gilipollas, Heather —concluyó Astrid volviendo al lado de Hipo, quién estaba concentrado en su respiración.

—¡No me llames así! —chilló ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Imbécil? ¿Anormal? ¿Retrasada? ¿Idiota? Me sobra insultos para ti, Heather, porque nunca en mi vida he conocida a ninguna bruja tan tonta como tú —escupió Astrid—. ¿Cómo no le viste? ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de que un jodido cazador te estaba siguiendo?

—S-sabía quién era —balbuceó Heather—, le estaba tendiendo una trampa y la cosa se…

—¡Mentirosa! —rugió Astrid furiosa—. ¡No tenías ni idea de nada! Como siempre, priorizas tu ninfomanía a todos los demás, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hipo y yo no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo?

—¿Qué demonios pinta el humano aquí? ¡No lo quiero aquí! —se quejó Heather lanzando una mirada ponzoñosa a Hipo, quién realmente no parecía prestar atención a la conversación.

—El humano al menos ha hecho lo que tenías que haber desde el primer momento que era matar a ese cabrón —dijo Astrid señalando el cadáver que estaba caído sobre un charco de sangre—. Ha salvado tu vida y la mía, así que tienes una deuda de sangre con él.

—No pienso jugarme mi alma por este ser insignificante —protestó Heather cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Astrid no se detuvo a discutir con ella. Dio dos grandes zancadas para alcanzar el cuello de Heather. La bruja morena abrió tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salir de sus vórtices e intentó apartar a Astrid, pero la rubia era mucho más fuerte que ella. Heather y el resto del aquelarre lo sabían bien: nunca enfades a la general o date por muerta.

—Vuelve a llamarle insignificante otra vez... —amenazó Astrid en un susurro.

Heather soltó un gemido seco cuando la mano de Astrid apretó su garganta, cerrando toda posibilidad de entrada de aire a sus pulmones.

—Astrid.

Hipo había vuelto en sí y observaba la escena horrorizado. Astrid no le escuchaba y no parecía dispuesta a atender razones. El vikingo se levantó tembloroso y se acercó a las brujas. Aunque Hipo no podía ver bien la cara de Heather en la oscuridad, adivinó que su rostro se estaría poniendo morado, ya que su resistencia era cada vez más débil. Hipo sabía que era peligroso, pero no lo pensó y cogió la muñeca a la bruja con la que estaba vinculado. Astrid soltó a Heather tan pronto sintió la piel caliente de Hipo sobre la suya. Heather cayó sobre sus rodillas dando grandes y sonoras bocanadas de aire.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

La bruja no supo qué responder. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había atacado a Heather de aquella manera? Hipo se arrodilló junto a Heather e intentó ayudarla, pero la morena le dio un manotazo. Astrid sintió la ira arder dentro de ella y tuve que resistirse en no pegarle una patada. Hipo volvió a levantarse y observó el cadáver desde donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó intentando controlar el balbuceo de su voz.

—Dejarlo aquí y olvidarnos de este asunto —respondió Heather cubriendo su pecho desnudo con el vestido.

Hipo miró a Astrid, esperanzado de que estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella. La bruja, aún confundida por sus emociones, dictaminó:

—No podemos dejarlo aquí, si descubren el cadáver se armará un buen revuelo en la aldea e Hipo puede caer fácilmente como sospechoso.

—¿No lo ha matado él al fin y al cabo? —dijo Heather con poco interés—. Que sea consecuente con sus actos.

Astrid estuvo a punto de atacarla de nuevo, pero Hipo la cogió el brazo a tiempo, como si predijera sus movimientos. Astrid se puso a contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes que también hay otro cazador de dragones además de este?

Heather se puso a peinar su pelo con los dedos, ignorando su pregunta y evidenciándose una vez más.

—¿Crees que Eret no irá a buscar a su compañero perdido tan pronto vea que no vuelve? —continuó Astrid conteniendo su rabia—. Él sabe perfectamente que tú eres una bruja y eres la última persona con la que fue visto, por tanto la primera sospechosa aquí eres tú.

—Entonces no tienes nada que preocuparte, me iré ahora mismo para que os encarguéis vosotros tranquilamente de todo.

Heather iba a emprender el vuelo. Los dos lo sabían y no podían permitírselo. Casi sincronizados mentalmente, arremetieron contra Heather, quién soltó un chillido cuando bruja y humano la inmovilizaron en la arena.

—¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! —rugió Astrid—. Tú empezaste esto y tú vas a terminarlo.

—¡Soltadme! —pataleó Heather.

—¡No! —exclamó Astrid— ¿Crees que a Le Fey le gustará saber que tienes una deuda de sangre con un humano?

Heather se detuvo en seco. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, pálido del terror ante el escenario expuesto por Astrid.

—E-ella no tiene por qué saber nada —tartamudeó.

—Sabes de sobra que lo descubrirá, porque al final ella se acaba enterando de todo —insistió Astrid con amargura soltando a la bruja—. No puede haber secretos con Le Fey, al mínimo que sospeche de algo entrará en tu mente y lo sabrá todo.

—¿Crees que ella haría algo de eso? —cuestionó Heather dubitativa.

—Sin ninguna duda, es una perra malnacida —respondió Astrid convencida.

Heather reflexionó por un momento. Hipo se removió inquieto junto a Astrid, pero ésta se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Heather dijera de una vez por todas que sí.

—Está bien —confirmó Heather de mala gana—, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

Hipo respiró aliviado y advirtió la sonrisa de Astrid. La joven bruja se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la arena del vestido mientras observaba el cadáver a pocos metros de ellos.

—Tenemos que librarnos del cuerpo de tal forma que no lo encuentren. Sin cadáver, no hay acusación firme de asesinato.

—Muy bien, genio, ¿y qué propones? ¿Tirarlo al mar? —se quejó Heather.

—El cadáver acabaría siendo arrastrado por la corriente y podría aparecer en cualquier playa de Isla Mema o en alguna otra isla cercana —argumentó Hipo preocupado.

—Hipo tiene razón, el cadáver tiene que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —coincidió Astrid—, tenemos que quemarlo.

Heather chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—No quieres que nos pillen, pero pretendes quemar un cuerpo junto a la aldea —replicó Heather con sarcasmo—, me abruma tu exceso de inteligencia y discreción, As.

—Heather, se está rifando una hostia y te estás llevando todas las papeletas para llevártela —amenazó Astrid con furia.

—Eso tengo que verlo para creérmelo.

—¡Chicas! ¿Queréis parar de una maldita vez? —se quejó Hipo, interponiéndose entre las dos—. Heather, si tienes un plan mejor que el de Astrid te animo a que lo propongas, pero si no es el caso te pido por favor que cierres la boca.

Heather bufó indignada por la osadía del humano por mandarla callar, pero Hipo la ignoró. Se levantó y miró con seriedad a Astrid en la oscuridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Heather con lo de que no podemos quemar el cuerpo aquí, estamos demasiado cerca de la aldea y la hoguera llamaría la atención —Hipo titubeó antes de continuar—. ¿Y si movemos el cuerpo a otro lugar y lo quemamos en un sitio en el que nadie podría vernos?

Ambos ignoraron las carcajadas de Heather ante la locura del plan. Astrid sabía que Hipo hablaba en serio, pese a que esta situación le estuviera matando por dentro. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche y la leve luz de luna, Astrid podía reconocer sus facciones de angustia. Se sintió tentada en acariciarle sus pómulos marcados y hacerle desaparecer esa mueca preocupada que le salía en la comisura de su boca cada vez que se encontraba nervioso, Pero reprimió el gesto, primero porque sabía que era demasiado íntimo incluso para hacerlo sin la presencia de Heather y, segundo, porque carecían de tiempo y debían que actuar ya.

—Necesitamos a Desdentao —afirmó Astrid.

Hipo suspiró resignado, sabía que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—No le va hacer ninguna ilusión participar en esto —dijo Hipo—, y sinceramente, a mí tampoco me gusta que tengamos que involucrarle en esto.

—Esperad, me he perdido, ¿quién demonios es Desdentao? —preguntó Heather, aún en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Es mi dragón —respondió Hipo con recelo, no le apetecía compartir confidencias con ella.

—¿El Furia Nocturna?

—Sí, Heather, sabes de sobra que es él quien monta un Furia Nocturna —insistió Astrid con impaciencia.

—¿Quién demonios llama a un Furia Nocturna "Desdentao"? —preguntó la bruja con mofa.

—Sus dientes son retráctiles —se justificó Hipo azorado.

Astrid le dio una inofensiva patada en la piernas a su ex mejor amiga.

—En lugar de reírte de los demás quizás podrías hacer algo útil —le reprendió la bruja—. Mueve el puto culo y limpia este esperpento, mientras Hipo y yo vamos a buscar al dragón.

Hipo no estaba convencido de que dejar a Heather sola fuera una buena idea. Las probabilidades de que se escapara eran demasiado altas, aún existiendo la amenaza de que su reina supiera que tenía una deuda con él y pudiera castigarla por ella. Pero Astrid era una bruja previsora. Antes de que Heather pudiera levantarse, arrancó dos pelos de su cabello. Heather se quejó y se llevó la mano donde Astrid le había arrancado su cabello.

—¿Qué coño haces?

Las manos de Hipo comenzaron a temblar con fuerza y escuchó como Astrid murmuraba unas palabras en una lengua que no entendió. Una pequeña mecha que salió de los dedos de la bruja quemó los pelos de una Heather muy sorprendida. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Astrid se giró sobre sus pies y le dio una palmadita en el brazo de Hipo para que la siguiera.

—¿Me estás vacilando, Astrid? ¿En serio me has lanzado una maldición? —gritó Heather cuando ya estaban acercándose a las escaleras que subían a los establos.

—¡Ya sabes lo que hacer, Heather! —le recordó Astrid sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué maldición le has echado? —preguntó Hipo al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras.

—¡Oh! Es un pequeño maleficio sin importancia para asegurarme de que no se va a escapar —explicó Astrid sonriente—. Básicamente, si se marcha de Isla Mema sin cumplir su deuda de sangre, sufrirá las consecuencias.

—¿Qué clase de consecuencias? —preguntó Hipo frunciendo el ceño.

—Caída instantánea del pelo, verrugas en la cara, malformación de sus miembros y ganancia considerable de peso, entre otras cosas —respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa— Es una maldición muy vulgar, no lo voy a negar, pero Heather es lo bastante vanidosa como para arriesgarse a malformar su físico. Ahora cumplirá con su deuda sin rechistar.

—Sigo sin entender bien lo de la deuda.

—Esta noche nos has salvado la vida, Hipo —dijo Astrid con seriedad parándose en mitad de las escaleras—. Freyja nos obliga a ayudar a los humanos que nos salvan la vida. Por tanto, no sólo Heather está endeudada, yo también tengo una deuda de sangre contigo.

—Astrid, no…

—Déjame terminar, Hipo —le pidió Astrid posando sus dedos en su boca—. No lo entiendes, aunque tú estés vinculado conmigo y lo hayas hecho en parte por salvar tu propia vida, mataste a ese hombre. Eliminar el cuerpo y asegurarme de que no sufras ninguna consecuencia que pueda afectarte el resto de tu vida es mi responsabilidad, ya no solo porque te lo debo, si no porque eres mi amigo y realmente no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Hipo estaba abrumado por sus palabras tan inusualmente honestas y cuidadas. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Astrid jamás se había mostrado tan abierta y amable con él y mucho menos había aceptado abiertamente su amistad. Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado de no entrar en un ataque de pánico, probablemente hubiera conseguido decir algo que estuviera a la altura de su discurso. Algo así como que él siempre estaría ahí para ella o que la principal motivación de matar a aquel hombre fue porque no podía soportar la visión de una Astrid muerta. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que el hecho de que fuera a morir no se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando le clavó el cuchillo al cazador.

Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

Probablemente ninguno lo fuera.

—A-actué sin pensar, Astrid, yo no soy así —tartamudeó Hipo angustiado.

—Lo sé —concordó la bruja con tristeza.

Llegaron al establo y respiraron tranquilos al ver que no había nadie más que los dragones allí todavía. En ese momento, gracias a la leve iluminación del establo, bruja y vikingo observaron horrorizados el estado de su ropa. El vestido gris de Astrid estaba mayormente manchado por la sangre del cazador. Todavía quedaban rastros de sangre y arena en su cara, cuello y trenza, que estaba casi deshecha por el enfrentamiento con el cazador. Hipo tampoco estaba mucho mejor, su túnica de gala podía darse por perdida y tenía sangre hasta debajo de su uñas. Tuvo que esforzarse por no vomitar otra vez.

Astrid, por su parte, estaba inquieta. No solo por el aspecto lamentable que presentaban los dos, sino porque la partida de búsqueda que Estoico había mandado a por Hipo no había llegado todavía por los establos y sabía que no tardarían en hacerlo. La bruja le explicó la situación a Hipo, quien no parecía sorprendido por las órdenes de su padre.

—Tienes que regresar, Hipo.

—No, no quiero ver a nadie más ahora, no sin resolver esto antes —se justificó él—. Además, no puedo presentarme con este aspecto y estoy convencido de que la aldea tiene que estar llena de gente buscándome. Si me ven así, solo los Dioses saben lo que puede pasar. Sin embargo, si Desdentao no está en el establo cuando bajen aquí, tal vez pueda tener la coartada perfecta excusándome de que salí a volar porque la situación del matrimonio concertado me había superado. Lo cual no es mentira.

Astrid quiso replicar, pero Hipo era tan o más cabezón que su padre, por tanto era imposible convencerle de que hiciera lo contrario. Corrieron en dirección al nicho de Desdentao cuando pasaron junto a unos barriles llenos de pescado que estaban cubiertos con una lona. Astrid tuvo una idea.

—Ayúdame con esto.

Hipo la observó confundido hasta que entendió lo que quería hacer. Los dos cogieron la lona y tiraron de ella para romperla en un trozo que fuera lo bastante grande para cubrir el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Escondieron el trozo restante detrás de los barriles, donde nadie lo vería en un tiempo, y continuaron con su camino, siendo Hipo el encargado de llevar la lona hecha una ovillo bajo el brazo.

Desdentao dormía plácidamente en su nicho, ignorante de la que se le venía encima. Hipo estaba convencido de que si Desdentao no le arrancaba su otra pierna de un mordisco, estaría cerca de hacerlo. Pero no tenían tiempo, por lo que no dudó en sacudir a su amigo para que se despertara. El dragón entreabrió los ojos, perezoso, y volvió a cerrarlos tan pronto los vio.

—Desdentao, despierta, por favor —le suplicó el vikingo desesperado.

— _No, buscaos a otro dragón al que molestar_ —replicó Desdentao de mala gana.

—Dragón, si no nos ayudas es posible que nos maten a los dos —explicó Astrid arrodillándose junto a Hipo.

Desdentao abrió los ojos y esta vez se fijó en el aspecto del vikingo y la bruja. Aspiró con fuerza y arrugó la frente confundido.

— _¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?_ —Desdentao los olisqueó y arrugó su hocico— _¿Por qué estáis cubiertos de sangre humana?_

Astrid e Hipo se levantaron a la vez y cruzaron las miradas.

—¿Recuerdas que antes de que te picaras con nosotros ibamos a buscar a otra bruja de mi antiguo aquelarre porque no era consciente de que estaba liándose con un cazador? —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _No me gusta hacia dónde se está dirigiendo esto_ —comentó Desdentao entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tienes razones para sentirte así —convino Astrid.

—Le he matado, Desdentao —declaró Hipo alterado.

—¿A la bruja? —preguntó Desdentao esperanzado.

—No, al cazador —replicó él.

El dragón los observó en silencio durante unos tensos segundos en los que Hipo y Astrid habrían jurado que Desdentao se estaba debatiendo entre mandarlos a la mierda o lanzar uno de sus plasmas para pulverizarlos. Pero la respuesta del dragón les sorprendió a los dos:

— _¿Qué necesitáis que haga?_

—¿Así de fácil? —inquirió Astrid.

— _No lo hago para ayudarte a ti, bruja, sino a él_ —Desdentao bufó—. _Sin embargo, no voy a esconder mi decepción, Hipo. Eres mi hermano, ¿pero matar? No es propio de ti._

—Lo sé —aceptó Hipo avergonzado—. Lo siento.

— _No te disculpes, la única culpable aquí es ella_ —escupió el dragón con voz envenenada—. _No puedo esperar a que te largues, porque lo único que haces es corromperlo, bruja. Tienes suerte de estar vinculada con él, sino hacia tiempo que te hubiera mandado al infierno._

Astrid estaba cansada de los insultos del dragón, aunque era consciente de que se los merecía. Había sido culpa de ella involucrar a Hipo en todo aquel entuerto y también había sido su culpa que el vínculo hubiera comenzado a estrecharse entre ellos. Ella había sido la que había iniciado los dos únicos besos que se habían dado y él, siendo humano y de mente más inestable ante la magia, había sido una víctima fácil de la debilidad de la bruja.

—Desdentao, no voy a tolerar que la trates más así.

El Furia Nocturna alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, sorprendido por su reacción, pero el vikingo tenía una expresión muy seria y los puños apretados.

—Es cierto que desde que Astrid está en nuestras vidas las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie —admitió él frustrado—. Sé que echas en falta que salgamos a volar como lo hacíamos antes. Créeme, yo me siento igual, pero no es justo que no la tengas en cuenta a ella también, ¿no crees? —Astrid notó sus mejillas arder—. Ella tampoco puede volar, la que se supone que era su familia la ha repudiado y, puede que tenga un carácter… —Hipo reflexionó sus palabras, temeroso de ofenderla a ella también— difícil, pero tú tampoco fuiste precisamente simpático cuando nos conocimos, ¿no?

Desdentao interiorizó las palabras de su amigo. Vikingo y dragón se cruzaron las miradas y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por la conexión tan especial que ambos compartían. Para Hipo poder hablar con Desdentao había supuesto una ventaja, pero era evidente que jamás habían necesitado el habla para entenderse a la perfección.

— _En mi defensa diré que siempre fuiste un pesado, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra._

—Desdentao…

— _Vale, vale, perdona_ —el dragón suspiró resignado—, _prometo tratar bien a la bruja…_

—Astrid.

— _¿Qué?_

—Llámala por su nombre.

— _¿Es necesario?_

La expresión de pocos amigos de Hipo convenció al dragón de que efectivamente lo era.

— _Prometo tratar bien a Astrid a cambio de que no volváis asesinar a nadie y aparezcáis suplicando mi ayuda en mitad de la noche cubiertos de sangre humana. En serio, cualquiera que os veo va a pensar que habéis protagonizado un ritual satánico._

Hipo rió incómodo y se dirigió a la bruja:

—¿Astrid?

Hipo parecía esperanzado de que la bruja acordara en cerrar una tregua con el dragón. Astrid sacudió los hombros resignada.

—Prometo que esta será la última vez que venimos cubiertos de sangre a suplicarte ayuda… Desdentao —dijo Astrid, no sin esfuerzo—. Dudo que esto sea el inicio de una épica alianza entre brujas y dragones, pero dejemoslo en que es un comienzo. Eso sí, baja tus niveles de insolencia conmigo.

— _Promesas las justas, Astrid; como bien dices esto es un inicio, no pretendas tenerlo todo en una sola noche._

Hipo sonrió nervioso ante el inusual y tirante acuerdo entre bruja y dragón; pero, de momento, con eso le bastaba. Se levantó con intención de salir junto con Astrid y Desdentao cuando oyeron las voces. El trío contuvo la respiración cuando reconocieron la voz de Patón y otros hombres de la aldea llamando a Hipo. En cualquier momento se acercarían al nicho de Desdentao para comprobar si Hipo se había escondido allí. Tanto Hipo como Desdentao lo tuvieron claro e Hipo le tiró la lona a Astrid para coger la montura del dragón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en susurro Astrid indignada.

—Aplicar un plan de escape —respondió él al tiempo que colocaba cada una de las tiras de la montura en su lugar y se aseguraba de que los cables que unían la cola con el pedal de su prótesis funcionaban correctamente.

Astrid no quería ni pensar de que Hipo se estuviera planteando siquiera que ella fuera a montar al dragón; pero el vikingo no le dio tiempo a quejarse, pues tan pronto terminó de preparar la silla de montar la agarró de la mano para sentarla tras él sobre Desdentao.

—¿Pero qué…?

Astrid se quedó sin voz tan pronto el dragón salió a toda velocidad de su nicho. Se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de Hipo y reprimió un grito mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que casi se hizo sangre. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos de la impresión y le pitaban los oídos, pero notó un cambio repentino en la corriente de aire que golpeaba contra su cara. El aire cargado y caliente de los establos desapareció por uno frío, frecuente en las últimas noches del invierno. Sin embargo, la velocidad no amainó.

Astrid estaba aterrorizada.

Ella jamás había tenido miedo a volar, pero le aterraba no ser ella misma la que lo estaba haciendo. La bruja abrió los ojos y pudo ver cómo se iban alejando de la aldea mientras subían más y más arriba.

Hasta que Desdentao se dio por satisfecho y decidió bajar.

En picado, en dirección al mar.

Astrid se apretó con tanta fuerza a Hipo que pensó que le rompería las costillas. Gritó, convencida de que el dragón estaba vengándose de ella. Sin embargo, escuchó un ligero _clic_ y se estabilizaron. Sintió la mano caliente de Hipo sobre la suya, que aún sujetaba con fuerza su túnica de gala, y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Últimamente Desdentao se sobreexcita a la mínima oportunidad que tiene de salir a volar.

Astrid todavía temblaba cuando escuchó la risa de burla del dragón. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó por un instante sin aire. Estaban volando sobre el mar de nubes que habitualmente cubría la isla y se encontraban bajo un manto de estrellas. El vuelo de Desdentao ahora era lento y estable y el aire acariciaba el rostro de la bruja junto con el suave cabello cobrizo de Hipo. La nostalgia la invadió, recordándose las noches que había pasado ella volando sola bajo aquel mismo cielo estrellado. Eran en aquellos momentos de soledad cuando realmente podía despejar la cabeza y alejarse de las presiones y sus compromisos con el aquelarre.

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo.

Soltó a Hipo y extendió los brazos para saborear aquella sensación de libertad que tanto le había hecho falta siempre. Acarició las nubes con las puntas de sus dedos, recordando lo fascinada que se sintió la primera vez que voló y vio que no eran esponjosas, sino puro gas que se disolvía entre sus dedos. Soltó una sonora carcajada e Hipo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Resultaba extraño, pero por fin habían encontrado algo en común que no pertenecía al vínculo.

Volaron por un rato, disfrutando del momento y olvidándose de todo: de Heather, de Eret, de las pretendientas, de la niña, del Consejo, de Estoico, de Le Fey, del cadáver del cazador… Por unos minutos, solo eran dos jóvenes y un dragón disfrutando de un rato de libertad.

Pero tenían que volver a la realidad.

—Vamos a bajar, sujétate.

Astrid obedeció y se abrazó a él. Dado que la noche era gélida, no podía negar que le resultaba agradable abrazarse al cuerpo cálido de Hipo e inconscientemente apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro. Esta vez Hipo procuró que Desdentao descendiera pausadamente y, aunque aún se sentía nerviosa de que su vida dependiera de un dragón, la seguridad de Hipo a la hora de montar el Furia Nocturna consiguió que su miedo desapareciera casi por completo.

Dieron un rodeo a la isla por si habían sido avistados por alguien, pero cuando sobrevolaron el bosque estaban convencidos de que nadie los seguía. Llegaron a la cala, donde Heather los esperaba sentada junto al cadáver. Pudieron ver su expresión aburrida e irritada dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que no apareceríais nunca!

—Hemos tenido un ligero contratiempo y hemos tenido que coger el camino largo —explicó Astrid mientras bajaba de Desdentao.

Se acercó al cadáver y observó que Heather había hecho caso de sus órdenes. No quedaban rastros de sangre en la arena y había cerrado sin ningún cariño las heridas para que no saliera más.

— _Bueno, me lo esperaba mucho peor_ —matizó el dragón al observar el cuerpo del cazador.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto antes de que lo limpiara, era un espectáculo delicioso con el cuello totalmente abierto. Sin lugar a dudas, Hipo sabía bien por dónde atacar —comentó Heather con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Hipo palideció al escuchar el comentario de la bruja y Astrid golpeó a Heather en el hombro para que cerrara la boca. La morena se quejó, pero ayudó a Astrid a envolver el cadáver en la lona. Hipo también se unió a ellas y entre los tres consiguieron cubrir el cuerpo. Cargaron con el cuerpo entre los tres y lo pusieron sobre Desdentao.

—El jodido pesa como un Gronkle —se quejó Heather.

—Es un peso muerto, ¿qué coño esperabas?

—¿Y ahora qué? —les interrumpió Hipo.

—Hay una cala en el bosque —comentó Astrid—, lo bastante lejos de la aldea para que podamos iniciar una hoguera sin que nadie nos vea.

—¿Una cala? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—, ¿por algún casual no será una hendidura en mitad del bosque con una charca?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?

Hipo y Desdentao cruzaron las miradas y el dragón sacudió la cabeza de mala gana.

—Sí, conocemos bien ese lugar.

Astrid no entendió la razón de aquella actitud tan extraña por parte de Hipo y Desdentao, pero estos no quisieron dar más detalles al respecto. Escucharon voces a lo lejos y se pusieron rápidamente en marcha. Hipo les guió por una ruta semiescondida entre las rocas del desfiladero hasta la entrada del bosque. Astrid y Heather encendieron unas pequeñas llamas en sus manos mientras Hipo encabezaba junto a Desdentao el camino por la oscuridad del bosque.

Astrid no recordaba que la cala estuviera tan lejos, pero era difícil orientarse en aquel bosque en mitad de la noche con tan poca luz. Hipo, sin embargo, parecía saber perfectamente por dónde tenía que dirigirse. Heather iba la última, vigilando de que nadie les persiguiera. Astrid no podía apartar la vista de la espalda de Hipo, la cual se avistaba tensa bajo su túnica añil que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta que nunca antes se había fijado cuán extensos y recios eran sus hombros.

De repente, Astrid escuchó una rama quebrarse a unos metros de dónde se encontraban y cogió la mano de Hipo para que se detuviera a la vez que hizo un gesto a Heather para que apagara su llama. Los cuatro se agacharon para esconderse entre los matorrales de helechos y se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Astrid, quién presumía de tener un oído fino y experimentado, escuchó los pasos y la respiración ronca de una quinta persona.

—¿Hipo? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Inesperadamente, Hipo apretó su mano con fuerza y la soltó. Astrid entró en pánico cuando el vikingo salió de su escondite y caminó en dirección al lugar de dónde provenía la voz. Heather sacudió el brazo de Astrid para que hiciera algo, pero ninguna se atrevió a abrir la boca para formular un conjuro para paralizar a Hipo. No obstante, la templanza de Hipo fue tan admirable que su voz no tembló cuando habló con el desconocido:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dagur?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte, hermano, ¿qué haces aquí en el bosque en mitad de la noche? —preguntó el jefe de los Bersekers en la oscuridad—. Hay una fiesta y un montón de señoritas esperándote en el Gran Salón.

—Ya, bueno, creo que he tenido bastante por una noche, ¿no crees?

Dagur soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Hipo con el paso torpe, tanteando el terreno con sus pies por miedo a caerse. Las brujas, aún con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, apenas pudieron avistar a las figuras de los dos vikingos. Astrid se preguntó a sí misma qué demonios se le había pasado a Hipo por la cabeza para arriesgarse a cometer semejante insensatez.

—Debía haber traído una antorcha —se quejó Dagur—, ¿por qué has apagado tú la tuya?

Astrid, Heather y Desdentao tragaron saliva, nerviosos, no habían olvidado que Hipo llevaba la túnica cubierta de sangre por lo que la oscuridad todavía jugaba a su favor. Hipo respondió con calma:

—Pensaba que serías mi padre y la he apagado sin pensar.

—Entiendo, entiendo —comentó Dagur—, ¿y dónde está tu acompañante?

El silencio que continuó a aquella pregunta fue ensordecedor, sobre todo porque por un instante Hipo pareció perder la voz.

—No estoy con nadie —consiguió decir él con firmeza.

—Ya, claro, he visto dos luces de antorcha, Hipo.

—Tendrás que revisarte la vista porque estoy completamente solo.

Dagur hizo un chasquido con la lengua, como si realmente no se creyera las palabras del heredero de Isla Mema.

—Tu padre te está buscando —comentó Dagur, cambiando de tema.

—Lo sé, y agradecería que no le dijeras que me has visto por aquí —respondió Hipo irritado.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

Tanto Hipo como las brujas y el dragón percibieron su sonrisa perversa. Astrid se planteó si tal vez lo mejor no sería noquearlo y terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Heather estaba a su lado muy callada, atenta a la conversación entre los dos vikingos.

—¿Qué quieres Dagur?

—Un paseo en tu Furia Nocturna.

— _Madre mía, qué obsesión tiene este tipo conmigo_ —se quejó Desdentao en voz alta, asustando a las dos brujas, quienes tuvieron que taparse la boca para que Dagur no las oyera respirar demasiado alto.

—Eso no es negociable, Dagur.

—¡Vamos, Hipo! ¡Los dos salimos ganando! Tú te escaqueas de tus responsabilidades y yo gozo del honor de volar sobre un Furia Nocturna.

Para Hipo era difícil aceptar aquel trato porque las tenía todas para perder. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Dagur, ¿pero qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Era eso o exponerse a él y a las brujas. Desdentao iba a matarle por eso.

—Está bien.

— _¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loco? ¡No pienso permitir que ese loco me monte!_ —chilló Desdentao indignado.

Astrid le golpeó para que se callara. Puede que Dagur no le escuchara, pero los gritos del dragón estaban lejos de ayudar a Hipo. Dagur, ajeno al nerviosismo de Hipo, se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Sabía que era un trato que no podías eludir! No te preocupes, hermano, tu secretito está a salvo conmigo —encontró su hombro en la oscuridad—. No hagas esperar a tu novia, anda, seguro que estará hecha un mar de nervios.

—¿N-novia? —balbuceó Hipo.

—¡Vamos Hipo! No creerás que me crea que te has escondido en el bosque solo para esconderte de tu padre, ¿verdad? —volvió a reírse antes de que Hipo tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero algún día tendrás que decirme quién es la afortunada.

Dagur alzó la voz en dirección adonde se encontraban las brujas y Desdentao y dijo:

—¡Hazlo un hombre, chica!

Hipo quiso que le tragara la tierra. Era improbable de que Dagur supiera sobre los rumores que circulaban en torno a él y a Astrid, ya que nunca los había avistado juntos; pero el simple hecho de que Dagur se imaginara a Hipo escaqueándose en el bosque con una amante cuando debía estar en el Gran Salón conociendo a su futura esposa podía suponer un escándalo que los metería en problemas. Sin embargo, si Dagur no tenía pruebas de que él estaba con una mujer, su reputación estaría a salvo de momento.

—¡Eso haré!

Tanto Hipo como Astrid se quedaron atónitos cuando Heather respondió a la provocación de Dagur. Si no fuera por su delicada situación de ocultar un asesinato, Astrid le habría arrancado la cabeza allí mismo. Pero tuvo que conformarse con imaginárselo, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que les pillaran.

Dagur pareció sorprendido por la respuesta de Heather, pero no tardó en desternillarse de risa. Hipo no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba agradecido de que Dagur no solo no pudiera ver su túnica y rostro ensangrentados, su rostro debía estar rojo de la vergüenza y el berseker se lo habría recordado el resto de su vida.

—Fíjate que estaba tomándote el pelo, pero al final va a resultar que no eres tan niñato como pensaba —comentó Dagur entre risas.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—Sí, sí, te dejo que te lo pases en grande —dijo Dagur con picardía—, me aseguraré de que nadie se acerque al bosque. Ya es hora de que seas un hombre, Hipo.

Hipo se sintió tentado en golpear a Dagur, pero se pusó a enumerar mentalmente especies de dragón mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban en la oscuridad de regreso a la aldea. Ninguno se movió hasta asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos y cuando fue así, Hipo escuchó a Astrid atacar a Heather. Hipo, guiado por el sonido de las brujas forcejeando en el suelo, corrió de regreso a su escondite. Cogió una rama de árbol caída en el suelo y tanteó en la oscuridad para encontrar el cuerpo escamoso de Desdentao. Sin embargo, tocó la tela de la lona antes y apartó rápidamente la mano sintiendo que se le revolvían las tripas. Desdentao, quién podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, apartó su vista de la disputa para ver a un Hipo asustado y pálido. Acercó su rostro a la mano del vikingo, dispuesto a calmar la ansiedad de su amigo como fuese. Hipo agradeció el contacto más que familiar de las escamas calientes del dragón contra su callosa mano.

Al ver la rama de árbol en su mano, el dragón la encendió con una pequeña llama que salió de su boca. El bosque se iluminó levemente y lo primero que vio fue a Astrid sobre Heather asfixiándola con sus propias manos. Hipo entró en pánico. Bastante tenían con tener que librarse de un cadáver como ahora tener que preocuparse de librarse de dos.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Astrid! ¡Para!

Astrid alzó la mirada llena de furia en su dirección, pero se detuvo casi al instante. Liberó a Heather y se levantó del suelo a la vez que la otra bruja tosía sonoramente para recuperar aire. Astrid le dio una patada traicionera en el estómago antes de acercarse a Hipo.

—Lo siento mucho, Hipo —se disculpó ella, aunque los ojos centelleantes por la rabia —. Esa imbécil nunca aprenderá a mantener la boca cerrada, siempre se ha metido en líos por eso. Déjame, voy arrancarle la lengua.

Al ver que su amenaza era seria, Hipo la agarró del brazo y le suplicó que se calmara. Heather se incorporó, con la mano sobre su cuello y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Lo he hecho para que tenga una coartada! —se defendió Heather indignada— ¡Nadie podrá acusarle de nada si tiene la excusa de que estaba con una amante! Gracias a mi intervención, Dagur podrá apoyarle si se diera el caso.

—¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué te pasa? ¡Solo has conseguido enredar más la situación! Hipo tenía la coartada perfecta al no estar Desdentao en los establos ¡Toda la maldita aldea habría pensado que se había marchado de la isla volando! —chilló Astrid furiosa.

—Esa coartada es una mierda —le acusó Heather—. El testimonio de un dragón no vale nada en comparación al de un humano. Si Hipo estuviera bajo sospecha, Dagur le brindará su apoyo.

—¿Y cómo coño vas a saber que ese tío va a darle su apoyo o no? —replicó Astrid.

Ambas brujas continuaron discutiendo. Hipo estaba tan o más furioso que Astrid con Heather. La bruja morena había tomado una decisión muy arriesgada sin haber tenido en cuenta las consecuencias que podrían suponer para él. Si Dagur se iba de la lengua, no solo se vería expuesto falsamente ante el Consejo sino que además todas las miradas irían dirigidas a la única persona con la que se ha sospechado que él tendría un romance: Astrid.

—Mierda —murmuró Hipo para sí mismo.

— _No podemos perder el tiempo ahora con esto, quiero quitarme este muerto de encima e irme a dormir lo antes posible, ¿podéis echaros los trastos más tarde?_ —se quejó Desdentao con amargura.

Las brujas pararon de discutir, ofendidas por la impertinencia del dragón por interrumpirlas, pero Hipo siguió al dragón por el sendero de la cala sin esperar a que éstas replicaran. Él también estaba deseoso que aquella noche termina pronto y pudiera irse a cualquier lugar que no fuera su casa para dormir largo y tendido. Era consciente que independientemente de que Dagur cantara o les pillaran con el cadáver, estaba igualmente metido en un buen lío. Su padre no le iba a perdonar que se hubiera escaqueado del Festival esa noche, pero él tampoco lo iba a olvidar.

Si Estoico hubiera gestionado bien a las candidatas, él no habría tenido que entrevistarse con una niña. Si no hubiera hablado con la cría, él no se habría marchado y topado con Heather. Si no hubiera hecho caso a Heather y no hubiera visto a Astrid con el tal Eret, no se habría marchado furioso y celoso a los establos. Si no se hubiera escondido allí, Astrid no le habría encontrado y no hubiera solicitado su ayuda para salvar a Heather. Si no la hubiera ayudado, probablemente hubieran muerto los dos porque no habría estado allí para clavarle el puñal en la yugular.

Maldita fuera su vida entera, pensó Hipo agotado.

De repente, sintió una fría mano en su nuca. Le entró un escalofrío, pero el contacto de Astrid nunca le había sido desagradable. La luz anaranjada de la antorcha iluminó su rostro sucio y preocupado. Caminó a su lado, sin apartar la mano de su nuca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Perfectamente, nunca he estado mejor —respondió él sin evitar ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Hipo…

—Estoy bien, Astrid —insistió él incapaz de sonreír—, solo quiero que esto termine ya.

Astrid apartó la mano de su cuello e Hipo echó su tacto en falta al instante. No obstante, la bruja caminó en silencio a su lado, mientras que Heather les seguía en silencio por detrás.

—¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podrías haberme dicho que no cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar a Heather —le recordó ella.

—Supongo que sí, pero parecías muy agobiada y no es que tuviera otra opción —comentó él.

—Siempre tienes una opción, Hipo —dijo Astrid extrañada.

—En lo que respecta a ti, me temo que no, Astrid —replicó él con cierta amargura.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Hipo era generoso por naturaleza, siempre daba más por los demás que por sí mismo. Sin embargo, era comprensible de que estuviera cansado de toda la situación que compartía con ella. Ella también lo estaba, aunque lo sobrellevaba bastante mejor que él, probablemente porque ya no tenía nada que perder y él, sin embargo, podía perderlo todo.

Llegaron a la cala cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto. Desdentao dio un saltó hacia la charca desde el borde de la hendidura, deseoso de quitarse el olor a muerto y a bruja, y el cadáver resbaló de su lomo, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo. A Hipo se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar el crujir de algún hueso romperse, pero las brujas se mostraron totalmente indiferentes por la situación del muerto.

De repente, Heather se elevó del suelo y dio un par de giros graciosos en el aire. Hipo la observó fascinado, preguntándose cómo debía sentirse uno flotando en el aire sin la necesidad de usar alas. Entonces se dio cuenta que Astrid también miraba a Heather, pero en sus ojos se divisaba algo muy diferente: envidia, rabia y también tristeza. Pensó que sería oportuno decirle algo, pero Astrid ya había comenzado a bajar a la cala. Hipo la siguió sintiendo cierta incertidumbre en el estómago.

Desdentao se bañaba feliz en la charca, mientras que Hipo se apuntó mentalmente hacer lo mismo después de terminar con aquello, aunque dudaba que el agua caliente pudiera calmar la tensión que estaba contracturando su espalda. Heather descendió con gracia dónde se encontraban y los tres rodearon al cadáver.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hipo.

—Lo quemamos —respondió Astrid sacudiendo los hombros.

—Me imagino que necesitaremos leña para eso —comentó Hipo con voz cansada.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —replicó Heather y se dirigió a Desdentao—. ¡Dragón! ¡Ven aquí!

El Furia Nocturna, quién seguía sin ser muy dado a seguir órdenes de brujas, optó por ignorarla y se sumergió en el agua para atrapar algún pez. Astrid frunció el ceño por el repentino interés de Heather por el dragón y no tardó en descubrir sus intenciones:

—¿Vas hacer lo que creo que vas hacer?

—¿Qué va hacer? —preguntó Hipo, alarmado por el tono de la rubia.

—Voy asegurarme de que ese cabrón no pise el Valhalla —respondió Heather con frialdad.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sin entender

—Heather, además de ser una locura, no puedes hacerlo tú sola —replicó Astrid irritada.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya hacerlo sola? —dijo Heather con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

La insolencia de Heather le pareció tal que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Si Heather pretendía intimidarla estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando Le Fey se entere de que vas a realizar un ritual prohibido y encima conmigo? ¡Seguro que le encanta la idea!

—Ella no lo sabrá, a diferencia de la deuda de sangre, ella no puede saber de cada uno de los hechizos que empleamos —respondió Heather con indiferencia—. Además, hace semanas que nadie sabe nada de ella.

Astrid arqueó una ceja con recelo. ¿Le Fey desaparecida? No sería la primera vez que la reina se ausentaba, pero siempre volvía al cabo de pocos días. Aquello resultaba muy extraño viniendo de alguien tan manipuladora como ella, pero quizás estuviera tramando algo. Aquello intranquilizó a Astrid.

—¡Disculpad! —les interrumpió un Hipo con un carraspeo—. ¿Queréis explicarme qué demonios tenéis pensado hacer?

Astrid arrugó el gesto e Hipo podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos, brillantes a la luz de la antorcha que todavía llevaba en su mano. La bruja respiró hondo y se lo explicó:

—Un alma no abandona un cuerpo hasta pocas horas después de su muerte. En el mejor de los casos, las Valkirias acuden a su búsqueda para llevárselo al Valhalla y en el peor, la misma Hela viene a por él —Astrid sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que Heather pretende hacer es evitar que las Valkirias vengan a por él y asegurarse de que se lo lleve Hela por sus crímenes.

—¿No le molestará a las Valkirias que usurpéis su trabajo? —cuestionó Hipo preocupado— ¿Y cómo sabéis que Hela no se molestará por su acción?

—Hela siempre ha tenido devoción por las almas de los criminales, son su aperitivo favorito —comentó Heather poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Astrid—. Además, el ritual funcionará, tenemos a una experta en ceremonias prohibidos que se asegurará de que sea así.

Hipo no comprendió a qué se refería Heather con su comentario sobre Astrid, pero ésta apartó a la otra bruja de un empujón y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No voy ayudarte, Heather —sentenció Astrid—. Puede que haya hecho algún que otro ritual prohibido por Le Fey, pero este en concreto es otra historia. Por mucho que ese malnacido se lo merezca, no pienso jugármela por ti.

—Tal vez no tengas otro remedio —dijo Heather con una sonrisa peligrosa.

De repente, Hipo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Astrid gimió, llevándose las manos en el mismo punto en el que al propio Hipo le dolía también.

—Verás Astrid, es evidente que no tengo nada que hacer contra ti —comentó Heather e hizo un gesto con los dedos que provocó que Hipo soltara un grito de dolor y Astrid perdiera la respiración por un momento—. La propia reina te entrenó, ¿verdad? Estamos lejos de aquel duelo en el que terminaste cortándome un dedo y humillándome delante de todo el aquelarre. Durante todos los años que estuviste dirigiendo el ejército de Le Fey todas habrían jurado que no tenías ni un solo punto débil. Hasta ahora.

Heather se acercó a Hipo, quién había caído sobre sus rodillas y su visión estaba borrosa por el dolor. Sintió las gélidas manos de Heather acariciar su mandíbula y notó el cálido aliento de la bruja cerca de su boca.

—Eres muy guapo, más de lo que ella se merece —bajó sus dedos hacia su pecho—. Sin embargo, Astrid jamás sabría satisfacerte, siempre ha sido una puta frígida.

—He-Heather, pa-para de una vez —tartamudeó Astrid furiosa mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Quién iba a decir que tu talón de Aquiles sería un humano, As —Heather soltó una sonora carcajada—. Tal vez puedas contrarrestar mi magia, pero él no es inmune.

Heather lamió su cuello e Hipo estuvo convencido de que vomitaría allí mismo si no fuera de no ser por el rugido del Furia Nocturna. Desdentao se abalanzó sobre la bruja y el dolor en su abdomen desapareció al instante. Astrid dio una sonora bocanada de aire y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella con angustia.

—Sí, creo que sí —agarrando su mano para incorporarse.

Era agradable sentir el poder del vínculo tras sufrir aquel calvario. Ninguno podía negarlo. Se miraron a los ojos, doloridos, pero aliviados solo por rozar piel con piel. Astrid abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Heather les sacó de su ensoñación:

—¡Quítame tus zarpas de encima, dragón!

— _Antes te arranco la cabeza de un mordisco, bruja_ —respondió Desdentao lleno de ira.

Desdentao había inmovilizado a Heather con sus patas y tenía su hocico cerca del cuello de la bruja. La pupilas del Furia Nocturna se habían estrechado a tal punto que daba miedo el sólo mirarlo. El dragón había tomado una actitud salvaje y peligrosa, predispuesto a matar si fuera necesario. Astrid sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse por el temor que le inspiraba el Furia Nocturna, pero Hipo no parecía afectado en absoluto. Es más, su voz era sorprendentemente calmada cuando le habló:

—Suéltala, Desdentao.

Las pupilas del dragón se dilataron cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo y giró la cabeza sin soltar a la bruja.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

—Quédate cerca de nosotros, pero dudo que se atreva a volver a atacar tras tu amistosa advertencia —contestó Hipo con una sonrisa cansada.

Desdentao soltó a Heather y se acercó a su amigo y a Astrid sin arriesgarse a darle la espalda a la otra bruja. No quiso esconder sus dientes, por si finalmente era necesario cumplir con su amenaza de arrancarle la cabeza a la bruja. Hipo le rascó la oreja con cariño y el dragón apoyó la cabeza contra su estómago.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, gracias por salvarnos.

El dragón ronroneo más tranquilo. Escucharon el quejido de Heather mientras se incorporaba en el suelo. Su brazo tenía una postura inhumana y rara, consecuencia de una rotura por el impacto del dragón. Sus ojos estaban oscuros por la ira, pero antes de que pudiera recitar un nuevo conjuro, Astrid la sujetó del cuello con su magia. Heather abrió los ojos sorprendidas ante el sorpresivo ataque y se llevó el brazo sano al cuello intentando quitar la mano invisible que le estaba quitando el aire.

—Bien, Heather, intenta buscar ahora una buena excusa para que no te mate.

—¡Astrid! —exclamó Hipo indignado—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Acabar con esto de una vez por todas —contestó ella decidida.

—¿No crees que ya tenemos suficiente sangre en nuestras manos por esta noche? —Astrid no reaccionó a sus palabras—. ¿Tan poco ha significado vuestra amistad que estás dispuesta a matarla por nada?

—¿Por nada? ¡Me ha intentado coaccionar a través de ti!

—No es por nada, pero hasta hace bien poco no dudabas en hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo —le reprochó Hipo—. Ahora mismo no estás siendo mejor que ella, Astrid.

Astrid titubeó, dolida por sus palabras. Hipo pensó que terminaría ignorándole y matando a la morena, pero la bruja le sorprendió liberando a Heather. Ésta empezó a toser sonoramente y se acariciaba el cuello aliviada de no sentir aquella terrible presión. Astrid se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al vikingo, dando a entender que ahora Heather era su problema.

—Heather —le llamó él.

—No me hables, humano —le calló la morena de mala gana.

Desdentao soltó un rugido que puso a Heather en guardia y Astrid también estaba preparada para atacar de nuevo si hiciera falta. Hipo suspiró, pero su voz no perdió firmeza.

—Heather, ¿por qué quieres hacer ese ritual? —preguntó Hipo sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

—Porque es un cristiano —escupió ella—, un creyente de un falso Dios que asesina a toda persona que no se adapte a su dogma. No solo asesinan a brujas, matan a intelectuales, a curanderas, a parteras y a enfermos. Son la plaga del continente que ha empezado a extenderse hacia el norte.

Hipo tragó saliva. Cualquiera diría que Heather estaba contando una historia de terror para asustar a los niños. Astrid, por su parte, compartía la opinión de Heather respecto a los cristianos. Aunque no todos los cazadores de brujas las perseguían por motivos religiosos; algunos las cazaban para esclavizarlas, violarlas o simplemente por ignorancia o por miedo. Ellas no eran santas, estaban muy lejos de serlo, pero ninguna se merecía morir asesinada sólo porque Freyja las escogiera como sus siervas en el Midgar. Lo peor de todo era que los cazadores, además de asesinos, eran hipócritas por acusarlas de brujería maligna cuando ellos recurrían a brujas exiliadas para que encantaran sus armas contra ellas.

Cualquier bruja en su sano juicio odiaba a los cazadores y les deseaba el peor de los males. Pero, ¿utilizar un ritual prohibido en la comunidad de brujería para castigar a un cristiano? Astrid no era muy dada a seguir los dogmas, pero respetaba demasiado los límites del empleo de la magia como para arriesgarse a enfadar a los dioses. Heather adivinó sus dudas y se lo suplicó:

—Astrid, por favor, me lo debes.

Heather se veía ridícula con aquel vestido rasgado, manchada de tierra y con los ojos llorosos. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

—Yo no te debo nada, Heather —dijo Astrid con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—Por favor, haré lo que quieras después, pero ayúdame a exiliar a esa escoria —propuso ella.

—¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti? —insistió Astrid—. Está muerto, Heather, ya no puede hacer más mal.

—Quiero que sufra, Astrid, ¿a cuántas de las nuestras habrá violado antes de intentarlo conmigo? —preguntó ella.

Astrid miró a Hipo de reojo quién observaba a Heather con recelo, pero con pena. Desdentao tenía cara de no tragarse el discurso de la bruja. Sin embargo, tal vez podrían salir ganando de todo esto.

—Está bien, Heather. Voy a ayudarte, pero la jugada no te saldrá gratis.

Hipo arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la respuesta de Astrid, mientras que Heather estrechó los ojos con sospecha de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué vas a querer?

—Información.

—Sabes que no puede revelarte nada, Le Fey me matará si lo descubre.

—También lo hará si te pilla haciendo esto—dictaminó Astrid cruzándose de brazos—. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Heather. Si aceptas el trato quedarás liberada de la deuda de sangre con Hipo y te quitaré la maldición de encima, además de ayudarte con esta locura.

Heather reflexionó un momento, aunque Astrid sabía de sobra su respuesta.

—Está bien, trato hecho.

—Bien, empecemos entonces.

Astrid se acercó a la bruja para ayudarla con su brazo. Entre las dos recitaron una frase y Astrid tiró del brazo, haciendo un sonoro _crac_ que puso los vellos de la nuca de Hipo en punto. Heather soltó un agudo chillido y se frotó el brazo de mala gana, mientras que Astrid fue a buscar un par de ramas caídas para preparar un círculo mágico. Hipo la siguió y le preguntó con tono preocupado:

—¿Estás loca? ¿En serio vas a ceder a hacer esto?

Astrid le interrumpió agarrándole de la muñeca y observó a Heather. La bruja no parecía prestarles atención, ahora estaba más preocupada en masajear su brazo y en quitarse los restos de suciedad de su vestido tras su confrontación con Desdentao.

—Heather recibió órdenes directas de Le Fey para venir a Isla Mema a buscar algo —susurró Astrid—. Sospecho que pueda ser un elemento mágico que pueda ayudarnos a romper el vínculo.

—¿Pero por qué Le Fey se iba a preocupar por eso? Pensaba que para tu aquelarre estabas muerta.

Astrid se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza un tanto azorada.

—Estando vinculada a ti, Le Fey sabe donde estoy y lo tiene fácil para vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos —comentó ella.

—¿Y por qué querría saberlo?

—Para matarme cuando le plazca —respondió ella.

Hipo palideció. ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué? ¿No había sido suficiente con expulsarla del aquelarre y vincularla con él? Hipo tenía demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas y empezaba a ser frustrante que Astrid evadiera en contarle la verdad.

—¡Ey! ¡No es momento para que te líes con tu novio! Hay trabajo que hacer —les interrumpió Heather de mala gana.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y recogió las ramas del suelo evitando los ojos angustiados del vikingo. Hipo las observó trabajar en un tenso silencio y concentradas. Desdentao estaba sentado a su lado, vigilando de que ninguna hiciera ningún movimiento sospechoso. Inconscientemente, Hipo le rascó la cabeza al dragón y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, aunque la sensación no tenía nada que ver a cuando Astrid usaba su magia. Las sacudió, molesto por la sensación y predispuesto a ignorar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y que le dificultaba la respiración.

Las brujas se tomaron su tiempo para preparar un círculo con jeroglíficos indescifrables alrededor del cuerpo. Ni el vikingo ni el Furia Nocturna abrieron la boca para no descentrarlas, pero la espera se les hizo larga. Desdentao, aburrido de vigilar, aprovechó para echar una cabezadita, pero aunque Hipo estuviera acurrucado a su lado, el vikingo estaba convencido de que sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, salió de su extraño estado de duermevela al cabo de un rato cuando sintió la mano fría de Astrid contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos desorientado y, curiosamente, se sentía destemplado, algo muy inusual en él. La mecha de la antorcha que Hipo había dejado a un lado se había apagado, pero unas tenues luces verdes iluminaban el pálido rostro de Astrid. Por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando y que su subconsciente le estaba traicionando con otro sueño húmedo de ella. Todos sus sueños empezaban con ella despertándole con una sonrisa, con el pelo suelto, como lo tenía ahora, cayendo hasta su cintura y los ojos chispeantes. La única diferencia es que en sus sueños siempre estaba desnuda y aquí llevaba el vestido manchado de sangre seca. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando cayó que esta vez no estaba soñando. Astrid frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, creo que dormir en el suelo me ha dejado atontado, nada más —se excusó él—. ¿Habéis terminado ya?

—Sí, necesitamos que despiertes a Desdentao y le pidas que por favor haga todo lo que le indiquemos.

Hipo arrugó el gesto con desconfianza.

—¿Vais a implicarle de alguna forma en la que tenga que preocuparme?

—No. Estará a salvo y fuera del círculo en todo momento, solo necesitamos que lance su plasma cuando se lo pidamos, pero tiene que hacernos caso a la primera y ya sabes como es —se defendió Astrid mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Está bien —suspiró Hipo—, hablaré ahora con él.

—Hay algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que cortarme la mano para hacer la ofrenda de sangre —le explicó la bruja apurada—, por lo que a tí también te saldrá una herida.

—¡Oh! Bueno, dudo que eso vaya a ser lo peor que me pase esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso —comentó Hipo sonriendo para calmarla.

Astrid no parecía convencida, pero sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó. La cala estaba iluminada por un montón de luces verdes que le recordaron a las luciérnagas tan típicas en los veranos de Isla Mema. Hipo tocó una de ellas y la pequeña bolita de luz se disolvió en el aire.

—Heather siempre ha sido demasiado refinada a la hora de emplear su magia —comentó Astrid jugando con una de las bolitas con sus manos—, pero admito que sus luces flotantes son útiles.

Hipo asintió la cabeza, coincidiendo con ella. El vikingo despertó a Desdentao, quién refunfuñó adormilado, harto de que no le dieran una noche entera de descanso. Astrid se alejó para darles intimidad y se quedó a un extremo del círculo, mientras que Heather estaba sentada en el otro lado con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de luces y quitándose la tierra de las uñas.

Hipo le explicó la situación a Desdentao. El Furia Nocturna no estaba especialmente contento de tener que ayudar a las brujas, pero si echar unos pocos plasmas significaba quitárse a una de ellas de su vista, estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Hipo le prometió que duplicaría su ración de pescado durante un mes y, finalmente, Desdentao mostró una buena actitud para colaborar. El rostro de Astrid se relajó cuando vio al dragón colocarse a una distancia prudencial para disparar cuando se lo indicaran. Hipo se sentó a un lado, en una de las rocas junto a la entrada de la cala, en el que podía observar todo sin molestar a nadie. Se dio cuenta que el tembleque volvía a sus manos y que la pierna izquierda empezó hacer lo mismo. Tosió, dispuesto a ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Bien, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Heather entró en el círculo y Astrid, no sin recelo, hizo lo mismo. Quitaron la lona y se desveló la cara contraída del cadáver de Caius. La herida que había cerrado Heather había vuelto a abrirse y volvía a caer sangre de su cuello, aunque probablemente le quedaría poco para desangrarse. Las brujas se dieron la mano y comenzaron a recitar el hechizo prohibido que aprendieron en secreto años atrás.

A Hipo le entraron escalofríos cuando el aire se enturbió. El aroma a pino y tierra de la cala se tornó a uno con un fuerte olor a óxido y sal. De repente, la mayor parte de las luces flotantes de Heather desaparecieron, quedando solo las que bailaban en torno al círculo mágico.

Las brujas entonaban en voz alta un cántico en una lengua que, una vez más, Hipo fue incapaz de entender. La escena probablemente le habría fascinado de no ser porque estaba aterrorizado. Desdentao tampoco parecía pasárselo bien y se removía incómodo desde su posición en el círculo. Hipo estaba convencido que de poder, el Furia Nocturna ya habría salido volando de allí.

Astrid y Heather se soltaron las manos y las alzaron sobre el cadáver. Hipo ahogó un grito de dolor cuando sintió cómo una fuerza invisible cortaba la palma de su mano. De la herida empezó a manar sangre que empezó a descender por su mano hasta sus muñecas, mientras que la de Astrid caía sobre el cadáver. Ambas brujas se quedaron muy quietas, esperando a que sucediera algo, pero no ocurrió nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Heather sin comprender.

—No… no lo sé —respondió Astrid extrañada—. Cuando se hace la ofrenda de sangre se debería activar el círculo.

Ambas brujas se veían visiblemente alarmadas e Hipo no pudo evitar acercarse alarmado al círculo.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él.

Las brujas se giraron en su dirección asustadas al escuchar su voz, aunque se tranquilizaron al ver que sólo era él. Entonces, Heather cayó en cuenta:

—Tal vez nuestra sangre no sea suficiente, tal vez Hela reclame la sangre de alguien más.

Astrid frunció el ceño extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Heather.

—No.

—¡Ya tiene una herida abierta y solo serán un par de gotas!

Hipo se asustó al darse cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a él. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No voy a arriesgarme a enfurecer a Hela. ¡Humano! ¡Ven aquí!

Heather estaba visiblemente alterada y Astrid se interpuso entre ellos. La sangre seguía cayendo de su mano sobre su vestido, mezclándose con la seca de Caius.

—Ponle un dedo encima y estás muerta —le amenazó.

Desdentao también mostró los dientes y rugió, pero fue eclipsado por un bramido mayor. Era un sonido que no pertenecía a su mundo, Hipo estaba convencido de ello y los rostros aterrorizados de Astrid y Heather se lo confirmaron. El vikingo había estudiado a los Dioses desde que era niño y siempre había visto ilustrada a Hela como una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, aunque era incapaz de ver nada dada la oscuridad que había generado el círculo, pudo oler perfectamente a aquella criatura.

Hipo estaba familiarizado con la muerte. Aunque por tradición se quemaban a los vikingos muertos tan pronto fuera posible, Hipo jamás olvidaría los días que siguieron a la muerte de su abuelo paterno. Por aquel entonces era tan pequeño que apenas era consciente de lo que había pasado y sus recuerdos del anciano eran más bien vagos, pero era incapaz de olvidar el olor a descomposición que emitió una vez muerto. A diferencia de los vikingos corrientes, el funeral de un Jefe —pese a que su abuelo hacía tiempo que se había retirado— suponía una semana de luto en el que la familia, los miembros de la tribu y los jefes de otras aldeas venían a presentar sus respetos al cuerpo del fallecido. Una vez finalizado el luto, el cuerpo se colocaba en un barco y se quemaba. Sin embargo, su abuelo había muerto en mitad de una inusual ola de calor en Isla Mema y el cuerpo había empezado a deteriorarse antes de lo previsto. Hipo, siendo tan pequeño, lloraba y vomitaba tan pronto entraba al Gran Salón, asqueado y aterrorizado por la peste que desprendía aquel cuerpo que ya no reconocía como su abuelo.

La criatura en la oscuridad olía igual.

A putrefacción.

A muerte.

De repente, sintió una fuerza invisible que le empujaba hacia atrás y cayó en el círculo.

—¿Ves? E-ella también lo quiere —dijo Heather con voz temblorosa.

Astrid se apresuró en ayudar a Hipo a levantarse, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la oscuridad donde se escondía la criatura.

—Hipo, tienes que echar tu sangre sobre el cadáver —suplicó ella sujetando sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar si no lo hago?

—¿Te apetece visitar el Helheim? Porque allí nos mandará Hela a todos si no lo haces —dijo Heather con impaciencia.

—¡Tú has empezado todo esto! —le acusó Hipo furioso.

—Hipo, por favor, no tenemos tiempo —Astrid le sujetó su mano ensangrentada—. Eres nuestra única opción.

— _Hipo, no lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso_ —le advirtió Desdentao con angustia.

—¿No la hueles dragón? Hela está aquí, no es que podamos hacer más —insistió Heather mirando angustiada hacia la oscuridad.

El olor de la criatura se intensificó y podía escuchar sus monstruosos pasos acercándose al círculo. No supo si fue por el miedo o por qué, pero Hipo se soltó de Astrid y se acercó al cadáver casi sin pensar. Apretó su puño con fuerza y la sangre cayó sobre el cuerpo del cazador. De repente, el círculo se iluminó y una fuerte corriente de aire salió del suelo. Hipo se tapó los ojos con los brazos al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz de Astrid gritar:

—¡Ahora, Desdentao!

Astrid le empujó hacia atrás para que Desdentao tuviera vía libre para disparar sin herirle. Hipo consiguió abrir los ojos cuando el fuego del dragón incendió el cadáver y la fuerte corriente de aire desapareció. El cuerpo ardía con suma rapidez e Hipo supuso que ya no quedaría mucho para finalizar el ritual.

Pero, de pronto, lo oyó.

Un grito devastador.

Era una voz chillona y estrepitosa que casi revienta sus tímpanos. Hipo se tapó los oídos del con esperanza de aplacar aquel terrible sonido y sintiendo la sangre caliente que todavía manaba de su mano contra su oreja,. Pero fue inútil, aquel grito lastimero y de dolor retumbaría en el fondo de su cerebro el resto de su vida. El fuego se intensificó e Hipo no pudo evitar mirar en dirección adónde se encontraba la criatura. Hela. La Diosa de la Muerte.

Se arrepintió al momento de hacerlo.

Al principio le recordó a un dragón por su forma y su enorme tamaño, pero tenía pelo y de su cuerpo sobresalía algo que al principio no reconoció. Tenía seis ojos y una boca tan grande que podría devorar a todos los dragones de la aldea de un solo mordisco si quisiera.

—Hipo, no la mires —susurró Astrid desesperada—. Cierra los ojos y no mires.

—¿Qué… qué sale de su cuerpo?

No necesito escuchar su respuesta, lo supo tan pronto la criatura se acercó al círculo. Su piel era verde y la cubría una densa capa de baba. El olor era insoportable y tuvieron que aguantar la respiración para no desmayarse. De su cuerpo sobresalían criaturas con forma humanoide e Hipo tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca para retener la bilis que subía por su garganta. No es que tuvieran formas humanoides, realmente tenían formas humanas.

Eran almas humanas.

Desdentao se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, aterrorizado por la presencia de aquel ser maligno. Heather se encontraba en el otro extremo, de rodillas, mirando a Hela con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su boca. La criatura agachó su enorme cabeza sobre el círculo y se comió el cuerpo ardiente de Caius, el cazador romano de brujas.

Hipo tuvo que sujetarse a Astrid para no ponerse a gritar ni salir huyendo de allí. Astrid, quién le estaba costando horrores mantener la compostura, agradeció poder darle ambas manos y sostenerse en él y en el vínculo. Desdentao se acurrucó junto a ellos, tapándose los ojos con las patas.

La criatura terminó rápido su festín y vieron como un nuevo cuerpo salía de una pantorrilla de sus patas. Afortunadamente, no vieron el rostro de dolor del alma de Caius, aquella imagen les habría perseguido para siempre de ser así. La criatura miró a Heather, quién hizo una reverencia exagerada. Hela la ignoró y ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos. Tres ojos enormes, rojos carmesí, se posaron sobre ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a respirar, temiendo lo peor. Pero, al igual que hizo con Heather, los ignoró. Se giró sobre sí misma, esquivando a las insignificantes brujas, al humano y al dragón que la habían convocado y desapareció en la oscuridad, regreso al Helheim.

La luz de luna volvió a iluminar pronto la cala. No había rastro de las enormes pisadas ni el olor a putrefacción que la Diosa de la Muerte había emanado de su cuerpo. El único indicio que quedaba de su presencia era el círculo mágico inactivo y una huella de hollín que había quedado de los restos de Caius.

Hipo no se atrevía a soltar las manos de Astrid, aterrorizado de que aquel simple gesto pudiera traer a la criatura de vuelta, pero cuando escuchó las risas de vitoria de Heather se vio obligado a soltarse y apartarse a un lado para vomitar por segunda vez aquella noche. Astrid no podía parar de temblar a su lado, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver y sin poder borrar aquellos ojos carmesí de sus retinas.

Heather, en cambio, estaba contentísima y ya había empezado a borrar con sus pies el círculo mágico.

Iba a matarla.

Por supuesto que iba hacerlo.

Pero casi como si pudiera predecir su movimiento, Hipo la cogió del brazo a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con la otra mano. Acercó su rostro a su oído y le susurró:

—No la mates sin sacarle toda la información que necesitemos, pienso cobrar bien mi deuda de sangre.

Aquello no debió excitarla, él estaba hecho una pena, con rastros de su propia sangre en la cara y pálido como un muerto, pero sus ojos frondosos, tan llenos de furia y convicción, eran demasiado irresistibles. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Desdentao, que no se apartó del lado de su amigo, miró a la bruja con la suficiente afinidad para comprender de que si necesitaba respaldo podría contar con él.

Pero Astrid no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Una buena general sabía perfectamente cómo torturar a su víctimas.

Xx.

—¡Astrid! ¡No, por favor! ¡Para! —suplicó Heather con voz llorosa.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y volvió hacer otro gesto con la mano, estirando aún más los miembros de Heather hacia los lados. Llevaba media hora intentando sacarle información a Heather y estaba empezando a hartarse de la poca colaboración de la bruja. Hipo había encendido una hoguera lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación sin tener que involucrarse. Había puesto a asar un par de peces que Desdentao había pescado en la charca y ahora se había tumbado a su lado, devorando más rápido de lo habitual su ración de pescado, probablemente para calmar la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo. La labor del cocinado fue complicada, dado que sus manos no paraban de temblar. Se engañó a sí mismo pensando que probablemente sería a causa del exceso de magia que Astrid estaba empleando sobre Heather sin miramientos.

—Heather, si quieres conservar alguno de tus brazos, será mejor que cantes de una puta vez. No tenemos toda la noche.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —lloró ella.

—Deja de lloriquear y habla —insistió Astrid impaciente.

Heather le lanzó una mirada furtiva entre sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Astrid adivinó que intentaría hacer alguna de sus triquiñuelas de hechizos mentales y lo esquivó con facilidad golpeando mentalmente su cabeza. Heather graznó de dolor. Curiosamente, esta vez todos sus contraataques eran contra ella y no contra Hipo. La morena sabía que esta vez Astrid no pestañearía en matarla si se atrevía a atacar al humano.

—¿Qué pensará Hipo de ti viéndote como realmente eres?

Astrid bufó aburrida.

—Hipo ya tiene un concepto terrible de mí, creo que ya no puede ir a peor —respondió la bruja con indiferencia.

Hipo frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella contestación. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Seguramente te odie —insistió Heather.

—Oye, en lugar de suponer sobre lo que dejo de pensar o no en cuestiones que no te importan, ¿por qué no nos dices de una maldita vez por qué estás aquí? —repuso Hipo irritado desde la hoguera.

—¡Ya os lo he dicho! ¡Le Fey me ha mandado a buscar algo! —chilló Heather.

—¿Y qué es? —persistió Astrid.

—¡Si te lo digo me matará!

—Te voy a matar yo misma de forma lenta y dolorosa si no me dices a qué coño has venido a buscar a Isla Mema, Heather —le amenazó Astrid con tono severo.

Pero Heather no habló. Astrid hizo un feroz movimiento de muñeca y la bruja chilló. Desdentao se sacudió las orejas, molesto por el chillido de Heather. Astrid estaba tardando demasiado y estaba claro que la rubia se estaba conteniendo con su ex mejor amiga. Sorprendió a Hipo acercándose a la pareja de brujas que tanto le sacaban de quicio. Heather palideció aún más, si aquello era físicamente posible, al ver al dragón detrás de Astrid.

— _Bien, bruja, está siendo una noche muy larga y no dudo de que Astrid puede hacértelo pasar muy mal, pero mi amigo y yo estamos cansados, por lo que voy a ser rápido o conciso_ —el dragón sacó los dientes—. _Habla ahora o te arranco la piel pedacito a pedacito._

—No te atreverás —le acusó la morena.

— _¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?_

El dragón acercó los dientes al cuello de Heather y esta se removió histérica. Astrid la paralizó, aún sorprendida por la amenaza de Desdentao. Cuando uno de los dientes del Furia Nocturna rozó su piel, Heather lloró:

—¡Hablaré! ¡Os lo contaré todo, pero quitadme a esta cosa de aquí!

Desdentao le lanzó una miradita de suficiencia que Astrid respondió con una mueca. Astrid arrastró a Heather con su magia hacia la hoguera y permitió que se sentara sobre sus rodillas, aunque inmovilizado sus brazos contra su espalda. Astrid se sentó junto a Hipo, quien daba pequeños mordiscos al pez asado, sin apartar la vista de la bruja morena. Desdentao se sentó detrás de ellos, enfocado de nuevo en su cena.

—Tenéis un aspecto horrible —comentó Heather arrugando el gesto.

Ahora que tenían luz de verdad podía verse claramente los estragos de aquella noche del infierno. La elegante túnica añil de Hipo estaba arruinada por la sangre de Caius y la de su mano mezclada con la tierra. Su pelo estaba manchado de sangre, arena y estaba totalmente despeinado. Y mejor no hablar de su cara, de la cual aún no había conseguido quitar toda la sangre y había adquirido un tono ceniciento que le daba aspecto de enfermo. La pinta de Astrid tampoco era mejor. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y caía suelto hasta por debajo de su cintura; tenía el flequillo apelmazado contra su frente por la sangre coagulada en él. Su vestido estaba destrozado, entre la sangre, la arena, la tierra y que había hecho jirones la falda para vendar su mano y la de Hipo, Astrid podía despedirse de él. Aunque hubiera conseguido quitar la mayor parte de la sangre de su cara, su largo cuello seguía cubierto de sangre.

Sí, la verdad es que no había sido una gran noche para ninguno de los dos.

—Habla, Heather —dijo Astrid cogiendo su trozo de pescado asado.

Heather suspiró resignada. Se acercó a la hoguera, helada de frío dada la finura de su vestido, y comenzó a relatar:

—Hace un par de meses, la reina Le Fey me llamó para una misión. Me pareció extraño que me llamara a mí sola, porque jamás manda personalmente a brujas de mi estatus a realizar ningún trabajo. Pero entonces, me regaló la lanza y me explicó que tenía que encontrar en Isla Mema un objeto y destruirlo.

—¿Qué objeto?

—Un grimorio.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida e Hipo entrecerró sus ojos confundido.

—¿Qué es un grimorio? —preguntó curioso.

—Un libro mágico —explicó Astrid—. Es como un recopilatorio de hechizos, conocimientos e información relacionada con el aquelarre al que pertenece.

—¿Por qué iba a haber un grimorio en Isla Mema? Nunca han habido brujas aquí —dijo Hipo extrañado.

—Que tú sepas —matizó Heather.

—¿A quién pertenece el grimorio? —continuó Astrid con el interrogatorio.

—No lo sé, la reina no me quiso dar detalles. Sus órdenes fueron simples: encontrar el libro y destruirlo.

—Si ese libro es tan importante, ¿por qué Le Fey no lo quiere para ella? —cuestionó Hipo pensativo.

—¿No es evidente? Por Astrid —respondió Heather.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¿Le Fey tuvo el detalle de mencionarme? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—Técnicamente no te mencionó, solo me dijo que tenía absolutamente prohibido hablar con cierta persona durante el tiempo que estuviera aquí y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podías saber de la misión.

— _Se nota que eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo_ —comentó Desdentao con retintín, quién había empezado a mostrar interés en la conversación.

—No he podido evitarlo —se defendió Heather malhumorada y se dirigió a Astrid—. Quería hablar contigo desde el principio y contártelo todo, pero...

—Pero tu arrogancia te superó, como siempre —le interrumpió Astrid con tono aburrido—. Ya me conozco el final de esta historia, Heather. Tú no querías, pero no tenías remedio y bla bla bla. ¿Dónde está el grimorio?

—No lo sé, no he conseguido encontrarlo.

Astrid bufó, frustrada por la ineficiencia de Heather. A veces se preguntaba cómo Le Fey se encargaba de escoger a brujas tan inútiles para misiones tan importantes.

—¿Has probado el encantamiento convocador?

—Sí, y también he probado el conjuro de invocación de objetos perdidos ¡Hasta he usado ese ridículo hechizo de catalogación de libros tan ridículo de Marie y nada!

—¿Marie? —Hipo no había oído ese nombre en su vida.

—Es la recopiladora de libros del aquelarre —aclaró Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles—. Si es cierto que hay un grimorio aquí, ¿quién dice que no haya una bruja ocultándolo?

—Eso mismo he pensado, pero ¿quién?

Astrid se cruzó los brazos pensativa. ¿Quién podría ser una bruja en Isla Mema? Nadie parecía tener realmente potencial para dedicarse a la brujería, todos los vikingos eran demasiado vastos y lelos para realmente saber o creer en nada relacionado con la magia.

—¿Gothi? —preguntó Hipo.

—No lo creo —negó Astrid—. Sabe mucho de medicina y es rara, pero dudo mucho de que Gothi crea siquiera en nuestra existencia.

—Pues no se me ocurre nadie más —se lamentó Hipo—. No creo que haya nadie mágico en la aldea, tal vez Le Fey se confundiera de isla.

Ni Heather ni Astrid parecían convencidas con el argumento de Hipo, pero tampoco supieron explicarle que era muy difícil cuestionar la sabiduría y la crueldad de su reina, más si no se había vivido su ferocidad de primera mano.

—¿Qué le dirás a Le Fey cuando te pregunte sobre el grimorio que no has encontrado?

—Que lo he destruido, evidentemente.

—¿No sabrá que mientes?

—Con un poco de suerte, quizás ni se acuerde de mí o de la misión. Soy bastante irrelevante para ella —comentó Heather con cierta tristeza.

—Irrelevante sí, pero bien que has convocado a la Diosa de la Muerte mediante un ritual prohibido y te pasas sus advertencias por el morro, Heather —le regañó Astrid con severidad—. Vas a conseguir que te maten.

—A ti no te matamos —se defendió ella.

—¡Como si mi situación fuese mejor! ¡Atascada en un isla llena de humanos y dragones! ¡Y encima vinculada mágicamente con este! —señaló sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección de Hipo.

—¡Ey! —exclamó el vikingo ofendido.

Astrid soltó una carcajada a la vez que Hipo se quejaba indignado de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Heather los observó asombrada en silencio. Jamás en su vida había visto a Astrid tan relajada con nadie, ni siquiera cuando eran niñas.

—Oye… —les interrumpió Heather—. Te he contado todo lo que sé, ¿puedes liberarme ahora?

Astrid arqueó una ceja con recelo. ¿Qué le garantizaba que Heather no les atacaría a ellos o a la aldea si la liberaba y le quitaba la maldición? Hipo pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo.

—Antes tienes que jurarnos que no volverás a Isla Mema.

—No puedo prometer eso —se excusó ella con desprecio.

—Es una pena, porque si no cumples con sus condiciones, me temo que no voy a poder liberarte —puso los brazos en sus caderas y sonrió con picardía a Hipo—. ¿En qué te gustaría que la transformara? ¿En un bonito erizo? ¿O tal vez en un sapo?

—Tengo bastante predilección por los pájaros, sobre todo los que pueden vivir dentro de una jaula —respondió Hipo fingiendo la misma sonrisa.

—¡Será una broma! —chilló Heather indignada.

—En lo que respecta a Isla Mema me temo que nunca estoy de broma —se defendió Hipo— Promételo y podrás marcharte.

—¡No! —se negó ella.

Pero cuando Heather cruzó su mirada con Desdentao no tardó en cambiar de opinión. Astrid la liberó del hechizo que la tenía paralizada y Heather se levantó, sacudiendo sin mucho éxito la suciedad de su vestido rasgado.

—Juro ante Freyja que nunca jamás volveré a pisar Isla Mema sin el permiso exclusivo de Hipo Haddock…

—Y de Astrid —añadió la bruja rubia.

—Y de Astrid que…

—Y que nunca practicarás magia ni tocarás y ni matarás a nadie de la aldea —aprovechó Hipo en añadir.

—¿Queréis decirme de una maldita vez todas las condiciones para que pueda hacer el juramento como Freyja manda?

Hipo y Astrid le aseguraron que esas eran sus condiciones y Heather recitó su juramento de tirón. Entonces, Astrid arrancó dos pelos del cabello de Heather y recitó el conjuro que rompió la maldición que le había lanzado previamente. La morena respiró aliviada, para ella también había sido una noche muy larga.

De repente, para escándalo de Hipo, Heather empezó a desnudarse. El vikingo se tapó los ojos rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo, mientras Astrid ponía los ojos en blanco por la desvergüenza de su ex mejor amiga. Una vez desnuda, Heather pronunció unas palabras y una suave oscura brisa de niebla apareció sobre su piel, transformándose en un vaporoso vestido negro, a la vez que toda la suciedad desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, vikingo? ¿No estás acostumbrado a ver mujeres hermosas? —se burló Heather.

—Cállate, Heather —le defendió Astrid.

Hipo se atrevió a atisbar entre sus dedos si Heather estaba presentable y respiró aliviado al verla vestida. Reconoció al instante aquella prenda, muy similar a la que llevaba Astrid la noche que se conocieron. Le entró un escalofrío al recordar aquella hoguera inmensa con aquel grupo de mujeres bailando a su alrededor. Heather probablemente habría estado presente también aquella noche, dispuesta a colaborar en el asesinato de Astrid.

Heather convocó su lanza, que apareció de la nada en su mano, y se la colgó de la espalda. Iba a arrodillarse para coger impulso para saltar hacia cuando, de repente, hizo un gesto como si se le hubiera olvidado algo:

—¡Por cierto! ¿Has encontrado ya lo que estabas buscando, As?

A Astrid se le cortó la respiración por un instante. No. No iba a atreverse hacerlo. No era tan insensata.

—¿Buscar? —preguntó Hipo sin comprender—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No se lo has dicho? ¡Pensaba que lo compartíais todo! —exclamó Heather con una sonrisa malvada.

—Heather, te lo advierto, como digas una sola palabra…

—¿Te ha contado Astrid por qué la expulsaron del Aquelarre? —continuó Heather a la vez que se elevaba en el aire, donde le era más fácil esquivar los ataques de Astrid.

Hipo miró a Astrid, sin entender de qué iba todo aquello, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era necesario que conociera de una buena vez la verdad. Heather adivinó su debate interno y se rió.

—No deberías ser tan fiel a ella, humano —se mofó—. Astrid jamás nos consideró lo bastante buenas, ¿sabes?

—Heather, cierra la puta boca —le ordenó Astrid con furia.

—¿Por qué? —soltó Hipo casi sin querer.

Astrid se giró indignada hacia Hipo, sin poder creerse que el vikingo estuviera dispuesto en meterse en asuntos que no le concernían.

—Bajo esa coraza fría y calculadora, se esconde una niña llorona que quiere saber quién es su familia —declaró Heather con una sonrisa—. Astrid vendió información sobre nosotras a cambio de conocer el paradero de sus padres ¡Patética! ¿no crees?

—¿Padres?

Hipo había teorizado miles de razones por las cuales Astrid pudo haber sido sentenciada por su aquelarre: traición, asesinato o un intento de hacerlo, robo, huída… pero, ¿buscar a sus padres? Era cierto que Astrid nunca los había mencionado e Hipo había dado por hecho de que tal vez fuera huérfana. Pero quizás ahora tuviera sentido que Astrid estuviera ansiosa por romper el vínculo para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, Hipo tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Él lo habría entendido, incluso se habría ofrecido a ayudarla.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió traicionado por la poca confianza que ella había depositado en él.

—¡Jamás vendí información del aquelarre! —protestó una Astrid encolerizada— ¡Esa acusación es falsa!

—¿Entonces qué razón te llevó a traicionarnos buscando a tus padres, Astrid? —le acusó Heather con voz envenenada.

Astrid estaba tan ciega por la ira que no razonó a responder. Deseó más que nunca poder volar y atraparla, sabía que Heather no tendría nada que hacer si pudiera hacerlo. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Ella ya no podía volar, sus poderes eran más débiles sin el vínculo del aquelarre y estaba atrapada en un vínculo con un hombre con el que se sentía indefensa y confundida.

—Bien, sin más dilación, me voy.

Y se fue.

Hipo, Astrid y Desdentao deberían haberse sentido aliviados por la marcha de Heather, pero no fue así. Hipo se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban severamente y, tal y como le había sucedido antes, le costaba respirar. Astrid quería huir de allí y esconderse para ocultar lo humillada que se sentía en ese momento. Desdentao solo quería volver al calor de su establo y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido esa noche.

El vikingo y la bruja se cruzaron las miradas, sin saber realmente qué decirse. No había palabras que arreglara lo sucedido en aquella noche. Astrid estaba convencida de que Hipo no se lo iba a perdonar jamás y se sentía expuesta por saber su secreto. Se veía como una niña pequeña al borde del llanto, solo que a ella ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Hipo abrió la boca.

Astrid aguantó la respiración, aterrada por sus palabras.

Y, de repente, escucharon las voces acercándose desde el bosque.

El alma se les cayó a sus pies al reconocer la voz de Estoico el Vasto llamando a su hijo.

Xx.


	11. El Festival del Deshielo Parte III

¡Holi!

Aquí está: el final de la noche del infierno de Hipo y Astrid aka el final del Festival del Deshielo. Solo por la curiosidad es diré que son 172 páginas de Word el conjunto de los tres capítulos y que no he escrito nada más largo en mi vida, así que espero que hayáis disfrutado y que os guste la conclusión de esta aventura, porque a partir de esta noche ya nada será igual para Hipo y para Astrid.

Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este capítulo. Curiosamente, esta parte iba ir con la segunda, pero como veis creo que ha sido buena idea partirlo en tres al final. Realmente espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, ya que me animáis un montón y me hace enormemente feliz que os esté gustando este fic. En serio, jamás hubiera pensado que podría escribir fanfiction y que la gente disfrutara con lo que escribo. Mil gracias de verdad.

Menciones especiales a mi cuatro gatas que me escriben siempre reviews. A doña Holly Blue, que sé que no lo está pasando bien y este capítulo va para ti, cielo, para que te animes y porque te mereces todo lo bueno en esta vida. También a mis queridas Nube y Lady Peacock y a Nade, que además de escribirme desde el capítulo uno, te preocupas por mí. Muchas gracias. También gracias a Lucía, te quiero, lo sabes, y que guay que me leas, en serio, aunque me de mucha vergüenza. Y por último quiero mencionar a Vyreco que me mandas unos PM larguísimos y llenos de amor que me hacen llorar porque son demasiados bonitos y realmente me haces sentir que estoy haciendo algo bueno.

Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias. Sois todas maravillosas y os aprecio un montón.

Y, por favor, recordad que no puedo responder a los guest, así que si tenéis cuenta comentadme por ahí para que os responda como os merecéis.

No me enrollo más.

Es hora de que concluya el Festival. Espero que os guste este capítulo y que os animéis a contarme si lo amais o lo odiais.

Pasad todas un día bonito.

* * *

Si a Astrid le hubieran dicho que en la noche del Festival del Deshielo habría terminado encubriendo un asesinato, volando sobre un Furia Nocturna, convocado a la Diosa de la Muerte y que su secreto iba a ser expuesto a Hipo Haddock, la bruja se hubiera partido de la risa por lo absurdo que le hubiera sonado eso.

Era más de medianoche cuando Heather se había marchado y escucharon a Estoico y sus hombres acercarse a la cala. Tardaron más de la cuenta en reaccionar, sobre todo porque debían eliminar las evidencias de su presencia de aquel lugar. Hipo borró el resto del círculo con sus pies mientras que Astrid apagó la hoguera y ocultó bajo tierra los restos de hollín y Desdentao tiraba los restos del pescado asado a la charca. Montaron sobre el dragón cuando las luces de las antorchas se empezaron a percibirse entre los árboles. Desdentao extendió sus alas y sonó un _clic_ de la palanca de Hipo. Astrid rodeó la espalda de Hipo con sus brazos tan pronto el dragón se impulsó en el aire, silencioso e imperceptible en la noche.

Ninguno intercambió ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que estuvieron en el aire. Los tres estaban agotados y la noche se les estaba haciendo eterna. Volaron sin rumbo por un rato entre el mar de nubes, indecisos por la dirección que debían tomar. Astrid deseaba darse un buen baño y quitarse aquel vestido que apestaba a sangre y a barro. Se esforzó en no quedarse dormida contra la espalda de Hipo, quién era una maravillosa fuente de calor en una noche tan fría como aquella. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el vikingo estaba temblando y su respiración estaba acelerada.

—¿Hipo?

—Estoy bien —se apresuró en decir el vikingo.

Pero su temblor no hizo más que intensificarse. Astrid frunció el ceño y subió una de sus manos contra su pecho. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

—Baja —ordenó Astrid.

—Astrid… —la voz de Hipo, aunque temblorosa, se mostraba irritada.

—Desdentao, baja ya —insistió ella con severidad.

El dragón, consciente también de que su amigo no estaba bien, agitó sus alas hacia tierra, forzando a Hipo tener que cambiar la posición de su cola. Aterrizaron en una explanada, en el otro extremo del bosque, y Astrid no tardó en reconocer la playa que se atisbaba desde allí: era el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Hipo se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque había ocultado su cara entre sus manos, reprimiendo las lágrimas y esforzándose en controlar su respiración. Astrid bajó de Desdentao, impotente por no saber qué hacer.

Era su culpa que Hipo estuviera así.

No supo el porqué, pero le abrazó. Algo en ella le decía que seguramente le daría un empujón y le echaría en cara todo lo ocurrido esa noche, pero Hipo hizo más bien lo contrario. Aún montado sobre Desdentao, abrazó su cintura y escondió la cara en su pecho. Seguía temblando como una hoja e hiperventilaba a la vez que sollozaba. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero Astrid se redujo en apoyar su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza a la vez que acariciaba su pelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Era difícil saberlo, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero Astrid no quería separarse de él hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aunque sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo y su respiración fue acompasándose, el tembleque no desapareció. Hipo terminó apartándose y, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro, sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado. Astrid acunó su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que aún caían en silencio por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —declaró ella con la voz rota.

Hipo no respondió. Con delicadeza, sujetó sus muñecas y apartó las manos heladas de la bruja de su cara. Se pasó la manga de su túnica por la cara y sorbió la nariz con fuerza. Bajó del dragón y palpó su cabeza con aire ausente. Astrid no supo qué más decir, quería disculparse una y mil veces y entendía que nunca sería suficiente.

—Hay unas aguas termales en una cueva situada no muy lejos de aquí —dijo él con voz neutra—. Creo que convendría lavarnos antes de regresar a la aldea.

—Hipo, por favor…

—Vamos —le interrumpió él de forma suave.

Cruzó las miradas con el dragón, pero éste no parecía muy interesado en hablar con ella. El repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo le tenía preocupado, pero no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Astrid, sin embargo, aprovechó que Hipo les había adelantado considerablemente para insistir en que le explicara qué hacer.

— _Necesita espacio, no le gusta sufrir esos ataques de ansiedad, mucho menos delante de nadie._

—Hablas como si le pasara a menudo —comentó Astrid preocupada.

— _Ocurren más de lo que le gustaría admitir_ —respondió Desdentao con tristeza—. _Ha estado toda la noche controlándose, pero me imagino que el escuchar a su padre tras todo lo acontecido hoy le habrá superado._

—Es culpa mía —se lamentó Astrid.

— _Sí, pero tampoco tenías otro remedio, ¿no?_ —Astrid arqueó las cejas por la inusual respuesta del Furia Nocturna—. _Sigo pensando que solo nos generas problemas y conozco de primera mano la crueldad de las brujas, pero él te aprecia y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Eres diferentes a las demás._

—¿Diferente?

— _Tienes principios, Astrid, y aunque seas una déspota, siempre te preocupas por él._

Astrid no podía cuestionar sus palabras, sabía que no mentía. Al fin y al cabo, los dragones eran criaturas honestas e inteligentes, Desdentao nunca la mentiría en algo como eso. El Furia Nocturna realmente quería al humano.

— _Solo hazme un favor_ —dijo el dragón con una repentina frialdad.

—¿Qué?

— _No permitas que se enamore de ti._

—Sabe que no debe hacerlo —dijo Astrid agradecida de que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor.

— _Ya, bueno, él nunca ha sido bueno siguiendo órdenes_ —comentó el dragón con cierta ironía—. _Confío en que seas lo bastante impasible para que no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos._

—¿Mis qué? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

Pero el dragón corrió al lado de su amigo antes de que Astrid pudiera negar sus conclusiones. Ella no sentía nada por él. Era su amigo y le apreciaba por eso, pero no había nada más. Cualquier otro sentimiento que aflorara venía causado únicamente por el vínculo, como lo ocurrido en la playa cuando Hipo mató a Caius. Seguramente había sido un pensamiento inconsciente que se le había venido a la cabeza convencida de que iba a morir. ¿Hipo Haddock suyo? ¡Menuda tontería!

Astrid era una guerrera y tenía claras sus prioridades: encontrar a su familia y saber quién era. No iba a crearse una identidad en base a su relación con alguien, mucho menos junto a un hombre.

No.

Ella jamás se enamoraría de Hipo Haddock.

Antes muerta.

Xx.

Hipo quería morirse.

Literal.

Odiaba los ataques de ansiedad con todo su ser.

Había empezado a sufrirlos después de la batalla contra la Muerte Roja. Bocón le explicó que era normal tenerlos después de perder un miembro, más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que ocurrieron y que claramente sufría un Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático; pero le prometió que con el tiempo irían a menos. Sin embargo, lo que pensó que sería algo temporal no fue más que el principio.

Hipo había vivido toda su vida pensando que en algún momento su padre le anunciaría que él no heredaría la jefatura de Isla Mema. No le habría extrañado en absoluto: era débil físicamente, demasiado sarcástico e insolente para caer bien a nadie y nadie en la aldea mostraba el más mínimo entusiasmo por el niñato problemático que tenía Estoico el Vasto como hijo. Además, siempre había sido terriblemente tímido, por lo que relacionarse con los demás jamás había sido su punto fuerte. Sin embargo, pocos días antes de cumplir los dieciséis, durante la cena, Estoico le comentó de pasada:

—Tienes que hablar con Sigrid Thorston para que te prepare una túnica con los colores de la Jefatura para que lleves en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo

—Es la tradición, cuando el heredero de Isla Mema cumple dieciséis siempre se celebra una pequeña ceremonia para hacerlo oficial —le comentó Estoico con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que los dragones se instalaran pacíficamente en Isla Mema e Hipo estaba casi totalmente recuperado de sus heridas. Había abierto junto a Patapez la Academia de Dragones y todo marchaba bien en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, nada le había preparado para aquello. Toda su vida había soñado con ganarse el orgullo de su padre y por fin lo había conseguido, pero nunca creyó que Estoico se planteara siquiera que él tuviera madera para liderar nada, mucho menos Isla Mema. Pero su padre estaba tan contento e ilusionado que Hipo no se atrevió a expresar sus dudas. Tenía miedo a que todo volviera a ser como antes, a que volviera a ser una vergüenza para él.

No. No podía decepcionarle. La simple idea le resultaba insoportable.

Decidió ser el hijo que su padre quería que fuera. Se encargó de que cada uno de los ciudadanos de Isla Mema entrenara su propio dragón; ayudó a su padre a que las otras aldeas hicieran lo mismo; nunca se quejó de los duros entrenamientos que Estoico le sometió cuando dio el primer estirón. Al principio fueron un auténtico desastre, pero Hipo estaba sorprendido por la cabezonería de su padre: se negaba a perder la fe en él y no pararían hasta que él fuera capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Descubrieron que se le daba bien manejar la espada pese a ser zurdo. ¿Qué bien? ¡Se le daba mejor que bien! Era rápido y conciso, aunque no mostraba especial gana en ser certero. Cuando no entrenaba con su padre, estudiaba leyes, idiomas, analizaba las reuniones del Consejo y seguía ayudando a Bocón en la herrería. Y, por supuesto, salía a volar con Desdentao todos los días.

Hipo habría sabido disfrutar de todo aquello de no ser por su obsesión de tener que hacerlo todo bien. No se daba el lujo de fallar. Bocón se había dado cuenta de esa enfermiza actitud y le pedía que se diera tregua a sí mismo, pero Hipo era hijo de su padre: cabezota hasta decir basta.

Poca gente sabía de sus ataques. Normalmente, se venía abajo cuando estaba solo o con Desdentao. Siempre ocurría cuando estaba solo en su habitación o cuando salía a volar. Las vías respiratorias se le bloqueaban y terminaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando como un niño asustado, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas. Nunca comprendió porque le daban esos ataques que le hacían sentir tan débil y avergonzado, pero jamás se aventuró a mencionárselo a su padre. Desdentao era el único que se mantenía a su lado, el único que le escuchaba y el único que no parecía tener ninguna expectativa con él.

El Furia Nocturna había sido el único que había aceptado a Hipo el Inútil antes de que se convirtiera en el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Por esa razón, sentía que era el único con el que realmente podía mostrarse como realmente era y, aunque ahora pudieran hablar y hubiera demostrado ser más insolente de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, Desdentao seguía siendo su mayor consuelo y apoyo en su vida.

Aunque con el paso de los años sus ataques de ansiedad habían ido a menos, comenzaron a desarrollarse otros problemas, entre ellos, su insomnio. ¿Quién iba a decirle que ese trastorno concretamente le llevaría adonde estaba hoy? Si aquella noche en particular no se hubiera agobiado más de la cuenta, jamás le habría dicho a Desdentao para salir a volar y no se hubiera encontrado con el aquelarre.

Jamás habría salvado a Astrid ni habrían estado vinculados.

Sus problemas no existirían.

Es más, seguramente estaría ahora metido en la cama preguntándose con quién debía casarse y no traumatizado por haber matado a sangre fría a un extranjero, haber trasladado el cuerpo de la escena del crimen y, por supuesto, por haber formado parte de un ritual mágico que no entendía y que convocaba a la mismísima Diosa de la Muerte.

Hipo suspiró agotado. Se sentía tontísimo por haber tenido un ataque de ansiedad delante de Astrid y ahora le daba demasiada vergüenza encararse a ella. ¿Cómo se supone que le gritas las cuarenta a alguien cuando poco antes has roto a llorar entre sus brazos?

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Astrid tendría que pensar que era un imbécil.

Lo peor de todo era que la ira que había estado acumulando contra ella estaba desapareciendo. ¿Qué culpa había tenido Astrid más allá de aceptar el trato de Heather a cambio de información? Él había matado al cazador, ella se había volcado en ayudarle y asegurarse de que Heather no metiera todavía más la pata. Lo único que le quedaban eran preguntas por responder: ¿por qué no le dijo que estaba buscando a su familia? ¿qué tiene de malo que una bruja buscase a su familia biológica? ¿qué información vendió Astrid?

—¿Es aquí?

La voz de la bruja le asustó. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de la caverna que llevaba a las aguas termales. Astrid había encendido una pequeña llama en su mano para observar con mayor precisión la ruta que iba cuesta abajo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

—Sí, es aquí —respondió él.

— _Me quedaré aquí a hacer guardia_ —se ofreció Desdentao.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo miraron al dragón en pánico.

—¿No… no prefieres bajar y bañarte? —balbuceó Hipo.

— _No, prefiero quedarme aquí y dar una corta cabezada. Me despertaré con el mínimo ruido, aunque estamos demasiado lejos de la aldea._

Hipo sintió mariposas en el estómago al pensar que tendría que bajar allí solo con Astrid. La bruja tampoco parecía entusiasmada con la idea, pero ambos necesitaban bañarse con urgencia. El olor que emanaban era repulsivo y el vikingo empezó a temer que el olor a muerte jamás desaparecería de su cuerpo.

—Sígueme —le indicó Hipo.

—Espera —le pidió Astrid.

Hipo se giró expectante, pero Astrid simplemente encendió una antorcha de una rama en el suelo con la llama de su mano. Se la entregó evadiendo su mirada e Hipo la aceptó murmurando un gracias. El sendero que llevaba a la cueva había sido tan poco transitado que estaba lleno de rocas y vegetación. Hipo le explicó que aquellas aguas estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea y que el vikingo supiera sólo las utilizaba él.

—¿Vienes hasta aquí para bañarte? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Sí, nunca me ha gustado la tradición vikinga de tener que bañarme con otra gente como forma de socializar—respondió él azorado.

—¿Por qué?

Hipo no contestó, pero estaba convencido de que Astrid apreciaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Durante toda la adolescencia, la gente de la aldea se preguntaba si Hipo realmente era hijo de Estoico, ya que sus estructuras óseas no tenían nada que ver. Sin embargo, Bocón le había comentado más de una vez que Hipo había heredero el físico de la familia de su madre, puesto que su abuelo materno, fallecido hacía ya varios años antes de que Hipo naciera, había sido tan delgado y alto como él. Ahora, con casi veintidós, Hipo era más alto que la mayoría de los de su generación y estaba en buena forma, aunque de una manera diferente al resto. No era lo mismo estar sometido a un entrenamiento constante a la usanza vikinga que entrenar dragones.

Pero si Hipo había adquirido la costumbre de bañarse solo no era porque temiera que se metieran con su físico, sino por exponer sus cicatrices a los demás. Pocos eran conscientes de lo difícil que fue para él seguir adelante tras la batalla de la Muerte Roja. No sólo no quería que le viesen sin la prótesis, también le aterraba la idea de que le vieran las otras cicatrices, sobre todo la enorme que tenía en la espalda. Sabía que ninguno de sus compatriotas le dirían nada, es más, para un vikingo cuantas más cicatrices mejor, pero no era lo mismo tener una herida por un hachazo que tener quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por toda la espalda. Era un visión desagradable y, aunque Hipo ya no sufría dolores y se había acostumbrado a sentir las capas deformadas de piel en su espalda, no mostraba sus marcas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Astrid ya le había visto en una ocasión sin la túnica puesta, cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa la atacó estando en llamas y se quemó él en consecuencia, pero cuando aquel día ella entró en casa de Gothi con Brusca se aseguró de que no miraran su espalda. Le había quedado marca de aquel suceso, una quemadura más que ahora extendía la de su espalda hacia el costado izquierdo.

Continuaron por la red de túneles, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una estancia amplia en la que hacía mucho calor y se respiraba vapor. La caverna estaba llena de pequeñas piscinas naturales con agua verdosa y burbujeante. Hipo le explicó a Astrid que parte de Isla Mema era terreno volcánico, por tanto no era de extrañar encontrarse con una caverna como aquella. Astrid asintió a su explicación con aire ausente.

Le ayudó a encender las diferentes antorchas que Hipo instaló en su día y la estancia se iluminó lo suficiente como para que pudiera apagar sus propias mechas. Se observaron incómodos y Astrid carraspeó:

—Voy a esa piscina de ahí —señaló ella a su espalda.

—Bien, yo me quedaré aquí —murmuró él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, nervioso al pensar que ella se iba a desnudar también. Rezó porque no le diera por mirar. Se quitó la túnica ensangrentada que tiró al suelo sin mirarla dos veces. Sintió la bilis subir por su exófago al ver que la sangre había traspasado la tela y había restos esparcidos por su pecho. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando oyó un quejido frustrado a su espalda. Hipo se sintió tentado a mirar, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

No iba a mirarla. No. Eso estaba prohibido.

—¿Hipo?

Hipo tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa respondió:

—¿Sí?

—¿Un poco de ayuda?

Astrid seguía dándole la espalda cuando se giró en su dirección. Tenía las manos en los cordeles que ataban su vestido, pero se habían hecho un nudo y no era capaz de desenredarlos. Con cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo, Hipo empezó a deshacer el lazo, procurando no desviar la mirada a la poca piel que había empezado a exponerse en su cuello. Sin embargo, a medida que el nudo se fue aflojando, el vestido comenzó a abrirse y vio las vendas que sujetaban su pecho, además de la extraña cicatriz que nacía en su omoplato derecho y que se extendía por toda su espalda. Nunca había visto una marca como aquella, parecían ramas de árboles, pero se giraban y deformaban de una manera totalmente antinatural.

Astrid, al darse cuenta de que el vikingo la estaba observando, se giró con brusquedad con las mejillas encendidas y las manos sujetando el vestido contra su pecho.

—Te he pedido que me ayudes a quitar esto, no que te me quedaras mirando.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó él.

Astrid se ruborizó enfurecida, pero no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con él. Su pecho tenía restos de sangre reseca, pero pudo apreciar pequeñas marcas y cicatrices extendiéndose por su cuerpo. También observó la quemadura de su costado izquierdo, aquel que ganó cuando la atacó el Pesadilla Monstruosa. Astrid se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

—Me vuelvo a mi lugar, perdona por mirar donde no debía —se disculpó él de nuevo, avergonzado.

Astrid frunció el ceño cuando Hipo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si temiera que ella fuera a atacarle por la espalda. Puso los ojos en blanco y la bruja se centró en quitarse el vestido. Se quedó en ropa interior y escuchó como Hipo se quitaba los pantalones. Astrid no pudo evitarlo y le miró de reojo, pero entonces soltó un quejido que asustó al vikingo.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló él tapándose la entrepierna con el pantalón con un fuerte rubor en su cara.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la espalda? —reclamó ella acercándose en su dirección.

El rubor de Hipo se extendió por su cuello al verla caminar solo en ropa interior. Apartó violentamente la vista al suelo y Astrid soltó un gruñido:

—¡Hipo!

El tono severo de la bruja le enfureció y apretó la tela de su pantalón con rabia. Estaba harto de tener que dar y no recibir nada a cambio.

—Puedo hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta, pero seguro que no te dará la gana responderme.

Astrid titubeó ante su reacción, pero Hipo tomó su silencio como que estaba de acuerdo con su suposición.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo que yo te decía! Lo que me haya pasado no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, si me disculpas, querría tener diez minutos de paz y lavarme tranquilo.

Hipo le dio la espalda y Astrid pudo ver con claridad las quemaduras que cubrían toda su espalda. Estaban más que cicatrizadas y habían adquirido diferentes tonalidades de rosa, carne y rojo. La piel estaba agrietada y deformada, pero se observaban perfectamente los músculos definidos de su espalda. Astrid estaba convencida de que la recuperación tenía que haber sido un infierno y se preguntó cómo demonios se había hecho aquello. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se le disipó momentáneamente cuando vio su trasero desnudo en todo su esplendor. La vista, sin lugar a dudas, era magnífica.

Hipo se sentó en el borde de la piscina, aún con su pantalón ocultando la que ahora era una vergonzosa erección, y se quitó la prótesis. Le hubiera gustado que Astrid tuviera más vergüenza que él, pero seguía sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su nuca. No tardó en sumergirse en el agua caliente y lo primero que hizo fue frotarse la cara con rudeza para quitarse los restos sangre. Continuó después con su pelo y a limpiar el resto de su cuerpo. Procuró ignorar a Astrid, aunque había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que supuso que habría vuelto a su piscina a lavarse. Obsesionado por quitarse aquel olor a muerte, continuó frotándose con esmero hasta el punto de que la piel se le enrojeció. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no la escuchó terminar de desnudarse, ni meterse en la piscina. Saltó cuando sus manos frías se posaron en su espalda y se ruborizó furiosamente al ver que lo único que le cubría era el pelo cayendo por sus pechos y en agua verdosa que llegaba hasta su torso.

—¿Estás loca o qué coño te pasa? —gritó él echándole agua—. ¡Vete a tu piscina!

—No —respondió ella con voz firme.

Hipo volvió a salpicarle agua furioso y esta vez ella respondió haciendo lo mismo. Empezaron a lucha absurda de agua hasta que Astrid gritó:

—¡Hipo! ¡Deja de portarte como un niño y escúchame!

—¡Que te jodan, Astrid! —replicó él rabioso.

Las mejillas de Astrid se encendieron, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que inconscientemente comenzó a enfriar el agua de la piscina. Hipo hizo un amago de salir de la piscina, pero Astrid le detuvo con su magia. El vikingo intentó nadar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro. Astrid volvió acercarse nadando y esta vez le tocó la cara.

—Quieres saber demasiadas cosas, Hipo —dijo Astrid con seriedad—, no es justo que te enfades porque no quiera revelártelo todo. La amistad no es sinónimo de complacencia.

—¿Sabes que no es justo, Astrid? Que aún creas que somos amigos cuando ni siquiera confías en mí —replicó Hipo enfadado.

—¡Claro que confío en ti! —exclamó ella ofendida—. ¿Crees que habría acudido a ti para que me ayudaras a buscar a Heather si no confiara plenamente en ti?

—¿Por qué entonces no me dijiste lo de tus padres?

Astrid calló. Aquel era un terreno pantanoso que no quería tocar. Aún no. Le dolía demasiado.

—Pues como cuando tú no me dijiste que te ibas a casar —le recriminó ella.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió él—. Y estás evitando responder a mi pregunta.

—¡No te lo dije porque no hay nada que decir! ¡No sé nada de ellos, nunca lo he sabido y es probable que jamás lo sepa! —chilló ella furiosa.

El agua se volvió más y más fría e Hipo comenzó a tiritar. Todavía no podía moverse y temió que si el agua continuaba enfriándose a ese ritmo terminaría cogiendo una hipotermia.

Justo lo único que le quedaba para rematar la noche.

—Astrid… —le advirtió Hipo.

—¡Jamás vendí información del aquelarre! Esa fue una mentira de Le Fey para condenarme ¡Llevaba tiempo queriéndose librar de mí!

—¡Astrid! —gritó él

—¿Qué?

Los labios de Hipo se estaban volviendo azules y Astrid cayó en su error al darse cuenta que ella también estaba tiritando. Rompió el conjuro que paralizó a Hipo y se concentró en que el agua se calentara de nuevo. Le costó más de lo previsto, consciente de que dado su estado de nerviosismo le era complicado controlar sus poderes, pero el agua volvió a calentarse y a burbujear otra vez pasados unos segundos. Se dejó caer en el agua e Hipo respiró aliviado y feliz de volver a recuperar el calor en su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Hipo —dijo ella de repente.

—Es solo agua fría —comentó él quitándole importancia.

—No, me refiero a que lo siento por todo lo sucedido.

Hipo parpadeó confundido. Ya se había disculpado antes, pero aún no sabía si creerse su perdón. Estaba todavía dolido por lo sucedido esa noche y era probable que jamás olvidara lo ocurrido.

—La cicatriz de mi espalda la causé yo —explicó Astrid de repente.

Aquella confesión le pilló desprevenido, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad y preguntar:

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Me cayó un rayo encima —respondió ella con tono sombrío—. Estaba dispuesta a ser la bruja más joven en controlar el poder de Thor, cuando en realidad lleva muchos años de entrenamiento… pero pequé de confiada y cayó uno de mis rayos encima cuando estaba practicando. Tenía solo diez años y esta marca la llevo como recordatorio de mi arrogancia, aunque antes se me extendía hasta la cara. Le Fey decidió borrármelas cuando empecé a tener contacto con los humanos para evitar preguntas, pero nunca permitió que se me eliminaran las cicatrices de mi espalda.

El silencio volvió a inundar la caverna. Hipo observó como Astrid evitaba mirarle a los ojos, inexplicablemente abochornada por lo que acababa de relatar. Hipo había tenido miles de accidentes de niño y aunque su padre siempre le había regañado mientras curaba sus heridas, nunca había tenido motivos para sentir que su padre le hubiera despreciado precisamente por eso. Sin embargo, al parecer, su infancia había parecido una utopía en comparación a la de Astrid. Hipo carraspeó incómodo.

—El día que matamos a la Muerte Roja… —comenzó a relatar él—, Desdentao cogió de mi pierna para salvarme cuando me resbalé de la silla, pero antes de eso estuve cayendo sobre una bola fuego causada por una explosión causada por el impacto de la Muerte Roja contra el suelo. Si no hubiera sido porque él me atrapó a tiempo, habría muerto calcinado, no por la caída. Me costó casi más recuperarme de las quemaduras de la espalda que de la amputación de mi pierna, sobre todo porque se me infectó varias veces antes de que cicatrizara del todo. Como puedes observar, es un espectáculo lamentable y he perdido la sensibilidad en parte de ella, pero supongo que lo mío también fue un poco de arrogancia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir enfrentarme a un dragón de diez toneladas y pensar que no me pasaría nada?

—Fuimos niños idiotas e irresponsables —comentó ella con una leve sonrisa.

—¿No crees que seguimos siéndolo un poco?

Ambos rieron, tímidos y un tanto violentos, pero mucho más calmados. Astrid nadó hasta él, quedándose a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para no incomodarle todavía más.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo de esta noche —declaró ella con cierta tristeza.

Hipo tuvo que reprimir el gesto de apartar un mechón húmedo de su cara pero, en ese momento, supo que terminaría perdonándola.

—Procura no meternos en más líos, por favor —comentó él acomodándose contra la pared de piedra de la piscina y observó la herida de su mano que hacía rato que había dejado de sangrar—. Creo que he tenido sangre y rituales para una vida entera.

Astrid se acomodó a su lado, lo cual provocó que Hipo diera un violento respingo, y sujetó su mano. Pronunció unas palabras y la herida se cerró bajo un leve destello dorado. Una fina línea rosada quedó marcada en la palma de su mano, como recordatorio permanente de lo ocurrido aquello noche.

De repente, Astrid salió de la piscina y se sentó en el borde, haciendo que Hipo apartara la vista al instante ruborizado hasta las orejas. Astrid chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—¡Madre mía, Hipo! ¡Cualquiera diría que no has visto nunca a una mujer desnuda! —se quedó un segundo pensativo—. ¿O acaso no has estado nunca con una mujer?

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo —le aseguró Hipo apartándose de su lado con los ojos clavados en el agua verdosa.

Astrid se rió a carcajadas, mientras él se planteó ahogarse a sí mismo allí mismo. Cualquier cosa para no tener que soportar la vergüenza. De repente, un fulgor se iluminó en su espalda e Hipo sintió sus manos vibrar junto una presión cálida en su muslo derecho. Se giró y observó cómo una Astrid muy desnuda estaba curando la herida que el romano le había causado antes en la pierna. El dorado fulgor que salía de sus manos iluminaba su rostro, dándole un aire sobrenatural y hermoso. Se quedó tan embobado con la imagen, que olvidó que estaban desnudos, incluso cuando Astrid terminó de hacerlo y le sonrió con aire travieso. Él, siendo el reconocido idiota que era, se la devolvió inconscientemente.

—Parece que la adrenalina de esta noche nos ha hecho olvidar ciertas heridas, pero ahora ya está arreglado —comentó Astrid apartando el pelo a su espalda, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Hipo se esforzó en no bajar la mirada a sus pechos y sintió que sus mejillas ardiendo. Astrid volvió a meterse en la piscina de un salto y se sumergió en el agua. El vikingo cruzó cómo pudo las piernas para que ella no visualizara su evidente erección. La bruja sacó la cabeza del agua y estrechó sus ojos con sospecha.

—¿Tanto te incomoda mi presencia? —su voz sonaba curiosa.

—¿Acaso no te incomoda a ti? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Sólo me molestaba el hecho de que vieras las cicatrices de mi espalda, pero como ya sabes la historia ahora me da bastante igual —explicó Astrid ladeando la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hipo estaba abrumado por su presencia y por lo hermosa que le parecía ella en aquella situación tan surrealistamente íntima. Le llamaba la atención cuan largo era su pelo, más de lo que las mujeres de la aldea lo llevaban, y flotaba a su alrededor como largos tentáculos rubios. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, aunque estaban ligeramente agrietados. Sus ojos, del color del cielo en verano, estaban dilatados, probablemente de la excitación.

Hipo luchó contra la tentación de hacerlo, de veras que lo hizo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de su error, ya tenía la lengua metida en su boca.

Ella recibió sus labios con gusto, casi como si estuvieran esperando a que cayera en su trampa. Aquello frustró al vikingo y continuó besándola con furia, deseoso de ahogar todos sus problemas y su enfado en la suavidad de sus labios. Astrid gimió de placer y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Hipo sintió que se quedaba sin aire al sentir sus pezones erectos contra su pecho. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar sus manos más allá de sus hombros. Astrid, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su contención y le mordió el labio para provocarle, apretando su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo. Su erección estaba posada contra el vientre de la bruja y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Quería más.

Necesitaba más.

Hipo escondió su cara en su cuello y comenzó a succionar con agresividad, sin importarle de que la hiciera daño. La bruja sólo gimió satisfecha contra su oído. Cuando se cansó, volvió a besarla en los labios, desesperado como lo estaba ella en sentir el calor de su lengua bailar con la suya. La mano de Astrid bajó por su pecho e Hipo gozó el tacto tibio de su piel jugando con sus pezones. No obstante, la mano no tardó en bajar más y más y cuando estaba ya debajo del agua, acercándose peligrosamente a su erección, Hipo recordó algo que Heather le había dicho cuando se encontraron:

—Ella es una manipuladora, Hipo. No dudes ni por un segundo que ella utilizara tu debilidad con el vínculo para aprovecharse de ti. Nunca ha sido capaz de querer a nadie más de lo que se quiere a sí misma.

La apartó de un empujón, dejando un hilo de saliva caer en su barbilla y luchando por recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué has parado? —preguntó Astrid evidentemente molesta.

—No está bien, no —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¡El vínculo, el estúpido vínculo!

Astrid palideció al escucharle, como si se diera cuenta de repente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Su expresión atónita se transformó a una de frustración y enfado.

—¿Por qué me has besado? ¡Dijimos que nada de besos!

—¡Pero si me lo has devuelto! —se defendió él indignado—. Y tú parecías dispuesta a ir más allá.

—¿Cómo quieres que no vaya más allá cuando estamos como los Dioses nos trajeron al mundo y te pones a comerme la boca como si nada? —chilló ella irritada.

—¿Por qué me gritas? ¡Tú tienes tanta culpa como yo en esto! —gritó él furioso.

—¡Cállate, Hipo! —exclamó ella saliendo de la piscina.

Hipo volvió a ruborizarse furiosamente al verla completamente desnuda. Antes de apartar la vista, avistó que las cicatrices de su espalda bajaban por sus nalgas hasta sus muslos. Realmente parecía un ser de otro mundo, casi como una valkiria.

—¿En serio vas apartar la vista ahora? —dijo Astrid con exasperación—. Los humanos sois estúpidos.

—¡Mira quién fue hablar! ¡La bruja que está cero atraída por los humanos pero que no duda en flirtear con cualquiera o besar e intentar acostarse con uno en cuando se le ofrece la oportunidad! —manifestó él enfadado dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —interrogó Astrid con voz amenazante.

—¡Lo que has oído!

Hipo no se esperó que la bruja fuera a tirarse de nuevo a la piscina y menos que se abalanzara sobre él. Evidentemente, ella era mucho más fuerte que él, más estando enfadada, pero él se resistió como pudo. Se revolvieron en el agua, hasta que Astrid consiguió acorralarlo contra una pared de piedra sujetándolo del cuello. La bruja no apretó su mano contra sus vías respiratorias ni usó su magia, pero a Hipo le sorprendió ver que sus ojos mostraban algo que él nunca había visto en ello: dolor.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te he besado? ¡Porque a mí esta mierda también me afecta! ¡No puedo controlarlo por mucho que quiera! —se quejó ella—. Las otras veces inicié yo el beso y no te resististe, ¿cómo esperas entonces que lo haga yo cuando eres tú el que lo inicia? No… ya ni siquiera me siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me he vuelto débil y estúpida por culpa de este vínculo. Y tú no es que ayudes en esta historia.

—¿Cómo que no… ayudo? —preguntó él en voz de hilo.

Astrid le soltó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy ciega, Hipo.

Hipo tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que Astrid le estaba parafraseando. Es lo que le dijo a ella la noche en la que su padre le anunció que debía casarse. Se ruborizó furiosamente y sacudió la cabeza alterado. Le parecía increíble que la bruja se riera de él en un momento como aquel. Probablemente, pensó, el ritual de antes o el vínculo le habían afectado gravemente en la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que dices, Astrid —dijo él con desdén—. Está claro de que yo no soy tu tipo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora eres experto en saber quién debe gustarme o no?

—Alguien como… tú —intentó explicar señalándola—, no… no se juntan con chicos como yo.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Te refieres a las brujas? —Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—No —se apresuró a responder él, rojo como un tomate—, eres… eres demasiado guapa y atractiva para alguien como yo. Las mujeres como tú se juntan con hombres como el que estabas en la fiesta.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces confundida. ¿Se había golpeado Hipo en la cabeza y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué mosca le había picado para que dijera semejante gilipollez?

—¿Estás hablando de Eret? ¿Crees que los hombres como él son mi tipo? —Astrid se escandalizaba de solo pensarlo.

—Admítelo Astrid, si no fuera por el vínculo ni me habrías mirado dos veces —insistió él con una sonrisa triste—. No estoy molesto, en serio, entiendo que todo la atracción física hacia mi persona viene dada por este vínculo mágico y...

—¡Freyja, Hipo! ¡Cállate de una vez! —le interrumpió Astrid asombrada—. ¿Tan poco amor propio tienes que realmente no eres capaz de apreciar lo atractivo que resultas para los demás? ¿Has visto a tus pretendientas esta noche? ¡No te quitaban el ojo de encima! ¡Hasta Heather te encuentra atractivo!

Hipo estaba demasiado nervioso y avergonzado para contradecirla, pero estaba convencido de que si le estaba diciendo eso era para hacerle sentir mejor, no por otra cosa. Astrid suspiró resignada y, sorpresivamente, volvió a pegar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Hipo tembló cuando la bruja cogió de sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo para besarle. Se redujo simplemente a posar sus labios contra los suyos, de una forma tan delicada y tan dulce que el vikingo no supo reaccionar bien y antes de que pudiera corresponderla, ella se apartó, aunque no apartó las manos de su cara.

—Eres un idiota —declaró la bruja con una leve sonrisa.

—Astrid, yo…

—Creeme Hipo, ni todos los vínculos del mundo podrían forzarme a besar a alguien que realmente no quisiera besar —confesó ella.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —cuestionó él sin entender, llevando sus manos a las suyas.

—Porque no te he tratado nada bien y no voy a tolerar que estés hundiéndote en la autocompasión, no te pega en absoluto y no es nada atractivo —se quejó ella.

Hipo terminó apartando las manos de la bruja de su rostro, ya que el vínculo le estaba abrumando a tal punto que su cara estaba abrasando. Sin embargo, le gustaba sentir sus manos inusualmente tibias contra su piel.

—Gracias, Astrid.

—De nada, verás como cuando cortemos el vínculo todo volverá a ser como antes —le dijo la bruja sonriente y soltó sus manos—. ¿Cómo soléis decir los humanos? ¡Ah sí! Para eso están los amigos.

Amigos que se besan, pensó él. Amigos peligrosamente atraídos el uno hacia la otra con riesgo de estrechar un vínculo mágico que no comprendían del todo. A medida que iban pasando más tiempo juntos, más difícil resultaba controlarse, pero ellos se engañaban a sí mismos pensando que lo tenían todo bajo control. Pretendían ignorar la necesidad que tenían estar cerca el uno de la otra y los evidentes síntomas que estaba afectando a su cordura: el cambio de actitud de ella hacia él, las miradas que él le lanzaba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, la evidente atracción física que los volvía descuidados y, desde hacía poco, sentir la magia cada vez que se tocaban. Era adictivo, enfermizo y rozaba lo obsesivo. Hipo sabía que cada vez iba a ser más difícil controlarse, más estando solos. Tenía las esperanzas puestas de que Astrid llevaría la voz cantante y pondría más límites que él, pero era más bien lo contrario: Astrid estaba cada vez más dispuesta en cruzar los límites que ella misma había dibujado y si seguía así, Hipo no tardaría en seguirla.

Estaba cansado.

Cansado de seguir las normas.

Cansado de todo.

Deseaba dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.

Astrid le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza e Hipo gritó sorprendido, aturdido porque la bruja le sacara tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—Eso es por ser un autocompasivo de mierda que piensa que no es guapo.

Y, seguido, le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Y eso es por todo lo demás —concluyó con una sonrisa radiante.

Hipo tragó saliva.

Tal vez se dejara llevar antes de lo que pensaba.

Xx.

Astrid había conseguido quitar una parte de la sangre de sus ropas con su magia, pero el conjuro no le había dado el resultado que a ella le hubiera gustado. Nunca se le habían dado bien las tareas domésticas, aún menos en la cocina. Gothi lo había atestiguado en sus propias carnes y le estaba absolutamente prohibido cocinar nada a menos que estuviera vigilada por la propia anciana. Los hechizos relacionados con la limpieza siempre le habían parecido un desperdicio de magia y se había acostumbrado a lavar a mano toda su ropa desde niña. Sin embargo, su experiencia le dictaminó que si no encontraba un hechizo lo bastante eficaz como para lavar la sangre entremezclada con el barro, no había salvación posible para su ropa.

Brusca iba a matarla.

Volvió a vestirse resignada, deseosa de ponerse ropa limpia tan pronto llegara a su casa y acostarse, ya que le pesaban los ojos. Debían de quedar un par de horas para al amanecer y Astrid no tenía la intención de levantarse más tarde del mediodía a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Regresaron por el sendero de la caverna en silencio, aunque Hipo se mostraba notablemente nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí, es solo que… voy a tener que colarme en casa por la ventana y temo que mi padre esté esperándome allí —respondió él con amargura—. Ya no es solo por el estado de mi túnica, es que no tengo energías para discutir con él ahora.

—¿Y si vas a la herrería? —sugirió ella.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará de que estoy allí, aunque allí al menos podría cambiarme de ropa —murmuró él con expresión preocupada.

Astrid sabía que no debía siquiera pensarlo, pero no le gustaba verle tan angustiado y dado su estado era probable que Hipo tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad si confrontaba con su padre esa noche.

—¿Y si vienes a mi casa?

—¿Perdón? —Hipo abrió muchos los ojos, convencido de que la había entendido mal.

—Gothi nunca sube a mi cuarto y actúa como si no existiera —explicó Astrid—. Si no hacemos mucho ruido, ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea, Astrid.

Le molestó su rechazo más de lo que debía. No es que el ofrecimiento fuera una oferta para que se acostara con ella, pero ella entendía sus razones.

—Como veas —replicó molesta.

Continuaron caminando hasta la salida en silencio, pero Desdentao no pareció notar nada extraño cuando se despertó al escuchar sus pasos. Astrid montó al dragón y abrazó a Hipo por la espalda. La bruja no podía sentir sus quemaduras dado el grosor de la tela de terciopelo, pero no se había fijado hasta ahora que podía apreciarse levemente su cicatriz por encima del dobladillo del cuello. Apretó los puños para ignorar sus ansias de acariciar aquel trozo de piel rosada violácea, pero no pudo borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su espalda desnuda.

Astrid había actuado casi sin pensar en la caverna. No supo si había sido del estrés de aquella noche, su evidente atracción hacia él, la visión de su magnífico trasero desnudo o los sentimientos encontrados que Hipo causaban en ella en general, pero necesitaba que el vikingo admitiera lo que ella no se atrevía a aceptar en voz alta. Para Astrid, ponerle nervioso era mucho más fácil y cantó victoria cuando él había comenzado a devorar su boca tras caer en sus provocaciones.

No quería admitir que cuando le besaba se olvidaba de todo. Por unos segundos, ella dejaba de ser Astrid la bruja y él el Orgullo de Isla Mema. No había ni vínculo, ni dragones, ni magia, ni aquelarres.

Solo estaban ellos dos. Nada más.

Sin embargo, Astrid no deseaba que ningún tipo de relación que condicionara sus planes. No iba a abandonar el deseo de toda una vida ni por un hombre ni por nadie. Astrid había vivido toda su vida sin apellido, sin identidad y sin nadie que realmente la quisiera. Necesitaba conocer la verdad de su pasado y no podía quedarse únicamente con lo que Le Fey le había confesado en la noche previa al juicio que la condenaría a muerte, cuando estaba encerrada en una fría celda y había recibido la visita inesperada de su reina:

—Nunca tuviste una familia, Astrid, te encontré abandonada en una barcaza en mitad del mar y te crié como si fueras mi hija. Estúpida desagradecida, te lo he dado todo y así me lo agradeces.

Astrid llevaba tiempo sin creerse las mentiras de Le Fey y sabía que esa era la mejor forma para hacerla daño. No había ninguna ley que prohibiera que las brujas buscaran a sus familias, pero nunca estuvo bien visto. Astrid siempre había sido diferente a sus hermanas, desde que pudo hablar preguntaba absolutamente todo y era curiosa por naturaleza. Lo que al principio parecía un comportamiento típico en una niña tan pequeña, se convirtió en un acto que irritaba especialmente a las brujas más mayores. Astrid no supo lo que era una madre hasta que una vez, cuando ella tendría unos cuatro años, la bruja que tenía asignada como niñera la llevó a una aldea para hacer unos recados y vio a un niño de su edad en brazos de una mujer. Astrid preguntó a la bruja si podía hacer lo mismo con ella también y la bruja, impaciente por terminar y volver a casa, le espetó sin mirarla:

—No soy tu madre, Astrid, así que deja de pedirme chorradas.

Astrid tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que significaba tener una madre, pero continuó observando a los humanos y preguntando a las demás sobre su madre. Las demás brujas se alteraban cada vez que la pequeña Astrid sacaba el tema y siempre respondían con evasivas e incluso castigándola sin poder salir a jugar con las demás niñas del aquelarre. No obstante, aquello no calmó la determinación de Astrid y, finalmente, aquella actitud obstinada llegó a los oídos de Le Fey. Por aquel entonces, Astrid había tratado muy poco con la reina y llegó a teorizar que quizás ella fuera su madre. Una mañana, justo antes de irse a dormir, una bruja llamada Hilda, quién oficialmente había sido asignada como su tutora, la llevó a los aposentos de Le Fey. La bruja, rubia, regordeta y de expresión afable, estaba visiblemente nerviosa y le aconsejó a la niña que no abriera la boca a menos que se le ordenara. Astrid, quién acababa de cumplir cinco años, no entendía a qué venía tanto dramatismo ¡Por fin iba a ver a la reina en persona! Sabía que eso era un auténtico honor y sería la envidia del resto de las niñas.

Hilda no tuvo que tocar a la puerta cuando llegaron, Le Fey sabía perfectamente que estaban allí y abrió la puerta con su magia. Hilda le dio un apretón a la mano de la niña antes de empujarla a que entrara y le prometió que estaría allí esperándola. Astrid frunció el ceño al ver su rostro contraído y las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, pero la pequeña bruja sabía que Hilda era demasiado sensible, por lo que no le dio más importancia de la que se merecía.

Los aposentos de Le Fey eran lujosos y barrocos en comparación a los sobrios dormitorios en los que vivían el resto de las brujas del aquelarre. Astrid vagó su mirada, curiosa como era siempre, por la estancia, maravillada por las coloridas telas de seda que decoraban el techo de piedra o las suaves alfombras que cubrían el suelo. Observó los extraños cristales que colgaban del techo y los fascinantes objetos que Le Fey coleccionaba: figuras de animales en oro y piedras preciosas, jarrones con hermosos estampados que contaban historias, joyas… Su mirada se posó en la enorme cama deshecha y Astrid dio un respingo al ver a un hombre desnudo dormido sobre su estómago. La niña no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres, muchos menos en las cuevas donde ellas vivían, y sentía cierto pavor hacia ellos. Sin embargo, nada en aquella habitación le inspiraba tanto terror como la mujer que se encontraba al fondo de la estancia, sentada frente a un tocador con un enorme espejo.

Le Fey era una mujer alta, imponente y muy hermosa. Su cabello era rojo y el color de sus ojos le recordaba al de la nieve sucia. Vestía una túnica abierta con una tela que brillaba a la luz de las velas y la niña se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo, dejando sus pechos llenos al aire. Astrid se sintió terriblemente intimidada cuando la reina posó la mirada en ella, con aire aburrido y con cierto desprecio.

—Acércate, niña —le ordenó.

Le Fey percibió enseguida el recelo de Astrid en moverse, por lo que dio un chasquido con los dedos y una fuerza invisible empujó los pies de la niña hasta ella. La detuvo junto al tocador y Le Fey le agarró de la barbilla para observarla bien. Astrid, casi sin pensarlo, se apartó de una sacudida y se ganó una bofetada de la reina, quién chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—Tan obstinada y tan rebelde, mira que eres tonta.

El labio de Astrid se había abierto y estaba sangrando. La niña reprimió las lágrimas de dolor, aunque Le Fey le sujetó la cara con tanta fuerza que se escaparon un par. Le Fey sonrió maliciosamente.

—No eres más que una niña estúpida y llorona, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Llamando a mamá una y otra vez. ¿Pues sabes qué, Astrid? Las niñas como tú no merecen una madre, porque son tontas y desobedientes. Pero como te quiero y eres mía, voy hacerte un favor y voy enseñarte lo que toda madre enseña a sus hijas cuando se portan mal.

Aquella no sería su última paliza. Le Fey se aseguraría de ello hasta que Astrid dejara de hacer preguntas. A medida que fue creciendo, Astrid se volvió más y más reservada, hasta tal punto que le había cogido pánico a hablar más de la cuenta. Dijera lo que dijese, Le Fey se acaba enterando siempre y la llamaba a sus aposentos antes de irse a la cama para darle una lección de buenas noches, siempre con la excusa de que la quería y era suya. Hilda siempre la esperaba fuera de los aposentos de la reina y siempre la curaba en silencio a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas. Una vez que entendió que Le Fey ya la llamaba por llamar por puro sadismo, Astrid decidió que nunca más le daría el placer de verla llorar. Al darse cuenta de esto, Le Fey fue aún más severa con sus castigos, pero nunca consiguió sacarle una sola lágrima.

La tontería de Le Fey continuó durante un par de años hasta que se aburrió de ella. Para entonces, Astrid ya no había vuelto a preguntar sobre su madre ni nada que tuviera que ver con su familia. Tenía varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, aunque la más destacable era la que tenía sobre su ceja izquierda, cuando Le Fey decidió comprobar si su daga estaba lo bastante afilada como para cortar la carne. Astrid, consciente de las triquiñuelas mentales de la reina, convenció a Hilda para que le enseñara el arte de la mente. Quería que Le Fey se tragara su mentira, que pensara que estaba sometida a ella y que su obediencia era absoluta. Aprendió a esconder sus pensamientos rebeldes y curiosos bajo llave en un rincón de su mente, lejos de las narices cotillas de Le Fey.

No obstante, Astrid se esforzó en contentarla. Era ambiciosa y quería posición y poder dentro del aquelarre. Sabía que si se ganaba la confianza de la reina, estaría más cerca de la verdad de su pasado. Por eso no dudo en cortarle el dedo a Heather, ni en ser una general modélica y fría digna para Le Fey. La reina estaba satisfecha en lo que Astrid se había convertido y ésta, a pesar de su odio y desprecio hacia ella, no podía evitar sentirse aliviada y honrada de haber conseguido que sintiera un mínimo de orgullo por ella.

Hasta que la pilló.

Y la muy hija de perra estaba predispuesta a matarla, hasta que decidió que sería más divertido vincularla con un humano.

Astrid se apretó aún más contra Hipo. El vikingo movió ligeramente la cabeza, observándola de reojo, y aunque no dijo nada, Astrid sabía que el vikingo podía sentir su inquietud. No supo si fue un gesto consciente o no, pero Hipo le dio un apretón suave en su mano antes de inclinarse para torcer hacia la aldea.

La música seguía resonando desde el Gran Salón cuando aterrizaron cerca de la herrería. No había ni un alma en la calle, aunque en algunas casas se apreciaban velas encendidas de algunos ciudadanos que ya se estaban preparando para irse a dormir tras celebrar uno de los mejores Festivales del Deshielo que se recordaban hasta la fecha. Astrid e Hipo bajaron de Desdentao en silencio y caminaron de puntillas hasta la herrería. Las luces estaban apagadas y no escucharon los ronquidos de Bocón, así que entraron sin miedo a la fragua. Sin embargo, unos ruidos en la zona de trabajo de Hipo los alertaron y se detuvieron donde estaban. Astrid reconoció el sonido de una respiraciones aceleradas y le pareció escuchar los gemidos de una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. Hipo ya se había girado de vuelta a la salida, pero Astrid no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó sigilosa y asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del estudio.

Brusca tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras Mocoso tenía la cara oculta en su cuello a la vez que la penetraba con rudeza. Astrid se apartó al instante escandalizada y corrió a la salida, donde Hipo la esperaba expectante de saber qué había visto.

—Creo que no quieres saberlo —respondió ella en un susurro—, pero te recomiendo que mañana limpies bien el lugar.

Hipo suspiró cansado, como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que sucedía. De repente, escucharon unas voces acercarse a la herrería y tuvieron que marcharse. Montaron sobre Desdentao y bajaron por el desfiladero. Desdentao se situó en un saliente del acantilado e Hipo gimió frustrado, sin saber qué hacer. Astrid, leyéndole sus pensamientos, volvió a preguntárselo:

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi casa?

Sí.

No.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que buscar un lugar para esconderse. Era seguro que no se dormiría, pero tenía la certeza de que su padre no iría a registrar la habitación de la extranjera de la aldea a menos que estuviera totalmente seguro de que estaría allí. Además, si él intentaba dormir en el suelo, las probabilidades de que sucediera algo entre ellos eran remotas.

—Está bien, vamos a tu casa.

Al vikingo no le pasó por alto el gruñido del Furia Nocturna.

Sabía que era una mala idea.

Xx.

La habitación de Astrid no era muy grande, pero era una estancia cálida con un fuerte aroma a hierbas medicinales, probablemente para ocultar el olor a pescado. Habían entrado por la ventana del tejado, pese a que Astrid estaba segura de que Gothi todavía no había vuelto a casa, pero no quería arriesgarse a que nadie los viera entrar juntos. Desdentao, consciente de que no pegaría ojo si se quedaba allí, les anunció que se iría a dormir a algún rincón escondido de los alrededores. Hipo le suplicó que se quedara, pero el dragón no dio su cola a torcer.

No quería saber nada más de brujas ni de humanos por esa noche y no quería tener nada que ver con las malas decisiones del vikingo.

Hipo entró en la habitación de Astrid resignado. La bruja había comenzado a encender varias velas e Hipo observó con curiosidad el pequeño dormitorio. Tenía un escritorio ordenado, lleno de hierbas, especias y boles de barro a un extremo del cuarto y una cama perfectamente hecha justo debajo de la ventana. Una pila de libros estaban acumulados sobre una vieja silla y tenía varios cordeles sujetos a las paredes del techo en forma de bóveda, donde tenía su última colada colgada. No había nada sobrenatural en aquella habitación, lo cual no supo si le hacía sentir más aliviado o más inquieto.

Astrid se movía por aquella habitación con gracia e Hipo estaba casi convencido de que la bruja no necesitaría luz para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Astrid comenzó a desvestirse e Hipo tragó saliva cuando la bruja volvió a pedirle que le ayudara a deshacer el nudo que él mismo había hecho hacía solo un momento. Sin embargo, para su enorme alivio, la bruja se puso el camisón para quitarse de seguido la ropa interior. Observó a Hipo un momento y bajó rápidamente al piso inferior. El vikingo la escuchó caminar descalza y mover algo, pero finalmente subió con un montón de ropa cargada en sus brazos.

—Esto lleva un tiempo por aquí, creo que perteneció a algún paciente que estuvo aquí antes de venir yo, pero están limpios.

Astrid le dio una túnica amarilla que había sido de algún vikingo más corpulento que él, al igual que el pantalón, pero Hipo agradeció sentir la tela áspera y limpia contra su piel. La bruja cogió su túnica destrozada y la escondió junto a su vestido debajo de la ropa que tenía acumulada para la siguiente colada.

—Puedo lavar yo mi ropa, ¿sabes? —le comentó Hipo.

—No voy a lavar tu ropa —señaló ella—, voy a quemarla tan pronto me sea posible. No podemos dejar ningún rastro.

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme con todo este tema del… —le costaba pronunciar "asesinato", aún le parecía demasiado fuerte decirlo en voz alta.

—No tienes que dármelas, tengo que cubrir mi deuda de sangre contigo —comentó ella al verle dudar—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, la verdad es que no mucho.

—Conviene que comas algo antes de tomar la poción del sueño —le recordó ella con el ceño fruncido y sorprendió tocándole la frente—. Has vomitado dos veces hoy, no me quiero arriesgar a que la poción sea contraproducente para ti.

—¿Tienes poción aquí? —preguntó Hipo esperanzado.

—La que tenías que haber venido a buscarla hace dos días —le recordó Astrid cruzándose de brazos—, pero con todo el asunto de Heather y los pacientes de los últimos días se me olvidó recordártelo.

—No tengo mucha hambre, Astrid —insistió él—. No sé si mi estómago está para tolerar muchos trotes ahora mismo.

—Te prepararé un té entonces.

—No hace falta, de verdad, no quiero molestar…

Pero Astrid ya había salido de su cuarto. Hipo se tumbó en la cama de Astrid y observó las vigas envejecidas que sujetaba el techo de madera. Respiró profundamente, aliviado de tener unos minutos de soledad y tranquilidad tras aquella pesadilla de noche. Hacía ya rato que no le temblaban las manos, aunque notaba ahora los estragos del ataque de ansiedad en el reconocible dolor detrás del ojo derecho. Mañana amanecería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con ganas de tirarse por el primer barranco con el que se topara.

Cerró los ojos y, sorpresivamente, no tardó en quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, lo que empezó siendo un sueño incoherente en el que él era un niño y jugaba con Desdentao, se transformó rápidamente en una pesadilla en el que volvía a reproducirse el ritual de Hela. Se repetía la misma escena, la misma conversación y volvió a sentir el dolor del filo invisible cortando su mano. Aunque no fue hasta que se reprodujo la imagen de los tres ojos carmesí observándole con intimidante atención cuando consiguió despertarse. El vikingo sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y jadeaba en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Afortunadamente, su estómago ya no tenía nada más que echar, pero sudaba sudor frío y estaba esforzándose en borrar aquella imagen tan terrible de su mente para evitar otro ataque de ansiedad.

Su sueño no debía haber durado mucho, ya que Astrid no había vuelto a subir a la habitación. No obstante, cuando dejó de escuchar la sangre bombear en sus oídos, oyó unas voces que le dejaron paralizado.

—¿Estás segura de que no te has cruzado con él en toda la noche, Astrid? —preguntó Estoico el Vasto con tono de recelo.

—Jefe, por tercera vez, no sé dónde está Hipo —respondió Astrid impaciente—, la última vez que le vi estaba yendo hacia los establos. ¿Está convencido de que Hipo no se habrá ido volando? Si Desdentao no está en su establo entonces es probable que se haya marchado de la isla.

—Quería descartar todas las opciones, es muy extraño que haya decidido irse sin más y las patrullas no han visto a ningún Furia Nocturna sobrevolar las islas vecinas.

—Pero usted mismo me ha dicho que le han visto salir de los establos volando —señaló Astrid.

—Sí, en efecto.

Un silencio grave inundó el piso inferior. Hipo había apoyado la oreja contra el suelo, con un nudo en la garganta, las manos temblando de nuevo y sin comprender por qué demonios su padre estaba allí interrogando a Astrid.

—Jefe, ¿por qué no me dice la verdadera razón por la que está aquí?

Estoico carraspeó incómodo, probablemente avergonzado por la situación.

—¿Se esconde mi hijo aquí, Astrid?

Hipo sintió la furia subir por su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no podía molestarse por la suposición de su padre al ser real. No obstante, para Astrid era humillante que el Jefe de la aldea se planteara siquiera que su hijo se escondiera en su casa. Se estaba cuestionando su reputación y su honor, aunque al parecer Estoico había venido solo, por lo que estaba llevando toda aquella situación con la mayor discreción posible, probablemente para protegerlos si se diera el caso de un acto deshonroso entre ellos.

—No, Jefe, Hipo no está aquí.

Astrid lo había dicho con tal convencimiento que el propio Hipo se habría tragado la mentira, pero aquello no despejó las dudas de su padre.

—No habrá repercusiones, Astrid. Nadie lo sabrá.

—Jefe, no sé con quién se piensa que está hablando, pero yo no soy esas estúpidas pretendientas con las que quiere casar a su hijo —tanto Hipo y Estoico se quedaron atónitos por la respuesta de la bruja—. Soy una mujer de honor, responsable e hija de unas buenas personas. No tengo dinero ni dote, pero no soy tan imbécil como para acostarme con el hijo del Jefe de la aldea que me ha acogido como una más y correr el riesgo a dañar mi reputación. No sé quién empezó el rumor de un posible romance entre nosotros, pero Hipo y yo estamos lejos de ser algo más que amigos. Mi prioridad es trabajar, aprender de Gothi y valerme por mi misma, señor. Por tanto, presuma de la inteligencia y la amabilidad por la que es usted reconocido, y deje de ofenderme y cuestionarme como a una cualquiera.

El discurso, formado con medias verdades, de Astrid había sido tan firme y claro que el propio Estoico el Vasto se quedó sin palabras con las que replicar. No obstante, tanto Hipo como Astrid esperaban una reacción severa por la impertinencia de la bruja, pero Estoico se redujo a sentarse sobre una de las pequeñas banquetas de Gothi y dio un largo suspiro agotado.

—Quiero que aceptes mis más humildes disculpas, Astrid —terminó diciendo Estoico—. Esta situación ha llegado hasta tal punto que ya me espero cualquier cosa.

La voz de su padre sonaba desesperada, casi al borde del llanto. Al parecer, esa noche también se estaba haciendo muy larga. Hipo se sintió tan culpable que estuvo tentado a bajar y contarle a su padre toda la verdad. Estaba convencido de que entendería toda la situación. Menos la parte del vínculo, la magia y de que Astrid era una bruja.

No. Contarle la verdad a su padre sería un auténtico desastre.

No obstante, Astrid reaccionó de una forma que impresionó a los dos vikingos:

—¿Queréis un té?

Xx.

Lo último que Astrid esperaba esa noche era ejercer de oyente de las frustraciones del Jefe de Isla Mema. La bruja se había relacionado más bien poco con el padre de Hipo y tan pronto le escuchó subir a su casa, Astrid pensó que le iba a dar un infarto allí mismo. Estoico tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y la barba la tenía totalmente despeinada, parecía más mayor de lo que realmente era. En ese momento, cuando vio al descomunal hombre frente a su puerta con su casco posado en su brazo, la bruja pensó que les había pillado y había ido hasta su casa para arrastrarla a la hoguera más cercana. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que venía solo y la saludaba tan educadamente, Astrid se apartó para dejarle pasar. Astrid procuró no mostrar nerviosismo, ya que mientras Estoico no subiera a su cuarto, todo iría bien, aunque no sabía si tendría la energía suficiente para embrujar un hombre de su talla si se diera el caso.

Pese a que la razón por la que se había presentado en su casa era en parte real, Astrid se ofendió ante el planteamiento del Jefe en que Hipo estuviera allí con ella porque eran amantes. Se aferró firme a su mentira y, aliviada de que el Jefe se la hubiera tragado, estaba segura de que Estoico terminaría marchándose muy pronto. Pero al verle disculparse tan sinceramente y tan desesperado, Astrid consideró que invitarle a irse no era la mejor de las ideas, más teniendo en cuenta de que aquel hombre realmente estaba angustiado por su hijo. Invitó al Jefe a un té, quién aceptó sorprendido, y en menos que canta un gallo empezó a desahogarse con ella.

No le dio muchos detalles sobre lo sucedido aquella noche ni lo que había hablado con los otros jefes y el Consejo, pero Estoico mostró una gran preocupación por el estado de su hijo.

—Hasta hace pocos meses no dormía apenas, no come bien y desde hace un tiempo está siempre enfadado y distante. Sé que esto es culpa mía por todo el asunto del matrimonio concertado, pero no esperaba que reaccionara así hoy…

—¿No pensáis que Hipo carga con... demasiado? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

—¿Demasiado? Yo creo que carga con las responsabilidad que cualquier heredero de una tribu debe cargar —remarcó él.

—Y lo hace de forma excepcional —señaló ella antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mi hijo! —reclamó él con orgullo.

—Hasta los mejores hijos tienen sus límites, Jefe —comentó Astrid—. Hipo no es usted.

Estoico frunció el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de la muchacha, quién sonreía levemente para que entendiera que su intención estaba lejos de ofenderle.

—Por supuesto que no es como yo, no quiero eso en absoluto.

—Entonces no pretenda esperar que su hijo esté conforme con absolutamente todo lo que usted o el Consejo le proponga —recalcó Astrid con voz severa—. Jefe, ha hecho que su hijo se entreviste con una niña para casarse. ¿Comprende lo doloroso que ha podido ser eso para él?

—Sí, asumo todo la responsabilidad de ese suceso, Mikail, el padre de Lena, me había jurado que su hija mayor tenía dieciséis —Estoico dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, sobresaltando a la bruja—, pero Hipo podía haber venido directamente a hablar conmigo y no salir por patas dejándome solo ante los jefes y el Consejo.

Astrid reconoció la expresión de dolor de Hipo en el rostro de su padre. Le fascinaba lo diferentes e iguales que eran al mismo tiempo. Compartían pequeños gestos inconscientes, como el morderse las uñas cuando se quedaban pensativos o la misma pequeña arruga que se dibujaba en el puente de la nariz cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo.

—¿Cree que Hipo expondría su disgusto delante de todos? Si ha salido corriendo ha sido precisamente para no discutir con usted.

Estoico sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos con aire reflexivo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

—Jefe, su hijo y usted no son precisamente silenciosos cuando discuten.

Estoico arrugó el gesto, consciente de que a Astrid no le faltaba razón. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—¡Es tan cabezota! No niego que en el pasado hayamos tenido una relación complicada, pero si él me escuchara más no estaríamos en esta situación —insistió Estoico.

—¿Si Hipo le hubiera escuchado habría evitado que se casara forzosamente con una desconocida?

Estoico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la indiscrección de su comentario. No obstante, se vio obligado a responder:

—No.

—¿En algún momento en los últimos meses, más allá de su oposición a un matrimonio concertado, su hijo ha hecho algo que le haya dado la sensación de que no quiera asumir sus responsabilidades como heredero? —continuó Astrid.

La expresión de rabia de Estoico fue transformándose a una de angustia a medida que hacía memoria. Astrid sabía de sobra la respuesta que iba a darle.

—No.

Astrid no dijo nada más. Dio otro sorbo de su té y observó incómoda cómo el Jefe se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Quiero lo mejor para Hipo, pase lo que pase.

—Creo que nadie duda de eso, señor —respondió Astrid con una sonrisa triste.

Estoico se levantó del asiento y se colocó el casco. Astrid hizo lo mismo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su aspecto estaba lejos de ser adecuado para estar en la misma estancia que el Jefe de Isla Mema. Se ruborizó levemente.

—Creo que también tengo que disculparme contigo por no haberte hecho mucho caso estos meses. ¿Cómo te vas adaptando a Isla Mema?

—Todo bien, señor, aquí todo el mundo es muy amable e Hipo se ha encargado de que sepa todo sobre sus costumbres, ya que difieren un poco con las de mi isla. Agradezco enormemente la oportunidad que me han dado —dijo Astrid un poco azorada.

Estoico asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

—Perdóname, Astrid, pero no consigo recordar de qué isla eres ni tu apellido.

Astrid palideció. No lo sabía, por supuesto, cuando Astrid llegó a Isla Mema lo primero que hizo después de robar ropa de los humanos, fue investigar cómo podía infiltrarse en la aldea sin generar demasiadas preguntas. Tan pronto vio a Gothi, supo que podía encajar como su ayudante y no fue nada difícil hechizar a Estoico y al resto de la aldea para que la aceptaran con gusto para el puesto. Se había ahorrado la parte de responder preguntas absurdas sobre su origen, su isla, su apellido o el nombre de sus padres. Cuando Hipo la forzó a romper el hechizo, el recuerdo de la llegada y la presentación de Astrid se mantuvo en sus mentes, pero perdieron rápidamente el interés en ella. No obstante, cuando empezaron a circular los rumores en torno a que su hijo podría haberse enamorado de la extranjera que trabaja con Gothi, Estoico empezó hacerse preguntas. ¿Quién era aquella chica y de dónde había salido?

—Ya se lo dije cuando nos conocimos, señor. Vivía en una isla muy cerca del continente, está a un par de semanas en barco…

—¡Oh! ¿Puede ser la Isla de Beren?

—¡Sí! ¡Esa! —respondió Astrid sin tener pajorera idea de dónde demonios estaba dicho isla.

—Entonces debes conocer bien al jefe Bardo y a su hija.

Astrid sonrió nerviosa. No, no les conocía de nada.

—Solo de vista, señor.

—Tenemos previsto recibir su visita en los próximos meses, te mantendré al tanto. Estoy seguro de que te hará feliz ver caras conocidas —el Jefe sonrió con amabilidad—. No debe ser nada fácil para alguien tan joven estar tan lejos de casa, ¿cómo decías que se apellidaban tus padres?

Astrid no esperó más. Dio dos grandes zancadas hacia el Jefe y tocó su frente con los dedos, borrando su memoria al instante. El Jefe dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la cabeza confundido. Astrid le cogió del brazo, para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un pequeño mareo, Jefe, creo que debe ir a casa y descansar. Verá como Hipo regresa mañana a casa sano y salvo.

—Creo que tienes razón, la verdad es que está siendo una noche muy larga.

¡Qué le iba a contar a ella! El Jefe soltó su agarre y dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Astrid.

—No hay que darlas, señor.

—Me gustaría que este encuentro quedara entre nosotros —dijo Estoico en voz baja—. No es conveniente alimentar los rumores y creo que Hipo se enfadará si se entera de que he sospechado de un posible romance entre vosotros.

—Solo si usted no le dice nada a Gothi. Creo que no soportará que su ayudante esté envuelta en un no-escándalo.

—¿Tú crees? Gothi te tiene demasiado bien considerada. No se queja apenas de ti, dice que eres un poco impertinente y tozuda, pero no te considera mala ayudante en absoluto.

Astrid soltó una carcajada, convencida de que el Jefe le estaba tomando el pelo, pero su expresión seria hizo que la bruja frunciera el ceño.

—¿Es en serio?

—La gente de la aldea está muy agradecida con lo que hiciste durante la epidemia, Astrid. Sé que tienes muy buena relación con Brusca Thornston, pero te animo a que te abras más y te relaciones, ¿Hipo todavía no te ha asignado un dragón?

—No, creo que todavía no estoy lista, señor —respondió Astrid azorada.

—Espero verte sobre uno pronto, son unas criaturas fascinantes —el Jefe abrió la puerta—. Buenas noches, Astrid.

—Descanse, jefe —respondió ella inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Astrid cayó sobre sus rodillas. Por favor Freyja, pensó, permite que acabe esta noche del demonio ya. Escuchó los pasos de Hipo descender la escalera. Uno normal y otro metálico. Astrid se giró y vio que se había sentado en los escalones y tenía la vista clavada en la puerta.

—¿Has estado escuchando la conversación? —preguntó Astrid acercándose a él.

—Sí, incluso la parte en la que le borraste la memoria también —señaló él con indiferencia.

—Hipo, lo siento, pero…

—No, no, tranquila, entiendo por qué lo has hecho, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre nunca se abre así conmigo —respondió con tristeza—. Y tú has sido capaz de exponer todos mis problemas sin inmutarte.

—No quería ser indiscreta, lo siento, pero no podía quedarme callada.

—Eres libre de tener tus opiniones, pero por favor, la próxima vez resérvatelas —le pidió él tranquilo, sin levantar la voz, pero la bruja sabía que estaba molesto.

—¿Acaso no es injusto que te fuercen a un matrimonio con alguien que apenas conoces? —preguntó ella indignada.

—Él ya sabe mi opinión, pero no necesita que nadie externo a nuestra familia se la recuerde. Solo le añades más y más presión y mi padre, al igual que yo, también tiene sus límites —le reprendió Hipo sin perder la calma—. Sé que lo has hecho para ayudarme, pero por favor, en lo que concierne a mi familia y a mi futuro, agradecería que no volvieras a entrometerte más.

—Él sólo quería desahogarse, Hipo.

—Pues procura que no vuelva hacerlo contigo —le pidió él con frialdad—. Recuerda Astrid, cuando rompamos el vínculo nuestras vidas tomarán caminos distintos. Tú te irás y para ti Isla Mema será un recuerdo. Pero mi vida continuará aquí, Astrid, por tanto tengo que seguir llevándola como buenamente puedo. Por tanto, cualquier cosa relacionada con el asunto del matrimonio es mi decisión y me gustaría que lo respetaras.

—Pero… ¿creía que no ibas hacerlo? Te dije que no podías casarte sin romper el vínculo antes —dije Astrid preocupada.

—No tengo muchas opciones, Astrid —suspiró Hipo resignado—. Nos jugamos demasiado y veo que solo hago daño a mi padre revelándome como lo he hecho hoy. Tenemos que romper el vínculo como sea.

Astrid apretó los puños, molesta por su actitud, pero Hipo volvió a subir las escaleras sin querer decir nada más sobre el asunto. La bruja no entendía la obsesión del vikingo por querer sacrificar su propia felicidad para contentar a los demás. Le parecía enfermizo y propio de alguien que carecía del suficiente carácter como para revelarse, cosa que Hipo estaba lejos de serlo. Pero Hipo quería a su padre y amaba su hogar, estaba claro que haría lo que fuese por el bien de su pueblo, aunque ello conllevara sacrificar su propia felicidad.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que Hipo sufriera esos ataques de ansiedad. Su conflicto interno debía ser terrible.

Ella conocía bien lo que era intentar cumplir expectativas imposibles.

Astrid subió de nuevo a su cuarto con un té caliente y el frasco de la poción del sueño de Hipo. Se lo encontró recostado en el suelo en un extremo del cuarto, el más alejado de su cama. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces ahí tumbado?

—¿Buscar una buena postura? —replicó él con sarcasmo.

—No seas idiota y métete en la cama —le regañó ella.

—¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú? —preguntó el vikingo extrañado.

—¿Dónde va a ser? En mi cama también —respondió ella impaciente.

—¿Estás loca? No voy a dormir contigo.

—Nos hemos bañado juntos hoy, creo que compartir cama es lo último que ha de preocuparte —insistió ella.

Hipo se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Como prefieras —dijo ella molesta y le dio de malas maneras el té y la poción—. Bébete esto.

Hipo obedeció sin rechistar mientras Astrid le daba una de las pocas mantas que tenía. Una parte de ella le hubiera gustado que Hipo hubiera aceptado que durmiera con ella solo por estar más caliente en la cama, pero su gozo había quedado en un pozo. Esa noche no dormiría bien solo por el frío que iba a pasar. Astrid le dio un saco lleno de pienso para los Terribles Terrores de Gothi para que lo utilizara como almohada y le dejó acomodarse mientras ella se metía en la cama. Apagó las velas con su magia y la oscuridad inundó su cuarto. Astrid se hizo un ovillo entre sus mantas mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared, como ella solía tener costumbre. Escuchó a Hipo moverse con cuidado, seguramente para no molestarla, buscando una postura cómoda en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta, pero oyó a Gothi llegar y andar en el piso inferior. Astrid sabía que la anciana no subiría, pero por si acaso había puesto el cerrojo de madera en su puerta para no correr riesgos de visitas inesperadas. Gothi no tardó en acostarse y el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Hipo hacía rato que no se movía y por su respiración acompasada supo que la poción había surtido efecto.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó de repente a Hipo hablar en sueños. Al principio, no le dio mucha importancia, además que no entendía ninguno de sus murmullos, pero al cabo de un rato, cuando empezó a removerse por el suelo, Astrid se preocupó. Se levantó y encendió una vela para acercarse al vikingo. Su rostro estaba contraído y se le había acelerado la respiración. Parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla. Astrid tanteó su rostro sudoroso y le sacudió para despertarle, pero Hipo siguió agitándose en su pesadilla.

—Mierda —murmuró ella.

Era muy complicado despertar a alguien cuando estaba en la fase más profunda del sueño y se había tomado la poción. Se requería de un conocimiento amplio de magia medicinal para despertar al sujeto y esa rama de la magia no era su punto más fuerte. Sabía curar heridas y cicatrizarlas, además de preparar pócimas medicinales básicas, pero no consiguió recordar un hechizo que despertara a nadie de la poción del sueño. Hipo empezó a gimotear, claramente sufriendo porque era incapaz de despertarse. Astrid le sacudió con más fuerza, temerosa de que la pesadilla fuese lo bastante horrible como para hacerle gritar.

—Hipo, por favor, despiértate —susurró ella desesperada.

Astrid podía sentir el miedo en su pecho. Se sintió enormemente frustrada e inútil, ¿por qué nunca estudió medicina? Siempre le había obsesionado ser la mejor luchando y había desatendido el resto de ramas de la magia. Entonces, una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza:

Utilizar el vínculo.

Era una locura muy arriesgada. El vínculo causaba que sus almas estuvieran unidas con un nudo difícil de desatar, por lo que adentrarse en la mente de Hipo a través de ese lazo era asumir el riesgo de estrecharlo aún más. Astrid dudó por un segundo. Si lo hacía, ¿quién sabía lo que pasaría después? Le dolía verle sufrir así, ¿pero tal vez podía simplemente silenciar sus cuerdas vocales durante toda la noche? Hace unos meses habría hecho eso sin dudarlo: fácil, rápido y eficaz para ella.

Pero ahora…

Hipo soltó un gemido de dolor.

No. No era justo hacerle sufrir de aquella manera tan cruel.

Astrid se tumbó a su lado para acunar su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos a causa de su barba incipiente. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos. Cogió aire sonoramente, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en el agua y entró en su mente.

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo que se encontró al principio.

Y, de repente, un torrente de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza: Un niño pasó corriendo felizmente a su lado por el bosque con una espada de madera en la mano y un casco de vikingo que le quedaba demasiado grande. Una casa bien puesta donde ese mismo niño, algo más mayor y con aire taciturno, escuchando la bronca que su padre le estaba echando. El niño, a punto de entrar en la pubertad, siendo amedrentado por otros niños de la aldea mientras los adultos hacían la vista gorda. Fogonazos de dragones atacando Isla Mema hasta que vio cómo aquel niño, ahora adolescente, disparaba a un Furia Nocturna.

El inicio de aquella singular y prohibida amistad.

La primera vez que volaron juntos. Su primer encontronazo con la Muerte Roja. El discurso del joven vikingo delante del Pesadilla Nocturna bajo la mirada incrédula de su padre y la aldea. El rostro de dolor del vikingo cuando su padre dictaminó que él ya no era su hijo. El muchacho solitario observando cómo unos barcos se alejaban con su mejor amigo hacia una muerte segura. Su determinación en convencer a sus abusones para que le ayudaran a rescatar al Furia Nocturna y a toda la aldea. El enfrentamiento contra aquel dragón descomunal. La caída, el fuego y el intenso olor a azufre.

Y después oscuridad otra vez.

Más imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. Astrid sintió como el cerebro le retumbaba. Tenía que encontrar la consciencia de Hipo y le estaba costando horrores concentrarse por la intensa bruma de recuerdos. Por una cuestión de intimidad, cerró su mente a los dolorosos recuerdos de su recuperación de las heridas y se concentró en encontrarle a él. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar más y más rápido, mareándola en el proceso, pero extendió su brazo hasta que consiguió alcanzarle.

—¡Te pillé! —dijo ella con triunfo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una escenario que reconoció al instante. El círculo mágico y Hela estudiándolos con sus tres ojos carmesí. Tenía cogido el brazo de Hipo, quién no apartaba la vista aterrado por la imagen de aquel ser monstruoso. Astrid tardó en reaccionar más de la cuenta, paralizada por tener que ver a esa cosa por segunda vez esa misma noche.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó ella— ¡No es más que una pesadilla!

Hipo se giró lentamente en su dirección, confundido de verla ahí.

—¿Astrid?

—No es más que un sueño, Hipo. ¡Tienes que despertarte ahora! —le suplicó ella.

—No… no puedo —balbuceó él.

Hela giró su cuerpo hasta situarse frente a ellos. Astrid se tapó la nariz y la boca al oler la peste a putrefacción que le daban unas ganas insanas de vomitar. Hipo estaba paralizado por el miedo y Astrid temió lo peor cuando el monstruo abrió su enorme boca. Habían restos humanos entre sus dientes. Contuvo la respiración y sujetó la cara de Hipo para que la mirara.

—No es más que un sueño, ella no es real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá a por nosotros?

—Por esto.

Y sin más dilación le dio una bofetada.

Los dos abrieron los ojos violentamente y Astrid tapó la boca de un Hipo aterrorizado. Encendió de nuevo la vela con su magia y el vikingo se relajó al ver que estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Astrid y que estaban solos. Cuando se cercioró de que el vikingo no iba a gritar apartó su mano de su boca.

—¿Qué… ha pasado? —preguntó él confundido.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y no podía despertarte —le explicó Astrid—. He tenido que entrar en tu sueño para alcanzarte.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Hipo se tocó la mejilla que no tenía rastros de la bofetada que Astrid le acababa de dar en el sueño.

—He tenido que usar el vínculo, si no me habría sido imposible hacerlo —contestó Astrid un poco azorada—. La poción del sueño es útil, pero traicionera si acostumbras a tener pesadillas. Desafortunadamente, está fuera de mi desconocimiento la elaboración de pociones que ayuden a dormir y bloqueen las pesadillas. Lo siento, no he supuesto que sufrieras pesadillas.

—No... gracias —respondió él pasando la mano por su pelo—. Me siento un poco imbécil, la verdad.

—No tiene nada de malo tener pesadillas, hasta las brujas y los dragones las tienen —señaló la bruja con simpatía.

Hipo sacudió los hombros, claramente no consolado por sus palabras. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y Astrid escuchó un leve chasquido en su columna. Astrid imitó su gesto y sintió un escalofrío, aunque sorpresivamente no sintió su dolor.

—Deberías dormir en la cama, te estás destrozando la espalda aquí tumbado y el frío del suelo no te hará ningún bien —sugirió ella.

—No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo de tu propia habitación —replicó él con una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba estirar su espalda.

—Hay sitio de sobra en mi cama para los dos —comentó ella incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano—. No voy a comerte, puedes estar tranquilo, realmente estoy cansada como para dejarme llevar siquiera por el vínculo. Y quién sabe, quizás el hecho de que duermas con alguien aleja las pesadillas.

En otras circunstancias, Hipo le habría dicho que no, pero su espalda llevaba quejándose desde hacía rato y no le importaría tener cierta tregua por una vez. Aceptó su mano y la bruja le ayudó a levantarse. Astrid no mostraba signos de sentir su dolor y se extrañó. ¿No se suponía que el vínculo provocaba que ambos sintieran el dolor del uno y de la otra? Astrid se tumbó junto a la pared e Hipo, dubitativo, se sentó al borde del otro extremo para quitarse la prótesis y tumbarse. Su espalda volvió a dar un chasquido y él siseó de dolor.

—Creo que tienes una contractura —dijo Astrid a su espalda—. Es bastante habitual cuando acumulas mucha tensión.

—Lo sé, no es la primera vez que me pasa —comentó él—. Mañana hablaré con Gothi para que me dé un masaje.

—Ah, bien —respondió ella e Hipo le pareció leer cierta decepción en su voz, pero supuso que fue su propia imaginación.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Las primeras luces del amanecer se empezaron a atisbar por la ventana. Los ojos le pesaban, aunque una parte de su cerebro le demandaba que se mantuviera despierto, ya que le daba miedo volver al punto en el que Astrid había conseguido despertarle de la pesadilla. Intentó ocupar su mente con otros asuntos más ligeros, pero no le venía nada que no fuera relacionado con lo ocurrido esa noche. Había decepcionado a su padre otra vez delante de toda la aldea, había matado a una persona y había visto a la Diosa de la Muerte devorando un alma.

Aunque había avistado a Astrid desnuda y se habían besado.

Otra vez.

Tal vez hubiera podido agarrarse a ese recuerdo de no ser por la erección que se le generaba al solo recordar la curva de su redondo trasero. Avergonzado, intentó poner su mente en blanco para apartar esa gloriosa imagen de su mente.

Hipo no sabía si Astrid se había quedado dormida o no, pero no se había movido desde que se habían metido en la cama. Hipo se puso boca arriba con cuidado, temeroso de rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, y giró la cabeza. Observó en aquella leve oscuridad cómo su cabellera rubia se extendía por almohada y que estaba acurrucada contra la pared.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó ella de repente.

La bruja se giró en su dirección, aunque el vikingo no apreció bien la expresión de su rostro.

—No, tengo miedo a dormirme.

No supo por qué, pero sintió que la bruja sonreía en la oscuridad.

—¿Irónico, no? Siempre te quejas de tu insomnio y ahora que puedes dormirte no quieres.

—¿No lo sabías? Soy la ironía personificada.

Astrid rió bajito e Hipo sonrió. Le gustaba escucharla reír, siempre parecía más relajada cuando lo hacía.

—Astrid.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te duele la espalda?

Astrid se quedó un segundo pensativa.

—La verdad es que no —respondió ella dubitativa.

—¿No se supone que el vínculo debería afectarnos en ese sentido?

—Nunca he vivido nada como esto, pero creo que no estamos en el punto en el que nos afecten todavía las afecciones que generan nuestros propios cuerpos y mentes —conjeturó Astrid.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es todo una suposición, pero cuando has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad a mí no me ha afectado a ese mismo nivel. Mi teoría es que viene causado por tu propia mente y nuestro vínculo no es tan estrecho como para que nos afecte hasta ese punto. Lo mismo pasa con tu espalda, es una lesión generada por la tensión de tu propio cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, cuando te atacó el Pesadilla Nocturna o cuando te cortaste con los restos de aquel vaso cuando lo de Brenna…

—Son heridas causadas por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros, por lo que ahí el vínculo sí que nos afecta. Mira, pellízcame en el brazo —Astrid extendió su brazo hacia él e Hipo pellizcó suavemente su piel, entonces sintió una punción en el mismo lugar en su propio brazo—. El vínculo está pensado para que sintamos el dolor que nos causamos el uno hacia la otra. Si yo te mato, yo también muero.

—Entonces hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Hipo desconcertado—. Cuando estabas luchando contra el cazador de brujas, te echó algo encima que no conseguí ver. Tu gritaste y te quedaste inmóvil en el suelo, pero…

—No sentiste nada —acabó ella por él—. Creo que se debe a que tú no eres una bruja, por tanto el agua bendita no te afecta.

—¿Agua bendita?

—Es un supuesto líquido sagrado que los cristianos usan contra los males paganos —respondió ella con sarna—, pero en realidad es un agua maldita por brujas para brujas. Cuando te lo echan es como si te echaran cera caliente y entrara a través de los poros de la piel, paralizándote por completo durante un tiempo. Es de las pocas que literalmente nos puede quemar.

—¿Qué bruja haría eso contra su especie?

—Muchas, las hay de muchos tipos y con naturalezas diferentes. No todas tienes por qué pertenecer a un Aquelarre o creer en los mismos dioses —le explicó Astrid—. Hay muchas brujas en el sur que odian a las que adoran a Freyja simplemente por no creer en el mismo Dios. Pasa lo mismo con los humanos.

—Nunca hemos tenido conflictos religiosos en el Archipiélago —replicó Hipo extrañado.

—Eso es porque los romanos todavía no saben que estáis aquí —concluyó ella con voz sombría.

Hipo tragó saliva. Solo había visto un romano en su vida y no podía decirse que su relación hubiera empezado con buen pie. Una pregunta más se generó en su cabeza:

—¿Qué hay del libro ese que buscaba Heather?

—¿El grimorio? No lo sé, son objetos mágicos muy poderosos que emanan magia —aclaró Astrid—. Me habría dado cuenta de haber uno aquí.

—¿Crees que hay alguien que quiera ocultarlo bajo algún conjuro para que no lo encuentren? —preguntó el vikingo preocupado.

—Todo puede ser, pero si Le Fey está buscando un grimorio aquí, tenemos que encontrarlo nosotros antes.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua a su lado y se removió contra el colchón. Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo frío.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú siempre tienes frío.

—Ya bueno, disculpa por no ser una hoguera andate como tú —se quejó ella tocó su pie descalzo con los suyos helados.

—¡Joder Astrid! ¡Estate quieta que estás más fría que el hielo! —exclamó él apartándose, aunque tuvo que hacer malabares para no caerse de la cama.

Astrid rió en voz baja y metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta. Hipo reaccionó dando un bote por la impresión de sus manos heladas contra su piel caliente.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero es fascinante lo calentito que eres —Astrid quitó las manos de su estómago, pero acercó su cuerpo contra el suyo—. Si no te molesta, creo que voy a quedarme aquí pegada.

—¿Para helarme yo de frío?

—Mi cama, mis normas —se defendió ella—. No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

No era como si Astrid se hubiera abrazado a él ni nada por el estilo, pero su cuerpo estaba rozando contra el suyo e Hipo podía notar sus pechos pegados contra su brazo. No obstante, no se sentía nervioso. Es más, no se había sentido más tranquilo en toda la noche. Era como si la bruja estuviera ejerciendo un hechizo sobre él y le hubiera dado el valor para preguntarle sobre aquello que todavía le carcomía por dentro:

—Astrid respecto al asunto de tus padres…

Esperó a que la bruja reaccionara violentamente y que le tirara de la cama de una patada, pero se dio cuenta de que Astrid ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Hipo suspiró resignado, tendría que buscar otro momento para sacar el tema. De alguna forma, pensó que podría ayudarla, quizás pudiera investigar en los registros de familias que se guardaban en los Archivos, aunque no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar. Era probable que Astrid no estuviera dispuesta a hablar así como así. Hipo cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma que desprendía su pelo del color del sol.

Pino. Tierra. Y un ligero toque a lavanda.

Con ese olor se durmió y esta vez soñó con algo que no recordaría hasta mucho más adelante.

Un libro.

Una joven muy bella de cabello oscuro.

Y un hombre vestido con una capa hecha de escamas de Furia Nocturna.

Xx.


	12. La colada

**¡Holi!**

 **¡Estoy viva! Pero sabed que, en realidad, estaba escribiendo otro fanfic de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ llamado _Canción de Navidad_ que podéis encontrar en mi perfil y que, además, está terminado. Si os gusta todo el rollo de la Navidad y series como _Downton Abbey_ , es vuestro fic. Ñoño, con mucho angst y perfecto para estas fiestas.**

 **Esa es la razón por la que he me retrasado con _Wicked Game_ , pero he metido el turbo para actualizar antes de Año Nuevo. Así que estamos ante el último capítulo del 2018. Creo que os gustaron todos los acontecimientos del Festival del Deshielo y, a partir de ahora, todo se va a complicar por diez. Esta historia está siendo bastante intensa, la verdad, por no decir que me paso veinte pueblos porque me estoy dando cuenta que estoy escribiendo capítulos muy largos. Así que pido perdón si eso os molesta, pero no lo puedo evitar.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo vuestras opiniones, favs, follows... Sois fantásticas y os doy las gracias por estar siguiendo esta ida de olla.**

 **Espero que paséis un día bonito.**

 **¡Feliz entrada del año!**

* * *

No supo el porqué, pero lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que podía acostumbrarse a despertarse junto a Astrid todas las mañanas.

Por supuesto, estaba más dormido que despierto cuando lo pensó, pero realmente le gustaba la visión de tenerla acurrucada a su lado, con las piernas enlazadas a las suyas, su cabello dorado extendido por toda la almohada y su rostro tranquilo y dormido contra su pecho. Cuando su mente adormilada consiguió despejarse por fin, casi entró en pánico.

¿Cómo demonios habían terminado dormidos así?

Un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro e, ignorando su erección mañanera que le dolía más de lo habitual, intentó deslizarse fuera de la cama para que ella no se despertara. Astrid gruñó en sueños, pero no se inmutó cuando Hipo consiguió sacar una pierna. Escurrió su cuerpo hacia fuera e intentó apartarla con cuidado de su pecho, pero Astrid se removió molesta y se pegó aún más a él. Habiendo sacado ya la mitad de su cuerpo y al carecer de pie en el que apoyarse, Hipo perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama. Astrid se despertó por la repentina falta de calor y por el quejido de Hipo golpeándose contra el suelo. La bruja sintió un leve dolor en su trasero y en su codo y miró al vikingo con cara de pocos amigos:

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Nada —respondió él malhumorado—. Quería levantarme sin tener que despertarte.

Hipo siseó de dolor al incorporarse cuando su espalda crujió y Astrid salió de la cama para ayudarle a levantarse. Palpó su espalda con cuidado mientras Hipo se colocaba la prótesis y ahogó un grito de dolor cuando Astrid presionó contra su omóplato izquierdo.

—Lo tienes muy cogido —observó ella preocupada—. Necesitas guardar reposo y que te lo traten.

—No —le interrumpió él—. No tengo tiempo, tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi padre mande otra partida de búsqueda y solucionar todo el embrollo de ayer con las pretendientas —suspiró cansado—. Me espero un día largo y siento que no he descansado nada. Lo poco que he dormido me lo he pasado soñando con cosas que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo.

Dijese lo que dijese, Astrid no iba a poder cambiarle de opinión. Era una maldito cabezota, no podía evitarlo. Cogió de su camisón con intención de quitárselo, alarmando a Hipo:

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que sigo aquí?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, los humanos sois demasiado pudorosos —puso sus brazos en jarras, impaciente—. ¿Puedes irte ya entonces? Debe ser casi mediodía y es probable que me trague una buena bronca de Gothi por levantarme tan tarde.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que salga de aquí, lista? —preguntó Hipo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por la ventana?

Hipo palideció al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a bajar por la ventana si la casa de Gothi se encontraba al menos a varios metros del suelo? Astrid chasqueó la lengua, irritada al darse cuenta de su problema, y se puso en pie sobre la cama para asomarse por la ventana.

—¡Ey tú! ¡Acércate un momento! —llamó ella a alguien.

Hipo entró en pánico por un instante al pensar de que Astrid estuviera llamando a otra persona, pero volvió a meterse dentro con un Terrible Terror tembloroso en sus brazos. Astrid se dirigió al dragón:

—¿Sabes quién es él? —preguntó Astrid señalando a Hipo.

— _S-sí, es el humano del Furia N-Nocturna_ —balbuceó el pequeño dragón.

Hipo se levantó de la cama preocupado por el nerviosismo del dragón. Astrid lo había cogido entre sus brazos con delicadeza, pero el Terrible Terror había olido la magia de aquella mujer aparentemente humana y estaba convencido de que iba a morir a manos de ese ser. Hipo sorprendió a Astrid cogiendo al dragón de sus brazos y acunarlo entre los suyos. El dragón, agradecido por el calor del humano, se relajó casi al instante y la bruja no pudo evitar la punzada de envidia en su pecho, aunque no logró saber si fue por la envidia del talento de Hipo con los dragones o que el Terrible Terror estuviera acomodado en sus brazos. Prefirió quedarse con la primera opción.

—¿Podrías hacernos un favor? —preguntó Hipo acariciando su lomo—. ¿Te importaría buscar al Furia Nocturna y decirle de mi parte que necesito que venga aquí? A cambio te daré un salmón, ¿qué te parece?

— _V-vale_ —respondió el dragoncito y, con la ayuda de Hipo, salió por la ventana para encontrar a Desdentao.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos. Escucharon cómo Gothi se movía con lentitud por el piso inferior. Astrid sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó:

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Realmente necesito cambiarme, tengo que hacer la colada y se me va hacer muy tarde.

—Cl-claro —tartamudeó él ruborizado.

Astrid se quitó el camisón tan pronto Hipo clavó la vista en la pared. El vikingo escuchó cómo la bruja se movía desnuda por su cuarto buscando vendas limpias para sujetar sus pechos y la tela de su túnica deslizarse por su pálida piel.

—Ya puedes mirar —dijo Astrid mientras recogía la cesta de la colada.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó él, ignorando lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido granate y con el pelo recogido en una trenza descuidada que caía por su espalda.

—Ya te lo he dicho, yo también tengo responsabilidades, Hipo —señaló ella—. Además, Desdentao no tardará en venir.

Astrid parecía estar tan tranquila y de buen humor que Hipo no pudo evitar enfadarse.

—¿En serio vas hacer como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera ocurrido?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Astrid, pero apreció el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba claro que Hipo no olvidaría tan fácilmente lo ocurrido en el Festival del Deshielo, pero debían seguir hacia adelante, por el bien de los dos.

—No sé de dónde te has sacado esa idea de la cabeza, pero si quieres que rompamos el vínculo tendrás que pensar que tal vez lo de anoche no ha sido más que el principio —dijo Astrid con delicadeza—. No voy a decir que no te preocupes, porque lo harás igual, pero te aseguro que no estás sólo en esto.

Había puesto su mano en el hombro del vikingo y éste podía sentir el cosquilleo del vínculo. Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que ponerse nervioso ahora no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Debía esforzarse, en medida de lo posible, a continuar con su vida. Aunque la mujer que tenía delante se lo complicara, por muy predispuesta que estuviera en ayudarle. De repente, Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el brazo e Hipo ahogó un grito sorprendido mientras se lo masajeaba dolorido. La bruja sonrió.

—Cambia esa cara y piensa que todo puede ser mucho peor.

—¿Cómo puede ser mucho peor? —preguntó él confundido.

—Podrías haber perdido la otra pierna o haber muerto —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

—Eres terrible cuando pretendes ser optimista. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Astrid hizo un amago de intentar golpearle otra vez e Hipo se protegió el brazo. Astrid asintió satisfecha y cogió la cesta con la ropa.

—Hazme un favor y no te metas en líos —dijo Astrid procurando no reírse.

—Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo —replicó con él con sarcasmo, aunque no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Astrid carraspeó incómoda y se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera despedirse. Hipo se sentó en la cama a esperar a Desdentao y se preguntó si habrían sido imaginaciones suyas el suave rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la bruja.

Xx.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste ayer?

Brusca tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y el cabello recogido en una trenza desastrosa, dando que el pelo lo tenía totalmente rizado por las trenzas que le había peinado Astrid el día anterior. La bruja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tan pronto se encontró con ella en el riachuelo donde las mujeres de la aldea acostumbraban hacer la colada.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Brusca arrodillándose a su lado y echando su ropa al agua.

—Estaba cansada y me fui pronto a casa —mintió Astrid sin dejar de lavar—. Ya te dije que las fiestas no son lo mío. Demasiada gente y ruido.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa tal Heather?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Astrid molesta por tener que recordarla.

—¿Seguro que no te fuiste con ella a pasártelo bien mientras me dejaste sola con un grupo insoportable de tíos?

Astrid tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cuestionar sus formas de pasárselo bien con ese grupo insoportable de tíos. Le parecía indignante que la acusara de haberla abandonado cuando la había pillado acostándose con Mocoso hacía pocas horas en la herrería.

—¿Por qué iba a irme con Heather, Brusca?

—¿Acaso no erais amigas íntimas en tu isla?

—¿Y qué si lo fue? Esto no es una competición para ver quién es más o menos amiga mía, Brusca —soltó Astrid enfadada—. Además, Heather y yo no nos llevamos bien desde hace años.

Brusca alzó las cejas sorprendida por su declaración, pero Astrid parecía más enfocada en quitar las manchas de un chaleco de Gothi. Estaba frotando la tela con tanto esmero y tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a rasgar la tela.

—¿Por qué vino ayer entonces si no fue para verte?

—¡A saber! Heather anda siempre buscando una manera para llamar la atención, si vino ayer no fue más que para fastidiarme —le aseguró ella sabiendo que eso, en parte, era verdad.

—Tenía pinta de ser un poco mala perra —comentó Brusca con cautela.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.

Brusca y ella rieron mientras continuaron con sus tareas. Al cabo de un rato, estando a punto de terminar, una mujer muy embarazada se acercó al riachuelo arrastrando un pesado cesto de ropa. Astrid reconoció enseguida a Faye Haugsen, la madre de Brenna y, casi sin pensarlo, se levantó a ayudarla.

—N-no es ne-necesario —replicó la mujer antes de quedarse sin habla al reconocer a la joven que había ido a socorrerla.

—Déjame llevarlo —insistió Astrid cogiendo la pesada cesta y llamó a su amiga que las observaba desde la orilla—. ¡Brusca! Ayúdala, ¿quieres?

Brusca obedeció y se acercó a la mujer, quien tenía dificultades para andar dado su avanzado estado de embarazo. A Astrid le llamó la atención lo grande que lucía su tripa para lo pequeña y demacrada que se veía Faye. La vikinga ayudó a la mujer a acomodarse en una roca mientras que Astrid se arrodillaba a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja.

—Sí, sí, disculpad, es muy difícil andar así, y más cargando con algo —se excusó Faye posando la mano en su tripa—. Podéis volver a lo vuestro, chicas, me arreglo bien desde aquí.

Brusca miró a Astrid, expectante por saber cuál sería su siguiente paso. Era fácil adivinarlo. La bruja cogió un montón de ropa del cesto y lo tiró al agua. La madre de Brenna parecía muy apurada e intentó detenerla, pero Astrid detuvo sus súplicas.

—¿Tienes jabón?

—De verdad, dejámelo a mí, me pagan por lavar esta ropa —dijo Faye angustiada.

—¿Qué descorazonado contrata a una mujer a punto de salir de cuentas para lavar su ropa? —reclamó Astrid furiosa— No puedes trabajar en tu estado.

—Necesito el dinero, lo siento, de verdad os lo digo, no os preocupéis.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían en el rostro delgado de aquella mujer y el corazón de Astrid se encogió en un puño. ¿Cuántas bocas debía alimentar aquella pobre mujer? Astrid recordaba al menos a tres niños en el funeral de Brenna y, con un cuarto en camino, estaba segura de que los ingresos que entraban en casa de esa familia no eran suficientes.

—Yo lo haré por ti —dijo Astrid con seriedad.

—Pero no… no puedo pagarte —reclamó la Faye.

—No quiero que lo hagas, tu salud y la de tu bebé es lo único que importa —concluyó Astrid—. ¿Sabes que puedes hacer mientras tanto? Descansar, son órdenes de la sanadora, así que límpiate esas lágrimas y aprovecha para dar una cabezada.

Faye terminó cediendo ante sus exigencias, incapaz de pronunciar palabras de agradecimiento suficientes. Brusca la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó hasta un tronco de árbol, alejado de la orilla, en el que pudo sentarse más cómodamente y se quedó dormida enseguida. Astrid ya había comenzado a limpiar cuando la vikinga volvió para ayudarla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Astrid.

—Tú tampoco —reclamó Brusca sin mirarla—. Pero deberías andarte con cuidado, Faye Haugsen trabaja para la matriarca de los Gormdsen.

—¿Kaira Gormdsen? —procuró confirmar Astrid.

—La misma —señaló Brusca—. ¿La conoces?

Astrid recordó a aquella anciana de rasgos finos con el rostro cubierto por una capa de sudor. La anciana había estado delirando por la fiebre, confundiéndola por alguien que Astrid entendió que había sido una amiga de la infancia. En aquel momento, Astrid había pensado que quizás, solo quizás, Kaira Gormdsen la estaba confundiendo con su madre, pero desechó la idea tan pronto se dio cuenta que sujetarse a la confusión delirante de una enferma era como agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, por lo que desechó la idea rápidamente por miedo a ilusionarse demasiado. Además, Kaira Gormdsen era una anciana y Astrid no tenía indicios de que sus padres hubieran residido en Isla Mema.

En realidad, Astrid no tenía ninguna pista de nada.

Pero aquella era otra historia.

—La atendí hará como un mes por unas fiebres —respondió Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles—. Su hija, como siempre, fue muy agradable.

—¡Ugh! Ingrid Gormdsen es una arpía, además de una rácana —se quejó Brusca con amargura—. Mi madre suele hacerle arreglos a su ropa y siempre intenta buscar alguna imperfección para pagarle menos. ¡La muy perra!

Entre las dos consiguieron terminar la colada poco antes de la hora de comer. Guardaron la ropa de los Gormdsen en el cesto y se la acercaron a Faye, quién tenía la mirada perdida en su abultada tripa. Astrid no pudo evitar palpar el vientre y respiró aliviada cuando sintió el movimiento ahí dentro.

—Está día sí y día también moviéndose —dijo Faye con una sonrisa triste—. A Brenna le fascinaba que hubiera un bebé aquí dentro. Era muy pequeña para hablar, pero se pasaba el día toqueteando la barriga, como si supiera que había alguien ahí dentro.

La voz de la mujer se había roto y volvió a echarse a llorar. Ambas jóvenes se intercambiaron las miradas, no muy seguras de qué hacer. ¿Cómo consolar a una madre que había perdido a su hija? No existía alivio para ese dolor y Astrid no quería ni pensar lo terrible que había tenido que ser para esa mujer perder a su bebé más pequeña estando embarazada de otro. El sentimiento de culpa se transformó en una desagradable opresión en el pecho de Astrid. Podía haber hecho mucho más por la pequeña cuando había enfermado, su magia la habría salvado si se hubiera decidido a usarla, pero le obsesionaba la idea de que la descubrieran.

Sin embargo, no dudó en usarla para matar al viejo Gormdsen y había arriesgado no solo su seguridad sino la de Hipo también.

Había sido una imbécil.

Una fuerte náusea dominó a Astrid y respiró hondo para no perder la compostura. Brusca ayudó a Faye a levantarse, mientras que la bruja hizo malabares para llevar su cesto y el de la mujer. Faye insistió en llevar la ropa, pero Astrid se negó:

—Vuelve a casa y descansa, yo se lo llevaré a los Gormdsen.

—Pero…

—Tienes los pies hinchados y debes tener la espalda reventada —insistió Astrid preocupada—. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Faye se ruborizó y Brusca le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la bruja. Entonces cayó que quizás se estaba pasando de indiscreta y estaba humillando a la pobre mujer. Astrid chasqueó la lengua frustrada. ¿Cómo iba a comer bien si estaba obligada a trabajar a un mes de salir de cuentas? Brusca se ofreció a acompañar a Faye a casa, mientras que Astrid cogió el camino hacia casa de los Gormdsen, preguntándose por qué una madre embarazada debía pasar hambre por alimentar a sus hijos mientras que otros preferían contratar mano de obra barata, sin importarles el bienestar de los demás.

Sin lugar a dudas, no importaba si se era bruja, humano o dragón, siempre había alguien dispuesto a pisotear al más débil. Y Astrid estaba muy harta.

Muy, pero que muy harta.

Xx.

Estoico no estaba en casa cuando Hipo entró, no sin esfuerzo, por la ventana de su habitación con Desdentao. Aunque supuso un enorme alivio para él, dado que podía cambiarse a su ropa de siempre evitándose preguntas incómodas cómo por qué llevaba una túnica con un color tan terrible y que encima le quedaba grande. Sin embargo, su ansiedad se fue acrecentando después de comer y su padre no había aparecido por casa. Hipo no deseaba salir a buscarle para evitarse un encontronazo con algún miembro del Consejo, sus pretendientas o los furiosos padres de éstas.

No.

El mejor plan era esconderse y esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Si sentía poco preparado para hablar con su padre tras la nochecita que había pasado, no quería ni pensar en lo estresante que le era tener que enfrentarse a un montón de ancianos que le veían más como una molestia que como su futuro Jefe. Si su credibilidad como heredero de la jefatura estaba más que cuestionada por algunos miembros del Consejo, Hipo empezaba a ser consciente que tras lo acontecido anoche muchos se habrán convencido de que era un niñato maleducado y desagradecido.

— _Hipo, respira hondo y procura mantener la calma, por favor_ —le dijo Desdentao preocupado cuando el vikingo empezó a hiperventilar.

Hipo se sentó junto al fuego y se concentró en su respiración. Le dolía muchísimo la espalda y su columna no paraba de crujir al más mínimo movimiento. Desdentao se tumbó, rodeando su cuerpo y ronroneando para que su amigo consiguiera calmarse. Cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar, Hipo acarició la cabeza del dragón con sumo cariño y éste reaccionó dándole un lametón.

—¡Desdentao! ¡Sabes que eso no se lava!

Ambos estaban riéndose cuando Estoico entró en casa. El Jefe de Isla Mema había vuelto a casa con una esperanza muy vaga de que su hijo hubiera vuelto, por lo que aquella escena le había dejado tan descolocado como contento. Hacía meses que no escuchaba a su hijo reírse tan sonoramente. Tan pronto percibió su presencia, Hipo dejó de carcajearse y tragó saliva muy tenso. Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sin saber realmente qué decirse. Desdentao los observaba en silencio, planteándose si debía irse o quedarse, pues temía que la sangre llegara al río si los dejaba solos, pero tampoco le apetecía escuchar una discusión de los Haddock. Al final, fue Estoico el que reunió el valor para hablar:

—¿Dónde… dónde has estado hasta ahora?

—En el antiguo Nido de dragones —mintió Hipo casi sin pensar.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—¿Hasta allí te has ido? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que nos dejamos llevar —respondió Hipo simulando indiferencia—. Papá, sobre lo de ayer… Creo que debo disculparme por...

—No, hijo, espera —le interrumpió su padre sentándose frente a él—. Antes de que te disculpes, permítame hablar primero.

Hipo se removió incómodo en su asiento y siseó de dolor tras escuchar el chasquido de su espalda. Estoico carraspeó incómodo, ignorante de su dolor.

—Llevo toda la noche reflexionando sobre lo acontecido ayer y no te voy a negar que estoy furioso contigo. Te marchaste sin decir a nadie a dónde, dejándome en evidencia delante de todo el Consejo y de los Jefes de las otras aldeas y de sus hijas. Por no hablar de que tuve que mandar a la mitad de la aldea a que te buscara por toda la isla y los alrededores —Hipo tragó saliva, esperando el inminente ataque de ira de su padre con él—. No obstante, he sido tremendamente injusto contigo.

—¿Qué?

Hipo estaba tan sorprendido por las últimas palabras de su padre que no estaba seguro de haberle escuchado bien.

—Hasta ayer no me di realmente cuenta de que te estoy empujando a un matrimonio forzado —explicó su padre con tristeza—. Creo que ya sabes que tu madre y yo nos casamos por conveniencia. Su padre era un buen hombre y había criado a Valka prácticamente solo. Creo que eso influyó mucho en el carácter de tu madre, ¿sabes? Siempre fue diferente al resto: peculiar dirían algunos, rara los más crueles. Pero, para mí, Valka era sencillamente magnífica y supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde la primera vez que crucé dos palabras con ella. Tenía la esperanza de que te pasara algo similar con algunas de esas chicas, pero ya veo que no.

Eran tan raras las veces que Estoico hablaba de su madre, que Hipo realmente no sabía qué decir al respecto. Para su padre, la simple idea de que su hijo se enamorara como lo hizo él le llenaba de dicha; pero la gran diferencia era que mientras Estoico tuvo la gran suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida en un matrimonio de conveniencia, Hipo estaba convencido de que nunca tendría esa suerte, más teniendo en cuenta de que estaba atado mágicamente a otra mujer que le descentraba y confundía sus emociones,

—Papá, sé que lo que tuviste con mamá fue algo muy especial, pero… yo no soy tú.

Sin haberlo querido, Hipo había parafraseado a Astrid de la conversación que mantuvo la noche anterior. Estoico frunció el ceño.

—Sé que tú no eres yo, hijo, aunque cueste creerlo —señaló el Jefe afligido—. Somos como el agua y el aceite, pero una cosa tengo clara: tú eres mi hijo y nada ni nadie me convencerá de que no debo sentirme orgulloso de ti. Te he fallado y te he dejado desprotegido ante una situación que sé que detestas con todo tu ser —Estoico apretó los puños frustrado—. No hay disculpa que enmiende mi error y entiendo que estés dolido por todo el asunto de la niña de Mikail. Por esa razón me he reunido con el Consejo esta mañana.

—¿Para hablar de qué? —Hipo sintió un halo de esperanza dentro de él—. ¿Vais a cancelar el matrimonio?

Estoico negó con la cabeza con un gesto de amargura en su boca. Los hombros de Hipo cayeron decepcionados y su espalda volvió a chasquear dolida, consciente de que habría sido demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

—Me es imposible cambiar de parecer al Consejo, pero sí te he conseguido algo que sé que apreciarás: tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —repitió él sin entender.

—Tendrás el tiempo suficiente para conocer al resto de candidatas y para reflexionar sobre con quién te casarás finalmente. Es más, una vez que escojas a tu futura esposa, no tendrás que casarte al momento, os daremos un tiempo para que os conozcáis mejor —explicó Estoico.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

—De un año como máximo —respondió su padre satisfecho.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua. Era muy poco tiempo y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de romper el vínculo con Astrid para entonces.

—También he conseguido imponer la condición de que no te casarás con nadie que sea menor de dieciséis —continuó Estoico.

—Papá, una chica de dieciséis años sigue siendo demasiado joven —comentó Hipo con amargura.

—Hipo, puedes escoger a quién tú quieras entre las hijas de los Jefes que se han ofrecido. Si no te gustan las menores de edad, sencillamente descartarlas. Me gustaría que mañana termines de entrevistarte con las que te faltan y estoy a la espera de que la Grandísima Bertha y Bardo, el Jefe de la Isla de Beren, confirmen que vendrán en las próximas semanas para que hables con Camicazi y con la otra muchacha.

Hipo torció el gesto poco convencido, pero era consciente de que no había tenido que ser nada fácil conseguir aquellas condiciones con el Consejo. Suspiró cansado y dolorido.

—Gracias, papá.

—Siento no poder hacer más, hijo —insistió su padre—. Me habría gustado que hubieras tenido la libertad de estar con quien realmente quisieras.

—Supongo que no todos gozamos de esa suerte —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

—Por hoy me gustaría que te quedaras por aquí hasta que la cosa se calme —continuó Estoico—. Informaré de tu regreso al Consejo y al resto de Jefes, mientras tanto procura que hoy no se te vea mucho por la aldea.

Hipo no podía desear mejor plan. Tras la noche que había pasado, la verdad es que no tenía muchas energías para enfrentarse a nada. Se levantó y dibujó un gesto de dolor en su rostro cuando un latigazo golpeó toda su columna vertebral. Estoico se incorporó tan pronto su hijo se tambaleó, mareado por el dolor, aunque Desdentao estaba a su lado, pendiente de que su amigo no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —demandó saber su padre preocupado.

—Una contractura —respondió Hipo sabiendo ya su reacción.

—¿¡Otra vez!?

—Nunca se debe salir a volar sin calentar antes —bromeó el joven vikingo, ganándose las miradas de reproche de su padre y de su dragón.

—Pásate hoy sin falta por donde Gothi para que te la mire —le ordenó su padre con severidad.

No supo el porqué, pero Hipo esperaba que su padre mencionara a Astrid. Sin embargo, simplemente volvió a ponerse el casco y le pidió que se metiera a la cama para descansar. Al parecer, su padre no tenía la más mínima intención de mencionar su encuentro con la bruja ni sus sospechas respecto a la naturaleza de su relación con ella. Al parecer, Astrid había conseguido convencerle de que entre ellos no había nada.

Y así debía seguir siendo.

Por el bien de los dos.

Xx.

Astrid esperaba que aquello terminara rápido.

Los Gormdsen la odiaban, era un hecho sin precedentes, y estaba segura de que no les haría la más mínima gracia verla cargando con un cesto lleno de ropa suya preparada para ser colgada. Es más, Astrid deseaba que le arrancaran el cesto de la manos, la insultaran y le cerraran la puerta en sus narices para poder hacer otras cosas que no fuera soportar a esa familia. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid tocó a la puerta se encontró ni más ni menos que con la matriarca de los Gormdsen.

Kaira Gormdsen palideció al ver a Astrid y abrió tanto los ojos que la joven pensó que se le saldrían de sus órbitas. Se preguntó si no seguiría enferma, pero la mujer no tardó en recuperar la compostura y preguntar:

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?

—Traigo esto de parte de la señora Haugsen.

Kaire frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Y por qué no lo trae la propia Faye?

Astrid tuvo que contener su fuerte carácter para no parecer excesivamente maleducada.

—Está a punto de salir de cuentas y no está en condiciones para cargar excesos de pesos —explicó Astrid con cautela—. Me he visto obligada a mandarla a casa para que descansara.

—¿Obligada? ¿Quién eres tú para mandar a mi empleada a descansar en sus horas de trabajo?

No había impertinencia en su voz, más bien parecía extrañada ante aquel asunto, como si no tuviera ningún sentido que una mujer embarazada de casi nueve meses tuviera que dejar de trabajar porque necesitaba descansar. Astrid respiró hondo antes y contó hasta diez antes de responder:

—Soy la ayudante de Gothi y he considerado que Faye no estaba en condiciones para trabajar —dijo la bruja de mala gana—. Hoy he asumido parte de su trabajo, así que si tiene algún sitio donde pueda colgar esta ropa dígamelo para que lo haga cuanto antes.

La señora Gormdsen la contempló curiosa durante varios segundos y, entonces, abrió la puerta del todo para dejarla pasar. Astrid entró y dejó su propio cesto de la ropa junto a la puerta para después seguir a Kaira hasta un pequeño cuarto que se hallaba al fondo de la casa. La bruja se convenció a sí misma que cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría, por lo que se puso manos a la obra. No cayó de que Kaira Gormdsen la estaba observando con suma atención hasta que le preguntó:

—Tengo vagos recuerdos, pero tú fuiste la muchacha que vino a atenderme un día que estaba con fiebres, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señora —respondió Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Mi hija me ha dicho que no eres de por aquí.

—No, señora.

Kaira Gormdsen parecía ligeramente frustrada por las pocas ganas de hablar de Astrid, pero eso no la desanimó a seguir preguntando.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, señora. Viven en la isla en la que nací —mintió Astrid.

—¿Qué isla?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —preguntó la bruja a la defensiva.

La señora Gormdsen alzó las cejas sorprendida por la impertinencia de la joven, pero no parecía en absoluto molesta con ella. Más bien le despertaba aún más su curiosidad.

—Simplemente quería saber más de ti, me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

Astrid se quedó helada al escuchar aquello. No debía preguntarlo, sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, pero cualquier pista o rumor le bastaba para recobrar sus esperanzas.

—¿A quién?

Kaira Gormdsen sonrió de forma enigmática y se acercó a la bruja. Acarició su pelo con la punta de sus dedos y lo admiró por unos segundos. El corazón de la bruja latía con fuerza contra su pecho, expectante.

—Te pareces mucho a una amiga de la infancia —señaló la mujer—. Tus rasgos son más suaves que los de ella y sus ojos eran castaños en lugar de azules, pero el pelo y ese aire de suficiencia es igualito al de Asta.

—¿Asta?

Kaira Gormdsen ya la había confundido con esa persona estando enferma y Astrid lo había asociado al delirio de la fiebre. Pero ahora aquella anciana tan elegante parecía contar con un juicio totalmente sano y estable.

—Era una muchacha bastante impertinente y rebelde. Siempre dando dolores de cabeza a cuantos rodeaban, pero era una gran amiga con las ideas muy claras —explicó la mujer con nostalgia—. Siempre le achacaba que no se casaría siendo tan atolondrada y tan descuidada con su aspecto.

La anciana se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pues no apartaba la vista de la cabellera rubia de Astrid.

—Fue un gran apoyo cuando ocurrió lo de Rosethorn —su voz se quebró—. Ella me convenció de que mi hija nunca volvería, ¿sabes? Aunque jamás conseguimos cambiar de parecer a mi marido. Seguía convencido de que Rose había sido robada por las brujas. Menuda tontería, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que sí que sonaba como una tontería si no hubiera sido verdad. Rosethorn estaba viva, ignorante de que su familia vivía en Isla Mema. Aunque sintiera un mínimo de simpatía por aquella familia, Astrid no estaba dispuesta a exponerse, por muy injusto que fuera para ellos. Aún incómoda por hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, quiso saber más de la tal Asta, pero fueron interrumpidas por Ingrid, quién no parecía contenta de ver a la joven ayudante de Gothi en casa de su madre.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —escupió la mujer.

—Astrid está aquí por Faye Haugsen —explicó la matriarca de los Gormdsen—. Parece ser que no se encuentra bien.

—Te dije que contrataras a otra persona, mamá —señaló Ingrid enfadada— Haugsen siempre ha sido una inútil, mucho más desde que se quedó embarazada y murió su hija.

—No puedo despedirla, Ingrid. Si los Haddock se enteran de que hemos echado a esa mujer por el simple hecho de estar embarazada nos armarán un buen numerito —se excusó la madre con impaciencia, como si ya hubieran hablado de ese asunto una y mil veces.

Astrid estaba escandalizada por la apatía de aquellas mujeres y si no fuera porque le había prometido a Faye de cumplir con su trabajo, probablemente las habría maldecido allí mismo.

—Deja nuestra ropa y vete —le dijo Ingrid de mala gana—. No queremos a extranjeras aquí.

—No —se negó Astrid con frialdad.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, niñata? —chilló Ingrid histérica.

—¿Con quién te crees _tú_ que estás hablando?

El tono con el que Astrid había hablado asustó a las mujeres. La bruja era consciente que ya no podía ocultar su rabia contra ellas. Estaba tan harta de aquella gente, siempre dispuestos a hacer lo imposible por verse superiores a los demás, sin importarles que estuvieran destrozando la vida de los de su alrededor. Mal pagaban y explotaban a Faye Haugsen, a pesar de estar al borde de la malnutrición y a punto de dar a luz. La habían acusado a ella, a Brusca y a Hipo de asesinar a su padre —aunque técnicamente esa acusación era cierta a medias, pues Astrid lo había matado al fin y al cabo—; por no mencionar todo el asunto del matrimonio de conveniencia de Hipo, que claramente estaban forzándolo desde el Consejo a sabiendas que harían sufrir al heredero.

—Calmaos las dos, no voy a tolerar un conflicto en esta casa —las interrumpió Kaira—. Ingrid, hazme un favor y márchate para que Astrid pueda acabar su trabajo lo antes posible. Estoy convencida de que tiene otras responsabilidades que atender y no haces más que distraerla con tus estupideces.

—Pero madre…

La severa mirada de Kaira Gormdsen calló a su hija al instante y marchó de allí de muy mala gana y dando un portazo. Astrid procuró centrarse en terminar con la colada para marcharse de allí, pero la matriarca no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarla en paz.

—¿Seguro que no has tenido nunca familia en Isla Mema? —insistió la mujer.

—No, señora.

No lo sabía.

Existían tantas teorías e incógnitas sobre sus orígenes que Astrid no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, sus padres podían haberla abandonado.

 _Las niñas como tú no merecen una madre._

—¿Astrid?

La voz de Kaira Gormdsen la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que la matriarca parecía realmente preocupada por ella.

—Disculpe, ¿qué me estaba diciendo?

—Te estaba ofreciendo un empleo como mi asistenta.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, convencida de que estaba bromeando, pero la expresión de Kaira era muy seria. Astrid torció la boca, claramente irritada.

—Usted ya tiene una asistenta —le recordó.

—Una que necesita a otras para que hagan su trabajo por ella.

—¡Está embarazada! ¿Qué espera que haga? ¡La pobre mujer apenas puede con su propio cuerpo como para además tener que cargar con su ropa sucia! —le recriminó Astrid furiosa.

—Ese no es mi problema, ella me aseguró que podía cumplir con su trabajo y he sido más que benevolente con ella pese a mi enfermedad y la muerte de mi marido.

—Ella ha perdido a una hija.

—Yo también —replicó la anciana—. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo su dolor.

Astrid apretó la ropa húmeda que tenía entre sus manos, esforzándose en contenter las chispas que empezaban a salir de sus dedos.

—Ojalá no tengan que vivir en la más pura miseria, porque su apatía no es menos que asquerosa, señora Gormdsen —señaló Astrid, consciente de que aquello crisparía a la mujer.

Para su sorpresa, la anciana rió sonoramente.

—Sin lugar a dudas: eres igualita a Asta. Siempre tan necesitada de cumplir con los demás.

—¿Y dónde está su amiga ahora? Probablemente su compañía sea más agradable que la suya.

La mujer no parecía en absoluto molesta por la falta de educación y agresividad de Astrid, más bien parecía divertirle enormemente. Astrid estaba convencida de que aquella familia debía estar afectada por algún tipo de enfermedad mental, porque todos estaban locos.

—Asta murió hace varios años en un ataque de los dragones —explicó la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

Otro punto muerto ¡Maravilloso! Astrid colocó la última prenda en el colgador, ansiosa por marcharse de aquella casa.

—¿Cómo decías que te apellidabas?

Maldita fuera la preguntita del apellido. Astrid se apuntó mentalmente buscarse un apellido común en la Isla Beren para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

—No necesita saber mi apellido, me gusta que la gente se dirija por mi nombre —se excusó ella recogiendo el cesto.

—Asta se apellidaba Lund, tal vez seáis familia y no lo sepas.

Lund. Ese apellido no le decía nada en absoluto. Podría investigarlo, pero daba la sensación de que sería ilusionarse por los desvaríos de una anciana. Tiempo perdido, eso era seguro.

—¿Qué le convence de eso? —preguntó Astrid al recoger la cesta con su ropa.

—Porque no solo te pareces a ella, tienes algo… no sé el qué, pero me recuerdas mucho a ella.

Vale. Era seguro. Aquella mujer estaba como una regadera.

—¿Podría darme la paga de Faye, por favor? —pidió Astrid a punto de perder los nervios.

La mujer se lo entregó con cierto recelo y le agarró del brazo antes de que la bruja cogiera del picaporte de la puerta.

—No estoy loca, muchacha. Eres como ellos, lo sé.

—¿Cómo ellos? ¿Quienes son ellos? —demandó Astrid sin comprender.

Pero la señora Gormdsen ya la había soltado. Astrid iba a pedirle respuestas cuando escuchó la voz de Ingrid Gormdsen y sus hermanos acercándose a la casa. De muy mala gana, salió de aquella casa endemoniada, ignorando las llamadas de los hijos Gormdsen, quienes no parecían muy dispuestos a que se fuera por las buenas. Esben Gormdsen, el más joven de los tres, la cogió de la muñeca y Astrid actuó casi sin pensar, casi ciega por la ira que había acumulado en aquella endemoniada casa. Soltó el cesto de la ropa y torció su brazo para liberar su mano y poder sujetar el miembro del pequeño de los Gormdsen. El hombre era bastante más corpulento que ella, pero Astrid se había enfrentado a enemigos muchos más grandes y no le supuso mucha complicación inmovilizar a aquel hombre del brazo y ponerlo de rodillas. Esben soltó un alarido de dolor, dado que su hombro estaba a un suspiro de dislocarse.

—Escuchadme bien vosotros tres, sé que os consideráis los amos de esta aldea, pero si pensáis que tengo tiempo para alguna de vuestras gilipolleces no dudaré ni por un segundo en reventaros la cabeza —estiró el brazo de Esben y éste soltó otro grito—. Una sola tontería xenófoba conmigo y juro por todo lo que queréis que me encargare de cambiaros de parecer a golpes.

Lars e Ingrid tragaron saliva, aterrados, sorprendidos y furiosos por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Ninguno se esperaba que aquella joven, en principio de aspecto delicado y de facciones hermosas, contara con fuerza suficiente para derribar a uno de los mejores guerreros de Isla Mema sin apenas despeinarse. Astrid soltó a Esben con brusquedad y el hombre cayó dolorido al suelo. Aunque el rostro de la joven era serio, Astrid se carcajeaba por dentro de aquellos ilusos que se habían atrevido a infravalorarla. No obstante, tan pronto se dio cuenta que había captado la atención de algunos aldeanos que se habían acercado deseosos de ver un poco de violencia, Astrid cogió su cesto y se largó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pero muy muy en el fondo.

Hipo iba a matarla.

Astrid cogió un desvío por el bosque que iba hasta su casa sin tener que pasarse por las calles centrales de la aldea. Lo mejor sería quedarse en su casa el resto del día y rezar a Freya para que los testigos olvidaran pronto lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Siempre había tenido un carácter difícil de manejar y menos mal que no había perdido el control de su propia magia. Habría sido catastrófico y difícil de explicar cómo los Gormdsen habían muerto calcinados por un rayo, por muy atractiva que fuera la visión.

Pese a ir enfocada en sus pensamientos, Astrid escuchó una rama quebrarse tras de ella y se giró dispuesta a tirar el cesto de su ropa al insensato que pretendiera atacarla. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con Eret, hijo de Eret, con la manos arriba en son de paz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Astrid soltó un quejido impaciente y recogió la ropa, ahora de nuevo sucia, del suelo.

—¿Eres así de agresiva con todo el mundo? —preguntó Eret cauto, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo con quién me toca la moral —respondió Astrid terminando de recoger la ropa—. ¿Qué quieres, Eret?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo sin muchos rodeos—. ¿Recuerdas a Caius, el romano? ¡Ha desaparecido! No le he visto desde la fiesta.

Mierda. ¿Sólo había pasado medio día y ya lo echaba de menos? Astrid se esforzó en fingir la más pura indiferencia.

—¿No se habrá pasado con el alcohol y se habrá quedado dormido en algún rincón? Isla Mema está ahora mismo llena de gente con resaca.

—No, no lo entiendes. ¡No están ni él ni la bruja!

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez vas a venirme con el rollo de las brujas?

—Chica, escúchame, esto es serio —Eret hizo un amago de sujetar su mano, pero Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Creo que han matado a mi compañero.

—¿ _Han_ matado? ¿Ahora hay más de una bruja? —se mofó Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No, estoy casi seguro de que la bruja se ha compinchado con el Maestro de Dragones para hacerlo.

Astrid palideció. ¡Esto ya era lo que le faltaba! No se había pasado una noche entera librándose del cadáver y de las pruebas para que Eret acusara a Hipo tan a la ligera. Recordó que su vestido y la túnica de gala de Hipo estaban todavía en el fondo de su cesto, a la espera de que los quemara en algún momento.

—Ven conmigo, por favor, realmente necesito hablar con el Jefe.

—¿Vas a decirle a Estoico que su hijo es un cómplice de una bruja? ¿Tú te das cuenta del sinsentido que defiendes? —le recriminó Astrid simulando estar escandalizada.

—¿No te das cuenta, chica? El Maestro de Dragones estuvo desaparecido toda la noche, viste cómo hablaba con la bruja para después marcharse y Caius y ella desaparecieron de la fiesta ¡Tiene sentido, maldita sea! ¡Hipo Haddock no tiene coartada! —exclamó Eret enfurecido.

Astrid sabía que era un error lo que iba decir, pero realmente no encontraba otra forma de salvar la situación. Eret ya iba a rumbo a la aldea, por lo que Astrid levantó la voz:

—Sí que la tiene.

Eret se detuvo y se giró confundido con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sí la tiene?

—Hipo tiene coartada —insistió ella sin querer entrar en detalles.

—¿Cual? —inquirió él.

—Él… —Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta tres para soltar la bomba—. Estuvo conmigo el resto de la noche.

Eret arqueó una ceja con mofa.

—¿Tú e Hipo Haddock? ¡Venga ya!

Las mejillas de la bruja se encendieron de la rabia y apretó los puños para contener su magia.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

Eret sonrió con picardía.

—No está a tu nivel, chica. No es más que un saco de huesos larguirucho.

—Vaya, ¿ahora tienes el criterio de decidir sobre quién es apto o no para meterse en mi cama? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que las mujeres como yo nos acostemos con hombres como tú?

—Yo, no… —Eret se había ruborizado, sorprendido por la honestidad de la bruja.

—Entérate, hijo de Eret, estoy más que satisfecha con mi amante, así que puedes ahorrarte toda esa tontería seductora con la que pretendes engatusarme.

El hombre parecía alarmado ante la falsa confesión de Astrid, aunque la bruja no estaba del todo convencida que hubiera sido sólo por su rechazo. Eret abrió y cerró la boca antes de encontrar su voz y preguntar:

—¿Seguro que estuvo toda la noche contigo?

—¿Acaso quieres también que entre con los detalles de nuestro revolcón de anoche? —replicó Astrid arqueando una ceja.

Eret se quedó demasiado tiempo pensativo hasta que dio una respuesta:

—Creo que no, gracias.

El hombre iba a girarse sobre sus talones para volver a la aldea cuando Astrid le dio un empujón contra un árbol. La bruja le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le clavó sus ojos amenazantes en los suyos, que parecían sorprendidos y fascinados por aquella misteriosa muchacha.

—Si dices una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de contar haré picadillo con tus vísceras, ¿entendido?

El hombre sonrió, casi excitado, y dijo:

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y le soltó.

—¿Si te lo digo me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Lo juro por mi honra de cazador de brujas.

Al escuchar aquel juramento, unas pequeñas chispas salieron de la mano derecha de Astrid, quien realmente la ocultó tras su espalda.

—Astrid —respondió con sequedad.

—¡Menos mal! Pensaba que tendrías un nombre tan horrible como la gente de esta aldea—dijo Eret aliviado.

—Es para espantar a los trolls —explicó ella sin ganas.

 _Como si los trolls se preocuparan realmente de cómo se llaman los niños que secuestran y devoran_ , pensó Astrid sintiendo un escalofrío subir por su columna.

—Tengo que seguir buscando a Caius —dijo Eret, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Supongo que te veré después, _Astrid._

La bruja esperaba que no. Se marchó sin despedirse, deseando llegar a su casa y no salir de allí el resto del día. Estaba segura de que estaba metida en un buen lío tras su encontronazo con los Gormdsen y, la verdad, Eret no había ayudado a calmar su ansiedad. Su mentira podía explotarle en la cara si no mantenía la boca cerrada. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era un cazador de brujas y Astrid temía que toda aquella simpatía hacia ella fuera una treta para engañarla. Si Eret ya sospechaba de Hipo, embrujarle no solo empeoraría la situación del heredero de Isla Mema sino que podría confirmar su propia identidad mágica, pues era probable que ella fuera la única en la isla que conociera su actividad de Eret como cazador de brujas.

Astrid rezó para no tener que tomar medidas extraordinarias contra Eret.

No podría soportar decepcionar a Hipo una vez más.

Xx.

Poco antes de la puesta de sol, Hipo se acercó a casa de Gothi.

El dolor de espalda se había intensificado hasta tal punto que no podía estar apenas de pie o sentado. Por no decir que montar a Desdentao era impensable, así que fue andando hasta allí aprovechando que muchos aldeanos y visitantes de otras islas habían ido al Gran Salón a cenar. Su padre llevaba reunido con los Jefes desde la hora de comer y todavía no había terminado. Bocón se había pasado por su casa tan pronto se había enterado que había regresado y le echó la bronca que se merecía y que su padre no se había atrevido a darle. Hipo fue más que receptivo con él, consciente de que no estaba en posición para discutir sus argumentos, pero tampoco dio su brazo a torcer cuando Bocón le preguntó sobre a dónde había ido y qué había hecho la noche anterior.

—No hice nada, simplemente me fui a volar y dormí en el Nido de Dragones —insistió Hipo irritado.

—¿Tú solo? —replicó Bocón con sospecha.

—¿Con quién más iba a estar además de Desdentao?

— _Con dos brujas y un muerto_ —respondió el dragón a su lado, sin levantar la cabeza del tonel de pescado que estaba devorando.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no hablarle al dragón, quién parecía más que encrespado por toda aquella situación.

—¿Por qué no te creo, Hipo? En los últimos meses has estado muy raro y empiezo a creer que realmente nos estás ocultando algo muy gordo —dijo Bocón cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué podría estar ocultando? —protestó Hipo indignado—. Me paso el día trabajando contigo en la herrería o con mi padre.

—O con Astrid —añadió Bocón muy serio.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no ponerse a temblar, pues Bocón estaba entrando en arenas movedizas y podía ser muy peligroso. Sin embargo, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas parecían decir lo contrario a lo que pretendía decir:

—No empieces con eso otra vez.

—¿Ah no? ¿No es mucha casualidad que al poco de marcharte tú Astrid tampoco estuviera por ningún sitio?

Hipo se quedó mudo. Siempre olvidaba que Bocón era demasiado observador y se daba cuenta de todo.

—Al principio pensé que sería un simple encaprichamiento —comentó Bocón con una sonrisa—. Es innegable que la muchacha es guapa, muy inteligente y te pone en tu sitio enseguida, justo lo que un cabra loca como tú necesitas. Estaba seguro de que se te terminaría pasando, pues ella tampoco daba ningún indicio de estar interesada en ti. Hasta que me fijé en cómo te miraba anoche.

—¿Qué?

El corazón de Hipo latía con fuerza contra su pecho y le ardía la cara. Aquello tenía que ser una mala broma de Bocón.

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Su mirada era la de una mujer que observa con atención a su enamorado.

—¿Insinuas que Astrid y yo somos… amantes?

—¿No es evidente?

Si no tuviera el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, Hipo se habría tronchado de la risa. ¿Astrid observándole como si fuera su amante? ¡Menuda tontería! Cierto es que ella había confesado su atracción hacia él, pero simplemente eran amigos.

Amigos con un vínculo mágico. Amigos que se besaban. Amigos que se habían bañado juntos. Amigos que habían dormido juntos.

Pero hasta ahí.

No iba a pasar nada más entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no supo por qué, soltó la mentira-bomba:

—Está bien, lo admito, ayer estuve toda la noche en casa de Astrid.

— _¿¡Qué!?_

Desdentao escupió contra el suelo el salmón que estaba comiendo, escandalizado y atónito. Mientras que Bocón, inconsciente de la reacción del dragón, se había quedado sin habla y con los ojos tan abiertos que Hipo hubiera jurado que podrían salírseles de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Cierto era que así tenía una coartada, pero aquello era casi tan malo como la verdad.

Mierda.

Astrid iba a matarle.

Bocón aún estaba demasiado en shock como para poder hablar, pero Desdentao no paraba de gruñir y debatiéndose en si devorarle la otra pierna de un mordisco como escarmiento.

— _Eres un idiota. ¿Me oyes? I-di-o-ta. ¿Tan débil eres para ceder a los encantos de la bruja tan pronto te dejo solo? ¡Una cosa es ser amigos, otra muy distinta es que forniquéis!_

Hipo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le tragara la tierra. Ajeno a los gritos de Desdentao, Bocón dijo en un hilo de voz:

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. No… no esperaba que tuvieras relaciones de ese tipo —titubeó antes de continuar—. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hipo azorado—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo sexo!

Bocón se escandalizó con esa última confesión y parecía cada vez más desconcertado, como si lo que le planteara fuese un término imposible de comprender.

—¿Desde cuándo estáis con esto?

Hipo soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Desde el funeral del viejo Gormdsen?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando? —dijo Bocón con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Pero si esa noche estuvistes aquí!_ —rugió Desdentao, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al entender qué todo era una treta—. _Madre mía, Astrid te va a matar._

—Bocón, no puedes contárselo a nadie —se apresuró a decir Hipo, ignorando el último comentario de Desdentao.

—¿A quién quieres que se lo diga, chico? ¿A tu padre? Me imagino entonces que Astrid le mentiría a tu padre ayer para cubriros las espaldas cuando fue a verla ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? —Hipo asintió la cabeza—. Dime que estáis siendo precavidos, porque dudo muchísimo que tu padre te haya hecho la charla sobre de dónde vienen los bebés y yo no tenía ni idea que fueras capaz de tener relaciones de este tipo.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó el heredero ofendido.

—¡Vamos, Hipo! Nunca has mostrado interés en nada que no fuera un dragón. ¿Crees que no debería sorprenderme saber que eres sexualmente activo?

Hipo decidió que Bocón no necesitaba saber que llevaba tiempo siéndolo, por lo que sacudió los hombros. El herrero se frotó los ojos, todavía atónito y dijo:

—¿Qué vas hacer? Te recuerdo que vas a casarte.

—Dejaremos esta historia tan pronto esté comprometido —se apresuró Hipo en aclarar—. Por eso es indispensable que seas discreto, Bocón, ni la propia Astrid debe saber que tú lo sabes. Si esto sale a la luz, no sólo yo estaré metido en un buen lío, ella acabará mucho peor.

—No lo sé, Hipo, cuando ayer te decía que fueras a por ella, pensaba que hablábamos en el término clásico y romántico. Un simple cortejo, algún que otro baile…

—Sabes que aunque estuviéramos enamorados, jamás podría casarme con ella —le recordó Hipo con tristeza—. Ella es de orígenes humildes y no viene de una gran familia, ella es simplemente Astrid. Pero eso no es problema porque sólo somos amigos —un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro de nuevo—. Amigos que les gusta pasárselo bien, nada más.

Bocón hizo el juramento de que no diría nada a nadie, aunque no aprobaba la naturaleza de la supuesta relación entre Hipo y Astrid. El joven vikingo no quiso discutir con él, menos por algo que no existía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse fatal por mentir a su mentor. Antes de volverse con su comida, Desdentao tuvo el detalle de recordarle, una vez más, lo idiota que era.

Pasó el resto del día agobiado, no solo por su conversación con Bocón y su intenso dolor de espalda, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer. En los últimos años había estado tan ocupado que había olvidado lo que era encontrarse ocioso. Los ojos le empezaban a pesar a media tarde, pero la simple idea de dormirse y tener una pesadilla similar a la de ayer le aterraba. Se entretuvo dibujando, leyendo o mirando al techo. Cuando sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrer golpear su columna, Hipo decidió que quizás debía hacer caso a su padre por una vez e ir a ver a Gothi.

Con suerte, no vería a Astrid.

Y, sin embargo, fue la bruja quién abrió la puerta cuando llamó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito un masaje —respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Está Gothi disponible?

Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos e Hipo leyó cierta inquietud en ellos. Le dejó pasar mientras llamaba a Gothi. Astrid se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, ignorando a la anciana que había entrado a la sala para atenderle, y se puso a deshojar unas plantas que emanaban un fuerte olor. Hipo le explicó a Gothi sobre su contractura y la anciana asintió con la cabeza. Le pidió que se tumbara en la cama y golpeó la mesa con su vara para captar la atención de Astrid. La bruja levantó la vista, irritada.

—¿Qué quieres, Gothi?

La anciana le señaló a él. Ambos tardaron más de lo debido en procesar lo que la curandera pretendía decir. Astrid se ruborizó levemente y se excusó:

—No sé hacer masajes.

La anciana volvió a golpear la mesa con más fuerza. Astrid soltó un quejido de frustración.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga si lo haces mucho más rápido y mejor que yo? ¿Verdad, Hipo?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, tan poco deseoso de sentir sus manos frías y vibrantes contra su piel. Lo último que quería era verse abrumado por el vínculo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Gothi, creo que...

Pero la anciana le amenazó con golpearlo con la vara si no cerraba la boca. Hipo, consciente que no era conveniente enfadar a la vieja curandera, calló. Gothi escribió furiosamente en el suelo y Astrid se levantó para leer sus gritos furiosos.

—"Tienes que aprender, so vaga". Vaya Gothi, tú siempre tan amable y reconociendo a tu querida aprendiz —replicó Astrid con un amargo sarcasmo.

Hipo sabía que la bruja estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no enfadarse con la anciana. Ambas mujeres discutieron por varios segundos hasta que Astrid, de mala gana, se vio obligada a acatar las órdenes de Gothi. Se remangó las mangas de su túnica hasta los codos y se quitó los guantes que la protegían del frío. Hipo, que estaba sentado en la cama, le entró cierta congoja por tener que quitarse su túnica. Gothi apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio a entender de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que podía confiar en Astrid.

Aunque Hipo eso ya lo sabía.

Total, Astrid ya le había visto desnudo.

La bruja procuró no reaccionar cuando se retiró la vieja prenda. De verdad que tuvo que esforzarse en no hacerlo. La noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ver su espalda, aunque hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarle en todo su esplendor. Era un hecho de que Hipo era bastante desgarbado en comparación al resto de habitantes de la aldea, aunque le llamó la atención lo esbelto que era en realidad. No, no era puro músculo en absoluto, pero montar un Furia Nocturna había supuesto fortalecer todo su cuerpo para poder soportar la velocidad y el movimiento del dragón.

Astrid ignoró la contracción de sus bíceps cuando se tumbó bocabajo en la cama y se centró en su espalda dolorida. Intentó prestar atención a las explicaciones de Gothi, quién le señaló en la espalda de Hipo las zonas en las que habitualmente se cargaban su espalda. Le enseñó el movimiento que debía hacer con las manos y le insistió que debía hacer la fuerza suficiente hasta sentir que la tensión, literalmente, se desanudaba.

La bruja respiró hondo y puso sus manos sobre sus trapecios. Hipo soltó un respingo al sentir el tacto helado contra su piel siempre ardiente. Astrid apartó sus manos y se las frotó para intentar calentarlas. Esta vez presionó con fuerza e Hipo reprimió un quejido de dolor. Gothi asintió cuando Astrid buscó su aprobación y continuó con su tarea. Hipo parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de masajes, pues apenas se quejó, pero su respiración se había acelerado, sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos y apenas se atrevió a apartar la mirada de la pared. Astrid se esforzaba en no disfrutar el cálido roce de su piel contra la suya y tampoco quiso pensar en que los músculos de su espalda, pese a su tensión, eran fuertes. Estudió las cicatrices de sus quemaduras y las acariciaba disimuladamente con los dedos, fascinada por los diferentes tonos que había adquirido su piel.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo agradecieron la presencia de Gothi en la sala, porque ambos estaban tan borrachos por el vínculo que si no llega a ser por ella no querían ni imaginarse lo que habría podido pasar.

Cuando Gothi consideró que ya había sido suficiente, Astrid dio dos zancadas hacia atrás mientras se recolocaba las mangas de su túnica, deseando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Escuchó cómo Hipo se volvía a vestir y se levantaba de la cama. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo e Hipo respondió con voz temblorosa:

—E-estoy bien, ya sabes que esto siempre es doloroso.

Astrid iba a volver con su trabajo cuando Hipo se despidió de la anciana con prisa. Pasó junto a ella, a quién apenas miró y se despidió con un simple "buenas noches". Gothi parecía extrañada por el comportamiento de Hipo, aunque le pareció correcto señalar que siempre había sido un chico bastante raro. Astrid sacudió la cabeza e iba a ponerse a deshojar otra vez cuando acarició inconscientemente sus propios dedos.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

Tenía las manos calientes.

Xx.

Hipo no podía dormir.

Era un hecho.

No es que no se atreviera, que también, sino que realmente no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Los sonoros ronquidos de su padre retumbaban en la planta baja mientras que Desdentao dormía profundamente a su lado. Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero la imagen de Hela volvía aparecer en su mente. Intentó enfocarse en otras cosas, pero todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza no ayudaba a calmar su malestar.

Bueno, todo menos en lo que precisamente no le convenía pensar.

Astrid.

Maldito fuera el momento en el que decidió ir a casa de Gothi. El masaje había sido una tortura para su espalda y su estabilidad mental. Nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en contacto físico con la bruja y había sido una pesadilla mantener la compostura. Ni siquiera se creía que hubiera conseguido no abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla y tocarla. Sus pensamientos habían sido tan repentinamente obscenos que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla a la cara. Eso y por la erección que se había preocupado de esconder —y después calmar— tan pronto había terminado con el masaje.

Hipo no recordaba haberse sentido tan imbécil y ridículo en su vida. Su reacción había sido como si hubiera tenido dieciséis y no casi veintidós, pero era incapaz de olvidarse de sus maravillosas manos tocando las cicatrices de su espalda, de las cuales nunca había mostrado rechazo, sino más bien fascinación y curiosidad. Le gustaría volver a tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, para poder saborear la magia y la agradable vibración del vínculo recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que rozaba su piel contra la de ella.

Quería hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Mierda.

Ahogando un gemido de frustración, Hipo se colocó la prótesis, se levantó sigiloso de la cama y abrió la ventana procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. La madera crujió, pero Desdentao ni se inmutó. Hipo salió por la ventana y bajó con cuidado por el tejado. En plena oscuridad de la noche sin luna, con el camino levemente iluminado por las antorchas, Hipo se dirigió a casa de Gothi.

Astrid tampoco podía dormir.

Era un hecho.

Estaba tan despierta como un búho y se debía, principalmente, al maldito humano al que estaba vinculada. Astrid había intentando eliminarle de su mente, centrarse en cosas más importantes como en encontrar a sus padres, localizar el grimorio o descubrir más sobre Asta Lund. Pero la imagen de Hipo volvía a colarse entre sus pensamientos, burlándose de ella y de su reconocido autocontrol.

Astrid, frustrada, estaba decidida a calmar el calor de entre sus piernas cuando escuchó movimiento junto a su ventana. Al principio, pensó que sería uno de los pesados Terribles Terrores de Gothi, pero cuando oyó la madera del tejado crujir supo que no era un dragón. Cuando la ventana se abrió, Astrid ya estaba preparada, agarró al intruso de su túnica en plena oscuridad y lo tiró sobre su cama para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo. Astrid empezó a recitar un maleficio cuando le interrumpió una voz nasal muy reconocible:

—¡Por los Dioses, Astrid! ¡Que soy yo!

Astrid encendió con su magia la vela de su mesita y allí estaba Hipo a su más plena merced. La bruja, aún frustrantemente excitada, tuvo que retener sus ganas de comerle la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró Astrid visiblemente alterada—. ¿Y cómo demonios has subido hasta aquí?

—¿Escalando? Es que no podía dormir.

Una respuesta demasiado simple para una situación tan compleja como la de ellos, pero Astrid captó el mensaje enseguida. Tan pronto le soltó, Astrid se metió en la cama a la vez que Hipo se quitaba la prótesis y apagaba la vela. Se tumbó a su lado, arrimado contra el borde la cama, sin atreverse a tocarla. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, mirando el techo oscuro e incómodos por su deseo de tocarse.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Hipo, ansioso por aquella tensa situación.

—No, estaba despierta —contestó ella—. ¿No has tomado la poción?

—No me he atrevido.

—Si bajas la dosis será más fácil que te despiertes —le explicó Astrid con simpatía.

—No me quiero arriesgar —se defendió él.

—¿Temes volver a soñar con lo de anoche?

—¿Acaso tú no?

Astrid no quiso responderle que ella ya había visto cosas peores que lo que vieron la noche del Festival, pero estando tan alterado no convenía darle más leña al fuego.

—Aquí no te pasará nada, estás a salvo —le aseguró Astrid.

—Lo sé —respondió él convencido.

Astrid podía escuchar su sonrisa y no pudo evitar arrimarse junto a él en la búsqueda del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Hipo, aunque deseoso de tocarla, no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Astrid, lo de esta tarde… ¿Tú has sentido algo?

—¿En el masaje? No, nada, ¿por qué lo dices? —mintió ella apretando los muslos.

—No, por nada, simple curiosidad —musitó él azorado a la vez que molesto por su propia debilidad.

Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que andaban locos por tocarse. No obstante, aquel orgullo no impidió que Hipo se girara en dirección de la bruja, sintiendo su respiración contra su cara. Astrid le habría besado de no saber que si lo hacía ambos perderían el control.

—¿Conoces a una tal Asta Lund?

Hipo no respondió al momento, probablemente confundido por aquel cambio tan radical de tema.

—No me suena, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Kaira Gormdsen dice que le recuerdo mucho a ella.

—Espera, ¿has estado en casa de los Gormdsen? ¿Por qué?

Astrid le contó sobre Faye Haugsen, sus problemas económicos y la excéntrica conversación que había mantenido con la matriarca de los Gormdsen. Hipo no parecía sorprendido en absoluto por su relato.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, esa mujer nunca ha estado en sus cabales. Bocón me contó que cuando su hija murió con apenas unas semanas y su marido se volvió senil poco tiempo después, ella dejó de relacionarse con las demás personas de la aldea.

La bruja reflexionó unos momentos.

—¿Se sabe cómo murió la hija?

—No que yo sepa, pero si quieres puedo preguntárselo a Bocón —Hipo torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en esa gente? Creía que no les soportabas.

—Y no les soporto, es más, es probable que esté metida en un buen lío por culpa de ellos.

Hipo preguntó por qué y Astrid se vio obligada a contarle su encontronazo con los hijos Gormdsen. Se esperaba una buena bronca por parte del vikingo, pero le sorprendió con una carcajada que tuvo que esconder contra la almohada para que Gothi no le oyera. Astrid no entendía nada.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Lo único que me molesta es no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos! Me imagino sus caras atónitas y humilladas por verse arrinconados por una extranjera ¡Thor, me habría encantado verlo! Y más de uno en la aldea también.

—¿Pero no crees que me denunciarán ante tu padre? —cuestionó Astrid preocupada.

—¿Los Gormdsen? Antes muertos que confirmar que han sido humillados por ti —le tranquilizó Hipo—. Convendría que no te acercaras a ellos, eso sí. Son muy rencorosos y buscarán formas para vengarse. Tienes mi respaldo, evidentemente, pero ándate con cuidado.

—Está bien, gracias.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Astrid cerró los ojos con intención de dormirse. Hipo, en cambio, no parecía muy dispuesto.

—La mujer por la que me has preguntado… ¿Crees que puede ser alguien de tu familia?

Astrid no contestó, no sabía si quería tener esa conversación con él.

—No voy a meterme si no quieres, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar si lo necesitas.

—Me las arreglo bien sola —masculló ella.

—Lo sé, sólo quería decirte que en los Archivos hay registros de todas las familias que han habitado en la Isla. Tal vez la encuentres allí.

—¿No necesito un permiso para entrar? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Estoy seguro que ese es el menor de tus problemas, Astrid.

Ella rió y él hizo lo mismo. Inconscientemente, la bruja terminó pegando su cuerpo al suyo, buscando el calor que tanto necesitaba en aquella noche tan fría. A Hipo le entró un escalofrío, pero estaba tan a gusto y los ojos le pesaban tanto, que ni siquiera se puso tenso. Si hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente, la habría abrazado contra su cuerpo, pero de momento, se bastaba con tenerla cerca.

Hipo no tardó en dormirse, pero Astrid permaneció un rato más despierta, escuchando su respiración acompasada y murmurar en sueños. Su cuerpo emanaba un calor tan agradable que era difícil no derretirse a su lado.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrazarse a la brazos de Morfeo, el corazón de Astrid todavía latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Xx.


	13. Alumbramiento

**¡Holi!**

 **Año nuevo, capítulo nuevo. Os espera un capítulo intensito, os aviso desde ya. Ha sido un poco duro escribirlo, pero empezamos a meternos en harina. Trece capítulos después xD.**

 **Este capítulo contiene mid-smut y una escena con sangre. Quien avisa no traiciona.**

 **Aprovecho para deciros que tengo que bajar el ritmo de actualización. Que me diréis: "Pero Itsasne, ¡si tardas un montón en actualizar!" Aunque no olvidemos que los últimos cuatro capítulos -incluido este- tienen una media de 15.000 palabras más o menos. Eso son muchísimas horas de trabajo, revisión y tiempo. Me he dado cuenta que aunque disfruto muchísimo escribiendo, también estoy apartando otras cosas como mis libros, Netflix y mi PS4 (además, el KH3 sale este mes y quiero dedicarle el tiempo que se merece). No malinterpretéis esto. NO VOY ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. Osea, ¿cómo hacerlo si estoy enganchada yo también? Además, que cuando digo que voy actualizar un poco más lento me refiero que igual en lugar de dos semanas son tres o una vez al mes. ¡Quién sabe! Soy consciente de que una vez que salga la tercera peli de HTTYD 3 el fandom se irá disipando poco a poco. Me apena pensar que probablemente _Cuento de Navidad_ y _Wicked Game_ sean mis únicos fics de HTTYD. Sólo espero de corazón que pase lo que pase, os quedéis hasta el final de esta historia que de momento no sé cuando acabará. **

**Sois todas fantásticas y agradezco de corazón que estéis ahí con vuestras reviews, con vuestros follows y vuestros favs. Incluso las que no me dais señales de vida, sé que estáis ahí y me basta.**

 **Mención especial a Nade porque por fin se ha hecho cuenta de Fanfiction para que pueda responder sus reviews *aplausos* Y a Miren y a Rosa, que sé que me estáis leyendo y no me decís nada porque me da muchas vergüenza, PERO AY.**

 **Pasad un día bonito.**

* * *

Astrid odiaba no tener las cosas bajo control.

Días después del Festival, se encontraba desayunando junto con Gothi cuando un Terrible Terror con un mensaje atado a su pata entró por la ventana y aterrizó sobre la mesa, tirando todo lo que había encontrado a su paso. Mientras Gothi jugueteaba con el dragoncito a la vez que soltaba el pergamino, la joven bruja recogió los cacharros del suelo. La anciana leyó el mensaje con atención y su expresión se contrajo a medida que fue avanzando el texto.

—Gothi, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid inquieta, tirando los platos a la pila para lavarlos.

La anciana no respondió. Es más, sorprendió a la bruja saliendo de casa corriendo, en dirección al casa del Jefe. Al mediodía, Astrid e Hipo estaban en los establos escuchando las instrucciones de Estoico y Gothi mientras se preparaban para volar sobre Rompecráneos a la Isla de los Marginados. Al parecer, Alvin había caído repentinamente enfermo y se había armado un enorme revuelo, pues en la isla no contaban con una curandera que pudiera tratar su enfermedad. Gothi era la más cercana a la Isla de los Marginados y se precisaba la presencia de una figura autoritaria como la de Estoico para calmar el ambiente. El Jefe de Isla Mema parecía relativamente tranquilo por dejar la aldea en manos de su hijo, pero Gothi no podía decir lo mismo. Astrid estaba segura de que seguía sin confiar en ella y puso los ojos en blanco cuando la anciana le explicó por cuarta vez qué no debía hacer.

—Gothi, hazme un favor y márchate ya —protestó irritada la bruja—. Cuando antes te marches, antes volverás.

La anciana le hizo un mohín antes de subirse al dragón. Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que salieran volando de los establos antes de volver con sus respectivos asuntos. Desde la marcha de los Jefes tras el Festival del Deshielo, Hipo parecía mucho más tranquilo y, al dormir bien y sin pesadillas, estaba lleno de energía. Aún tenía que entrevistarse con Camicazi y con la otra joven de la Isla de Beren; pero tras tragarse una buena bronca del Consejo por su comportamiento en el Festival, las aguas volvieron más o menos a su cauce. Tan pronto se encontrara con las últimas candidatas, Hipo tendría que tomar una decisión, aunque la simple idea de verse forzado a casarse con una desconocida le hacía pensar de que jamás sería capaz de quererla, por mucho que lo intentara. Por esa razón, prefería mantener su mente ocupada en la herrería o reuniéndose con Patapez para reabrir la Academia tras el parón del invierno.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto hablar sobre lo acontecido la noche del Festival, pero cuando Astrid retomó su aburrida rutina se dio cuenta que echaba en falta la tan común acción de su antigua vida. Envidiaba en silencio a Hipo y a los otros jinetes cuando sobrevolaban la isla con sus respectivos dragones, aunque seguía negándose a montar ningún dragón. Que hubiera creado una tregua con el Furia Nocturna no convenía que tuviera que ser amiga de aquellas criaturas.

Ni hablar.

Tras la marcha de Eret, Astrid había encontrado algo más de tranquilidad en su día a día. Había ido a casa de Gothi para despedirse de ella y la bruja lo había despachado pronto, deseándole suerte para encontrar a su compañero. Eret se mostró amable y respetuoso con ella, a pesar de su desagradable carácter. La bruja hizo como no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba segura de que el cazador de brujas se marchaba con su corazón quebrado por su rechazo.

En sus pocos ratos libres, Astrid aprovechaba a escaquearse a los Archivos. Sorteaba al guardia con extrema facilidad y se paseaba por el lugar para encontrar el grimorio. Acariciaba los libros, esperanzada de encontrar el aura mágica que irradiaba ese tipo de volúmenes, pero no hubo suerte. Aquella biblioteca era tan normal como otra cualquiera. En una de sus visitas también aprovechó para revisar los árboles genealógicos de Isla Mema y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Asta Lund por ningún sitio, aunque ello no evitó que se sintiera decepcionada por llegar a otro punto muerto en la búsqueda de su familia.

Todo parecía volver a ser más o menos normal de no ser por el repetino cambio que había surgido en la relación entre humano y bruja. Es más, Astrid estaba cada vez más nerviosa y preocupada por esa razón. Al principio pensó que las visitas nocturnas de Hipo serían algo ocasional hasta que éste fuera capaz de dormir sólo otra vez. Sin embargo, pasada una semana, la bruja se dio cuenta que aquello ya se había convertido en un hábito. Inconscientemente, ambos habían desarrollado una extraña dependencia para dormir: él se sentía a salvo a su lado y dormía sin pesadillas y no tenía la necesidad de consumir la poción del sueño; ella, en cambio, nunca tenía frío a su lado.

Hipo siempre aparecía antes de medianoche y se marchaba al amanecer, poco antes de que su padre y la aldea despertaran. Astrid siempre se desadormecía poco después, muerta de frío y girándose al lado de Hipo para absorber el poco calor que quedaba en la cama.

La única condición que se habían impuesto era no tocarse o besarse y, de momento, la estaban cumpliendo a rajatabla, aunque la bruja empezaba a sentir los primeros estragos de compartir cama con él. Al dormir juntos gozaban de mucho menos intimidad, por lo que Astrid realmente no podía calmar su propio cuerpo. A medida que pasaban los días, le era más complicado controlar sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre Hipo.

No es real, se repetía la bruja a sí misma una y otra vez. Vinculados mágicamente y predestinados a ser nada más que amigos.

Una mañana, sin embargo, Astrid se despertó antes que Hipo a causa de un sueño, que aunque no recordaba, sí la había frustrado enormemente. En ese momento pensó cuando fue la última vez que había mitigado su tensión sexual.

Se le ocurrió tocarse.

Hipo dormía profundamente a su lado. Si era silenciosa, no se despertará, pensó la bruja ansiosa mientras bajaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

Astrid empezó a acariciarse y cuidó de no mover demasiado sus caderas. Procuró mantener a raya su propia respiración que había comenzado a acelerarse tan pronto empezó a masajear uno de sus senos y a jugar con su pezón sobre la áspera tela de su camisón. Como cualquier mujer, Astrid solía fantasear cuando se masturbaba —a veces con hombres, otras con mujeres— y solía llevarle tiempo alcanzar el clímax. No obstante, dada la excitación de que Hipo estuviera allí y pudiera pillarla hizo que su orgasmo llegara rápido e intenso y tuvo que esforzarse en no gritar.

No tardó en quedarse dormida y cuando volvió a despertarse, Hipo ya se había marchado. Astrid se había pasado el resto de aquel día maldiciéndose a sí misma por su debilidad y se juró a sí misma que nunca más, por mucho que lo hubiera disfrutado.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche volvió hacerlo.

Y la siguiente también.

Y el siguiente.

Astrid estaba convencida de que iba a volverse loca si continuaba así y se estaba planteando seriamente en cortar con las visitas nocturnas del vikingo. Se sentía estúpida, obsesiva, asqueada por sus propios deseos y enfadada porque a Hipo no le estuviera pasando lo mismo. Se suponía que Astrid tenía una mente más fuerte y estable que la de cualquier humano, ¿por qué entonces era ella la que tenía que esforzarse en detenerse a sí misma y no él? Tenía que pedirle que no volviera más, que estaba más que preparado para dormir sólo y que ella no estaría allí para siempre para velar por sus sueños. El día en el que Estoico y Gothi se marcharon, Astrid intentó encontrar el momento para decírselo, pero no consiguió encontrarse con Hipo a solas en todo el día. Al verle tan ocupado y con la responsabilidad de Jefe en funciones, Astrid tuvo la esperanza de que esa noche no se aparecería por su casa.

Astrid se acostó temprano, pero le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Se había acostumbrado al calor del cuerpo de Hipo y ahora no podía dejar de tiritar. Hasta que no puso otra manta de piel de oso para atemperar su cuerpo, no consiguió dormirse. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero se despertó de repente, no supo si por un mal sueño o porque sus pies había rozado con algo. Escuchó una respiración profunda a su lado y se tapó el rostro con las manos, frustrada, por la presencia del vikingo que ahora no la dejaría dormir.

Se giró contra la pared, dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el repentino calor que recorría ahora su cuerpo. Aunque aún tuviera los pies fríos, la cara de Astrid estaba ardiendo y su mente la traicionó con imágenes que solo se generaban cuando se sentía demasiado influenciada por el vínculo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano se encontraba entre sus muslos, empapándose con la humedad que salía de entre sus piernas. Se dejó llevar, acariciando sus pechos y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir, convencida de que no tardaría en llegar al clímax. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con los dedos, cuando su compañero de cama se removió a su lado. Astrid se quedó sin aire y detuvo el movimiento errático de sus dedos.

Hipo se giró hacia su lado y, de repente, la empujó contra él. La bruja ahogó un gemido cuando sintió su erección contra ella, su cálida mano en su muslo y su aliento contra su nuca.

—Tú como si no estuviera. Por favor, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo —murmuró él contra su oído.

Él también había caído, podía escuchar su sonrisa de suficiencia contra su hombro. La bruja no se atrevió a moverse, pero su mente funcionaba a un ritmo frenético. Si seguía no habría marcha atrás, Hipo estaba igual o peor que Astrid y nada le detendría si ella accedía a seguir adelante. Ahora aquello sólo dependía de ella y sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

¡A la mierda con todo!

Continuó donde lo había dejado y movió sus caderas contra su erección, provocando que el vikingo soltara un sonoro gemido que salió de su pecho. Acarició su muslo con delicadeza, subiendo la falda del camisón hasta su cintura. Astrid esperaba que o bien subiera su mano hacia sus pechos o la bajara hacia su entrepierna, pero la sorprendió retirándola.

—¿Te importa si me uno? —preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación.

—Estabas tardando en hacerlo —respondió ella en un suspiro, ebria por el ardor que recorría su cuerpo.

Hipo se movió a un lado para bajarse los pantalones y la cama empezó a agitarse al ritmo de mano. Astrid quería mirar. Necesitaba mirar, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y se conformó con escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus suaves gemidos. No tardó en correrse, soltando un sonoro chillido que habría despertado a Gothi de haber estado en casa. Hipo no tardó en soltar un gemido similar.

Astrid se giró en su dirección y aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para verle, sabía aquellos ojos frondosos estaban dilatados y clavados en ella. Iba a besarla y ella ya había abierto la boca para recibir su lengua. Una parte de su mente, probablemente la poca cordura que le quedaba, le estaba gritando que parara aquella estupidez, pero el vínculo —o tal vez su propio deseo y frustración— la había cegado. En ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerle dentro de ella. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de hacer desaparecer aquella profunda desazón que no la permitía dormir y la había dejado tan indefensa.

Él era su enfermedad y su cura al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios ya estaban rozando los suyos cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta de la entrada. Astrid se apartó ligeramente, pero Hipo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así como así. La agarró de su cintura y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que irradiara tanto calor?

—No respondas —susurró él contra su oído.

Astrid no dudó en no hacerlo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en comerse su boca y quizás algo más si surgía la oportunidad. Astrid mordió su labio inferior justo antes de querer meter su lengua en la boca cuando volvieron a llamar.

—¡Joder! —gritaron los dos furiosos.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, viéndose obligada a evadir al vikingo que claramente no le hacía la más mínima gracia que marchara a atender a alguien que no fuera él.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —replicó ella cogiendo un manto con el que cubrirse.

Bajó el piso inferior temblando y salió de su claro estado de ebriedad por el vínculo. Tuvo que detenerse al bajar unos pocos escalones, ahora consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus muslos estaban húmedos por la excitación que caía por ellos, sus pezones estaban tan erectos que le dolían de lo sensibles que se sentían contra su camisón y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Por no hablar del inmenso nudo que tenía ahora en la garganta, consciente de lo que acababan de hacer.

La habían vuelto a cagar.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Que ya no era capaz de diferenciar entre lo que era real y lo que provocaba el vínculo.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y escuchó a un Bocón desesperado llamarla. Astrid se tapó con el manto de tal forma que no se revelara su clarísima excitación. La bruja entreabrió la puerta y el herrero respiró aliviado. Astrid arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? Es más de medianoche, Bocón.

—Faye Haugsen está de parto —anunció él sin rodeos.

Mierda, pensó la bruja en pánico.

—¿Ya? Pero si aún le quedaban varias semanas para dar a luz —replicó Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Sea lo que sea, tienes que ir —insistió él preocupado—. Ha roto aguas hace un rato y eres la única que puede atenderla como es debido.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la ansiedad. Ella jamás había asistido a un parto, ni siquiera había sostenido un bebé en su vida. ¿Cómo pretendían que fuera la responsable de traer una vida al mundo? Lo único que le faltaba para su conciencia era cargar también con un bebé y una mujer muerta en el parto. Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra una horda de cazadores de brujas le parecía más atractivo y más fácil que todo aquello.

Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios iba hacer? ¿Por qué Gothi había elegido marcharse en el momento menos oportuno?

—¿Astrid?

La voz preocupada de Bocón la sacó de sus pensamientos y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándole fijamente mientras entraba en pánico en silencio.

—Dame cinco minutos para prepararme —respondió ella.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Bocón antes de que la bruja cerrara la puerta, pero parecía dudoso de seguir—. ¿Podrías…?

—¿Sí? —insistió ella confundida por su titubeo nervioso.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —replicó él.

Astrid arqueó las cejas, aún sin comprender y esperando una aclaración.

—¿Puedes decirle que baje? —preguntó finalmente Bocón.

La bruja arrugó la frente. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

—¿Quién? —soltó ella.

—Los dos sabemos quién, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

—No sé de qué me hablas —alegó ella a la defensiva.

—Astrid, déjale pasar.

La voz de Hipo sonó a su espalda. La bruja se giró bruscamente, atónita porque el vikingo hubiera decidido bajar así sin más. Bocón, en cambio, soltó un sonoro suspiro al verle. Entró en la casa sin esperar a que Astrid le invitara a pasar y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dijo el herrero malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, bueno, ya me has encontrado —respondió Hipo sacudiendo la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar Astrid.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que nadie iría a buscarte a tu casa teniendo en cuenta que tu padre no está?

Hipo no se atrevió a responder, probablemente intimidado y abrumado por la presencia de la bruja. Astrid no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto, después del esfuerzo que había empleado para acallar los rumores sobre ellos y va el muy idiota y se lo dice a Bocón.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —siseó ella entre dientes.

Dada su mirada de terror, Astrid estaba segura de que Hipo sentía su magia colérica. El vikingo intentó justificarse, pero Astrid subió a su cuarto sin querer siquiera cruzar una sola palabra con él. El portazo que dio hizo que temblara toda la casa. Astrid empleó todo su autocontrol para no permitir que su magia se descontrolara. Por lo general, las brujas de su aquelarre se tranquilizaban a través de la meditación, pero Astrid nunca había sido una bruja al uso y nunca se le había dado bien la introspección. Cogió su jarra de agua y la tiró furiosa contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil añicos y empapando todo el suelo. También le dio una patada a sus botas e explotó inconscientemente con su magia uno de los frascos en los que guardaba alguna de las recetas que Gothi le había mandado preparar.

Se sentó en la cama y escondió su cara entre sus manos, intentando controlar su respiración. Estaba cansada, abrumada, enfadada y excitada perdida.

Y encima tenía que atender un maldito parto ella sola.

Aquello debía ser una especie de mala jugada de los Dioses contra ella, porque no era ni medio normal.

Escuchó el crujir de la madera de la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Astrid reconoció sus pasos irregulares: suela y metal. Su presencia le hizo recordar que estaba muerta de frío y de no haber estado tan enfadada con él, hubiera dado lo que fuera por volverse a la cama con él y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Pero estaba furiosa con él. Tanto que de no estar vinculados, le habría roto el cuello allí mismo.

Por esa razón, Hipo no se acercó. La observaba a una distancia prudencial, junto a la puerta, no muy seguro de qué hacer o qué decir.

—Astrid, yo…

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Bocón? —le interrumpió rabiosa—. ¿Por qué sabía que podría encontrarte aquí?

Hipo reflexionó antes de responder, consciente que dijera lo que dijera, Astrid ya sabía la respuesta.

—Me inventé que estábamos acostándonos para que no sospechara nada sobre mi ausencia durante el Festival.

Otro frasco, esta vez lleno de especias, explotó. Astrid respiró muy hondo antes de hablar, procurando controlar la ira que quería salir de ella:

—¿No se te ocurrió consultármelo antes?

—¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Te habría puesto así! —respondió él a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo iba a ponerme si no? ¿Y si se le escapa a Bocón? ¿Qué pensará tu padre? ¿Gothi? ¿La aldea? —exclamó Astrid alterada—. Tú eres hombre y el hijo del Jefe, Hipo; pero a mí se me cuestiona casi por sólo respirar. ¿Tengo que recordarte sobre qué pasará si deciden echarme de la isla?

—Nadie va a echarte de aquí —replicó él muy serio.

—Disculpa si no confío en las palabras de los humanos —criticó ella con amargura—. No sois más que unos mentirosos.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Astrid?

Astrid no supo poner ningún ejemplo. Al menos ninguno reciente. Hipo había sido siempre sincero con ella, tal vez demasiado. Ella, en cambio, no podía presumir de hacer lo mismo. Hipo no sabía que ella había hecho precisamente lo mismo con Eret. Aunque se justificaba que había sido crearle una buena coartada y aprovechar a tener una buena razón para que la dejara en paz. También desconocía que había asesinado al Viejo Gormdsen.

Él era mucha mejor persona que ella.

Aquello no era ningún secreto.

—¿Cuando vas a empezar a confiar en mí, Astrid? —continuó Hipo con tristeza—. Bocón no dirá nada, te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Que no confiaba en él? Él había sido probablemente una de las pocas personas en las que más había confiado nunca, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el vínculo a nivel físico bajo control y Astrid no quería exponerse a estrechar el lazo emocional más de lo que lo habían hecho ya.

—Está bien —respondió la bruja con sequedad y no muy dispuesta a continuar con aquella conversación.

Aunque nada estaba bien.

La mentira de Hipo había estado a punto de ser cierta. Ambos lo deseaban a un nivel que rozaba lo enfermizo, como si el hecho de acostarse apagaría esa terrible ansiedad que les estaba volviendo locos. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en sus pies, incapaz de cruzar la mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

—Astrid…

La bruja no quería responder a su voz, pero Hipo se había acercado a ella. Nervioso, titubeante, torpe y con su mano extendida hacia su cara, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo si la tocaba. Astrid no deseaba otra cosa. Tenía mucho frío y necesitaba que su cuerpo la calentara.

—¿Hipo? ¿Estáis listos?

Bocón los llamaba desde el piso inferior. Astrid se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación para salir de la influencia del vínculo. Intentó controlar su propia voz:

—¿Te importa? Tengo que cambiarme.

Había sonado más desagradable de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero tal vez ese fuera el mejor método para mantenerle lejos. No lo quería cerca, no se sentía ella misma cuando él estaba a su alrededor. Se giró al no escuchar respuesta, pero Hipo ya se había marchado. Escuchó sus singulares pisadas bajando por la escalera.

Astrid se cambió de ropa y se recogió el pelo en una coleta con la banda que solía llevar en la cabeza. Cogió su bolso y bajó al piso inferior con su capa de pieles colgando del brazo. No miró a Bocón ni a Hipo, quienes la esperaban nerviosos y apurados, pues su cabeza había comenzado a hacer memoria sobre lo poquísimo que había leído de los partos humanos. Acercó una vela a las brasas de la chimenea para ver qué material o medicinas debía llevar. Se puso a leer las etiquetas de los botes de Gothi, dudosa de qué medicinas eran adecuadas para una mujer embarazada y cuales no.

Por todos los dioses, aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

—Necesito que llaméis a Brusca —pidió Astrid sin apartar la vista de la colección de frascos medicinales de Gothi.

—¿A la chica Thornston? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bocón con gran recelo.

—Brusca lleva años preparándose para ocupar el puesto que ocupo yo ahora —respondió Astrid cogiendo medicinas para aliviar el dolor y se giró hacia los dos hombres, quienes la observaban atónitos—. No puedo llevar este parto yo sola, ¿vale? Necesito tener conmigo a alguien de plena confianza y esa es Brusca. Si pone pegas, amenazadla con que iré yo misma a agarrarle de los pelos hasta la casa de los Haugsen —hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz al abrir uno de los frascos—. Aunque Brusca jamás se perdería un espectáculo lleno de sangre.

Bocón acudió con premura a casa de los Thornston, mientras Hipo y Astrid corrieron a casa de los Haugsen. Una niña de no más de cuatro años les abrió cuando tocaron la puerta. Los observó en silencio y con el dedo pulgar en la boca, no muy segura si debía dejar pasar a aquella pareja de desconocidos. Un niño de unos nueve años apareció de repente por detrás.

—¿Dónde está la anciana? —preguntó el crío preocupado.

—Gothi se ha marchado esta mañana, soy su ayudante —respondió Astrid simulando una tranquilidad que ni de lejos estaba sintiendo—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

El niño los dejó pasar y los guió hasta el fondo de aquella fría y desordenada casa donde se encontraba el dormitorio del matrimonio Haugsen. Faye estaba de rodillas contra la cama, gimiendo de dolor y con la cara escondida entre las sábanas. Otro niño pequeño dormía sobre la cama, cerca de su madre. El marido de Faye, Jora Haugsen, estaba a su lado, con cara demacrada y angustiada, acariciando los lumbares de su esposa. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Astrid y a Hipo entrar junto con su hijo mayor en el diminuto cuarto.

—¿Dónde está Gothi?

Astrid podía haberse ofendido por la recurrente pregunta, pero la verdad es que ella misma también se hubiera preguntado lo mismo. Estaba convencida de que no transmitía la mayor de las confianzas. Hipo habló por ella:

—Gothi ha partido esta mañana junto con mi padre a la Isla de los Marginados. Astrid será quien atienda el parto.

Jora no parecía muy contento, aunque la propia Astrid lo estaba aún menos. Faye no había levantado la cabeza y estaba sollozando contra el colchón de paja por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. En ese momento, Astrid se dio cuenta del terror que le causaba toda aquella situación. Ella, la general del Aquelarre Le Fey, que había liderado mil y una batallas, había asesinado sin miramientos y había visto más sangre y monstruos que cualquiera, le aterraba atender un parto.

Las brujas de su aquelarre, sobre todo Le Fey, habrían gozado verla así.

Ella jamás había mostrado interés por la medicina, era un hecho. Nunca le habían gustado los niños y jamás había querido asistir a un parto porque prefería enfocarse únicamente a entrenar para el ejército. Sin embargo, estando frente a la pobre Faye Haugsen, quien tenía una tripa inmensa para lo flaca que estaba, se arrepintió de no haber prestado más atención a las brujas sanadoras del aquelarre y a Gothi.

Había sido una egoísta y siempre había pensado únicamente en sí misma cuando podía haber hecho mucho más por los demás. Era triste, pero hasta que no había llegado a Isla Mema, su objetivo era quitar vidas, no salvarlas. Astrid no podía soportar la simple idea de que nadie más muriera por su descuido. La muerte de Brenna ya era bastante difícil de cargar, sería horrible tener que llevar las de Faye y su hijo en su conciencia también.

Sintió una mano caliente sobre su hombro y Astrid se relajó por el agradable cosquilleo del vínculo. Hipo la sonreía con calidez y asintió con la cabeza con complicidad.

No estaba sola, le recordó.

Astrid se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente antes de quitarse su capa de pieles y el bolso. Astrid reunió el valor para acercarse a Faye y tocó su piel ardiente que estaba pegajosa por el sudor. Estaba analizando sobre por dónde debía empezar cuando Brusca apareció en la puerta junto a Bocón.

Había demasiada gente en aquella sala.

—Necesito a todo el mundo fuera de aquí y que alguien se encargue de los niños.

Hipo se acercó con precaución a la cama para coger al niño dormido entre sus brazos. El niño se acomodó en su pecho, pero no se despertó. Jora Haugsen no se movió de su sitio. Astrid iba a insistir en que se marchara, pero Bocón se adelantó:

—Jora, dejemos todo en manos de Astrid. Verás cómo todo sale bien.

—Pero ella me necesita…

—Sabes de sobra que el parto es un ritual entre mujeres —insistió el herrero—. Nosotros no pintamos nada aquí.

Jora asintió con la cabeza y besó a su mujer en la cabeza, quién no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Cuando abandonaron la sala, Brusca cerró la puerta y se acercó a Faye para examinarla.

—Esto no pinta bien, ¿verdad?

—No, la fiebre no es buena señal —respondió Astrid con angustia.

—¿Has comprobado la dilatación?

Astrid negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta y subió el camisón de Faye para comprobarlo, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que apenas lo había hecho. De repente, la mujer soltó un alarido de dolor y su cuerpo al completo se puso en tensión. Las contracciones estaban siendo muy dolorosas para la dilatación que estaba teniendo.

—¿Brusca?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa.

—¿Por qué me da que lo que vas a decirme va a empeorar más la situación?

Astrid tragó saliva.

—Nunca he asistido un parto.

Brusca se quedó en silencio, para después chasquear la lengua frustrada.

—Mierda, Astrid, pues esta va a ser la primera vez de las dos, así que más nos vale saber improvisar algo porque esto no va por buen camino. Supongo que no debe ser diferente a cuando se interviene a alguien, ¿no?

—Me sé la teoría por encima y mal —comentó Astrid preocupada—. ¿Quizás debamos hacerla andar? Tal vez así alentemos la dilatación.

Brusca la ayudó a levantar a la mujer, pero Faye estaba tan ida por la fiebre que apenas podía moverse por su propia cuenta. Las dos jóvenes se resignaron a tumbarla en la cama y Astrid le indicó a Brusca que fuera a buscar un barreño de agua caliente, otro de agua fría y muchas sábanas limpias. La vikinga obedeció al instante, mientras que Astrid examinó con mayor atención a la mujer.

—Faye, ¿me oyes? —Astrid abrió uno de sus ojos y movió un dedo frente a sus ojos para comprobar su reacción, pero la mujer apenas podía parpadear y había empezado a murmurar incoherencias a causa del delirio.

Astrid palpó su tripa y puso su oído contra ella. Había vida todavía ahí dentro, podía sentirlo con gran intensidad. El bebé, por el momento, estaba a salvo, pero la bruja desconocía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Brusca volvió con todo lo que le habían pedido y ambas mujeres intentaron por todos los medios bajarle la fiebre. Las contracciones eran bastante irregulares y, pasada una hora, Astrid estaba segura de que Faye no iba a dilatar lo suficiente.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Entonces, recordó una poción que Hilda, su tutora, acostumbraba a preparar cuando volvían del campo de batalla. Era potente y efectiva, pero Astrid sólo le había visto hacerlo una vez. Su tutora le había insistido que si no se elaboraba correctamente, la poción podía suponer más un veneno que una cura. ¿Pero qué otra solución había? Si no hacía nada, Faye y el bebé morirían de una forma agónica.

La poción era su única posibilidad.

—Quédate con ella, vuelvo en dos minutos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Brusca con angustia.

—Voy preparar algo que le ayude con la fiebre, tengo que pedirle a Hipo que vaya a mi casa a buscarme los ingredientes —respondió ella apresurada.

—¿Por qué Hipo tendría que saber dónde están? —cuestionó Brusca claramente confundida, pero una sonrisa pícara no tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco ante su reacción, pero la respuesta a su pregunta era demasiado evidente. Hipo conocía demasiado bien su habitación. El vikingo había demostrado ser demasiado curioso y alguna noche se había quedado mirando los frascos y las plantas que había recogido Astrid para Gothi. A veces solía preguntarle por la utilidad de algunas plantas que no conocía y le comentaba sobre las variantes provenientes de los dragones. Astrid le había insistido que ella no era una adepta de la medicina y que apenas podía explicarle las razones por las que una medicina pudiera funcionar de una manera u de otra. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que si Hipo sacaba esos temas durante la noche había sido para distraer su mente del vínculo.

Astrid salió de la habitación y los hombres se levantaron de la mesa casi al instante, expectantes por tener buenas nuevas. Astrid negó con la cabeza y Jora Haugsen desplomó de nuevo en la banqueta, con aire derrotado. No había ni rastro de los niños mayores, pero Hipo todavía cargaba con el hijo más pequeño cuando recibió la señal de Astrid para hablar a solas. Se lo pasó a Bocón antes de acudir a su llamada y fueron a la cocina que se escondía tras una cortina para que nadie les escuchara.

—¿Para qué son estos ingredientes, Astrid? —preguntó Hipo cuando la bruja le había enumerado lo que necesitaba—. ¿Qué vas hacer?

—No lo sé, intentar salvarle la vida supongo —respondió ella con cierta irritación por tener que responder a tantas preguntas.

—¿Salvarle la vida? ¿Tan mal está?

—Tiene mucha fiebre y no dilata —contestó Astrid con angustia—. No sé qué más hacer, yo… yo no hago estas cosas, ¿vale? Lo mío siempre ha sido pelear y los maleficios, no esto. No quiero que esa mujer y su bebé muera, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no que emplear el don que se me ha dado?

Astrid tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Hipo cogió de sus hombros y empezó a inspirar aire con profundidad. Astrid estaba demasiado alterada para seguir su ritmo, pero Hipo era persistente. Tras varias largas bocanadas de aire, Astrid consiguió calmarse e Hipo sonrió aliviado. La bruja no entendía qué acababa de pasar.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es un truco bastante bueno para evitar los ataques de ansiedad —explicó él con simpatía—. Voy a por los ingredientes, no tardo.

El vikingo apuntó en un trozo de papel los elementos que Astrid necesitaba para la poción. Mientras Hipo salía de la casa, Astrid escuchó a Brusca llamarla. Detuvo a Jora Haugsen con un gesto con la mano y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Bocón para que lo tuviera bajo control. La bruja corrió al dormitorio y se encontró a Brusca limpiando la boca de la mujer que acababa de vomitar sobre sí misma.

—Busca otro camisón mientras la limpio —le ordenó Astrid.

Astrid palpó el vientre de Faye para comprobar que el bebé seguía bien. Notaba mucho movimiento dentro, tal vez demasiado. La mujer estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y Astrid le dio suaves cachetadas en las mejillas para espabilarla.

—Faye, no te duermas, ¿vale? Pronto estarás mejor, pero no conseguiremos nada si te duermes.

Astrid le quitó el camisón sucio y le limpió los restos de vómito antes de que Brusca le pusiera otro limpio. Volvió a comprobar el estado de su vagina, pero seguía sin haber gran diferencia desde que habían llegado.

—¿Has pensado qué hacer si…?

—No van a morir —le interrumpió Astrid—. No mientras hayamos agotado todos los recursos que disponemos.

—¿Qué recursos, Astrid? ¡Si no tenemos ni idea! —criticó Brusca furiosa—. ¿Por qué no llamamos a mi madre? ¡O cualquiera que haya asistido a un parto! ¡Nosotras no podemos con esto solas!

—Brusca, si vas a estar tocando las narices y a ponerme más trabas que soluciones ya te puedes ir largando —sentenció Astrid apretando los puños—. Pero, si realmente quieres ayudarme a que esta familia no pierda a nadie más, te suplico que confíes en mí. El bebé sigue vivo, si se da la terrible circunstancia de que Faye muere, buscaremos otros métodos para sacarlo. Hasta entonces, mi prioridad es salvar a los dos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta antes de que una atónita Brusca pudiera responder. Astrid entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hipo, quién traía todos los ingredientes metidos en una bolsa de pieles. Astrid le dio orden a Brusca de no permitir que la mujer se quedara dormida mientras ella se encargaba de hacer la poción. Jora Haugsen volvió a levantarse, nervioso, cuando vio a Astrid dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Faye jamás ha tenido problemas durante el parto! ¡Ni siquiera cuando Enrik nació muerto! —exclamó él con angustia.

—Alterándote no ganas nada, solo consigues acrecentar tu sufrimiento —le reprendió Astrid con delicadeza—. Quédate junto con tus hijos y espera a que todo acabe.

Jora quería seguir discutiendo, pero Astrid se ocultó en la cocina e Hipo fue tras ella. La joven bruja trabajó rápido, consciente de que no le sobraba tiempo. Mandó a Hipo que sacara las flores y las hojas de algunas de las plantas que utilizaría para la poción y le pelara el jengibre, mientras ella se encargaba de poner agua a calentar en el fuego y del hechizo. La bruja recitaba el conjuro en un tono apenas imperceptible, pero el vikingo sintió la magia fluir desde la punta de sus dedos y subir por sus brazos hasta su nuca. Era abrumador, pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Astrid irradiaba calidez.

Hipo no lo sabía, pero por primera vez estaba experimentando la magia blanca de la sanación. Un tipo de magia que Astrid raramente había utilizado nunca.

La bruja avivó el fuego con su magia y echó los últimos ingredientes antes de terminar el conjuro. El pequeño espacio se inundó con un aroma que Hipo jamás había olido, pero era sumamente delicioso y agradable.

—Que no te engañe el olor —le advirtió Astrid mientras lanzaba los otros ingredientes—. Es una forma de ocultar su asqueroso sabor.

—¿Crees que esto les ayudará?

—Probablemente sea lo único que pueda hacerlo ahora mismo, aunque me temo que mi hechizo no es el más óptimo —comentó ella sin apartar la vista del caldero—. Aunque creo que Gothi habría sabido hacer esto mucho mejor que yo sin recurrir a la magia —chasqueó la lengua—. Ni se te ocurra decirle esto último.

—Soy una tumba —le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Astrid ultimó la pócima con unas palabras y el mejunje empezó a cambiar de color. Debían esperar unos minutos para que la poción reposara e Hipo aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar sobre algo que llevaba carcomiéndole toda la noche.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de Bocón. No ha estado bien utilizarte de esa manera.

Astrid removió la poción con una cuchara de madera, sin saber bien qué responder.

—También debo disculparme yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije a Eret que estabas acostándonte conmigo durante la noche del Festival.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él atónito.

—Es largo de explicar, pero concluyamos que se tragó la mentira.

Hipo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Un fuerte rubor había cubierto sus mejillas. Astrid podía sentir las suyas propias ardiendo.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Sospechaba que podías estar involucrado en la desaparición del romano y tenía que buscarte una coartada —explicó ella azorada—. No se me ocurrió una excusa mejor.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Así que… básicamente los dos hemos contado la misma mentira.

Casi mentira, le hubiera gustado corregir Astrid. Si Bocón no les hubiera interrumpido, para esa hora ya lo habrían hecho varias veces. Era sumamente molesto recordarse que detener la locura que habían estado a punto de cometer había sido lo correcto, pero ninguno parecía estar contento por lo ocurrido.

—Hipo, yo…

—Tranquila, no estoy molesto —le interrumpió él—. Tiene más lógica que tú le hayas dicho eso a Eret a que yo se lo haya contado a Bocón. En realidad, debería hasta agradecértelo. Al fin y al cabo nos interesa que ese hombre no sepa nada, ¿no? Con suerte, no le volveremos a ver.

—Eso espero —concordó la bruja.

La poción se tornó en un color rojizo y Astrid volcó parte del contenido del caldero en una vaso de barro. Tiró el resto por la ventana, consciente del riesgo que podía suponer que encontraran una poción mágica allí.

—¿Estás segura de que esto va funcionar?

Astrid torció el gesto, no del todo convencida.

—Tú por si acaso reza a los Dioses —sugirió la bruja antes de volver al dormitorio.

Brusca estaba intentando mantener a Faye despierta cuando Astrid volvió con la poción. La vikinga abrió la boca de la mujer y Astrid puso el vaso contra sus labios para ayudarle a que se lo bebiera. El primer impulso de Faye fue vomitar otra vez, probablemente por el asqueroso sabor del mejunje, pero las dos jóvenes forzaron a que lo ingiriera todo. La bruja dejó el vaso junto a la cama y rezó a Freyja para que la pócima diera resultado.

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron horas y las dos jóvenes intentaron reanimar a la pobre Faye Haugsen del estado de inconsciencia que había caído. De repente, la mujer despertó dando un alarido de dolor y abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró primero a Brusca, sin entender qué hacía una de los gemelos Thronston allí, y después giró la cabeza en dirección a Astrid.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Faye mientras empezaba a recuperar el color en su rostro.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera responder, otra contracción sacudió su cuerpo y gritó una palabrota que probablemente la había escuchado toda la aldea. Brusca estaba estupefacta, sin poderse creer que aquella mujer que había estado con un pie en el Valhalla, estuviera ahora perfectamente consciente y teniendo contracciones regulares.

—¿Qué demonios le has dado? —cuestionó Brusca mientras Astrid observaba de nuevo el estado de su dilatación.

—Un remedio para bajar la fiebre, nada más —respondió la bruja sin querer entrar en detalles.

—¡Y una mierda, Astrid! Esto no es normal —le acusó Brusca sin creer su mentira.

—¿Qué no es normal? —preguntó Astrid muy seria.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —Brusca bajó la voz para que solo la escuchara la bruja—. No hace ni una hora estábamos hablando de cómo sacar al bebé si Faye moría y, ahora, está perfectamente consciente y gritando más insultos que un marinero.

—Brusca, no sé que se te está pasando ahora por la cabeza, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto —insistió Astrid queriendo cambiar de tema lo antes posible—. Faye está empezando a dilatar con rapidez, así que o te quitas esas tonterías de la cabeza y me ayudas o te largas.

Brusca no se marchó, era demasiado leal y cabezota para hacerlo, más sabiendo que Astrid no podía llevar el parto sola. Sin embargo, Faye parecía saber de sobra qué debía hacer y las dos jóvenes se redujeron a ayudarla a moverse, a darle agua cuando la requería y a animarla a que empujara. A Astrid todo el proceso del parto le pareció horroroso y terrorífico, más cuando empezó a ver la cabeza del bebé salir del cuerpo de la madre junto con una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre. La bruja cogió a la criatura con cuidado e insistió a una Faye agotada que empujara con fuerza. La mujer gritó una vez más a la vez que destrozaba la mano de Brusca. Astrid la ayudó tirando con mucho cuidado de la criatura y tan pronto salió, la niña rompió a llorar.

Astrid observó maravillada a la pequeña pegajosa y cubierta de sangre. Era tan pequeña, tan arrugada y tan feucha que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras la cubría con una manta caliente que Brusca le había acercadado. Cortó el cordón umbilical con una daga y se la entregó a su madre, quién rompió a llorar tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos. Empezó a murmurar palabras de amor mientras las dos jóvenes mujeres, habiendo dejado sus diferencias a parte, se chocaron las manos complacidas y orgullosas de sí mismas. Ahora solo quedaba a esperar que Faye sacara lo que se suponía que debía quedar dentro de su cuerpo.

Brusca se ofreció a lavar a la niña, mientras la otro vikinga descansaba complacida. Faye Haugsen se dirigió a Astrid con una sonrisa cansada:

—Gracias, de verdad, no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo he roto aguas, pero creo que lo que me has dado ha sido sumamente vigorizante —miró a Brusca lavar a su hija de reojo—. ¿Cómo ves a mi niña?

—Aparentemente, está todo bien —respondió la bruja sonriente, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecha consigo misma—. Habrá que ver cómo evoluciona estos días, pero parece tener una salud de hierro, como la de su madre.

Faye iba a decir algo más, cuando su cara se contrajo de dolor y soltó un grito. Astrid se movió alarmada y Brusca se giró sorprendida. La bruja apartó las sábanas del cuerpo de Faye y volvió a mirar el estado de su vagina, esperando ver los restos de sangre y líquido que debía expulsar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se encontró con otra cabeza saliendo del cuerpo de la vikinga.

El corazón de la bruja se paró en ese instante.

Gemelos.

O peor.

Gemelas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Si Faye daba luz a gemelas ello supondría un gran problema para ella y para la aldea. Los aquelarres anhelaban a las bebés gemelas, pues eran criaturas de gran potencial mágico. Faye chilló, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, y Brusca sacudió a Astrid con el otro bebé en sus brazos, quién seguía absorta en su terror.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —miró hacia la entrada vaginal de la madre—. ¡Joder! ¡Que son dos!

—¿Cómo que son dos? —voceó Faye sin creérselo.

Astrid continuaba inmóvil y muy pálida por la impresión.

—¡Astrid! ¡Espabila! —le ordenó Brusca sacudiéndola otra vez.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Las mujeres reconocieron la voz nerviosa de Jora Haugsen y Astrid, por fin, reaccionó.

—Faye, necesito que empujes, ¿vale? —le pidió Astrid, aún con las manos temblorosas—. Respira hondo, tú puedes ¡Venga!

La vikinga utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar, pero finalmente fue Astrid la que tuvo que sacar a la niña cogiendo con mucho cuidado de su cabecita y después de sus hombros. Esta vez no hubo lloros. Sólo silencio, el peor que había escuchado jamás. La criatura no respiraba.

—¿Por qué no llora? —gritó Faye angustiada—. ¿Por qué no está llorando?

En ese momento, a Astrid se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, pero la peor de todas fue que quizás no debía salvar a esa niña. Las brujas siempre eran muy selectivas con las niñas que secuestraban para el aquelarre. No todas eran válidas, pues era necesario nacer con un distintivo mágico. Es decir, una marca de bruja. Dichas marcas podían aparecerse de muchas maneras: un lunar, una mancha, ojos de diferentes colores o un labio leporino, entre otros rasgos. Astrid tenía su propia marca también, escondida bajo su pecho izquierdo. La marca de bruja de aquellas niñas, en cambio, había sido nacer iguales. Por tanto, las brujas vendrían a por ellas. Eran un caramelo demasiado goloso para no cogerlo y llevarlo cuando nadie estuviera mirando.

La propia Le Fey podría venir a por ellas. Era raro que se implicara, pero los casos de gemelas eran reducidos y conflictivos entre los aquelarres. Si acudía ella misma, se aseguraba de quedárselas para su séquito.

No obstante, cuando escuchó los alaridos angustiosos de Faye, reclamando a su otra hija, los golpes furiosos de un histérico Jora Haugsen y los lloros de los pequeños en el dormitorio de al lado, Astrid recordó a Brenna.

Aquella niña que se marchó antes de tiempo y a la que pudo salvar si no hubiera sido tan egoísta.

Miró al bebé una vez más y le hizo un juramento silencioso.

Ningún bebé sería robado de Isla Mema.

No mientras ella estuviera allí.

Cortó el cordón y se levantó para dar la espalda a la madre y a Brusca, quien todavía cargaba con la otra niña que no había dejado de llorar. Reposó uno de sus dedos helados sobre el pecho de la pequeña y soltó una de sus chispas. El bebé dio una fuerte sacudida entre sus brazos y la bruja sintió cómo su corazoncito empezaba a palpitar como el de un colibrí. La pequeña se puso a llorar y Astrid soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a la cama antes de que la madre se levantara y ésta puso a la pequeña, aún llena de sangre y pegajosa, contra su pecho. Faye se puso a llorar otra vez, cansada, aliviada, feliz y triste. Ninguna se percató de que Jora Haugsen había entrado en el dormitorio y ahora observaba con los ojos llorosos a su mujer y a sus hijas recién nacidas. Brusca le dio la otra criatura al padre y sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta para dar a entender a Astrid que debían dejarles un momento a solas.

—¿Astrid?

La bruja ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando Faye la llamó. La madre observaba a su hija con una expresión extraña. Astrid se acercó preocupada, pensando que tal vez la criatura tuviera una afección grave de la que no se había percatado. Pero al ver a la niña, Astrid se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenía una cicatriz en el pecho. La marca de la magia que la había salvado y que era similar a la que la bruja tenía por toda su espalda.

O la que el Viejo Gormdsen se había ganado cuando Astrid le asesinó con la misma magia que había salvado a la hija de Faye.

—Está todo bien —respondió Astrid con voz calmada—. Es sólo una marca de nacimiento.

La mujer relajó sus hombros tensos al escuchar su explicación y Astrid se retiró, dejando a los experimentados padres solos. En el pasillo se topó con los otros hijos, quienes parecían expectantes y nerviosos por saber qué había pasado. El aspecto de la bruja no debía ser muy alentador, pues tenía el delantal, su falda y sus manos todavía llenas de sangre. No obstante, sonrió y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándoles su permiso para que entraran. Los niños no necesitaron más y corrieron al dormitorio de sus padres.

Astrid se estiró y sus hombros, tensos y cansados, se quejaron. Estaba tan agotada que se dormiría en el mismo suelo si pudiera. Pero era consciente que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. Aún no había salido el sol.

¡Dioses! Daría su alma a Loki por una buena pinta de hidromiel.

Xx.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Astrid tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una de sus manos, procurando no quedarse dormida y daba pequeños sorbos al té que Bocón había preparado. El niño pequeño de los Haugsen, cuyo nombre había olvidado, descansaba ahora en su regazo. Había sido tan insistente en dormir en los brazos de alguien que Astrid, impulsada por su carácter impaciente, le había cogido entre los suyos con tal de no escucharle llorar más y se había quedado dormido casi al instante.

Tras dejar a la familia Haugsen a solas para recibir a sus nuevas hijas, Astrid y Brusca había vuelto para ayudar a Faye a expulsar todo lo que le había quedado dentro, a curarla y a asearla para que Hipo pudiera ejercer de Jefe en funciones y bendecir la llegada de las pequeñas al mundo. El propio Hipo tendría que ser testigo de la inspección que Jora haría a las niñas para comprobar que no tenían ningún desperfecto físico que le obligara a abandonarlas a la intemperie. Después, Hipo sería el primero en escuchar sus nombres.

Brusca se había marchado poco después de terminar con Faye, pero antes de irse, arrastró a Astrid a un rincón de la pequeña casa para que nadie las escucharan. Brusca había no había estado especialmente receptiva con ella desde el parto y Astrid se preguntó si tal vez estaría traumatizada por lo vivido. No podría culparla, la bruja estaba convencida de que ella misma tendría pesadillas por una temporada. Sin embargo, Brusca le expuso sus inquietudes respecto al parto, pero no de la forma en la que Astrid le hubiera gustado.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó la vikinga.

—¿Hacer el qué? —dijo la bruja claramente confundida.

—La niña no respiraba, Astrid. Yo misma lo he visto cuando la sacaste.

Astrid se maldijo a sí misma. La bruja había esperado que Brusca no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la niña había nacido casi muerta. La vikinga había sido un inmenso apoyo durante el parto, pero Astrid empezó a cuestionarse si no había sido demasiado imprudente. ¿Pero qué otra cosa habría podido hacer si no? Si no hubiera empleado su magia, Faye y sus hijas estarían muertas.

—Tenía el pulso débil, Brusca, lo único que hice fue masajearle el pecho para alentar las pulsaciones de su corazón, nada más —Astrid ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese método fuera posible.

Brusca torció el gesto, no muy convencida por su argumento.

—¿Y qué me dices de la marca de su pecho?

—Es una marca de nacimiento, ya te lo he explicado antes —respondió Astrid con impaciencia.

—¡Pues qué casualidad que se parezca tanto a la cicatriz de tu espalda! ¿Acaso un rayo cayó sobre la niña estando dentro de su madre y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

Aquello empezaba a ser sumamente molesto. ¿A qué venía toda esa mierda ahora?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Brusca? —la bruja sacudió la cabeza, claramente irritada—. No entiendo de qué va todo esto.

—¡Quiero que me cuentes la verdad! Lo que ha pasado ahí ha sido muchas cosas menos normal, Astrid.

La bruja apretó los puños y contó hasta diez para contener su ira, pero la vikinga tenía una mirada desafiante y expectante por una verdad que ella consideraba que se merecía saber.

No podía estar más equivocada.

—Te lo digo otra vez: no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. Hice lo que debía hacer y no hay nada más que hablar.

Astrid se esperaba una pataleta por parte de Brusca, pero se encontró con un mortífero silencio. Sus ojos furiosos estaban tintados por el dolor de cuando una sabía que le estaban mintiendo a la cara. La vikinga se marchó sin despedirse y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por no contarle la verdad de su propia naturaleza. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Las brujas no eran más que leyendas en aquellos lares y no gozaban precisamente de buena fama.

Brusca no solo no la creería, sino que la tomaría por loca.

Además, ella no le debía nada a Brusca.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal consigo misma?

La bruja se pasó el resto de la noche en el comedor, esperando a que terminaran el ritual vikingo para así poder hacer un último chequeo a Faye y a las niñas antes de volver a casa. Necesitaba trazar un plan de emergencia lo antes posible. Según sus cálculos, los aquelarres vendrían a buscar a las gemelas en torno al Equinoccio de primavera, eso suponía poco menos de un mes para prepararse para un conflicto o bien contra soldados raso o bien contra una reina según el aquelarre que viniera a buscarlas. Necesitaría implementar varios hechizos de protección por toda la isla y ejercitarse en un tiempo récord para recuperar la buena forma que tenía antes de que la condenaran a muerte. Para eso necesitaría armas y tiempo, lujos con los que a día de hoy no contaba.

Bocón le había ofrecido té y ella lo había aceptado agradecida. Se pasó sus fríos dedos sobre los párpados para reducir el dolor de cabeza que se estaba generando en torno a sus ojos. El niño se removió por su repentino movimiento, pero no se despertó. Vikingo y bruja no se atrevieron a cruzarse una sola palabra, demasiado incómodos y cansados para hablar; pero Bocón no era precisamente una persona a la que le gustara el silencio. Es más, se veía tan agobiado por el mutismo que invadía aquel pequeño comedor que no paraba de revolverse en su asiento. Harta de escuchar el molesto golpeteo de su prótesis de madera contra el suelo, Astrid habló:

—¿Por qué no estás tú también dentro? Estoy segura de que a Hipo le hubiera gustado que le acompañaras.

—Hipo debe valerse por sí mismo —respondió Bocón con aire reflexivo—. Si yo o su padre estuviéramos presentes cada vez que tiene que tomar una decisión o ejercer sus funciones, jamás aprendería, ¿no crees?

—¿Aún a riesgo de que se equivoque? —cuestionó Astrid.

—¿Cómo si no?

Bocón hablaba como si aquello fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo, pero Astrid no podía estar más confundida. A ella siempre le habían enseñado que si se confundía en algo, se debía pagar por ello. O lo hacía tal y como marcaban las expectativas de sus superiores o sería castigada. Aquella lección la tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria y había quedado marcada por todo su cuerpo.

—Los dos habéis estado fantásticos esta noche —comentó Bocón con una sonrisa cálida.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el repentino sentimiento de vergüenza que la había invadido.

—No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo —replicó la bruja centrando su atención el niño que tenía en su regazo. Apartó un mechón rubio de su cara y tembló levemente ante el tacto frío de la piel de la bruja.

—Bueno, creo que traer al mundo a dos bebés en lugar de una y asegurarse de que la madre está bien durante todo el parto... tiene su cosa —señaló Bocón dando un sorbo a su té—. No te quites mérito, chavala.

Astrid no sabía dónde meterse. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos y realmente no sabía qué decir. Bocón se rió ante su desmañada actitud, pero no dijo nada más a sabiendas que mataría de la vergüenza a la joven. Astrid aprovechó su actitud divertida para preguntar algo que llevaba rato rondando en su cabeza:

—Bocón, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Bocón la observó extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza curioso.

—¿Podrías hacerme un hacha?

El herrero abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendido por su petición.

—¿Para qué quieres tú un hacha?

—He perdido mi rutina de entrenamiento desde que llegué aquí, me gustaría retomarla ahora que cambia el tiempo —explicó Astrid y torció el gesto ante la expresión desconcertada del hombre—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es solo que no te asociaría al tipo de persona que llevaría un hacha.

—¿Por qué?

Bocón no se atrevía a contestar vista la expresión de pocos amigos de la bruja, pero Astrid conocía bien su respuesta. Ella siempre había sido prejuzgada por su físico. Todo el mundo consideraba que su cara bonita era un sinónimo de que ella debía ser delicada y femenina. Sin embargo, Astrid estaba acostumbrada a que la infravaloraran. ¿Cuántos humanos, en su mayoría cazadores, habían caído bajo sus encantos para después sucumbir a su poder? Demasiados. Astrid era mucho más que una hermosa fachada, pues ella había sido una líder nata, temida y letal dentro de su aquelarre. Pero ahora… ¿qué era realmente? Una mera ayudante de curandera vinculada a un humano. Una cara bonita, nada más. Bocón la veía así, como la hermosa extranjera con la que hijo del Jefe se había encaprichado. No obstante, si las brujas iban a venir a Isla Mema y había cazadores y romanos rondando por el Archipiélago, Astrid debía estar preparada.

Ella iba a tener ese hacha, costase lo que costase.

—Digamos que te fabrico ese hacha, ¿cómo piensas pagármelo?

Buena pregunta. Aunque técnicamente trabajaba para Gothi, Astrid no recibía ningún salario por su trabajo. Gothi no podía pagarla, pero le había ofrecido techo y comida a cambio. La bruja nunca había visto necesario el dinero, pues siempre se había acostumbrado a vivir con lo justo y nunca había contado con un carácter caprichoso. Bocón la observaba con intensidad y Astrid se dio cuenta que no era precisamente dinero lo que estaba pidiendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que dejes de verte con Hipo.

Aquella propuesta la pilló desprevenida. Sus mejillas se calentaron por el repentino rubor que las inundó. Sin embargo, su vergüenza no hizo que estuviera menos enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Sabes bien que esa decisión no es unilateral.

—Podría serlo si tú le dijeras que no quieres verle más. Él es lo bastante prudente y listo para comprender cuando alguien no está interesado en él.

Astrid no pudo contener una carcajada amarga y negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil como piensas, Bocón —comentó Astrid con acritud—. Ninguno queremos… esto, pero no lo podemos evitar.

—¡Oye, que yo también he sido joven! ¿Eh? —le acusó Bocón reticente—. Además, Hipo va a casarse. Ya no hablo sólo por él, sino por ti también. ¿No ves lo problemático y doloroso que será para ti que estés enamorada de él?

Astrid sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo estoy enamorada de él? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Tan difícil es de entender que sólo somos amigos?

El niño abrió sus ojitos cuando escuchó a la bruja levantar la voz y empezó a sollozar asustado. Bocón se atrevió a replicar cuando Astrid se levantó molesta de su asiento para calmar al crío. Paseó por el comedor mientras mecía al pequeño con un mimo muy impropio en ella. Cuando el niño volvió a dormirse y ahora mucho más tranquila, Astrid se enfrentó al vikingo:

—Hipo y yo no estamos juntos, Bocón. Es más, es probable que te imagines que entre nosotros hay más de lo que realmente hay. No voy a negar que existe cierta… tensión, pero no hay nada más que un profundo sentimiento de respeto y aprecio —la bruja soltó un suspiro—. Ninguno de los dos queríamos llegar a esto, de veras te lo digo, pero supongo que las cosas pasan por una razón. Puedes estar tranquilo, no estamos enamorados, dudo mucho que lleguemos a estarlo.

—El amor no es algo que se pueda controlar, chavala —replicó Bocón no muy convencido por su discurso—. Si los dos realmente os creéis eso, sois más ilusos de lo que pensaba.

Astrid iba a objetar cuando Jora Haugsen entró en la sala. Estaba ojeroso, cansado, triste, pero a la vez radiante. Debía ser extraño tener un sentimiento de euforia por la llegada de un nuevo bebé —en este caso dos— contra un sentimiento de tristeza por haber perdido a otra durante el proceso. El hombre se dirigió a Astrid:

—Faye quiere verte.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza y entregó el niño a su padre. Se sacudió la falda, como si así desaparecieron los rastros de sangre seca del tejido, y lanzó una mirada de Bocón quién la observaba afligido. Astrid se dirigió a la habitación, sin querer pensar en más chorradas como el amor.

Faye Haugsen estaba hablando con Hipo cuando la bruja entró en el cuartito. Cada uno cargaba con un bebé. Astrid cerró la puerta tras de sí, captando la atención de la madre y el Jefe en funciones. Faye sonrió tan pronto vio a Astrid y le pidió que se acercara a la cama, donde estaba sentada y apoyada contra el cabecero de madera. Hipo la sorprendió entregándole el bebé, pero Astrid no parecía muy segura de si era una buena idea.

—Es muy pequeña, no sé cómo cogerla —explicó la bruja avergonzada.

—Solo ten cuidado con la cabeza —le señaló Hipo en voz baja para no despertar a la criatura.

Astrid cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se sorprendió de lo cálida que era. Hipo le guiñó el ojo cuando la bruja le preguntó si lo estaba sujetando bien y Faye rió. El vikingo se retiró, dejándolas solas, y Faye aprovechó para sacar uno de sus pechos del camisón. La criatura que tenía entre sus brazos no tardó en encontrar el pezón para darse un festín bien merecido. Astrid observó la escena fascinada, jamás había visto a un bebé mamando de su madre.

—Siéntate, mujer, no te quedes ahí de pie. ¡Debes estar agotada!

Astrid casi no reconocía a aquella mujer. La Faye embarazadísima, demacrada y triste había sido sustituida por una madre cálida, con aire vivaz, aunque melancólico. La bruja se sentó a su lado y observó a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos. Tenía todavía su carita contraída por el esfuerzo del parto, aunque su piel se había tornado en un bonito rosáceo. Su respiración era acompasada y dormía profundamente en los brazos de la bruja que le había salvado la vida.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho —dijo Faye—. La verdad es que todo ha sido muy extraño. Ya te he mencionado antes que ni siquiera recuerdo haberme puesto de parto. Al parecer, Jora se asustó mucho cuando vio que había roto aguas y tenía mucha fiebre. No sé qué remedio me has dado, pero creo que me has salvado la vida.

—Yo…

Astrid no encontró su propia voz, por lo que Faye continuó hablando.

—Aún me quedaban varias semanas para que diera a luz, así que me temo que ha sido todo un conjunto de casualidades. En ningún momento pensé que estaría embarazada de gemelas, supongo que con todo lo de Brenna no me había parado a pensar en las criaturas que llevaba dentro —la niña que tenía en sus brazos soltó su pezón y la madre empezó a dar palmaditas en su espalda para que eructara—. Me sentía fatal, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podía preocuparme del bebé que llevaba dentro si acababa de perder a mi pequeña?

La voz de Faye se quebró, pero respiró hondo para mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar. Astrid tenía un nudo en el estómago, sin saber realmente qué decir a aquella pobre mujer.

—Al no saber que estaba embarazada de dos, pensaba que el bebé era fastidiosamente grande e inquieto. Es un pensamiento terrible, pero llegué a odiarlo con todo mi ser, lo habría intercambiado con Brenna sin pensarlo —confesó la mujer con tristeza. La pequeña eructó y Faye sonrió complacida—. No fue hasta que me echaste la bronca el día que me hiciste la colada cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Y, aunque Brenna sigue siempre presente en mi mente, por fin pude apreciar a la criatura que llevaba dentro —le entregó a la pequeña para intercambiarla con la otra que tenía en brazos—. Has hecho muchísimo por mi familia y… has salvado a mi hija. No sé cómo y no necesito saberlo, me basta con saber que está viva y sana. Nunca te hemos recriminado la muerte de Brenna porque sabemos lo mucho que te esforzaste por mantenerla con vida, pero creo que te aliviará saber que cualquier deuda que sientas que tengas con nosotros está más que saldada.

Astrid estaba tan abrumada por sus palabras que tuvo que apartar la vista para no tener que soportar esos ojos llenos de gratitud hacia ella. Astrid no se merecía ningún tipo de agradecimiento, si la niña había muerto había sido porque la bruja había pensado más en ella misma que en otra cosa. Miró a la otra criatura que tenía ahora en sus brazos, tan parecida a su gemela y a otros tantos bebés recién nacidos.

—¿Cómo… cómo las has llamado? —preguntó Astrid, incapaz de responder a su discurso.

Faye sonrió y aún con la bebé marcada mamando se incorporó un poco para coger de las manitas de su otra bebé.

—Esta es Halimenda —Astrid arrugó la nariz, provocando la risa de Faye—. Ya conoces las costumbres aquí, hay que poner nombres horribles para evitar que los trolls se las lleven. Aunque sus hermanos la han empezado a llamar Hallie, así que supongo que se quedará con ese diminutivo.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó la bruja con la vista clavada en la niña marcada.

—Se llama Assa —Astrid alzó la cabeza hacia Faye, sorprendida—. No quería incomodarte llamándola por tu nombre, así que se me ocurrió utilizar una variante.

Astrid quería salir de allí. Se le hacía muy complicado mantener la compostura y no estaba acostumbrada con lidiar con gente tan amable y agradecida. Afortunadamente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Jora Haugsen entró en el pequeño dormitorio y sonrió.

—Bocón se acaba de marchar, Hipo me ha preguntado si piensas quedarte más.

—Voy ahora mismo —se apresuró en contestar—. Dile que me espere cinco minutos.

Jora asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Astrid dejó a Hallie en el moisés y le preguntó a Faye si le parecía bien que revisara el estado de sus genitales mientras acababa de dar de mamar a Assa. Faye asintió con la cabeza y Astrid se apresuró en revisar si todo estaba correcto. La poción había hecho efecto en el posparto y, aunque la mujer aún contaba con un prominente estómago que tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer, sus partes estaban casi recuperadas.

—Procura no moverte mucho estos días, ¿vale?

—Pronto tendré que ponerme a trabajar… —empezó a decir Faye, pero Astrid hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Hasta que yo considere que estés recuperada, ni te muevas de la cama.

Faye asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy conforme por sus órdenes. Astrid recogió sus cosas y se despidió de la vikinga antes de salir al comedor, donde Hipo la estaba esperando. Jora Haugsen se despidió con un apretón de manos y le dio un gracias seco, pero sentido. El resto de los niños no estaban por ningún lado, ni siquiera el obseso porque le cogieran en brazos. Supuso que la tensión de la noche los había dejado tan agotados que se habían quedado fritos.

Astrid e Hipo salieron al exterior, aliviados de salir de aquel ambiente tan cargado y claustrofóbico. El frío de la mañana les golpeó en la cara como pequeñas cuchillas recien afiladas, pero el sol se asomaba entre las nubes del horizonte. Astrid ya había empezado a caminar cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la vista clavada en la fachada de los Haugsen. Extrañada por su comportamiento, la bruja se colocó a su lado y contuvo la respiración.

Sobre la estructura de madera había crecido una preciosa enredadera con flores blancas y azuladas. Hipo se percató de que la bruja estaba sonriendo afligida. El día del funeral de Brenna, Astrid había cogido una parte de sus cenizas y las había enterrado junto a la casa para realizar un pequeño hechizo. Su objetivo había sido que en aquel lugar quedara el recuerdo de la niña, pero que sólo hacía efecto cuando las heridas empezaran a sanar. Tal vez, la llegada de las gemelas había sido la señal de que los Haugsen, por fin, habían comenzado a levantar la cabeza del foso donde llevaban tiempo atrapados.

—No sabía que también supieras hacer este tipo de cosas —comentó él.

—¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?

—¿Flores en invierno y en Isla Mema? Sólo puede ser cosa de brujería —contestó Hipo con sorna.

Isla Mema todavía no había despertado cuando cogieron el camino hacia sus respectivas casas. Sólo se oían el murmullo de las voces de los pescadores a lo lejos, preparándose para hacer la pesca del día, y el cantar de algún Terrible Terror más madrugador de lo normal. A Astrid le pesaban los ojos y no podía esperar a meterse en la cama y dar una larga cabezada, al menos hasta media mañana que sería cuando algunos de los pacientes de Gothi irían a molestarla con sus afecciones. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse a las gemelas de la cabeza y la inminente llegada de las brujas en algún momento a Isla Mema.

No podía hacer frente a todo aquello ella sola. No sin el respaldo de un aquelarre.

Observó a Hipo de reojo. Tenía que decírselo, por mucho que le molestara. Estaba segura de que lo entendería y que no la culparía, ¿verdad? Tal vez con su ayuda y la de Desdentao podrían trazar un plan efectivo contra el ataque de un aquelarre. Astrid tenía facilidad para crear estrategias contra otras brujas e Hipo le aportaría todo lo necesario con tal de proteger a la isla.

La bruja iba a detenerse para hablar con él, cuando Hipo se le adelantó. Cogió de su mano y la empujó por una de las callejuelas hasta detrás de una casa que daba hacia los acantilados. Extrañada por su repentino acto y su expresión fría, Astrid iba a preguntarle sobre qué mosca le había picado cuando el vikingo la besó sin más dilación.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que le golpeara y le empujara hacia los acantilados. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Ahora? ¿Sin más ni más? Hacía unas horas, aquel acto habría tenido todo el sentido del mundo.

Sin embargo, Astrid era lo suficientemente tonta como para devolverle el beso con la misma ferocidad. Su cordura fue disipándose poco a poco a medida que la lengua dominante del vikingo peleaba contra la suya. Besar a aquel hombre era frustrante y maravilloso, sobre todo cuando mordía su labio inferior. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a besar así? En Isla Mema seguro que no.

Pero todo un principio, tenía un final e Hipo rompió el beso tan rápido como lo había empezado. No obstante, no se apartó de ella. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza por la impotencia de la situación. La bruja no pudo evitar acariciar su mentón cubierto por una barba y pasearlos por su hermoso rostro hasta sus labios, ahora hinchados por su pelea contra los suyos. El vikingo abrió los ojos, ahora oscuros por el deseo y frustrados por no poder ir más allá.

La bruja no podía pensar con claridad. Intentó volver a besarle, pero esta vez Hipo se apartó de ella con brusquedad, empujándola contra la pared de madera de la casa.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber vuelto a caer por el vínculo.

Por no hablar de la ira que sentía contra ella por no poner trabas a su propio deseo.

Cada vez era más difícil resistirse. Ambos lo sabían. Ella podía sentirle cuando no estaban cerca y él… saboreaba su magia. La presencia de la bruja resultaba tan atosigante para él que le era imposible apartarla de su mente, más teniendo lo placentero que era estar cerca de ella.

Dormir con ella.

Tocarla.

Sentirla.

Y todo lo demás.

No le había contado que cuando Astrid había preparado la poción que había salvado la vida de Faye, había podía entender la mitad del hechizo que estaba recitando, aún sin haber oído nunca el extraño idioma que empleaba la bruja para sus hechizos. Tampoco se sentía capaz de explicarle que había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica sacudir su brazo cuando había resucitado a Assa y habían salido chispas de su mano que la había dejado entumecida por un rato.

Ni de los sueños.

¡Oh, no! Los sueños eran un caso aparte que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar.

Pero tenía clara una cosa:

—No puedo volver a dormir contigo, lo siento —confesó él—. Es demasiado.

El rostro desconsolado de la bruja le confundió, pero comprendió que el vínculo también podía afectar a sus emociones. Se debían recordar que nada de aquello era real. Aquel dolor físico y psicológico era fruto de una magia antigua que eran incapaces de entender.

—Demasiado peligroso —concordó ella—. Hipo, lo siento mucho. Ésto está fuera de mi control.

Astrid hizo un amago de tocarle, pero él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si temiera volver a caer en sus redes. La bruja apretó la mano que había extendido hacia él contra su pecho.

—Necesito tiempo, Astrid. Por favor, no te acerques a mí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. No… no quiero que hagamos algo de lo que vayamos a arrepentirnos.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, aunque una horrible desazón predominó en su estómago. Si Hipo la apartaba, estaba sola contra el mundo. No es que fuera la primera vez, pero sería difícil —por no decir imposible— hacer frente a todo aquello ella sola.

Ambos cogieron direcciones opuestas. Astrid se mordió el labio y lo sintió palpitante contra sus dientes.

Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

Sus labios abrasaban contra su lengua.

Xx.

 **Un par de aclaraciones del capítulo:**

 **\- Cuando Brenna muere, Faye estaba embarazada de seis meses. En este capítulo, Faye estaba de ocho. Es bastante habitual que los partos de gemelos se adelanten. Astrid lleva en Isla Mema, más o menos, cinco meses. Apareció a mediados del otoño y ha pasado prácticamente todo el invierno allí.**

 **\- "Assa" es una variante del nombre "Astrid", para que entendáis la sorpresa de la pobre mujer cuando se entera de que le han puesto a la niña su mismo nombre.**


	14. El (no) cumpleaños

**¡Holiiii¡!**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo, queridas. Con el capítulo MÁS LARGO que he escrito hasta la fecha de Wicked Game, para que veáis que la espera merece la pena. Os espero un capítulo largo, intenso y con muuuuuuchas cosas, tengo ganas de saber qué os parece porque hasta yo me he emocionado escribiéndolo. Este capítulo ha tenido mucha influencia de mi querida Rosalía y su album "El Mal Querer". ¿No la habéis escuchado? HACEDLO. Me lo agradeceréis más adelante.**

 **Quería aprovechar también para hacer una pequeña aclaración a un Guest que me escribió con el último capítulo. Esta persona comentaba que le preocupaba que este fic contuviera una escena de violación a Astrid. Si este fic está categorizado como Mature no es por otra cosa que por las escenas de sexo, el contenido sangriento y la violencia que puede contener el fanfic. Es más, ninguno de mis fanfics tendrán escenas de violación a menos que sea super estrictamente necesario y dudo muchísimo que fueran escritas de forma explícita. Además, si algún personaje de Wicked Game pretendiera violar precisamente a Astrid, tened por seguro que Astrid le haría picadillo. Literal. Además, me he preocupado en dejar claro que Astrid realmente quiere el acercamiento físico con Hipo y el sentimiento es recíproco.**

 **Así que puedes estar tranquilo. Nadie va a violar a nadie.**

 **Pero habrá sexo. Obviously.**

 **No voy a enrollarme mucho más. Miles de gracias a todas por vuestros preciosos reviews. Recordad que yo soy de responderos personalmente, pero que lo agradezco igualmente. Igual que Lucía, Miren, Rosa que estáis por ahí en algún lado. Y Holly Blue que tiene más paciencia que una santa y es la que me aguanta cuando me bloqueo. Y Bere, preciosa, que amo tus PMs con todo mi ser porque eres fantástica. También mando saludos a Harmony Abadejo y a Beastboy12325 que se han pasado al lado oscuro y están leyendo Wicked Game ahora.**

 **Por cierto, NO ME HAGÁIS SPOILERS DE CÓMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN 3 QUE EN ESPAÑA NO SE ESTRENA HASTA EL 22 DE FEBRERO Y YO NO PODRÉ VERLO HASTA EL 24. Si me hacéis spoiler, os bloqueo. Fuera bromas. (pero de momento os quiero un montón, que lo sepáis también).**

 **No me enrollo más.**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **Y pasad un día bonito.**

* * *

Hipo estaba de un humor de perros.

Por lo general, la gente de Isla Mema conocía al joven vikingo como alguien amable y paciente con todo el mundo, siempre dispuesto a buscar una solución a cualquier problema que se le presentara. Tal vez fuera un poco torpe a la hora de interactuar con otras personas, pero nadie podría echarle en cara su predisposición por hacer bien a los demás y sus esfuerzos por vencer a su timidez y caer simpático a los demás. Sin embargo, los días posteriores al parto de Faye Haugsen y tras el retorno de su padre de la Isla de los Marginados, nadie se explicaba por qué estaba tan taciturno, distante y de mal humor. Nunca lo tomaba con nadie, pero Bocón detectaba su ira en la forma que martilleaba las armas en la herrería, como si el yunque y el metal fueran la fuente de sus problemas.

Se había encerrado en sí mismo de tal forma que ni el propio Desdentao podía llegar a él. El dragón sabía que todo aquel mal genio y ansiedad provenían del inesperado pero muy acertado distanciamiento que se había marcado con Astrid. Desdentao había desaprobado desde el principio las visitas nocturnas que su amigo realizaba a bruja todas las noches, pero no importaba lo que le dijera o hiciera para detenerle: Hipo siempre terminaba en casa de Astrid y volvía al amanecer.

Pero cuando Hipo regresó a casa la mañana después que Faye Haugsen diera a luz a sus hijas, estaba tan ausente y deprimido que apenas reaccionó a la voz del dragón. Se metió a la cama y se quedó dormido al poco rato. Desdentao perdió la cuenta de las veces que el vikingo se había girado sobre sí mismo y apenas podía comprender lo que murmuraba en sueños. A las dos horas, Hipo volvió a levantarse malhumorado y frustrado.

Y así había sido su rutina durante los siguientes días.

Estoico había notado la repentina hostilidad de su hijo y le preguntó a Bocón si le había pasado algo durante el tiempo que había estado en la Isla de los Marginados. El herrero, casi convencido de que el problema de Hipo era Astrid, respondió:

—Sólo está tenso por todo el asunto del matrimonio, déjale unos días hasta que se calme.

Bocón intentó por todos los medios hablar con él, pero Hipo prefería mantener en silencio sus emociones más negativas. El herrero, desesperado por la cabezonería de su aprendiz, decidió hablar con Astrid. No obstante, no tuvo la suerte de coincidir con ella. La muchacha había estado ilocalizable, siempre ocupada y moviéndose de un sitio a otro. Gothi, extrañada por el repentino interés del herrero por la joven, le explicó que no había notado un cambio notorio en la hosca actitud de Astrid, aunque sí que la sentía más ausente de lo habitual.

Aunque Hipo por fin conseguía dormirse por su cuenta, el vikingo siempre pasaba mala noche. Se despertaba sudoroso, nervioso y confundido de forma constante. A veces dormía muy pocas horas porque era incapaz de pegar ojo por los malos sueños que le invadían. Su falta de sueño volvió hacer estragos en su rendimiento y Desdentao le instaba a que volviera a tomar la poción del sueño. Hasta que una noche, tras escuchar la bronca que Estoico le había echado a su hijo tras su decepcionante y somnolienta actitud, el dragón le arrinconó para que tomara la poción y él, de muy mala gana, aceptó.

Esperanzado de que su humor mejorara a la mañana siguiente, Desdentao le sugirió sobrevolar la isla en cuando se levantó. Su respuesta fue seca:

—No.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —replicó el Furia Nocturna sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No estoy de humor —se justificó él mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir.

Desdentao parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin creerse que aquello fuera cierto.

— _¿Tú? ¿Sin humor para salir a volar?_ —hubo un tenso silencio—. _¿Estás de puta coña o qué te pasa?_

—Desdentao, de verdad, cállate —espetó Hipo con rabia contenida.

El dragón golpeó su cola con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que la madera crujió bajo sus pies. Hipo se encaró al Furia Nocturna, quien había sacado los dientes de la ira, pero el vikingo apenas se inmutó de su posición amenazante.

— _Tienes que parar con esta mierda. Ya._

—Ya la he parado, ¿qué más quieres?

— _Esto._

Desdentao le señaló con su cola amputada.

—Acabas de señalarme de arriba abajo —señaló el humano irritado.

— _Exacto_ —el dragón sacudió la cabeza—. _Mira, sé que no lo estás pasando bien y que toda esta historia con Astrid no está siendo fácil para ti. ¿Pero qué te dije desde el principio? Que te alejaras ¿Me has hecho caso? No ¿Qué lección aprendemos de todo esto? Escucha a tu mejor amigo antes de dejarte enredar por la hiedra venenosa que plantan las brujas._

—Desdentao…

— _Vale, lo admito, Astrid no es tan terrible como podría ser otras brujas. Pero o rompes el vínculo con la bruja para ayer o te bajas esos humos hasta que encuentres una solución, porque estás insoportable._

Hipo se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Se merecía esa bronca, lo sabía bien. Ni él mismo comprendía su mal humor. Estaba siempre enfadado, molesto por todo, queriendo gritar e incluso llorar. Todo su fuero interno era un caos de emociones que no era capaz de entender. O al menos se engañaba pensando en eso, pues en el fondo —muy en el fondo— de su cabeza, sabía que todo esto venía causado por el vínculo.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Astrid. Daba igual las horas que metiera en la herrería, trabajando junto con su padre o en la Academia para distraer su mente: la bruja era un pensamiento estancado en su cerebro. Cuando Hipo comenzó a visitarla todas las noches estaba convencido de que no pasaría nada. Al principio, todo marchaba bien: él volvía a dormir como cuando no tenía problemas de insomnio, sin necesidad de tomar pócimas mágicas, y había descubierto que realmente era agradable estar con ella. En ese periodo que empezó a dormir con Astrid, comenzaron los sueños extraños. No podía considerarlos pesadillas porque, en realidad, no tenían ningún sentido. La mayoría se situaban en Isla Mema y aparecían situaciones demasiado comunes: conversaciones banales, encuentros con algunos de sus amigos durante la comida, escenas de su padre en el fuego con gesto preocupado… Hipo siempre se despertaba alterado de esos sueños, sin entender la razón por la que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra su pecho. Al ser sueños tan superficiales, no tardaba en volverse a dormir, concentrado en la acompasada respiración de Astrid que dormía profundamente a su lado. No obstante, pese a olvidar la mayor parte de sus sueños, Hipo no podía evitar la sensación de que vivía en una sensación constante de _déja vu_.

Sin embargo, no quiso darles mayor importancia de la que se merecían, pues tan pronto se despertaba al amanecer su atención se iba al rostro dormido y pacífico de Astrid. No sabía por qué se quedaba parado observando sus labios agrietados por el frío, la cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda, su pelo del color del sol cayendo sobre su rostro o la suavidad de sus mejillas cubierta de pecas. Cuando empezaba a notar su erección, se marchaba avergonzado y convencido de que no volvería más.

Pero Hipo demostró tener una voluntad demasiado débil y volvía cada noche.

Hipo no esperaba que nada fuera a torcer su rutina nocturna, ambos mantenían sus emociones bajo control y no había habido ningún acercamiento físico entre ello. Pero, como ya venía siendo habitual en todo lo que respecta, se equivocó. La noche en la que Faye Haugsen dio a luz, el vikingo tuvo un sueño que le despertó, aunque no consiguió recordar qué. Iba a dormirse de nuevo cuando escuchó la respiración errática de Astrid a su lado. Al principio, pensó que quizás estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla; pero el movimiento de su cuerpo y sus silenciosos gemidos le dio a entender que, en realidad, Astrid estaba masturbándose.

Su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca y se preguntó qué hacer. ¿Esperar a que terminara? ¿Hacerse el dormido? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarla a la cara si permitía que ella continuara sin ser consciente de que estaba despierto? Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar que estaba invadiendo un espacio privado para Astrid, pero que se atreviera siquiera tocarse a sí misma mientras compartían cama… Debería estar escandalizado, pero su dolorosa erección estaba diciéndole todo lo contrario. Ardía en deseo de tocarla, poseerla y escucharla gemir su nombre.

Cuando se movió, Astrid se detuvo. Tenía dos opciones, o hacer como si nada o dejarse llevar por una vez. Estaba tan cansado de controlarse, tan cansado de tener que esconder su deseo por ella y tan cansado de todo. No pudo evitar el impulso de empujar su cuerpo contra el suyo y excitarse aún más cuando soltó aquel suntuoso suspiro al sentir su erección rozando contra su trasero. Posó su mano sobre su muslo, ansioso por tocarla y humedecer sus dedos con su excitación. Cuando le dijo contra su oído que siguiera, estaba casi seguro de que Astrid le golpearía, pero cuando retomó donde lo había dejado, Hipo pensó que iba a volverse loco.

Ella también lo quería.

La habría poseído allí mismo si aquella situación en sí no le hubiera gustado tanto. Oírla gemir de aquella forma tan obscena, tocándose sin avergonzarse ni un pelo de que él estuviera allí… Él terminó uniéndose a ella. Podía estar así para siempre, pero cuando la oyó correrse no pudo retenerse a sí mismo. Su mano acabó empapada por su propio semen, pero su erección no había desaparecido del todo.

Entonces, ella se giró en su dirección.

No podían verse en la oscuridad, pero podía imaginarse sus ojos, azules como el cielo en verano, dilatados por el deseo, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el orgasmo y su boca carnosa entreabierta a la espera de que la besara. Hipo lo habría seguido adelante sin dudarlo si no hubiera aparecido Bocón.

Obviamente.

Era ya costumbre que alguien les interrumpiera cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Podía escuchar bien la conversación entre Astrid y Bocón desde la habitación de la bruja y, consciente de que el vikingo había venido también a buscarle, se vio obligado a bajar a la planta inferior, aún arriesgándose de que Astrid le matara por haber soltado la mentira de su supuesto romance al herrero.

Aunque, técnicamente, ahora ya no era ni verdad ni mentira. Más bien, un término medio.

Discutieron. ¡Cómo no! Él aún tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que acababa de pasar: frustrado por no haber podido continuar y confundido por no estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por haber perdido el control con ella.

Todo estaba siendo muy raro.

Se pasó todo el parto de Faye Haugsen con Bocón, Jora y el más pequeño de sus hijos, Alfie, quien estaba más que a gusto durmiendo entre sus brazos. Hipo nunca había mostrado un interés especial por los niños, pero se había acostumbrado a tratarlos y congeniaba fácilmente con ellos. Los otros dos hijos de los Haugsen fueron forzados a irse a la cama por órdenes de su padre, aunque el vikingo podía escucharles susurrar tras su puerta.

Cuando Astrid confesó que tenía que preparar una poción para salvarle la vida a Faye, Hipo se vio sorprendido por una Astrid muerta de los nervios por la enorme carga que había recaído sobre sus hombros. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, incapaz de controlar aquella situación que se le iba de las manos. Consiguió tranquilizarla y podría haberla besado allí mismo para animarla y asegurarla que no estaba sola. Como era evidente, se redujo a hacer lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera.

En el proceso que estuvo preparando la poción, Hipo se asustó al entender una parte del hechizo que estaba recitando Astrid. Era difícil de explicar, pero era como si su cerebro pudiera interpretar y traducir perfectamente algunas de las palabras que la bruja estaba recitando en voz baja. Se asustó. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso el vínculo estaba haciendo estragos otra vez en él por lo que había sucedido esa noche? Ni siquiera cuando la bruja le confesó que había soltado a Eret la misma mentira que había creado él para Bocón fue capaz de enfadarse. Estaba tan abrumado por la situación que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

El resto del tiempo que duró el parto se dedicó a esperar pacientemente junto con un Jora al borde de la histeria y con un Bocón preocupado. Cuando escucharon los llantos del bebé, Jora se puso a llorar y los otros dos vikingos soltaron aliviados el aire que habían estado conteniendo hasta entonces. Tal y como dictaba la tradición, aguardaron a que alguna de las mujeres fueran a salir para anunciar la llegada del bebé, pero entonces escucharon unas voces alteradas en el dormitorio. Los niños mayores de los Haugsen salieron del dormitorio asustados y preocupados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no habían anunciado todavía la llegada de su nuevo hermano?

Bocón, aún con Alfie entre sus brazos, y él tuvieron que detener a Jora para que no entrara en la habitación. Escuchó los gritos de súplica de Faye, preguntando por qué su bebé no estaba llorando. Brusca clamaba la atención de Astrid, pero la bruja no daba respuesta. De repente, Hipo sintió una fuerte sacudida que recorrió su brazo y miró su mano, asustado, para ver unas chispas salir de sus dedos.

Al momento, escucharon a un bebé llorar.

Jora terminó entrando en el dormitorio, olvidándose de las tradiciones y ritos sagrados. Bocón posó la mano en el hombro de Hipo para indicarle que volvieran al comedor cuando se llevó un inocente calambrazo. El herrero dio dos pasos hacia atrás, confundido, mientras se sacudía la mano, pero Hipo simuló no entender su reacción y volvieron al comedor, dejando a los niños expectantes de un permiso para entrar en el dormitorio de sus padres.

Brusca apareció al rato, seguida poco después por Astrid, con el delantal y las manos manchadas de sangre. Ambas les explicaron que Faye Haugsen no había estado esperando uno, sino a dos bebés. Los dos vikingos se sorprendieron, pero se alegraron al saber que las dos pequeñas habían llegado al mundo con buena salud.

Hipo cumplió con sus responsabilidades como Jefe en funciones y dio su bendición a las niñas a la vez que esperó pacientemente a que Jora Haugsen revisara que sus hijas no ofrecieran ningún tipo de discapacidad. Hipo rezó a los Dioses porque así no fuera, pues no podría soportar tener que abandonar a ninguna bebé a su suerte para que muriera en la intemperie. Por suerte, ambas niñas superaron la prueba, con el único inconveniente de la cicatriz de la pequeña Assa.

Hipo se quedó mudo. Al ver aquella marca recordó una parte del sueño que le había despertado esa noche. En él, había visualizado a esa niña marcada en brazos de una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y rizado, de rostro extrañamente familiar, vestida con el mismo vestido que llevaba Astrid la noche que se conocieron.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido soñar con aquella niña? ¿Y quién era aquella mujer? La marca de la niña se lo había tenido que hacer Astrid, los Dioses sabrían por qué, pero todo aquello era tan insólito… Se convenció a sí mismo que sólo era una mera casualidad. Nada más.

No obstante, cuando abandonó la casa de los Haugsen junto con Astrid supo que aquellos sueños no eran una simple triquiñuela de su mente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella enredadera de flores en la fachada de otro sueño, no pudo adivinar de cual, pero sí que se quedaba mirándolas junto con Astrid, tal y como estaban haciéndolo ahora. Flores que no habían estado cuando habían acudido a atender el parto. Flores que había creado Astrid a través de su magia.

Mierda.

Aquello debía ser un efecto del vínculo. Tal vez Hipo estaba robando los poderes de Astrid otra vez, pese a que no le sonaba que hubiera mencionado nada de que pudiera visualizar el futuro en sueños. ¿Pero qué pasaba entonces con la visión de la bruja pelirroja con Assa en brazos? ¿Acaso iban aparecer más brujas en Isla Mema? ¿O tal vez no había sido más que una coincidencia?

Quiso contárselo a Astrid. De verdad que quería hacerlo, preguntarle sobre cómo controlaba aquellos maléficos sueños, pero sus impulsos le traicionaron una vez más. Cogió de su mano y salieron de la avenida principal para esconderse tras una de las casas. La besó con ferocidad y anhelante por saborear su boca. Ella no dudó en corresponderle con el mismo ensañamiento.

Era divertido besarla, sobre todo porque se frustraba cuando él quería dominar el beso y su lengua se enredaba con la suya para controlarla. Hipo se sentía tan bien cuando la besaba y la tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Jamás, ni siquiera estando con otras mujeres, se había sentido así con nadie.

Entonces, se preguntó si ella pensaría lo mismo con él.

Rompió el beso.

Claro que no. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ella le había confesado que sí sentía cierta atracción física por él, pero Hipo estaba convencido de que el vínculo había nublado su mente. Y él, que ni siquiera estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos fueran reales o no, se había aprovechado de ello. No solo le estaba robando sus poderes, estaba generando una dependencia física y emocional hacia ella que rozaba lo enfermizo.

Se negó a volver a dormir con ella, por su cordura, pero sobre todo por una simple cuestión de respeto hacia ella y hacia sí mismo. Astrid se disculpó, consciente de que ni ella podía controlar más la situación. Pedirle que no se acercara a él fue lo más doloroso, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se marchó sin mirar atrás, acompañado por una sensación de rabia e incertidumbre que había permanecido hasta esa mañana en la que Desdentao le había echado en cara su actitud.

No salieron a volar.

Desdentao se había negado después de que Hipo recapacitara, aún sin haberle perdonado su desprecio. El vikingo era consciente que se merecía su trato frío, por lo que se disculpó y se marchó a la herrería como todas las mañanas. Saludó a Bocón, quién parecía sorprendido que le dirigiera la palabra, y se puso a trabajar. Aprovechando que no estaba echando chispas, el herrero no tardó en acercarse para hacerle un interrogatorio:

—¿Ya estás de mejor humor?

Hipo reflexionó su respuesta mientras calculaba el peso de la espada que debía arreglar con la mano.

—No, pero supongo que se me terminará pasando.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás insoportable desde el nacimiento de las gemelas Haugsen.

—No me pasa nada, Bocón. Todo el mundo tiene unos días malos —señaló él, pero puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión poco convencida de Bocón—. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar enfadado con el mundo?

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, pero eso no significa que tengas que guardarlo para ti y los demás tengamos que soportar tu mal humor —el herrero titubeó—. ¿Esto es por Astrid?

Hipo dejó de martillear la espada y apretó el mango del martillo con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

—Si cuando te refieres a Astrid es por preguntar si me sigo viendo con ella, la respuesta es no. Ya no tenemos ninguna clase de encuentro poco decoroso.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Hipo frunció el ceño, pero el herrero volvió a su trabajo sin querer discutir más. El joven vikingo se puso de nuevo a martillear el metal y a afilar diferentes armas. A lo largo de la mañana fueron recibiendo y entregando pedidos, reponiendo armas, preparando arneses y recolocando algún que otro diente a los dragones que pasaban por allí. Bocón se pasó parte de la jornada sentado en su mesa de trabajo, garabateando unos dibujos. Hipo intentó avistar sus bocetos, pero Bocón era muy receloso, probablemente porque los diseños de su aprendiz presumían de ser más detallados y bonitos que los suyos. El joven vikingo le dejó tranquilo mientras colocaba las últimas entregas en su sitio. Se dio cuenta que faltaba una de las hachas que había reparado unos días antes para el padre de Mocoso. Hipo rebuscó entre los estantes, convencido de que Bocón lo había tenido que cambiar de sitio, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho.

Hipo se remangó la túnica y vio un corte profundo en su antebrazo. Frunció el ceño preocupado al ver la sangre manar. Él no había hecho nada que pudiera herirle, por lo que significaba que Astrid se había lesionado. ¿Pero cómo? Su primer impulso fue ir a buscarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero la herida se cerró, dejando una fina y casi imperceptible cicatriz en su piel. Aquello no evitó que se girara en dirección a la salida, dispuesto a buscar a la bruja.

Fue entonces cuando alguien le asustó por detrás.

Hipo soltó un grito y cayó de bruces contra el suelo por haber perdido el equilibrio. Una risa divertida resonó a su espalda.

Una risa que conocía muy bien.

Una joven rubia de cabello largo y alborotado le observaba con mofa. Vestía una túnica roja, unos leggins negros que estaban rotos y llevaba más accesorios de los que Hipo pudo contar: pulseras, pendientes, collares y una banda blanca en la cabeza, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules y chispeantes. Una espada envainada colgaba de su cinturón. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, la misma que había tenido desde que era niña:

—Camicazi —dijo él aún sorprendido de verla allí.

—Da igual el tiempo que pase, todavía sigues siendo un torpe Hipo Haddock —le recriminó ella riendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos hasta el mes que viene —preguntó él ignorando su comentario.

—Y yo tampoco, pero resulta que todo fue una treta de mi madre para engañarme y traerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Camicazi ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse e Hipo se sacudió la ropa para quitarse el polvo del suelo.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó él mirando a la entrada de la herrería.

—Con tu padre, ¿con quién si no? No quería ir con ella así que he decidido venir aquí directamente para ver a mi espero-que-no-futuro-prometido —dijo ella con cierto retintín y le observó de arriba abajo—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan alto? Parece mentira que seas el mismo chaval pequeño y herido que vi hace, ¿cuánto hace ya? ¿siete años?

Hipo se ruborizó y Camicazi se cruzó de brazos con un mueco de desagrado en la cara.

—Me gustabas más cuando eras más bajito.

—Disculpa, lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo estirón —comentó él con sarcasmo.

Hipo cogió las armas que se le habían caído en el suelo y se preguntó dónde estaría el hacha de Patón Jorgenson. Camicazi se acercó a saludar Bocón, quien no parecía sorprendido de verla, pero sí contento. Hipo casi había olvidado el huracán que podía llegar a ser Camicazi. Hiperactiva, habladora y arrogante, pero valiente y leal a sus amigos. Cuando eran niños, a Hipo le aterraba Camicazi, sobre todo porque era demasiado extrovertida para alguien tan introvertido como él, pero Cami jamás se metió con él ni dudó de sus capacidades. Cuando Hipo apareció en su isla montado en un Furia Nocturna, nadie daba crédito a sus ojos, aún sin creerse que el panoli del hijo de Estoico Haddock pudiera haber domado a semejante dragón él sólo, mucho menos que hubiera acabado él sólo con la Muerte Roja. Camicazi, siempre impaciente, recriminó la injusta actitud de sus compatriotas como sólo ella sabía hacerlo:

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué más queréis que haga ahora? ¿Que haga el pino mientras vuela al dragón? ¡Panda de inútiles es lo que sois vosotras! Callad y trabajad, ¡zopencas!

No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero al margen de sus evidentes cambios físicos por la edad, Camicazi parecía seguir siendo la misma de siempre.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te cuentas? ¿Cómo llevas lo de ser el soltero más codiciado de todo el Archipiélago? —preguntó la vikinga mientras le acompañaba a su zona de trabajo.

—¿Así es cómo se me ve ahora? —se quejó él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieren que me entreviste contigo.

—Esa pregunta tendría que hacérmela yo, no tú —replicó Camicazi irritada—. Ya le he dicho a mi madre que perdemos el tiempo en esta estupidez, no pienso casarme contigo.

Hipo se esperaba y entendía la respuesta de Camicazi, aunque ella había sido su mejor baza. Era la única de todas sus pretendientas que conocía personalmente y no era una opción terrible. No obstante, desde que se conocieron Camicazi había dejado claro desde que sus únicos intereses en la vida eran las mujeres y la esgrima, todo lo demás era irrelevante. Así que Hipo estaba resignado a casarse con una completa desconocida.

—¿Es cierto que saliste corriendo del Festival del Deshielo y huiste al bosque con tu amante?

Hipo palideció.

—¿Quién demonios te ha contado eso?

—Dagur, por supuesto.

Maldito traidor, pensó Hipo rabioso. No se había vuelto a cruzar con él desde la noche del Festival, pero el vikingo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido fiel a su palabra.

No debía ni haberse sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo, Dagur mentía más que hablaba, en eso no había cambiado nada.

—Estate tranquilo, Hipo, hasta donde yo sé, sólo me lo ha contado a mí y porque sabe que somos amigos —se apresuró Cami a añadir—. Es un buen tío, ¿sabes? Te aprecia un montón.

—¿Después de dejar de planificar la mejor forma de matarme? Tal vez —replicó el vikingo de mala gana.

—¡Madre mía, Hipo! ¡Calma esos niveles de sarcasmo! —se quejó Camicazi irritada—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Camicazi chasqueó la lengua por sus evasivas.

—¿Quién es ella?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Venga ya! Dagur me contó que la escuchó en el bosque, así que tienes que contármelo todo —sacudió la cabeza a la vista que Hipo la estaba ignorando—. Fue tu primera vez, ¿a que sí? Por eso te da tanta vergüenza contármelo.

—Camicazi…

—¡Hipo!

Cuando escuchó la voz de Astrid, el corazón del vikingo dio un vuelco. Dejó sus herramientas a un lado con intención de salir a buscarla, pero la bruja apareció en un suspiro dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Tenía la cara y la túnica manchada de barro y el rostro marcado por el cansancio y la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay un dragón herido en el bosque —respondió ella apresurada—. No sé qué hacer con ella, mis conocimientos de medicina son muy limitados en lo que respecta a los dragones.

—Perdona, ¿y tú quién eres? —cuestionó Camicazi con curiosidad, apoyada contra la mesa.

—Astrid —contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de la de Hipo.

—¿Astrid qué? —insistió la vikinga irritada.

La bruja miró a la vikinga con cara de pocos amigos y Cami tragó saliva.

—Sólo Astrid.

Hipo se vio obligado a intervenir para que la sangre no llegara al río.

—Si vamos volando llegaremos antes —señaló él mientras se quitaba el delantal del trabajo—. Cami, lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

—Claro, claro, lo primero es lo primero —dijo ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Después continuaremos con nuestra conversación y me presentas a tu amiga como es debido.

Astrid estaba demasiado ansiosa por marcharse de allí como para darse cuenta de la sugerente mirada que Camicazi le había lanzado. Una pequeña punzada de rabia sacudió el estómago del vikingo, no queriendo admitir lo mucho que le molestaba que Camicazi mostrara ese tipo de interés por la bruja.

Astrid caminaba tan rápido que Hipo tuvo que acelerar el paso para seguirle el ritmo. Era raro y muy incómodo estar a su alrededor, pero la bruja no parecía muy consciente de ello. Parecía realmente preocupada.

—No me has dicho qué tipo de dragón te has encontrado —dijo Hipo cuando bajaron a los establos.

Astrid apenas apartó la vista de su camino cuando respondió:

—Es una Nadder, Hipo —la bruja tragó saliva y se detuvo antes de llegar al nicho de Desdentao—. La han atacado unos cazadores de dragones.

Xx.

Astrid estaba de un humor de perros.

Era un hecho.

Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien. Si bien ella había tenido siempre un sueño ligero, ahora todas las noches se despertaba por el castañeo de sus dientes. Odiaba admitir que echaba de menos dormir con Hipo. Sin embargo, su voluntario alejamiento le había venido de perlas para recuperar la razón. Se sentía estúpida por haberse dejado influir por el vínculo, por haber permitido que Hipo viniera todas las noches a dormir con ella y por haberse dejado llevar por ese deseo que aún la carcomía por dentro.

Y, a pesar de todos los beneficios, todas las noches tenía la vaga esperanza de que volvería a subir por su ventana para dormir con ella. Astrid añoraba su cuerpo caliente, su respiración profunda y acompasada o sus murmullos en sueños. Pero lo que más echaba de menos era su presencia constante, sus jornadas en los Archivos, sus conversaciones nocturnas, su sonrisa cada vez que se cruzaban… Astrid había vuelto a la soledad y no la había echado tanto en falta como ella había pensado en un principio.

Brusca seguía enfadada con ella. La bruja había intentado varias veces encerrar el hacha de guerra, cosa que resultaba humillante para ella, pero necesitaba apoyarse en alguien para soportar la agonía que el vínculo causaba dentro de ella y no sentía que hubiera nadie más a quién pudiera acudir. Brusca, sin embargo, la evitaba a toda costa, guardando un profundo rencor por ocultarle lo que había hecho durante el parto de las gemelas Haugsen. La bruja se sentía muy decepcionada con la vikinga, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Ella no iba a contarle su secreto, eso lo tenía claro.

Por tanto, Astrid estaba sola.

Otra vez.

Astrid visitaba a los Haugsen todos los días para comprobar el estado de las gemelas, pero sobre todo para estudiar bien el terreno y la estrategia a seguir cuando vinieran las brujas robabebés durante el Equinoccio. Había formulado un par de hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa, pero aún tenía que recorrer la isla para dejar otros cuantos. También había vuelto a entrenarse, aunque estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que había pensado, pues la falta del sueño le estaba afectando más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había robado un hacha de la herrería con intención de devolverla tan pronto le hubiera cortado la cabeza a la bruja que se atrevería aparecer en Isla Mema.

Se levantaba temprano para salir a correr por el bosque, cargada con el hacha en su espalda para practicar sus movimientos y tirarla contra los árboles para optimizar su puntería. Aquellas sesiones le venían bien para desahogar su frustración y, sobre todo, para no pensar en Hipo. Por suerte, Astrid no había perdido tanta práctica como se había pensado en un principio.

Entrenaba al amanecer y por las tardes antes de anochecer. Empezaba y terminaba todas las jornadas cubierta de tierra y sudor y siempre iba directa a las aguas termales cercanas a la aldea para lavarse. Gothi se quejaba de sus ausencias, pero no ponía muchos reparos al ver que Astrid cumplía con su trabajo. La bruja escondía el hacha detrás de la casa de la anciana, tras unos toneles en los que Gothi guardaba la comida para sus Terrores Terribles.

Pese a todo su entrenamiento y trabajo, Astrid tampoco había cesado su búsqueda del grimorio. Aún tenía la esperanza de aquel libro tuviera el hechizo que le ayudaría a romper el vínculo con Hipo, por lo que cada vez que acudía a casa de los pacientes con Gothi, aprovechaba para husmear y concentrarse en cualquier señal mágica que pudiera detectar. Sin embargo, Isla Mema tenía de mágico lo que ella de humana y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por la posibilidad de que el grimorio que Le Fey tanto anhelaba pudiera haber sido destruído. Respecto a Asta Lund, Astrid no había vuelto a investigar sobre ella, pero seguía presente en su mente, como un zumbido molesto que era incapaz de apagar.

Durante esos días en los que Astrid se sumergió en su soledad, echó de menos volar. Cuando vivía con el aquelarre, sus salidas hacia el cielo era lo que mejor le sentaban. Le gustaría poder despejar su mente de todos sus problemas y sencillamente… volar. En Isla Mema era fácil encontrarse a alguien montado en un dragón. Era una locura insana ver a tanto vikingo sobrevolando la isla y sus alrededores con sus dragones, muchos de ellos carcajeándose y pasándoselo en grande.

Astrid les envidiaba.

Mataría por volver a volar. Por ser libre, aunque nunca lo hubiera sido del todo.

No habían retomado el entrenamiento de dragones, aunque Hipo se lo había propuesto unos días después del Festival del Deshielo. A Astrid no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero entendía que el entrenamiento de dragones formaba parte del proceso de aceptación en Isla Mema. La propuesta había quedado en el aire y era obvio que Hipo no quería saber nada del tema por el momento. Además, ella seguía sin confiar en aquellas criaturas.

¿Brujas y dragones? Aquel era un conjunto que no podía prosperar.

O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Una mañana, Astrid salió como costumbre a entrenar. Aprovechó que Gothi todavía estaba durmiendo para coger el hacha robada y se la colgó a su espalda. Comenzó a correr por la ladera de la aldea en dirección al bosque. Cada día cogía una ruta distinta para estudiar bien la isla y lanzar pequeños hechizos de protección. La bruja sabía que parte de sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues su magia no era tan poderosa como solía serlo cuando estaba en el aquelarre. Cualquier bruja preparada de un aquelarre podía deshacerlos con suma facilidad, pero Astrid se consolaba con que al menos la mantendría entretenida por un rato. Aquella mañana había cogido una ruta que pasaba más allá de los baños termales y llevaba a una zona boscosa en la que no había estado antes. Cuando consideró que estaba lo bastante alejada de la aldea, Astrid hizo unos ejercicios de calentamiento y cogió el hacha. El arma era una obra digna de un artista y un herrero más que habilidoso, aunque tal vez fuera demasiado pomposo para el gusto de Astrid. Estaba claro que el hacha pertenecía a alguien adinerado, pues dudaba mucho que Bocón tuviera un gusto tan fino como para hacer todas sus hachas así. La única pega del arma era que no estaba ajustada a su tamaño y peso. Astrid era bastante alta en comparación a las humanas de su edad, pero aquel arma estaba construída para un hombre corpulento. Además, al tener las caderas anchas, su centro de gravedad estaba descompensado con el hacha.

Pero podía ser mucho peor, se recordaba la bruja.

Podría no tener ningún arma.

Durante un largo rato, Astrid estuvo lanzando el hacha contra diferentes árboles, practicando diversos movimientos, probando su agilidad mediante su magia, elevando piedras para esquivarlas, y mejorando su capacidad de salto. Esto último había supuesto la más complicada de todas sus tareas, pues nunca antes había necesitado saltar cuando lo había tenido tan fácil como volar. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que la bruja pudiera huir de sus manos si le daba por escapar volando.

La bruja estaba apuntando otra vez hacia un lastimero árbol cuando escuchó un estruendo en la arboleda, seguido de un grito agudo. En guardia y con hacha en mano, Astrid se acercó al lugar, preocupada por lo que podía encontrarse. Corrió varios metros hasta que encontró un camino de árboles caídos y derribados, como si algo de grandes dimensiones hubiera chocado contra ellos. Volvió a escuchar otro grito en la profundidad del bosque.

Siguió el rastro de los árboles hasta que alcanzó una pequeña explanada donde se encontraba un dragón. Un Nadder, concretamente. La criatura intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba soltaba un grito lastimero. Astrid fue cauta, muy desconfiada, se acercó al dragón que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. El Nadder parecía tan centrado en lamerse las escamas e intentar levantarse y extender sus alas que no vio a la bruja hasta que ésta estuvo a distancia suficiente como para herirla con el hacha. Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el Nadder chilló aterrado:

—¡ _Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Te lo suplico!_

Los dragones eran conocidos por ser criaturas orgullosas y peligrosas, por lo que aquella imploración le había pillado desprevenida. Astrid no tenía intención de herirla, pero tampoco confiaba que no fuera atacarla. Sin embargo, la dragona, pues por su voz había deducido que era hembra, parecía tan acongojada por su presencia, que la bruja tiró el hacha robada lo más lejos que pudo, perdiéndose en la arboleda, y alzó sus manos en son de paz. Al menos, si la Nadder la atacaba, podría disponer de su magia para protegerse.

—No voy hacerte daño —dijo Astrid con voz calmada—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— _¿Puedes entenderme?_ —preguntó la Nadder sorprendida—. _¡Oh! ¿Eres una bruja?_

La reacción general de los dragones ante las brujas nunca era positiva. Se temían y odiaban con intensidad, pero ésta Nadder en concreto la observaba curiosa y sin el mayor ápice de terror.

—Sí, pero no voy hacerte ningún daño —respondió Astrid extrañada por su actitud.

— _Por supuesto que no, de querer hacerlo ya me habrías atacado_ —sostuvo la dragona e intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero como las veces anterior, volvió a caerse al suelo—. _¡Me duele tanto la pata! Y ni siquiera puedo abrir la ala._

Sin dar movimientos bruscos, Astrid se acercó a la Nadder para hacer un balance de sus heridas. Observó las escamas azules y las rozó con sus dedos hasta llegar al profundo corte sangrante que tenía en su pata izquierda. Recitó un hechizo y, aunque la herida no se cerró del todo, al menos dejó de sangrar. Con cuidado, miró su ala, que no ofrecía buen aspecto. Estaba torcida en una posición antinatural para su especie y tenía pinta de doler como mil demonios. Astrid la tocó y la Nadder, sin querer, movió su cola contra ella al sentir el intenso dolor. La bruja fue rápida para esquivarla, pero uno de los pinchos de la cola del dragón le cortó el brazo derecho. Soltó un grito de dolor.

— _¡Dioses! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!_ —se apresuró el dragón en disculparse—. _¿Estás bien? Déjame que te ayude, puedo curarte con mi saliva._

Astrid se había levantado la manga de su túnica, ahora empapada con su propia sangre, y observó el profundo corte que la Nadder le había hecho. La bruja se concentró y la herida no tardó en cerrarse, dejando únicamente el rastro de su sangre y una fina cicatriz, casi imperceptible, en su piel. La dragona la observó fascinada, pero la preocupación volvió a nublar sus ojos.

— _Mis espinas son venenosas…_

—Soy prácticamente inmune al veneno de los Nadder —le explicó Astrid quitándole importancia—. He recibido muchos espinazos vuestros a lo largo de mi vida.

La Nadder tembló.

— _¿Espinazos? ¿Acaso perteneces a un aquelarre?_ —preguntó la Nadder con terror—. _¿No… no estás sola?_

Astrid frunció el ceño, extrañada por su pregunta y repentino temor. Era poco común encontrarse a una bruja que no perteneciera a un aquelarre o por lo menos Astrid no había conocido a ninguna además de sí misma. Las brujas eran criaturas que se movían en manada y se protegían las unas a las otras. ¿Pero brujas subsistiendo en solitario? Ninguna. Sabía que las Völvas, por ejemplo, vivían por su cuenta, pero ellas eran de un especie muy diferente a la suya. Eran meras humanas al servicio de Odín que habían sido supuestamente bendecidas por el Padre de Todos. Las brujas jamás se habían llevado bien con las Völvas, probablemente porque éstas eran consideradas seres inferiores que no merecían el don de la magia.

Además, las Völvas no recibían el rito sagrado de Freyja como la especie de Astrid, dejándolas como simples mortales. Tal vez, la Nadder se refería a una Völva y no a una bruja.

—Estoy sola —respondió Astrid sin poder evitar cierta tristeza en su voz—. No te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño, pero necesito que me digas cómo te has hecho esto.

La Nadder se revolvió angustiada, pero habló con claridad:

— _Estaba volando hacia mi nido cuando unos cazadores de dragones me atacaron. Tenían intención de apresarme en una de sus jaulas, pero conseguí escapar. Sin embargo, me hirieron en la pata. Me he alejado todo lo que he pedido para que me perdieran la pista, pero el dolor en mi pata era tan intenso que no he podido aterrizar bien y temo que sólo he empeorado la situación. ¡Me duele tanto la ala!_

La dragona se puso a gimotear, temerosa de que quizás jamás pudiera volver a volar. Astrid se mordió el labio, consciente de qué debía hacer, aunque no le apasionaba la idea. Supuso que a Hipo no le molestaría su acercamiento si era para ayudar a la Nadder.

¡Qué tontería!

Por supuesto que no iba a molestarse por eso.

—Quiero ayudarte, pero mis conocimientos sobre medicina dragoniana es muy limitado, pero conozco a alguien que sabe mucho más que yo. Procura estarte quieta, ¿podrás hacerlo?

— _¿No hay cazadores de dragones en esta isla?_ —preguntó la Nadder con cierto temor.

—No, estás en Isla Mema, el hogar del Maestro de Dragones —respondió Astrid con una sonrisa y acarició su cuerno con delicadeza—. Aquí estarás a salvo, tienes mi palabra.

Astrid no se anduvo con rodeos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hasta la aldea. Estaba a una distancia considerable, pero se alegró que su entrenamiento hubiera dado sus resultados, pues tardó más bien poco en llegar. Astrid acostumbraba a volver a la aldea poco después de que la ciudad hubiera amanecido del todo, aunque a diferencia de otras veces, no se detuvo a lavarse. Varios aldeanos se giraron en dirección a la muchacha, que estaba despeinada, cubierta de sudor y manchada de tierra. Llegó a la herrería casi sin aire, esperanzada de que el heredero de Isla Mema no estuviera por otra parte.

—¡Hipo! —llamó ella, más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bocón sorprendido.

Bocón iba a detenerla cuando se dirigió a su zona de trabajo, pero se topó con Hipo justo en la entrada. Estaba sudado y con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor de la forja. Tenía la nariz manchada de hollín. Llevaba un delantal puesto sobre una fina túnica verde cuyas mangas estaban remangadas hasta sus codos. Astrid pudo apreciar la misma cicatriz que tenía ella en su antebrazo derecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay un dragón herido en el bosque —respondió ella agobiada—. No sé qué hacer con ella, mis conocimientos de medicina son muy limitados en lo que respecta a los dragones.

—Perdona, ¿y tú quién eres?

Una voz femenina sonó a espaldas de Hipo. La bruja intentó ignorar la rabia que había manado de repente en su estómago. No miró a la joven que acompañaba al vikingo e intentó ser educada, pero no pudo borrar la sequedad de su voz:

—Astrid.

—¿Astrid qué? —insistió la vikinga un tanto irritada.

Astrid avistó a la joven. Su aspecto le recordó al de un pirata, aunque era obvio que era vikinga. Lucía desaliñada y descuidada, como si el cuidado de su pelo y de su ropa no fueran importantes para ella. La expresión de la vikinga cambió tan pronto se cruzaron las miradas, aparentemente fascinada y sorprendida. Pero Astrid no estaba para nada impresionada.

—Sólo Astrid —terminó respondiendo la bruja, molesta por tener que perder el tiempo con aquella muchacha.

Hipo se interpuso entre ella, claramente nervioso por la tensión y la ira que emanaba Astrid.

—Si vamos volando llegaremos antes —señaló él quitándose el delantal del trabajo—. Cami, lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

—Claro, claro, lo primero es lo primero —dijo ella sacudiendo los hombros con simpatía—. Después continuaremos con nuestra conversación y me presentas a tu amiga como es debido.

Astrid salió de aquel lugar sin despedirse siquiera de Bocón e intentado ignorar lo mucho que le molestaba encontrarse a Hipo a solas con esa desconocida. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba caminando hasta que Hipo trotó a su lado. Podía sentir su incomodidad, sobre todo porque hasta ella sentía el familiar cosquilleo del vínculo fluir por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su preocupación por la Nadder había ocupado su mente hasta tal punto que ni el mismísimo vínculo podía pararla. Bajaron los establos a toda prisa y fue entonces cuando Hipo preguntó:

—No me has dicho qué tipo de dragón te has encontrado.

Astrid sólo quería llegar al nicho de Desdentao, por lo que no se andó con muchos rodeos:

—Es una Nadder, Hipo —entonces recordó el otro detalle, quizás para él fuera incluso más relevante. No pudo evitar detenerse y bajar la voz por miedo a que otros dragones la escucharan—. La han atacado unos cazadores de dragones.

—¿Qué?

La furia predominó en su rostro y corrió hacia el establo de Desdentao. Astrid le siguió y vio cómo ya había cogido la montura mientras le explicaba rápidamente la situación a Desdentao. El dragón no se percató de la presencia de la bruja hasta que Hipo le hizo un gesto a ella para que se montara a su espalda.

— _¿Por qué está ella aquí?_

—No tenemos tiempo para prejuicios, Desdentao —respondió Hipo muy serio, mientras Astrid rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, ignorando el calor de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo en sus manos—. ¿Qué dirección debemos tomar?

—Noreste —indicó la bruja convencida.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Astrid no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Aún le impresionaba montar en Desdentao y ésta vez no iba a mostrar lo aterrada que se sentía cada vez que se subía al Furia Nocturna. Salieron a toda velocidad de los establos e Hipo jugó con el pedal para girar en el rumbo indicado. Sobrevolaron el bosque en el que Astrid había estado entrenando y no tardaron en encontrar los árboles derribados por el aterrizaje forzoso de la Nadder. Bajaron a toda velocidad tan pronto avistaron al dragón y Astrid saltó a pocos metros del suelo, antes de que Desdentao aterrizara.

El Nadder estaba inmóvil, aunque seguía respirando. La herida de su pierna se había hinchado. Astrid se acercó a la cabeza del dragón para acariciarla, pero la criatura apenas reaccionó al tacto frío de la bruja.

—¿Qué le pasa? Hace un momento estaba hablando y se movía —comentó Astrid con angustia.

—Ha sido envenenada —respondió Hipo estudiando la herida con sus dedos—. Algunos cazadores de dragones envenenan las cuchillas de sus armas para derribar antes a los dragones.

Desdentao ya estaba a su lado antes de que el humano se lo pidiera y echó un montón de saliva sobre la pata del dragón.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—La saliva del Furia Nocturna tiene propiedades curativas —explicó Hipo extendiendo la saliva por toda la pata de la dragona con sus manos—. En cualquier momento, la herida empezará a supurar el veneno. De mientras, miremos la ala.

Hipo se limpió los restos de saliva en sus pantalones y palpó la ala retorcida con cuidado. La Nadder reaccionó ante el dolor aún semiinconsciente e Hipo soltó un arrullo que simulaba al sonido de un Nadder. Fascinada por su acto, Astrid tampoco pudo evitar acariciar el rostro del dragón para calmarla. Se dio cuenta que Hipo la observaba atento, pero no tardó en volver a centrar su atención en la ala.

— _Pinta mal, parece que tiene el hueso del ala dislocado_ —comentó Desdentao olisqueando la zona.

—Tiene solución —comentó él y se dirigió a Astrid—. ¿Te ves capaz de ayudarme a poner el hueso en su sitio? No tengo fuerza para hacerlo yo solo.

Astrid no recordaba haberle visto nunca más seguro y centrado, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en la herrería o había sustituído a su padre durante la epidemia. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía porque aquel era su terreno. Astrid entendía ahora por qué se le conocía como el Maestro de Dragones, no era sólo por su maestría a la hora de montar un Furia Nocturna, sino porque realmente tenía una conexión especial con cada una de esas criaturas: las amaba, las cuidaba y las respetaba como si fueran sus iguales. Él no sólo era un referente para su pueblo, sino para todas las especies de dragón también.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer —respondió ella decidida.

Hipo le explicó cómo colocarse y por dónde debía tirar. El vikingo se había colocado junto a la zona más delicada del cuerpo de la Nadder, justo donde se unía el ala con el tronco de la dragona. La Nadder podía herirle con facilidad en ese punto, pero no parecía intranquilo en absoluto. Desdentao se había situado justo a la altura de la cabeza de la dragona, dispuesto a sujetarla si fuera necesario.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Hipo.

Se había remangado otra vez su túnica. Astrid se esforzó en no apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Lista —respondió la bruja cogiendo el extremo externo del ala para tirar hacia atrás.

—Uno.

Desdentao colocó sus patas con cuidado sobre el cuello de la Nadder, sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de su amigo.

—Dos.

A Astrid le sudaban las manos, pero no soltó a la criatura. Respiró hondo y tensó sus brazos. Hipo ya había agarrado el extremo interno del ala, sumamente concentrado en el movimiento que debía emplear.

—¡Tres!

El grito de la Nadder resonó tan alto que varios pájaros salieron volando de la copa de los árboles. El ala había vuelto a su posición original y la criatura había vuelto a desmayarse. Hipo acarició su lomo con ternura antes de volver a su pata. Astrid le siguió y observó como una densa capa de pus amarilla estaba saliendo de la herida. Hipo miró hacia los lados corrió a arrancar unas hojas de unos matorrales. Le pasó un montón a Astrid y ésta no tardó en ayudarle a limpiar la herida de la Nadder. Repitieron el proceso tres veces más hasta que se aseguraron de que la ponzoña estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, la Nadder fue recuperando la consciencia. Desdentao le hablaba en susurros, animándola a que abriera los ojos y no se volviera a quedar dormida. Astrid acarició sus escamas azules con delicadeza, aún sin comprender por qué se sentía tan angustiada por una criatura que hasta hacía bien poco le habría despertado la más pura indiferencia.

—Voy a volver a la aldea a buscar ayuda para trasladarla hasta los establos, ¿te parece bien quedarte con ella hasta entonces? —preguntó Hipo con cautela.

—No hay problema —respondió Astrid sin apartar la vista del dragón.

Hipo ya se había marchado cuando la Nadder abrió los ojos. Estaba muy débil y dolorida, pero su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que había presentado cuando Astrid e Hipo la habían encontrado.

— _Lo… lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia._

—No lo eres —replicó Astrid acariciando su cabeza—. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

— _Gra-gracias, siempre es agradable encontrar a una bruja que no intenta atacarme_ —comentó la Nadder sin el más mínimo resentimiento—. _Es fascinante hablar con vosotras._

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablar? Las Völvas no pueden hablar con los dragones.

— _¿Volqué? No, no, creo que te equivocas_ —señaló la Nadder confundida—. _Yo hablo de brujas como tú, de las que no conviven y viajan en manada._

—¿Conoces a muchas? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

— _Sólo a una, pero hace tiempo que ya no me cruzo con ella_ —la Nadder sacudió su ala mala y soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡No te muevas! —le regañó Astrid con severidad—. Pronto vendrán a buscarte para llevarte a la aldea. Vas a tener que quedarte un tiempo aquí hasta que te recuperes del todo.

La Nadder se acurrucó a su lado y Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acomodó junto a ella y, sin dejar de acariciarla, le preguntó:

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

— _Los dragones no tenemos nombre_ —respondió la Nadder—. _Eso es cosa de humanos, a nosotros se nos reconoce por nuestros actos de valentía._

—¿Y cual es el tuyo?

— _A mí me gusta volar en plena tormenta_ —contestó la dragona con orgullo.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque la Nadder no entendió su reacción. Astrid cerró los ojos y se concentró en convocar un relámpago a lo lejos que retumbó por toda la isla. La dragona alzó la cabeza fascinada, más que consciente que había sido acto de la bruja que tenía al lado.

—¿Qué te parece Tormenta? —sugirió Astrid sonriente.

— _¿Tormenta?_ —la Nadder se quedó pensativa—. _Me gusta. Creo que se adapta bien a mi carácter. ¿Cómo debo llamarte yo a ti?_

—Astrid —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

— _Astrid, la Domadora de tormentas_ —bromeó Tormenta provocando que Astrid soltara una carcajada—. _Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente tu ayuda._

—No me des todo el mérito, si Hipo y Desdentao no hubieran intervenido quizás estarías muerta ahora.

— _¿Ese era el Maestro de Dragones? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi_ —comentó Tormenta, despertando la curiosidad de Astrid—. _Me liberó cuando ésta isla dejó de ser territorio hostil para los de mi especie. Siempre pensé que tenía buen corazón e incluso alma de dragón, pues era muy fácil comunicarse con él. Veo que el Furia Nocturna sigue con él._

—¡Uf! ¡No hay forma de separarles! —se quejó Astrid con amargura.

La dragona se carcajeó y, poco después, Hipo apareció de nuevo acompañado por Patapez, Mocoso y los gemelos.

— _¿Saben ellos lo que eres?_ —le preguntó Tormenta con curiosidad mientras entre todos la ayudaron a moverse sobre una lona que había extendido sobre la hierba.

Astrid negó la cabeza mientras Hipo las observaba curioso por su interacción. Cuando situaron a Tormenta en el centro de la lona, los jinetes ataron sus extremos a las monturas de sus respectivos dragones. Astrid intentó saludar a Brusca, pero ésta se preocupó en no dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Irritada por la actitud de su amiga, la bruja fue a recoger el hacha que había tirado antes mientras terminaban de arreglarlo todo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Mocoso:

—¡Princesa! ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Astrid estaba segura de que Mocoso hablaba con Brusca, por lo que continuó a lo suyo, adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás. ¡Ya era bastante violento saber que se acostaban juntos como para tener que soportar también sus carantoñas! La bruja rebuscó entre los arbustos cuando volvió a oír la voz de Mocoso, sólo que esta vez a su espalda:

—¡Princesa!

Astrid se giró con brusquedad, sobresaltando al vikingo.

—¿Quién coño te crees para llamarme "princesa"? —preguntó Astrid enfurecida.

—¡Ey! ¡Tranquila! ¡Sólo es un halago! —replicó Mocoso alzando las manos en son de paz.

Astrid no entendía nada. Hasta dónde tenía entendido Mocoso estaba con Brusca, ¿por qué iba a halagarla entonces? Sólo le faltaba que Brusca se enterara de que su amante estaba tirándole los tejos. Si algo no iba bien entre esos dos, Astrid quería ser la última en estar involucrada entre ellos.

—Nadie ha pedido tu mierda de halagos —siseó Astrid con frialdad—. Si no quieres que te rompa la cara, la próxima vez muérdete la lengua antes de soltarme otra chorrada.

—Oye, ¿pero qué te…?

—¡Mocoso!

La voz de Hipo era tan severa y fría que erizó los pelos de la nuca de la bruja. Mocoso dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el heredero de Isla Mema apareció entre los árboles con cara de pocos amigos. Astrid podía sentir la ira del vikingo brotar de sus poros y cómo apretaba sus puños esforzándose en no golpear a su primo.

—¿Q-qué te pasa Hipo? —balbuceó Mocoso.

—¿Que qué me pasa? —replicó Hipo furioso—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que no está bien que acoses a la gente? ¡Estoy harto de repetírtelo!

—¡Joder! ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! ¿Es que acaso uno no puede piropear a una mujer guapa de vez en cuando? —se quejó él, pero cerró la boca cuando Hipo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vuelve hacerlo y te aseguro que te romperé yo mismo la cara antes de que lo haga Astrid —le amenazó Hipo—. Ahora vuelve a tu puto trabajo y déjala en paz.

Mocoso no se atrevió a discutirle y regresó junto a los demás. Bruja y vikingo se quedaron sólos, escondidos de los amigos de Hipo por la arboleda. Él fue a decirle algo, pero Astrid se le adelantó:

—No vuelvas hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó él alzando las cejas ofendido.

—No necesito un justiciero, Hipo; sé defenderme perfectamente yo sola ante gilipollas como Mocoso.

Hipo iba a replicar cuando avistó algo entre los arbustos. Astrid le siguió con la mirada sin entender y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio cómo el vikingo sacaba el hacha robada de entre los matorrales. Observó el arma con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Astrid tragó saliva cuando Hipo clavó sus frondosos ojos en ella. Era lo bastante listo como para saber que el hacha no había llegado allí por arte de magia. La bruja sostuvo su mirada de sospecha, intentando no sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de haberle robado de la herrería.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué hace este hacha aquí? —preguntó Hipo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—La cogí de la herrería —respondió la bruja con indiferencia.

—¿A las brujas no os enseñan que robar no está bien? —le acusó Hipo enfadado.

—No la he robado, la he tomado prestada —señaló ella ofendida.

—¿Para qué?

Astrid no respondió. El vikingo se había acercado lo suficiente para verse mareada por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y era difícil mantener la compostura. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué las brujas vendrían a Isla Mema a secuestrar niños? Tal y como estaba su relación en ese momento, no estaba segura de que Hipo estuviera preparado para llevar semejante carga, mucho menos con ella. Aún así, en el fondo, Astrid seguía sin estar convencida de poder enfrentarse a la bruja ella sola, mucho menos si era una reina.

Mucho menos si era Le Fey.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Echarse atrás y dejar que se llevaran a las niñas?

Jamás.

Había hecho un juramento y pensaba cumplirlo.

—No es asunto suyo —respondió ella con frialdad.

—Astrid… —el tono de Hipo era de advertencia, acercándose tanto que Astrid fue embriagada por el olor al humo de la forja que desprendía su túnica y su pelo y sólo necesitaba bajar un poco la cabeza para besarla.

Ojalá lo hiciera. Echaba de menos el roce de sus labios hambrientos contra los suyos. Él parecía añorar los suyos también, pues su mirada había descendido hacia su boca. La bruja, casi de forma inconsciente, se puso de puntillas y él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Con sólo rozarse los labios sintieron el maravilloso cosquilleo del vínculo recorrer sus cuerpos. Entonces, Astrid rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se apoderó de la boca del vikingo. Éste no dudó en corresponderla.

¡Dioses! ¿Cómo había podido soportar estar tan lejos de él? No iba admitirlo en voz alta, pero había echado tanto de menos su calidez y su maravillosa forma de besar. Hipo la besaba ansioso, aunque no tan feroz como otras veces. Es más, Astrid no recordaba que hubiera sido tan delicado y recatado a la hora de besarla. Era como si estuviera conteniéndose, como si tuviera miedo a dejarse llevar.

—¡Hipo! ¡Está todo listo! ¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Patapez provocó que Hipo rompiera el beso. Aún con el hacha robada en mano, Hipo se alejó de ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y frustrado consigo mismo. Astrid chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, demasiado orgullosa para admitir su propia debilidad.

—No hace mucho me prometiste que no volverías a mentirme —le recordó él dolido—. Si consideras que soy lo bastante idiota como para pensar que no me ocultas algo es que no me conoces en absoluto, Astrid.

—No creo que seas ningún idiota, pero visto lo visto, es mejor estar sola —le recriminó ella con voz envenenada.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —replicó él ofendido—. Me juraste que no me mentirías y me encuentro que ahora me robas y estás tramando algo a mis espaldas.

—No soy yo la que decidió poner distancia entre nosotros —le recordó ella furiosa—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Mejor. No te necesito.

—Repítete eso hace unos segundos, cuando estabas comiéndome la boca —le reprochó el vikingo con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Lo haría! ¡Si no fuera por este estúpido vínculo ni siquiera me habría fijado en ti! —soltó ella sin pensar.

Se había pasado. Astrid se había dado cuenta en el momento que lo estaba diciendo. El rostro de ira de Hipo se transformó en uno de dolor por unos segundos, sorprendido por sus crueles palabras. La bruja se había arrepentido al instante e intentó labrar una disculpa que fue incapaz de formular. Los ojos de Hipo se tornaron fríos e indiferentes hacia ella.

—Vale —respondió él sin más.

Astrid hubiera preferido mil veces más una reacción violenta y furiosa que su indiferencia. Su frialdad era un contraste doloroso a su carácter cálido y amable, aunque Astrid era consciente que se lo había buscado. Hipo se dirigió de nuevo a la explanada dejando a Astrid atrás con su vergüenza y sus remordimientos. La bruja le siguió poco después, fingiendo su mejor rostro de apatía, aunque sonrió a Tormenta cuando ésta levantó la cabeza para calmarla. En ese momento, no supo bien qué debía hacer. ¿Volver andando? Sería un poco violento, pero vista su tensión con prácticamente todos los vikingos y los dragones no veía mejor opción.

—¡Ey, Astrid! ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Barrilete? —preguntó Patapez sonriente, como si hubiera percibido su incertidumbre.

—No te preocupes, Patapez, puedo volver andando.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Si lo hacemos encantados! Seguro que Barrilete está encantada de llevarte a ti también —dijo el vikingo dando palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

— _Tampoco es que me dejes otra opción, pero si la bruja te cae bien supongo que tendrá que caerme bien a mí también_ —comentó la Gronkle un poco irritada.

Astrid no parecía del todo convencida, pero no se quedaría tranquila hasta asegurarse de que Tormenta estaba sana y salva en los establos de Isla Mema. Subió sobre el Gronkle y se colocó tras Patapez. Alzaron el vuelo tan pronto Hipo dio la señal y Astrid no apartó la vista de Tormenta, quien estaba cómodamente reposando la cabeza contra la lona. Hipo y Desdentao lideraban la comitiva. Astrid leyó desde su posición la tensión en los hombros del vikingo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose todavía más culpable.

—¿Te gusta Isla Mema, Astrid? —preguntó Patapez para dar conversación.

Astrid no era muy amiga de las conversaciones ligeras, pero no le apetecía enemistarse con Patapez también. El vikingo era bastante simpático, pero prudente, pues no le preguntó en ningún momento sobre su vida antes de Isla Mema o sobre la extraña tirantez que había entre ella e Hipo, aunque quizás ni se hubiera fijado en eso. En algunos aspectos, Patapez se parecía mucho al heredero de Isla Mema: tímido, apasionado de los dragones y amable, después de todo. No le extrañaba en absoluto que fuera la mano derecha de Hipo en todo lo relacionado con la Academia, sobre todo porque focalizó toda la conversación al entrenamiento y a los dragones.

Tampoco le preguntó sobre cómo había encontrado a Tormenta.

Astrid estaba agradecida por ello.

Aterrizaron en los establos y procedieron a trasladar a Tormenta en uno de los nichos en los que se colocaban a los dragones enfermos y heridos. Entre todos, ayudaron a la Nadder a moverse hasta su nicho e Hipo y Patapez, junto con otros vikingos que se encontraban ahí, hicieron un chequeo más profundo a la dragona. Astrid no se separó en ningún momento de Tormenta, quién sólo parecía tranquilizarse cuando estaba ella cerca. Sólo ella e Hipo escucharon a la dragona explicar que la presencia de los humanos no le resultaba agradable, pues le recordaba a los cazadores de dragones y a los años que su especie estuvo en guerra con los humanos. Astrid acarició su cuerno y sus escamas con ternura, como consuelo a los dolores que estaba sufriendo. La bruja terminó formulando un hechizo en silencio para que se adormeciera poco a poco, despertando la atención de Hipo que estaba cosiendo la herida. No se dijeron nada, sería imposible hacerlo delante de tanta gente, pero si no fuera por su rostro de indiferencia, Astrid hubiera jurado haber visto agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Aprovechando que Tormenta había caído casi del todo dormida, vendaron su ala herida contra su cuerpo para que no lo moviera. Sería molesto para ella, pero Hipo aseguró que no tardaría en recuperarse. Astrid no se apartó de ella incluso cuando los vikingos volvieron a sus tareas. Hipo, en cambio, se quedó a su lado y acarició las escamas azules de la Nadder.

—Estará bien —le aseguró él.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

—Puedes irte si quieres, aquí estará bien atendida —insistió él sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

—No tengo prisa por marcharme —le aseguró ella.

En realidad, debería lavarse y volver al trabajo, pero no tenía energías para hacer nada. El vínculo entre ellos desprendía ahora una desagradable sensación en su estómago que le causaban náuseas. Hipo no parecía estar mucho mejor que ella, pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca. Uno seguía demasiado enfadado y la otra era demasiado orgullosa para dar el paso hacia la reconciliación. Pasado un rato de incómodo silencio, Hipo decidió irse sin cruzar una sola palabra con ella. Cogió el hacha que había dejado antes en un rincón del establo y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Astrid, ahora muy malhumorada por sus remordimientos, se quedó un rato más con Tormenta hasta que decidió que ya no podía eludir más sus responsabilidades.

Gothi le echó un buen rapapolvo cuando Astrid volvió a casa tiritando con el pelo húmedo cayendo suelto por su espalda tras habérselo lavado con esmero. Sin embargo, la sorprendió con una taza humeante de té cuando bajó de nuevo al piso inferior recién cambiado, aunque aún le castañeaban los dientes. Gothi la observó con atención, con los ojos indescifrables y una mueca irritada en su boca.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Astrid un tanto molesta por ser tan observada.

La anciana negó con la cabeza, aunque se quedó pensativa. Astrid la observó interrogante por su aire ausente. Aquello era muy impropio de ella. De repente, Gothi escribió en el suelo.

—Vete a ver a Faye Haugsen.

—Tenía pensado ir después de comer —comentó Astrid sin entender tanto misterio.

—No, ahora —insistió ella y meditó sus siguientes palabras—. Tengo pacientes que atender y no te quiero aquí.

A esas alturas, Astrid debía estar acostumbrada al rechazo y desprecio de Gothi, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida por su actitud tan fría y desagradable. Estoico le había dicho que Gothi la tenía bien considerada y apenas se quejaba de ella, pero la sensación que recibía era más bien todo lo contrario. La bruja tenía presente que no estaba allí para llevarse bien con la gente de Isla Mema, pero llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para desear tener una relación más agradable con la anciana. Su actitud había mejorado mucho desde que había llegado: jamás la cuestionaba delante de nadie, hacía todo lo que le pedía e incluso asumía una parte importante del trabajo de la galena. Pero, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Astrid jamás parecía hacer lo suficiente para contentarla.

Estaba claro que no estaba predestinada a quedarse en aquel lugar.

Estaba segura de que tan pronto rompiera el vínculo con Hipo y se largara nadie la echaría de menos.

Ni siquiera Hipo.

Sobre todo Hipo.

Astrid se marchó al hogar de los Haugsen sin ni siquiera despedirse. No obstante, al bajar las escaleras, avistó a lo lejos a los hijos de los Gormdsen yendo a la casa de Gothi. La bruja no titubeó y cogió el camino más largo, poco deseosa de enfrentarse con nadie más. Aunque no le vendría mal partirle la cara a alguien, aunque solo fuera por desahogarse.

Afortunadamente, llegó al hogar de los Haugsen sin ningún incidente. Astrid se quedó unos segundos apreciando las preciosas flores de Brenna decorando discretamente la fachada de aquella casita. No pudo esconder una sonrisa melancólica antes de tocar a la puerta. Le abrió Faye con Assa entre sus brazos y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¡Hola Astrid! No te esperaba hasta después de comer.

—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó la bruja percibiendo cierta tensión en su voz.

—No, es sólo que…

—¿Faye? ¿Quién es? —Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a Kaira Gormdsen aparecer tras la vikinga. Alzó las cejas al reconocerla—. ¡Oh! Asta, eres tú.

—Es Astrid —le recordó la bruja irritada.

—¿Por qué no pasas? Estoy preparando estofado de yak —le invitó Kaira como si aquella fuera su casa.

Astrid buscó el permiso de Faye con la mirada, pero ésta había llevado su atención a los lloros de uno de sus hijos en algún rincón de la casa. La bruja, no muy convencida, entró en el pequeñísimo comedor y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Los dos hijos más pequeños de los Haugsen se abalanzaron sobre la bruja, contentos de verla antes de la hora convenida. Astrid era incapaz de comprender cómo aquellos críos estaban tan obsesionados con ella, pero se pegaban a sus faldas como auténticas lapas y nunca sabía bien qué hacer con ellos.

Faye parecía realmente agobiada e incómoda. La presencia de Kaira Gormdsen no parecía facilitar las cosas, menos aún cuando la mujer parecía más preocupada en la comida que en ayudarla con los niños. Astrid socorrió a Faye sujetando a Assa mientras le daba de mamar a Hallie. Por lo menos, ahora era capaz de coger un bebé sin temer que se le fuera a resbalar de las manos, pero aún le resultaba extraño sostener a una criatura tan pequeñita. Assa apenas podía abrir los ojitos, pero reconoció enseguida el tacto frío de la bruja que nunca parecía molestarle. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír a la criatura.

—Asta, ven aquí, por favor —le llamó Kaira Gormdsen.

Aún con la niña en brazos, Astrid se acercó a la cocina donde se encontraba cocinando Kaira. El estofado olía de muerte y las tripas de Astrid rugieron, recordándola que esa mañana no había desayunado. No obstante, la bruja se sentía muy incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer tan extraña y distraída dentro de su propia burbuja. Assa se removió inquieta cuando entraron en la cocina y la bruja tuvo que acunurla para que se calmara. Sin apartar la vista del caldero, Kaira preguntó:

—¿Sabes cocinar, Asta?

—Es Astrid —volvió a corregir la bruja ya enfadada por su constante confusión—. Y no, no sé cocinar. Es más, soy una cocinera terrible.

Kaira levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Coser?

—Sólo heridas —respondió la joven con indiferencia.

—¿Mantener una casa?

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? —preguntó Astrid irritada.

—Curiosidad, nada más, creo que toda mujer debe tener unos conocimiento mínimos sobre la vida doméstica. Me preocupa que no tengas una madre aquí que te lo recuerde.

La mano de Astrid tembló cuando ésta contuvo el impulso de darle un bofetón. ¡Qué mujer más impertinente! Además, ¿qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Faye estaba alterada y los niños parecían nerviosos, como si aquella mujer no les transmitiera buenas vibraciones. ¡Y con razón!

—No creo que saber de cocina, costura y limpieza sean imprescindibles para una mujer —replicó Astrid.

—Pero sí para casarte, todo hombre necesita una mujer que le mantenga el hogar y los hijos —comentó la mujer revolviendo el caldero.

—No tengo intenciones de casarme nunca, señora Gormdsen —le aseguró Astrid con ira contenida.

Kaira soltó una carcajada sin tomarla en serio, como si aquello fuera un chiste graciosísimo. Astrid ya no confiaba en que pudiera dominar su propia magia ante aquella anciana mujer, pues su mente ya trazaba la mejor manera de torturarla. De repente, Assa soltó un sollozo que parecía evolucionar a un sonoro llanto. Astrid respiró hondo y procuró tranquilizarse mientras mecía a la niña entre sus brazos. Los niños siempre eran más sensibles a la magia que los adultos, por tanto no era de extrañar que la niña se alterara ante su ira mágica.

—Al menos tienes mano con los niños —apuntó Kaira sonriente.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina para buscar a Faye que estaba atendiendo a su hijo de dos años, Alfie, mientras cargaba con Hallie en la espalda. Astrid no tuvo otro remedio que ayudarla con los niños y con alguna que otra tarea de la casa. Kaira Gormdsen no salió de la cocina hasta que terminó el estofado. Astrid estaba haciendo un chequeo a Faye, con los niños jugando a su alrededor, cuando la mujer entró en el dormitorio sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

—Ya tienes la comida preparada, querida.

—Gra-gracias, señora Gormdsen —dijo Faye avergonzada—. De verdad que no era necesario, pero se lo agradezco de corazón. Sé que es una excelente cocinera.

—No hay nada que agradecer —la mujer observó a Astrid, quien no le prestaba la más mínima atención—. ¿Cómo la ves, Asta? Hacía tiempo que no veía a Faye tan sana y guapa. Seguro que ya puede volver a trabajar.

—Eso es decisión mía, señora Gormdsen, no suya —replicó la bruja malhumorada—. Retírese, por favor, tengo que hablar con Faye a solas.

Kaira no se esperaba que Astrid la echara sin más, incluso iba a replicar hasta que se dio cuenta que la bruja no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Anunció de mala gana que estaría en el comedor hasta que terminaran. Astrid se dirigió a Faye tan pronto se retiró la señora Gormdsen:

—¿Por qué dejas que esa mujer ande por aquí como si fuera la dueña de esta casa?

—Ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo —respondió Faye apurada—. No niego que es un poco peculiar, pero me ha dado trabajo cuando lo he necesitado.

Astrid se ahorró en contarle que Kaira le había ofrecido su puesto tan pronto Faye hubiera enfermado. Aquella pobre mujer bastante tenía con cuidar de sus hijos, de su casa y trabajar como para pensar que su ama era una loba con piel de cordero. Decidió cambiar de tema y centrarse en la razón por la que realmente estaba allí:

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

Faye titubeó antes de responder:

—¿Sí?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro.

—Faye, ya hemos hablado de esto. Esto ya no es sólo por ti, eres la principal fuente de alimentación de tus hijas, si no comes dejarás de producir leche.

—Lo sé, Astrid, pero… no está siendo fácil, ¿sabes? Desde que dejé de trabajar nos está costando pagar todo y Jora está sufriendo complicaciones con la pesca, pues no está siendo la mejor en estos meses de invierno —se lamentó la vikinga avergonzada—. Además, desde que Brenna murió, no rinde tanto como debería y ya le han amenazado un par de veces con que le iban a echar del barco.

Astrid torció el gesto cuando rompió a llorar. Los niños callaron tan pronto vieron a su madre llorar, no muy seguros de qué hacer.

—¿Habéis hablado con Estoico, Faye? —preguntó Astrid sentándose a su lado.

—El Jefe no tiene tiempo para gente como nosotros.

—¿Pero se lo has preguntado?

Faye calló. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y empapadas. Astrid se dio cuenta que tal vez sentía tanta vergüenza por su situación que ni siquiera se atrevía a acudir a Estoico para pedirle ayuda. Astrid tampoco era quién para hacerlo por ella, pero tal vez —sólo tal vez— había otra forma de ayudarles. Tal vez tendría que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Hipo después de todo.

Astrid maldijo su suerte.

Se quedó con Faye hasta que consiguió calmarse del todo y, entonces, la mujer le preguntó:

—¿Puedo volver ya a trabajar?

—Faye…

—Estoy prácticamente curada, Astrid —insistió la vikinga.

Gracias a la poción, quiso recordarle la bruja. Aunque Faye se estaba recuperando con rapidez, aún sufría sangrados y su cuerpo estaba todavía deformado a causa del parto. Su tripa todavía estaba algo hinchada pese a la lactancia, aunque Gothi le había explicado que era bastante normal que las madres de gemelos tardaran más en recuperarse y Faye ya había dado a luz hasta seis veces. Sin embargo, pese a las insistencias de Astrid en que reposara, Faye era demasiado enérgica y responsable como para guardar cama. Apenas había pasado una semana desde el parto y ya quería ponerse a trabajar. Eso la convenció de que estaban pasando por más apuros de lo que se podía haber imaginado.

—Está bien, pero no hagas muchos sobreesfuerzos, ¿vale?

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la mujer aliviada dándole un abrazo.

Astrid no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran. Para las brujas era muy raro mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto entre ellas, mucho menos físico, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel abrazo. Se quedó estática, aunque terminó dando unas palmaditas amistosas a la mujer, pensando que eso sería lo propio en un abrazo entre humanos. Si Faye estaba extrañada por su comportamiento era demasiado educada para señalárselo y sólo sonrió cuando se apartó de ella. La bruja se acercó a las gemelas y revisó que todo estaba dentro de lo normal. Aún eran pequeñitas, pero al menos parecían bien alimentadas y reaccionaban al tacto frío de Astrid. Con Faye pendiente del resto de sus hijos, Astrid lanzó otro hechizo de protección sobre las niñas. Una de ellas estornudó y la bruja no pudo evitar reírse.

Se despidió de Faye y del resto de los niños cuando decidió que ya era hora de irse. Salió del dormitorio para encontrarse a una Kaira Gormdsen aún molesta por haber sido apartada del centro de atención de aquella casa. Astrid se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza, pero Kaira agarró de su brazo.

—Voy a enseñarte a cocinar —sentenció la mujer con orgullo.

—No soy un reto a superar, señora Gormdsen —replicó Astrid con fastidio—. Gothi cocina lo bastante bien para que no muramos de hambre.

—No me refiero a eso, tonta —dijo ella con una carcajada—. ¡Puedo ayudarte a convertirte en la esposa ideal!

Astrid la observó pasmada, sin estar segura de si estaba riéndose de ella o realmente hablaba en serio.

—Señora Gormdsen…

—Que sí, que ya verás, te voy a convertir en una cocinera envidiable —le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas—. Pásate por mi casa cuando tengas un rato libre.

—Señora Gormdsen, sus hijos y…

—Deja a mis hijos a mí —le interrumpió ella.

—Creo que no es una buena idea —insistió Astrid deseosa de quitársela de encima.

—Bueno, si rechazas mi oferta entonces supongo que no te molestará que despida a Faye —comentó Kaira muy seria.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó Astrid sorprendida por su amenaza.

—Lo que has oído.

Aquella mujer era un auténtico demonio. Manipuladora, controladora y cruel vestida con una máscara de falsa amabilidad. Astrid se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No quería saber nada de aquella familia, pero mucho menos deseaba que despidiera a Faye Haugsen por su propia cabezonería.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque puedo hacer por ti lo que nunca conseguí hacer por Asta —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Astrid se marchó de aquella casa con la sensación de que había sido una idea horrible ceder ante chantaje de Kaira Gormdsen, pero su intuición le decía que tal vez aquella mujer supiera más de lo que quería hacer ver. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para vigilarla y saber más cosas de la tal Asta Lund. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una incógnita.

¿Cómo demonios iba a disculparse con Hipo?

Xx.

—¿La chica del Festival es esa tal Astrid?

Hipo casi escupió el contenido de su vaso cuando Camicazi le susurró esa pregunta en mitad de la cena. Se había pasado el día entre los establos y la herrería, y apenas había tenido tiempo para volver hablar con ella. A diferencia del Festival del Deshielo, no se había preparado nada ceremonioso para las Bog-Burglars, sobre todo porque no se había anunciado su llegada hasta que habían llegado esa misma mañana. Además, las confianzas que había entre ambas tribus daba asco y no se había visto necesario hacer nada ostentoso para recibir a Bertha y a su hija. Hipo y Camicazi se habían sentado con el resto de los aldeanos en una mesa del Gran Salón y se habían puesto a comer pollo con col. Eso sí, nadie quiso sentarse cerca de ellos, probablemente porque todo el mundo tenía claro que se cocía entre el heredero de Isla Mema y la futura líder de las Bog-Burglars. Ambos jóvenes se sentían bastante incómods por las miradas puestas sobre ellos, sobre todo las de sus progenitores, que parecían dardos lanzados a conciencia contra sus espaldas.

—No empieces con eso otra vez, ¿quieres? —le regañó Hipo irritado.

—Claro que voy a preguntártelo ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ella! —insistió Cami con entusiasmo.

—Trato muy poco con Astrid —se excusó él sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No seas mentiroso, Hipo. No eres tan bueno mintiendo como te piensas —le acusó la vikinga cruzándose de brazos—. Hay algo entre vosotros, ¿a que sí?

—Es complicado —respondió él de mala gana.

—¿Complicado cómo? ¿Estás enamorado y no te corresponde?

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Camicazi! ¡Deja de soltar sandeces! —exclamó él en voz baja con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Sexo entonces?

—¡Cami!

—¿Qué? ¡No me creo esa apariencia de puritano que tienes! —Cami miró a su alrededor y bajó aún más el tono de su voz—. ¿Es buena? Tiene toda la pinta de ser increíble en la cama.

Hipo quería que le tragara la tierra. Estaba tan ruborizado que podían confundirle con los tapices escarlatas que había colgados en las paredes del Gran Salón.

—Cami, de verdad, no hay nada entre Astrid y yo —Cami entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. Puede, sólo puede, que haya habido un par de besos entre nosotros. Nada más. Además, ahora no tenemos lo que se dice una buena relación.

Ni muerto iba a contarle nada sobre la noche en la que se masturbaron al mismo tiempo. Camicazi torció el gesto, no muy convencida con su testimonio.

—¿Por qué no os lleváis bien ahora? ¿Tan mal se te da besar?

—Cállate, Cami.

—Sinceramente, ella tiene toda la pinta de ser de las que le gusta dominar la situación —eso no era ninguna mentira, Astrid cumplía perfectamente con esa impresión—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

—Es complicado —respondió él cansado de tener aquella conversación.

—Todo es complicado contigo, Hipo Haddock —se quejó Camicazi irritada mientras cogía su vaso lleno de hidromiel—. No me extrañaría que hubieras sido tú el que ha tomado la estúpida decisión de apartarte de ella.

—Claro que lo hice —replicó él molesto—. Tú no serías capaz de entender lo que pasa entre nosotros, así que déjalo de una puta vez.

Camicazi golpeó su vaso de madera con fuerza contra la mesa, volcando parte de su contenido sobre la tarima y despertando la atención de algunos comensales de alrededor.

—Lo único que entiendo es que eres un inseguro cobarde de mierda, Hipo. Al mínimo que dudas sales corriendo despavorido —alzó su dedo a su dirección, de forma acusatoria—. Da igual lo mucho que crezcas, los dragones que entrenes o el líder que finjas ser, sigues siendo ese crío asustadizo que le aterra no estar a la altura. Siempre insatisfecho, siempre queriendo contentar a los demás. ¡Eres insoportable!

Hipo sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos hasta que preguntó:

—¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?

—¿Acaso has hecho algo que me demuestre lo contrario? —le acusó ella con frialdad.

El vikingo se levantó furioso de la mesa, con su cena casi intacta, y fue derecho a la salida. Su padre le llamó, pero le ignoró. Incluso llegó a escuchar a Bocón pidiendo a Estoico que le dejara tranquilo. Bertha gritó a Camicazi, aunque no llegó a entender nada de lo que discutieron.

Al principio, dudó hacia dónde ir, aunque terminó decantándose por salir a volar con Desdentao. Con un poco de suerte, al dragón ya se le habría pasado el enfado. Era innegable que por muy cascarrabias y gruñón que fuera, Desdentao había demostrado ser un perro ladrador, pero poco mordedor. Si se le dejaba un rato tranquilo y en paz, se le pasaban rápido los enfados.

Bajó a los establos sin darse mucha prisa. La mayor parte de los dragones ya estaban dormidos y ya habían apagado la mayor parte de las antorchas para que los dragones pudieran descansar mejor. Iba en dirección al nicho de Desdentao cuando escuchó unas voces en el otro extremo del lugar. Se acercó curioso, pensando que quizás alguien pudiera necesitar su ayuda. Las voces provenían del nicho de la Nadder que habían salvado esa mañana e Hipo reconoció la voz Astrid.

—¿Estás bien entonces?

— _Sí, de verdad, vete tranquila a cenar_ —insistió la Nadder—. _Llevas aquí bastante rato, seguro que te echan de menos._

—No lo creo —replicó Astrid con amargura.

— _Mujer, eres una bruja que finge ser humana, no un troll._

—No sé cómo reaccionaría la gente de aquí si descubriera lo que realmente soy —comentó Astrid con aire ausente—. En el continente te mandan derecha a la hoguera, pero desconozco la condena que se recibiría aquí por brujería.

— _Esperemos que no tengas que saberlo nunca._

Astrid se quedó un momento en silencio e Hipo temió que tal vez le hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, la bruja estaba demasiado enfrascada en la conversación con la Nadder como para ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Nuestras especies llevan odiándose desde hace siglos.

La Nadder meditó su respuesta por unos segundos antes de responder:

— _Me has salvado la vida._

—Técnicamente, ese fue Hipo, no yo. Yo sólo di la voz de alarma, no hice mucho más —insistió la bruja desconcertada.

— _Pero estuviste conmigo en todo momento, ¿no? No eres como las demás brujas, Astrid. Puedo verlo en tus ojos._

—¿A… a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó la bruja titubeante.

— _¿Cómo lo suelen decir los humanos? ¿Tienes chispa?_

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Tormenta —dijo Astrid con una carcajada.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de la Nadder. Desdentao le había explicado que, a diferencia de los humanos, los dragones no necesitaban nombres, pues eran reconocidos entre su especie por sus actos de valor. Si Astrid había nombrado Tormenta a la Nadder no había sido por otra razón que la necesidad de llamarla por un nombre. Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez quedaba esperanza para que la bruja pudiera relacionarse con los dragones después de todo.

—Antes… me mencionaste que habías conocido a otra bruja como yo. Una exiliada de su aquelarre que se relaciona con los dragones.

— _Así es_ —afirmó Tormenta.

—No pareces muy dispuesta a darme detalles —apuntó Astrid con descontento.

— _Prometí no hacerlo, ella no se lleva bien con el resto de brujas y es peligroso desvelar su identidad_ —explicó la Nadder con tristeza.

Hipo se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí parado. Astrid se enfurecería con él si descubría que estaba espiándola, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para no querer escuchar el resto de la conversación. Casi podía jurar que le molestaba que Astrid fuera más abierta con la Nadder que con él, pero tampoco podía culparla. La relación entre bruja y dragona era más real que la que ambos mantenían a causa del vínculo. Astrid no dudaba sobre sus emociones hacia Tormenta; sin embargo, en lo que respecta a él… su atracción era un elemento totalmente artificial entre ellos.

—¿Podrías confirmarme si esa bruja se llama Asta Lund? —preguntó Astrid con cierta inquietud en su voz.

Hipo arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquel nombre otra vez de la boca de Astrid. Pensaba que su curiosidad por ella habría desaparecido tan pronto se había convencido de que la tal Asta Lund eran desvaríos de la anciana Gormdsen. A Tormenta le costó responder:

— _No puedo, Astrid. Lo prometí._

—Está bien —respondió la bruja con tristeza—. Creo… creo que debo irme.

— _¿Vas hablar con el Maestro de Dragones?_

Hipo se quedó sin aliento.

— _Estáte tranquila, seguro que marcha mucho mejor de lo que te piensas._

—¿Los dragones siempre sois tan optimistas? —cuestionó Astrid con fastidio.

— _¿Y las brujas siempre sois tan pesimistas? Confía en que todo irá bien, Astrid. Además, le gustas._

Astrid chasqueó la lengua.

—No es verdad.

— _Antes no te quitaba ojo de encima._

—¡Calla! Además, no he dicho que vaya a ir a verle hoy.

Hipo estaba convencido de que Astrid estaba tan ruborizada como él.

— _¿Pero por qué no? Cuando antes hables con él, antes resolveréis las cosas._

—Le he dicho algo horrible, Tormenta —se lamentó Astrid—. Lo he soltado sin pensar y sé que le ha hecho daño. ¡Pero es que ya no es sólo eso! Le he mentido y eso no es algo que él perdone fácilmente.

El vikingo le conmovió que la bruja estuviera tan arrepentida por lo que le había dicho antes. Él había estado demasiado enfadado como para asumir que Astrid también se había dejado llevar por la ira. No obstante, tenía razón. Para él era muy difícil olvidar que le estaba mintiendo, más después de haberle prometido que no iba hacerlo.

— _Una buena razón tendrías para hacerlo para que ahora estés así._

—Se va a volver loco cuando le diga que van a venir brujas en el Equinoccio para robar a las gemelas de los Haugsen —se lamentó ella.

Hipo palideció ante aquella declaración. Recordó el sueño de la mujer pelirroja con las vestimentas de bruja y con la gemela marcada por Astrid entre sus brazos. ¿Más brujas? ¿En Isla Mema? ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había contado? El vikingo apretó los puños furioso por haberle ocultado una verdad tan grande y peligrosa. Iba a marcharse furioso cuando la bruja soltó:

—Iba a decírselo el día que nacieron esas niñas, pero… digamos que la cosa se complicó aún más entre nosotros y decidió que lo mejor sería no vernos más. No me pareció justo obligarle a cargar con ese problema también, más sabiendo lo delicada que es su situación, aunque también te digo que me me gusta tener que cargar con esto yo sola. Temo no ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarme a quién se atreva a venir a buscar a esas niñas. Mi magia ya no es la que era desde que me echaron del aquelarre. ¡Freyja! Cómo odio sentirme tan débil.

Hipo casi podía sentir su pesar en su pecho. No recordaba haberla escuchado nunca hablar de una forma tan honesta y vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estaba más influenciada por el vínculo. Además, jamás pensó que ella se preocupara de él a ese nivel. Aunque se llevaban bien, siempre habían mantenido cierta distancia en el ámbito emocional, mucho más desde que él le había pedido que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos tras hablar con su padre. Ella tampoco se había abierto nunca con él, se había negado a darle muchos detalles sobre los motivos por que la expulsaron del aquelarre o sobre la búsqueda de su familia. Había sido afable con él desde que pactaron su amistad, pero dudaba que hubiera una conexión entre ellos que fuera más allá de lo físico.

Y, sin embargo, ahora deseaba poder acercarse a ella, abrazarla y jurarle que todo iría bien. Pero no se atrevió. Temía que le rechazara y le apartara de su lado, como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás se ganaría del todo su confianza y aún no entendía por qué le dolía tanto esa verdad.

Terminó yéndose, un tanto deprimido y sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo. Si Astrid no le había contado lo de las brujas no había sido por otra cosa que por su cabezonería de apartarla de su lado. Aún le molestaba que le hubiera mentido y robado, pero ahora entendía el motivo de sus actos.

Al menos la bruja había tenido razón en una cosa:

Era un idiota de remate.

Xx.

Astrid estaba tan cansada que se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera haberse desvestido.

Había sido un día largo. Eterno, más bien dicho. Entre el encuentro con Tormenta, todo el embrollo de curarla y traerla, la discusión con Hipo y la maldita Kaira Gormdsen todas sus energías se habían desvanecido en el aire, hasta el punto que no había sacado fuerzas para entrenar esa noche. Por no mencionar que sin hacha con el que entrenar sería imposible acometer su riguroso ejercicio, y no quería arriesgarse a robar otra arma de la herrería y despertar más la ira de Hipo. En su lugar, había preferido pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Tormenta. La Nadder había despertado su curiosidad por su amabilidad y era extraño sentir una conexión tan especial con un dragón. Además, había demostrado serlo una estupenda oyente y lo bastante sabia como para aconsejarla, hasta tal punto de que no la prejuzgaba por sus malas decisiones. Un dragón sin prejuicios contra su especie y lo bastante inteligente para comprender las inquietudes humanas era algo inusual en aquellos tiempos.

Se preguntó quién sería la bruja exiliada con la que Tormenta había interaccionado antes.

No le había pasado por alto que ni le había confirmado ni desmentido que fuera la tal Asta Lund. Aún sin comprender por qué le obsesionaba la identidad de aquella mujer, Astrid no podía evitar pensar que Asta pudiera ser una bruja que hubiera residido en Isla Mema hasta que decidió marcharse por los motivos que fueran. Quizás Asta fuera la poseedora del grimorio que buscaba Heather para Le Fey.

Astrid suspiró de frustración. Tenía demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas. Además, sabía que Kaira Gormdsen no le revelaría toda la verdad, aunque hubiera gato encerrado en torno a aquella anciana pirada. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber cedido a su horrendo chantaje, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener que aprender a cocinar de aquella mujer; ya no sólo porque Astrid era incapaz de preparar algo que fuera comestible, sino también porque le acompañaba la sensación de que al poco que bajara la guardia con ella, aprovecharía para clavarle un puñal en su espalda. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido en el aquelarre era que había que tener a los amigos cerca —aunque ella jamás los había tenido—, pero a los enemigos había que tenerlos todavía más. Astrid sospechaba que aquella mujer tramaba algo, no sabía con quién, sobre qué o contra quién, pero no iba a dejarse camelar por su falso encanto.

Astrid cerró los ojos, casi segura de que no podría dormirse, sobre todo porque estaba muerta de frío y, pese a su cansancio, su cabeza estaba demasiado activa para poder conciliar el sueño. Es más, de repente se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en qué estaría haciendo Hipo ahora. Se había sentido tentada en ir a buscarle tan pronto se había despedido de Tormenta, pero le ponía tan nerviosa tener que enfrentarse a él tras exponer su vulnerabilidad a la Nadder que no se había atrevido.

Además, ella no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse por nada. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que la había apartado, ¿no? ¿Cómo podía esperar entonces que le revelara que estaba prevista la llegada de las brujas a Isla Mema? No obstante, aquello no quitaba que ella se sintiera culpable por haberle mentido y despreciado cómo lo había hecho esa misma mañana.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a distraer su mente adelantando trabajo para Gothi, quien todavía no había vuelto a casa por una visita de última hora que había tenido que hacer. Se estaba remangando las mangas de su túnica cuando escuchó varios golpecitos suaves contra las contraventanas de su ventana. Extrañada y en alerta, Astrid se acercó a la ventana. Volvieron a tocar y Astrid abrió las puertas de madera, preparada para atacar, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la respiración acelerada por la escalada que se había visto pegado para subir hasta allí.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él al ver que Astrid no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió Hipo inquieto por su hostil respuesta.

—Si vienes a con intenciones de discutir otra vez lo de esta mañana, en serio, no estoy de humor. Prefiero que me eches la bronca mañana, Hipo —replicó Astrid molesta.

—No he venido a discutir contigo, Astrid —explicó el vikingo ofendido—. Sólo quiero hablar.

—¿No decías que querías mantenerte lejos de mí?

Hipo no contestó a ese último comentario. Es más, apartó su mirada, claramente avergonzado y con un debate interno que le hizo ruborizar. Astrid soltó un suspiro y le dejó pasar. El vikingo entró con cuidado y se sentó sobre la cama de la bruja cuando ésta cerró la ventana. Astrid se quedó en pie, a una distancia prudencial de él para no verse nublada su razón por el vínculo. Se quedaron en un incomodísimo silencio, sin que ninguno tuviera el valor suficiente para hablar primero. Hipo tragó saliva varias veces antes de articular palabra:

—¿Cómo estás?

Astrid arqueó las cejas ante la pregunta. Si aquello terminaba siendo una conversación sobre el tiempo se juró a sí misma que iba a tirarle por la ventana.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella algo cortante, pero intentó rectificar su frialdad con una pregunta similar—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, bien… —Hipo se pasó la mano por su pelo despeinado y cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire—. Astrid… Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. No… no debía haber reaccionado así contigo. Bueno, en realidad, creo que tengo que ir más atrás. Tomé la decisión de apartarme de ti sin realmente tener en cuenta las consecuencias y sin valorar siquiera tu opinión al respecto.

—Era comprensible que lo hicieras, Hipo, hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer —replicó la bruja con simpatía.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—Estar lejos de ti ha influído mucho en mi estado de ánimo. Siempre estoy cansado, alterado o enfadado, es un cúmulo de emociones que van a volverme loco —explicó él frustrado—. Es como si…

—¿Como si echaras de menos la cercanía? —terminó ella casi de forma automática.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, aunque no era ninguna mentira. Astrid se sentó a su lado, pero sin atreverse a tocarle. Un leve rubor cubría el rostro de Hipo y ella estaba segura de que su cara no se vería muy diferente.

—No voy a negarte que el vínculo me está afectando a mí también hacia límites que nunca me hubiera imaginado —admitió ella derrotada—. Han sido unos días… complicados y, sinceramente, no sé ni por dónde empezar, porque tengo que confesarte algo que no te va a gustar y te va a estresar mucho, pero… como bien me has recordado esta mañana, prometí que no volvería a mentirte y ocultarte esta verdad en particular es otra forma de mentir.

Hipo la observó expectante, casi como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sus frondosos ojos eran intensos e intranquilos y Astrid tuvo que apartar los suyos para poder concentrarse en su discurso.

—Es probable que vengan una o varias brujas en el Equinoccio de Primavera para llevarse a las gemelas Haugsen.

Hipo se quedó en silencio, estudiándola con detenimiento, intentando deducir si aquel era el único secreto que ocultaba o no.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Hipo sin ofrecer ningún tipo de emoción en el tono de su voz, extrañando a la bruja de que todavía no hubiera entrado en pánico.

—Las gemelas son criaturas con gran potencial mágico. El hecho de que sean dos seres totalmente idénticos y estén conectadas desde que son concebidas las convierte en únicas y especiales. Es un dulce muy goloso para los aquelarres, por lo que es seguro que aparecerán.

Hipo empezaba a mostrar su intranquilidad mediante gestos que Astrid conocía muy bien. Se había vuelto a pasar la mano por el pelo y no podía tener las manos quietas. ¡Qué típico de él! Sin embargo, era el heredero de Isla Mema y no Hipo quién parecía estar hablando ahora.

—¿Tienes algún plan al respecto? —continuó él con su interrogatorio.

—He lanzado varios conjuros de protección sobre la casa de los Haugsen, pero sólo servirán de distracción, no creo que pueda retener a nadie por mucho tiempo —mucho menos si es una reina, pero se saltó esa parte—. Tenía pensado acabar con ella.

—De ahí que robaras el hacha —señaló él.

—No tengo armas aquí —se justificó ella—. Bocón se niega a hacerme nada, tú no querías ni verme y mis recursos son limitados. La tomé prestada, nada más, pensaba devolverla.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué Bocón no iba a construirte un hacha? ¿Se lo has pedido?

Astrid carraspeó incómoda.

—Digamos que no llegamos a un acuerdo.

Hipo parecía querer saber más sobre el asunto, pero decidió volver al tema que más le importaba en ese momento:

—¿Cuántos aquelarres hay por el Archipiélago?

—Pocos, hasta donde yo sé habrá unos tres, pero dudo que los otros quieran venir si Le Fey pone interés en esas niñas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Le Fey no tiene interés en llevarse bien con nadie, seguramente haya ordenado a sus siervas que mate a cualquier otra bruja que intente robar a las niñas.

—¿Has matado tú a otras brujas?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida. No pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza, más teniendo en cuenta que Hipo era un reconocido pacifista, aunque hubiera matado a un cazador de brujas con sus propias manos.

—Cuando la reina te ordena algo, es obedecer o morir. Mis manos están empapadas de sangre y no voy a negar que ya ni me acuerdo de muchos de los rostros de la gente que he matado. Maté al primero con sólo once años y desde entonces hasta que me expulsaron del aquelarre no paré —Astrid se removió un tanto incómoda al recordar al viejo Gormdsen, pero aquella era una verdad que Hipo no necesitaba conocer. El anciano iba a morir igual, ¿por qué meter más leña al fuego?—. Y sí, muchas eran brujas. Para Le Fey toda bruja que no fuera una del aquelarre era nuestra enemiga.

—Lo siento.

Hipo había posado su cálida mano sobre su hombro y Astrid sintió mariposas en el estómago. El vikingo le sonrió con timidez, pero expresaba claramente su comprensión y simpatía por ella. Astrid intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no le salió.

—Sigo sin entender una cosa. ¿Cómo saben las brujas que han nacido las gemelas? ¿Y por qué roban niñas? ¿Qué criterio tienen para hacerlo? Porque entiendo que los aquelarres no lo componen sólo niñas gemelas.

Astrid resopló, aquella eran preguntas demasiado complejas para responderlas así como así.

—Algunos aquelarres tienen videntes que predicen este tipo de nacimientos —Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido—. Se roban bebés humanas para bautizarlas en un lago bendecido por Freyja para que ésta les otorgue sus respectivos dones y así se vinculan mágicamente con la reina del aquelarre.

—¿No es más fácil que tengáis vosotras vuestros propios bebés en lugar de robarlos? —replicó Hipo molesto.

Astrid dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

—No podemos —respondió ella apenada—. El pago por nuestra magia es la infertilidad. Así lo dictaminan Freyja y nuestras enseñanzas.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Freyja es la diosa de la fertilidad —comentó él confundido—. ¿Por qué iba haceros eso?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Nunca me he planteado tener hijos, ni tampoco los anhelo —Astrid sacudió la cabeza y se colocó un par de cabellos sueltos de su trenza detrás de la oreja—. Freyja escoge qué niñas ha de servirlas y ofrece visiones a unas pocas elegidas para que las busque y las bautice. Siempre se asegura de marcar a esas niñas para que no quepa dudas.

—¿Qué clase de marca? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

—Bueno, no hay patrón claro. En el caso de las Haugsen, ellas ya están marcadas por su identidad como gemelas, pero se presentan de muchísimas formas: ojos de diferentes colores, lunares, pecas…

—Pero todo el mundo nace con alguna de esas marcas, si no mírame —comentó él señalando las pecas de su cara.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír y tuvo que ignorar la tentación de recorrer aquellas preciosas manchas con sus dedos.

—Tú eres un hombre, tienes cero potencial mágico. Freyja os reniega como siervos porque no os considera lo bastante prudentes para obtener el don de la magia —explicó Astrid, riéndose ante su rostro ofendido—. Si ahora puedes usar magia no es por otra razón que por el vínculo, ladrón.

Hipo se rió incómodo y se frotó el cuello sin nervioso. Entonces, pareció ocurrírsele algo:

—¿Cual es el tu marca?

Las mejillas de Astrid ardieron de repente por aquella pregunta tan indiscreta. Hipo cayó enseguida que había tocado algo demasiado íntimo y se ruborizó. Carraspeó y cambió de tema rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal con Tormenta?

Astrid frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre que le había puesto la Nadder. Hasta donde ella sabía, no la había llamado así delante de nadie, ni siquiera de Hipo.

—¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

Hipo palideció y apartó la mirada avergonzada. Astrid pellizcó su brazo, sintiendo el mismo dolor en el suyo.

—¡Vale, vale! Puede que te haya escuchado hablar con ella antes.

—¿Has estado espiándome? —chilló escandalizada.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se excusó él—. Pero es que se me hacía tan raro que hablarais con tanta familiaridad. Jamás te he visto portarte así con ningún dragón.

—Entonces… ¿sabías lo de las gemelas?

—Hubiera preferido enterarme como me lo acabas de contar que escuchándolo por accidente, pero sí… lo sabía. Lo siento mucho, Astrid.

La bruja volvió a golpearle, esta vez con más fuerza y sintió un dolor agudo por encima de su codo derecho.

—¿Por qué tienes ser siempre tan violenta? —se quejó Hipo resentido y frotándose la zona del golpe.

Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella, no muy dispuesto a recibir más golpes. Astrid hizo lo mismo

—Te lo mereces, no lo niegues. Debería golpearte un par de veces más por haberme dejado cargar sola con toda esta mierda.

—Técnicamente, no me lo has dicho porque no has querido, sabes de sobra que yo te habría apoyado al doscientos por cien con esto —se quejó él malhumorado.

Astrid intentó golpearle de nuevo, pero Hipo cogió de su muñeca a tiempo para detener el golpe. Ella intentó soltarse, pero el vikingo sólo la agarró con más fuerza.

—Para de una puta vez, Astrid.

—No me da la gana —le retó ella furiosa.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Me besas por la mañana y ahora por la noche quieres agredirme? —cuestionó él alzando una ceja.

Astrid soltó un quejido de frustración y consiguió zafarse de él.

—¿Por qué eres tan molesto? —le achacó fastidiada.

—¿Por qué demonios tú no confías en mí? ¡Te has abierto mucho más con Tormenta en un día de lo que lo has hecho conmigo cinco meses!

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Este es problema entonces? ¡Estas celoso de un dragón! ¡De un dragón, Hipo! ¡Repítetelo en voz alta a ver si comprendes lo absurdo que suenas! —le recriminó ella enfurecida.

—¡Mira quién fue hablar! ¡La bruja que "lo tengo todo bajo control y a mí el vínculo no me afecta" pero que no duda en comerme la boca cada vez que le surge la oportunidad! —le reprochó él colérico—. ¡La que no duda en masturbarse teniéndome dormido justo al lado!

Astrid se ruborizó violentamente y se puso a temblar, incapaz de controlar su ira. Escuchó uno de los frascos de su escritorio romperse y las chispas salir de sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas ahogarme? —le retó el vikingo.

—¡No te atrevas a desafiarme, Hipo! ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que tú estabas más que contento a unirte a mí cuando me pillaste aquella noche? ¿O cuando me arrastrarte a un rincón donde creíste que nadie nos vería y me besaste como si no hubiera mañana? Ninguna de las veces que nos hemos besado te he visto muy dispuesto a soltarme —le recordó ella con voz envenenada—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres? Al menos yo me avergüenzo de admitirlo.

—Cállate, Astrid —le advirtió Hipo con voz temblorosa.

—¿O qué? —le desafió ella con arrogancia.

Hipo no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio dos pasos hacia ella, sujetó su cara y la empujó contra la suya. Aquel beso tan brusco la pilló con la guardia baja y le apartó de un empujón. Ambos se miraron con intensidad y con las respiraciones aceleradas.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

Hipo reflexionó poco su respuesta, incapaz de apartar sus frondosos ojos de los suyos.

—Joder, sí.

Astrid volvió a sus brazos y él la recibió con gusto. Sus dientes chocaron varias veces, deseosos del contacto que llevaban anhelando desde hacía meses. La bruja había echado de menos su tacto ardiente, la humedad de su lengua jugando con la suya dentro de su boca, sus ojos verdes que se tintaban de negro por el deseo y sus manos.

¡Dioses! ¡Sus fantásticas manos!

Hipo apenas había puesto un dedo sobre ella desde que se dejaron arrastrar por el vínculo en los Archivos, pero Astrid no había olvidado su glorioso manoseo sobre su ropa. No podía esperar a sentir sus callosos y largos dedos contra su piel. Esos mismos que a ella le gustaba observar cuando estaba trabajando o gesticulando, fantaseando en secreto sobre lo que él podría hacer con ellos.

Astrid empezó a impacientarse y cogió de su túnica para quitársela. Hipo sólo apartó su boca de la suya cuando se la sacó por la cabeza y siseó al sentir los helados dedos de Astrid recorrer su pecho, cubierto de pecas, cicatrices y vello cobrizo, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó él contra su boca.

La bruja ya había empezado a desanudar el cordel de la espalda de su camisa e Hipo terminó quitándosela para después bajar su falda junto con sus leggins. Astrid terminó de quitárselos dando una patada y desabrochó el pantalón de Hipo. Se quedó sin aire cuando su mano se encontró directamente con la carne de su erección.

Consciente de que partía en desventaja, Hipo deshizo el nudo de las vendas que cubrían su pecho y éstas se deslizaron por su cintura hasta dejar sus senos desnudos y expuestos para él. Astrid soltó un suspiro poco decoroso cuando el vikingo los masajeó con rudeza con sus manos mientras su boca fue derecha a su cuello. La bruja gozó de su lengua y de la aspereza de sus palmas contra sus pezones erectos.

Entonces, le empujó contra la cama.

A Hipo se le cortó la respiración de la impresión, pero tan pronto Astrid se quitó el resto de la ropa interior y se colocó sobre él para devorarle la boca, recuperó el ánimo enseguida. Se quitó la prótesis y con la ayuda de la bruja se terminó de retirar los pantalones. Cuando Astrid tiró sus pantalones a un rincón de la habitación, Hipo aprovechó su despiste para coger de su cintura y empujarla contra el colchón.

—Quiero estar arriba —se quejó ella frustrada.

—Aún no —dijo él mientras bajaba su boca hacia sus pechos.

—Hipo… —le advirtió ella impaciente.

—Cállate ya y disfruta, joder —le pidió él antes de meter uno de sus pezones en la boca.

Astrid soltó un gemido al sentir su fantástica y húmeda boca devorando su pecho. No tuvo la más mínima piedad con sus senos, los acariciaba, los chupaba y los mordía con una devoción y concentración que eran inhumanas. La bruja sintió la calidez acumularse en su bajo estómago y suspiró:

—Fóllame ya.

—Paciencia —dijo él volviendo a besar su cuerpo.

—No me jodas, Hipo —replicó ella casi enfadada.

—¿En qué quedamos entonces? —acercó su miembro peligrosamente a su entrada, casi rozando su carne contra la suya—. ¿Te follo o no?

Su sonrisa de suficiencia le habría molestado de no estar tan excitada y húmeda al mismo tiempo. Astrid estaba harta de juego preliminares y estaba más que dispuesta a saciar sus necesidades. Hizo fuerza con sus muslos y le empujó hacia un lado para sentarse sobre él. Para asegurarse de que no hiciera trampas le inmovilizó con su magia contra la cama. Hipo la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella soltó una carcajada.

—Ni puta gracia, Astrid.

—Luego dejaré que te vengues. Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo esto y no estoy para chorradas —dijo ella moviendo sus caderas contra su bajo vientre, humedeciéndolo con su propia excitación, y frotando su erección contra su trasero.

Hipo ahogó un fuerte gemido cuando Astrid metió su pene dentro de ella. La bruja, en cambio, soltó un largo suspiro y un quejido que mezclaba la excitación con el dolor. No esperaba sentirse tan llena, aunque fuera deslizándose poco a poco. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo hacía? Por lo menos un año, se recordó. Si hubiera sido posible, casi podía haber recuperado la virginidad. Cuando consiguió metérselo entero, Astrid tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, totalmente empapado por el sudor, y se quedó quieta. Hipo gruñó debajo de ella.

—Astrid, suéltame. Ahora.

—Ni de coña —objetó ella esforzándose en hablar. ¡Era tan difícil hacerlo teniéndole tan profundamente dentro de ella!

La bruja empezó a mover las caderas y a deslizarse sobre él. Hipo gimió sonoramente, mientras ella gozaba, por fin, de lo que llevaba tanto anhelando. Por fin podría calmar esa ansiedad de poseerlo, de hacerlo suyo. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a acariciarse los pechos a la vez que disfrutaba de la maravillosa fricción con él. Tan caliente, tan humano y tan áspero. De repente, sintió unas manos calientes sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de encontrarse a Hipo sentado sobre la cama, con su rostro anguloso a pocos milímetros del suyo.

Mierda.

Hipo empezó a moverse a la par que ella, intentando predominar el movimiento de su cadera por encima del suyo. Astrid se vio obligada a abrazarse a él para no perder el equilibrio y sintió el tacto rugoso de las quemaduras su espalda contra sus manos sudorosas. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el muy cabrón la había vuelto a colocar bajo su cuerpo para penetrarla a un ritmo mucho más rápido.

En ese momento, todo lo que les rodeaba dejó de existir. Eran dos seres necesitados e influenciados por un vínculo que se hacía cada vez más y más y más enrevesado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado esto? Casi seguro desde la primera vez que se vieron en aquella playa al otro extremo de la isla.

—Más... fuerte, más rápido —le suplicó ella a su oído.

Hipo obedeció y aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas. Astrid ya no sentía dolor, estaba tan húmeda que el vikingo se resbalaba dentro de ella con extrema facilidad. Es más, el obsceno sonido húmedo de su pene chocando contra su coño, le hizo temblar. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, casi convencida que dejaría marca sobre sus cicatrices.

Estaba cerca.

Tan cerca.

Hipo también lo estaba. Podía sentirlo, aunque tuviera su cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello, lamiendo y marcando su piel. Astrid estaba abrumada por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, casi como un dragón, que ardía contra ella como una llama. En toda su vida jamás había recordado haber tenido tanto calor como en ese momento.

Era maravilloso.

Hipo ahora gemía fuerte contra su oído y Astrid sabía que estaba ya a punto de llegar al clímax.

—Córrete dentro —le susurró ella antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Casi podía haber jurado que escuchó un rugido salir directamente de su pecho y aceleró aún más sus movimientos. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando él metió la mano entre sus cuerpo y acarició con rudeza su clitorís hinchado. Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de retener más la tensión de su cuerpo, hasta que le escuchó:

—Mírame.

Astrid entreabrió, no sin esfuerzo, los ojos y observó su rostro. Su pelo cobraba unos preciosos tonos casi pelirrojos a la luz de las velas, aunque estaba húmedo por el sudor y algunos de los mechones se le habían pegado en el rostro. Su boca estaba entreabierta, hinchados por sus mordidas y todavía húmedos por los rastros de saliva que ella había dejado. Sus ojos estaban negros por la lujuria y la observaban con un deseo que nadie, hasta ese momento, la había observado. No la miraba como un trofeo, ni como un cuerpo al que follarse, sino como si pudiera adentrarse hasta las profundidades de su alma.

Hasta ese momento no había valorado lo hermoso que era.

Tanto que dolía.

No necesitó mucho más para correrse con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos. Gritó, cómo no, y él no tardó en hacer lo mismo. La visión de su cara contraída al correrse a la vez que sintió su esperma extenderse dentro de ella la volvió a llevar irremediablemente al orgamos. El vikingo cayó sobre el colchón, con su pecho sudoroso y la respiración todavía acelerada. Ella no podía casi ni moverse, aún incapaz de reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Giró su cabeza a su dirección y se dio cuenta que el vikingo la observaba. Se quedaron un rato estudiándose en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos parecían conscientes de que la habían cagado bien hasta el fondo, pero había una diferencia significativa a otras veces: ninguno parecía arrepentido. Es más, Astrid no recordaba sentirse tan aliviada y tranquila desde hacía meses, antes incluso de haberle conocido. Además, el sexo había sido fantástico, jamás habría pensado que alguien como Hipo, tan modoso y tímido cara al mundo, fuera un amante tan experimentado y sobresaliente. Desde que se bañaron juntos en las aguas termales, Astrid casi había jurado de que era virgen, pero hoy le había demostrado que era imposible. Tenía tantas preguntas ahora, pero ahora sólo deseaba volver a besarle.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Hipo se acercó para volver a besarla, esta vez más lento y menos ansioso. Astrid abrió la boca para dejar paso a su cálida lengua y poder jugar con ella con toda la libertad. Se besaron por un buen rato hasta que Astrid sintió de nuevo su erección contra su bajo vientre.

Esa vez se dejó hacer. No tenían ninguna prisa. Hipo volvió a besar y a masajear sus sensibles pechos para después bajar a sus labios inferiores. Astrid gritó cuando dio un lametón a su cavidad y se agarró con fuerza a las arrugadas sábanas de su cama cuando empezó a penetrarla con su lengua y a jugar con la sensible piel de sus labios vaginales y su clítoris. La bruja suplicaba sin aire, con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados para darle más acceso y sus manos bajaron a su pelo, deseosa de tenerle más cerca.

Llegó al clímax tan fuerte que empapó su cara, pero él no pareció darle importancia. Es más, al verle lamer sus labios casi podía sentir que podía correrse de nuevo. Astrid estaba dispuesta a compensárselo, pero Hipo no se lo permitió.

—Quiero volver a correrme dentro —le susurró en el oído.

Su ritmo fue lento, acompasado con el de ella y, por raro que pareciera, Astrid no tenía ningún problema en no ser ella la que dominara el acto. Estaba demasiado a gusto abrazada a su cuerpo, con su mejilla pegada a la suya, yendo más lento de lo que ella había estado acostumbrada. No quería que termina, la sensación de estar unida a él era demasiado maravillosa como para dejarlo pasar. Además, temía que Hipo se arrepintiera después de esto y no quisiera volver a tocarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, sus gemidos y suspiros contra su oído le hacían pensar todo lo contrario.

Podrían estar así para siempre.

Una vez más, antes de llegar, Hipo le pidió que le mirara a la vez que volvía acelerar el ritmo. La bruja entendía ahora su necesidad de verse. Desconocía cómo luciría ella llegando al clímax, pero si era la mitad de excitante que verle a él no dudaba de su necesidad. Astrid llegó primero e Hipo la siguió poco después.

Pensando que aquella burbuja se rompería pronto, Astrid se convenció de que Hipo no tardaría en marcharse, pero la sorprendió acercándola a su cuerpo para volver a besarla. Su boca sabía a su propia excitación, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. La bruja terminó rompiendo el beso y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, acompasando poco a poco sus respiraciones, aunque no los latidos de sus corazones. Ahora rondaba esa pregunta en la cabeza que sólo Hipo se atrevió a formular:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé.

Astrid levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, expectante de su rechazo, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero romper el vínculo —respondió él sin titubear—, pero… también quiero esto. ¿Está mal que lo piense?

Astrid sonrió casi aliviada.

—No, pienso exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero esto conlleva a que estrechemos más el vínculo, ¿no lo dificultará después para que podamos romperlo? —cuestionó él algo nervioso.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que robes más de mis poderes y creo que yo te puedo ayudar a controlar la magia —respondió ella restándole importancia.

Hipo se apartó un poco de ella, aunque no soltó su agarre. Su expresión se había tornado muy seria.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No sientes que esto ha sido forzado por el vínculo?

Astrid reflexionó bien su respuesta, consciente de que la pregunta venía por su comentario de esa mañana.

—Aunque el vínculo influya la atracción entre nosotros, no creo que haya sido lo único que ha provocado esto —contestó ella convencida—. Jamás podrías forzarme a hacer algo que no quisiera. Y, sinceramente, después de tu demostración de esta noche, tengo claro de que sólo quiero más.

Hipo se ruborizó con intensidad y ella se rió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Entonces, recordó algo:

—Oye Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Hipo soltó una carcajada suave.

—No es mi cumpleaños, Astrid.

—Hoy es veintiocho de febrero, podemos contarlo como tu cumpleaños —matizó ella girándose y apoyándose sobre su pecho.

—Sólo celebro mi cumpleaños cada cuatro años. No tiene sentido celebrar un día que, por lo general, no existe.

Astrid suspiró un tanto irritada por su cabezonería y se puso sobre él. Hipo arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo otra cosa que sonreír con picardía. La bruja hizo más de lo mismo cuando sintió su erección contra su muslo.

—Feliz no cumpleaños entonces.

Hipo gimió contra su boca cuando Astrid metió su pene dentro de ella y empezó a cabalgar sobre él.

Iba a ser una noche larga después de todo.

Xx.


	15. Equinoccio

**Holiii,**

 **Aquí estamos otra vez. Más rápido de lo que esperabáis, eso seguro. Sigo sin haber visto CEATD 3, así que seguid sin hacerme spoilers. Veo que todas sois más felices desde el último capítulo. Creedme, yo también lo soy. Hasta yo noto cómo ha bajado la tensión entre estos dos ¡Y eso que yo soy la autora! Este capítulo también es larguito y creo que resolverá algunas de las dudas que me habéis formulado en las reviews, espero de corazón que os guste.**

 **Mil gracias por vuestras reviews, sobre todo porque son un precioso aliciente para seguir escribiendo y es lo más parecido que tengo a un salario aquí. También por vuestros favs y follows que me hacen mucha ilusión también.**

 **Aunque esta vez he actualizado más rápido no significa que vaya a ser así siempre. Tengo intenciones volver a volcarme en el Kingdom Hearts 3 (no hagáis spoiler tampoco u os mato).**

 **Pasad todas un bonito día.**

* * *

Cualquiera que conociera a Hipo Haddock le reconocería como la persona más introvertida y tímida de toda Isla Mema.

Con los años, Hipo se había vuelto más y más cerrado a los demás, sustituyendo a aquel niño insolente y dispuesto a probar su valía como asesino de dragones por un joven paciente, apasionado por aquellos maravillosos reptiles, atento durante los entrenamientos y, por lo general, de trato amable aunque torpe. No era ningún secreto que el hijo de Estoico le costara horrores socializar, sobre todo porque realmente deseaba causar buena impresión a la gente que algún día lideraría como Jefe. Por esa misma razón, cuando los aldeanos de Isla Mema supieron que el Consejo había decretado un matrimonio concertado para Hipo, la gente de la isla no pudo sentir otra cosa que lástima por su futuro líder. Ya no sólo por tal terrible destino, pues a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar, sino también porque no veían a Hipo capaz de cumplir con sus responsabilidades maritales. Nunca se ha recordado al joven heredero interesado en algo que no fuera dragones y el Jefe no parecía haberle dado una charla significativa sobre lo que conllevaba el matrimonio.

Astrid había pensado exactamente lo mismo. No porque Hipo fuera un negado para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto, si no porque estaba convencida de que el sexo era un terreno inexplorado para él. Aunque era un besador excelente, eso no se lo podía negar.

Sin embargo, no había podido estar más equivocada.

Tras hacerlo por primera vez, Astrid se había sorprendido no sólo por su estamina, sino también por su dedicación a darla placer. Ninguno de los hombres con los que se había acostado se había preocupado nunca de hacerla disfrutar, ni por la más mera consideración, de ahí que la bruja siempre había llevado la voz cantante en todos sus encuentros sexuales. Los dominaba y hechizaba para ganarse la satisfacción que tanto necesitaba, pero jamás había encontrado a ningún amante que diera la talla. Es más, tenía que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para llegar al orgasmo y ella estaba harta de tener que perder el tiempo con amantes tan ineptos. Ni siquiera las pocas mujeres con las que se había acostado habían conseguido satisfacerla como ella hubiera deseado. De ahí que Astrid jamás hubiera mostrado un especial interés por el sexo en comparación a sus hermanas y, aunque había utilizado su propio cuerpo con frecuencia para engatusar a alguna que otra víctima para después asesinarla, había sido inevitable que se hubiera ganado el apodo de frígida entre las brujas más viperinas del aquelarre.

Hipo era muy diferente al resto de hombres con los que Astrid se había acostado hasta la fecha. Si ya de por sí tenía un carácter de lo más inusual entre los vikingos, en lo físico también se alejaba de todos los estereotipos. Para empezar, su estructura ósea era muchísimo más grácil que el de un hombre nórdico medio. Era alto, de hombros anchos, pero estaba muy lejos de tener la corpulencia de su padre. Sin embargo, montar un Furia Nocturna y trabajar en la forja conllevaba una enorme resistencia corporal, por lo que no le extrañó en absoluto encontrarse con un cuerpo no musculoso pero sí tonificado.

Él no parecía ser muy consciente de su atractivo, es más, a la bruja le resultaba hasta molesto su tendencia a esconderlo cuando no había sexo de por medio. Estaba convencida de que aquel pudor se debía sobre todo a las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Sus manos eran un mapa de quemaduras, callos y cortes debido a su trabajo en la forja. A Astrid no le extrañaba en absoluto que apenas fuera sensible al fuego y no tuviera miedo a quemarse. El resto de su cuerpo había rastros de cicatrices de diferentes tipos: cortes, arañazos, algún que otro mordisco…

—El duro bagaje de un entrenador de dragones —bromeó él cuando Astrid le preguntó por ellas.

Las quemaduras de su espalda podían resultar impactantes, incluso repulsivas, si uno no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de marcas. Astrid las había visto mucho peores, pero entendía el miedo al rechazo que se apoderaba de Hipo si alguien las veía. Durante mucho tiempo ella también estuvo avergonzada de su enorme cicatriz, considerándola como un símbolo de deshonra y vergüenza. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando Hipo la recorría con sus dedos callosos, fascinado por su color y su forma, en los momentos después del sexo en las que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo en busca de su calor, pensaba que quizás, después de todo, no era tan terrible como siempre había creído.

Sin embargo, tras varias noches juntos, Astrid no pudo retener mucho más su curiosidad:

—¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a follar así?

Hipo se ruborizó tanto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Estaban tumbados en el maltratado colchón de la bruja reposando e hiperventilando todavía tras su última sesión.

—De la experiencia, supongo —respondió él sin querer entrar en detalles.

Astrid frunció el ceño y le pellizcó el pezón. Hipo se removió incómodo, avergonzado y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—Habla, sabes de sobra que no te voy a juzgar por esto —insistió la bruja poniéndose sobre él para no dejarle escapar.

Hipo suspiró resignado y giró la cabeza a su dirección. Astrid se había dado cuenta que los ojos del vikingo realmente eran la ventana de su alma: intensa, apasionada, llena de vida, pero temerosos y prudentes. Hipo retiró un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja antes de empujarla suavemente a un lado para quitársela de encima. No retiró su mano de su cintura y, aún azorado e inseguro, se lo contó todo.

Hipo había perdido la virginidad recién cumplidos los diecisiete, al poco de haber dado su primer estirón. Casi podía haberse dicho que fue por un conjunto de casualidades. Todavía se abochornaba por no haberle preguntado el nombre a aquella muchacha, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para nada más. Ocurrió en una visita a una de las islas vecinas para el entrenamiento de dragones. Hipo no había podido dormir por el agobio que le esperaba al día siguiente y había decidido salir a pasear para despejarse. Se topó con esta chica que resultaba ser hija de un pescador que había atracado su barco allí para una carga de víveres. En apariencia, era un poco más alta que él, de facciones fuertes, piel morena, ojos marrones y saltones, pero de sonrisa dulce. Su cabello era castaño y olía fuertemente a pescado. Conversaron del tiempo y de poco más, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha había empezado a besarle y al poco le arrastró a su pequeño camarote en el barco. Hipo no tuvo ni tiempo a entrar en pánico cuando la joven le desvistió y le dio una mamada. Se corrió demasiado rápido, pero ella fue amable con él en todo momento. Lo hicieron una sola vez e Hipo se marchó tan pronto se quedó dormida, abochornado, pero excitado a la vez. Si ella terminó satisfecha o no, nunca llegó a saberlo, pues cuando fue a buscarla para disculparse por su falta de decoro su barco ya había partido.

No le habló a nadie de ese encuentro, ni siquiera a Desdentao, pero algo había despertado en él. Quería más, pero quería hacerlo bien. Con la excusa y no tan excusa de crear un mapa que ampliara los que se guardaban en los Archivos de Isla Mema, Hipo aprovechaba sus salidas para conocer a más mujeres. Al principio, fue un auténtico desastre, dada su nula capacidad de seducción y su extrema timidez, por lo que se vio obligado a recurrir a un plan B.

En Isla Mema existía una legislación que prohibía la actividad de la prostitución. No obstante, otras islas mantenían burdeles en los que frecuentaban muchos comerciantes, malos esposos o maleantes. Hipo, aunque odiaba esos lugares con todo su ser, visitaba un burdel que se encontraba en una isla a tres horas volando de Isla Mema. Pese a la lejanía de aquel recóndito lugar, se obligó a ocultar parte de su cara con una capucha para que nadie le reconociera. Hipo jamás pagó por acostarse con ninguna de aquellas prostitutas, pero sí pagaba por pasar tiempo con ellas y buscar consejo. Éstas al principio no se podían creer que aquel joven tan mono y adorable, con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, acudiera a ellas precisamente para preguntarles sobre cómo dar placer a una mujer. Se pasaba un par de horas con ellas, en las que él traía comida y dinero para que pudieran esconderlos de sus chulos, y las escuchaba con atención, tomando notas y preguntando, siempre muerto de la vergüenza, toda clase de cosas. Nunca ponía un dedo sobre ninguna de esas mujeres, aunque más de una le había insistido en hacerlo, pero Hipo les aseguraba que si quería acostarse con alguien era realmente porque esa otra persona quería hacerlo con él y no por obligación o por un objetivo práctico.

No obstante, no fue hasta cuando entró a la acción cuando Hipo sintió que estaba realmente aprendiendo y mejorando. Descubrió que le daba enorme placer ver a sus amantes disfrutar bajo sus caricias y su boca. La mayoría de ellas eran hijas de pescadores experimentadas, como su primera, o mujeres ansiosas por experimentar el sexo antes de verse forzadas a casarse. Nunca daba su nombre real, no necesitaba que nadie supiera que el hijo de Estoico de Isla Mema era un desvergonzado y le acusaran de aprovecharse de aquellas mujeres.

Hasta la llegada de Astrid, Hipo había tenido que bajar la frecuencia de sus salidas por falta de tiempo, sobre todo porque su padre le instaba a que apartara el mapa para centrarse más en sus otras responsabilidades. Con Astrid presente en la isla y el vínculo que les impedía separarse a grandes distancias, el joven vikingo había estado medio año en abstinencia. Por esa razón, había sido incapaz de resistirse más a la bruja cuando ella le había tentado. ¿Había sido una idea terrible? Sí ¿Se arrepentía? Para nada.

Al margen de todos los problemas que pudieran surgir a causa de sus encuentros puramente sexuales, Hipo no podía negar que Astrid era una amante sobresaliente. Jamás, ni siquiera entre las más experimentadas, había encontrado una mujer —o bruja, como ella acostumbraba a matizar— como ella. Era descarada, dominante y apasionada, claro ejemplo de que no era el tipo de mujer bruja que le gustaba ser la sumisa de nadie. Aquella actitud le había sorprendido, pero para nada molestado, más bien todo lo contrario. Era divertido hacerla rabiar y ella parecía pasárselo en grande cuando usaba su magia de forma tramposa contra él. Además, no estaba seguro si se debía al vínculo o por qué, pero el sexo con Astrid era diferente. Era más abrumador, más incontrolado y la sensación era casi similar a cuando salía a volar con Desdentao.

Casi como si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

Por otra parte, a pesar de los inconvenientes que pudieran surgir a causa del vínculo, era infinitamente más cómodo acostarse con alguien que vivía a un suspiro de casa que a dos horas volando.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —preguntó Hipo curioso cuando terminó de acabar su relato.

—Nada extraordinario —respondió ella enredando su cabello rubio entre sus finos dedos para desenredarlo—. Le Fey nos había ordenado que matáramos a un cazador que nos estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza y descubrí que sentía especial devoción por las jovencitas. Así que le seduje sin mucho esfuerzo y tan pronto me penetró le degollé.

Astrid lo había contado con tal frialdad e indiferencia que a Hipo se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince.

—¡No eras más que una niña! —replicó él escandalizado.

Astrid frunció el ceño sin entender su reacción.

—Era una adolescente, al primer cazador lo maté con doce.

—No entiendo cual es la necesidad de obligar a una niña a matar a nadie —recordó a las gemelas Haugsen y su piel se puso de gallina.

Astrid acarició su pecho y comenzó a descender su mano hacia abajo.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —comentó ella besando su mandíbula.

—Me importa, Astrid, no quiero que esas niñas sufran eso.

La bruja detuvo su mano cerca de su entrepierna y alzó la mirada molesta.

—¿De verdad quieres que nos pongamos hablar de esto? ¿Ahora?

—¡El Equinoccio es la semana que viene! —exclamó él nervioso.

—Maldita sea, Hipo… —musitó Astrid enfadada apartándose a un lado—. ¿Qué dijimos de traer los problemas a la cama?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento.

—El plan funcionará —insistió ella.

—Lo sé.

—Deja de darle vueltas.

—Vale.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente al techo. Al rato, Hipo giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Qué? —respondió ella con sequedad, sin querer mirar su estúpida cara cubierta de preciosas pecas.

—¿Puedo?

La bruja suspiró resignada. Puede que en otras circunstancias Astrid no diera su brazo a torcer, pero en la cama no podía negarle nada.

—Vale.

Hipo la penetró y Astrid sonrió para sus adentros.

Definitivamente, jamás le negaría nada.

Xx.

Los primeros síntomas de sus encuentros aparecieron a los pocos días del cumpleaños de Hipo. La magia podía presentarse de muchas formas, pero Astrid no se esperaba que se manifestara en el vikingo de una forma tan sutil y natural. Hipo había mostrado que podía hacer cosas básicas como elevar objetos o hablar con los dragones, pero tampoco había mostrado ser muy hábil con la magia, ¿pero cómo culparle? A ella le llevó años aprender a controlarla y él bastante que podía elevar levemente un cubierto de la mesa. Astrid se enfocó sobre todo en ayudarle a controlar sus emociones, pues era en las circunstancias en las que más se estresaba o enfadaba cuando perdía el dominio de su magia.

Hipo, por su parte, le había instado a que retomara el entrenamiento de dragones. Astrid aceptó a regañadientes, sobre todo porque le daba una excusa perfecta y admisible ante Gothi para escaquearse del trabajo y evitaba las visitas a Kaira Gormdsen, quién no paraba de insistirle que se pasara por su casa para convertirse en la esposa que todo hombre soñaría tener. Además, dada la nueva naturaleza de su relación, Astrid e Hipo se llevaban mejor que nunca, sobre todo porque habían conseguido —por fin— relajar la tensión del vínculo que no les había dejado respirar hasta ahora. Se veían todas las noches para desahogar sus frustraciones en un maravilloso revolcón —cuidando siempre en no ser captados por Gothi, pues eran conscientes que no eran precisamente silenciosos—; después, se quedaban profundamente dormidos con las piernas enlazadas y abrazados. Cuando Astrid se despertaba al amanecer, Hipo ya se había marchado.

Una mañana, sin embargo, se despertó con las caricias que el vikingo estaba dando a uno de sus pechos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con voz adormilada y ligeramente excitada.

—Estás tibia —respondió él fascinado sin dejar de masajearla.

La bruja se frotó los ojos sin comprender.

—Seguramente porque he dormido pegada a ti —comentó la bruja arqueando su espalda cuando él jugó con su pezón—. Eres una maldita hoguera, derretirías un bloque de hielo si te abrazaras a él.

—Siempre estás fría como la nieve —replicó él apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro—. Además, últimamente ya no te quejas tanto del frío y no creo que sea porque haya mejorado el tiempo.

Astrid no terminaba de estar convencida de su argumento, pero en los siguientes día sí que se dio cuenta de que a veces —sólo a veces— sentía calor y se veía obligada a no ponerse tantas capas de ropa. No había tenido esa sensación de calor desde que había sido expulsada del aquelarre y le era una sensación sumamente extraña.

Pero aquello no fue la única influencia del vínculo en ella.

Una mañana en la que Astrid se dirigía al establo de Tormenta junto con Hipo, una cabeza de un Cremallerus se acercó rápidamente a ella para olfatearla. La bruja, expectante de que el dragón fuera atacarla, hizo un amago de apartarse, pero el dragón se redujo a frotarse contra ella. Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido, mientras que Astrid no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó la bruja.

—Le gusta como hueles, algunas cabezas de los Cremallerus tienden a acariciar las cosas que huelen bien.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —exclamó la bruja empujando la cabeza con sus manos hacia otro lado—. No puedo oler bien para ellos.

El dragón estiró aún más la cabeza para alcanzarla e Hipo no puedo evitar reírse.

—Me parece que no está muy de acuerdo contigo.

El Cremallerus percibió entonces el olor de Hipo y se movió para restregarse contra él. El vikingo soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba sus escamas con mimo. Entonces Astrid lo entendió todo.

—El vínculo hace que los dragones me vean como te ven a ti.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó él dando unas palmaditas al dragón antes de apartarse—. ¿No será simplemente que se han acostumbrado a ti? Además, son buenas criaturas, no creo que puedan albergar ningún tipo de rencor hacia ti sólo por ser una bruja, menos si no les has hecho ningún daño.

—Creo que tienes una visión muy limitada de los dragones, Hipo.

—O tal vez tú lo tengas, Astrid —replicó él sin molestarse por su comentario—. Si no, explícame por qué no paras de venir a ver a Tormenta.

Astrid no replicó. Era una discusión que no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte e Hipo no podía ser objetivo en nada que fuera relacionado con los dragones, por lo que sería perder el tiempo. Se encontraron con Desdentao en el establo de Tormenta, quien poco a poco iba a recuperándose de sus heridas. La herida de la pata ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto y, aunque aún no podía volar, al menos podía mover la ala. Astrid sonrió con calidez a la dragona cuando ésta los saludó con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la bruja en voz baja para que no la escuchara nadie mientras acariciaba su cuerno.

— _Mejor, mucho mejor. Desdentao estaba poniéndome al día sobre cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí._

— _Horario de comidas, rutinas de vuelo, los entrenamientos… También he estado sugiriéndole lugares libres de cazadores de dragones a los que puede ir cuando esté del todo recuperada._

—Ni que tuvieras prisa porque se marchara, dragón —apuntó Astrid de mala gana.

— _Estando tú por aquí cualquiera andaría loco por largarse de aquí_ —replicó el Furia Nocturna con amargura.

—¡Desdentao! —le regañó Hipo.

—Déjalo, no soporta no ser el centro de atención —dijo Astrid con arrogancia.

Desdentao sacó los dientes, pero Tormenta se interpuso entre ellos.

— _¿Siempre tenéis que estar peleando? ¿Qué ganáis con eso?_

—Además, los dos prometisteis que haríais un esfuerzo por llevaros bien —añadió Hipo con severidad, colocando sus manos en sus caderas—. Más teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que trabajar juntos para evitar que roben a las gemelas de los Haugsen.

Bruja y dragón se fulminaron con la mirada, pero dejaron de discutir. Astrid sabía que Desdentao era un elemento clave en el plan que había elaborado junto con Hipo para evitar que se llevaran a las niñas. El dragón había aceptado de buen grado, aunque no le terminaba gustar la sospechosa afinidad que existía ahora entre su amigo y Astrid. Hipo, por por insistencia de Astrid, no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre el estado actual de su relación con ella, pero el dragón no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. No paraba de quejarse de que Hipo apestaba demasiado a bruja últimamente y se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que simplemente se debía a que volvían a dormir juntos y a besarse de vez en cuando. No obstante, Astrid sabía que tarde o temprano el dragón se daría cuenta, sobre todo porque Tormenta había captado al vuelo que ellos ya no eran meros amigos.

— _¿Lo tenéis todo preparado ya?_ —preguntó la Nadder con curiosidad.

—Aún no —respondió Astrid preocupada—. No estamos seguros sobre qué hacer con los Haugsen. No son lo que se dicen muy sociables y Faye no se separa de las niñas.

—Tememos que según qué bruja venga puedan herirles o hacerles algo peor —añadió Hipo cruzándose de brazos con angustia.

— _¿Nunca has secuestrado a ninguna niña, bruja?_ —preguntó Desdentao—. _Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo funciona esto._

Astrid se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. Ambos dragones y el vikingo se quedaron mirándola muy fijamente, expectantes y aterrados porque la bruja hubiera podido cometer semejante atrocidad.

—Yo dirigía tropas, dragón, jamás he puesto un dedo encima a ningún bebé —respondió ella con una frialdad que habría podido congelar el alma a cualquiera.

Un tiempo antes, Astrid se habría enfurecido por el impertinente comentario de Desdentao. En realidad, estaba muy ofendida porque se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. La simple idea de robar bebés le daban náuseas. Trató la herida de Tormenta a la vez que intentaba apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente y procuraba no recordar sus últimas semanas en el aquelarre.

Su desacuerdo con Le Fey respecto al robo de bebés fue precisamente uno de los desencadenantes que la llevaron a su condena.

Eso y la búsqueda de su familia.

Pero aquello era algo que sólo quería olvidar. El vínculo era el último rastro de la reina en su vida, tan pronto lo rompiera sería libre de ella para siempre y por fin podría encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Sin ataduras, sin presiones y sin obligaciones.

—¿Astrid?

La mano caliente de Hipo rozando su brazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El vikingo tenía una pequeña arruga entre ceja y ceja y sus frondosos ojos la observaban temerosos e intranquilos. Astrid relajó sus hombros.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella con brusquedad.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, captando enseguida que lo mejor era darle espacio. Le comentó que daría una ronda rápida por los establos y que si lo necesitaba estaría en la herrería o en el Gran Salón con su padre. Se despidió con una sonrisa, pero Desdentao le lanzó una mirada envenenada que ella optó por ignorar.

— _No deberías enfadarte con Desdentao_ —le comentó Tormenta tras un rato de silencio en el que Astrid estuvo concentrada en terminar de limpiar su herida.

—No estoy enfadada con él —replicó la bruja—. Estoy acostumbrada a su hostilidad.

— _Los Furia Nocturnas siempre han sido muy agresivos contra los que temen que puedan dañar a los que más quieren_ —apuntó Tormenta—. _Son dragones fieles por naturaleza, si te ganas su confianza te protegerán por siempre._

—Hablas como si hubieras conocido a muchos —comentó Astrid con curiosidad mientras le colocaba vendas nuevas en la pata.

— _Hubo un tiempo en el que abundaban toda clase de dragones en los cielos de muchos lugares_ —explicó la Nadder con tristeza—. _Ahora sólo quedamos los dragones de este Archipiélago y Desdentao es el primer Furia Nocturna que veo en décadas. Es probable que sea el último de su especie._

—¿El último?

De repente, un sentimiento de congoja invadió el pecho de la bruja. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Desdentao no la detestaba únicamente por sus celos, sino porque realmente considera a Hipo como su única familia. En el pasado le había nombrado como su hermano y era innegable que había una unión muy significativa y especial entre ellos. Hasta que se besaron por primera vez, Hipo se había arreglado perfectamente para hacerse entender con él sin la necesidad de hablar como lo hacía ella con los dragones. Visto lo visto, era natural que no sólo la viera como una amenaza real por su naturaleza mágica, sino también como una intrusa que estaba alterando sus vidas de arriba abajo.

— _¿Seguro que estás bien, Astrid?_ —insistió Tormenta preocupada.

—Sí, sí, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, nada más.

Tormenta no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta, pero no quiso presionarla. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la Nadder. Nunca se enfadaba con ella por no decirle lo que pensaba y respetaba el aspecto más reservado de ella. Le daba a entender que ella estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitara. En eso Hipo tenía razón: los dragones eran criaturas amables cuando se lo proponían y también era cierto que su visión hacia ellos siempre había sido muy limitada.

A fin de cuentas, ella había crecido en el torno de una reina como Le Fey, donde todo el mundo que no fuera del aquelarre era su mayor enemigo. Aunque había aprendiendo por sus propias carnes que Le Fey veía enemigos hasta entre sus propias subordinadas.

Astrid terminó con la herida de Tormenta y le acarició las escamas antes de despedirse. La dragona soltó un bisbiseo satisfactorio y acarició con cariño el cuerpo de la bruja con su cabeza. Astrid no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Dejó a Tormenta descansar y se dirigió hacia la salida de los establos. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó voces discutir en uno de los nichos vacíos que había junto a la enfermería. Astrid habría podido ignorarlos y seguir con su camino, pero cuando reconoció la voz de Brusca la curiosidad la superó y no pudo hacer otra cosa que esconderse junto al establo en el que se encontraba la vikinga.

—¿En serio quieres que discutamos esto aquí, Mocoso?

—¿Dónde si no? ¡Llevas días evitándome! —se quejó el vikingo.

—No, llevo días ignorándote, que es muy diferente —replicó Brusca con amargura.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones también? No me sale del coño verte porque sencillamente no me apetece ver tu cara.

—¡Pero no entiendo por qué! ¡No hace ni dos semanas estabas tan feliz dejándome que te follara! —exclamó Mocoso indignado.

—¡Baja la puta voz! ¿O acaso quieres que se entere toda la aldea? —le reprendió Brusca furiosa—. ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte que no eres más que un entretenimiento? ¡No soy nada para ti! Además, tres días sin follarte y bien que no tardaste en tirarle los tejos a Astrid.

La bruja se quedó sin aire. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que meterla a ella en esa conversación? Se había dado cuenta que estaba metiéndose en un terreno demasiado pantanoso y tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberse metido donde no la llamaban.

—¿Qué quieres que haga si te dedicas a ignorarme? Además, pensaba que Astrid sería mucho más agradable, por no decir que es infinitamente más guapa y está más buena que tú —escupió Mocoso con rabia mientras que Astrid sintió la ira brotar dentro de ella—. Si no hubiera sido por Hipo, me la habría camelado.

Brusca soltó una carcajada repleta de burla que resonó por todo el establo.

—Astrid te habría roto los dientes antes de que te hubieras dado cuenta —dijo ella entre risas—. Además, si Hipo te detuvo no fue por otra cosa que por sus celos. La única diferencia entre él y tú es que Astrid está claramente interesada en él y que Hipo no es un auténtico gilipollas. No me sorprendería en absoluto que esos dos estén liados.

—¿Hipo? ¿Hipo Haddock? —se mofó Mocoso con saña—. Hipo no ha tocado a una mujer en su vida.

Ahora fue Astrid la que tuvo que contener su risa. ¡Si él supiera!

—Piensa lo que quieras, Mocoso —dijo Brusca con voz monótona—. Sea lo que sea, ya estoy aburrida de ti. Así que paso de ti, ¿vale?

—Sigo sin entender por qué. Esto no es una decisión unilateral, ¿sabes?

—¡Caray! ¡Unilateral! —repitió Brusca con mofa—. Una palabra muy compleja para alguien como tú, ¿no? Entérate de una vez Mocoso, si a mí no me da la gana follarte, no follamos. Ahora vete un poco a tomar por el culo, que seguro que mi madre me está buscando y estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo.

—¡Brusca, espera! ¡No hemos acabado!

—Hace tiempo que he terminado contigo, imbécil —respondió ella con voz envenenada.

Astrid se escondió dentro de uno de los nichos y atisbó entre las láminas de madera cómo la vikinga se alejaba hasta la salida sin mirar atrás. Poco después, Mocoso salió hacia la misma dirección arrastrando los pies. La bruja esperó unos minutos hasta decidirse a hacer lo mismo. Astrid no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había pasado a Brusca para estar tan malhumorada y decidida a apartarse de Mocoso de una forma tan repentina y agresiva. Al fin y al cabo, cuando los pilló en el Festival del Deshielo no parecía estar pasándolo tan mal.

Astrid fue al encuentro de Gothi tan pronto abandonó los establos. Estuvieron atareadas toda la mañana y para cuando terminaron, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a casa con intenciones de comer y descansar un poco. La bruja había quedado con Hipo antes de la cena para el entrenamiento de dragones y matizar los detalles del plan para el Equinoccio y quería pasarse a ver a Tormenta después de su ronda de la tarde. No obstante, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando se toparon con Kaira Gormdsen a medio camino.

—¡Gothi, querida! ¿Qué tal estás?

La anciana forzó una sonrisa y le dio la mano a la anciana con una educación inusual en ella. Kaira se dirigió entonces a Astrid.

—¿Cómo estás, Asta?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y Gothi alzó una ceja extrañada. Kaira comprendió enseguida la confusión de la curandera.

—¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta del parecido de esta joven con Asta, Gothi!

Astrid miró a la anciana sorprendida de que la mirara de arriba abajo, como si estuviera comparándola con la mencionada desconocida. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo que Astrid no llegó a leer y Kaira arrugó la nariz.

—¡No digas tonterías, Gothi! De todas formas, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Invité a Astrid a que viniera a visitarme de vez en cuando para prepararla para ser la buena esposa que debería ser —comentó la mujer con arrogancia—. Sigo a la espera de que se digne a venir.

Gothi lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Astrid, quien apartó la suya hacia otro lado, poco deseosa de recibir uno de sus ya reconocidos sermones. Escuchó el bastón de la anciana deslizarse por el suelo y a Kaira exclamando poco después:

—¡Estupendo! Vámonos, Asta.

Astrid miró a Gothi anonadada mientras Kaira Gormdsen la agarraba del brazo para arrastrarla hasta su casa. La anciana las observó en silencio mientras se alejaban y fue entonces cuando la bruja pensó haber visto un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Pero, conociendo a Gothi, la bruja se convenció de que sólo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Xx.

Hipo se pasó la tarde sintiendo que se estaba quemaba las manos con agua hirviendo.

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo Astrid. Sus manos estaba manos rojas y le estaban empezando a salirle ampollas. Además, tuvo que quejarse en silencio y reprimir sus muecas de dolor, dado que estuvo toda la tarde reunido con su padre y algunos miembros de la guardia dragónica para estudiar la estrategia ante una posible acercamiento de los cazadores de dragones a la isla. Hacía tiempo que no veían a ninguno por aquellos lares, pero el ataque a Tormenta había saltado todas las alarmas.

—Creo que tú deberías liderar el sector B y avisar a Dagur de la amenaza —sugirió Estoico señalando el mapa.

—No, Camicazi y Bertha pueden avisarles por nosotros —se apresuró Hipo—. No quiero dejar Isla Mema a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo demonios podía salir de la isla con Astrid sin levantar sospechas. La bruja había expresado su voluntad de colaborar con ellos, aunque seguía sin estar convencida de que volar sobre un dragón fuera la mejor de las ideas. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de que Tormenta estuviera dispuesta a dejar que Astrid la montara, por muy bien que se llevaran. Hasta encontrar una solución, Hipo debía agarrarse a todas las excusas posibles para no marcharse de la isla.

—Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, hijo —expresó su padre extrañado—. Isla Mema está perfectamente protegida. Insisto que deberías ir tú.

—La hija de Bardo está por llegar, papá. No puedo irme ahora —persistió Hipo irritado.

Estoico resopló resignado, pero no quiso discutir más. Continuaron la reunión hasta bien entrada la tarde. Hipo llegaba ya tarde a su encuentro con Astrid y estaba convencido de que la bruja, quisquillosa siempre con el tema de la puntualidad, estaría echando chispas, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente encargarse de compensarla esa misma noche. Iba a salir disparado del Gran Salón cuando, para su mala suerte, su padre le llamó.

—Papá, tengo un poco de prisa —se quejó él.

—¿Has hecho ya las paces con Camicazi? —preguntó su padre ignorando su urgencia.

Cierto. La vikinga se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Llevaba en pie de guerra con él desde que discutieron la noche en la que se acostó con Astrid y, la verdad, Hipo no tenía la más mínima intención de disculparse con nadie. Camicazi había tocado un tema demasiado delicado que ni entendía ni ponía ganas en comprender. Así que si se esperaba que hubiera una reconciliación entre ellos, él no sería quien daría el primer paso.

—Camicazi no quiere hablar conmigo —se defendió él—. Y ella es la que debe disculparse, no yo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te dijo para que te ofendieras tanto? Hipo, Camicazi es la única que conoces de todas tus pretendientas. ¿No sería inteligente que por una vez te tragaras tu orgullo y te disculparas? Creo sinceramente que ella es la más adecuada para ti.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que casarse con Camicazi conllevaría a que no habría ningún heredero para los Haddock? Cami no querría saber nada sobre el asunto y ya se había comprometido con ella a que le iba a desechar.

—Papá, Cami ya me dejó bien claro que no guardaba deseos de casarse conmigo y yo, la verdad, es que tengo tantas ganas como ella —apuntó Hipo molesto—. No voy a ser yo quien fuerce a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, mucho menos a Camicazi.

Aquel último comentario le dolió a su padre. Lo sabía, pero a veces le era inevitable recordarle que no estaba haciendo aquello por voluntad propia.

—Sólo queda una, Hipo. No vas a tener mucho más por dónde escoger —le recordó su padre con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Estoico miró fijamente a su hijo. Hipo suspiró cansado, consciente de que su padre le daría otro discurso sobre la importancia del sacrificio por la tribu, pero simplemente se redujo a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse a hablar con Patón. El joven vikingo observó a su padre confundido, pero recordó su compromiso con Astrid y corrió hacia la salida. Para su sorpresa, Astrid todavía no había llegado a la herrería, lugar donde todavía mantenían sus reuniones dado su calor y la iluminación. Se extrañó que la bruja llegara tarde, sobre todo porque era la puntualidad personalizada. Hipo volvió a mirarse las manos. Las tenía doloridas, rojas y le había salido una ampolla enorme en el dorso de la mano derecha, cerca del pulgar. Aprovechó la espera para tratársela con un ungüento que guardaba Bocón para las quemaduras. Astrid apareció un rato después, acelerada, agobiada y furiosa.

—Llego tarde, perdona.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró él en responder—. Estaba curándome esto.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos cuando Hipo alzó su mano cubierta con una pringosa y apestosa crema verde. Se miró sus manos, las cuales no mostraban ningún tipo de signo similar, muy confundida.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —preguntó la bruja acercándose para examinarlas.

Sus manos temblaron cuando de las de Astrid brotaron un leve resplandor dorado. La piel dejó de irritarla y la ampolla desapareció.

—Creo que tendría que preguntártelo a ti —contestó Hipo alzando una ceja mientras se quitaba el ungüento con un trapo—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—¡Mierda! ¡No he caído que te afectaría a ti! —exclamó Astrid frustrada—. He estado en casa de Kaira Gormdsen cocinando y creo que me he quemado unas cuantas veces con el agua hirviendo. No me imaginaba que hubiera sido para tanto.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿No te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con esa gente? Sabes de sobra que esa señora está chalada.

—¡Lo sé! Pero se ha obsesionado en convertirme en la esposa ideal y se ha puesto muy pesada con eso de que aprenda a cocinar.

—¿Esposa ideal? No te pega ni con saliva de dragón ser ama de casa —comentó él confundido mientras le hacía una seña para que se dirigiera a su zona de trabajo. Bocón se había quedado entretenido en el Gran Salón, pero no tardaría en llegar y tendrían mucha más privacidad en su rincón.

—No entiendo la obsesión que tenéis los humanos con que las mujeres sepamos cocinar, coser, cuidar de la casa y todas esas chorradas —opinó Astrid claramente irritada mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo—. ¿No sería más lógico compartir las tareas?

—¡Ey! ¡A mí no me mires! Llevo cuidando mi casa desde que soy un niño —señaló él a la defensiva—. Mi padre y yo nos hemos tenido que valer por nosotros mismos desde que mi madre murió.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que los Haddock tendrían a alguien que les cuidara la casa y les hiciera la comida. Hipo sonrió ante su sorpresa.

—Por lo poco que sé, creo que mi madre no era una gran ama de casa, así que se repartían las tareas —explicó él—. Supongo que yo me puse a colaborar porque siempre había visto a mi padre limpiar y cocinar cuando tenía ratos libres.

—¿Por qué dices por lo poco que sabes? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

Hipo sonrió con tristeza ante su pregunta.

—Mi padre no habla casi nunca de mi madre —contestó el vikingo—. Su recuerdo le genera demasiado dolor.

—¿Pero no la echas de menos? También tienes derecho a saber cosas de ella, ¿no crees? —comentó Astrid sin comprender.

—¿Se puede echar realmente de menos a alguien que no ha estado nunca en tu vida? Mi madre murió siendo yo apenas un bebé —señaló él—. ¿Acaso no lo sientes tú así?

Hipo había entrado en un terreno pantanoso, lo sabía bien. El tema de la familia de Astrid era un asunto tabú entre ellos. La bruja le observó en silencio y se cruzó de brazos, no muy segura de qué responder.

—Es diferente.

—¿El qué?

—Mi situación con la tuya —respondió ella—. Tú al menos sabes algo de tu madre, pero yo ni siquiera sé si mis padres están vivos o muertos. Ni siquiera conozco sus nombres.

Era la primera vez que Astrid hablaba de su familia con él y el corazón del vikingo latía fuerte contra su pecho. Se acercó a ella para sostener su mano, pero, para su disgusto, la bruja la apartó.

—¿Repasamos el plan otra vez?

Astrid había bajado de la mesa para recoger los planos de la casa de los Haugsen y de Isla Mema que Hipo había guardado entre sus diseños. El vikingo aún estaba dolido por su rechazo, pero decidió ignorar sus propios sentimientos para concentrarse en el plan que llevaban tiempo preparando. El Equinoccio era inminente y aún quedaban muchos agujeros que tapar dentro del plan. Según qué bruja viniera el plan debía de ir de una forma u otra y ninguna de las opciones acababa bien.

—¿Es necesario matar a la bruja? —volvió a preguntar Hipo por quinta vez esa tarde.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Invitarla a tomar té con pastelitos? ¡Seguro que es una bonita forma de convencerla para que no se lleve ningún bebé! —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto.

—¿Podríamos capturarla? ¿O sencillamente dejarla marchar con la condición de que no vuelva?

—¿Crees que somos tan tontas como para dejarnos engatusar por el buen hacer de los humanos? No Hipo, la bruja volverá con refuerzos si la dejamos marchar.

—¿Y no crees que las otras brujas vendrán a buscarla cuando vean que no regresa? —cuestionó él.

Astrid no tenía respuesta para su cuestión. Podía suceder cualquier cosa. Sabía que estaban dando palos de ciego, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? Ninguna bruja se dejaría dominar por nadie y era muy peligroso retenerla para después dejarla marchar.

—A Heather le aterraba Desdentao —insistió el vikingo—. Si utilizamos a los dragones para amenazarla tal vez sea suficiente para convencerla de que no debe volver.

—¿Por qué lo presentas todo como si fuera increíblemente fácil? —protestó ella molesta.

—¿Quién es Heather y por qué queréis usar a los dragones para amenazar a nadie?

Hipo y Astrid se giraron con brusquedad hacia la entrada de la zona de trabajo de Hipo y vieron a Camicazi observándolos con sospecha y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

—Camicazi, ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —soltó Hipo enfadado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a tener un encuentro con ella aquí —se defendió Cami sin sentirlo de veras y se dirigió a Astrid ofreciendo su mano—. ¿Qué tal? Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, pero Hipo no tuvo el detalle de presentarnos. Soy Camicazi, hija de Bertha la Tetuda, Jefa de las Bog-Burglars. Si la memoria no me falla, te llamas Astrid.

Astrid no quería darle la mano, pero entendía que se metería en un buen lío si no ofrecía una mínima muestra de respeto hacia una figura como ella. Se la dio de mala gana y sin muchas ganas, pero la vikinga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres, Camicazi? —quiso saber Hipo sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado

—Calma esos humos, ¿quieres? Salgo esta misma noche y no quería marcharme sin despedirme y cerrar un par de puntos contigo —volvió a dirigirse a Astrid—. ¿Te importa dejarnos solos?

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte —replicó Astrid buscando la mirada de Hipo.

—No te ofendas, pero esto es cosa entre herederos de los tribus —dijo Camicazi con tono amable—. Todo lo que hablamos es confidencial y no podemos permitir que una simple ayudante de curandera se entere de cuestiones de Estado.

Astrid iba a rebatir ofendida por su comentario, pero Hipo se le adelantó:

—¿Te importa esperar donde suele trabajar Bocón, Astrid? Enseguida retomamos la lección.

Astrid agitó su trenza molesta, pero no puso objeciones. No obstante, cuando salió de la zona de trabajo de Hipo, se colocó junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación al completo.

—¿Has tomado la decisión ya?

Hipo soltó un bufido.

—¡Qué prisas os han entrado a todos porque me decida ya! No, Cami, aún no he tomado ninguna decisión.

—Asegúrate de no decir mi nombre cuando la tomes —dijo la vikinga con ira contenida.

—Ya te dije que no lo haría.

Camicazi chasqueó la lengua.

—Quiero que me lo jures.

Astrid se imaginó que Hipo dibujaría una mueca de desagrado en la cara ante la insistencia de la vikinga.

—Te he dado mi palabra, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Un ridículo pacto de sangre como los que hacían nuestros antepasados?

—No es una mala idea —concordó ella.

—Confórmate con mi palabra, Camicazi. Si es que alguna vez ha valido algo para ti.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en la palabra de alguien que me miente a la cara?

Hipo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Todavía sigues enfadada por qué no quiero hablarte de mi relación con Astrid?

Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Al menos veo que te has reconciliado con ella. De nada, por cierto, estoy convencida de que no le habrías sacado pelotas si no te hubiera echado en cara tu cobardía.

—Ya me dejaste bien clara tu opinión, Cami. Gracias por cierto ¡Qué bonito es descubrir que alguien a quien considerabas tu amiga te considere insoportable!

—¡Sabes que no estaba hablando en serio! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan a pecho? Siempre has sido extrasensible a todo Hipo.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Astrid en voz alta.

La bruja entró en la sala ignorando la cara de pocos amigos del vikingo y con los ojos clavados en Camicazi.

—Un vikingo no puede ser sensible a las críticas —dijo la joven vikinga convencida.

—Hipo es siempre abierto a cualquier crítica y siempre se preocupa de corregir sus errores —matizó Astrid—. Otra cosa es que le insultes y le faltes al respeto.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —se defendió ella mirando ahora a Hipo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Desde cuándo llamar cobarde a tu amigo es una forma de halago? ¿O insoportable? Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para inmiscuirte en la vida de nadie? Vienes aquí con toda la arrogancia del mundo, creyéndote superior a mí solo por ser simplemente la hija de alguien y reivindicando derechos de amiga a alguien al que has tratado como la mierda —Cami tragó saliva, claramente sin palabras y nerviosa—. Puede que él sea más sensible que los demás, pero te recuerdo que fue precisamente esa sensibilidad lo que ha hecho que este Archipiélago esté en paz con los dragones. Dime tú adónde te ha llevado tu arrogancia y egocentrismo, porque supongo que estás siempre rodeada de amigos. Si piensas que tratando así a la gente vas a llegar lejos, vas lista, porque por mi parte estás a miles de millas de ganarte mi respeto.

—¡Astrid!

La bruja se giró en dirección a Hipo para darse cuenta que había roto la promesa que le hizo en su día: había entrado en asuntos que no la concernían en absoluto. Otra vez. Sus frondosos ojos decepcionados la incomodaron y le revolvieron el estómago. La bruja se mordió el labio y convino que lo mejor era marcharse.

Camicazi se había quedado sin palabras con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se había marchado la bruja sin despedirse. Hipo se puso a recoger los planos y las notas que había estado estudiando con Astrid hasta que la vikingo consiguió hablar:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —dijo él no muy seguro de haberla escuchado bien.

—Que lo siento, no… no era consciente que hubiera sido tan horrible contigo —sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Ella tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, ¿sabes? Soy una arrogante y tengo aires de superioridad. Lo peor de todo es que no suelo darme cuenta de cuando meto la pata. Astrid ha dado de lleno en la diana, nunca estoy rodeada de nadie.

Camicazi rompió a llorar con amargura. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar así, a lágrima viva, e Hipo siento una lástima enorme al darse cuenta que incluso la más feroz de las vikingas tenían su punto débil.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Cami —objetó Hipo apoyándose contra la mesa a su lado—. Tu gente te adora y, aunque a veces quisiera matarte, no quita que seas mi amiga.

—Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo con Astrid —se lamentó ella—. ¡Qué rabia!

Hipo no pudo evitar contener una carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con Astrid? ¡Ni que tuvieras encaprichado con ella!

—¿Qué insensato no lo haría? —se defendió ella—. Esa mujer, además de hermosa, es feroz y temible. Es como una valquiria, podría aparecerse cubierta de sangre con una cabeza decapitada de la mano y seguiría luciendo preciosa.

Hipo se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que eso sería totalmente cierto. No pudo evitar ruborizarse con intensidad, por lo que se apartó para terminar de recoger y marcharse a cenar.

—Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, Hipo —dijo Camicazi con simpatía—. No es justo que fuercen a que te cases. Al menos yo me libro si no me escoges.

—No te preocupes, Cami, supongo que así es como funcionan las cosas en Isla Mema —comentó él con voz triste—. Y, quién sabe, quizás no me case con alguien tan terrible.

Camicazi respondió a su sonrisa con lástima.

—Es una pena que no me gusten los penes, si no habría tolerado un matrimonio contigo. Visto lo visto, eres la opción menos mala.

—¿Gracias?

Camicazi le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi le tiró al suelo. Soltó una sonora carcajada y, pese a la humedad en sus mejillas, se alegró de ver que volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? Espero no tener que verte en tu boda, quiero que vengas a verme antes y a ser posible con Astrid, si es que no estáis liados para entonces —Hipo iba a reprenderla, pero la vikinga alzó las manos—. ¡Vale, vale! ¡No vuelvo a mencionarlo! Mandaré a Dagur saludos de tu parte. Que por cierto, hablando de él, una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es esa tal Heather de la que estabáis hablando?

—Nadie —respondió él, pero Cami le fulminó con la mirada a sabiendas de que le estaba mintiendo—. Una conocida de Astrid con la que tuvo una pequeña discusión hace poco, nada más.

—No es un nombre muy común por aquí —opinió Cami con aire enigmático.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Es sólo que… ¡Bah! Será una casualidad, es imposible.

—Camicazi…

La vikinga puso los ojos en blanco ante su voz de advertencia, por lo que no se andó con muchos rodeos.

—Hace un tiempo me enteré de que Dagur no fue el único hijo que tuvo Oswald el Agradable.

—¿Dagur tuvo un hermano? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—. Resulta extraño que no lo haya mencionado nunca dado lo bocazas que suele ser ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

—No sé los detalles, lo único que me han contado es que era una niña y sus padres les dieron un nombre poco común por aquí. Pero la cría desapareció de la noche a la mañana y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Hipo palideció al ver adónde quería llegar Camicazi.

—¿No te referirás que…?

—Como te he dicho, es improbable que sea ella, sobre todo porque probablemente esa niña esté muerta. Además, la amiga de Astrid tendrá su propia familia y demás, pero… recuerdo que me dijeron que la hermana de Dagur se llamaba Heather.

Xx.

Astrid no quiso ir a cenar.

Prefirió quedarse junto a Tormenta y olvidarse de lo que había pasado. ¡Se sentía tan tonta! ¿Por qué no sabía mantener la boca cerrada? En el aquelarre jamás había tenido problemas para no meterse en asuntos de sus hermanas y Le Fey le había enseñado que la curiosidad mataba al gato, pero ahora había vuelto a despertarse esa curiosidad que no tenía desde que era una niña. Además, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora con Hipo? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada en protegerle de las agresiones verbales de los demás? Ya le había pasado antes cuando Heather le insultó la noche que convocaron a Hela y también le había defendido ante su padre. Pero él ya le había dejado claro que no quería que se inmiscuyera en su vida privada, mucho menos en nada relacionado con su matrimonio.

— _Verás que no está tan enfadado, mujer_ —comentó Tormenta con simpatía.

—No me importa que lo esté —se defendió ella.

— _¿Entonces por qué estás aquí escondida?_

—Pensaba que te gustaba tenerme por aquí.

— _Y me gusta, pero a veces me cuesta comprender el comportamiento humano._

—Yo no soy humana —le recordó Astrid ofendida.

— _Puede que no lo seas, pero te comportas como si fueras una._

Astrid chasqueó la lengua molesta y acomodó sus rodillas contra su pecho, acurrucándose aún más contra el cuerpo caliente de la dragona.

—No vengo aquí para que me reprendas, Tormenta.

— _No te estoy echando ninguna bronca, Astrid_ —replicó la Nadder con algo de exasperación—. _Deberías dejar de pensar que cada vez que estamos en desacuerdo contigo no conlleva a que todos vayamos en tu contra._

La bruja no quiso responder para no dejarse llevar por su ya reconocido temperamento. La Nadder tampoco continuó con la discusión y reposó la cabeza a su lado, convenciendo a Astrid para que rascara sus escamas. Hipo las encontró acurrucadas la una contra la otra, hablando en susurros y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Pensó en volver más tarde, pero Astrid se percató enseguida de su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba sorprendida de verle allí, tan tranquilo y sin un ápice de ira marcado en su rostro.

—No has venido a cenar —comentó él sin más.

—No tenía hambre.

El estómago de Astrid rugió y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Apartó la mirada avergonzada e Hipo tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—Te he traído unos panecillos y un poco de pollo —le entregó un trapo limpio abultado y acarició el cuerno de Tormenta antes de sentarse contra la valla del nicho.

Astrid cogió el paquete agradecida y lo abrió. El olor a pan recién horneado y a pollo despertó la curiosidad de la Nadder y Astrid no dudó en ofrecerle un poco. Tormenta soltó un graznido de placer cuando masticó la carne dorada del ave y los dos jóvenes no pudieran evitar reírse con ternura. La bruja comió en silencio mientras el vikingo jugueteaba con la manga de su túnica. El silencio entre ellos era incómodo y tenso. Tormenta, impaciente porque resolvieran sus problemas de una buena vez, le dio un pequeño empujón a Astrid para que diera el primer paso. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió hacerla caso.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Que lo siento, me he vuelto a meter donde no me llaman.

Hipo la observó durante unos segundos y luego se puso a reír sonoramente. Astrid estaba patidifusa, ¿qué demonios hacía tanta gracia? Le tiró un panecillo que chocó contra su frente que cayó después sobre su regazo. Soltó un quejido, pero aquello no borró su buen humor.

—Es extraño que las dos mujeres más orgullosas que conozco se hayan disculpado conmigo en una sola tarde —comentó él con aire divertido.

—¿Camicazi te ha pedido perdón?

—¿Después de que le soltaras ese discurso? Rompió a llorar tan pronto te marchaste.

Astrid no esperaba que alguien tan arrogante como Camicazi pudiera afectarle un par de verdades como las que la bruja le había soltado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, aunque no comprendía por qué.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

Hipo reflexionó su respuesta.

—Al principio sí que lo estaba, sobre todo porque no me gusta que la gente se meta en asuntos que no les concierne —Astrid sintió formarse un nudo en el estómago—. Pero... sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones y tengo que decir que si no hubiera sido por ti Camicazi y yo habríamos dejado de hablarnos.

Astrid no supo qué decir, por lo que decidió ocultar su vergüenza centrando su atención de nuevo en los panecillos. Hipo la observó en silencio mientras comía y tenía pinta que quería comentar algo más, pero no parecía sacar el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pasado un rato decidió romper el tenso silencio:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder él.

—No lo parece, tiene pinta de que quieres preguntarme algo.

Hipo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que dibujó una mueca en los labios.

—No es nada importante, cena tranquila.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero no quiso presionar. Se quedaron sumergidos de nuevo un violento silencio que Tormenta no estaba dispuesta a asumir de nuevo.

— _Creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya._

—Sí, ya es hora de volver a casa —concordó la bruja levantándose sacudiéndose la falda para quitar los restos de paja.

Hipo hizo lo mismo asintiendo con la cabeza y se despidieron de la Nadder quien ya había cerrado los ojos. Salieron del área de la enfermería para coger caminos separados. Astrid volvería a su casa e Hipo pasaría a darle las buenas noches a Desdentao. Ninguno mencionó que se verían después. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid ya se había girado rumbo a la salida, sintió la mano caliente de Hipo contra la suya y cómo le daba un empujón hacia su dirección. Astrid, casi de forma inconsciente, iba arrearle un guantazo cuando se encontró con sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Aquel gesto la sorprendió, sobre todo porque estaban en mitad de los establos, uno de los lugares más concurridos de Isla Mema, donde cualquiera podría verles. Sin embargo, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, le dio igual. Su beso era tímido en comparación a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, como si temiera su reacción por hacerlo en un lugar fuera de su zona de confort. Astrid entendió enseguida sus intenciones y no tardó en abrir la boca para invitarle a seguir.

Antes de que asimilar lo que estaba pasando y aún sin soltarle la mano, Hipo la guió hasta uno de los nichos vacíos que se encontraban más apartados de las entradas a los establos. Cuando se adentraron en el lugar, Astrid fue la que tomó la iniciativa de besarle de nuevo. Le mordió el labio inferior para después lamerlo y él no tardó en descender sus manos hasta su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza. No se desvistieron apenas, estaban demasiado ansiosos como para perder el tiempo en eso. Hipo se conformó con subir su túnica y medio arrancar sus vendas para dejar sus pechos semidescubiertos a la vez que subía su falda y bajaba sus leggings hasta sus rodillas. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para quitarle el cordel de sus pantalones que cayeron hasta sus tobillos. La empujó contra la pared y la aupó cogiendo de su culo para que pudiera rodearle las caderas con sus fortalecidas piernas. Dada la inusual situación y el riesgo a ser pillados, ninguno necesitaba juegos previos. Hipo la penetró con brusquedad, pero ella estaba tan húmeda que le acogió sin problemas. Astrid tuvo que contener sus gritos mordiéndese el labio, mientras que Hipo tuvo que morderle el hombro para que no se oyeran sus gemidos. No supo si era la posición, el vínculo o que estaba más cachonda que nunca, pero le fascinaba ver su hermoso rostro mirándola con lujuria. En ese momento, ella habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera, sin importar las consecuencias que ello pudiera acarrear. El vikingo bajó la mano hasta debajo de su falda y acarició su clítoris con lentitud al igual que ralentizó el ritmo de su cadera, Astrid soltó una palabrota.

—Más rápido —suplicó ella frustrada.

—Tienes que pedírmelo bien —dijo él con sorna.

La bruja le fulminó con la mirada, pero él respondió con una sonrisa pícara sin dejar de acariciarla. Astrid se negaba a cumplir su maldito deseo por no herir su orgullo. Hipo le susurró en el oído:

—Después seré todo tuyo para que me hagas lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —repitió ella con picardía—. Sabes que soy muy vengativa cuando te pones chulo conmigo.

—Adoras que sea chulo contigo —le recordó él profundizando las estocadas y haciendo que ella temblara contra él—. Sobre todo porque me encanta que después tomes cartas sobre el asunto.

—Eres un idiota —gimió ella.

—Sólo tienes que decirlo, As —canturreó él.

Su ritmo era tan lento ahora que Astrid pensó que iba a volverse loca. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinó su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me folles como es debido, Haddock —hizo una pausa, como si le costara formular las palabras—. Por favor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Milady.

Hipo aumentó el ritmo y la fricción contra su clítoris. Astrid no tardó en correrse e Hipo lo hizo poco rato después dentro de ella. Aún sosteniéndola contra la pared y con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, la bruja acarició el pelo del vikingo mientras recuperaban al aire.

—¿Milady? —preguntó ella con mofa.

—Me he dejado llevar por el momento, perdona —comentó él sin levantar la cabeza.

—No, está bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada—. Bájame, por favor.

Hipo hizo lo que le pidió y la bruja desenredó sus piernas de sus caderas para colocarse bien los leggins. Miró a Hipo con cara de pocos amigos cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente le había roto las vendas de sus pechos. Otra vez. Hipo se disculpó con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Se las colocó lo mejor que pudo y se bajó la túnica. El vikingo se había vuelto a poner los pantalones e intentó moldear su pelo como buenamente pudo. El resultado, como siempre, fue fatídico. Su pelo era un caso imposible para domar.

—Antes de que te marches, hay algo que quería hablar contigo —recordó Astrid de repente.

Hipo alzó la ceja extrañado, pero esperó a que hablara.

—Tienes que contarle a Desdentao lo nuestro —dijo ella sin darse muchos rodeos.

El vikingo abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has golpeado con algo hoy y yo no me he dado cuenta?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creeme, esto me hace menos gracias que a ti, pero… sé lo importante que es él para ti y lo tensa que se ha convertido vuestra relación desde que estoy aquí. Entiendo que me odie, tiene razones suficientes para hacerlo, pero no quiero que él sienta ninguna clase de rencor hacia ti, mucho menos por mi culpa —Astrid miró hacia sus manos, las cuales no podía tenerlas quietas por los nervios—. Siento mucho que no podáis salir a volar por mi culpa. Es más, entiendo mejor que nadie la impotencia que es no poder salir por patas cuando una quiere. Pero… comprendo mejor que nadie su soledad y no quiero apartarle de su única familia.

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia él. Se sentía estúpida soltando un discurso como ese, pero tampoco sabía otra forma de expresarlo.

—Si quieres que sigamos con esto, creo que no puedo hacerte cargar con mentir a la cara a tu mejor amigo. No es justo ni para él ni para ti y, sinceramente, bastante lastre arrastro en mi conciencia como para ser la causa de una fractura en lo que sea que hay entre vosotros —la bruja tragó saliva—. Así que bueno, aún a riesgo de que vaya asesinarme mientras duermo, insisto en que se lo cuentes cuando lo veas oportuno.

Astrid no se atrevió a mirarle y tenía el corazón en un puño por su silencio. De repente, Hipo sujetó sus manos con fuerza y la bruja se vio obligada a levantar la vista. ¿Cómo demonios unos ojos tan verdes podían ser tan cálidos y expresivos? Nunca la había mirado así, ni siquiera durante el sexo. Astrid se quedó tan perdida en aquellos ojos que no fue ni capaz de interpretar todo lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero su sonrisa tierna le dio a entender que al menos no había dado metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Gracias, Astrid —dijo sin más.

Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. El corazón de Astrid trotó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que la bruja podía escuchar la sangre bombear en sus oídos. El beso fue corto, pero tan íntimo que habría jurado que su cara era del color bermellón. Hipo se apartó de ella y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, claramente nervioso y sonrojado.

—Te… te veo luego –murmuró él sin saber dónde meterse.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parada, pero cuando por fin pudo mover los pies aún tenía las mejillas ardiendo y las pulsaciones tan rápidas que casi pudo jurar que el corazón acabaría saliéndole por la boca.

Xx.

— _¿Has oído alguna vez el graznido de un Furia Nocturna muriendo lentamente por el dolor, Maestro de Dragones?_

 _Sonrió, aunque Hipo no podía apreciar bien su cara. Era como si su rostro fuera uno de sus dibujos en tinta corridos por el agua. Pero sí podía ver a Desdentao en el suelo, a sus pies, paralizado por una magia que él era incapaz de romper. Además, no se podía mover por mucho que lo intentara. Sus brazos seguían inmovilizados contra su espalda. Se acercó a él y cogió de su barbilla. Hipo seguía sin poder ver su rostro diluido en agua. Ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer quien le estaba hablando._

— _Es una sinfonía para los oídos y tú estarás en primera fila para escucharlo en vivo y en directo._

 _Cuando Desdentao se puso a gritar de dolor, Hipo gritó aún más fuerte, suplicando que parara, que lo tomara con él y no con su amigo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de detener aquella insanidad._

— _¡Pero chico, si esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar!_

 _Hipo gritó tan alto que casi pudo jurar que le explotarían los pulmones. Y, aún así, pudo escuchar una carcajada macabra que le heló la sangre._

—¡Hipo! ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses, despierta!

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Astrid y sentir que algo tapaba su boca. La bruja se había sentado sobre él para inmovilizar su cuerpo tembloroso y parecía muy preocupada. Había cubierto su boca con la mano y sujetado uno de sus brazos contra el colchón. Sentía la cara húmeda y no conseguía entender nada. ¿Dónde estaba Desdentao? Necesitaba verle y confirmar que estaba bien. Astrid, sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesta a dejar que se moviera.

—¡Estate quieto! —siseó—. Me has dado un susto de muerte y reza para que Gothi no se haya despertado también por tus gritos.

La bruja hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que estaba agudizando el oído para notar el movimiento en el piso inferior. Hipo no pudo decir nada porque Astrid todavía tenía su boca tapada, aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando y notaba que estaba quedándose frío a causa del sudor.

—Hemos tenido suerte, puedo escucharla roncar —comentó girando la cabeza en su dirección—. ¿Si quito la mano de tu boca me prometes que no te pondrás a gritar?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y la bruja respiró aliviada. Se movió a un lado, dejándole libertad de movimiento y el vikingo se incorporó en la cama para sentarse y frotarse los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —preguntó Astrid poniendo su mano tibia sobre su hombro.

—No —respondió él—. Se sentía demasiado real.

—A veces las pesadillas se sienten muy reales —explicó ella con simpatía.

—No fue una pesadilla, Astrid —insistió él—. Es la primera vez que tengo uno de estos sueños de forma tan vívida, hasta ahora no había visto nada extraordinario. Alguna que otra visión de alguna conversación o accidente en la herrería, pero esto es…

—¿Visión? —le interrumpió ella sin comprender.

Hipo alzó la mirada en su dirección. La bruja parecía muy confundida y tenía la frente arrugada, como si no entendiera de lo que estaba escuchando. El vikingo no había conseguido encontrar la ocasión para comentarle que él también podía ver el futuro, sobre todo porque olvidaba la mayoría de los sueños y no se acordaba de haberlos tenido hasta que los revivía en el mundo real. Sin embargo, aquel último había sido demasiado vívido, demasiado auténtico como para haber sido una simple pesadilla. Estaba seguro de que había sido una premonición.

—Sí, ya sabes, visiones del futuro —aclaró él con impaciencia.

Astrid negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Hipo, eso es imposible.

—¡Por Odín, Astrid! ¿Por qué demonios no me crees? —dijo él enfurecido e hizo memoria de algunas de sus premoniciones cumplidas—. ¿Recuerdas antes de ayer cuando Chusco dijo que iba a comerse cincuenta albóndigas de cerdo en menos de veinte minutos? Gané la apuesta de que no pasaría de quince porque precisamente soñé que no iba a conseguirlo. Es más sabía que acabaría vomitando sobre ti y por eso te aparté y terminó haciéndolo sobre las botas de Mocoso.

—Hipo…

—¿O te acuerdas también de la clase de cocina que tuviste ayer con Kaira Gormdsen? ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que me pasara justo por esa casa cuando ibas a explotar? ¡Vi que tenías toda la intención de echarle el caldero de agua hirviendo encima, Astrid! —Hipo sintió que estaba temblando demasiado y le estaba costando respirar.

Astrid cogió de sus manos e intentó hacer el ejercicio que había aprendido de él cuando le entraba la ansiedad, pero Hipo la soltó con brusquedad.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Hipo, te lo he dicho, es imposible que veas el futuro —insistió ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no puedo verlo, jamás he podido —explicó Astrid con voz calmada—. Freyja jamás me otorgó el don de la premonición.

—¿Entonces cómo puedo ver yo el futuro?

Astrid no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, aunque se esforzó en ser paciente con él.

—No puedes ver el futuro porque la poca magia que usas proviene de mí y la que haces es muy básica. La premonición es una magia muy avanzada que muy pocas tienen y controlan, tú siendo hombre y humano jamás podrías usarla, Hipo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Meras casualidades, Hipo, nada más —reiteró ella dando de su mano—. Lo que has visto ahora no es más que una horrible pesadilla. Mañana es el Equinoccio, es normal que tengas malos sueños a causa de los nervios. La mente es muy traicionera, ¿sabes? ¿Necesitas que te prepare algo? ¿Té, tal vez? —Hipo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu pesadilla? —el vikingo se lo planteó por un momento, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Durmamos entonces, yo velaré tus sueños.

Acarició el pelo con una ternura muy inusual en ella, pero curiosamente consiguió calmar el tembleque que dominaba su cuerpo. Astrid le invitó a volver a tumbarse junto a ella cuando, de repente, Hipo recordó otro de sus sueños. Uno del que había cometido el error fatal de habérsele olvidado:

—Soñé con Assa Haugsen la noche que nació.

—Hipo… —la voz de Astrid mostraba que se estaba empezando a impacientar por su cabezonería.

—No, escúchame, Astrid —le interrumpió él—. Me comentaste que hasta que no nació Assa no sabías que las brujas vendrían. Estoy seguro de que vi a Assa en sueños porque soñé con un bebé con una cicatriz exactamente igual que la que le hiciste para reanimarla.

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que vendrían a buscarla? —preguntó irritada.

—Astrid, vi a Assa en manos de una bruja pelirroja que llevaban los mismos ropajes que tú cuando nos conocimos.

La bruja parpadeó confundida por la convicción que estaba mostrando el vikingo. Hipo sabía que no le creía, pero él estaba seguro de lo que había visto. La expresión de Astrid se había tornado de repente muy seria.

—¿Estás seguro de que era pelirroja?

—Al doscientos por cien —respondió convencido.

—¿Viste su cara?

—¿Acaso me crees ahora? —preguntó él con sospecha.

—Es imposible que puedas ver el futuro, Hipo, pero estoy dispuesta a creerme cualquier cosa si estás tan convencido de que ves cosas en tus sueños —comentó ella haciéndose una trenza a todo correr—. Recuerdas su cara, ¿sí o no?

—No, pero sé que me resultaba familiar, aunque no consigo recordar por qué.

—¿Cuántas brujas pelirrojas conoces, Hipo?

Hipo palideció. Sólo había conocido personalmente a tres: una rubia, una morena y otra pelirroja.

—Mierda —soltó él sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Ya —le ordenó ella muy seria, aunque Hipo sabía que Astrid estaba tan aterrada como estaba él.

Si el sueño de Hipo era cierto, entonces estaban jodidos.

Astrid no tenía forma de hacer frente a Le Fey sola.

Muchísimo menos él.

—Tienes que irte —dijo Astrid pasándole la túnica que había tirado horas antes al suelo—. Reúnete conmigo en los establos antes del desayuno. Explícale la situación a Desdentao y que se prepare para lo peor.

—¿Qué vas hacer tú hasta entonces?

—Pensar en algún hechizo que pueda hacerle frente a Le Fey o al menos distraerla lo suficiente —respondió ella mientras se quitaba el camisón.

Hipo intentó ignorar su cuerpo desnudo, aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Carraspeó incómodo por la facilidad que tenía ella para distraerle.

—Astrid, sé sincera, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos contra Le Fey? —preguntó el vikingo dándole una falda.

—¿Qué respuesta quieres? ¿La azucarada o la realista? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cual es la azucarada?

—Una contra un millón.

Hipo se quedó tan estupefacto que Astrid tuvo que quitarle las vendas que sujetaba en su mano para ponérselas ella misma.

—¿Y la sincera?

—Estamos jodidos porque no tenemos ni una sola posibilidad.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Ninguna parte del plan expone la circunstancia en la que pudiera aparecer Le Fey? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fuera ella, Astrid!

La bruja le agarró del brazo con fuerza y le miró fijamente.

—Escúchame bien, Hipo. No sé si ves el futuro o no, pero si existe una mínima posibilidad de que hayas podido ver a Le Fey robando a esas niñas me veo obligada a sujetarme al peor de los casos —le soltó y cogió la camiseta que se encontraba en el pie de la cama—. Vete ya.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿Hipo?

—¿Qué?

—Si cuentas con algún tipo de armadura te recomiendo que te la pongas.

El vikingo tragó saliva e iba a decirle algo, pero Astrid ya estaba en su escritorio encendiendo una vela para ponerse con sus hechizos.

Hipo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y, desafortunadamente, nunca solía equivocarse.

Xx.

Astrid no recordaba haber estado tan estresada en mucho tiempo.

Para empezar, se había visto obligada a mentir a Gothi para eludir la montaña de responsabilidades que le solía asignar todas las mañanas. Por supuesto, tenía la excusa perfecta, pues Astrid le explicó a la anciana que Hipo quería darle una clase extraordinaria antes de empezar a volar con los dragones. La mentira coló, sobre todo porque Hipo la había usado también con su padre y con Bocón. Nadie les haría demasiadas preguntas y no resultaría raro verlos solos a sabiendas de que estaban en pleno entrenamiento de dragones.

Después del desayuno, Hipo y ella recorrieron el área cercana a la casa de los Haugsen para estudiar el terreno por última vez y para que Astrid pudiera formular los últimos de sus conjuros. El plan, a primera instancia, era muy sencillo. Querían dificultar el acceso de la bruja al hogar de los Haugsen, pero lo que buscaban en realidad era que fuese aún más complicado salir de aquella casa y de la isla. Es decir, crear una prisión dentro de otra prisión. Astrid podría atacar a la bruja en la casa, puesto que ella se manejaba bien en la lucha a cortas distancias, pero si la bruja se escapaba, podrían alcanzarla gracias a Desdentao, pues volaba más rápido que cualquier otra criatura existente.

No obstante, Astrid no estaba segura de qué podrían hacer si efectivamente era Le Fey la que apareciera esa noche. La bruja, habiendo estado medio año lejos de la influencia del aquelarre, se había dado cuenta que siempre había anhelado vengarse por todo el sufrimiento que le había generado. Nunca, ni siquiera estando convencida de que odiaba aquella mujer con todo su ser, se había planteado siquiera matarla. Astrid no podía rivalizarla con su magia, mucho menos ahora que no formaba parte del aquelarre, donde la magia incrementaba considerablemente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendría posibilidades si se enfrentaba a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, Le Fey no la nombró su general por ser una bruja más, sino porque realmente había demostrado ser la más letal de todas sus súbditas.

Dados sus fuertes deseos de poder y la necesidad de demostrar que ella no era la niña llorona que Le Fey le había acusado ser, Astrid decidió cumplir con cada una de las peticiones que su reina le ordenó acatar. Jamás rechistó, ni siquiera le tembló la mano cuando actuaba de verdugo para ella. Astrid sabía bien separar el deber con los sentimientos, algo que había aprendido a marchas forzadas desde que había sido una niña. Le Fey la nombró general cuando cumplió los diecisiete, la bruja más joven que había obtenido ese rango en ningún aquelarre conocido. Astrid jamás entendió por qué la había ascendido a un puesto tan alto, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que Le Fey la odiaba por encima del resto, pero cada vez que Astrid entraba en acción había un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que jamás logró entender del todo. Al principio pensó que tal vez fuera orgullo por ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que Le Fey era demasiado vanidosa y egoísta como para sentir ningún tipo de emoción positiva hacia nadie que no fuera ella misma. Sin embargo, para poder soportar la tensión y los baños de sangre, Astrid se alimentaba de sus sonrisas, de sus halagos y de la aprobación que tanto había anhelado.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Y el resto era historia.

Después de comer, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a casa de los Haugsen. Tan pronto le había dado el permiso a Faye para que volviera a trabajar, Astrid se había visto obligada a reducir sus visitas para no levantar sospechas. Si se diera el caso de que la bruja robaba a las niñas, Astrid podría resultar sospechosa si aparecía con mucha frecuencia por aquella casa.

La presencia de Hipo, en cambio, no sería tan extraña.

Astrid había hablado con él respecto a la situación de pobreza de aquella familia. La situación de Jora Haugsen no era la idónea. Pocos días después de que Astrid le diera el alta a Faye, Jora apareció en casa de Gothi quejándose de un dolor general que, al parecer, llevaba varios meses torturándole. Al principio no le quiso darle más importancia de la que merecía, pero sumando su evidente depresión a causa de la muerte de Brenna, Jora se había vuelto más un estorbo que el pescador ejemplar que en su día había sido y ya le habían amenazado con echarle del barco del que trabajaba. El diagnóstico era evidente: una artrosis prematura que había empeorado a causa de la humedad del mar. Tan pronto lo supo, Astrid decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y recurrir a Hipo. Éste no parecía sorprendido por el relato de la bruja, aunque no parecía muy seguro de qué podía hacer.

—¿No puedes buscarle otro trabajo? —sugirió ella.

—¿Cómo? La Jefatura no es un banco de empleo, Astrid.

—Hipo, tú conoces todo lo que pasa en esta isla y la gente que vive en ella —le recordó ella con severidad—. Esa gente es tu responsabilidad también. Así que haz lo que sea necesario. Estoy convencida de que si preguntas, encontrarás algo en lo que Jora dé perfectamente la talla.

Y lo encontró. Al día siguiente, el heredero de Isla Mema apareció en casa de los Haugsen junto con su padre, Gothi y Kalf Dahl, el panadero de la aldea. Les costó convencer a Jora que abandonara su trabajo para meterse a otro del que no tenía ni pajorera idea sobre qué hacer, pero al final se dejó convencer tras hablarlo con Faye. Jora Haugsen era un hombre orgulloso y de pocas palabras, pero era indudable que estaba muy agradecido por la intervención de Hipo. Además, el trabajo de panadero estaba mejor remunerado que el de pescador, pero ahora trabajaba bastantes más horas por lo mucho que tenía que aprender.

Faye los recibió encantada, aunque agobiada. Llevaba a las bebés cargadas en su pecho y en su espalda y los niños correteaban en la casa como Terribles Terrores alocados. Al parecer, tenía que acabar de rematar un par de vestidos para la señora Gormdsen para esa misma tarde y no había acabado todavía. Astrid habría estado dispuesta a dar su ayuda de no ser un desastre con la costura, pero Hipo no dudó en ofrecer la suya. Faye titubeó por un momento, no muy convencida de si sería muy adecuado que el hijo de Jefe le ayudara a coser, pero Hipo insistió. Mientras Astrid se encargó de los niños, quienes, como ya era costumbre, se pegaron a su falda como pequeñas lapas, Hipo y Faye acabaron con el encargo de Kaira Gormdsen. A Astrid le sorprendió la rapidez y la habilidad del vikingo para coser. Acostumbrada a verle realizar tareas más grandilocuentes como las de la herrería, era extraño verle trabajar con tanta delicadeza. Sin lugar a dudas, Hipo era un vikingo que salía de la norma.

Mientras acababan con la tarea, Astrid aprovechó a dar una vuelta a la casa con la excusa de acunar a una de las niñas que se había puesto a llorar. Recitó en silencio los últimos conjuros, aunque se detuvo antes de terminar porque sintió el pinchazo que Hipo se había hecho con la aguja a causa del temblor en sus manos. Se disculpó con la mirada y Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto. Cuando terminó el hechizo, Hipo ya había acabado. Faye le dio las gracias muy azorada, aún nerviosa por haberle comprometido a realizar una tarea tan banal. Hipo insistió:

—Coso los calcetines de mi padre, Faye —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Y porque Desdentao no tiene necesidad de llevar ropa, pero ten por seguro que también me tocaría coserle todo.

Antes de marcharse, Astrid le dio un botecito con un líquido amarillento a Faye. Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendidos al reconocer la poción del sueño, aunque Astrid le explicó a la mujer que eran vitaminas para toda la familia.

—¿Por qué íbamos a necesitar esto? —preguntó Faye confundida.

—Sólo tómalo, ¿vale? —persistió Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Probadlo esta misma noche, verás cómo mañana os despertáis con mucha más energía.

—¿Los niños también?

—Por supuesto.

La bruja le dio las instrucciones pertinentes que Faye, aún no muy convencida, asintió. Salieron de la casa e iban a emprender el camino de regreso a los establos cuando se encontraron con Kaira Gormdsen. ¡Cómo no! Tan oportuna como siempre, pensó Astrid irritada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer haciendo un amago de sonrisa que se le quedó en una mueca rara—. Asta. Hipo.

Astrid ya no se molestaba en corregir su nombre. En el fondo, sabía que Kaira la llamaba así para fastidiarla.

—Señora Gormdsen —dijo Hipo esforzándose en parecer educado y haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, querido, bien —respondió ella con indiferencia—. Casualmente, vengo del Gran Salón y me ha parecido oír que tu padre te estaba buscando.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Creo que era bastante urgente, no me sorprendería que te encontraras a alguien más ahora mismo diciéndote lo mismo —la mujer carraspeó y señaló hacia la casa de los Haugsen—. Aunque es extraño verte por aquí, ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo?

Astrid se esforzó en mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible, pero le hubiera gustado advertir a Hipo que no le dijera nada a esa mujer. Por suerte, Hipo era lo bastante listo para evadir sus indiscretas preguntas:

—Astrid quería visitar a Faye para darle unas vitaminas y como estábamos en pleno entrenamiento he decidido acompañarla, así aprovechaba para saludar —respondió él forzando su sonrisa más radiante—. Ahora íbamos a volver a ello, Astrid empezará muy pronto a volar y aún nos queda mucho por repasar. ¿A que sí?

La bruja tenía que admitir que cuando se lo proponía, Hipo era un actor excelente. Sabía muy bien cómo tratar a la gente que detestaba con todo su ser. Astrid sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero la señora Gormdsen no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

—Me temo que va a ser imposible, querido. Astrid tiene clase de cocina conmigo esta tarde.

—Ya le avisé que hoy sería imposible —replicó la bruja malhumorada.

—Mientras el joven Haddock acude a la llamada su padre, tú puedes venir conmigo ahora mismo —dijo la mujer con soberbia—. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

—Le prometí que acudiría, pero cuando a mí me fuera posible.

—Entrenar a los dragones es una estupidez en comparación con convertirse en una esposa adecuada, Asta —sentenció Kaira con ira contenida—. Si no vienes ahora no dudes que cumpliré con lo que te dije en su día.

Hipo y Astrid se cruzaron las miradas preocupado. El vikingo conocía muy bien el trato que Astrid se había obligado a acatar para evitar que Faye Haugsen fuera despedida, pero Hipo le había insistido que tuviera mucho cuidado con Kaira Gormdsen. No convenía enemistarse con ella, sobre todo porque era una lobo con piel de cordero. A ninguno de los les hacía la mínima gracia tener que separarse a tan pocas horas de la llegada de la bruja, pero no tenían otro remedio. Sin compartir una sola palabra, Hipo se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza y Astrid siguió a la señora Gormdsen, poco segura de que pudiera pasar una tarde entera sin asesinar a aquella despreciable mujer

Astrid llevaba casi un mes aprendiendo a cocinar y cada vez que iba a casa de Kaira Gormdsen rezaba para que la declarara incompetente para la cocina. Sin embargo, la señora Gormdsen era tan cabezota que rozaba lo obsesivo y no destacaba precisamente por ser una buena maestra. Aquella tarde, Kaira había decidido que iban a preparar sopa de carne y ajo, lo cual llevaba demasiado tiempo de elaboración para la mala suerte de Astrid y estaba empezando a impacientarse con la deplorable actitud de aquella mujer.

—¿Has echado la sal? —preguntó la mujer.

—No.

—¿A qué demonios esperas entonces?

Astrid echó un puñado de sal gorda demasiado grande al caldo y Kaira chasqueó la lengua claramente molesta por la poca actitud que estaba mostrando la bruja.

—Revuelve bien.

Astrid hizo lo que le pidió.

—¡No tan rápido!

La bruja cogió aire y contó hasta diez mientras batía con más lentitud. Se pasó así los siguientes minutos mientras la señora Gormdsen iba observando que la sopa iba adquiriendo el color que debía. Arrugó la nariz cuando la probó.

—Está demasiado salada.

¡Qué novedad!, pensó Astrid irritada.

—Espera, voy a mirar la receta, quizás pueda salvar este estropicio.

Kaira cogió una llave que tenía colgada junto a uno de sus armarios y salió de la cocina para volver un rato después con un viejo libro entre sus manos. Rebuscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró la receta.

—Necesitamos laurel —la mujer agarró un bote de los estantes y se lo dio a Astrid—. Echa dos hojas.

Astrid obedeció, pero no pudo evitar retener su curiosidad.

—No sabía que usted necesitara un libro para cocinar.

—Y no lo necesito, aquí tengo apuntadas las recetas en caso de encontrarme con estropicios como este —respondió la mujer con cierto desprecio, aunque enseguida suavizó su tono de voz al acariciar las páginas amarillas de aquel libro—. Es un libro muy especial, ¿sabes? Fue un regalo.

—¿Y no podría prestármelo? Quizás así saquemos mejores resultados que esto y no perderíamos tanto el tiempo —sugirió Astrid.

—En absoluto, ni mis hijos pueden tocar este libro, mucho menos lo harás tú.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza. La respuesta pasivo agresiva de la mujer no la sorprendió en absoluto, pero había algo en ese libro que le llamaba la atención. Era como si le resultara conocido, pero no sabía de qué.

—¿Quién se lo regaló?

—Asta, por supuesto. Ella era una excelente cocinera —señaló la mujer—. Sus platos eran reconocidos como los mejores de toda la isla. Cuando Rosethorn desapareció, Asta venía todos los días a casa para hacernos la comida. Se volcó conmigo y con toda mi familia.

Astrid dejó de remover la sopa y miró a la mujer. Su rostro, increíblemente terso para su edad, estaba marcado por la pena y la nostalgia. Por una milésima de segundo, Astrid sintió lástima por aquella mujer y su familia. Por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su marido antes de asesinarle, la misma Le Fey le había arrancado a Rosethorn de sus brazos, pero la mujer no parecía recordarlo. Era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, lo cual le pareció extraño, pues Le Fey no era de esas que le gustara perder el tiempo en borrar su rastro. La anciana se llevó una mano al ojo para quitar una lágrima inexistente, aunque su expresión era indescifrable.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho Asta Lund en su lugar y de dónde sacaba la paciencia para tragar a aquella mujer.

—Ya puedes irte, Astrid.

La bruja arqueó las cejas sorprendida porque la hubiera llamado por su nombre. Además, no es que le importara, pero ni siquiera habían terminado con la sopa y Kaira no la dejaba marchar hasta que terminaban.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Astrid, pero la señora Gormdsen le interrumpió con un gesto con la mano.

—Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada. Vete.

Astrid no quiso discutir para no tentar a la suerte. Apartó la olla del fuego, cogió su bolso y se giró antes de marcharse. Kaira Gormdsen ya se había retirado sin ni siquiera despedirse. La bruja se convenció a sí misma que aquella mujer era más rara que un perro verde, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud por su extraña actitud. Se fijó que Kaira se había llevado el libro con ella.

La noche ya había caído en Isla Mema cuando Astrid abandonó la casa de la señora Gormdsen. Se dirigió derecha a la herrería, esperanzada de encontrarse a Hipo, pero sólo se encontró con Bocón.

—¡Hola chavala! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

La tensión que había habido entre ellos dos había desaparecido tan pronto Hipo le había dicho al herrero que entre ellos ya no había nada. Es más, vikingo y bruja habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para no parecer nada más que amigos cara a la aldea. Si Bocón sospechaba que de nuevo había algo entre ellos, no lo mencionó.

—¿Está Hipo por aquí? —preguntó Astrid con cierta ansiedad.

—No le he visto en todo el día, creo que está reunido con su padre —respondió el herrero sin entrar en muchos detalles—. ¿No es un poco tarde para el entrenamiento de todas formas? Es casi la hora de cenar.

—Le había encargado un par de escalpelos —mintió la bruja—. Esperaba que pudiera dármelos ahora, pero no importa. Pasa buena noche, Bocón.

—¡Espera Astrid! —le llamó Bocón—. Tengo algo para ti.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida, pero se acercó a la mesa del herrero mientras éste rebuscaba entre un montón de paquetes.

—¿Dónde lo he dejado? —murmuró Bocón molesto—. Este chico tiene una costumbre de reordenar mis cosas y luego no encuentro nada… ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Bocón acercó un hacha a la mesa. Era de diseño simple, pero mucho más práctico que el que había robado semanas antes. El acero relucía ante la luz de las lámparas de aceite de la herrería, tanto que Astrid podía casi verse reflejada en el filo. El mango era estrecho y estaba cubierto por un revestimiento de cuero de primerísima calidad.

—¿Esto…?

—Para ti —dijo el herrero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Astrid abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Bocón, yo no puedo pagarte esto.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro trato?

Astrid se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Hipo me dijo que habíais dejado de veros de… esa forma —comentó Bocón incómodo—. Al principio fue un poco duro para él, pero desde hace un tiempo siento que está siempre de buen humor, a pesar de todo lo que se le viene encima. Sé que se apoya mucho en ti y sois buenos amigos, así que he querido recompensártelo. Porque… ya no hay nada entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

La culpa empezó a latiguear en su estómago. Hacía meses habría aceptado sin dudarlo, victoriosa de haber colado semejante mentira al herrero, pero ahora… su conciencia le estaba gritando que sería un error aceptar un regalo basado en una mentira. Sin embargo, otra parte de Astrid, la más racional y la estratega, sabía que necesitaba disponer de la mejor de las armas para esa noche. Cogió el hacha con cuidado y sintió que su peso era perfecto para su brazo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y agitó el arma con gracia. La calibración estaba adaptada a su cuerpo y casi podía escuchar el silbido del filo cortando el aire.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bocón.

Astrid se giró hacia Bocón y después fijó la vista en la mesa que se interponía entre ellos. No hacía ni una semana que lo había hecho ahí con Hipo. A ambos les entraba de vez en cuando el calentón y no les gustaba perder el tiempo en ir hasta el cuartito de Hipo. Aprovechando que la forja estaba vacía, lo hicieron allí mismo sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

—Puedo asegurarte que Hipo y yo no somos nada más que amigos —respondió la bruja apartando aquel recuerdo de su mente.

Bocón sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estupendo! Entonces es tuya.

Astrid apretó con fuerza el mango y se esforzó en devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias Bocón.

La bruja decidió marcharse a buscar a Hipo. No podía mirarle la cara al herrero sin sentirse como la mierda. Le buscó por el Gran Salón, por su casa, por los establos y no había ni rastro de él. Su ansiedad fue en aumento a medida que se acercaba la medianoche. No podía creerse que Hipo fuera a dejarla plantada, no después de todo lo que habían trabajado y que le hubiera prometido ayudarla. El sentimiento de traición era una sensación a lo que Astrid estaba familiarizada, pero ni siquiera cuando sus hermanas le dieron la espalda se había sentido tan dolida como en ese momento.

Bajó a los establos y fue directa al nicho de Desdentao, insegura de verse a solas con el Furia Nocturna. Se lo encontró comiendo tranquilamente y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando la bruja entró en su establo. Desconocía si Hipo había hablado con él respecto al asunto de que ahora se estaban acostando, pues el dragón no estaba siendo más desagradable con ella que de costumbre.

—Tenemos que irnos.

— _¿Dónde está Hipo?_ —preguntó Desdentao extrañado.

—No lo sé —respondió ella dolida.

— _No podemos ejecutar el plan sin él_ —le recordó el dragón de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¡No le encuentro por ninguna parte y no queda nada para la medianoche!

— _La segunda parte del plan no saldrá si Hipo no está para ayudarme a volar_ —insistió él sin perder la calma—. _Y, hasta donde yo sé, tú no sabes cómo funciona el sistema de mi cola._

Cierto, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Tormenta aún no podía volar largas distancias, mucho menos cargando con ella y, además, no tenía idea de cómo montarla.

—Sólo necesito que me cubras las espaldas, si mato a la bruja antes de que salga de la casa tal vez no tengamos que recurrir a tener que volar.

— _¿Tan desesperada estás? ¿En serio?_ —clamó el dragón molesto—. _No pienso ayudarte si Hipo no está aquí._

Astrid no podía soportarlo más. Cogió el hacha que llevaba colgada en su espalda y se puso en posición de ataque. Desdentao se incorporó y sacó los dientes, soltando un fiero rugido.

—Escúchame bien, dragón. No te gusto, lo tengo claro, pero tú y yo vivimos en esta isla y convivimos con la gente de aquí. Quiero ayudar a la gente de esta aldea y quiero salvar a esas niñas de vivir una vida de mierda como la mía —Desdentao relajó un poco su postura cuando Astrid bajó un poco el hacha, aunque sus dientes seguían a la vista—. No hago esto nunca, ¿vale? Pero, por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero necesito que me ayudes. No tienes que hacerlo por mi, pero puedes hacerlo por Hipo y esas niñas, ¿no?

Desdentao no respondió a primera instancia, no muy seguro de qué debía hacer. Sin querer replegar sus dientes todavía se acercó a ella y la olisqueó. La bruja intentó no apartarse para no ofenderle.

— _Hueles a él._

Astrid se esforzó que mantener su rostro imperturbable.

— _No acabas de gustarme, bruja, y mira que me esfuerzo en tolerarte_ —dijo el dragón irritado—, _pero te ayudaré con una condición._

—¿Cual?

— _Quiero ser yo el que le arranque la cabeza a esa bruja de un mordisco._

La bruja sonrió con maldad, cosa que el dragón imitó a su propia manera.

—Hecho.

Xx.

Si a Astrid le hubieran dicho que acabaría intentando salvar a dos niñas humanas de las garras de una bruja —con altas posibilidades de que fuera su antigua reina— junto con un Furia Nocturna se habría reído y, después, le hubiera presentado su hacha al ingrato que se le hubiera ocurrido tamaña estupidez.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentada en la rama de un árbol acompañada por el dragón más mortal de todo el archipiélago esperando a abordar a una de las brujas más letales que existían sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Un auténtico planazo.

En aquel largo tiempo que estuvieron esperando, Desdentao y Astrid echaron de menos a Hipo. Ya no sólo porque era el perfecto mediador entre ellos, sino porque su ausencia se hacía demasiado notoria.

—¿Crees que le ha pasado algo? —preguntó la bruja intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

— _¿A Hipo? Es un imán para atraer los problemas, así que casi seguro_ —respondió el dragón con aire aburrido.

—No te veo muy preocupado —comentó ella.

— _Siempre estoy preocupado por Hipo, pero con el tiempo aprendes a evaluar cuándo es necesario intervenir y cuándo no_ —explicó el dragón.

—Pero él no está aquí ahora.

— _Él siempre cumple sus promesas, Astrid_ —le recordó el Furia Nocturna sin hacer mucho caso a su tono molesto.

—Pero…

— _Siempre._

Astrid cruzó los brazos exasperada por la actitud del dragón. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, atentos ante cualquier movimiento que surgía en la oscuridad. La casa de los Haugsen se encontraba a poco metros de su escondite, del cual tenían una visión amplia del terreno y era difícil que les avistaran desde la oscuridad. Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto, los Haugsen ya se habían marchado a dormir y Astrid rezó porque se hubieran tomado la poción. Si no se despertaban, la bruja no tendría razón para matarles.

— _¿Quién de vosotros dos tomó la estúpida iniciativa de empezar a aparearos?_

Astrid casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Desdentao soltó aquella pregunta con aire aburrido. Se agarró con fuerza de la rama mientras susurró furiosa:

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso ahora?

— _Estoy aburrido e Hipo no quiso responderme a la pregunta._

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Desdentao. Mucho menos ahora.

— _Creía que eras la que tenía todo siempre bajo control, ¿qué ha hecho que no sea así ahora?_ —cuestionó el dragón crispado.

Astrid reflexionó su respuesta, pero no supo encontrar una en claro.

—Es complicado.

— _¡Qué pesados sois los humanos con lo que todo es complicado!_

—¡Yo no soy humana! —replicó ella indignada.

El sonido de un cristal romperse hizo que se callaran de inmediato. El crujido provenía de la casa de los Haugsen. Bruja y dragón soltaron una palabrota por lo bajo y bajaron de un salto sin hacer ningún ruido. Con el hacha en mano, Astrid guió a Desdentao hasta la puerta trasera de la casita. La bruja se fijó que la enredadera de flores de Brenna había crecido hasta la fachada trasera, pero no se detuvo a contemplarlas. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que simplemente giró el pomo con cuidado para no hacer crujir la madera. Posó los dedos sobre sus labios para hacerle entender a Desdentao que no podían hacer ruido bajo ningún concepto. El dragón puso los ojos en blanco dada la obviedad de la situación, pero asintió con la cabeza.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que Astrid tuvo que posar su mano contra la pared para orientarse. Escucharon movimiento en la habitación de Faye y Jora y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sujetó el mango de su hacha nueva con fuerza. Estaba tan concentrada en agudizar el oído que no reparó en el desequilibrio de la madera causado por una tarima mal colocada.

Se tropezó.

Sí.

La antigua general Astrid del aquelarre del Sabbat se había tropezado con un trozo de madera.

El ruido de su caída alertaría a la bruja y mataría a todo al que encontrara. Si era Le Fey mataría a toda la aldea solo por fastidarla. Durante ese segundo que se estuvo cayendo se odió a sí misma —más de lo habitual—, por haber faltado a su promesa a la pequeña Assa. Había resultado ser una decepción.

Una vez más.

Sin embargo, no llegó a darse contra el suelo. Más que nada porque alguien la había sujetado de la cintura y había tapado su boca con la mano para impedir que saliera el grito de la impresión del fondo de su garganta. Su primer instinto hubiera sido golpear a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, pero entonces reconoció su voz contra su oído:

—Tranquila, soy yo.

Escuchar su tono nasal relajó su cuerpo casi al momento, presionó su muñeca para que le soltara la boca, pero Desdentao se adelantó:

— _¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

Vikingo y bruja hicieron gestos para que bajara el volumen de su voz. Desdentao, poco acostumbrado que alguien más que ellos le escucharan, se dio cuenta de su error y se mordió la lengua entre las encías.

—La he visto aterrizar cuando me estaba acercando, pero apenas he podido visualizarla —susurró Hipo—. ¿La habéis visto vosotros?

Astrid y Desdentao negaron con la cabeza. La bruja cayó en cuenta que iba vestido con una especie de armadura que parecía tener como escamas, trozos de acero y cuero. Astrid había visto muchas batallas y a muchos hombres de diferentes naciones y razas, pero jamás había visto a nadie vestido con una coraza como aquella. Se sintió ridícula, ella llevaba el mismo conjunto de falda y camiseta que se había puesto esa misma mañana, aunque tampoco es que dispusiera de nada mejor.

Si al menos tuviera sus antiguos ropajes contaría con una protección como es debida.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él.

—Entramos en la habitación y la acorralaremos —contestó Astrid intentando convencerse de que ese era el mejor plan.

— _¿Así sin más? Madre mía, qué mal va acabar esto._

El trío caminó hasta donde se encontraba el dormitorio principal cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Con los corazones latiéndoles a mil por hora, se intercambiaron las miradas para asegurarse de que seguían adelante. Pasara lo que pasara, iban a cubrirse las espaldas, sobre todo porque si alguno de los dos acababa herido de muerte esa noche el otro moriría también. Así que más les valía ser rápidos y cuidadosos.

La bruja invasora había encendido una de las velas que se hallaban en la habitación. Lo primero que vieron eran al matrimonio Haugsen profundamente dormido en su cama, probablemente gracias a la poción del sueño que había preparado Astrid. Al otro extremo de la habitación una figura se encontraba ante la cuna que compartían las gemelas, dándoles la espalda. Su pelo era pelirrojo, casi naranja, y era muy muy rizado. Casi indomable.

Astrid palideció.

Reconocía perfectamente aquella cabellera.

Pero era imposible.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

—¿Rose? —preguntó Astrid inconsciente de que estaba delatando su presencia.

La bruja invasora se giró con brusquedad con Assa Haugsen entre sus brazos. Hipo contuvo la respiración y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Astrid.

—Es ella, la bruja de mi sueño.

Pero Astrid no le estaba escuchando. De todas las brujas que se esperaba esa noche, aquella era la última que pensaba encontrarse. Ahora entendía porque a Hipo le había resultado tan familiar su rostro. No era porque la hubiera conocido en persona. Rose tenía los ojos de su madre, pero el rostro ovalado de su padre y sus hermanos. Si no fuera por su pelo color zanahoria y su nariz torcida, sería una réplica exacta de su hermana pequeña Ingrid, aunque ella había dejado de envejecer hacía años.

Sin lugar a dudas, el destino era una maldita ironía, pues nadie hubiera apostado que de todas las brujas que formaba su aquelarre se hubiera decidido enviar a la última que fue robada en esa isla:

Rosethorn Gormdsen.

Xx.


	16. La marca de la bruja

**Holi.**

 **Escribo esto recién llegada a casa después de ver Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3. No diré nada por respeto a las personas que no han visto la peli todavía. Si queréis que comente la peli con vosotras/os podéis escribirme un PM sin problema :).**

 **Lo único que sí me gustaría destacaros es que esta peli NO influirá en la trama principal de Wicked Game. **

**Dicho esto. Notificaciones: casi seguro que el viernes que viene saque la portada definitiva de Wicked Game. La he hecho yo inspirándome en Picolo, un ilustrador brasileño fantástico. No soy artista ni nada por el estilo, aunque me gusta mucho dibujar, así que no esperéis nada extraordinario. La verdad es que hago bastantes fan arts de Wicked Game, pero me da mucha vergüenza enseñarlos. Ya me gustaría que la gente hiciera fanarts de mis fics, pero soñar es gratis xD. Aún así, si os interesan, puedo subir algunos a mi perfil, pero ya os digo que no soy artista xD. La portada la pondré como imagen del fic y la subiré a mi biografía por si queréis verla más detallada. Aviso que es un mid-spoiler del fic, PERO fuera de contexto. Cuando llegue el momento reconoceréis la escena enseguida.**

 **Aprovecho también, en base a varios comentarios que he recibido, comentaros que no sé si os interesa que escriba algo en torno a la tercera película. Si tenéis ideas, prompts o algo que os gustaría que abordara en algún one-shot, podría estar abierta a escribir alguna cosilla suelta. Me suele venir bien sobre todo para desconectar de Wicked Game, pero ya os digo que de interesaros sería para one-shots. Ya os digo, me lo comentáis si os interesa :)**

 **Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. Aviso que suceden muchas cosas y es intensito.**

 **Mil gracias una vez más por vuestros favs, vuestros follows y, sobre todo, por vuestras reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Este capítulo va para Miren, por estar conmigo hoy y consolarme. Gracias, cielo.**

* * *

Hipo estaba teniendo un mal día.

No.

Mentira.

Estaba teniendo un día de mierda.

Preparar un plan contra una bruja junto con otra con la que encima se estaba acostando y que, además, le generaba emociones encontradas no era precisamente una excursión, pero había estado más o menos tranquilo a sabiendas de que Astrid parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Por no mencionar que contar con el respaldo de Desdentao era siempre un punto a favor. Si todo iba acorde el plan, no tendría que surgir ningún problema. Sin embargo, a sus veintidós años, Hipo ya tenía que haberse mentalizado que el destino no le iba a sonreír nunca.

Después de todo, era la persona con peor suerte de todo el Archipiélago.

Tras el encontronazo con Kaira Gormdsen, quien se llevó a una Astrid furiosa arrastras, Hipo se dispuso a buscar a su padre. Sin embargo, fue Mocoso el que le encontró antes.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea! —le recriminó irritado su primo—. Tu padre te está buscando.

—Ya lo sé, iba ahora hacia el Gran Salón —contestó Hipo sin amainar el paso.

Desde su último estirón, Mocoso siempre tenía problemas para seguir su ritmo acelerado, dado que sus piernas eran bastante más cortas que las suyas. Hipo no podía evitar reírse por dentro, sobre todo por la ironía que suponía que fuera precisamente él el más alto de la panda.

—Tío, creo que te convendría saber una cosa.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Mocoso —le interrumpió el heredero algo agobiado—. ¿Te importa si hablamos más tarde?

Mocoso se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero no insistió más. Todos sabían que era mejor no irritar a Hipo cuando iba con prisa y no era ningún secreto que Mocoso fuera el que más rápido lo conseguía. Hipo subió de dos en dos las escaleras de piedra hacia el Gran Salón y entró en el enorme comedor buscando a su padre con la mirada. Estoico le llamó desde el fondo de la sala. Hipo se acercó curioso y extrañado de que Bocón, Gothi y otros miembros del Consejo también estuvieran allí con él.

Se preguntó si estaría metido en un buen lío.

No sería la primera vez que le organizaban una intervención a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, junto a su padre había otro hombre de grandes dimensiones con cabello y barba azabaches recogidos en trenzas. Hipo no le sonaba haberle visto nunca y mucho menos a la joven dama que estaba sentada a su lado. Aquella joven era muy hermosa, de piel lechosa y tersa y pelo oscuro como el de su padre que caía en delicadas ondas por su espalda. Sonrió con dulzura tan pronto se cruzaron las miradas e Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Hijo —su padre rodeó los hombros de Hipo con su ancho brazo y le empujó a su lado—. Permíteme que te presente a Lord Bardo Noldor, Jefe de la Isla de Beren, y su encantadora hija Lady Katariina Noldor de Beren.

Bardo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras que la dama se levantó para hacer una reverencia. Algunos miembros del Consejo se intercambiaron las miradas fascinados por tal decoroso gesto; pero, en el caso de Hipo, sintió cómo toda la situación se tornaba más violenta y no supo responder de otra forma que inclinando la cabeza a padre e hija. El joven vikingo lanzó una mirada escandalizada a su padre reclamando explicaciones.

¿Por qué demonios nadie le había avisado de que Bardo y su hija iban a venir hoy?

Mierda.

Astrid iba a matarle.

No había forma de que pudiera librarse de aquel compromiso así como así.

Su padre apretó su hombro con tanta fuerza que Hipo estaba convencido de que se lo iba a dislocar. Forzó una sonrisa para contentar a todos los presentes y la joven Katariina no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Han hecho bien el viaje? —preguntó Hipo intentando ser educado.

—Ha hecho un frío de mil demonios —apuntó Bardo malhumorado.

—Padre, aquí en el norte siempre hace más frío. Estás mal acostumbrado —replicó su hija sin perder la sonrisa y se dirigió al resto de vikingos—. El clima en nuestra isla es mucho más cálido que aquí y la humedad no le hace bien a los huesos.

Todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo, sin quitar ojo a la bella dama que no dejaba de sonreír. Hipo se preguntó si no le dolería las mejillas. Alguien del Consejo carraspeó e Hipo escuchó la voz rasposa de Mildew.

—¿Por qué no dejamos a Hipo y a Lady Katariina solos? ¡Seguro que se mueren por conocerse!

Hipo tuvo que evitar la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco cuando los miembros del Consejo mostraron su acuerdo encantados. Estoico apretó de nuevo su brazo, no muy convencido de si debía marcharse. Bardo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, con aire amistoso pidiéndole que le pusiera al día de todo, obligándole a soltar a su hijo. Le murmuró un "suerte", pero Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto. Se quedaron solos en aquel rincón del Gran Salón e Hipo se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo debía soportar otra agónica entrevista.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo —dijo Lady Katariina con picardía cuando Hipo se mordió el labio sin saber bien qué decir—. Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, a mí me gusta tan poco como a ti.

Hipo la invitó a sentarse de nuevo y él se acomodó lo bastante lejos para no tener que tocarla, pero lo bastante cerca como para no parecer que aquella situación le estaba generando náuseas por la ansiedad.

—Me imagino que no tiene que ser cómodo viajar en barco durante semanas hasta aquí.

—¡Doy fe que no! En Beren no contamos con la suerte de tener dragones —explicó ella con tristeza.

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido por su comentario.

—No sabía que en la Isla de Beren fueran favorables al trato con los dragones, más teniendo en cuenta que siempre habéis rechazado nuestra oferta de ayudaros a entrenarlos.

Lady Katariina sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Pocas personas en Beren comprendemos que los dragones no son nuestros enemigos, Lord Haddock, yo...

—Hipo —le interrumpió él y ella le miró sin entender—. No me gusta eso de Lord Haddock, es demasiado formal y nadie me llama así. Prefiero que me llame Hipo si no le importa.

—Sólo si dejas hablarme de usted —propuso ella.

Hipo sonrió nervioso, pero aceptó su propuesta aliviado de no tener que forzar un discurso tan formal. Lady Katariina tenía un acento sureño marcado, pero muy refinado. Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de viaje muy caro de terciopelo verde, con un corsé de cuero y llevaba parte del pelo recogido en horquillas doradas. Sin embargo, había algo enigmático en sus ojos grises verdosos, como si fuera más inteligente de que lo que quería hacer ver. Katariina hizo varias preguntas sobre Isla Mema, los dragones y de él mismo, pero Hipo, sintiéndolo mucho por ella, estaba deseoso de largarse de allí, por lo que no se extendió en exceso con sus respuestas.

La dama no tardó en llamarle la atención bastante ofendida.

—Hipo, si no estás interesado puedes decirlo y no perdemos el tiempo con esto.

—¿Disculpa?

—No pareces en absoluto entusiasmado en responder a mis cuestiones y no me has hecho ni una sola pregunta —le dijo con las mejillas encendidas—. Es obvio que no te interesa nada de esto, ¿pero tal vez podrías fingir un poquito a pos de contentar a nuestros padres?

Hipo giró la cabeza en dirección a su padre, quien parecía enfrascado en su conversación con Bardo, aunque de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo. Hipo tragó saliva, consciente de que a su padre no le haría la más mínima gracia escuchar sobre lo apático que había sido con la joven dama.

—Discúlpame Katariina, este encuentro me ha pillado un poco… desprevenido —se justificó Hipo un tanto azorado—. Tengo otro compromiso al que no puedo faltar y estoy un poco agobiado porque temo no poder llegar a tiempo.

Ella arqueó la ceja, no muy convencida con su justificación.

—¿Qué clase de compromiso?

Hipo abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. No podía decirle la verdad, aunque tampoco tenía una buena mentira elaborada. Su excusa para su padre había sido el entrenamiento de Astrid, ¿pero cómo le sentaría a Lady Katariina que su compromiso estuviera relacionado con otra mujer? Temía que eso levantara sospechas sobre su relación con la bruja y bastante les había costado desmentir los rumores cuando no estaban juntos como para ahora volver a la cantinela de antes.

—No puedo decirlo.

Lady Katariina chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi compromiso implica a otra persona y no quiere que se sepa.

La dama arqueó tanto las cejas que casi podía haber rozado el nacimiento de su cabello. Hipo se ruborizó, consciente de que se estaba explicando fatal.

—¡Dioses! ¡No, no me malinterpretes, no es para nada lo que piensas! —intentó razonar él exaltado.

—No lo parece —insistió ella con recelo.

Hipo se pasó la mano por la cara claramente nervioso. ¡Ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo! Si Katariina se iba de la lengua con sus sospechas, estaba bien jodido. Sin embargo, tras un silencio incómodo, la dama preguntó:

—¿Es algo de vida y muerte?

Hipo observó que su sonrisa forzada había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una expresión muy seria. Sus ojos grises eran tan profundos que parecían analizar cada una de sus expresiones faciales y corporales.

—Sí —respondió él sin rodeos.

Lady Katariina enredó su pelo entre sus dedos y se quedó un momento pensativa. Miró con disimulo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, para después clavar sus intensos ojos en los suyos:

—Tienes que quedarte al menos a cenar con nosotros —le recordó ella—, pero puedes escaquearte en la sobremesa si te parece oportuno. Yo me encargaré de cubrirte.

Lo ideal hubiera sido escaparse antes de la cena, más teniendo en cuenta que el postre podía alargarse hasta la madrugada. Astrid entraría en pánico si él no aparecía antes de medianoche y, sinceramente, no le hacía gracia dejar que ella se enfrentara sola a la bruja. Ya no sólo porque su vida también corriera peligro, sino porque no podría soportar que el plan fallara por su culpa. Se preguntó si la bruja sería lo bastante prudente como para tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a Desdentao sin requerir de su mediación. Rezó para que el Furia Nocturna recordara que si la mataba a ella le mataría a él también.

Para sorpresa de Hipo, Estoico había decidido que esta vez la cena se haría en privado en la residencia de los Haddock. Hipo maldijo su suerte una vez más, pues sería mucho más complicado escaquearse de una cena a cuatro que de una en el Gran Salón. Estaba casi convencido de que su padre lo había organizado así precisamente para evitar que su hijo se escapara.

Lady Katariina estuvo afable durante el resto de la velada, aunque distante; probablemente aún molesta por la pasividad de Hipo con ella. Durante la cena hablaron sobre todo Estoico y Bardo, hablando de los viejos tiempos y de sus respectivas aldeas. Tanto Hipo como Katariina no mostraron un especial interés en la conversación y ambos respondían a los comentarios con monosílabos y señas.

Hipo empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando ya había entrado bien la noche. Astrid ya debía estar donde los Haugsen y él seguía secuestrado en aquel muermo de cena. De repente, Lady Katariina se levantó.

—Me gustaría irme a descansar, si no es inoportuno.

—¿Ya? —preguntó su padre extrañado—. Aún no hemos empezado con el postre.

—Estoy muy cansada por el viaje, padre, y… ya sabes, me duele el cuerpo entero —explicó ella con timidez.

—Claro, claro, hija mía.

Estoico ya se había levantado para acompañarles hasta la casa que se les había preparado para su estancia. Hizo un gesto a Hipo con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo, pero Katariina fue rápida.

—Deje que Hipo se quede, Lord Haddock. Parece muy cansado y no creo que sea necesario que tengamos que ir todos.

Hipo fingió su mejor rostro de cansancio y Estoico arrugó el ceño no muy contento, pero no le pareció oportuno discutir delante de los Noldor.

—Venga Estoico, deja que los jóvenes descansen, así aprovechamos tú y yo para hablar en privado sin que nadie nos moleste, ¿te parece? —comentó Bardo con simpatía.

Estoico terminó cediendo a las peticiones de padre e hija e Hipo apreció el guiño cómplice que Kateriina le lanzó antes de salir de su casa. No pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta y ella no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Tan pronto cerraron la puerta, Hipo subió las escaleras de dos en dos y buscó su armadura debajo de la cama. No se la había puesto desde hacía meses, pero al menos le seguía quedado bien. Metió su almohada por debajo de las sábanas para que pareciera que estaba metido en la cama y saltó por la ventana en dirección a casa de los Haugsen.

Hipo solo había visto a una bruja —o más bien a un aquelarre entero— volar una vez y le había parecido una visión tan surrealista que si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Astrid en su vida, hubiera podido jurar que todo había sido producto de un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando visualizó a aquella figura descender del cielo como una valkiria, vestida con aquel vaporoso vestido negro, sintió cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Estaba aquí.

Hipo corrió lo más rápido que su prótesis le permitió hasta que llegó a la entrada trasera de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y entró en silencio, esperanzado de que Astrid y Desdentao estuvieran dentro y no tuviera que enfrentarse sólo a la bruja. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar a la perfección el movimiento dentro del dormitorio principal. Avanzó con cautela hasta que apreció las figuras de Astrid y Desdentao en el pasillo.

Respiró aliviado.

Se acercó con cuidado para no sobresaltarles cuando Astrid dio un paso al frente y, entonces, perdió el equilibrio. Hipo reaccionó rápido y casi sin pensar, esquivó a Desdentao justo a tiempo para coger a Astrid de la cintura y tapar su boca para que la bruja de la habitación no escuchara su grito. Hipo observó que Astrid portaba un hacha en su mano y la susurró al oído antes de que pudiera asestarle un hachazo:

—Tranquila, soy yo.

La bruja se calmó al instante de escuchar su voz y le presionó la mano que tenía contra su boca para que le soltara. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Desdentao demasiado alta:

— _¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

Vikingo y bruja hicieron gestos para que bajara el volumen, alertando al dragón de que la bruja que había en esa habitación podía escucharle también. Hipo preguntó si habían visto a la bruja, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo él entonces preocupado.

—Entramos en la habitación y la acorralamos —contestó Astrid convencida.

— _¿Así sin más? Madre mía qué mal va acabar esto._

Hipo no quería estar de acuerdo con el dragón, pero un sentimiento de miedo y congoja se apoderó de su pecho. Caminaron hasta la habitación, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, y se entrecruzaron las miradas para asegurarse de que estaban listos. Pasara lo que pasara, iban a cubrirse las espaldas.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por las velas que la ladrona de bebés había encendido. Los Haugsen dormían profundamente en su cama, inconsciente de que una figura pelirroja estaba ante sus bebés. Hipo reconoció su pelo color zanahoria al instante de su sueño e iba advertir a Astrid de ello cuando ésta dijo en voz alta:

—¿Rose?

Hipo y Desdentao se quedaron atónitos cuando la bruja delató su presencia, pero el vikingo adivinó en su rostro que algo no cuadraba. Hipo iba a sacar Inferno cuando la bruja ladrona de bebés se giró y sufrió una especie de _déja vu_. Aquella mujer no era Le Fey, Hipo estaba convencido de ello. La recordaba más mayor y más hermosa que aquella mujer, pero no entendía porque su rostro le era tan familiar, como si le recordara a alguien que veía todos los días. La bruja cargaba con Assa y la imagen era exacta a como lo había sido en su sueño.

—Es ella —señaló él nervioso—. La bruja de mi sueño.

Pero Astrid no reaccionó y la otra bruja tampoco. Ambas se quedaron mirándose absortas hasta que la bruja llamada Rose dio dos pasos hacia atrás hacia la ventana rota. Entonces, Astrid chasqueó los dedos y en la ventana apareció una membrana de chispas que asustaron a la bruja y al bebé. Assa comenzó a llorar sonoramente y Rose se apresuró a calmarla sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Astrid furiosa, aunque confundida.

—Tengo órdenes de llevarme a estas niñas a casa —respondió Rose temerosa—. Me tienen prohibido hablar contigo, Astrid.

La bruja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga.

—Dame a la niña y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Astrid dio un paso hacia delante y Rose abrazó a Assa contra su pecho.

—Sabes que no puedo —torció el gesto sin comprender—. ¿Qué más te da que me lleve a estas crías? No son más que meras humanas. Al menos ahora recibirán la bendición de Freyja.

La bruja rubia suspiró aburrida.

—Rose, te lo diré una vez más y si no me obedeces te arrepentirás —Astrid levantó el hacha para acomodarla contra su hombro, provocando que Rose tragara saliva—. Dame a la niña y lárgate.

—N-no —contestó la bruja temblorosa abrazando a la niña llorosa con más fuerza contra ella—. T-tú ya no puedes dar órdenes s-sobre mí, Astrid ¡No eres más que una paria!

Astrid arqueó las cejas divertida por su osadía.

—¿Una paria? ¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo, Rose? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Jamás tuviste el rango y el valor suficiente para cumplir ninguna misión valiosa para el aquelarre, no eres más que una mera botánica —le recordó Astrid crueldad—. Hasta donde yo sé, estás cumpliendo una misión que correspondería a personas de mi antiguo rango o de la mismísima Le Fey.

Rose estaba aterrada, era incuestionable. Hipo no podía ver la cara de Astrid, pero sabía que debía estar disfrutando de todo aquello. Podía sentir su euforia y su magia recorrer sus venas como si se tratasen de una sobredosis de adrenalina. Astrid cogió el hacha con las dos manos, pero Rose no se movió. Había ira dibujada en sus ojos.

—P-puede que y-yo sea una botánica sin más, pe-pero al me-menos yo tengo el va-valor de hacer l-lo que tú nunca te a-atreviste hacer.

Hipo y Desdentao fruncieron el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería Rosethorn. De repente, escucharon un relámpago a lo lejos y las manos de Hipo empezaron a temblar.

Oh, no.

—¿Qué coño acabas de decir? —escupió Astrid furiosa.

Hallie rompió a llorar cuando su hermana subió el volumen de sus llantos, aterradas por la magia que había empezado a inundar la habitación. Rose se puso a temblar como una hoja cuando Astrid se puso en posición para atacarla, pero Hipo fue más rápido y la sujetó a tiempo antes de que le propinara con un hachazo.

—¡Suéltame, Hipo! ¡Voy acabar con esta hija de perra! —chilló ella.

—¡Astrid, no! —gritó él esforzándose en sujetar sus brazos.

Rose aprovechó su trifulca para escaparse por la otra ventana, más rápida de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado, escapando incluso de los dientes de Desdentao, quien había intentado cogerla por la pierna. Astrid le dio un empujón a Hipo furiosa y ambos escucharon el llanto de Assa alejarse hacia el cielo. Los Haugsen aún dormían, pero Hallie lloraba de forma desconsolada ante la ausencia de su hermana. Vikingo y bruja se sentaron fatal por dejarla sola llorando a lágrima viva, pero no había tiempo para consuelos.

Los tres salieron a toda prisa de la casa. Apreciaron la figura oscura de la bruja elevarse hacia las nubes. Hipo montó a Desdentao y enganchó su prótesis al sistema de la cola del Furia Nocturna y Astrid no dudó por un instante en sentarse detrás de él, colgando el hacha a su espalda.

—Vuela muy rápido —comentó Hipo cuando salieron disparados hacia el cielo.

—Es porque tiene el viento a favor, porque nunca ha sido una gran voladora —explicó ella aún enfadada con él—. ¿No podéis ir más rápido?

Hipo cambió la posición de la cola de Desdentao y éste dio una fuerte sacudida a sus alas para coger mayor impulso. Astrid se abrazó con fuerza a él y se dio cuenta que estaban volando en picado, cosa muy arriesgada, pues Astrid no estaba atada a ningún arnés. Entonces, Hipo sintió la magia de la barrera mágica que Astrid había creado en las últimas semanas. El vikingo volvió a mover su pierna y se estabilizaron. Estaban muy cerca de la bruja y a una altura considerable. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en Rose quién siguió elevándose demasiado rápido y sin control.

De repente, la bruja chocó contra un muro invisible.

Ninguna parte del plan había contemplado que la bruja se quedaría inconsciente y caería al vacío, soltando a la bebé en el proceso.

—¡Mierda! —chillaron los tres.

Astrid iba a saltar por la niña, pero Hipo la detuvo. Antes de hacerlo, se dirigió al dragón:

—Tal y como lo hemos practicado, campeón.

— _No me jodas, ¿ahora?_

Astrid iba a preguntar de qué demonios estaban hablando cuando Hipo saltó de Desdentao. Se había lanzado en picado, directo hacia la bebé. Ella chilló su nombre aterrorizada y fue a tirarse cuando Desdentao levantó el ala para impedírselo.

— _Yo que tú me sujetaba._

—¿Qué?

Desdentao pegó sus alas al cuerpo y comenzaron a caer ellos también. Astrid se sujetó a la montura mientras que el viento se llevaba su grito. Sin embargo, vio cómo Hipo agarraba a la niña y cómo de repente su caída se ralentizaba. El Furia Nocturna bajó un poco más y extendió sus alas para frenar e Hipo cayó sobre ellos con torpeza, pero se acomodó con rapidez sin soltar a la niña que tenía abrazada contra su pecho. Astrid quería decirle muchas cosas en ese momento, pero Rosethorn estaba a pocos metro de impactar contra el suelo.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera reaccionar, Hipo ya había cambiado la posición de la cola de Desdentao para atraparla. El Furia Nocturna —no sin quejarse— cogió a la bruja inconsciente con sus patas y la soltó poco antes de aterrizar. No estaban lejos de la aldea y sintieron sus estómagos cerrarse al escuchar voces alteradas de los ciudadanos.

Astrid golpeó tan fuerte a su omóplato que sintió el moratón formarse en su propia espalda.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó él dolorido intentando acunar a la niña para que se calmara.

—¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —chilló ella furiosa.

—¡Lo tenía todo controlado! —se justificó él frustrado—. No es lo primera vez que lo hago. Desdentao sabía que había que hacer. ¿A que sí?

— _Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera has abierto bien las alas es una suerte que yo estuviera ahí para cogerte_ —replicó el dragón crispado.

—¿Cómo quieres que abra bien las alas del traje si tenía que coger a la niña? —cuestionó el joven—. Ha salido bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que debería importarnos.

Hipo se esforzaba en silenciar a la niña, pero Assa berreaba con tanta fuerza que Astrid podría jurar que terminaría quedándose sin voz. Terminó cogiendo ella a la niña para ver si conseguía calmarse es su regazo, pero la bebé pareció alterarse incluso más.

— _Nos van a oír si sigue llorando así_ —dijo Desdentao preocupado—. _Deberíamos irnos y devolverla a sus padres._

—No podemos dejar a Rosethorn aquí —se apresuró en decir Astrid.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado antes con ella? ¿Por qué te has dejado llevar por tu temperamento de esa forma? —preguntó Hipo molesto.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué has llegado tú tan tarde? —replicó ella furiosa.

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas severos, sin muchas intenciones de contestar a sus respectivas preguntas. La niña continuó llorando y las voces en la aldea se oían cada vez más cerca. Rosethorn seguía en el suelo inconsciente y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. No entendía por qué el aquelarre la había escogido cuando Rosethorn nunca había demostrado estar capacitada para hacer trabajo de campo.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con ella? —dijo Hipo observando a la bruja.

—¿Tal vez podamos retenerla en algún lugar? Estaría bien interrogarla —contestó Astrid.

—¿No dijiste que mantenerla bajo custodia provocaría que vinieran más brujas a por ella?

—Hace unos minutos estaba dispuesta a matarla y tú no me has dejado —le recordó ella molesta—. No pienso dejarla marchar así como así, no me fio ni un pelo de que quiera marcharse por las buenas.

—Parece que la conoces bien —comentó Hipo.

Astrid apenas había tratado con Rosethorn. Ella siempre había estado entre las brujas botánicas y, al ser mayor que ella, jamás la había prestado la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid fue nombrada General por Le Fey, la indiferencia se había transformado en terror tras haber sido testigo de lo que Astrid podía llegar hacer a si alguien se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes o las de Fey. No era de extrañar que Rosethorn se aterrorizara por su mera presencia. A pesar de ser de un rango mucho más inferior que el de ella, Rose había sido la protagonista de sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas desde que Kaira Gormdsen había decidido enseñarla a ser la esposa ideal. ¿Reconocería Kaira a su hija perdida si la viera ahora mismo? Rosethorn debía rondar los cincuenta años, pero no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco.

—Hipo, hay algo que deberías saber de Rose —se sorprendió Astrid diciendo.

—¿El qué?

Astrid le había prometido que no más mentiras. Su conciencia no paraba de gritarle que ocultarle la verdad sería una forma cruel de mentirle, pero temía que si le revelaba su identidad, Hipo también haría preguntas sobre cómo demonios lo había descubierto y aquello equivaldría a contarle lo sucedido con el viejo Gormdsen.

Hipo no iba a perdonarla si descubría que ella había asesinado a alguien en Isla Mema.

Mierda.

Astrid abrió la boca para contárselo todo, pero entonces escucharon a alguien que se encontraba demasiado cerca exclamar:

—¡Oigo a un bebé llorar por allí!

Dragón, bruja y vikingo contuvieron la respiración.

— _¿No puedes dormir a la niña con tu magia?_

—No es conveniente usar magia del sueño sobre alguien tan pequeño —se justificó la bruja agobiada—. Si me descuido un poco la podría matar.

Hipo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos mientras las voces se acercaban más y más. Entonces, arrancó a la niña de los brazos de Astrid y la dejó junto a Rosethorn. La bruja abrió mucho los ojos al entender qué estaba haciendo e iba a detenerle cuando Hipo la empujó tras unos matorrales. Astrid intentó replicar, pero Hipo puso la mano sobre su boca tan pronto apareció el grupo de vikingos con antorchas en mano. Estoico, Bocón, Patón y Jorah, junto con un hombre con barba espesa que Astrid no reconoció, se quedaron pasmados al ver a aquella joven pelirroja inconsciente tendida en el suelo vestida con aquellas extrañas vestimentas y con la pequeña Assa Haugsen entre sus brazos. Jorah tiró su antorcha a un lado y cogió a la bebé tan aliviado que rompió a llorar. Bocón se acercó al patriarca de los Haugsen para consolar al angustiado padre, mientras que Estoico, Patón y el desconocido se acercaron para identificar a la muchacha.

—¿Te suena esta joven, Estoico? —preguntó Patón acercando su antorcha.

—La verdad es que su rostro me resulta familiar, pero jamás en mi vida he conocido a nadie con el pelo tan anaranjado.

El desconocido se agachó junto a Rosethorn y tocó su vestido con delicadeza. Astrid sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. El hombre parecía reconocer bien aquella tela, como si no fuera la primera vez que la palpaba.

—Estoico.

El Jefe de Isla Mema alzó la vista hacia el hombre.

—¿Habría alguna posibilidad de llamar a vuestra galena? —preguntó el hombre.

—Claro, ¿pero para qué la necesitas? La joven parece estar simplemente inconsciente —dijo Estoico confundido.

—Esta chica puede parecer una simple muchacha, pero este vestido y el hecho de que robara un bebé... —replicó el desconocido—. Necesito comprobar si tiene una marca.

Hipo y Astrid palidecieron.

—¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? —cuestionó Patón sin comprender.

—La marca que demuestra que esta chica es una bruja.

Xx.

Isla Mema no recordaba haber sufrido una noche tan revolucionada desde que vikingos y dragones eran enemigos.

Ni Hipo ni Astrid volvieron a sus casas tras ser testigos de cómo se llevaban a Rosethorn a los calabozos de la isla. Astrid hubiera preferido irse a los establos con Tormenta o al bosque a destrozar unos cuantos árboles para desahogar su ira, pero Hipo le instó a que se fuera al Gran Salón donde estaría todo el mundo a la espera de noticias sobre la niña de los Haugsen y su secuestradora. Debían aparentar toda la normalidad posible y mostrarse ignorantes y sorprendidos ante lo sucedido. Astrid accedió, pero se negó a dirigirle más la palabra. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él y temía su propia reacción si empezaban a discutir su estúpida decisión.

Astrid fue directa al Gran Salón, donde estaba prácticamente toda la aldea a la espera de noticias de lo sucedido. No se dio cuenta de que cargaba todavía con su hacha en la espalda hasta que Brusca se lo preguntó:

—¿Por qué llevas ese hacha?

Astrid se giró hacia la vikinga quien se veía más pálida de lo normal.

—Estaba practicando con ella cuando me he enterado de lo sucedido.

—¿En mitad de la noche? —cuestionó Brusca con un mueca.

—No podía dormir —respondió la bruja sin más.

Brusca no la creyó, pero Astrid tampoco se molestó en elaborar una excusa mejor. Aún así, la vikinga se quedó junto a ella, dado que nadie parecía tener ánimos de volver a su casa hasta que se aclarara qué demonios había pasado para que los Haugsen hubieran salido chillando en mitad de la noche, asegurando que una de sus hijas recién nacidas había desaparecido. Hipo apareció poco rato después de que viniera ella, sin la armadura y vestido con una túnica verde. Pese a que la bruja le estaba fulminando con la mirada, el vikingo se dirigió hacia ella con toda la intención de hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, se vio abordado por una joven que Astrid no reconoció. Lo primero que le llamó la atención eran las ondas perfectas de pelo negro azabache que caía con gracias por la espalda. Llevaba un vestido azul de corte sencillo, pero se notaba que era de una tela inusualmente cara. Su piel era pálida y su rostro era muy hermoso a pesar de la preocupación que lo marcaba. Hipo se detuvo a hablar con la bella desconocida con una atención y una educación que nunca le había visto emplear con ninguna otra mujer. Astrid se removió incómoda, deseosa de apartar la vista de ellos, aunque algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no tener que interponerse entre ellos.

No debía sentirse sorprendida de que el vínculo influyera en ella de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba acostando con Hipo y éste ya había presentado síntomas de celos con ella antes incluso de que empezaran hacerlo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que Astrid era abordada por aquel sentimiento tan venenoso, y no le gustaba sentirse de aquella forma. No obstante, Astrid estaba tan enfadada con él que de no ser por el vínculo ya le habría reventado la cabeza contra el suelo. Ya no sólo por haber tomado una decisión tan drástica sin consultarla, sino porque estaba convencida de que Hipo había llegado tarde porque estaba viéndose con esa mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Brusca al ver que Astrid no dejaba de cruzar y descruzar las piernas.

—Perfectamente —contestó ella demasiado rápido.

Brusca alzó una ceja y se fijó en que Hipo continuaba hablando con la desconocida, quién le había agarrado de la mano.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dijo Brusca con burla.

—¿Qué? —replicó Astrid molesta.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que fueras una persona celosa —comentó la vikinga sin perder la sonrisa de suficiencia—. Para no tener nada con él no le quitas ojo de encima. Casi parece que quieras atacar a la pobre muchacha.

Astrid apretó los puños enfurecida, contando hasta diez para no perder el control sobre la magia que había empezado a fluir con energía por sus venas.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Astrid intentando desviar la atención de la vikinga.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —cuestionó Brusca.

Bruja y vikinga se quedaron mirándose en silencio y Astrid entendió que algo no cuadraba en la vikinga. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, los labios agrietados y parecía enferma.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Astrid preocupada—. Tienes una pinta horrible.

Brusca se sorprendió con su comentario y su expresión de burla se transformó en uno de enfado.

—¿Desde cuando te importa mi salud?

—Que tú hayas decidido cortar por lo sano conmigo no significa que yo no pueda preocuparme por ti —respondió la bruja airada—. Puede que yo tenga mis secretos, Brusca, pero eso no me convierte en un monstruo. Esperaba que tú mejor que nadie lo entendieras, pero ya veo que no es el caso.

—Yo no tengo secretos que ocultar —insistió la vikinga con poco entusiasmo.

—Sigue engañándote a ti misma entonces, tal y como lo has hecho con Mocoso.

Aunque el Gran Salón estaba inundado por el ruido, un silencio sepulcral se impuso sobre ellas. Astrid se esperaba una respuesta agresiva y furiosa de la vikinga, pero cuando las lágrimas cubrieron los ojos de su amiga el alma se le cayó a los pies. Antes de que pudiera decirla nada, Brusca se apartó de ella y se perdió entre la multitud, dejándola sola y confundida.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con todo el mundo que cada vez que Astrid abría la boca rompía a llorar?

—¿Astrid?

La bruja se giró en dirección de Hipo, quien parecía inquieto. La sujetó del brazo y, aunque la tela de su túnica se interponía entre sus pieles, Astrid se relajó al sentir su agradable calidez y el cosquilleo del vínculo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

Astrid alzó la cabeza hasta captar sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Después, bajó la mirada hasta su boca. ¡Dioses! Podría besarle ahora mismo y olvidarse de todo: de Brusca, de los Haugsen, de Le Fey, de Rosethorn… Entonces recordó que todavía estaba furiosa con él y le dio un manotazo para que la soltara.

—Astrid, lo sien-

—Ni te atrevas a excusarte, Hipo —le reprendió ella en voz baja para no captar la atención de nadie.

La bruja se apartó a una esquina de la estancia y el vikingo la siguió de cerca, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no habían captado la atención de nadie.

—Vale, sé que estás enfadada, ¿pero qué querías que hiciéramos? —preguntó él—. La niña no dejaba de llorar y nos habrían descubierto si hubiéramos salido volando.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de cuál es el maldito problema, Hipo? Rosethorn me conoce y sabe que tengo un vínculo contigo —señaló Astrid esforzándose en no levantar la voz—. ¿Piensas que ella no va a decir nada? Cantará tan pronto le tiren de la lengua si eso puede salvarla. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que ese hombre sabe de la existencia de las brujas.

—No lo sabemos, Astrid. Ya te dije que las brujas no sois más que una leyenda por aquí, un cuento para asustar a los niños. Nada más.

—¿Tú te piensas que alguien que no cree en las brujas preguntaría que inspeccionaran a Rose para encontrar su marca?

Hipo se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Mi padre no permitirá que hagan tal cosa, Astrid.

—¿Por qué no admites que la has cagado? —Hipo alzó las cejas molesto por su acusación—. Reza a todos los Dioses porque ese hombre no tenga relaciones con ningún cazador de brujas, porque no te quepa la menor duda que inspeccionarán a todas las mujeres de la aldea y yo caigo seguro. Eso si Rosethorn no nos delata antes.

—¿Por qué esto es solo mi culpa? ¡Yo no me puse a discutir como un energúmeno a una bruja con un bebé en brazos ni intenté matarla con un hacha que era más grande que mi cabeza! —escupió él.

—Al menos yo no estuve perdiendo el tiempo con una cara bonita —le recriminó ella furiosa—. ¿Te crees que no te he visto? Estabas prácticamente babeando por esa chica.

La ira de Hipo incrementó por su envenenada acusación. El vikingo parecía estar conteniéndose en golpearla.

—Esa chica es la última de mis pretendientas. Es más, gracias a ella conseguí escaquearme de la cena que estaba teniendo con nuestros padres para ayudarte —le explicó él apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron blancos—. Que estés celosa no conlleva a que tengas que ser una perra.

Astrid se habría reído de su acusación de los celos, pero habría quedado como una hipócrita. Se acarició las sienes frustrada con sus propias emociones y con él, mientras que Hipo se apoyó contra la pared con la mirada perdida en el Gran Salón. Se quedaron un rato encerrados en sus ansiosos pensamientos, cada vez más conscientes que se habían pasado

—Siento no haberlo sabido hacer mejor —se disculpó él al rato.

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro y se colocó a su lado, casi rozando su brazo con el suyo.

—Hiciste lo que era necesario, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido un plan mejor la verdad. Después de todo, las teníamos todas de perder.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos ahora? —preguntó él con cautela.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento.

—Matarla sería una imprudencia, levantaría más sospechas —explicó Astrid—. Podríamos aprovechar para interrogarla sobre qué planea Le Fey y si sabe algo del grimorio, no será difícil sacarle información.

—¿Hablas de torturarla? —cuestionó él con cautela.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rose lo largará todo antes de que nos demos cuenta y a cambio podríamos liberarla cuando la cosa se calme. Soltarla ahora sería demasiado imprudente, puede que Rose sea moco de pavo, pero es una bruja y no dudaría en traer refuerzos si lo viera necesario para vengarse. Es mejor esperar a que se le pase el cabreo y dejarla ir en buenos términos.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, aunque tampoco seguro de que se le pudiera ocurrir nada mejor. Después de todo, Astrid era la experta en ese terreno y no tenía la más mínima de intención de volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. A Hipo le hubiera gustado saber la razón por la que Astrid se había enfadado tanto con Rose hasta el punto de llevar el plan al garete, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

—¿Qué ibas a contarme sobre Rosethorn? —preguntó Hipo al recordar la conversación que habían tenido antes de que estuvieran a punto de pillarles.

Astrid abrió los ojos sobrecogida por su inesperada pregunta y se quedó sin saber qué decir. No estaba segura de cómo contarle la verdad de Rosethorn sin revelar que se había enterado de su identidad antes de matar al viejo Gormdsen. La seguridad que solía acompañarla siempre se había disipado de repente en el aire. Hipo notó su inquietud y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?

La bruja abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron las palabras. Hipo quiso a insistir cuando Mocoso se acercó a ellos:

—Hipo, tu padre te está buscando.

El vikingo suspiró frustrado, pero le hizo una seña a su primo de que iba ahora mismo.

—En realidad, también han preguntado por Astrid —añadió Mocoso muy serio.

Vikingo y bruja tuvieron que esforzarse en que sus caras no delataran su pánico. Que llamaran a Hipo no era extraño, después de todo él era el heredero y orgullo de Isla Mema, ¿pero Astrid? Ella no era nadie, sólo la ayudante de Gothi y era extraño que contaran con ella para un tema tan delicado y peligroso. Ambos se temieron lo peor, sobre todo porque había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Rosethorn hubiera despertado y delatado la identidad de Astrid.

La bruja siguió a Hipo entre la multitud, conscientes de que no sería sabio escaquearse. Fueron hasta el fondo del Gran Salón, donde se encontraba el acceso a la sala de reuniones privada del Jefe y el Consejo de Isla Mema. Hasta ese día, Astrid no había conocido el Consejo al completo, pero reconoció enseguida a la mayoría por ser pacientes frecuentes de Gothi; y al hijo mayor de los Gormdsen, Lars, quien la fulminó con sus fríos ojos cuando Astrid entró detrás de Hipo a la sala. Gothi estaba sentada sola al fondo de la sala con aire reflexivo y la mirada ausente. Bocón se encontraba junto a Estoico y el desconocido que había identificado a Rose como bruja y la joven que había detenido a Hipo antes. El sentimiento ponzoñoso de los celos la sacudió tan pronto la chica saludó a Hipo con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Estoico hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran tan pronto los vio entrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el Jefe en voz baja y furioso a su hijo—. He ido a buscarte a tu habitación antes y no estabas.

Hipo tragó saliva nervioso.

—Salí a pasear —explicó nervioso—. No podía dormir y pensé que el aire fresco me vendría bien.

Estoico estrechó sus ojos sin creerse ni una sola palabra, pero si algo había aprendido el Jefe con los años es que las reprimendas a su hijo era mejor echárselas cuando estaban solos y no delante de toda la aldea. Estoico había requerido de toda su paciencia y esfuerzo mental para no entrar en cólera, por lo que dejó pasar el tema por el momento para explicar la situación:

—Hemos reunido a todo el Consejo porque una desconocida ha intentado llevarse a una de las hijas recién nacidas de los Haugsen.

Ambos jóvenes fingieron sus mejores semblantes de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? —dijo Hipo escandalizado.

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, pero la muchacha en cuestión sigue inconsciente y no hemos podido saber nada.

—Estoico, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu hijo la verdad?

El hombre que se encontraba junto al Jefe de Isla Mema estaba tan tenso y enfadado que Astrid pensó que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Su pelo era espeso y tan negro como la tinta; tenía aspecto de ser fiero y rabioso, pues no mostraba el más mínimo indicio de amabilidad.

—Bardo…

—Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué… qué verdad? —quiso saber Hipo, aunque conocía bien la respuesta.

Bardo clavó sus fríos ojos en los dos jóvenes.

—Esa mujer es una bruja y ha intentado robar a esas niñas para su aquelarre.

Astrid tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber tanto ese hombre?

—Bardo, las brujas no son más que una cuento —insistió Estoico reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Puede que en Isla Mema hayáis tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero esas mujeres han sido una plaga desde los tiempos de mi tatarabuelo —dijo Bardo furioso—. Esa joven lleva puesta la túnica del Aquelarre del Sabbat, el Aquelarre de Le Fey, una bruja muy peligrosa que no convendría subestimar.

Los miembros del Consejo escuchaban al hombre con una mezcla de nervios, miedo y recelo. El corazón de Astrid latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Bardo, con todos mis respetos —le interrumpió Bocón con cautela—. Que la chica vista de una forma no significa que sea una… bruja. Es decir, ni siquiera se ha despertado y no tenemos más pruebas que demuestren que sea lo que dices que es.

—¿Y si lo es? —dijo alguien de repente.

Lars Gormdsen se había levantado de su asiento y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Astrid e Hipo se miraron de reojo, preocupados por cómo se estaba torciendo las cosas.

—Gormdsen, ¡no pensarás que es cierto! —exclamó uno de los ancianos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar si no? Os recuerdo que mi padre siempre juró y perjuró que mi hermana Rosethorn había sido robada por una bruja —algunos miembros del Consejo se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos—. Toda su vida le tomasteis como un loco, incluso cuando cayó enfermo jamás llegasteis a creer en su versión.

—Tu madre siempre negó la versión de tu padre, Lars —le recordó Estoico con severidad.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que mi madre no fue hechizada por la bruja? ¿Cómo estáis tan convencidos de que mi padre no fue asesinado por una bruja? ¿O acaso os tengo que recordar también sobre la quemadura extraña que había sobre su pecho cuando fuimos a por su cadáver?

Astrid soltó un respingo. Hipo giró su cabeza a su dirección extrañado, preguntándose sobre de qué quemadura estaban hablando y que nadie, ni siquiera Astrid, le había mencionado nada al respecto.

—¿Podrías reproducir esa quemadura en un dibujo? —pidió Bardo sin perder la calma.

La situación se estaba yendo de las manos del Jefe de Isla Mema, pues sus intentos de detener aquello fueron inútiles. Gormdsen no era buen dibujante, aunque no se requería ser un artista para reproducir la marca que Astrid había dejado en el pecho de su padre, similar a la de Assa o a la suya propia que se extendía por toda su espalda. La gente de la sala cuchicheaba alterada ante la perspectiva que se hubiera cometido un asesinato en Isla Mema, el primero en muchos años.

Astrid esperaba que Hipo reaccionara y detuviera aquella locura, pero el vikingo estaba muy pálido, con la vista clavada en el dibujo de Lars. El corazón de la bruja aceleró su ritmo, consciente de que Hipo había visto demasiadas veces aquella marca.

Lars Gormdsen no la quitaba ojo de encima y ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. La bruja sabía bien que la familia Gormdsen no tenía pruebas para acusarla de nada, pero podía saborear el desprecio que salía de sus poros. Astrid no dudaba que los Gormdsen —al menos los hijos— harían lo que tuvieran en su mano con tal de quitársela de en medio.

Una acusación por brujería sería una fantástica razón para hacerlo.

De repente, el Jefe de Isla Mema golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que todos los presentes dieron un bote. La bruja no recordaba haber visto a Estoico Haddock tan enfadado, pero ahora entendía de dónde había sacado Hipo ese carácter tan fuerte e intimidante cuando se cabreaba.

—Que quede esto bien claro, la muerte de Gormdsen fue certificado no por una, sino por dos galenas como un infarto causado por la epidemia del invierno pasado —el Jefe se dirigió al mayor de los Gormdsen conteniendo la rabia en su voz—. Si quieres traer de nuevo al asunto sobre la mesa, Lars, tendrá que ser siguiendo el procedimiento habitual: hablar primero conmigo, para después presentar la cuestión ante el Consejo. Ahora el tema que nos concierne es que una mujer que no pertenece a la Isla ha entrado en casa de los Haugsen y se ha llevado a una de las niñas. Desconocemos quién es, cómo ha llegado hasta aquí y cómo ha acabado inconsciente tan cerca de la aldea.

Bardo iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los ancianos del Consejo:

—¿Cómo puede ser que los Haugsen no se hubieran enterado que habían entrado a su casa? ¡Una de sus ventanas estaba rota y las niñas lloraban a grito pelado! ¡Sus llantos podía escucharse por toda la aldea!

—Los Haugsen están demasiado alterados como para poder responder a ninguna de nuestras preguntas, pero sabemos que a Sigrid Thornston le costó un triunfo despertarlos.

—Razón de más para creer que fueron hechizados —le interrumpió Bardo furioso.

—Bardo…

Estoico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el Jefe de la Isla de Beren y Astrid esperaba una confrontación entre ambos hombres en cualquier momento. Miró a Hipo pensando que tal vez intervendría, pero parecía demasiado pensativo. Astrid iba a cogerle de la manga de la túnica para clamar su atención, pero él apartó su brazo con brusquedad. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, pero decidió que aquella reacción no era más que una forma de no atraer la atención sobre ellos.

Para su sorpresa, no fue Hipo, sino la joven desconocida que había estado hablando con él antes, la que intervino.

—Jefe Haddock, si me permitís me gustaría respaldar la postura de mi padre —la joven sonrió a su padre para calmarle y se dirigió a toda la sala—. Puedo asegurarles que en Beren conocemos bien a las brujas. Muchas niñas han sido robadas de nuestros hogares, incluso intentaron hacer lo mismo conmigo —varias personas de la sala contuvieron la respiración ante aquella revelación—. Afortunadamente, mi padre consiguió salvarme a tiempo, aunque la bruja escapó. Créannos cuando les decimos que las brujas no son una leyenda, son reales y sobran motivos para temerlas. Es por eso por lo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que esa joven es una bruja.

—Gothi ya ha dicho que no va a evaluarla —quiso recordar Bocón.

Astrid miró a Gothi sorprendida, quién observaba a todos los de la sala con un brillo retador en sus ojos. La bruja no pudo evitar que se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo por la galena.

—Excusarse que es un estudio inmoral para la mujer cuando ha habido una bebé que ha estado a punto de caer en las zarpas de Le Fey sí que es denigrante, anciana —le incriminó Bardo con voz envenenada—. Casi podía jurarse que eres una aliada de esa escoria de brujas.

Gothi ni se inmutó por su acusación, pero los miembros del Consejo empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos para escándalo de Estoico, Bocón, Astrid e Hipo.

—¡Padre, compórtate por favor! —le reprendió su hija con severidad.

—Bardo, te estás pasando de la raya —le recriminó Estoico furioso—. Acusar falsamente de brujería a Gothi es un delito muy grave aquí.

—No he dicho tal cosa, pero sí que es muy sospechoso que no desee colaborar, ¿no crees? Ha atendido las heridas y la contusión de la muchacha, pero se ha negado en rotundo a desnudarla para buscar su marca. ¡Exijo saber por qué!

Astrid estaba tan enfadada con ese hombre que no pudo controlarse a sí misma.

—¡Ya se lo han dicho! ¡Es asqueroso que Gothi tenga que desnudar y estudiar a una mujer inconsciente delante de un montón de hombres con la excusa de buscarle una marca que no existe!

Bardo se giró hacia ella atónito por la osadía de Astrid. El resto del Consejo, incluidos Hipo, Bocón, Estoico y la joven, estaban estupefactos.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

La bruja sabía que su temperamento cavaría su tumba algún día. No quería responder, pero todos los de la sala parecían expectantes de saber qué iba a contestar.

—Soy la ayudante de Gothi, Astrid.

—¿Astrid qué?

Mierda. La bruja no se había molestado en buscarse un apellido y ahora se había quedado en blanco. Los ojos de Hipo mostraban su pánico al darse cuenta de la situación y abrió la boca para decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza cuando Gothi golpeó la mesa con su bastón. Bocón se acercó a la anciana para hacer de intérprete.

—Ella está aquí para buscar esa marca de bruja siempre que esté de acuerdo en hacerlo, así que mostrad un mínimo de respeto.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que Gothi le echara semejante marrón encima. Sin embargo, cuando la anciana levantó la vista a su dirección interpretó en sus ojos algo que no había visto en ella hasta ahora.

Confianza.

Gothi creía en ella, sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Astrid no pudo evitar conmoverse ante aquel gesto de simpatía tan inusual en la anciana con ella.

—¿Y bien, Astrid? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Harás el estudio? —preguntó Estoico con cautela.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento, haciéndose de rogar solo por fastidiar al Consejo, hasta que muy educadamente dijo:

—Considero que cualquier estudio que tenga que ver con desnudar y palpar el cuerpo de una mujer sin haber accedido antes supondría una vulneración a mi código como aprendiz de galena y como mujer.

Estoico e Hipo respiraron aliviados y Bardo se vio obligado a tragar su rabia y respetar la opinión de Astrid. En lo poco más que duró la reunión se concluyó que la joven desconocida se mantendría bajo custodia hasta que recobrara la consciencia y pudiera realizarse el interrogatorio. Hasta entonces quedaba terminantemente prohibido mencionar nada acerca de una posible intervención de las brujas en la isla.

Astrid sintió cómo la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros cuando terminó la reunión. Al menos habían conseguido un poco de tiempo para replantear el plan y ver qué podían hacer con Rosethorn. Hipo se quedó hablando con su padre y pensó si sería conveniente esperarle. La verdad es que se moría de sueño, pero no estaría de más concertar un encuentro entre ellos para mañana. Astrid simuló entretenerse con las costuras de su falda cuando Estoico le deseó buenas noches, claramente agotado y sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Hipo y ella se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones. Una extraña tensión se respiraba entre ellos y la bruja no entendió por qué. Se acercó a Hipo para pasar sus dedos por su pelo para que se relajara, pero éste la sorprendió encarándola con una expresión repleta de ira, similar a la de su padre hacía un momento. Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada y confundida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Esperaba que fueras lo bastante lista para deducirlo por ti misma —Hipo cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa y lo colocó de malas maneras ante ella—. ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

Era la reproducción de la quemadura del viejo Gormdsen que su hijo Lars había trazado. La boca de Astrid se volvió muy seca, como si hubiera perdido toda la saliva de repente.

—No es lo que piensas —consiguió decir ella.

—¡Oh! Créeme, es justo lo que pienso —señaló él con una calma que le puso la piel de gallina—. Dime Astrid, ¿cómo se siente cuando se asesina a alguien a sangre fría en un estado tan vulnerable y enfermizo como en el que estaba aquel anciano? Porque sabías que ese hombre no solo estaba contagiado por la epidemia, también estaba ido desde hacía años, antes incluso de que naciéramos nosotros dos, por tanto no había razón de ser para que le mataras más que para tu mera satisfacción.

—No es cierto, no le maté por matar —admitió Astrid—. Ese hombre estaba maldito por Le Fey. Tras robarle a su hija, se convirtió en cazador de brujas y cuando se reencontró con Le Fey, ésta le maldijo a estar en un estado catatónico hasta que escuchara la nana de nuestro aquelarre. El día que le maté, le libere de su maldición por accidente. Se dio cuenta al instante de que yo era una bruja y temí que me delatara.

—Y por eso lo asesinaste —le recordó Hipo muy serio—, sin ni siquiera consultar la situación conmigo.

—No lo consideré necesario en ese momento. Por aquel entonces, no valoraba tu opinión como lo hago ahora —apuntó ella con sinceridad—. Lo que no entiendo es a qué viene tanto dramatismo, Hipo, esa familia te odia y ese hombre recibió lo que se merecía.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo sin realmente hacerlo, como si toda aquella situación no le sorprendiera en absoluto.

—Fui un tonto al pensar que podrías cambiar, Astrid —dijo él con un tono que le sonó hasta cruel—. ¿Crees que soy tan despreciable como para desear la muerte a esa familia? Los Gormdsen son tan de Isla Mema como lo son los Thornston, los Jorgenson o los Haugsen. Que ellos no sean buena gente no significa que no estén bajo la protección de la Jefatura. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Astrid? Que has fallado a dos de las promesas que te pedí que cumplieras —el corazón de la bruja dio un doloroso vuelco—. La primera que no matarías a nadie de esta isla y la segunda… —el vikingo se detuvo por un instante y Astrid pudo leer el más profundo dolor en sus ojos—, la segunda era que no ibas a mentirme otra vez. Juraste y perjuraste que no volverías hacerlo y aquí estamos otra vez. Es irónico que yo lo diga, pero que sepas que se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

—Hipo… —su voz sonaba demasiado débil, dándose cuenta que toda aquella situación le estaba superando a ella también.

—Te he considerado mi amiga y mi confidente, Astrid. ¡Por el amor de los Dioses, si follamos prácticamente todos los días! ¿No sentiste el más mínimo ápice de remordimientos al saber que te estabas aprovechando de mi más sincera confianza cuando, en realidad, has estado todo este tiempo desconfiando de mí y mintiéndome?

Astrid sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos y estaba esforzándose en no llorar de la rabia.

—Yo… —empezó Astrid, pero no pudo continuar. No había nada que decir que pudiera enmendar su error.

—Se acabó, Astrid —sentenció Hipo con frialdad.

La bruja palideció.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto —se señaló a sí mismo y después a ella—. Has traicionado mi confianza y, sinceramente, no te la mereces. No volveré a tu habitación ni acostarme contigo, no quiero verte a menos que sea para tratar todo lo que tenga que ver con romper el vínculo.

—Hipo, no… no estarás hablando en serio —dijo ella sin creer sus palabras—. Sé que no he obrado bien, pero no puedes… no puedes ignorar el vínculo así sin más.

—Mi decepción y enfado contigo supera ahora mismo cualquier vínculo mágico, Astrid —replicó el vikingo con frialdad—. Sabré lidiar con ello.

La bruja no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que intentó agarrar su mano, esperanzada de que el tacto vibrante que había entre ellos le ayudara a entrar en razón, pero Hipo se apartó de ella.

—Buenas noches, Astrid —se despidió él con un tono tan vacío que le heló el alma.

A lo largo de su vida, Astrid ha sido abandonada por muchos. Su familia, Le Fey, Heather, el aquelarre, Brusca… Pero ninguno de todos esos abandonos le resultó tan doloroso como el de aquella noche. Hacía tiempo que era consciente que no se merecía una amistad como la que tenía con Hipo, pero ella había sido lo bastante egoísta como para ignorar que en cualquier momento sus mentiras le explotarían en la cara. Se convenció de que aquel dolor venía causado sobre todo por el vínculo y que desaparecería tan pronto lo rompiese.

Pero ahora le dolía demasiado, hasta el punto que no podía respirar.

No lloró, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, pero ni la más cruel de los insultos de Le Fey le había afectado tanto como la decepción en los ojos de Hipo. Aquella noche, mientras miraba cómo el techo de su cuarto se tintaba por la luz del amanecer, decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre: encerrar su dolor bajo llave en lo más profundo de su alma y no permitir que aquello le nublara la razón.

Después de todo, ella había nacido para estar sola.

Era su sino.

Xx.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando Gothi le preguntó eso en mitad del desayuno, Astrid frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. La anciana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Últimamente comes muy poco y estás más callada de lo habitual —garabateó Gothi sobre una hoja de papel.

Astrid masticó con lentitud, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Supongo que estoy cansada —explicó ella—. Llevo casi un mes sin dormir bien.

Había pasado en mes desde que Rosethorn había intentado secuestrar a las gemelas de los Haugsen. Un mes desde que Hipo había cortado toda relación con ella. Un mes en la más pura soledad intentando encontrar el maldito grimorio, soportando a Kaira Gormdsen, trabajando sin descanso para liberar su mente y esperando a que Rosethorn se despertara del coma. No había vuelto ninguna bruja a buscarla y, si a estas alturas no había aparecido nadie, dudaba que lo hicieran ahora. Estaba claro que Rosethorn era alguien totalmente desechable para Le Fey y no le había querido dar más importancia de la que se merecía.

Al margen de todo ello, había sido un mes tranquilo y vacío. Astrid visitaba a Tormenta todos los días, quién ya estaba prácticamente recuperada. La bruja se esperaba que se marcharía en cualquier momento, aunque la Nadder no parecía tener prisa por irse. En ningún momento quiso mencionar cuán agradecida estaba de que se quedara, pues Tormenta era la única que conseguía que se sintiera menos aislada.

Apenas había visto a Hipo en el último mes. Era obvio que la estaba evitando como la peste. ¿Cómo culparle? Estaban vinculados después de todo y era difícil resistirse el uno de la otra cuando estaban cerca. No obstante, la bruja se esforzaba en ignorar los síntomas de abstinencia causados por su ausencia: la ira, la desolación, la tristeza, la necesidad física de tenerle cerca y el frío que había vuelto a dominar su cuerpo.

Por no mencionar, el sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaba siempre.

Astrid estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero nunca antes le había dolido tanto como hasta ese momento. Se había apoyado demasiado en Hipo y se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia y a su respaldo. Evitaba recordar su última conversación, el cómo había declarado su decepción y daba por finalizada su amistad o lo que fuera que habían sido ellos hasta entonces. Cada vez que lo pensaba, le entraban náuseas por la culpa y los remordimientos. Por esa razón, Astrid se esforzaba en no pensar en él.

El cambio más significativo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, fue su relación con Gothi. Desde que Astrid se había negado hacer el estudio a Rosethorn ante el Consejo, la anciana se mostraba mucha más amabilidad con ella. Es más, Gothi jamás se había preocupado por su estado hasta ahora. Tampoco es que fuera más habladora con ella, pero sí había tomado la costumbre de pedir su opinión sobre ciertos asuntos e incluso a mantener conversaciones ligeras sobre el tiempo o nimiedades sobre la aldea.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un tónico para dormir? —preguntó Gothi preocupada.

—No, no hace falta, supongo que es el cambio de estación —argumentó Astrid quitándole importancia—. Siempre he sido sensible al clima.

La anciana no parecía muy convencida con su explicación, pero no forzó más la conversación. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Gothi fue a su mesa para preparar las medicinas que tendría que repartir ese día mientras que Astrid lavó los platos en el barreño de agua. Al poco rato, Gothi le tocó el hombro y escribió en el suelo:

—¿Has cogido la piperita para algo?

Astrid ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—No, ¿para qué iba quererlo? No es una planta que use con frecuencia.

—Antes de ayer tenía el bote lleno y ahora tengo menos de la mitad —protestó la anciana.

No era la primera vez que Gothi se quejaba de la falta de plantas, pero habían tantos ingredientes en aquella casa que era difícil percibir con que estaban al día o no. Aquella era la primera vez que la anciana se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente alguien estaba robando sus materiales. Astrid le prometió que estaría más atenta ante cualquier actividad extraña en torno a la casa.

Astrid y Gothi se repartieron las tareas y fueron hacer su ronda habitual. La bruja visitó a los Haugsen quienes se habían vuelto terriblemente paranoicos y vivían en un constante estado de ansiedad. La tensión había afectado también a los niños, hasta tal punto que se alteraban ante cualquier ruido inusual dentro y fuera de la casa. Astrid era muy insistente con ellos:

—Tenéis que calmaros, os vais a volver locos si vivís así. Nadie va a venir a robaros a vuestras hijas, esa mujer solo era una demente, nada más. Además, el Jefe os ha puesto protección por lo que nadie puede entrar en esta casa sin que alguno de los vigías lo detecte.

—¿Y si en realidad esa mujer es una bruja, Astrid? ¿Y si es cierto que van a robar más niños? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Nada Faye, las brujas no existen. No son más que una leyenda para asustar a los niños —mintió Astrid.

El rumor de la existencia de las brujas en el Archipiélago se había extendido demasiado rápido para gusto de Astrid y del propio Estoico Haddock, quien todavía mantenía el rifirrafe con Bardo Noldor por su insistencia de traer cazadores de brujas a la isla. Astrid había entrado en pánico tan pronto escuchó al jefe de la Isla Beren mencionar el asunto a Estoico, pero afortunadamente el jefe Haddock era tan cabezota como su hijo, pues no dio su brazo a torcer. Mientras la chica permaneciera en coma, nadie iba a poner un dedo sobre ella y no se lanzarían acusaciones que fueran más allá de su intento de secuestro a Assa Haugsen.

A media mañana, Astrid se dio cuenta que se había dejado el tónico para los ojos de uno de sus pacientes y, para su irritación, tuvo que volver a casa. Pasó junto a la herrería donde escuchó la risa sonora de una mujer. Astrid visualizó a través de una de las ventanas a la hija de Bardo, Lady Katariina Noldor, hablar animadamente con Hipo mientras éste estaba trabajando. Hipo estaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Astrid sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho con el que ya estaba muy familiarizada desde que no estaban juntos. Antes de que percibieran de que los estaba observando, la bruja aceleró el paso en dirección a su casa. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, buscando lo que fuera para distraer su mente, hasta que encontró la puerta entreabierta.

Astrid se paró en seco. Podía escuchar el movimiento dentro de su casa. Se maldijo no llevar su hacha encima, pero al menos resolvería el misterio del ladrón de ingredientes antes de lo esperado. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo bastaría para anular al muy cabrón. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, esperando encontrarse a algún anciano ansioso de medicación, pero se encontró a quién menos se esperaba encontrar.

Brusca tenía varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa del comedor y estaba sacando botes de los estantes de Gothi con rapidez y precisión. Lucía muy nerviosa, tal vez demasiado para lo que era ella, y no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Astrid.

—¿Brusca?

La vikinga se llevó tal susto al escuchar la voz de la bruja que los botes que tenía en sus manos resbalaron y se quebraron en el suelo. Estaba completamente en shock, como si no pudiera creerse que aquello estuviera pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que debería ser yo la que tendría que estar formulando esa pregunta, ¿no crees? —replicó Astrid molesta—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Nada —respondió poniendo las manos tras su espalda fingiendo inocencia.

Astrid estrechó los ojos con desconfianza y dio dos zancadas para coger uno de los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Brusca reaccionó al instante e intentó cerrarlos. Ambas mujeres entraron en una absurda confrontación en el que Astrid intentó leer la receta de la poción que Brusca pretendía elaborar. Sin embargo, la vikinga no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, Astrid era mucho más fuerte y rápida que cualquiera de la aldea. Terminó dándole un empujón que provocó que Brusca cayera al suelo y Astrid cogió uno de los libros que quedaban abiertos y leyó la receta.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Para quién es esto, Brusca?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre ellas, pero Astrid comprendió la situación enseguida cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—¡Oh, Brusca! —se lamentó la bruja ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

La vikinga le dio un manotazo.

—¡Cállate, Astrid! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—¡Claro que la necesitas! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto si no sigues estas recetas al pie de la letra? No tienes ni la experiencia, ni el material para hacerlo —Astrid se mordió el labio—. Podrías morir, Brusca.

—No soy idiota, ¿sabes? ¡Puedo elaborar la receta sin la ayuda de nadie! —chilló ella furiosa mientras se levantaba del suelo con intención de coger el libro, pero Astrid cogió de su mano para detenerla.

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola —dijo la bruja muy seria—. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú ibas a querer ayudarme? —cuestionó Brusca sollozando—. ¡Me he portado fatal contigo!

—Porque probablemente seas la única amiga que tengo ahora mismo —respondió Astrid con tristeza—. Tú y Tormenta, pero ya sabes, la interacción humana también es importante para llevar una vida saludable.

Brusca estaba claramente confundida y temblorosa, pero Astrid puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Mi percepción de ti no va a cambiar porque quieras abortar, Brusca —le aseguró la bruja—. Si realmente quieres hacerlo, yo misma te elaboraré la receta y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que todo termine.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó la vikinga con voz de hilo—. ¿No va en contra de los principios de una curandera quitar la vida a los demás?

Astrid reflexionó su respuesta. Nunca se había visto ante una situación como aquella, sobre todo porque ella jamás había contemplado esa situación al ser estéril. Pero sabía bien que el mundo estaba repleto de niños poco queridos, ella entre ellos, y conocía bien la situación de Brusca: soltera, pobre y de reputación cuestionable. Un bebé fuera del matrimonio sería una sentencia de muerte para su futuro.

—Mi trabajo consiste en salvar vidas, pero tampoco deseo que una mujer se vea forzada a tener ningún bebé y tenga que cargar con él como si fuese una señal de vergüenza el resto de su vida. No es justo ni para la madre ni para el bebé —explicó Astrid cuidando sus palabras.

Brusca asintió la cabeza con lentitud y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Astrid le sorprendió el gesto, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hipo. Las únicas veces que sus cuerpos habían estado pegados había sido mientras se besaban o durante el sexo. Pero Brusca la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y desesperación que Astrid no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderla torpemente.

—¿Dónde pensabas hacerlo? —preguntó Astrid poco después, cuando Brusca consiguió calmarse.

—Hay un almacén de pescado semiabandonado en el puerto. Pensé que era el mejor sitio para, ya sabes, tenerlo y echarlo al mar.

—¿De cuánto estás?

—De unos tres meses, más o menos —respondió la vikinga avergonzada—. Llevó algo más de un mes debatiéndome si hacerlo o no.

—¿Y estás segura ahora? —preguntó Astrid por si acaso.

Brusca asintió la cabeza convencida.

—No… no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia, destrozaría toda nuestra reputación y no quiero vincularme a un bebé que no quiero tener ahora mismo.

Astrid le dio de la mano y sonrió. Brusca intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sólo le salió una mueca incómoda. Decidieron hacerlo esa misma noche. Tan pronto Brusca se marchó, Astrid preparó la pócima que Gothi le había enseñado hacía meses, advirtiéndola que sólo se lo enseñaba para su conocimiento y no para dársela a cualquiera. Escondió la poción debajo de su cama y continuó con su jornada como cualquier otro día hasta la hora de cenar. Brusca cenó con ella en el Gran Salón como si nada estuviera a punto de pasar. Astrid no miró en ningún momento en dirección a Hipo, quien estaba sentado junto a Kateriina y Patapez.

Él tampoco le dirigió una sola mirada.

Después de cenar, vikinga y bruja tomaron distintos caminos para encontrarse un par de horas después en el almacén. Astrid le dio el frasco con el líquido.

—Tómatelo todo y procura que sea rápido, sabe tan mal como huele.

Brusca miró el botecito que tenía entre sus dedos durante unos segundos sin mover un pelo. Por un momento, Astrid pensó que tal vez se fuera arrepentir, pero entonces la vikinga soltó el corcho y se tomó la pócima de una sentada. Dibujó una mueca de asco en su rostro y le devolvió el frasco vacío.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Brusca.

—Esperamos —contestó la bruja—. Quédate aquí sentada mientras limpio y preparo esto. Al mínimo dolor que sientas me avisas, ¿vale?

Astrid retiró el polvo del suelo con una vieja escoba que se encontraba allí y puso dos sábanas limpias sobre el suelo. Había traído un cubo lleno de agua que no tendría problemas en calentar si lo necesitaba y había traído un par de cojines llenos de paja por si acaso.

—Quítate los leggins y siéntate aquí.

Brusca obedeció y se sentó sobre las sábanas con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los viejos toneles que en su día sirvieron para guardar el pescado. Astrid se colocó a su lado y se quedaron esperando un tanto violentas por verse juntas ante una situación tan inusual y peligrosa si las descubrían.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es el padre? —preguntó Brusca con extrañeza.

—¿Acaso quieres decírmelo?

—Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente. ¿Cómo sabías de lo mío con Mocoso?

Astrid suspiró resignada.

—Os vi en la herrería la noche del Festival del Deshielo.

—¿En serio? Mira que le dije al muy memo que allí podrían pillarnos —se quejó Brusca frustrada—. ¿Qué hacías tú esa noche en la herrería?

—Nada especial —contestó ella.

Brusca torció el gesto a sabiendas que Astrid estaba mintiendo otra vez. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse fatal, pero no podía explicarle su presencia en la herrería sin revelarle la razón que los había llevado a Hipo y a ella allí.

—¿Sabe Mocoso…?

—No, he cortado toda relación con él.

—¿Por qué?

—No soporto su egocentrismo y, sinceramente, a veces me sentía más como un trofeo que como su amante —respondió Brusca con tristeza—. Creo que me quedé embarazada la noche del Festival, se me había olvidado tomar el Té de Luna y no tenía planes de hacer nada con él esa noche. Ambos nos emborrachamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos haciéndolo en la herrería.

—¿Lleváis mucho siendo amantes?

—¿Un año tal vez? La verdad es que ni sé cómo empezó esto. Para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estábamos follando —comentó Brusca con nostalgia—. No es que tuviera planes de casarme con él ni nada por el estilo, él no deja de ser un Jorgeson. Son familia directa de los Haddock, pero… era agradable tener a alguien rondando a tu alrededor como si fueses el centro de su universo y odio admitir que no es tan mal amante. La verdad es que intenté dejarle tan pronto me enteré que estaba embarazada, para no tener que implicarle en toda esta mierda, pero cuando vi que estaba flirteando contigo cuando rescatamos a Tormenta fue la gota que colmó el vaso y lo dejé de la peor forma posible.

—Brusca, siento mucho que ocurriera eso, yo…

La vikinga negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loca? No me pidas perdón por eso, bastante que tuviste que tragar sus gilipolleces —replicó Brusca apurada—. En realidad, me pasé veinte pueblo contigo. No me gusta que me mientan y que me oculten cosas, pero la verdad es que eres un verdadero misterio, Astrid. Nadie sabe apenas nada de ti, no te relacionas con nadie que vaya más allá de tu trabajo y siempre estás sola. Pensaba que Hipo y tú erais buenos amigos, pero ahora actuáis como si no os conocierais.

Astrid iba a replicar que eso no era cierto para que no se metiera en un terreno tan escabroso, cuando Brusca soltó un quejido de dolor. Se llevó las manos a su vientre levemente hinchado.

—Túmbate y busca una postura en la que estés a gusto.

Astrid la ayudó a acomodarse y Brusca se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Estuvo un rato así hasta que empezó a sangrar. Astrid le pidió que se pusiera boca arriba y la vikinga obedeció sin rechistar, aunque ya había empezado a llorar. La bruja no se separó de ella en ningún momento, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda y que todo marchara según lo previsto. Fue un proceso más rápido de lo que Astrid hubiera esperado, pues Brusca no tardó en expulsar al feto muerto, quien era muy pequeñito y estaba cubierto de sangre. Astrid lo cubrió con una manta y se vio obligada a preguntar:

—¿Quieres verlo?

Brusca la miró cansada y con las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Estaría mal si digo que no?

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no.

Dejó el cuerpo del feto a un lado y limpió los restos de sangre a Brusca para después ayudarla a vestirse con ropa limpia. La vikinga volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda y temblando.

—¿Está bien si salgo un momento? —le preguntó Astrid acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

Astrid tragó saliva, pero Brusca comprendió enseguida a qué se refería. Asintió la cabeza agotada y la bruja cogió al feto envuelto en sábanas para salir al puerto. La noche era fría y sin luna, por lo que Astrid tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad antes de atravesar el muelle. Caminó hasta el final del desembarcadero y observó el negro horizonte inundado por la fría luz de las estrellas. La bruja desconocía qué pasaba con los bebés no nacidos y perdidos en los vientres de sus madres, en su aquelarre solo había visto niñas vivas y sanas que desprendían magia. Recitó una breve oración en silencio para que Freyja velara porque aquel pequeño volviera a nacer algún día y después recitó un conjuro que hizo que aquella bolita de sábanas se disolviera en el aire.

Poco después, Astrid volvió junto a Brusca, quien seguía temblando todavía en el suelo a causa del frío y los sollozos. La bruja la tapó con una manta que ella misma había traído y la arropó con mimo, para después tumbarse a su lado.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Brusca.

—Sí —respondió ella sin más.

Se quedaron tumbadas en el suelo con la mirada clavada en el techo. Brusca aún soltaba algún que otro sollozo, por lo que Astrid le dio la mano con fuerza para que supiera que estaba bien hacerlo, que por su parte no había ningún problema que se viniera abajo.

—Tienes las manos heladas, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Brusca.

—Ya, me lo dicen mucho —concordó Astrid con voz cansada, desde que no se acostaba con Hipo su temperatura corporal había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Antes dijiste una cosa que me ha dejado pensando —dijo Brusca de repente.

—¿El qué?

—Dijiste que probablemente yo sea la única amiga que tienes ahora mismo.

—Además de Tormenta —quiso añadir Astrid.

—Lo que sea —concordó Brusca con cierta impaciencia—. A lo que me refiero es… ¿te ha pasado algo con Hipo?

Astrid se habría puesto a la defensiva de no ser por la situación de indefensión de Brusca y porque estaba harta de mentir. La vikinga le había confesado su mayor secreto y ella, por razones evidentes, no podía revelarle el suyo. No obstante, la ausencia de Hipo en su vida la estaba volviendo loca y realmente quería hablar con alguien que no fuera un dragón sobre ello. ¿Pero era correcto decírselo? Aquel no era algo que le perteneciera únicamente a ella ¿Y si Brusca se iba de la lengua?

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—¡Claro! —afirmó la vikinga ofendida—. Quiero decir, se supone que tú vas a cargar con este secreto, ¿no? Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es guardar el tuyo.

Astrid suspiró y decidió que cuanto menos lo pensara mejor.

—Hipo y yo hemos estado acostándonos.

La vikinga parpadeó un par de veces y rió.

—Vale, sé que te he estado tomando mucho el pelo sobre ese tema, pero no tienes que darme la razón para contentarme, Astrid.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es mentira, Brusca. Hasta hace un mes, Hipo ha estado colándose en mi cuarto todas las noches hasta el amanecer.

Brusca abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aún sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, pero la expresión seria de Astrid la convenció de que su amiga no la estaba engañando.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella sin entrar en su asombro—. ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no es que no considere a Hipo atractivo, pero no creo que sea un prodigio en la cama teniendo en cuenta que lleva años relacionándose sobre todo con dragones.

La bruja soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Brusca. Era muy raro escuchar a Astrid reírse, por lo que aquella reacción era tan inusual como bienvenida.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto? —quiso saber la vikinga.

—Si todos conocierais la lengua y las manos de Hipo creo que nadie diría esa clase de comentarios sobre él.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te hace oral?

—Ey, te he dicho que me acostaba con él, pero eso no significa que tenga que entrar en detalles —se defendió Astrid azorada.

Brusca arrugó la nariz.

—Espera, espera, estás hablando en pasado, ¿significa que ya no estáis juntos?

—Nope.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la Lady Kateriina esa?

—¡No, claro que no! —contestó ella ignorando el sentimiento ponzoñoso que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre—. Hice algo que prometí no hacer y le mentí sobre ello. La noche en la que intentaron secuestrar a Assa Haugsen se enteró y me dijo que se acabó.

Brusca no le preguntó sobre lo que pudo hacer para que Hipo se enfadara tanto con ella y Astrid se lo agradeció, pero sí que fue muy directa con ella:

—¿Te has disculpado con él?

La bruja no respondió. En ningún momento había barajado esa posibilidad porque realmente no sentía que hubiera obrado mal. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de haberle mentido.

—Madre mía, Astrid ¡Qué menos que le pidas perdón!

—Aunque lo hiciera dudo mucho que me perdone.

—Escucha, Hipo puede ser un cabezota, pero puedo asegurarte que valorará una disculpa sincera —le insistió Brusca—. Creeme, Chusco y yo somos conscientes de cuándo nos pasamos de la raya y cuando debemos pedirle perdón. Él valorará tu disculpa, mucho más de lo que te piensas. Además, se nota que estáis pilladísimos y quién sabe… el sexo de reconciliación siempre es el mejor.

—No tenía que haberte contado nada —se quejó Astrid cubriéndose la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

Esperaba una respuesta picarona de su amiga, pero Brusca ya se había quedado profundamente dormida debido al cansancio. La bruja volvió a arroparla con ternura y se quedó devanándose los sesos sobre lo que debía hacer con Hipo.

Cuando se divisaron los primeros rastros del amanecer, Astrid visualizó lo que debía hacer, pero sabía que tenía que pagar un precio alto por ello.

Pero, por una vez, asimiló que su amistad con Hipo era más importante que cualquier tipo de orgullo.

Y que ella admitiera eso ya era todo un triunfo.

Xx.

—¿Estás bien?

Hipo ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de sus dibujos cuando Bocón se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su estudio con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que has dormido algo?

Hipo hizo memoria.

—Hace un par de días dormí tres horas.

Hacía semanas que ya no se molestaba en esconderle a Bocón que estaba volviendo a sufrir de insomnio. El herrero le instaba a que fuera a ver a Gothi, pero Hipo se había negado en rotundo.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró el joven, como lo había hecho una y mil veces antes.

—Alguien que no duerme no está bien, chaval.

—Pues no es mi caso, estoy mejor que nunca —insistió Hipo volviendo su atención a sus dibujos.

En realidad, no lo estaba. No se recordaba encontrarse en peor estado como en ese último mes. El insomnio había vuelto desde el momento que había dejado de dormir con Astrid y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente era abordada por visiones extrañas, incoherentes y, a veces, incluso terroríficas. Hipo quería pensar que no era más que una jugarreta de su mente y no premoniciones, pero era imposible saberlo si se olvidaba de la mayor parte de sus sueños. El joven vikingo vivía con un cóctel de emociones que le generaban un estado de hiperactividad que se le hacía insoportable. Cara al mundo se esforzaba en ser el de siempre, pero por dentro siempre se hallaba enfadado o deprimido.

Odiaba admitir que la echaba de menos.

Muchísimo.

Desde que habían decidido acostarse, Astrid había sido una presencia constante en su vida. Por razones obvias, echaba de menos el sexo, pero aquello no era lo que más echaba en falta de ella. La bruja había cogido costumbre de sonreírle siempre que se veían; entendía su peculiar estado del humor y se reía por sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando nadie lo había hecho nunca antes; no se inmutaba por su espalda llena de quemaduras y sentía que con ella no debía ser nadie más que Hipo, lo cual había sido un auténtico alivio.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba.

Y dolía.

Literalmente.

Hipo vivía con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que a veces le dificultaba respirar. No era como cuando le daban los ataques de ansiedad, sino más bien como una pena que se había quedado incrustada en su interior y no había forma de aliviarla. Se había sentido tantas veces tentado en ir a verla, a suplicarle que le permitiera volver a su lado, en volver a tocarla…

Pero entonces recordaba la verdadera razón por la que había decidido cortar su relación con ella. Astrid había asesinado a un hombre indefenso, aunque Hipo sabía que el viejo Gormdsen no había presumido ser la mejor de las personas. Aún así, aún a sabiendas de que a ese hombre le habían robado su hija, ella le había matado a sangre fría y no le había dicho nada al respecto. Había traicionado su confianza y había sobrepasado los límites que él le había marcado cuando hicieron el pacto al instalarse aquí.

Ella no había hecho ningún amago de retomar el contacto con él. Es más, hasta la noche anterior que había cenado con Brusca, Astrid siempre se la veía sola o, en todo caso, con Tormenta en los establos. Ni siquiera levantaba la vista a su dirección cuando estaban en la misma sala, actuando como si no existiera. Hipo se esforzaba en hacer lo mismo, aunque no estaba convencido de que estuviera teniendo el mismo éxito. También desconocía cuáles eran sus emociones respecto a Lady Kateriina, con quien estaba pasando más tiempo de lo esperado.

Kateriina no era mala compañía. Era amable, divertida e inteligente, por no mencionar que captaba la atención de todo hombre con el que se cruzaba por su esplendorosa belleza. Hipo sabía que la dama estaba haciendo un enorme sobreesfuerzo para llegar a él, aunque al vikingo le estaba costando horrores estar a la altura de su conversación y entusiasmo. Kateriina no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y sabía bien que algo no iba bien con él.

—Cuando me hablaron de ti me dijeron que eras un hombre bastante apasionado y que no había forma de hacerte callar. Sin embargo, estoy sorprendida de lo callado y taciturno que eres la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hipo se había avergonzado enormemente cuando Kateriina le llamó la atención por eso y no dudó en disculparse, preocupado de que aquello hubiera podido ofenderla de alguna manera. Ella negó con la cabeza y muy seria preguntó:

—¿Estás enamorado?

El vikingo abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de comprender a qué se refería.

—P-por supuesto q-que no.

—No voy a juzgarte si es el caso. Ni siquiera estamos comprometidos, por lo que es comprensible que tengas tus intereses puestos en otras mujeres —señaló ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Kateriina, en serio, no hay nadie más. Solo estoy un poco cansado y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —se esforzó en sonreír para fingir que todo marchaba bien—. Me esforzaré más por cumplir con las expectativas.

Hipo no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba siempre mintiendo. Quería pensar que el vínculo era el causante de que se cuestionara constantemente sus propias emociones. Sí, echaba en falta a Astrid, ¿pero hasta el punto de sentir hacia ella algo más que un profundo respeto y afecto? Dudaba que la bruja desarrollara ningún tipo de emoción hacia él y estaba convencido de que su razón se veía cegada por el vínculo.

Por no mencionar de que estaba seguro de que jamás podría enamorarse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque era casi seguro que no podría cumplir con los mínimos requeridos para hacerlo. Siendo serios, ¿quién podría amarle a él? No era más que un intento de vikingo flacucho y loco por los dragones que jugaba a ser algo que no era.

Hipo pasó la mayor parte de ese día centrado en sus nuevos diseños para la ampliación de los establos y en un nuevo sistema antiincendios. Kateriina no se pasó aquel día, aunque más tarde se enteró que estaba sufriendo una fuerte migraña y había pasado el día en cama. Se recordó acercarse más tarde para mostrar su interés y su preocupación, aunque lo único que le apetecía era volver a su casa e intentar dar una cabezada corta.

Volvió para la hora de cenar cargado con un cesto de pescado y un Desdentao famélico que le instaba a que caminara más rápido. Desde que se había dejado de ver con Astrid, el Furia Nocturna había vuelto a dormir con él, aunque poco efecto hacía su presencia para aliviar su insomnio. No obstante, si Desdentao no hubiera estado con él, Hipo no hubiera sabido asimilar toda la congoja y la depresión que le había sucumbido tras su ruptura con Astrid. Había demostrado ser comprensivo, le escuchaba y le animaba de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo. Al menos cuando estaban juntos el peso en su pecho era un poco más ligero.

— _¿Puedes hacer lo de elevar las cosas?_ —preguntó el dragón con la boca llena de pescado.

Hipo levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez? No es una cosa con la que deba jugar, lo sabes de sobra.

— _Pero mola y es divertido verlo_ —insistió Desdentao poniendo ojitos de cordero—. _Porfa._

Hipo era demasiado débil para resistirse a las súplicas del dragón y soltó un largo suspiro. En realidad, pese a sus quejas, a él también le parecía fascinante poder elevar las cosas con solo pensarlo. Después de todo, era la única magia que sabía emplear y controlar. Había estado practicando en el último mes en mitad de sus noches en vela y la verdad es que no se le daba del todo mal. Solo podía hacer flotar cosas pequeñas, ya que los objetos grandes y pesados le requería mucha concentración y le generaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza para solo poder elevarlos a unos milímetros del suelo.

El vikingo cerró los ojos y se concentró en elevar los cubiertos que había sobre la mesa, un par de libros y su lápiz. Desdentao se puso a dar saltitos emocionado por poder jugar con aquellos objetos sin miedo a romperlos y tirarlos al suelo. Hipo no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, convencido de que su amigo había sido un gato en otra vida. Los objetos bailaban en el aire con gracia e Hipo jugueteó con su lápiz antes de cogerlo y volver su atención a sus dibujos. A veces, cuando tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, a Hipo le gustaba meditar a través del dibujo. Era de las pocas cosas en las que estaba seguro que se le daban bien y la verdad es que tenía ojo para volcar casi cualquier cosa sobre el papel sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, como a veces tendía a dibujar sin pensar mucho, se había descubierto bocetando a Astrid más de una vez.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción.

El vikingo dejó su cuaderno sobre su regazo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared para cerrar los ojos. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Astrid ahora, si llevaba tan mal como él lo de estar separados… Pensar que no volvería a despertar a su lado le resultaba doloroso y agobiante, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Astrid era demasiado orgullosa como para plantearse siquiera disculparse por la atrocidad que había cometido y él no estaba seguro de si era capaz de perdonarla. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que lo suyo no tenía solución y sólo esperaba que la bruja, ahora promovida por su distanciamiento, descubriera de una vez por todas la mejor forma de romper el vínculo.

Aunque no le importaría volver a besarla una vez más.

O tener su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo mientras la escuchaba gemir contra su oído mientras la hacía suya.

— _¿Hipo? Tal vez deberías controlar un poquito tus emociones._

Abrió los ojos un tanto desconcertado por el tono nervioso de su amigo para encontrarse una marea de cosas elevadas en el aire: platos, armas de su padre, más libros, los taburetes... Hipo tragó saliva y se concentró el calmar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, pero no ocurrió nada, los objetos seguían bailando en el aire como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hipo habría sabido mantener la calma si no fuera porque escuchó la voz de su padre justo fuera de casa hablando con alguien. Vikingo y dragón intercambiaron miradas de pánico e Hipo utilizó toda su fuerza mental para que todo volviera a su sitio, pero fue inútil. Todo volaba y danzaba en el aire como si tuviera vida propia. Desesperado porque su propia magia le desobedeciera, gritó:

—¡Parad!

Y, de repente, todo se cayó al suelo causando un ruido tan estridente que hizo temblar a toda la casa. Estoico Haddock entró a su hogar a todo correr para encontrarse todos los platos rotos y los cubiertos, sus armas y los libros, entre otros objetos, desperdigados por el suelo. Miró a su hijo atónito para después dibujar una expresión furiosa al ver que Hipo dibujaba una sonrisa muy nerviosa para intentar calmarle.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —rugió el Jefe.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no alterarse demasiado para no perder el control de la magia que estaba fluyendo en sus manos. Miró a Desdentao que les observaba temeroso y avergonzado.

Se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

—¡Desdentao! —exclamó Hipo de repente fingiendo enfado—. ¡No me puedo creer que aproveches a que dé una cabezada para poner toda la casa patas arriba!

Desdentao abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella acusación.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —siseó él indignado.

—Papá, lo siento, me he quedado dormido y a éste lagarto inútil le ha dado por comportarse como un salvaje —puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Te parece normal? ¿No te da la más mínima vergüenza?

— _Voy a arrancarte la cabeza mientras duermes, traidor_ —le recriminó el dragón, aunque le siguió la corriente fingiendo una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—¡Claro, claro, ahora míranos con esos ojitos inocentes para hacernos sentir mal! Menudo manipulador que estás hecho —continuó él—. No te preocupes, papá, ahora mismo limpiaré todo.

Estoico cruzó los brazos con una expresión severa hacia el Furia Nocturna.

—Como castigo dormirá en el establo las dos próximas semanas.

Vikingo y dragón le miraron atónitos.

—¿Qué?

— _¿Qué?_

Estoico suspiró agotado.

—Hijo, eres demasiado blando con él. Hay que enseñarle que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias —puso la mano sobre su hombro—. Algún día, cuando seas Jefe, entenderás que hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza resignado, pero sabía que no había excusa que convenciera a su padre de levantarle el castigo a su dragón.

— _¡Tener amigos para esto!_ —se lamentó Desdentao cuando Hipo lo acompañó hasta los establos—. _Cuando pienso que me libro de un problema, van y me castigan injustamente._

La ausencia de Desdentao hizo que los pocos ánimos que tenía Hipo se quedaran por los suelos. No fue a visitar a Kateriina ni quiso ir a cenar, se fue directo a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Tiró su cuaderno de dibujo sobre su escritorio e intentó trabajar en sus diseños, aunque terminó haciendo más bocetos de Astrid utilizando su memoria de cuando dormían juntos. Sentía fascinación por dibujar su espalda desnuda y cubierta por aquella imperiosa cicatriz tan bella como inusual. O la curva de sus pechos. O su pelo, del color del sol, extendido por la almohada mientras dormía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dibujando, pero cuando empezaron a pesarle los ojos lo tomó como una señal que tal vez esa noche conseguiría dormir. Sólo rezó para no ser inundado otra por las visiones que seguro que lo alterarían.

Cerró su cuaderno y apagó la vela. No se molestó siquiera en cambiarse de ropa o quitarse la prótesis, se desplomó sobre la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

 _Toda la habitación de Astrid estaba cubierta de papeles. Los había desperdigados por el suelo, pegado en la pared con la saliva de Desdentao, quien dormitaba en una esquina de la habitación. La bruja estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y vestía únicamente con su camisón. Se había recogido su larga melena en un caótico moño y estaba concentrada leyendo la página que tenía entre sus manos._

— _¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó él sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro._

— _No —respondió ella acariciando su rostro sin apartar la vista del papel—. ¿Sabes lo que es un "haggis"?_

 _Hipo parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender y cogió el papel lleno de palabras que era incapaz de comprender._

— _¿Inglés?_

— _Gaélico más bien —se tumbó en la cama—. Estoy a punto de tirar la toalla ¡Esto es desesperante! Jamás voy a descifrar este libro de mierda._

— _Tengo un rato libre ahora, ¿quieres que empecemos desde el principio?—dijo él acariciando su pierna._

 _Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido que expresaba bien su frustración._

— _¿No tienes una boda que organizar?_

Hipo se despertó de forma abrupta. Se llamó la mano a su ojo para calmar el dolor palpitante que sentía tras él y ahogó un quejido molesto. Tan centrado estaba con su molestia que no se dio cuenta que hubo un cambio de peso en su colchón. Fue cuando sintió una mano helada contra su sien cuando dio un bote, pero algo se puso sobre su boca que impidió que saliera su grito.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, Hipo. Haces que seas un objetivo muy fácil de matar.

El vikingo respiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Astrid. La vela de su escritorio se encendió de repente y ahí estaba ella a cuatro patas sobre él: preciosa, radiante y vestida con una simple túnica azul con unos leggins rojos. Apartó su mano de su boca, pero dejó la otra reposada contra su sien. Hipo no podía negar que su tacto helado era fantástico para calmar el palpitante dolor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Puedes hablar con normalidad, tu padre está todavía en el Gran Salón con Bocón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó él con sospecha.

—No podía colarme aquí sin asegurarme de que estabas completamente solo.

Hipo arrugó la frente.

—Desdentao…

—En realidad, si estoy aquí es porque Desdentao me ha insistido que viniera.

Hipo estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

—No, hablo muy en serio —insistió ella—. Estaba visitando a Tormenta cuando apareció y empezó a quejarse de cómo le habías usado para no exponer tu enorme torpeza ante tu padre. Es raro sentir la magia a través del vínculo, pero la verdad es que hoy lo he notado más de lo habitual. ¿Ahora te da por flotar cosas entonces?

El vikingo se ruborizó como cuando un niño era pillado por su madre en mitad de una travesura. Sabía que a la bruja no le hacía la más mínima gracia que él le robara su magia, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado curioso como para no sentirse tentado en utilizar esa energía que ahora corría libre por sus venas. No obstante, para su sorpresa, Astrid rompió a reír.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó él atónito.

—Por favor Hipo ¡Ni que hubieras estado recitando un ritual para invocar al mismísimo Loki!

Hipo palideció.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

La bruja arqueó una ceja.

—Te recuerdo que tú mismo colaboraste en un ritual para convocar a la Diosa de la Muerte.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! —se quejó él chasqueando la lengua.

Astrid todavía seguía sobre él y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Al menos, se le había calmado el dolor de cabeza, aunque su tacto frío era agradable contra su piel. Era una situación un tanto violenta dado el estado de su relación, pero Astrid parecía tener la mirada perdida en su cabello y el vikingo empezaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo y mente. Las ganas de tocarla eran demasiado grandes. Carraspeó incómodo.

—¿Vas a…?

Astrid parpadeó confundida y entonces comprendió enseguida que no se encontraba en la mejor postura. Se apartó y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. La bruja parecía de repente muy nerviosa, algo inusual en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Astrid?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Has descubierto una forma de romper el vínculo? —preguntó esperanzado.

La bruja se mordió el labio.

—No.

Hipo soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creo que te dejé bien claro que…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió ella.

El vikingo alzó una ceja con recelo.

—No quiero tus disculpas, Astrid —matizó él con cansancio—. Has roto las dos únicas condiciones que te impuse y… ya no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti.

Aquel último comentario pareció dolerle mucho a Astrid, pero no se quejó. Más bien lo contrario.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco confiaría en mí visto lo visto.

—¿Qué? —soltó él sorprendido que le diera la razón.

Astrid sonrió con tristeza.

—Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Es verdad, no quise decirte lo del viejo Gormdsen para que no me montaras ningún numerito y porque realmente creo que ese hombre se lo merecía —Hipo arrugó el gesto y ella se llevó sus piernas contra su pecho—. Soy así, Hipo. O más bien era así, es probable que ahora no le hubiera matado de forma tan precipitada. Es seguro que lo hubiera consultado contigo antes y hubiera insistido en matarle, cosa que tú me lo habrías impedido a toda costa —abrazó sus piernas con fuerza—. ¿Llegué a decirte que Rosethorn es la hija perdida de los Gormdsen?

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El mismo Gormdsen me reveló que su hija fue robada por Le Fey y que por esa razón se convirtió en cazador de brujas. No fue difícil hacer las asociaciones, sólo había una Rosethorn en mi aquelarre.

Hipo asimiló por unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Por eso me sonaba su cara en su sueño. Tiene rasgos de los Gormdsen.

—Es una versión más joven y mucho más pelirroja de Ingrid Gormdsen —explicó ella.

—¿No se supone que Rosethorn era la mayor de los hermanos? Pues no aparenta tener más edad que nosotros.

—Rosethorn es una experta botánica, siempre ha sido la primera en prepararse las mejores pócimas para aparentar ser más joven de lo que es —dijo Astrid un tanto irritada—. Supongo que Rose será más o menos de la quinta de tu padre y de Bocón.

—¿Y por qué ella de entre todas las brujas del aquelarre? ¿No es demasiado arriesgado mandar a una persona robada de esta isla aquí precisamente a robar bebés?

—¿Sinceramente, Hipo? Yo tampoco entiendo nada. Nunca se mandan a las botánicas a ninguna misión, según qué bebés son las reinas las que acuden a robarlas o mandan a alguien de extrema confianza.

—¿Cómo era tu caso?

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Hipo frunció el ceño con recelo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Hipo, Le Fey me ha odiado siempre y jamás ha confiado en mí.

—Pero eras su general…

—Porque hubiera sido una incongruencia no haberme ascendido a tal rango cuando yo era la mejor guerrera de su ejército —explicó Astrid con cierto orgullo.

—¿Entonces por qué te expulsaron del aquelarre?

Se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta tan pronto la pronunció en voz alta, pero Astrid no parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía ofendida o molesta como otras veces que Hipo había sacado el tema.

—Perdona —se apresuró a decir él centrando su atención en sus manos para ocultar su rubor—. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

—No.

El vikingo alzó la cabeza sin comprender y se encontró sus preciosos ojos, del color del cielo en verano, clavados en los suyos. Casi podía jurar que se veían más azules que nunca.

—No estás siendo indiscreto en absoluto —aclaró ella—. Me has demostrado que yo puedo confiar en ti, aunque soy consciente que el sentimiento no es recíproco. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí mereces saber la verdad.

—Astrid, no tienes que hacerlo.

—No te diré nada si tú no quieres saberlo —concluyó la bruja muy seria.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hipo queriendo conocer su pasado? Desde el minuto que la conoció, eso seguro. No era ningún secreto que Astrid, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, fuera muy reservada a la hora de hablar sobre sí misma. Hipo era consciente de que había tenido un pasado difícil. Es más, acostándose con ella se había dado cuenta de que Astrid no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ninguna muestra de cariño y la incomodaba en exceso si él se excedía expresando un mínimo de ternura hacia ella. Astrid parecía preferir mucho controlar sobre todo, incluso manejarle a él para que nada sucediera sin saberlo ella antes. Tal vez conocer su pasado le ayudaría a entenderla mejor.

O eso esperaba al menos.

—Te escucho, Astrid.

La bruja se cruzó de piernas para acomodarse y, tras unos segundos pensativa, empezó:

—La versión oficial de mi expulsión, si recuerdas lo que te dijo Heather la noche del Festival del Deshielo, fue que vendí información de nuestro aquelarre a otro a cambio de información sobre el paradero de mi familia —Hipo asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, eso es mentira. Jamás vendí información a nadie porque siempre he sido fiel al aquelarre. Sin embargo, Le Fey necesitaba una buena excusa para acusarme y sentenciarme a muerte, por lo que ordenó detenerme con una elaborada acusación de alta traición bajo el brazo.

—¿Pero por qué Le Fey habría hecho eso? Tú eras su mejor soldado, su general, ¿por qué de repente decidió quitarte de en medio? —interrumpió Hipo.

Astrid se quedó mirándole fijamente, como si no estuviera convencida de contarle la verdad o no, para después sacudir la cabeza y confesar:

—Le Fey me ordenó que robara un bebé y que matara a su madre.

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Pero no dijiste el otro día que…?

—Y era verdad —afirmó ella—. Pero la cuestión es que fui la primera insensata que se negó a seguir sus órdenes y, además, lo hice delante de todo el aquelarre.

El vikingo no parecía en absoluto sorprendido, Astrid había demostrado ser muy fiel a sus principios.

—¿Por qué te negaste?

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Yo no mato a gente inocente, mucho menos a una madre que quiere proteger a su hija de mí —explicó ella frustrada—. El robo de bebés era un secreto a gritos dentro del aquelarre. Todas sabíamos que habíamos sido arrancadas de los brazos de nuestras familias, pero Le Fey nos engatusaba con sus mentiras, asegurándonos que nuestros padres no nos querían por ser diferentes y por eso no nos merecían. Y, sobre todo, que era voluntad de Freyja que estuviéramos a su servicio. ¿Cómo cuestionarla? Ella era lo más parecido que teníamos a una madre, por lo que era impensable cuestionarla, mucho menos desobedecerla.

—Pero tú…

—Yo siempre fui diferente a las demás, demasiado curiosa, demasiado rebelde… ¿Piensas que yo adoraba a esa mujer? Yo la odié desde el primer día que me llamó a sus aposentos y me pegó una paliza.

—¿Qué?

Astrid se apartó el pelo de la frente para mostrarle la cicatriz que se encontraba sobre su ceja izquierda. También le señaló varias marcas concretas en sus brazos y una que estaba por la zona de sus costillas. Hipo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, incapaz de comprender cómo alguien podría haberle hecho semejantes barbaridades a una niña.

—Durante años he sido maltratada, vejada y despreciada por Le Fey y las demás brujas del aquelarre. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo he sabido, Le Fey siempre me tuvo en el punto de mira por alguna razón que solo ella conoce. Por eso me propuse ser la mejor de todas. Bloquear mis emociones con tal de convertirme en lo bastante poderosa como para llevar el ejército y, por Freyja, lo conseguí. Pese a todas las adversidades y las zancadillas que me puso, me nombró General porque sabía que era la mejor.

—¿Entonces te expulso sencillamente porque la habías desobedecido? —cuestionó Hipo no muy convencido de que eso fuera justo.

Astrid se rió suavemente, aunque no había ni el más mínimo ápice de diversión en su rostro.

—Cuestioné a Le Fey delante de todo el aquelarre, una sentencia por desobediencia habría levantado un enorme revuelo entre las brujas del aquelarre —explicó ella—. No caía bien a nadie, eso no era ningún secreto, pero Le Fey era consciente que si me expulsaba y me mataba por el simple hecho de no obedecerla, habría posibilidades de que se organizara un motín contra ella. Por esa razón, Le Fey buscó una excusa perfecta.

—La búsqueda de tu familia —se adelantó él, a lo cual ella asintió—. ¿Pero cómo lo descubrió? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió sacar adelante una acusación por traición si no hablaste con ningún otro aquelarre?

—Alguien tuvo que dar un chivatazo —respondió ella convencida—. Aunque nunca hablé de este asunto con nadie, por lo que Le Fey tuvo que haber puesto espías a mi alrededor y yo no me di cuenta. Me imagino que no le fue muy difícil coaccionar a las brujas que declararon en mi contra para asegurar que me habían visto hablar con brujas pertenecientes a otros aquelarres.

—¿Y no tuviste forma de defenderte? Alguien podría haber declarado a tu favor, ¿no?

Astrid sacudió los hombros con aire aburrido.

—Ya te lo he dicho, todo el mundo del aquelarre me odiaba o me ignoraba siendo una niña. Conseguí ganarme su respeto después de que me nombrara General, pero era un respeto generado por el temor que sentían hacia mí más que a la figura que era. Le Fey hizo un gran trabajo al poner a todo el aquelarre en mi contra durante todos aquellos años. ¿Quién iba a declarar a mi favor? Ni siquiera Heather, que supuestamente había sido mi mejor amiga de la infancia lo hizo, o mi tutora, Hilda, probablemente desmotivada por el terror que le inspiraba enfrentarse a la reina. Tampoco es que me sorprendiera su falta de interés, quiero decir, ¿quién querría defender a alguien como yo?

Y en ese momento, Hipo por fin pudo ver a la verdadera Astrid detrás de toda esa coraza que se había construído. Una mujer solitaria, rabiosa y triste, renegada por su gente y de cualquier tipo de afecto. No pudo evitar verse a sí mismo en ella. Su yo de quince años no era muy diferente, aunque él había tenido la gran suerte de tener a su padre y a Bocón, aunque ninguno hubiera sido lo bastante sensible como para mostrar su cariño hacia él por aquel entonces. No había caído que la frialdad y la actitud violenta de Astrid se daban precisamente porque nunca había conocido otra cosa.

Y eso la inspiraba una enorme tristeza.

Nadie se merecía una vida como esa.

Mucho menos ella.

Ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo que anduviera desesperada por encontrar a su familia. Aunque aquello hubiera supuesto su muerte.

Astrid carraspeó muy incómoda y se levantó bruscamente de la cama al ver que él no le daba una respuesta a su confesión.

—Ahora sabes la verdad —concretó ella azorada—. Sé que no puedo arreglar lo que hice y que no me vas a perdonar nunca, pero solo quiero que entiendas que eres la personas en la que más he confiado nunca. No digo que retomemos… ya sabes, comprendo que no quieras, pero sí me gustaría conservar un mínimo de cordialidad entre nosotros, aunque no seamos amigos.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de que la bruja admitiera a su forma que él era importante para ella. El rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos algo vidriosos y la expresión seria y melancólica le dio a entender que ella realmente lo sentía. No por Gormdsen, sino por haberle decepcionado a él. La bruja se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta él se había levantado y había agarrado de su brazo. Astrid se giró en su dirección sin comprender, pero Hipo, promovido por sus impulsos y el tacto de su piel contra la suya, cogió de su rostro y la besó suavemente entre los labios. Al principio, ella no reaccionó, probablemente por el shock, y cuando se atrevió a corresponderle lo hizo con timidez, como si tuviera miedo a meter la pata hasta el fondo. Hipo rompió el beso poco después y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Te perdono.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos sorprendida y muy confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo y quiero hacerlo.

—Pero…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él y se alejó para coger de sus manos—. Prométeme que no volverás a matar a nadie de esta aldea.

—Lo prometo —respondió ella sin titubear.

Acarició sus manos con los pulgares. Podía sentir el relieve de sus cicatrices contra ellos.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo más? —preguntó él entonces, a lo cual ella asintió curiosa—. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia? Independientemente que hayamos roto el vínculo o no para entonces.

Ella contuvo la respiración, estupefacta ante la propuesto.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso por mí? No te he dado más que problemas.

—¡Oh sí! No te quepa la menor duda, pero sé lo que es sentirse solo y aislado, preguntándote qué es lo que está mal contigo para que los demás no te aprecien por ser como eres —sonrió afligido—. Y también te considero mi amiga, por lo que para mí sería un placer ayudarte.

Astrid abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de formular palabra, e Hipo se preguntó si no se habría pasado hasta el punto de haberla incomodado demasiado.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo ella de repente—. ¿Prometes que no me dejarás de lado aunque hayamos roto el vínculo?

—¿Qué tendrá que ver el vínculo con todo esto ahora?

—Promételo, Hipo. No quiero que me den esperanzas y me alienten con palabras vacías para que después vuelvan a abandonarme.

Su voz estaba tintada de dolor y sus manos temblaban. El vikingo no pudo evitar apretarlas con fuerza.

—Lo prometo.

Esta vez fue ella la que le besó. Apasionada y necesitada de su cercanía, buscó consuelo en sus brazos. Y él era incapaz de negárselo. Cielos, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. La opresión en su pecho se había disipado tan pronto ella descendió su mano hasta el dobladillo de su túnica.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó ella contra su boca mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió él sin muchos rodeos.

Siempre estaba bien si era con ella.

Ella le quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo. Acarició con fascinación su pecho, deteniéndose a palpar sus cicatrices como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —bromeó él para ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—¡Oh, sí! No te haces una idea —respondió ella con picardía.

—¿Puedo…?

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Hipo.

Él soltó una risita por su tono ofendido. Le quitó la túnica, la cual tiró junto a la suya, y soltó las vendas de su pecho. La bruja soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sus senos se vieron liberados de su prisión. Él no pudo contener la tentación de agarrarlos y acariciarlos, siempre fascinado por su peso y por cómo llenaban sus manos. Ella arqueó su espalda contra él, ansiosa por sentirle más cerca, y soltó un suave gemido que aumentó la presión que ya tenía dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, terminó soltándola, no queriendo precipitarse e hizo exactamente lo que ella había hecho con él. Acarició su piel y palpó sus cicatrices, preguntándose cómo se había hecho cada una de ellas. Volvieron a besarse y, esta vez, Astrid le empujó hacia la cama. Hipo cayó sobre su espalda y ella se sentó sobre él sin abandonar su boca. La bruja continuó besándole y acariciándole la mandíbula, el cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… Cuando ella acarició el rastro de pelos que bajaba peligrosamente hacia su erección, Hipo consiguió decir:

—No tienes que…

—No eres el único que tiene por qué gozar dando placer —le recriminó sin el más mínimo ápice de enfado en su voz—. Relájate y disfruta.

—V-vale.

Desabrochó su pantalón e Hipo arqueó ligeramente su cadera para que pudiera bajárselo sin problemas. Quitó también su prótesis con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo. Después, cogió su erección un tanto dubitativa y empezó a masajearla con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en estudiar su miembro y sus reacciones. Cuando ella acarició su glande con el pulgar para después insertarlo levemente en el orificio, un fuerte gemido salió desde su pecho. Estaba tan sumergido en las sensaciones que estaban generando su mano, que cuando sintió el inesperado calor húmedo de su boca se quedó sin aire.

—¡Joder! —gritó él.

Astrid comenzó a subir y a bajar la cabeza con lentitud a la vez y el vikingo sintió su lengua lamiéndole sin piedad. Inconsciente de sus propios impulsos, Hipo enredó su mano en su melena y presionó con cuidado de no tirar demasiado de su cuero cabelludo. Ella aceleró el ritmo y él cerró los ojos, con la vista borrosa por el placer. Si había tenido un concepto fantástico de su boca, ahora podía asegurar que estaba al nivel del Valhalla. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero ni de lejos quería que terminase.

Entonces, ella sacó su pene de su boca, frustrando su casi alcance al clímax.

—Mírame —la escuchó decir.

La visión de ella apoyada contra el hueso de su cadera, con su pelo enganchado a los dedos de él, con los ojos casi negros por la excitación y los labios hinchados, muy cerca de su erección, provocó que casi se corriera. Volvió a meter su excitación en la boca sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Era hipnotizante.

Entonces Astrid empezó a gemir y se dio cuenta que, además de estar dándole la mamada de su vida, tenía la mano metida dentro de sus leggins, moviéndola a un ritmo casi frenético.

—Voy a… a…

No podía ni hablar. Quería advertirla, pero estaba totalmente sometido a sus ojos y a su boca. Explotó en su garganta y ella ingirió todo sin mostrar signos de repulsa o asco. Hipo se quedó con la vista clavada en el techo, intentando recordar cómo funcionaba eso de respirar y con el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Astrid se tumbó a su lado e Hipo consiguió rodearla con su brazo.

—¿Listo para una segunda ronda? —preguntó ella casi eufórica.

—Dame un minuto y enseguida te lo compenso —consiguió decir él.

Ella se movió a un lado y se quitó sus leggins y el resto de su ropa interior. Se sentó sobre él y el vikingo contuvo la respiración al sentir su excitación húmeda en su abdomen. Su pene vibró contra su trasero..

—Quiero tenerte dentro —susurró ella apoyando sus pechos llenos contra el suyo—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

De repente, la energía volvió al cuerpo de Hipo y la tumbó de nuevo contra el colchón para colocarse él encima. La besó sin importarle lo más mínima que su boca supiera a sí mismo y bajó su atención de nuevo hasta sus pechos para acariciarlos.

Entonces la vio.

Hipo estaba muy familiarizado con las cicatrices y pecas de Astrid, pero nunca antes se había fijado aquellos tres lunares de tono oliváceo que se escondían bajo su pecho izquierdo. A primera vista, no parecían tener nada de especial, pero enseguida percibió que estaban formando un triángulo. Hipo podía presumir que había sobado los pechos de Astrid más que la propia Astrid, pero hasta ese día no se había fijado que ahí se encontraba su marca de bruja. Su magia se avivaba en esa zona, como si aquel fuera el epicentro del de toda la magia que fluía entre ellos. Astrid se había quedado muy quieta, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando su reacción. Hipo decidió hacer lo que creía que se le daba mejor: besó su marca con ternura y siguió con lo suyo.

Aquel encuentro fue lento. Aunque solo había pasado poco más de un mes desde su último encuentro, se tomaron su tiempo para tocarse, recordarse y aliviarse. Ninguno había valorado hasta ahora lo mucho que se necesitaban. Ver a Astrid llegar al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre era un aliciente que no solo le alimentaba su desvalido ego, sino que le llenaba el alma.

Ella se quedó dormida poco después de que terminaran, abrazándose a su cuerpo y enredando sus piernas con las suyas, como siempre le había gustado hacer. Hipo, en cambio, luchó contra Morfeo para verla dormir sobre él, con un gesto de complacencia y tranquilidad que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Fue en aquella noche primaveral en la que Hipo Haddock empezó a concienciarse de que Astrid le mataría algún día.

Por su parte ya no había una mera afección de amistad y sexual entre ellos.

Sino más.

Mucho más.

Xx.


	17. Teorías de la conspiración

**Holii!**

 **Aquí traigo otro capítulo y quería disculparme porque dije que subiría la portada hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? Bueno, pues no lo hice, porque tuve un pequeño problema con el dibujo y se ha retrasado. Es más, la foto que está ahora no es la versión definitiva, porque tengo que meterles cosas todavía que espero terminar hoy. Pero esta vez no voy a prometeros que lo subiré mañana por si acaso, no vayamos a gafarlo.**

 **Quería también comentaros, para las personas que no os habéis enterado todavía, que he publicado un pequeño one-shot que hace como de epílogo de la tercera película de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3". Se llama "Viento del Oeste" y cubre lo que ocurrió en los diez años que Hipo vivió sin Desdentao, el reencuentro y lo que pasó después. Como salí de la película tan triste, necesité desahogarme y bueno… salió eso. Os animo a que lo leáis si no lo habéis hecho todavía, no voy a negar que estoy orgullosa de ese shot, sobre todo porque lloré como una magdalena cuando lo escribí.**

 **También aprovecho para deciros que si tenéis instagram sigáis a sophiaartisttales, que esta misma mañana me ha hecho el día mandándome un precioso dibujo de Astrid y me ha hecho el día. Y también me encantaría que siguierais a poppysfanworld, una ilustradora bastante conocida en el fandom que resulta que lee mi fanfic y lloro porque soy muy fan de sus fanarts de Hiccstrid. Cuando descubrimos que somos fans mutuas como que nos pusimos a gritar. Pero que vamos, que las dos son fantásticas y debéis seguirlas porque se merece el amor que me dais habitualmente.**

 **Agradeceros vuestros favs, follows, a lxs nuevxs lectorxs (¡holi!) y a las reviews que me alegran el día y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a Poppy, porque es un rollito de canela que merece todo el amor del mundo.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajada.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua.

—Astrid, estás tan tensa que tu respiración podría cortarse con un cuchillo —insistió Hipo—. Inspira hondo, no te va a pasar nada. ¿A que no, Tormenta?

— _Por supuesto que no._

El sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía bastante calor para ser Isla Mema. El día perfecto para hacer su primera prueba de vuelo, le había dicho Hipo durante el desayuno. Astrid no estaba para nada convencida de estar preparada para montar sobre un dragón, aunque fuera Tormenta. Pero Hipo no dio su brazo a torcer: estaba preparada.

Estaban sobre uno de los acantilados de Isla Mema. Hipo se había vestido con su traje de vuelo y Astrid llevaba una capucha de piel de conejo, junto con una camiseta azul, unas coderas, unas rodilleras y unas hombreras metálicas para hacer un amago de protegerse. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño para que no le molestara mientras volaba, aunque ya se le habían soltado algunos de sus largos mechones. El vikingo le había fabricado una montura para que pudiera volar con mayor comodidad y, una vez más, le estaba dando las instrucciones que ya le había repetido veinte veces esa última semana.

—Recuerda, tienes que confiar en Tormenta. Partes con la ventaja de que puedes hablar con ella, pero tenéis que compenetraros hasta tal punto que podáis comunicaros sin tener que emplear el habla.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir eso? —cuestionó Astrid desconfiada.

—Confiando en ella más de lo que harías en ti misma —contestó Hipo.

Astrid iba a preguntarle cómo demonios se podía hacer eso, pero el vikingo se giró hacia Desdentao para pedirle que se acercara. Tormenta bajó la cabeza a su altura y le dijo:

— _Tú no te preocupes, si te caes te cogeré._

—Sabes que eso no es un consuelo, ¿verdad?

La Nadder rió.

— _Lo haremos bien, ya lo verás._

Tormenta se agachó del todo para que Astrid pudiera montar sobre con mayor facilidad y se ajustó el arnés a la montura. La bruja se sujetó con fuerza a la silla y apretó los muslos contra el cuerpo de la Nadder cuando ésta se levantó. Astrid contuvo la respiración, aunque se esforzó en que no se le notara que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la bruja.

—Vuela —contestó Hipo, quién ya se había subido a Desdentao.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo lo hago sin decírselo?

Hipo arqueó las cejas y miró a su dragón quién parecía tan sorprendido como él por su pregunta.

—¿No lo sé? —dijo él sonriendo incómodo.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Llevas años volando con Desdentao sin que pudieras hablar con él!

Hipo sacudió la cabeza.

—Es verdad que Desdentao y yo llevamos mucho tiempo volando juntos, pero ambos aprendimos a comunicarnos mediante el sistema de su cola. Esta parte suele salir de uno mismo, todo depende de la conexión que tengas con tu dragón —reflexionó un momento ante la indecisión de Astrid—. ¿Cómo os sale a las brujas volar?

—¿Cómo te levantas todos los días de la cama? —respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Volar para nosotras es lo mismo que eso: un impulso natural.

—Piensa entonces que volar con Tormenta es algo tan fácil como caminar —sugirió él—. Intentad no hablar entre vosotras y mírate a ti misma como si fueses… humana.

Astrid soltó una carcajada.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—Lo piensas demasiado porque eres bruja y has volado por tu cuenta toda tu vida —replicó él muy serio—. No soportas tener que depender de nadie más para hacerlo y te entiendo, pero esto va de confianza, Astrid. Si Tormenta siente que no confías en ella, ella tampoco creerá que pueda hacerlo contigo.

—Pero…

— _No pasará nada, Astrid_ —dijo Tormenta con seguridad.

—No quiero caerme —admitió Astrid.

— _Procura volar bajo entonces_ —dijo Desdentao para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. _Si se diera el caso, podremos alcanzarte Tormenta o yo, ya sea desde el agua o en plena caída._

Tanto Astrid como Hipo se quedaron atónitos por la inusual amabilidad de Desdentao hacia ella. El dragón pareció darse cuenta y, avergonzado, movió su lomo para posicionar a Hipo para que salieran volando.

—No dejes que se caiga, Tormenta —se apresuró a decir Hipo antes de colocarse el casco—. Al menos hoy.

— _No se caerá_ —prometió la dragona y se dirigió a la bruja—. _Verás cómo no es tan horrible, Astrid._

—Lo decís como si fuera super sencillo —se lamentó la bruja.

—Es que es super sencillo —insistió Hipo bajo su casco—. A la de tres despegamos suavemente. Uno, dos…

Tormenta saltó del precipicio antes de que Hipo contara tres y Astrid se sujetó a la silla con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que tragaba un grito. El viento golpeaba fuerte contra su cara mientras que Tormenta siguió cayendo en picado. Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar contra el agua, tan decidida como aterrada, Astrid apretó sus muslos contra el cuerpo de la Nadder y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que estuvieron a dos metros del agua, entonces se reclinó hacia atrás sujetando la montura y usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas para no caerse. Tormenta se estabilizó rozando sus patas contra el agua y Astrid soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire. La sangre bombeaba fuerte contra sus oídos y su corazón iba a mil por hora a causa de la adrenalina. De repente, un fuerte torrente de aire pasó a su lado acompañado por un ensordecedor zumbido. Astrid se agarró al cuello de Tormenta, mientras el Furia Nocturna daba una pirueta en el aire para posicionarse al lado de ellas.

—Bueno, ¿no ha ido tan mal? ¿No? —dijo Hipo con voz socarrona.

El vikingo se subió el casco y Astrid casi golpear su preciosa, pero estúpida boca que la sonreía de oreja a oreja dibujada en sus labios. Si las miradas matasen, Hipo habría caído fulminado en ese momento.

—¿Habíais planeado esto vosotros tres a mis espaldas? —preguntó la bruja furiosa.

Desdentao rió con maldad, mientras que Tormenta lo hizo con cierta timidez.

—Fue sugerencia de Tormenta, no mía —se defendió Hipo alzando las manos en señal de paz.

— _Siempre es más fácil hacer las cosas cuando no se piensan demasiado_ —explicó la Nadder—. _Ha sido un despegue casi perfecto, utilizar tus piernas para darme indicaciones es una gran idea; aunque la próxima vez intenta hacer menos presión con ellas. Tienes muchas fuerza para ser tan pequeña._

—¡Yo no soy pequeña! —replicó Astrid ofendida.

—¡Para la mayor parte de los dragones siempre lo seremos! —exclamó Hipo riendo—. Pero tiene razón, intenta utilizar menos fuerza con tu cuerpo. Piensa que tiene que ser algo natural, como si estuvieras caminando y no reventando el cráneo de alguien con tus muslos.

Astrid alzó las cejas, pero sonrió.

—¿Dices eso a todas tus conquistas? —preguntó ella con picardía—. Porque es ofensivo y muy poco decoroso.

Hipo le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Vamos, Astrid! Ambos sabemos que si hay alguien que siente devoción por tus muslos soy yo.

Astrid se ruborizó con violencia por su sugerente comentario y giró la cabeza hacia la cabeza de Tormenta. Desde que habían retomado su inusual amistad, Hipo parecía estar mucho más relajado y menos tímido con ella. Aunque se veía obligado a pasar tiempo con Kateriina, Hipo parecía mucho menos preocupado por el asunto de la boda. Sabía que él debía tomar una decisión pronto, pero el vikingo nunca quería hablar del tema con ella.

—¿Por qué no volamos hasta ese islote de allí? —sugirió Hipo sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Es un camino fácil, todo en línea recta.

—Está bien —aceptó Astrid acomodándose en su montura.

Se reclinó hacia delante y Tormenta cogió velocidad. El viento del sur chocó contra su cara de una forma que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Astrid cerró los ojos por unos segundos, recordando aquella maravillosa sensación que ella misma había saboreado tantas veces tiempo atrás. Volvió abrir los ojos para ver que ya estaban cerca del islote, Hipo volaba por delante de ella y mucho más alto y rápido. Astrid actuó casi sin pensar, reposó sus manos sobre el cuello de Tormenta para que cogiera velocidad y después presionó su pierna izquierda para que rotara. La Nadder empezó a girar cuando Astrid inclinó su cuerpo hacia el otro lado para que Tormenta entendiera qué necesitaba hacer. La Nadder lo captó enseguida y rodeó el islote con gracia. La bruja entonces empujó ambas piernas hacia arriba y Tormenta levantó el vuelo hacia el cielo. En ese momento, Astrid hubiera podido pensar que se caería, sobre todo porque Tormenta había alzado el vuelo muy en picado, pero la bruja no se inmutó. Por supuesto que no.

No iba a caerse.

Tormenta no lo permitiría.

Volaron tan alto que Astrid miró hacia abajo para ver una Isla Mema diminuta. Sonrió y dejó de empujar hacia arriba para que Tormenta volviera a estabilizarse y planeara contra el viento. Estaban entre las nubes altas y el sol irradiaba calor contra su piel. No había caído que su pelo se había soltado hasta que un vendaval golpeó sus mechones contra su cara. Intentó agarrárselo, pero era difícil domar un pelo como el suyo cuando el aire soplaba con tanto vigor. Escuchó el silbido de Desdentao subir hasta su posición y se colocaron junto a ellas. Hipo volvió a quitarse el casco y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Creía que habíamos dicho de volar cerca del agua?

—Volar así es de niños y yo llevo años jugando en la liga profesional —respondió Astrid a la vez que intentanba hacerse una trenza.

Escuchó un chasquido metálico de la cola de Desdentao y, de repente, sintió un cambio peso detrás de ella. Hipo había saltado a Tormenta y se había acomodado justo a su espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

—Echarte una mano —respondió él sonriente mientras agarraba su pelo—. Con este viento será mucho más fácil si te lo hago yo.

—¿Sabes hacer trenzas? —cuestionó Astrid poco convencida.

—De niño solía trenzar la barba de mi padre —comentó él mientras entrelazaba sus dorados mechones—. No es difícil, aunque tengo que decir que tú tienes bastante pelo.

—Demasiado —se quejó ella.

—¿Por qué no te lo cortas?

—El pelo es un elemento sagrado entre las brujas, un símbolo de honor y gloria —contestó Astrid—. Sólo puedo cortarlo un poco en días muy concretos, como mi cumpleaños o los solsticios de invierno y verano.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una forma de honrar a Freyja. Entregamos mechones de nuestros cabellos para quemarlos en su honor y, ya de paso, nos purifica el alma.

Hipo continuó trenzando su pelo mientras Astrid intentaba no parecer demasiado incómoda.

—El pelo también es algo muy significativo entre los vikingos —comentó él—. En realidad, esto que estamos haciendo ahora estaría muy mal visto en la aldea.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

—Porque es un acto muy íntimo, casi como si fuéramos amantes.

—Hasta dónde yo sé, eso es lo que somos, ¿no? —cuestionó Astrid arrugando la nariz.

—Y por esa razón lo estamos haciendo aquí arriba y no allí abajo —dijo él sacudiendo los hombros—. Creo que ya está.

La trenza de Astrid caía ahora por su espalda. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al menos no parecía que fuera a soltarse. Astrid se giró para darle las gracias e Hipo sonrió como respuesta. Esperaba a que el vikingo volviera a subirse a su dragón, pero se quedó muy quieto, observándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid extrañada por su silencio.

—Nunca me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad, seguro que no es peor que cumplir los años el veintinueve de febrero.

La bruja negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¿Querrías que te organizara una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó él alzando las cejas.

—¡Dioses, no!

Hipo rió sonoramente y Astrid sintió una calidez muy agradable en su estómago. Le gustaba verle tan contento y era indiscutible que cuando reía se veía todavía más guapo. ¿Dónde quedaría aquel joven taciturno, huraño y distante que había conocido hacía meses? Astrid casi podía jurar que eran dos personas completamente distintas.

Ahora mismo, ella también sentía que era una persona totalmente distinta a la que fue cuando se conocieron.

—¿Entonces? —insistió él.

—No voy a decírtelo, no me fío ni un pelo de ti —le acusó ella pinchándole en su estómago.

—¿Vas hacérmelo adivinar? ¡Eres cruel! —replicó él fingiendo ofensa.

Hipo se puso en pie sobre Tormenta y saltó como si nada hacia Desdentao. Astrid estrechó los ojos mientras se recolocaba el arnés.

—Algún día te caerás de ese dragón y espero no estar vinculada contigo para entonces. Voláis como dos locos.

Desdentao rió. Estaba de tan buen humor que parecía que nada pudiera ensombrecer su estado de ánimo.

—¡Venga Astrid! Hace meses que no salimos a volar como Odín manda. ¿Por qué no seguís vosotras practicando? Nosotros estaremos cerca por si nos necesitáis.

Ambos se tiraron en picado hacia abajo y Astrid suspiró. Tenía la cara caliente por el sonrojo, aunque no estaba segura si era por sus emociones volando con Tormenta o por su escenita con Hipo. Se dio unas leves cachetadas antes de ponerse en posición.

— _¿Estás preparada?_ —preguntó Tormenta.

—Creo que sí.

— _¿Qué te parece si bajamos hasta esa zona rocosa de allí? Así practicamos los giros._

—Está bien.

Astrid y Tormenta perdieron la noción del tiempo tan pronto emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo. El nerviosismo de la bruja fue desapareciendo poco a poco, disipándose en el aire que le golpeaba en la cara, y fue sustituido por un profundo sentimiento de gozo y felicidad.

Estaba volando.

Por fin.

Sí, tenía que depender de Tormenta para hacerlo, pero no era tan diferente a cuando lo hacía sola. Es más, siempre había asociado que volar era un acto que debía hacerse en soledad y lo había hecho cuando se había sentido desdichada y frustrada en su aquelarre. Ahora no, ahora estaba volando por el más puro placer y era maravilloso. Astrid rió a carcajadas, más de lo que recordaba haber hecho en su vida. Había recuperado algo que pensaba que no volvería a tener.

Pasado un rato, Hipo volvió a su lado y, al ver a Astrid tan segura y cómoda sobre Tormenta, las desafió a una carrera. Astrid, quien nunca decía que no a un reto, indicó a su amiga que los siguiera. La Nadder no pestañeó y aceleró el vuelo. La bruja solo les había visto sobrevolar la isla, pero ahora que estaban en el cielo abierto, en plena alta mar, Astrid estaba segura de que nunca en su vida había visto a nadie volar como lo hacía Hipo sobre aquel Desdentao. Manejaba los pedales de la cola de Desdentao con soltura, como si realmente no necesitara pensarlo; predecía los movimientos del dragón y cambiaba de postura justo cuando Desdentao necesitaba hacerlo, y Astrid casi podía jurar que humano y dragón parecían un único ente.

Ahora entendía por qué Hipo era conocido como el Maestro de Dragones.

Ni la mejor de las brujas podría volar como lo hacía él sobre Desdentao.

De repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Hipo saltó del Furia Nocturna. Astrid chilló su nombre e iba a impulsar a Tormenta hacia él para que lo atrapara cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba planeando en el aire.

—¿Otra vez ese estúpido traje? ¿En serio? —musitó ella entre dientes.

Hipo gritó eufórico mientras Desdentao lanzaba pequeños plasmas para que no perdiera altura.

— _¿Astrid?_ —le llamó Tormenta de repente—. _¿Te importa si paramos un rato? Me duele un poco el ala._

—¿Estás bien? No me lo tienes ni que preguntar, Tormenta. Aterricemos en esa cala de ahí abajo.

Pese a sus dolores, la Nadder aterrizó con elegancia sobre la arena y Astrid bajó de un salto de la dragona. Corrió hacia su ala y la acarició con delicadeza. La Nadder no mostró señas de dolor ante su tacto, aunque no parecía cómoda.

—¿Te duele mucho?

— _Se me tensiona cuando estoy un rato volando y es un poco molesto._

Un fulgor dorado salió de las manos de Astrid y palpó el ala de Tormenta. La Nadder respiró aliviada al sentir la calidez de su magia destensar la tirantez de su ala y cuando la bruja terminó, Tormenta la acarició con su cabeza, al cual Astrid la correspondió con un afectuoso abrazo.

— _Gracias, Astrid._

—No, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de volar otra vez —le susurró la bruja tan bajito que su voz sonó como un silbido.

La Nadder gruñó feliz y la bruja rascó su piel escamosa, disfrutando del cariño que desprendía Tormenta hacia ella. En ese momento, Astrid supo que todo lo que había aprendido de los dragones hasta ahora había sido mentira. No eran seres abominables y envidiosos de sus poderes que anhelaban la extinción de su especie. En realidad, Hipo tenía razón: eran criaturas maravillosas, inteligentes y leales. Por eso Freyja les había otorgado el don de la comunicación para entenderse y ellas, codiciosas y ambiciosas, habían anhelado el don de la inmortalidad por delante de una amistad que habría sido inquebrantable. ¿Qué valían unos dragones a cambio de la vida eterna? Eso les había repetido Le Fey una y otra vez. Aunque la reina de su aquelarre les había prohibido la caza de dragones para evitar conflictos dentro de la secta, Astrid había visto a Le Fey asesinar a más de uno a sangre fría. Ella siempre había sentido un enorme desprecio por los dragones, por lo que nunca había dudado en matarlos ella misma cuando se cruzaban por su camino.

Astrid nunca había tenido la necesidad de enfrentarse a ningún dragón, pero siempre los había odiado porque le habían dicho que debía hacerlo. Además, los dragones no es que pusieran mucho de su parte para caerles simpáticos, pero con Tormenta todo había sido distinto. Ella era su amiga, su confidente, siempre amable y atenta con ella. Le era totalmente indiferente que ella fuera bruja; es más, parecía encantada de que ambas pudieran hablar gracias a su don. Ahora se sentía estúpida por haberse dejado manipular por Le Fey y su antiguo aquelarre.

Escucharon a Hipo y a Desdentao aterrizar a su espalda y Astrid se giró sin quitar la mano del cuello de Tormenta. Hipo se quitó el casco y la bruja tuvo que contener una risita al ver que su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, aunque Hipo hizo un mohín a sabiendas de que la bruja se estaba riendo de él. Se bajó del dragón y se acercó adonde ellas con gesto preocupado.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó él acariciando la barbilla de Tormenta.

— _Sí, nos estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso porque me dolía el ala y Astrid ha tenido el detalle de aliviar la molestia._

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estabas usando magia? —se acercó para revisar el ala—. ¿Y dices que ya no te duele?

— _Nada de nada_ —respondió Tormenta con orgullo.

Hipo se quedó reflexionando mientras acariciaba las escamas de la Nadder.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hipo?

—Quizás debamos bajar el ritmo, parece que Tormenta no está del todo recuperada —señaló Hipo con tristeza.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —chillarón los dragones a la vez.

Hipo arqueó una ceja divertido por su reacción.

— _¡Si está bien!_ —exclamó Desdentao nervioso—. _Además, mira, la bruja tiene cosas buenas también y ha podido curarla sin problemas. No vamos a dejar de salir a volar por una tontería como esa, ¿verdad Tormenta?_

— _Totalmente de acuerdo, estoy bien, de verdad._

—Pero Hipo tiene razón, chicos —los dragones se giraron sorprendidos hacia Astrid—. Esto no significa que no tengamos que salir a volar, pero en lugar de hacerlo durante todo el día, quizás tengamos que reducirlo a solo un par de horas —ambos dragones gruñeron descontentos—. Si Tormenta no está del todo recuperada, no podemos depender de mi magia cada vez que esté mal. Esto es algo temporal, nada más. Sólo hasta que te recuperes, chica.

Astrid acarició con cariño a Tormenta y esta hizo un gesto de resignación, aunque no rechazó su caricia. De repente, las tripas de Astrid sonaron y la bruja, avergonzada, se llevó las manos a su vientre. Hipo rió por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres que comamos algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió la bruja sin atreverse a mirarle—. Puedo aguantar hasta que volvamos.

—¿Segura? Porque yo estoy famélico —insistió él—. ¿Te importa si como algo yo antes?

Antes de que Astrid pudiera contradecirle, Desdentao pasó corriendo a su lado y se zambulló en el agua. Hipo rió cuando el dragón chapoteó feliz y le empapó con su cola.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Ahora verás!

Hipo se quitó la armadura y la túnica verde que llevaba debajo con una rapidez sorprendente para quedarse únicamente con los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas. Se zambulló en el agua y empezó a forcejear con el dragón. Astrid no pudo evitar reírse ante tal infantil escena e iba a sentarse sobre la arena cuando Tormenta la sorprendió empujándola hacia el agua.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

— _¡No seas llorica, Astrid!_ —chilló Desdentao.

—¿A quién llamas tú llorica, dragón? —exclamó la bruja ofendida.

De repente, alguien le tiró agua, empapándole toda su camiseta y su falda. La bruja se sacudió indignada hacia el origen y vio a Hipo partiéndose la caja a su costa.

—Eres vikingo muerto —sentenció ella.

—¿Ah sí? Pues como no te metas difícilmente lo seré.

Astrid no titubeó en retirarse las hombreras y el resto de su ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y Astrid aprovechó su distracción para empujarlo hasta que el agua llegó a la cintura de ella. La bruja era más fuerte que él, eso era incuestionable, por lo que suplicó su rendición tan pronto ella retorció su brazo lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué tienes que ganar siempre? —se quejó él mientras movía su brazo entumecido.

—¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces? —dijo ella con picardía.

—Te crees muy lista, ¿a que sí? —comentó Hipo con sospecha—. Pues olvidas una cosa, milady, porque conozco bien tu punto débil.

Astrid palideció e intentó nadar lejos de él cuando Hipo agarró de su cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La bruja intentó removerse, pero el vikingo la sostenía con fuerza. Astrid podía sentir las lágrimas de risa acumularse en sus ojos y le era complicado respirar teniendo su cuerpo ardiente tan pegado al suyo.

—¡Hipo! ¡Para! —consiguió decir ella.

El vikingo rió contra su oído y podía sentir sus labios cerca de su mejilla. Sin embargo, cualquier intención que tuviera Hipo se quedó en nada cuando Tormenta y Desdentao les sorprendieron chapoteando contra ellos. Pasaron un buen rato jugando en el agua hasta que las tripas de Astrid volvieron a rugir. Decidieron parar a comer.

Tormenta se encargó de pescar, mientras que la bruja preparó una hoguera que encendió después Desdentao. Hipo extendió la ropa mojada de Astrid, sus pantalones y las monturas de los dragones al sol para que se secaran y se encargó de cocinar el pescado. Era una escena muy cotidiana, pero ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a compartir momentos como aquel debido al entrenamiento. Astrid disfrutaba mucho de su compañía e Hipo le daba a entender que era un sentimiento recíproco. Aunque la situación era incómoda dada la semidesnudez de los dos sin que hubiera sexo de por medio, ambos disfrutaron sintiendo la inusual calidez del sol en sus pieles acompañada de la suave brisa marina. A Astrid le gustaba escuchar sus historias sobre sus aventuras con Desdentao y los otros jinetes de dragones de la isla y él le instaba a que le contara cosas sobre lo que había visto en el continente.

—¿Nunca has ido allí? —le preguntó Astrid antes de dar un mordisco a trozo de pescado.

—La verdad es que no —contestó él mientras daba la vuelta a su pescado en el fuego—. Los vikingos no destacamos por ser grandes exploradores.

—¡Pero si tú eres un explorador! —le recordó ella—. ¿Qué me dices si no de tu mapa?

—No soy ni una cuarta parte de lo que me gustaría —señaló Hipo con una sonrisa triste—. Tengo mi mapa empezado, pero apenas puedo dedicarle el tiempo que merece por todo lo de ser Jefe y demás. Lo tengo abandonado desde antes incluso de que aparecieras tú por aquí. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Hipo suspiró algo azorado.

—A veces sueño con una vida en la que no soy el hijo de mi padre y el futuro Jefe de Isla Mema. No te confundas, quiero muchísimo a mi padre y no lo cambiaría por nadie, pero… todos esos discursos, eso de liderar y dar órdenes a los demás… es él, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? Yo solo soy una raspa de pescado andante que juega a ser adulto. Me encantaría ser libre y poder conocer el mundo montado sobre Desdentao para descubrir nuevas especies de dragones y vivir aventuras.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza y puso otra vez su pez sobre su fuego para que se hiciera un poco más.

—No hay más dragones, Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—En el continente —aclaró Astrid—. Los únicos dragones que quedan se encuentran en este Archipiélago y por Fortriu*, un reino que se encuentra a mucha distancia de aquí, en una isla del oeste.

Los hombros de Hipo cayeron decepcionados y el vikingo perdió su mirada en el fuego. Astrid se mordió el labio, consciente de que quizás no había sido buena idea contárselo.

—Que no haya dragones en el continente no significa que hayan muerto —intentó justificar la bruja—. Tal vez hayan decidido trasladarse a otro lugar, como pasa con los pájaros con el cambio de estación.

—Tal vez —concordó él sin parecer muy convencido.

Entonces, Astrid golpeó con tanta fuerza su brazo que Hipo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado contra la arena. La bruja se frotó su dolorido brazo, mientras el vikingo volvía a incorporarse atónita.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eso es por ser un idiota que piensa que no vale nada cuando, en realidad, eres una raspa de pescado andante muy lista que le sobran dotes de liderazgo.

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido, pero entonces Astrid cogió de sus mejillas para besarle suavemente en los labios. Antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, ella se apartó.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo lo demás.

El vikingo se ruborizó y abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla. Astrid rió por lo bajo. Se fijó cómo su pelo, tal vez demasiado largo, caía por su nuca y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de coger un par de mechones con sus dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él arrugando la frente al sentir el tirón.

—¿No eres un vikingo? Deberías llevar trenzas como tu gente —respondió ella cogiendo otros dos mechones.

Hipo rió entre dientes.

—Yo no soy un vikingo al uso.

—Una cosa no quita la otra —insistió ella con una sonrisa.

Hipo se dejó hacer hasta tres trenzas y Astrid las contempló con orgullo. El vikingo se las acarició no muy convencido, pero no se las quitó. Un leve rubor seguía cubriendo sus mejillas, provocando que Astrid se mordiera el labio un tanto frustrada. A veces le asombraba lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser por gestos tan simples como aquel; pero, antes de que fuera acomodarse junto al fuego de nuevo, él la sorprendió cogiéndola de la mano y empujarla hacia sus labios. La besó con tal pasión que la empujó contra la arena para tener más acceso a su boca y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él bajó su mano hasta su cintura y ella arqueó su cadera contra la suya para apreciar su inicio de erección.

— _¡¿Estáis de coña?!_ —gritó Desdentao desde la orilla.

Hipo dejó de besar a Astrid y giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, aunque no cambió de postura.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? —replicó Hipo molesto.

— _¿Disculpa? ¡Una cosa es que os aparéis y otra cosa que lo hagáis delante de nosotros!_

— _Yo creo que son una pareja adorable_ —comentó Tormenta.

—¡¿Pareja?! —exclamaron Furia Nocturna, humano y bruja a la vez.

Tormenta ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Astrid apartó a Hipo de un empujón escandalizada para levantarse.

—¡No somos pareja! ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! —se apresuró en corregir Astrid con las mejillas encendidas.

— _¿Ah no?_ —preguntó Tormenta extrañada.

—¡No! —chilló Astrid con la respiración acelerada—. Sólo… sólo nos acostamos para calmar la tensión del vínculo. No hay nada de romántico entre nosotros, ¿a que no, Hipo?

Hipo seguía en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en ella y sin signos de que estuviera prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Hipo? —le llamó ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo él saliendo de su ensoñación—. ¡Ah, sí! Astrid tiene razón, no somos nada más que amigos.

— _Amigos vinculados mágicamente que saben que no deberían aparearse y lo hacen ya sin que les importe tener a sus mejores amigos delante_ —farfulló Desdentao furioso, colocándose junto al humano.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para ser reconocido como uno de los dragones más letales que existen eres un poco penas, Desdentao —masculló el vikingo irritado mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa.

El Furia Nocturna siguió farfullando quejas que Hipo decidió ignorar. Tormenta agachó la cabeza hacia Astrid y le susurró:

— _¿He dicho algo malo?_

Su voz sonaba triste y cautelosa y la bruja no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su reacción.

—Claro que no, chica —rascó la comisura de su boca—. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es más que una amistad y una relación carnal generada por el vínculo. Nada más.

— _Discúlpame entonces, me cuesta comprender el comportamiento de los humanos, pero se os ve tan bien juntos que dais a entender que hay algo más._

—Créeme, no lo hay —insistió Astrid apurada—. Además, ¿por qué iba haber algo más? Hipo y yo somos totalmente diferentes y yo jamás me enamoraría de ningún humano.

— _Bueno, él ya no es un simple humano, ¿no?_

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La Nadder ladeó la cabeza.

— _¡Oh! Pensaba que te habrías dado cuenta de que el chico usa magia._

—Claro, ya te dije que Hipo usa la magia que me roba a causa del vínculo —señaló la bruja con cierta impaciencia.

Tormenta se quedó un momento pensativa y Astrid intentó leer sus gestos, pero era difícil entender el lenguaje no verbal de un dragón cuando aún no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tormenta?

— _Nada, habrán sido imaginaciones mías entonces._

—¿A qué te refieres? —reiteró la bruja.

—¡Ey Astrid! ¿Vas a vestirte o piensas volver así? —gritó Hipo desde la roca.

Astrid le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que iba ahora, pero no quería dejar la conversación a medias con Tormenta. La Nadder, sin embargo, levantó el vuelo hacia mar abierto con intención de pescar unos peces más antes de volver a Isla Mema. La bruja la observó en silencio antes de ir a vestirse, pero algo le decía que Tormenta sabía más de lo que parecía y estaba convencida de que la bruja exiliada que la dragona conocía tenía mucho que ver en ese asunto.

Astrid intentó sacar el tema de nuevo, pero para cuando alzaron el vuelo de regreso a la isla, Tormenta sólo parecía dispuesta hablar del tiempo y de lo maravilloso que era recorrer el cielo de nuevo.

Xx.

Llegaron a Isla Mema al atardecer agotados y con una sensación amarga en el cuerpo. Astrid parecía ausente desde la pequeña confrontación que habían tenido con los dragones tras el beso y él… bueno, lo de él era más complicado. Aún le dolía admitir que Astrid jamás sentiría por él nada que no fuera causado por el vínculo.

Es más, hasta él tenía dudas de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella.

¿Eran reales?

Desde que se habían reconciliado y Astrid le hubiera revelado su pasado, bruja y vikingo se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Aunque procuraban mantener las distancias durante el día para focalizarse en su trabajo y no despertar de nuevo rumores ponzoñosos, todas las noches dormía en la cama de Astrid. Además, siempre se sentaban juntos cuando comían con la panda; realizaban el entrenamiento prácticamente todas las tardes antes de cenar y se besaban y/o se aventuraban a algo más cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les estaba vigilando. Hipo veía a Astrid ahora con otros ojos: cada vez que le sonreía sentía mariposas en el estómago, cada vez que se reía un agradable calor inundaba su pecho y cada vez que estaba a su lado, el sol parecía brillar un poco más; incluso cuando el día estaba nublado. Además, a diferencia de lo que le pasaba con otras personas, Astrid siempre parecía atenta cuando él hablaba. La incómoda sensación de parecer invisible e ignorado desaparecía cuando ella estaba cerca. Porque Astrid siempre prestaba atención a todo lo que decía y, lo mejor, es que siempre recordaba todo lo que le había dicho. Verla tan abierta, tan amable y tan relajada con él era maravilloso. No podía describirlo de otra forma.

Hipo casi podía jurar que vivía en una nube, pero dada su suerte estaba casi convencido de que aquella realidad se iba a disipar pronto.

Y no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado.

Temía que aquel tumulto de emociones fuera a causar complicaciones a la hora de romper el vínculo. Astrid había sido muy insistente que si alguno de ellos se enamoraba del otro, la ruptura sería muy complicada. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todos esos sentimientos que le abrumaban fueran producto causado exclusivamente por el vínculo y lo que sentía hacia ella no era más que un profundo cariño amistoso por lo que habían compartido.

Él no podía enamorarse de ella.

Sería insoportable de ser así, sobre todo porque ella jamás le correspondería.

Además, aunque él le hubiera prometido que la ayudaría a encontrar a su familia —cosa que estaba convencido en hacer—, ella se marcharía tan pronto rompieran el vínculo.

Y él terminaría casándose con otra.

Un panorama de ensueño, la verdad.

Lady Kateriina se había quejado de sus ausencias más de una vez e Hipo era consciente de que la mujer estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia con él. Solía llegar tarde a sus citas, les costaba encontrar un tema en común del que hablar y, aunque era una de las mujeres más bellas e inteligentes que había conocido nunca, Hipo no podía evitar compararla constantemente con Astrid. Sí, Kateriina representaba lo que toda mujer de un Jefe debía ser: cortesía, sabiduría, paciencia y dotes de liderazgo. Además, sabía a ciencia cierta que Kateriina había sido entrenada por su padre y que bajo aquel manto de vestidos caros y elegancia se escondía una de las guerreras más destacables de Beren. Pero Astrid… ella tenía un aire más rebelde y salvaje, priorizaba la comodidad por encima de su aspecto y era observadora y muy metódica. Hipo la había visto usar su hacha y, que los Dioses le ayudaran si tuviera que enfrentarse a ella algún día, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella, por muy bien que él manejara la espada.

Aún así, le había sorprendido que Kateriina no le hubiera mandado todavía a paseo, sobre todo porque siempre le recibía con mala cara; aunque, al poco rato la joven dama volvía a sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer cada vez que estaban juntos. Aún no estaba seguro si Kateriina simplemente le odiaba y fingía ser educada con él.

La verdad es que no estaba muy entusiasmado por averiguarlo.

Aterrizaron en los establos abarrotados por el gentío que atendían a sus dragones antes de ir a cenar. La bruja bajó de un salto de Tormenta y la acompañó hasta su nicho con intención de quitarle la montura y cepillar sus escamas. Hipo iba a hacer lo mismo con Desdentao e iba a despedirse de Astrid cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito estridente:

—¡Haddock!

Bardo Noldor caminaba ligero hacia ellos con el rostro deformado por la ira, seguido por Kateriina que no lucía contenta y por Estoico, quién tenía esa expresión de pocos amigos que su hijo conocía demasiado bien. Hipo tragó saliva y Desdentao le rodeó con su cola con aire desafiante, aunque no sacó sus dientes. El vikingo palpó su orejas para pedirle que se calmara.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, chico? —preguntó el Jefe de Beren sin ocultar su enfado.

—Estaba entrenando a Astrid, hoy ha tenido su primera prueba de vuelo —explicó Hipo señalando a la bruja y esforzándose en no lucir demasiado nervioso.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy tenías que comer con mi hija?

El vikingo palideció. ¿Era hoy? Había estado tan excitado por salir a volar por primera en meses que había olvidado por completo que tenía que comer hoy con Lady Kateriina.

Mierda.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

—Verá…

—¿Cómo esperas que mi hija se case con alguien tan irresponsable, Estoico? —escupió Bardo con desprecio.

—Bardo, de verdad que lo siento —se disculpó Estoico—. Hipo siempre es cuidadoso con cada uno de sus compromisos, estoy convencido que se les ha venido el tiempo encima.

—¿Pero tú te piensas que esto es la primera vez que pasa? ¡Tu hijo no hace más que ignorar a Kateriina! —le recriminó el Jefe de Beren.

Hipo iba a defenderse indignado, pero Kateriina se le adelantó:

—Bueno, padre, ahí exagerais un poquito —su voz sonaba impaciente e irritada—. Que sea despistado no quita que no haya sido atento conmigo.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema! No quiero que te comprometas con alguien como él ¡Tan decepcionante e irresponsable!

El rostro de Estoico se tornó rojo, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Astrid la que se adelantó en defensa del vikingo:

—Si se me permite… Hipo no había olvidado la cita con Lady Kateriina.

El aludido giró su cabeza sorprendido en dirección de la bruja, quién seguía junto a la Nadder con una expresión muy seria.

—¿A qué te refieres, Astrid? —preguntó Estoico con el ceño fruncido.

—Tormenta acaba de recuperarse de sus heridas, pero hoy nos hemos dado cuenta que aún no puede volar bien del todo —razonó la bruja—. Hemos tenido que parar unas horas hasta que pudiera mover el ala del nuevo.

Técnicamente, Astrid no estaba mintiendo. Sí se habían parado por un par de horas, aunque el resto del día lo hubieran pasado volando juntos, ajenos al tiempo y a sus responsabilidades.

—¿Y por qué no ha vuelto Hipo él sólo? —demandó saber Bardo aún furioso.

—No podía dejar a Astrid sola —se apresuró en responder Hipo—. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que ha salido a volar y no puedo dejar que vaya sin supervisión, más teniendo en cuenta la condición de su Nadder.

Un silencio incómodo se concentró entre ellos. Los aldeanos de los establos observaban la escena con disimulada curiosidad, bajando el tono de sus voces y hablando en susurros entre ellos para poder escuchar toda la conversación. El corazón de Hipo latía con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras que Astrid sostenía desafiante la mirada a Bardo Noldor.

—¿Quién eras tú otra vez, chica? —preguntó el Jefe con sospecha.

—La ayudante de Gothi, Astrid —respondió la bruja con cautela.

—¿Astrid qué?

Una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_ le golpeó a Hipo. Iba a intentar defenderla cuando Estoico intervino por él:

—¿En serio no reconoces a Astrid, Bardo?

El hombre arqueó una ceja al Jefe de Isla Mema.

—¿No es la chica que se negó a realizar el estudio a la bruja?

—No me refiero a eso, sino a que Astrid es de tu aldea.

Hipo y Astrid les hubiera gustado haber callado a Estoico antes de largar la grandísima mentira que la bruja le había soltado en su día. Intentaron simular su pánico, aunque ambos se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Jefe, dudo mucho que Lord Noldor se acuerde de mí, yo no era más que una muchacha que se pasaba el día ayudando a su madre en casa —intentó justificar Astrid.

—¿De quién eres hija entonces? Porque no me resultas en absoluto familiar —dijo Bardo acercándose a ella para observarla mejor—. Y yo jamás olvido una cara.

Estoico parpadeó confundido y miró a su hijo con ojos inquisitivos que le preguntaban:

 _¿Tú sabes algo? ¿A que sí?_

Hipo intentó interponerse entre Bardo y Astrid, quien había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que el Jefe de la Isla Beren no solo la pillara mintiendo, sino que descubriera algo peor. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Kateriina se acercó también a Astrid para darle un barrido de arriba abajo y soltar un gritito de excitación que asustó a todos los presentes:

—¿Qué pasa hija? —preguntó Bardo preocupado.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, padre! ¡Es Astrid! —contestó su hija sonriente.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza sin entender y Kateriina cogió la mano de Astrid con un familiaridad que claramente la confundió más.

—¿Cómo no te he podido reconocer antes? ¡Estás tan cambiada! —comentó la dama emocionada.

Kateriina apretó las manos de la bruja con cariño, mientras que la cara de Astrid era un auténtico poema.

—Kat, cielo, ¿pero quién es ella? —siguió cuestionando su padre.

Kateriina se dirigió a su padre con impaciencia, soltando a Astrid para agarrar a su padre del brazo y empujarlo hasta la bruja para que tuviera mejor visión de ella.

—Ella es la hija de Rick, el pescador.

—¿Rick? ¿Rick Moen?

Kateriina puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Conoces acaso otro Rick?

—Sí, pero…

Kateriina chasqueó la lengua irritada y se dirigió a Estoico.

—Siento muchísimo las molestias causadas, Lord Haddock. Mi padre es demasiado impulsivo y sé lo molesto que es lidiar con su cabezonería.

—No, de verdad, Lady Noldor, no es necesario que…

—Insisto, señor —le interrumpió Kateriina muy seria—. Entiendo lo importante que es para Hipo el entrenamiento de dragones y, ahora, sabiendo que estaba entrenando a Astrid, no puedo sentirme más que aliviada porque la gente de mi aldea empieza a entender la importancia de relacionarnos con ellos.

Miró a Hipo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela un tanto nervioso. Bardo Noldor seguía mirando a Astrid de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido y esforzándose en reconocerla. Su hija le dio una cachetada en su brazo para que la dejara tranquila y el hombre se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Os parece bien si cenamos luego los tres juntos? Quiero que Astrid me ponga al día de todo y así tendré la oportunidad de conocer otras facetas de Hipo —sugirió ella.

Hipo estaba tan confundido por la situación que no supo responder a su propuesta. Afortunadamente, Astrid tenía la mente más fría que él:

—Será un honor.

—¡Estupendo! Nos vemos enseguida en el Gran Salón entonces.

Arrastró a su padre hasta la salida antes de que pudiera replicar, pero Estoico se quedó con ellos, con aire pensativo y no muy contento.

—¿Sabéis lo irresponsable que ha sido que hayáis estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida?

—Papá, ya te dije que íbamos a estar todo el día fuera —respondió Hipo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se agachaba a quitar la montura a Desdentao.

—Me dijiste que ibas a estar toda la mañana fuera —matizó Estoico estrechando los ojos.

—¡Ya ha dicho Astrid que nos ha surgido el imprevisto de Tormenta! —exclamó él furioso—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Predecir cada problema que me pueda surgir?

Bueno, técnicamente, podía hacerlo, aunque Astrid siguiera sin estar convencida de que él pudiera ver el futuro. Estoico puso las manos sobre sus caderas, con ojos severos, aunque se esforzó que su voz no sonara molesta.

—Un Jefe debe…

—Debe cumplir siempre con todos sus compromisos —imitó Hipo irritado—. Ahórrate el discurso, ¿quieres? Estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que has permitido que ese hombre nos abordara a Astrid y a mí insultándonos y clamando que soy la decepción que ya sé que piensas que soy.

Estoico palideció ante semejante confesión. Hipo, en cambio, estaba tan enfadado que podía sentir la magia fluir por sus venas como si se tratase de agua hirviendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que estaba siendo su padre con él, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había dedicado un día entero a volar? ¡Ni se acordaba!

—¿Eso es lo que realmente crees que pienso de ti, hijo? —preguntó Estoico con una voz imposible de interpretar.

—¿Acaso no ha sido lo que siempre has pensado? —respondió él dolido—. Si para ti fuese suficiente jamás hubieras permitido todo esto.

Sabía que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener aquella conversación. Además, le era insoportable tener que sostener los ojos tristes y decepcionados de su padre. Estaba siendo terriblemente injusto, lo sabía bien, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para asumirlo. Cogió la montura y caminó en dirección al nicho de Desdentao, sin querer mirar a su padre o a Astrid, quien no se había atrevido a intervenir en la conversación. El Furia Nocturna le siguió, pero no habló, sabía bien que era mejor darle margen a que se calmara antes de intentar razonar con él.

Tiró la silla de Desdentao a un lado del establo y casi sin pensarlo golpeó la pared con su mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se abrieron y sintió un latigazo de dolor que le llegó hasta el codo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así con su padre? ¿Por qué no le dejaba respirar por una vez? Hipo sólo quería ser libre. Él no estaba capacitado para liderar Isla Mema, por mucho que su padre insistiera de que sí. A él sólo se le daban bien tratar con los dragones, entrenarlos y volar sobre ellos.

Tampoco quería casarse.

Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido había despertado nada en él, por muy hermosas y capacitadas que fueran para los demás.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto temblaban sus manos hasta que escuchó a Desdentao rugir nervioso a su espalda. Se giró y se asustó al ver que la montura de su amigo estaba sacudiéndose violentamente en el aire.

— _Hipo, contrólate, por favor_ —espetó Desdentao aterrado.

Hipo intentó concentrarse para que la montura descendiera al suelo de nuevo, pero estaba tan alterado y enfadado consigo mismo que sólo consiguió que el barreño de agua y comida del Furia Nocturna se balanceara hacia los lados, desperdigando agua y pescado por el suelo. Cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello acabara de una maldita vez. Entonces, sintió una mano tibia coger de su brazo y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió cómo su ira se iba disipando en el aire.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Astrid estudiando su rostro preocupada. La silla seguía sacudiéndose en el aire, aunque el barreño había dejado de moverse.

—Respira hondo y piensa en algo que te haga sentir bien —le ordenó con voz calmada.

Hipo obedeció e intentó recrear la sensación de volar con Desdentao. Astrid no le soltó en ningún momento y le forzó a que la mirara a los ojos hasta que por fin escucharon el ruido sordo de la montura cayéndose al suelo. Hipo aún temblaba, pero ya no sentía la magia hervir en su sangre y su pecho tampoco le dolía por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella subiendo su mano hacia su mejilla.

—Creo que sí —respondió él disfrutando de la tibieza de sus dedos contra su piel.

—Tienes que tener mucho más cuidado —le regañó Astrid.

Apartó su mano para quitarse uno de sus mitones y enseñarle cómo los nudillos de su mano también estaban abiertos y sangrando. Hipo contuvo la respiración, odiándose por haber vuelto a olvidar que cada vez que él se hacía daño, ella sufría las consecuencias también. Astrid cogió su mano herida y un resplandor dorado salió de las suyas para curarla. El único rastro que quedó de sus heridas fue la sangre que ya había empezado a resecarse en sus dorsos.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Ya te dije en su día que la ira es una forma rápida y fácil de emplear magia, pero no es un método aconsejable sobre todo porque es fácil perder el control —explicó Astrid con voz cansada mientras se ponía de nuevo los mitones—. ¿A qué ha venido esa discusión con tu padre?

Hipo titubeó en responder y Astrid soltó un suspiro largo.

—Él te quiere, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —señaló la bruja con tristeza—. Creo que tu visión sobre ti mismo hace que no veas cómo los demás te ven a ti.

Las cejas del vikingo se juntaron por la confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid resopló con impaciencia.

—Eres una gran persona, Hipo, y la aldea te aprecia mucho por eso. ¿Qué tienes a tu alrededor gente que no pueda pensar como tal? Es natural, no puedes caer bien a todo el mundo. Pero creo que tu mayor enemigo eres tú mismo y tu verdadero conflicto no es satisfacer las expectativas de tu padre y los de la aldea, sino las que te has marcado tú mismo y que son imposibles de alcanzar.

Hipo la observó en silencio, intentando procesar lo que Astrid estaba intentando hacerle ver. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué expectativas se podía marcar él mismo cuando era consciente que no valía ni una cuarta parte de lo que debía valer?

—No sabes lo que es tener que vivir por contentar a los demás, Astrid —le acusó él molesto.

Astrid dio un paso hacia atrás, dolida por sus palabras.

—Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es vivir así, Hipo. La única diferencia es que tú tienes un padre que te quiere y unos amigos que te respaldan.

El vikingo cayó en cuenta de su metedura de pata y la cogió del brazo antes de que decidiera marcharse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él sintiéndose fatal—. Ha sido muy insensible e inconsciente por mi parte decirte eso, perdóname. Es sólo que… No sé si soy capaz de hacer frente a todo esto. Todo el asunto del matrimonio y el vínculo me está volviendo loco y mi padre… no ayuda.

Astrid le observó por unos segundos. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y empáticos. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sabes de sobra que todo este asunto del matrimonio me parece una estupidez. Comparto tu visión de que es una locura que tengas que casarte por conveniencia, pero… creo que no eres el único que sufre esa presión de tener que mantener a todo el mundo contento —Hipo ladeó la cabeza sin comprender—. Tu padre es un hombre fuerte e intimidante, pero… tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando te has marchado antes. Parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. No soporta verte sufrir así y él siente una impotencia enorme por no poder hacer más por ti.

Hipo sabía que era verdad. Su padre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El Consejo, Bardo Noldor, los Gormdsen y el propio Hipo no estaban siendo los mejores apoyos para dirigir Isla Mema en paz. Si su padre había convenido el asunto del matrimonio no había sido porque Hipo debiera casarse por un bien común para la aldea, sino para protegerlo. El Consejo era muy ambiguo, un día podía respaldar cualquier causa que el Jefe propusiera y al siguiente podía estar conspirando para quitárselo de en medio. Aunque Isla Mema era reconocida por tener una de las jefaturas más estables del Archipiélago, los Haddock habían dirigido Isla Mema desde hacía sólo cinco generaciones, siendo su tatarabuelo, Hipo Horrendous Haddock I, el encargado de quitarse de en medio a la familia dirigente de aquel entonces. Tal vez su padre tuviera motivos para temer un golpe de estado contra ellos, mucho más tras las sospechas que habían recaído sobre Hipo tras la extraña muerte del viejo Gormdsen. De ahí que aprobara el matrimonio de conveniencia para Hipo, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su hijo.

Hipo era consciente de todo esto y, aunque entendía perfectamente todas estas razones, no podía evitar sentirse dolido porque su padre hubiera tomado esa decisión sin haberle consultado antes. Se sentía muy egoísta y muy solo a la vez, incapaz de encontrar el equilibrio entre lo que era mejor para su familia y su aldea y lo que era mejor para él.

—Soy un idiota —aceptó él.

— _Hipo, dinos algo que no sepamos_ —comentó Desdentao desde el otro extremo del nicho, donde se había sentado para esperar a que Astrid calmara a Hipo.

Hipo puso mala cara, pero la bruja soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo un poquito, pero a veces forma parte de su encanto —dijo la bruja dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—Hablaré con él después de cenar —prometió Hipo frotándose molesto por su tendencia a usar la violencia para casi todo—. Ahora que hablamos de la cena, ¿tú y Kateriina…?

La expresión juguetona de Astrid se tornó muy seria de repente.

—No la conozco de nada, es más, hoy ha sido la primera vez que he cruzado palabra con ella.

—¿Entonces todo lo ocurrido antes…?

—O una de dos: o soy clavadita a la hija de ese tal Rick Moen o…

—Se lo ha inventado —concluyó él.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría Kateriina para protegerme de su padre? —cuestionó Astrid preocupada—. No me fio de ella.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Astrid… No hagas suposiciones sin conocerla antes. Aunque a veces sea un poco peculiar y finolis, Kateriina es encantadora y buena persona —remarcó Hipo un tanto irritado.

La bruja puso sus brazos en jarras molesta.

—¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces? ¿Mes y medio tal vez? Es imposible conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, no podemos fiarnos de ella. Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que esa chica y su padre saben de la existencia de las brujas, mi aquelarre y Le Fey? Por no hablar de que su padre se huele algo, estoy segura de ello. Cuanto más lejos me mantenga de esa gente, mejor.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas íntima amiga de ella —insistió él con impaciencia—. Cenemos con ella y veamos cómo va la cosa, no es que vayamos a contarle que tú eres una bruja y que nos acostamos, ¿no? Simplemente somos buenos amigos. Ya está.

Astrid hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió con la cabeza, pero Hipo la cogió de la mano.

—¿Y mi beso de despedida?

—¡Por todos los dioses, Hipo! ¡Qué pesado eres a veces! —se quejó Astrid con impaciencia.

—Pero es que me gusta besarte —se lamentó él poniendo ojos de corderito—. ¿No tienes piedad por este pobre cojo que te ha sacado a volar hoy? Es una bonita manera de compensarle.

La bruja se esforzó en no reírse para mantener su semblante serio, pero Hipo conocía cada uno de sus gestos para estar seguro de que ella estaba más que dispuesta. No obstante, Astrid le dio un pico en los labios y se apartó antes de que Hipo pudiera cogerla de la cintura.

—¡Ey!

—No mereces más de momento —dijo ella con tono burlón—. Te veo luego en el Gran Salón.

La bruja salió corriendo e Hipo sintió que su gozo caía a un pozo. Se giró hacia el Furia Nocturna, quién le observaba con gesto aburrido e irritado.

— _Sois asquerosos_ —concluyó Desdentao molesto.

Xx.

—¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo?

Brusca estaba mirándose sus trenzas no me convencida mientras esperaban en la cola para recoger su cena.

—Creo que deberías lavártelo más —sugirió Astrid intentando disimular una mueca de asco al ver un rastro de moho en uno de sus mechones—. ¿Acaso no usas la pastilla de jabón que te regalé? Tu pelo apesta a pescado.

—Ese jabón lo guardo para ocasiones especiales —le aseguró Brusca con orgullo.

—¿Y cuántas veces al año son especiales?

—Con suerte, dos —respondió la vikinga para exasperación de la bruja—. Por cierto, hoy llevas la trenza peinada diferente.

Astrid se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su cabello, consciente de que no se había quitado la trenza que Hipo le había hecho esa mañana.

—Necesitaba llevar el pelo bien sujeto para la prueba de vuelo de hoy —explicó Astrid esforzándose en no ruborizarse—. Mi pelo es insoportable a veces.

—Es que lo tienes demasiado largo, más que yo incluso, deberías cortártelo —comentó Brusca cogiendo de su trenza—. ¡Es que mira qué puntas! ¡Las tienes todas abiertas! Puedo decirle a mi madre que te las corte.

—¡No! —exclamó Astrid más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado llamando la atención de algunos de su alrededor y sobresaltando a Brusca—. No… No me gusta la idea de cortármelo. Me da cierto pánico tener un cuchillo cerca de mi pelo.

Brusca frunció el ceño, pero no discutió. Astrid siempre había mantenido su pelo por su cuenta y no le había querido dar más importancia de la que necesitaba, pero sí que era cierto que su cabello era el foco de atención para algunos. Sigrid Thorston la había peinado para el Festival del Deshielo; pero siempre que Astrid se pasaba por casa de Brusca, sobre todo tras el aborto, Sigrid le gustaba trenzar su pelo y la bruja jamás había puesto pegas a que la amable mujer se lo peinara. Gothi también se lo recogía, aunque de muy mala gana, pues no soportaba que el pelo de la bruja cayera sobre su cara cuando trabajaban. Luego estaba Kaira Gormdsen, quién siempre se quejaba de que su pelo era demasiado rebelde e indomable, aunque nunca se había mostrado muy dispuesta a peinárselo, lo cual era un alivio.

Y luego estaba Hipo.

Aquella mañana había sido la primera vez que el vikingo había trenzado su pelo, pues hasta entonces sólo se lo había soltado o jugado con él. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse con sus dedos enredados en su cabello o acariciándole sus mechones aún medio adormilado. Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras recordaba cómo se habían despertado así esa mañana, poco antes de que amaneciera. Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo —Astrid había estado demasiado cansada y perezosa para hacerlo e Hipo era muy respetuoso con eso—, pero muchas veces, como había sido el caso de esa mañana, se conformaban con solo abrazarse —con o sin ropa— y dormir. A veces se quedaban hablando hasta entrada la madrugada y otras quedaban totalmente rendidos tan pronto sus cabezas rozaban contra la almohada de Astrid.

La bruja era consciente de que su relación con Hipo estaba evolucionando a algo un tanto peligroso, pero él tampoco había dado indicios que sintiera nada por ella, por lo que no había habido razón para perder la calma; permitiéndose, por una vez, disfrutar de algo que nunca había tenido. Quería pensar que su relación era lo normal entre los vikingos y, en su defensa, debía saber que ignoraba cómo funcionaban las amistades entre mujeres y hombres, pero lo que importaba era que ella estaba a gusto con Hipo. Era un poco idiota, algo huraño y un cabeza hueca, pero era atento, cariñoso, leal y un gran oyente.

Por no mencionar que era un excelente amante.

Pero eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por encima de su cadáver, no vaya a ser que se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Astrid, ¿me estás escuchando? —le dijo Brusca chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la bruja saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—La dama esa te está saludando —comentó Brusca señalando hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Astrid giró la cabeza para ver a Lady Kateriina Noldor agitando la mano con una sonrisa en su dirección. La bruja tuvo que forzar una sonrisa y saludar con simulada timidez para ocultar su mala gana.

—Es un poco rara, ¿no crees? —dijo Brusca a su oído.

—¡Qué me vas a contar! Me toca cenar con ella ahora —repuso Astrid irritada.

—¿Y eso? No te ofendas, pero la gente como Kateriina Noldor no se fija en la gente como nosotras.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero digamos que su padre nos ha abordado a Hipo y a mí porque se le ha olvidado que tenía que comer con ella porque estaba volando conmigo —explicó Astrid, entonces se dio cuenta que Brusca estaba moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente—. Cállate, ni te atrevas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Brusca en voz baja—. ¿No vas a darme ni un mísero detalle? Ni siquiera te has dignado a contarme nada sobre el sexo de reconciliación que tuvisteis cuando hicistéis las paces.

—Brusca, en serio, cierra la bocaza —le amenazó Astrid.

—¿La tiene grande?

—¡Brusca! —le gritó la bruja con las mejillas ardiendo, golpeándole el brazo con tanta fuerza que casi la tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Astrid y Brusca se giraron al escuchar la voz de Mocoso, quien las observaba con extrañeza. La bruja sintió a su amiga ponerse muy tensa a su lado y no pudo evitar interponerse entre ambos vikingos.

—Nada que te interese —dijo ella sin más.

—Estáis montando un escándalo —se quejó Mocoso.

—¿No es acaso normal que los vikingos seai...seamos escandalosos? —replicó Astrid irritada—. Mete tus narices en tus asuntos, Mocoso.

El vikingo estrechó los ojos.

—Brusca, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas, por favor? —preguntó el vikingo ignorando a la bruja.

La vikinga cogió a Astrid del brazo nerviosa y agachó la cabeza en su dirección para que pudiera hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué hago, Astrid?

—No tienes que estar con él si no quieres —le recordó la bruja con prudencia.

—No sé si estoy preparada para hacerle frente todavía —se lamentó la vikinga.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? No puedo cenar contigo hoy, ¿quieres que busque a tu hermano?

—¿A ese imbécil? ¡Ni hablar! —replicó Brusca con asco—. ¡Antes muerta!

—¿Qué susurráis tanto? —clamó Mocoso enfadado—. Brusca, si no quieres hablar conmigo simplemente dilo, pero no me tengas así.

Brusca soltó un bufido de fastidio, pero encaró a Mocoso con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió el vikingo dolido.

La vikinga chasqueó la lengua, claramente incapaz de responder a su pregunta, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—No me gusta tu cara.

Mocoso se palpó su rostro inconscientemente.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Qué problema tienes con mi cara ahora para que seas tan perra conmigo?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por tu barba de niño de doce años? ¿Por tus dientes demasiado separados? ¿Por tu nariz desproporcionada?

—Brusca… —Astrid quería advertirle a la vikinga que se estaba pasando un poco, pero ésta parecía demasiado enfadada como para querer escucharla.

Ambos habían encendido una mecha que ahora era imposible de apagar.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —dijo Mocoso apretó los puños—. ¡Tú tienes nariz de urraca y cara de sapo!

—¿Qué me acabas de llamar, so gilipollas? —exclamó Brusca histérica.

Astrid tuvo que sujetar a Brusca para que no se abalanzara sobre Mocoso, pero la vikinga no tardó en zafarse de ella. De repente, Hipo apareció de la nada junto con Chusco, quien observaba la escena con mofa.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Hipo claramente enfadado—. Estáis bloqueando toda la cola.

—¡Ha empezado él! —escupió Brusca furiosa.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Eres tú la que se ha puesto a insultar!

—¡Gilipollas! —gritó ella.

—¡Loca! —chilló él.

—¡Anormal!

—¡Asquerosa!

—¡Retaco!

—¡Perra!

Siguieron insultándose, captando cada vez más la atención de los comensales del Gran Salón, mientras Hipo se interponía entre ellos para que no llegaran a las manos. Ordenó a Chusco que cogiera a su hermana, mientras él sostenía a su primo del hombro, pero nada parecía poder detenerlos. Astrid apretó los puños, intentando contener la magia que estaba saliendo de sus dedos.

—¿Queréis cerrar la puta boca los dos? —gritó la bruja tan furiosa que su voz hizo eco por todo el Gran Salón.

Ambos vikingos se quedaron mudos e intimidados por la reacción de Astrid, pero a la bruja le dio igual.

—Vosotros dos. Coged vuestra puta comida, os vais a sentar formalitos en una mesa y vais a comer como las dos personas adultas que sois —les ordenó con una frialdad que podía helar el alma a cualquier—. No quiero más gritos, ni más insultos. No os habléis si queréis, pero por lo menos tened la jodida decencia de ser personas civilizadas.

—Astrid…

Brusca no parecía contenta, pero Astrid no iba a darle margen de discusión.

—Haz lo que te digo —se dirigió a Chusco—. Tú, siéntate con tu hermana y dile a Patapez que haga lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que comer con esa petarda? ¡Bastante que vivo con ella!

—¡Porque es tu jodida hermana y vas apreciarla como tal, imbécil! —dictaminó Astrid sin ánimo de tragar las estupideces de nadie.

Chusco no se atrevió a quejarse otra vez. No cuando Astrid parecía soltar chispas por los ojos. Hipo, sin embargo, observaba la escena con admiración, fascinación y terror. Casi podía jurar que estaba hasta excitado al verla con esa expresión tan furiosa.

—¿A qué coño esperáis? —reclamó Astrid al ver que no se movían—. ¡Venga! Coged vuestra comida y largaos de aquí antes de que os dé semejante hostia que os deje más tontos de lo que ya sois.

Los tres vikingos obedecieron de mala gana. Recogieron sus cuencos de comida y se fueron a una mesa apartada donde estaba Patapez comiendo mientras leía, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hipo y Astrid cogieron también sus raciones de comida y la de Lady Kateriina e Hipo no pudo evitar comentar:

—Tienes que admitir que das mucho miedo cuando te enfadas.

—Creeme, ninguno habéis tenido el infortunio de verme realmente enfadada. De haberlo estado, les habría pulverizado con un rayo a cada uno.

Hipo rió nervioso, sin dudar por un segundo de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—De todas formas, ¿se puede saber qué pasa entre Brusca y Mocoso? Últimamente están insoportables.

—No es un secreto que pueda contarte, Hipo —dijo ella con reticencia.

El vikingo se detuvo, mirándola muy pálido.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

—No me tires de la lengua porque pienso negarlo todo —respondió Astrid de mala gana—. Además, es más complicado que eso.

—¿Más complicado que lo que tú y yo sabemos? —cuestionó él.

—No hay nada más complicado que lo que tú y yo sabemos —admitió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonriendo—. En serio, si quieres saber qué pasa sería mejor que hablaras con tu primo y, de todas formas, él solo cuenta con su versión. La de Brusca me temo que es imposible que lo vayas a saber.

—¿Habéis hecho una promesa o algo por el estilo?

—Así es.

—Ya entiendo, no te preocupes, tampoco es que esté especialmente interesado en la vida amorosa de Mocoso —comentó él con una mueca—. De todas formas, ¿por qué has insistido que se sienten juntos si no pueden ni verse?

—Porque Brusca saldría perdiendo y yo no puedo ser la única amiga que tenga —explicó Astrid—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando decida marcharme? Brusca y yo somos amigas, pero tampoco quiero ser la única en la que puede confiar. Su relación tumultuosa con Mocoso puede cargarse su relación con otros vikingos y no quiero eso para Brusca. Es mejor que se acostumbren estar cerca del uno y de la otra, aunque no se hablen, ¿sabes?

—Tiene mucho sentido —concordó él sonriente—. Mírate, ¿quién iba a decirte que ibas a ser la perfecta mediadora entre vikingos?

—Sigo pensando que los humanos, sobre todo los vikingos, sois imposibles —se lamentó ella con exageración—. Pero sois muy fáciles de manipular.

—¿Quienes son fáciles de manipular? —dijo una tercera voz.

Hipo y Astrid miraron al frente y se encontraron con Lady Kateriina observándoles con curiosidad. Ambos tragaron saliva.

—Las masas de pan —respondió Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa—. La señora Gormdsen me está enseñando a elaborar pan y le estaba comentando a Hipo el proceso de cómo hacerlo.

—¡Oh! —soltó Kateriina sorprendida y se dirigió a Hipo—. No sabía que te gustara cocinar.

—Bueno, no es que sea un experto, pero en mi caso me da para sobrevivir —comentó Hipo dándole su bol con sopa y pollo.

—¿Y tú Astrid? Tienes pinta de ser una cocinera excelente —halagó Kateriina.

Hipo tuvo que contener una carcajada y Astrid le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Se sentaron en la mesa que tenían solo para ellos. Kateriina se sentó frente a Hipo, mientras que Astrid se colocó al lado del vikingo, a una distancia prudencial.

—La verdad es que soy terrible —admitió la bruja con desgana—. Por eso me están enseñando, se me da tan mal que soy un peligro para la salud en esta aldea.

Hipo casi se atragantó con la sopa al escucharla, mientras que la expresión de Kateriina era más bien confusa, aunque forzó una risa cuando Astrid le dio unas palmadas a Hipo mientras tosía para ocultar sus carcajadas. La bruja se tenía que esforzarse para no reírse con él y le dio una patada bajo la mesa para que se controlara. Le habría acusado de idiota si no hubiera estado delante de la dama.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —se excusó él ruborizado cuando recuperó el aire—. ¿Qué tal has pasado tú el día, Kateriina?

—Bien, supongo, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí, pero ya sabes, con todo el asunto de la bruja mi padre no se quiere ir —replicó ella aburrida—. Hace años que no se topa con ninguna y se sobreexcita ante la idea de atrapar a una, sobre todo si es del aquelarre de Le Fey.

Astrid e Hipo se pusieron muy tensos de repente, aunque Kateriina no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a una bruja? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

—¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto. Cuando era niña se enjuiciaron a dos mujeres de la aldea que resultaron ser brujas encubiertas —contestó la dama.

—¿Cómo sabíais que eran brujas? —cuestionó Hipo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, además de que se les encontró su marca de bruja, las quemamos en mitad de la plaza y no ardieron —explicó Kateriina—. ¿Sabíais que las brujas no pueden quemarse? Por eso es mejor ahogarlas amordazadas, así no pueden recitar ningún conjuro que les permita respirar debajo del agua. Les atamos piedras al cuerpo y las tiramos en mitad del mar.

Hipo tragó saliva con lentitud, incapaz de creerse que semejante atrocidad pudiera ocurrir en su isla. Lejos quedaban los tiempos en los que Isla Mema había sido tan sanguinaria y se le revolvía las tripas él solo pensar cometer semejantes actos contra nadie de su aldea.

—¿Y cómo sabéis que están muertas? —preguntó Astrid con voz neutral, aunque Hipo podía sentir la ira salir de sus poros.

—Jamás han vuelto, así que damos por hecho que o bien mueren ahogadas o son devoradas por un dragón acuático —respondió Kateriina sacudiendo los hombros y, entonces, frunció el ceño—. Estáis muy pálidos, ¿ocurre algo?

—¡Nada! —contestaron a la vez demasiado deprisa.

Kateriina los observó en silencio mientras comían. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse, por lo que centraron toda su atención en sus respectivos cuencos.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó la dama de repente.

Los dos parpadearon sorprendidos por la inesperada pregunta. ¿Cómo? Nunca había sido necesario inventarse una versión de su historia. Astrid, en principio, había aparecido de la noche a la mañana reclamando el puesto de Gothi y, nublando la voluntad de la gente de la aldea con su magia, no había sido difícil conseguirlo.

—Vine aquí para trabajar con Gothi y es imposible no conocer a nadie de esta aldea. Más a Hipo, con todo eso que es el Orgullo de Isla Mema —relató Astrid con indiferencia.

—Parecéis muy cercanos —apuntó Kateriina entrecerrando los ojos, aunque no había malicia en su voz.

—Es por el entrenamiento de dragones, estoy entrenando a Astrid personalmente y hemos hecho buenas migas —explicó Hipo imitando el tono de la bruja.

—Ya… No sabía que fuera responsabilidad del hijo del Jefe atender a farsantes —comentó Kateriina antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

Astrid se esperaba que algo como aquello fuera a pasar. Después de todo, aquella mujer no parecía tener un pelo de tonta. Hipo se removió incómodo a su lado, esforzándose en ocultar su alteración. Por suerte, el vikingo había aprendido a mantener la calma en situaciones como aquella, por lo que confiaba que los nervios no fueran a traicionarlos a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Astrid? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—Es mi verdadero nombre —concordó Astrid—. Pero no tengo apellido, soy sólamente Astrid.

—Y dime, sólamente Astrid, ¿quién demonios eres? ¿De dónde eres?

La bruja reflexionó por un momento. Sabía bien que debía mentir, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué historia debía inventarse.

¡Mierda! Si algo odiaba Astrid era precisamente improvisar.

—No soy nadie —explicó la bruja—. No tengo padres ni familiares a los que recuerde. Crecí en una aldea costera del continente, fui pasando de un clan a otro donde me cuidaron hasta que era lo bastante autosuficiente para hacer tareas básicas del hogar. Calculo que tendría, ¿cuántos? ¿cuatro años?

Fingió un largo suspiro de pena.

—Astrid… —la voz de Hipo era temblorosa.

—No, Hipo, está bien —le interrumpió Astrid alzando su mano—. Ella merece saber la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella ha descubierto mi mentira y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enmendar mi error.

—¿Tú sabías todo esto? —preguntó Kateriina atónita.

Hipo se echó un poco para atrás y miró a Astrid y luego a Kateriina.

—¿Sí? —dijo él dubitativo.

—Él fue el que me trajo a Isla Mema —mintió la bruja—. Estaba trabajando en un barco y unos piratas nos atacaron. Sobreviví de milagro y si no hubiera sido por Hipo y Desdentao habría muerto ahogada. Les debo la vida —hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y simular desasosiego—. No quiero que nadie sepa de mi pasado porque no soporto que sientan lástima por mí, por eso mentí a Estoico.

Kateriina parecía no entrar en su asombro por su relato. No era ni por asomo la historia más original, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas y la dejara en paz. La dama se levantó para sorpresa de los dos y corrió junto a Astrid para abrazarla. La bruja seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso de los abrazos, ni siquiera se había atrevido a hacerlo con Hipo fuera del ámbito sexual porque le parecía demasiado íntimo. Había decidido que no le gustaba que le abrazaran desconocidas y mucho menos alguien como Lady Kateriina, aunque sus ojos vidriosos la confundieron enormemente cuando rompió el abrazo.

—¡Perdóname, Astrid! De haber sabido que escondías una historia tan triste no te habría forzado a que me la contaras —explicó la dama—. ¿Sabes? Te vas a reír, pero por un momento he llegado a pensar que eras una bruja y habías hechizado a Hipo o algo por el estilo.

Bruja y humano contuvieron un respingo.

—¿Qué.. qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Bueno, Astrid es muy hermosa, inteligente y tiene mucho coraje al haberse enfrentado a mi padre no una sino dos veces —argumentó Kateriina—. La verdad es que nos despertaste ciertas sospechas cuando te negaste a buscar la marca a esa bruja, pero quise pensar que era por una cuestión moral más que por un signo de lealtad hacia ellas. Sin embargo, cuando esta tarde te pillé mintiendo pensé que realmente eras una de esas brujas y que habías embrujado a todos los de tu alrededor. Y, bueno… —un fuerte rubor cubrió sus tersas mejillas—, pensé que también habías hecho que Hipo se enamorara de ti o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron bruja y humano escandalizados.

—¡No es que piense que estéis enamorados o algo por el estilo! Es que… se os ve tan cercanos y con una conexión tan especial —razonó Kateriina con tristeza—. Nunca he tenido eso con nadie y pensé que, tal vez, estuvierais enamorados.

—Kateriina —le interrumpió Hipo—. Astrid y yo no estamos juntos en ninguno de los sentidos. Sólo somos dos amigos que compartimos un secreto y que nos gustan los dragones. Tras lo… mal que lo ha pasado Astrid, solo he buscado que se sintiera como en casa.

—Y lo ha conseguido —añadió Astrid—, pero vamos, que Hipo no es mi tipo para nada. ¿Has visto sus piernas? Nadie las tiene tan delgadas.

—¿En serio, Astrid? —replicó él indignado.

Kateriina rió sonoramente, pero Astrid fue incapaz de unirse por los nervios. ¿Y ahora qué? Debía sostenerse sobre otra mentira y confiar en que una desconocida no se fuera de la lengua. Si Kateriina, una simple humana cuya mayor aspiración era casarse con el mejor postor, sospechaba de que ella pudiera ser una bruja, ¿qué le decía que su padre no pensara lo mismo? O peor: ¿y si ya había gente de la aldea que también lo estaba conjeturando? La simple idea le ponía la piel de gallina, pues si Astrid caía, Hipo lo haría ella y una cosa era segura: Hipo sí moriría en una hoguera.

Mierda.

¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba semanas buscando el grimorio por toda Isla Mema y no había encontrado ni un mísero rastro. El hecho de que la isla estuviera vacía de magia debía haber facilitado la búsqueda, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Empezaba a temerse que Le Fey y Heather se la hubieran colado y hubieran conseguido engañarla. Se había ilusionado y sostenido ante la idea de que el grimorio era la única clave para romper el vínculo, pero si en realidad no había ninguno. ¿Cuales eran sus posibilidades?

Ya no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.

—Creo que me voy a marchar —dijo Astrid de repente.

—¿Ya? —dijo Kateriina extrañada—. Si no has comido nada.

Hipo no dijo nada al respecto, pero le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, pero decidió que sería mejor preguntárselo después cuando se encontraran en su casa.

—Lo siento, pero estoy agotada. Tengo las piernas totalmente resentidas por la sesión de vuelo de hoy —explicó Astrid levantándose de su asiento—. Nos vemos mañana. Ha sido un placer, Lady Kateriina.

La dama también se levantó y ofreció su mano con una sonrisa que Astrid no supo cómo interpretar.

—Mis amigas me llaman Kat —dijo ella con ternura—. Y no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, me haces un gran favor —señaló la bruja dando de su mano sin muchas ganas.

—¡Oh! Creeme, estoy segura que te lo haré pagar —bromeó ella con simpatía apretando su mano con fuerza.

Astrid arqueó las cejas sorprendida por su último comentario, pero Kateriina había vuelto a sentarse junto a Hipo, mientras que éste seguía observándola preocupado. Astrid casi podía leer lo que decían sus ojos:

 _¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?_

La bruja negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo. Hipo no parecía muy convencido, pero se vio forzado a atender a Kateriina cuando ésta llamó su atención. La bruja se dirigió a la salida y echó un ojo a la mesa donde se sentaban Brusca y los demás. En principio, no parecía haber confrontaciones entre ellos, pero se apuntó mentalmente hablar con Brusca al día siguiente. Mañana sería el Día de Aseo, así que tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar sobre el asunto. La vikinga estaría furiosa con ella, pero Astrid sabía que era imprescindible que Brusca aprendiera a vivir en el mismo entorno que Mocoso para seguir adelante.

Astrid fue sorprendida por una lluvia torrencial cuando salió del Gran Salón. La bruja chasqueó la lengua irritada y esperó bajo el saliente que había sobre las compuertas, esperanzada de que amainara pronto. Hacía frío y se abrazó a sí misma, arrepentida de haberse dejado la capucha en casa antes de ir a cenar. No podía esperar a meterse en la cama y esperar a que Hipo se uniera a ella. Ya no por el hecho de que necesitaba distraer su mente —y él era muy bueno consiguiéndolo—, sino porque solo descansaba bien cuando dormían juntos. Astrid era consciente de que la dependencia que estaban desarrollando era demasiado peligrosa, pero ambos habían hablado de ello varias veces. Mantenerse alejados les daba más problemas que beneficios: Hipo controlaba mucho mejor su magia si ella estaba cerca, Astrid se sentía mucho más calmada y ligera estando a su lado y luego… todo lo demás. No iba admitir que estar encerrada en aquella isla fuera lo mejor que le había sucedido, pero sí había aceptado que conocer a Hipo había sido como encontrar una luz dentro del pozo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

Y ese pensamiento la tenía amargada.

Temía que esos sentimientos fueran reales y no causados por el vínculo.

Pero se consolaba pensando que su voluntad era lo bastante fuerte como para no enamorarse. ¿Qué idiota se iba a enamorar de uno que terminaría casándose pronto con otra? No, lo que le ataría a Hipo sería una eterna amistad, pero nada más. Seguramente no habría ni la más mínima atracción sexual entre ellos una vez que rompieran el vínculo.

Así que todo estaría bien cuando todo acabara.

¿Verdad?

—¡Asta! —chilló una voz femenina desde las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Salón.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y estrechó los ojos para ver quién subía a todo correr por las escaleras. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a la mujer.

—¿Señora Gormdsen? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

No hacía ni dos días que la bruja había estado en su casa y jamás la había visto en un estado tan deplorable. Estaba empapada, despeinada y los ojos parecían que iban a salirse de su órbitas. Astrid la había visto siempre perfectamente vestida, peinada y limpia, a sabiendas que era su forma de mostrar un aire sofisticado y superior a los demás. La bruja había dudado más de una vez de la estabilidad mental de la mujer, pero al margen de sus cambios repentinos de humor y su frialdad que a veces rozaba la sociopatía, Kaira Gormdsen nunca había dado indicios de haber perdido la cabeza de verdad.

Hasta esa noche.

La anciana mujer caminó torpemente hasta ella y la cogió de las muñecas. Astrid habría intentado zafarse de ella si no estuviera convencida de que hacerle daño con el más mínimo empujón. La mujer intentó arrastrarla hacia la lluvia, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y la bruja miró hacia los lados, esperanzada de que viniera alguien a socorrerla, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

—¡Señora Gormdsen! ¡Suélteme! —exclamó Astrid furiosa—. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

—Asta, tú me dijiste que no volvería, que mi niña estaba muerta —la bruja parpadeó confundida—. Pero Rose está aquí ¡No está muerta! Tienes que venir, sé que tú me vas a creer.

El corazón de Astrid se paró por unas décimas de segundo. ¿Rose? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Kaira Gormdsen a esa conclusión? ¿Quién coño la había dejado entrar a la prisión de Mema donde estaba Rosethorn recluida? Si sus problemas ya no eran pocos, solo le faltaba tener que cargar con esto también.

—Señora Gormdsen, déjeme que la acompañe a su casa. Hablaré con Gothi y le daremos ese tónico que le viene siempre tan bien para… —empezó Astrid, pero no pudo terminar.

Pero los ojos de la anciana se endurecieron y tiró de ella hasta que consiguió empujarla fuera del saliente. La lluvia cayó sobre Astrid como un balde de agua fría.

—Vendrás conmigo. Ahora —sentenció la mujer con una apatía que le puso la piel de gallina.

Astrid decidió que lo más prudente sería seguirla y, en el momento que se despistara, le borraría la memoria. La baza de que Rosethorn fuera la hija perdida de los Gormdsen revolucionaría la isla y complicaría la situación muchísimo más. Noldor querría matarla igualmente, no sin antes sonsacarle toda la información del aquelarre y, probablemente, le revelaría la identidad de Astrid, exponiendo a Hipo a su vez; pero lo que más temía era que los Gormdsen, de estar convencidos de que Rosethorn era su hija perdida, podrían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla. Quitarse de en medio a Estoico y a Hipo para declarar la guerra a Beren era una opción más que considerable.

La prisión de Isla Mema se encontraba bajo tierra. Era un espacio oscuro y claustrofóbico, aunque Hipo le había asegurado que rarísima vez tenían prisioneros. Rosethorn había sido la primera persona encarcelada en meses y se le había puesto hasta una pequeña cama para que pudiera recuperarse con mayor comodidad. Sólo Gothi bajaba a atender y a alimentar a la bruja, siempre acompañada por Estoico y Patón Jorguenson para que no hubiera ningún percance extraño. Gothi la alimentaba a base de sopas y purés, pero Rosethorn no presentaba mejoría. La anciana temía que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza hubiera sido tan fuerte que hubiera quedado algún tipo de secuela en la bruja.

Astrid procuraba no mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, pero una parte de ella se consolaba pensando que si Rose no se despertaba, su secreto no se vería expuesto. Sin embargo, mientras que hacia medio año no habría sentido ni el más mínimo ápice de resentimiento hacia sí misma por pensar así, ahora solo podía sentirse asqueada con su egoísta actitud.

¡Estúpido Hipo, su estúpida moral y el jodido vínculo que la confundía todavía más!

Siguió Kaira Gormdsen hasta la entrada de la prisión y se sorprendió al no ver a ningún guarda allí. Kaira bajó por el túnel con convencimiento y algo le decía a Astrid de que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo. La bruja cogió una antorcha y, temblando a causa del frío, siguió a la anciana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron andado, Astrid observó cómo la anciana arrastraba sus pies y los dedos de sus manos se tensaban. ¿Tal vez aquella mujer estuviera pasando por algún tipo de enfermedad que le hacía perder la razón?

—Ahí está, mírala —señaló Kaira.

Astrid se acercó a la celda donde Rosethorn se hallaba dormida. Al margen de las vendas de su cabeza y que había perdido algo de peso, no presentaba mal aspecto. Escuchó un tintineo a su lado y se quedó pasmada viendo cómo Kaira abría la puerta de la celda y entraba como si nada.

—Señora Gormdsen… —el tono de Astrid era de advertencia.

—Entra, Asta —ordenó la mujer.

Aquello no podía acabar bien. Kaira se había arrodillado junto a la cama y acarició el rostro de Rosethorn con ternura. Astrid tragó saliva al ver que el rostro de Rosethorn no parecía tan joven como la vez que se vieron. Aún no aparentaba tener más de treinta, pero en definitiva se veía más mayor dada la falta de consumo de poción rejuvenecedora. Aquello era un problema, a ese paso, Rosethorn aparentaría su edad en pocas semanas y ni Estoico Haddock podría decir nada en su defensa.

—Mírala, es toda una mujercita, tan guapa y perfecta —dijo la anciana sin dejar de mirarla—. Es tan triste pensar que me lo he perdido todo… Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. ¿Por qué, Asta?

La anciana se giró hacia Astrid y la bruja sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a aquella mujer tan rota por el dolor.

—Señora Gormdsen, en serio le digo que no sé de qué me habla, yo no soy Asta Lund —intentó razonar Astrid desesperada—. Debería llevarla ahora mismo a casa, no podemos estar aquí.

La bruja le había cogido del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, pero la anciana la empujó con violencia.

—¿Manipulaste mi mente? ¿A que sí, Asta? —le recriminó la anciana con voz envenenada—. Siempre supe que eras diferente, tú y tu estúpida familia siempre lo fuisteis. Pero no te conformaste con llevártelo a _él_ , ¿verdad? Cuando por fin conseguí ser feliz junto a mi hija, permitiste que se la llevaran. ¡Fuiste mi ruina, Asta!

Astrid no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero la anciana estaba demasiado alterada para intentar razonar con ella. Lo mejor sería avisar a Estoico para que pusiera cartas sobre el asunto, pues ella no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para lidiar con esa locura. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Kaira la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

—Sálvala, me lo debes. Haz que despierte.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo Astrid nerviosa.

—Sí que puedes —escupió la anciana y rebuscó algo en una bolsa que había junto a la cama. Astrid se quedó sin aire cuando reconoció el viejo libro de recetas que tantas veces había visto antes—. Úsalo.

—Kaira, en serio, no está bien —Astrid estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Déjeme que la lleve a casa o llamaré a sus hijos o al Jefe para que lo hagan ellos mismos.

La mujer la sorprendió entonces tirándole el libro furiosa con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estaba tan débil que Astrid lo cogió al vuelo sin problemas. La bruja se quedó helada. Kaira Gormdsen siempre se había negado a que Astrid cogiera aquel libro, alegando que era muy delicado y que ella no era lo suficiente digna para sostener uno de sus mayores tesoros. Se maldijo no haberlo hecho antes.

El corazón le latía con violencia contra el pecho.

La magia apenas era perceptible, pero ahí estaba. El grimorio. La respuesta a todos sus problemas. La bruja abrió el libro, esperanzada de encontrar algún hechizo que la ayudara, pero arrugó la frente cuando abrió una página que estaba escrita en el lenguaje de los romanos. Astrid parpadeó sin comprender. Pasó de página y encontró la receta del estofado que había preparado con Kaira en escandinavo. Cerró el libro para volver abrirlo por otra sección y se encontró con otra receta, solo que esta vez escrito en germano.

¿Pero qué demonios?

—Ahora que tienes tu libro, cúrala —dijo Kaira furiosa—. Me lo debes, Asta.

Cada vez entendía menos. ¿En serio esa mujer estaba tan trastocada como para no diferenciar el pasado con el presente? Astrid cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. Tenía que ser rápida, cuando antes le borrara la memoria, mucho mejor. Kaira no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, ni que le hubiera dado el libro a Astrid. Era un hechizo fácil e inofensivo. Sólo tenía que…

—¡Madre! ¿Estás aquí?

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Kaira palideció al reconocer la voz de uno de sus hijos acercarse hasta las celdas. Astrid tiró el libro a un lado y corrió a tapar su boca antes de pronunciar el hechizo. La mujer la miró aterrorizada antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos. Escuchó varios pasos correr hacia la celda y la bruja cogió el libro a toda prisa para salir hacia la otra dirección. Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que el túnel contiguo a las celdas no era más que un callejón sin salida. Astrid miró hacia los lados, desesperada, forzando la vista dada la poca luz que había en el lugar, hasta que encontró un hueco estrecho en la pared rocosa. La bruja se metió no sin esfuerzo, empapada, tiritando por el frío y con el libro de recetas contra su pecho.

—¡Madre! —gritó Lars Gormdsen.

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? —preguntó Estoico furioso—. ¿Dónde están los guardas?

—No lo sabemos, señor —explicó una voz que Astrid no reconoció—. Nadie los ha visto.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre!

—¡Que alguien busque a Gothi para que atienda a la señora Gormdsen! —ordenó Estoico.

Astrid escuchó a un grupo de hombres salir corriendo de allí. Sus pasos resonaron en sus oídos. Había demasiado eco en aquella prisión, tanto que le aterrorizaba respirar.

—Parece que ha perdido la consciencia, nada más.

La bruja sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco cuando la voz nasal de Hipo resonó al fondo del túnel.

—¿Ahora eres médico, Haddock? —le recriminó Lars casi con repugnancia.

—No, pero está respirando y sus ojos reaccionan a la luz de las antorcha —comentó el heredero de Isla Mema, ignorando la insolencia del hombre—. Es probable que se recupere.

—¿Pero quién ha podido hacerlo esto? —cuestionó Estoico confundido.

—Yo te diré quién ha sido, Haddock.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Astrid. ¿Por qué estaba allí Bardo Noldor ahora?

—Bardo, no tengo recuerdo de haberte dado la autorización para bajar aquí —dijo Estoico muy calmado, aunque estaba segura que estaba empleando todo su autocontrol para contener su ira.

—¡Amigo mío! Ha quedado claro que en lo que respecta a la brujería no eres más que un novato —escuchó como la palma de su mano golpeaba el cuero de la espalda de Estoico—. ¿Por qué no repasamos la situación?

La voz de Bardo Noldor sonaba risueña, casi como si estuviera colocado por la euforia. Aquel hombre estaba encantado con toda aquella situación. Era un loco.

—Bardo…

—No voy a lanzar acusaciones por lanzar, no te preocupes. Aunque no puedes negarme que tenemos un caso de lo más curioso: una anciana aparece inconsciente y en un estado deplorable en la celda de una bruja.

—Le recuerdo que está encerrada porque está acusada de robar un bebé, no de ejercer brujería —le interrumpió Hipo con prudencia.

—El robo de bebés y la brujería van dados de la mano, chico —musitó el Jefe de Beren—. Y esa mujer que ves ahí es una bruja.

—¿Y qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Que la chica, que lleva inconsciente desde hace más de un mes, se ha despertado milagrosamente para atacar a Kaira Gormdsen? —preguntó Estoico con impaciencia—. ¡Menuda estupidez!

—Por supuesto que lo es —concordó Noldor—, pero lo que deberíamos preguntarnos primero es lo siguiente: ¿qué hacía la anciana aquí en mitad de la noche? ¿y dónde están los guardas?

Un silencio inundó la prisión. Astrid se preguntaba lo mismo que Bardo: ¿cómo había conseguido Kaira llegar tan lejos sin alertar a los guardas? Pero lo que más le intrigaba era cómo había descubierto que Rosethorn era su hija perdida. Era imposible que Kaira hubiera reconocido así como así a su hija, más sabiendo que sólo la había visto siendo un bebé. Por mucho parecido que Rose tuviera con su hermana Ingrid, Rosethorn debía aparentar por lo menos cincuenta y muchos años y aún seguía luciendo como una mujer joven.

—¿Qué insinuas entonces? —cuestionó Lars Gormdsen.

—¿No es evidente? —dijo Bardo Noldor irritado—. Tu madre ha descubierto algo que la ha llevado hasta aquí y la han noqueado. ¿No dijiste que tu padre había jurado y perjurado que tu hermana fue robada por brujas? ¿Qué nos dice que esto no sea una treta de ellas?

—Bardo, no creo que esto sea momento para tus teorías de la conspiración —le interrumpió Estoico con impaciencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con una treta? —preguntó Lars ignorando el comentario de su Jefe.

—¿Y si hay otra bruja entre nosotros que está intentando proteger a esta otra y ya de paso aprovecha para jugar con la gente de esta aldea? ¿Y si están buscando algo para el aquelarre?

Astrid tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca, casi convencida de que su respiración estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No podía creerse que el mayor de sus temores fuera hacerse realidad, no tan pronto.

—Bardo, vete de aquí ahora mismo.

La voz de Estoico era tan fría que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió abrir la boca.

—Sólo pido que reflexiones, amigo mío —dijo Noldor con falsa amabilidad.

—No voy a someter a mi aldea a una caza de brujas —sentenció Estoico—. Ninguna mujer morirá en la hoguera mientras yo viva, ¿entendido?

—A estas alturas deberías saber que ni el fuego de un Furia Nocturna podría matar a una bruja —matizó Bardo con diversión—. Pero esta es tu aldea, después de todo. Estoy convencido de que tanto tú como el Consejo tomaréis la decisión correcta. Por cierto, yo que tú le echaba un ojo a esta caverna, no vaya a ser que no me haya confundido y que la bruja esté todavía escondida por aquí.

Los pasos del Jefe de Beren eran lentos, pero seguros. Cuando su andar fue imperceptible en la oscuridad, Lars habló:

—Exijo convocar un Concilio de Emergencia.

—Lars, por todos los Dioses, no empieces ahora tú también —replicó Estoico alarmado.

—No pienso permitir que esto quede archivado como lo de mi padre, Haddock. Alguien ha atacado a mi madre y no pienso descartar ninguna opción —dijo el hombre indignado—. Hay que reunir al Consejo a primera hora de la mañana.

—No voy a convocar al Consejo sin haber recogido todas las pesquisas —dictaminó Estoico furioso.

—Si no quieres problemas, Jefe, te aconsejo que lo hagas.

—¿Es una amenaza, Lars? —dijo Estoico Haddock con cautela—. Porque te recuerdo que también soy partidario de las buenas tradiciones y podemos resolver esto perfectamente en el antiguo matadero de dragones.

—¡Papá! —le regañó Hipo incrédulo.

—Creeme Jefe, no vivirás para siempre y tu hijo… no creo que sea el mejor para proteger el honor de los Haddock en un combate.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un quejido de dolor.

—¡Papá, no seas idiota! ¡Para ya!

—¡Escúchame mentecato! Mi hijo tiene más agallas que cualquiera de esta aldea, incluidos vosotros los Gormdsen. ¿Sabes que ha hecho Hipo? Ha domado un Furia Nocturna, cabalga sobre él y ha derrotado a ese dragón que era casi tan grande como esta isla y que tú mismo viste hace siete años en el Nido. Lo ha dado todo por esta aldea y por nosotros. ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros? ¿Eh? Sois grandes guerreros, eso no lo he cuestionado jamás, pero no creas que no ha llegado a mis oídos los rumores de que la ayudante de Gothi casi noqueó a tu hermano Esben sin despeinarse. ¿Crees que mi hijo no os partiría la cara si no se lo propusiera?

—¡Papá! ¡Cállate y suéltalo ya! ¿O quieres queda a su altura?

Estoico titubeó un momento antes de liberar a Lars Gormdsen y el hombre cogió una fuerte bocanada del aire.

—Quiero que se inspeccione la caverna.

Estoico chasqueó la lengua, pero fue su hijo quien respondió:

—Lo haré yo.

—Hijo…

—De haber alguien tendrá que estar cerca, la única salida que hay es por donde hemos entrado nosotros.

Susurró algo que Astrid no pudo entender.

—Está bien —musitó su padre.

—Yo iré con él —exigió Lars.

—¡No! —exclamó Hipo nervioso—. Puedo… puedo solo. Tú deberías llevar a tu madre a casa para que Gothi pueda atenderla debidamente. No creo que este sea el lugar más propicio para que ella recupere la consciencia.

Lars no dijo nada, pero oyó movimiento que le dio a entender que había hecho caso a Hipo. Astrid esperó a que la luz de una antorcha se acercarse hasta su escondite y el vikingo apareciera a su lado. Sabía que su aspecto debía ser terrible, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo en mucho tiempo. Hipo no parecía sorprendido de verla, pero procuró no mostrar ninguna emoción y no detenerse demasiado en donde estaba.

—¡Aquí no hay nadie! —declaró él en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se quejó su padre mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda de Rosethorn.

Hipo la miró por última vez antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su padre.

—Papá…

—Ya sé qué me vas a decir hijo y no estoy de humor para discutir ahora contigo —le interrumpió su padre.

—No, solo quería darte las gracias y disculparme por lo de esta tarde. ¡No! —exclamó él de repente—. Espera, escúchame antes, por favor. La he tomado contigo injustamente y te he soltado un discurso que soy consciente que no entiendes del todo, pero a veces me siento un poco superado por todo… esto. Hoy he salido a volar de verdad por primera vez en meses y, Dioses, lo había echado muchísimo en falta. Por eso, cuando ha aparecido Bardo Noldor diciéndome todas esas cosas a mí me he venido abajo. Me ha recordado a cuando antes de que apareciera Desdentao en nuestras vidas y estabas siempre decepcionado conmigo.

—Hipo…

—Sé que no soy perfecto —siguió Hipo, sin atreverse a dejar hablar a su padre—, pero de verdad lo estoy haciendo como mejor sé. Prometo que me esforzaré muchísimo más para cumplir con las expectativas y...

—¡Hipo! —gritó Estoico con autoridad, pero se calmó enseguida—. Cielos, hijo, ¿en serio piensas todo eso? ¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo de esto antes? Jamás has sido una decepción para mí, nunca. Y siento no habértelo hecho ver antes. Nada que puedas hacer puede decepcionarme, Hipo. Cabrearme, en todo caso, pero eres mi hijo y si he aprendido una valiosa lección en todos estos años es que los Dioses no han podido darme uno mejor.

—Papá.. —la voz de Hipo se quebró, pero se esforzó en no venirse abajo.

Astrid pudo sentir cómo Estoico sonreía a su hijo.

—Todo irá bien, hijo.

—Pero Lars Gormdsen…

—Ese es como un Pesadilla Monstruosa, mucho ruge y luego poco muerde, solo tienes que cuidar de no quemarte. De verdad, deja a los Gormdsen a mí. Ojalá…

Estoico parecía dubitativo en continuar.

—¿Ojalá? —le animó su hijo.

—Bardo no es un mal hombre, pero es demasiado irascible y de verdad que su obsesión con las brujas me tiene enfermo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Hipo de repente.

—¿El qué?

—Que las brujas existen.

Astrid esperaba una negación inmediata, pero se quedó muy desconcertada por el tiempo que se tomó Estoico antes de responder:

—Yo solo creo en lo que veo, hijo —carraspeó incómodo—. ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Me imagino que estarás agotado de tanto volar hoy.

Estoico ya había empezado a caminar, pero Astrid no oyó el paso metálico de Hipo.

—Necesito decirte una cosa, papá.

El Jefe de Isla Mema se detuvo y se giró hacia su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero casarme con Kateriina Noldor —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. No niego que ella sea la candidata perfecta, pero no es para mí, papá. Y no quiero casarme con nadie que pueda generarnos un conflicto dentro de la aldea. Kateriina es buena mujer, pero temo que siga la estela de su padre.

Aquella declaración pareció sorprender a Estoico, pero Astrid juró escuchar al Jefe respirar aliviado.

—La decisión te pertenece solo a ti, hijo. Pero no quedan más candidatas, tendrás que escoger a cualquiera de las anteriores que conociste durante el Festival o a Camicazi.

—Lo sé —se lamentó él.

—No te agobies ahora con eso, ¿vale? Es probable que Lars se salga con la suya y convoque en Concilio de Emergencia, por lo que el Consejo estará distraído por un tiempo. Hasta que los Noldor no se marchen, nadie te forzará a que tomes ninguna decisión y, recuerda, no tendrás que casarte al momento, por lo que tendrás tiempo para conocer a tu futura esposa —explicó Estoico con simpatía—. Aún así, creo que debería a explicarte cuales son tus funciones como… esposo. Si entiendes lo que te quiero decir, sé que es un auténtico terreno inexplorado para ti.

Hipo se quedó un segundo procesando en lo que su padre estaba intentaba explicarle.

—Papá, no. Por todos los Dioses, no. No necesito una charla sobre sexo ni ahora ni nunca.

Astrid se habría ahogado de la risa, de no estar tan tensa y con la bilis acumulada en su garganta. Las carcajadas de Estoico resonaron por las paredes de la caverna mientras se alejaba con Hipo en dirección a la salida. La bruja esperó unos minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que sacó el valor suficiente para salir de su escondite. Tuvo que esforzarse en no vomitar allí mismo y estaba temblando, aunque aún estaba abrazada al libro de recetas de Kaira. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó la frente contra el suelo sucio de tierra. Se había enfocado tanto en controlar su respiración que se asustó cuando sintió la mano caliente de Hipo contra su cuello. Astrid se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. A estas alturas ya podía adivinar que era él con solo rozar su piel contra la suya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Tengo pinta de estarlo? —gruñó ella dando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

—Incorpórate, así es mucho peor —le pidió él, empujándola hacia atrás con delicadeza.

La bruja necesitó varios minutos para calmarse. Terminó con la cabeza apoyada en su hombre mientras Hipo acariciaba su pelo con mimo. Seguía tensa y los brazos empezaban a cansarse de sostener el libro, pero al menos ya no estaba invadida por el miedo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Hipo.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella dubitativa.

—¿Es mucho pedirte si te pregunto qué hacíais tú y Kaira Gormdsen aquí abajo y cómo ha acabado inconsciente en la celda de Rosethorn?

Astrid tardó en responder a su pregunta.

—Me temo que sí —dijo ella abrumada.

—¿Me lo contarás cuando estés mejor?

—Claro —contestó sin dudar.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien —bajó la mirada hacia el libro que cargaba Astrid—. ¿Y ese libro?

La bruja se apartó de él para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Le entregó el libro de recetas e Hipo contuvo la respiración al sentir el leve rastro de magia salir de él.

—¿Es…?

—Tiene que serlo.

Hipo lo abrió con curiosidad, pero su cara se tornó en una de confusión.

—Pero si esto son recetas —pasó de página—. ¡Por Odín! ¿Esto es germano? —pasó otra página—. ¿Latín? Astrid, ¿qué clase de grimorio es este? Todo son recetas escritas en diferentes idiomas —Hipo se detuvo en una hoja—. Madre mía, aquí hay lenguas que no he visto en mi vida.

Astrid asintió con los hombros caídos.

—Lo sé, me temo que al encontrar la solución nos hemos encontrado con un problema mayor.

Hipo parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese grimorio está protegido por una especie de conjuro que hay que descifrar.

—¿Significa que…?

—Sí, me temo que tenemos que traducir todo ese libro y descifrar el código que se esconde tras esas recetas —la bruja soltó un largo suspiro—. ¿Cómo decías que llevabas el latín?

Xx.

 ***El reino de Fortriu es lo que conocemos hoy como Escocia. Esta historia se sitúa más o menos en el año 1000 d.C y, por aquel entonces, Inglaterra estaba dividida en varios reinos, entre ellos Fortriu.**


	18. Falsas promesas

**¡Holiii!**

 **Ya estoy otra vez aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Uno que me ha costado Dioses y ayuda escribirlo. He tenido que reescribir el inicio de este capítulo, ¿cuántas veces? ¿Cuatro? Han habido muchos sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo, sobre todo porque hay escenas que me han costado la vida escribir, aunque también han habido otras que sencillamente he amado redactarlas.**

 **Sin embargo, cada vez me doy cuenta que este fic es muchísimo más complejo de lo que pensé que sería nunca, después de todo esto sólo iba a ser One-shot y mirad ahora, a punto de llegar a los 20 capítulos y aún con mucha trama por desarrollar. No voy a mentiros, bendito sea el día que decidí hacer este fic. Tal vez no sea ni el más popular, ni el más perfecto, pero soy consciente que algunxs lo estáis disfrutando un montón y esperáis mis actualizaciones con mucha ilusión. Para mí Wicked Game es el gozo de tener algo que he hecho yo, que me pertenece (en gran medida, pues la mayoría de los personajes no son míos) y algo que tengo perspectiva de acabar. Quiero remarcarlo porque algunas me escribís ansiosas de si lo voy abandonar y la respuesta es no. Jamás. Wicked Game terminará, lo único que no sé es cuando. Pero acabará, sobre todo porque ya sé cuál es su final y para mí es un reto personal terminarlo.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer también de que Wicked Game ha llegado a las 100 reviews (wiii) y recordaros que aunque yo no soy de clamar reviews ni nada por el estilo para actualizar (siempre digo que primero escribo para mí), quería subrayar lo importante que es el gesto de que dejéis un comentario, aunque sea puntualmente. Yo no cobro por escribir, pero invierto muchísimas horas en este fic; por esa razón, cuando recibo una review a mí me hacéis el día. Creo que no sois conscientes del valor sentimental que tiene saber que alguien lee tu historia y te diga que valora lo que haces. Muchas veces, las reviews que recibo son lo mejor que me pasa en un día. Y os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Con esto no os digo que tengáis que dejarme reviews si no sentís que tenéis que hacerlo, pero solo quería remarcar lo muchísimo que significa ese gesto para las que escribimos Fanfiction y son vuestras reviews el único salario que recibimos por esto. Además, que si tenéis cuenta en Fanfiction... Yo respondo a todas las reviews, cualquiera que me conozca puede dar fe de ello. También hay gente que me escribe por Twitter, Instagram e incluso Tumblr. So, you know, cuando queráis hablar, aquí estoy.**

 **Por último, para no enrollarme más, si tenéis ideas para one-shots de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar vuestras ideas de AUs, headcanons o ideas para one-shots del tipo a "Viento del Oeste" para escribir. Así que no os cortéis un pelo en mandarme PM o decírmelo en vuestras reviews. De verdad, que me vienen super bien.**

 **Agradecer como siempre a todas las personas que me dejáis reviews en prácticamente todos los capítulos: Cherry in the Moon, Bere, Beastboy, Malala, Yves... Sois unas cuántas y siempre soléis estar ahí, así que gracias. Jamás me olvido de Holly, de Miren y en especial de Poppy que me ha estado dando muchísimo apoyo moral con este capítulo.**

 **Y ya me callo.**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

La situación en Isla Mema era muy tensa.

Hasta los dragones se habían dado cuenta, hasta tal punto que evitaban las zonas concurridas de humanos. Astrid los envidiaba, pues para la hora de comer había oído al menos siete veces la palabra "brujería" mientras hacía su ronda y había tenido que esforzarse en no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción al respecto. Se había visto obligada a evitar las aguas termales pese a ser Día de Aseo, temerosa de que alguien viera la cicatriz de su espalda y alertaran al Consejo al respecto. Sin duda, sería muy extraño que ella tuviera en la espalda la misma marca que había aparecido en el pecho del viejo Gormdsen. No podía arriesgarse y ahora más que nunca debía cuidar sus pasos.

No había vuelto a ver a Hipo desde la noche anterior, tras acompañarla a casa bajo la lluvia torrencial y asegurarla de que, no podría pasar la noche con ella.

—Mi padre me necesita ahora, no quiero dejarle solo hoy, pero… tampoco quiero que te quedas sola —dijo él con tristeza.

—No es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien como Bardo Noldor —comentó la bruja escurriendo el agua de lluvia de su pelo—. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré por mi cuenta. Además, quiero echarle un vistazo al grimorio para ver cómo demonios descifrarlo y tú no harías nada más que distraerme.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó él ofendido—. Creo que mi nivel de latín es más avanzado de lo que te piensas, milady.

Ella rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y la abrazó. A Astrid contuvo la respiración, pues nunca había contacto físico fuera de los besos o el sexo, pero no dudó en rodearle con sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que sintió la calidez de su piel emanar de debajo de su túnica. Era fascinante cómo pese a estar tan calado como ella, él siguiera siendo tan cálido y embriagador. Astrid reposó su cabeza contra su hombro y él apoyó la suya contra su pelo. Olía a tierra húmeda, humo y acero y las gotas de lluvia caían de su pelo sobre las mejillas ya húmedas de la bruja. Hipo rompió el abrazo y sonrió nervioso, consciente de que quizás se había pasado, pero Astrid se la devolvió con timidez.

—Te veo mañana, Hipo.

—Procura descansar, Astrid, no te quedas hasta tarde con el grimorio.

Sin embargo, Astrid no se puso ni a traducir el grimorio ni pudo dormir apenas esa noche. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las sospechas de que ella pudiera ser una bruja, pese a que Kateriina hubiera descartado la hipótesis tras la mentira que Astrid le había contado. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado de que tal vez Bardo Noldor tuviera contactos con los cazadores de brujas. El Jefe de la Isla de Beren había dejado claro que conocía muy bien a su especie; pero, por el momento, tanto ella como el resto de mujeres de la aldea estaban protegidas por la jefatura. Sin embargo, si el Consejo llegaba a la resolución de traer un cazador de brujas, el escenario iba a cambiar y mucho. Astrid había sabido pasar perfectamente por humana y sabía que si había llamado la atención de los Noldor no había sido por otra cosa que por su bocaza. Tendría que ser mucho más cauta y tener un ojo siempre sobre Hipo para cuidar de que no robara su magia en el momento más inoportuno.

A la hora de comer del día siguiente, Astrid fue sorprendida por Chusco. La bruja apenas había tratado con él en el tiempo llevaba en la isla y no había recibido las mejores críticas por parte de su hermana. Hipo, sin embargo, le insistía que era más listo de lo que parecía a primera vista, aunque no llegara a entenderle del todo.

—¡Ey! —le saludó él sentándose con ella para comer.

La bruja parpadeó confundida.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Astrid.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza muy desconcertada. Quizás la idea más sensata sería pasar de él.

—¿Te gusta mi hermana?

La bruja levantó la mirada en su dirección estupefacta.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si te gusta mi hermana —repitió Chusco irritado—. No es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres que se juntan con otras mujeres, todo lo contrario; pero… ya sabes, no sé si me convence que te juntes con mi hermana.

Astrid dejó su cuchara sobre su plato y, aún sin dar crédito a sus oídos, preguntó:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo esté con tu hermana?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Estáis siempre juntas! Os peinais mutuamente, coméis siempre juntas, habláis todo el tiempo, pareceis…

—¿Amigas? —intentó adivinar ella, no muy segura de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Iba a decir que parecéis novias! Al principio, parecía que tenías algo con Hipo, pero estoy casi convencido de que estás liada con Brusca.

Astrid intentó contener una carcajada dada la seriedad con la que Chusco estaba hablando, pero fue imposible. El vikingo parecía confundido por su reacción y Astrid tuvo que esforzarse en ahogar sus risas.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que Brusca tenga una amiga? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué querrías serlo? —cuestionó él.

Astrid arqueó una ceja.

—Dímelo tú, es tu hermana —Chusco parpadeó pasmado—. Brusca es pesada, cotilla y me saca de mis casillas, pero… es buena gente y es la que mejor ha sabido llevar mi mal carácter, supongo que porque ella es igual o peor que yo.

Chusco parecía tener una lucha interna ante la confesión de Astrid. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

—¿Por qué te molesta mi amistad con Brusca?

El vikingo se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero no tardó en dibujar esa molesta mueca de mofa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡Si a mí me da igual lo que haga la petarda de mi hermana!

Astrid estrechó los ojos con reticencia, más que consciente de cuál era el verdadero problema de Chusco.

—¿No será que estás celoso porque tu hermana tiene una vida y no te gusta que esté con alguien que no sea contigo?

—¿Cómo demonios te has dado cuenta de eso? —preguntó el vikingo atónito—. ¿Acaso lees la mente?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro, irritada por lo imbéciles que los humanos podían llegar a ser a veces; sobre todo, Chusco.

—No hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta —explicó Astrid—. Si tan celoso estás, ¿por qué eres tan capullo con tu hermana? Con lo encantadora que es vuestra madre, parece mentira que seáis hijos de ella.

—¡Es lo que hacen los hermanos! Tratándonos como la mierda es nuestra mejor forma de mostrar que nos queremos —se defendió Chusco.

—Dudo muchísimo que Brusca piense igual —replicó Astrid con frialdad—. ¿Alguna vez tu hermana te ha contado algo en confidencia? ¿Un secreto que no ha querido que compartieras con nadie?

—Cuando éramos niños, pero tampoco eran tan extraordinarios como para no tener que contárselo a todo el mundo —respondió él con indiferencia.

Astrid se levantó y le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro. El vikingo se cayó hacia atrás y Astrid volvió a sentarse furiosa.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó el vikingo con fastidio.

—Por gilipollas —le recriminó la bruja furiosa—. No me sorprende que esté harta de ti y que no te cuente nada.

—No es que quiera que me cuente nada… —se quejó él no muy convencido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué has venido aquí a preguntarme si estaba liándome con Brusca? ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado tú mismo? —le reprochó Astrid, pero decidió continuar visto que Chusco no se atrevía a responder—. No soportas que no confíe en ti y tampoco te gusta que ella se junte con otras personas. Pues que sepas que te mereces esa desconfianza por su parte.

El vikingo no supo qué contestar a sus acusaciones. Astrid continuó comiendo, ignorando su presencia hasta que Chusco se decidió a hablar de nuevo:

—Ella está super rara, últimamente… Está más callada de lo habitual, no responde a mis vaciles y parece estar siempre enfadada con el mundo. Pero lo peor de todo es que la he pillado más de una vez llorando en su cuarto.

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque sabía bien que a la vikinga no le gustaba exponer su lado más sensible, Brusca había encontrado en Astrid un hombro en el que llorar. Para la bruja era una situación violenta, pero no podía negar el pensamiento egoísta de sentirse importante porque la vikinga recurriera a ella por delante de nadie. Astrid no sabía si lo hacía bien o no, pero Brusca no se había quejado por el momento. También había que decir que, aunque la bruja no se abriera nunca con ella en la cuestión de sentimientos, Brusca era una compañía que distraía su mente y casi le ayudaba a olvidar todos sus problemas.

Astrid podía jurar que casi se sentía como una humana normal cuando estaba con ella.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, ese pensamiento no le parecía tan nauseabundo.

—Habla con tu hermana, Chusco —insistió Astrid—. Yo no voy a ser quien te cuente un secreto que no me pertenece.

—¿Tienes hermanos? Porque hablas como si tuvieras alguno.

Astrid sostuvo los ojos curiosos de Chusco. Ella siempre se había referido a las otras brujas de su aquelarre como sus hermanas, porque así funcionaban las sectas de brujas. Todas eran familia, aunque no fuese de sangre, y estaban unidas por su reina. ¿Pero realmente eran sus hermanas? Astrid no había tenido nunca un modelo en su vida con el que comparar e Hipo, quien era la persona con la que más contacto y confianza tenía, era hijo único. Aún así, quería imaginar que un hermano o una hermana jamás la hubieran traicionado y abandonado a su suerte. Por no mencionar todo el desprecio que había sufrido ella toda su vida por parte del aquelarre.

—No, no tengo —respondió ella sin más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Chusco? —preguntó alguien a espaldas de Astrid.

Brusca se sentó junto a Astrid con cara de pocos amigos hacia su gemelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo sentarme tampoco con ella? —le reprochó Chusco cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no puedes.

—Brusca… —empezó Astrid con tono reconciliador.

—¡Fuera, Chusco!

—¡Tú no mandas sobre mí! Te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor de los dos —le advirtió él.

—Mayor, pero más imbécil —musitó Brusca.

Chusco iba a replicar, pero Astrid le fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera decir nada. De muy mala gana y soltando insultos por lo bajini, decidió marcharse con Patapez y Mocoso que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala. Astrid y Brusca se quedaron solas comiendo en silencio, pero la bruja no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad, consciente de que Brusca estaba también furiosa con ella.

—Brusca…

—¿Por qué me hiciste cenar ayer con él? —le interrumpió la vikinga con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué ibas hacer si no? ¿Quedarte tú sola en una esquina? Os comportastéis como dos idiotas y tal vez tengas que concienciarte que vas a tener que vivir con la decisión que has tomado, más cuando estás con él —dijo Astrid irritada—. No te estoy juzgando por lo que hiciste, sabes que te apoyo en eso, pero te recuerdo que a él no le has dado ni la oportunidad de conocer la verdad —bajó la voz para que sólo la escuchara su amiga—. Mocoso no sabe que dejaste de verlo porque te quedaste embarazada, no le culpes por querer saber la razón por la que ya no quieres juntarte con él.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Contarle la verdad? ¿Que me quede embarazada y decidí matar al niño? —cuestionó ella escandalizada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Puede que Mocoso sea un imbécil de remate, pero él merece la verdad, Brusca —insistió Astrid cogiendo de su mano—. Sabes que te digo siempre que no tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, pero la única que sale perdiendo eres tú si te quedas con este secreto para ti.

Brusca sacudió la cabeza molesta, pero no replicó a lo último que le había dicho Astrid.

—No estoy lista para hacerlo.

—Está bien, aún es pronto —dijo Astrid.

—Esta mañana me ha bajado la regla.

La bruja parpadeó confundida y Brusca frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te incomoda que te diga que me sale sangre del coño? —comentó Brusca con aire divertido—. Pues estoy por arrancarme los riñones de cuajo, porque me duelen una puta barbaridad.

Astrid no estaba familiarizada con la regla. Sí, había oído hablar de ella, pero la infertilidad de las brujas acarreaba no sufrirla. Ella jamás se había preocupado por eso, ni siquiera estando con Gothi, quién nunca había parecido preocupada de si se le había bajado o no. Se sintió un tanto estúpida ante su ignorancia y procuró disimular su ignorancia, sobre todo porque no tenía ni pajorera idea de lo que debía suponer la regla para una humana.

—Noto también que sangro más de lo habitual, ¿es normal? —preguntó la vikinga algo preocupada.

Astrid palideció. ¿Era normal? A ella ya le parecía escandalosa la simple idea de tener que sangrar por la vagina como para tener que preocuparse también de la cantidad de sangre que salía de ahí abajo. ¿Y si Brusca sufría algún tipo de efecto secundario y ella no era capaz de verlo?

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Perdona, no te preocupes, seguro que es algo normal —se apresuró en decir la bruja—. Aún así, si notas algo fuera de lo normal, avísame sin falta.

Brusca asintió con la cabeza y cambió rápido de tema. Le mencionó lo ocurrido con Kaira Gormdsen la noche anterior, sobre que había rumores de que la anciana había bajado a la prisión por su cuenta y que había sobornado a los guardas. Astrid respiró aliviada al entender que los rumores sobre la brujería no habían llegado a los oídos de sus amiga.

—La única duda que tengo yo es por qué demonios querría ir a la prisión —dijo Brusca pensativa—. Allí sólo está la chica esa que robó a la niña de los Haugsen y esa lleva inconsciente desde esa noche. ¿Y por qué se desmayó?

—¿No os habéis enterado?

Kateriina Noldor pasó al lado de ellas vestida con un bonito vestido azul aterciopelado y su cabello azabache recogido en una suntuosa trenza. Una mueca de preocupación estaba dibujada en su cara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender a qué venía tanta alarma.

—Creía que lo sabrías porque eres la ayudante de la galena, pero la señora Gormdsen se ha despertado ya.

—¿Qué? —soltó la bruja sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Oh! Es que he estado esta mañana en su casa.

¿Por qué demonios había estado Kateriina en casa de Kaira Gormdsen? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? No era raro que Kaira se hubiera despertado del hechizo de Astrid, después de todo sólo le había borrado la memoria a muy corto plazo; pero, dado su edad, la bruja esperaba que durmiera al menos hasta el anochecer. La bruja confiaba de sobra en su magia y estaba convencida de que Kaira no recordaría nada de la noche anterior, sobre todo su encuentro con ella. Sin embargo, a Astrid todavía le inquietaba el comportamiento de la anciana. ¿Cómo había podido saber que Rosethorn era su hija? ¿Qué había pasado con los guardias de la prisión? Hasta donde sabía ella, ninguno de ellos había aparecido todavía. Astrid había escuchado por la aldea que Estoico había mandado centinelas para buscarles por toda la isla, pero no habían llegado nuevas todavía.

—¿Cómo está la señora Gormdsen? —preguntó Astrid sin querer parecer muy interesada.

—No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido ayer —contestó Kateriina—. Raro, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo? —cuestionó Brusca—. La mujer estaba inconsciente y no es ningún secreto que haya perdido la chaveta.

—¿No es muy extraño que una anciana que, a palabra de vuestra galena, no ha mostrado nunca signos de demencia haya aparecido inconsciente y con un aspecto lamentable en la prisión de la mujer con mayores sospechosas de brujería de toda la isla?

Brusca se quedó pensativa, pero asintió la cabeza poco después. La vikinga, al igual que el resto de la aldea, conocía muy bien los rumores que había en torno a Rosethorn. Astrid frunció el ceño, inquieta por hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. La bruja no pudo evitar cuestionarla:

—¿Con mayores sospechas? ¿Acaso tenéis una lista de otras mujeres que pudieran ser menos sospechosas pero igualmente brujas?

Kateriina sonrió.

—No fue idea nuestra, sino de Lars Gormdsen.

Astrid dio un respingo, pero sostuvo la mirada de la dama con mucha seriedad, intentando leer sus enigmáticos ojos. La bruja no podía esperar el momento en el que Hipo le anunciara que no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella. No le gustaba, había algo en ella que no le encajaba y no podía evitar sentirse constantemente observada por ella.

—¿Y quién está en esa lista? —preguntó Astrid.

—Tú seguro, As —bromeó Brusca, aunque dejó de reírse cuando cayó que su amiga no estaba para chiste.

—No he podido verla —explicó Kateriina sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero no te preocupes, saldré en tu defensa si es necesario.

—¿Cómo que en su defensa? ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? ¡Las brujas no existen! —exclamó Brusca atónita.

—¡Claro que existen! —insistió la dama poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad apoyas esta locura, Kateriina? —le recriminó Astrid—. ¿Una lista negra de mujeres?

—Nadie sufrirá ningún daño, Astrid —insistió Kateriina—. Solo la bruja que se esconde entre nosotras.

—¿Y cuando lo sabremos? ¿Cuando queméis a todas las acusadas hasta que encontréis a la que supuestamente no puede hacerlo?

Bruja y humana estaban muy tensas y Astrid procuró controlar la magia que fluía rabiosa por su cuerpo. Tal vez Kateriina no fuera oficialmente una cazadora de brujas, pero no podía bajar la guardia con ella. Por muy amistosa que pretendiera ser con ella, había algo en sus ojos grises que le ponía la piel de gallina. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kateriina decidió romperlo:

—Tal vez tengas razón, Astrid. La sola idea de estar expuestas a la amenaza de una bruja ha nublado mi mente. Una lista negra no es el método más ortodoxo.

Astrid contuvo el aliento de alivio y sonrió de forma forzada cuando Kateriina lo hizo. Se despidió con educación y se marchó sin recoger sus platos y los restos de su comida. Brusca arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Qué es eso de que hay brujas en Isla Mema?

—No la escuches, no sabe lo que dice —respondió Astrid malhumorada.

La vikinga, en cambio, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Tú sabes lo que van hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo saben que una mujer es una bruja?

Astrid sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No va a pasarnos nada, Estoico se opondrá a esta locura —insistió la bruja.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta, As —se quejó Brusca—. ¿Cómo saben que una mujer es una bruja?

—Las brujas no existen… —empezó a excusar Astrid.

—Astrid.

El rostro de Brusca era muy serio y estaba marcado por la angustia. La bruja resopló frustrada.

—Te desnudan y buscan una marca que indique que eres una bruja.

—¿Qué forma tienen? —preguntó Brusca sorprendida.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, ninguna en particular, supongo que escogerán un lunar o mancha de nacimiento al azar.

En realidad, el proceso era mucho más complejo que aquello. Los cazadores de brujas no eran famosos por ser piadosos. Primero, embadurnaban a las sospechosas con agua bendita. Si la bruja en cuestión había sido lo bastante imbécil como para no prepararse un hechizo de protección avanzado contra aquel líquido, estaba muerta. Después, venía el manoseo nauseabundo. Aunque hubiera alguna que otra mujer entre los cazadores de brujas, Astrid sabía que la mayoría de los estudios los realizaban hombres que en muchas ocasiones se focalizaban más en sobar a la mujer que en buscar ninguna marca. Un humano corriente no podía detectar la magia que desprendía la marca de la bruja, ni siquiera los cazadores. Sin embargo, había brujas que tenía marcas muy expuestas como lunares en forma de constelación o estrellas —una cursilada, en opinión de Astrid— en sitios muy a la vista del ojo humano u otros más discretos, como era el caso de ella, que había que emplear un poco la imaginación para encontrarlas y calificarlas como marcas.

Muchas mujeres humanas habían sido asesinadas por acusaciones falsas de brujería, aunque otras muchas brujas también sido víctimas de esos estudios. Astrid lo había visto más de una vez con sus propios ojos, sobre todo en el continente. El cristianismo estaba en guerra abierta no solo con las brujas, sino con todo el sexo femenino. Huir al norte había sido la decisión más sabia y coherente que Le Fey había tomado en toda su vida. Astrid aún se lo agradecia a Freyja cuando se acordaba de rezarla.

—Espera un segundo —soltó Brusca de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasará si te someten a ti a eso?

—Supongo que nada, no soy una bruja ni tengo nada que pueda probar que lo soy —mintió Astrid.

—¿Hola? —cuestionó Brusca con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Has olvidado la enorme cicatriz de tu espalda?

Astrid palideció.

—Esa gente está pirada, Astrid —continuó la vikinga preocupada—. Y si los Gormdsen se unen a ellos, date por segura que irán a por ti.

—No irán a por mí, Estoico no permitirá que nos sometan al estudio —insistió la bruja nerviosa—. Nadie puede acusarme de nada por una cicatriz que me hice de niña.

Astrid no se creyó sus propias palabras. Brusca tenía razón: ella estaría encabezando la lista de sospechosos. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

O ya podía darse por jodida.

Xx.

A Hipo siempre se le habían dado bien los idiomas.

Desde que era niño, su padre se había enfocado en que recibiera una buena educación. Dado que su por entonces escuálido hijo no tenía el potencial para matar dragones, Estoico no podía negar que Hipo contaba con otros talentos. Aunque la inteligencia y el conocimiento no eran virtudes especialmente valoradas entre los vikingos, Estoico había tenido claro que a su hijo podrían tomarle por muchas cosas, pero jamás le darían por tonto. Se gastó una pequeña fortuna en traer maestros de otras islas para que le enseñaran idiomas, matemáticas e historia.

Sin embargo, al principio Hipo no se mostraba muy dispuesto a colaborar. Prefería invertir su tiempo en cazar trolls o en jugar, sobre todo porque se aburría muchísimo en las clases y se distraía con suma facilidad. Los maestros del niño se quejaban con amargura de su pasividad y de su falta de interés, desesperando al pobre padre y tensando la relación padre e hijo, que por aquel entonces solo tenía seis años. Sin embargo, al poco de entrar como aprendiz en la herrería, Bocón detectó enseguida el problema de Hipo.

Una tarde, poco antes de cerrar la herrería, Bocón se encontró con Hipo dibujando en un rincón. Le llamó la atención que los dibujos fueran tan técnicos y no los típicos que haría un niño. ¿Lo más llamativo de todo? Los bocetos estaban llenos de números y cálculos muy avanzados para un crío de su edad.

—¿Quién te ha dado esto, Hipo? —preguntó Bocón sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Lo he hecho yo —respondió el niño con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Es para que te ayude en la herrería. Se aprovecha la fuerza del viento con estas manivelas y así puedes mover este sistema con más facilidad.

Bocón se rascó la cabeza fascinado, mientras que Hipo se esperaba que el herrero también le echara la bronca como sus profesores. Sin embargo, Bocón se redujo a preguntar:

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esto?

—Nadie.

—¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Me estás diciendo que tus maestros no te han explicado cómo hacer estos cálculos?

Hipo negó con la cabeza azorado.

—¿Y cómo lo has aprendido? —continuó interrogando el herrero.

—No lo sé, supongo que es lógica, ¿no? Encontré un par de libros en los Archivos que hablaban de las matemáticas,

—¿Y qué me dices de tus clases? Los profesores dicen que no prestas atención, ¿por qué no les has dicho que sabías esto?

—¡Porque nunca me escuchan! —se quejó el niño frustrado—. ¡No soy tonto! Ya sé hacer todo lo que me explican en clase, pero siempre me acusan de sabiondo y me vuelven a explicar lo mismo de siempre.

Bocón parpadeó sorprendido. Hipo tenía la vista clavada en sus manitas, avergonzado y expectante de una reacción molesta por parte del herrero, pero Bocón le sorprendió pasando la mano por el pelo y sonrió diciendo:

—Buen chico.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Aquella misma noche Hipo escuchó desde su cuarto cómo Bocón le explicaba a Estoico lo que había descubierto. El Jefe de Isla Mema era incapaz de creerse ni una sola palabra.

—¿Insinúas que mi hijo tiene la capacidad de aprendizaje de un adulto? ¡Vamos, Bocón! No digas estupideces, sólo es un niño.

—Un niño que hace cálculo avanzado, algo que ni tú y yo entenderíamos en un millón de años —señaló Bocón con voz cansada—. Mira estos dibujos, Estoico, el chico lo ha aprendido leyendo solo dos libros. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría aprender en manos de alguien que pudiera entenderle de verdad?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Bocón? ¡No quiere escuchar!

—¡Sólo tiene siete años, Estoico! Tal vez lo único que necesita es que le dejen aprender a su ritmo en lugar de esperar que él se adapte a los demás —insistió Bocón—. Esa cabecita que tiene es un prodigio. No necesita que le enseñen cosas que ya sabe, que se enfoquen en que aprende lo que no sabe. ¿Por qué no se enfocan en enseñarle idiomas? No nos vendría mal un buen intérprete.

Bocón no se equivocó. Para cuando Hipo cumplió diez años, hablaba con fluidez latín, griego y germano. Sin embargo, pocos en la aldea eran conscientes de las virtudes del hijo del Jefe, sobre todo porque no destacaba en todo aquello que un vikingo debía destacar. Era delgaducho, débil y no podía levantar un hacha sin requerir de todas sus fuerzas. Aquello producía que Hipo fuera renegado por muchos, incluso por otros niños de su edad, quienes se reían de él cada vez que intentaba demostrar su valía.

La distancia entre padre e hijo se fue marcando más y más a medida que fue creciendo. Hipo no lo sabía, pero a Estoico le generaba una enorme impotencia no poder comprender a su propio hijo, quién iba siete pasos por delante de los demás. Hipo tampoco es que fuera el mejor explicándose y perdía la paciencia rápidamente con su padre, sobre todo cuando su falta de interés en sus conversaciones era más que evidente. Por esa razón, para un niño de su edad, tan activo, tan hambriento de conocimiento y tan necesitado de afecto y compañía, su único consuelo eran los libros, sus inventos y las hojas de papel llenas de dibujos.

Entonces apareció Desdentao.

Y todo cambió.

O casi todo.

Sí, la relación con su padre había mejorado hasta tal punto que la sola idea de volver a cómo estaban antes le daban náuseas. Sí, ahora era respetado por todos los demás, pero no por ser Hipo Haddock, sino por ser el Maestro de Dragones, el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Por esa razón, cuando Astrid le preguntó por sus conocimientos en idiomas, Hipo sintió la euforia sacudir todo su cuerpo.

Por fin.

No era que a él le disgustara ayudar a los demás en todo lo relacionado con los dragones. Todo lo contrario, estaba más que encantado de hacerlo y le gustaba. Pero la petición de Astrid suponía hacer algo que él habría podido cumplir si no hubiera conseguido la paz con los dragones en Isla Mema. Y, sin entenderlo del todo, la sensación de sentirse útil en algo más que no fueran dragones o la jefatura, le hacía inusualmente feliz.

Después de comer se había pasado por los Archivos para buscar los viejos diccionarios que no había usado desde hacía años. No porque no los necesitara, sino porque carecía de tiempo para leer. Hacía años que había devuelto aquellos viejos tomos a las estanterías de la biblioteca, con esperanza de que alguien más se animara a estudiar idiomas; sin embargo, habían permanecido intactos desde entonces.

Hipo sopló las cubiertas para quitarles la densa capa de polvo que las cubría. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar otros estantes, incapaz de calmar a ese niño que siempre bajaba allí necesitado de nuevos libros que leer. Hipo acarició los lomos polvorientos de aquellas estanterías con delicada ternura y sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había recurrido a aquellos libros para huir de la soledad? Demasiadas, pero desde que Desdentao había aparecido en su vida esa necesidad había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, más desde que Astrid había entrado en su vida. Aún así, Hipo no pudo evitar coger un par de libros más para leer cuando tuviera tiempo. Cogió sus dos favoritos de cuando era niño: _La leyenda del tesoro de Barbagris_ y uno de matemáticas que estaba escrito en griego.

Saludó al guarda cuando salió de los Archivos quién se lo devolvió no muy entusiasmado. Hipo regresó a la aldea y fue directo a la herrería, donde Bocón la recibió alzando una ceja.

—¿Y esos libros? —preguntó el herrero.

—Pensaba hacer un pequeño repaso a estos diccionarios —mintió Hipo sonriendo nervioso—. Tengo los idiomas un poco oxidados.

—¿Y de dónde ha salido esa repentina necesidad de rememorar idiomas? —cuestionó Bocón curioso—. No es que los necesites. Jamás te he escuchado hablar otro idioma que no fuese nórdico.

—Tampoco es que haya mucha gente por aquí que hable griego —apuntó Hipo con diversión.

Hipo dejó los libros en su pequeño cuartito de trabajo y se puso a trabajar. A media tarde, Astrid apareció cargada con su hacha y con una mueca de cansancio marcada en su rostro. Bocón estaba en la trastienda buscando unas herramientas, mientras que Hipo se encontraba afilando unos dientes para un Gronkle.

—Buenas tardes, Milady —saludó él—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Ella sonrió agotada y dejó el hacha sobre la mesa. Hipo arqueó las cejas al advertir el acero desgastado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Desahogarme, supongo.

Hipo cogió el hacha y la balanceó para observar el filo. El hacha era un gran trabajo de Bocón, no cabía duda, pero Hipo conocía el cuerpo de Astrid lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ligeramente descalibrada. La bruja soltó una risita e Hipo salió de sus pensamientos. Ésta le observaba divertida sentada sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó él azorado.

—Es muy gracioso verte tan concentrado —respondió ella—. Se te arruga la nariz de una forma muy adorable.

—¿Adorable? —repitió él ofendido—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que daña eso a mi pobre ego masculino?

Astrid soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Será por el enorme ego que tienes tú!

Hipo sacudió los hombros y sonrió en dirección al afilador.

—También es verdad —admitió él.

El vikingo se puso manos a la obra mientras que Astrid le observaba en silencio. Afilar y calibrar un hacha era una de las tareas más sencillas y comunes en la herrería, por lo que Hipo no tardó más de quince minutos. Agitó el hacha con una mano y asintió satisfecho. La bruja bajó de la mesa cuando le entregó el hacha e imitó su gesto. Alzó las cejas sorprendida por el movimiento.

—¿Cómo?

Hipo sabía bien a qué se refería.

—Bueno, Bocón no sabe que tienes la cadera ligeramente rotada hacia un lado.

—¿Qué? —soltó ella sorprendida—. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Hipo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Se te nota un poquito al andar.

—Mucho te tienes que fijar para que lo hayas visto —replicó Astrid estrechando los ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces te quedas mirándome el culo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —se excusó él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojoa y con la cara teñida de escarlata.

La bruja le golpeó en el brazo e Hipo se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Astrid terminó riéndose, ajena al dolor que también sentía en su brazo, mientras él se frotaba el suyo. De repente, mientras Astrid admiraba su hacha recién afilada, Hipo recordó algo:

—Nunca me dijiste por qué Bocón te hizo el hacha, creía que no habíais llegado a un acuerdo.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos. Se giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda y enfocó su atención en las estanterías llenas de trastos de su zona de trabajo. Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Astrid?

—Preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta –dijo ella dubitativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te va a gustar la respuesta.

Hipo iba a insistir en que se lo contara cuando Bocón apareció silbando alegremente. Se quedó sorprendido de verlos a los dos solos, aunque Astrid estaba lo bastante lejos como para no dar a entender cosas extrañas.

—¡Hola, Astrid! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el herrero curioso.

—Venía a que me afilaras el hacha, pero Hipo se te ha adelantado —respondió la bruja levantando su arma sonriente—. Yo ya me iba, así que…

—En realidad, Astrid, hay algo que tengo que enseñarte —le interrumpió Hipo de forma abrupta.

La bruja le miró con cara de "¿-qué-coño-haces-no-ves-que-va-a-ser-muy-evidente-?", pero Hipo decidió ignorarla y la cogió del brazo para arrastrarla hasta su cuartito, dejando a Bocón muy confundido y con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que así se olerá que algo extraño entre nosotros? —le recriminó la bruja cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación.

—Eso da igual ahora —le respondió él molesto—. Quiero la verdad, Astrid, lo prometiste.

La bruja se mordió el labio y pasó la mano sobre los mechones sueltos de su flequillo para ponerlos tras su oreja. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas.

—No te va a gustar, Hipo, saberlo te hará más mal que bien.

—Astrid…

—¡Vale, vale! —se rindió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Recuerdas la mentira que le soltaste a Bocón sobre que estábamos juntos cuando no lo estábamos para excusar tu ausencia durante la noche del Festival?

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero después de que nacieran las gemelas de los Haugsen y te dije que quería poner distancia entre nosotros, aproveché para decirle que ya no nos estábamos viendo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —señaló el vikingo extrañado.

—Sí, pero hay una parte de la historia que no conoces —continuó la bruja—. La noche que nacieron las niñas, mientras tu hacías tus bendiciones vikingas a los Haugsen, me quedé a solas con Bocón. Estaba bastante agobiada por el asunto de que vinieran a secuestrar a las gemelas y le pregunté si me podía fabricar un hacha —Astrid dudó en continuar, pero al cruzarse con los ojos de Hipo se vio forzada a seguir—. Quiso saber cómo pensaba pagarlo y, claro, ya sabes que soy más pobre que las ratas. Entonces…

Astrid tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces?

—Hipo…

—¿Entonces? —insistió él, rezando porque no fuera lo que pensaba que había podido ser.

La bruja suspiró.

—Me pidió que dejara de verte —concluyó ella.

Los libros que había traído del Archivo cayeron de repente al suelo. Astrid se agitó sorprendida y se mordió el labio.

—Escucha, no lo dijo con mala intención —se apresuró a decir ella—. Él sólo estaba preocupado por ti, de que te enamoraras de mí cuando tenías que casarte con otra persona.

Ahora fue la mesa que se agitó y, seguido, la cama. La bruja intentó clamar su atención, pero él estaba tan cegado por la rabia que su voz sonaba lejos, como un eco. Bocón. Su mentor, su amigo y su segundo padre le había traicionado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Al margen de su situación con Astrid, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido una humana normal con la que no estuviera vinculado? Una muchacha aparecida de la nada de la que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente. El herrero habría priorizado sus responsabilidades, su posición, a su felicidad.

Primero su padre y ahora él.

Sintió la magia y la rabia recorrer sus venas como llamas expulsadas de la boca de un dragón. Unas manos tibias sujetaron su rostro y se encontró con los ojos, del color del cielo en verano, clavados en los suyos.

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

A Hipo le sorprendió su pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Tú montas a Desdentao, yo a Tormenta y salimos un par de horas para que puedas desahogarte tranquilo.

Las dudas empezaron a inundar la mente de Hipo. ¿Irse ahora sin más? ¿Con ella? ¿A vista de toda la aldea? Una parte de su mente, la más racional, le gritaba de que no era una buena idea, pero se moría por hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, más bien, pero era una insensatez. Retiró sus manos de su cara y respiró hondo, concentrándose en controlar la magia.

—No puedo —confesó él.

—No quieres —le acusó ella en voz de hilo.

La mesa seguía agitándose por su impotencia. Astrid enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y él, casi como si fuera un autorreflejo, inclinó su cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. La magia se revolvió por un momento, pero se relajó poco después. Su mesa de trabajo dejó de agitarse y sus hombros se relajaron, aunque la ira permanecía ardiente en su estómago y en el fondo de su cabeza.

—¿Hipo? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro?

Astrid le agarró con fuerza cuando la magia amenazó con volver a salir tras escuchar la voz de Bocón a lo lejos. Sintió un calor extraño salir de sus dedos y Astrid abrió mucho los ojos, claramente asustada.

—Mírame —le pidió ella en un susurro desesperado—. Concéntrate en mí, por favor.

Él asintió, respirando hondo, pero le estaba siendo imposible. Aquella sensación era diferente a otras veces a cuando le robaba la magia a Astrid. Era algo que salía de dentro de él, algo que no entendía, pero que siempre había estado ahí, solo que nunca se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Quería dejarlo salir, soltarlo del todo, pero temía no poder controlarlo.

Entonces, Astrid le besó.

Le besó con tanta fiereza y pasión que casi se mareó. La ira, la rabia y el extraño fenómeno que había sacudido su cuerpo desaparecieron al instante y se dejó llevar por la energía sensual de ella, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Intentó corresponderla con la misma vehemencia, pero estaba demasiado abrumado por el roce de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo y el tacto de su boca húmeda y caliente contra la suya. Su mente estaba nublada, casi como si estuviera borracho de ella. Hipo bajó la mano hasta su falda y ella se apartó al instante.

—¿Por qué paras? —se lamentó él.

—Necesitas salir de aquí, aire fresco —insistió ella esforzándose en recuperar el aire—. Vámonos ya.

Cogió de su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Hipo esperaba encontrarse con Bocón, pero no había nadie. Extrañados, ambos miraron hacia la zona de trabajo del herrero y se escondieron tan pronto se asomaron. Bocón estaba hablando con Lady Kateriina animadamente, aunque Hipo era incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación. Aún seguía mareado por el beso de Astrid, casi como si le hubiera noqueado más que besado.

Astrid agarró su brazo y señaló a una de las ventanas. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar su propuesta, la bruja ya había escalado hasta la ventana y le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarle a subir.

Hipo volvió a respirar hondo, pero esta vez no dudó.

Tomó su mano y salió con ella en dirección a los establos.

Xx.

Estoico se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Lo que fuera.

¿Un Concilio de Emergencia a última hora de la tarde? Ni de coña.

Había sido un día largo. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior hablando con Hipo. Le hubiera gustado pensar que había sido una conversación fructífera, pero su hijo había heredado su cabezonería y se había vuelto muy reservado, tal vez demasiado. Estoico nunca se le había dado bien leer las emociones de la gente —Valka había sido la experta en eso—, pero jamás pensó que su propio hijo pudiera resultar ser todo un enigma para él. No había habido forma de que Hipo le hablara de sus emociones, aunque él tampoco había sabido sacar la conversación.

Eso sí, una cosa tenía por seguro: su hijo era infeliz.

Y Estoico vivía atormentado por ello.

Él no había deseado un matrimonio concertado para Hipo. Se había negado desde siempre y Valka le había amenazado de que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuarlo. Hipo había sido concebido para amar y ser amado, eso decía siempre su madre. Sin embargo, todo se había complicado demasiado en los últimos meses. La posición de Estoico frente al Consejo era cada vez más y más delicada y sabía que si no se había dado ningún golpe contra él no había sido por otra cosa que por el miedo que inspiraba a los miembros del Consejo. Estoico Haddock era un diplomático y un líder nato, pero cuidadito con tocarle los cojones.

Hipo era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. A diferencia de los demás vikingos, Hipo era muy inteligente, pero despreciaba la violencia. Había accedido a ser entrenado por su padre en el arte de la guerra, pero Estoico se daba cuenta que su hijo siempre se contenía, receloso de que aquel entrenamiento sirviera realmente para algo. No obstante, para su fortuna, Hipo era muy habilidoso con la espada y tenía buenos reflejos, los suficientes para defenderse, aunque no estaba seguro si lo bastante para matar si se diera el caso.

Por tanto, un matrimonio concertado era la única protección que podía otorgar a su hijo. Asesinar a Hipo implicaría automáticamente declarar la guerra a la familia a la que pertenecería su futura esposa y nadie del Consejo desería eso para Isla Mema, sobre todo porque era Hipo y no el resto de los ciudadanos de Isla Mema, quien sabía controlar y manejar los dragones mejor que nadie. Aún así, al principio se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que ese futuro matrimonio tal vez no fuera tan mal, sobre todo porque quizás su hijo tuviera la misma suerte que él. Estoico se había enamorado de Valka en el mismo instante en que puso sus ojos en ella, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia: Hipo no era Estoico.

Ninguna de las candidatas le habían gustado, no era ningún secreto. La noche del Festival del Deshielo había sido un auténtico desastre, sobre todo por habérsele pasado por alto que uno de los jefes había traído a una niña de doce años para casarla con su hijo de casi veintidós. No había recordado ver a Hipo tan enfadado y Estoico no podía culparle, le había fallado como Jefe, pero sobre todo como padre. Le costó Dioses y ayuda convencer al Consejo de mejorar las condiciones para Hipo. Tiempo, eso es lo que necesitaba él. Tiempo para reflexionar y conocer a la compañera que estaría a su lado por el resto de sus días. Esa promesa al menos podría cumplirla.

Estoico estaba casi seguro que Hipo se decantaría por Camicazi, pero ambos jóvenes se habían puesto de acuerdo de que no forzarían un matrimonio no deseado entre ellos. El Jefe no había entendido por qué, pero su hijo no le había dado margen para discutir. La decisión ya había sido tomado y Estoico estaba forzado a respetarla.

Sólo quedaba una candidata y era imposible negar de que era la mejor de todas con diferencia. Kateriina Noldor venía de una familia adinerada y poderosa. La Isla de Beren era rica y un aliado de guerra excelente, por no mencionar que la muchacha había sido educada para ser la mejor consorte para un gran Jefe. Estoico hubiera intentado persuadir a su hijo de que se planteara escogerla de no haber sido por Bardo Noldor.

Ambos Jefes se conocían desde niños. La alianza entre Isla Mema y la Isla de Beren, pese a la distancia que las separaba, era antigua, pero fuerte. Ambos habían heredado a la jefatura siendo relativamente jóvenes, el padre de Bardo había muerto a manos de unos piratas y el de Estoico había sufrido una enfermedad degenerativa que le había incapacitado para gobernar al poco de enfermar. Estoico conocía bien la obsesión de Bardo con las brujas, pero su preocupación siempre se había sido enfocado en los ataques de los dragones a Isla Mema.

Además, él sólo creía en lo que sus ojos veían y prefería formarse su propia opinión a dejarse influir por la de los demás, y estaba claro que Estoico y Bardo tenían visiones muy diferentes en lo que respecta a la brujería. Por esa razón, al encontrarse con un Bardo aún más obsesionado, casi psicótico, con el asunto de las brujas, e inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de la aldea, le había llevado a la conclusión que una alianza por matrimonio con Beren era una imprudencia.

Por esa razón, cuando Hipo le había confesado que no quería casarse con Kateriina Noldor, Estoico había respirado aliviado. Aunque tampoco había sido una sorpresa, la actitud de Hipo respecto a la dama había sido cortés, pero distante. Su hijo siempre había sido un chico distraído y despistado, sobre todo durante su adolescencia; y, pese al esfuerzo que había empleado Estoico en corregir esa actitud, era innegable que su hijo estaba raro.

Muy raro.

En los últimos meses había tenido cambios de humor muy repentinos, más huraño algunos días y más alegre otros. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había vuelto ese brillo que no sabía que había desaparecido de sus ojos y Estoico temía que sus peores temores se hubieran cumplido.

El Jefe de Isla Mema sabía reconocer la mirada de un hombre enamorado. Además, no había que ser muy perspicaz para saber que su hijo estaba colado por la ayudante de Gothi: Astrid. Sólo había que detenerse cinco segundos para darse cuenta de cómo la miraba. No con los ojos lujuriosos de un hombre necesitada, sino con la admiración y la ternura de alguien profundamente enamorado.

Que la muchacha le correspondiera o no era otro tema, sobre todo porque ella le había negado de forma tajante cualquier tipo de relación con su hijo, pero no podía pasarse por alto que ambos eran cercanos. Demasiado cercanos.

Y eso era lo peor que podía sucederle a Hipo.

En otras circunstancias, Estoico quizás le habría animado a su hijo a que cortejara a la joven. Habría hecho lo imposible para convencer al Consejo de que permitieran a su hijo casarse con quien quisiera, sin importar la posición de la muchacha. Además, era innegable que Astrid tenía potencial para ser una excelente líder para la aldea: era honesta, valiente e inteligente, todo lo que una consorte debía ser.

Pero era inútil fantasear con ese tipo de cosas, por mucho que él deseara que fuera así. Si Hipo no se casaba de forma conveniente para la aldea sería casi como sentenciarle a muerte.

A media tarde, uno de los ancianos del Consejo, Sigur Mhyre, se acercó para comentarle que Lars Gormdsen había hablado con algunos miembros del Consejo sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Estoico le había asegurado que aún se estaba investigando el caso y que los guardas de la prisión no habían aparecido. Cuando se encontraran los testigos y se recogieran todas las pesquisas, Estoico convocaría al Consejo para un Concilio. Todo habría quedado como una anécdota sino fuera porque poco rato después, Patón Jorgueson se acercó a Estoico muy pálido.

—Hemos encontrado a los guardias.

—Bien, ¿dónde demonios estaban? —preguntó Estoico, aunque no le dejó responder—. Llévatelos a mi casa para que pueda interrogarles sobre lo de anoche y...

—Estoico —le interrumpió Patón—. Están muertos.

El Jefe parpadeó sorprendido y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Cómo que muertos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que tienes que verlo por ti mismo —respondió Patón con voz de hilo—. Están casi irreconocibles.

Habían sido tres los guardas desaparecidos. Buenas personas y trabajadoras, de ahí que cuando vio los cadáveres mutilados en el bosque se vio obligado a contener la bilis en su boca. A las tres cabezas decapitadas se les había arrancado los ojos, sus cuerpo habían sido abiertos en canal y, a primera vista, parecía que les hubieran extirpado el corazón. Por no mencionar, el enorme charco de sangre bajo los cadáveres. Gothi, que les había acompañado para hacer su propio análisis de cómo podían haber muerto, estaba horrorizada. Era un espectáculo espeluznante e inhumano y las mutilaciones eran demasiado precisas para haber sido hechas por ningún dragón.

Pronto cayeron en los símbolos extraños que estaban tallados en los árboles que rodeaban a los cadáveres. Gothi pasó los dedos sobre ellos y abrió mucho los ojos, como si fueran algo demasiado espeluznante. Estoico se agachó a la altura de la anciana y leyó lo que escribió sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Esto es brujería.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Estoico preocupado—. Sabes lo que conlleva confirmarlo.

La anciana asintió angustiada.

Estoico ordenó cortar los troncos para que Gothi pudiera estudiarlos, aunque todos los presentes le observaron interrogantes, conscientes de que aquello sobrepasaba la razón humana. El Jefe dio un largo suspiro y mandó que se recogieran los cadáveres y se hiciera todo lo posible para que estuvieran presentables para sus respectivos funerales. El propio Estoico se encargaría de informar a las familias de inmediato. Se dirigió a Patón en voz baja:

—Convoca al Consejo para dentro de dos horas, diles que es un Concilio de Emergencia, pero no les informes de nada de esto todavía. Después de hablar con las familias, iré a interrogar a Kaira Gormdsen. De momento, es nuestra única testigo.

Estoico no quiso decir en voz alta que también era su única sospechosa, aunque dudaba que la anciana pudiera hacer nada de esto.

—¿Aviso también a Bardo Noldor? —preguntó Patón con cautela.

Estoico bufó.

—Aunque no le invitemos, vendrá igualmente. Más sabiendo que hemos encontrado… esto —comentó el Jefe malhumorado.

—Estoico, ¿de veras crees que esto ha podido ser un acto de brujería? —cuestionó Patón preocupado.

Gothi escribió en el suelo.

—Algunos de estos símbolos pertenecen a la lengua de las antiguas brujas.

—¿Sabrías interpretarlos? —preguntó Estoico.

—Necesitaría tiempo para hacerlo —respondió la anciana y señaló uno de los signos con forma de herradura—. No estoy familiarizada con estos, pero lo investigaré.

—Hazlo, por favor. Aunque me temo que tendré que llevarlos ante el Consejo.

Gothi asintió y todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra. Estoico volvió a la aldea, buscando la mejor manera de hablar con cada una de las familias de los guardias asesinados. Fue sorprendido por Bocón, quién le preguntó sobre lo que había ocurrido. Estoico se lo explicó por encima y le dijo que conocería todos los detalles en el Concilio. Antes de irse, el Jefe le pidió a su amigo que avisara a Hipo. El herrero torció el gesto.

—Sí, bueno, creo que tu hijo no va a estar disponible.

Estoico le miró sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—No me preguntes —respondió el herrero de mala gana—. Me he dado cuenta cuando Lady Kateriina ha ido a verle. Se ha escaqueado casi seguro por la ventana.

—No entiendo nada, Bocón. ¿Por qué mi hijo tendría motivos para salir corriendo de la herrería?

Bocón sacudió la cabeza, no muy seguro de si debería responder.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Jefe empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—No estaba solo cuando ha venido la chica Noldor.

—¿Con quién estaba?

—Astrid.

Mierda. Esto era lo último que necesitaba saber ahora.

—¿Crees que se ha ido con ella?

—No me explico si no porque no estaban ninguno de los dos —contestó Bocón sacudiendo los hombros—. Estoy casi seguro que han salido a volar, porque no están ni Desdentao ni la Nadder de ella. Kateriina Noldor no sabe que se ha ido con Astrid, pero que sepas que no le ha hecho gracia su repentina ausencia.

Que a Kateriina Noldor le molestara o no la actitud de Hipo era el último de sus problemas. Estoico soltó un insulto por lo bajo y se giró para dirigirse a la casa de la primera familia. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

—¿Sabes tú algo que yo debería saber sobre esos dos?

Bocón abrió mucho los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. Titubeó antes de decir:

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Estoico estrechó los ojos con sospecha, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para tener esa conversación. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes y un Concilio al que enfrentarse.

Sin embargo, aún cuando empezó el Concilio, Estoico seguía atormentado ante la posibilidad de que Bocón le hubiera mentido.

Xx.

Hipo no había abierto la boca desde que habían abandonado la isla.

Tormenta estaba haciendo un gran sobreesfuerzo para seguir el ritmo del Furia Nocturna y no fue hasta que Astrid se vio obligada a usar su magia otra para calmar la molestia de su ala que Hipo se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo. Bajó la velocidad y estuvieron volando cada uno por su lado durante un par de horas. Al rato, Hipo le indicó para parar en una isla cubierta por frondosos árboles.

Bajaron a una pequeña explanada en el centro de la isla. Desdentao miró a su amigo preocupado, pero éste le rascó bajó la barbilla con aire amistoso para calmarle. El dragón se tumbó junto a Tormenta y se quedó mirando a su amigo con aire preocupado.

Hipo se había sentado sobre una roca y les daba la espalda. Astrid cayó en cuenta de que Desdentao estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección al vikingo para que ella hiciera algo. La bruja soltó un suspiro, molesta por tener que darle la razón al Furia Nocturna, y fue al lado de Hipo. No pudo evitar el gesto de acariciar el pelo de su nuca antes de sentarse a su lado. El vikingo cerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó la bruja.

—¿El qué? ¿La parte en la que una de las personas en las que más confío me ha traicionado o en todo lo que ha pasado después en la herrería? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Estoy dispuesta a hablar de ambas cosas —se ofreció Astrid.

Hipo se frotó los ojos para quitar el cansancio de ellos y bufó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Bocón?

Astrid arqueó una ceja.

—¿No es evidente? Sabía que no reaccionarías bien y no quise meter mierda donde no había. Sé que lo que ha hecho no está bien...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es tremendamente ofensivo! —le interrumpió él furioso.

—Y tienes toda la razón —continuó ella—. Aún así, Bocón solo actuó en base a lo que debía ser mejor para ti.

—No es nadie para decidir eso —se quejó Hipo con amargura.

—No —concordó Astrid con suavidad—. Claro que no, pero… él no dejó de insistir que esta relación amorosa ficticia que tenemos nos haría mucho daño. Su mayor temor era que ambos estuviéramos enamorados y que acabáramos sufriendo un fuerte desamor tras casarte.

Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se quedaran en blanco.

—¿Y si hubiera amor, Astrid?

La bruja abrió los ojos sorprendidos por su pregunta e Hipo se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta de su error.

—No, no… no me refiero a que esté enamorado de ti —hizo una mueca extraña en su boca—. Hablo de lo que hubiera pasado si tú y yo… pienso en el caso hipotético en el que me hubiera enamorado de ti y fueras una humana más, sin posición y sin nombre como el mundo te ve ahora. En el que tú y yo no estuviéramos vinculados y nos hubiéramos enamorado como dos humanos normales. ¿Eres consciente de lo doloroso que es pensar que ni siquiera Bocón es capaz de priorizar mi felicidad? ¿Crees que me gusta pensar en lo humillante que ha tenido que ser para ti que te haya chantajeado de esa forma?

Astrid abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró. Tenía que admitir que razón no le faltaba. Cierto era que entre ellos dos no había amor, solo sexo y una amistad quizás demasiado influenciada y fortalecida por el vínculo, pero sí que debía ser muy traumático que alguien a quien quieres tanto te dé semejante puñalada por la espalda. Astrid comprendía perfectamente la postura de Bocón, aunque tampoco se había detenido a pensar en lo que ella sentía al respecto. Ella había tenido remordimientos por haber aceptado el hacha, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí que había sido humillante. Tanto como cuando Estoico había aparecido en su casa convencido de que su hijo estaba allí la noche del Festival, casi acusándola de ser su amante. Miró a Hipo de reojo, quién tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos, y la bruja tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de abrazarle.

—No puedo cambiar lo que sientes ahora mismo —dijo ella dubitativa—. Pero sé lo que es estar enfurecido con el mundo. En tu caso, te sobran razones para estarlo. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que si vives enfadado con la gente que te quiere el mayor perjudicado vas a ser tú —Hipo levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y ella sonrió con ternura, acunando su mejilla con su mano—. Eres una persona amable y bondadosa, Hipo. Meterte en un abismo de ira y rabia no te llevará a ninguna parte. Creeme, hablo desde la experiencia.

El vikingo se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué hago entonces? No… no puedo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy hacer frente a esto?

—Tienes que hablar con él, Hipo —insistió ella—. Habla con él, dile cómo te sientes y estoy convencida de que te sentirás mucho mejor después de hacerlo.

—¿Y si pierdo el control? Lo de hoy… no ha sido como otras veces, ha sido muy diferente.

Ni la propia Astrid era capaz de explicar lo que había sucedido. Ella también lo había sentido y aún no comprendía qué había pasado, sobre todo porque no era algo que hubiera provenido de ella. ¿Un efecto secundario del vínculo tal vez? Fuera lo que fuera, había sido algo que había sacudido su cuerpo y la había asustado tanto que se había visto obligada a usar el vínculo con él para hacerlo desaparecer. Astrid sólo había usado el vínculo una vez con él y había sido para despertarle de su pesadilla la noche del Festival. La bruja casi podía jurar que había sentido el vínculo enredarse más y más a medida que ella lo usaba, cegada por su pasión por él. Aquella energía extraña, cálida y vibrante desapareció e Hipo volvía a ser el de siempre. ¿Pero cómo explicarle algo que ni ella misma comprendía? Confesarle eso sólo le pondría más nervioso.

—Seguramente has cogido más magia de la cuenta —mintió Astrid—. Estabas demasiado enfadado, ¿no? Ahora estás mucho más calmado, por lo que seguro que no tendrás problemas. Además, yo me daré cuenta si sucede algo extraño, así que procuraré estar cerca por si sucede cualquier cosa.

—¿Me besarías delante de Bocón? —preguntó él con recelo.

—Puedo besarte de toda la aldea y hacer que lo olviden después —replicó ella con orgullo.

Hipo intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Astrid cogió de su mano y la apretó para animarle. Él la sorprendió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y ella apretó su mejilla contra su pelo. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la brisa salado que había golpeado contra él durante el vuelo, pero seguía sintiéndose suave. Se quedaron un rato así, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones, los susurros de los dragones y el viento sisear contra la copa de los árboles.

Terminaron besándose un par de veces, para molestia del Furia Nocturna, pero no fueron más allá al darse cuenta que se había hecho muy tarde y todavía tenían que volver. Aquella sería la segunda noche que no iban a dormir juntos y ambos estaban tensos debido a la abstinencia sexual. Se prometieron, esta vez sin excusas, de que la noche siguiente sí o sí se verían.

Alzaron el vuelo bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas y con luna menguante. A mitad de camino, mientras sobrevolaban el mar abierto, Astrid cayó en una cosa. Hipo se giró tan pronto notó el movimiento sobre la Nadder y frunció el ceño al ver que Astrid había cogido el hacha que había estado cargando en su espalda. La bruja lanzó el hacha con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás y el arma desapareció en las oscuras aguas del mar. Apenas podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que Hipo la estaba sonriendo.

Asunto zanjado. Al menos, por parte de ella.

Era plena madrugada cuando llegaron a Isla Mema y ambos decidieron tomar caminos diferentes. Estaban seguros que a Bocón no le habría pasado por alto que Hipo hubiera desaparecido junto a Astrid y habían estado demasiado tiempo fuera sin avisar a nadie. Astrid voló en dirección a los establos, mientras que Hipo voló directamente hasta su casa. Hicieron un aterrizaje perfecto en frente de su casa y le llamó la atención de que hubiera luz dentro de su casa.

Su padre estaba esperándole.

Mierda.

— _Respira hondo, Hipo_ —le dijo Desdentao antes de entrar—. _Tú piensa que nada puede ir peor hoy._

El vikingo asintió, consciente de que el dragón tenía toda la razón. Además, lo de Bocón tenía solución, se había decidido a hablar con él después del desayuno. Después, hablaría con Kateriina para darle su negativa como candidata y, por último, iría a la Academia a ponerse al día con Patapez, que hacía semanas que no se pasaba por allí, para después trabajar con Astrid en las primeras traducciones del libro de recetas.

Todo iba a ir bien.

Seguro que sí.

Hipo entró en su casa, preparado para tragarse la bronca monumental de su padre. Sin embargo, Estoico Haddock se redujo a alzar la mirada del fuego a su dirección. Su rostro estaba marcado por el cansancio y la tristeza y el estómago de Hipo se puso en tensión.

Algo había pasado.

—Hola papá, ¿q-qué tal estás? —preguntó el joven nervioso.

Estoico no respondió, se quedó mirándole muy fijamente hasta que dijo:

—Cierra la puerta, hijo.

Hipo no titubeó en obedecer. Desdentao no se separó de su lado, consciente de que algo no iba bien. Se acercó al fuego con intención de sentarse con él, pero Estoico se levantó, sobresaltando a su hijo. Hipo empezó a entrar en pánico y Desdentao se pegó más a él, aterrado de que perdiera el control y algo mágico pudiera suceder.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadado por haberme marchado tan de repente? Escucha, lo siento, ha surgido algo y… y… no he podido evitarlo, yo…

—Te has perdido el Concilio de Emergencia —le interrumpió Estoico con tono acusatorio.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿Pero no me dijiste que hasta no se recogieran todas las pesquisas no se podía convocar?

Estoico se frotó los ojos cansado mientras soltaba un suspiro muy largo.

—Han aparecido muertos los guardias de la prisión.

Hipo se quedó en _shock_. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información y unos cuántos más en encontrar su voz.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué les ha pasado?

—Es muy tarde, Hipo —respondió Estoico con tono amargo—. Si hubieras estado aquí, habrías podido saberlo. Ahora tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana para enterarte, pero hay algo que debes saber antes y que te afecta directamente.

Hipo parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

Su padre carraspeó incómodo e Hipo sintió su corazón en un puño al apreciar la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Será mejor que te sientes, hijo. Esto no te va a gustar.

Xx.

Astrid no podía esperar al momento de llegar a su casa y meterse a la cama.

Estaba tan cansada que estaba convencida de que caería rendida tan pronto su cabeza rozara contra la almohada. Mañana empezaría a traducir el grimorio y ello requeriría toda su paciencia y esfuerzo mental, por lo que comería algo y a dormir.

La casa estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche y sólo se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de los Terribles Terrores mezclados con los estridentes de Gothi. Astrid se quitó las botas y encendió una vela con su magia, procurando que el fuego no fuese lo bastante intenso como para despertar a la anciana. Astrid cortó un trozo de pan y lo untó en la mermelada de frambuesas que alguien de la aldea les había dado como pago. La bruja se sentó en la mesa donde comían habitualmente y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba repleta de papeles llenos de notas. Puso su plato en una de las banquetas y forzó sus ojos para leer aquellas apuntes escritos por la terrible caligrafía de Gothi.

Los papeles estaban desordenados, por lo que era difícil entender el contexto de lo escrito. Astrid intentó buscarles un sentido mientras mordisqueaba su tostada. Algunos papeles hablaban sobre anatomía humana y el efecto de la sangre cuando estaba expuesto al aire más de veinticuatro horas. Otros mencionaban rituales antiguos y prohibidos de los vikingos en los que se les arrancaba el corazón a las víctimas para devorarlos en honor a los Dioses. Encontró una hoja suelta que hablaba de la brujería en la edad antigua, pero no tenía un contenido muy relevante que pudiera alarmarla. Frustrada por el caos que había ante ella, abandonó las notas de Gothi y se dispuso a ir a la cama.

Cuando se giró para subir a su cuarto las vio.

Posadas junto a la escalera se encontraban unas tablas de madera que parecían haber sido arrancadas directamente del tronco de un árbol. Astrid acercó su vela para ver las inscripciones que había en ellos y la vela resbaló de sus dedos de la impresión. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas tablas allí? ¿Y por qué tenían talladas palabras en su lengua materna?

Existían muchísimas tipologías de magia que Astrid desconocía; pero había leído sobre como en la antigüedad, cuando la magia no estaba tan avanzada como ahora, las brujas se veían muchas veces obligadas a escribir sus hechizos en diferentes sitios para usar su magia. Con el paso de los años, las brujas fueron evolucionando hasta el punto que ya no fue necesario emplear la magia escrita, sobre todo porque suponía dejar un rastro demasiado evidente a los cazadores de brujas.

Había un total de siete tablas de madera y cada una de ellas tenía una palabra diferente acompañadas por diferentes símbolos que Astrid reconoció como los signos zodiacales griegos. La bruja frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por qué iban a entremezclarse un conjuro con los signos del zodiaco? El horóscopo era una paparrucha que se habían inventado los griegos que poquísimas brujas se habían tragado y era muy extraño que esa simbología hubiera llegado al Archipiélago. Astrid leyó el conjuro, pero parpadeó confundida.

No tenía sentido.

 _La luna es roja, pero la hierba es gris._

Alguien había tallado palabras al azar creando una frase que no ni pies ni cabeza. Ni siquiera era un conjuro, solo una frase al azar escrita a toda prisa. El corazón de Astrid empezó a latir fuerte contra su pecho, ¿por qué estaban esas tablas allí? La bruja se sintió tentada en despertar a Gothi para pedirle explicaciones, pero sabía que debía controlarse, sobre todo porque resultaría muy sospechoso hacerle preguntas sobre algo que, en principio, no debería ni siquiera entender. Astrid no sabía qué pensar, desde su punto de vista aquello parecía una treta montada por alguien que claramente no sabía lo que escribía, pero cara al resto de la aldea… Sería lo necesario para despertar el caos en Isla Mema.

Un ronquido más sonoro de lo normal sacó a Astrid de sus pensamientos. Cogió la vela del suelo y miró las placas de madera una última vez antes de subir a su cuarto. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora no podía encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, pero Astrid temía que alguien, no estaba segura de si un humano o una bruja, estaba tendiendo una trampa. Lo único que no tenía claro era si esa trampa estaba siendo preparada solo para ella o para el resto de la isla.

Astrid pensó que esa noche no llegaría a dormirse dada su ansiedad, pero se equivocó. Cayó rendida en su cama en cuestión de segundos y, a pesar de la tensión y la preocupación que se encontraban en el fondo de su mente, Morfeo la acogió con los brazos abiertos. De repente, fue invadida por un sueño, uno que se sentía demasiado diferente a las incoherencias a las que estaba acostumbrada a soñar:

 _Hipo estaba despierto a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo y con unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Se había dormido después de lo de anoche, pero parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía horas._

— _¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo su angustia._

 _El vikingo giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus frondosos ojos eran como un libro abierto para ella, pudo leer su rabia, su frustración y su tristeza. Astrid estaba acostumbrada a ese halo melancólico en él, pero su corazón se encogió al verle tan vulnerable y rabioso._

— _Anoche cuando volvimos mi padre me estaba esperando._

 _La bruja arrugó al frente._

— _¿Se enfadó contigo por haber salido a volar así sin más?_

— _No —respondió él con sequedad._

— _¿Entonces qué…?_

— _Astrid._

 _Su voz temblaba y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Ella llevó su mano a su mejilla para quitarla una lágrima que se le habían escapado._

— _Me estás asustando, Hipo._

— _Mi padre me ha dicho que…_

Algo que había rozado contra su cuello la despertó. Estaba algo mareada, como si estuviera sufriendo una fuerte resaca, pero se dio cuenta que había alguien sobre ella que estaba besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello con ansia. Astrid no podía ver nada, pero podría reconocer su tacto ardiente y su olor en cualquier parte.

—¿Hipo? —preguntó ella somnolienta—. ¿Qué… qué haces?

—No preguntes —susurró él contra su piel—. Por favor.

Algo no estaba bien en él. Por lo general, Hipo siempre era cauteloso y tierno cuando la despertaba ansioso por acostarse con ella, dándole suaves besos en el rostro mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en su cabello. Esta vez era muy diferente. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, restregándose peligrosamente contra ella. Astrid soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando Hipo dio un chupetón en esa zona delicada de su cuello.

—Hipo…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él poseyó su boca. Astrid gimió cuando su lengua se adentró para jugar con la suya y subió sus manos para acariciar su pelo. Apenas le daba margen para respirar y Astrid cada vez tenía más y más calor. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo habitual, podía sentirlo por encima de su ropa. Bajó las manos hasta su rostro y despertó de aquella maravillosa ensoñación cuando sintió la humedad en sus mejillas.

—¿Hipo? ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo ella apartándose de su boca.

—Ahora no, Astrid —replicó él bajando su boca de nuevo a su cuello.

—No me jodas, estás llorando —musitó ella intentando incorporarse, pero él volvió a empujarla contra la cama—. Por favor, dime qué te pasa, me estás asustando.

Hipo se detuvo al instante y se apartó. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la bruja debido a la repentina ausencia de su embriagadora calidez.

—Si te molesto solo tienes que decirlo —dijo él con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

—No me molestas —se apresuró a decir ella irritada—. Pero es obvio que no estás bien.

—Y yo te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello, ahora no.

Su voz se quebró y soltó un sollozo. Astrid se incorporó para consolarle con un abrazo, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

—Sólo quiero olvidar, no pido tanto —murmuró él—. Sólo por esta noche.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento. ¿Era prudente permitirle que se desahogora acostándose con ella? No. ¿Se moría de ganas de acostarse con él y permitir que se consolara en ella? Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier excusa era perfecta para follar a Hipo Haddock. Astrid se puso de rodillas y le forzó a que aceptara su abrazo por los hombros. Entonces le susurró al oído:

—No hablemos entonces, métete en la cama conmigo y hazme tuya.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Hipo la arrojó contra el colchón, adueñándose de su boca una vez más mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos con rudeza. Estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, ardiente y embriagador, y decidió encender una vela con su magia para verle.

Astrid se quedó sin aire.

Estaba hecho un auténtico desastre con su pelo despeinado y con su cara húmeda por las lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban casi negros por la lujuria. Hipo le quitó el camisón con tal descortesía que Astrid oyó la tela rasgarse, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Ella se preocupó de hacer exactamente lo mismo con su túnica. Iba a acariciar el vello cobrizo de su pecho cuando Hipo agarró de sus muñecas con fuerza y la empujó contra la cama para inmovilizarla. Astrid intentó zafarse, pero cuando Hipo mordió uno de sus pezones desistió.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

Soltó sus muñecas tras lamer y morder por un buen rato sus pechos, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que decía claramente:

 _Ni te puto atrevas._

La bruja decidió no retar a su suerte. Hipo lamió entre sus pechos mientras bajaba una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos hasta su entrepierna para palparla. Sus callosos dedos se empaparon enseguida de ella y Astrid esperaba una sesión de masturbación antes de entrar en acción, pero se equivocaba. No supo en qué momento Hipo se había bajado los pantalones, pero antes de que tuviera consciencia de ella el vikingo la había penetrado de una única y fuerte estocada.

Astrid sabía que Gothi podía escucharles. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero, joder, ¿cómo no podía no gritar cuando la estaba penetrando como un salvaje? Entraba y salía de ella sin miramientos, acelerando y reduciendo sus estocadas para impedir que llegara al orgasmo. No, Hipo tenía bien claro que ella sólo se correría cuando él lo creyera conveniente.

Su rostro, en cambio, era indescifrable.

Hipo era como un libro abierto para Astrid, pero no por su capacidad de leer a la gente, sino porque sabía que el vikingo se sentía lo bastante a gusto con ella como para poder desinhibirse, ser apasionado y, sobre todo, él mismo. Porque Hipo Haddock era pura pasión con lo que amaba y con el sexo, pero también era tierno, un poco bobo y, sobre todo, amable.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, el Hipo al que ella estaba acostumbrada había sido usurpado por uno demasiado callado al que Astrid había percibido casi como si estuviera rabioso.

No estaba bien.

Y había buscado consuelo ella, usando su cuerpo —con su permiso— para buscar alivio a aquello que le estaba matando por dentro.

Si estaba disfrutándolo, era imposible saberlo, sus gemidos eran bajos y estaba muy concentrado en penetrarla. Y, a pesar de todo eso, sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Casi podía sentir que él quería ir más allá, pero que no se atrevía hacerlo. La bruja se incorporó y él chasqueó la lengua molesto porque ella rompiera su ritmo marcado, pero Astrid le rodeó su cuello y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No sé qué te pasa ni qué demonios te está torturando tanto para que estés así, pero… no tengas miedo a perder el control. No conmigo.

Hipo apoyó su frente contra la suya. Sus pupilas seguían dilatadas por el deseo y, aún estando quieto dentro de ella, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar.

—No me digas eso.

—¿Por qué?

No respondió. Astrid, claramente molesta, le desafió mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza que ambos sangraron. Hipo soltó un gruñido y ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Fóllame, Haddock.

Y lo hizo.

La acorraló debajo de su cuerpo y la penetró rápido y fuerte, lo cual la llevó rápido al orgasmo. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo. Volvió a besarla y Astrid sintió un chasquido en el fondo de su cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos, abrumada por cómo sus sensaciones se acentuaba y cómo su cuerpo se calentaba tanto como el de él.

Una parte de su mente, la poca que le quedaba que no estaba ciega de él y su fantástica polla, sabía que Hipo estaba utilizando el vínculo para intensificar más el acto. Aún no estaba segura de si era de forma consciente o inconsciente, a estas alturas era difícil saberlo con él. Pero… ¿debía detenerlo? Sí. ¿Iba hacerlo?

Y una mierda.

Cuando el segundo orgasmo la sacudió, ella gritó contra su lengua que se había adentrado de nuevo en su boca. Ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y ardientes y sus respectivas entrepiernas estaban húmedas por la excitación de ella. Él todavía no había llegado el orgasmo y Astrid decidió cometer una estupidez.

Uso también el vínculo con él.

Una cosa era usarlo para moderar sus poderes y otra muy diferente era utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Tirar de aquella cuerda invisible hizo efecto enseguida en él. La sensación fue tan abrumadora que escondió su rostro en su cuello y reposó casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sentir el vello de su pecho contra el suyo o cómo sus llenos senos se aplastaban contra su cuerpo mientras sus muy erectos pezones rozaban contra su piel, hizo que estuviera a punto de llegar a su tercer orgasmo. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y Astrid estaba agotada, pero podía aguantar un poco más.

Por él podía aguantar lo que fuera.

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas una vez más. Azul contra verde. Y cientos de palabras, hechos y sentimientos que ni ellos mismos eran capaces de entender.

O admitir.

Astrid rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él la penetró sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Esta vez, ambos tiraron del hilo invisible del vínculo, sin importarles de que ahora aquel lazo fuera casi imposible de deshacer. Hipo estaba a punto de llegar y, siempre demasiado considerado, se movió de tal forma para que su pelvis rozara con su muy hinchado clítoris. Tan pronto vio la cara de Astrid contraerse por el orgasmo se corrió dentro de ella.

Hipo necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse antes de salirse de ella y tumbarse a su lado. Las sábanas de la cama estaban húmedas por el sudor y por las excitaciones de ambos, pero no le dieron ninguna importancia. Astrid esperaba que Hipo se animara a decirle qué le había pasado para aparecerse allí como si nada y la follara de aquella manera, pero sus ojos le pesaban. Y, además, Hipo ya se había quedado dormido. Usar el vínculo de la forma que lo habían hecho los había dejado derrotados.

Astrid se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos y esta vez durmió del tirón, sin ser poseída por sueños extraños.

Cuando se despertó parecía que un batallón de Gronkles hubiera pasado por encima de ella. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y necesitaba un buen baño. Hipo estaba despierto a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo y con unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Se había dormido después de lo de anoche, pero parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía horas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo su angustia.

El vikingo giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus frondosos ojos eran como un libro abierto para ella, pudo leer su rabia, su frustración y su tristeza. Astrid estaba acostumbrada a ese halo melancólico en él, pero su corazón se encogió al verle tan vulnerable y rabioso.

—Anoche cuando volvimos mi padre me estaba esperando.

La bruja arrugó al frente. Aquello le sonaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Se enfadó contigo por haber salido a volar así sin más?

—No —respondió él con sequedad.

—¿Entonces qué…?

—Astrid.

Su voz temblaba y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Ella llevó su mano a su mejilla para quitarla una lágrima que se le habían escapado. La bruja parpadeó confundida y preocupada. Confundida porque estaba segura de haber vivido esto antes y preocupada porque no soportaba ver a Hipo así.

—Me estás asustando, Hipo.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que…

Él titubeó en continuar y ella contuvo la respiración, pues ahora lo había recordado. Esta escena la había soñado antes de que él la despertara anoche. Los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras y la misma angustia. Pero eso no era importante, ahora no, con él así no.

—¿Qué te dijo, Hipo?

El vikingo apartó la mano de su cara, pero no la soltó.

—El Consejo decidió anoche por mayoría que dada mi ineptitud para escoger esposa debo casarme con la candidata más adecuada para la aldea —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Voy a casarme en el próximo Solsticio de verano.

—¿Qué? Pero tu padre… —Astrid se incorporó, incapaz de comprender por qué se sentía tan alterada—. ¿Tu padre no te había dicho que…?

—Sí, pero todo ha quedado en nada. Una falsa promesa más para la colección —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo sentándose a su lado.

Astrid se esforzó en calmar su respiración y preguntar:

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién es mi desafortunada prometida? —Hipo se rió con pesar—. Ella te va a encantar.

El corazón de la bruja latió con fuerza contra su pecho.

No, ella no.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente su expresión:

—Sí, siento comunicarte que mi prometida es ni más ni menos que Lady Kateriina Noldor.

Xx.


	19. El despertar

**¡Holiii!**

 **Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Ha sido un mes raro y complicado y este capítulo ha sido complicado de redactar. Sin embargo, ha resultado ser más revelador de lo que esperaba, así que puedo darme por satisfecha. Estoy un poco abrumada porque nunca he recibido tantas reviews como con el último capítulo y que sepáis que estoy contentísima leyendo vuestras reviews y teorías. ¡No sabéis lo bonito que es! Aprovecho también para recordaros que no puedo responder a los comentarios que están escrito por Guest y me da mucha pena porque realmente deseo responderos.**

 **Algunos me lo habéis demandado y que sepáis que he intentado ponerlos en mi perfil los fanarts de Wicked Game, pero me ha sido imposible dado que me acabo de enterar que Fanfiction ya ni deja poner enlaces en los perfiles. La portada de Wicked Game podéis encontrarla en mi Tumblr bajo el hastag #itsasumbrella. Los tres preciosísisimos fanarts que ha hecho Poppysfanworld los encontréis en su Instagram ( Poppysfanworld). Así que no dudéis en echarles un ojo porque son una preciosidad (yo aún estoy llorando, porque son demasiados bonitos para ser reales). Aprovecho también para deciros que en mi Tumblr podéis encontrar un ask en el que una lectora, no sé quien (¡Holi si me estás leyendo!) me escribió preguntándome sobre cómo me imaginaba que hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera sido Estoico y no Valka el que hubiera sido llevado por dragones. Si queréis que desarrolle más cosas como estas no dudéis en escribirme por ahí y estaré encantada de hacerlo. Todos llevarán el tag #ask itsasumbrella. Si no, siempre podéis escribirme vía Twitter o Instagram.**

 **Una vez más mil gracias por vuestras reviews, vuestros favs y vuestros follows. Saber que estáis ahí ayuda un montón y realmente agradezco cualquier aportación o visión vuestra.**

 **Mil gracias.**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

Isla Mema había celebrado muchos Concilios extraordinarios a lo largo de su historia, la gran mayoría en relación a los ataques de los dragones que había sufrido la isla durante muchas generaciones. El último Concilio se había convocado tras la derrota a la Muerte Roja, cuando Hipo estuvo lo bastante recuperado de sus heridas para asistir y así ratificar la paz entre vikingos y dragones y proclamar, de forma oficial, al hijo de Estoico como heredero a la jefatura de la Tribu de los Gamberros.

El Concilio actual presentaba un ambiente muy diferente a su antecesor. El aire estaba muy cargado y sus asistentes estaban muy tensos. Estoico se había sentado en su silla, repasando sus notas mientras esperaba que el Consejo al completo entrara en la sala. Bocón se había sentado a un lado y hablaba muy bajito con Patón Jorguenson. Gothi se encontraba a su izquierda, con la frente más arrugada de lo normal, mirando con suma atención a las tablas con las runas de la lengua de las brujas. Bardo Noldor se hallaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, cuchicheando algo con Lars Gormdsen.

La reunión empezó con un enorme alboroto cuando Estoico explicó lo sucedido con los guardias de la prisión. No se recordaban asesinatos en Isla Mema desde hacía décadas, pues todo el Archipiélago había estado focalizado en erradicar el problema de los dragones que en atacarse los unos a los otros. Tras la destrucción del problema, Hipo y Estoico habían trabajando muy duro para construir alianzas entre las tribus y evitar que volvieran los baños de sangre que se habían dado entre los vikingos generaciones atrás. No obstante, el caso de los guardias asesinados había abierto viejas heridas.

—¡Seguro que ha sido obra de los Berserkers! ¡Nadie puede fiarse de Dagur el Desquiciado! —gritó uno de los hombres.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Seguro que es cosa de Alvin el Traidor! ¡Por algo se tiene ese apodo! —replicó otro.

—¿Y por qué descartáis tan rápido a los dragones? ¡No hace ni una década se dedicaban a masacrarnos! —acusó Mildew.

Las inculpaciones y los gritos inundaron la sala. Estoico se frotó los ojos exhausto. Estaba siendo un día demasiado largo y, la verdad, se le estaba acabando la paciencia que le solía caracterizar. El interrogatorio a Kaira Gormdsen había sido agotador; ya no solo por su actitud soberbia ante las preguntas del Jefe aún estando encamada, sino que además no le había dado ninguna respuesta que le ayudara a entender qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior. Kaira había jurado y perjurado que ella no recordaba nada de lo acontecido después del mediodía del día anteior y Estoico se había visto abocado a creerla. La anciana no mostraba signos de haber sufrido ningún tipo de agresión ni nada que le hubiera hecho a perder la memoria. Al margen del resfriado del último invierno y unos principios de reuma, Kaira Gormdsen gozaba de una excelente salud y una insoportable hipocondría; por tanto, era muy extraño que hubiera perdido la memoria de forma tan conveniente justo en la tarde en la que había desaparecido los guardias asesinados de la prisión. Estoico era más que consciente que acusar de asesinato a Kaira sería una tremenda estupidez, pero estaba convencido de que la anciana había visto al asesino y que, éste, de alguna forma, había borrado su memoria.

Cómo lo había hecho, no obstante, era un auténtico misterio.

Estoico soltó un largo suspiro y miró de reojo las tablas que se encontraban ante Gothi. ¿Había sido todo causa de la brujería? Sin duda, todo apuntaba que podía serlo, pero admitir aquello conllevaría a tener que asumir consecuencias para las mujeres de su aldea que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sin embargo, dudaba que el Consejo, formado casi al completo por hombres, pensaran lo mismo que él de ser así.

Se preguntó qué haría Valka en su lugar. Su esposa siempre se había impuesto al Consejo, aunque muchos la hubieran tomado por loca en los últimos meses antes de morir a manos de los dragones. El nacimiento prematuro de Hipo había sido traumático para ella; más teniendo en cuenta que su hijo había estado al borde de la muerte durante varias semanas. Estoico no había perdido nunca la fe de que Hipo saldría adelante, pero la desesperación de Valka había sido tal que Estoico ya no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Se comportaba de forma extraña, errática y paranoica y nunca se separaba de su hijo ni dejaba que casi nadie se acercara a él.

Estoico sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar eso ahora, aunque hubiera tenido un final feliz. Un tiempo después, tras el incidente que casi mató a Estoico del susto, Valka había vuelto a ser la de siempre y su hijo mejoró a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, dos meses más tarde, su esposa desapareció a manos de aquel Cortatormentas y la dieron por muerta medio año después, tras incontables salidas en su búsqueda.

—¿Estoico? —le llamó Bocón en voz muy baja—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

—Solo estoy cansado —respondió Estoico guardando la memoria de su esposa en lo más profundo de su mente.

El Jefe se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que silenció el jolgorio de gritos al instante. Todos los presentes en la sala miraron muy ansiosos a Estoico, quién se tomó unos segundos para meditar sus palabras.

—Esta carnicería no lo ha ejecutado ningún dragón. Los cadáveres no presentaban signos de haber sido atacados y devorados por dragones, Mildew. Este crimen ha sido ejecutado con precisión, como si el asesino supiera perfectamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. A los tres guardias se les arrancaron el corazón y los ojos, ¿qué dragón haría eso? —nadie respondió, un silencio sepulcral había invadido la sala—. No. Este crimen lo ha ejecutado alguien que sabía muy bien lo que hacía e iba a asesinar a sangre fría. Sé que dudáis de Dagur y Alvin, pero no podemos negar que desde el intento de secuestro de las gemelas Haugsen, tenemos el doble de centinelas sobrevolando la isla y los alrededores día y noche. Habríamos detectado su presencia, tanto por el aire como por mar. Además, ¿qué objetivo tendrían Dagur y Alvin en traicionarnos justamente ahora? No hay razones que les impulse hacerlo tras el tratado de paz que firmamos años atrás.

Un leve murmullo hizo eco entre los presentes, conscientes de que su jefe tenía toda la razón. Estoico cogió una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, consciente de que ahora debía cuidar mucho su discurso:

—En la escena del crimen encontramos una serie de inscripciones en los árboles que aún no hemos podido descifrar. Creemos que pueden ser una pista que el asesino haya podido dejar para jugar con nosotros o quién sabe. Gothi está ahora mismo intentando traducir lo que pone, por lo que…

—¿Podríamos ver esas inscripciones, Estoico? —le interrumpió Bardo Noldor de repente.

El Jefe de Isla Mema apretó los puños para contener su ira, pero asintió. Cogió una de las tablas al azar y la alzó para que todos pudieran verla. La mayoría de los rostros mezclaban la confusión y la vergüenza por no entender lo que ponía, pero Noldor compartió una mirada con Lars Gormdsen antes de levantarse de su asiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Estas runas pertenecen a la lengua de las brujas —soltó Bardo sin muchos preámbulos.

La sala entera estalló en gritos y exclamaciones mientras Estoico empleaba todo su autocontrol para no cruzar la sala y reventarle la cabeza a Bardo. Y, ya de paso, a Lars Gormdsen, quién por su sonrisita de arrogancia estaba claramente implicado con el Jefe de Beren.

—¡Noldor! —clamó Estoico furioso—. ¿He de recordarte que no eres más que un invitado en este Concilio? Tus opiniones serán escuchadas cuando yo lo considere oportuno, pues _yo_ soy el jefe de esta tribu, hasta entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

—¿Pretendes que ignoremos entonces las evidencias, Estoico? —dijo Lars Gormdsen de repente—. Noldor tiene experiencia con la brujería, él mejor que nadie conoce esta problemática que tú has decidido ignorar.

—¿Ignorar? —escupió Estoico furioso golpeando la mesa furioso—. ¿Tenéis alguna otra prueba además de estas runas que demuestre vuestra teoría? Sé perfectamente adónde queréis llegar y no pienso someter a esta tribu a esa escoria que se hacen llamar cazadores de brujas.

Lars Gormdsen se levantó también enfurecido y se dirigió al Consejo.

—¿Pensáis seguir escuchando a este hombre que no para de ignorar las evidencias? Mi padre fue asesinado por una bruja; mi madre fue atacada por una de ellas y ahora presenta signos de amnesia de lo acontecido ayer; los Haugsen estuvieron a punto de perder a una de sus hijas a manos de una que está protegida entre algodones en nuestras mazmorras y ahora, tres de nuestros mejores hombres han sido asesinados de forma sádica y violenta —Gormdsen chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a permitir que esto?

—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices, Gormdsen —le interrumpió Bocón—. La chica que se encuentra en las mazmorras sigue inconsciente y no podemos acusarla de brujería solo por llevar unas ropajes, que según Noldor, pertenecen a un aquelarre que…

—El Aquelarre de Le Fey —matizó Bardo con impaciencia—. El más peligroso de todos los que se encuentran en el Archipiélago y que…

—Nunca ha atacado Isla Mema —continuó Bocón malhumorado—. Ninguno de los aquí presentes, quizás a excepción de Gothi, podemos leer lo que pone en esas runas. ¿Cómo sabemos si realmente esto es un hechizo y no unos simples garabatos sin sentido? ¿Quién nos dice que esto no sea un treta de alguien dentro de la isla para encubrir su rastro y quiera confundirnos de forma conveniente para pensar que esto lo han hecho las brujas?

Los miembros del Concilio hablaron entre murmullos mientras Estoico hacía un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento. Bocón sonrió con simpatía.

—Requerimos tiempo para entender lo ocurrido con los guardias de la prisión —expresó el Jefe de Isla Mema—. Yo mismo lideraré las investigaciones junto con Patón y Gothi se encargará de traducir e interpretar las runas, mientras tanto…

—Un momento, Estoico.

Ivar Gunnar era uno de los miembros más ancianos del Consejo. En su día, fue la mano derecha del padre de Estoico y nadie podía confirmar con certeza su edad. Era rara la vez que hablaba en las reuniones del Consejo, pues en muchas ocasiones tendía a quedarse dormido, pero Estoico sabía bien que Ivar era uno de los hombres más sabios dentro del Consejo y su padre siempre había valorado su consejo. El anciano se dirigió a Lars Gormdsen primero:

—Pretender movilizar una moción contra tu Jefe no ha sido el paso más inteligente, Lars. Los Haddock han demostrado ser buenos líderes para nuestra aldea y, te guste o no, no debemos olvidar que ha sido un Haddock quien ha resuelto nuestro problema con los dragones. Por tanto, a menos que cometan un crimen despreciable o mostraran no estar ya capacitados para gobernar la tribu de los Gamberros, este Consejo se mantendrá fiel a la jefatura de los Haddock —el anciano tosió para recuperar su voz.

Lars Gormdsen se volvió a sentar en su sitio humillado y fulminó al Jefe de Isla Mema con la mirada. Estoico, en cambio, respiró aliviado. Tal vez no estaba tan solo como se pensaba. No obstante, Ivar continuó con su discurso dirigiéndose esta vez a él:

—Aún así, Jefe, creo que ha de tomarse más en serio lo que Lord Noldor nos señala. Sé que vosotros, las generaciones más jóvenes, sólo habéis conocido el terror de los dragones y no habéis tenido tiempo para experimentar la amenaza de otros seres que predominan en nuestro mundo. Isla Mema jamás ha sido atacada por brujas, cierto es, pero negar su existencia sería como negar la de los dragones. Otras islas, como Beren, han sufrido ataques y no podemos negar que esta tribu ya ha sufrido robos de bebés antes, siendo el caso de Rosethorn Gormdsen el último registrado.

—Kaira Gormdsen, a diferencia de su esposo, aseguró que su bebé había muerto, no robado —le recordó Estoico con cautela.

—Y Kaira apareció ayer inconsciente en el lugar donde debían estar los guardias asesinados —matizó Ivar con aire paciente—. No pienso acusar a Lady Gormdsen de ningún crimen, porque sé que ella jamás podría cometer ese tipo de salvajada. Kaira es tan víctima como esos hombres que han aparecido muertos. Pero, antes de enfermar e incluso de marcharse de la isla para buscar a su hija, Lord Gormdsen juró y perjuró que Rosethorn había sido secuestrada por una bruja llamada Le Fey, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y ninguno le creíamos. Temo que esta historia se esté repitiendo y es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a la aldea de cualquier tipo de amenaza, Estoico.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Ivar? —cuestionó el Jefe con un nudo en la garganta.

—Todas las mujeres de esta comunidad han de pasar por una inspección de brujería —sentenció el anciano.

Algunos miembros del Consejo contuvieron la respiración, mientras que las mujeres miembros pusieron el grito en el cielo, escandalizadas ante tal insinuación y, aún sin saber en qué consistía el examen, sabían que no debía ser nada bueno. A Estoico le entró una fuerte náusea que se esforzó en disimular y procuró no perder el equilibrio por la impresión.

Todos sus temores se estaban cumpliendo. Forzar a las mujeres a hacer esa inspección sería humillante y terrible. ¿Y si acusaban a mujeres inocentes? Estoico había oído barbaridades de lo que se les hacía a las mujeres tomadas por brujas y se le ponía la piel de gallina el solo pensar en que hubiera hogueras preparadas en la plaza de la aldea para quemarlas vivas.

—No puedo aprobar esto, Ivar.

—Esta decisión ha de ser voluntad de este Consejo y Concilio, Estoico. Ha de realizarse una votación —dictaminó Ivar Gunnar—. Recordad que para que salga esta moción adelante debe haber, por lo menos, la mitad más uno. Lord Noldor, en reuniones normales no permitimos que los invitados voten, pero dado que esto es un Concilio, los estatutos permiten que voten todos los asistentes. Por tanto, quién esté a favor de una inspección para encontrar brujas en esta aldea, por favor, que alce bien la mano para que se pueda contar bien los votos.

Estoico compartió miradas angustiosas con Bocón, Gothi y Patón. Ninguno de los cuatro, además de todas las mujeres miembro del Consejo y otros pocos hombres, alzaron sus manos. Lars Gormdsen, Bardo Noldor, Ivan Gunnar y otros miembros a quienes Estoico los había considerado como personas sensatas y sabias alzaron sus manos mientras Bocón recogía los votos para el acta.

La moción salió a favor de una inspección. Algunos miembros sonrieron aliviados y se estrecharon las manos contentos, mientras las mujeres lucían horrorizadas por lo que podía suceder. Gothi tocó el hombro de Bocón con su bastón y escribió furiosa sobre el suelo arenoso.

—Gothi dice que ella se niega en rotundo a llevar a cabo ningún examen físico —leyó el herrero.

Tal vez hubiera esperanza después de todo, pensó Estoico. Gothi tenía derecho a no llevar a cabo la inspección y era casi seguro que Astrid se negara a hacerlo también. Ambas ya lo habían hecho una vez, por lo que podrían volver hacerlo. Sin embargo, Ivan Gunnar asintió con lentitud y se dirigió a Bardo:

—Lord Noldor, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de contar con alguien de su extrema confianza que nos asegure una inspección justa? —Estoico abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado por la sugerencia—. Queremos encontrar brujas, pero no deseamos someter a nuestras mujeres gratuitamente ante personas poco preparadas.

Bardo Noldor sonrió satisfecho.

—Podría contactar rápidamente con un par de buenos amigos especializados en esto. Muy profesionales y prudentes —señaló Noldor—. ¿Podría utilizar a un Terrible Terror de los vuestros? Si me pongo en contacto con ellos esta misma noche es probable que estén aquí en menos de una semana.

—Sea así, entonces —señaló Ivar—. Jefe, ¿tiene algo que añadir al respecto?

—Si esta es la voluntad del Consejo, pese a oponerme radicalmente a esta locura, ha de cumplirse —respondió Estoico apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos—. Sin embargo, yo mismo estaré presente en esas todos los interrogatorios e inspecciones. No pienso dejar a ninguna de nuestras mujeres sometidas a manos de desconocidos.

—Perfecto entonces —acordó Ivar Gunnar—. Cuando los amigos de Noldor lleguen aquí, organizaremos todo el asunto.

Los miembros del Consejo asintieron conformes y Estoico esperaba a que se marcharan para poder hablar con Ivar a solas y preguntarle qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza para proponer semejante barbaridad. Sin embargo, tan pronto hicieron el amago de retirarse de sus puestos, Lars Gormdsen volvió a levantarse y clamó:

—¡Un momento! Hay algo más que debería votarse en este Concilio.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Lars? —preguntó el Jefe irritado.

Gormdsen sonrió con malicia y apoyó sus manos contra la mesa.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo, Estoico? ¿Acaso no es responsabilidad del heredero de Isla Mema estar presente en todas las reuniones del Consejo?

El Jefe tomó aire con profundidad, armándose de paciencia para no lanzar su martillo contra aquel hijo de troll.

—Mi hijo ha salido esta tarde y no nos ha dado tiempo para avisarle sobre este Concilio. De igual forma, si tienes algún problema con Hipo, puedes hablarlo directamente con él y conmigo. ¿O acaso te es más fácil intentar humillarlo delante de todo el Consejo para desprestigiarle? Hipo no es solo mi heredero, también es el responsable de la Academia y del entrenamiento de los cadetes más adultos; por no mencionar que también trabaja en la herrería con Bocón, por lo que muestra respeto hacia él, Lars.

Varios miembros asintieron a favor de lo que el Jefe dijo, pero otros prefirieron no opinar. Lars, en cambio, no se vio para nada afectado por dicho por su jefe. Es más, parecía gozar de la situación.

—Aunque me encantaría pasarme la noche hablando sobre las inutilidades y meteduras de pata de tu hijo, Estoico, no es eso de lo que quería hablar frente al Consejo —Estoico alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de hacia dónde quería llegar Gormdsen—. ¿Ha tomado Hipo una decisión sobre con quién debería casarse?

El Jefe de Isla Mema no se esperaba que fueran a sacarle ese tema precisamente esa noche, pero era consciente que había miembros del Consejo que estaban expectantes ante la decisión de Hipo.

—Todavía no —respondió Estoico—, pero es probable que se decida pronto. Os recuerdo que este Consejo quedó que la decisión solo sería suya y está en su derecho de reflexionar sobre con quién va a compartir cama por el resto de sus días.

—Yo estoy en desacuerdo con esa decisión —señaló Lars.

—Bueno, Lars, por suerte para Hipo, tu opinión quedó en nada tras la decisión del Consejo —dijo Bocón con rabia contenido—. ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto otra vez?

—Porque Hipo Haddock no es capaz de tomar un decisión por sí mismo —insistió Lars Gormdsen—. ¿Y si decide casarse con la heredera de los Bog-Burglars? Os recuerdo que esas mujeres se han dedicado a robar por generaciones. ¡Por no mencionar los rumores que circulan en torno a Camicazi sobre su promiscuidad con las mujeres! ¿Y si tienen sólo hijas? ¡Todas ellas formarán parte de las Bog-Burglars! Nuestra tribu se verá corrompida por su influencia.

El discurso xenófobo de Lars Gormdsen no era menos que nauseabundo, pero algunos de los miembros del Consejo parecían estar de acuerdo con él. Hipo ya le había asegurado que ni él ni Camicazi deseaban casarse, pero sí era cierto que tampoco se había mostrado favorable por el resto de candidatas. Por no mencionar, que Hipo ya había expresado también su negativa de casarse con Kateriina Noldor.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tome Hipo, estoy convencido que lo hace con la mejor intención tanto para él como para la aldea —explicó Estoico cuidando sus palabras—. Tengo plena confianza en él, solo necesita tiempo, nada más. Sed conscientes del sacrificio que está haciendo por nuestra tribu, por favor.

—Un futuro Jefe ha de hacer lo que sea necesario por su aldea, Estoico —intervino Ivar Gunnar—. Ahora nos está hablando el padre de Hipo, no nuestro Jefe. Has de presionar al chico para que se decida ya.

—Eso no es lo que dictaminó el Consejo, Ivar —le recordó el Jefe sorprendido—. Quedamos en que Hipo tomaría la decisión él sólo y que después tendría el plazo de un año para conocer y entenderse con su futura esposa. No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa de repente.

—Cuando se tomó esta decisión, nuestra aldea no se enfrentaba a ninguna amenaza —dijo Lars Gormdsen—. Hipo ha de casarse ya, debemos asegurar la Jefatura con otro heredero pronto.

—No hace ni diez minutos planteabas una moción de censura contra Estoico, ¿y ahora te preocupa asegurar que el linaje de los Haddock continúe? —cuestionó Bocón con recelo—. Hablas como si tú mismo hubieras decidido con quién debería casarse Hipo, Gormdsen

Lars sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿No es obvio? Solo hay una candidata que merezca la pena entre todas las que se han pasado por aquí —se giró en dirección a Bardo Noldor—. Lady Kateriina Noldor sería una consorte formidable para Hipo, pues cuenta con todas las virtudes para guiar a un heredero que se predice como… poco correcto y ajeno a nuestras tradiciones. Todos la habéis visto: es hermosa, caritativa e inteligente —se dirigió a uno de los presentes—. Cubo, ¿recuerdas cuando tus ovejas se escaparon el otro día? ¿Quién se ofreció a ayudarte sin pestañear apenas? Lady Noldor, por supuesto. No dudó en mancharse y descuidar su aspecto con tal de ayudar, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. ¿Cuántas veces se detiene Lady Kateriina a hablar con vosotros? ¿A atender a los niños y jugar con ellos? ¿O a escuchar a nuestros ancianos? Hipo Haddock no ha tenido ni la dignidad de presentarse en la casa de mi madre para conocer su estado y preocuparse por ella, mientras que Lady Noldor no se ha separado de ella hasta que ha recuperado la consciencia y se ha quedado a charlar con ella cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo. ¿Acaso somos tan ciegos como para no aceptar que Lady Kateriina Noldor es la consorte que esta aldea necesita? Hace años que Isla Mema necesita a una, no lo neguéis y se acercan tiempos oscuros, amigos míos, necesitamos líderes fuertes en nuestra aldea —Estoico no daba crédito a sus oídos ni mucho menos a las reacciones favorables que algunos miembros parecían tener con el discurso de Gormdsen—. Por tanto, propongo ante el Consejo que se vuelva a votar el matrimonio de Hipo Haddock y se apruebe su compromiso con Lady Kateriina.

—¡No! —rugió Estoico—. El Consejo ya ha decidido sobre este asunto y su voluntad es inquebrantable, Lars. La decisión sólo es de Hipo.

—Si alguien tiene dudas al respecto, sabed que mi hija estaría más que dispuesta a casarse con Hipo —añadió Bardo Noldor—. Es innegable que el chico necesita pensar menos en dragones y más en su gente, y creo que mi Kateriina es la mejor candidata para esa tarea. Sin embargo, esa voluntad pertenece únicamente a vosotros.

—Agradecemos mucho tu aporte, Bardo, pero lo vuelvo a repetir: esta decisión sólo pertenece a Hipo —reiteró Estoico con exasperación.

Ivar Gunnar se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Estoico muy serio.

—Estoico, todos los presentes somos conscientes de cuánto quieres a tu hijo y nadie duda que tenemos una deuda impagable con él tras haber vencido a la Muerte Roja y traer la paz entre vikingos y dragones. Sabemos que el chico lo hace lo mejor que puede y yo estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con Lars en que sea poco correcto. Tal vez sí que inconscientemente desafíe nuestras tradiciones, pero hace siete años era imposible plantear que un vikingo pudiera montar sobre un dragón, más un Furia Nocturna. Además, los que conocemos a Hipo sabemos que en él jamás ha existido ningún tipo de malicia y que muy lejos queda aquel niño desastroso e inútil —Estoico sintió aquellas palabras como cuchilladas en su pecho. Intentó defender a su hijo, pero Ivar alzó la mano para impedir que hablara—. No digo que lo sea ahora. Creo que a Hipo le queda mucho por mejorar, que tal vez se focaliza demasiado en los dragones, pero es un joven sabio, atento y no dudo que algún día será un gran líder para nuestro pueblo. Pero todo líder necesita a una gran mujer detrás, Estoico, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Todos los presentes sabemos que Lady Noldor es la mejor candidata para nuestra aldea y, aunque sabes bien lo mucho que apreciamos a tu hijo, no deja de ser nuestro heredero y es su responsabilidad velar por nosotros en todos los sentidos, tal y como lo has hecho tú siempre.

Estoico se quedó sin voz, incapaz de creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Sin embargo, no podía llevarle la contraria, pues sabía que Ivar tenía razón. Una vez más, el padre entraba en confrontación con el líder. Sabía de sobra que Lady Kateriina era la mejor opción, pese a su cuestionable ideología en torno a la brujería, pero Hipo no la quería. Se lo había dicho en plena confianza y él, su padre, había concordado que sería lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para su hijo.

Estoico votó que no en la votación. Al igual que un indignado Bocón y una demasiado silenciosa Gothi. El resto votó a favor. La boda se fechó para el Solsticio de Verano, fecha marcada por la acogida del buen tiempo y la bonanza. El día ideal para casarse y concebir un heredero. Estoico odió cada una de las miradas de lástima de los miembros del Consejo, pues todos eran conscientes que Hipo jamás se lo perdonaría

Y así fue.

Estoico estaba demasiado angustiado por la reacción de su hijo como para notar los extraños movimientos que ocurrieron a su alrededor. Cómo el fuego se avivó más de lo debido cuando Hipo le echó en cara que lo había abandonado una vez más o la caída de objetos de las paredes cada vez que sacudía sus manos o cómo Desdentao intentaba calmarle por todos los medios, casi como si estuviera hablando con él, e Hipo negaba con la cabeza. Estoico no le dio la más mínima importancia a aquellos fenómenos extraños de su alrededor porque los ojos dolidos de su hijo le perseguirían para siempre.

No fue tras él cuando salió furioso de casa. Lo mejor sería dejar que se calmara, que saliera a volar e intentar razonar con él a la mañana siguiente. No obstante, tras una noche larga en vela esperando su regresa, Estoico se dio cuenta que, tal vez, su hijo no volvería a casa.

Y, por primera vez en siete años, Estoico se sintió más sólo que nunca.

Xx.

Astrid jamás había visto a alguien tan hundido y deprimido como lo estaba Hipo aquella mañana.

Tras haberle confesado su compromiso con Lady Kateriina, Hipo se había vuelto a dormir, poco dispuesto a moverse de allí. Astrid se habría quedado con él, pero las tablas escritas en la lengua de las brujas la tenían muy preocupada y sabía que quedarse con él conllevaría repetir lo de la noche anterior. Jugar con el vínculo como lo habían hecho había sido una imprudencia y Astrid podía jurar que podía sentir el peso de la ansiedad de Hipo en su pecho. Lo mejor era marcar distancia por unas horas y volver a él cuando estuviera más calmado, pues temía que confrontar el asunto solo le enfadaría mucho más y Astrid temía que volviera a despertarse esa chispa que había sentido dentro de él en la herrería.

También estaba muy confundida respecto al sueño premonitorio. Ella jamás había tenido el don de la clarividencia. Hasta donde ella sabía, Freyja solo le había otorgado una pequeñísima parte del poder de Thor. ¿Por qué podía ver el futuro ahora entonces? Hipo llevaba tiempo jurando que él tenía visiones y ella no le había hecho caso, convencida de que era imposible. ¿Tal vez fuera una consecuencia del vínculo? Quizás fuera un poder latente en Astrid que Hipo había robado antes de que ella fuera consciente de su existencia. Pero seguía sin tener sentido. En su aquelarre había brujas lo bastante poderosas para detectar un poder como tal, la propia Le Fey se habría dado cuenta de ser así, ¿verdad? Astrid se prometió a sí misma que volvería a probar esa noche, hasta entonces debía atender a otros asuntos que sin duda le preocupaban todavía más.

Gothi ya estaba desayunando cuando Astrid bajó de su cuarto. La bruja miró de reojo las tablas que seguían donde las había encontrado la noche anterior, pero no se detuvo. Se sentó frente a Gothi y se sirvió un té y cogió una rebanada de pan para untarla con mermelada. La anciana estaba muy callada, más de lo habitual, y Astrid intentó parecer indiferente; sin embargo, la ansiedad por saber de dónde habían salido esas tablas se acrecentó con el silencio.

—Oye Gothi… ¿qué son esas tablas? Tienen unas runas muy raras, ¿no? —preguntó Astrid con fingida curiosidad.

La anciana sostuvo su mirada por unos largos segundos, lo cual puso muy nerviosa a la bruja. Después, cogió un palo que tenía a su lado y escribió en el suelo:

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Astrid alzó las cejas, sorprendida porque mostrara interés en algo externo al trabajo.

—Salí a volar con Tormenta —respondió la bruja—. Tiene que tomar descansos porque aún no está del todo recuperada, por eso llegué tan tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque has decidido desaparecer en el momento más inoportuno —señaló Gothi malhumorada—. Esas tablas que ves ahí aparecieron en unos árboles que rodeaban los cadáveres mutilados de los hombres desaparecidos antes de ayer.

Astrid palideció.

—¿Cómo que mutilados?

La bruja se vio obligada a contener las arcadas mientras Gothi le describía la escena en la que se habían encontrado a los cadáveres, pero aquello no fue lo peor de todo.

—Esas runas pertenecen a la lengua de las brujas —Astrid se esforzó en no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro—. Es muy complicado interpretar ese lenguaje, pues no hay libros ni nada que me puedan ayudar a traducirlo.

Astrid estaba de acuerdo. El conocimiento de la lengua de las brujas era algo inherente en ellas, pues el idioma era magia en sí misma. Ningún humano podía saber su lengua, era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Crees que conseguirás traducirlo? —preguntó Astrid.

—Tal vez, hace mucho que no leo esta lengua y siempre lo he hecho con ayuda.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayuda de quién?

Gothi no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir con la conversación y comenzó a recoger sus platos cuando Astrid preguntó:

—Gothi, ¿se sabe quién los mató?

La anciana negó con la cabeza y el corazón de Astrid bombeó fuerte contra su pecho. Sin asesino, con tres cuerpos mutilados a los que se les había arrancado el corazón y los ojos y unas runas de la lengua de las brujas talladas en los árboles de alrededor, sólo conllevaba a una conclusión: brujería.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó la bruja con voz de hilo.

La anciana escribió con rapidez en el suelo.

—Nada bueno —respondió la anciana—. Todas las mujeres de la aldea tendrán que ser interrogadas e inspeccionadas por cazadores de brujas.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—¿Estás de coña? —cuestionó la bruja escandalizada—. ¿Qué pruebas tienen para cometer semejante atrocidad?

—Bardo Noldor es un encantador de serpientes y ha conquistado a Lars Gormdsen y a Ivar Gunnar, uno de los ancianos más influyentes del Consejo —explicó Gothi con furia—. El Jefe intentó lo imposible para evitar esta locura, pero sus esfuerzos no han servido para nada.

Astrid se pasó sus manos por su cara horrorizada. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero era difícil hacerlo ante una amenaza como aquella. Tenía todas las papeletas para que la acusaran, los Gormdsen harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo y, aunque su marca era muy discreta, Astrid tenía suficientes cicatrices por todo su cuerpo como para que fuera imposible justificar que la supuesta hija de un pescador —a palabras de Kateriina Noldor— tuviera tantas o más marcas de guerra que el guerrero más experimentado. La llevarían derecha a la hoguera, donde moriría a consecuencia del vínculo con Hipo, y la sola idea de que al vikingo pudiera pasarle algo por su culpa le hacía temblar como una oveja sola ante un dragón. No podía soportar la sola idea de verle morir. Hipo no se merecía una muerte como esa; él debía tener una vida larga y feliz, junto a la persona con la que él realmente quisiera estar si llegaba a encontrarla algún día. Alguien amable, de buen corazón que le amara con la misma pasión que lo haría él.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Astrid dio un respingo al ver que Gothi tenía la vista clavada en ella. Escribió de nuevo en el suelo:

—Tómate el día libre y descansa, puedes ir adelantando algunos encargos que tengo que entregar mañana.

—Gothi, no…

La anciana le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas para que se callara y siguió escribiendo:

—No pueden verte rota y nerviosa, sobre todo porque sabes bien que hay quienes quieren ir a por ti —señaló la anciana—. Quédate en casa, descansa y luego vete al Gran Salón a comer como lo haces todos los días. Tienes que ser fuerte, Astrid.

La bruja respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Gothi tenía toda la razón, si iba a ser interrogada por los cazadores de brujas, ella más que nadie debía ser lo bastante prudente y fría como para no caer en sus redes. Todo era saber jugar bien sus cartas.

Astrid recogió sus platos para fregarlos mientras Gothi se preparaba para salir. La anciana salió, pero volvió a entrar como si se le hubiera olvidado algo. Se dirigió a su mesa y le dio dos botes de cristal llena de flores de tilo y valeriana. La bruja miró a la galena interrogante y ésta puso los ojos en blanco antes de escribir:

—Es para Hipo.

Astrid se quedó muda, no muy segura de qué decir. Gothi chasqueó la lengua y dibujó otra vez en el suelo.

—Tengo el sueño más ligero de lo que piensas y llevo ya tiempo escuchándoos. Sé reconocer una voz y la de Hipo es inconfundible.

—G-Gothi, no… no es lo que piensas, p-puedo expli...

La galena alzó la mano para mandarla callar.

—Eres joven y libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, no voy a juzgaros por las decisiones que toméis, pero… me imagino que te habrá dicho que debe casarse con Kateriina Noldor.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.

—Ándate con cuidado, Astrid. Hipo es un gran chico y no se merece nada de esto, pero si Bardo Noldor descubre que tú eres amante del prometido de su hija, ¡los Dioses sabrán qué te pueden hacer! —Gothi se detuvo un momento, indecisa si debía continuar—. Estás tomando preocupaciones, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Astrid no entendió bien a qué se refería. Entonces se ruborizó.

—Claro, claro, no… no te preocupes por eso. No hay bastardos en camino —bromeó ella nerviosa.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza sin reírse por su broma y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. La bruja, sin embargo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le estaban generando arcadas.

—¿Gothi?

La galena se giró en su dirección con aire curioso.

—¿Vas a decirle a Estoico sobre lo que hay entre nosotros?

Gothi parpadeó sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza. Astrid se mordió el labio, pero le dio las gracias en voz muy bajita. La galena se marchó sin despedirse, como siempre, y la bruja cayó sobre sus rodillas. No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida, Hipo y ella se habían vuelto tan descuidados que era sorprendente que no lo supiera toda la aldea. Ya podían despedirse de encontrarse en su habitación para deshinibirse, pues la sola idea de que Gothi los hubiera pillado le generaba muchísima vergüenza.

Astrid se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Contuvo la respiración al sentirlas arder. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tanto calor desprender de su cuerpo. Entonces, miró a las tablas que se encontraban a su lado. Tal vez debería aprovechar su tiempo libre e investigar por su cuenta lo sucedido o, quizás, debía espabilar y ponerse a traducir el grimorio. Con un poco de suerte, Astrid podría descifrarlo antes de que vinieran los cazadores y de la boda de Hipo.

La bruja soltó un gruñido.

Demasiadas cosas que hacer y ella estaba agotada. Apenas había dormido y la conversación con Gothi la había dejado derrotada. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de sus propias acciones, Astrid estaba subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Hipo dormía plácidamente contra la pared, dejando expuesta ante ella su espalda llena de quemaduras. La bruja no titubeó, se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse únicamente con la ropa interior y se metió en la cama, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Hipo se removió, pero llevó sus manos hacia su estómago, donde se encontraban las suyas.

—¿No vas a trabajar? —murmuró él con voz ronca.

—Tengo otros planes —respondió ella con pereza—. Duérmete.

Hipo retiró sus manos y se giró sobre sí mismo para mirarla cara a cara. Tenía un aspecto terrible: ojeroso, cansado y con el labio inferior hinchado por la mordida que ella le había dado anoche. Estrechó los ojos, un tanto molesto por la luz de la habitación, pero subió su mano a su mejilla, observándola muy atento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

A Astrid le gustaría contarle sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Gothi, que iban a inspeccionarla para comprobar que era bruja y que la galena sabía sobre su extraña relación. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía tan a gusto que no deseaba romper esa pequeña burbuja. Además, ambos se habían impuesto la norma de no traer problemas a la cama; por no mencionar que no deseaba acrecentar el malestar de Hipo.

Sólo un par de horas, se dijo ella misma. Un par de horas en el que ni él sería el hijo del Jefe ni ella una bruja renegada expuesta a los cazadores de brujas.

Astrid cogió de su mano y besó su palma antes de tirar suavemente de él para que pegara su cuerpo al suyo. Él la besó en los labios con ternura y rodeó su cintura para apretarla contra él. La bruja se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y escuchó su respiración acompasada hasta que se quedó dormida.

Fue invadida por un montón de sueños no menos que confusos. Como si viera pequeños fragmentos a través de la ranura de una puerta. Se vio a ella misma palpando una tela blanca y suave y le pareció escuchar la voz de Brusca a sus espaldas; unas manos —las de Hipo, por supuesto, podía reconocerlas en cualquier lado— elaborando una corona de amapolas; ella misma pinchándose con una aguja mientras cose unas escamas azuladas en una tela de color rojo y, por último, sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Astrid se despertó como cuando sufría pesadillas de caer al vacío. La luz del cuarto la cegó y estaba temblando a causa del sudor frío que caía por su espalda. Hipo no estaba en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una mano caliente en su pierna y dio un bote.

—¡Ey! Tranquila, soy solo yo —dijo el vikingo a su espalda y la bruja sintió el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

La bruja, aún con el corazón en la boca y con un desagradable tembleque, giró la cabeza. Hipo se asustó tan pronto cruzaron las miradas y la ayudó a incorporarse. La bruja apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración, él se redujo a acariciar su cabello hasta que sintió que estaba lo bastante tranquila para preguntarle:

—Has visto algo, ¿a que sí?

—No… no lo entiendo —manifestó ella frustrada—. Nunca, en toda mi vida, he podido ver el futuro. ¿Por qué puede hacerlo ahora? ¿Y cómo has conseguido robarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía que existía? No… no tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo siento —dijo él con tristeza.

—No seas tonto, tú no tienes culpa de esto —replicó ella apartándose de él para buscar algo que ponerse—. El único problema es que no sé cómo demonios controlarlo y… es terrorífico.

—Lo sé —coincidió él pasándola la túnica que había llevado antes puesta—. Poco después de que volvieras a la cama he tenido una también.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué has visto?

Hipo se quedó reflexionando por un momento, como si se viera obligado a hacer memoria.

—Salías tú vestida de rojo, con los hombros al aire y la parte superior de tu túnica estaba decorada con escamas azules, parecidas a las de Tormenta. Tenías el cabello recogido de tal forma que caía por tu espalda, tapando tu cuello y la espalda desnuda. También recuerdo que estabas en el Gran Salón, rodeada de mucha gente.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—He soñado que estaba cosiendo esas escamas del vestido, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué estoy así vestida? —cuestionó ella.

—¿No es obvio? Es el día de mi boda —respondió él con rabia contenida.

La bruja palideció. Todavía no había asimilado que Hipo tenía que casarse con Kateriina Noldor. No comprendía el malestar que le generaba en su estómago el solo pensar que ambos estarían unidos ante los Dioses de por vida. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de tener que ser testigo de tal enlace. Astrid se obligó a retener una arcada y cogió de su mano.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó la bruja preocupada.

La mandíbula de Hipo se tensó y la bruja podía jurar que podía sentir la rabia despertarse en su estómago. Sin embargo, el vikingo se redujo a soltar un suspiro largo y cansado, como si le costara esfuerzo el solo pensar sobre el asunto.

—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadado como para razonar sobre ello y no quiero tomarlo contigo.

—Está bien —concordó Astrid consciente de que presionarlo no le haría bien.

Astrid terminó de vestirse y se fijó que el libro de recetas de Kaira Gormdsen estaba en el suelo, justo donde había estado Hipo antes. Había también una serie de hojas desperdigadas por el suelo y Astrid vio que estaban escritas en nórdico.

—¿Te has puesto a traducir ya? —preguntó sorprendida mientras se sentaba en la mano con varios trozos de pergamino en sus manos—. Pero… ¿cuántas recetas has traducido?

Hipo se sentó a su lado con las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero rubor. Cogió un par de hojas y dijo:

—Habré traducido unas diez recetas porque estoy más oxidado con el latín de lo que pensaba —explicó él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? —preguntó ella atónita.

—¿Un par de horas como mucho?

—¿Has traducido diez recetas en menos de dos horas? —cuestionó ella sorprendida leyendo por encima una de las recetas traducidas—. Cuando me dijiste que sabías un par de idiomas no me esperaba que fueras fluído.

—Tampoco es para tanto —insistió él avergonzado—. Nunca les he sacado más utilidad que para leer, así que es probable que estas traducciones no sean perfectas. Y, aún así, no he leído nada mágico en esas recetas; en realidad, creo que solo he adquirido conocimientos sobre cómo amasar pan y el arte de desplumar un pollo.

Astrid rió con ligereza.

—Ya te expliqué que este libro está bajo un hechizo y para disolverlo tenemos que descifrar el código que lo protege —explicó ella mientras pasaba las páginas del grimorio con aire pensativo—. La bruja que creó este hechizo debía ser muy poderosa.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo —comentó Hipo cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama—. ¿Por qué Kaira Gormdsen tenía este grimorio? ¿Crees que…?

—¿Que Kaira es una bruja? No —se apresuró en responder Astrid—. Kaira me dijo que este libro pertenecía a Asta Lund y… la otra noche me pidió que lo usara para despertar a Rosethorn.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo estupefacto—. ¿Cómo puede saber Kaira que Rosethorn es su hija? ¿Cómo puede reconocer a su hija si sólo la ha visto siendo un bebé? —el vikingo se detuvo asustado—. ¿Crees… crees que Kaira sabe que eres una bruja?

—No… no lo sé, Kaira no paraba de llamarme Asta. Siempre he pensado que lo hacía para fastidiarme, pero ayer me miraba como si realmente fuera yo Asta —Astrid acarició la portada desgastada del libro de recetas—. Creo que Asta realmente era o es una bruja, aunque es extraño que este grimorio le haya sido legado a Kaira, más teniendo en cuenta que la acusa de haberle arruinado su vida, como si Asta hubiera tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Rosethorn —Astrid tragó saliva—. ¿Tal vez Asta fue una bruja infiltrada por Le Fey en la isla?

—¿No deberías conocerla entonces? —cuestionó Hipo frunciendo las cejas.

—No si está muerta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el grimorio. Astrid respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

—¿Te ha llegado a contar tu padre de lo que se habló anoche en el Concilio?

Hipo negó con la cabeza azorado, pero Astrid no pudo culparle. La bruja tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de narrarle lo ocurrido la noche en la que Kaira Gormdsen había venido a buscarla, por lo que se lo contó todo: desde cómo Kaira la había arrastrado hasta la prisión, exigiéndole que usara el grimorio para despertar a su hija, a cómo Astrid le borró la memoria para robarle el libro y presa del pánico porque la pillaran allí. Hipo palideció cuando la bruja le habló sobre los guardias asesinados y la resolución del Concilio.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? —cuestionó Hipo escandalizado cuando Astrid terminó su relato—. ¿Quién pudo asesinar a los guardias? ¿Cómo han permitido que vayan a inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea sin pruebas concluyentes?

—Creo que tengo una teoría —respondió la bruja muy seria y se levantó de la cama—. Ven.

Hipo la siguió confundido hasta el piso inferior y Astrid sujetó de su brazo para que se colocara junto a ella frente a las tablas que continuaban contra la pared. El vikingo frunció el ceño. Astrid esperó a que dijera algo, pero parecía estar muy concentrado, como si se estuviera esforzando en entender lo que pone.

—Es imposible que entiendas lo que pone —dijo Astrid—. Las tablas dicen que…

—"La luna es roja, pero la hierba es gris" —leyó él sin titubear.

Astrid giró su cabeza con brusquedad, ojiplática y sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Hipo ladeó la cabeza, confundido y preocupado.

—¿Cómo puedes leer eso?

—No lo sé —respondió él con honestidad—. Es tu lengua, ¿verdad? El idioma de las brujas, aunque no reconozco esos símbolos que los acompaña.

Hipo volvió a leer en voz alta la inscripción, pero ésta vez en su lengua original. Su acento era muy marcado, pero podía entender su lengua a la perfección.

—Hipo, nadie puede aprender este idioma sin contar con habilidades mágicas —intentó razonar Astrid.

—Técnicamente, ahora las tengo, ¿no? —planteó el vikingo—. Tal vez… tal vez sólo te esté robando esta habilidad también. Además, llevo tiempo entendiendo lo que dices cuando recitas tus hechizos.

Astrid golpeó su brazo furiosa e Hipo soltó un grito.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—¡Perdón! —chilló él frotándose el brazo molesto—. ¡No es que sea algo que me pase habitualmente, apenas cantas hechizos y he tenido otras preocupaciones más importantes, como evitar que las cosas de mi alrededor floten sin que yo me dé cuenta!

Astrid puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró con resignación.

—Corramos un tupido velo y centrémonos en lo que ahora es importante —dijo Astrid mirando de nuevo a las tablas—. Como ves, lo que dicen las tablas no tienen ningún sentido. La frase no tiene contexto alguno y esos símbolos son basura humana griega.

—¿Eso es griego? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Símbolos del Zodiaco que pertenecen a la rama de la Astrología griega —especificó Astrid—, una excusa barata de los humanos para engañar a otros humanos. Según tu fecha de nacimiento, perteneces a un signo y te manejas según las predicciones que los astrólogos hagan en torno al cielo.

—Suena interesante —comentó Hipo curioso.

—Es una patraña —insistió Astrid—. Una burda manera de insultar el arte de la magia y la premonición. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que debe preocuparnos es cómo demonios algo que sólo se conoce al sur del continente, a miles de kilómetros de aquí, ha llegado hasta el Archipiélago.

Hipo meditó su pregunta por unos segundos.

—Te refieres a que alguien puede haber cogido palabras al azar del lenguaje de las brujas, mezclándolo con esta simbología, para… —Hipo contuvo la respiración—. Crees que es una trampa.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que moviliza a un consejo como el de esta isla a aprobar que todas las mujeres de esta aldea sean sometidas a una inspección por brujería?

—El miedo —contestó Hipo—. Asesinar de forma macabra a tres hombres inocentes, descuartizar los cadáveres, además de arrancarles los ojos y el corazón, y dejar un rastro falso, pero lo suficientemente alarmante como para estar obligados tenerlo en cuenta sí o sí.

—Un rastro fácil de reconocer, que cualquier anciana como Gothi pueda reconocerlo —añadió Astrid—. ¿Pero cómo identificar un idioma que no se puede leer si no se tiene magia o un amplio conocimiento sobre brujería?

Hipo pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso y miró a Astrid aterrado, incapaz de formular la pregunta.

—Sí, Hipo, estoy convencida de que el asesino es Bardo Noldor.

El vikingo se sentó en uno de los taburetes del comedor con aire consternado.

—Eso es imposible, Astrid, Noldor está pirado, ¿pero matar a sangre fría? Beren y Mema son aliados desde hace generaciones. Además, voy a casarme con su hija, ¿qué sentido tiene que haga todo esto?

—Porque sabe que hay brujas aquí —respondió Astrid—. Rosethorn fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse de que habían más. ¿Cuántas veces le ha pedido a tu padre una inspección? Toda esta parafernalia ha sido para convencer al Consejo de que es necesario hacerlo, se los ha llevado a su terreno asustándolos y ahora los tiene donde él quiere. Y sabe bien que, ante el Consejo, tu padre no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, entonces?

Astrid sacudió los hombros frustrada y se sentó a su lado.

—Hablando de forma egoísta diría que deberíamos enfocarnos únicamente en descifrar el grimorio y romper el vínculo para que pueda largarme de aquí antes de que vengan los cazadores de brujas.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Pero?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo dejar que alguien como Bardo Noldor o nadie con poder abuse de su posición —dictaminó ella—. Ninguna mujer en esta isla merece que la desnuden y la manoseen en contra de su voluntad, más sabiendo que yo he sido la causa por la que esa escoria venga aquí.

—No es culpa tuya, Astrid —se apresuró a decir Hipo.

—Si Kaira Gormdsen no hubiera aparecido inconsciente en la celda de Rosethorn no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Y si no le hubieras borrado la memoria tal vez estarías ahora en esa prisión a la espera de un juicio por brujería y también acusada por el asesinato de los guardias —replicó Hipo con severidad—. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Astrid.

Astrid se mordió el labio, aunque una ola de alivio la sacudió. Al menos, no cargaría en su conciencia que Hipo la culpara de toda aquella enrevesada circunstancia. Sin embargo, el vikingo soltó una risita que le confundió.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó la bruja molesta.

—Nada, es curioso.

—¿El qué?

Hipo sonrió con una calidez que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Hace medio año habrías tomado la decisión egoísta —Astrid arqueó las cejas—. Has cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿Quién iba a decirnos que tú ibas a preocuparte por Isla Mema?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la bruja y apartó la mirada de sus intensos ojos.

—No te confundas, no pienso quedarme cuando rompemos el vínculo, más sabiendo que…

Astrid se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de decir? Hipo se puso tenso a su lado y la bruja pensó que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, le sorprendió tartamudeando:

—¿Sa-sabiendo qué?

La bruja levantó la vista. Hipo la observaba expectante por su respuesta, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Astrid tragó saliva y, esforzándose en no parecer nerviosa, dijo:

—Creo que, aún habiendo roto el vínculo, sería complicado tenerme pululando por aquí. Ya sabes, tiene que ser un poco violento ver a tu ex amante todos los días cuando estás casado con otra.

Hipo hizo una mueca de desagrado y su ojos se ensombrecieron. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y se quedó pensativo.

—Que yo recuerde te había hecho una promesa, ¿no? —Astrid parpadeó sorprendida—. Te prometí que te ayudaría a buscar a tu familia, por lo que no entiendo porque tienes tanta prisa a marcharte tan pronto rompamos el vínculo.

—Hipo…

—Y mi oferta sigue en pie —le interrumpió el vikingo—. Por mí, puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. No nos vendría mal tu ayuda y es obvio que estás a gusto aquí.

—¿Para siempre? —se mofó ella, aunque había cierta amargura en su voz—. No es buena idea, Hipo.

—Este siempre será tu hogar, Astrid.

La bruja mentiría si dijera que eso no era cierto, pero tampoco deseaba admitir la verdad en voz alta. Ella debía marcharse lo antes posible y centrarse en su objetivo. Quedarse en Isla Mema, a sabiendas que nada sería como era ahora, le generaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No soportaba la idea de no tenerle como lo tenía ahora, pero también odiaba la dependencia que el vínculo había generado hacia él. Astrid echaba de menos su independencia, pensar por sí misma, sin preocuparse de tener que proteger a ningún humano o tener que lidiar con el vínculo y con emociones que solo la confundían.

Decidió cambiar de tema. No quería tener esa conversación.

—Hay una cosa más que tienes que saber.

—¿Más todavía? —preguntó él temeroso.

—Gothi sabe lo nuestro.

Hipo parpadeó, pero no montó la escena que Astrid esperaba que montara.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Bueno, creo que últimamente no presumimos de ser discretos —admitió el vikingo un tanto avergonzado—. Y, visto lo visto, creo que esto no es lo peor que podría pasarnos. ¿Ha puesto alguna pega al respecto?

—¿Al margen del riesgo que supone de que nos pillen y la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada?

—Es un riesgo y, cara al resto del mundo, existe el riesgo de embarazo —concordó él y reflexionó por unos segundos con gesto preocupado—. ¿Quieres que…?

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a responder ella—. Gothi no se lo dirá a nadie, por lo que no veo razón para parar esto.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió aliviado. La bruja no pudo evitar corresponderle, aunque se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Debería decirle que Brusca lo sabía también? La vikinga no había soltado prenda en lo que respecta a su relación, pero sabía que Brusca no gozaba de la fama de ser la más discreta. Sin embargo, cuando Hipo le ofreció su mano para volver a su cuarto se dijo a sí misma que su amante ya contaba con demasiadas preocupaciones por el momento.

Astrid enredó sus dedos con los suyos y ambos corrieron de nuevo a su cama, dispuestos a evadir sus problemas por otro par de horas antes de enfrentarse a la terrible realidad que les esperaba fuera.

Xx.

Hipo sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre.

Pero su intención era quedarse todo el día en la cama, a ser posible durmiendo y follando con Astrid.

La bruja, sin embargo, no parecía compartir sus planes.

Durante el resto de la mañana, tras discutir lo acontecido en el Concilio y sus ansiedades ante lo que podría suceder si los cazadores pillaran a Astrid, Hipo se había preocupado de distraer la mente de la bruja de la mejor forma que sabía hacer. Esta vez, no tiró del vínculo, aunque no estaba seguro de que cómo lo había hecho la pasada noche y, al ver que su amante tampoco lo hacía, no se esforzó en averiguarlo. Tras terminar, se habían quedado abrazados, en un agradable estado de duermevela en el que Hipo podría quedarse para siempre. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Astrid se levantó para volver a vestirse, con toda la intención de ir a comer al Gran Salón. Hipo se giró de mala gana para volver a dormirse, pero la bruja le tiró su ropa.

—Levántate y adecéntate un poco, ¿quieres?

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—Si piensas que voy a permitir que te quedes todo el día aquí tirado, lamentándote de tu suerte y haciéndote la víctima es que no me conoces —le dijo ella de mala gana—. Levántate, venga.

—No.

Astrid cogió de su pierna y tiró con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la cama. Hipo soltó un quejido y fulminó a la bruja con la mirada, pero ésta respondió acercándole su prótesis y con los ojos decididos a que hiciera lo que debía hacer. De muy mala gana, el vikingo obedeció y se vistió.

A lo único que Hipo se negó en redondo fue a acudir al Gran Salón. No quería ni ver a su padre ni a Bocón ni a nadie del Consejo. No deseaba escuchar las felicitaciones por su boda y tener que forzarse a sonreír cuando estaba devastado por dentro. No tenía fuerzas para fingir y mucho menos por nadie que no hubiera velado por sus intereses. Se despidió de Astrid quién torció el gesto preocupada antes de que él saliera en dirección a los establos.

Hipo se vio obligado a dar un rodeo considerable para no tener que cruzar la aldea y procuró que su presencia fuese lo más discreta posible una vez que bajó a los establos. Caminó lo más rápido que su prótesis le permitió y se escurrió en el nicho de Desdentao con el corazón en la boca, aterrado de que alguien le hubiera visto y avisara a su padre. El Furia Nocturna levantó la cabeza tan pronto le vio entrar y se observaron por unos segundos. Entonces, el dragón se acercó y restregó su cabeza contra su estómago, gesto que repetía siempre que sentía que su amigo no se encontraba bien. Hipo se abrazó a él y contuvo los sollozos mientras rascaba con mimo sus escamas.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó junto a Desdentao mientras sacaba un par de manzanas que había cogido de un manzano con el que se había topado por el camino. Hipo le ofreció una a su amigo, pero el dragón sacudió la cabeza, prefiriendo deleitarse con salmón fresco.

Se pasaron un rato en silencio, cada uno enfocado en su comida, hasta que el Furia Nocturna preguntó sin muchos rodeos:

— _¿Por qué fuiste adonde ella?_

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

— _Anoche, tras discutir con tu padre, te dije que vinieras conmigo, pero decidiste irte con la bruja._

—No empieces con eso ahora tú también, Desdentao —musitó el vikingo irritado.

El dragón rugió molesto.

— _¿Por qué no paras de pulular alrededor de ella, Hipo?_

—¿Qué puto problema tienes tú ahora? Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con quien yo quiera, ¿vale? ¡Dioses! Esto es lo que me faltaba ya.

El vikingo se levantó molesto y fue hacia la salida, pero Desdentao fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso.

— _¿Crees que te digo esto para molestarte? Me tienes preocupado, ¿vale?_ —le recriminó el dragón—. _Puede que no sea humano, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para entender el lenguaje de tu cuerpo y tus expresiones. Hipo, te estás enamorando de ella._

El corazón del vikingo dio un vuelco y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No digas estupideces! —replicó Hipo nervioso—. Es mi amiga y duermo con ella, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería?

— _No me creo ni por un segundo que no te hayas planteado que lo que sientes hacia ella no es más que un mero afecto amistoso_ —escupió Desdentao—. _Te he visto con otras mujeres con las que también te has apareado, Hipo. A ninguna de ella las mirabas como la miras a ella. Y sabes de sobra que es un maldito problema que te enamores, ¿cómo si no vais a romper el vínculo?_

Hipo no debería molestarse tanto por aquella insinuación. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de Astrid? Sí, era cierto que había considerado su vínculo como la mayor de las calamidades, más siendo con ella, una bruja déspota, arrogante y antipática que le detestaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, había descubierto que aquello no era más que una coraza que ocultaba su verdadero carácter: una mujer vulnerable, pero fuerte, amable y valiente. No destacaba por ser la más simpática, pero Hipo sabía que se debía a la carencia de amistad y cariño durante toda su vida. Desde que la bruja se había abierto con él, el vikingo no había podido evitar no estar cerca de ella y Astrid jamás le había dado a entender que le molestara ese acercamiento. Aún así, era imposible negar que no hubiera nada más, mucho más, que una mera amistad entre ellos; pero Hipo jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Temía que si lo hacía ese sentimiento que le acechaba en el fondo de su mente se convertiría real.

—No estoy enamorado de Astrid —pronunció Hipo, aunque no sonó nada convencido.

Desdentao estrechó los ojos molesto.

— _Lo que tú digas, pero luego no me vengas llorando cuando vayáis a romper el vínculo y no podáis hacerlo_ —replicó el Furia Nocturna acomodándose de nuevo sobre la piedra en la que solía dormir.

—Romperemos el vínculo ¡No sé por qué lo dudas! —dijo Hipo molesto.

— _Porque yo no soy el que se ha enamorado hasta las trancas de una bruja que te dejará en la estacada tan pronto se libre de ti_ —sentenció el dragón con amargura—. _Luego seré yo el que tenga que recoger los fragmentos de tu corazón roto._

A Hipo se le encendieron las mejillas y sintió cómo la magia sacudía sus dedos, por lo que apretó los puños para calmarse. Si Desdentao se estaba encarando con él no era por otra razón que su preocupación por él. Hipo nunca había tenido hermanos y, hasta la llegada de Astrid, jamás había tenido una relación tan estrecha ni especial con nadie. Desdentao tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse y ser libre cuando Hipo le construyó su cola automática por su primer Snoggletog juntos, y aún así había decidido quedarse. Por tanto, si Desdentao le estaba soltando aquel discurso tan amargo y crudo no era para fastidiarle y mostrar su desaprobación ante su relación con Astrid, sino para advertirle que no estaba tomando el camino correcto. Y, odiaba admitirlo, pero el dragón tenía toda la razón. Astrid le había repetido una y otra vez que se marcharía tan pronto rompiera el vínculo, pero él no había querido asumirlo. La sola idea de que Astrid pudiera desaparecer de su vida en cualquier momento le aterraba. Le daban náuseas el solo pensarlo.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Desdentao se levantó para acercarse a él y le observó expectante. Hipo sonrió con tristeza, pero extendió su mano para que el dragón apoyará su nariz contra ella. Rascó bajo su cuello y Desdentao ronroneó.

— _Yo jamás te abandonaré, Hipo_ —le prometió el dragón muy serio.

—Lo sé, campeón —concordó él abrazándose de nuevo a su amigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que escuchó a alguien carraspear a su espalda. Hipo se apartó de Desdentao y se giró para encontrarse con Lady Kateriina Noldor, quien los observaba con curiosidad. Sonrió a Hipo con timidez, pero el vikingo fue incapaz de expresar nada que no fuera el más profundo pavor. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su casamiento y mucho menos a su futura esposa, pero, ¿qué iba hacer? Miró a Desdentao de reojo quién parecía más que dispuesto a salir volando de allí con él, pero estaban sin la prótesis puesta y no era plan ponérselo delante de ella.

—Estás pensando en salir volando para no tener que hablar conmigo, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Lady Kateriina torciendo el gesto.

Hipo intentó buscar una excusa, pero Kateriina rompió a reír.

—¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacer lo mismo anoche! La conversación con mi padre no fue del todo agradable —explicó la dama y, entonces, sonrió con tristeza—. Veo que en tu caso tampoco ha ido mejor.

Hipo debía lucir terrible, Astrid se lo había mencionado esa misma mañana. No había dormido nada bien, por lo que debía tener unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos hinchados y no se había ni molestado en arreglarse el pelo. Además, Astrid le había rasgado la túnica cuando se la había quitado anoche y ahora tenía un agujero que todavía no había cosido en el costado. La dama no parecía disgustada por su aspecto, sino más bien apenada.

—No, la verdad es que no es mi mejor momento —confesó Hipo.

—Tiene que ser duro que te obliguen a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres —dijo ella con simpleza.

—No te haces una ide… —el vikingo se mordió la lengua avergonzado—. ¡Dioses! No pretendía decir eso, lo siento mucho.

Kateriina sacudió los hombros.

—No voy a molestarme porque seas honesto conmigo. Yo ya estaba convencida que ibas a decirme que no, pues tú interés hacia mí ha brillado por su ausencia —explicó la dama sin ningún tipo de resentimiento—. Siento mucho que te hayan forzado a casarte conmigo.

Hipo quería que le tragaran la tierra. En ningún momento se había planteado cómo debía sentirse Kateriina respecto a su compromiso.

—No deberías disculparte —dijo Hipo azorado—. No… no es culpa tuya, tú eres tan víctima como yo de todo esto.

La dama soltó un largo suspiro.

—Llevo años siendo consciente que mi matrimonio no sería por amor, Hipo —el vikingo alzó las cejas sorprendido—. Sé que en tu caso fue por una decisión precipitada del consejo de tu tribu, así que te entiendo más de lo que piensas. En poco más de un mes vas a casarte con una desconocida que no te cae especialmente bien, pero soy mucho más que una cara bonita y una víctima de la brujería, ¿sabes?

Hipo abrió la boca para excusarse y asegurarle de que aquello no era cierto, pero su expresión era lo bastante seria, casi podía decirse que furiosa, como para contradecirla. En ese momento, se fijó que Kateriina estaba con la vista fija en Desdentao, quién la observaba entre curioso e intimidado. La dama sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la salida sonriendo y dijo:

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

Hipo miró a Desdentao quién parecía confundido y luego se volvió hacia Kateriina.

—Aquí hace mucho calor —se quejó la dama—. Y no es que nadie se vaya a escandalizar, parece ser que toda la aldea ya sabe que estamos comprometidos. Además, si nos ven juntos es probable que contentemos a tu consejo y a nuestros padres.

Hipo dudó por un momento, pero no podía negar que Kateriina tenía razón. Asintió, se despidió de Desdentao y siguió a la dama fuera del nicho.

— _¿Hipo?_

Hipo giró levemente la cabeza, sin que se le notara que reaccionaba a la llamada de su amigo. Desdentao parecía que iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y simplemente dijo:

— _Todo irá bien._

El vikingo asintió la cabeza confundido y siguió a Lady Kateriina hasta la salida. La dama sugirió caminar por la aldea hasta el Gran Salón, pero Hipo insistió en dar un paseo por el bosque, sobre todo porque lo último que le apetecía era aparecerse con ella delante de toda la aldea, como si diera a entender de que él estaba de acuerdo con esa farsa.

—Creo que es importante que sepas que no me caes mal —dijo Hipo mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó ella con tono de sorpresa—. ¿Y por qué has pasado tanto de mí?

Hipo suspiró cansado. La respuesta tenía un nombre y era Astrid. Cuando conoció a Kateriina coincidió cuando Hipo había descubierto que la bruja había asesinado al viejo Gormdsen. Se pasó un mes entero deprimido, furioso y distraído, sin ser capaz de ser él mismo con la dama porque estaba demasiado preocupado en canalizar sus propias emociones. Y entonces hizo las paces con Astrid y todo se fue al garete. Si no estaba trabajando, se escaqueaba para pasar tiempo con la bruja, por lo que sus encuentros con Kateriina se habían reducido siempre con excusas vagas relacionadas con dragones, entrenamientos o imprevistos que debían ser atendidos.

—Es complicado.

Kateriina puso los ojos en blanco e Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Mira, no estoy para nada de acuerdo en la visión tuya y de tu padre respecto a vuestras formas de tratar con la brujería. ¿Te han dicho que van a traer a cazadores de brujas a interrogar e inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea?

La dama se mordió el labio.

—No puedes negar que se ha llegado a una situación extrema, Hipo, ha muerto gente inocente a consecuencia de la brujería. No queda otro remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Incluso si tienes que pasar tú por ello? —replicó él furioso.

—¡Estoy más que dispuesta hacerlo! ¡No será ni la primera ni la última vez que lo haga! —chilló ella con las mejillas encendidas—. ¿Crees que no sé lo humillante que es tener que pasar por eso? ¿Que me manoseen de arriba abajo para confirmar lo que ya sé que no soy? Pero esas inspecciones han salvado vidas en mi isla, Hipo, y no deseo que mi futuro hogar pase por la misma plaga.

Hipo resopló, aún sin compartir la visión de ella. Sí, las brujas no eran de fiar, ¿pero era necesario hacer todo eso? ¿Y por qué todas las brujas habían de ser malvadas? Astrid no lo era, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tampoco podía negar que Astrid podía ser una excepción, pues sus otras experiencias con las demás brujas no habían sido especialmente agradables.

—Sigues sin estar de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kateriina rendida.

—No, lo siento, no creo que nadie merezca pasar por eso.

—Muchos menos merecemos una plaga.

Hipo cogió aire y se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

—Antes has mencionado que sabías que no ibas a casarte por amor, ¿por qué lo has dicho?

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella azorada—. Es el destino de toda hija de un Jefe, ¿no? Dado que soy mujer no puedo heredar la jefatura de Beren, así que es mi responsabilidad casarme de forma ventajosa para mi isla. Siempre he sabido que iba a ser así.

—¿No es un poco triste vivir con la idea de que vas a estar con alguien que no vas a amar? —cuestionó Hipo con pena.

—Siempre puedo aprender a enamorarme de mi marido —respondió ella con aire pensativo.

El vikingo se ruborizó y apartó la mirada avergonzado. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño barranco que daba a una cala. Se quedaron contemplando el horizonte en silencio hasta que Kateriina dijo:

—Soy una mujer muy paciente, ¿sabes? —Hipo parpadeó sin comprender—. Se me da bien tratar con la gente, cuidar de una casa, cocino que te mueres y sé dar consejo cuando se me lo solicita. Por no mencionar que puedo defenderme perfectamente sola teniendo una buena espada en mano. Pero... ¿qué puedo esperar de ti, Hipo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él confundido.

—No negaré que eres bastante mono y tu habilidad para tratar con los dragones no es menos que admirable. ¿Pero qué me puedes ofrecer como esposo?

Hipo no deseaba responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía pensar en qué podía dar como esposo cuando no hace ni un día no tenía ni pensado en quién iba a escoger como esposa? ¡Si ni sabía qué ofrecer como futuro Jefe! ¡Por todos los Dioses! Kateriina frunció el ceño ante su expresión ansiosa.

—¿Tanto te aterroriza casarte conmigo?

—No —se apresuró a responder Hipo—, pero…

—¿Pero?

Su libertad.

Su felicidad.

Astrid.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer ella en su cabeza? ¿Por qué tenía que desear a una mujer que no podía ni debía desear? Ella era una bruja. Él humano. Ambos estaban unidos por un vínculo que nublaba su razón, por lo que Hipo no estaba seguro de que aquel sentimiento del que llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo fuera real. ¿Por qué entonces tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué sentía que ya no podía huir más?

La respuesta era evidente:

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Astrid.

¿Y lo peor de todo?

Si Astrid lo descubría iba a matarle seguro.

Xx.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Brusca tan pronto Astrid entró en el Gran Salón con intención de comer.

La bruja parpadeó confundida y Brusca se mordió el labio.

—¿No te has enterado lo del compromiso de Hipo? —dijo la vikinga preocupada.

—¡Ah, sí! Me lo contó anoche —respondió Astrid en voz baja.

—¿Hipo fue ayer a tu casa? —la bruja asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sigue allí? Porque llevan todo el día buscándole.

—No, le he echado de la cama —explicó Astrid preocupada—. No está bien, pero tampoco puede esconderse para siempre.

Vikinga y bruja cogieron sus raciones de sopa de pescado y carne y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Mientras comían en silencio, Brusca la observaba con tanto descaro que Astrid no pudo soportar la incomodidad que le estaba generando.

—¿Qué?

—No me has dicho cómo te sientes respecto a esta boda —dijo Brusca con los ojos estrechos por la sospecha.

—¿Por qué demonios tendría que sentir nada? —replicó la bruja molesta.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que os acostais con considerable frecuencia y que estás coladita por él…

—Yo no estoy coladita por nadie —la interrumpió Astrid enfadada.

—¡Venga ya! No voy a negar que a ti se te nota muchísimo menos que a él, pero te gusta y mucho.

—¿Por qué iba a gustarme? ¿Porque nos acostamos juntos? ¡Por todos los Dioses, Brusca! —protestó la bruja indignada—. Es sólo mi amigo, ¿vale? Y vosotros, la panda, se supone que también lo sois, ¿por qué entonces soy la única que le tiene que consolar?

—No es ningún secreto que Hipo sea más cerrado que el ano de un Gronkle —razonó Brusca sacudiendo los hombros—. Además, yo no tengo ese nivel de confianza con él y dudo que quisiera desahogarse conmigo. Por no mencionar que sus otros amigos tienen la sensibilidad y la empatía de un piedra. ¿Crees que se lamentarán por él? Todos los hombres de la aldea babean por Lady Kateriina Noldor, es casi seguro de que tu novio ahora mismo sea la envidia de toda la aldea.

—No es mi novio —se apresuró en recordarle Astrid—. Ya de por sí es injusto que le fuercen a casarse. ¿Y ahora deciden por él con quién tiene que hacerlo cuando le prometieron justo lo contrario?

—Vale, entonces estás enfadada —adivinó Brusca sonriente.

—¿Por qué te divierte esto tanto? —escupió la bruja indignada—. ¿Ninguno de vosotros se ha planteado nunca en cómo se siente? ¿En todo lo que tiene que sacrificar él por vosotros?

La expresión divertida de la vikinga se transformó en una de confusión ante sus palabras. Astrid apartó su plato apenas sin tocar y se frotó los ojos frustrada.

—Trabaja de sol a sol para cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y de la aldea, se encarga de todo lo relacionado con los dragones, tiene que tragar con todo tipo de insultos porque todavía hay gente que piensa que no está capacitado para liderar la tribu y ahora tiene que casarse para garantizar un heredero, ¿creeis que esto es motivo para celebrarlo? Está devastado, Brusca —señaló la bruja con exasperación.

—No… no me había parado nunca a pensarlo.

—¿Acaso alguien lo ha hecho? —cuestionó la bruja enfadada.

Las cejas de la vikinga se juntaron tanto que parecía tener una única y se lamió los labios, gesto que solía repetir cada vez que se ponía a pensar.

—¿Y si impedimos la boda? —sugirió ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No podemos hacer eso —señaló Astrid.

—¿Por qué no? El imbécil de mi hermano y yo somos expertos en destrozar ese tipo de eventos —dijo Brusca con orgullo—. Estropear la boda de Hipo sería una fantasía para nosotros.

El plan era tentador hasta para la propia Astrid, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—No puedes hacer eso, Brusca.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso sólo se ha hablado del compromiso de Hipo?

Brusca ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Astrid se vio obligada a contarle sobre la resolución del Concilio en lo que respecta a inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea para encontrar brujas. La vikinga palideció cuando Astrid le relató cómo habían encontrado los cadáveres de los guardias de la prisión y la reacción del Consejo en base a lo poco que le había contado Gothi.

—Espera, ¿significa esto que van hacerlo en serio? ¿Van a desnudarnos para buscar marcas de bruja? —preguntó Brusca sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Es probable que hagan una criba antes —respondió la bruja—. Nos interrogarán a todas y después seleccionarán a las que más sospechen.

Brusca golpeó la mesa furiosa, captando la atención de algunos comensales. Astrid sujetó de su muñeca y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Si no lo han anunciado todavía es porque no quieren alarmar a la población —le explicó Astrid con cautela—. Esperarán a que vengan los cazadores de brujas, así que quizás tengamos tiempo suficiente para delatar al verdadero culpable.

—Hablas como si sospecharas de alguien.

Astrid sonrió con ligereza y Brusca alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Quién?

—Es pronto para decirlo, necesito pruebas.

—Déjame ayudarte, puedo enterarme de cualquier movimiento extraño dentro de la aldea —comentó Brusca con satisfacción—. Soy la reina cotilla de por aquí.

Astrid miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las vigilaba y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Podrías vigilar la actividad de Noldor sin levantar sospechas?

Brusca abrió los ojos de par en par, pero sonrió con picardía.

—¿A la hija o al padre?

—Al padre, la hija estará pegada a Hipo hasta la boda, por lo que tengo ese campo cubierto —la vikinga asintió—. No puedes decirle ni una sola palabra a nadie, ¿vale? Si alguien se entera que estamos buscando pruebas contra Bardo Noldor podríamos meternos en un buen lío. No cometas ninguna insensatez, no dejes que te pillen y no des un paso en falso sin consultarme antes. ¿Queda claro?

—Transparente —concordó Brusca.

Bruja y vikinga terminaron de comer y tomaron caminos separados. Brusca debía ayudar a su madre a organizar los encargos tras el anuncio de la boda de Hipo por algunos miembros del Consejo, aunque Estoico todavía no había hecho el anuncio oficial. El Jefe de Isla Mema, al igual que su hijo, no se le había visto el pelo en todo el día. Al tener el día libre, Astrid no estaba segura de qué debía hacer; tan acostumbrada estaba a tener que buscar tiempo de donde no lo tenía que ahora no estaba segura de qué hacer con tanto. No obstante, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Astrid estaba ante el camino del bosque que conducía hacia el este de la isla, lugar donde los guardias había aparecido asesinados. La bruja tomó aire, insegura de si debía hacer caso a su instinto mágico, pero necesitaba respuestas y tenía que impedir la inspección a toda costa.

No fue difícil encontrar la escena del crimen. Media hora después de haber emprendido su marcha por el bosque, Astrid reconoció el olor a óxido y sal entremezclado con el de la tierra. La bruja se encontró pronto en el círculo de árboles a los que se les había arrancado parte de sus troncos, lugar donde habían aparecido las runas talladas, mientras que bajo sus pies se encontraba todavía el rastro de sangre que había sido imposible limpiar del todo. Se acercó a uno de los árboles y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el rastro del hacha que lo había cortado. Se concentró para percibir un mínimo atisbo de magia, pero no encontró nada. Aquellos troncos estaban tan vacíos de magia como las tablas que se encontraban en su casa.

Fuera quien fuera la persona que hubiera tallado esas runas carecía de ningún tipo de poder mágico.

Astrid se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió un puñado de tierra entremezclada con sangre reseca. Lo olió y arrugó la nariz. Gothi le había explicado que los cadáveres se habían hallado sobre un charco de sangre, probablemente la suya propia, pero Astrid no detectó ninguna sustancia que pudiera convencerla de que los guardias hubieran sido envenenados. La bruja también lamentó no haber podido ver el estado de los cadáveres, ya que tal vez el corte de los miembros le delatarían el tipo de arma que se había utilizado contra ellos. Astrid se sentó en el suelo y clavó su vista en los árboles talados intentando buscar una forma de solucionar aquel enigma que parecía complicarse más y más.

Sin embargo, un movimiento entre los árboles la descentró de sus pensamientos.

La bruja se levantó en guardia. Consciente de que no disponía de ningún arma, cogió lo primero que encontró: una rama de árbol. ¿Y si era el asesino? ¿Y si Bardo Noldor había planeado todo esto para tenerla justo donde la quería? Astrid sintió la magia chispeante subir por sus brazos hasta sus dedos, preparada para calcinar a aquel cabrón si fuese necesario. No obstante, para su sorpresa, no fue Bardo quién apareció entre los árboles, sino Estoico Haddock, quien tras sorprenderse de verla justo en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado a los cadáveres la tarde anterior, estrechó los ojos con clara sospecha.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

La bruja abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Estaba justo en mitad de la escena de un crimen del que no debía conocer. El Jefe de Isla Mema se acercó a ella cargado con su martillo, sin apartar su vista furiosa de ella y Astrid no pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijera lo que dijera, Estoico no iba a creerla. La bruja se sintió tentada a borrarle la memoria, pero sabía que a Hipo no le haría la más mínima gracia que empleara magia contra su padre. Por una vez, Astrid decidió hacer una estupidez: contar la verdad.

O al menos gran parte de ella.

—Estaba investigando, señor —respondió la bruja—. Gothi me ha dicho que fue aquí donde mataron a los guardias.

—¿Por qué Gothi te lo contaría a ti? —musitó el Jefe molesto.

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Soy su mano derecha y no pensará que no iba a preguntar sobre las runas extrañas que estaban inscritas en aquellos trozos de madera que están en mi casa —explicó Astrid con la mayor calma posible—. También me contó que hay quienes piensan que esto es cosa de brujería.

Estoico resopló, pero no negó su afirmación. El Jefe se sentó sobre un tronco caído y dejó el martillo en el suelo para quitarse el casco y pasar la mano sobre su cabello rojizo. Astrid parpadeó asombrada al captar que Hipo había cogido ese gesto de su padre, señal clara de que estaba nervioso.

—¿Has sacado alguna conclusión? —preguntó Estoico clavando sus ojos en ella.

—Es difícil hacerlo sin ver los cadáveres —comentó la bruja retando a su suerte.

—Me temo que eso va a ser imposible —señaló el Jefe—. Ahora mismo los estamos preparando para entregarlos a sus familias.

Astrid resistió hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero era frustrante que se hubieran dado tanta prisa en devolver los cuerpos a las familias sin haberse detenido a examinarlos. Estaba convencida de que ningún vikingo hubiera reconocido los cortes como lo hubiera hecho ella.

—¿Piensas que es un error? —cuestionó Estoico extrañado.

La bruja sacudió los hombros y, con un simulado tono de indiferencia, dijo:

—Tal vez los cadáveres hubieran presentado algún tipo de pista que se nos ha pasado por alto.

—Si no tenemos en cuenta del lamentable estado de los cuerpos, Gothi no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Entonces por qué las mujeres de esta aldea somos las únicas sospechosas de haberlos asesinado? Ésto podría haberlo hecho cualquier hombre también.

Estoico sostuvo su mirada muy serio y Astrid parpadeó perpleja.

—No cree que esto haya sido un acto de brujería —afirmó la bruja.

—Por supuesto que no —confirmó el Jefe—. No hay pruebas suficientes que lo confirmen.

—¿Ni siquiera las inscripciones que aparecieron en los árboles?

Estoico sonrió con amargura y volvió a levantarse mientras se ponía su casco.

—Isla Mema jamás ha sufrido ataques de brujas, ¿por qué iban aparecer justo ahora? —cuestionó el hombre—. No, Astrid, no creo en las casualidades. Hasta donde sabemos, las runas escritas en la lengua de las brujas podrían no significar nada —la bruja sonrió por dentro, consciente de que aquella teoría, al menos, era cierta—. Alguien quiere distraer nuestra atención, despertar el pánico en la aldea y someter a las mujeres a esa endemoniada inspección, ¿pero con qué objetivo? —el Jefe suspiró frustrado—. ¡Nada tiene sentido, joder!

Estoico golpeó con tanta energía uno de los árboles que hizo que saliera media raíz del suelo. La bruja contuvo el aliento, intimidada por su fuerza, aunque comprendía su impotencia. El Jefe estaba en la misma casilla de salida en la que se encontraba ella, ambos sabían a su forma que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido allí, se había resuelto en una mentira que acarrearía consecuencias terribles para Isla Mema y su gente. La única diferencia persistente entre ellos es que Astrid no cargaba con la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones y acatar lo resuelto por la mayoría del Consejo.

Ahora comprendía por qué a Hipo le agobiaba tanto ser Jefe.

Era un trabajo terrible.

La bruja no quiso plantearle la posible implicación de Bardo Noldor en el asesinato. Temía su reacción y sabía de buen grado que, a pesar de sus evidentes diferencias y tensa relación actual, Noldor era amigo y aliado de Isla Mema. Astrid necesitaba pruebas concluyentes para poder acusarle, pero aquel lugar no le había dado ninguna pista que pudiera ayudarla, por lo que se mantuvo callada y observó cómo Estoico volvía a recorrer el lugar mientras farfullaba algún que otro insulto por lo bajini.

—Debo irme —anunció ella cuando se cansó de mirar—. Supongo que le veré en la cena.

—Un momento, Astrid.

La bruja se giró en su dirección desconcertada y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que su expresión severa.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó ella intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

—Por algún casual no habrás visto a Hipo hoy.

Los ojos del Jefe parecían analizar cada uno de sus gestos, por lo que Astrid se esforzó en dibujar su mejor expresión de confusión.

—No, señor, no le he visto desde ayer —mintió ella.

—Mentirme es delito, jovencita —le recordó Estoico.

—¿Por qué iba hacerlo? —protestó Astrid ofendida—. ¿Por qué cada vez que su hijo decide desaparecer me pregunta a mí dónde está?

Astrid esperaba que el Jefe se sintiera azorado por su acusación, dada la reprimenda que le había soltado la última vez que osó cuestionar su falso honor, pero el hombre le sostuvo la mirada inflexible.

—¿Qué? —soltó la bruja irritada.

—Él salió a volar contigo ayer.

—Hipo sale a volar muchas veces —remarcó ella.

—No sin avisarme.

—Él es un adulto, creo que tiene derecho a salir a volar cuando le venga en gana, ¿no cree? Más ahora que…

Astrid se mordió la lengua. No quería decir esa palabra en voz alta, le enfurecía el solo pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —insistió saber Estoico furioso.

La bruja apretó los puños e inspiró hondo.

—Más ahora que está forzado a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere —terminó Astrid.

Estoico palideció.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? —preguntó atónito.

—Lo sabe toda la aldea, señor —explicó Astrid—. Brusca me lo ha contado a la hora de comer y ella se ha enterado por algunos miembros del Consejo.

El Jefe soltó un gruñido de frustración y se frotó los ojos con aire agotado.

—Ya ni pueden esperar a que haga yo el anuncio —farfulló Estoico—. Esperaba poder hablar con Hipo antes de poder hacerlo oficial, pero esas viejas urracas no pueden tener la puta boca cerrada —el hombre chasqueó la lengua—. No digas a nadie que he dicho eso último, por favor.

—Soy una tumba, señor —prometió Astrid sin poder evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él—. ¿Acaso no habló con Hipo anoche?

—No, fue imposible, estaba tan furioso que se marchó de casa —respondió él—. Jamás hubiera pensado que mi hijo tuviera tanta mala hostia, casi podría jurar que la casa temblaba por su ira.

Astrid se mordió el labio. No dudaba ni por un segundo que a Hipo se le hubiera ido de las manos lo de controlar la magia, así que estaba agradecida de que el joven vikingo hubiera decidido acudir a ella. Al menos cuando estaban cerca podía moderarse, aunque su encuentro de ayer se les fuera un poco de las manos.

—A su hijo le sobra motivos para estar enfadado, señor. Tiene que darle tiempo para que se calme.

—Aunque se tranquilice y cumpla con su obligación, Hipo jamás me lo perdonará —lamentó Estoico—. Ese jodido de Lars Gormdsen se ha aliado con Bardo Noldor para poner al Consejo en mi contra. Da igual lo que dijera y que mi voto contara por dos, ayer quedó en evidencia que al Consejo le importa una mierda la felicidad de mi hijo y el bienestar de la aldea.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de apartar a los Gormdsen del Consejo? —preguntó Astrid esperanzada.

—Los Gormdsen llevan más tiempo en el Consejo que los Haddock en la Jefatura —explicó Estoico—. Ningún Jefe tiene poder para echar a nadie del Consejo, se supone que representan a los miembros de la Tribu.

Astrid alzó las cejas con recelo.

—¿A qué desgraciado de la aldea representan los Gormdsen?

Estoico soltó una risotada por su comentario y Astrid no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—No son santo de tu devoción, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Estoico tono divertido.

—Si necesita que alguien les partan los dientes puede apuntarme la primera en la lista de voluntarios —sugirió Astrid—. Ninguno de esa familia se libra de estar poseído por la más remota estupidez.

—Si te soy sincero, eso es un pensamiento común en toda la aldea, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta —confesó Estoico—. Agradezco tu osadía, pero cuida de hacerlo en público. Ahora que los Gormdsen y los Noldor son amigos me temo lo peor y no me gustaría que la tomaran contigo en los interrogatorios.

Astrid estaba segura que de darse la circunstancia, ellos iban a ir a por ella seguro, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario.

—Jefe, ¿no puede parar esto? ¿Ni la boda ni la inspección?

—Me temo que no, Astrid —se lamentó Estoico—. Tú eres de Beren, ¿alguna vez has pasado por esto?

Astrid no tenía respuesta para su pregunta. Jamás había sufrido una inspección porque había sido lo bastante lista como para no dejarse pillar por los cazadores de brujas. Sin embargo, había oído barbaridades sobre aquellas inspecciones: torturas, vejaciones e incluso violaciones tanto a brujas como a humanas.

—No son moco de pavo, señor. No le quepa la más mínima duda que no van a ser amables con ninguna de nosotras —señaló la bruja.

—Yo mismo estaré presente en todos los interrogatorios —prometió Estoico—. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Astrid dudaba mucho que Estoico pudiera hacer algo de darse el caso y su presencia tampoco le consolaba. Nada podía separar a un cazador de brujas de su presa y Astrid estaba segura que viniera quien viniera, si eran amigos de Bardo Noldor, no iban a ser unos panolis.

La bruja sólo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara nadie fuera a ver su espalda.

O estaba bien jodida.

Xx.

Hipo no apareció por su casa al anochecer.

Astrid se imaginó que se habría entretenido con Desdentao o tal vez se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para verse capaz de confrontar con su padre. Sin embargo, tras desearle buenas noches a una Gothi centrada en sus libros, Astrid volvió a su cuarto con intención de traducir un par de páginas del grimorio. Sin embargo, el nudo en su garganta le impidió concentrarse. La luna menguante estaba en lo más alto y le generaba cierta ansiedad no saber dónde estaba el vikingo. De estar herido se habría dado cuenta, pero Astrid era consciente que su estado mental era demasiado delicado. ¿Y si volvía a perder el control sobre su magia? Tal vez el muy bobo de él había decidido esconderse por algún lado con tal de no molestarla. No le sorprendería para nada de ser así.

Decidió ir a buscarle.

Salió por la ventana de su cuarto para que Gothi no advirtiera su marcha, aunque sus sonoros ronquidos la convencieron de que esta vez no iba a darse el caso. Aunque la anciana le hubiera revelado que conocía su relación con Hipo, a la bruja no le hacía gracia que vigilara sus pasos. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

La aldea estaba tan silenciosa que Astrid temía que alguien pudiera escuchar el sonido de su respiración. La bruja se planteó acercarse a los establos, pero una fuerza extraña dentro de ella la guió por las oscuras calles, en dirección a los manantiales termales. Caminó por el sendero, tanteando sus pasos en la oscuridad y acostumbrando sus ojos a la negrura de la noche. Entre los árboles avistó la luz de una antorcha e impulsada por aquella energía mágica aceleró el paso.

El vapor de los manantiales chocó contra su cara tan pronto salió de la arboleda. Astrid se acercó a la única piscina iluminada y cuando se acercó vio la cabeza de su amante apoyada sobre bordillo rocoso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena y tranquila.

—Así que ahora has decidido esconderte aquí —dijo ella con tono travieso.

Hipo dio un bote al escuchar su voz y Astrid soltó una carcajada. El vikingo se ruborizó al verla y la bruja se mordió el labio al ver que estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme del susto?

—No, pero no negaré que es divertidísimo asustarte.

La bruja se tumbó sobre su vientre y apoyó sus brazos contra el bordillo de piedra a la vez que Hipo chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Hipo irritado.

—No te has pasado por mi casa hoy —comentó ella enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo en mi cuarto? —cuestionó ella con cierta chulería que hizo sonreír al vikingo.

—Sabes muy bien que no.

La bruja sonrió con maldad y se posicionó tras él para apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros húmedos para deslizarlos sobre sus pecho. Acercó su boca hasta su oído.

—Pensaba que mi compañía te aportaba cierta dosis de sabiduría.

Hipo soltó un suspiro al sentir sus dedos templados sobre sus pectorales. La bruja pensaba que ya lo tenía a su merced, pero el vikingo se apartó con brusquedad de ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—No es el mejor momento, Astrid —dijo él con educación, aunque sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia la suya.

La bruja se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le contempló sin entender. Hipo jamás había rechazado ninguna de sus provocaciones ni ella había ignorado las suyas, ¿a qué venía ese rebote ahora? Hipo le daba la espalda ahora y Astrid apreció las cicatrices de sus quemaduras, un rastro doloroso de su pasado. Ella conocía muy bien esa espalda, podía recorrerla con sus manos con los ojos cerrados y rememorar cada línea de los músculos que también la marcaban. Estaba tensa, señal de que algo le estaba atormentando. Astrid se puso en pie y cogió del dobladillo de su túnica para quitársela. Hipo se volteó al notar el movimiento y abrió la boca con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué haces? ¿N-no te he dicho que no q-quiero hacerlo?

—¿Acaso una bruja no puede bañarse también? —replicó Astrid con indiferencia quitándose la túnica y dejando sus pechos sin vendar al descubierto—. Si te molesto, puedo irme a otro lado. Tampoco es que te necesite para pasármelo bien, sé usar mis manos.

El último comentario hizo que el rubor del vikingo bajara por su cuello y Astrid tuvo que contener una risita. Hipo terminó cediendo y ella se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras él la observaba de reojo. Astrid soltó un gemido tan pronto sintió el agua caliente contra su piel y se deshizo de la trenza que recogía su cabello para dejarlo caer sobre su espalda. Metió la cabeza en el agua y la sacó para echar su pelo mojado hacia atrás.

Hipo no la quitaba ojo de encima.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con inocencia.

—Nada —respondió él con aire molesto.

Astrid nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina para sentarse en la superficie rocosa que había bajo el bordillo de piedra. Hipo torció el gesto y fue a coger una pastilla de jabón que había junto a su ropa. Al igual que había hecho Astrid, metió la cabeza en el agua para mojar su pelo y comenzó a jabonárselo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la bruja fascinada por cómo se flexionaban sus bíceps a la vez que movía sus manos por su pelo.

—No, gracias —respondió él cortés.

La bruja estaba empezando hartarse de su constante rechazo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Había hecho ahora ella algo que le había cabreado? Por lo general, Hipo siempre le hacía ver cuándo estaba enfadado con ella, pero ésta vez parecía como si prefiriera mantener las distancias por algún motivo que sólo él conocía. Aprovechando que estaba concentrado en lavar cautelosamente su cabello, Astrid nadó hasta él y le sorprendió sacando la cabeza del agua al aclararse el pelo. Ésta vez, el vikingo no se inmutó de su presencia, aunque tampoco hizo un amago de tocarla.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó él.

—Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme tú a lavarme el pelo.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿No eres mayorcita para hacerlo tú sola?

Astrid cogió de sus manos, con cuidado de no tocar más de lo que debía.

—Es que tus manos son más grandes que las mías —respondió ella con falsa inocencia.

—¿En en serio? —preguntó él sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz.

Astrid soltó sus manos con brusquedad y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Vale, ya lo pillo: no me quieres aquí. Ya me voy.

La bruja se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa cuando sintió su mano agarrar de su muñeca para empujarla contra su pecho. Astrid contuvo la respiración al sentir su erección contra su trasero.

—Solo el pelo, ¿vale? —dijo él muy serio—. Nada de juegos que te conozco.

—Está bien —respondió ella desconcertada.

Astrid conocía bien la rugosidad de las manos de Hipo contra su piel, aunque sentirlas en su cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo y frotándolo con esmero, pero a su vez con suma delicadeza, debía ser una experiencia prohibida. Sólo ella debía tener el derecho de que Hipo Haddock lavara su cabello. Tuvo que esforzarse en no gemir y en ignorar el calor que estaba surgiendo en su bajo vientre. La empujó hacia el agua sujetándola de su hombro para aclararle el cabello y repitió el proceso una vez más. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, pero estaba segura de que a Hipo no le había pasado por alto que se labio sangraba debido a que ella había mordido el suyo para soportar la tensión que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Tras el último aclarado, Astrid se sentía como en una nube y más relajada que nunca. Se había algún problema en su vida, había pasado a un segundo plano. Sintió la suave y caliente presión de las manos del vikingo en sus hombros, aunque su cuerpo seguía a una distancia prudencial del suyo.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó él.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Pensó que el vikingo la soltaría, pero no fue así. Astrid se giró hacia él y sus ojos frondosos conectaron con los suyos al instante. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados en ellos: angustia, ira, cansancio y… algo más. Algo que ella no era capaz de entender.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hipo?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder él mientras la soltaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes de sobra que puedes hablarlo conmigo.

Hipo reflexionó por unos segundos, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—No empieces con eso otra vez —le recriminó Astrid con dureza—. Siempre dices eso y ya sabes el mal que te hace que guardes todo dentro.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto, pero no replicó. Harta por su pasividad, Astrid le acorraló y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque Astrid era más fuerte que él, Hipo consiguió zafarse de ella.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No puedo, Astrid —respondió él alterado, casi podía decirse que dolido—. Voy… voy a casarme, he de ser fiel a mi futura esposa.

Aunque su voz era temblorosa, signo de que ni él se creía sus propias palabras, Astrid sintió quebrarse por dentro, como si el propio Hipo hubiera clavado un cuchillo en su pecho. La bruja sintió la rabia brotar dentro de ella, poco dispuesta a tragarse su mentira.

—Bésame —le ordenó.

—Astrid, no…

—Que me beses, joder —insistió ella furiosa cogiéndo de su brazo con fuerza—. Demuéstrame que no quieres esto.

—Claro que lo quiero —replicó él ofendido.

—Entonces, bésame.

No supo si fue su provocación o el evidente deseo que había entre ellos, pero su boca acogió la suya como si fuesen una sola. Su lengua invadió su boca para jugar con la suya y Astrid gimió complacida. Sus besos eran húmedos, siendo el único sonido que hacía eco en sus oídos. De repente, Astrid sintió sus manos acariciar sus pechos y suspiró victoriosa mientras que el vikingo bajaba su boca hacia su cuello para succionarlo.

—Creía que querías ser fiel a tu prometida —se burló ella mientras llevaba las manos a su pelo.

—Mentía —respondió él contra su piel.

—Lo sé —Astrid le empujó poco a poco contra el bordillo hasta que se sentó sobre la superficie rocosa y ella lo hacía sobre él. Acercó su boca hacia la suya y le miró a los ojos, negros de deseo por ella—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Temo que esto se nos esté yendo de las manos —murmuró él con voz entrecortada cuando ella movió su entrada sobre su erección.

—¿No habíamos quedado que íbamos a disfrutar de esto hasta que rompieramos el vínculo? Es solo sexo entre amigos —le recordó Astrid abrumada por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el cual que estaba tan o más caliente que el agua del manantial—. Anoche parecías muy dispuesto hacerlo, ¿qué ha cambiado de ayer para hoy? ¿Por qué te contienes?

Hipo no respondió. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, no parecía muy dispuesto a decírselo. A Astrid le hubiera molestado su reacción si no la sorprendió metiéndose uno de sus pechos en la boca. La bruja soltó un chillido mientras el vikingo succionaba su pezón con ganas, como si se tratase de un bebé desesperado por alimentarse del pecho de su madre. Rodeó su cadera con un brazo mientras subía su otra mano a su otro pecho para jugar con él. Astrid soltó una palabrota cuando sintió su erección moverse en su entrada, aunque no llegó a penetrarla. Sin embargo, el vikingo la soltó para empujarla fuera del agua y sentarla sobre el bordillo. La bruja no tuvo tiempo apenas para reaccionar cuando Hipo, aún dentro del agua, la empujó hacia su cara, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y besó la cara interna de sus muslos sin quitar ojo de su rostro.

—Insensato —gimió ella con frustración por verse sometida a él—. Podría reventarte la cabeza con mis muslos.

—¡Oh, Astrid! Créeme, soy perfectamente consciente de ello —dijo él antes de lamer su clítoris.

Su lengua parecía de otro mundo. La lamía con dedicación y lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en saborear cada parte de ella. Astrid ya estaba familiarizada con la obsesión de Hipo por hacerle sexo oral, pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar. La devoraba como un niño devoraba un dulce por Snoggletog.

La bruja movió sus caderas al ritmo de su lametones, mordiendo su labio inferior para que sus gemidos no se oyeran demasiado alto. Aunque, ¿quién los oiría allí, tan lejos de la aldea en plena madrugada? Se llevó sus propias manos a sus pechos para masajearlos y pellizcar sus pezones. Hipo continuó con su tarea, disfrutando de la escena, hasta que movió una de las manos que estaban en su cadera hasta su entrepierna también.

—Dioses… —suspiró Astrid quedándose sin aire cuando sintió su lengua entrar en su cavidad— ¡Joder, Hipo!

Sus hábiles dedos masajeaban su clítoris mientras que su boca se preocupaba de darse un buen festín. Astrid sintió que su estómago estaba echando chispas. Bajó una de sus manos hacia su cabello húmedo y tiró con fuerza de él, lo cual animó al vikingo a aumentar el ritmo. Ya no se molestó en ahogar sus gemidos, murmuraba su nombre sin parar, ciega por el placer que aquel humano le estaba dando. La tensión en su bajo estómago se intensificó hasta tal punto que no pudo más y explotó. Chilló su nombre tan alto que parecía que iba a quedarse sin voz.

El orgasmo nubló su visión y todo lo que la rodeaba dejó de existir. Sólo estaba él. Él y su lengua que no paraba de moverse dentro de ella. Soltó su pelo y su pecho con las manos temblorosas mientras se esforzaba en recuperar el aire. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de tenerlos abiertos por la sensación abrumadora que aún estaba abandonando su cuerpo. En algún momento, Hipo se apartó de ella y la bruja entreabrió sus ojos para ver cómo se lamía los labios satisfecho mientras la observaba sonriente y con esa emoción extraña en sus ojos con la que llevaba observándola toda la noche.

Maldito fuera él.

Maldita fuera la obsesión que ella sentía hacia él.

Astrid se impulsó para volver a meterse en la piscina y sacó fuerzas para sentarle de nuevo sobre la roca. Se colocó sobre él y acarició su rostro, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba incipiente en sus dedos. Hipo rodeó su cintura, pero no hizo ningún amago de nada, dándole a entender que ahora era ella la que tenía el control. Sin embargo, Astrid se detuvo a estudiar su rostro, intentando comprender qué escondía tras sus preciosos ojos.

—Pareces cansado —murmuró ella pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

—Siempre estoy cansado —afirmó él.

—Y, sin embargo, sigues siendo guapísimo —susurró ella más para sí misma

Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, pero Astrid no pareció inmutarse por su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna mentira. Recorrió con sus dedos las pecas de su rostro, como si se tratara de un mapa astral que reconocía por primera vez. Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no perdían el rastro de los suyos. Inclinó su cabeza para darle un beso largo y lento en el que pudo apreciar el sabor salado de sí misma en sus labios. Bajó la mano a su entrepierna y cogió de su pene para meterlo dentro de ella. Ambos soltaron un grito de placer y la bruja movió las caderas para marcar el ritmo mientras rodeaba el cuello de él para acercar de nuevo su boca a la suya.

Astrid sabía que no debía tirar del vínculo, pero necesitaba sentirle lo más cerca posible. En cuerpo y alma. Hipo soltó un alarido cuando el vínculo chasqueó dentro de su cabeza, intensificando la sensación de fricción entre ellos. Su primer impulso fue pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y mover sus caderas al ritmo de ella.

—Hazlo —le suplicó ella contra su oído—. Por favor.

Pensó que se resistiría, pero no fue así. Astrid clavó sus uñas en su piel cuando Hipo tiró también del vínculo. Él apoyó su frente contra la suya y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose algo que le estaba costando horrores esconder. La bruja quería saber qué era, lo necesitaba, quería comprender lo que era. A su vez, Astrid percibió esa energía extraña dentro de él, aunque a diferencia de cuando estaban en la herrería, la cual se había presentado rabiosa y peligrosa, ésta vez era cálida, tímida y reconfortante.

Sintió la mano de él en su mejilla y susurró algo contra sus labios, pero estaba tan abrumada por todo que debía esforzarse por entender lo que salía de su boca.

—Eres tan preciosa, tan… tan única —murmuraba contra sus labios.

No duraron mucho más. Tan pronto sintió a Hipo correrse dentro de ella, Astrid explotó una vez más. Sintió que tocaba el cielo con sus dedos y se desplomó sobre él. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para recuperar el aire y la bruja acomodó su cabeza en su hombro aún sin molestarse en sacar su miembro de ella. Él la tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, aunque no podía quejarse. Aún estando metidos en una piscina de agua ardiente, era sumamente agradable sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Astrid intentó procesar lo que acababan de hacer. Habían vuelto a usar el vínculo y esta vez había sido sólo culpa suya. Se sintió un tanto estúpida habiéndose dejado llevar por el más puro deseo hacia él y le había animado a que él hiciera lo mismo con ella. Astrid alzó sus ojos hacia su rostro para encontrarse con los suyos que la observaban silenciosos.

¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

La bruja sintió un nudo en el estómago. Algo había cambiado en él, pero no podía comprender el qué. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía acostumbrarse a que Hipo Haddock la mirara así para siempre.

Como si ella fuese el centro de su universo.

Xx.


	20. Del revés

**Holii,**

 **Ya estoy de vuelta. Antes de lo que esperaba, debo decir, pero hoy me he puesto las pilas, porque ya no queda nada para que termine el Acto I de _Wicked Game_. Y, tranquilidad, que solo son dos actos, pero ya os dije que este fic tenía un antes y un después. ¡Qué emoción, por favor!**

 **Vale, ahora querría hacer un par de aclaraciones. Algunos de los que me leeis me conocéis por mi colección de One-shots de Trollhunters que se llama _Juntos_. No he abandonado ese fic, pero tampoco es algo en lo que trabaje activamente debido a que mi mayor proyecto es este: _Wicked Game_. Lo comento sobre todo porque he recibido un par de quejas anónimas en ese otro fic de que no actualizo y tengo constancia de que uno de ellos al menos lee este fic. Y es muy de cobardes escribir una review de malas formas y que encima no puedo contestar.**

 **Entended, por favor, que yo no cobro por escribir. Sé que tampoco hay quejas respecto a mis actualizaciones con WG porque soy constante y escribo capítulos muy largos, pero también tengo una vida, un trabajo y otras cosas que me apetecen hacer. Me gustaría recordaros lo que os dije hace un par de capítulos: las reviews son el único sueldo que recibo de vuestra parte. No los pido, ni me alimento de ellos, ni mi actualización se condiciona en base a las reviews, pero sí son un aliciente y sí motivan muchísimo a seguir adelante. Lo único que digo es que, por favor, se entienda que las autoras de fanfiction hacemos esto de forma totalmente gratuita y únicamente se actualiza cuando tenemos oportunidad de hacerlo.**

 **Y, ahora, hablando de cosas más alegres. Sigo con los fanarts de _Wicked Game_. ¡En mi Tumblr encontraréis una ilustración del primer capítulo! Buscad itsasumbrella y mirad en los archivos el hastag #itsasumbrella. Allí encontraréis todos los fanarts que poquito a poco iré subiendo, pues tengo pensado ilustrar cada uno de los capítulos. Recordad también que tanto por Tumblr, Twitter como por Instagram estoy disponible para resolver dudas o escuchar vuestras reflexiones sobre WG.**

 **También seguid a poppysfanworld para ver sus preciosas ilustraciones tanto en Tumblr como en Instagram.**

 **Y, sin entreteneros más, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy que no será menos que polémico.**

* * *

A Hipo no se le daba bien la inactividad.

Su carácter nervioso y su mente acelerada iban siempre en su contra. Aunque hubiera hecho un esfuerzo enorme por quedarse varios días aislado de su rutina en la aldea, Hipo había sido incapaz de esconderse más de un día en la cama maldiciendo su suerte y lamentándose de sí mismo.

Tras su encuentro demasiado sexual, abrumador y maravilloso con Astrid en los manantiales, la bruja le había arrastrado a su casa pese a sus objeciones iniciales. Ella le había besado para callarle la boca y él, siendo el imbécil enamorado que era, había cedido. Había sido curioso cómo una hora antes de que ella le encontrara bañándose, Hipo se había decidido a no volver acostarse con ella. Ya no sólo por ser consciente de que estaba enamorado de Astrid, sino porque no estaba del todo convencido de si sus sentimientos eran reales o no. El vínculo había trastornado muchas de sus emociones, sintiendo un deseo casi ciego e incontrolable hacia la bruja, por lo que ya no confiaba en su propia cordura. Una parte de su cabeza y su corazón le insistían que sí, que realmente él podía sentir amor por la bruja; pero la poca racionalidad que le quedaban en el fondo de su cerebro le susurraba constantemente al oído:

 _¿Y si no es real?_

 _¿Y si todo es una mentira?_

 _¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que jamás va amarte?_

Astrid sabía que algo le pasaba, aunque Hipo se esforzaba en ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción que le dejara en evidencia y agradeció a los Dioses de que la bruja no pudiera leerle la mente —sí, Astrid le había confirmado que lo de que podía leer la mente era mentira—. Sin embargo, incluso antes de quedarse dormidos, la bruja había cogido de su rostro y le había forzado a que contemplara sus grandes ojos azules. Hipo contuvo la respiración mientras Astrid analizaba sus facciones con el ceño fruncido. El vikingo temió que la bruja descubriera la verdad, pero ésta terminó soltando un suspiro de resignación antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y quedarse dormida.

Hipo, en cambio, no durmió en toda la noche.

Se quedó observándola en silencio. Su pecho se elevaba y se descendía al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Su rostro no mostraba signos de preocupación, sino más bien la más profunda calma. En algún punto de la noche, la bruja se movió y se abrazó a él en busca del calor que tanto anhelaba de su cuerpo. Si no estuviera tan familiarizado con dormir con ella, Hipo se habría puesto a temblar como una hoja. Sin embargo, permitió que se acomodara entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de la última pieza que encajaba a la perfección dentro de un rompecabezas. La bruja enredó sus piernas con las suyas e Hipo sintió un escalofrío cuando su pie helado rozó con su muñón. Casi de manera inconsciente, el vikingo pegó su cuerpo al suyo, esperanzado de que entrara pronto en calor. La bruja murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó.

A las primera luz del alba, Hipo deshizo con cuidado su abrazo y salió de la cama cauteloso de no despertarla. Se calzó y se colocó la prótesis, intentó peinarse sin éxito con los dedos y se estiró su túnica arrugada. Antes de marcharse, el vikingo cogió el libro de recetas y dejó una nota a Astrid para advertirla de que tenía pensado adelantar con las traducciones. Hipo no pudo evitar arropar a la bruja, quien se había hecho un ovillo sobre sí misma debido a su ausencia, y apartó de forma inconsciente un par de mechones que caían sobre sus mejillas. Ignoró el cosquilleo de sus dedos cuando rozaron contra su piel y se marchó sobreesforzándose en no mirar atrás.

La aldea apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Hipo atravesó la plaza principal. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por los nervios de tener que confrontar sus problemas, pero había madurado toda la noche que su actitud no era menos que cobarde y se negaba a llevar esa etiqueta también sobre su espalda. Aún así, aquello no impedía que Hipo sintiera un profundo rechazo por Bocón y su padre, y debía ser consciente de que tendría que emplear todo su autocontrol para no explotar contra ellos.

La herrería, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Bocón no se encontraba por ningún lado y el joven vikingo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Dejó el libro y sus notas sobre su mesa y fue a coger una vela y los diccionarios que había cogido de los Archivos. Esparció sus notas y abrió el recetario por dónde se había quedado la última vez.

Estuvo una media hora organizando todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, intentando comprender el sentido de aquel libro, cuando escuchó los conocidos pasos de Bocón entrando en la herrería. Hipo bufó y cerró el libro para esconderlo bajo unos planos que tenía sobre su mesa. Bocón, atraído por la luz proviniente de su zona de trabajo, se lo encontró recogiendo en orden las traducciones que había hecho el día de ayer. Hipo ni se molestó en levantar la mirada, pero Bocón chasqueó la lengua con una mueca pintada en su boca:

—¡No me digas que has estado aquí todo el tiempo! Para una noche que la paso fuera y te encuentro aquí tras haberme pasado horas buscándote por toda la isla.

Hipo contó hasta diez y respiró hondo, aunque decidió no responder a su comentario.

—¿Estás bien, chaval? ¿Quieres hablar? Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados, no es propio de ti que desaparezcas de la nada.

Hipo apretó los puños, esforzándose en no soltar un discurso furioso contra su mentor. Se redujo a clavar sus ojos en los suyos y dijo:

—Estoy bien.

—Hipo…

—Si quieres que hablemos de mi futuro matrimonio, puedes concertar cita en la agenda que seguramente prepare mi padre y Noldor para mí y para mi prometida —le interrumpió Hipo con una frialdad muy impropia en él—. A veces olvidáis que soy un hombre adulto. Visto que habéis decidido tomar decisiones por mí, yo he decidido no tener que depender de ninguno de vosotros para nada más.

La expresión de Bocón era un auténtico poema. Hipo no podía culparle, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso Bocón se había molestado en pensar en lo que sentía él?

—Hipo, tu padre y yo nos opusimos al enlace —se apresuró en aclarar el herrero—. Seguimos sin comprender por qué demonios el Consejo ha decidido cambiar de parecer, pero te juro que ninguno queríamos esto para ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —replicó Hipo conteniendo sin mucho éxito su ira.

Bocón parpadeó sin comprender a qué se refería, pero no titubeó en contestar con una sonrisa:

—Por supuesto, tú eres como un hijo para mí. Lo sabes de sobra.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos sombríos.

—Si tan hijo tuyo me ves, ¿por qué demonios chantajeaste a Astrid para que dejara de verme a cambio de fabricarle un hacha?

Las comisuras de los labios del herrero bajaron, estancándose las palabras en su lengua. ¿Quién podía esperar que Hipo descubriera el pastel que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando? El joven vikingo le observó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos soltando chispas. Bocón se vio obligado a sentarse, con aspecto de no parecer saber qué decir o cómo defenderse.

—¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? —insistió Hipo con sarna.

Bocón se quitó el casco y suspiró mientras se pasaba los dedos por su bigote.

—No puedo defender lo indefendible —contestó el herrero resignado—. No estoy especialmente orgulloso de aquella propuesta, pero temía lo peor para ti...

—Me da igual lo que temieras, Bocón —le interrumpió Hipo furioso—. ¿Te paraste dos minutos a pensar en lo humillante que tuvo que ser para ella que le ofrecieras ese trato? ¿O el _shock_ que ha supuesto para mí que tú, de entre todas las personas, optaste anteponer mis responsabilidades a mi propia felicidad?

—Hipo…

—¿Y si estaba enamorado de Astrid?

Bocón puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú mismo me insististe una y otra vez que no lo estabas, quería detener aquella locura antes de que se complicara aún más —explicó Bocón, pero entonces abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Acaso… acaso lo estás?

Hipo agradeció la poca luz que había en la sala, ya que podía sentir la sangre subiendo a su cara. Se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la bruja en voz alta.

—Eso no importa ahora —musitó el joven vikingo.

—¡Claro que importa, chico! ¡Vas a casarte con otra en poco más de un mes! —exclamó Bocón dolido—. Os habéis seguido viendo, ¿me equivoco? Astrid me mintió cuando le di el hacha —el herrero hundió su cabeza entre los hombros—. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando que habíais quedado solo como amigos, ignorando esas miraditas cómplices entre vosotros o que siempre os encontraba juntos cada vez no estabais trabajando. Estos días te has ocultado en su casa, ¿verdad? Por eso no te encontrábamos por ningún lado.

—Bocón…

—Tu padre sospecha algo, Hipo —le interrumpió el herrero—. No puedes seguir viéndote con Astrid.

Hipo golpeó la mesa enfurecido, haciendo que Bocón diera un bote.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le recriminó el herrero—. ¿Tenerla como amante estando casado con otra? ¿Has pensando lo que supone para ella estar en esa posición? Si ahora descubren que estáis juntos, Astrid estará metida en un buen lío. ¿Crees que Noldor y los Gormdsen no utilizarán esto en vuestra contra? Ella saldrá mucho peor parada que tú, más teniendo en cuenta que pueden utilizar la mierda de inspecciones de brujería para hacerla Odín sabe qué.

Hipo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al escuchar la declaración de Bocón. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en las verdaderas represalias que podrían sufrir si les pillaban, mucho más ahora que estaba comprometido de forma casi oficial. La sola posibilidad de que Astrid pudiera ser atrapada y condenada por brujería le daba náuseas, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Hipo había intentado alejarse de ella y había sido imposible; ya no solo porque Astrid no ponía de su parte, sino que además una fuerza que se hallaba en su interior le empujaba siempre hacia ella. Estando ahora lejos de Astrid se daba cuenta que la dependencia física y emocional que ambos estaban desarrollando sobre el otro no era menos que peligrosa.

—No es tan sencillo, Bocón —intentó razonar Hipo—. Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para acostarte con tu esposa, chico —le recordó Bocón con las cejas alzadas—. Y ella encontrará algún día un buen marido.

Hipo contuvo una carcajada amarga y dijo:

—¿Astrid casada? Creo que antes preferiría que le claven astillas bajo las uñas.

Bocón arrugó la frente confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué está contigo? ¿Acaso no piensas que ella también…?

—No —respondió Hipo con sequedad—. Astrid no me ama, dudo mucho que llegue hacerlo nunca.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hipo no supo qué responder. Había demasiadas razones por las que Astrid no le amaba, empezando por lo de que ella era bruja y él humano. En principio, se supone que eran razas antagonistas y, en base a lo que le había contado Astrid, eran rarísimos los romances entre humanos y brujas, sobre todo porque no estaba bien visto entre los aquelarres. Astrid había crecido odiando a los humanos y, aunque bien sabía que la percepción de la bruja hacia su especie había cambiado, dudaba que ella se sintiera atraída por uno si no fuera por el vínculo que los unía. Por supuesto, el vínculo era la única explicación lógica de la atracción de Astrid hacia él. La bruja hubiera admitido que ella le consideraba atractivo, pero Hipo dudaba mucho que ella le hubiera mirado dos veces de no ser por el enlace mágico entre ellos. Ella era una especie de encarnación de una Valkiria en el Midgar: fuerte, feroz y preciosa. ¿Y él? Una mala broma ejercida por los Dioses: escuálido, simple e invisible, fuera de todo lo que conllevara ser un vikingo. Por no mencionar que su salud mental probablemente no fuera la más soportable para alguien como ella. Casi sentía lástima por Kateriina Noldor por verse obligada a casarse con alguien como él.

—¡Hipo! Vuelve a la realidad, ¿quieres? —le llamó a Bocón chasqueando los dedos para espabilarle—. Chaval, en serio, estás demasiado raro. Llevas meses sin ser tú mismo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser yo mismo si precisamente eso es lo que menos gusta de mí? —se quejó Hipo—. Nunca estáis contentos, haga lo que haga, y estoy cansado, Bocón. Esto me viene demasiado grande.

—¿Demasiado grande? Hipo, tú más que nadie estás preparado para afrontar lo que sea —insistió Bocón con simpatía—. No negaré que el Consejo no nos lo está poniendo fácil, pero tú estás destinado a ser nuestro líder algún día y estoy convencido de que serás uno de los mejores que ha tenido nuestro tribu. Tu padre también lo cree.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la mención de su padre y Bocón torció el gesto.

—Tu padre no ha hecho otra cosa que sacar pecho por ti, Hipo. ¿Crees que a Estoico le gusta pensar que su hijo está forzado a casarse con alguien? Sin embargo, tu padre no es un dictador y no puede oponerse a la voluntad del Consejo, por mucho que esté en desacuerdo con la resolución —Bocón resopló frustrado—. Está destrozado, Hipo. No te haces una idea de lo duro que es esto para él.

—Sí, disculpa, que aquí los únicos sentimientos que importan aquí son los de mi padre —escupió Hipo furioso, sorprendiendo a Bocón por la crueldad de sus palabras—. Creo que será mejor que me marche.

—Te estás comportando como un crío, Hipo —le acusó Bocón ahora enfadado.

—Claro, perdona, porque yo soy el único imbécil que se porta como un puto crío por aquí —musitó el vikingo rabioso mientras cogía el grimorio y sus papeles de mala gana.

A Hipo le temblaban las manos y miró de reojo como el fuego de la fragua estaba empezando a avivarse más de la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de terminar de recogerlo todo y meter las hojas sueltas dentro del libro que llamó la atención del herrero, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

—Hipo… —intentó Bocón calmarle con aire conciliador.

—No, Bocón, tienes toda la razón. ¿Y sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana. ¿Quieres seguir priorizando mis responsabilidades por encima de mi propia felicidad? Vale. ¿Quieres contarle a mi padre todo sobre mi relación con Astrid? Hazlo —Hipo sintió un dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar y tenía tantas lágrimas de rabia acumuladas en sus ojos que su visión se había vuelto borrosa y no podía ver bien la cara del que hasta ahora había considerado su mentor—. Sólo quiero que hagas una cosa: pídele perdón a Astrid. Se lo debes y no tengo que explicarte por qué. Por todo lo demás, no te preocupes, le diré a Patapez que te ayude con la herrería a partir de hoy mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Hipo? —cuestionó el herrero escandalizado—. ¿Por qué ibas a dejar de trabajar aquí?

—Porque ya no confío en ti, Bocón —respondió Hipo con frialdad.

El herrero se quedó sin palabras, estancado en su taburete y consternado por lo que acababa de pasar. Hipo, sin embargo, pese a sentirse como la mierda, no miró atrás. Estaba tan furioso que no atendía a razones. Con el libro de recetas bajo el brazo, Hipo caminó hacia el puerto, consciente de que se iba a los establos a despertar a Desdentao no le haría mucha gracia. Hipo estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza a causa del hambre, pero se negaba a pasarse por el Gran Salón ante la sola posibilidad de toparse con su padre. Tal vez podría colarse en las cocinas más tarde, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que birlaba comida de allí.

De camino al puerto, Hipo se acercó un momento a casa de Patapez, quién le recibió bostezando y con un cesto lleno de piedras en sus manos para Barrilete. Le invitó a desayunar y se sintió tentado en aceptar de no ser por su desgana de hablar con nadie. De la forma más delicada posible, le explicó a su amigo que debía encargarse de ayudar a Bocón a partir de ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa con la Academia? —preguntó Patapez escandalizado.

—Yo me encargaré de ella ahora.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Odio trabajar en la herrería! —se quejó el vikingo.

—Patapez, Bocón no puede encargarse sólo de la herrería —le recordó Hipo intentando ser lo más empático posible—. No todos tenemos la suerte de trabajar en lo que nos gusta y sólo lo cubrirás hasta que Bocón encuentre a otra persona.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes seguir tú? ¡Tengo alumnos, Hipo! —se lamentó Patapez—. No, ni hablar, búscate a otro. Pídeselo a Mocoso.

Hipo sintió que algo rabioso despertar dentro de él y apretó los puños para ocultar las chispas que salían de sus dedos.

—Es una orden, Patapez —dictaminó Hipo con frialdad—. Deja de llorar y haz lo que se te dice. Bocón te estará esperando en la herrería, así que espabila de una puta vez.

Patapez se calló al instante, sorprendido por la actitud tan fría de su amigo. Hipo era un líder nato, pero no autoritario o borde. Sin embargo, el heredero de Isla Mema estaba harto de tener que tratar a todo el mundo con algodones. Si él tenía que casarse a la fuerza, ¿por qué tenía que ceder a que Patapez continuara haciendo lo que le diera la gana? No era justo para ninguno, pero es que la vida en sí jamás era justa. Intimidado por su ira y por el aura extraña que irradiaba de él, Patapez asintió y le aseguró que iría tan pronto diera de desayunar a Barrilete.

Hipo se marchó con una desagradable sensación de culpa en su estómago. Tal vez se había pasado. Patapez no era la causa de sus frustraciones y lo había tomado con él. Y Bocón…. Bocón había actuado impulsado por lo que consideraba que era lo mejor para él, aunque la realidad fuese muy diferente. El vikingo se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado e indeciso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver y disculparse con los dos? Hablaría más tarde con Patapez y buscaría la mejor forma de compensárselo, tal vez podría ajustar su horario para que pudiera continuar en la Academia sin tener que dejar la herrería. Sin embargo con Bocón no podía disculparse. No sin que antes pidiera perdón a Astrid.

Una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos y le detuvo en seco. Hipo se giró para encontrarse con un hombre moreno, con tatuajes en la cara, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Oye, ¿acaso estás sordo? —dijo el hombre un tanto irritado—. Te estaba preguntando que dónde está la casa de tu padre.

—¿De mi padre? —repitió Hipo extrañado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

El hombre sonrió con burla y con cierto aire de grandeza se presentó:

—Me llamo Eret, hijo de Eret.

Hipo palideció. Eret. El recuerdo de Astrid sentada con él en el Festival del Deshielo vino a su mente como un bofetada. Aquel era el compañero del hombre que él mismo había asesinado. El mismo que había intentado matar a Heather por bruja y que había querido hacer lo mismo con Astrid.

Un cazador de brujas.

—Bien, Hipo Haddock —el joven vikingo no puedo evitar sentir cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina al escuchar su nombre en boca de aquel hombre—. ¿La casa de tu padre?

Hipo podría pasar de su cara y mandarle a la mierda. Estando tan enfadado como estaba sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, cabrear a Eret no era la solución ni de sus problemas ni las de la aldea. La presencia de Eret podría confirmar que los interrogatorios podrían suceder mucho más rápido de lo que Astrid o él podían haber esperado. Por tanto, por mucho que odiara tener que reencontrarse con su padre o tener que dejar de huir de sus responsabilidades, su gente iba por delante de nada.

A Astrid sobre todo.

Hipo sostuvo la mirada al hombre con frialdad y con la cabeza bien alta dijo:

—Sígueme.

Xx.

Ni Gothi ni las tablas con las inscripciones estaban cuando Astrid bajó a desayunar. Sin embargo, la galena había tenido la consideración de dejar una cesta hasta arriba de ropa sucia junto a la entrada. La bruja bufó con fastidio, pero tan pronto terminó con su desayuno bajó al río cargando con la cesta bajo el brazo.

Había varias mujeres haciendo la colada cuando Astrid llegó, pero la bruja se fue a un lugar más apartado para no tener que hablar con nadie. Astrid era consciente de su torpeza socializando, por lo que le daba cierto pánico relacionarse con la gente, sobre todo con las mujeres más adultas de la aldea. Una cosa era hablar con los pacientes a los que se reducía a darles recetas y demás, pero a la bruja se le daban fatal las conversaciones ligeras. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando se hablaba del tiempo, del precio del pan o sobre los cotilleos que rondaban en la aldea. Eran conversaciones muy humanas y superficiales, diferentes a las poquísimas que tenía con las otras brujas de su aquelarre, y a Astrid le suponía un sobreesfuerzo seguirlas sin quedarse con cara de tonta. Aún se le hacía raro que le preguntaran «¿qué tal?», como si realmente a la gente le interesara su estado de ánimo o de salud.

Los humanos eran muy raros a veces.

O probablemente ella fuera la rara. Estaba segura que toda la isla lo pensaba. Aunque Hipo le insistía que se debía más al estilo de vida que llevaba antes que a otra cosa.

—Es cuestión de práctica —le repetía una y otra vez.

Pero para Astrid no era lo mismo tratar con Hipo o con Tormenta que tratar con los demás. Tal vez la única excepción había sido Brusca, pero eso se debía a que la vikinga había decidido ignorar por completo sus incomodidad.

La bruja se concentró en lavar las sábanas de Gothi mientras escuchaba las risas y el murmullo de la conversación de las mujeres a pocos metros. Estuvo entretenida un buen rato, ignorando la incómoda presión en su pecho y los nervios, cuando percibió un movimiento extraño en sus espaldas. La bruja actuó tan rápido que golpeó con su codo a su supuesto agresor en el estómago antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Astrid! ¡Qué burra eres! —gritó Brusca cayendo hacia atrás con las manos sobre su vientre.

Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca al caer que la había cagado y corrió a socorrer a Brusca.

—Por todos los Dioses, Brusca, ¿qué coño pretendías hacer? —demandó la bruja ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

—¡Asustarte, idiota! —exclamó la vikinga tosiendo y frotándose en el estómago—. ¡Dioses! Un poco más arriba y me rompes las costillas.

—Anda, no seas exagerada y levántate la túnica para ver que no tienes nada —le regañó Astrid con impaciencia, Brusca obedeció a regañadientes y la bruja respiró aliviada tras palpar la zona—. Te saldrá poco más de un cardenal, así que deja de llorar y cuida de no hacer el idiota la próxima vez.

—¿Cómo coño te has dado cuenta de que estaba detrás? ¡Has reaccionado demasiado rápido! —se quejó Brusca incorporándose para coger su cesta.

—No eres tan silenciosa como te piensas —razonó Astrid, quien llevaba años entrenada para detectar cualquier movimiento extraño en su entorno.

—Con la hostia que me has dado podrías haber noqueado a un tío tres veces más grande que yo —comentó Brusca tirando la ropa al agua, aunque aún tenía la mano sobre su vientre.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a la de hombres que había hecho morder el polvo sin apenas despeinarse. No se había pasado una vida entera entrenando como para no ser capaz de derribar a personas mucho más grandes que ella. Había aprendido que no siempre debía depender de la magia para poder defenderse y por cosas tan simples como aquella había llegado al puesto de General, venciendo a todas sus sus superiores sin necesidad de usar la magia.

—Pues iba a traerte información sobre Noldor, pero no sé si te la mereces —musitó Brusca de mala gana frotando una túnica contra las rocas.

—¿Es en serio? Te recuerdo que tú solita te lo has buscado —le recriminó Astrid molesta—. ¿Qué me puedes contar?

—¿Ni una mera disculpa vas a darme? Te aviso que lo que tengo es muy jugoso.

Astrid levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Por qué disculparme cuando te mueres de ganas por contármelo? —dijo Astrid con burla.

Brusca puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió también con malicia.

—Cómo me conoces, As —le alagó la vikinga—, pero sí, es demasiado gordo como para no contártelo. Ayer, después de ayudar a mi madre con los primeros encargos, salí para tantear el terreno de Noldor. Tras dar un par de vueltas, le encontré paseando cerca de casa de Kaira Gormdsen e iba acompañado por Ingrid Gormdsen.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de relevante? —cuestionó Astrid sin comprender.

La vikinga miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando.

—Los seguí hasta que llegaron a casa de Ingrid a la cual ambos entraron procurando que nadie los viera.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

—¡Oh, sí! —afirmó Brusca con entusiasmo—. Aunque no estuvieron más de media hora. Y, antes de que preguntes: no, no lo vi todo, ¿crees que eso es un espectáculo? Daban grima, tía. Bardo Noldor está lleno de pelo y…

—¡No quiero esos detalles! —le interrumpió Astrid asqueada—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso Ingrid no está casada?

—¿Ingrid? No ha querido casarse en su vida porque nadie ha sido nunca lo bastante bueno para ella —explicó Brusca—. Además, ¿quién querría casarse con esa petarda? Sea lo que sea, se le ha pasado el arroz. Si no está menopáusica ya, lo estará pronto.

Astrid no se esperaba una noticia como aquella. ¿Bardo Noldor manteniendo un romance secreto con Ingrid Gormdsen? ¿Con qué razón? Aquello podría explicar la repentina alianza entre los Noldor y los Gormdsen, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría Lars Gormdsen si descubriera que Noldor estaba acostándose con su "única" hermana? El único factor común que tenían ambas familias era la caza de brujas, pero Hipo se lo había señalado ayer: ¿por qué Noldor se arriesgaría tanto cuando lo tenía todo hecho?

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Todo había empezado con la aparición Rosethorn y el intento de secuestro de las gemelas Haugsen. Desde entonces, todo se había torcido aún más.

Sin embargo, de repente, una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una niña en Snoggletog —comentó Brusca con diversión.

—Tengo que irme —respondió Astrid recogiendo la ropa sin molestarse en escurrirla.

—¿Adónde?

Si quería ejecutar su plan lo antes posible iba a necesitar la ayuda. Sabía bien adónde debía dirigirse. Se despidió de Brusca, quién la observó marchar con expresión confundida, y corrió de regreso a la aldea, en dirección a la herrería. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con Patapez en la zona de trabajo de Hipo.

—Hola Astrid —le saludó el vikingo sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy todavía aterrizando y estoy muy perdido. Estaba buscando las tenazas, pero no sé donde guardaba Hipo las cosas...

—Están en el tercer cajón junto al horno —señaló Astrid desconcertada—. Patapez, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Hipo?

—Supongo que todavía no se ha difundido la noticia—comentó Patapez cogiendo las tenazas del lugar que le había indicado la bruja—. Hipo ha renunciado a su puesto aquí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Astrid sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Por qué?

—No me ha dado detalles, pero me ha ordenado que cubriera su puesto a partir de hoy mismo y que él se encargaría de la Academia —Patapez tiró la herramienta con demasiada brusquedad sobre la mesa—. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡A mí me encantaba trabajar en la Academia! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de sus desavenidas con Bocón? ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo el pato?

—¿Desavenidas? —preguntó la bruja con turbación—. ¿Por qué ha discutido Hipo con Bocón?

—¡Yo que sé! Bocón está también insoportable —se quejó Patapez—. ¡Con lo bien que estaba yo con Barrilete en la Academia!

—Patapez, ¿dónde está Hipo? Necesito hablar con él —el vikingo ladeó la cabeza sin comprender—. Es sobre unos asuntos relacionados con… piojos.

Patapez abrió los ojos de par en par y Astrid tuvo que poner su mejor cara de seriedad.

—¿Piojos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Me temo que puede haber una extensión de piojos por la aldea y necesito cerrar con él un protocolo de higiene urgente —explicó la bruja—. Hipo y yo estamos familiarizados con este tipo de ejecuciones higiénicas debido a la epidemia que pasamos el invierno pasado. ¿Puedes indicarme dónde está?

—Está en casa de su padre —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Astrid se giró para enfrentarse a Bocón quién la contemplaba muy serio, casi enfadado. La bruja tragó saliva. No tardó en adivinar el motivo por el que Hipo había discutido con Bocón: el asunto del chantaje por el hacha. Cuando Astrid le había insistido que hablara con su mentor y, conociendo el carácter resolutivo de su amante, había tenido la esperanza de que todo quedara en una bonita reconciliación que le daría cierta paz mental. Sin embargo, el resultado había parecido ser todo lo contrario y Astrid tenía la sensación de haber sido la culpable de ello.

—Está bien —dijo la bruja intentando ocultar su nerviosismo en su mejor máscara de indiferencia—. Hablaré con él más tarde.

—En realidad, chavala, me gustaría charlar contigo antes de que vuelvas con tus tareas —comentó Bocón bloqueándole el paso—. Sígueme.

—Bocón, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —se excusó Astrid forzando una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

—Estoy convencido de que los cinco minutos que has sacado para Hipo puedes dármelos a mí —matizó el herrero con frialdad—. Patapez, ¿por qué no vas a dar de comer con Barrilete? A este paso se va a comer los cimientos enteros de mi forja.

Patapez obedeció al instante, encantado de poder largarse de allí y librarse de la insoportable tensión que se respiraba allí. Los hombros de Astrid cayeron de la frustración. Cogió de su cesto lleno de ropa mojada y siguió a Bocón hasta su zona de trabajo. El herrero cambió su brazo con un gancho por un brazo con un martillo y la bruja vigiló de que no fuera hacer una estupidez.

—Me gustaría pedirte perdón por la oferta que te hice de hacerte un hacha a cambio de que… —Bocón titubeó antes de continuar—, dejaras de verte con Hipo.

Astrid parpadeó confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Hipo ha insistido en que me disculpe contigo y si eso ayuda a que él me perdone a mí, lo haré.

La disculpa no era sincera en absoluto. No se arrepentía, Astrid podía leerlo en sus ojos. ¿Pero qué más le daba a ella? Bocón no era nadie para ella y tan pronto rompiera el vínculo con Hipo no tendría que verle nunca más. Sin embargo, la bruja no iba a señalarle su falta de honestidad; sobre todo porque Bocón era importante para Hipo y si Astrid tenía que callarse por él, lo haría.

—Disculpas aceptadas —pronunció ella.

Se giró sobre sus propios pies para marcharse, cuando Bocón dijo:

—¿Y tu disculpa?

Astrid se volteó sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón? —cuestionó ella estrechando los ojos.

—Me mentiste. Dijiste que no estabais juntos y no habéis dejado de estarlo, ¿me equivoco? Y aún así decidiste coger el hacha que te fabriqué y ahora resulta que el lugar donde Hipo se ha escondido estos días ha sido bajo tus sábanas —Astrid iba a defenderse, pero Bocón continuó—. No te atrevas a negarlo, porque ha sido el propio Hipo el que me lo ha admitido.

—¿Y vienes tú a decirme que lo deje en paz? —replicó Astrid alzando la barbilla.

—¿Me harías caso de ser así?

—Ya te lo dije en su día Bocón: no es tan fácil como te piensas.

—¡Cielos! Sois un par de idiotas, ¿por qué no paráis de decir eso? —Bocón se pinchó el puente de la nariz frustrado—. Vamos a ver, chavala, ¿sabes qué te pasará si descubren que estás con Hipo? ¿Has visto a Bardo Noldor? Te va a comer viva si se entera que te estás acostando con el futuro marido de su hija.

—Futuro marido porque vosotros decidisteis que fuera —le achacó Astrid furiosa.

—¡Yo me negué! ¡Al igual que su padre! —se defendió el herrero—. Y no estamos hablando de eso, sino de por qué narices no os dais cuenta que la única que se expone al peligro aquí eres tú. ¿Qué demonios ganas acostándote con alguien con el que jamás podrás estar?

Aquella pregunta le dolió tanto como una daga clavándose en su pecho. Astrid iba a defenderse, a justificar que ellos podían hacer lo que querían, pero todas las palabras se le atragantaron. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? No tenía ningún sentido. Por supuesto que Hipo Haddock no sería suyo jamás. Que fuera suya conllevaría a que ella sería de él y ella era una bruja, un alma libre destinada a vivir sin ataduras.

Las brujas no se ataban a los humanos.

Antes muerta.

—Si quieres tener esta discusión con alguien, busca a Hipo y se lo dices a la cara —escupió Astrid enfurecida, sintiendo la magia hervir por sus venas—. No voy a tragarme tu frustración y tu ira porque no hayas sabido respetar la voluntad de tu protegido. Ahora te toca joderte y tragarte las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Pero ya es triste que de todas las personas de esta aldea, Hipo tenga que recurrir a mí, a la extranjera que nadie conoce, para sentirse querido y apoyado. Si todas las familias son así, no la quiero.

Estaba tan enfadada con el herrero, que apenas podía poner filtro a sus palabras. Era consciente que había hecho mucho daño al herrero, pero la verdad era algo que siempre dolía. Astrid sabía que Bocón, al igual que Estoico, eran buenas personas. Hipo los quería, pero su ansiedad por protegerlo había sido una bomba que había dañado mayoritariamente a Hipo y eso era algo que Astrid no podía perdonar así como así. La bruja caminó hasta la salida cuando escuchó al herrero decirle:

—Quiero el hacha de vuelta.

—Ya no la tengo —alegó Astrid—. La tiré al fondo del océano tan pronto Hipo supo la verdad.

Bocón chasqueó la lengua de la frustración, pero no insistió. La bruja tenía intenciones de seguir con su camino, pero algo se lo impedía. Astrid solo sentía remordimientos cuando hacía algo mal con Hipo y odiaba que su radio de acción se extrapolara también a otras personas. Astrid bufó frustrada.

—Siento haberte mentido; no habría aceptado el hacha de no haberla necesitado en ese momento —confesó la bruja con una sinceridad que la sorprendió—. Sé que todo esto lo has hecho para protegerlo y no te culpo, pero… Hipo es su propia persona. Yo no soy nadie para decirle que pare algo que… ninguno de los dos podemos parar. Aún no, pero... te prometo que todo esto terminará pronto.

Bocón estaba estupefacto por su disculpa, aunque también lucía más que confundido. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sin embargo, a Astrid le era imposible explicarle su conexión a causa del vínculo. Se consolaba a sí misma pensando que pronto acabaría todo, una vez que descifraran el grimorio; y, con un poco de suerte, Astrid conseguiría librar a Isla Mema de la invasión de los cazadores de brujas antes de marcharse gracias a su plan.

Astrid abandonó la herrería en dirección a casa de Hipo. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se topó con Faye Haugsen. Desde el intento de secuestro de sus hijas, Faye había perdido mucho peso debido al estrés. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos y su cabello había perdido el brillo, habiendo aparecido unas cuantas canas de más pese a su edad. Faye había asegurado de que estaban bien y no requerían de ningún tipo de ayuda medicinal salvo para la reuma de su esposo y la atención de los niños, pero Astrid reconocía bien el rostro de una persona que sufría insomnio. Hipo había mostrado los mismos síntomas varias veces.

—Hola Astrid —saludó Faye forzando una sonrisa.

—Hola Faye, ¿cómo vas? Me pillas con un poco de prisa, pero si quieres me paso luego por tu casa —comentó Astrid sin intención de pararse.

—En realidad, tengo un recado que darte —dijo Faye apurada interponiéndose en su camino—. De parte de la señora Gormdsen.

Astrid se esforzó en no poner los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

—¿Qué quiere ahora?

—Dice que tienes que ir a visitarla hoy mismo.

—Hoy no puedo —se excusó Astrid—. ¿No se supone que ha de descansar?

—No me preguntes, Astrid. Ya sabes como es —señaló Faye con simpatía—. Tienes que comprender que esa pobre mujer lo está pasando muy mal. Fue atacada por brujas y...

Las manos de Faye se pusieron a temblar y Astrid las sujetó con delicadeza para calmarla.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —cuestionó la bruja para calmarla.

—Los Gormdsen y los Noldor —admitió ella—. Han estado reuniéndose en casa de la señora Gormdsen y no han puesto trabas para que escuche las conversaciones. ¿Crees que es cierto lo que se rumorea? Dicen que los guardias de la prisión fueron asesinados por brujas.

—Esa es una de las teorías, pero no está confirmado porque no hay pruebas concluyentes —insistió Astrid intentando controlar la rabia en su voz—. No has de entrar en pánico, Faye, nadie va a ir a por tus hijas.

—Ya fueron una vez a por ellas, ¿quién me dice que no haya otra bruja entre nosotras que quiera llevárselas? —dijo la mujer aterrada.

—Las brujas no existen, Faye —declaró Astrid con convencimiento.

—¿Tienes algo que pruebe que no lo son? —Astrid no supo qué contestar—. Una mujer con vestimentas extrañas se llevó a mi niña sin que Jora o yo pudiéramos escuchar sus llantos; la señora Gormdsen es atacada y aparece en el lugar donde está la secuestradora de mis bebés y luego resulta que han asesinado a tres hombres bajo circunstancias extrañas en mitad del bosque, ¿durante cuánto tiempo se va a ignorar este problema?

A Astrid le hubiera gustado decirle que desafortunadamente no habían ignorado el problema y que el remedio en este caso era mucho peor que la enfermedad. Tampoco podía explicarle que, a excepción del secuestro de las niñas que ella misma había impedido, todo lo demás podía ser una conspiración organizada por Baldor Noldor. Sin embargo, sin pruebas que respaldaran su teoría, Astrid no debía arriesgarse a que Noldor supiera que ella estaba investigándole a él. Cuanto menos llamara la atención, mejor.

—Faye, ¿por qué no vas a casa? Te vendría bien descansar —señaló la bruja—. Iré ahora mismo a casa de la señora Gormdsen y mañana, si te apetece, me acerco a tu casa con unas infusiones de Gothi, ¿te parece bien?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza nerviosa y apretó sus manos como gesto afectuoso antes de marcharse. Astrid la vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Faye Haugsen y las otras mujeres de la aldea si descubríeran que ella era una bruja. Quería pensar que algunas de ellas saldrían en su defensa —Brusca o incluso Gothi—, pero estaba convencida de que si se su identidad mágica era revelada, Isla Mema entera la mandaría a la hoguera sin pestañear.

Y temía que aquello pudiera suceder más pronto que tarde.

Xx.

Eret hijo de Eret no le quitó ojo de encima en lo que duró la entrevista que su padre y él le sometieron.

Estoico Haddock se había sorprendido gratamente al verle entrar en su casa, aunque frunció el ceño cuando cayó que venía acompañado por un desconocido. Hipo se mantuvo lo más profesional posible, sin querer mostrarle a Eret la más que evidente tensión que había entre ellos, e hizo las presentaciones. Estoico palideció cuando comprendió quién era Eret y a qué había venido.

—No hace ni dos días que se mandó un Terror Terrible, ¿cómo demonios has llegado tan rápido? —preguntó el Jefe intentando no parecer demasiado molesto.

—Da la casualidad que me pillaron navegando no muy lejos de aquí —respondió Eret sonriente—. Así que tan pronto terminé de cargar mi barco puse rumbo a Isla Mema.

Estoico soltó una palabrota por lo bajo y miró a Hipo, quién estaba tan pálido como él. El heredero de Isla Mema era consciente de que su aspecto no era el mejor y que su padre le demandaría respuestas sobre dónde había estado o exigirle que cumpliera con sus responsabilidades; pero a Hipo sólo le importaba conocer las intenciones de Eret.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió el joven señalando una de las sillas que rodeaban el fuego.

—¿No va acompañarnos Lord Noldor? —preguntó Eret extrañado.

—¿Acaso Lord Noldor es el Jefe de esta isla? —replicó Hipo muy serio.

Eret alzó las cejas, sorprendido por su osadía, aunque consciente que era él el que jugaba con desventaja. Estoico simuló el asombro por la frialdad y seriedad de su hijo con carraspeó y añadió:

—Debes entender que nosotros somos los que marcamos las normas aquí, no Lord Noldor. Mema no es Beren.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —concordó Eret posando sus ojos en Hipo—. En Beren no montan dragones ni cuentan con alguien que sepa manejar a esas bestias con tanta… maestría.

A Hipo ya solo le faltaba que ese hombre fuese un amigo de los cazadores de dragones. Bastante tenía con preocuparse de que ninguna de las mujeres de la isla sufrieran ningún daño como para ahora tener que pensar en que los dragones también pudieran estar bajo amenaza.

—Cuéntanos un poco cómo funciona todo esto de las inspecciones por brujería —pidió Estoico con mesura.

—Es bastante sencillo, Jefe —Eret se cruzó de piernas y apoyó su brazo contra el respaldo de la silla—. Por lo general, nos reunimos con cada una de las mujeres y les hacemos unas cuantas preguntas en torno a sus rutinas, relaciones… ya sabe, nada demasiado invasivo.

—¿Si no es demasiado invasivo cómo saben diferenciar a una bruja de una mujer normal? —preguntó Hipo alzando una ceja.

Eret titubeó, como si no quisiera responderle esa pregunta precisamente a él.

—Hay varios indicios que diferencian a las brujas de las humanas: hermosas, inteligentes, astutas y grandes mentirosas. Por tanto…

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió Estoico mosqueado—. ¿No son suposiciones muy banales? Que una mujer sea inteligente no la convierte en bruja y la astucia es una virtud entre las guerreras vikingas, por tanto no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices.

El cazador de brujas sonrió, como si hubiera esperado ese comentario.

—Las brujas son caballos de batalla, Jefe —señaló Eret—. No todas se dedican a bailar desnudas venerando a Loki o a realizar conjuros, pues los aquelarres son ejércitos al servicio de su reina. Soy consciente de que las mujeres vikingas son veneradas y respetadas como se merecen; pero, ¿cuántas mujeres estudiosas conocen? Una general dentro de un aquelarre conoce varios idiomas, se infiltra a la perfección entre los humanos y cuenta con una destreza para el combate que ni el hombre más fornido podría con ella. Las brujas son criaturas mágicas, no se las puede matar como a un humano normal; porque, para empezar, ni siquiera pueden arder.

Hipo tuvo que fingir sorpresa y se fijó que su padre arrugaba la frente, aunque no sabía si por extrañeza o porque aquello le parecía una patraña.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quemar a nuestras mujeres hasta encontrar a la culpable?

Eret levantó las cejas y negó rápido con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás he apoyado la quema de brujas —se defendió él—. Prefiero indagar y buscar las marcas antes.

—Lo cual conlleva a que se desnuden delante de ti —señaló Hipo con impaciencia.

—Nunca las toco sin su consentimiento y sólo sería a las mujeres que han levantado sospechas en los interrogatorios, las cuales no suelen ser muchas —se justificó Eret—. Ellas se desnudan y yo las miro hasta que encuentro alguna marca extraña en su cuerpo. Entonces, sólo entonces, toco únicamente esa zona.

Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

—¡Escúchate por un minuto! —le acusó el joven—. Hablas de poner a esas mujeres en una situación vulnerable en las que no tienen nada que hacer contra ti, quién fácilmente podrías acusarlas por tener una marca de bruja cuando puede ser una cicatriz o una simple mancha de nacimiento.

—¡Las cosas no funcionan así, chaval! —Eret se removió incómodo, consciente de que no debía perder las formas con él—. La temperatura corporal de una bruja es muy baja, similar a la de un cadáver. La zona de la marca, en cambio, está caliente y vibra magia.

—¿Vibra magia? —se mofó Estoico—. ¿Y cómo puede un humano percibir la magia?

—Los cazadores de brujas nos lleva años comprender el arte de la magia, Jefe, pero nos hacemos tanto a ella que casi podemos olerla.

Hipo contuvo la respiración cuando Eret le miró de reojo. ¿A qué venía esa miradita? Consiguió mantener la compostura, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se andara con cuidado. Eret hijo de Eret le estaba dando a pensar que sospechaba de él. Hipo robaba magia de Astrid, por lo que rezó porque la idea de que casi pudiera oler la magia no fuera más que una mera metáfora, porque Hipo era consciente de la presencia de la misma en sus venas.

—Sinceramente, Eret, si Noldor te ha pedido a ti que vengas no me queda otra que aceptar tu presencia —admitió Estoico de mala gana—. Sin embargo, yo estaré presente en todos los interrogatorios e inspecciones finales y no tendrás ningún poder de sentencia. Eso me corresponde únicamente a mí, ¿entendido?

—Transparente, señor —aceptó Eret con una sonrisa complaciente—. He de decir que no le veo muy convencido de la presencia de las brujas por aquí.

—¿Por qué he de estarlo? Para mí no había pruebas suficientes de ello —replicó el Jefe de Isla Mema.

—Ya, pues debería saber que por aquí hubo una bruja durante el Festival del Deshielo.

Estoico bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—De ahí que me sonora tu cara, te vi de pasada por el Gran Salón durante la fiesta —apuntó el Jefe sin mucho entusiasmo— ¿Y qué pruebas tienes que demuestren que haya habido una bruja aquí?

—Al margen de que la bruja en cuestión era un tanto descuidada para ocultar su identidad, mandé a mi compañero tras ella y no he vuelto a verlo.

Eret esta vez clavó sus ojos en los suyos e Hipo tuvo que simular su mejor rostro de indiferencia para ocultar su nerviosismo. Apoyó sus manos contra sus piernas para disimular el temblor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo.

—Tú hablaste con ella esa noche.

—Hablé con mucha gente esa noche —se defendió él.

—¡Hijo de Eret! ¡Si pretendes acusar a Hipo de cualquier tontería puedes tener por seguro que estarás en tu barco antes de que digas Mema! —rugió Estoico furioso. Eret, intimidado por la repentina reacción del Jefe de Isla Mema, asintió con lentitud—. Bien, retírate entonces. No se te ocurra decirle a nadie quién eres y la razón por la que estás aquí, aún no se ha hecho el anuncio de lo que se va hacer, por lo que mantén la boca cerrada.

—Claro Jefe, seré una tumba —concordó Eret con simpatía—. Iré al Gran Salón a hacer tiempo hasta que decida comenzar con los preparativos.

—Bien, por el momento te quedarás en los dormitorios contiguos al Gran Salón. Ahora, lárgate de aquí.

Eret se despidió ofreciendo su mano, pero Estoico se giró para no dársela. Aparentemente poco ofendido, el cazador de brujas miró a Hipo. Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada de forma severa hasta que Eret sonrió. El heredero de Isla Mema resopló molesto cuando el cazador salió de su casa, aunque estaba aliviado de poder relajar por fin la tensión acumulada en sus hombros.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La voz de su padre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Hipo levantó la vista hacia Estoico, quién tenía los brazos cruzados y un brillo sobrio en sus ojos. El joven vikingo se levantó y le dio la espalda, poco dispuesto a hablar con él.

—¿En serio? ¿Ley del silencio otra vez? —replicó su padre con impaciencia—. No puedes escapar de tus problemas para siempre, hijo.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no es tu padre el que rompe sus promesas —le achacó él lo más calmado posible.

Había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso. No había que ser muy perspicaz para verlo en sus ojos, pero ambos eran conscientes que Hipo no decía ninguna mentira: Estoico había fallado a su promesa.

—Hijo, te juro por Odín que hice todo lo posible para impedirlo, pero…

—Sí, ya, que la voluntad del Consejo es la voluntad de Isla Mema —escupió el joven furioso—. ¡Lo que yo no entiendo qué coño queréis de mí! ¿No es suficiente haber puesto fin a una guerra centenaria entre humanos y dragones? ¿No basta con que haya perdido mi pie en el proceso? ¿O que haya impulsado acuerdos de paz con otras tribus que hasta no hace mucho también eran nuestros enemigos?

—Y nadie lo niega, Hipo —respondió Estoico con tristeza.

El joven vikingo sacudió la cabeza, luchando para que las lágrimas de rabia no salieran de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué me hacéis esto ahora?

—Porque eres quién eres, hijo. Eres el futuro líder de nuestra aldea y eso nos somete a cumplir con nuestra gente —explicó su padre afligido—. No quería esto para ti y, si te soy honesto, no entiendo por qué el Consejo ha cambiado de parecer cuando ya habíamos concluído que la decisión sólo era tuya.

—Rompe el compromiso, entonces. ¡Tú eres el Jefe, papá!

Estoico soltó un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y luego qué, Hipo? ¿Crees que el Consejo aprobará que tú seas el siguiente Jefe si te niegas a cumplir con la voluntad de una entidad que representa a la tribu entera? ¿Piensas que me permitirán a mí continuar si impongo mi opinión sobre la de ellos? —cuestionó el hombre—. No somos dictadores, hijo, y nuestra posición es muy delicada ahora mismo.

—¿Tanto te importa mantener el poder? —le recriminó Hipo.

Su padre le miró estupefacto ante la simple insinuación.

—¿Poder? ¿Crees que lo que me importa es el poder? ¡Lo único que me importa es proteger a la Isla, a la tribu y, sobre todo, a ti! —exclamó Estoico ofendido—. ¿Crees que los Gormdsen no aprovecharán este momento de debilidad para apartarme de la Jefatura?

Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Espera, ¿hablas de… un golpe de estado?

—No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para organizar uno cuando el Consejo sigue siendo leal a nosotros —explicó Estoico—. Sin embargo, es indudable que se están volviendo más agresivos y aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para atacar. ¡Ya viste el otro día cómo Lars Gormdsen te amenazaba con total libertad! Y, de todas formas, imagínate que los Gormdsen llegaran al poder; ya no pienses en lo que nos pasaría en nosotros, sino a toda la tribu. Mi padre siempre insistió que sus riquezas no habían salido de buen grado y ya ha habido más de una disputa por su tendencia a expropiar tierras que no les pertenece.

Hipo observó a su padre en silencio, imaginándose una Isla Mema dirigida por una familia como los Gormdsen. Xenófobos, ególatras y narcisistas, eso era lo que eran. Más preocupados por recaudar que dar y dudaba que entre sus prioridades estuviera el bienestar de la gente de la aldea. El solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel.

—¿Y crees que mi boda con Kateriina puede poner solución a esto?

Estoico meditó bien su respuesta:

—Como Jefe pienso que reforzarías nuestra posición garantizando una continuidad a la Jefatura, por no mencionar la alianza con Beren. Bardo Noldor se ha vuelto un hombre peligroso y viperino debido a su absurda obsesión por la brujería, pero es fiel a su palabra y un gran aliado para la isla y para nosotros. Sin lugar a dudas, haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su hija.

—¿Y qué piensas como padre?

La frialdad en su voz le sorprendió a él mismo, pero no perdió la compostura. Estoico tardó más tiempo en contestar esta vez:

—Como padre te he fallado en todos los sentidos, pero debes entender que tú y yo hijo hemos nacido para proteger esta tribu —explicó Estoico—. Eres igual que tu madre, ¿lo sabías? A ella tampoco le entusiasmaba verse forzada a casarse conmigo, pero quiero pensar que ella aprendió a quererme. Kateriina es una buena chica y estoy convencido de que una vez que se libre de la influencia de su padre, todo será diferente. Ella también necesitará tiempo a adaptarse, puede que estéis casados, pero no tenéis que forzar más la situación. No tenéis que concebir un heredero a la primera de cambio y…

—Papá, calla, no… no lo estás arreglando —le interrumpió Hipo nervioso con la sola mención de tener que hacer bebés—. Es que… todo esto es demasiado injusto.

—Nada en esta vida es justo, Hipo. Menos para nosotros —comentó su padre con tristeza—, pero saldrás adelante, como siempre lo has hecho.

Hipo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos agotado. Agotado de luchar. Agotado de pelearse constantemente con un mundo que no ponía de su parte porque las cosas salieran bien. No quería casarse con Kateriina porque sólo pensaba en el momento que iba a reencontrarse con Astrid. Hipo había caído en el juego perverso del vínculo en el que necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse bien y olvidarse de todo. Cada vez que Astrid reía, su corazón se aceleraba; cada vez que Astrid bromeaba con él, la ansiedad desaparecía; y cada vez que Astrid gemía con él, nada más que ella tenía sentido en su vida. Estaba loco por ella y, a pesar de todo, Astrid se iría tan pronto rompieran el vínculo.

¿Qué iba hacer entonces?

Hundirse en la miseria, eso seguro. Con un poco de suerte, el vínculo habría influenciado tanto en él que quizás todos sus sentimientos no serían más que una triquiñuela mágica que manipulaba su mente. No podía dejarlo todo por ella, por mucho que lo deseara.

Irse de Isla Mema no era una opción.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Estoico sin comprender.

—Me casaré con Kateriina —especificó Hipo con voz neutra—. Cumpliré con la voluntad del Consejo si es lo que tanto desean.

Estoico no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque la preocupación seguía marcando su rostro.

—Bien, esta noche haremos el anuncio de tu compromiso en el Gran Salón —dijo Estoico fingiendo un tono alegre—. Hablaré con Noldor para que prepare a Kateriina.

Hipo asintió. Estoico fue a poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero su hijo le sorprendió con un manotazo.

—Que vaya a casarme y hacer lo que quiera el Consejo, no quita que esté de mala hostia contigo —le recriminó él furioso—. Estoy harto de que me trates como un niño y te obsesiones con protegerme cuando no te lo pido.

—Hipo, por favor, no pensarás que…

—Sí, que te sientes fatal y lo entiendo —le interrumpió él—, pero tú apoyabas de antes que me casara por conveniencia y sé que lo hiciste para protegerme. Siempre he imaginado que habiendo domado a un Furia Nocturna, haber perdido un pie y habiéndome quemado la espalda entera para proteger a mi tribu, había demostrado ser lo bastante bueno para todos vosotros. He vivido siete años aterrado de que todo fuera como antes de que apareciera Desdentao, siendo ese Hipo Haddock, el inútil, la decepción de Isla Mema. Para ti sigo siendo ese niño, ¿verdad? No me ves capaz de valerme por mi mismo.

Hipo se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con la manga de su túnica mientras su padre se esforzaba en entender lo que su hijo intentaba decirle.

—Eso no… no es cierto, Hipo. Eres mi hijo, siempre serás mi niño y buscaré la mejor forma de protegerte, pero no dudes que yo más que nadie estoy orgulloso por ser lo que eres hoy.

—No, papá, estás orgulloso porque todos os habéis creado una imagen de mí que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy. ¡El Orgullo de Isla Mema! ¡El Consquistador de dragones! ¡El Maestro de dragones! ¡El futuro gran líder de Mema! —exclamó él frustrado—. Pero soy mucho más que eso. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me has dicho "estoy orgulloso de ti" antes de lo de Desdentao?

Estoico hizo un gesto de hacer memoria, clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo, como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta. Y así era. Ninguna. Ni una sola vez se lo dijo.

—Hijo…

—Voy hacerlo lo mejor posible, papá, te lo aseguro —le interrumpió Hipo—, pero se acabó ser el Hipo que todo el mundo queréis que sea. Este matrimonio es el último sí que daré al Consejo, porque esta decisión nos perseguirá a ti y a mí para siempre.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Ignorar cualquier orden que te dé el Consejo a partir de ahora? Un Jefe no puede hacer eso, Hipo.

—Un Jefe protege a los suyos —le recordó él—. Cueste lo que cueste, esa es la lección que llevas enseñándome desde que soy un niño.

Estoico abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al instante. Nada podía discutir a ese argumento, Hipo lo sabía bien. El joven vikingo se marchó de casa sin esperar a que su padre le detuviera, aunque Estoico no lo hizo. Hipo sintió que le pesaba el pecho, el mismo que había tenido con quince años cuando un abismo le separaba de su padre. Todos sus miedos estaban haciéndose realidad: la decepción de su padre, su distanciamiento con Bocón, la desaprobación del Consejo, la posibilidad de un conflicto por la Jefatura… Supuso que al estar más decepcionado él con los demás no le dolería tanto, pero era obvio que la situación estaba lejos de no ser dolorosa.

Y, sin embargo, su intuición le decía que esto no era lo peor que podía suceder.

Hipo cada vez estaba más convencido de que sus visiones, las cuales era incapaz de interpretar del todo, le estaban advirtiendo de que lo peor estaba todavía por llegar.

Xx.

Astrid le había cogido un asco enorme a la cebolla.

Una de las cosas que Kaira Gormdsen le había hecho hacer una y otra vez en todas sus clases de cocina había sido cortar cebollas. Curiosamente, cortar alimentos era lo mejor que se le daba a Astrid. Cualquier cosa que conllevara manejar algo afilado se le daba bien. Sin embargo, Kaira nunca estaba satisfecha y le hacía cortar tantas cebollas que Astrid tenía que luchar para que no salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos irritados. Las manos le olían a cebollas durante días y Astrid se las limpiaba hasta tal punto que las dejaba en carne viva —despertando las quejas de Hipo también, quien le mostraba sus manos enrojecidas y agrietadas—. Para cuando Astrid conseguía despegar el olor de su piel y de sus fosas nasales, Kaira le forzaba a cortar más cebollas.

Astrid esperaba que Kaira fuera a darle una clase de cocina hoy. No obstante, cuando entró en la casa se encontró a la anciana junto al fuego, sentada sobre un sillón con las piernas tapadas con una manta, y aparentemente dormida. Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que la señora Gormdsen era una hipocondríaca patológica. La bruja sabía bien que su magia de pérdida de memoria apenas causaba efectos secundarios, pero Kaira Gormdsen había encontrado la forma perfecta para ser el centro de atención y dramatizar sobre sí misma.

—¿Señora Gormdsen? —le llamó Astrid sin un ápice de pena por despertarla.

La anciana abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dio un barrido de arriba a abajo a Astrid —¿cómo no? siempre había un defecto que encontrar—, y dijo:

—Llegas antes de lo que esperaba, Asta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y un poco de prisa —anunció Astrid malhumorada—. Si necesita algo este es el momento de pedírmelo.

—Necesito que me hagas la comida.

La bruja parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Cocinar? ¿Sin su supervisión? —cuestionó Astrid extrañada.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Asta, ya te he enseñado bastante como para que hagas algo decente.

No. Mentira. Al margen de que Kaira fuera un profesora terrible, Astrid había destacado por ser aún peor alumna. Seguía igual de perdida que el primer día que se puso a cocinar para ella.

—Seguro que Ingrid o Faye pueden cocinarle algo, señora Gormsen —razonó la bruja nerviosa—. Tengo bastante prisa y no sé si voy a ser capaz de cocinar algo a la altura de su paladar. Por no mencionar, que no me acuerdo de ninguna receta.

—Coge mi libro de recetas y ponte con ello ya entonces —le señaló Kaira irritada cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Cuando antes empieces, antes acabas. ¿O acaso quieres que Faye sufra las consecuencias?

Vieja asquerosa, pensó Astrid furiosa. Podría pulverizarla con un rayo ahora mismo y se quedaría más feliz que una perdiz. Sin embargo, era un consuelo que Kaira no hubiera echado de menos su libro, aunque aquello también era un problema para Astrid porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba hacer. Dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y armada de paciencia entró en la cocina. ¿Una sopa de carne tal vez? No recordaba que fuera especialmente difícil y era tan fácil como echar los ingredientes en el agua y dejarlos hacer. Con una enorme pereza se puso manos a la obra.

Astrid se recogió el pelo en una coleta y cortó pollo, verdura y varias plantas que encontró sueltas por la cocina. Puso todo en un caldero al fuego, aunque el agua no terminaba de calentarse. Astrid miró a su espalda por si había alguien observándola y puso sus manos sobre el metal. Su magia fluyó alegre a través de su cuerpo para concentrarse en sus manos. Cuidando de que la electricidad no saliera de su piel para no impactar contra el metal, Astrid focalizó en que la corriente se convirtiera en calor. El caldero no tardó ni cinco segundos en calentarse y su interior comenzó a hervir. La bruja sonrió satisfecha y sacudió sus manos para eliminar los resquicios de electricidad de su piel cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

—¿Qué haces?

Astrid dio un bote y se volteó para encontrarse con Kateriina Noldor, quién la observaba con recelo.

—¿Cocinar? —respondió Astrid exaltada.

—¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta?

La bruja tragó saliva.

—Técnicamente es una afirmación, pero lo hago tan mal que probablemente lo que yo hago no se cataloga como "cocinar" —se defendió Astrid.

Kateriina le sostuvo la mirada y, de repente, soltó una carcajada tal vez demasiado exagerada. Astrid no entendió bien su reacción, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se riera por algo que ella hubiera dicho.

—¡Qué graciosa eres, Astrid! —dijo Kateriina acercándose al caldero—. Vamos a ver que tienes aquí.

La dama metió una cuchara en el agua hirviendo y revolvió para avistar el estado de los ingredientes. Cuando Kateriina arrugó la nariz, Astrid se puso tensa.

—¿Qué hierbas has echado? Esto huele un poco raro.

—No estoy del todo segura, creo que laurel, perejil y… ¿hierbabuena?

—¿Has echado laurel y hierbabuena en la cazuela? —preguntó Kateriina escandalizada.

—¿No ayuda a aromatizar el plato? Kaira siempre es muy pesada con eso —insistió Astrid avergonzada.

Astrid se mordió el labio abochornada. Odiaba que aquello no se le diera bien y no hacía otra cosa que dejarla como una estúpida.

—¡Ey! ¡No te preocupes! Veamos si puedo arreglar esto —le animó Kateriina con una sonrisa—. Con estas cosas se aprenden. Hay que cuidar siempre de no pasarse con los condimentos o todo el plato perderá su sabor. Vamos a quitar las hierbas y añadir un poco más de verdura, a ver si así ocultamos el sabor.

Astrid obedeció mientras Kateriina quitaba con cuidado las hojas del agua hirviendo. Astrid le entregó las verduras y entonces la dama le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no añadimos un poco de cebolla también? He visto que no has echado y creo le da mucho sabor.

La bruja iba a negarse, pero Kateriina ya se había vuelto a enfocar su atención en la cazuela. Maldiciendo su suerte, Astrid cortó las cebollas y, acumulando las lágrimas en sus ojos, se las entregó a la dama. Dejó que Kateriina llevará la voz cantante y cuando vio que ya podían dejar reposar la sopa, dijo:

—Puedes irte si quieres, ya me encargo yo de darle de comer. Le diré que has hecho tú todo.

A Astrid le sorprendió su sugerencia, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Conviene que me quede por lo menos hasta que la sirva. Después, me iré.

Kateriina ladeó la cabeza con aire curioso.

—Le tienes aprecio, ¿verdad?

—¿A Kaira? No especialmente.

—¿Y eso? ¡Es una señora encantadora! No entiendo por qué las brujas se fijarían en ella, no tiene nada extraordinario —comentó Kateriina extrañado.

No, sólo tenía un grimorio escondido bajo un poderoso hechizo en un recetario, pensó Astrid.

—Tal vez fuera un simple delirio —replicó Astrid—. No todo lo extraño ocurre por brujería.

—¿Y olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde? —cuestionó la dama con recelo—. ¿No es un poco extraño?

—Los delirios pueden causar pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, a mí no me parece tan raro —señaló Astrid apoyándose sobre la encimera de madera—. La señora Gormdsen es una mujer mayor, que haya tenido buena salud no quita que pueda sufrir problemas de esa naturaleza.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esas cosas? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad.

Astrid se removió incómoda. Había olvidado que Kateriina tenía una versión de su pasado y debía andarse con cuidado de no entremezclar las historias de sus falsas vidas. Para Isla Mema, ella era la hija de un pescador de Beren, mientras que para ella era una huérfana que había ido vagando de un sitio a otro.

—Una mujer de uno de los clanes que me criaron sabía de enfermedades de la mente, no es el primer caso que veo —mintió Astrid.

Kateriina asintió no muy convencida, pero no replicó para alivio de Astrid. No obstante, la mujer sonrió. La bruja se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que serás una gran curandera para nuestra aldea.

—Kateriina, no tengo intención de ir a Beren a trabajar —se apresuró en contradecir la bruja.

—¡Oh no! Hablaba de Isla Mema —corrigió Kateriina con un leve rubor en las mejillas—. No sé… no sé si has oído los rumores, pero el Consejo ha decidido que Hipo y yo nos casaremos en el próximo Solsticio.

Astrid tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo en dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y, a pesar de todo, temió que solo hubiera quedado en una mueca rara.

—Brusca me lo ha comentado. Felicidades, supongo, si es que se felicitan los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Se agradece la felicitación —dijo Kateriina—, aunque no negaré que siento cierta incertidumbre.

—Vas a casarte, creo que es natural que te sientas así —concordó la bruja con simpatía.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy preocupada por Hipo —explicó la dama.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo?

—Bueno, él es muy reservado. Sé que no quiere casarse, aunque va a tener que hacerlo de todas formas. Pero veo que esto le genera mucho sufrimiento y me da que pensar que…

Kateriina titubeó sin estar muy segura de si debía continuar o no.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que está enamorado de otra persona.

Astrid soltó una carcajada tan sonora que estaba convencida de que había despertado a Kaira en el salón. Fue tal el ataque de risa que le entró que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y poner una mano sobre su boca.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Kateriina furiosa—. ¿Este es el respeto que muestras con los demás cuando se desahogan contigo?

—¡Ay! ¡Qué va! Perdona, es que creo que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabezas. ¿Hipo enamorado? —cuestionó Astrid intentando contener la risa—. Puedes estarte tranquila, Kateriina, el único amor profundo que siente Hipo es hacia los dragones.

La dama arrugó el gesto, no muy convencida con la suposición de Astrid y la bruja vio un brillo en sus ojos grises que no supo interpretar. Sin embargo, Kateriina cambió de tema cuando le propuso servir la comida a Kaira. Astrid mostró su acuerdo y ella misma cargó con la cazuela hasta el comedor. La bruja sirvió un único cuenco de sopa para la anciana, cuyo rostro se iluminó cuando Kateriina se acercó a saludarla. Astrid observó con cierta envidia y admiración las maneras tan educadas y exquisitas de la dama. No podía negar que lo tenía todo para ser la consorte de un gran Jefe, aunque no pegaba ni con saliva de Furia Nocturna con Hipo. Astrid le entregó el cuenco de sopa a Kaira quien a su vez se lo dio a Kateriina. Después, demandó su cuenco de sopa. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Sirvió su plato de sopa y fue a recoger la olla para marcharse cuando oyó decir a Kaira:

—Asta, sírvete tú también y siéntate a comer con nosotras.

Astrid sujetó con tanta fuerza el agarre de la cazuela que pensó que lo deformaría. De mala gana se sirvió otro plato de sopa y se sentó junto a Kateriina quién la observaba con gesto divertido. La bruja resopló antes de empezar a comer en silencio. Agradeció internamente las habilidades culinarias de Kateriina, ya que la sopa estaba comestible, incluso buena para el estropicio que Astrid había hecho. Kaira sorbió un poco de su plato e abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero no comentó nada. La bruja estrechó los ojos cabreada, consciente de que la señora Gormdsen no se rebajaría a alabar un trabajo bien hecho por ella. Astrid estaba casi convencida de que la había hecho cocinar solo para humillarla.

—La sopa está ríquisima, Astrid —comentó Kateriina de repente—. ¿No lo cree usted también, señora Gormdsen?

Kaira tensó los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, no está mal —musitó ella sin levantar la vista.

La dama le guiñó el ojo y Astrid sonrió levemente. Quizás Kateriina Noldor no fuera tan mala gente después de todo. Sin embargo, Kaira soltó un comentario:

—De igual forma, esta no es la receta de mi sopa, Asta. No está bien que improvises, hoy has tenido suerte, pero por lo general sabes lo desastre que eres.

—¿Receta? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad—. ¿Qué receta?

La bruja no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón hasta que un dolor punzante se extendió por su pecho.

—¿Acaso Asta no estaba mirando mi libro de recetas?

La mirada interrogante de la dama expuso a Astrid.

—¡Asta! —le regañó la anciana enfadada.

—El libro no estaba, señora Gormdsen —se defendió la bruja con la mayor calma posible—. Me he imaginado que lo ha guardado en un sitio diferente al habitual.

—Eso es imposible —declaró la anciana escandalizada.

Casi como si se tratara de un milagro, Kaira se levantó como si nada y fue corriendo a la cocina. Bruja y dama se intercambiaron las miradas y fueron tras ella tan pronto escucharon el estruendo proveniente de la cocina. La anciana había sacado todos sus cacharros al suelo y rebuscaba en los armarios desesperada, susurrando algo inteligible.

—Señora Gormdsen, haga el favor de calmarse —dijo Kateriina preocupada mientras cogía de su brazo.

—¡Mi libro! ¡Alguien me lo ha robado! —exclamó Kaira con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Cálmese, señora Gormdsen! —suplicó Kateriina angustiada—. Seguro que lo ha dejado en otro sitio, ¿miramos en su habitación por si acaso?

El libro no estaba allí, por supuesto. Astrid sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpa cuando la anciana rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, lamentando que hubiera perdido un objeto tan valioso y significativo para ella.

—¡Era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi Asta! ¡Ahora ya no tengo nada! —chilló la mujer.

Tanto Astrid como Kateriina intentaron tranquilizar a la anciana, pero fue inútil. Poco rato después, Ingrid Gormdsen apareció junto con Bardo Noldor preocupados por los chillidos que berreaba Kaira.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ingrid clavando sus ojos en Astrid.

—No estamos muy seguras —respondió Kateriina—. Por lo visto ha perdido un libro de recetas.

—¿Qué? —soltó Ingrid sorprendido—. Eso es imposible, ese libro es demasiado valioso para ella.

—¡Me lo han robado! —escupió Kaira colérica, con lágrimas de rabia descendiendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Seguro que han sido esas brujas!

Bardo Noldor arrugó la frente extrañado y Astrid sintió que le invadía una fuerte náusea. ¿Qué le había dicho Kaira en la prisión cuando le dio el grimorio? Que lo usara. De alguna forma, Kaira sabía que aquel libro de recetas escondía algo relacionado con la magia.

—Kateriina y… —miró a Astrid intentando recordar su nombre, pero sacudió la cabeza aceptando su despiste y la señaló—, tú, fuera. Tengo que hablar con vosotras dos.

Kateriina obedeció a su padre sin cuestionarle, pero Astrid titubeó un par de segundos antes de seguir a Noldor hasta el comedor, dejando a la madre y a la hija solas en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Noldor sin muchos rodeos.

—La señora Gormdsen ha entrado en pánico porque no encontraba su libro de recetas, pero no sabemos más —respondió Kateriina un tanto nerviosa—. Hemos buscado por todas partes y no lo hemos visto.

Bardo se dirigió a Astrid.

—¿Por qué iba a reaccionar la anciana de esa forma por un libro?

—Al parecer, el libro pertenecía a una amiga suya que falleció hace años. No sé más, jamás me ha dejado tocar ese libro, por lo que no puedo contarle más —explicó Astrid con indiferencia.

Noldor asintió y se apoyó contra la mesa del comedor, donde los cuencos llenos de sopa se estaban enfriando.

—¿Qué relación tienes tú con esa mujer, muchacha?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—¡Responde a la pregunta! —gritó el hombre sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes—. Soy tu Jefe, chiquilla, me debes obediencia.

Astrid sintió un fuerte impulso a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Ella no debía obediencia a nadie. Ya no. Jamás iba a volver a estar sometida por nadie, eso se había acabado tan pronto Le Fey dictó su sentencia de muerte.

—¡Papá! —le regañó su hija—. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

—No te metas en esto, Kateriina —le achacó su padre con severidad.

Su hija iba a replicar, pero Astrid decidió que era conveniente intervenir.

—La señora Gormdsen me enseña a cocinar.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Noldor sorprendido.

—Puede preguntárselo usted mismo —insistió Astrid con impaciencia—. La señora Gormdsen insistió en que aprendiera hacerlo, aunque se me da fatal. No he visto el libro de recetas, no tengo ni idea de que a que se refiere con que se lo han llevado las brujas, solo sé que pertenecía a una mujer llamada Asta.

—¿Por eso te llama Asta? —preguntó Kateriina extrañada.

—Al parecer me parezco físicamente a ella, pero ya —explicó Astrid sacudiendo los hombros—. La señora Gormdsen me contó que su amiga Asta falleció hace años en un ataque de los dragones, pero nunca me dio detalles.

Noldor chasqueó la lengua, molesto por encontrarse con un callejón sin salida. Se incorporó de nuevo y dijo:

—Puedes irte, muchacha.

Astrid estaba todavía muy tensa pese al alivio de poder largarse de allí. Kateriina parecía tener toda la intención de marcharse con ella, pero Noldor puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

—No, hija, tú te quedas. Tenemos que hablar.

Kateriina no parecía contenta por la orden de su padre, pero no puso pegas al respecto. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron las miradas y Astrid volvió apreciar algo extraño en sus ojos, como si Kateriina supiera algo que a los demás se les escapaba. Sin embargo, la dama se despidió con un gesto en la mano, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. La bruja se marchó sin mirar atrás, dispuesta a buscar a Hipo para contarle su plan y ponerle al tanto de las novedades.

Hipo, no obstante, no estaba por ninguna parte. Astrid bajó a los establos, pero ni siquiera Desdentao estaba por allí. Se preguntó si había ido a sobrevolar la isla, pero no había oído el pitido del Furia Nocturna en todo el día. Estuvo el resto de la tarde atendiendo pacientes hasta poco antes de la hora de cenar, cuando Astrid se vio obligada a volver a casa para cambiarse de ropa, dado que un niño había vomitado sobre su túnica tras quejarse de dolores de estómago.

Subió hasta su cuarto, esquivando a los Terribles Terrores que se habían quedado dormidos en la escalera y quitándose la túnica en el proceso. Entró en su cuarto sin reparar mucho en el desorden de su cama, pero entonces alguien habló:

— _Menudo cuadro de cicatrices el que tienes, bruja._

Astrid dio un salto del susto y una bola de energía salió de su mano. Desdentao le observaba no muy impresionado. La bruja disipó su magia al instante, con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

— _Hasta hace poco, consolar al idiota con quien te acuestas._

—¿Hipo? —preguntó la bruja preocupada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Desdentao no contestó. Es más, acomodó su cabeza sobre sus patas y cerró los ojos. Astrid, furiosa, le tiró su túnica sucia, haciendo que el Furia Nocturna se incorporara arrugando el hocico.

—¡Ey! ¡A dormirte vete a casa de Hipo o a tu establo! —exclamó la bruja.

— _Madre mía, eres un poco petarda, ¿lo sabías? No sé qué demonios ha visto Hipo en ti_ —masculló el dragón de mala gana.

—Un vínculo mágico —le recordó Astrid—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— _Nada que te importe_ —respondió el Furia Nocturna.

—Cualquier cosa que le pase a ese idiota me importa.

El dragón puso los ojos en blanco.

— _A Hipo no se le ocurría otro sitio donde esconderse_ —explicó Desdentao—. _Aparentemente, se ha enfrentado hoy a su padre y no quería venirse abajo en mitad del establo. Así que, en contra de mi consejo y dado que no podíamos irnos muy lejos, insistió en que vinieramos aquí._

—Al menos ha dado cara a sus problemas —dijo Astrid aliviada—. Me alegro por él.

— _¿Que te alegras? ¿Lo dices en serio? Astrid, Hipo está roto por tu culpa, por no mencionar..._

—¿Cómo que por mi culpa? —le interrumpió la bruja sin comprender.

El Furia Nocturna clavó sus enormes ojos esmeraldas en los suyos, claramente molesto.

— _Es increíble que para lo lista que se supone que eres seas tan inconsciente_ —señaló Desdentao—. _Sea lo que sea, Hipo no está bien. La discusión con su padre le ha dejado hecho polvo, ya que ha…_

Un portazo en el piso inferior detuvo el discurso del Furia Nocturna. Astrid reconoció los pasos de Gothi y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle al dragón que se mantuviera callado. La bruja terminó de vestirse y antes de bajar le dijo al dragón en un hilo de voz:

—¡Lárgate de aquí, lagarto!

— _¡Vaya! Estás perdiendo fuelle, bruja_ —comentó el dragón con mofa—. _Ya no sabes ni insultarme._

Astrid, sin embargo, le tiró una bota con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. El dragón no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, por lo que puso cara de pocos amigos a la vez que la bruja salía de su cuarto con aire triunfante. Astrid bajó las escaleras a la vez que se rehacía su trenza. Se encontró con Gothi con cara de cansancio y los ojos enrojecidos debido a pasarse el día metida en los Archivos leyendo únicamente con la luz de una vela. Para mala suerte de la galena y para buena fortuna de la bruja, Gothi no había conseguido avanzar con su investigación. Astrid le ayudó a echarse unas gotas en los ojos para aliviar la irritación y fueron juntas al Gran Salón.

Astrid buscó a Hipo por la sala, pero no lo encontró. No obstante, avistó a Brusca en un rincón hablando a solas con Mocoso. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de tirarse los trastos, sino más bien lo contrario. Ambos mantenían la suficiente distancia como para no tocarse, pero parecían relajados y sin ningún atisbo de hostilidad entre ellos. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa por su amiga, contenta de que poco a poco se atreviera a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Es asqueroso —dijo una voz a su lado.

Astrid giró la cabeza para toparse con Chusco, quien observaba la escena de Mocoso y Brusca con mala cara.

—¿Asqueroso? Ni que estuvieran metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta —bromeó Astrid poniéndose en la cola con el vikingo para recoger su ración de comida.

—Mocoso lleva tiempo poniéndole ojos a mi hermana y no me gusta.

—Creo que debes empezar a superar lo de que tu hermana no pueda relacionarse con alguien que no sea contigo, Chusco —comentó Astrid muy seria.

El vikingo asintió con la cabeza malhumorado.

—Lo sé —concordó él—, pero hubiera preferido mil veces más a una hermana lesbiana que a Mocoso tirándole los tejos. Temo que hayan hecho alguna tontería y que Brusca haya perdido su honor por ello.

Astrid procuro no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro.

—Dudo que tu hermana pierda el honor con Mocoso —comentó Astrid queriendo terminar pronto con el asunto.

—¡Venga ya, Astrid! Si no fuese porque mi hermana está más rara que un perro verde, hubiera jurado que lo han hecho ya —señaló el gemelo cogiendo su cuenco lleno de pescado—. Mocoso lleva meses detrás de ella, desde antes de que aparecieras por aquí.

—Si tú lo dices…

Astrid se sentó en una mesa y Chusco, para su disgusto, se sentó con ella. Patapez vino poco después acompañado de su Gronkle, echando pestes de su nuevo trabajo en la herrería. Mocoso y Brusca se acercaron al rato, cuando Astrid ya casi había terminado de comer. Hipo, por su parte, no estaba por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Astrid necesitaba ejecutar su plan lo antes posible, pero necesitaba consultarlo con Hipo antes.

Iba a levantarse para ir a buscarle, cuando Estoico apareció en la sala junto con Bardo Noldor. Justo detrás de ellos aparecieron Kateriina Noldor, vestida con un precioso vestido verde con costuras doradas y peinada con una gloriosa trenza decorada con ornamentos florales en oro, sujeta del brazo de Hipo, quién llevaba puesto una túnica roja de gala. Los presentes los observaban entre curiosos y excitados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, algunos de los amigos de Hipo contuvieron la respiración, ignorantes de los rumores que habían circulado acerca del compromiso del heredero de Isla Mema.

Astrid, en cambio, no entendía nada. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué Hipo la sonreía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí haciendo lo que pensaba que iba hacer? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sido tan cobarde de ceder a algo como un matrimonio forzado con alguien que no amaba?

¿Tan poco amor propio tenía por sí mismo?

La bruja no se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba acelerada hasta que Brusca le dio la mano. Sus ojos estaban tintados por la preocupación y la angustia, aunque no por él, sino… ¿por ella? Astrid soltó de su mano y se levantó con brusquedad para irse de allí. Esperaba poder llegar a la salida antes de que hicieran el anuncio, pero fue inútil. A menos que Astrid se pusiera a empujar a todo el mundo, no había forma de salir de allí sin llamar la atención. ¿Y cómo quedaría que Astrid, quién meses antes se había rumoreado de su romance con Hipo Haddock, quisiera marcharse de allí cuando justo iba hacerse el anuncio de su compromiso? La bruja se vio obligada a hacer tripas corazón y quedarse.

Estoico comenzó su discurso hablando sobre la gran alianza que había habido siempre entre Beren y Mema y la importancia de reforzarla, ya no solo para protegerse de posibles enemigos, sino para mejorar las relaciones mercantiles entre ambas islas.

—Por esa razón, tengo el placer de anunciaros que Mema y Beren estaremos unidos para siempre gracias al enlace entre mi hijo, Hipo Haddock, y Lady Kateriina Noldor de Beren el próximo Solsticio de verano.

La sala estalló en vítores, exclamaciones y aplausos, pero Astrid no podía oír nada. ¿Así de fácil se rendía? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Qué debía Hipo a ese gente? Nada, Isla Mema no le merecía. Él era mucho más que el heredero de una tribu: era el Maestro de Dragones, aquel que había domado a un Furia Nocturna cuando nadie, ni siquiera una bruja, había conseguido hacerlo antes. Y era mucho más. Muchísimo más. Era un hombre dulce, increíblemente inteligente, amable y vulnerable; tal vez un poco gruñón, pero de carácter generoso y apasionado.

La magia empezó a hervir rabiosa en sus venas. ¿Cómo pensaba Hipo casarse si estaba vinculada con ella? La bruja no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear. Ya no solo la ira de los Dioses, sino consecuencias físicas y emocionales también para ambos.

Era un error.

Un terrible error.

Hipo cogió las manos de Kateriina Noldor y, con la delicadeza que siempre le había caracterizado, las besó como signo de amor y respeto por la que ahora era oficialmente su prometida. Kateriina, en cambio, le besó en la comisura de su boca y rió, acentuando más la belleza de sus facciones, y el joven vikingo respondió riendo también. Los aldeanos se derretían de amor con la que era ahora la pareja real más envidiada de todo el Archipiélago y Astrid no pudo soportarlo más.

Tan pronto consiguió salir de el Gran Salón, Astrid se topó con el frescor de una noche primaveral. Sin embargo, aquello no alivió a la bruja, quien apenas consiguió bajar todas las escaleras de piedra del Gran Salón para vomitar toda su cena. De repente, sintió unas manos calientes en su cuello y recogiendo su pelo, pero Astrid apenas pudo levantar la mirada.

—Échalo todo, mi padre siempre me decía que mejor fuera que dentro —dijo una voz que Astrid reconoció enseguida.

Eret. ¿Qué coño hacía él ahí? La bruja hizo un amago de apartarse, pero estaba demasiado mareada y perdió el equilibrio. El hombre la cogió de los brazos para que no se cayera y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los escalones. Astrid apoyó su frente contra sus piernas, intentando quitar la imagen de Hipo y Kateriina riéndose juntos e ignorar la presencia de Eret. El cazador de brujas, en cambio, no parecía muy dispuesto a ser ignorado.

—Bebé esto.

Astrid alzó la vista para ver que Eret había ido a buscar un vaso relleno de algo que parecía agua, pero la bruja no se fiaba un pelo de él. Le invadió otra náusea y no tuvo fuerzas para apartar a Eret cuando éste acarició su espalda para aliviarla. Terminó aceptando el vaso de agua y agradeció que aquella indisposición fuera desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Eret con amabilidad.

—Sí —contestó la bruja aliviada.

—¿Algo que te haya sentado mal o…?

Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender porque se había quedado callado, pero captó enseguida qué quería decir.

—¡Joder, no! —exclamó ella asqueada—. ¡No estoy embarazada!

—Perdóname —se disculpó Eret con humildad—. No pretendía ofenderte, pero tal vez convendría que fueras a ver a tu maestra por si acaso.

Era inútil. Aquello había sido el vínculo. Un efecto adverso de lo que supone que uno de ellos tenga un acercamiento con otra persona, pero en términos normales esto no debía haber pasado. El vínculo entre ellos se estaba estrechando demasiado entre ellos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—No hace falta, ya estoy mejor —insistió Astrid frustrada consigo misma—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El hombre sonrió con picardía.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

—¿En serio vas a ponerte a coquetear conmigo ahora? —le recriminó la bruja furiosa—. Tienes suerte de que acabe de vomitar todo lo que he comido hoy, si no ya te habría quitado esa sonrisita de la cara.

Eret soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sigues siendo tan agradable como siempre.

—Es parte de mi encanto —musitó la bruja de mala gana—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿qué haces aquí, Eret?

El hombre resopló y se apoyó sobre sus codos en uno de los escalones de piedra.

—Bueno, dados los acontecimientos recientes, Lord Noldor ha solicitado la presencia de alguien experto en localizar brujas —explicó Eret—. Y aquí estoy, listo y predispuesto a haceros a cada una un par de preguntas sin importancia.

—¿Y va a venir alguno más de tus amiguitos o vas a llevarte la fiesta para ti solo? —cuestionó Astrid con furia.

Al cazador le molestó su pregunta, pero no la respondió como Astrid le hubiera gustado. Es más, parecía tener más temple del que aparentaba.

—Convendría que vigilaras tu boca, Astrid.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he dañado tu pobre ego? —se mofó la bruja.

—No, porque el otro cazador que va a realizar los interrogatorios es Bardo Noldor y él no es tan benevolente con las chicas contestonas como lo soy yo.

La primera tentación que Astrid tuvo fue reírse, convencida de que Eret le estaba tomando el pelo; pero su semblante serio le decía claramente que no. La bruja tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no entrar en pánico. Una cosa era que Noldor fuera aliado de los cazadores y otra muy distinta que él fuera uno. Habían tenido al enemigo en clase desde el principio e Hipo, lleno de magia robada de ella y que no sabía controlar, iba a casarse con su hija.

—¡Ey! Estate tranquila, no te pasará nada —insistió Eret con simpatía—. Lord Noldor se retiró hace tiempo, pero dado que ha recibido misiva de mi jefe en la que dice que es imposible mandar a más de los nuestros, se ha ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo conmigo.

Las vías respiratorias de Astrid empezaron a cerrarse y luchó para encontrar su voz.

—¿Jefe? ¿No vas por tu cuenta? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—Ya me gustaría, pero ir por mi cuenta no me da para comer y tengo una tripulación entera a mi cargo —explicó Eret cruzándose de brazos—. Además, no me dedico a cazar solo brujas.

Astrid forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué más cazas pues?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, guapa —respondió Eret con una sonrisa—. No te gustaría.

—Dime entonces quién es tu jefe —dijo ella empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No dudo que eres una chica lista, pero dudo que lo conozcas.

—Ponme a prueba —le retó ella.

Eret soltó un risita, pensando que Astrid estaba flirteando con él, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

—¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Drago Bludvist?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Astrid no había oído pronunciar aquel nombre. Al menos un año y, sin embargo, la piel todavía se le ponía de gallina. Conocía muy bien a Drago Bludvist, pues era el cazador de brujas más temido y sanguinario de las regiones del norte. A diferencia de cazadores del tres al cuarto como Eret, Drago era un señor de la guerra que no solo cazaba brujas, sino dragones también, y lideraba un ejército en contra de los aquelarres y cualquiera que él consideraba innecesario. Astrid se había lo encontrado varias veces y había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Había demostrado ser un rival, que pese a que le faltara un brazo, conseguía derribar a cualquiera con un salvajismo y una fuerza sobrehumana. La última vez que se topó con él, pocos meses antes del juicio, Astrid le había dejado una herida profunda en su ojo izquierdo, pero él había conseguido clavarle una lanza en su muslo. Astrid estuvo cerca de matarlo, pero Drago contraatacó con toda la fuerza de su ejército de dragones y cazadores. Varias de sus hermanas murieron aquel día y de no ser porque Astrid conjuró una tormenta eléctrica a tiempo, habrían caído bajo sus redes. Al ver a todo el ejército de Le Fey huir hacia el cielo, Bludvist gritó a pleno pulmón, rabioso por no poder alcanzarlas en el aire. A diferencia de los jinetes de Mema, Drago no había sido capaz de montar sobre ningún dragón. Astrid esperó en el aire hasta asegurarse de que todas las supervivientes se hubieran marchado y Drago, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se dirigió a ella:

—Un día serás mía, bruja. Me acordaré siempre de tu cara y te someterás a mí, como otras muchas antes que tú lo hicieron. Y, entonces, yo mismo te arrancaré esa preciosa cabellera tuya como trofeo.

Drago no mataba a las brujas de una forma corriente. Se diferenciaba de los cazadores convencionales y de los cristianos porque ninguna de las mujeres que atrapaba salía con vida de sus inspecciones. Se sabía también que Bludvist coleccionaba las caballeras de todas las brujas que había atrapado, siendo él mismo el que las arrancaba del cuello cabelludo de sus víctimas, aunque Astrid ya no sabía si era antes o después de matarlas. En aquel último encuentro que tuvieron, tras haber empleado su magia como lo había hecho, Astrid apenas tenía energía para volar. Sin embargo, sostuvo la mirada al hombre y con aire arrogante declaró:

—Tu cabeza será mía antes de que pongas un dedo sobre mí, humano.

Drago Bludvist había sido el mayor de sus enemigos durante su tiempo como General en el aquelarre. Sin embargo, Drago había desaparecido de su mente tan pronto la condenaron a muerte y en Isla Mema, pese a ser un reputado cazador de dragones, no había oído pronunciar nunca su nombre. Si Eret era subordinado de Drago, sólo podía significar una cosa: Bludvist tenía sus ojos puestos en Isla Mema.

Mierda.

Astrid se vio forzada a ocultar su pánico con una sonrisa y sacudiendo los hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella, mintió:

—No he oído ese nombre en mi vida.

Eret sonrió de forma burlona.

—Te lo dije.

Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Quién decía ahora que Drago no fuera a venir aquí? Ella estaba en peligro. Si Drago aparecía por allí, la reconocería seguro y, a pesar de que Eret le había dado a entender que no iba aparecerse por allí, era un riesgo que no podía asumir. Por no mencionar, que en la prisión había una bruja aún vestida con los ropajes de su aquelarre y Drago conocía muy bien a las brujas del Aquelarre del Sabbat. Bludvist mataría a Rosethorn sin ni siquiera parpadear.

—Creo que voy a irme a casa, aún sigo un poco mareada —se excusó Astrid levantándose con cuidado del escalón.

—Déjame que te acompañe —se ofreció él con educación.

—¡No! —se negó ella tal vez demasiado apurada—. Puedo yo sola, gracias.

—Una dama no debería ir sola por la noche.

Astrid tuvo que contener sus ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—No soy una dama —le corrigió—. Adiós, Eret.

—Nos vemos, Astrid —se despidió él con tono preocupado.

La bruja se vio obligada a dar un buen rodeo para que Eret pensara que había cogido el camino a su casa. Cuando estuvo segura de que el cazador no podía seguirle la pista, torció hacia el bosque para rodear la aldea y dirigirse a la prisión. Había dos centinelas en la entrada y uno sobrevolando la zona. Astrid actuó rápido. Tan pronto perdió de vista al jinete, Astrid utilizó un hechizo de parálisis que inmovilizó y durmió a los guardias manteniéndolos en pie. La bruja bajó las escaleras hasta los túneles con el corazón en la boca y se topó con un guarda que se encontraba justo al final que noqueó antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su presencia. Trotó por la semi oscura galería hasta que llegó al final, donde se encontraban cuatro guardias jugando a las cartas. Astrid recitó un hechizo por lo bajo y los hombres cayeron como muertos.

La bruja se acercó a la celda de Rosethorn y contuvo la respiración al ver que la bruja aparentaba tener más de treinta, cuando siempre se había preocupado de lucir como una veinteañera. Por lo general, las brujas contaban con más longevidad que los humanos, vivían al menos el doble que ellos, pero su vida también era perecedera. Rosethorn y otras muchas brujas habían vivido con la obsesión de no aparentar más de veinte y usaban la magia para ocultar su vejez. Rosethorn no debía lucir muy mayor pese a tener cincuenta, pero nunca había podido soportar verse con patas de gallo o con las primeras canas causadas por el lento aunque inevitable paso del tiempo.

Rosethorn había perdido mucho peso debido a las dificultades de alimentarla, pero seguía viva. Una humana normal no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo en ese estado, pero Rosethorn era bruja después de todo. Astrid entró en la celda y se acercó con cuidado a la bruja, como si temiera que Rose, pese a no tener ninguna posibilidad contra ella, aprovechara para atacarla. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid posó su mano tibia sobre su fría frente, Rosethorn no reaccionó.

Debía curarla, despertarla y ayudarla a escapar.

Ese era su plan.

Si ayudaba a Rosethorn a escapar de Isla Mema, el problema de las brujas desaparecía al instante. No habría muertos, sólo un montón de guardias inconscientes, una puerta abierta sin forzar y una celda vacía. Noldor, Gormdsen y Eret se quedarían sin su mayor baza para ejecutar ninguna inspección. Todo quedaría como que Rosethorn había huído por su cuenta y nada habría podido hacerse para evitarlo.

Astrid inspiró hondo. No le hacía gracia tener que dejar a Rose suelta, más sabiendo que podría hacer una estupidez, pero tampoco deseaba que acabara muerta. Aunque Astrid era consciente que ninguna de sus hermanas sentía especial devoción por ella, la bruja no quería que ninguna de ellas acabara en manos de Drago o cualquier de sus subordinados. Astrid ya no era parte del aquelarre, pero aún se sentía responsable de la seguridad de las que un día fueron sus hermanas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en canalizar su magia a través de sus manos. Recitó el hechizo en voz baja y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rosethorn se despertó cogiendo una enorme bocanada de aire y asustada. Astrid apartó su mano, pero no se alejó de su lado, aún no muy segura de que cual sería su reacción. La pelirroja miró hacia los lados, claramente desorientada y confundida por el lugar en el que se encontraba, y clavó sus ojos en Astrid.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó la bruja aterrada.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Astrid con delicadeza.

Rosethorn hizo un gesto de dolor y se acarició las sienes.

—Me vienen flashes —respondió Rose dubitativa—. Te recuerdo a ti, al humano y al dragón en casa de esas niñas y cómo me seguisteis después… Aún puedo oír los llantos de esas criaturas, pero… no me viene nada más.

Astrid suspiró y le contó toda la historia. Rosethorn palideció aún más si cabía cuando se enteró que llevaba al menos dos meses inconsciente.

—¿Y no ha venido nadie más a buscarme? —preguntó la bruja sorprendida.

Astrid negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja se quedó en shock, incapaz de comprender por qué la habían abandonado.

—¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó Rosethorn, aunque Astrid apreció la furia en su voz.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Por qué estás del lado de los humanos? —cuestionó la bruja asqueada.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza, claramente molesta.

—Esto no va del lado que esté, Rose, yo jamás he apoyado el robo de bebés y esas niñas ya tienen una familia.

Rosethorn chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Familia! Habrían encontrado una mejor en nosotras y, además, habrían sido bendecidas por Freyja. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Astrid era consciente que la mayor parte de las brujas del aquelarre se habían tragado el discurso de Le Fey desde el principio. La propia Astrid se había creído parte de él durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de odiar aquella mujer con todo su ser. Sin embargo, siempre había dudado de que la bendición de Freyja fuera mejor que el no saber quién era.

—¿Por qué me has despertado? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Necesito tu ayuda —confesó Astrid azorada.

Rosethorn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Por qué iba ayudarte? ¡Casi me matas! ¡Y eres enemiga de mi reina! —exclamó Rosethorn levantándose del cabestro—. Antes muerta que ayudar a una paria que…

La pelirroja dejó de hablar tan pronto Astrid contrajo su garganta con su magia, cerrando toda vía de aire hacia sus pulmones. Rose se llevó las manos a su cuello, incapaz de hablar, pero sus ojos le suplicaban que parara.

—Si no te he matado, Rosethorn, no es por otra razón que porque te necesito viva, pero no dudes ni por un instante que te puedo matar con o sin magia —dijo Astrid con una voz tan fría que podía helar el alma—. Si te pones gallita conmigo, no dudes ni por un segundo que te destrozaré. ¿Entendido?

Rose asintió con la cabeza desesperada y Astrid la soltó. La pelirroja cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía y Astrid cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bien, lo que necesito de ti es que huyas de aquí esta noche —le pidió la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Rosethorn con esfuerzo.

—Tu venida aquí no ha causado más que problemas —le explicó Astrid—. Hay dos cazadores de brujas en esta isla y uno de ellos es subordinado de Drago.

—¿Drago? ¿Drago Bludvist? —preguntó Rose aterrada—. ¿Pero… pero por qué?

—Es una historia demasiado larga y no tengo tiempo para contártela —dijo Astrid con impaciencia—. Escúchame bien, Rosethorn, te voy a dejar marchar pero para ello necesito que cumplas una serie de condiciones.

—¿Qué clase de condiciones? —cuestionó la bruja con recelo.

—Has de irte en plena madrugada, cuando toda la aldea está durmiendo —señaló Astrid—. Los guardias que te vigilan no tardarán en despertarse, así que has de simular estar dormida hasta que llegue la hora de irte. Cuando llegue el momento, déjalos inconscientes o duérmelos, pero no les hagas ningún tipo de daño, ¿entendido? Recuerda que no puedes matar a nadie, tienes que irte de la forma más discreta y silenciosa posible.

—Parece sencillo, aunque no entiendo por qué te obsesiona tanto proteger a estos humanos —dijo Rose de mala gana—. No son más que escoria.

—Esta escoria me ha acogido como una más desde que Le Fey intentó matarme y me vinculó con Hipo —le recordó Astrid furioso—. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para protegerlos.

—¡Son humanos, Astrid! —escupió Rose.

La bruja se sentía tentada a echarle en cara que su familia era humana, pero aquello no haría más que complicar las cosas. En otras circunstancias, Astrid le habría contado la verdad a Rosethorn, pero probablemente su desesperación y su desdén hacia los Gormdsen era tan grandes que lo descartó de inmediato. Astrid cogió de su muñeca y, antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar, recitó un maleficio. La pelirroja soltó un chillido.

—¿Qué acabas de hacerme? —preguntó Rosethorn inspeccionando su brazo.

—Una pequeña maldición —respondió Astrid con aire triunfante—. Si hieres o sacas a alguien de esta isla, tu corazón se contraerá hasta que explote.

Rosethorn se puso a temblar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Astrid?

—No voy a dejar que robes a ninguna bebé de Mema.

—¡Me matarán si no las llevo!

—Llevas dos meses sin aparecer, ¿crees que les importas, Rose? —le achacó Astrid—. ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarte entonces? ¿Por qué han mandado a una simple botánica a robar un bebé en la misma isla que habito yo?

—¡No lo sé, Astrid! Cuando me dieron las órdenes, el aquelarre era un auténtico caos. Nadie sabía dónde estaba la reina, ¡llevaba meses desaparecida! —se lamentó Rose.

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Heather le había dicho lo mismo durante el Festival del Deshielo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Le Fey? La reina no había podido desaparecer de la faz del Midgar así como así. Algo estaba planeando, ¿pero qué? ¿Contra quién? Eran demasiadas preguntas para no tener ninguna respuesta. Astrid posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosethorn y la forzó a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Rose, por favor, vete esta noche. Vuelve a casa —le suplicó Astrid.

La pelirroja parecía sorprendida por su cambio de tono, pero asintió obediente, consciente de que obedecerla era la única vía de escape segura que tenía. Rose volvió a tumbarse en el cabestro, pero no sin antes preguntar:

—¿Qué vas hacer tú, Astrid?

Astrid le gustaría tener una respuesta clara a tal cuestión, pero no la tenía. Sabía que quería encontrar desesperadamente a su familia, pero seguía sin tener ninguna pista y aún no había tenido tiempo para descifrar el grimorio. Por tanto, seguía allí atrapada, vinculada con un idiota que alteraba y distraía sus emociones y expuesta a ser descubierta por gente odiaba a su especie con todo su ser.

—Sobrevivir —respondió Astrid sin más—. Los guardas se despertarán en pocos minutos, así que más te vale fingir bien tu inconsciencia. Adiós, Rosethorn.

No dio margen a Rose para que se despidiera. Con un poco de suerte, quizás no tendría que volver a verla. Tan pronto acabara todo, Astrid no iba a querer tener ningún tipo de relación con su antiguo aquelarre. Cuando rompiera el vínculo, se iría lejos del Archipiélago para rehacer su vida.

Lejos de Le Fey, de Drago y de Hipo.

Pensar en el vikingo le daba mucha congoja. No soportaba que Hipo hubiera cedido finalmente a casarse, a que tuviera tan poco amor propio y carácter para imponerse sobre aquellos que solo deseaban infelicidad para él. Sin embargo, lo que más descolocada tenía a la bruja era el porqué le molestaba tanto que Hipo hubiera cedido a la presiones del Consejo. Ella le apreciaba y quería pensar que la amistad entre ellos se mantendría después de que rompieran el vínculo, pero Astrid jamás se había sentido así. Tan dolida, tan estúpida y tan triste al mismo tiempo.

El vínculo la estaba confundiendo más y más.

Y tenía que parar esto antes de que fuera más tarde.

Encararía a Hipo tan pronto lo viera y le recriminaría por sus actos. Por no haber pensado en las consecuencias de lo que su matrimonio podría acarrearles si no rompían el vínculo a tiempo. Su malestar sólo había sido un vago ejemplo de lo que podría sucederle. Mañana mismo le pediría a Hipo que se dedicaran exclusivamente a la traducción del libro y si tenía que hacerlo sola, lo haría.

Lo que fuera con tal de que aquel dolor desapareciera.

Astrid no volvió al banquete, se fue directamente a casa, dispuesta a meterse a la cama y rezar a Freyja para que su plan funcionara. Gothi todavía no había llegado, seguramente porque se habría entretenido bebiendo con alguno de los ancianos, por lo que Astrid tuvo el detalle de rellenarle su jarra de agua por si acaso. Se lavó la boca para quitarse el desagradable sabor a vómito y se preparó un té por si le volvían las náuseas. Mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, sobre todo por cómo le pesaban las piernas. No podía esperar el momento de meterse en la cama.

Sin embargo, sus planes se fueron al garete tan pronto se encontró con Hipo sentado sobre su cama, mirando en su dirección como si hubiera estado un rato ya esperándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la bruja sin poder ocultar su irritación.

—¿No vengo aquí todas las noches? —cuestionó él.

—Eso era antes de que te comprometieras oficialemente —le recriminó Astrid furiosa—. Lárgate, Hipo.

—No.

Su expresión era severa, pero imperturbable, aunque evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Astrid a veces olvidaba que Hipo era un experto en ocultar sus emociones al mundo, pero él siempre se había abierto estando con ella. Al parecer, tenía pinta de estar esforzándose en ocultarle lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—Brusca me ha dicho que has salido corriendo del Gran Salón al poco de hacer el anuncio de mi compromiso con Kateriina.

La bruja soltó un bufido, frustrada por la tendencia de su amiga a meter sus narices donde no le importaba.

—Brusca sabe lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

Astrid no respondió a su pregunta, es más, estaba tan enfadada que le dio la espalda mientras deshacía su trenza.

—No estoy cabreado, si es lo que te preguntas, sobre todo porque esta misma mañana le he confirmado a Bocón que tú y yo… —se pensó bien lo que quería decir—, tenemos una especie de romance.

—No debiste haberte enfrentado con él —le achacó Astrid con severidad girándose hacia él—. Tampoco tenías que haberle forzado a disculparse conmigo, no era necesario.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—Para mí lo era.

—Hipo, no necesito una puta niñera que vele por mí.

El vikingo puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Cuando entenderás que realmente me preocupo por ti? Lo que Bocón te hizo no estaba bien, Astrid, y me da igual que a ti te importe una mierda.

¡Qué idiota era! A Astrid le ponía de los nervios esa sobreprotección de él.

—¿Y cuando vas a empezar a preocuparte por tí mismo? —discutió ella furiosa—. ¡Vas de hombre honorable y amable y no te molestas ni en pensar en lo que puede ser mejor para ti!

—¿A qué coño viene esto ahora? —chilló él enfurecido—. ¡Sabía que me iba a casar!

—¿Y has hecho algo para evitarlo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque eres un puto cobarde! —gritó ella—. ¡Te escudas en que todas la decisiones que acatas lo haces por esta mierda de tribu que no para de despreciarte y tienes tan poquísimo amor propio que te callas! ¿Por qué no superas de una puñetera vez que no vas a ser nunca lo que ellos esperan que seas? ¿O vas a seguir llorando como el niñato que eres sobre el miedo que te da decepcionar a papi?

Un estallido en las estanterías junto al escritorio la sobresaltó. El contenido de los frascos que Hipo había roto mediante la magia cayó el suelo. La bruja se giró en dirección al vikingo, con el corazón en un puño al sentir la misma energía rabiosa que ella había sentido hace un par de días en la herrería saliendo de él. Astrid se puso en guardia, mientras Hipo apretaba sus puños, como si estuviera esforzándose en contenerse. Esperaba que el vikingo se pusiera a gritar como un histérico, tal y cómo lo había hecho ella, pero no fue así. Sólo necesitó formular una pregunta para hacerla explotar:

—¿Qué coño vas a saber tú nada de lo que es decepcionar a un padre cuando no eres más que una niñata huérfana que no se deja querer por nadie?

Astrid le dio un puñetazo tan fuerza en la mandíbula que ella misma gritó al sentir el fuerte dolor. Un fuerte sabor metálico se acumuló en su boca y Astrid apreció la sangre que salía de la boca de Hipo por haberse mordido la lengua. Ambos se entrecruzaron las miradas: furiosos, dolidos y decepcionados el uno de la otra.

Hipo salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas y Astrid se quedó sola, con una sensación tan terrible en su pecho que casi no podía respirar. ¿Qué habían hecho? Nunca, ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido, se habían tratado de una manera tan horrible. Había sido una egoísta e Hipo tenía toda la razón: ¿qué iba a saber ella lo que era vivir cómo él? Ella no había tenido nunca una familia ni era nadie, no sabía lo que era vivir bajo la constante presión de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de un padre.

Los pies de Astrid se movieron solos y corrieron a buscarle. Pensó que tendría que bajar hasta la aldea, pero se sorprendió encontrándoselo en la planta inferior, de rodillas en el suelo, ahogando sus sollozos contra la mano que tapaba su boca, probablemente para que ella no le escuchara llorar. La bruja se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó por los hombros, acercando su cabeza contra la suya.

—Lo siento, por favor, no sé por qué he dicho eso —suplicó él con voz rota.

—No, soy yo la que lo siento —dijo Astrid con suma tristeza—. Esto era lo último que necesitabas hoy.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Hipo logró calmarse. La bruja dudó de si quería marcharse, pero enseguida comprendió que lo que el vikingo realmente necesitaba era liberarse de todo ese ambiente festivo y de jolgorio debido a su boda. Astrid dio de su mano y le guió hasta su habitación. Le ayudó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en ropa interior y pasó sus manos por su cuero cabelludo para despeinarle provocando que ambos soltaran una leve risa. Él le quitó su túnica y sus _leggings_ y tras dudar por unos segundos le quitó las vendas que sujetaban sus pechos, aunque dejó el resto de ropa interior. Astrid cogió de sus mejillas para besarle con ternura y él la correspondió con la misma delicadeza.

Se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron. La molestia que había acompañado a Astrid en su pecho desde el anuncio de la boda había desaparecido y decidió disfrutar de su calidez y su cercanía. Decidió no contarle nada sobre su reacción física al anuncio de su boda, su encuentro con Eret, Drago Bludvist o cómo había liberado a Rosethorn, deseaba que esa noche no hubiera más preocupaciones para él. Contaron anécdotas de sus vidas antes de conocerse, de sus sueños y de cómo les hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ellos. En algún punto de la noche, Hipo acabó dentro ella, besándola con pasión y adorándola de una forma que ella sabía que no se merecía. Fue muy lento, delicado y maravilloso, hasta tal punto que Astrid iluminó la vela junto a su cama para ver cómo sus hermosos ojos frondosos se dilataban por su deseo hacia ella.

Era suyo.

Solo suyo.

Era un pensamiento egoísta e imposible, pero Astrid no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo gracias a él. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con las piernas entrecruzadas y sus cuerpos pegados como si se tratasen de una sola persona.

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid se despertó por un grito que escuchó a lo lejos, aunque estaba tan adormilada que pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas. Despertó a Hipo con una serie de besos en torno a su mandíbula amorotonada y éste sonrió, aunque soltó un quejido de dolor. Astrid rió y le curó el moretón antes de intentar salir de la cama, pero el vikingo la agarró de la cintura para que volviera. Astrid cedió riendo sonoramente y le besó antes de sentarse sobre él y cabalgarle.

Media hora después, ambos ya estaban vestidos y quedaron verse poco antes de comer para repartirse la traducción del libro. Hipo, como ya era costumbre, salió por la ventana, no sin antes darle un beso que a la bruja le supo a poco. Astrid bajó al piso inferior con intención de desayunar, pero le extrañó no encontrarse con Gothi. Agarró una manzana y bajó a la aldea con intención de ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, no había ni un alma por las calles. Astrid volvió a oír otro grito que provenía del centro de la aldea, concretamente de la plaza principal. La bruja corrió como alma que llevaba Hela y se encontró con prácticamente toda la aldea haciendo un círculo en torno al monumento que había en el centro de la plaza. Astrid rodeó el grupo de gente hasta que encontró un hueco por el que colarse. No sin esfuerzo, la bruja empujó a la gente mientras escuchaba llantos desde el centro y a la gente murmurar aterrada y muy nerviosa. Consiguió llegar al centro del círculo y Astrid se quedó sin aire.

La plaza de Isla Mema tenía una escultura cilíndrica que tenía tallada la historia de Isla Mema. Era uno de los centros de actividad de la aldea y la escultura era un monumento feo, pero icónico por la gente de Mema. Sin embargo, nadie en Isla Mema volvería a ver ese monumento de la misma manera. Astrid había visto cosas peores y, aún así, tendría pesadillas rememorando aquella escena.

Ocho hombres y un Pesadilla Monstruosa eran los guardias que habían custodiado a Rosethorn la noche anterior. Los mismos que Astrid había dejado inconscientes durante unos minutos para poder despertar y liberar a Rosethorn. Ahora, los cuerpos de aquellos hombres se acumulaban abiertos en canal y sin corazón a los pies del monumento. Sus cabezas decapitadas y con los ojos arrancados rodeaban el cilindro en un círculo. Del Pesadilla Monstruosa solo quedaba la cola y los cuernos.

Pero aquello no fue lo que más consternó a Astrid.

Sobre el monumento, el cadáver de Rosethorn Gormdsen estaba clavado en la piedra del monolito. Su larga cabellera pelirroja había sido arrancada, hasta tal punto que le habían levantado la piel y se atisbaba el hueso de su cráneo. Su corazón y sus ojos también habían sido arrancados y sobre su cabeza, en el monolito, había una inscripción en sangre que solo Astrid e Hipo pudieron leer:

Nadie quedará impune.

Xx.


	21. Inquebrantable

**¡Holi!**

 **Tengo que decir que con este capítulo Wicked Game es oficialmente más largo que Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Así que mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y acompañarme en esta aventura que está suponiendo este fic. Además, casualidad, falta exactamente un mes para que WG cumpla un año. ¡Y qué rápido se me ha pasado!**

 **Respecto al capítulo, UN AVISO: este capítulo es super largo. Tiene mucha información, así que prepararos un buen café/té/chocolate y tomároslo con calma. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo y son, literalmente, cien páginas de Word.**

 **Una vez más quiero agradecer vuestros favs y follows y como siempre agradezco de corazón el tiempo que dedicáis para escribirme vuestras reviews, que son maravillosas, me hacéis sentir super bien y, como siempre os digo, es el único salario que recibo. También quiero disculparme con algunas personas a las que no he respondido a sus PMs, no por falta de ganas sino de tiempo. Pero siempre siempre siempre respondo a vuestras reviews, así que porfa, no me dejéis con las ganas de responderos. Hay una chica Judy y alguna (o algún) que otra guest que no he podido responder y me da mucha pena.**

 **Recordad que podéis escribirme por Twitter, Instagram y Tumblr (que mil gracias a las que os habéis puesto en contacto conmigo por ahí) y que si queréis pedirme comisiones o preguntas sobre Wicked Game u otros fics estoy disponible en todas ellas. No hace mucha alguien (no he llegado a saber quién) me preguntó por tumblr sobre qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Estoico y no Valka el secuestrado por Asaltanubes. Podéis encontrar mi teoría mediante el hastag #itsasumbrella. Por cierto, además de Tumblr, voy a ir subiendo los fanarts en AO3, porque me permite la inserción de imágenes en el fic. Voy más lenta que el caballo del malo, pero iré subiéndolos poquito a poco.**

 **Y ya por último, he creado una lista de Spotify con la música que está inspirando el Acto I de** _ **Wicked Game**_ **. Quizás os interese o quizás no, porque es super random, pero bueno si os interesa se llama "Wicked Game - Part 1's Playlist". Allí encontraréis, por supuesto, la versión de la canción Wicked Game que inspira este fic que es maravillosísima.**

 **Sin más dilación, que me enrollo más que las persianas, os dejo con este capítulo que es muy intensito. Se lo dedico a GoldenHidden y a Poppy, por ser siempre tan estupendas.**

* * *

Isla Mema era un caos.

Hipo no recordaba ver a la gente tan presa del pánico y del miedo desde los tiempos en que los vikingos y los dragones eran enemigos acérrimos. No podía culparles, pues él estaba tan aterrado como ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo no tenía tiempo que perder. Entre varios, despejaron la plaza y mandaron a todo el mundo al Gran Salón. Estoico ordenó que la guardia de Mema sobrevolara la isla y los alrededores para avistar movimientos sospechosos en los bosques o barcos navegando por la periferia. Lo más lógico habría sido que Hipo hubiera liderado la partida, pero el vikingo no vio conveniente alejarse demasiado de la isla si Astrid no se unía a él, por lo que se limitó en asignar las áreas de búsqueda y evitar las miradas de extrañeza de su padre por no acudir con ellos.

Ayudó a cargar con los cadáveres a los túneles y escuchó con atención las instrucciones que tanto Astrid como Gothi daban para para colocar los cuerpos. Fue una de las experiencias más desagradables que Hipo tuvo la mala suerte de vivir. El hedor a sangre, a vísceras y la carne pudriéndose debido a la exposición al aire, y el tener que asociar una cabeza con su cuerpo correspondiente fue tan horrible que varios hombres terminaron vomitando a un lado de la caverna. Hipo aguantó el tipo, aunque el escenario y la peste a muerte le recordó a su encuentro con Hela durante el Festival del Deshielo.

De vez en cuando, Hipo miraba de reojo a Astrid, quién tenía una expresión indescifrable mientras trabajaba muy concentrada en la exploración de los cuerpos. Hablaba en susurros con Gothi y la anciana asentía y respondía a sus comentarios en silencio. Cuando por fin consiguieron colocar todos los cuerpos con sus respectivas cabezas, Hipo se acercó a analizar la cola y los cuernos del Pesadilla Monstruosa que se había dejado a un lado y que nadie había prestado atención todavía.

Su corazón se encogió. ¿Quién habría podido hacer semejante salvajada? Nada tenía sentido. Matar a ocho hombres, una bruja y un Pesadilla Monstruosa no era una labor que pudiera hacer una sola persona. No obstante, estaba claro que fuera quien fuera el o los asesinos, había habido un patrón para ejecutar las matanzas. Esta vez no había desmembrado a los guardias, pero, al igual que las víctimas anterior, los había decapitado, abierto por el abdomen, y arrancado el corazón y los ojos. Los casos de Rosethorn y el Pesadilla Monstruosa habían sido las únicas excepciones. A la bruja no le habían arrancado la cabeza, pero su corazón y sus ojos habían desaparecido también, mientras que apenas quedaba nada del Pesadilla Monstruosa.

—¿Hipo?

El vikingo se giró al escuchar la voz de Astrid. La bruja seguía muy seria, sin forma de saber qué podía estar pensando, pero le hizo una seña para que le siguiera hasta uno de los cadáveres.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Sí—respondió ella—. ¿Te has fijado en el estado de los cortes?

Hipo se sintió un poco idiota por no entender a qué se refería, pero Astrid parecía esperar su ignorancia. Cogió de su brazo y le hizo arrodillarse con ella junto al cuerpo para señalar la zona del cuello que mostraba el hueso y el músculo. Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en contener una arcada.

—Según la zona en la que te cortes sangras más o menos. No es lo mismo cortarte la piel, que cortar un miembro entero —explicó Astrid—. En este caso, si les han decapitado, esta zona tendría que haber sido una fuente de sangre dado que se les ha cortado por la yugular. Sin embargo, las heridas están coaguladas.

—Espera —le interrumpió Hipo de repente—. Eso es lo que hicieron cuando me amputaron el pie. Calentaron el hacha a una temperatura muy alta para que la herida coagulase y no perdiera mucha sangre. Entonces hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cual es el objetivo? ¿quién iría con una arma con el filo ardiendo cortando cabezas a la gente?

—Nadie —respondió Astrid—. Es evidente que toda esta parafernalia lo hicieron después de matarlos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Astrid miró hacia los lados por si alguien les estaba prestando atención. En principio, no parecía extraño que la ayudante de Gothi hablara con él para explicarle los detalles, pero la paranoia de que alguien más supiera sobre ellos era persistente.

—Eran ocho hombres, un dragón y una bruja. A menos que hubiera otro grupo con espadas ardiendo que decidieran atacarlos sin que nadie más se enterara, es imposible que se pueda matar así a un grupo como tan grande y de estas característica —la bruja sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, tal vez la forma más sencilla de matar a los guardias ha sido envenenándolos. ¿Hay alguien en la prisión ahora mismo?

—Creo que mi padre —dijo Hipo poco seguro.

—Deberíamos ir y mirar qué ha sido lo último que han comido —señaló ella—. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista.

La bruja iba a incorporarse, pero Hipo cogió de su muñeca.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando —comentó él preocupado—. No has mirado a Rosethorn en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos. A Hipo le fascinaba cómo a pesar de la poca luz del lugar pudiera definirse tan bien el azul de sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando la bruja se lo proponía, era imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba.

—Estoy bien, tampoco es que haya tenido mucha relación ella —respondió Astrid indecisa—. Es sólo que… he hecho algo que te va a enfadar.

—¿Otra vez? —bromeó Hipo incorporándose con ella sin soltar su muñeca—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Aquí no —murmuró ella alejándose de él y liberando su mano—. Te veo fuera en media hora.

Hipo se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba mirando a otra dirección y su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que su padre estaba allí, con la mirada clavada en ellos dos. Hipo sacudió la cabeza y, procurando que no se le notara su nerviosismo, simuló centrar su atención en el cadáver. Sin embargo, Estoico no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la actitud rara de su hijo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Astrid?

Hipo alzó la mirada hacia su padre y, no muy contento de tener que entablar conversación con él, dijo:

—Me estaba explicando el estado los cuerpo y sus hipótesis sobre cómo han podido morir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cual es tu opinión?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —replicó Hipo irritado.

—Porque no quiero saber la opinión de Astrid, sino la tuya.

—Yo no soy médico —replicó él—. Y ya te lo he dicho, son hipótesis. Ni la propia Gothi está segura de lo que ha podido suceder.

Estoico no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo. Hipo esperaba que lo dejara pasar, pero se equivocaba. Los Haddock eran más cabezones que un burro. Su padre se acercó a la bruja y les pidió a los dos que le acompañaran fuera. Astrid le lanzó una mirada envenenada que claramente decía:

 _¿Por qué no has mantenido esa bocaza cerrada?_

Hipo y Astrid siguieron Estoico por la ruta que les devolvió a la superficie. Ambos esperaban terminar en casa de Hipo, pero los guió hasta el bosque. Cuando Estoico consideró que estaban lo bastante lejos de aldea se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarras:

—Bien, contadme eso que no queréis que los demás no sepan.

La pareja se intercambiaron las miradas confundidos. ¿A cuál de todas las cosas que no querían que se supieran se refería? ¿A su romance? ¿A la identidad de Astrid? ¿Al vínculo?

—Hipo dice que tienes varias teorías de lo que ha podido pasar —explicó Estoico con impaciencia tras su silencio—. Quiero escucharlas.

—Señor, no son más que meras hipótesis sin probar…

—La última vez que tú y yo hablamos te quejaste de que no habías podido mirar por ti misma los cadáveres de los primeros guardias asesinados. Ahora tienes nueve cadáveres a tu disposición, algo has tenido que ver —señaló Estoico.

—Así es —concordó Astrid con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

La bruja le hizo la misma explicación que le había hecho antes a él sobre la coagulación de las heridas. Estoico frunció el ceño cuando Astrid terminó.

—Si es como tú dices, ¿cómo es que ha habido tanta sangre en ambos escenarios? Si les han matado así, no debería haber tanta sangre.

—No creo que los hayan matado cortándoles la cabeza —contradijo Astrid con aire reflexivo—. ¿Quién dice que la sangre sea de ellos? Hasta donde sabemos puede que la sangre sea de un cordero o del propio Pesadilla Monstruosa del que cuyo cuerpo todavía no sabemos nada. Además, ¿nueve personas y un dragón son asesinados de una forma tan sanguinaria y nadie en la aldea se da cuenta? Creo que tanto la sangre como el estado de los cadáveres es un paripé para asustar a la población y hacer pensar que todo esto lo ha hecho alguien que no ha sido realmente.

—¿Y quién crees que ha sido? —preguntó Estoico estrechando los ojos.

La bruja se giró hacia Hipo y él le advirtió con la mirada. El vikingo sabía bien que la relación entre su padre y Noldor no era la mejor, pero no era buena idea acusarle sin pruebas. Afortunadamente, Astrid era tan o más prudente que él para esas cuestiones.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió la bruja—. Pero si quiere mi más sincera opinión, dudo que esto haya sido brujería.

—No es una opción que pueda descartar, aunque jamás se probó que la muchacha fuera una bruja, tampoco es algo que ahora pueda ignorar. Gothi ha vuelto a confirmar que la inscripción del monolito están en la lengua de las brujas.

El corazón de Hipo latía fuerte contra su pecho. Lo último que le faltaba era que ahora su padre se posicionara a favor de Noldor y las inspecciones.

—Piénsalo por un momento, papá —se adelantó Hipo antes de que Astrid pudiera replicar—. Aparece esta chica que se supone que ha robado un bebé, siendo presuntamente acusada de brujería. El miedo se extiende por la aldea y se acrecenta cuando hace unos días aparecen muertos bajo circunstancias muy extrañas los guardias que la custodiaban. Ella sigue inconsciente en todo momento, pero se empieza a teorizar sobre la identidad de otra bruja que pueda estar compinchada con ella… ¿Cuál es el sentido entonces? ¿por qué matarla a ella también? Estoy de acuerdo con Astrid, esto puede ser un montaje.

—¿Un montaje para qué, Hipo? ¿Quién mata a ocho hombres, a una mujer enferma y a un dragón? ¿Qué se busca con eso?

—Para meternos el miedo en el cuerpo —respondió Astrid esta vez—. El miedo nos hace tomar decisiones deprisa, corriendo y mal. La primera vez fue para meter miedo al Consejo e aprobar una inquisición contra las mujeres de esta aldea; pero esta vez lo han hecho para aterrar a la aldea. ¿Quién iría ahora en contra de una inspección? La gente tiene miedo y ahora mismo ninguna mujer vacilaría en pasar por un interrogatorio si eso garantiza su seguridad y la de su familia si la tuviera. Si una sabe que no es bruja, ¿qué le importa responder a unas cuantas preguntas?

—No es ético hacer eso —señaló Hipo escandalizado.

—La ética y la moralidad de uno desaparecen con tal de proteger a los suyos —reflexionó su padre sin apartar los ojos de la bruja—. Eres una chica muy perspicaz, Astrid.

Astrid se ruborizó por el repentino halago y apartó la mirada azorada. Hipo pensó en lo adorable que se veía por el ligero tono rosáceo que cubría sus mejillas, aunque se esforzó en no sonreír.

—¿Habéis registrado la prisión? —preguntó el vikingo.

—Sí, y no hay evidencias de nada. Ni sangre, ni rastros de violencia, ni nada —explicó su padre preocupado—. Lo único extraño de todo es que la celda de la muchacha estaba abierta.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguien la había forzado?

—No, y las llaves siguen en el cinturón del guardia responsable de ellas.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Algo no cuadraba en toda aquella historia, ¿cómo se había abierto la puerta? ¿Los guardias habría tenido alguna razón para hacerlo?

—Astrid, ¿has discutido todo esto con Gothi?

—No todo, señor —respondió la bruja.

—Háblalo con ella para que podamos presentar estas evidencias en el Concilio de esta tarde y necesito que vengas tú también.

—¿Pero ya puedo asistir a ese tipo de reuniones? —cuestionó Astrid sorprendida—. No sé, señor, no creo que yo…

—Astrid —le interrumpió el Jefe con severidad—. No es una invitación. Tienes que estar allí. Ahora vuelve con Gothi y ponla al tanto de todo; mientras, Hipo, necesito que me ayudes a recoger todas las pesquisas e interrogar a cualquiera que sea sospechoso, empezando por Eret hijo de Eret.

Astrid soltó un respingo, clamando la atención de Hipo. ¿Sabía la bruja que Eret estaba allí? ¿Eso era lo que quería contarle? Astrid, sin embargo, no dio signos de querer abrir la boca, mucho menos delante de su padre. Antes de separarse, la bruja le lanzó una mirada preocupada, como si realmente necesitara hablar con él, pero al final solo se despidió educadamente de los dos y volvió a los túneles con Gothi. Hipo, frustrado, siguió a su padre en silencio, preguntándose cómo y cuándo podría ver a la bruja a solas.

El joven vikingo no recordaba escuchar tanto ruido y alboroto como aquella mañana en el Gran Salón. Según entraron, Patón y Mocoso se acercaron a ellos para informarles que ni guardia de Isla Mema ni los jinetes habían visto movimientos extraños en el entorno de la isla. El único barco que se había avistado había sido uno de pesca y les había asegurado que no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal. Las partidas por tierra no habían vuelto todavía, pero Hipo estaba casi convencido de que no encontrarían nada. Fuera quien fuera el asesino, debía o bien haberse escondido o estaba infiltrado dentro de la aldea. No obstante, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido matar y colocar los cadáveres en pleno centro de la aldea sin que nadie se hubiera enterado hasta el amanecer? Al parecer, su padre ya había hablado con los vigías nocturnos y todos habían jurado y perjurado que no habían visto ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal dentro de la aldea. Estoico les había amenazado que si les estaban mintiendo para no confesar que se habían quedado dormidos, las consecuencias serían severas, pero todos insistieron que no habían percibido nada extraño dentro de la actividad nocturna de la isla.

Encontraron a Eret hijo de Eret hablando con los Noldor. Al parecer, Estoico no les había dado autorización para bajar a ver los cadáveres, consciente de que estaban sobre todo interesados en ver el cuerpo de Rosethorn. La decisión de su padre había despertado la indignación del Jefe de Beren; sin embargo, Estoico tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Cuando el Jefe de Isla Mema pidió a Eret que le acompañara, Noldor volvió a ponerse a la defensiva:

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Estoico? ¡No pensarás que él es sospechoso!

—Bardo, esta es mi isla y acaban de matar a ocho de mis mejores hombres, a un Pesadilla Monstruosa y a una mujer que estaba inconsciente desde hace dos meses —replicó Estoico con frialdad—. Estamos en estado de emergencia y, al margen de nuestra amistad, si vuelves a cuestionar mi autoridad yo mismo te patearé el culo hacia el primer barco que salga a Beren, porque no tengo tiempo que perder con tus teorías conspiratorias sin valorar antes los hechos. Tú —señaló a Eret, quien tragó saliva nervioso—, síguenos.

Noldor iba a replicar, pero su hija sujetó su brazo y le miró con severidad.

—Tiene razón, papá, deja que hagan su trabajo.

Sonrió a Hipo con complicidad y éste asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Su relación con Kateriina aún era un tanto violenta e incómoda, pero la joven se esforzaba en ser flexible y darle espacio. Por no mencionar que era la única que realmente sabía calmar a su padre y, seguramente, era a la única a la que escuchaba. El día anterior, antes del anuncio de su boda ante la aldea, ambos habían sido forzados a ensayar concienzudamente su comportamiento y su interacción. El resultado fue satisfactorio, sobre todo para la población, ¿pues quién no querría una boda entre dos jóvenes con un futuro tan prometedor? Hipo había escuchado que ellos eran ahora la pareja más envidiada y admirada de todo el Archipiélago y el vikingo no pudo sentir náuseas. No dudaba de que pudiera aprender a querer a Kateriina, ya que no había duda de que era hermosa, inteligente, amable y avispada. Sin embargo, él odiaba verse forzado a querer a nadie y si le había salido tan bien el teatro del anuncio había sido porque se imaginaba que era con Astrid ycon no Kateriina con quién se estaba comprometiendo. Sólo así pudo verse tan natural y afectuoso con Kateriina y se sentía fatal por hacerle eso a la dama. La estaba engañando, siéndole infiel antes incluso de conocerla, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él quería a Astrid y aunque lo suyo fuera imposible y jamás fuera a corresponderle, sólo pensaba en disfrutar de ella hasta que rompieran el vínculo y ella se marchara. Entonces, sólo entonces, se plantearía en cómo llevar sus sentimientos hacia Kateriina; por lo que de momento sería lo más cordial y amable con ella que pudiera.

Eret hijo de Eret no puso reparos en someterse a un interrogatorio. Los siguió en silencio hasta la sala del Consejo que se encontraba vacía. A pesar de que era innegable que Estoico le intimidaba, Eret se mantuvo muy tranquilo debido a que tenía coartada sobre su actividad de la noche anterior.

—Primero estuve charlando un rato con una muchacha de la aldea que conocí en el Festival del Deshielo, se llama Astrid. Alta, rubia, bastante guapa y de carácter intenso —señaló el hombre divertido.

—¿Por qué estabas con ella? —preguntó Hipo sin poder evitar sentirse molesto.

Eret no pudo evitar mirarle con burla. Astrid ya le había confesado le le había mentido a Eret sobre que estuvieron juntos durante la noche del Festival para encubrirse, dándole a entender que estaban acostándose. Aunque aquello era cierto ahora, Hipo no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que alguien como Eret tuviera esa verdad bajo la manga. Temía que pudiera usarla contra él o contra la propia Astrid.

—Me la encontré vomitando en la escalera que subía al Gran Salón poco después del anuncio del matrimonio de Lord Haddock y Lady Noldor y estuve con ella hasta que se encontró mejor —explicó Eret preocupado—. Creo que sufrió algún tipo de indigestión.

Hipo frunció el ceño. ¿Indigestión? ¿Astrid? Eso era imposible. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que Eret fuera a mentirles a sabiendas de que irían a contrastar su coartada con la bruja. Hipo estaba muy desconcertado. Él no se había sentido enfermo en toda la noche y ella parecía encontrarse bien cuando fue a verla después. Por otra parte, ¿por qué demonios no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con Eret? Hipo no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y se sentía idiota por verse celoso de Eret.

—¿Y qué hiciste después? —continuó Estoico cuestionando.

—Una vez que ella volvió a su casa, volví al Gran Salón y estuve bebiendo y charlando gran parte de la noche.

—¿Con quién?

Eret reflexionó un momento.

—Principalmente con vuestra galena, Gothi. Una mujer de pocas palabras he de decir —Estoico e Hipo se entrecruzaron las miradas sorprendidos, aunque Eret parecía estar tan sumido en hacer memoria que no les prestó atención—. También estuve con Lord Noldor, los Gormdsen y con los miembros de mi tripulación, pero estuve hasta bastante tarde con la anciana.

—¿Y qué hay de los miembros tu tripulación? —preguntó Hipo—. ¿También se quedaron bebiendo contigo?

—No, son muy flojos y toleran mal el alcohol —remarcó el cazador con una mueca—. Se fueron a la cama cuando la mayor parte de los aldeanos fueron a sus casas y yo mismo los vi dormidos cuando fui a dormir en plena madrugada.

—¿Te fuiste antes o después que Gothi?

—Antes —respondió Eret convencido—. La anciana quiso quedarse más tiempo, aunque ya no había prácticamente nadie en el Gran Salón. Si tiene sospechas de que salí durante el resto de la noche tal vez puedan preguntarle a ella si salí o no de los dormitorios contiguos, saben de sobra que hay una única entrada y ella me habría visto salir.

Su padre cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se quedaron blancas, pero al cabo de un rato permitió a Eret marchar. Hipo tenía toda la intención de hacer lo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo viéndose a solas con su padre y ansioso por hablar con Astrid. Su padre, en cambio, no parecía querer lo mismo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —espetó el joven vikingo quizás demasiado borde.

Estoico suspiró, no muy predispuesto a pelearse con él, pero su voz no dejó de ser firme. Casi como si hablara el Jefe y no al padre, como ya venía siendo habitual.

—¿Por qué has dejado tu puesto en la herrería?

—No quería seguir trabajando allí —respondió él—. ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha quejado Bocón?

—No, se ha quejado Patapez —contestó Estoico—. Dijo que era tremendamente injusto que le asignaras un puesto de la noche a la mañana y le forzaras a dejar la Academia.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, irritado por la actitud infantil de su amigo. No era la primera vez que alguien cuestionaba sus órdenes e iba a llorar a su padre después, pero no esperaba que Patapez estuviera a esa altura.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Vas a dejarle que vuelva a la Academia? Te aviso que yo no pienso volver a la herrería, así que buena suerte con buscarle un nuevo aprendiz a Bocón.

—No, en realidad le dije que si tú le habías ordenado eso que cerrara la boca e hiciera lo que le habías dicho —remarcó su padre molesto por su tono—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me encaja en esta historia. Tu relación con Bocón siempre ha sido excelente, mejor que la que hemos tenido tú y yo en mucho tiempo. Ni Bocón ni tú habéis tenido la dignidad de contarme lo que había pasado y el motivo de vuestra discusión y si Patapez no hubiera venido a quejarse, no me habría enterado. Anoche, durante la fiesta, hablé con Bocón y se niega a contarme nada, insistiéndome que era algo que te concernía solo a ti y que él no era nadie para decirme nada, que en todo caso, si tanto quería saberlo, tendría que preguntártelo a ti directamente.

Hipo se sintió aliviado sabiendo que Bocón había decidido no contarle a su padre sobre su relación con Astrid. Sin embargo, le había lanzado la patata caliente directamente a él e Hipo no podía ni quería responder a sus cuestiones.

—Bocón hizo algo que provocó que perdiera la confianza en él —respondió Hipo con frialdad—. No puedo trabajar con alguien que va a apuñalarme en la espada cuando no esté a favor de mis decisiones.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que Bocón haya tenido que inmiscuirse en tus asuntos?

Hipo no respondió y su padre resopló enfadado.

—Mira Hipo, sé que estás frustrado, que no estás contento y que estás furioso con el mundo, sobre todo conmigo. Lo entiendo —señaló Estoico moderando su voz e intentando ser empático con él—. Pero has cambiado. Llevas meses comportándote de manera extraña, aislándote de las demás, con un humor de perros y escaqueándote de casa por las noches —Hipo tragó saliva, no sabía que su padre supiera eso—. Ni siquiera sales a volar como lo hacías antes, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de todos esos detalles.

—Voy a casarme de forma forzada, pa…

—¡Ni te atrevas a echarme eso en cara, Hipo! ¡Deja de esconderte siempre tras la misma excusa! —le recriminó su padre.

Hipo tuvo que contener la magia que quería salir rabiosa de él, pero no pudo controlar el tono de su voz ni esconder la rabia en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que discutamos esto ahora? —cuestionó Hipo furioso—. ¿No hay otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse? ¿Tal vez el encontrar a un asesino en serie dentro de la isla?

Estoico dio una patada a una silla que estaba a su lado y la volcó, sobresaltándole. Hipo no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre diera signos de violencia con él, pero tampoco podía culparle. Era innegable que estaba enfurecido con él por todo el asunto de la boda y, de alguna forma, había focalizado gran parte de su frustración consigo mismo con él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

¿Quién podía estar a la altura del gran Estoico el Vasto?

Él no y eso que él, de entre todos los vikingos de la isla, era el que cargaba con el marrón de tener que sucederle.

—Te necesito, Hipo —confesó su padre con voz cansada—. Puedo soportar tener al Consejo en mi contra y gente conspirando para quitarme de en medio, pero tú eres mi hijo y eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. No sé si puedo aguantar esto sin tu apoyo.

Hasta ese momento, Hipo había estado tan enfocado en sí mismo que no había caído en lo mayor y agotado que parecía su padre. Su barba seguía siendo pelirroja, pero ya se avistaban bastantes canas en ella y sus ojos lucían caídos con esas ojeras oscuras que los marcaban. ¿Así se vería él cuando su padre le pasara el manto de Jefe? A veces pensaba que ponerse aquella capa era como llevar el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, y no dudaba que su padre se sintiera así ahora.

—Que esté enfadado contigo no significa que no te apoye —alegó Hipo con calma—. Siempre tendrás mi respaldo y no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase a Isla Mema.

Estoico asintió con lentitud, en parte aliviado por saber que al menos contaba con él, aunque aún inquieto.

—¿Dónde has estado estos días, hijo?

Hipo bufó molesto.

—Con Desdentao en los establos.

—No me mientas, sé que no has estado allí —le recriminó su padre muy serio.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Ya soy lo bastante adulto como para ir donde quiera, papá —insistió él irritado, aunque estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto.

—¿Crees que no sé que llevas años escaqueándote por las noches? Nunca he querido decirte nada porque quería darte la libertad de que hicieras lo que quisieras en el tiempo que pudieras —remarcó su padre—. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, hijo. Hay un asesino en serie suelto en la isla y seguimos sin tener nada. Por esa razón, sólo por poder dormir tranquilo por las noches, me gustaría saber donde estás todas las noches. No pido tanto.

Dicen que uno no comprende lo mucho que un padre quiere a su hijo hasta que uno mismo lo tiene, pero Hipo siempre había sabido que su padre le quería muchísimo a su forma. ¿Debía contarle la verdad? ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Prohibir sus encuentros nocturnos con Astrid? No es que Hipo fuera el mejor siguiendo las órdenes de nadie. Después de todo, ¿hace siete no estaba mal visto hacerse amigo de un dragón? Tal vez su padre mereciera conocer la verdad después de todo.

No obstante, antes de que Hipo pudiera decidirse con decirle nada a su padre, Patón Jorguenson vino a buscar a Estoico apurado. Los nervios en el Gran Salón eran tales que varias personas habían empezado a pelearse entre ellas, alterados y frustrados por no entender qué estaba sucediendo. Estoico soltó un gran suspiro de resignación antes de regresar al Gran Salón. Hipo le siguió, ignorando sus ojos de preocupación.

Hipo estuvo todo el día intentando encontrar un momento a solas con Astrid, pero Kateriina no parecía dispuesta a separarse de él. El joven le insistió varias veces que no hacía falta que le acompañara a todas partes, pero Kateriina fue tajante:

—Tu gente está nerviosa y aterrada, Hipo. Lo que necesitan ahora es algo que les de esperanza y tranquilidad y nosotros somos ese algo.

Atendieron y escucharon a los parientes de los fallecidos. Hipo estaba muy familiarizado con los ataques de ansiedad e intentó ayudar lo mejor pudo. Para la hora de comer, Hipo estaba anímicamente agotado, como si le hubieran absorbido toda la vitalidad. Consiguió avistar a Astrid en la cola para recoger la comida, con todo el pelo recogido en una compleja trenza que impedía que cayera por su espalda, y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que su falda estaba manchada de sangre. Varias personas parecieron percatarse de lo mismo, por lo que nadie parecía atreverse sentarse con ella, como si Astrid llevara una especie de enfermedad sacada de los muertos que le había tocado coser y recomponer.

Tal y como dictaba el protocolo, Hipo debería comer con Kateriina y sus respectivos padres; pero esta vez decidió ignorar la norma y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya se había acercado a la mesa de Astrid. La bruja alzó la cabeza y sonrió cansada. Hipo hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a ella. Ambos comieron en silencio, intentando ignorar el ambiente caldeado y nervioso de su alrededor. Casi de forma inconsciente, Hipo extendió su pierna hasta que rozó con la de la bruja. Astrid alzó la mirada y arrugó la nariz, aunque dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Eres un bobo —le regañó ella—. ¿No deberías sentarte con tu prometida?

—Cuando me encuentre, hasta entonces déjame disfrutar de unos minutos de libertad.

Astrid soltó una risita y continuó comiendo, pero Hipo sentía que algo no estaba bien en ella. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Incluso alguien como ella, acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de barbaridades, debía estar consternada. Rosethorn no era santa de su devoción, pero la había conocido después de todo.

—Astrid…

—Aquí no, Hipo —le advirtió ella con voz cortante.

El vikingo bufó, pero tenía razón. Era demasiado arriesgado hablar de lo que fuera que ella deseaba contarle. Sin embargo, aún seguía inquieto por lo que había dicho Eret y necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien. Hipo abrió la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó:

—¿Por qué coño no me has esperado para comer, Astrid?

Brusca apareció entre la gente dando grandes zancadas hasta su mesa. A Hipo le sorprendió ver que su pelo, al igual que el de Astrid, estaba recogido de tal forma que no cayera por sus hombros. La bruja hizo una mueca cuando la vikinga se acercó, pero se movió a un lado para que Brusca se sentara con ella. Solo entonces, la vikinga reparó en la presencia de Hipo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Brusca le había abordado la noche anterior, tras el anuncio de su boda, en un momento que él se había alejado de Kateriina y sus padres para buscar un par de bebidas y relajar sus mejillas que le dolían de tanto sonreír. La vikinga apareció de la nada nada para agarrarlo de la túnica con aire feroz para que se inclinara hacia ella y le pudiera decir al oído:

—Si mi amiga acaba mal por tu culpa, Hipo Haddock, te reventaré esa cara bonita que tienes y te destrozaré a base de gas y fuego, ¿me has entendido?

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —cuestionó Hipo sin comprender—. ¿Eres amiga de Kateriina?

—¡Hablo de Astrid, gilipollas! Pensaba que eras mucho mejor que esto, pero está claro que solo te interesa lo que hay debajo de su falda. ¡Me das asco!

Hipo se había quedado muy confundido después de eso. Era evidente que Brusca sabía lo suyo con Astrid y así se lo había confirmado la bruja después. La razón por la que se lo había contado era un auténtico misterio, pero tampoco quiso forzar a Astrid a que le diera explicaciones, más teniendo en cuenta que él mismo se lo había dicho a Bocón. Había aprendido que la bruja era fiel cuando se trataba de guardar los secretos de los demás, así que no había motivo para perder el tiempo y mucho menos inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban. Si Astrid consideraba que Brusca podía saber lo suyo, entonces confiaba en la discreción de la vikinga, aunque no contara con dicha reputación.

—Brusca, deja de mirar a Hipo como si fuese el mismísimo Loki y come —musitó Astrid con impaciencia.

—Pero…

—Que comas.

La vikinga obedeció de mala gana. Al rato, los otros amigos de la panda fueron uniéndose a ellos, aunque Patapez se negó a dirigirle la palabra, aunque Hipo no le dio más importancia de que la se merecía. Ninguno del grupo parecía muy para la labor de hablar dados los últimos acontecimientos que les había dejado aterrados.

—¿Se sabe cómo han muerto? —terminó preguntando Mocoso al final.

Astrid alzó la cabeza, dándose por aludida de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

—No —respondió.

Mocoso asintió preocupado y volvió clavar la vista en su plato. Chusco, en cambio, decidió continuar con la conversación:

—¿Por qué tenéis sangre en las faldas y estáis así peinadas?

La vikinga y la bruja intercambiaron las miradas atónitas por la pregunta, por lo que Hipo decidió adelantarse.

—Chusco, alguien tiene que preparar los cadáveres para los funerales. Astrid, Gothi y Brusca se están encargando de coser los cuerpos.

—¿Incluso las vísceras? —preguntó Chusco entusiasmado.

Su hermana le tiró la cuchara, dando de lleno en su ojo.

—¿No puedes ser un poco más sensible por una puta vez en tu vida?

—¡Si lo soy! ¡Lo único que no entiendo es qué pintas tú con las galenas! —le recriminó su gemelo.

—Brusca cose mejor que nadie —respondió Astrid poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga para calmarla—. Yo misma se lo he pedido. Coser un cuerpo requiere de una precisión con la que yo no cuento y Gothi y yo estamos desbordadas. No sabéis lo que es tener que tratar con cadáveres hasta que tenéis uno ante vosotros, así que agradecería que cambiáramos de conversación, por favor. Brusca y yo tenemos que volver ahí abajo tan pronto terminemos de comer.

—Pero…

Hipo iba intervenir para callar a Chusco, pero la mirada fulminante que Astrid le lanzó fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca. Hipo contuvo una risita y la bruja le dio una patada a modo de advertencia, aunque sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció rápido cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas.

—¡Aquí estabas! —exclamó Kateriina exhalada—. Te he buscado por todas partes.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó él azorado.

Kateriina hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto y se sentó a su lado. El grupo la observaba entre temeroso y fascinado y ella les sonrió. De repente, estiró la mano hacia Astrid y se la cogió.

—¿Cómo estás? Todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti.

Tanto la bruja como Hipo palidecieron enseguida. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué diferencia debía percibir Kateriina en Astrid para que le dijera eso? Kateriina percibió enseguida su confusión.

—Tienes que preparar a todos esos pobres hombres, poniendo tus sentimientos al margen. Estás dando un gran servicio a esta comunidad.

—Gothi y Brusca también forman parte de esto —matizó la bruja incómoda soltando su mano—, nos reducimos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Ello no quiere decir que haya que quitarle mérito —comentó Kateriina y entonces se dirigió a los demás—. ¿Cómo lo estáis llevando vosotros? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda?

Los tres hombres parecían encantados por la inesperada atención y entablaron una aburrida conversación que se basaba en desahogar sus propias emociones y en saber más sobre la dama. Hipo perdió el interés enseguida, al igual que Astrid y Brusca, quienes volvieron a centrarse en su comida y conversaron en susurros para no llamar la atención. En algún punto de la conversación, Kateriina enredó sus dedos con los suyos y le sonrió con dulzura, a lo cual él se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo. Todo habría pasado como si nada de no ser porque Kateriina decidió darle un largo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que algunos de la mesa se quedaran boquiabiertos. Hipo tuvo que contener el impulso de empujarla lejos de él y se dejó besar. Escuchó entonces una silla arrastrarse y vio cómo Astrid se levantaba a toda prisa para irse de allí con la mano sobre su boca. Estaba muy pálida y tenía muy mala cara. Brusca fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando al resto de los comensales muy confundidos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kateriina desconcertada.

Mocoso, Chusco y Patapez se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué responder. Kateriina hizo el amago de levantarse para ir tras ella, pero Hipo le sujetó del brazo.

—Iré yo.

—Hipo, no creo que…

—Kat, ella es mi amiga —le cortó Hipo tal vez demasiado con demasiada brusquedad, por lo que intentó forzar una sonrisa—. Te veo luego.

Ella asintió, pero le miró expectante, como si estuviera esperando algo más de él. Kateriina había sido muy insistente de que debían parecer una pareja enamorada para mantener las apariencias. Nadie en la aldea necesitaba saber que ambos no estaban contentos con su compromiso, pero Kateriina al menos había tenido años de concienciación mientras que él apenas había tenido unos meses. Suspiró resignado y se inclinó para darle un suave y muy corto beso en los labios. Oyó cómo sus amigos jadeaban sorprendidos por su gesto, pero a Hipo le daba demasiada vergüenza levantar la vista hacia ellos. Kateriina sonrió complacida y le dio un apretón en el brazo para darle a entender que ya se podía marchar.

Con paso acelerado, Hipo salió del Gran Salón y buscó a Astrid por las alrededores. Terminó encontrándola detrás de una casa cercana al Gran Salón, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y con Brusca frotándole la espalda.

—¡Astrid! —exclamó él preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Brusca se giró furiosa y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Lárgate, Haddock.

—Brusca, déjale en… —musitó Astrid, pero se vio interrumpida por una arcada.

Hipo ignoró a la vikinga y la sujetó por los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en el suelo e Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver el vómito. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Astrid estaba enferma? Acarició la parte de alta de su espalda mientras Brusca los observaba en silencio. Al poco rato, la bruja consiguió incorporarse, aunque estaba todavía muy pálida, y respiró hondo.

—Estoy bien, chicos, no hace falta que os pongáis nerviosos —comentó la bruja al ver sus caras de preocupación—. Habrá sido una indigestión, nada más.

Hipo frunció el ceño. ¿No se supone que las brujas no enfermaban así como así? Por no mencionar que Astrid hubiera detectado una comida en mal estado enseguida. E, independientemente de que fuera así, ¿por qué no había enfermado él? Recordó que Astrid le había explicado que las indisposiciones generadas por sus cuerpos no debían afectar al otro. Sin embargo, de ser una indigestión no debía ser así, pues sería prácticamente lo mismo que morir envenenados y, en ese caso, ambos se deberían ver afectados a causa del vínculo.

—¿Indigestión? —cuestionó Brusca—. Has comido lo mismo que yo y es exactamente lo mismo que cenamos ayer, ¿por qué te iba a sentar mal?

Astrid sostuvo la mirada a su amiga por unos segundos, estrechando los ojos confundida hasta que pareció entender hacia dónde quería llegar la vikinga.

—¡Por el amor de Freyja! ¿Qué coño os pasa a todos con pensar que cada vez que vomito estoy embarazada?

Hipo palideció y Astrid le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¡No seas imbécil tú también! ¡Sabes de sobra que es imposible! —le regañó la bruja con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Por qué iba a serlo? Sangras todos los meses, ¿no? —preguntó Brusca con sospecha.

La bruja y el vikingo tragaron saliva nerviosos, conscientes de que nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Hay una cosa que se llama té de luna, Brusca —le recordó la bruja algo nerviosa—. ¿Por qué no dejamos el asunto y volvemos a trabajar?

Brusca se interpuso en su camino y con expresión severa dijo:

—¿Acabas de potar hasta lo que ya tenías digerido y quieres bajar ahí abajo donde apesta a muerto? Ni hablar, hablaré con Gothi y acabaremos las dos, tú te vas a tu casa a descansar.

—No me das órdenes, Brusca —le recordó Astrid—. Además, tengo que existir al Concilio de esta tarde, por lo que me gustaría acabar lo empezado antes de acudir.

—Brusca tiene razón, As.

La bruja se giró estupefacta y la vikinga alzó una ceja.

—Tienes un rato para descansar hasta el Concilio y confió que si Brusca considera que no queda tanto para terminar, no tendrán problemas en finalizar el trabajo sin ti.

—Escúchale Astrid, que igual no es tan tonto como parece —señaló la vikinga.

Hipo hizo una mueca ante el insulto a la vez que la bruja le daba un puñetazo al brazo de su amiga. Brusca soltó un chillido de dolor y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, aunque no cedió a sus insistencias de irse con ella. Astrid terminó yéndose de allí con paso acelerado, sin considerar que Hipo debía hacer un sobreesfuerzo para seguir un ritmo tan rápido debido a su prótesis. Cuando la bruja cayó en cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, se detuvo y caminaron juntos hasta los establos. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a los nichos de Tormenta y de Desdentao, Hipo la cogió del brazo y la metió en uno de los establos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Astrid sacudiendo el brazo para que la soltara.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas enferma? —demandó saber él—. ¡Ayer te pasó lo mismo y no me dijiste nada!

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida y se ruborizó levemente al caer que probablemente se habría enterado por Eret.

—No fue nada.

—Astrid, no me jodas —Hipo bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que el timbre de su voz sonaba demasiado rabioso—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Eres tú lo que me pasa —respondió ella irritada.

—¿Yo? —replicó él sin comprender—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—El vínculo, Hipo —le recordó Astrid molesta—. Al tener un acercamiento físico con otra persona, eso trae consecuencias para la otra contraparte.

—¿Quieres decir que cada vez que Kateriina y yo nos besemos… tú enfermarás? —preguntó Hipo angustiado—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

—¡Porque no sabía que pasaría hasta que sucedió! Además, ayer estabas hecho mierda y no quería añadir algo más a tu lista de cosas por las que sentirte culpable —confesó Astrid exasperada—. Aunque iba a decírtelo antes de que apareciera tu padre junto con lo otro.

—¿Lo otro? ¿Qué otro?

Astrid se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi hizo que sangraran.

—Yo liberé a Rosethorn —confesó con disgusto—. Utilicé mi magia para despertarla y dejé que se fuera.

Hipo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin creerse de que aquello pudiera ser verdad.

—Antes de que digas nada Hipo…

—¿Que has hecho qué? —le interrumpió él furioso.

—Hipo, en serio, no es lo que piensas —se apresuró ella en defenderse—. Iba a hablarlo contigo antes, pero sucedió lo del anuncio de tu boda y luego me encontré con Eret y la cosa se complicó por cien cuando me dijo que…

—¡Astrid, joder, que has liberado a una bruja que le sobraban motivos para matar lo que encontrara! —volvió a interrumpirle él sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho.

—¡Hipo! ¡Rosethorn no podía matar a nadie! —exclamó ella exasperada.

El vikingo calló al instante y la miró con extrañeza. Astrid resopló con impaciencia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando maldije a Heather durante la noche del Festival?

—¿Lo de que no podía salir de la isla si no cumplía su deuda de sangre?

—Utilicé un hechizo más agresivo con Rosethorn —explicó la bruja—. Si ella mataba o sacaba a alguien de la isla, su corazón explotaría.

Hipo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿Entonces no crees que haya sido Rosethorn la que mató a los guardias?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Astrid escandalizada—. ¡Rose era una inútil! Ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido ella sola con ocho hombres fornidos, por muy humanos que fueran. ¡Por no mencionar que ella habría sido incapaz de enfrentarse y matar a la Pesadilla Nocturna! ¡Era una simple botánica, por el amor de Freyja!

La bruja ocultó su rostro entre sus manos frustrada y enfadada.

—Astrid, ¿estás segura de que estás bien por lo de Rosethorn? Ella era…

—¡Sé lo que era! Y si tu pregunta es si estoy afectada por su muerte, la respuesta es no. Ella es una de las muchas de mi aquelarre que acataron la ordenanza de Le Fey de hacerme el vacío y nunca he soportado su vanidad. Jamás he tenido una relación cercana con ella —contestó la bruja llena de ira—. Lo que me tortura es pensar que el liberarla haya podido ser el desencadenante de todo esto.

—Eso no lo sabes, Astrid —se apresuró a decir él.

—Mucha casualidad que la noche que decido liberarla, todos hayan muerto —sentenció Astrid.

Hipo puso la mano sobre su hombro y la bruja alzó la mirada con tristeza. Astrid asintió agradecido, entendiendo que él no la culpaba de ninguna manera.

—Si no ha sido Rose, ¿quién ha podido ser entonces? Eret era el principal sospechoso de mi padre y tiene una coartada respaldada por Gothi —explicó Hipo preocupado.

—¿Y Bardo Noldor? —cuestionó Astrid—. ¿Dónde estuvo él anoche?

—No lo sé, Kateriina y yo nos marchamos pronto —justificó el vikingo azorado y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Y, como bien sabes, el resto de la noche la he pasado contigo. Aún así, Astrid, tú misma lo has dicho: es imposible que esto haya sido obra de un lobo solitario.

—¿Quién ha dicho que Noldor haya podido hacer esto él solo? —dijo la bruja irritada—. ¿Acaso viste anoche a los Gormdsen durante la fiesta que hubo tras tu anuncio? Porque yo no les vi.

Hipo torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué los Gormdsen iban a matar a nadie por Bardo Noldor? Una cosa es que se hayan aliado para beneficiarse mutuamente: Noldor para conseguir que las inspecciones sean aprobadas por el Consejo y los Gormdsen para debilitar la figura de mi padre ante el Consejo; pero ¿unirse con un Jefe extranjero para matar a gente? No son tan idiotas, Astrid, y no tenemos ninguna prueba de nada.

—Hay algo que no sabes en esta historia, Hipo —señaló la bruja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Noldor e Ingrid Gormdsen mantienen un romance.

El vikingo alzó las cejas sorprendido. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba con frialdad, ambos eran tal para cual. Hipo había tenido el infortunio de conocer a Ingrid Gormdsen de primera mano. Cuando su madre murió siendo apenas un bebé, su padre se había planteado la opción de volver a casarse. No por él, sino porque Hipo tuviera una figura materna presente en su vida. Ingrid Gormdsen había sido la opción más sencilla y más beneficiosa para la aldea. Ingrid seguía siendo fértil por aquel entonces y, aunque no contaba con ser un auténtica belleza, tenía la fortaleza para dar a la luz a varios hijos sanos y fuertes. Era un secreto a voces que varios miembros del Consejo dudaban de su salud siendo tan pequeño y escuálido, más teniendo en cuenta que Hipo había nacido tan pronto y enfermo. Sin embargo, al margen de su nacimiento prematuro y los rumores sobre que su salud era delicada, Hipo nunca había vuelto a enfermar y sólo había recordado resfriarse una vez.

Ingrid Gormdsen empezó a frecuentar su casa tan pronto iniciaron su breve noviazgo. Hipo apenas había cumplido cuatro años, pero recordaba a la perfección las zancadillas, los golpes "accidentales", los insultos y las miradas de desprecio. Hipo jamás le dijo ni una sola palabra a su padre de los malos tratos recibidos por Ingrid, temeroso de que su padre pudiera reaccionar igual que ella. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que nunca llegó a conocer, su padre rompió la relación e Ingrid desapareció de su vida para siempre.

La existencia de un romance entre Ingrid y Bardo no era menos que extraña. Aunque un matrimonio con un Jefe como Noldor era un caramelo para una mujer soltera de su edad, a Ingrid Gormdsen le sobraban motivos para no casarse: contaba con poder, dinero y tierras que tenía arrendadas a varios agricultores de la isla. Solo le faltaba un poder superior al que poseía su hermano Lars en el Consejo y eso lo habría conseguido únicamente casándose con su padre.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—En que no creo que a Lars Gormdsen, siendo ahora el cabeza de su familia, le haría mucha gracias que su hermana mantuviera un romance fuera del matrimonio con Bardo Noldor, más sabiendo que su hija Kateriina va a casarse conmigo —argumentó Hipo extrñado.

—O puede que este romance precisamente sea un toma y daca —matizó la bruja—. Tal vez Bardo, a raíz de su romance con Ingrid, quiera complacer a los Gormdsen tendiéndoles la mano en el Consejo para presionar a tu padre mientras que éstos cumplen con la voluntad de Noldor. Un solo hombre no podrían con ocho hombres, una bruja y un dragón. ¿Peroun grupo formado por los tres hermanos Gormdsen y Noldor? No debería ser complicado envenenarlos a todos y mover los cadáveres entre los cuatro.

Su teoría era lógica y no muy complicada de sostener. Sin embargo, se habían vuelto a encontrar con la misma pega de siempre:

—Aunque todo lo que dices fuera cierto, sin pruebas que lo demuestren no podemos hacer nada, Astrid.

Los hombros de la bruja se hundieron y dio una patada a un cubo vacío, ahogando un grito de frustración. Nada. No tenían nada. Estaban en el mismo punto que cuando mataron a los tres primeros guardias. Un montón de cadáveres y frases sueltas que en su conjunto no tenían ningún sentido. Aunque Hipo cayó rápidamente que esta vez sí había una diferencia significativa entre la primera matanza y la segunda.

—El monolito decía que nadie quedaría impune —dijo Hipo recordando la inscripción que había sido escrita en sangre sobre la cabeza de Rosethorn—. La otra vez dijiste que aquel era un idioma que sólo conocían las brujas.

—Que no se pueda aprender no significa que no se puedan copiar —explicó Astrid entendiendo por dónde quería ir e hizo una mueca—. He subestimado a Noldor al pensar que era un simple Jefe con influencia entre los cazadores. Eret me contó ayer que Bardo Noldor fue cazador de brujas en su día, que participaría en los interrogatorios con él y, además…

Astrid calló. Hipo iba a preguntar qué más iba a contarle, pero le sorprendió agarrando su mano. Estaba muy tensa e Hipo no pudo evitar alzar su mano hacia su mejilla para acunarla. Ambos estaban agotados y aún tenían que acudir al Concilio que no tardaría en comenzar.

—Da igual las vueltas que le demos a esto —dijo Astrid con voz cansada—. Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podremos evitar los interrogatorios.

Hipo asintió resignado y lanzó un largo suspiró.

—¿Vendrás luego? —preguntó la bruja—. Tenemos que ponernos en serio con el grimorio, lo hemos retrasado demasiado.

—Sí, no te preocupes —concordó él con una leve sonrisa—. Tampoco es que tenga otro sitio al que ir.

—Tienes tu casa —dijo Astrid con tristeza.

—Sí, ya, tú ya me entiendes.

Astrid tensó sus labios y cogió de su túnica para que se inclinara hacia ella y pudiera besarle. En ese momento, toda la tensión, el miedo y el cansancio desaparecieron. Hipo la abrazó por su cintura y la acercó contra su cuerpo. La bruja rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y gimió contra su boca. Cada vez que la besaba sentía que todos sus problemas no serían nada en comparación a lo que sufriría cuando ella se marchara de su lado para siempre. Por esa razón trataba cada beso como si fuera el último.

Antes de irse al Concilio, ambos se acercaron a saludar a Tormenta y Desdentao y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que Astrid no había soltado su mano.

Y ninguno fue consciente de que alguien les había visto besarse una vez más antes de tomar caminos separados al Gran Salón para celebrar el Concilio.

Xx.

Astrid había decidido que odiaba al Consejo de Isla Mema con todo su ser.

El Concilio había sido un auténtico desastre. Los miembros del Consejo habían estado tan alterados y nerviosos que parecía que sólo sabían comunicarse mediante gritos e insultos. Lo peor de todo era que, efectivamente, la reacción por parte del grupo había sido la pronosticada por Astrid. Da igual lo mucho que Gothi y ella explicaran lo sucedido, la idea de que las brujas se hubieran infiltrado en la aldea se había quedado estancada en sus mentes y ahora era imposible cambiarles de parecer.

Las inspecciones iban a seguir adelante sí o sí. Y Astrid tuvo que esforzarse por esconder las chispas que amenazaban en salir por sus dedos, deseosas de pulverizar a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo.

La bruja había salido de la reunión con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que sólo consiguió quitar en la soledad de su dormitorio, cuando Hipo tuvo el detalle de masajear su cuero cabelludo. Aún le fascinaba como unas manos tan marcadas por los callos, las quemaduras y los arañazos de los dragones fueran tan delicadas. Astrid repasaba las notas que Hipo había traducido, sentada entre sus piernas y quejándose por su terrible caligrafía, mientras el vikingo terminaba de trenzar de su cabello.

—Aún queda muchísimo por traducir y algunas recetas están escritas en idiomas que no sé —se lamentó Astrid.

—Hay muchas recetas en latín, griego y germano que puedo traducir sin problemas —comentó Hipo apoyando su barbilla en su espalda—. Esas son más de la mitad del libro, sumándolos a los que están nórdico, el problema real sería los que están en esos idiomas.

Astrid le pasó el libro y volvió a coger sus traducciones. La bruja chasqueó la lengua irritada al leer los nombres de los platos.

—¿Por qué has desordenado las recetas? Sería infinitamente más fácil si las ordenaras.

—¿Cómo que las he desordenado? Yo no he hecho nada de eso —se defendió él ofendido.

—¡Venga ya! —le acusó Astrid—. ¿Cómo puede empezar un libro de recetas por un postre de ciruelas, seguir con una receta de empanada de atún y después continuar con una sopa de ajo?

Hipo se movió para colocarse a su lado y abrió el libro en la página de la primera receta. Señaló el título y efectivamente la primera receta era el postre de ciruelas.

—¿No te habías fijado hasta ahora? —cuestionó la bruja estrechando los ojos.

—Nunca he usado un libro de estos —se justificó Hipo—. Cocinar es una de las pocas cosas que no he aprendido leyendo y tampoco es que sea una lectura especialmente apasionante.

Astrid no dudaba ni por un segundo que habiéndose criado con un padre que siempre estaba ocupado y sin una madre que los atendiera, Hipo había tenido que aprender a cocinar sí o sí para no morirse de hambre. Conociendo lo observador que era, estaba convencida de que Hipo había adquirido todos sus conocimientos mirando a las cocineras de Isla Mema.

—Por lo general, los libros de recetas se suelen dividir por tipología de platos —explicó la bruja—. Realmente el orden y la clasificación varía según el reino, pero los pocos que he visto yo estaban ordenados por categorías según el ingrediente principal: sopas, carnes, pescados, empanadas…

Hipo asintió con vehemencia, como si entendiera hacia dónde quería llegar. Sin embargo, el vikingo no pudo evitar comentar:

—Creía que no sabías cocinar.

—Y no sé —concordó ella con una mueca—, pero la bruja que me crió era botánica y una excelente cocinera, por lo que su cuarto siempre estaba lleno de estos libros. Cuando nadie te cruza la palabra siendo apenas una niña, no te queda otro remedio que refugiarte en lo primero que encuentras. Aún así, estoy de acuerdo contigo: es una lectura de mierda.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una risita y ella sonrió. El vikingo cogió entonces el libro para cerrarlo e inspeccionarlo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si algo le hubiera venido a la mente de repente. Antes de que Astrid pudiera preguntarle nada, Hipo acercó el lomo del libro a su boca y mordió algo con fuerza. La bruja observó escandalizada cómo Hipo tiraba del cordel que había roto con sus dientes y las páginas del libro caía sobre su regazo.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué coño haces?! —chilló ella.

—Tranquila —se apresuró él cogiendo el montón de papeles en sus manos—. He visto esto en sueños y creo que no tenemos que traducir todo el libro.

La bruja le miró sin entender y él sonrió confiado, dándole la mitad del montón de papeles.

—Hazme caso —insistió él—. Creo que la clave no está en el contenido, sino en el orden en sí de las recetas.

Astrid contuvo la respiración, sorprendida por su idea que no era para nada descabellada. Ambos se pusieron a ordenar los títulos de las recetas en base al ingrediente principal. Consiguieron ordenar poco más de la mitad, gracias a los conocimientos vagos de inglés de Astrid. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una pila de hojas que no habían sido capaces de interpretar. Además, ninguno estaba del todo seguro de que el orden que habían preestablecido era el correcto, pero al menos tenían un punto de partida.

No obstante, el proceso fue más complicado de lo que en un principio se pensaron que iba a ser. Durante los siguientes días, Hipo y Astrid dedicaban sus noches a hacer lo imposible para traducir parte de las páginas que les había sido imposible traducir. Astrid conocía más idiomas que él, pero el vikingo era capaz de sacar algunas frases sueltas por su cuenta en base a sus conocimientos del latín, el germano y del griego. Aún así, fue incapaz de sacar nada de las recetas escritas en lenguas eslavas. Al poco de ponerse con la traducción de los títulos y la reestructuración del libro, Astrid empezó a agobiarse al ver tantas hojas de papeles distribuidas sin ningún orden por su cuarto y, al día siguiente, Hipo se presentó en la ventana de su cuarto sobre Desdentao, quién no parecía especialmente entusiasmado de estar allí. Sin embargo, la saliva del Furia Nocturna resultaba ser muy útil para pegar en las paredes las hojas del recetario y los apuntes que ambos escribían.

A la vez que ambos avanzaban con las traducciones, los interrogatorios habían dado comienzo dos días después del asesinato de Rosethorn y los guardias, tras la celebración de los funerales de los fallecidos. El cadáver de Rosethorn también fue incinerado de forma discreta tras la negativa de Estoico de entregárselo a Eret para su inspección. Para sorpresa de muchos, el Consejo votó a favor de Estoico y se la incineró a primera hora de la mañana, antes del funeral de los guardias. Astrid hizo un rezo a Freyja en su memoria, pero no asistió a su incineración para no levantar sospechas.

A raíz de los interrogatorios, Astrid se vio obligada a tragarse su ansiedad social para juntarse con algunas mujeres de la aldea durante los días de lavado y enterarse de cómo estaban yendo. Por lo general, apenas habían quejas, aunque sí que se habían sentido muy intimidadas con la figura de Bardo Noldor y muy incómodas a la hora de responder ciertas preguntas. Y, aún así, consideraban que los interrogatorios eran como algo necesario para el bien común de la tribu. Astrid no podía evitar torcer el gesto cada vez que oía ese último comentario, pero nunca se posicionaba al respecto. Teniendo en cuenta que Astrid realmente era una bruja, no convenía que corrieran los rumores sobre su actitud contraria a los interrogatorios.

Hipo apenas se dirigía la palabra con su padre. Sólo hablaban para asuntos de la Jefatura y la boda, pero por lo demás, Hipo procuraba evitarlo. Astrid le había llamado la atención varias veces por su actitud y le insistía que fuese más flexible con su padre, pero el vikingo era más terco que una mula y no la escuchaba. Por otra parte, las cosas con Bocón tampoco habían mejorado y Astrid no paraba de repetirle que el herrero ya se había disculpado con ella, por lo que no había razón para no tratar con él.

—Ambos han roto mi confianza, Astrid, así que deja de ser tan pesada sobre este tema —le achacó una vez enfadado.

Astrid no podía no estar muy preocupada por la situación de Hipo con su padre y Bocón. Hipo dependía mucho emocionalmente de ella, ¿qué iba a suceder una vez que ella se marchara? ¿En quién iba a apoyarse? No negaba que Desdentao era un maravilloso apoyo emocional para él, pero Hipo tenía una familia que no estaba valorando. Ella estaba de acuerdo de que hubiera razones de sobra para estar enfadado con ellos, pues ella misma también estaba molesta por sus malas y precipitadas decisiones en torno al futuro de Hipo, pero sus intenciones jamás habían sido malas.

La traducción del libro y la presencia de Desdentao en su cuarto la mayor parte de las noches también había complicado su relación. Dado que podría ser extraño ver a Desdentao yendo y viniendo a casa de Gothi, el dragón se quedaba todas las noches durmiendo con ellos. Aquello significaba que el dragón sacaba los dientes al mínimo gesto afectuoso entre ellos y ya les había amenazado varias veces de que no quería despertarse en mitad de la noche porque ellos estaban siendo especialmente ruidosos. Ambos se vieron resignados a obedecer, conformarse con dormir pegados la una del otro con una excitación que los frustraba enormemente. Los dos seguían necesitando el acercamiento físico y había quedado claro que con besarse en rincones oscuros ya no bastaba. Además, si iban a romper el hechizo que protegía el grimorio, Astrid quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Hipo. En realidad, la bruja procuraba no pensar mucho en cómo se sentiría una vez que dejara Isla Mema. No quería creer que realmente iba a echarle de menos y se convencía a sí misma que el afecto que sentía por él estaba influenciado en gran medida por el vínculo. Aún así, su atracción mutua era un hecho indudable. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, empezaron a tener sexo en los rincones más inesperados: los establos, la Academia, el bosque y, curiosamente, la casa de Hipo cuando no estaba Estoico. Astrid temía que los descubrieran, pero no podía ni quería resistirse a él. Aprovecharía cada minuto, cada segundo que lo tuviera hasta que llegara el momento de dejarle atrás.

Kateriina Noldor también suponía un problema entre ellos. Astrid sentía el sentimiento ponzoñoso y asqueroso de los celos pegarse a ella cada vez que Kateriina se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a vomitar, por lo que supuso que Hipo había marcado una serie de límites que por el momento había conseguido mantener. El vikingo parecía tener una buena relación con la dama y todo el mundo parecía encantado con ella. Incluso Astrid no podía negar de que Kateriina estaba haciendo lo imposible por encajar y congeniar con la gente de la aldea, y eso había conseguido que se ganara su simpatía. Además, la bruja estaba obligada a ser amable y cortés con ella por el simple hecho de que Kateriina era la única que había descubierto su falso pasado. Es más, Kateriina sabía más de su propia mentira que la propia Astrid y la bruja temía que Noldor, quien probablemente seguía sin reconocerla, empezara hacer preguntas sobre Rick Moen y su familia.

Brusca seguía la pista de Noldor con cautela, aunque al margen de su romance con Ingrid, no había descubierto nada más.

—¿Nada de nada? —insistió Astrid un día durante la hora de comer.

—Nada, tiene una rutina aburridísima —respondió Brusca frustrada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el asesinato de Rosethorn y Astrid temía que si no encontraba pruebas contra Bardo y los Gormdsen era probable que se acabaría señalando a una culpable de entre las mujeres de la aldea. Jugó con los trozos de carne que flotaban en su caldo mientras escuchaba a Brusca hablar sobre lo agobiadas que estaban ella y su madre con todos los encargos que habían recibido a raíz de la boda de Hipo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros? —se ofreció Astrid para sorpresa de la vikinga—. No tengo ni pajorera idea de coser, pero puedo tomar notas de las medidas, cortar los patrones y demás.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Brusca conmovida.

—¿Por ti y por tu madre? ¡Claro! —contestó Astrid con una leve sonrisa—. No me sobra tiempo, pero Gothi no pondrá pegas en que os dedique un par de horas.

—¿Kaira Gormdsen no ha vuelto a pedirte que vayas a aprender a cocinar?

—No, creo que ya me ha dado como caso perdido —dijo Astrid con indiferencia.

No sentía ninguna pena porque Kaira no la hubiera vuelto a llamar. Kateriina le había explicado que desde que había perdido su preciado libro estaba encamada con una depresión de caballo, pero Astrid no se había molestado en acercarse para comprobarlo por sí misma. No obstante, tanto Kateriina como Ingrid se habían tomado como una cruzada personal el encontrar el recetario que había pertenecido a su muy querida amiga Asta. La primera interrogada por Ingrid había sido Astrid y había pedido orden para que registraran su casa. Estoico, sin dar crédito a que se hiciera una montaña sobre un grano de arena por un viejo y polvoriento libro, se negó en rotundo para la satisfacción de la bruja. Astrid no volvió a saber nada sobre el asunto, aunque se aseguró de hacer un buen par de hechizos de protección en torno a su casa y de cerrar bien la ventana y la puerta de su habitación para evitar intrusos inesperados.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó alguien interrumpiendo su conversación.

Brusca y ella alzaron la vista hacia la voz y se encontraron con Kateriina Noldor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La dama se sentó junto a Brusca y Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías estar comiendo con Hipo? —preguntó la bruja.

—Sí, pero tenía una reunión con su padre y algunos miembros de la Guardia de Isla Mema para reportar avistamientos extraños estos últimos días —explicó la dama y se giró hacia la vikinga—. Además, necesitaba hablar contigo Brusca.

La susodicha alzó tanto las cejas que parecía que iban a fundirse con el nacimiento de su cabello. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se supone que iban a traerme mi vestido de novia de Beren, pero por algún motivo que sigo sin entender dicen que no va a llegar a tiempo para la boda —comentó la dama con tristeza—. Estoy muy disgustada, porque el vestido era el mismo que llevó mi madre el día que se casó con mi padre.

—Sabes que pueden ir volando hasta allí, ¿no? —dijo Astrid extrañada—. No debe ser un viaje que dure más de dos días.

Kateriina se removió incómoda, miró hacia los lados, como si estuviera preocupada de que alguien les estuviera escuchando, y se reclinó hacia delante, un tanto avergonzada, para susurrarles:

—No quiero que la gente piense que soy tan superficial como para mandar a alguien a buscar un vestido hasta Beren. Isla Mema necesita a sus mejores jinetes aquí y ahora, en lugar de que pierdan el tiempo en cumplir con mis caprichos.

A Astrid le sorprendió su honestidad, pero sí que era cierto que Kateriina podía dar a entender que era una superficial con semejante petición y bastante se había trabajado su reputación entre la gente de la aldea como para que ahora la echara a perder. Aunque Astrid seguía siendo muy contraria a la boda, no podía evitar sentir cierta lástima porque la dama no pudiera llevar el vestido de boda de su madre.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó Brusca sin entender bien qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme tú el vestido de novia.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó la vikinga en shock.

—Dicen que eres la mejor de la aldea —insistió Kateriina cogiendo de sus manos—. Por favor, estoy desesperada.

Brusca asintió no muy segura de si realmente podía negarse a su petición. Kateriina chilló entusiasmada y la abrazó. La vikinga miró a Astrid de reojo como si estuviera angustiada de que aceptando esa petición la estuviera fallando de alguna forma. La bruja ignoró el sentimiento de congoja en su pecho y sonrió, contenta por ella. Después de todo, Kateriina Noldor no parecía del tipo de persona que reparara en gastos, más si se trataba de su propio vestido de novia. Ambas mujeres se pusieron a hablar de colores, diseños y tocados cuando el mayor de los hijos de Faye Haugsen, Einar, se acercó a su mesa. Astrid le sonrió de forma instantánea, pero el niño se mantuvo muy serio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Einar? —le preguntó la bruja preocupada.

—Me han dicho que te digo que tu interrogatorio será esta misma tarde, antes de la cena.

Kateriina y Brusca dejaron de hablar tan pronto escucharon aquello. La bruja tragó saliva, pero asintió con una sonrisa para no alterar al niño. Cogió de su mano antes de que se alejara y le preguntó:

—¿No deberías estar con tu madre? ¿Por qué has venido tú a decirme esto?

—Mamá dice que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por proteger a la aldea y a nuestra familia —explicó el niño—. Así que he decidido que voy a unirme a los cazadores de brujas para matarlas por querer llevarse a mis hermanas y para vengarme de Brenna.

—Pero Einar, tu hermana murió por una enfermedad —se apresuró en recordarle Astrid—. ¿Y qué tienes? ¿Nueve años? Eres muy pequeño para meterte en esas cosas.

—¡Acabo de cumplir diez! —musitó el niño con las mejillas encendidas y soltando su agarre de un manotazo—. Y Brenna no murió por casualidad, una bruja lanzó una maldición a la isla e hizo que enfermara. ¡Mató a mi hermana y al señor Gormdsen!

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso? —cuestionó Astrid angustiada.

El niño no respondió, pero a la bruja no necesitó muchas pistas para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Einar se habían movido ligeramente en dirección a Kateriina Noldor. Astrid intentó retener al niño, pero se excusó de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer todavía. La bruja apretó los puños con mucha fuerza para controlar la ira que estaba fluyendo en forma de magia por sus venas.

—Un niño listo, sin duda —comentó Kateriina con ternura—. Será un gran cazador.

—¿Tú apoyas esto? —preguntó Astrid escandalizada—. ¡No es más que un niño!

—La iniciación de los cazadores de brujas empieza siempre en edad temprana —expresó Kateriina extrañada por su actitud—. Es un gran honor que le hayan cogido así sin más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nadie en su familia ha sido cazador antes. Aunque es imposible negar que sus motivos sean más que justificables.

—¿Justificables? ¿Qué hace razonable que un niño tenga que meterse a una secta, separándolo de su familia para entrenarlo como asesino? Entiendo que su familia tenga miedo por lo sucedido con los niñas, pero hasta ahora jamás se ha cuestionado que la epidemia del invierno pasado fuera producto de ninguna maldición —dijo Astrid indignada.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? —cuestionó Kateriina estrechando los ojos—. ¿Acaso te habrías dado cuenta de ser el caso?

Astrid estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso y le encantaría decirle que sí, que ella habría sabido que la epidemia hubiera sido consecuencia de un hechizo traicionero, pero decidió callarse, consciente de que no le convenía tener a Kateriina Noldor en su contra.

—Sólo creo que aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una familia como los Haugsen es cruel y nocivo —razonó Astrid con frialdad—. Los Haugsen ya han perdido a una hija y han estado a punto de perder a otras dos, creo que es injusto engañarles para que les quiten a otro de ellos.

—Si ese niño está haciendo esto es únicamente porque tiene la autorización de sus padres, Astrid. A diferencia de las brujas, los cazadores jamás apartan a ningún niño de su familia si ésta no la autoriza —replicó Kateriina muy seria—. Tal vez deberías dejar de creer que eres moralmente superior a los demás y abrir tu mente a otros puntos de vista.

Astrid tuvo que contener el impulso de responder a su insulto. Había surgido una desagradable tensión entre ambas, hasta tal punto que Brusca se movía agitada junto a Kateriina, no muy segura de si debía intervenir o no. La dama le sostenía la mirada sin vacilar y Astrid odiaba tener que ceder ante ella. No tenía nada en contra de Kateriina, sobre todo porque había visto la faceta más amable de ella, pero no podía soportar que apoyara una causa como la de los cazadores de brujas. Odiaba ver como un niño como tan tímido, pero cariñoso como Einar, que sentía devoción por su madre y cuidaba de sus hermanos como mejor podía, mutara en carne de cazador de brujas bajo la influencia de Drago Bludvist.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Astrid ignorando sus manos temblorosas por la magia—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y la entrevista me ha desajustado todo el horario que había marcado.

—Espera, Astrid, me voy contigo que tengo que ir a casa de la señora Gormdsen —comentó Kateriina sonriendo otra vez y miró a Brusca—. ¿Te parece bien que me pase por tu casa antes de cenar? Así matizamos los detalles del vestido.

—C-claro —contestó Brusca abrumada.

Astrid no se detuvo a esperar a Kateriina; sin embargo, la dama se enganchó a su brazo antes de que la bruja pudiera darse cuenta. Salieron del Gran Salón para encontrarse el cielo cubierto de nubes, con aspecto de que iba a llover.

—¿Te ha molestado mi posición respecto al niño de los Haugsen? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso importa? —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—A mí me importa —replicó Kateriina con tristeza—. No me gusta estar en confrontación con nadie y realmente creo que no estás siendo justa con los que no piensan como tú, Astrid.

La bruja se apartó de la dama para que le soltara del brazo, temerosa de que la energía estática que surgía en su cuerpo cuando se enfadaba la delatara.

—Lo único que sé es que todo lo que está sucediendo es una locura —sentenció Astrid—. Asesinatos, interrogatorios, cazadores de brujas, alistamiento de niños a guerras que no les debería pertenecer jamás… Esto no se trata de abrirse a diferentes opiniones, sino de tener dos dedos de frente, Kateriina.

La dama parecía contrariada por su punto de vista y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó incómoda.

—No soy quien va hacerte cambiar de parecer, Astrid —dijo Kateriina—. Sin embargo, no es por esto por lo que quería hablar contigo a solas.

La bruja arrugó la frente sin comprender y la dama cogió de su brazo y la arrastró hasta un callejón entre dos casas que quedaban cerca de ellas.

—Tenemos que repasar el capítulo de tu pasado —explicó la joven cuando se aseguró de que nadie las estaba escuchando.

—¿Mi pasado? —preguntó la bruja sin entender.

—Se supone que eres de Beren —le recordó Kateriina impaciente—. Van hacerte preguntas sobre la aldea, tu supuesta familia y todo los demás. Partes con mucha desventaja en este interrogatorio, Astrid. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? No tienes motivos para hacerlo —cuestionó la bruja con recelo.

Kateriina ladeó la cabeza, casi conteniendo la risa, como si aquello fuera un mal chiste.

—Eres mi amiga, me sobran razones.

«Amiga» era una palabra que Astrid apreciaba como si fuera un tesoro. Ella había tenido muy pocos amigos de verdad a lo largo de su vida y, sinceramente, Heather no podía contarla como una tras todo lo que se habían hecho la una a la otra. Tormenta era su amiga, Brusca era su amiga, Hipo…. también era su amigo, casi podía incluso etiquetarle como su mejor amigo si Astrid no se sintiera como una boba adolescente por catalogarlo como tal. Cada uno de ellos habían demostrado en su propia forma que la apreciaban y la respetaban por ser quién era; aunque Astrid no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentir a Brusca sobre su verdadera identidad mágica. Por esa razón, a Astrid no le gustaba utilizar la palabra «amiga» tan a la ligera, mucho menos con alguien como Kateriina Noldor. No obstante, Astrid no podía ignorar que, al margen de sus diferencias respecto al trato en todo lo relacionado con la brujería, Kateriina no había hecho otra cosa que ser amable y atenta con ella. No había olvidado el cómo le había ayudado con la sopa de Kaira Gormdsen y, pese haber descubierto su mentira acerca del pasado en el que se había encubierto cara a la aldea, la dama no la había delatado. Astrid no se sentía cómoda con la situación, sobre todo porque no conocía del todo a Kateriina y, al fin y al cabo, se estaba acostando con su prometido.

No.

Pero necesitaba su ayuda. O puede que su estancia en Isla Mema fuese muchísimo más corta de lo que preveía y no iba a ser gracias al grimorio.

—Está bien —aceptó Astrid rendida.

Kateriina sonrió de oreja a oreja y sorprendió a la bruja diciendo:

—Me debes ya tres con esta.

Tras escuchar aquel comentario, Astrid tuvo un nudo en el estómago que le impidió beber el té que Kateriina le sirvió cuando la llevo hasta su casa para relatarle todo sobre Beren y sus costumbres. La bruja se apuntó mentalmente cada uno de los detalles que le iba relatando la dama y, cuando ésta no prestaba atención, la bruja daba un barrido al lugar para ver si encontraba algo que delatara la implicación de Bardo en los asesinatos. La casa, sin embargo, estaba impoluta. No había sangre, ni barro, ni el más mínimo ápice de polvo.

Kateriina se despidió de ella cuando ter,imaron, no sin antes entregarle un trozo de tarta que ella misma había preparado. Astrid, que no era especialmente golosa, se planteó llevárselo a Faye Haugsen y saber más sobre la relación de Einar y los cazadores de brujas. Sin embargo, se le había hecho muy tarde y no había hecho nada de su trabajo en toda la tarde. Tampoco había avisado a Gothi o a Hipo sobre el interrogatorio, aunque se cruzó con él camino a casa de Cubo, quién había notificado de que estaba sufriendo una fuerte migraña. Dado que Estoico estaba formando parte de los interrogatorios, Hipo había tenido que asumir gran parte de las responsabilidades de su padre. Sin embargo, el joven vikingo no se había quejado al respecto. Lucía más agotado de lo habitual, pero asumía sus tareas con entereza. De alguna forma, pese a seguir sin hablarse con su padre, Hipo se había volcado en que nadie cuestionara la figura de los Haddock como líderes de la tribu y, por el momento, no habían habido quejas.

—Llevo toda la tarde buscándote —comentó el vikingo con angustia—. Me he enterado de milagro de que te tocaba el interrogatorio hoy.

—Lo he sabido a la hora de comer —explicó resignada—. Necesito comentarte algo.

Camino a casa de Cubo, Astrid expresó su preocupación por la gran implicación de los Haugsen en la causa contra las brujas y le generaba mucha incertidumbre que el niño terminara marchándose en el barco de Eret cuando hubieran terminado con la inspección. Esperó que Hipo se indignara tanto o más como ella, pero para su enorme decepción no fue así.

—Entiendo tu ansiedad, Astrid, ¿pero qué quieres que haga yo?

—¿No podéis tú o tu padre meteros de por medio?

Hipo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló.

—Astrid, que mi padre sea el Jefe no significa que podemos inmiscuirnos en todas las decisiones que los padres de esta aldea toman en torno a sus hijos —explicó Hipo frustrado—. Además, si Einar quiere forma parte de los cazadores de brujas, ¿quienes somos nosotros para impedírselo?

—Hipo, que solo tiene diez años —intentó razonar Astrid.

—Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, As —insistió el vikingo con tristeza—, pero a menos que los cazadores sean declarados enemigos de la tribu, no podemos hacer nada.

La bruja aceleró el paso, molesta con él, pese a saber que tenía razón. Estoico jamás había abusado de su poder, consciente de que jamás debía hacerlo; por tanto, no iba a tomar una actitud más autoritaria por un niño. Sintió los dedos de Hipo rodear su muñeca y cómo la empujaba con suavidad para que relajara el paso.

—Estamos caminando cuesta arriba y no me es fácil caminar en suelo fangoso, ten un poco de piedad por este pobre cojo —le pidió él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Astrid se mordió la mejilla por dentro y miró a su prótesis.

—Perdona, siempre se me olvida.

—No te preocupes, no te pasa solo a ti —comentó él restándole importancia.

La bruja le ofreció su brazo para brindarle de apoyo e Hipo, quién habitualmente nunca se mostraba favorable a que le ayudaran en torno a su minusvalía, lo aceptó sonriente. Su piel se erizó por el cosquilleo de su tacto, aunque le era muy agradable sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. En algún momento del camino, Astrid había sujetado de su túnica para besarle. Hipo, con el mismo entusiasmo que ella, le devolvió el beso hambriento. La cosa seguramente hubiera ido a más de no ser porque uno de ellos —seguramente Hipo, apostó Astrid— se resbaló con el barro y cayeron los dos al suelo. Ambos se miraron confundidos, pero no tardaron en romper a reír al verse cubiertos de barro. Ésta vez Hipo volvió a besarla, aunque la engañó para mancharle la cara de barro. Indignada por su osadía, Astrid se abalanzó sobre él y cubrió su rostro y su pelo de fango. Ambos rieron, agradecidos de estar lo bastante lejos de la aldea para que nadie los escuchara y que podían relajarse de la tensión y del estrés que se respiraba entre los miembros de la tribu.

Por una vez, se podían permitir ser dos idiotas comportándose como cualquiera de su edad.

Hipo acompañó a Astrid hasta la casa de Cubo y se despidió a una distancia lo bastante prudente para que los vikingos no los vieran.

—¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe durante el interrogatorio? —se ofreció él cogiendo de sus brazos.

—No seas tonto, ¿con qué excusa? Kateriina me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que debería saber sobre Beren y sólo esperemos que le siga cayendo bien a Eret.

—No sé, Astrid, te veo demasiado tranquila.

Por supuesto que la veía así. Él ya estaba lo bastante aterrado como para que Astrid se atreviera a revelar que estaba todavía más acojonada que él por la entrevista. La bruja le dio un suave beso en los labios y pasó los dedos por su pelo que ahora tenía una textura desagradable debido al barro que se había secado en él.

—Ve a lavarte, anda —le animó ella forzando una sonrisa de confianza—. Te veo esta noche en casa.

Hipo no parecía conforme por su sugerencia, pero terminó marchándose no sin abrazarla con fuerza. Astrid casi se quedó sin aire. Se sentía demasiado bien estar entre sus fibrosos brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, gesto que él aprovechó para besar su cabello sucio por el fango. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por su repentina ternura, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hipo ya había roto el abrazo y había empezado a bajar la colina.

El corazón de Astrid cabalgaba a la velocidad de un jamelgo pura sangre y sus mejillas ardían con intensidad. No iba a echar en falta las emociones de adolescente que Hipo despertaba en ella a causa del vínculo. Se sentía como una tonta, sobre todo porque aparentemente le gustaban esos pequeños gestos que el vikingo tendía hacer una y otra vez. Supuso que esa sería una forma quizás excesiva de mostrar afecto con sus amigos, pero ella no iba a quejarse.

Iba a aprovecharle todo lo posible hasta que rompieran el vínculo.

Cubo y Boñigo la recibieron claramente confundidos por su aspecto cubierto de fango, aunque Astrid se excusó simplemente sacudiendo los hombros y se puso a trabajar.

—Tómate una infusión de jengibre siguiendo los pasos que te he apuntado aquí —explicó Astrid dándole un papel—. Si quieres añádele un poco de miel para endulzarlo porque seguramente esté asqueroso. Si ves que con eso no te basta, hierve agua con flores de lavanda e inhálalo —la bruja miró al vikingo de arriba abajo y chasqueó la lengua—. Si yo fuera tú también me quitaría ese cubo de la cabeza.

Cubo musitó algo tan bajito que Astrid no entendió y miró a Boñigo esperando una respuesta.

—El cubo le protege la lesión de su cráneo —explicó el vikingo—. El problema es que a veces se contrae y le hace daño.

—Déjame adivinar, suele ser durante el invierno y los días de mucho frío, ¿me equivoco? —supuso la bruja.

Ambos vikingos abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salirles de las órbitas y asintieron con la cabeza.

—El metal puede ser muy peligroso en bajas temperaturas, dado que se congela contra tu piel y por eso te presiona —explicó la bruja—. Me imagino que también te darán mucho miedo las tormentas.

—Demasiado —le pareció entender Astrid a Cubo—. Thor me odia.

Astrid rió con simpatía y negó con la cabeza.

—Thor no te odia, Cubo, es el metal lo que atrae a los rayos —aclaró la bruja, extraordinariamente familiarizada con ese problema que tantas veces lo había usado para su beneficio—, ¿por qué no pruebas a ponerte otro tipo de protección en la cabeza? Quizás puedas usar un casco de madera durante los meses de invierno y los días de tormenta. Puedo asegurarte que tus migrañas desaparecerán en gran medida gracias a eso, aunque me temo que no pueda hacer mucho más por la lesión de tu cabeza.

Ambos vikingos entrecruzaron las miradas no muy convencidos y Boñigo preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabes que el metal atrae los rayos?

—¿Quieres hacer una prueba? —sugirió Astrid alzando una ceja—. Está bien.

La bruja cogió una espada que había apoyada contra la pared e indicó a los vikingos que la siguieran. Los tres salieron hacia la bajada de la colina y Astrid clavó la espada a una distancia prudencial de la casa.

—Bien, cuando empiece la tormenta fijaros desde la ventana cómo los rayos caen sobre la espada.

—Espera, ¿acaso habrá tormenta hoy? —preguntó Boñigo mirando al cielo junto a Cubo—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber eso?

La bruja sonrió y, de repente, se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos que asustó a los vikingos.

—Ya me contaréis vuestras conclusiones —dijo ella con inocencia.

Astrid siempre sabía cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Era parte de su magia saberlo e incluso controlarlo. Podía convocar y disipar grandes tormentas si era necesario, aunque siempre le habían advertido que cuanto menos se manipulara la naturaleza y la voluntad de los Dioses, mejor. La bruja había sabido desde el momento que se había despertado en los brazos de Hipo que ese día iba a caer una buena tormenta y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor. Después de todo, ella había sido bendecida con el poder de Thor, por lo que era natural que ella se sintiera como pez en el agua cuando las paredes temblaban por los truenos y el cielo oscuro se iluminaba por los relámpagos.

Cuando Astrid bajó al pueblo tenía toda la intención de irse a casa para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el barro del pelo y la cara. Sin embargo, un conjunto de malas casualidades —un niño de dos años perdido que se había pegado a sus faldas, llorando a moco tendido y suplicándole que le ayudara a encontrar a su madre; el desmayo de un hombre que afortunadamente había quedado en un susto o el tener que curar una quemadura causada por tocar un hierro demasiado caliente de un Patapez frustrado y furioso— provocó que no sólo no pudiera lavarse, sino que encima llegó tarde al interrogatorio y terminó calada a causa de la tormenta que la había pillado camino al Gran Salón.

Einar estaba junto a la puerta de la sala del Consejo esperándola. Frunció su ceño, interrogante por su aspecto.

—Me he caído subiendo a casa de Cubo y, ya sabes, la tormenta —se excusó la bruja sacudiendo los hombros y le sonrió.

El niño, en cambio, no respondió a su sonrisa. Se redujo a abrirle la puerta y a decir:

—Te están esperando.

Astrid pensaba que había conseguido pasar el día sin verse influenciada por los nervios, pero se vio obligada a contener una arcada tan pronto entró en la sala del Consejo. Estaba muy oscuro, estando únicamente iluminado el fondo de la sala, lugar donde se encontraban Bardo, Eret y Estoico. Hacía frío y le sorprendió que no hubieran encendido el fuego. Astrid no tardó en suponer que tal vez el frío fuera un factor para intimidar a las interrogadas, dado que las brujas sufrían el frío más que los humanos si no llevaban sus ropajes. La joven, pese a los nervios, se acercó con paso lento y la cabeza alta, sin darles el lujo de mostrar su tensión. Sus pasos resonaban en la oscura sala y sólo se escuchaban los sonidos del carboncillo de Eret contra el papel y la lluvia caer sobre sus cabezas, a muchos metros por encima de ellos.

Cuando Astrid apareció ante la luz, los tres hombres tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes al definir su aspecto mojado, sucio y desaliñado: Eret no pudo evitar sonreír, como si no le sorprendiera en absoluto que se presentara cubierta de barro y calada hasta los huesos y Bardo sencillamente tensó los labios. Estoico, en cambio, dejó sus notas sobre la mesa, se quitó la capa de piel de oso y se la puso a la bruja sobre los hombros. Astrid se sintió tan abrumada por su gesto que no supo darle las gracias, pero Estoico le presionó suavemente los hombros, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Antes de que la bruja pudiera sentarse, Eret se levantó y ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. En otras circunstancias, Astrid le hubiera dado un manotazo, pero Hipo ya le había advertido que Eret daba la mano para medir la temperatura corporal de quien estaba interrogando. Por suerte para ella, el vínculo iba a ser útil esta vez, dado que su cuerpo llevaba tiempo siendo lo bastante tibio como para pasar por humana. Le dio un apretón quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero Eret se redujo a asentir y guiñarle el ojo con complicidad. Astrid, en cambio, se mantuvo fría, sin deseo de mostrar ningún tipo de emoción para no dejarse en evidencia. Se sentó en la silla vacía que había ante los tres hombres, separados únicamente por la mesa del Consejo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo el Jefe de Beren tan pronto Estoico volvió a su sitio.

—No voy a disculparme por priorizar mi trabajo con la gente de esta aldea, señor —respondió Astrid sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz—. Y estoy aquí, ¿no? No es que haya intentado escaquearme o algo por el estilo.

La bruja se acomodó en la silla cruzando sus piernas y luchando por no tiritar más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

—Bien, repasemos los datos básicos antes de comenzar el interrogatorio —dijo Bardo leyendo sus notas—. Te llamas Astrid Moen y provienes de Beren. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Rick y Fredda Moen —respondió la bruja recordando los nombres que le había mencionado Kateriina antes.

—¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento? —preguntó Eret entonces.

—Cumplo veintiuno el próximo veintiuno de junio —indicó la bruja no muy contenta de dar ese detalle, pero era mejor anexionarse a la verdad en lo que pudiera para no caer en incoherencias.

—¿En el solsticio de verano? —cuestionó Bardo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, coincide con la boda.

Astrid no había caído hasta un tiempo después que el enlace de Hipo caía el mismo día que su cumpleaños. Jamás le había querido dar más importancia de la debida a su aniversario, más teniendo en cuenta que no lo había celebrado nunca. Hilda, su antigua tutora, le había preparado alguna que otra tarta cuando era muy pequeña, pero desde que Le Fey la había tenido cruzada no se había atrevido a volver hacerlo. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que los dioses se habían reído de ella al haber marcado la boda de Hipo el mismo día que su cumpleaños. No le había querido contar nada a nadie, convencida de que Hipo y Brusca serían capaces de organizar algo para celebrarlo. Astrid odiaba ser el centro de atención, así que se había mantenido en silencio pese a las insistencias de sus amigos por conocer la fecha.

—¿Hace cuánto que llevas aquí? —continuó Eret con una sonrisa amable.

—Desde poco antes de iniciar el invierno —respondió Astrid con sequedad—. Mis padres se enteraron que Gothi buscaba una ayudante, pagaron mi viaje a Isla Mema con todos sus ahorros y cuando llegué aquí el jefe Haddock y la galena me entrevistaron y me aceptaron.

—¿Puedes ratificar eso, Estoico? —cuestionó Bardo volteándose al jefe de Isla Mema.

Estoico no había abierto la boca todavía, pero su expresión era muy seria, casi se diría que enfadada. Torció el gesto y su respuesta muy concisa:

—Sí, lo ratifico.

Astrid contuvo su semblante de alivio. Cuando ella había llegado a la aldea tras su primer encuentro con Hipo, con una migraña terrible a causa de la distancia que el vikingo había forzado entre ellos y obligada a robar ropa para pasar como una más, Astrid había hechizado a la aldea para que la acogieran sin problemas, incluso hizo que la idolatraran. Hipo le había exigido a romper el hechizo, pero Astrid jamás modificó los recuerdos de Estoico y el resto de ciudadanos. Al padre de su amante lo había embrujado y manipulado para que su respuesta positiva fuera casi automática. Se consolaba al pensar que su magia seguía vigente en él, pues lo último que necesitaba era tener a Estoico en su contra también.

—¿Cual es exactamente tu rol en esta aldea? —preguntó Bardo tras revisar sus notas.

—Brindar apoyo a Gothi —dijo Astrid con sequedad—. Preparo los ungüentos y atiendo a los pacientes que ella me asigna, generalmente con afecciones menores.

—¿Conseguir curar a una aldea entera de una epidemia es una afección menor? —objetó Bardo muy serio.

Astrid se esforzó en no poner los ojos en blanco, pero habiendo escuchado el discurso de Einar durante la comida, no le sorprendía en absoluto que intentaran pillarla por esa vía.

—La clave para tratar una epidemia es precisamente evitar que se extienda —explicó la bruja—. Es una noción básica de la medicina: cuarentena, higiene, alimentación adecuada y agua. Gothi declaró la cuarentena tan pronto detectó la enfermedad y cuando cayó enferma yo seguí haciendo lo que habíamos dictaminado desde el principio.

—Sin embargo, muchos remarcan que fuistes hasta obsesiva con el asunto de la higiene —señaló Bardo leyendo sus notas por encima—. ¿Es cierto que ordenaste a Hipo Haddock ordenara a los ciudadanos a lavarse todos los días? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Cómo puede saber una chica que jamás ha tenido una formación en medicina que la enfermedad no se extendería si la gente se mantenía limpia?

Eret se removió incómodo ante la actitud impulsiva de Bardo, mientras que Estoico tenía la vista clavada en Astrid. La bruja, en cambio, se mantuvo calmada.

—Jamás obligué a Hipo a que hiciera nada —contestó Astrid con frialdad—. Ni su padre ni Gothi estaban en condiciones para manejar la situación, por lo que ambos cubrimos sus puestos como mejor supimos hacerlo. ¿Que cuál fue el objetivo de mis insistencias por mantener una higiene adecuada en la aldea? Evitar el contagio —la bruja resopló—. ¿Han estado alguna vez resfriados?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

—Como ya he dicho y Lord Noldor ha remarcado muy bien es que yo no tengo más formación en medicina que la que me ha enseñado Gothi —explicó Astrid consciente de que aquello era en parte mentira—. Sin embargo, todos nos hemos contagiado de un resfriado por mantener contacto de piel contra piel con alguien que se ha quitado los mocos con la mano. No se necesita ser un maestro en el arte de la medicina para hacer tal observación. Además, funcionó ¿no? La epidemia se erradicó gracias a mi obsesión por la limpieza.

Noldor apretó los puños, aunque había bajado la mirada a sus notas para que no pudiera leer su expresión de frustración. Astrid adivinó una sonrisa bajo la frondosa barba de Estoico y ella tuvo que contenerse a hacer lo mismo. Eret, sin embargo, tenía los ojos clavados en ella muy serio y comentó:

—La epidemia se cobró dos víctimas mortales, ¿me equivoco?

La bruja cruzó los brazos bajo la capa de Estoico.

—El patriarca de los Gormdsen y Brenna Haugsen —respondió Astrid muy seria.

—Comentan que estuvistes que los dos en el momento de su muerte.

—Sí, Brenna murió en mis brazos —dijo la bruja.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti —señaló el hombre con simpatía.

Astrid no respondió. No deseaba recordar a Brenna ahora. A veces todavía soñaba con ella, de lo mucho que lloraba a causa de las alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre y el dolor mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo suplicando que su madre viniera con ella.

—¿Puedes hablarnos de cómo murió Haran Gormdsen? —preguntó Bardo de repente.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sin comprender bien a quién se refería.

—Es el nombre del Viejo Gormdsen, Astrid —matizó Estoico al percibir su confusión—. Bardo, ya hemos discutido esto. La muerte de Haran Gormdsen queda fuera de la jurisprudencia de estos interrogatorios.

Ambos jefes estaban muy tensos, tanto que parecía que iban abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro en cualquier momento.

—La familia Gormdsen sigue demandando justicia, Estoico. Algo que te niegas a dárselo una y otra vez.

—Sí, pero el caso está cerrado —insistió Estoico furioso—. Pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

—Estoico, no tienes voz en…

—Puedo responder a las preguntas en lo relacionado a la muerte del Viejo Gormdsen —les interrumpió Astrid de forma precipitada. Estoico y Bardo se voltearon hacia ella y la bruja mantuvo su mejor semblante—. No me importa, no es que haya nada que ocultar.

—Astrid, no tienes por qué hacerlo —remarcó el jefe de Isla Mema inquieta.

—Como he dicho, señor, no tengo nada que ocultar.

La falta de pruebas contra ella eran su único consuelo y Astrid se redujo a repetir lo mismo que había dicho la última vez que le preguntaron sobre el asunto. Bardo y Eret, en cambio, parecían dispuestos a aprovechar esta inusual oportunidad.

—¿Quién más estuvo atendiendo a los enfermos? —preguntó Eret.

—Hipo y Brusca Thornston —contestó Astrid—. Sólo estábamos Brusca y yo cuando Gormdsen murió y estaba yo sola con él cuando falleció.

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue el momento de su muerte? —demandó Noldor.

—El anciano casi no podía respirar por su cuenta y murió a consecuencia de un infarto, seguramente por la falta de aire y la enfermedad.

Eret asintió y parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema de no ser por la repentina pregunta de Noldor:

—¿Qué le dijiste a Haran Gormdsen en su lecho de muerte, Astrid?

Astrid palideció y Bardo Noldor sonrió satisfecho por pillarla desprevenida.

—Varios testigos aseguran que te vieron hablando con Haran Gormdsen poco antes de que certificaras su muerte.

—Bardo, no vayas por allí… —intentó advertirle Estoico, pero el Jefe de Beren le ignoró.

—¿Sabías que Haran Gormdsen fue un reconocido cazador de brujas? La bruja y reina Le Fey arrancó a su hija Rosethorn de los brazos de su esposa al poco de nacer. Modificó la memoria de todos menos la suya, pues yo mismo conocí esta historia dicha de su boca, antes de enfermar. Se encontró con Le Fey y ésta le maldijo para que termina en el estado vegetativo en el que todos los de la isla le habéis conocido. Así que permite que vuelva a preguntarte: ¿qué le dijiste a Haran Gormdsen en su lecho de muerte?

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, más allá de las frías paredes de la sala del Consejo. La lluvia se intensificó tanto que casi parecía estar cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Astrid tenía los ojos clavados en aquel hombre, tan lleno de ira, rabia y dolor.

Los ojos de un cazador.

—Incluso el más senil de los hombres merece que lo acompañen en sus últimos momentos en el Midgar —mintió Astrid con frialdad—. No podía hacer nada por él, así que me reduje a permanecer a su lado y darle consuelo hasta que murió. No recuerdo que le dije exactamente, pero su pasado me es totalmente indiferente, señor. Me reduje a hacer mi trabajo y, probablemente, de lo único que se me puede acusar es de no haber supervisado el cadáver para evitar su profanación. Pero soy humana, Lord Noldor, y no puedo estar en diez sitios a la vez. Espero que tanto usted como los Gormdsen comprendan que mi prioridad era cuidar de los vivos, no de los muertos.

Aquello fue como una cuchillada en el pecho del hombre. Pese a ser una burda mentira, Astrid había soltado el discurso con tal convencimiento que había incomodado a los presentes. Sería hipócrita ofenderse por sus acusaciones y era cierto que seguía sin arrepentirse de haber matado al Viejo Gormdsen, pero Astrid no le gustaba ser cuestionada.

—Sin embargo…

—Bardo, cambia de tema ya. Astrid ya te ha dado una respuesta sobre el asunto —le interrumpió Estoico furioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Lord Noldor, aún nos quedan bastantes temas que tratar —añadió Eret violento.

Bardo se vio forzado a dar su brazo a torcer. Durante la siguiente hora, Astrid tuvo que responder preguntas sobre su rutina, su relación con Gothi, con Brusca y con otras personas de la aldea. Hablaron del Festival del Deshielo, aunque para su buena suerte, Eret no le hizo muchas preguntas ni mencionó nada de lo que Astrid le había echado en cara sobre la actividad de los cazadores contra la mujeres. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que saliera en la conversación el parto de las gemelas Haugsen.

—¿Por qué atendiste tú el parto? —preguntó Eret.

—Gothi había marchado ese día a la Isla de los Marginados con Lord Haddock —explicó Astrid con voz cansada, se moría de hambre y no podía esperar el momento de volver a su casa—. Al no estar ella, tuve que asistir yo a Faye.

—Faye Haugsen habla maravillas de ti —remarcó Lord Noldor—. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas que sucedieron en dicho parto que han despertado mi curiosidad. La señora Haugsen asegura que no se acuerda de la mayor parte del alumbramiento hasta que le diste algo que le ayudó a recuperar la consciencia e incluso le brindó energías para dar a la luz a sus hijas. ¿Qué le diste?

—Un simple brebaje compuesto por raíces, hierbas y agua —respondió Astrid sin querer dar más detalles.

—Especifica los ingredientes, muchacha.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua indignada.

—¿Acaso tiene el suficiente conocimiento sobre medicina como para valorar si lo que le di a Faye era válido o no? ¿O acaso pretende colar una acusación por debajo de la manga? —le recriminó Astrid furiosa—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de medicina y, de verdad se lo digo, a menos que realmente consideren que esta información aporta algo real a este interrogatorio, me gustaría que prosiguiéramos para que podamos acabar lo antes posible.

—No eres tú la que decide cuándo ha de acabar esta entrevista, jovencita —espetó Bardo furibundo.

—Tampoco es usted nadie para cuestionar mi trabajo —escupió la bruja colérica.

—¡Astrid! —le llamó la atención Estoico—. Hablas con tu antiguo Jefe y has de mostrar respeto hacia él. Todos estamos cansados y entiendo que quieras acabar esto de una vez, pero eso no quita porque tengas que perder las formas.

La bruja cruzó sus piernas y los fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, la llamada de atención de Estoico le había venido bien para recordarle que no debía perder la compostura bajo ningún concepto. El cansancio y la situación la estaba superando.

—Bardo, prosigue con tus preguntas —le indicó Estoico con severidad—, pero olvídate del brebaje y enfócate en terminar. Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Noldor vino conveniente no discutir con él, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a bajar el tono:

—Faye cree que su segunda hija nació muerta.

—No es cierto —replicó Astrid con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuestionas a una madre que ha dado luz a tantos hijos?

—No, pero la diferencia entre Faye y yo es que ella estaba dominada por el pánico y yo era la que sujetaba el bebé —destacó Astrid—. La niña no estaba muerta cuando salió de su madre, lo único que hice fue masajear el pecho para alentar los latidos de su corazón que eran un tanto irregulares.

Noldor sonrió de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando que sacara ese tema en concreto.

—Es curioso que hables de eso, porque la niña presume de tener una marca no menos que curiosa en esa zona —apuntó el hombre.

—Una marca de nacimiento —aclaró Astrid.

—Que tiene la misma forma que la herida que había aparecido en el pecho del cadáver profanado de Haran Gormdsen —continuó Bardo con voz sombría—. Es curioso… Astrid, pero es mucha casualidad que aparezcan en dos personas cuyo último y primer momento estuvieron en contacto directo contigo.

Astrid ya había supuesto que Noldor era lo bastante inteligente como para hacer una asociación tan simple. Estaba segura de que esperaba que Astrid rompiera a llorar o saliera corriendo de aquella sala infernal, pero ella no era una humana. Ella era una bruja, una antigua general de un gran ejército a la que no había que infravalorar. Astrid sostuvo su mirada y sonrió con inocencia, consciente de que debía sacar su última carta sobre la mesa.

—Dígame, Lord Noldor, ¿tan desesperado está por contentar a su amiga Ingrid Gormdsen que sería capaz de echarme a la hoguera sin tener más pruebas de un posible crimen de brujería?

Eret abrió la boca atónito ante la revelación de Astrid mientras que Estoico giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el Jefe de Beren, incapaz de creerse que su supuesto amigo se hubiera aliado hasta tal punto con los que eran ahora mismo sus mayores enemigos en la aldea. Bardo, en cambio, se quedó en silencio, aunque sus ojos lo decían todo.

Astrid acababa de ganarse un enemigo más a su larga lista

—Creo que es todo por hoy, Astrid —dijo Estoico tras un momento en silencio—. Puedes retirarte.

La bruja estaba encantada de irse y se incorporó de un salto, pero Bardo Noldor gritó de repente:

—¡No he terminado! Soy su jefe y yo dictamino cuando ha de marcharse. Aún no tengo del todo claro qué hiciste durante las noches del Festival del Deshielo, cuando Caius desapareció, o las noches en las que los dos grupos de guardias fueron asesinados.

Estoico se levantó de su silla furioso, dispuesto a replicar, pero Eret se adelantó para calmar el ambiente:

—Lord Noldor, no tenemos nada que justifique que Astrid sea…

—¡Cállate, chico! —chilló Noldor y se dirigió a ella—. Siéntate, chiquilla.

Sin embargo, Astrid no obedeció. Se quedó en pie donde estaba, sin inmutarse ni un ápice por la violenta reacción del hombre. Aquello pareció enfurecerle mucho más, pero Astrid jamás se doblegaría por nadie. Mucho menos por alguien como Bardo Noldor.

—Tienes la suerte de que cuentas con el respaldo de mi hija, quién no para de insistir que te conoce de siempre aunque yo puedo jurar que jamás he visto tu cara —escupió Noldor—. Sin embargo, en nada te pareces a tus padres. Gente honrada, trabajadora y leal, lo mejor de lo mejor de Beren. ¿Pero qué eres tú? Nadie, solo una vergüenza para ellos.

Aunque Astrid no debía mostrarse afectada por un discurso tan ponzoñoso como aquel, no pudo evitar sentirse herida por sus palabras, pues Bardo Noldor tenía mucha razón en una cosa: Astrid no era nadie. Sin nombre, sin una identidad. Ella no era honrada y ya no podía presumir de ser leal. Era una mentirosa, una aprovechada y una asesina. Sí, puede que su estancia en Isla Mema la hubiera cambiado, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma que no hacía mucho tiempo abanderaba la causa de Le Fey.

Porque siempre había sido eso: nadie.

—Bardo, déjala en paz —le ordenó Estoico con severidad.

—¡Me ha faltado al respeto! ¡A mí! ¡A su jefe! —gruñó el jefe.

—Decir la verdad no es faltar al respeto —musitó Astrid apretando los puños para impedir que saliera la magia de sus dedos—. No respondo a sus órdenes, solo a las de mi jefe actual que es Lord Haddock. Así que, por mi parte y con todo el respeto que puedo mostrarle hacia usted, le digo con suma humildad: váyase a la mierda.

Eret tuvo que sujetar a Noldor para que el hombre no se abalanzara sobre ella, mientras que Estoico rodeó la mesa para cogerla con brusquedad del brazo y sacarla de la sala del Consejo. Einar dio un salto cuando Estoico abrió la puerta con violencia y frunció el ceño al ver al niño allí quieto.

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vete a tu casa! —le ordenó Estoico.

—Pero…

—¡Ahora! —rugió el Jefe de Isla Mema cerrando la puerta de una patada.

El niño obedeció temeroso y Astrid aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre. Estoico la fulminó con la mirada, pero no le chilló, solo se redujo a decir:

—Sígueme.

La bruja acató su orden sin quejarse, pues no veía prudente ganarse también la animadversión de Estoico. La guió por unas galerías contiguas al Gran Salón en las que Astrid podía escuchar las voces gritonas de los habitantes de Isla Mema riendo mientras cenaban y, sobre sus cabezas, oyó al cielo tronar furioso, como si estuviera vaticinando algo, pero era difícil interpretarlo desde aquellos oscuros pasillos. Astrid no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente cansada tras casi dos horas de interrogatorio y caminaba como si arrastrara un Gronkle de los pies. Por suerte para ella, no fueron muy lejos y terminaron en las cocinas del Gran Salón. Astrid jamás había estado en aquel lugar, pero era cálido y lo bastante amplio para que hubieran un Nadder y un Escaldrón moviéndose libremente para avivar los fuegos y calentar el agua de las comidas. Las cocineras apenas repararon en su presencia y Estoico le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara hasta el fondo de la estancia, lugar donde se encontraba una mesa sucia de mondaduras de verduras y huesos de la carne que se había deshuesado para el estofado de la cena. Estoico le pidió que se sentara y fue a hablar con una de las cocineras. Al poco apareció con dos boles llenos de estofado recién hecho a la vez que las mujeres se retiraban del lugar. Los dragones se quedaron a un lado, observándolos curiosos y hablando muy bajito entre ellos para que ella no pudiera escucharlos.

Las tripas hambrientas de Astrid rugieron alegres.

Estoico tiró los restos de comida que había sobre la mesa con el brazo y se acomodó frente a ella. Astrid no entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo: no sabía si Estoico iba a echarle la bronca, si había descubierto que efectivamente era una bruja y había envenenado la comida para matarla o sencillamente había decidido esconderse en la cocina con ella hasta que a Bardo Noldor se le pasara el cabreo.

—Come —le ordenó el hombre con severidad.

Astrid no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar en que fueran a envenenarla y quería pensar que ese no era el estilo de Estoico Haddock. Sería muy decepcionante de ser así. Bruja y humano comieron en silencio y Astrid miraba de reojo al padre de Hipo para leer sus expresiones, pero el hombre estaba demasiado enfocado en su comida como para poder sacar nada en claro. Estoico terminó antes que ella y soltó un eructo. Musitó una disculpa avergonzado y Astrid sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. Durante el rato en el que Astrid terminó de comer, Estoico pareció librar su propia batalla interna y no estaba segura si era muy conveniente para ella que le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas.

—Jefe, si tiene que echarme la bronca, prefiero que lo haga ya. Soy consciente que me lo merezco —dijo Astrid cansada.

—¿Crees que debería simplemente regañarte, Astrid? Insultar a un Jefe, sea de la tribu que sea, tiene una pena según nuestras leyes —respondió Estoico molesto—. Pensaba que eras muchísimo más lista, ¿cómo se te ocurre desafiar a Bardo Noldor? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo rencoroso que es.

—¿Desafiar? —replicó la bruja ofendida—. ¡Estoy harta de tener que callarme cada vez que se me cuestiona o se me insulta!

Estoico soltó un suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tal y como solía hacer su hijo.

—Ibas muy bien en el interrogatorio, Astrid. ¿Eres consciente de lo que va a suceder ahora?

—No voy a desnudarme delante de ellos, si es lo que se piensa —dijo Astrid con furia—. No tienen pruebas, no tienen nada.

—No tendrán nada contra ti, pero has insultado a Noldor, le has humillado ante mí y su compañero. Para él eso es más que suficiente para considerarte sospechosa de brujería —aclaró Estoico con voz apagada.

—Usted es el Jefe de esta aldea —le recordó Astrid con severidad—. Impídalo.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —aseguró él golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a la bruja—. No sé qué te piensas que es esto, pero los Jefes no tenemos un poder absoluto. Por mucho que quiera, por mucho que sepa que esto está mal, si la voluntad del Consejo es ésta, debo obedecer y cumplir con mi deber.

—Un Jefe protege a los suyos —dijo Astrid con severidad.

Estoico alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Astrid cayó que había sido un error citar a su amante y se maldijo a sí misma por no poder enmendarlo.

—Hipo —confesó apartando la mirada avergonzada.

Estoico musitó algo que Astrid no entendió y se frotó los ojos agotado. La bruja esperaba que el hombre se pusiera a interrogarla sobre su amistad con Hipo, pero le sorprendió diciendo:

—A veces me gustaría que todo fuera diferente, ¿sabes? No sé cómo ha podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo —Estoico rascó con sus dedos las vetas de la mesa—. No voy a excusarme, porque no debo hacerlo. Sé que no lo he hecho bien. No he protegido a mi tribu, no he sabido guiar al Consejo y no he salvaguardado la felicidad de mi hijo. ¡Ojalá todo fuera diferente!

Astrid avistó la humedad en sus ojos verdes, aunque Estoico Haddock no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Tenía demasiado orgulloso como para venirse abajo ante una chica que era prácticamente una desconocida para él. Sin embargo, Astrid sintió una lástima inmensa por él, pues aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que el Jefe Haddock era un hombre aún relativamente joven y con muy buena salud, parecía que había envejecido sustancialmente durante las últimas semanas debido al estrés y la situación de la isla.

—Mirar al pasado y estancarse en el "¿y si?" no sirve de nada —comentó Astrid jugando con los restos de su comida—. Lo que importa es saber qué pasos se han de dar para enmendar nuestros errores.

Estoico sonrió con desgana y la observó unos segundos.

—No sabes lo que es gobernar a la contra.

—No, por supuesto que no —concordó la bruja—, pero sé lo que es cagarla y tener que trabajar para arreglar mis fallos. No juzgo su forma de gobierno, Jefe. Es un buen hombre que claramente se desvive por esta tribu y hace todo lo que puede. Su hijo ha sacado claramente eso de usted, pero…

—¿Pero?

Estoico parecía expectante, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta que le ayudara a resolver aquel embrollo.

—El deber no siempre es lo correcto —sentenció la bruja y tragó saliva—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El Jefe de Isla Mema asintió con la cabeza, curioso, y Astrid se lamió sus labios resecos un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Y si encontraran a una bruja?

—Astrid…

—No, escuche, sé que usted sólo cree en lo que ve —señaló ella con nerviosismo—, pero pongamos un caso hipotético de que existen y que hay una bruja viviendo en esta isla, pero que lo hace de forma pacífica. Una bruja que ha decidido vivir una vida normal entre humanos y que ha sido parte de esta comunidad desde ya ni puede recordar cuando. Una bruja que en nada ha tenido que ver con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos aquí, pero que igualmente se la acusa de tales crímenes por poseer el don de la magia. El deber actual dictamina que hay que matar a todas las brujas en esta isla, ¿pero cree que sería lo correcto? Aún sabiendo que esa mujer es inocente.

No había que ser muy avispada para conocer la respuesta. Estoico Haddock era un hombre de honor que lo había dado todo por su tribu: su felicidad, su estabilidad familiar y su vida entera. Sin embargo, como la propia Astrid había señalado, Estoico sabía diferenciar el deber con lo correcto y hasta entonces siempre había contado con un Consejo que le había escuchado y respaldado en todas sus decisiones. Ahora Estoico estaba solo y todo se veía mucho más grande y aterrador cuando no se tenía apenas a nadie salvaguardando sus espaldas. Y, aún así, Astrid esperaba que Estoico fuera hacer lo correcto si se diera las circunstancias de que hubiera condenas de brujería.

Estuviera ella o no entre las acusadas.

—Para ser sola la hija de un pescador tienes una sabiduría envidiable, muchacha —apuntó Estoico sorprendido.

—El estatus social no tiene nada que ver con la lógica, señor —objetó Astrid con frialdad.

—Cierto, pero hay quienes consideran que una mujer con ideas es peligroso.

—Sí, son los mismos que decidan quemarlas vivas por aspirar a algo más que casarse, tener hijos y cuidar una casa —señaló la bruja—. Sería sumamente decepcionante descubrir que en Isla Mema también piensan así.

—Puedo asegurarte que no —juró Estoico con mesura.

El Jefe de Isla Mema se levantó de su asiento y se estiró. Astrid sintió la piel ponérsele de gallina al escuchar el crujido de sus huesos resentidos por la tensión.

—Deberías lavarte e ir a casa a dormir —sugirió Estoico—. Debes estar agotada. No te preocupes por Noldor de momento, yo me encargaré de él. Le diré a Gothi que te dé el día libre mañana para que puedas descansar.

—Gracias, Jefe.

Astrid le devolvió su capa y el Jefe la colgó de su brazo. Caminó hasta la salida cuando Estoico la llamó de nuevo. Astrid se volteó.

—¿Cómo has acabado llena de barro?

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—Me caí subiendo a casa de Cubo y Boñigo, ¿por qué?

Estoico no respondió, aunque parecía muy pensativo, y Astrid arrugó la frente sin entender nada. Aún así, el hombre no parecía tener intención de ahondar más sobre el asunto, aunque sí formuló una última pregunta:

—Antes me has dicho que, por lo general, una mujer que aspira a ser algo más que esposa y madre siempre estará en el punto de mira, ¿qué es lo que ambicionas tú, Astrid?

¿Qué deseaba ella por encima todo? Encontrar a su familia, dejar su pasado atrás y seguir hacia delante. Ella no era codiciosa en absoluto, pues nunca había poseído nada que fuera realmente suyo. Siendo más joven, su mayor objetivo había sido alcanzar el puesto de General para tener poder dentro del aquelarre. Sin embargo, aquello había sido un sueño vacío, ya que el poder nunca le había dado nada más que disgustos y dolores de cabeza y sólo había que ver a Hipo y a su padre para comprender que ni entre los humanos resultaba atractivo tenerlo.

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro, pero conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo había habido una cosa que había anhelado tanto o más que conocer la identidad de su familia:

—Sólo quiero ser dueña de mi vida y mi destino.

—Un alma libre —observó Estoico sonriendo con tristeza.

—Me gusta pensar que lo soy —coincidió la bruja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El Jefe murmuró algo que Astrid no llegó a entender, pero terminó deseándole buenas noches y se retiró al Gran Salón. La bruja consiguió encontrar una salida cerca de las cocinas que la llevó directamente al exterior. Había dejado de diluviar, aunque el cielo nocturno aún albergaba nubes tormentosas que gruñían truenos de forma silenciosa. Hacía bastante frío, aunque el olor a lluvia y tierra mojada resultaba agradable para sus fosas nasales tras el aroma embriagador a comida que parecía habérsele quedado en el pelo. Sin embargo, Astrid no pensaba que fuera conveniente irse a los manantiales sola, ya no sólo porque estaba convencida de que se pondría pronto a llover otra vez, sino porque tampoco se fiaba de que Bardo, Eret o incluso los Gormdsen no fueran a buscarla. La otra opción era bañarse en su casa, como solía hacer Gothi, en un barreño de madera que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la anciana. A Astrid le quedaba un poco pequeña, pero sería suficiente por esa noche.

El regreso a casa se le hizo eterno, le pesaban los ojos y le inspiraba una enorme pereza tener que lavarse antes de irse a dormir. Gothi la estaba esperando con una taza humeante de una infusión del sueño y unos panecillos dulces que al parecer había horneado Sigrid Thornston para ella.

—También la chica Thornston me ha pedido que te diga que mañana a la mañana se pasará a buscarte, ya me ha explicado que vas ayudarles con lo de la ropa de la boda —escribió Gothi—. Le he dicho que se pase a media mañana para que puedas dormir un poco más.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó la bruja.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien que les ayudes, son buena gente a pesar de que los gemelos parecen haber sido engendrados por el mismísimo Loki —comentó Gothi—. Además, te mereces un día de descanso, has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente

—Gracias —dijo la bruja conmovida—. De verdad.

—Te he preparado un baño, por cierto —dijo la anciana—. Estás que das asco verte.

Astrid soltó una risita, pero asintió con complicidad. Antes de que pudiera terminarse el té y un panecillo, Gothi escribió en el suelo:

—Él está arriba.

La bruja se ruborizó y Gothi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes decirle que deje de entrar por la ventana? Un día de estos se va a matar y no quiero ser yo la que le explique a su padre la razón por la que se estaba colando en tu habitación.

—Le llamaré la atención de tu parte, pero dudo que vaya hacerme caso. Es un cabezón —dijo Astrid con una mueca.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien.

Astrid tardó más de lo debido en darse por aludida, pero Gothi ya se había retirado a su habitación antes de que la bruja pudiera replicar. Subió a su cuarto y escuchó los susurros de Hipo hablando con Desdentao. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la bruja frunció el ceño al ver que las paredes y el suelo de su cuarto estaban limpias de los papeles que ella había pegado con la saliva del Furia Nocturna durante el último par de semanas. Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo con Desdentao acurrucado alrededor de su cuerpo y ambos parecían concentrados en los montones de papeles ordenados que había ante ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó la bruja escandalizada al ver que todo el tiempo que había invertido en organizar sus apuntes se habían ido al garete.

Hipo y Desdentao levantaron la vista al escuchar su voz e Hipo dio un salto para correr a abrazarla. Astrid le habría dado un empujón enfadada por haber echado todo su trabajo a perder, pero su abrazo era tan cálido y él olía tan bien a jabón que Astrid no pudo evitar fundirse entre sus brazos. Pocos segundos después, Hipo rompió el abrazo para sujetarla de sus hombros y atosigarla a preguntas:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Qué te han dicho? Dime por favor que no te han hecho nada. Aunque de haber sido así me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Te han tenido mucho tiempo allí metida. ¿Ha intercedido mi padre por ti? ¿Qué te han preguntado?

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Astrid abrumada—. ¡Vas hacer que me explote la cabeza!

— _Pues si te digo yo cómo la tengo… ¡Lleva toda la tarde así de insoportable!_ —se quejó Desdentao.

Las mejillas de Hipo se tintaron de rojo por la vergüenza, pero Astrid le compensó acunando su rostro con su mano y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Estoy bien, Hipo —le aseguró la bruja con una leve sonrisa—. Bien dentro de las circunstancias, porque no he salido muy bien parada de la entrevista.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el vikingo preocupado.

Astrid no tenía muchas ganas de contarle todos los detalles de lo sucedido, pero sabía que Hipo no la dejaría en paz hasta que no tuviera todas sus respuestas. La bruja suspiró agotada, pero se lo narró todo. Desde las preguntas más tontas hasta su inconsciencia de echarle en cara a Noldor su relación con Ingrid Gormdsen.

—Madre mía, Astrid, ¿no tienes una vocecita en la cabeza que te indique cuándo debes callarte? —le regañó Hipo frustrado.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende nada de esto?_ —le reprendió también Desdentao.

—¡¿Queréis dejarme en paz?! —exclamó la bruja con las mejillas encendidas—. ¡Llevaba casi dos horas de interrogatorio y ese hombre no paraba de humillarle! La he cagado, pero no me arrepiento, ¿vale? Si vais estar aquí echándome la bronca podéis iros por donde habéis venido.

Dragón y vikingo se cruzaron las miradas sintiéndose un tanto culpables y se disculparon con ella. La bruja aceptó sus disculpas, aunque aún seguía furiosa con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo? —demandó saber Astrid enfadada—. ¿Por qué habéis quitado todas mis notas de las paredes?

Hipo le sorprendió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, irritándola aún más.

—Tranquila, Astrid, esto te va a gustar —cogió de su mano e hizo que se colocara a su lado frente al montón de papeles—. Desdentao y yo hemos terminado de descifrar los títulos de las recetas y las hemos ordenado según el criterio que nos habías marcado.

La bruja abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Si aún quedaban una veintena de páginas que no había por dónde cogerlas —dijo ella sin creerselo.

Hipo se cruzó de piernas y sonrió entusiasmado. La bruja se ruborizó levemente al caer lo guapo que se veía con los ojos tan brillantes y orgullosos por su hallazgo.

—Digamos que hemos usado la lógica —Hipo cogió uno de los montones—. Este libro, aunque parezca caótico, en realidad se sostiene sobre una base numérica muy interesante. Tenemos siete categorías que tú misma has señalado: verduras, carne, pescado, estofados, empanadas, postres y metodología de cocinado.¿Sabías que el siete es un número primo?

Astrid le miró sin comprender.

—¿Entiendo que las matemáticas no son tu punto fuerte? —comentó el vikingo algo azorado.

—No, por lo que agradecería que te redujeras a hablar en un idioma que pueda entenderte.

— _Es un rarito de las mates, eso va a suponer un auténtico reto para él_ —observó Desdentao con un tono cariñoso y de burla.

Hipo le golpeó con suavidad en el pecho y el dragón se rió.

—Intentaré ser lo menos técnico posible, pero te prometo que es muy relevante lo que te voy a contar —apuntó el vikingo—. Los números primos son números que solo se pueden dividir entre sí mismos y el uno. Son números fascinantes y únicos y gracias a ellos se pueden calcular el mínimo común múltiplo y…

—Hipo —le interrumpió Astrid con impaciencia—. Al grano.

—Sí, perdona —se disculpó él apurado—. La cuestión es que que he contado el número de recetas y métodos que recoge el libro y son noventa y uno en total. Un número que aunque pueda parecer poco relevante a primera vista, en realidad, es la respuesta a la clave del libro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—Si a noventa y uno lo divides entre siete, te da trece. Otro número primo, por cierto —señaló él sonriente—. Por tanto, en teoría, cada montón debería tener trece recetas, así que he cogido las que ya habíamos traducido y las he ido distribuyendo en base a la categorización que marcaste. Después, las he ordenado por orden alfabético según el latín, ya que es el idioma en el que más se han redactado las recetas. Eso sin contar las que catorce que no he conseguido traducir porque no tiene fundamentación lingüística que tú y yo conozcamos.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido meter esas en los montones y ordenarlas?

—Eso ha sido lo más complicado, pero me he basado un poco en la distribución general de las recetas —explicó él—. Si te fijas, no es igual una receta de un estofado que la de un postre. Las extensiones y las estructuras son diferentes.

Hipo le pasó dos páginas diferentes para que lo viera por sí misma. Astrid estaba tan fascinada y desconcertada a la vez que le costaba encontrar las palabras.

—No estoy seguro del todo que el orden de las recetas sin traducir sea el correcto. Algunas letras se parecen a las del griego, así que lo he hecho en función a semejanzas que he sacado.

Astrid no estaba menos que impresionada. Él era un genio, no había otra forma de describirlo. No puedo no besarlo con fervor. Hipo se sorprendió por su gesto, pero pronto rodeó su cintura y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo. De no ser por el carraspeo incómodo que Desdentao soltó e hizo que se separaran, Astrid lo habría tomado allí mismo.

— _En lugar de hacer cosa que no ayuda a romper vuestro vínculo, tal vez deberíais preocuparos en juntar todo y deshacer lo que queda del hechizo_ —comentó el dragón irritado.

—Eso es lo más fácil —señaló Astrid victoriosa y cogió uno de los montones de papeles—. Ahora solo queda ordenar las categorías y formular el hechizo de revelación de secretos.

Humano y bruja organizaron los montones en orden alfabético según el latín. Metieron de nuevo el libro en las cubiertas e Hipo cosió con cuidado el lomo. Ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando el vikingo le entregó el libro terminado. Astrid podía sentir la magia que desprendía el libro, aunque le extrañó que no resaltara más de lo que había hecho cuando lo cogió por primera vez.

Astrid cogió aire antes de pronunciar el hechizo con aire solemne.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

La bruja volvió a pronunciar el hechizo.

Nada de nada.

— _No funciona_ —comentó Desdentao.

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta! —espetó la bruja con furia tirando el libro con violencia al suelo y se levantó con ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hipo.

—A bañarme —respondió ella malhumorada cogiendo un camisón limpio y una pastilla de jabón—. Necesito desconectar de toda esta mierda.

Dejó al vikingo con la palabra en la boca y bajó al jardín trasero. Por suerte para ella, todavía no se había puesto a llover, pero el agua del barreño se había quedado fría por haberse entretenido con Hipo y Desdentao. De mala gana, Astrid metió su mano en el agua y teniendo mucho cuidado de no soltar chispas se concentró en que su mano expulsara el calor de la electricidad. En cuestión de segundos, el agua empezó a humear vapor y Astrid se desvistió rápido para no morirse de frío. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse concienzudamente el pelo para eliminar cualquier rastro de barro y se preocupó en desenredarlo con los dedos. Cuando Astrid terminó de lavarse con esmero su cuerpo, se sentó dentro de la pequeña bañera y apoyó su cabeza contra el borde de madera para mirar al cielo nocturno.

Iba a ponerse a llover en cualquier momento. Astrid podía olerlo en el aire cargado de electricidad y humedad. Cuando formaba parte del aquelarre, a Astrid le gustaba salir a volar cuando el cielo estaba así de revuelto. Se sentía una sola con las nubes cargadas de agua y energía. Ahora, atascada entre los humanos, era frustrante verlo todo desde el suelo.

Ojalá pudiera volar libremente durante esas noches con Tormenta.

Seguro que a la Nadder le encantaba la idea.

La bruja hizo una mueca. Así que era ésta la sensación de frustración que Hipo y Desdentao sentían cada día por culpa del vínculo. Durante los primeros meses que había vivido en Isla Mema, Astrid había estado concienciándose de que jamás volvería a volar. Ahora, en cambio, tenía a Tormenta. Se preguntó si la Nadder vendría con ella si se lo pidiera una vez que rompiera el vínculo. Astrid le motivaba más la idea de marcharse acompañada por su amiga que coger un barco.

La bruja se ocultó la cara con las manos y ahogó un grito de rabia. ¿Cómo podía planear los pasos que iba a tomar después de romper el vínculo si ni siquiera había conseguido descifrar el recetario? Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que el grimorio tuviera el hechizo que rompería el vínculo. Astrid no paraba de agarrarse a clavos ardiendo y temía que la única esperanza que le quedaba fuera una decepción más para añadir a su lista. Además, había deseado con fervor poder romper el hechizo antes de las inspecciones y, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de su interrogatorio, Astrid estaba en el punto de mira.

No podía quedarse por mucho más tiempo en Isla Mema.

Tenía que marcharse, por muy adaptada y a gusto que se sintiera ahora.

Una de sus principales motivaciones para quedarse habían sido la necesidad de proteger a las mujeres de la aldea de Noldor y Eret. Sin embargo, pese a que aún quedaban bastantes por entrevistar —entre ellas Brusca y Gothi—, no habían habido quejas por parte de nadie; probablemente debido a la presencia de Estoico durante los interrogatorios que limitaban el trabajo de los cazadores.

Astrid no quería pensar en sus otras razones para quedarse aquí. No le gustaba la dolorosa sensación en su pecho cada vez que se imaginaba la situación. Jamás hubiera esperado que se encariñaría con un lugar lleno de humanos. Que tendría amigos, incluso una especie de mejor amiga como Brusca, quien era todo lo contrario a ella. O que conviviría con una figura tan sabia como Gothi, con la que había empezado muy mal, pero que ahora mantenían una relación de confianza y complicidad. Astrid desconocía lo que era tener una familia, pero supuso que Gothi había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a una abuela.

Hasta echaría de menos a Desdentao, aunque eso jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero lo peor de todo era pensar que ya no estaría más con Hipo.

Astrid no deseaba perder el contacto con él, pero su inminente matrimonio y la ruptura del vínculo provocarían que su relación no volviera a ser como lo había sido hasta ahora. Astrid jamás estaría interesada en algo más que en el sexo y en su amistad y estaba segura que la pasión y atracción que había entre ellos se disiparía tan pronto desapareciera el vínculo. Aún así, se forzaba a ignorar la profunda desazón que sentía el pensar que Hipo iba a estar casado con Kateriina Noldor, una mujer a la que no amaba. Conociendo al vikingo, mantendría sus votos matrimoniales hasta morirse y, quién sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que volviera a toparse con él estaría rodeado de una horda de niños.

Astrid sumergió su cabeza en la bañera, deseosa de eliminar esa imagen de su mente.

¡Estúpido vínculo!

¡Odiaba sentirse así de imbécil!

La bruja siempre había tenido claro dos cosas a lo largo de su vida: encontrar a su familia y alejarse del aquelarre. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba tanto por Hipo, Isla Mema y el resto de sus habitantes? No podía distraerse de su objetivo, no cuando había conseguido librarse de la influencia de Le Fey.

Astrid sacó la cabeza del agua y dio una fuerte bocanada de aire. Cuando abrió los ojos reparó que Hipo se había sentado junto a la bañera y la observaba curioso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Esperar a que termines —contestó él.

—¿Y no podías esperar en mi cuarto? —replicó ella alzando una ceja.

—No, necesitaba enseñarte esto —Hipo le enseñó sonriente lo que tenía entre sus manos e identificó el recetario.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez? Hipo, en serio, solo pido cinco minutos de paz sin que tengamos que pensar en otra cagada de…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él—. Cállate y coge el libro.

La bruja se secó las manos muy irritada en la manga de su túnica y cogió el recetario. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la fuerte corriente mágica salir de las tapas de aquel libro.

—No puede ser —susurró ella—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—No es sólo una cuestión de matemáticas, Astrid —contestó él sonriendo como un niño—. No eran siete montones de trece páginas. Setenta y siete recetas y métodos estaban escritos en lenguas germánicas y grecolatinas; sin embargo, el resto no. Por tanto, he pensado que quizás las catorce recetas restantes no eran más que una distracción y que no todos las categorías habían de contener el mismo número de recetas. Además, setenta y siete es un número primo también y es uno que destaca por una razón muy curiosa.

—¿Cual? —preguntó la bruja intrigada.

—Es un número primo que está compuesto por los ocho primeros números primos —explicó Hipo entusiasmado—. Y, después, caí que había hecho algo que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué ordenar en base al latín? Es un libro mágico, ¿no? Se supone que deben estar escritos en la lengua de las brujas, ¿no?

Astrid asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—He reordenado las recetas y las categorías en orden alfabético según esa lengua y tan pronto terminé de coserlo empezó a irradiar magia —comentó el vikingo—. Así que supongo que sólo queda el último paso.

Astrid se quedó mirándolo como una pasmarote, pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Era ahora o nunca. Le entregó el libro para poder salir de la bañera y secarse de malas maneras. La tela del camisón se le pegó a la piel y su cabello chorreaba agua, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Cogió al vikingo de la mano y le forzó a que la siguiera a una pequeña arboleda que había bajando la colina de la casa de Gothi. Sus pies se mancharon de tierra y estaba tiritando a consecuencia del agua, pero su empeño era superior a cualquier contrariedad.

Cuando estaba segura de que estaban fuera del alcance visual de la casa de Gothi, Astrid se detuvo y encendió dos pequeñas mechas de fuego ignifugo para iluminarlos. Hipo la observaba intrigado y nervioso.

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía mágica al recitar el hechizo.

No pasó nada.

Volvió a cantarlo.

Nada.

Astrid comenzó a temblar por la frustración. Esta vez el problema no era el libro, sino ella. Estaba débil, su magia ya no era lo que era antes. Quería gritar, mandar todo a la mierda e incluso llorar, cosa que no hacía desde que era una cría.

De repente, unas manos cálidas sostuvo las suyas y Astrid levantó la mirada. Hipo sonrió con una calidez que habría derretido hasta el más frío de los corazones.

—Todo está bien, As. No estás sola en esto.

No. No lo estaba. La bruja asintió con determinación. Su piel vibraba ante el contacto de los callos y cicatrices de sus manos y Astrid reconoció la extraña y ya no tan desconocida energía que salía desde su interior. La bruja se apoyó en ella y volvió a recitar el hechizo.

Un resplandor proveniente del libro los cegó y sintieron un calambre que les forzó a soltarlo. Tan pronto impactó contra el suelo, el libro dejó de brillar. Hipo y Astrid se cruzaron las miradas sorprendidos antes de enfocar su atención en el tomo. El recetario había presentado un aspecto feo, descolorido y antiguo; sin embargo, el grimorio presentaba una apariencia totalmente distinta. Sus tapas eran de un precioso azul cobalto con detalles dorados que relucían ante las llamas flotantes de Astrid. La bruja tocó el libro con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a desintegrarse tan pronto sus dedos rozaran contra la piel de la cubierta.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir el enorme poder mágico que desprendía aquel volumen.

—Astrid —llamó Hipo sin apartar la vista del libro y señaló al dibujo que decoraba el libro—. ¿Eso es…?

—Sí, eso es el _Yggdrasil_ : el árbol de la vida —confirmó ella fascinada pasando sus dedos por las líneas doradas.

—El árbol de Odín —añadió él impresionado.

La bruja cogió el libro con mucho cuidado e Hipo que se sentó junto a ella. Lo abrieron con suma delicadeza, intentando no emborracharse por la magia que desprendía el mismo. Por lo general, la primera página de un grimorio siempre recogía el juramento del aquelarre al que pertenecía ese grimorio; pero, en este caso, estaba en blanco. Astrid acarició la página y pronunció un hechizo que pudiera revelar la pertenencia de dicho libro, pero no apareció nada. Torció el gesto, pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse. El grimorio albergaba un montón de conjuros complejos que la dejaron no menos que impresionada: hechizos para controlar las mareas, conjuros que crearban vida en tierras yermas… Incluso encantamientos de invocación a espíritus y seres que Astrid solo había oído hablar en los viejos cuentos que Hilda le había contado de pequeña. Si Asta Lund había sido la autora de aquel grimorio había de haber sido muy poderosas, quizás al nivel de una reina de un aquelarre.

Se preguntó cómo demonios una bruja de semejante categoría habría acabado en Isla Mema asesinada por dragones y cómo aquel libro había terminado en manos de Kaira Gormdsen.

—Astrid, espera.

Hipo puso la mano sobre una página y Astrid soltó un respingo al leer el título del hechizo:

 _Hechizos de composición y desintegración de lazos unealmas._

Xx.

Astrid estaba pletórica.

Era extraño verla tan contenta y deslumbrante, ¿pero cómo culparla? Tras ocho de meses unida a él, Astrid e Hipo por fin iban a ser libres de la una del otro. No más vínculo, no más magia inesperada a través de él y no más dependencia física y emocional hacia ella.

Hipo debería estar contento. Romper el vínculo antes de su boda le ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza y le ayudaría a concentrarse en Kateriina y en la estabilidad que traería su matrimonio a la aldea.

Y aún así se sentía como la mierda.

No quería que Astrid se marchara. El solo pensarlo le generaban náuseas. ¿Cómo iba a poder empezar el día a partir de ahora sin despertarse a su lado? ¿Sin escucharla reír cada vez que le tomaba el pelo? ¿Sin abrazarse a ella para consolar su ansiedad y sentirse menos solo? ¿Sin besarla cada vez como si fuera la última vez? ¿O dormir abrazado a su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso después de haberla poseído —o dejarse poseer por ella— durante horas?

Era insoportable.

Y ahí estaba él, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa cada vez que Astrid deslumbraba felicidad porque por fin podría marcharse, ser libre de él para dejarle atrás.

A primera vista, las instrucciones dadas por el grimorio para quebrar el vínculo parecían sencillas. Necesitaban hacerlo sumergidos en agua dulce cuando la luna llena estuviera en lo más alto y formular el hechizo en conjunto y a la perfección. Por suerte para ellos, sólo tuvieron que esperar una semana para poder llevar a cabo el conjuro y Astrid se había preocupado de que todo saliera según lo previsto. Todas las noches le había hecho recitar el conjuro una y otra vez hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha. No era difícil, más teniendo en cuenta que la lengua de las brujas ya no le sonaba como un idioma extraño a sus oídos, casi podía hablarlo con fluidez y se había visto hablando en esa lengua con ella más de una vez sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

El lugar donde aplicarían el conjuro sería en las cavernas donde se bañaron la noche del Festival. Hipo le había explicado a Astrid que había más manantiales además de las que estuvieron y algunos techos de las cuevas se habían deteriorado con el paso de los años, abriéndose al exterior.

Durante aquella última semana de convivencia, a Hipo le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, pero la organización de la boda y sus respectivos trabajos los tenían absorbidos. Hipo se había enfocado en que la Academia siguiera adelante y, en principio, se sentía a gusto haciendo lo que a él siempre le había gustado y mejor se le había dado: entrenar dragones y ayudar a los demás hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, le habían pedido más de una vez que volviera a la herrería, dado que Bocón y Patapez no daban a basto ellos solos, más teniendo en cuenta que Patapez era un herrero bastante mediocre y no ponía mucho de su parte para mejorar. Finalmente, Hipo llegó a un acuerdo con Patapez y se repartieron las jornadas de trabajo entre la Academia y la herrería. El vikingo no estaba muy contento de tener que volver a trabajar en la forja, pero tampoco podía estar enfadado con Bocón para siempre y, aunque dudaba que pudiera recuperar la confianza que tenían antes, al menos se consolaba de que hubiera cumplido su palabra y se hubiera disculpado con Astrid.

Astrid había prestado ayuda en sus horas libres a los Thornston para coser vestidos y túnicas para su boda. Estaban tan hasta arriba de trabajo que Sigrid Thornston obligó a Chusco a trabajar con ellas también. La bruja se reducía a cortar patrones y a apuntar medidas, pero Sigrid le había puesto a coser cosas simples con la excusa de que un mínimo de costura debía saber. Aunque al principio había sido un verdadero desastre, Astrid había conseguido aprender a hacer cosas básicas, como coser botones o bordar, y estaba orgullosa por ello.

Hipo no podía negar que le molestaba no ver un ápice de tristeza en ella porque todo fuera a terminar pronto. Aún así, no se atrevió a echárselo en cara. No deseaba que los últimos días junto a Astrid fueran empañados por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Además, quizás todo el dolor desapareciera una vez que rompieran el vínculo. Quizás no estaba enamorado y todo fuera una ilusión. Sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que aún desapareciendo el vínculo, él siguiera perdidamente enamorado de ella.

De igual manera, Hipo solo quería que Astrid fuera feliz y si ello conllevara a que debía marcharse de su lado que así fuera, más teniendo en cuenta que era probable que la llamaran para la inspección de brujería.

Kateriina pululaba mucho a su alrededor, preguntando su opinión sobre si se debía preparar una comida u otra para el banquete, sobre cuándo iba a pasarse a que le tomaran medidas para su túnica de la boda u otros detalles que no le entusiasmaban en absoluto.

—Tienes que decirme qué flores quieres para tu corona —comentó Kateriina una tarde paseando con él agarrada de su brazo.

—Las que tú escojas estarán bien —dijo él con educación.

La dama puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

—Tienes que elaborarme tú la mía —le recordó—. No busques excusas con esto, es una tradición de tu isla. ¿Has pensado qué flores usarás?

Hipo se quedó pensativo y, de repente, recordó que no hacía mucho había tenido una visión de él mismo elaborando una corona de flores.

—¿Qué te parece si te hago una de amapolas?

Kateriina parpadeó sorprendida por su sugerencia, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Son mis favoritas.

La dama iba a besarle, pero Hipo se apartó a tiempo. La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto por su gesto, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que se había resignado a las esquivas de Hipo y el vikingo se sentía muy culpable, pero ya no sólo porque se sentía terriblemente incómodo dando falsas muestras de cariño, sino que además no podía soportar que Astrid enfermera a causa de un simple beso con Kateriina.

—Hay otra cosa que has de organizar.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hipo intimidado.

—Nuestra casa, ¿cuándo piensas construirla?

Hipo palideció. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante idea.

—No…

—Ya, me lo imaginaba —le interrumpió ella molesta antes de soltarse de su brazo—. Concienciate Hipo de que esto no es algo que pueda llevar yo sola. Vete a hablar con tu padre ahora mismo.

—Kat, en serio, no creo que…

—Ahora, Hipo —le ordenó ella con frialdad.

El vikingo, resignado, fue hablar con su padre, quién se quedó muy desconcertado cuando su hijo entró por la puerta de casa, casi como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Hipo intentó ser lo más amable y cortés posible con su padre y, para su consuelo, Estoico ya había contemplado lo de la construcción de su casa.

—Para tu boda estará lista, dile a Kateriina que no se preocupe por eso. Viviréis un poco adentrados en el bosque, pero es un paseo de cinco minutos hasta la aldea —explicó él con calidez—. No te preocupes por eso.

—Gracias papá.

Hipo ya se iba a marchar cuando su padre dijo:

—Hijo, ¿vendrás a dormir hoy?

El vikingo se volteó resignado.

—No lo creo —respondió él con desgana.

Los hombros de Estoico se hundieron por la decepción e Hipo sintió que la culpa le estaba pateando el estómago.

—Volveré pronto —confesó Hipo sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz—. Antes de lo que te piensas.

Esperaba una sonrisa feliz de su padre, pero apenas reaccionó. Aún así, Hipo no quiso perder más el tiempo y para cuando Estoico había reunido el valor para formularle una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando en su cabeza, ya se había marchado.

Cuando llegó el día que romperían el vínculo, Astrid estaba muy agobiada, aunque ya tenía todo organizado para su marcha. Además, Tormenta le había confirmado que se iría con ella y le acompañaría hasta que hubiera terminado con la búsqueda de su familia.

— _Estoy en deuda contigo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mis alas para ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia_ —le había dicho la Nadder con ternura.

Se había decidido marchar dentro dos días, tras haberle preguntado si era su deseo que ella se quedara para su boda si se daba el caso de que no la llamaran para la inspección. Hipo se había negado. La boda iba de ser en sí insoportable y no iba a poder soportar que la bruja estuviera presente mientras se unía a otra mujer a la que no amaba.

Al caer la noche, ambos montaron en sus respectivos dragones y volaron hasta el otro extremo de la isla. Astrid iba por delante hablando con Tormenta y riendo, mientras que Hipo y Desdentao las seguía por detrás.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó el Furia Nocturna.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —respondió él con falsa ilusión—. Llevamos meses esperando este día.

— _Sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo_ —dijo el dragón con tristeza—. _Sé que la quieres y te duele dejarla marchar._

—Ella es un espíritu libre y jamás se quedaría conmigo —replicó Hipo con una sonrisa afligida—. Y aún dándose el caso que quisiera quedarse, lo nuestro sería imposible dado que me voy a casar en solo un par de semanas.

Desdentao no replicó. Siguieron volando por un rato en silencio hasta que confesó:

— _Voy a echar de menos que me escuches._

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Jamás he necesitado escucharte para entenderme contigo —le animó él—. Siempre supe que eras un insolente.

— _Muy gracioso_ —musitó el dragón con sarcasmo—. _¿No vas a echar de menos la magia?_

—No, para nada —dijo él con alivio—. Podré llevar por fin una vida normal sin tener que preocuparme de que hago flotar objetos sin querer o romper las cosas cuando me enfado.

— _Pues yo no creo que se te dé tan mal._

Hipo sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza escamosa.

—Gracias, campeón. Al menos sé que tú seguirás aquí conmigo.

El dragón ronroneó como respuesta.

Aterrizaron frente a la entrada de las cuevas y la bruja pidió a los dragones que se quedaran esperando allí. Astrid le dio el grimorio para que lo cargara él mientras ella encendía sus fuegos ignífugos para iluminar el camino. Caminaron en silencio e Hipo no tardó en adivinar que estaba tan o más nerviosa que él, cosa poco habitual en ella. Si algo le sobraba a Astrid había sido siempre la seguridad en sí misma.

Llegaron hasta las piscinas donde estuvieron la última vez e Hipo la guió por una galería de piedra que llevaba a otra sección que daba al cielo nocturno. En algún punto del camino, Astrid le dio la mano de forma inconsciente y el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Tras quince minutos caminando llegaron a una cueva fría, con solo un par de piscinas expulsando calor y el cielo despejado iluminado por un cúmulo de estrellas. La luna aún no se avistaba entre los salientes del techo.

No se dieron muchos rodeos para desnudarse. Mientras la bruja se desvestía, él apreció las marcas de su cuerpo una última vez bajo la leve luz de las llamas flotantes. Echaría tanto en falta recorrer sus cicatrices con sus dedos, como si fueran un patrón que él mismo hubiera dibujado y que ya conocía de memoria. La bruja también se soltó la trenza y su largo pelo cayó rebelde y enredado hasta por debajo de sus nalgas. Astrid cogió el grimorio y revisó el hechizo una última vez antes de dejarlo sobre su montón de ropa.

Astrid se giró hacia él y su sonrisa le derritió el alma. Se metió en la piscina y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a meterse también. Hipo se sentó en el bordillo y ella misma le quitó la prótesis con cuidado, dejándolo junto a la piscina, y se dejó resbalar torpemente en el agua. Astrid soltó una carcajada e Hipo le salpicó agua a modo de venganza. Estuvieron chapoteando y riendo hasta que la luna empezó asomarse en el hueco del techo. Astrid apagó las llamas flotantes y solo quedaron levemente iluminados por los primeros rayos de la luna.

—Es la hora —dijo ella.

Hipo nadó hasta ella, pero Astrid no se movió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él preocupado.

La bruja no respondió y era difícil leer su expresión con tan poca luz. Hipo sujetó su brazo con delicadeza, pero ella pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y besó su mandíbula para esconder su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Podríamos…? —empezó Astrid, pero no quiso seguir.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber él intrigado.

Ella subió sus manos a su rostro y le empujó hasta sus labios para meter la lengua en su boca. Él se unió a ella en su baile dominante hasta que se vieron obligados a parar por la falta de aire. Entonces, la bruja rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acunó su mejilla contra la suya.

—Una última vez —susurró a su oído—, porque luego todo será diferente.

Hipo la acorraló contra una pared y agradeció que el agua le ayudara a mantener el equilibro de su única pierna entera. Astrid había rodeado su cadera con sus piernas y ninguno de los dos necesitó muchos juegos previos, pues entró en ella como suma facilidad aún estando duro como una roca. Hipo saboreó aquellos últimos momentos con ella antes de destruir el único lazo que la ataba a él. Contuvo las lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro para no tener que mirarla. Sin embargo, Astrid cogió su barbilla y le forzó a que la mirara.

—Siempre te ha gustado mirarme cuando me corro, no se te ocurra privarte de ese placer ahora —se echó hacia delante para lamer sus labios—. Y ahora que le he cogido el gusto no pienso permitir que apartes tus ojos de mí.

Hipo obedeció sin mucha resistencia. Ella gritó cuando metió uno de sus pechos en la boca y movió más las caderas para que hubiera más fricción entre ellos. Sin embargo, parecía frustrada, como si aquello no fuera suficiente. Antes de que pudiera entender qué estaba pasando, Astrid tiró del vínculo e Hipo se vio obligado a apoyar una mano contra la pared de piedra para no perder el equilibrio debido a la ola de placer que había sacudido todo su cuerpo y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no correrse. Hipo no titubeó en hacer lo mismo con ella a la vez que aceleraba sus estocadas. Astrid reaccionó arqueando su espalda mientras llegaba al orgasmo con violencia. Hipo, sin embargo, no se detuvo.

La luz de luna ahora iluminaba toda la piscina e Hipo pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor. Su cuerpo atlético marcado por una vida injusta y dura, sus pechos llenos sacudiéndose al ritmo al que él la penetraba, sus ojos entreabiertos clavados en él y su preciosa boca entreabierta soltando sonoros gemidos que esperaban ser acallados por su labios. Llegados a un punto, Astrid no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió por segunda vez gritando su nombre mientras se abrazaba a él. Él lo hizo de seguido.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos así, apoyados contra la pared mientras recuperaban el aire. Hipo no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca. La quería así para siempre. A su lado. Feliz. Sonriente. Clamando su nombre cada vez que se encontraban así. Estuvo a punto de soltar un "te quiero", pero no fue tan insensato como para decirlo en voz alta. Astrid no titubearía en matarlo si descubría que él sentía algo por ella. Aún así, pese a sus sentimientos, Hipo estaba seguro que no habría problemas para romper el vínculo. Astrid era una bruja poderosa y había seguido todos los pasos.

Debían hacerlo.

Por ella.

Por sí mismo.

Astrid rompió el abrazo y con una cálida sonrisa que pareció brillar por la luz de la luna le llevó hasta el centro de la piscina. Ambos tragaron saliva, nerviosos.

—Cómo lo hemos practicado, ¿vale? —le recordó ella.

Él asintió y se dieron de las dos manos. Cerraron los ojos y formularon la primera parte del hechizo a la vez. Un suave resplandor cubrió el agua e Hipo volvió abrir sus ojos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo su cuerpo, desde su pie hasta su cabeza, estaba enredado en un lazo reluciente color aguamarina que se extendía por toda la piscina y por encima de su cabeza. A Astrid le sucedía algo similar. Sin embargo, lo más curioso era que aquel kilométrico lazo nacía de sus pechos, a la altura de su corazón, solo que el suyo era de un verde intenso y el de ella de un precioso azul celeste. Astrid igual de fascinada que él y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por aquel lazo etéreo que se embarullaba por su cuerpo como una serpiente atrapando a su presa. Hipo se preguntó hasta qué distancia se extendería aquel lazo y entendió que sería el kilometraje hasta el que podían separarse.

Sobre sus cabezas se encontraba el nudo que convertía su lazo verdoso y el suyo celeste en el cordón aguamarina que los tenía enredados y se esparcía por todo el lugar. Hipo imitó el gesto de Astrid y cada uno cogió de un extremo del lazo.

—¿Recuerdas el hechizo? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—S-sí —tartamudeó él.

—Según termines de recitarlo, tira con todas tus fuerzas —Astrid miró al cielo y se mordió el labio—. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad, así que, por favor, no me falles.

—No lo haré —prometió él convencido.

Recitaron la última parte del hechizo y tiraron.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

El nudo seguía igual a cuando había aparecido.

—No lo has pronunciado bien —le regañó Astrid—. Otra vez.

Repitieron el proceso.

Y, una vez más, no sucedió nada.

Ambos comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Astrid elevó el grimorio en el aire y lo atrajo hasta donde ellos, abriéndolo por la página en la que se encontraba el hechizo.

—No… no lo entiendo —dijo ella aterrada—. Lo hemos hecho todo bien.

De repente, el lazo desapareció y ambos vieron que la luna había desaparecido tras un cúmulo de nubes. Astrid se vio obligada a encender sus pequeñas antorchas de fuego ignífugo y volvió a leer el conjuro. Hipo cayó que la bruja estaba temblando y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para que se calmara, pero ella la apartó de un manotazo sin apartar la vista del grimorio.

—Astrid, cálmate por favor —le pidió él nervioso.

—¡Esto no tiene ni un puto sentido! —clamó ella furiosa—. ¿Qué hemos podido hacer mal? Teníamos el conjuro, el día, el lugar… Sí, estaba muy enredado, pero este hechizo debería ser más que suficiente. ¡No entiendo nada! Pocas cosas impiden que estos hechizos se rompan, a menos que…

Astrid calló y se volteó muy lentamente hacia él. El corazón de Hipo se detuvo cuando sus confusos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba pasando.

—A menos que uno de nosotros esté enamorado —terminó la bruja.

El agua empezó a enfriarse con rapidez y los ojos de la bruja habían empezado a brillar por la electricidad furiosa que estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

—Astrid, no… no es lo que piensas —procedió él en pánico nadando torpemente hacia atrás..

—¿Qué debería pensar entonces? —cuestionó la bruja acercándose a él—. Me has traicionado. Tú, entre todos los que me rodean, me has apuñalado por la espalda —Hipo chocó contra la pared de piedra y la bruja se detuvo a poco centímetros de su cuerpo—. Te lo dije Hipo. Te dije que no te enamoraras.

Su voz estaba tintada por el dolor, pero Hipo apenas podía concentrarse dado que había empezado a tiritar a causa de la baja temperatura del agua.

—Astrid, por favor… —suplicó él.

—¡Lo he dado todo por ti y por esta mierda de aldea! —chilló ella rabiosa—. ¿Y así me lo compensas? ¿Jodiéndome la puta vida? ¿Condenándome a vivir entre los humanos, en una aldea liderada por un imbécil depresivo como tú que me forzara a subsistir toda mi vida enferma mientras se folla a otra? Y, encima, por tu culpa, jamás podré salir a buscar a mi familia. Seré una don nadie de mierda hasta que los cazadores me encuentren y me ahoguen en el fondo del mar. Y tú, Hipo, morirás conmigo. No lo olvides.

—Yo… yo no q-quería esto tampoco —balbuceó él—. No… no p-pude controlarlo.

La bruja cogió de su cuello con fuerza y su cabeza impactó con fuerza contra la roca. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero su mirada seguía furiosa. Hipo sintió un fuerte calambre por la zona de su mandíbula causada por la electricidad que Astrid no podía ya controlar por la ira.

—Has dictado nuestra sentencia de muerte, Hipo —le achacó ella—. Debería matarte yo mismo y acabar con esto. Preferiría morir así, que en manos de los cazadores.

—Astrid, p-por favor, n-no.

Hipo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder soportando su profunda mirada de desprecio y odio. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello termina pronto. Morir sería mejor que aquello. De repente, Astrid apartó la mano e Hipo se dejó caer en la piscina, que de repente se sentía muy caliente. La bruja lo observaba incrédula.

—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

—¿El qué?

Astrid la mano que había agarrado de su cuello e Hipo arrugó la frente al caer que estaba roja, como si hubiera sujetado algo que estaba muy caliente.

—Esto es el puto colmo —musitó ella saliendo de la piscina—. Estoy harta. ¡Harta de ti! ¡De que robes mi magia y no entender qué coño pasa siempre alrededor tuyo!

—Astrid, por favor, escúchame... —imploró él con intención de coger su prótesis, pero la bruja, furiosa, le dio una patada tan fuerte que la tiró a la otra piscina.

—No tengo nada que escuchar por tu parte, humano. Por mí, puedes pudrirte en esta cueva para siempre.

La bruja se había puesto sus leggins sin molestarse en colocarse la ropa interior.

—¡Podemos irnos si quieres! —gritó él desesperado—. ¡Dejaré Isla Mema por ti! ¡Déjame ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia! Cogeremos a Tormenta y a Desdentao y nos iremos esta misma noche…

—Hipo, cierra la puta boca —le interrumpió ella con frialdad.

El vikingo no había caído que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. La bruja hizo una mueca y apartó la vista de él fastidiada.

—No sé por qué demonios fuiste tan estúpido de enamorarte —escupió ella—. Nuestra relación era perfecta siendo amigos y follando sin razón. ¿Y ahora resulta que estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió él frustrado—. No es algo que haya podido controlar.

—Pues debiste hacerlo —le recriminó ella con voz rota—. Si me hubieras dicho hace solo diez minutos que te habrías ido conmigo de Isla Mema, te habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo. Siempre pensé que esta tribu no te merecía y habría ido contigo al fin del mundo si hubiera hecho falta.

—¿Qué ha cambiado entonces? —cuestionó él exasperado.

—Que me has traicionado —contestó ella dolida—. La mayor condición que te puse era que no te enamoraras de mí y lo has hecho. Y ahora me has jodido la vida para siempre. Has conseguido cumplir lo que Le Fey quería desde el principio: dejarme encerrada en una vida insignificante siguiendo ser una don nadie.

Hipo intentó replicar, pero la bruja ya había terminado de vestirse y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida de la cueva.

—¡Astrid! ¡No te vayas, por favor!

La bruja se volteó una última vez e Hipo se quedó sin palabras al ver que, aunque no estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pese a la furia que irradiaban.

—Jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tú —sentenció ella con firmeza—. No vuelvas acercarte a mí nunca. Para mí ya no existes, Hipo Haddock.

Astrid desapareció por el túnel e Hipo quedó en la oscuridad de la caverna mientras gritaba su nombre suplicante.

El joven rompió a llorar desesperado, sin caer en cuenta que, a lo lejos, los primeros truenos de una fuerte tormenta se acercaban a Isla Mema cargando con las lágrimas de alguien que prometió que jamás más volvería a llorar.

Xx.


	22. Un trozo de papel

**¡Holi!**

 **¡Por fin!, pensaréis muchas/os. Tras ese final en el último capítulo es probable que me odiéis con todo vuestro ser. Sinceramente, no os culpo. Fui un poco mala perra dejandoos con ese final, pero respirad que os traigo nuevo capítulo intensito. He hecho un pequeño experimento con este capítulo y espero de corazón que os guste. Creo que ha sido arriesgado, pero pienso que ha merecido la pena.**

 **Casualmente, faltan dos semanas para que Wicked Game cumpla su primer año. Estoy muy emocionada, la verdad ¡Un año! Así que quiero aprovechar para daros las gracias por haberme seguido en esta aventura. Compartir esta historia ha sido una gran idea y estoy encantada de que la estéis disfrutando tanto como lo estoy haciendo yo.**

 **Sé que me repito como las persianas, pero podéis encontrarme en Twitter, Instagram y Tumblr. Soy Itsasumbrella en todas eses redes. No para seguirme, sino para hablar y comentar lo que os apetezca de mi fic u otras historias. Me encanta saber cosas de vosotras/os y no tengáis miedo en contactar conmigo, en serio. Por cierto, he subido la ilustración del segundo capítulo a AO3 y a mi tumblr, lo encontraréis en mi cuenta bajo el hastag #Itsasumbrella.**

 **Agradecer como siempre vuestros favs, follows y, por supuesto, las reviews y los mensajes. Como siempre os digo, es el salario que recibo de vosotras/os, así que mil gracias.**

 **No me quiero detener mucho más porque os espera otro capítulo bien largo. Sólo quería comentar también que esta semana ha sido el Annecy (un festival de animación francés) y gracias a mi amada Poppy (seguidla en Instagram, que es poppysfanworld) he sabido que Dean Deblois, director de la saga de CEATD, ha confirmado que estas navidades van a sacar un último corto de la saga, como el que hicieron de Navidad hace varios años. ¿No es genial? ¡Yo estoy que no entro en mi gozo!**

 **Ahora sí paro. Preparos el cafecito/té/chocolate, porque esto va a ser intenso. Espero de corazón que os guste.**

* * *

Brusca llevaba tres días sin ver a Astrid.

Gothi había intentado hablar con su pupila por activa y por pasiva, pero Astrid se había negado a abrir la puerta a nadie excusándose de que estaba enferma. Tanta la galena como Brusca habían intentado forzar la puerta de su cuarto, pero la madera parecía haberse estancado contra el marco y resultaba imposible abrirla. Si Astrid comía, bebía o hacía algo en su habitación, sólo ella debía saberlo.

Además, para el mayor de los colmos, llevaba tres días lloviendo y tronando sin parar, por lo que Brusca se había visto obligada a quedarse en casa la mayor parte del tiempo en casa trabajando con su madre y con el imbécil de su hermano. Cada vez que tenía un rato libre, Brusca acudía a casa de Gothi para ver a Astrid, pese a las insistencias de su madre para que la dejara recuperarse tranquila y se pusiera a coser, dado que los pedidos para la boda se les estaba acumulando y no daban a basto. Sin embargo, la vikinga sentía que su amiga no sufría un simple resfriado, sobre todo porque había coincidido con que Hipo también llevaba sin aparecerse en público desde hacía tres días.

Algo había pasado entre ellos.

Su intestino se lo decía a gritos.

—Oye, ¿qué le pasa a tu primo? —preguntó Brusca a Mocoso una noche mientras cenaban.

—¿A Hipo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó el vikingo sin comprender su repentina curiosidad por su primo.

—No se le ve desde hace un par de días —respondió ella malhumorada.

—Tal vez sienta que es demasiado superior para juntarse con el resto de los mortales —comentó Patapez de mal humor.

Brusca le tiró un trozo de pan que dio de lleno en su casco.

—¡Deja de ser un rencoroso de mierda! —le recriminó ella con impaciencia—. ¡Cuando quieras te cambio el martillo por la aguja, gilipollas llorón!

—¿Desde cuando sales tú a la defensa de Hipo? —preguntó su hermano arrugando el ceño—. ¿Es que acaso te gusta?

Mocoso casi se atragantó con su vaso de hidromiel y Brusca puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? —dijo la vikinga furiosa—. ¿Ya no puedo preguntar dónde coño está alguien sin que te inundes de celos como haces siempre? ¡Anda y que os den por culo!

Brusca echó en falta a Astrid durante esos tres días. No podía negar que su amiga era más rara que un perro verde y con muy malas pulgas, pero detrás de esa máscara había una persona honesta, decidida e incluso amable si tenía un buen día. Su conversación era infinitamente más interesante que la de los mendrugos que solían rodearla y era de soltar las verdades a la cara, aunque dolieran más que clavar astillas bajo las uñas.

Además, Astrid había demostrado ser la mejor de las personas. Había arriesgado mucho por ella ayudándola a terminar su embarazo y nunca le había pedido nada a cambio. Cuando Brusca se había quedado embarazada no había tenido a nadie a su alrededor en quien sintiera que podía confiar. Al principio, se autoconvenció que tal vez podría salir adelante sola con el bebé, pero la realidad y la mierda de sociedad en la que vivían no favorecía sus expectativas de vivir como madre soltera. Sus padres seguramente terminarían ayudándola, pero cargarían con una gran vergüenza sobre sus cabezas por su culpa y Brusca no quería que soportaran con la carga de una boca más. El momento que cayó que estaba embarazada, su relación con Mocoso estaba en un punto en el que él había empezado a tener dudas sobre si seguir adelante con su romance o no. El hecho de que Hipo fuera a casarse pronto le había generado la incertidumbre sobre si debía hacer lo mismo, dado que por línea de sangre el siguiente a la sucesión de la Jefatura sería él. Brusca jamás se había planteado casarse con Mocoso, aunque no había dudas que era un matrimonio más que conveniente para ella y su presencia ya no era tan molesta a cuando tenían quince años. Había química entre ellos, el sexo era bueno y ella podía dar la talla para ser una buena esposa, ya no sólo porque era una de los jinetes de Mema, sino porque podía cumplir perfectamente con sus responsabilidades maritales: sabía coser, cocinar, llevar una casa y había quedado claro que su cuerpo era fértil. Sin embargo, Mocoso jamás se le propuso matrimonio. Es más, empezó a coquetear con otras y aquello la impulsó a cortar por lo sano. No tardó en caer que un Jorgenson jamás se casaría con una Thornston, solo por el mero hecho de que ellos eran nobles y miembros del Consejo, mientras que ella pertenecía a una familia de costureros y jugueteros simples y pobres. Además, no podía soportar que aquella criatura viviera para siempre con la etiqueta de "bastardo" y que, además, jamás llevara el apellido de su padre. Por esa misma razón, y sobre todo impulsada por el miedo, Brusca había decidido que lo mejor sería hacerle desaparecer.

Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, se repetía una y otra vez.

Empezó a colarse en casa de Gothi durante sus rondas para robar ingredientes y buscar una receta que la ayudara a abortar. Pensó que sería mucho más fácil, pero aún teniendo pocos conocimientos sobre medicina, Brusca sólo consiguió un par de vomitonas y una fuerte diarrea que le duró dos días, pero no consiguió librarse del bebé. Además, Mocoso no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. El vikingo jamás comprendió las razones por la que Brusca había decidido terminar con lo suyo —aunque tampoco se había detenido a explicárselas—, y el pánico le había empezado dominar ante el miedo de no poder abortar y tener que quedarse con un bebé que tendría como madre a una persona tan desastrosa y terrible con ella.

No obstante, para su desafortunada suerte, Astrid la pilló.

Por aquel entonces, su relación con ella era complicada. Sabía que Astrid le ocultaba cosas y las circunstancias que rodeaban al parto de las gemelas Haugsen eran raras de cojones. Brusca tenía la certeza que la segunda bebé había nacido muerta, ¿cómo entonces había conseguido que volviera a la vida? Astrid se había negado a clarificar cómo lo había hecho y a Brusca le dolió que su supuesta amiga le mintiera a la cara. Odiaba los secretos porque eran signo de que no confiaban en ella.

Sin embargo, Astrid mostró su confianza de otra forma que jamás se esperó que vendría de alguien como ella. Desde que la conoció, Brusca había considerado que su amiga se daba de aires de superioridad; sin embargo, Astrid jamás la juzgó. Respetó su decisión y decidió apoyarla sin pedir nada a cambio y sin decírselo a nadie. Preparó la poción y se quedó a su lado toda la noche. La experiencia fue mucho menos traumática gracias a ella y, aunque se negó a ver la cosa que había salido muerta de ella, agradeció que Astrid tuviera al menos el detalle de preguntárselo. Nunca llegó a saber qué pasó con la criatura —Brusca no podía llamarlo "bebé", le daban arcadas el solo pensar en esa palabra—, pero tampoco se molestó en preguntarle a Astrid qué había hecho con ella. Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que su amiga, probablemente en un intento de animarla, le confesó su no-relación con Hipo.

Brusca sabía que Hipo estaba pillado por ella. No había que ser muy avispada para darse cuenta de eso, aunque Astrid era muy buena ocultando sus emociones en público. Había percibido una tensión extraña en torno a ellos y estaba casi segura de que había habido algún que otro beso entre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid le contó que habían estado acostándose, Brusca reparó de que había un brillo extraño en los ojos de su amiga. Según Astrid, Hipo se había enfadado con ella por alguna razón que no quiso explicarle, pero hablaba de él en un tono de voz suave y cálido. La vikinga le alentó a que se disculpara con él, convencida de que Hipo aceptaría una buena disculpa, y para su enorme sorpresa Astrid le hizo caso.

Desde su reconciliación, Brusca no tardó en darse cuenta de que Hipo y Astrid estaban profundamente enamorados.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y, aunque Astrid se negaba a contarle nada sobre sus aventuras sexuales, su afecto hacia Hipo era notorio. Por otra parte, su amiga se había mostrado muy protectora y cercana con ella, con la única pega de que le animaba a que recuperara una relación cortés con Mocoso. Al principio, Brusca se negó en rotundo, discutiendo siempre con él y diciéndole cosas que realmente no sentía. Le daba terror que algún momento tuviera que confesar lo que había hecho, y se veía dolida porque Mocoso la considerara inferior a las demás.

Se sentía como un objeto usado y roto cada vez que estaba a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, Mocoso terminó disculpándose la noche en la que se anunció el compromiso de Hipo y Kateriina Noldor.

—He estado pensando sólo en mí mismo y no en cómo debes sentirte tú. No me he portado nada bien contigo y, aunque me gustaría conocer la razón por la que has decidido terminar conmigo, parece ser que te he hecho tanto daño que no me merezco ni la verdad. Ojalá puedas perdonarme y que podamos ser amigos aunque sea. Te echo de menos, Brusca.

Brusca se había quedado sin palabras por su tan repentina y madura disculpa. La vikinga sabía que Mocoso era muchísimo más sensible de lo que quería aparentar y que se sobreesforzaba para ocultarlo a toda costa, incluso de ella. El hecho de que Mocoso hubiera decidido dejar su orgullo y estupidez de macho por un lado, aunque solo fuera para disculparse, fue suficiente para que ella retomara su amistad con él. Mocoso no se había quejado cuando Brusca dio signos de que no quería volver al ámbito sexual, aunque sí que hubo besos entre ellos. Había sido inevitable y se sentía como la mierda por no atreverse a confesarle la verdad. Por no mencionar que lo suyo con Mocoso iba a ser imposible.

Aunque no tanto como la relación de Astrid con Hipo.

Brusca no había podido evitar mayor resentimiento contra el heredero de la tribu. Su amiga había salido corriendo durante el anuncio y no había conseguido encontrarla para darle consuelo. Se sentía fatal, una amiga terrible y, para rematar la situación, la segunda tanda de asesinatos ocurrió al día siguiente. Aunque Astrid le había advertido sobre el peligro que conllevaba que hubiera una inspección de brujería entre las mujeres de la isla, Brusca había estado tan distraída con otros problemas de su vida que jamás pensó en serio sobre la posibilidad de que existieran las brujas.

Al tercer día de aquellos días tormentosos en los que Astrid seguía sin dar señales de vida, Brusca y su madre recibieron la notificación de que serían entrevistadas al día siguiente. Astrid ya le había dicho que la suya había sido un auténtico desastre, pero ello no equivaldría que fuera a suceder lo mismo con ella.

—No tienes nada que ocultar, así que estate tranquila.

—Astrid, sí que tengo cosas que ocultar —le recordó la vikinga nerviosa—. ¿Y si preguntan sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos?

—Entonces me echas la culpa a mí —respondió Astrid muy seria, aunque confiada—. Mejor que la tomen conmigo que contigo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan tranquila? —le achacó Brusca confundida—. ¿Y si van a por ti? Ya das por hecho que te van a llamar, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que no te pasará nada teniendo en cuenta que tienes marcas de sobra para que te acusen de brujería?

Astrid no respondió, simplemente sonrió y continuó cortando patrones. Durante la semana anterior, antes de caer enferma, La actitud de su amiga había sido tan alegre y optimista que no parecía ni ella misma, aunque a veces la había descubierto mirándola fijamente y con aire melancólico. Brusca tenía un mal presentimiento y temía que su repentina enfermedad y que a Hipo no se le hubiera visto en esas últimas jornadas tuvieran mucho que ver al respecto, como si la razón que tenía a Astrid tan feliz pudiera haberse disipado de la noche a la mañana.

La mañana del cuarto día dejó de tronar, aunque seguía lloviendo. Su madre la había despertado temprano para que fuera al mercado a comprar leche de yak para el desayuno. Brusca intentó encasquetar la responsabilidad a Chusco para poder dormir un par de horas más, pero su madre la tiró de la cama volcando su colchón de paja con una sola mano.

—Hoy viene Lady Kateriina a que le tomes las medidas de su vestido de novia, así que más vale que te espabiles ya —le regañó su madre malhumorada.

Sigrid Thornston llevaba una época de tanto estrés que Brusca y Chusco se habían comprometido a no pelearse cuando ella estuviera cerca, pues si había algo que la sacaba profundamente de quicio era sus absurdos rifirrafes. Al verse forzados a trabajar juntos, la tarea se había vuelto complicada, pero ambos estaban orgullosos de poder soportarse sin pelearse por más de una hora seguida.

Brusca salió a la calle con la capa para la lluvia puesta mientras refunfuñaba insultos vagos. El ambiente era desagradable debido al aire cargado por la humedad y el inusual calor que marcaba los últimos días previos al verano. No todos los puestos del mercado se habían colocado cuando Brusca llegó calle abajo, a la plaza que precedía la bajada al puerto. Antes del asesinato de la segunda tanda de guardias y la mujer que había intentado robar a las gemelas Haugsen, el mercado se montaba en la plaza central de la aldea, a los pies del Gran Salón. Sin embargo, ya nadie pasaba cerca del monumento si se podía evitar y los mercaderes, como buenos vikingos, eran supersticiosos a morir, por lo que Estoico dio el permiso para que se trasladara el mercado a su situación actual.

Brusca caminó con paso ligero por los tenderetes, muerta de sueño y bostezando. Para su mala suerte, tuvo que hacer cola para el lechero, y gruñó una palabrota mientras esperaba cruzada de brazos bajó la densa lluvia. El chico que estaba siendo atendido antes que ella llevaba también una capa para protegerse de la lluvia y no le prestó mucha atención; sin embargo, cuando pagó y se giró, Brusca contuvo la respiración al ver que era Hipo.

El vikingo no se detuvo cuando cruzaron las miradas por dos cortos segundos, aunque Brusca no necesitó mucho más para entender qué había pasado.

Lo habían dejado.

Y de muy malas maneras.

Estuvo tentada a seguirlo, pero ello conllevaba a entrar en un territorio pantanoso. Además, Brusca no se sentía nada cómoda metiendo sus narices en un asunto que concernía a su mejor amiga y al hijo del Jefe. La vikinga no había tenido nunca confianza con Hipo, probablemente porque ella tampoco se había molestado en sembrar una amistad profunda con él. No era ciega, por supuesto, la pubertad había golpeado muy fuerte al heredero de Isla Mema y había pasado de ser la raspa de pescado andante a ser el prototipo de vikingo no normativo con el que todas las mujeres de la aldea fantaseaban en secreto. Sin embargo, aunque durante parte de su adolescencia Hipo había sido un chico hablador e incluso pesado, esa faceta había ido desapareciendo a medida que iba involucrándose en sus labores como heredero. Ahora, aunque amable y educado, se sabía que Hipo era un hombre reservado e incluso ausente, sobre todo desde que se había anunciado que debía casarse. En realidad, Brusca no recordaba haber visto a Hipo tan abierto y relajado hasta que realmente entendió que el joven estaba enamorado de Astrid. Su lenguaje no verbal daba a entender la cercanía y la tranquilidad que le inspiraba su amiga, como si el relajarse estando cerca de ella no fuera peligroso.

Brusca no lograba entender cómo alguien tan inteligente y espabilada como Astrid fuese tan ilusa en cuestiones relacionadas con el amor, hasta tal punto que parecía no entender ni sus propios sentimientos.

La vikinga empezó a temer que tal vez ese había sido precisamente el problema.

Volvió a casa a toda prisa, con intención de dejar el recado de su madre y correr a la casa de Gothi para sacar a Astrid de su habitación a rastras. Sin embargo, se sorprendió encontrándose a su amiga allí, cortando la tela de los patrones que su madre había preparado la noche anterior. Brusca abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y Astrid arrugó la frente.

—Pareces un pez —comentó ella, aunque si pretendía hacerlo con tono de burla no lo consiguió.

—¿No estabas enferma? —cuestionó Brusca sin comprender.

—Lo estaba —contestó su amiga mirando de nuevo a la tela que estaba cortando—. Ya no.

A primera vista, Astrid parecía la de siempre. Se había recogido su pelo en una coleta que caía hasta su cintura y su largo flequillo tapaba su rostro concentrado en su acción de cortar. No había rastros de enfermedad en su piel, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos y no mostraba signos de estar deprimida.

¿Por qué entonces había visto a Hipo con un aspecto tan triste y agotado?

Astrid rechazó el desayuno que le ofreció su madre, excusándose que era demasiado temprano y que a esa hora no le entraba nada. Brusca entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada al respeto. Madre e hija le comentaron a Astrid que esa tarde tenían su entrevista con Lord Noldor y el tal Eret hijo de Eret. La joven sostuvo sus miradas por unos segundos y simplemente dijo:

—Id con cuidado.

Su tono era prudente y neutral. Toda la confianza que había estado presente en su voz había desaparecido por completo. Brusca sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su amiga parecía la de siempre, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Quería acorralarla y preguntar qué había pasado, pero tuvo que tragarse todas sus cuestiones debido a la presencia de Chusco y su madre. Poco más de una hora después, Astrid se marchó para iniciar su ronda de la mañana. Brusca quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para escaquearse por unos minutos y hablar con ella, pero su amiga la detuvo.

—Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer —señaló Astrid al montón de vestido que había que coser todavía—. Volveré antes de comer.

Astrid no volvió. Se la topó después durante la comida en el Gran Salón y se excusó con que se había entretenido y no le había dado tiempo a pasarse otra vez por su casa. No le dio más detalles, ni le alentó a continuar la conversación. Su silencio y su apatía durante la comida fueron tales que Brusca no se atrevió a preguntarle sobre Hipo. Además, Astrid no probó bocado. Se redujo a jugar con la comida con la cuchara mientras escuchaba en silencio la conversación de la mesa. De repente, en mitad del almuerzo, Astrid se levantó con brusquedad, sobresaltando a los presentes y excusándose de que tenía mucho que hacer.

Los chicos volvieron a su conversación, sin darle más importancia al asunto, pero Brusca reparó enseguida que Hipo acababa de entrar en el Gran Salón con Lady Kateriina sujeta de su brazo. La dama gesticulaba con sumo entusiasmo y respondía a los saludos de la gente, pero Brusca tenía la sensación de que Hipo sólo estaba de cuerpo presente, como si sus movimientos fueran marcados por un titiritero.

Lady Kateriina la saludó y le hizo un gesto recordándole que tenían una cita hoy. Brusca asintió azorada. La efusividad y el encanto de Kateriina Noldor la abrumaba. No porque le cayera mal, ciertamente no era el caso, pero había algo en ella que no le encajaba, como si Kateriina no fuera realmente quien pretendía ser. Sin embargo, Brusca no había visto nada extraordinario en los comportamientos del padre y de la hija. Al margen de ser un capullo integral y seguir viéndose con la mala pécora de Ingrid Gormdsen, Noldor llevaba una rutina monótona y aburridísima, por lo que no estaba segura de que fuera viable encontrar algo que probara que el Jefe de Beren estuviera involucrado con los asesinatos.

Pensó que sería adecuado poner al día con su nula información a Astrid. Sería una buena excusa para captar su atención y, de esa forma, sonsacarle lo que había ocurrido entre Hipo y ella.

Tras dar varias vueltas por la aldea, se enteró de que Astrid había vuelto a su casa y Brusca terminó calándose por el camino, cagándose en los muertos de su amiga por no ponerle las cosas un poquito más fáciles. Gothi no estaba por ninguna parte, por lo que subió directamente al cuarto de Astrid. Tocó a la puerta y, aunque habitualmente entraba sin esperar respuesta, ésta vez decidió esperar. La joven la abrió y arrugó la frente al verla allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a contarte las novedades sobre Noldor —respondió Brusca entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama sin su permiso.

Astrid la miró fíjamente.

—¿Tienes algo realmente relevante que contarme al respecto? —cuestionó ella muy seria.

Brusca ladeó la cabeza, empezando a pensar que quizás no había sido tan buena idea abordarla como si nada.

—No —contestó la vikinga con honestidad—, solo sé que se ve menos con Ingrid, pero siguen encontrándose.

—Brusca…

—En realidad, sabes que no vengo por esto —le interrumpió nerviosa—. Astrid, ¿qué ha pasado?

Su amiga chasqueó la lengua irritada y se frotó los ojos agotada.

—No sé de qué me hablas —se excusó ella a la defensiva.

—Astrid, en serio, que no soy tonta —replicó la vikinga fastidiada—. Puede que tú seas tan expresiva como una piedra, ¿pero Hipo? Parece muerto en vida y no creas que no me he dado cuenta que te has marchado tan pronto ha entrado él en el Gran Salón.

La mirada furtiva que Astrid le lanzó le puso la piel de gallina. Nadie podía negar que Astrid era una de las mujeres más intimidantes de la aldea. Era más alta que la media, hermosa, pero no en un concepto clásico de belleza vikinga. Probablemente luciría más guapa al resto del mundo si no tuviera el gesto torcido y malhumorado constantemente en su cara. Su pelo era imposible y demasiado largo, siempre se lo recogía en trenzas o en coletas. Su cuerpo era atlético, fuerte y curvilíneo pese a sus innumerables cicatrices, cosa que Brusca siempre había admirado, envidiado e incluso extrañamente deseado en secreto.

Sin embargo, lo que más diferenciaba a Astrid de los demás era su fuerte carácter. Por lo general, no era simpática con los desconocidos. No porque no quisiera, sino porque Astrid era desconfiada por naturaleza. Tampoco se dejaba burlar por nadie. Es más, además de Mocoso, más de un hombre había intentado clamar la atención de la nefasta forma que muchos tíos sólo sabían hacer. La propia Brusca vio cómo Astrid rompió "accidentalmente" el dedo a un mercader tras llamarla puta por haber pasado de sus halagos y de sus peticiones para que sonriera. Brusca le había instado a que no le hiciera caso, pero Astrid se había acercado al hombre con una sonrisa y ofreció su mano como si pretendiera saludarle. El mercader, iluso de él, iba a imitar el gesto cuando Astrid cogió de su dedo anular y tiró de él hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que el hueso salió de la carne. Fue la cosa más asquerosa y maravillosa que Brusca había visto en su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no sonríes? —cuestionó Astrid mientras el hombre lloraba en el suelo.

Contaron con la suerte de que nadie había sido testigo del incidente y era la palabra de ellas dos contra la suya, por lo que el mercader se marchó por patas para no volver y sin dedo. No volvieron a hablar del asunto, pero aquel día Brusca había sacado en claro que Astrid no era quién decía ser. La vikinga había conocido a muchas hijas de pescadores y ninguna poseía el aura misteriosa, feroz y extraña que desprendía Astrid.

—¿Por qué no metes tus narices en asuntos que te conciernen a ti, Brusca? —le reprendió Astrid con frialdad.

—Porque eres mi amiga —contestó la vikinga ofendida—. Y tal vez lo que necesitas es hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar —replicó ella con voz cortante.

—¡Eso díselo a Hipo! —le recriminó Brusca severa.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Ese gilipollas no me puede importar menos! —gritó ella furiosa.

—¿Ahora Hipo es un gilipollas? —cuestionó Brusca sin entender—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho para que estés tan enfadada con él?

El crujido violento de un cristal romperse provocó que diera un bote del susto. Astrid se volteó hacia el escritorio y soltó una palabrota por lo bajo. Dejó de prestar atención a la vikinga mientras se ponía a recoger el vidrio y el contenido del mismo y Brusca paseó su mirada por su cuarto hasta reparó que había algo debajo de la almohada.

Un libro.

Tiró de él y contuvo la respiración al ver los detalles en oro sobre la piel tintada en azul cobalto. Tenía pinta de ser muy caro, más que cualquier cosa que Brusca hubiera sostenido nunca. Fue abrir el libro cuando Astrid se lo arrancó de sus manos.

—¿Qué coño haces? —chilló ella abrazando el libro contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Ni que fuera tu diario! —bromeó Brusca sin entender a qué venía tanto dramatismo.

—No eres nadie para venir aquí y rebuscar entre mis cosas, Brusca —le achacó Astrid echando chispas—. ¡Ni mucho menos para meterte en mi vida privada!

Brusca se levantó de la cama, ofendida por su actitud, pero no iba a rendirse. Astrid había ido hacia una de las estanterías para dejar el libro cuando la vikinga tocó su hombro. Tan pronto su mano posó sobre ella la apartó con un quejido de dolor. Jamás había sentido una sensación de dolor como aquella, era una mezcla entre quemarse y clavarse un cuchillo muy afilado varias veces por todo el cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás mareada por el _shock_ , pero Astrid cogió de su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo.

La mente y la visión de Brusca se nublaron, pero no perdió del todo la consciencia. Podía escuchar la voz angustiada de Astrid llamándola a lo lejos, como un eco rebotando en sus oídos, y parecía que la estuviera sacudiendo con fuerza. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro y, además, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar, dándose cuenta de que se estaba asfixiando. De repente, sintió algo tibio contra su cara y escuchó a Astrid hablar en un idioma melódico que no entendió. Las vías respiratorias de Brusca se abrieron de repente y se puso a toser por la sobredosis repentina de oxígeno que había inundado sus pulmones a la vez que recuperaba la visión.

—Brusca, por favor, dime algo —decía Astrid con voz temblorosa.

La vikinga reparó en su amiga que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas junto a ella y que ella estaba tumbada en su cama todavía temblorosa. Miró a Astrid por unos segundos confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Ésta iba a posar su mano sobre la suya, pero Brusca se apartó con rapidez. Se pegó contra la pared, con el corazón subiendo hasta su garganta mientras procesaba lo que acaba de suceder. Observó a su mano y contuvo la respiración al ver que había una herida ya cicatrizada en su palma. La cicatriz, en una forma que parecían ramas retorcidas de un árbol muerto y desnudo, se extendía por sus dedos, pasando de su muñeca, y Brusca reconoció enseguida que se parecía a la marca que ocupaba toda la espalda de Astrid, sólo que las líneas que dibujaban las suyas eran más finas y rojizas.

—Brusca…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la vikinga incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando—. Sólo… sólo te iba a tocar y he sentido ese calambre… No podía respirar, pero…

Brusca se masajeó las sienes para aliviar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba dándole náuseas.

—Escúchame —dijo Astrid con voz calmada sentándose frente a ella y extendiendo sus manos hacia su cara—. No te preocupes, pronto pasará. Será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

La vikinga no entendía la extraña actitud de su amiga, pero una parte de su cerebro le estaba gritando que se alejara de ella. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado a la vez que las manos de Astrid subían con lentitud la altura de sus ojos, pero no fue hasta que las vio resplandecer cuando Brusca reaccionó. Le brindó una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago y Astrid se contrajo gimiendo de dolor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Brusca la empujó a un lado y saltó de la cama para salir escopetada de aquel lugar. Escuchó a Astrid llamarla, pero su instinto de supervivencia le clamaba que ni se le pasara por la cabeza volver.

Ella era peligrosa.

Brusca no recordaba haber corrido tanto en su vida. Debido a su mareo, era incapaz de correr en línea recta y era todo un milagro que no se resbalara a consecuencia del barro, aunque afortunadamente ya había dejado de llover. Eso sí, terminó vomitando el pollo del almuerzo a un lado del camino. Sin embargo, no se detuvo por mucho, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar atrás para comprobar si Astrid la estaba siguiendo o no. Debía llegar a la aldea, allí no se atrevería hacerle nada.

¿O sí?

¡Qué tonta había sido! Todas las señales habían estado ahí y ella no había sabido verlas. Su indiferencia a la mención de sus padres y los pocos detalles sobre su antigua vida, las cicatrices de su cuerpo, su conocimiento y repulsa por los cazadores de brujas y, por supuesto, el parto de las gemelas Haugsen. Brusca sabía que Assa Haugsen había nacido muerta. Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo Astrid había sujetado a esa criatura muerta entre sus brazos y les había dado la espalda para poco después escuchar el llanto de aquella niña, dejando como único rastro la misma cicatriz que ahora Brusca tenía en su mano.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no había recaído antes que Astrid era una bruja?

Brusca tuvo que contener la bilis que subía por su exófago. ¿Había sido Astrid la autora de los asesinatos? Ella misma le había escuchado decir que era materialmente imposible que una sola persona pudiera cometer semejante atrocidad, ¿pero una bruja? Astrid había estado a punto de matarla con solo tocarla. ¿Quién decía que no intentaría hacer lo mismo otra vez?

Necesita hablar con alguien, ¿pero con quién? Temía que si hablaba con Noldor la acusara a ella también. ¿Estoico tal vez? El Jefe la escucharía, pero tampoco tenía más pruebas que la cicatriz de su mano y no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente. Además, era su palabra contra la de Astrid y era muy fácil que cualquier priorizara la opinión de Astrid por encima de la suya. Después de todo, no era ningún secreto que la consideraran tan idiota como su hermano.

La respuesta a sus problemas apareció de pasada, cuando vio a Hipo a lo lejos caminar en dirección a la herrería. Él la escucharía y, con suerte, tal vez supiera la verdad. Seguramente no se habría atrevido a confesar por miedo a represalias de la bruja. Brusca iba a seguirlo cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas gritar:

—¡Brusca Thorston!

La vikinga se volteó con el corazón en un puño cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, consciente de su error: había olvidado por completo que tenía que tomar medidas y la muestra de telas a Kateriina Noldor. Sigrid la llamó de todo mientras la arrastraba a casa, ignorante del malestar que se apreciaba en el rostro de su hija. La forzó a disculparse como veinte veces con Kateriina, quién parecía un tanto azorada por la situación.

—De verdad, que no pasa nada —insistió la dama—. Cualquiera puede tener un despiste.

—No es excusa para que Brusca haya descuidado sus responsabilidades, milady. Mi hija no sabe apreciar las oportunidades que se le ofrecen. De veras se lo digo, Lady Noldor, perdónenos.

Cuando su madre se dio por satisfecha con las veces que Brusca se vio forzada a arrastrarse para ganarse el inmerecido perdón de Kateriina, la vikinga se puso a trabajar con intención de terminar lo antes posible para irse hablar con Hipo. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Su madre dejó pasar a Astrid, quién inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en ella. Fingió una sonrisa mientras saludaba a Kateriina y explicó que estaba allí para ayudar. Kateriina se desnudó quedándose únicamente con un fino vestido de lino. La dama parloteaba con Sigrid sobre algo que Brusca no prestó atención. Bastantes preocupaciones tenía con lo de evitar la mirada de Astrid, quien no la había quitado ojo de encima mientras apuntaba las medidas que la vikinga cantaba.

—He pensado un par de modificaciones para el diseño del vestido —comentó Kateriina cuando terminaron mientras su madre le ayudaba a vestirse.

—¿Qué clase de modificaciones? —preguntó Brusca distraída revisando los apuntes que Astrid le había dado.

—Me gustaría que las mangas tuvieran una caída similar a la falda.

Brusca tuvo que esforzarse en no poner los ojos en blanco. Aquello suponía el doble de trabajo y no le sobraba precisamente el tiempo para coser el vestido. Kateriina sonrió con timidez.

—¿Es mucho lío para ti?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Lady Noldor! —se apresuró a responder su madre y la fulminó con la mirada—. Brusca lo hará sin ningún problema, ¿a que sí, hija?

—Sí, claro. Pan comido —concordó sin entusiasmo.

Miró de reojo a Astrid, quien tenía la vista clavada en la tela que iban a usar para el vestido de novia. Kateriina se marchó poco después, satisfecha con la sesión y decidida a volver la semana que viene para probarse el primer montaje del vestido que su madre había prometido sin consultárselo. Brusca adoraba a su madre, pero le era insoportable tener que aguantarla tan atacada de los nervios. Empezó a clamar que no iban a darles tiempo, que nadie más volvería encargarle un vestido y que no podrían vivir únicamente de los juguetes que su marido fabricaba. Hasta ese momento, Brusca no recayó que Astrid estaba junto a su madre. La vikinga entró en pánico y quiso interponerse para que la bruja no tocara su madre. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse, parecían que sus pies se hubieran clavado en el suelo. El terror empezó a dominarla, ¿acaso Astrid iba a matar a su madre? ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso a modo de venganza por haber descubierto su secreto? Quería chillar y suplicar clemencia, pero tampoco tenía voz, sólo lágrimas que derramar.

Astrid tocó el brazo de su madre e hizo que la mujer diera la espalda a su hija.

—¿Por qué no te sientas un momento y respiras hondo, Sigrid?

—No… no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer todavía y…

—Sigrid —le interrumpió Astrid sin perder la cama—. Siéntate, por favor.

Su madre parecía tan agotada y tan cansada que no discutió con la bruja. Se sentó y Astrid acarició la parte alta de su espalda. Con lentitud, su madre se inclinó contra la mesa hasta que apoyó su cabeza para quedarse profundamente dormida. Astrid caminó hasta la puerta principal para poner echar pestillo y cerró las cortinas de las ventanas. Dio una vuelta por la pequeña casa para asegurarse que no había nadie más y Brusca escuchó que también había echado el cerrojo a la puerta trasera.

¡Así que así iba a morir! A manos de una bruja. ¡Qué irónico! Siempre pensó que moriría por alguna cagada de su hermano, pero jamás se había planteado que moriría a manos de hasta quién hace horas había sido su mejor amiga. Astrid regresó a la sala y se detuvo ante ella muy seria, aunque no enfadada.

—Voy a liberarte del hechizo ahora, pero si intentas huir o pedir auxilio te juro que volveré a electrocutarte y esta vez será a propósito.

Brusca no podía hablar, pero Astrid pareció comprender por su expresión que no haría ninguna tontería. Le inspiraba demasiado miedo como para atreverse a enfurecerla más de lo necesario. Cuando Astrid la liberó de sus ataduras invisibles, los músculos de la vikinga se quejaron, pero no le dio la satisfacción de mostrar su dolor.

—Siéntate, anda —le dijo Astrid ignorando sus ojos acusatorios—. Me imagino que tendrás un montón de preguntas.

—¿Un montón? —cuestionó Brusca en un hilo de voz—. ¿Crees que el hecho de que seas una bruja me hace tener únicamente "un montón de preguntas"?

Astrid suspiró agotada.

—Contestaré a todas las preguntas que pueda, te lo prometo.

Brusca se sentó junto a su madre dormida de mala gana y Astrid hizo lo mismo colocándose frente a ella.

—Eres una bruja —afirmó Brusca.

—Sí —confirmó ella.

—¿Vas a matarme por saber esto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Astrid indignada—. Tenía intención de borrarte la memoria antes, pero me diste un golpe bajo, hija de perra.

—¡Porque habías intentado matarme! —le acusó Brusca indignada.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se excusó la bruja—. Mira, no… no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento ahora. Por lo general, tengo mis poderes siempre bajo perfecto control, pero a veces, cuando estoy… inestable, irradio electricidad. Hemos tenido la suerte que he sabido reaccionar a tiempo y me alegra que no te haya pasado nada.

Astrid parecía muy arrepentida y avergonzada por lo sucedido, pero Brusca no terminaba de estar del todo convencida.

—¿Por qué no me borras la memoria ahora?

Astrid apartó la mirada, como si temiera que Brusca leyera lo que fuera que escondiera tras sus enormes ojos azules, y respiró hondo.

—Estoy cansada de tener que esconderme y no es justo para ti.

—¿Justo?

—Sí, aunque empezamos mal, sé que siempre te has preocupado por mí y… Tormenta y tú sois lo único que tengo —explicó Astrid con impotencia—. Y estoy cansada de mentir.

—¿Cómo que Tormenta y yo? —dijo Brusca torciendo el gesto—. ¿E Hipo?

Astrid dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Él no es nada para mí —dijo sin más.

Brusca ahogó un quejido de frustración, pero la bruja no dio su brazo a torcer. La vikinga tenía ganas de arrearla un guantazo por cabezota.

—Vale, escúchame bien Astrid. Si vamos hacer esto y quieres que mantengamos nuestra amistad necesito que me digas absolutamente toda la verdad.

—¿Cómo que toda la verdad? —preguntó la bruja sin comprender.

—Toda la historia: quién eres, qué haces aquí, de dónde vienes y qué demonios ha pasado con Hipo.

La bruja sostuvo su mirada en silencio por unos segundos.

—No necesitas saber la parte de Hipo.

—Eh… Sí, me lo vas a contar —insistió ella—. Porque tengo la sensación de que la has cagado pero bien.

Las mejillas de Astrid se encendieron por la rabia.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! —se defendió escandalizada—. ¡Si alguien la ha cagado hasta el fondo es él, no yo!

—Astrid —le interrumpió Brusca con mucha calma—. A estas alturas te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre que dices que no es culpa tuya, en realidad suele serlo —Astrid iba a replicar, pero Brusca alzó la mano para que se callara—. De igual forma, dado que llevas casi un año mintiéndome, merezco conocer toda la verdad y, quién sabe, quizás me trague mis palabras y realmente piense que eres tú la que tiene razón.

La bruja se mordió el labio. Brusca pudo leer en su expresión que estaba teniendo un intenso debate interno. Su madre soltó un ronquido y acomodó su cabeza contra la mesa llena de retales.

—Está bien —dijo la bruja rendida—. Te lo contaré todo.

Y así lo hizo. Brusca perdió la noción del tiempo mientras Astrid le contaba su historia. El relato de una niña deseosa de encontrar a su familia y que fue maltratada y humillada por la líder de su clan. Le contó sobre las brujas, su vida en el aquelarre y la reina Le Fey. De cómo Astrid había liderado uno de los mayores ejércitos de brujas jamás conocidos y cómo Le Fey se las ingenió para acusarla de un crimen que no cometió para quitársela de en medio. El tono sombrío de su historia cambió cuando llegó a la parte en la que Hipo la salvó y Le Fey les condenó a compartir una especie de vínculo mágico cuyo concepto Brusca no llegó a comprender del todo. Al parecer, era una especie de enlace que los hacía dependientes el uno de la otra. Si Hipo acababa herido, Astrid también sufría las mismas heridas y viceversa. No obstante, Astrid le explicó que desde que se había instalado en Isla Mema, el objetivo tanto de Hipo como de ella había sido romper el vínculo, pero que la cosa se había complicado desde que habían empezado a acostarse. Sin querer entrar en muchos detalles sobre hasta qué punto había alcanzado la relación sexual, Astrid le explicó que había considerado a Hipo como su más íntimo confidente y amigo. Brusca frunció el ceño cuando Astrid no negaba su aprecio por él, pero repitió varias veces que ella sólo le había visto como amigo, nada más. Le relató sobre los acontecimientos en torno a las gemelas Haugsen, confirmando no sólo que Astrid había reanimado a Assa, sino que la joven que había intentado secuestrarlas efectivamente había sido una bruja de su antiguo aquelarre y que Astrid la había liberado la noche anterior a que la asesinaran. También le habló del libro mágico que había encontrado antes en su habitación, que había pertenecido a una tal Asta Lund que probablemente había sido una bruja que había residido en Isla Mema años atrás. El libro contenía la clave para romper el vínculo, pero el resultado fue catastrófico porque, al parecer, Hipo se había enamorado de ella y, en esos casos, el vínculo no se podía romper. La bruja lucía furiosa cuando le contó esa última parte de su historia, indignada porque Hipo la hubiera traicionado de aquella forma tan rastrera.

Brusca no daba créditos a sus oídos.

—Astrid, ¿de veras me estás diciendo que el problema de esta historia es que Hipo esté enamorado de ti?

—No, mi problema es que no puedo romper el puto vínculo porque él ha hecho todo lo que dije que no hiciera —replicó Astrid furiosa—. Sólo tenía un puto trabajo, Brusca, y era no enamorarse.

La vikinga se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, frustrada y anonadada, dejando de escuchar el discurso furioso de la bruja.

—Tía, eres gilipollas.

La bruja calló al instante atónita y ofendida.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó.

—Hipo está enamorado de ti —repitió Brusca irritada—. No te quiere por el sexo o por puro capricho, está enamorado de ti. Ha aceptado tu identidad como bruja y tus defectos, que creeme que no son pocos, y te quiere por ser quién eres.

Astrid intentó replicar, pero se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta y después la cerró. Su rostro era confuso, como si realmente no se hubiera detenido en pensar en esa parte.

—Pero… él era mi amigo, los amigos aceptan a sus amigos por como son —se excusó ella.

—¿Acaso tú y yo follamos? —cuestionó Brusca molesta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿En serio pensabas que esto no podía no suceder? Astrid, es obvio que Hipo está enamorado de ti. ¡Sólo hay que ver cómo te mira! Sigo flipando que nadie más se haya dado cuenta de que habéis estado juntos.

Astrid se echó hacia atrás su flequillo con aire nervioso.

—Sí… sí que me di cuenta que últimamente sus miradas eran más intensas —comentó la bruja con voz temblorosa—, pero nunca le he querido dar más importancia de la que tenía y tampoco me ha dado más señales que…

—Astrid, de verdad, deja de buscar excusas.

La bruja golpeó la mesa.

—¿Qué más da que no me haya dado cuenta? —chilló ella—. ¡Él la ha cagado igualmente! ¡No sé porque le estamos dando tantas vueltas a que me acepte como soy! ¡Yo también me acostaba y me besaba con él y eso no ha hecho que me enamore de él!

Brusca sostuvo su mirada desconcertada y Astrid tragó saliva ante su silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la bruja.

La vikinga sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, entiendo toda la parte de que no sepas muy bien como funciona esto del amor porque has vivido una infancia de mierda y no has tenido unas figuras paternas propiamente dichas —razonó Brusca con impaciencia—, pero eres una hipócrita, Astrid. Y una insensible de mierda también.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Q-qué estás…?

—Acusas a Hipo de enamorarse de ti, de que te ha arruinado la vida por hacer algo que ni él mismo ha podido controlar; porque no, Astrid, uno no se enamora y se desenamora como si nada —le recriminó Brusca furiosa—. Y es que encima eres tan tonta y estás tan obcecada en hacerte la víctima y en culparle a él de absolutamente de todos tus problemas, que eres tan anormal de no darte cuenta que tú también estás enamorada.

Astrid se levantó de su asiento de un salto escandalizada.

—¡No digas memeces! ¡Jamás podría enamorarme de un humano! —clamó ella furiosa.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo haces? ¡No sois una raza superior! ¿Lo sabías? —le acusó la vikinga levantándose también—. Estás enamorada y acabas de perder probablemente una de las mejores oportunidades de tu vida rompiendo el corazón a un hombre que, por tu historia, claramente sentía devoción por ti. ¿Y crees que se me han pasado por alto tus señales? Tu tendencia en salir en su defensa cada vez que escuchabas a alguien hablar mal de él, la forma en que lo miras, vuestra interacción tan cercana y cómplice, ser su mayor apoyo moral cuando lo ha estado pasando fatal por todo el asunto de la boda, follártelo todas las noches y permitir que se quede a dormir contigo después… Los dos sois igual de culpables en esta historia, Astrid.

La bruja abrió tanto sus ojos que parecían que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras no apartaba la mano nerviosa de su cabello.

—No… No entiendes una mierda, Brusca —musitó Astrid entre dientes.

La vikinga volcó colérica su silla contra el suelo colérica, aunque su amiga ni se inmutó.

—¿Sabes por qué creo que eres tan tonta, As? Porque yo mataría por tener a alguien que me mirara como Hipo te mira a ti; a una persona que por mucho que le doliera que me marchara, me respetara lo suficiente como para no priorizar su felicidad sobre la mía; y, sobre todo, tener a alguien que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para soportarme, protegerme y amarme de la forma que él lo ha hecho contigo. ¿Y te consideras desafortunada? Sí, vale, que tu vida y seguridad esté hilada a la de Hipo Haddock es una putada porque no se le conoce precisamente por ser cauteloso ni afortunado, pero tía… que te quiere. No sé si las de tu especie apreciais eso, pero no todo el mundo cuenta con la suerte de decir que es amado y correspondido. Y tú le quieres, sé que lo haces. Sí, a veces eres una perra bocazas que tiene muy mal genio, ¿pero qué vikingo no lo es?

—Yo no soy vikinga —dijo Astrid en un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, llevas nueves meses fingiéndolo, ¿no? —preguntó Brusca poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Es irónico que diga yo esto, pero tal vez tengas que poner en práctica eso que llaman empatía y, ya de paso, dejar toda esa arrogancia de ser una bruja y analizar tus verdaderos sentimientos, As.

Sin embargo, Astrid no parecía para la labor de hacerle caso.

—No quiero seguir teniendo esta conversación, Brusca —musitó Astrid con frialdad acercándose a su madre—. Vuestro interrogatorio es en dentro de nada y necesito saber si podrás guardar el secreto.

—¿Cuando he fallado yo a mí palabra? —replicó la vikinga ofendida.

—Noldor va a por mí, Brusca, saben de sobra que tú y yo somos amigas —dijo la bruja con impaciencia—. No dudo en que sabes guardar un secreto, pero procura adherirte a lo que éramos antes de saber lo que soy.

—¿Éramos? Somos, Astrid —le corrigió Brusca—. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que dices —objetó Astrid desconcertada.

—Mi mejor amiga es una bruja, ¿qué más puedo pedir? —dijo Brusca con aire victorioso—. ¿Significa que puedes adelantar todo el trabajo que se supone que teníamos que haber hecho esta tarde?

Astrid estrechó los ojos.

—La magia no funciona así, Brusca.

La bruja colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de su madre, pero Brusca sujetó de su muñeca antes de que formulara el hechizo que fuera a despertarla.

—¿Por qué estás convencida de que ha sido Noldor el autor de los asesinatos?

Astrid arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? Es un cazador de brujas y haría lo que fuera por encontrar a una. Ya se ha cargado a Rosethorn y seguramente no parará hasta encontrar a otra de las nuestras.

—¿Estás segura de que eres la única bruja de la isla?

Astrid ladeó la cabeza observándola con cierto recelo y probablemente pensando que era estúpida. Brusca puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ninguna de las dos hemos encontrado una prueba de que Noldor haya matado a nadie. Tu amiga no es la única que ha sido asesinada, también han muerto humanos. No niego que los asesinatos le han venido muy bien para sacar la inspección adelante, pero… no lo veo con un motivo suficiente como para cometer semejantes crímenes.

—¿E insinúas que todo esto lo ha hecho una bruja? —cuestionó Astrid incrédula.

—Yo no lo hubiera descartado, más teniendo en cuenta que te sobran los enemigos —comentó Brusca—. Si yo fuera Le Fey, no dudaría ni por un instante en amargarte la existencia.

Por unos instantes, Astrid parecía muy confundida, como si nunca se hubiera planteado esa opción. Sin embargo, la asustó soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —repuso la vikinga ofendida.

—Jamás le he importado una mierda a Le Fey —explicó Astrid entre risas—. Creo que se dio por satisfecha vinculándome con un humano y obligándome a pasar el resto de mi existencia aquí. Sé que eres humana y es difícil verlo, pero creeme: vivir entre vosotros es la peor de las condenas.

Brusca hizo una mueca y murmuró malhumorada:

—Cualquiera lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Astrid fulminándola con la mirada.

—Nada, que despiertes a mi madre.

Sigrid Thorston entró en pánico cuando despertó, fustigándose por haberse quedado dormida. Astrid le preparó un té para los nervios y Brusca le prometió que esa noche ella misma —y probablemente Chusco, porque se negaba a cargar con el marrón ella sola y el muy cabrón ya se había escaqueado esa tarde— adelantarían todo el trabajo atrasado. La bruja no las acompañó hasta la sala del Consejo, consciente de que cuanto más alejada estuviera del campo de visión de Bardo Noldor mejor. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirse al Gran Salón, Astrid vendó la mano cicatrizada de Brusca con tanta fuerza que casi le cortó la circulación de la misma.

—No conviene que vean esta marca y no tengo tiempo para hacértela desaparecer —explicó la bruja—. Diles que te has quemado o algo por el estilo, pero no dejes que te la vean bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿vale? Si no, pensarán que eres tú la bruja.

Brusca tragó saliva y asintió mientras ignoraba el cosquilleo que invadía a su mano dormida por la falta de sangre.

No estaba nerviosa.

Al menos, eso quería pensar. Estaba segura que había pasado por situaciones mucho peores que esa. Estaba acostumbrada a tragarse marrones y broncas por todos lados.

No obstante, fue cuando su madre salió de su breve interrogatorio cuando Brusca recayó en la responsabilidad que conllevaba cargar con un secreto tan inmenso como el de Astrid.

Se arrepintió de no haber hecho pis antes de entrar a la oscura sala.

Xx.

Desdentao no sabía qué hacer con Hipo.

Llevaban siete años juntos y no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan callado. ¡Y mira que era difícil que mantuviera la boca cerrada! Su mejor amigo siempre había sido hablador, tal vez demasiado, pero con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a escucharle. En realidad, no tardó en comprender que si Hipo hablaba tanto con él realmente se debía a que Desdentao parecía ser el único que le escuchaba de verdad.

Su mejor amigo era raro para ser humano, el Furia Nocturna lo había sabido desde el momento que Hipo había decidido no matarle cuando tuvo la oportunidad. También era un cabezota, aunque probablemente aquello fuera más una virtud que un defecto, pues si no hubiera sido tan terco, probablemente jamás le habría brindado la oportunidad de volver a volar. Aquel chico bobalicón, pesado y curioso de quince años le había puesto de los nervios, pero había algo que le hacía diferente a los demás, aunque Desdentao jamás había sabido el qué. Sólo sabía que nunca habían necesitado hablar para entenderse, Hipo se bastaba con cruzar las miradas con él para comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Ninguno de los otros dragones de la isla le habían manifestado que sus humanos fueran capaces de entenderles como su amigo. Es más, Hipo siempre había sabido cómo relacionarse y comunicarse con los otros dragones, sin tener la necesidad de montar sobre ellos para comprenderlos.

Casi podía jurar que, por lo general, su entendimiento con los dragones era mejor que el que tenía con los humanos.

Tras haber matado a la Muerte Roja y salvarle de una muerte segura, Desdentao no se movió de su lado en los meses que Hipo tuvo que guardar cama. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido o delirando a causa de la infección de las quemaduras de su espalda. Aún sentía escalofríos cada vez que recordaba cómo le retiraban la carne muerta y el pus entremezclado con la sangre caía por sus costados mientras su amigo suplicaba que lo mataran, dado que el dolor era insoportable. Muchos pensaron que Hipo no aguantaría y terminaría muriendo; sin embargo, Desdentao jamás perdió la esperanza de que su mejor amigos se recuperaría.

Estoico siempre repetía, una y otra vez, que Hipo era fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba ser.

Y no se equivocó.

El dragón y el Jefe de Isla Mema pasaron mucho tiempo juntos durante aquellas largas semanas. De alguna forma, ambos desarrollaron un extraña complicidad y Desdentao pudo respirar tranquilo al caer que el odio que había sentido Estoico hacia su especie había desaparecido por completo. Le daba de comer y le permitía quedarse en casa, a cambio, el padre de Hipo hablaba con él para desahogarse, casi consciente de que el dragón era un oyente estupendo. Aquellos monólogos supusieron un alivio para Desdentao, quien agradecía escuchar algo más que la respiración irregular, los quejidos de dolor y los murmullos febriles de Hipo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hipo se recuperó. Al principio, todo parecía ir bien. Su amigo necesitó un tiempo de adaptación hasta acostumbrarse a la prótesis, pero cuando su pierna se hizo a la pata de metal no tardaron en volver a volar. Hipo estaba pletórico, feliz porque dragones y humanos convivieran por fin juntos en paz. Sin embargo, Desdentao sentía que algo no iba bien. A los pocos meses de despertarse, empezaron los ataques de ansiedad. Desdentao empezó a comprender que a Hipo le aterraba perder todo lo que habían conseguido y que no soportaba la sola idea de decepcionar a la aldea. Se obsesionó con la con que no estaba a la altura y Desdentao procuraba hacerle entender que él ya era suficiente.

Pasaron los años y aquel miedo persistió en Hipo, hasta tal punto que marcó mucho su carácter. La conexión entre ellos se mantuvo intacta, pero cara al resto Hipo se había vuelto reservado y solitario. Tenía amigos, pero tampoco eran íntimos. Se relacionaba con ellos y los había entrenado bajo el título de Jinetes de Mema, pero no terminaba de congeniar del todo con ellos. Sí, comían juntos y socializaba con ellos, pero siempre hablaba de ellos como si se tratase de un grupo al que él jamás pertenecería. Además, aunque los hubiera perdonado por los años de acoso e insultos, Desdentao sabía bien que Hipo era una persona que por mucho que perdonara, jamás olvidaba.

Desdentao tampoco podía quejarse. El hecho de que Hipo fuese poco sociable con los humanos, no conllevaba a que no tratara con él. Más bien lo contrario, Hipo y él se habían vuelto inseparables. Cierto era que Desdentao le hubiera gustado que Hipo invirtiera menos tiempo en encargarse de sus responsabilidades como heredero, pero era consciente de su posición y lo respetaba. Además, Hipo siempre se esforzaba en sacar tiempo para salir a volar, consciente de su necesidad de tener que estirar las alas y la conveniencia de ambos de desconectar y sentirse libres. No obstante, Desdentao no aprobaba los otros métodos que tenía Hipo para desahogarse de sus problemas. Sus encuentros con diferentes humanas para aparearse eran frecuentes e irritantes para el dragón, pero no podía negar que si Hipo no se había vuelto loco se debía gracias a esas largas noches en vela en otras islas y a las horas de vuelo que invertían ambos.

Todo iba más o menos bien. Tal vez más menos que más, pero la situación era estable por el momento.

Entonces apareció la bruja.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Cualquier dragón conocía bien la verdadera naturaleza de una bruja. Eran criaturas peligrosas, vengativas, ponzoñosas y crueles. No todas mataban dragones, pero se sabía que algunas anhelaban la eterna juventud y que los órganos de los dragones eran imprescindibles para las pócimas y los hechizos de ese calibre. Aunque la diosa de ellas les hubiera concedido el privilegio de hablar con su especie, dragones y brujas eran enemigos desde hacía casi un milenio. Por esa razón, le resultaba insoportable la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviera vinculado a un ser tan despreciable como Astrid.

Sin embargo, la bruja no resultó ser como esperaba. Bueno, al principio sí, pero su carácter se fue suavizando con el tiempo. ¿Pero a qué precio? Debido al vínculo, Hipo y Astrid habían desarrollado una relación cercana e íntima. De repente, Desdentao se vio solo y se sintió completamente abandonado. De no ser por Tormenta, el Furia Nocturna no habría sabido gestionar la ira y la frustración por la actitud de su amigo, sobre todo porque no prestaba atención a sus reclamos y sus consejos. ¿De qué demonios servía que pudiera oírle si ahora le ignoraba como nunca lo había hecho antes? Ni siquiera cuando Hipo mató aquel hombre o cuando aquellos guardias fueron asesinados le escuchó.

Astrid había perturbado sus vidas, había traído la mala suerte a Isla Mema. Y el muy bobo se estaba enamorando de ella.

Hipo, sin embargo, no pensaba así. Insistía que se merecía una segunda oportunidad, que todo el mundo tiene derecho rehacer su vida y que Astrid era muchísimo más que una bruja. Desdentao se resignó a callarse y a aceptar que la bruja no se iría así como así. A sabiendas que Hipo no llevaba bien que se insultaran, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de llevar una relación cordial. Tormenta tuvo un papel fundamental y escuchaba los lamentos y las quejas de Desdentao con diversión.

— _No todas las brujas son como los nuestros dicen ser_ —le dijo Nadder con dulzura—. _Astrid tiene buen corazón, es valiente y protege a los suyos._

— _Va a romperle el corazón a Hipo_ —se lamentaba el dragón—. _Ella se irá cuando ésto acabe y él volverá a quedarse solo._

— _Te tiene a ti, ¿no?_ —le animó Tormenta—. _Además, no creo que se separen, es obvio que están profundamente enamorados._

— _Hipo se va a enlazar con otra humana en algo que llaman "matrimonio"_ —explicó el Furia Nocturna—. _Además, no pueden estar juntos aunque quisieran, son dos especies opuestas._

— _Pero él puede usar magia_ —le recordó Tormenta—. _Eso no los hace tan diferentes._

— _Eso es cosa del vínculo_ —replicó Desdentao con impaciencia—. _Todo sería mucho más fácil si ese lazo mágico no existiera._

Y por supuesto el Furia Nocturna tuvo que hablar en voz alta para que las cosas se complicaran aún más. No mucho tiempo después de tener aquella conversación con Tormenta, Hipo fue a verle a su nicho con una cara similar a la que tenía alguien cuando veía un fantasma. Le pidió que por favor le acompañara a casa de la bruja, que necesitaba hablar con él y debía ser en un espacio seguro.

Fue entonces cuando le confesó que estaba enamorado de Astrid.

En circunstancias normales, Desdentao le habría echado una bronca de campeonato. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse al ver que Hipo estaba realmente destrozado. Al principio, pensó que se debía a todo ese asunto del matrimonio, pero resultaba que su desazón se debía a algo muy distinto. No paraba de repetir de lo terrible que sería que Astrid descubriera sus sentimientos, que se la iba a cargar si no podían romper el vínculo por su culpa. El Furia Nocturna le había visto infinidad de veces llorando, pero nunca con tanta amargura como lo hizo aquella noche. Se sintió tentado en preguntarle por qué hablaba como si Astrid no sintiera nada por él, pues no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que la bruja también estaba enamorada de él. Pero no tardó en atar los cabos y caer que Hipo no sabía que la bruja sentía algo por él. Por no mencionar que Tormenta le había confirmado que, aunque los sentimientos de Astrid parecían evidentes a sus ojos, la bruja había negado cualquier tipo de enamoramiento hacia él.

Y, para el colmo de los colmos, los dos tortolitos parecían más unidos que nunca. Desde que se habían puesto a descifrar el grimorio, Desdentao vigilaba que la cosa no se complicara más de lo que ya estaba. Al menos, tenían la decencia de cortarse cuando estaban con él, aunque al dragón no se le había escapado ciertos gestos que a su parecer lucían románticos a sus humilde visión dragoniana: un beso en la mejilla, apartar un mechón tras la oreja, una carcajada por un comentario supuestamente gracioso, una cabeza apoyada sobre un hombro, dedos entrelazados, pequeños y cortos susurros, sonrisas cómplices…

¿E Hipo pensaba en serio que ella no estaba enamorada de él?

Tras conseguir descifrar el libro mágico, Desdentao captó enseguida la tensión en su amigo. Aunque romper el vínculo conllevaba la libertad y el dejar de hacer magia, la pena por la marcha de Astrid nubló la moral de Hipo. La noche que debían romper el vínculo, Tormenta y Desdentao esperaron fuera de la caverna. El Furia Nocturna se había quedado muy inquieto tras su última conversación con Hipo.

— _Te preocupas demasiado_ —le dijo Tormenta.

— _¡Claro que me preocupo!_ —exclamó él—. _¿Y si no pueden romperlo? ¿Entonces qué?_

— _Buscarán una solución, han llegado hasta aquí, ¿no?_ —comentó la Nadder—. _Y se tienen el uno a la otra y a nosotros._

— _Su situación no es buena_ —se lamentó el dragón—. _Entre los cazadores y la boda la cosa está bien jodida._

— _Siempre pueden marcharse._

— _¿A dónde?_ —cuestionó él—. _Hipo jamás abandonaría Isla Mema a menos que se viera forzado hacerlo y no tienen lugar adonde ir. Astrid no tiene familia o amigos a los que recurrir y, ¿cómo piensas que reaccionarían el resto de vikingos cuando descubran que Hipo se ha fugado con alguien como Astrid? No tardarán en suponer que ella es una bruja si desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. No, Tormenta, los humanos pueden parecer estúpidos, pero son muy rencorosos en cuando se les traiciona._

Tormenta no quiso entrar en discusión. Era una de las pocas cosas que le molestaban de la Nadder, siempre con su filosofía de "dos no discuten si una no quiere", pero Desdentao sospechaba que Tormenta sabía mucho más de lo que quería hacer ver. Se pasaron el resto hablando de sus aventuras antes de llegar a Mema y de proyectos futuros. Tormenta le confesó que le gustaba la idea de explorar mundo junto con Astrid y Desdentao no pudo evitar sentir cierta punzada de envidia al verse tan limitado.

Él también quería volar lejos junto con Hipo y conocer nuevas tierras y cielos por los que volar. Sin embargo, temía que la inminente boda supusiera un destino de aburrimiento y vuelos cortos mientras que Hipo se forzaba a crear una familia junto con su esposa. ¿Dónde quedaría él en ese nuevo proyecto de vida? Había una gran diferencia entre Desdentao y Astrid: él no deseaba abandonar a Hipo, pero de tener que hacerlo, él no disponía de los medios para marcharse. En su día, su amigo le construyó una cola para que pudiera volar por su cuenta y él mismo la había destruido, pero ahora…

El Furia Nocturna sacudió la cabeza asqueado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía plantearse siquiera esa opción? ¡Era un amigo terrible!

En algún momento de la noche, ambos se quedaron adormilados, aunque unos pasos acelerados hizo que el dragón levantara la cabeza ansioso. Astrid salió de la cueva con el pelo empapado y una expresión terrorífica de ira. Desdentao se alarmó, ¿dónde estaba Hipo? La bruja se montó sobre Tormenta tan rápido que al Furia Nocturna no le dio tiempo ni a preguntárselo. La Nadder intentó saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el sonido ensordecedor de un trueno la cortó.

Desdentao podía oler su ira y la electricidad fluir salvaje de ella.

No habían roto el vínculo.

Al menos se consolaba con que si ella estaba viva y sin heridas, ello conllevaba a que Hipo no debía estar herido, por lo menos a nivel físico. El tema emocional ya era otra historia. Desdentao corrió hacia la caverna y siguió a su olfato para encontrar a Hipo. Corrió y planeó como nunca hasta que le encontró en una cueva con el techo al descubierto. La única iluminación con la que contaba eran los relámpagos que la ira de la bruja estaba convocando.

Por fortuna para Desdentao, él podía ver en la oscuridad.

Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo junto a una piscina. Llevaba puestos los pantalones, pero la túnica estaba tirada a un lado, dejando a la vista todas las cicatrices de su espalda. Tenía la frente apoyada contra la rodilla de su pie bueno y estaba tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire. Desdentao se acercó con cuidado y tocó su brazo con el morro. Sin levantar la vista, Hipo se inclinó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con el brazo, apoyando parte de su peso contra él.

No lloró, aunque su rostro olía a salado y su cuerpo estaba todavía húmedo y tembloroso.

Pasados unos minutos, Hipo rompió el abrazo y dijo en voz de hilo:

—Mi prótesis está en la otra piscina, ¿podrías cogérmela, por favor?

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado allí el pie metálico? Desdentao se lanzó a la piscina, la sujetó entre sus dientes y salió de un salto. Se sacudió el agua de sus escamas y se acercó a su amigo, quién tenía la mirada perdida hacia el saliente del techo. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes tormentosas y el dragón podía escuchar el aguacero que había empezado a caer sin pudor a lo lejos.

Hipo se colocó la prótesis y se levantó con lentitud, como si le pesara todo el cuerpo. Se puso la túnica e intentó peinarse con los dedos, aunque fue inútil. Su rostro era imperturbable y Desdentao estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso ante su silencio.

— _¿Hipo?_

El dragón pensó por un segundo que al no responder a su voz, tal vez sí hubieran roto el vínculo. Sin embargo, Hipo volteó la cabeza hacia él y dijo:

—Dime.

— _¿No… no habéis roto el vínculo?_ —preguntó el Furia Nocturna.

—No, no se puede romper —respondió con sequedad—. Y ella ha descubierto el por qué.

— _¿Pero Astrid no te ha…?_

—Vámonos, Desdentao —le interrumpió él dirigiéndose al túnel—. No quiero pillar la tormenta y estoy cansado.

— _¿Y adónde vamos?_

Hipo se detuvo y se quedó unos segundos reflexionando.

—Supongo que a casa.

El tono de su voz era amargo y áspero, pero no leyó ningún ápice de ira en él. Hipo se montó sobre él y con el sonido del cambio de pedal, Desdentao emprendió el vuelo a través de los agujeros del techo. Un viento caliente soplaba con fuerza en el exterior, trayendo consigo las nubes cargadas de rayos, furia y lluvia. Desdentao pensó que tal vez Astrid y Tormenta ya habían vuelto a la aldea, pero después recordó que estaba demasiado lejos como para volver por su cuenta, dado que la distancia que había entre las cuevas y la aldea era superior a la que ellos podían separarse. Sin embargo, las avistaron sobrevolando entre las nubes tormentosas. Si les vieron, no dieron señales de haberlo hecho, pero cuando tomaron el rumbo hacia la aldea, Desdentao sabía que les estaban siguiendo a una distancia prudencial. Cuando el Furia Nocturna aterrizó sobre el tejado de la casa de los Haddock, ya habían empezado a caer las primeras gotas de la tormenta. Ambos se deslizaron por la ventana de la habitación de Hipo y cerraron las contraventanas. La oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto, pero antes de que Desdentao pudiera encender el fuego en su boca una vela se encendió de repente junto a la cama de Hipo. El Furia Nocturna miró a su amigo sorprendido, aunque Hipo parecía más preocupado en desvestirse, ajeno a la ligereza con la que podía llegar a usar la magia ahora. Se puso su ropa de dormir mientras Desdentao se acomodaba en su piedra sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Demasiado callado.

Hipo se metió en la cama y sin darle las buenas noches apagó la vela. La tormenta rugió feroz y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el tejado. Pasaron unos minutos y alguien tocó la puerta del piso inferior. Escuchó cómo Estoico se levantaba sin titubear mucho, señal de que quizás todavía no se hubiera dormido cuando había llegado. Estoico abrió la puerta y le oyó intercambiar unas palabras con varias personas. Hubo cierto movimiento y poco tiempo después, la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Estaban solos ahora.

La respiración de Hipo era irregular y estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón, temblando como una hoja a punto de caer de un árbol. Desdentao se acercó a la cama y, como muchas otras veces antes, se subió para tumbarse a su lado, provocando que la madera de la estructura se quejara. Hipo no pudo retener un sollozo y el dragón acarició su cabeza contra la suya, dándole a entender de que todo estaba bien, de que él jamás le juzgaría por venirse abajo. Y así lo hizo: rompió a llorar hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes dos días, Hipo se negó a salir de la cama. Estoico subió a su cuarto cuando Desdentao, desesperado porque su amigo no quería comer, le había cogido de su capa y arrastrado hasta el dormitorio. Hipo vomitó un par de veces, aunque Desdentao no estaba del todo seguro si había sido puro fingimiento o todo aquello era una consecuencia fatal del vínculo. Fuera lo que fuera, tanto Desdentao como Estoico no sabían qué hacer con él.

Kateriina apareció la mañana del segundo día, aunque Hipo fingió estar dormido cuando la mujer entró en el dormitorio. La dama habló en susurros con un Estoico angustiado y ella parecía lucir preocupada también. Sin embargo, a Desdentao no le pasó por alto la enigmática sonrisa en su rostro cuando Estoico se distrajo tocando la frente de su hijo para tomar su temperatura. El gesto desapareció tan pronto se dio cuenta de que el dragón la estaba mirando fíjamente, aunque no parecía avergonzada en absoluto.

A Desdentao no le caía bien Kateriina Noldor. No era ningún secreto. Era una mujer que le incomodaba en exceso y tenía la sensación de que bajo esa máscara de amabilidad, había algo que ocultar. Su aroma era dulce y embriagador, hasta el punto que se quedaba incrustada en sus fosas nasales y le generaba arcadas. Acostumbraba a mirarle fijamente y siempre terminaba apartando la mirada sintiéndose estúpido y avergonzado.

La cuarta mañana tras el fracaso de la ruptura del vínculo, Estoico entró en la habitación y echó a Hipo de la cama tirando de su pierna buena.

—Dormir en exceso, la inapetencia y el silencio son signos de depresión —le dijo su padre con calma mientras abría las contraventanas—. Hoy llueve menos y estamos sin leche, así que espabila, date un paseo hasta el mercado, coges un poco de aire y te despejas. Tenemos una reunión con la Guardia de Mema después del desayuno.

—Papá… —empezó Hipo a quejarse claramente furioso, pero Estoico reaccionó tirándole una túnica limpia a la cara.

—Paseo, aire fresco, comer y mover esas piernas —repitió su padre con severidad—. ¡Andando!

Hipo soltó una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo mientras se vestía, pero Desdentao no podía sentirse más que aliviado de que al menos tuviera la voluntad para enfadarse. Se colocó su capa para la lluvia y bajaron al piso inferior. El Furia Nocturna arrugó el morro cuando vio que estaba todavía lloviendo. Hipo acarició su cabeza y dijo:

—Quédate aquí, no tardaré.

— _¿Seguro que vas bien tú solo?_ —preguntó Desdentao preocupado.

Hipo no dio señas de haberle entendido, pero el dragón se dio cuenta que era porque su padre no les quitaba ojo de encima. Tan pronto Hipo cerró la puerta tras de él, Desdentao caminó junto al fuego y se acurrucó cerca de Estoico, quién parecía estar preparando algo en el caldero. Desdentao observó de reojo cómo removía la cuchara de madera, como otras muchas veces antes le había visto hacer. Por lo general, siempre tarareaba alguna canción absurda o incluso cantaba alegremente cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le escuchaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, no había canciones. Ni un triste silbido.

Sólo silencio y Desdentao estaba empezando a odiarlo con todo su ser.

—¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa? —preguntó Estoico de repente.

El Furia Nocturna levantó la cabeza, no muy seguro de si estaba hablando con él, pero el hombre tenía sus ojos clavados con él. Desdentao quería responder de que sí, ¿pero para qué? Tampoco es que le fuera a escucharle. El Furia Nocturna volvió acomodarse sobre sus patas y cerró los ojos para echar una cabezadita. Sin embargo, Estoico dijo algo que le quitó todo el sueño de golpe:

—¿Es por Astrid? ¿Por eso está así? —Estoico abrió mucho los ojos al observar la reacción de sorpresa del dragón—. ¡Por Odín! ¿Qué ha podido pasar?

El padre de Hipo se frotó los ojos agotado.

—Les vi no hace mucho besarse en los establos —confesó el hombre avergonzado—. Sabía que él podía sentir algo por ella, pero Astrid había negado más de una vez que hubiera algo entre ellos. Me los topé besándose de pura casualidad y el mundo se me vino encima cuando observé la forma que ambos se sonreían después… Si te soy sincero, no he sabido qué hacer desde entonces. No he sacado el valor para sacar el tema a Hipo y mucho menos a Astrid. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirles? ¿Que no pueden verse más? No deben, por supuesto, Hipo va a casarse en menos de un mes, pero… ¿y si realmente la quiere? ¿Y si ella también le ama? ¿No debería permitir que mi hijo estuviera con quien ama?

Desdentao sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¡Qué frustrante era no poder hacerse entender con los humanos! ¡Estaba desesperado por desahogarse con alguien también!

—No sé qué hacer, ya no sé cómo hablar con él sin terminar discutiendo —musitó el Jefe frustrado—. ¿Crees que debería decirle que lo sé?

El Furia Nocturna sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en pánico. Por favor, no. A Hipo ya solo le faltaba tener que descubrir que su padre sabía que había mantenido una relación que ya no existe con Astrid. Estoico tenía que mantener la boca cerrada y tragarse su culpa en silencio.

Y, para su poca buena suerte, Estoico pareció captar el mensaje.

No habló sobre el asunto con Hipo. Nadie habló ni pronunció el nombre de Astrid durante el siguiente par de semanas, aunque era una figura constantemente presente en sus mentes. Cuando Astrid no le evitaba como si tuviera la peste, Hipo era el que se marchaba del lugar. No se cruzaban las miradas, no se dirigían la palabra y actuaban como dos completos desconocidos. Hipo ya no era Hipo, no sonreía, casi no hablaba y ni se molestaba en fingir que todo iba bien. Sólo trabajaba o dormía, apenas le dedicaba tiempo a todo los demás. Si alguien le preguntaba qué le pasaba, él sólo respondía:

—Son los nervios de la boda.

Estoico sabía que mentía. Bocón también. Desdentao podía escucharles todas las noches hablando en susurros entre ellos, cautelosos porque Hipo no les oyera, pero el Furia Nocturna los oía a la perfección. Ambos sabían que algo había ocurrido entre Hipo y Astrid y Bocón había sabido por Gothi que Astrid tampoco estaba mejor.

—Parece ser que la muchacha apenas come y duerme.

—Hipo no tiene problemas con dormir —le recordó Estoico con voz agotada—. Si no fuera porque le fuerza a salir de la cama todas las mañanas, se pasaría el día durmiendo.

— _Duerme, pero sus sueños están tintados de visiones y pesadillas_ —quería decirles Desdentao con tristeza.

El insomnio que siempre había acompañado a Hipo se había transformado en un cúmulo de pesadillas que se entremezclaban con sus visiones. El ánimo decadente de Hipo le forzaba a dormir, pero a un precio demasiado alto. Se despertaba varias veces durante la noche, alterado y nervioso, no muy seguro de que si lo que había visto había sido una pesadilla o algo por suceder. Sin embargo, cuando amanecía, Hipo no conseguía recordar las visiones, lo cual le generaba una enorme frustración.

A Desdentao le preocupaba que de alguna forma Hipo perdiera el control sobre la magia que manejaba inconscientemente cuando le daba un arrebato de ira. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió, pues a pesar de que Astrid le hubiera insultado, menospreciado y arrancado el corazón para pulverizarlo con sus manos, Hipo parecía no estar resentido con ella. O al menos eso daba a entender, aunque se había puesto una coraza tan gruesa en torno a sus emociones que era muy difícil saberlo.

El Furia Nocturna, en cambio, estaba furioso con la bruja. De no ser por el vínculo, el dragón ya le habría arrancado la cabeza sin apenas pestañear. No sin antes torturarla, por supuesto. Sin embargo, tuvo que retener sus impulsos y tragar toda la bilis que se le generaba cada vez que se cruzaba con ella. Tormenta no estaba muy segura de qué hacer tampoco con la situación, había intentado razonar con Astrid más de una vez, pero la bruja se cerraba por banda. Le había amenazado un par de veces que si volvía a sacar el tema, se podía marchar para no volver. Tormenta, siempre paciente, comprensiva y demostrando ser la mejor de las amigas, no abandonó la isla y procuró no pronunciar el nombre de Hipo en su presencia.

Parecía que los días pasaban con lentitud, pero antes de que pudiera darse nadie cuenta, sólo faltaba una semana para la boda. Los interrogatorios a las mujeres de la aldea ya habían terminado y sólo quedaba que saliera el listado de las debían pasar por la inspección. Sin embargo, aquello se había vuelto algo secundario. La aldea estaba sobreexcitada por la boda y el ambiente era molestamente festivo. Las últimas jornadas de la primavera iban dando paso al verano, la gente vestía con ropas ligeras con estampados chillones, mientras que los dragones aprovechaban para tumbarse y disfrutar del sol. Los primeros barcos con invitados de otras islas comenzaron a llegar, otros tantos los hicieron sobre dragones. Hipo se vio obligado a forzar su mejor sonrisa y a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Cuando no estaba en el puerto, se iba a la herrería donde ayudaba a desbloquear el pico de trabajo consecuente a las armas que todo el mundo se moría por lucir en la boda. Hipo apenas cruzaba palabra con Patapez y Bocón, uno porque estaba demasiado enfadado por tener que trabajar allí mientras que el otro no había conseguido calmar la ira de su antiguo aprendiz.

Pasaba más horas de las que le gustaría con Kateriina, Bardo Noldor y Estoico, dado que la boda reclamaba toda clase de reuniones y organizaciones que le tenían desquiciado. Hipo le había confesado que de haber tenido voz y voto habría invitado a menos de la mitad de los asistentes y habría hecho algo infinitamente más sencillo. El dinero, proveniente de ambas familias, no era un problema; pero Hipo siempre había llevado un estilo de vida modesto y austero y no era admirador de la pompa y la circunstancia. Kateriina Noldor, en cambio, quería una boda perfecta, la cual brindara esperanza y felicidad para todos los asistentes. Hipo se quejaba amargura y con razón de que no terminaba de ver qué alegría podía generar a nadie el tono de las flores que decorarían el Gran Salón o el lugar donde se sentaría cada uno tras la ceremonia.

Hasta que ya no pudo más.

Esa mañana, Hipo despertó a Desdentao muy temprano, cuando el sol apenas había salido. El vikingo puso un dedo sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, dándole a entender que quería salir a volar. El Furia Nocturna gruñó ligeramente por el madrugón, pero la oferta era demasiado tentadora como para negarse. Habían salido muy poco a volar últimamente y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar las pocas horas extras que tuvieran para hacerlo. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Estoico, Hipo le colocó la prótesis de la cola y salieron sigilosos por la ventana. Ya en el tejado, su amigo se sentó sobre la silla y con un pequeño _clic_ en el pedal emprendieron el vuelo.

Cuando no habían habido vínculos mágicos y brujas en su vida, volar lo había sido todo para ellos. Era como si fueran un solo ser. Hipo se volvía alocado y se desenfrenaba saltando y experimentado con su traje de vuelo. Aquello que tanto le había sacado de quicio en el pasado, ahora le daba nostalgia. Hipo apenas había vuelto a usar su traje de vuelo en el último año, a excepción de un par de ocasiones que habían salido a volar con Astrid y con Tormenta.

¡Habían cambiado tantas cosas en el último año!

Demasiadas.

Sobrevolaron la aldea y sus alrededores por más de una hora. Hipo hasta se animó a saltar un par de veces, lo cual el dragón quiso verlo como algo positivo. El único problema seguía siendo el silencio. Desdentao casi podía decir que apenas se habían cruzado palabra en las últimas semanas desde lo de Astrid, aunque no recordaba haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Era casi como cuando antes de la llegada de la bruja, cuando no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

Tenía la sensación de que Hipo quería eliminar cualquier indicio de magia en su vida. O lo que es lo mismo: quería borrar cualquier rastro que le recordara que aún seguía enamorado de Astrid.

Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Al rato, cuando el sol ya había salido del todo, Desdentao atrapó unos peces y volaron hasta el bosque, donde aterrorizaron sin darse cuenta en la cala donde se conocieron. La misma donde Astrid y Heather habían convocado a Hela. Hipo pareció darse cuenta después, cuando ya había desmontado de él. Se quedó paralizado y muy pálido y Desdentao se apresuró a preguntar:

— _¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?_

—N-no —se apresuró en responder con voz temblorosa—. Está todo bien.

Acumularon unas cuantas ramas caídas por la ensenada y Desdentao encendió una hoguera. Hipo cogió un salmón para asarlo mientras el Furia Nocturna se quedó con el resto para darse su propio festín. Sin embargo, algo detuvo a Desdentao en el momento que sacó los dientes.

Había oído un movimiento extraño entre los árboles y un extraño olor había llegado a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hipo extrañado al ver que se incorporaba.

Desdentao estrechó los ojos para ver si veía algo entre los árboles, pero no apreció nada extraordinario. Tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado, pero estaba seguro de haber oído algo moverse. Volvió a olisquear el aire, pero el olor desconocido había desaparecido como si nada. Arrugó la nariz, pensando que tal vez hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, y se giró para volver a tumbarse junto a Hipo. De repente, Desdentao tuvo la sensación de que todo iba como más lento. El rostro de Hipo pasó de sonreírle con extrañeza a palidecer y dibujar una mueca de terror en cuestión de segundos, teniendo la vista clavada en algo que se encontraba tras él. Abrió la boca para decir o gritar algo, pero el dragón ya se había volteado dispuesto a atacar con uno de sus plasmas.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo a procesar lo que había visto, pues algo le golpeó con tanta fuerza que hizo que saliera por los aires y se golpeara contra la pared de piedra de la cala. Soltó un rugido y sintió un dolor terrible en el lomo que había venido acompañado por un crujido desagradable. Por suerte, apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar el dolor y ni siquiera escuchó a Hipo gritar su nombre, pues cayó demasiado rápido en la inconsciencia. No obstante, pudo ver como una figura flotante, vestida con vestiduras oscuras y pelo platino, acercarse peligrosamente a su mejor amigo.

Y todo lo que vino después fue oscuridad.

Xx.

—¡Mierda! —musitó Astrid cuando se volvió a pinchar con la aguja.

Gothi soltó una risita y la bruja le fulminó con la mirada. Llevaba días trabajando en aquel estúpido vestido para la estúpida boda y se estaba cagando en los muertos de todos. Astrid no quería ir a la boda, se había negado una y otra vez, pero Gothi no había aceptado un no por respuesta.

—Tú sabías que se iba a casar y aún así mantuviste un romance con él —le recordó ella con severidad—. No sé qué ha podido pasar entre vosotros dos para que estés tan resentida cada vez que oyes su nombre, pero no tienes opción: eres mi aprendiz, por tanto tienes que ir. ¿O quieres que toda la aldea piense que eres una niñata celosa?

—¡Yo no soy niñata y mucho menos estoy celosa de nadie! —chilló la bruja indignada.

—Ya, pues poco te preocupas en ocultarlo, Astrid.

Discutir con Gothi era como hacerlo contra una pared: tenía todas las de perder. La anciana era mucho más cabezota que ella y tenía respuesta contra todas las excusas que se había inventado para no acudir a la boda. Pensó que saldría airosa cuando una mañana le dijo que no tenía vestido y que no pensaba ir solo por eso. Ese mismo día, tras volver juntas de cenar en el Gran Salón, Gothi le entregó una bolsa de tela fina. Curiosa, Astrid la abrió y contuvo la respiración. Era un vestido de un color rojo intenso decorado con plumas de faisán rotas en torno al escote de hombros caídos. Tenía pinta de haber pertenecido a alguien adinerado y la bruja miró a Gothi interrogante.

—Tendrás que arreglarlo, tiene bastantes años y las plumas se han estropeado —comentó la anciana—. Tal vez quedaría bien que las sustituyeras con escamas de la Nadder que sueles montar, seguro que encuentras un montón sueltas en su establo.

—¿Pero este vestido era tuyo? —preguntó la bruja incapaz de imaginarse a la anciana con él puesto.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Gothi haciendo un mohín, aunque su expresión se volvió muy triste—. Perteneció a una persona que quería mucho. Ésta es una de las poquísimas cosas que me quedan de ella.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose quién sería la usuaria de ese vestido y por qué Gothi se lo habría dado.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo la bruja azorada.

—No te lo estoy dando, solo te lo estoy prestando —insistió Gothi—. Además, a ella le hubiera gustado que se siguiera usando. Probablemente tengas que hacer un par de arreglos, pues tienes más pecho y cadera y eres un poco más alta que ella, pero siempre le puedes decir a la chica Thornston que te ayude.

Brusca le arregló el vestido tan pronto lo vio, aterrada de que Astrid se pudiera cargar una tela tan bonita y aparentemente cara. La bruja decidió encargarse por sí misma de sustituir las plumas por las escamas y no tardó en recaer que aquello ya lo había visto varias veces en sus visiones. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al comprender de que cada una de las visiones que había tenido se estaban cumpliendo y aún le quedaban dos por cumplirse: la de la corona de flores y la de sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Astrid era incapaz de recordar la visión completa, solo visualizaba la parte en la que ella miraba sus manos y le carcomía no saber qué causaba que se vieran así. No sabía si se trataba de su sangre o la de otra persona, pero le inspiraba terror tener que enfrentarse a algo como eso en un futuro cercano. ¿Y si no sabía cómo reaccionar? ¿Y si había un nuevo crimen del que ella iba a ser testigo?

¿Y si…?

Astrid intentaba apartar a Hipo de su mente, pero era imposible. No había forma de borrarle de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un recuerdo embarazoso que se cerebro se encargaba de reproducirlo una y otra vez. Su rostro herido, triste y patético se le aparecía una y otra vez en sueños y desde el incidente con el vínculo, Astrid había vivido con un nudo permanente en la garganta.

No quería saber nada de él. No quería verle, ni mucho menos recordarle. Por querer, no quería ni oír su nombre. Porque cada vez que lo hacía, Astrid se veía invadida por un sentimiento terrible de culpa y, lo que es peor, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Aunque los días se habían vuelto cálidos, por las noches no podía dormir a causa del frío y la soledad. Echaba de menos despertarse abrazada a su cuerpo caliente y sus largos dedos enredados en su pelo.

Astrid se odiaba a sí misma por sentir esa nostalgia.

Ni siquiera era tan bueno en el sexo, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Ni siquiera le gustaba su estúpida sonrisa, su risa bobalicona y su irritante costumbre de mover las manos y los hombros como un imbécil cuando hablaba. ¡Por favor, ni siquiera era tan guapo, ni mucho menos atractivo! Era demasiado delgado para su gusto, aunque los músculos de su espalda estuvieran perfectamente definidos bajo sus cicatrices y el bulto de sus bíceps fuera mayor del que aparentaba bajo su túnica.

No.

Podía vivir perfectamente sin él, se decía a sí misma como un mantra. Había estado toda su vida sola, ¿qué más daba? Además, él había destrozado su vida, ¿no? Bastante suerte tenía que estaba lo bastante enfadaba como para no querer verle y no amargarle la existencia como se merecía.

Debido a su incapacidad para dormir y necesitada de apartar a Hipo de sus pensamientos, Astrid entretenía su mente estudiando el grimorio. Era un libro sumamente complejo, repleto de hechizos que requerían una cantidad de magia y un manejo de la misma que ni en sus mejores sueños podría tener. Descubrió que el libro había sido escrito por dos personas diferentes, pues estaba escrito en caligrafías distintas, pero igualmente delicadas y hermosas. Se preguntó quién serían sus autoras: ¿Asta Lund, tal vez? Era imposible saberlo, aunque tenía la certeza de que Le Fey no había sido una de ellas, pues su letra siempre había sido terrible y complicada de leer.

Cuando Astrid no leía, trabajaba para Gothi o con las Thorston. Desde que Brusca había descubierto su secreto, Astrid no podía evitar sentirse mucho más aliviada y cercana a su amiga. Brusca sentía una curiosidad enorme por todo el asunto de la magia y la brujería, aunque Astrid procuraba no excederse con el uso de la misma con miedo no sólo a exponerse, sino porque no quería que Hipo se diera cuenta de que estaba empleándola. Le llamó la atención no sentir que él usara ningún tipo de magia desde que habían intentado romper el vínculo, ni siquiera de forma accidental. Por lo general, si estaba muy enfadado Hipo solía perder el control y se imaginaba que el vikingo debería estar colérico con ella por lo sucedido aquella noche.

No es que le importara, ni mucho menos.

No era su puto problema.

A diferencia de Gothi, Brusca y Tormenta sí sacaban el tema de Hipo con más frecuencia de la que deberían. Le instaban a que hablara con él e hicieran las paces, pero Astrid se negaba. No eran capaces de asimilar que por culpa de Hipo ella estaba condenada a vivir en Isla Mema para siempre, enferma dado su enlace con Kateriina, amargada por no poder salir a buscar a su familia y enfadada porque no podía secuestrarlo al no disponer ni de los medios ni de aliados que la apoyaran. Además, no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que cargar a Hipo de un lado a otro y mucho menos tener que huir por el resto de los días de Estoico Haddock, quién recurriría a todos los medios de su alcance para recuperar a su hijo.

Así que no, sus perspectivas de futuro no eran las mejores y no quería perdonar a Hipo. ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Él se había enamorado de ella. ¿Qué gilipollas se enamoraba de una bruja? Era una estupidez y el muy idiota se había dejado influenciar tanto por el vínculo que al final había terminado sintiendo algo por ella. Además, ¿qué esperaba? Se lo dijo en cuando se conocieron: enamorarse conllevaba a no poder romper el vínculo.

La había mentido. Él había sabido sobre sus sentimientos y no le había dicho nada.

¿Dónde la dejaba eso a ella?

Ella no le amaba. Le había apreciado muchísimo y se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su mayor confidente y su amante. Ambos habían compartido una amistad muy especial y la había mancillado al haber metido su mierda de sentimientos de por medio.

Se sentía dolida y traicionada.

Y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, también se sentía estúpida y culpable.

Aquella mañana en la que Astrid se había pinchado por milésima vez cosiendo las escamas, apareció un Terror Terrible con un mensaje en su pata. Aún era muy temprano y Astrid había bajado al comedor antes de lo habitual para coser mientras Gothi terminaba de despertarse, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. El dragón voló hasta la cabeza de la anciana y ésta le dio un trozo de sardina como pago. Astrid siguió a lo suyo sin prestarle mucha atención, convencida de que aquello sería algo que le inmiscuiría únicamente a la galena. Sin embargo, Gothi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dio el trozo de pergamino sin mucho entusiasmo.

Astrid leyó el mensaje y tuvo que contener un quejido de frustración.

Kaira Gormdsen quería que fuera a verla de inmediato.

—No pienso ir —sentenció Astrid irritada—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir a verla a estas horas.

Gothi la golpeó con el bastón en la cabeza y señaló la puerta molesta. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció. Dejó el vestido a un lado de la mesa y se recogió el pelo en una trenza. Iba a salir sin despedirse cuando Gothi le tiró una manzana. La bruja cogió la fruta al vuelo y puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Qué costumbre tenían los humanos con preocuparse tanto por la falta de apetito!

Mientras bajaba la aldea, Astrid escuchó el silbido del Furia Nocturna cerca, pero la bruja no alzó la cabeza. Es más, aceleró el paso y llegó a casa de Kaira Gormdsen con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas ardiendo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando tocó el picaporte de su puerta.

Algo no iba bien.

La bruja se volteó y miró hacia los lados, sin poder evitar la desagradable sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Sin embargo, al tener la casa un tanto apartada del centro de la aldea, no había nadie alrededor y sólo podían escucharse unas voces a lo lejos, probablemente provenientes de la zona del puerto y el Gran Salón.

Astrid tocó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso. Lo primero que encontró extraño fue que la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las contraventanas estaban cerradas y el fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado. Hacía frío, mucho más que en el exterior y allí reinaba un silencio sepulcral y escalofriante.

—¿Señora Gormdsen? —llamó Astrid con extrañeza.

La bruja tragó saliva al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Dudó sin entrar. Su instinto le estaba gritando que ni se le pasara por la cabeza hacerlo, pero Astrid no era ninguna cobarde y no se iba a dejar a intimidar por la oscuridad y la siniestralidad de aquella casa. Entró en la estancia con precaución, cuidando de no respirar muy alto y dejó la puerta entreabierta para que entrara un mínimo de luz. Astrid palpó las paredes con sus manos y caminó con aire dubitativo, como si temiera que algo fuera atacarla desde la oscuridad. La puerta del dormitorio principal estaba cerrada y la bruja podía escuchar una voz murmurar algo en un tono muy bajo.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado. La madera crujió y las bisagras chillaron a causa del óxido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, aunque entraba la luz por las ranuras de las contraventanas. Kaira Gormdsen se encontraba frente a ella, dándole la espalda a Astrid mientras murmuraba algo que Astrid no logró comprender. Aún vestía el camisón y su pelo blanco caía suelto por su espalda.

Tuvo la sensación de sufrir una especie de _deja vu_ a la noche que encontró el grimorio, en la que Kaira había perdido por completo la chaveta.

—¿S-señora Gormdsen? —volvió a llamarle Astrid acercándose hacia ella.

La anciana no respondió a su voz, pero seguía murmurando algo. O más bien, estaba cantando algo en murmullos. Se colocó a su lado, pero Kaira no detuvo su canto ni se volteó hacia ella. Una de las ranuras de luz iluminaban un lado izquierdo de su cara, marcada por las arrugas, la amargura y el paso del tiempo. La bruja puso atención a la canción que Kaira bisbiseaba y, de repente, contuvo la respiración. Por alguna razón, conocía esa canción, pero no sabía de qué. Resonaba como un eco en lo más hondo de su cabeza, pero no era capaz de recordar de qué la conocía. Por no mencionar que ni siquiera conocía el idioma.

Astrid se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Kaira había dejado de cantar y ahora tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. El corazón de la bruja dio un vuelco cuando la anciana agarró de su brazo con fuerza. Sus ojos lucían enormes, ojerosos e incluso psicóticos. Astrid iba a zafarse de ella, pero Kaira habló de repente:

—Has matado a mi hija.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—Kaira, llevo días sin cruzarme con Ingrid, ¿de qué demonios habla?

—No hablo de esa, sino de mi Rose. La misma que intenté salvar una vez y tú lo impediste, bruja.

Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Aquello era imposible, Astrid le había borrado la memoria. No había forma de que hubieran recuperado sus recuerdos. Además, hasta ahora no la había llamado así. Bruja. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible?

—Kaira… No sé quién te está comiendo la cabeza, pero es mentira.

La anciana parpadeó y su cara se desdibujó.

—Siempre has sido una mentirosa. ¿No te conformaste con que robaran a mi hija o que me destrozaras la vida haciéndome casar con un hombre que detestaba mientras te quedabas con el amor de mi vida? Ojalá… ojalá te hubiera visto arder, Asta —Kaira le escupió en la cara—. Habría amado haber visto tu cadáver calcinarse junto al de tu familia.

Astrid se retiró asqueada la saliva y decidió que no iba a quedarse ahí por más tiempo. Había tenido suficiente.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —chilló la anciana como una histérica.

—Lejos de aquí —contestó la bruja furiosa—. No tengo tiempo para esta mierda y estoy harta de esta isla y de los humanos que viven en ella.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que traerla de vuelta! —chilló la mujer agarrándola del brazo.

La bruja la apartó de un empujón furiosa y la anciana se cayó al suelo. Astrid escuchó un chasquido que le puso los pelos de punta y Kaira soltó un quejido ahogado. La bruja reaccionó a primeras queriendo socorrerla, pero la anciana le dio un manotazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No se pueden devolver a los muertos de la tumba —dijo Astrid con frialdad.

—Ya lo hiciste con aquel niño, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora con la mía? —le recriminó Kaira con voz envenenada—. ¿O es porque nunca fui parte de tu estúpido grupo?

Aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido. Ninguna bruja había poseído el poder de resucitar a los muertos. No solo era imposible, sino que era una rama magia totalmente prohibida por Freyja. Tener el poder de devolver a los muertos al Midgar les haría ser como Diosas y destruiría el ciclo natural de la vida. Además, ¿de qué grupo estaba hablando Kaira?

—Es hora de que duerma, señora Gormdsen.

—¡No!

Pero Astrid consiguió que la anciana quedará inconsciente con solo rozar su rostro con los dedos. Volvió a borrarle la memoria y antes de elevarla en el aire recayó que se le había roto la cadera. Puso los ojos en blanco, pero se la recolocó con sumo cuidado. Metió a la anciana en la cama y la arropó como si allí nada hubiera pasado. Se preguntó cómo Kaira Gormdsen había conseguido reconocer a Rosethorn como su hija perdida.

Era imposible.

Alguien se lo había tenido que haber dicho.

¿Pero quién? Sólo Hipo y ella conocían la verdadera identidad de Rosethorn y ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Brusca, por lo que era materialmente imposible que…

Astrid sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío al recordar lo que Brusca le había preguntado hacía unas semanas:

 _¿Estás segura de que eres la única bruja de la isla?_

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, pensó Astrid a gritos.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla sintió un dolor agudo atravesar su estómago. Astrid ahogó un grito a la vez que caía sobre sus rodillas en el suelo y llevaba sus manos a su abdomen. Debido a la oscuridad no podía ver la sangre, pero su olor metálico y la calidez del líquido eran inconfundibles. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, la sangre y la pérdida repentina de sus fuerzas, Astrid sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

Hipo.

Por Freyja, no.

Cualquiera menos él, por favor.

Desesperada y muerta del dolor, apretó con fuerza la herida para no desangrarse y salió al exterior. Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de otra bruja en la isla. Astrid entró en pánico. Hipo se había tenido que topar con una bruja que le había herido y lo peor de todo era que no sabía dónde estaba. La sangre de su herida resbalaba por sus dedos y su túnica se sentía pesada debido a la cantidad de sangre que había absorbido. Astrid tragó un quejido de dolor. No tenía posibilidades de curar su herida, si querían curarse de heridas causadas por el vínculo había que curar siempre la herida original para que la otra cerrara.

Tenía que llegar a Hipo.

¿Pero cómo encontrarle?

Astrid rodeó la casa para que nadie la viera, aunque tuvo que apoyarde contra la pared de la misma, inconsciente de que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella. Se esforzó en concentrarse. Era evidente que sólo podría encontrar a Hipo utilizando el vínculo. Por primera vez en semanas, Astrid no titubeó. Había olvidado su supuesto y su desprecio hacia Hipo: tenía que salvarle a toda costa. Ya no solo por ella, sino porque no soportaba la simple idea de que estuviera en peligro por su culpa.

Ignoró el dolor agudo de su abdomen y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo. Cogió del lazo ahora invisible que unía su alma a la de Hipo y se concentró en el otro extremo. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Hacia dónde debía dirigirse? El vínculo hizo bien su trabajo: la cala donde habían convocado a Hela, a un par de kilómetros de dónde se encontraba ella ahora.

Astrid abrió los ojos con brusquedad. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llegar hasta allí? Se desengraría por el camino y no estaba segura de que Hipo pudiera aguantar si estaba a solas con la bruja. Si la hechicera hubiera sido lista, seguramente habría noqueado a Desdentao antes que nada, dejando a Hipo solo y vulnerable.

—¡Joder! —gimió Astrid frustrada mientras caminaba a duras penas hasta la entrada del bosque.

¿Por qué había sido tan imbécil? ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? Su único pecado había sido amarla y ella había sido tan gilipollas de apartarlo de su lado solo por eso. Y ahora, por su culpa, Hipo iba a morir. La sangre caliente salía a borbotones de la herida y Astrid presionó aún más. Por primera vez en su vida maldijo no poder quemarse, eso al menos habría detenido la hemorragia y le habría dado más tiempo. Tan enfocada estaba en su desesperación que Astrid no vio una raíz de un árbol sobresaliendo del suelo y se cayó de bruces contra el suelo. La bruja soltó un aullido de dolor y se vio incapaz de levantarse. Estaba muy débil, su túnica y sus leggins estaban empapadas de sangre y tenía mucho sueño.

—No te duermas, Astrid, levántate —se dijo a sí misma con tono lastimero—. Por favor, no puedo dejarle solo. Así no, no puede morir pensando que le odio.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos y se sintió estúpida e inútil. Ella jamás lloraba, no quería darle a nadie la satisfacción de que la vieran a llorar. Clavó sus dedos en la tierra y con todas sus fuerzas se impulsó con sus brazos para levantarse. Al menos consiguió ponerse de rodillas, aunque le faltaba energía para ponerse en pie. Astrid tomó largas bocanadas de aire, pero antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse del todo, un dragón voló sobre la copa de los árboles. Pensó que tal vez fuera un dragón salvaje o algún miembro de la guardia, pero el dragón regresó y se metió entre los árboles, rompiendo varias ramas en el proceso. Astrid tuvo que contener sus intensos deseos de llorar cuando reconoció a Tormenta.

— _¡Astrid! ¡Cielos! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!_ —exclamó la Nadder con angustia—. _¡Tengo que llevarte de inmediato con la anciana curandera para que te cure!_

—¡No! —chilló Astrid desesperada—. ¡No, Tormenta, es Hipo! ¡Una bruja, no sé quién, le ha atacado y yo estoy así en consecuencia! ¡Necesito que me lleves hasta él!

— _Precisamente te estaba buscando por eso. Había detectado el olor de otra bruja y pensé que deberías saberlo_ —explicó la Nadder agachándose a su altura para que pudiera subirse—. _¿Pero qué vas hacer? Astrid, no estás en condiciones para enfrentarte a ella._

—Mi prioridad es encontrar a Hipo, ya pensaré en algo cuando veamos a la hija de perra que le ha atacado —razonó la bruja empleando todas sus fuerzas para acomodarse sobre la Nadder.

— _No me parece buena idea, Astrid, creo que…_

—Tormenta —le interrumpió la bruja con voz rota—. Por favor. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda, pero necesito llegar a él. Soy la única que puede salvarlo.

La Nadder no se entretuvo en discutir con ella. Si Astrid consideraba que era necesario ir a la boca del lobo, Tormenta la acompañaría hasta donde hiciera falta. La bruja volvió a presionar la herida cuando la dragona alzó el vuelo de nuevo. Volaron por unos pocos minutos hasta que encontraron una explanada entre los árboles. La visión de Astrid estaba empezando a nublarse y no tardaría en caer en la inconsciencia; sin embargo, cuando vio a Hipo agonizando y tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, a Desdentao en el otro extremo de la cala inconsciente y reconoció a la bruja que flotaba a su alrededor, algo despertó en ella.

La bruja se llamaba Anya. Astrid la conocía bien, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para tratar lo menos posible con ella. Era una fanática, una simpatizante obsesiva de los ideales de Le Fey y vivía por y para contentar a su reina. Astrid nunca la había soportado, sobre todo porque Anya había sido una de sus mayores abusonas durante su infancia. A diferencia del resto de brujas del aquelarre que se dedicaba a ignorarla por órdenes de Le Fey, Anya pertenecía a ese grupo que no dudaba en amargarle la existencia. Astrid llegó a tenerla miedo, pues a pesar de ser solo una niña y ella una adulta que debía cuadruplicar su edad, Anya no dudaba en maltratarla e insultarla con crueldad. La cosa cambió cuando Astrid consiguió entrar en el ejército y demostró ser mejor combatiente que ella. Anya se quedó relegada como Teniente, mientras que Astrid ascendió como General, quedando por encima de ella. Los insultos y abusos quedaron atrás, pues ninguna ingrata se atrevía a insultarla a la cara teniendo tal posición dentro del aquelarre. Anya quedó en el pasado y la última vez que recordaba haberla visto fue durante el juicio, sentada a la izquierda de Le Fey, presumiendo ser la nueva General del aquelarre.

Todo el cansancio y el dolor que Astrid pudo sentir hasta ese momento desapareció, sustituyéndolo por un poderoso sentimiento de ira y rabia alimentado por la adrenalina. Toda bruja sabía que utilizar la magia cuando se estaba enfadada no era buena idea, mucho menos si no se tiene un especial manejo de la misma. Sin embargo, Astrid no era como las demás brujas. Ella había crecido enfadada, rabiosa y movilizada por una profunda necesidad de demostrar que ella no era una más; por no mencionar que el don que le había otorgado Freyja era de los más poderosos y peligrosos de todo el aquelarre.

Sí, su cuerpo estaba marcado por toda esa ira que le había acompañado desde que tenía memoria, acompañado por la soledad y la incertidumbre de no pertenecer realmente al aquelarre ni a ninguna parte. Astrid había estado sola y enfadada toda su vida y ahora por fin se había dado cuenta de que había estado ciega hasta ahora.

Hipo la amaba.

Fuera como fuera, no sabía si por el vínculo o por qué, Hipo había decidido amarla sólo por ser quién era. Él había visto su verdadera cara y jamás la apartó, sino todo lo contrario: abrió sus brazos para que ella tuviera un lugar en el que sentirse a salvo. Había aceptado su naturaleza mágica, soportado su arrogancia, su horrible temperamento y su dificultad para integrarse entre los humanos y, aún así, la amaba.

Había sido una idiota mezquina por haberle hecho lo que le hizo aquella noche.

Astrid no le merecía, pero sí tenía una cosa por seguro:

Nadie iba a volver hacerle daño. Jamás.

Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre él.

Anya aún no parecía consciente de su presencia, por lo que Astrid se inclinó hacia delante para darle a entender a Tormenta que debía caer en picado. La Nadder no titubeó. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Tormenta expulsó fuego de su boca, aunque Anya reaccionó a tiempo y alzó el vuelo.

—¡Astrid! —chilló ella—. ¡Pelea como los Dioses mandan, cobarde!

—Tú lo has querido, so perra —musitó la bruja poniéndose en pie sobre el lomo de la Nadder y se dirigió a la dragona—. Cuando yo te lo diga, baja a tierra.

— _¿Qué vas hacer?_ —preguntó Tormenta en pánico.

—Pronto lo verás.

Ignorando la sangre y el dolor agudo en su abdomen, Astrid convocó su magia eléctrica que fluía libre desde sus manos hasta sus hombros. Anya agitó su lanza en el aire y un fuerte vendaval las sacudió. Astrid empleó toda la fuerza de sus piernas para no caerse y Tormenta se esforzó en mantener el vuelo estable, aunque le estaba costando horrores no balancearse de un lado hacia otro. Anya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de ellas, aunque el viento trajo su risa con él, enfureciendo a Astrid más y más.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Un fuerte trueno resonó desde el cielo y el aire que chocaba furioso contra su cara se tornó caliente. Concentró toda su energía hacia Anya y el cielo, ahora encapotado por nubes oscuras, empezó a expulsar destellos por doquier. Abrió los ojos y vio que Anya volaba con rapidez hacia ellas, consciente de que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Astrid acumulara la energia suficiente para convocar la tormenta eléctrica.

Una vez más, como otras muchas veces en el pasado, Anya la había infravalorado.

Chasqueó los dedos a la vez que se sentó de un salto sobre la Nadder.

—¡Ahora Tormenta!

Astrid sintió que su estómago daba un par de volteretas cuando empezaron a caer en picado y se abrazó con fuerza a la Nadder mientras una luz blanca y cegadora brillaba tras ellas. Era probable que Anya gritara al ser golpeada con el poderío de tres tormentas eléctricas, pero la sangre de Astrid bombeaba con tal fuerza contra sus oídos que se había quedado sorda por unos segundos. Su cabeza daba vueltas cuando Tormenta aterrizó con suavidad en la cala y escuchó algo caerse sobre la charca, probablemente el cadáver de la bruja, aunque Astrid no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Hipo se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas y podía escuchar su respiración irregular y agónica. Astrid reparó que el lomo de Tormenta estaba manchado por su sangre y al bajar de ella cayó de bruces contra el suelo, consciente de que el chute de adrenalina le había dejado más agotada de lo que ya estaba. Tormenta fue a socorrerla, pero Astrid sólo dijo:

—Vete a ver cómo está Desdentao.

La Nadder obedeció, aunque titubeó antes de volar hasta el Furia Nocturna. Astrid se arrastró y gateó dolorida hasta Hipo. El humano tenía los ojos cerrados y no reaccionó cuando Astrid cogió de su rostro, manchándole con su sangre.

—Hipo, por favor, reacciona —le suplicó ella.

Levantó su túnica y miró la herida que era exacta a la suya. La bruja sentía que se le cerraban los ojos y estaba mareada, pero aquello no impidió que posara sus manos sobre el abdomen de Hipo y formulara el hechizo que cerraría y curaría su herida. Esperó que saliera el resplandor de sus manos, pero no sucedió nada.

Miró a sus manos cubiertas de sangre, imposible de diferenciar cual era la suya y cuál la de Hipo, pero esto ya lo había visto antes.

En su visión.

Astrid contuvo un sollozo de impotencia. Llevaba tiempo obsesionada con qué significaría esa premonición y ahí tenía su respuesta: la visión de la muerte.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y volvió a poner las manos sobre su herida para volver a intentarlo.

Nada.

—No, no, no, no, por favor —gimió ella en voz de hilo.

Estaba débil y apenas tenía energía después de haber usado su magia como lo había hecho para acabar con Anya. Astrid apenas podía tener los ojos abierto y ello no impidió que lo intentara tres veces más. No fue consciente de que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, ni de los sollozos que salían desde su garganta. No, apenas era consciente de nada que no fuera él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió ella en voz de hilo cogiendo de nuevo de su rostro. La respiración de Hipo apenas era perceptible—. Te he vuelto a fallar.

Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en su cuello, tal y como había hecho tantísimas veces antes. Si iba a morir que fuera así, de la forma en la que ella siempre se había sentido más segura, pues sólo con Hipo se había sentido como en casa. En esos últimos segundos, en la que las pulsaciones del vikingo fueron disminuyendo junto a las suyas, Astrid aceptó que Brusca estaba en lo cierto.

El vínculo no se había roto porque Hipo la amaba.

El vínculo no se había roto porque ambos se amaban.

Ella amaba a Hipo Haddock con todo su ser y tenía que estar al borde la muerte para darse cuenta de eso.

¡Qué triste!

Astrid lloró en silencio mientras se dejaba poco a poco arrastrarse por el sueño, consciente de que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. La ocasión de haber vivido una vida junto a él. Habría luchado por eso si no hubiera sido tan imbécil y tan egoísta. Habría ido con él hasta dónde hubiera hecho falta y jamás hubiera permitido que el matrimonio hubiera seguido adelante, más sabiendo que él la amaba.

Se apretó contra él. ¿Debía decirlo en voz alta? No se atrevía. Sin embargo, no sin esfuerzo, Astrid consiguió incorporarse y besarle por última vez. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro y se mezclaron con la sangre con la que le había manchado antes. Sus labios estaban fríos, señal de que mucho no debía quedar. Acarició sus mejillas con ternura y sonrió con tristeza, pero no se permitió el lujo de imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera entendido y aceptado sus sentimientos antes.

Tal vez se hubieran marchado.

Lejos.

A vivir aventuras montados sobre Desdentao y Tormenta mientras buscaban a su familia.

Sin ataduras. Sin responsabilidades.

Sólo libres.

Astrid se dejó caer con suavidad sobre él y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, dispuesta a morir en paz a su lado.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y entonces algo se iluminó que provocó que abriera débilmente los ojos, aunque volvió a cerrarlos por la intensidad de la luz. Sentía un calor agradable y vibrante fluir por sus venas, casi como si estuviera volando por sí misma. Sin embargo, tan pronto aparecieron el resplandor y la calidez, desaparecieron; y, de repente, el dolor había desaparecido. Astrid abrió los ojos confundida y se llevó la mano a su abdomen. Donde antes había una herida de lanza ahora no había nada, sólo sangre. La bruja se incorporó y levantó la túnica del vikingo para encontrarse con su abdomen limpió de heridas, aunque empapado por la sangre.

Hipo se agitó cuando Astrid palpó su piel y entreabrió los ojos.

Sus frondosas orbes se clavaron en ella, como si no estuvieran procesando lo que estaban viendo. Alzó la mano titubeante y la posó contra su mejilla. La bruja puso la mano sobre la suya y la acarició sin evitar sonreír aliviada.

—¿Estoy muerto o...? —preguntó él dubitativo.

Astrid soltó una suave carcajada.

—No, no estás muerto —dijo ella sin poder retener sus lágrimas.

—Pero… no entiendo, tú estás aquí y estás llorando, ¿por qué? —cuestionó él incorporándose sobre su brazo y limpiando sus lágrimas—. Tú nunca lloras.

—No, no lo hago —concordó ella.

—¿Por qué…? —Hipo parpadeó como si algo le molestara y apartó la mano de su rostro para llevársela a su cabeza—. ¿Por qué estoy tan mareado? No puedo pensar sin que todo me dé vueltas.

—Has estado a punto de morir desangrado —explicó la bruja—. Es normal que estés así.

—¿Des… Desangrado? —repitió él titubeante y su rostro se tornó en pánico—. Mierda, Astrid, lo… lo siento, ¿estás bien? Joder, mierda, apareció antes de que…

Hipo empezó a hiperventilar cuando se fijó que Astrid estaba cubierta de sangre. La bruja tragó saliva y cogió de su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

—¡Cálmate, Hipo! Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Los dos estamos a salvo, esa bruja ha muerto.

—No… Pero ella… —Hipo palideció y se volteó bruscamente en dirección a Desdentao—. No… no, no, no, no.

Astrid había estado tan enfocada en salvar a Hipo que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en el Furia Nocturna. El vikingo sacó energía de donde no la tenía para levantarse y correr torpemente hasta donde se encontraban el Furia Nocturna y Tormenta. Astrid fue tras él, con el corazón en un puño y con una sensación de miedo terrible que le hacía temblar las manos.

Desdentao estaba inconsciente en el suelo, aunque su pecho subía y descendía de forma irregular. Su postura era rara, como si algo dentro de su cuerpo estuviera fuera de lugar. Hipo se arrodilló a su lado y, con la delicadeza que siempre le había caracterizado, palpó el cuerpo de su amigo. Astrid miró a Tormenta, quién tenido una expresión lastimera y triste. La bruja negó con la cabeza, sin creerse que aquello fuera real y sintiendo cómo un terrible sentimiento de culpa revolvía sus tripas. Un quejido roto salió del pecho del vikingo y Astrid se colocó a su lado.

—Hipo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid.

—Su columna… está rota —respondió Hipo en un hilo de voz.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Con mucho cuidado, tocó el cuerpo del Furia Nocturna para confirmar el diagnóstico de Hipo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y miró a Hipo quién había puesto la cabeza del Furia Nocturna sobre sus piernas y lloraba en silencio. Astrid inspiró hondo y concentró la poca energía que tenía en el cuerpo en el dragón. Sin embargo, tal y cómo le había pasado antes al intentar curar a Hipo, no estaba lo bastante fuerte como para realizar un hechizo de curación tan poderoso.

Astrid contuvo un grito de frustración y retuvo las lágrimas de impotencia. Se sentía inútil y débil. ¿Quién iba a decirle a ella que iba a sentirse tan mal por un Furia Nocturna? Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Además, todo esto había sido su culpa. Anya había ido directa a matar a Hipo para acabar con ella de la forma más ruin y cobarde. Aún no sabía bien cómo se habían salvado, pero odiaba pensar que Desdentao fuera el que tenía que pagar el precio por ellos.

Astrid volvió a concentrarse.

Un resplandor débil apareció en sus manos, pero no tardó en apagarse.

Lo intentó una vez más.

— _Astrid…_

—No, Tormenta, calla. Puedo hacerlo —le interrumpió la bruja con voz de hilo.

La magia volvió a desaparecer de sus manos, pero eso no impidió que volviera a intentarlo una vez más. Estaba cada vez más y más cansada, como si toda su energía mágica estuviera saliéndose por sus poros, dejándola vacía y desamparada. Una mano llena de pecas y cicatrices se posó sobre la suya y Astrid se detuvo. Su mano ardía contra su piel. De repente, la magia volvió a fluir de ella, pero esta era diferente a la suya. La magia de Astrid era vibrante, salvaje y peligrosa, pero ésta se sentía ardiente, indomable e impredecible.

Como el fuego.

Aquello no era causado por el vínculo, sino algo totalmente distinto. Un poder que ya había sentido antes saliendo levemente de él. El fulgor que salió de sus manos la cegó, pero escuchó el hueso de la columna del Furia Nocturna encajarse de nuevo y el dragón cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando recuperó la consciencia. Hipo se apartó de ella al instante y corrió abrazar a su amigo por el cuello.

— _¿Qué… qué ha pasado?_ —preguntó Desdentao.

—Nada —respondió Hipo entre lágrimas—. Estás a salvo, estás vivo… Astrid nos ha salvado.

La bruja iba a replicar, pero de repente se sintió muy mareada y no escuchó bien lo que Desdentao e Hipo dijeron. Le pareció escuchar también la voz de Tormenta, pero estaba muy cansada. Tanto que su cuerpo ya no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Astrid ya había perdido la consciencia.

Por alguna razón, Astrid soñó con la canción de Kaira Gormdsen, pero esta vez daba mucho menos miedo y estaba entonada con ternura. La voz era afable y cálida y Astrid pensó que no le importaría que le cantaran así para siempre. Sus ojos apenas percibían la luz, pero fuera donde fuera que estuviera estaba muy a gusto, pues se sentía calentita y cómoda mientras alguien la mecía. Tenía mucho sueño, pero le gustaba escuchar esa voz, aunque paró cuando otra voz femenina dijo:

—Asta, ¿me estás escuchando?

Astrid abrió los ojos de repente. Desorientada y confundida por el sueño que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de su mente. El sol estaba en lo más alto y seguía en la cala, pero curiosamente, estaba tapada con una manta de piel de oso y su cabeza estaba posada sobre una almohada. Se incorporó con lentitud y se fijó que llevaba una túnica limpia que no era suya y que le quedaba un poco holgada. Reconoció el aroma de Hipo enseguida y se levantó la tela para ver que estaba limpia de sangre y llevaba puestos unos calzones de hombre. La bruja frunció el ceño y fue a incorporarse cuando una voz la advirtió:

— _Vuelve a tumbarte, Astrid_.

La bruja no había reparado en que Desdentao estaba echado a su lado. Parecía exhausto, pero no daba muestras de estar dolorido. La bruja tuvo la tentación de acariciar su lomo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio, pero se contuvo. Sintió un leve mareo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir la sugerencia del dragón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella llevando su mano a la frente.

— _Tan pronto me curaste, caíste desmayada. Tormenta nos explicó que habías usado una enorme cantidad de magia para matar a la otra bruja y empleaste otro tanto intentando curar a Hipo. Es probable que al salvarme a mí te hayas quedado sin energía_ —explicó el dragón.

—He visto casos, probablemente el mío haya venido debido a la cantidad de sangre que he perdido, pero… jamás había tenido problemas con el empleo de mi magia.

Astrid suspiró frustrada. Si hubiera formado parte del aquelarre, no habría estado tan limitada. Había empleado una gran energía mágica para matar a Anya y siempre había pensado que era lo suficientemente poderosa para no terminar en el límite. Obviamente, estaba equivocada y ahora se sentía débil y agotada.

—¿Dónde están Hipo y Tormenta?

— _Han vuelto a la aldea a buscar algo de comer, pero no se han separado de ti ni por un segundo._

—¿Por qué ha vuelto Hipo con Tormenta y no contigo? —preguntó la bruja confundida.

— _Porque los dos son como dos madres insoportables que no querían forzarme a volar más de lo necesario. Así que me han dejado aquí castigado contigo_ —contestó el dragón resignado—, _¡pero yo estoy bien! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien!_

La bruja sonrió cansada y cerró los ojos con intención de dormir de nuevo. ¡Estaba tan cansada!

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ —preguntó Desdentao de repente.

Astrid giró su cabeza hacia él sin intención de querer parecer irritada.

—¿El qué?

— _Curarme, no tenías razones para hacerlo._

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me sobraban razones para hacerlo —respondió sin más.

— _Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, nuestro acuerdo de cordialidad se terminó tan pronto abandonaste a Hipo en esa cueva la noche que intentasteis romper el vínculo_ —señaló el dragón con frialdad—. _Entiendo la parte en la que le hayas salvado a él para salvarte a ti misma; pero, ¿por qué a mí?_

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó Astrid molesta incorporándose de nuevo para sentarse—. No estoy hecha de hielo, Desdentao.

— _Cualquiera lo hubiera dicho tras lo ocurrido…_

—¡Ya lo he pillado, joder! ¡Ya sé que la cagué con él! —chilló Astrid frustrada, sorprendiendo al dragón—. Sé que lo que hice esa noche no tiene perdón. Sé que he sido una egoísta, una gilipollas, una imbécil y todos los insultos que quieras echarme. No voy a negar ninguno, pero no necesito que me lo sigas echando tú también en cara, bastante tengo con fustigarme a mí misma, más después de saber que…

Astrid fue incapaz de seguir debido al nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar bien.

— _¿Después de saber qué?_ —quiso saber el Furia Nocturna.

—No es asunto tuyo —musitó ella avergonzada.

Desdentao le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

— _Espera, ¿te has dado cuenta ahora de que sientes algo por él?_

—¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso! —replicó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

— _No necesitas hacerlo, sólo hay que mirarte la cara_ —dijo él con fastidio—. _Eres la única imbécil, además de Hipo, que no se había enterado de que estabas enamorada de él._

Astrid abrió la boca para protestar, pero aceptó que lo más prudente sería no discutir. No deseaba quedar más hipócrita de lo que era ya. Negar sus sentimientos hacia Hipo sería una idiotez, por lo que decidió hacer lo más sensato ante aquella situación: esconder la cabeza entre las piernas y hundirse en la miseria que ella solita había generado.

Escuchó al dragón gruñir y Astrid se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de caer que Desdentao se había sentado frente a ella. La bruja chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—¿Qué?

— _¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?_

—¿Por qué iba a decírselo? Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche me sorprende incluso que haya querido ayudarme después de caer inconsciente —Astrid abrazó sus piernas y las apretó contra su pecho—. No lo merezco.

— _Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo_ —concordó el dragón—, _pero…_

La bruja alzó la mirada con ojos dubitativos.

—¿Pero?

— _Él todavía te quiere_ —contestó el dragón—. _Tan pronto caíste inconsciente, él entró en pánico por un segundo y al siguiente ya te había cogido en brazos mientras buscaba la mejor manera para ayudarte. Seguías respirando, tus constantes eran regulares y en base al relato de Tormenta entendimos que sencillamente te habías desmayado por el cansancio. En las últimas horas, he visto a Hipo más activo de lo que le he visto en el último par de semanas y eso que se ha pasado todo el tiempo trabajando. Le he visto vivo, Astrid; vivo porque quería ayudarte a ti. Así que sí, él te sigue queriendo, no lo dudo ni por un segundo. La razón no me la preguntes porque no la sé, a veces pienso que los humanos sois demasiado primitivos y emocionales. Para mí todo hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si no estuvieras vinculada a Hipo para tener la libertad de arrancarte la cabeza por todo el sufrimiento que has causado._

La bruja se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y se tapó la cara con la manos mientras soltaba un grito de rabia. Desdentao volvió a echarse a su lado y la observaba divertido mientras Astrid se balanceaba de un lado a otro confundida y nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Decirle que le quería? ¡No sabía cómo hacerlo! Por no mencionar que no se sentía nada cómoda al respecto. ¡Y encima Hipo se casaba la semana que viene!

—Soy una idiota —se lamentó ella.

— _Bien, bien, está bien que te lo recuerdes_ —coincidió Desdentao.

Escucharon el chillido de un Nadder a lo lejos y el corazón de Astrid dio un brinco. La bruja se volteó hacia él en pánico.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? —preguntó la bruja.

— _¿Cómo que qué le dices? ¿Me estás pidiendo consejos sobre el amor entre humanos a mí?_ —cuestionó el dragón escandalizado.

—¡Yo no soy humana! —chilló ella con histeria.

— _¡Yo tampoco, idiota!_

Tormenta apareció de repente de la copa de las copas de los árboles y dio un rodeo a la cala antes de aterrizar. Hipo bajó de un salto y rascó con ternura el cuello de la Nadder mientras le daba las gracias. Se había cambiado de túnica por una color añil y de su hombro colgaba una bolsa. Se volteó hacia ellos y su sonrisa desapareció enseguida, quedándose ambos con las miradas clavadas en un profundo y violento silencio. Hipo terminó carraspeando incómodo y sonrió con timidez.

—Te he traído algo de comer, me imagino que tendrás hambre —comentó él acercándose con cautela.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella apartando la mirada.

Se sentó a una distancia prudencial de ella y abrió la bolsa. Astrid había estado inapetente las últimas semanas, pero por alguna razón, cuando olió el delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado, queso y pastel de manzana sus tripas rugieron sonoramente. Se ruborizó mientras Hipo contuvo sin mucho éxito una risa, aunque cuando Astrid alzó la mirada hacia él, clavó sus ojos en la bolsa. La bruja le observó en silencio mientras Hipo tuvo el detalle de prepararle un bocadillo de queso. Cuando le tendió el bocata, sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente y ambos dieron un respingo. Hipo apartó la mano enseguida y Astrid hizo malabares para que el bocadillo no cayera al suelo. Comió en silencio mientras el vikingo la miraba de reojo en silencio a la vez que pintaba algo en el suelo con la rama de un árbol que había encontrado.

Astrid no recordaba haberse sentido tan violenta en toda su vida.

Miró a Desdentao en busca de ayuda, pero el muy cobarde había arrastrado a Tormenta en dirección al bosque, con la excusa de que necesitaba estirar las patas.

Reptil inútil.

Tal vez debía buscar la mejor manera de romper el hielo. Miró a su bocadillo medio comido y decidió partirlo para compartir la mitad con él. Hipo frunció el ceño confundido cuando vio que le extendía el trozo hacia él.

—Estoy bien, gracias —lo rechazó él educadamente.

Astrid siguió con el brazo tendido hacia él, suplicándole con los ojos que por favor cogiera el puto trozo de bocadillo. Hipo suspiró resignado y aceptó su parte dando un humilde y susurrante "gracias".

Por supuesto, su plan no había funcionado. Ella no encontraba las palabras para hablar de todo: de Anya, de cómo demonios se habían curado cuando ella no había tenido energía para hacerlo y él había estado más muerto que vivo, de cómo había curado a Desdentao… Y él probablemente no se atrevía a hablar con ella.

¿Cómo hacerlo? La última vez que se habían visto cara a cara, Astrid le había agarrado del cuello y le había destrozado el corazón.

El pan del bocadillo crujió bajo sus dedos y la bruja sacó el valor para encontrar su voz.

—Hipo, yo...

—Astrid, quería…

Ambos callaron al instante y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Más bien estúpido, pero era agradable verle sonreír. A Astrid le agradaba ese calorcito en el pecho que tantas veces había sentido cuando le escuchaba reírse, era un alivio comprender ahora por qué se sentía así siempre que estaba a su alrededor.

—Perdona, tú primero —se ofreció él azorado.

—No, me imagino que tendrás preguntas que hacerme —dijo la bruja—. Aunque estaría bien saber cómo apareció Anya.

—¿Anya? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Es un nombre común en las tierras del este —explicó ella—. Y es el nombre de la bruja que te atacó.

—¿Quieres decir que la conocías?

—Sí, es una larga historia, pero digamos que no le caía especialmente bien —resumió Astrid con voz cansada.

Hipo asintió con aire pensativo.

—Apareció de la nada, ni siquiera Desdentao detectó su presencia y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la bruja ya le había tirado contra la pared.

—¿Te dijo algo? —preguntó Astrid.

—¡Oh, sí! Pero hablaba muy rápido y en tu lengua, por lo que no entendí bien todo lo que dijo —se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos haciendo memoria—. Habló de Le Fey, que ella era su sierva y estaba allí para cumplir sus deseos. Te mencionó bastantes veces, aunque ninguna de ellas te dejaba en buen lugar. También se metió con los dragones y después hizo una mención especial a lo insignificantes que éramos los humanos. Un poco petarda, si quieres mi opinión.

Astrid no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Te clavó su lanza, ¿verdad?

Hipo asintió.

—No me dio ocasión siquiera de defenderme: me paralizó con su magia y me la clavó de lleno en el estómago.

—Hija de perra —musitó Astrid furiosa.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir él—. Debí darme cuenta antes y…

—No te disculpes, tú no tienes culpa de nada —insistió la bruja apurada.

Hipo negó con la cabeza agobiado.

—Si no hubiera estado tan enfocado en mí mismo probablemente me habría dado cuenta de la presencia de esa bruja y nada de esto habría pasado. Ni tú hubieras acabado herida, utilizando más magia de la que te conviene para matar a la bruja y salvarme a mí y no habrías acabado desmayándote tras salvar a mi mejor amigo del borde de la muerte. ¡Soy un maldito inútil, siempre lo he sido! ¡Hipo, el inútil!

Astrid no pudo evitar tirarle su trozo de bocadillo, sobresaltando al vikingo. Se levantó con tal vez demasiada rapidez y agarró de su túnica furiosa.

—Escúchame bien: tú no eres ningún inútil, ¿me oyes? Si hay una inútil aquí soy yo, ¿vale? No pude curarte cuando maté a Anya, estuvimos a punto de morir Hipo y por alguna razón que desconozco nos curamos —explicó Astrid con amargura y le soltó con brusquedad cayendo sobre sus rodillas a su lado—. ¡No hice una mierda! Y respecto a Desdentao, yo no hice nada, fuiste tú el que lo curó.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Astrid —replicó el vikingo desconcertado—. Y no…

Astrid alzó la mano para interrumpirle.

—Pusiste tus manos sobre las mías y lo sentí. Esa energía que lleva pululando dentro de ti desde hace tiempo —Hipo parpadeó sorprendido—. Al principio pensé que sería una ilusión de mi propia magia canalizándose a través de ti o vete tú a saber, pero lo de antes… eso era magia, Hipo. Muy distinta a la mía.

La respiración del vikingo estaba claramente alterada y su rostro estaba marcado por el más profundo desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con esto, Astrid?

—Hipo, estoy casi convencida de que tú tienes magia.

—Eso es imposible, solo las brujas poseen magia y siempre son mujeres. ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo tenerla yo?! —cuestionó Hipo aterrado.

—No… no lo sé —tartamudeó Astrid nerviosa—. ¿Tal vez sea una consecuencia del vínculo? No lo sé, pero eso explicarían las visiones y tu habilidad para curar a Desdentao sin ni siquiera formular un hechizo.

Hipo cerró los ojos e inspiró varias veces para calmarse. Astrid sintió un desagradable nudo en su garganta. Quería abrazarle, consolarle entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su pelo con mimo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo quieta, temerosa de violentarle aún más.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora, debes estar cansada —señaló Hipo nervioso y se levantó—. Voy hablar con Tormenta para que te lleve a casa.

Hipo iba a dirigirse hacia los dragones cuando Astrid cogió de su mano, no queriendo que se marchara tan rápido. Hipo se quedó helado y se volteó con lentitud hacia la bruja con una expresión muy inquieta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Tu piel —dijo él arrodillándose a su altura y cogiendo de sus dos manos—. Está caliente.

El corazón de Astrid latió fuerte contra su pecho cuando Hipo acarició, probablemente de manera inconsciente, los dorsos de su manos. Se quedaron así quién sabe cuánto tiempo, con Hipo mirando sus manos y ella observando su bello rostro, conteniendo su deseo de acariciar sus preciosas pecas. El vikingo terminó dándose cuenta de que la bruja tenía la vista clavada en él y se apartó con temeroso.

—Lo siento, no… p-perdón —balbuceó él avergonzado.

—No tienes que…

—Sé que te repugno, no tienes que ser amable porque hayamos estado a punto de morir —le interrumpió con brusquedad.

—Hipo….

—No tienes que decir nada más, Astrid. En serio, siento muchísimo lo ocurrido —volvió a cortarla con voz rota—. Siento… todo, sobretodo la parte en la que te he jodido la vida y…

No quería volver a escuchar las horribles palabras. No. Ninguna de ellas habían sido verdad. Ella lo amaba con todo su ser. Casi sin pensarlo, cogió de su túnica y lo empujó contra su boca.

¡Freyja!

¡Cuánto había echado en falta besarle!

Su boca era caliente, suave y húmeda. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección contra los suyos. Estaban hechos la una para el otro, ahora estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, Hipo no reaccionó. Se quedó estático, inmune a los labios de Astrid y a las tentativas de su lengua. Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando Hipo cogió de sus hombros y la empujó con suavidad, pero con firmeza, de él. Su expresión era de desconcierto y dolor.

Astrid no entendía nada.

¿No era esto lo que quería?

¿No había insistido Desdentao que él la seguía amando?

¿Por qué la rechazaba de esta forma?

—¿Por qué haces esto, Astrid? —preguntó él con cautela.

—No, no quería que te sintieras mal —respondió ella desconcertada—. Quería…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él con frialdad—. No pienso volver a lo que teníamos antes si es lo que pretendes. Mis… mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Sé que tú lo odias, pero… no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Aún así, por mucho que lo desee y lo quiera, no voy a volver a eso. No. Lo siento, pero duele demasiado.

—Hipo…

—No voy a enfadarme ni a molestarme contigo por esto, pero no lo quiero Astrid, en serio. Más ahora que voy a casarm…

—Te quiero.

¡Oh, Dioses! ¿En serio lo había dicho en voz alta? Astrid se llevó la manos a su estómago, preocupada de que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. En realidad, tampoco había sido tan complicado decirlo. Le quería, ¿no? Lo que no se esperaba es que fuera tan fácil confesarlo en voz alta. Sonrió para sí misma, extrañamente aliviada y satisfecha consigo misma.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto cayó en la expresión desconcertada y ofendida de Hipo. La bruja arrugó la frente sin comprender.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Que esto no es una broma para mí, Astrid! —exclamó él herido.

—¿Qué? Hipo, no… no es una broma —se apresuró en aclarar la bruja, perpleja por su reacción.

—¡Venga ya, Astrid! Mira, si realmente estás tan enfadada porque siento algo por ti, vale ¿Pero reírte de mí diciéndome que me quieres? ¡Es despreciable! —le recriminó él furioso levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones.

—¿De qué coño hablas? ¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo así? —replicó ella incrédula esforzándose en ponerse en pie.

—¡Yo qué sé! Pero yo sé que tú no podrías quererme, no de esa manera al menos —dijo él dolido.

—¡Pero es que yo te quiero, idiota! —chilló ella desesperada—. He tenido que ver con mis propios ojos que has estado a punto de morir para darme cuenta, pero realmente te quiero, Hipo.

El vikingo negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, con los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Eso es imposible, Astrid.

Hipo se giró sobre su prótesis para dirigirse al bosque. Las vías respiratorias de Astrid se cerraron, no podía dejarle ir. No podía marcharse y rechazarla sin comprender y aceptar que ella también le amaba.

—Cuando te ríes siento mariposas en el estómago —dijo la bruja sin más—. Sé que no lo haces habitualmente, pero cuando estábamos juntos te reías un montón y… me hacías reír a mí también. Eso no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que tu risa es una de las cosas más bonitas que he escuchado nunca.

Hipo se detuvo a medio camino, aunque no se giró. Muerta de vergüenza y con la tripa revuelta por los nervios, Astrid decidió continuar:

—Eres curioso y no te avergüenza reconocer que no lo sabes todo. Es más, siempre preguntas cuando tienes dudas o necesitas saber algo. Eres humilde, generoso y sensible, cualidades que no todo hombre presume tener y, en mi opinión, eso te hace más fuerte y sabio —la bruja tragó saliva, aunque su boca estaba seca—. Tienes la mente abierta, grandes ideas y, aunque eres más terco que una mula, tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. Además, eres el hombre más apasionado que conozco. Amas todo lo que te rodea: tu padre, tu isla, tu gente, los dragones… Y fui tan tonta de no ver que hacías exactamente lo mismo conmigo.

El vikingo se volteó hacia ella y Astrid soltó un suspiro al ver que él ya no contenía sus lágrimas. Se esforzó en mantener la compostura, aunque era difícil viéndole así.

—Conocerte… es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No solo me has dado un hogar y me has aceptado por lo que soy, aunque tampoco es que te quedara otro remedio —dijo ella soltando una risita—; sino que además me has ayudado todo el tiempo sin pestañear. Me salvaste mi vida y la de Heather la noche del Festival, me ayudaste con el grimorio, con la epidemia y ha adaptarme entre los humanos. No soy una buena persona, lo sé y lo acepto, pero tú has conseguido que hoy sea la mejor versión de mí misma y siempre te estaré agradecida por eso —sintió algo húmedo caer por sus mejillas y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber conseguido reprimir sus ganas de llorar—. Sé que no te lo crees, te sobran motivos para no creerme y creo que es surrealista que alguien como tú, tan único y especial, quiera a alguien como yo: una bruja desamparada, borde y desagradable, que solo busca respuestas para llenar un vacío. El vínculo es una carga para ambos, pero creo que Le Fey se equivocó al pensar que estando vinculada a ti sería una pesadilla y ha resultado que estos casi nueve meses juntos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Te quiero, Hipo Haddock, por muy imposible que parezca y jamás me perdonaré no haberlo visto antes y mucho menos el haberte hecho tanto daño por no aceptar que yo te quiero tanto o más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Por un momento, Astrid pensó que Hipo iba a desmayarse puesto que estaba muy pálido y como en _shock_ , pero se terminó acercándose a ella con aire dubitativo. Paró a una distancia en el que Astrid podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara y subió su mano a su mejilla para tocar sus lágrimas. Durante unos segundos parecía muy confundido por sentir la humedad en sus dedos y con cierto desconcierto dijo:

—Te equivocas en una cosa.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó ella nerviosa.

—Es imposible que tú me quieras más de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

Astrid soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió con timidez. Hipo, en cambio, parecía intranquilo y avergonzado. Apartó la mano de su rostro.

—No es surrealista que te quiera —aclaró él para su sorpresa—. Quiero decir, eres la persona más fascinante, inteligente y especial que conozco. Nunca, en todo mi vida, pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien, porque siempre he estado convencido que nadie me querría a mí por ser… —Hipo se señaló de arriba a abajo—, ya sabes, esto.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto —dijo la bruja imitando su gesto—. Es lo que hace que te quiera aún más. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que voy a valorar mi amor por ti por tu aspecto físico? No, Hipo. Puede que no seas puro músculo como el resto de los hombres de la aldea y tengas más cicatrices que el mayor de veterano de guerra. Todo eso me da igual, pero… todavía sigo pensando que eres guapísimo —la bruja presionó la mano contra la piel de su mejilla que se había teñido de escarlata—. No te quiero por tu físico, aunque tengo que confesar que me gusta tal vez demasiado verte desnudo, pero para mí eres mucho más que eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que sientes ahora? —preguntó él en un hilo de voz.

Astrid se llevó su otro mano hacia su rostro y le forzó a que clavara sus ojos en los suyos. En ese momento, Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par y lo comprendió todo.

—Tú me quieres —dijo él con voz hilo.

—Así es —concordó ella con una sonrisa.

Él soltó una risa nerviosa y ella hizo lo mismo. Él reposó su frente contra la suya y Astrid sintió cómo las mariposas de su estómago volaban ahora como Nadders enloquecidos y felices. Esta vez fue Hipo el que inició el beso y ella le correspondió encantada. Fue un beso húmedo, probablemente porque ambos estaban llorando como dos idiotas felices y enamorados. ¿Quién iba a decírselo? ¡Ella enamorada! Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y enredó sus dedos entre sus mechones cobrizos mientras él la empujaba contra su cuerpo. Solo pararon cuando necesitaron coger aire.

—Te quiero, Astrid —dijo él con la más pura sencillez—. Jamás pensé que podría decir esto en voz alta, pero te quiero.

Ella sonrió con ternura antes de volver a besarle y durante la media hora que estuvieron besándose y susurrando palabras de amor se olvidaron de todo lo demás. Ahora eran solo un hombre y una mujer que se amaban. Todo lo demás era irrelevante: el cadáver destrozado y carbonizado de Anya que Hipo había tapado con una sábana mientras ella estaba inconsciente; Kaira Gormdsen y sus extraños arrebatos de inexplicable conocimiento; la boda que se celebraría en una semana; Kateriina Noldor y los cazadores de brujas…

Nada.

Se dieron el lujo, por una vez, de olvidarse de todo y saborear de su amor.

Aunque solo fuera por media hora.

Xx.

Estoico avivó las brasas del fuego antes de poner agua a calentar.

Aunque estaban a punto de entrar en verano, las noches de junio seguían siendo frías y estaba casi convencido de que estaba incubando un resfriado. Llevaba un par de días que le dolía la cabeza y sentía una desagradable congestión acumularse en su nariz.

¡Era ya lo que le faltaba! ¡Como si ya no tuviera bastante de lo que preocuparse como para ahora ponerse enfermo!

Apenas había visto a Hipo en todo el día. Se había cruzado con él cerca de la hora de comer, con el pelo húmedo y subiendo las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón de dos en dos. Sin embargo, no hubo rastro de él durante el almuerzo y eso había molestado a Bardo Noldor, aunque Kateriina había decidido quitarle importancia al asunto alegando que Hipo tenía el derecho a disfrutar de sus últimos días como hombre soltero, aunque era imposible no leer la irritación en su voz.

Ahora era tarde e Hipo todavía no había vuelto a casa. Después de comer, Estoico se había acercado a casa de Gothi con la excusa de su congestión, aunque realmente necesitaba confirmar que su hijo estaba allí. Se enteró que Astrid se había ido esa mañana a visitar a Kaira Gormdsen y no había vuelto en todo el día.

—Seguramente se haya ido ayudar a los Thornston y se ha entretenido más de la cuenta —comentó la anciana restándole importancia a la ausencia de su pupila.

—Yo he visto a Brusca Thornston a la hora de comer y Astrid no estaba con ella, Gothi.

La anciana frunció el ceño y escribió con actitud molesta en el suelo:

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo, Estoico?

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó el Jefe ansioso.

—¿El qué?

—Que Hipo y Astrid mantienen una relación.

—No es verdad —señaló la anciana con rapidez.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—Les vi besarse en los establos el día que aparecieron los cadáveres en plaza. Hipo lleva un par de semanas durmiendo en casa, pero no es él mismo. Tengo noción de que no ha estado durmiendo en casa las semanas previas y no, Gothi, sé que no ha estado durmiendo en los establos porque lo he comprobado por mí mismo —Estoico tragó saliva—. Ha estado durmiendo aquí, ¿verdad?

Gothi no respondió de primeras, aunque su expresión daba a entender que Estoico no andaba del todo equivocado.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace un par de meses, pero probablemente lleven mucho más tiempo juntos —confesó la anciana.

Estoico abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—No es un secreto que me pertenezca —señaló Gothi—. Lo que ellos decidan hacer es solo cosa de ellos.

—Gothi… Hipo se casa la semana que viene —le recordó Estoico inquieto—. En principio, parecía que había terminado lo que fuera que había entre ellos, pero ambos llevan desaparecidos todo el día.

—Puede ser una casualidad —supuso la galena.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no lo es —replicó el Jefe molesto—. ¿Y si la ama, Gothi?

La anciana reflexionó un instante antes de responder.

—No hay que ser muy listo para ver que él está enamorado de ella y Astrid… es una cabezota pero estoy segura de que también le quiere.

Estoico se marchó de casa de Gothi con muy mal cuerpo. Si era cierto que Hipo y Astrid estaban enamorados, ¿qué iba hacer? ¿Interponerse entre ellos? No podía hacerlo.

No.

No quería hacerlo.

Tenía que hablar con Hipo, saber sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Astrid. Si era cierto que habían estado durmiendo juntos… Estoico apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No estaba preparado para pensar que su hijo fuera sexualmente activo, pero de ser el caso tal vez hubiera desvirgado a Astrid y ello supondría un problema para ella si aquello salía a la luz.

Tenían que cancelar la boda, aunque ello podría suponer el fin de la Jefatura de los Haddock. Vista la actitud actual del Consejo, el hecho de cancelar una boda de tamaña importancia sería una ofensa no solo para Isla Mema, sino para Beren también. Cambiar a una consorte que cumplía con todas las expectativas como Kateriina Noldor por la hija de un pescador supondría una ofensa para muchos.

Pero era la mujer que Hipo amaba.

¿Y quién era él para decirle a su hijo que no podía amarla con libertad?

Él había amado a Valka también, con todo lo bueno y lo malo. Su esposa no había sido una consorte al uso, Estoico lo había sabido bien y probablemente aquello hizo que se enamorara aún más de ella. Astrid tenía muchos rasgos que le recordaban a su difunta esposa: era honesta, inteligente y poseía un fuerte carácter.

Era irónico pensar que aunque fueran como el agua y el aceite, Estoico e Hipo compartían un gusto similar en las mujeres de las que se enamoraban.

Estoico volvió a su casa temprano, excusándose de que no se encontraba bien y quqe prefería descansar para recuperarse lo antes posible. Sin embargo, cuando se vio entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, Estoico comenzó agobiarse. Sin razón aparente, el Jefe de Isla Mema se puso a cambiar la situación de sus muebles y a ordenar la casa de arriba abajo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero al menos le ayudaba a no pensar. O eso pensaba él, pues de repente encontró una túnica de Valka en el fondo de su armario y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Se acercó la tela a la nariz y le inundó una enorme tristeza al solo oler a polvo y a vejez, sin dejar un mínimo rastro del aroma a miel y a flores silvestres de su esposa por ningún lado. Estoico lo dejó donde lo había encontrado con delicadeza y su mano rozó con una astilla que levantó su piel. Irritado, palpó para ver de dónde salía ese trozo de madera suelto y se sorprendió cogiendo una caja de madera muy antigua.

—¡Odín! ¿Esto estaba aquí?

En el poco tiempo que Hipo pudo disfrutar de su madre, Valka se había dedicado a recoger pequeños recuerdos de sus primeros meses, sobre todo después de que su hijo se recuperara de su estado prematuro. Valka había cogido un pergamino y tintado el pie y la mano izquierda de su hijo y habían pintado mes a mes el papel para apreciar el crecimiento de su hijo. También había una corona de flores secas muy pequeñita, un sonajero roto y otro montón de objetos y apuntes escritos con el puño y letra de Valka.

Sin embargo, aunque todos aquellos objetos y recuerdos abrumaron a Estoico hasta provocar que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara sin control y su nariz se humedeciera sin control, fue otro papel el que le llamó la atención. Reconoció su letra al instante y también la otra caligrafía. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Hacía por lo menos veinte años que no veía ese documento.

Mientras releía aquel trozo de papel, alguien tocó a la puerta. Estoico no alzó la mirada, pero dijo en voz alta:

—¡Pasa, Bocón!

El herrero entró bostezando y con un bol lleno de sopa en su mano buena.

—¿Cómo está el enfermito? —preguntó Bocón divertido aunque su rostro cambió al ver la casa patas arriba—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

—¿Eh? —dijo Estoico aturdido—. ¡Ah! Me he puesto a ordenar.

—¿Tú? Osea, eso es algo bastante habitual en Hipo, siempre se pone a ordenar la herrería como un obseso cuando está muy nervioso ¿Acaso te preocupa algo más de lo normal?—Bocón se sentó junto al fuego y frunció el ceño al ver que Estoico no le estaba haciendo ni caso—. ¡Estoico, estás en la inopia! ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí para que te tenga tan distraído?

—Un viejo contrato de compromiso —respondió el Jefe con aire ausente.

—¡Oh! ¡No me digas que has encontrado el contrato de tu compromiso con Valka! —exclamó Bocón con cierta nostalgia.

—No —negó el Jefe—. Este es bastante más reciente, de Hipo concretamente.

Estoico se sentó a su lado y Bocón ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿De Hipo? ¿Ya habéis elaborado el contrato de la boda?

Estoico negó con la cabeza y le pasó el documento con aire derrotado. El herrero leyó el documento con atención y soltó un respingo de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de esto?

—Iba hacerlo en su día —se defendió el Jefe—. Pero todos murieron, ¿no es así? Dos días después de firmar el contrato con Erland, todos los Hofferson fallecieron en aquel incendio causado por los dragones.

—Ni siquiera se salvó la niña —señaló Bocón con suma tristeza.

—Astrid Hofferson no era más que un bebé cuando aquello ocurrió —le recordó Estoico con aflicción—. Era el sueño de mi padre que nuestras familias se unieran, pero Thror Hofferson y su esposa sólo tuvieron varones. Jamás me habría animado a firmar el contrato si los padres de Astrid no hubieran insistido tanto en hacerlo. Las condiciones eran irresistibles: concertar el matrimonio hasta que ambos niños tuvieran edad suficiente para decidir si querían seguir adelante con el compromiso o no.

—Sin lugar a dudas, ese matrimonio nos habría librado de muchos dolores de cabeza. Los Hofferson eran indudablemente una de las familias más honorables de la isla, siempre fieles a la Jefatura de los Haddock. El Consejo lo habría aprobado sin dudarlo.

—¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez Hipo se hubiera enamorado de ella de haber tenido la oportunidad —musitó Estoico con pena—. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? Esto no es más que un trozo de papel.

El Jefe de Isla Mema no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, confundiendo a Bocón.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Es irónico que mi hijo se haya enamorado precisamente de una Astrid.

Bocón palideció y apartó la mirada al instante. Estoico arrugó la frente sin comprender en un principio su reacción, aunque no tardó en hacer las conjeturas para recaer en la verdad.

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —preguntó Estoico desconcertado.

—¿Por qué te crees que Hipo no me habla si no? —replicó Bocón apurado—. Intenté cortarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y admito que no estoy orgulloso por cómo lo hice. No me hagas contártelo, fue una idea espantosa porque no sabía que Hipo estuviera enamorado de ella hasta ese punto.

—Madre mía...

—De todas formas creo que ya no están juntos, ella ya nunca se pasa por la herrería y él ha estado muy taciturno y callado últimamente. Así que la situación tal vez no sea tan grave —se apresuró en añadir el herrero—. Tendrá el corazón roto por un tiempo, pero se recompondrá. Es un chaval sensato y fuerte.

—No sé qué decirte, Bocón —alegó Estoico cansado—. Astrid e Hipo han estado desaparecidos todo el día y Gothi, además de confirmarme que Hipo pasaba las noches en el cuarto de ella, cree que Astrid también está enamorada de él.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Bocón.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Bocón se vio obligado a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía horas:

—¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vas a permitir que la boda siga adelante?

—¿Acaso puedo hacerlo? Ya de por sí es una crueldad forzarle a un matrimonio de conveniencia escogiendo por él a una candidata que claramente no quería, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora que sé que está enamorado de una mujer que también le ama? No puedo dejar que se case con Kateriina Noldor.

—Estoico, el Consejo no te permitirá que lo hagas —le insistió Bocón preocupado—. Esto es lo que los Gormdsen necesitan para quitarte de en medio, ¡y quién sabe lo que le pueden hacer a Hipo! Por no mencionar que podría surgir un conflicto con Beren.

—¡¿Y qué hago entonces, Bocón?! —gritó Estoico levantándose furioso— ¡¿Permito que Hipo se case con Kateriina Noldor y sea infeliz el resto de su vida?! ¡No puedo, Bocón! ¡No puedo! Prefiero vivir toda mi vida como un exiliado sabiendo que hice lo correcto que liderar una gran tribu siendo odiado por mi hijo.

Bocón soltó un suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa se avistaba bajo su bigote.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él y si ese es el precio que se ha de pagar, seguiré contigo hasta el final. Además, Astrid no es mala chica. Tiene carácter y suele ser muy sobreprotectora con él. Por no decir que esa chavala tiene las cosas claras: ¿No nos salvó cuando la epidemia? ¿No ha encarado a los Gormdsen más de una vez? No está nada mal para ser la hija de un pescador —Bocón se rascó la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste de ella? Apareció de la noche a la mañana de la nada.

Estoico abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo había contratado a Astrid? No conseguía recordar el momento en sí. Era como si su cerebro le forzara a aceptar que Astrid debía ser la ayudante de Gothi costara lo que costase. Y, aún así, no conseguía rememorar con exactitud su primer encuentro con ella.

—¿Estoico?

El Jefe de Isla Mema levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y éste tragó saliva al ver su rostro tan pálido y estupefacto. Sin embargo, la mente de Estoico empezó atar cabos por sí misma. Bardo Noldor no se equivocaba cuando dijo que Astrid estaba relacionada con todos los sucesos más extraños ocurridos en la isla. Es más, si se reflexionaba detenidamente podía ratificar que así era: Astrid fue una de las personas que más contacto tuvo con los enfermos durante la epidemia y jamás se contagió. Astrid estuvo presente en el momento que el Viejo Gormdsen murió, fue la que certificó su muerte y la que movió el cadáver. Astrid tampoco estuvo en el Festival en el momento que el compañero de Eret, hijo de Eret, desapareció. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Astrid había sido capaz de derribar a Sven Gormdsen sin apenas pestañear, aún cuando el hombre era aparentemente más fuerte y fornido que ella. Astrid había sido encargada de traer al mundo a las bebés que más tardes serían secuestradas por aquella mujer que más tarde sería asesinada brutalmente. También acudió a la escena del crimen justo el día después de aparecer los guardias asesinados. Aquel día había estado tan preocupado que no se detuvo a indagar demasiado sobre cómo demonios había sabido que el crimen había sucedido allí. ¿Y cómo podía ser que la hija de un pescador tuviera un conocimiento tan amplio sobre coagulación de la sangre y había barajado de manera tan precisa las diferentes posibilidades de asesinato de los carceleros?

Estoico se tuvo que apoyar contra la pared al recordar su conversación con Astrid después del interrogatorio. Su insistencia porque los interrogatorios eran una mala idea, de que las brujas no eran reales y de serlo tal vez no fueran tan malas.

 _Sé que usted sólo cree en lo que ve._

¿Cómo sabía Astrid sobre eso? Se lo había dicho a Hipo la noche en la que Kaira Gormdsen había aparecido inconsciente en la celda de aquella muchacha que a ojos de Bardo Noldor era una bruja. La noche en la que se supone que habían sido asesinados el primer grupo de guardias.

—Estoico, ¿qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —dijo Bocón acercándose a su amigo angustiado.

Y después estaba la relación con su hijo.

Ella había dado siempre la cara por él. ¿Pero por qué? Estoico hizo cálculos de cuando la actitud de su hijo había empezado a cambiar de forma tan radical y se vio invadido por una fuerte náusea.

—Bocón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo…

Alguien tocó de repente a la puerta. Bocón miró a Estoico expectante, pero el Jefe se vio obligado a abrir la puerta. Lars Gormdsen estaba esperándolo muy pálido, con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¡Gormdsen! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bocón sorprendido de verle allí en ese estado.

—Mi madre… mi madre ha muerto.

Estoico abrió mucho los ojos. ¿No había dicho Gothi que Astrid había ido a ver a Kaira esa mañana? No podía ser...

—¿Cómo ha muerto? —preguntó Estoico en un hilo de voz.

—Aparentemente mientras dormía, pero…

Lars se sorbió sonoramente la nariz y su expresión se tornó feroz.

—Hay una cuantiosa sangre en algunas áreas de la casa —matizó Gormdsen en voz de hilo—. El tirado de la puerta de la entrada está empapado de sangre y el rastro sigue hasta el bosque hasta un punto que desaparece por completo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lars? —cuestionó el Jefe de Isla Mema.

—Mi madre ha sido asesinada, Estoico, y no dudo ni por un instante que esto ha sido brujería.

Xx.


	23. Si hay alguien que aquí se oponga

**¡Holi!**

 **He vuelto. ¡Por fin! Este capítulo ha sido un maldito parto, ¿eh? Os lo juro por Snoopy. Este es el penúltimo capítulo del Acto 1 y pasan COSAS. Ya está, es todo lo que voy a decir, todo lo demás, lo hablamos por reviews si queréis xD.**

 **Por cierto, ¡el pasado día 26 Wicked Game cumplió un año! Así que quería aprovechar y daros las gracias a todos y a todas por estar ahí apoyándome y dándome amor. Bere, Holly, BeastBoy, DJGuillox, Cherry, Poppy, Mud-Chan, Miren… Sois un montón de gente y hoy no es el día para haceros el listado de agradecimientos, pero a todas/os y cada una/os de vosotras/os, hayáis dejado reviews o no, sigáis o no… Gracias. En serio. Significa un mundo para mí que estéis ahí.**

 **Tres últimas cosas:**

 **Lo primero, Poppyfansworld ha hecho un fanart preciosisimo para morirse del último capítulo que yo aún lloro cada vez que lo veo. Seguidla en Instagram y en Tumblr Y DADLA AMOR, LECHES.**

 **Segundo, gracias a todas las personas que me habláis por redes, pues bien sabéis que siempre estoy por allí. Como suele decir Mud-Chan, yo en Twitter soy una bendición y una maldición y creo entender por qué.**

 **Y, por último y probablemente más importante: voy hacer lo imposible para actualizar el último capítulo del Acto 1 antes de marcharme de vacaciones. No voy a prometeros nada, aunque voy a emplear todos mis esfuerzos en hacerlo sobre todo porque tengo intención de cogerme un hiatus de por lo menos un mes tras acabar el Acto 1. Ya no solo porque creo que me merezco unas vacaciones, sino porque voy a estar fuera todo el mes (en instagram contaré mis aventuras por tierras estadounidenses e italianas). Os mantendré informadas sobre todo por Twitter**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero de corazón que os guste.**

* * *

Hipo estaba en una nube.

Se había quedado adormilado contra la pared de la cala, con el sol de la tarde acariciándole la cara. La bruja dormía plácidamente en su regazo e Hipo tenía su mano derecha enredada entre sus largos mechones rubios. A primera vista, Desdentao y Tormenta no estaban por ninguna parte, aunque al poco rato los escuchó correr entre los árboles que rodeaban la cala.

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. La bruja también se removió y entreabrió perezosamente los sus párpados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

—Calculo que un par de horas, aunque yo también he dado una cabezado, así que imagino que habrá sido algo más.

La bruja se incorporó con lentitud, aunque sus movimientos eran un poco más ágiles que antes y el color había vuelto a su rostro. Se sentó a su lado, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hipo abrazándola por los hombros.

—Como si una manada de Gronkles hubiera pasado por encima de mí —se quejó ella—, pero estoy bien. Mejor que bien, en realidad.

Astrid alzó la mirada hacia él y dibujó una sonrisa tímida, pero cálida. Hipo pensó que de poder se habría derretido allí mismo, pero a cambio decidió besarla suavemente en los labios. Sin embargo, los ojos de la bruja se nublaron, como si algo desagradable se le hubiera pasado de repente por la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid?

—Has estado a punto de morir por mi culpa —respondió ella apartándose de él.

—¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú no eres responsable de nada! —exclamó Hipo apurado.

—Anya iba a por mí, Hipo —insistió la bruja con angustia—. Y decidió hacerlo a través de ti. Sabía que matándote a ti podría matarme a mí.

—Pero no lo hizo —remarcó él—. Llegaste a tiempo y nos salvaste.

—Sólo la maté —puntualizó Astrid con tristeza abrazándose a sus piernas—. No hice nada más, quedé totalmente inutilizada después de eso, sin magia para poder curarte.

—En realidad, no tengo mucha consciencia de lo ocurrido tras caer inconsciente, pero… sí recuerdo la sensación cálida, como si me estuvieran inyectando la vitalidad a través de la herida —explicó Hipo confundido—. Podía sentirte, Astrid, pero no cómo cuándo siento que utilizas tu magia. Era diferente, como… cuando vimos el vínculo aquella noche.

Astrid arqueó las cejas.

—¿Crees que el vínculo ha podido curarnos? —preguntó la bruja sorprendida por su sugerencia—. Ahora que lo dices… tendría sentido, dado que… aceptando mis sentimientos por ti significaría que tal vez… ¿hayamos podido cerrar el vínculo?

—¿Cerrar el vínculo? —repitió Hipo sin comprender.

—Yo te quiero —declaró Astrid con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas—. Y tú me quieres. No podemos romper el vínculo debido a eso, pero a su vez lo hemos hecho más fuerte. Lo que quiere decir que, de alguna forma, el vínculo nos protege.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿no se supone que el vínculo enlaza nuestras vidas? —cuestionó Hipo—. Si yo muero, tú mueres y viceversa. ¿Por qué tendría que salvarnos ahora?

—Porque Le Fey jamás contempló que me enamoraría de ti —supuso Astrid y torció el gesto—. ¿Tal vez por eso Anya estaba aquí?

—¿Le Fey ha mandado aquí a una bruja para matarnos porque piensa que existe la posibilidad de que estemos enamorados? —dijo Hipo estrechando los ojos—. ¿Por qué iba hacer eso? No hemos sabido nada de ella desde que estás aquí, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Y cómo lo sabría?

Astrid se mordió el labio angustiada.

—¿Y si no se ha dado por satisfecha, Hipo? ¿Y si ha descubierto que yo era feliz aquí y no quiere que sea así? Le Fey es un bruja muy vengativa y rencorosa, ¿y si busca una forma de hacerme daño? ¿Y si ha estado espiándonos todo este tiempo y yo no me he dado cuenta? No cabe duda que si ella lo descubre, irá a por ti y no… no puedo soportar la idea de tener que perderte por mi culpa.

La bruja comenzó a hiperventilar e Hipo cogió de sus manos temblorosas para inspirar y expirar aire. Astrid imitó su acción y consiguió calmarse al cabo de unos minutos. Hipo soltó una de sus manos para posar la suya contra su rostro y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar a la vez que la sonrió con calidez.

—No vas a perderme, Astrid —le aseguró él—. Ahora estás demasiado cansada como para ver las cosas en claro y, aunque sé que es fácil decirlo, entrar ahora en pánico no sirve de nada. Además, creo que no puedo estar más protegido teniéndote a ti y a Desdentao cerca, por lo que estoy convencido que lo de hoy no volverá a pasar. Tenlo por seguro.

Astrid asintió, aunque no lucía muy aliviada. Posó su mano sobre la que se encontraba en la mejilla para apartarla con delicadeza, aunque no la soltó.

—Hipo, ahora que… sabemos lo que sentimos la una por el otro… —se mordió el labio—. Me preocupa lo que va a suceder a partir de ahora.

—¿Te refieres a la boda? —preguntó él con un nudo en el estómago.

La bruja asintió azorada.

—No… no soy nadie para intervenir en un asunto que concierne a tu gente también, Hipo, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto y, al margen de sufrir las consecuencias en mis propias carnes, es… injusto. Mira, sé que Kateriina es una chica que cumple con todos los requisitos y…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él—. No me pienso casar.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida y él sonrió con tristeza. Durante el tiempo que había estado la bruja durmiendo, Hipo había tenido tiempo para pensar sobre su situación. No podía casarse con Kateriina, por mucho que le insistieran que era por un bien común. Hipo había vivido presionado toda su vida: primero, a que debía ser menos él mismo y más cómo los demás; después, a ser el mejor matadragones de Isla Mema y luego cumplir con cada una de las expectativas y responsabilidades que le correspondía como heredero de la jefatura. Hipo había vivido para contentar para los demás y estaba harto. Había tenido que soportar toda clase de obligaciones, insultos y humillaciones por parte del Consejo y había perdido el tiempo en ser algo que no sobrepasaría jamás la sombra de su padre. Por tanto, había tomado una decisión.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que hiciera falta con tal de estar con Astrid.

Lo fuera con tal de ser libre.

—Voy a renunciar a la Jefatura —reveló Hipo con una sonrisa confidente—. Lo haré en favor a Mocoso, que es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Renunciando a mi puesto, supondría que ya no soy un personaje estratégico en la política del Archipiélago, sino un ciudadano corriente más.

Astrid clavó sus preciosos ojos en él y le observó durante un buen rato en silencio, hasta que tragó saliva y dijo en un hilo de voz:

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¡Claro que puedo! —insistió él—. En realidad, es lo que siempre he querido hacer.

—Hipo, no puedes abandonar el proyecto de tu vida por mí —replicó Astrid con impaciencia.

—El proyecto de mi vida ha sido que dragones y vikingos convivan en paz y puedo mantenerlo siendo uno más de la aldea —explicó Hipo sonriente—. Además, de esta forma, seré libre de moverme y hacer lo que quiera. Y mi mayor deseo es estar contigo y ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

La bruja negó efusivamente la cabeza, con expresión intranquila, e Hipo empezó a sentir que su mano se dormía debido a la fuerza con la que le tenía cogido.

—Al margen de que tu padre no va a permitir que tomes semejante decisión por alguien como yo, no quiero que renuncies a tu vida por mí —dijo Astrid conmovida—. No quiero que te cases, pero debe haber otra manera…

—No la hay, Astrid —le aseguró el vikingo—. Y la decisión no depende ni de mi padre ni del Consejo, es totalmente mía, y si no la he tomado antes es porque me daban demasiado miedo las consecuencias. ¿Pero ahora? Sólo puedo pensar en que todo irá a mejor.

Astrid no parecía muy convencida por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

—Porque te quiero —dijo él con ternura—. Y no lo hago solo por ti, llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Estoy seguro que todo la aldea estará encantada cuando se enteren de que será Mocoso y no yo el que herede la Jefatura.

—Yo no estoy tan segura de que alguien esté contento con esa decisión, Hipo —sentenció la bruja con tristeza.

—Me da igual, Astrid —replicó Hipo un poco irritado por su falta de entusiasmo—. Está decidido. Hablaré con mi padre y con Mocoso mañana y tengo la esperanza de que lo entenderán. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Además, que renuncie a la Jefatura no significa que tengamos que abandonar Isla Mema... Piénsalo por un momento Astrid: podremos irnos juntos al continente, retomar mi mapa y ampliarlo, buscaríamos juntos a tu familia y no tendríamos más obligaciones que las que nos marquemos nosotros mismos.

Astrid sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a su ojos. A Hipo le hubiera gustado que hubiera dicho algo más, pero la bruja simplemente besó sus manos y se levantó para dirigirse a la charca de la cala. Tras asegurarse de que Astrid estuviera limpia de sangre y acomodada tras haber caído inconsciente, Hipo había sacado de la charca el cadáver de Anya con la ayuda de Tormenta. El cuerpo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, era un espectáculo horripilante. Las brujas no podían quemarse con el fuego, pero Astrid la había herido con tal magnitud con su fuerza eléctrica que parecía que las quemaduras hubieran salido de dentro hacia fuera. El cadáver estaba irreconocible, negro, rojo y sangrante, sin cara y con algún mechón plateados saliendo de la costra en la que se había encontrado antes su larguísima cabellera. Hipo tapó el cadáver con intención de no verlo más y pensar con más frialdad que harían con él una vez que Astrid despertara. No obstante, cuando Astrid volvió a destapar el cuerpo, el vikingo se vio forzado a tragarse la bilis que repentinamente subió por su exófago. La bruja observó a la bruja en silencio, sin inmutarse por su aspecto actual.

—Ha sido muy considerado por tu parte que hayas sacado el cuerpo del agua —comentó Astrid sin apartar la vista de ella—, pero era una hija de perra, está donde debe estar. El Helheim la recibirá con los brazos abiertos por lo arpía que era.

—¿No pretenderás…? —Hipo sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

—No, no vamos a convocar a Hela —se apresuró a responder Astrid tapando el cadáver de nuevo—; sin embargo, hay que librarse del cadáver.

— _Yo me encargo de eso_.

Hipo y Astrid se voltearon para encontrarse con Tormenta y Desdentao observándoles con atención. La Nadder ladeó la cabeza cuando la bruja se incorporó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Tormenta —comentó la bruja—. Esto no os atañe a vosotros

— _Eso es debatible_ —soltó el Furia Nocturna—. _Visto lo visto, es evidente que no podéis sobrevivir sin nosotros._

—Ahí un poco de razón tiene, ¿eh? —comentó Hipo a Astrid, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

— _Puedo tirarla al mar_ —sugirió Tormenta—. _Si metéis piedras en su vestido, se hundirá en el fondo._

A Hipo no le pareció mala idea, lo que fuera con tal de librarse del cadáver de aquella bruja. Sin embargo, Astrid pareció dudar por un momento, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Entre los dos, cogieron varias piedras que encontraron por la cala y envolvieron de nuevo el cadáver con ellas dentro. Fue muy desagradable, sobre todo cuando se vio forzado a tocar el cuerpo de la bruja. La piel se le caía a pedazos y emanaba una peste desagradable similar a la carne quemada.

—¿No dijiste que las brujas no podéis quemaros?

—Y no podemos —comentó Astrid mientras hacía un nudo a la sábana—, pero una vez muertas, no dejamos de ser un cuerpo vacío, así que dejamos de ser ignífugas. De todas formas, yo no he quemado a Anya, la he electrocutado con la fuerza de tres tormentas.

Hipo tragó saliva. Estaba agradecido de no haber vivido en sus propias carnes la magnitud a la que podía llegar el poder de Astrid, aunque la bruja lamentaba que su magia ya no estuviera al nivel de cuando había pertenecido al aquelarre. Y, aún estando supuestamente débil a nivel mágico y herida de muerte, Astrid había conseguido abatir a una bruja que estaba en la élite de su antiguo aquelarre.

Era una mujer increíble.

Astrid le pidió a Tormenta que se alejara lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención y que regresará de inmediato a los establos.

—Puede que hallan más —comentó Astrid preocupada—. No las siento, pero no me fío. Ten cuidado, por favor.

— _Claro, no te preocupes, Astrid. No pasará nada._

—Tormenta, el antiguo nido de la Muerte Roja no está muy lejos de aquí —sugirió Hipo—. Allí nunca va nadie, así que puede ser un buen lugar para tirar el cuerpo, ¿sabrás llegar hasta allí?

— _Por supuesto_ —comentó la Nadder—. _Es imposible olvidar ese lugar, ya hemos estado tú y yo allí antes._

Por raro que pareciera, Hipo no se sorprendió cuando Tormenta le comentó tiempo atrás que ella era la Nadder que había estado presa cuando inició el entrenamiento de dragones con quince años. En realidad, la recordaba bien porque había montado sobre ella cuando fueron a rescatar a Desdentao, a su padre y al resto de la aldea cuando navegaron a enfrentarse al tiránico dragón. En algún punto de la batalla, Hipo se había separado de ella para rescatar a Desdentao y no la había vuelto a ver hasta que Astrid la encontró meses atrás. No titubeó ni por un instante que Tormenta fuera aquella pobre Nadder, pero el vikingo se había convencido de que la dragona le había olvidado hasta que se lo mencionó de pasada. Para Hipo no era difícil diferenciar unos dragones de otros, sobre todo porque ninguno se veía igual a sus ojos; sin embargo, no tardó en caer que probablemente era el único en toda Isla Mema que contaba con esa habilidad.

Astrid acarició con sumo cariño el cuerno de Tormenta antes de que emprendiera el vuelo. No supo si a propósito o no, la bruja enredó sus dedos con los suyas mientras observaban cómo la Nadder desaparecía entre las esponjosas nubes tintadas de varios tonos de rosa y naranja por el atardecer. Cuando la perdieron de vista, Astrid se volteó hacia él con ojos tristes.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—Por todo —contestó Astrid bajando la mirada—. El vínculo, mi hipocresía, el daño que te he hecho, el tener que librarnos de un cadáver otra vez, la magia, que tengas que renunciar por...

—Astrid —le interrumpió él soltando su mano para acunar su rostro—. No voy a negar que a veces generas situaciones que pueden ser peor que un dolor de muelas, pero la mayor parte de las veces yo tengo mucho que ver también. Nada va hacer que te quiera menos, ¿vale?

La bruja rodeó su cintura y sonrió con ternura. Hipo iba a besarla cuando un carraspeó incómodo sonó a su lado. Desdentao los observaba con cara de pocos amigos e Hipo estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

— _Me parece bien que os hayáis reconciliado, os queráis y todo eso, pero sigue siendo asqueroso eso de que os beseis delante de los demás. ¿Cual es el objetivo de compartir la saliva? Sencillamente no lo entiendo._

Rompieron el abrazo incómodos y la bruja puso sus brazos en jarras.

—¿Aparte de quejarte sabes hacer algo más, dragón? —preguntó ella irritada.

— _Quejarse es un arte, bruja_ —replicó Desdentao con orgullo.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco e Hipo soltó una risita.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar a casa —sugirió Hipo cambiándose la pata de la prótesis para montar a Desdentao—. Seguramente Gothi esté preocupada por ti y no creo que estén contentos porque haya estado fuera todo el día.

La bruja asintió y esperó a que se montara sobre el Furia Nocturna para sentarse tras él. Hipo sintió que la piel de gallina cuando Astrid volvió a rodear su cintura por la espalda y sintió la extraña calidez que ahora emanaba su cuerpo contra él. Astrid apoyó su mejilla contra su omóplato y Desdentao extendió las alas cuando Hipo movió el pedal en su lugar para despegar.

El vuelo no fue largo y, aunque no era la primera vez que volaban juntos, Hipo estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar su corazón de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. Astrid no abrió la boca en todo el viaje y por un momento creyó que la bruja se había quedado dormida. Sin embargo, cuando avistaron la casa de Gothi, Astrid levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Sintió un cosquilleo en su oreja cuando acercó sus labios y susurró:

—Quédate esta noche conmigo.

Y lo hizo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ni en sus mejores fantasías se hubiera planteado que Astrid pudiera amarle de ninguna forma. Desdentao no se sorprendió cuando Hipo le pidió que volviera planeando a los establos por su cuenta. Ni siquiera hizo un mohín al ver que ambos se quedaban a solas; es más, parecía hasta aliviado de que Hipo fuera a pasar la noche con Astrid.

Cuando entraron sigilosamente por la ventana, Hipo tuvo la sensación de que hacía años que no entraba en aquella habitación, aunque sólo habían pasado dos semanas. Astrid asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio para comprobar si Gothi estaba en casa y sonrió al confirmar su ausencia. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se giró hacia él.

¡Qué extraño!

Hipo se había acostado con Astrid más veces de las que podía contar y, aún así, estaba nervioso. Desde que había perdido la virginidad, Hipo se había follado con varias mujeres, de cuyas caras muchas ya ni se acordaba. Tenía la sensación de que aquella vida que llevaba antes de que Astrid apareciera pertenecía a otra persona, como si hasta ese momento su existencia hubiera sido vacía y sin sentido. Sin embargo, hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirse inseguro en el sexo y ni siquiera cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Astrid se había dejado llevar por los nervios.

Ahora todo era diferente.

Astrid le amaba ahora.

Y era un pensamiento del que no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid cogiendo de su mano.

Su piel estaba caliente e Hipo sintió un agradable cosquilleo en sus dedos, como si estuvieron contentos de entrelazarse con los de Astrid. Observó cómo sus ojos curiosos estudiaban su rostro preocupado. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios carnosos y se inclinó para besarlos con suavidad. Astrid gimió contra su boca, aunque Hipo rompió el beso antes de dejarse llevar por ella.

—Te quiero.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero sonrió. Subió su mano hasta su mejilla y la bajó hasta su mentón para acariciar la barba incipiente que no se había afeitado esa mañana. Empujó de su mano hasta la cama, donde se sentaron junto a la ventana. El pequeño dormitorio estaba iluminado por las luces del atardecer y el sol iluminaba la pálida piel de Astrid. La bruja se había sentado sobre su regazo y ahora recorría su rostro con los dedos. Hipo no tardó en adivinar que estaba uniendo con líneas invisibles sus pecas, algo que llevaba fascinándola desde hacía tiempo.

—Tienes el rostro cubierto de estrellas —murmuró ella inclinándose para besarle otra vez y evitando que así él pudiera replicar.

Sus labios estaban resecos, aunque su boca seguía igual de suave y caliente que siempre. La lengua de Astrid buscó la suya e Hipo no pudo evitar excitarse ante el sonido húmedo de sus bocas chocando entre ellas, además del de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y desesperadas. Bajó sus manos por su cintura hasta sus nalgas y las apretó sobre los calzones. Astrid, sin dejar de besarle, pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo como respuesta. Balanceó sus caderas e Hipo soltó un gemido cuando su muslo rozó contra su erección.

Astrid soltó el cinturón que llevaba puesto sobre su túnica y jugó con el dobladillo de la misma, esperando que Hipo aprobara que pudiera quitársela. El vikingo metió sus manos bajo la túnica que él le había prestado y paseó sus dedos por su espalda, sintiendo las cicatrices sobresalir de la suavidad de su piel. Astrid entendió la señal y tiró de la tela hacia arriba. Hipo levantó los brazos y se encontró de nuevo con la boca de la bruja cuando se quitó la túnica.

Un tanto vacilante, Hipo posó sus manos en la parte superior de sus muslos. Astrid había dejado de besarle en la boca y había enfocado su atención a su cuello. Hipo decidió tantear su suerte y metió una mano en los calzones para encontrarse con la humedad caliente saliendo de sus labios inferiores. Astrid tembló cuando Hipo pasó un dedo por toda la cavidad. Soltó un chillido en el momento que Hipo comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y ella no tardó en liberar la erección de sus pantalones.

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se tocaban mutuamente. Los ojos de la bruja se habían oscurecido por la excitación y su boca estaba entreabierta. Hipo llevó su mano libre hasta uno de sus senos y lo acarició sobre la tela, jugando con su pezón erecto con el pulgar. La bruja se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se restregaba contra su mano desesperada de más contacto. Hipo metió dos dedos dentro de ella y Astrid se vio forzada en parar sus estocadas para apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro mientras gemía sin control. Sus dedos entraban y salía con suma facilidad, así que se aventuró a meter uno más.

—¡Freyja! —chilló Astrid sujetando su hombro para no perder el equilibrio.

Hipo no podía pronunciar palabra. Sentía cómo sus fluidos se resbalaban por su mano y su cuerpo ardía contra él. Aceleró el ritmo, deseoso de verla venirse sobre él. Sin embargo, Astrid cogió de su muñeca y le empujó con suavidad fuera de sus calzones. La bruja levantó la vista hacia él y con voz entrecortada dijo:

—No… no quiero ir tan rápido.

Hipo estaba demasiado abrumado como para replicar y se dejó empujar contra el colchón a la vez que Astrid se quitaba la ropa con la que él mismo la había vestido antes. Apenas entraba ya la luz del atardecer por la ventana, pero se sintió agradecido de poder visualizar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. La palidez de su piel, el rastro de sus viejas cicatrices, la fortaleza de sus brazos, la curva de sus senos… Cada poro que perteneciera Astrid era la más pura de las perfecciones.

Y ella le amaba.

Si aquello era un sueño, por favor, que nadie le despertara.

Astrid se colocó varios mechones tras la oreja y se agachó para besar su mentón y después su clavícula. Se detuvo un momento en besar y lamer sus pezones, provocando que Hipo arqueara su espalda contra ella; sin embargo, no se entretuvo demasiado y siguió descendiendo besando su estómago y, de seguido, el rastro de vello que llevaba hasta su entrepierna. Pasó los dedos por su erección, aunque no se detuvo. Volvió a ponerse sobre sus rodillas y desató su pantalón. Hipo levantó las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo, aunque la zona de la prótesis complicó la cosa. El vikingo se incorporó para quitársela, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame a mí, por favor.

Aunque inseguro, Hipo permitió que Astrid retirara la prótesis con cuidado para quitarle el resto del pantalón. La bruja le había visto innumerables veces sin su pie de metal, pero jamás le había tocado ahí, probablemente porque no deseaba entrar en un tema tan delicado como era la pérdida de su pie. Sin embargo, en ese momento Astrid acarició su muñón con delicadeza y curiosidad. Hipo tragó saliva, de repente muy tenso y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Pese a que Astrid estuviera más que familiarizada con las repugnantes cicatrices de su espalda y había sido testigo de toda clase de atrocidades debido a su trabajo como ayudante de Gothi, Hipo temía que la bruja le rechazara. Aunque su muñón estuviera limpio y perfectamente curado —su padre se había encargado personalmente de que así fuera—, el resto de la tibia de Hipo estaba marcada por las marcas de los dientes de Desdentao. Al parecer, cuando su amigo fue a rescatarle, sus dientes resbalaron varias veces contra su piel antes de atraparle. Fue un accidente, claro estaba; después de todo, si Desdentao no hubiera cogido de su pierna con los dientes, partiendo la tibia hasta el punto que el hueso saliera de su sitio a través de su piel, Hipo habría sido devorado por aquella bola de fuego. Cada vez que se la miraba se recordaba a sí mismo que había merecido la pena el sacrificio y no se arrepentía en absoluto haber terminado así. Aún así, nunca permitió que ninguna de sus amantes tocara el muñón, aunque tampoco es que se hubieran mostrado muy entusiasmadas con la idea.

Astrid, sin embargo, hizo lo que jamás pensó que nadie haría.

Besó su muñón como si nada. Sin muecas de asco, sin signos de incomodidad, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

La bruja alzó los ojos hacia él y sonrió. Hipo se sentó y cogió de su nuca para empujarla contra su boca. Astrid mordió su labio para provocarle y el vikingo cogió de su cadera para empujarla contra el colchón. Mientras volvía a besarla, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, Hipo cogió de su pene para penetrarla con lentitud. Astrid cerró los ojos y ahogó un grito a medida que él iba adentrándose poco a poco en ella. Se vio forzado a sostenerse contra el cabecero, dado que estaba mareándose por la influencia que ella estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

La bruja había rodeado sus caderas con sus firmes piernas y se agitaba deseosa de fricción. Subió sus manos hasta su rostro, desesperada por tener contacto visual con él. Hipo se inclinó para besarla y comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, disfrutando cada momento, de cada segundo, de cada contacto vibrante que su piel realizaba contra la suya.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Solo eran ellos. Hipo y Astrid. Astrid e Hipo. Sus cuerpos ardían y se cubrían por una capa de sudor a la que no le dieron la más mínima importancia. La pequeña habitación se vino inundada por una sinfonía de sonidos: el choque de los cuerpos cada vez más fuerte y rápido; el crujir de la madera que sostenía la cama; el cabecero golpeándose contra la pared; los suspiros erráticos, las palabras de amor y dos nombres.

Casi sin ser conscientes de ello, ambos tiraron del vínculo a la vez y se quedaron sordos con sus propios gritos.

Hipo cayó sobre el cuerpo de Astrid y ella llevó las manos a su cabello empapado por el sudor. Ambos luchaban por recuperar el aire, aunque ninguno era capaz de salir de la dicha que sentían. Hipo terminó apartándose a un lado y se quedaron mirándose fascinados, palpándose sus rostros como si estuvieran viéndose por primera vez. En algún momento, Hipo se quedó adormilado. Astrid había enredado sus piernas con las suyas, con su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro y sus dedos bailaban y jugaban con los vellos de sus pecho.

—¿Hipo? —preguntó la bruja de repente.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, murmuró un "¿qué?".

—¿Cuando lo supiste?

Hipo entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, siempre curiosos y atentos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el vikingo.

Astrid se apretó más a él y dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Que estabas enamorado de mí.

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces, ahora muy despierto, a la vez que sintió cómo la sangre subía a sus mejillas, ello no impidió que soltará una risita nerviosa.

—Llevo un tiempo consciente de que lo estoy, pero… creo que lo supe la noche en que viniste a mi casa y me contaste que querías encontrar a tu familia. Esa noche vi tu marca y creo que ahí ya me conquistaste del todo.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que te habías quedado mirando solo porque te gustaban mis pechos! —se mofó ella ruborizada

—Una cosa no quita la otra —apuntó él con picardía llevando su mano a su pecho izquierdo para masajearlo.

Astrid soltó una carcajada y se incorporó sobre su antebrazo. Volvió acariciar su rostro y sonrió.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca —confesó la bruja.

Hipo contuvo la respiración. ¡Qué raro se le hacía escuchar eso de su boca! Además, le salía de una forma tan natural que resultaba hasta abrumador.

—Creo que tú eras lo que necesitaba para llenar el vacío que siempre he tenido dentro —dijo el vikingo paseando sus dedos por las cicatrices de su brazo—. Durante toda mi vida siempre he vivido preguntándome por qué demonios estoy aquí. Antes de conocer a Desdentao, yo era el inútil de Isla Mema —Astrid abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hipo negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba su brazo tras ella—. No, As, en serio. Era un desastre con patas, siempre obsesionado por ser algo que no era; aunque, en realidad, solo deseaba la aprobación de mi padre. ¿Los demás? No sé cómo decirte, nunca he encajado aquí.

—Eres diferente a los demás, Hipo, eso no es ningún secreto —añadió Astrid colocándose a su lado. Hipo rodeó su hombro para apretarla a su lado—. Eres inteligente, amable, generoso y tienes más visión que cualquiera en esta aldea. Te quieren y te respetan por eso.

—Me quieren y me respetan porque monto un Furia Nocturna, Astrid —replicó Hipo frustrado—. Jamás me han apreciado por ser como soy, sino porque domé al hijo maldito del rayo y la mismísima muerte. No he destacado por nada más, así que estoy convencido que todo el mundo se sentirá aliviado cuando renuncie a la Jefatura.

—Hipo…

El vikingo posó su mano sobre sus labios y sonrió confiado.

—Lo que quería decirte, As, es que tú das sentido a mi vida. Bendito sea el día en que decidí salir a volar en plena noche de insomnio y encontrarte a punto de ser asesinada por una panda de brujas.

Astrid soltó una risotada azorada y se apoyó contra su pecho, posando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—No voy a dejar que te pase nada —dijo ella—. Reventaré la cabeza a quien se atreva a tocarte un pelo, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué iba a pasarme nada? —cuestionó él con una risita nerviosa—. ¿Tienes que arreglarlo todo siempre con violencia?

—¡Ey! ¡A mí me funciona! —insistió ella con orgullo.

Hipo soltó una carcajada y Astrid le imitó. Terminó abrazándola y la bruja no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Hipo la observó durante un buen rato hasta que sus ojos le pesaban tanto que ya no pudo resistirse a caer víctima del sueño.

Soñó con una sala que parecía llena de gente, pero que no llegó a ver sus caras debido al fuego. Oyó un grito desgarrador, aunque no supo diferenciar si era la voz de un hombre o una mujer. Y escuchó a alguien que chillar:

— _¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_

Hipo se despertó del sueño como si le hubieran tirado un barreño de agua fría. Su corazón latía a tal velocidad que le dolía el pecho. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando sudor frío y las manos le temblaban sin control alguno. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Astrid y buscó algo con lo que secar el sudor. ¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? No tenía nada en claro, pero sabía que era otra visión. ¿Pero qué significaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en él? A medida que pasaban los minutos, más borrosa se tornaba la visión en el fondo de su cabeza y más calmado se volvía.

Fuera lo que fuera, era imposible saberlo por ahora.

Hipo tenía la sensación de haber dormido muy poco, aunque cuando abrió la contraventana se sorprendió con ver que estaba amaneciendo. Giró el cuello y los hombros para soltar la tensión acumulada y observó en silencio la figura dormida de… ¿cómo debería llamarla ahora? Ya no eran solo amantes, pero tampoco se atrevía a llamarla "novia". No quería asustar a Astrid y consideraba mucho más conveniente que fuera ella la que marcara el ritmo y no él. Hipo estaba dispuesto a adaptarse y estaba convencido de que Astrid no se conformaría con llevar una vida corriente en Isla Mema, mucho menos teniendo la inquietud de encontrar a su familia.

Hipo quería ayudarla y a seguirla hasta donde hiciera falta. En realidad, no se imaginaba un plan mejor para el resto de su vida. Astrid le había dicho que no había más dragones, pero él se negaba a creer que fuera así. Quería descubrir más, aprender más, conocer nuevas culturas y diferentes personas a las del Archipiélago. Estaba hambriento de conocimiento y lo mejor de todo es que por fin sería libre. Libre de ser algo que no era, de la gente que en el fondo le despreciaba y de la decepción de su padre.

A su padre no le haría ninguna gracia que renunciara a la Jefatura de la noche a la mañana, pero hasta que no le había nombrado como heredero, todo el mundo parecía contento que fuera Mocoso y no Hipo quien heredara la Jefatura. Además, estaba más o menos convencido de que su primo había madurado más o menos en los últimos siete años. En realidad, menos que más, pero era un avance si se hablaba de Mocoso, además que su primo tenía todo el desparpajo vikingo que se necesitaba para pasar como "normal" en Isla Mema.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Y con su padre.

Joder, y con los Noldor.

Si Hipo llegaba vivo a esa noche se podía dar con un canto en los dientes.

Astrid murmuró algo en sueños y se removió en la cama. La repentina ansiedad que había cerrado por unos segundos sus vías respiratorias desapareció y sonrió para sí mismo. Al menos la tenía ella y tenía a Desdentao. Hipo no se quedaría solo pasara lo que pasara.

Sin embargo, si iba a renunciar a todo, al menos debía hacerlo bien: tenía que hacer las paces con Bocón y, sobre todo, reconciliarse con su padre. Aún no estaba del todo seguro cómo iba hacer eso último, más que nada por el pastel que iba a lanzarle con lo de su renuncia.

Pero debía intentarlo.

Por Astrid.

Por sí mismo.

Se vistió en silencio mientras el sol se iba asomando tímidamente por el horizonte. Arropó a Astrid y la besó en la coronilla antes de salir por la ventana. Hipo bajó sin prisa a la aldea, ordenando su mente sobre cómo debía explicarle la situación a su padre. Quería pensar que aunque se pusiera furioso, sería comprensivo. Sí, supondría un problema tener que anular el matrimonio con Kateriina, aunque con ello garantizaba la seguridad de la población femenina de la aldea. Sin los Noldor presentes en Isla Mema, ¿qué sentido tendría seguir con las inspecciones? Además, el Consejo tampoco podría revocar a Mocoso como heredero, dado que cuando le nombraron heredero había quedado constancia que, por línea de sangre, Mocoso debía ser el siguiente en la sucesión hasta que Hipo tuviera descendencia.

Llegó a la altura de su casa, debatiéndose durante cinco minutos si debía entrar o no y soltarle la verdad a su padre. Sin embargo, cuando reunió el valor para hacerlo, se encontró con su casa vacía y con los muebles cambiados de sitio. En apariencia, no parecía que les hubieran robado, pero le pareció raro que la casa estuviera tan desordenada y que su padre no estuviera por ninguna parte. Preocupado, salió de casa sin fijarse en la caja llena de objetos y papeles que había sobre la silla de su padre y se dirigió a la herrería.

Bocón tampoco estaba allí. Su cama no estaba ni desecha y Grump dormía profundamente junto al horno apagado. Hipo puso los brazos en jarras, preguntándose dónde demonios se había metido todo el mundo. ¿Se habría convocado una reunión del Consejo y él no se había vuelto a enterar? Porque de ser el caso, Hipo se negaba a ir a buscarlos hasta que terminase. Una cosa era revelar la verdad a su padre y al herrero, y otra muy diferente era tener que enfrentarse a todo Consejo.

Lo mejor sería esperar y empezar el día como uno más hasta que se encontrara con ellos. Puestos ya hacer algo, Hipo decidió adelantar trabajo en la herrería para calmar los nervios, aunque estaba tan eufórico ante la simple idea de que vería después a Astrid, que trabajó con una energía y una ilusión atípica en él. Afiló todas las armas que quedaban pendientes y comenzó a forjar un hacha que por lo visto había entrado como encargo urgente el día anterior. Estuvo un par de horas trabajando concentrado y no fue consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que alguien preguntó a sus espaldas con tono de sorpresa:

—¿Hipo?

Kateriina Noldor estaba reluciente. Su pelo azabache lo tenía semirecogido y caía por su espalda en preciosos tirabuzones. Llevaba un vestido celeste con cintas rosadas y estaba más pálida de lo habitual, pues su expresión era la que una tenía cuando había visto un fantasma o algo peor. Hipo frunció el ceño sin comprender qué le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, Kateriina corrió para refugiarse entre sus brazos y esconder su rostro en el pecho. Estaba temblando como una hoja y soltó un sonoro sollozo

—Kat —le llamó Hipo un tanto incómodo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

La dama se alejó y se pasó la mano por los ojos para retirarse las lágrimas.

—¿Dónde has estado, Hipo? —preguntó la dama angustiada—. Ayer apenas te vio nadie y has estado desaparecido toda la noche.

Hipo se mordió el labio apurado. No esperaba tener que dar tan pronto explicaciones de dónde había estado y no le parecía una buena idea tener que confesar a su prometida que había pasado la noche con su amante.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora —dijo Kateriina de repente y cogió de su mano—. Hipo, ha pasado algo terrible.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

La dama volvió a soltar un sollozo y puso la mano sobre su boca hasta que consiguió calmarse de nuevo. Hipo se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—La señora Gormdsen ha muerto, Hipo.

El vikingo tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

—¿Cómo? Si estaba… ¿bien?

—Era un poco hipocondriaca, pero estaba sana como una manzana —concordó Kateriina con tristeza—. Sin embargo, Ingrid la encontró anoche encamada y no respiraba. Es terrible, Hipo, su cuerpo… su cuerpo estaba totalmente marcado.

—¿Cómo que marcado?

—¿Recuerdas lo que Lars Gormdsen contó en el Concilio sobre cómo pensaba que su padre había sido asesinado por una bruja y que en su pecho había aparecido unas marcas con formas extrañas?

Las marcas de Astrid, pensó Hipo nervioso, pero… era imposible. Astrid no habría matado a Kaira Gormdsen. No después de haber jurado que no iba a volver a matar a nadie y mucho menos se lo habría ocultado. ¿Habrá sido la tal Anya? Aunque dudaba que aquella bruja hubiera poseído el mismo poder que Astrid, al menos no sintió que su magia hubiera sido la misma.

—Su cuerpo estaba lleno de esas mismas marcas —continuó Kateriina con desazón—. ¡Era un espectáculo espeluznante! Aún no se ha hecho oficial, pero… puedes imaginarte cómo están sus hijos. Ambos padres asesinados por brujas y una hermana secuestrada por ellas también, un horror…

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que ha sido una bruja? —cuestionó Hipo intentando mantener la calma.

Kateriina le observó atónita y arrugó la frente molesta.

—¿Quién si no una bruja podría hacer eso?

—¿Por qué bruja querría matar a Kaira Gormdsen? —replicó Hipo sin querer mostrar su molestia.

La dama cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y torció el gesto.

—¿No te basta con saber que el cuerpo de la señora Gormdse haya aparecido totalmente vejado? ¡La gente de tu aldea está siendo asesinada, Hipo! ¡Reacciona! —le acusó la joven indignada—. ¡Hasta tu padre piensa que esto ha sido obra de brujería, por Odín!

Hipo palideció al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Que su padre qué? Eso era imposible. Su padre no creería que algo fuera real hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Kateriina cogió de su brazo y le observó preocupada.

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, Hipo, pero la amenaza es real —insistió Kateriina—. Isla Mema puede estar condenada si no actuamos rápido. Las listas de inspección saldrán muy pronto, así que puede que tengamos suerte y encontremos pronto a la culpable...

—Tengo que hablar con mi padre —le interrumpió Hipo apartándola de un empujón.

—¡Hipo!

No se detuvo a escucharla. Hipo no pudo evitar sentir cierto pánico ante la sola idea de que su padre creyera que todos los incidentes fueran cosa de brujería, pero sobre todo temía que si se descubría la identidad mágica de Astrid toda la culpa recayera sobre ella. Corrió tanto como le permitió su prótesis hasta la casa de Kaira Gormdsen, pero le extrañó no encontrar a nadie allí. Unas manchas rojas bajo una de las ventanas captó su atención y no tardó en reconocer la sangre y la forma de una mano.

Una mano de mujer.

Hipo tocó aquella mancha de sangre reseca con la punta de sus dedos y sintió un nudo en el estómago al percibir el débil pero inconfundible rastro mágico de su amante. ¿Acaso Astrid había estado en esa casa cuando Anya le atacó a él? Eso explicaría la sangre, pero no la razón por la que Kaira Gormdsen estaba muerta. Tenía que hablar con ella y pronto.

A esas horas, Astrid debía estar desayunando en su casa, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, Hipo se paró delante de casa de los Thorston. Casi como si fuera su intuición y no su cerebro la que estuviera hablando, Hipo tocó a la puerta sin pensar. Brusca le abrió mientras gritaba un insulto a su hermano, aunque calló tan pronto se volteó hacia él, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par.

—Hola, ¿está…? —saludó Hipo nervioso.

—¡Sí! —le interrumpió una voz a espaldas de la vikinga.

Astrid se asomó sonriente. Brusca miró entonces a su amiga y después volvió a clavar los ojos en él. Abrió y cerró las bocas varias veces atónita.

—Espera, ¿vosotros dos…? —empezó a preguntar Brusca con una sonrisita picarona.

—¡Calla! —le silenció la bruja en voz baja—. Luego te pongo al tanto de todo.

La bruja dio un barrido a su alrededor antes de coger su mano y guiarle hasta detrás de la casa de los Thorston. Antes de que Hipo pudiera abrir la boca, la bruja le besó con entusiasmo y el vikingo, por diez segundos, se olvidó de todo lo que tenía que contarle. Bajó las manos hasta la parte baja de su cintura y se dejó llevar por la suavidad de sus labios. Sin embargo, se vio forzado a apartarla, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas que causó una risita traviesa en Astrid.

—As —dijo Hipo con seriedad, haciendo que la bruja le mirara con extrañeza—. ¿No te ha contado Gothi lo de Kaira Gormdsen?

—No la he visto todavía —replicó la bruja confundida y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Que le ha pasado ahora a esa vieja? ¿Se vuelve a quejar de algo que no tiene?

—Astrid, Kaira está muerta.

Astrid le contempló con una expresión imperturbable, como si no hubiera asumido bien esa información.

—¿Cómo ha muerto? —preguntó la bruja en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé, pero Kateriina y los Gormdsen creen que ha sido cosa de brujería y…

—¡Joder, qué pesados son con eso, la hostia! —exclamó Astrid furiosa.

Hipo cogió de su brazo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia además de hacer un gesto con la mano para que bajara la voz.

—Astrid, su cuerpo presenta marcas similares a las que le hiciste al Viejo Gormdsen —le explicó Hipo—. Las mismas cicatrices de su espalda.

La bruja palideció.

—Eso es imposible.

—Es lo que me ha dicho Kateriina —insistió él nervioso.

Astrid negó la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Yo no he sido, te lo juro por lo que más quiero que yo no he puesto un dedo sobre ella —se defendió la bruja nerviosa—. Ayer… ayer me escribió queriendo verme y fui para encontrarla en un estado similar a la noche que encontramos el grimorio. No… no sé muy bien lo que pudo pasar, tal vez recordó todo debido a que mis poderes se han debilitado, pero me acusó de matar a Rosethorn, de haber arruinado su vida… me hablaba como si fuese Asta Lund. La cuestión es que se alteró y acabé empujándola contra el suelo, lo cual provocó que se rompiera la cadera y...

—¿Cómo que se rompió la cadera? —le interrumpió Hipo escandalizado.

—¡Le borre la memoria, la dormí y se la arreglé! ¡No soy ningún monstruo! —se defendió la bruja azorada—. Pero te juro que la dejé durmiendo. En ese momento, sospeché que tal vez alguien podría haberla embrujado y, entonces…

—Anya me clavó la lanza en el estómago —terminó Hipo por ella.

Astrid parecía realmente agobiada, sin saber muy bien dónde colocar sus manos y con la respiración alterada.

—Me están espiando, Hipo —concluyó Astrid apurada—. Alguien quiere que me pillen.

—¿Crees que esto ha sido cosa de Noldor y los Gormdsen? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—Es imposible replicar mis marcas —razonó Astrid—. Es pura electricidad y los humanos no tienen forma de replicar ni materializar ese poder a menos que hayan puesto al cadáver expuesto a un rayo, lo cual lo veo muy improbable. No creo que los Gormdsen sean tan mezquinos como para hacerle eso al cuerpo de su madre.

—¿Entonces quién?

Astrid calló, aunque Hipo leyó la respuesta en su cara.

—Crees que ha sido Le Fey.

—No puedo descartar esa opción, dudo que Anya se haya presentado aquí por pura casualidad —confesó Astrid inquieta—. ¡Joder! ¡Mira que soy gilipollas! ¿Por qué no he visto todo esto antes?

Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Te refieres a que todos los asesinatos pueden haber sido cosa de ella? —el vikingo no se había dado cuento de lo rápido que latía su corazón hasta que empezó a dolerle el pecho—. Astrid, hay que sacarte de aquí ya.

—¡No! —exclamó la bruja—. ¡No sabemos por seguro si es cosa de ella! ¡Y no nos iremos sin que arregles las cosas con tu padre!

Hipo sabía que Astrid tenía toda la razón. Si se iban ahora sin previo aviso y sin cerrar la herencia de su padre, Estoico podría sufrir un golpe de estado y dispararse un conflicto armado contra Beren. Por mucho que quisiera marcharse y quitarse la Jefatura de en medio, Hipo no podía largarse así como así.

—Hipo, escucha —Astrid cogió de sus manos—. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿vale? Sé que podrás arreglarlo todo con tu padre. Sólo pido que tengas cuidado, por favor.

—¿Y si vuelven atacar, Astrid? —cuestionó Hipo inquieto.

—No lo harán si nos quedamos en la aldea —dijo Astrid convencida—. Ninguna bruja es lo bastante idiota como para atacar en un lugar lleno de gente y han demostrado que quieren matarnos a través de ti, así que la noche que veas que no puedes dormir conmigo, hazlo con Desdentao, ¿vale?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y Astrid se puso de puntillas para besarle. Reposó sus manos en sus mejillas e Hipo percibió el miedo en sus ojos. La abrazó con fuerza y ella le apretó con el mismo entusiasmo. Fue Astrid la que tuvo que romper el abrazo para volver a casa de los Thornston, actuando como si todo fuera normal.

El vikingo se quedó unos segundos quieto, cogiendo aire suficiente para calmarse. Dado que aún era bastante temprano, Hipo estaba seguro que su primo estaría todavía despertándose, aunque se sorprendió verlo fuera de su casa haciendo estiramientos mientras Colmillos dormitaba al sol.

—¡Hola primo! —saludó Mocoso sin detenerse—. ¿Haciendo ronda mañanera?

—Algo así —respondió Hipo confundido—. ¿No es un poco pronto para que estires? A estas horas siempre estás durmiendo.

—¡Oh! He decidido llevar una rutina más saludable —explicó Mocoso—. Madrugar, comer carne más cruda y estirar por las mañanas.

—¿Comer carne más cruda? —cuestionó Hipo desconcertado—. Da igual, no quiero saber los detalles. Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo de un asunto delicado.

Mocoso detuvo sus estiramientos y se volteó sorprendido.

—¿Tú quieres hablar de algo serio conmigo? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—No sé, nuestras conversaciones siempre se basan o bien en dragones o en que pienses que soy imbécil.

—¡Yo nunca he dicho eso! —replicó Hipo ofendido.

—He dicho pensar, Hicky, no en decir —insistió Mocoso.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad es que su primo podía llegar a ser un auténtico imbécil cuando se lo proponía. Mocoso le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara hasta dentro de su casa y le invitó a un vaso de leche de yak y a un plato de carne cruda que Hipo no se atrevió a probar. El vikingo no pudo sentirse más que aliviado al caer que los padres de Mocoso no estaban en casa, por lo que no se detuvo a hablar del tiempo y en tonterías.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos adolescentes que no parabas de repetir que mi padre te nombraría su heredero cuando cumplieras los dieciseis?

Mocoso frunció el ceño a la vez que cogía un trozo de carne para comérselo.

—¿Sí? Era un crío, tío. ¿Vas a enfadarte por eso ahora? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que voy a enfadarme contigo, Mocoso? —comentó Hipo acariciándose las sienes—. No me molesta que dijeras eso, es solo que… tú tienes un perfil perfecto para ser Jefe. Eres un vikingo fuerte, valiente, audaz y un excelente luchador. A mi padre le encantaría tenerte como su heredero.

Se esperaba que Mocoso empezara a echarse flores, concordando que tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, su primo parecía muy desconcertado sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Hipo?

Hipo tomó aire antes de soltar la bomba.

—Quiero renunciar a la Jefatura y que tú ocupes mi lugar, Mocoso.

No se encontró ni con gritos de triunfo, ni vítores, ni jolgorio. Sólo un silencio mortificante que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Mocoso tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la boca entreabierta y no había movido ni un solo pelo. Hipo tragó saliva nervioso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Preparado para ser lo que siempre has soña…?

—No pienso sustituirte como heredero —le interrumpió Mocoso con voz cortante.

Hipo parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Si es lo que siempre has querido!

—¡Por Odín, Hipo! ¡Tenía quince años la última vez que dije que yo iba a ser Jefe! —exclamó Mocoso indignado—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía todavía que estabas entrenando a Desdentao!

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Ya estábamos otra vez!

—¿Y por qué no quieres ser Jefe ahora? ¿Porque no montas un Furia Nocturna? ¿Acaso un Pesadilla Monstruosa no es lo bastante bueno para ti? —cuestionó Hipo irritado.

Mocoso golpeó la mesa con el puño furioso, provocando que se volcara el vaso de leche sobre su plato de carne, aunque no pareció percatarse de ello.

—¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? —escupió su primo indignado—. No quiero ser Jefe ni muerto, tío. ¿Crees que no soy consciente en todas las responsabilidades que ello conlleva? ¡Yo sería incapaz de gestionar a toda esa gente, de tomar decisiones o saber qué es lo mejor para la isla!

—¿Y yo sí? —cuestionó Hipo indignado.

Mocoso le miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Obvio? Puede que no tengas mi maravillosa musculatura, Hipo, pero joder… eres el tío más listo que conozco. Por no mencionar tu paciencia, tu organización y tu capacidad de estrategia y alianza, ¿o acaso olvidas que si estamos en paz con los Marginados y los Bersekers no es por otra cosa que por ti? —explicó Mocoso molesto—. Si alguien tiene que liderar Isla Mema eres tú, no un zopenco como yo.

A Hipo no le pasó por alto que Mocoso no mencionara a los dragones. Hablaba con un respeto y una tenacidad muy inusuales en él, casi como si su primo realmente hubiera madurado en los últimos años. Sin embargo, su discurso le dejó muy confundido. ¿Por qué Mocoso iba a pensar todo eso de él? Nunca le había demostrado que valorara todas esas cualidades de él, sino más bien lo contrario. Hipo siempre había sido blanco de los insultos de su primo y otros niños cuando siempre le pillaban leyendo, dibujando o haciendo algo que no fuera clásicamente vikingo. ¿Y ahora Mocoso creía que él debía ser Jefe precisamente por todas esas supuestas habilidades que siempre le habían tachado de inútil y raro?

Manda cojones.

—¿Entonces no vas a aceptar mi propuesta? —volvió Hipo a preguntar.

—No, lo siento, pero es por el bien común —insistió Mocoso cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hipo soltó un insulto por lo bajo que su primo escuchó y le sorprendió.

—¿Por qué quieres renunciar? —preguntó Mocoso de repente.

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó Hipo conteniendo su ira, consciente de que su primo estaba en su derecho a decir que no, pero furioso porque esto complicaba sus planes con Astrid por veinte.

—Tío, en serio, no se lo voy a decir nadie. Somos primos, ¿no? Puedes hablar conmigo.

Hipo se levantó de su asiento con intención de retirarse, pero Mocoso también imitó su gesto. En otras circunstancias en las que no hubiera estado tan enfadado, a Hipo le habría hecho gracia lo mucho que Mocoso tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

—Es por la boda, ¿a que sí? —tanteó su primo—. Crees que renunciando a la Jefatura, la anularán.

Algo despertó en él. Esa energía extraña y caliente que había aparecido otras tantas veces. Su magia lo más seguro. Hipo respiró hondo, tenía que salir rápido de allí.

—Muchas gracias, Mocoso —dijo Hipo ignorando su comentario—. Agradecería que no le dijeras nada de esto a mi padre, por favor.

—Hipo, tío, ¿por qué te cierras tanto? Te lo digo en serio, puedes hablar conmigo —insistió Mocoso, aunque Hipo le ignoró, pues estaba más concentrado en canalizar su ira—. ¡Deja de tener un palo siempre en el culo, joder!

Mocoso cogió con fuerza de su brazo, aunque la soltó rápido. Un graznido de dolor salió de lo más profundo de su garganta e Hipo se alarmó. Mocoso estaba sosteniendo su muñeca con una mueca de dolor, exponiendo su mano enrojecida, como si se hubiera quemado por estar demasiado expuesta al sol.

—¿Qué coño, tío? ¡Estás ardiendo! —gritó Mocoso asustado—. ¡Mira mi mano! ¡Dioses, irrita un huevo!

¿Había sido él? Hipo dio dos pasos hacia atrás en _shock_. Su primo corrió a meter su mano en el tonel de agua mientras se quejaba desquiciado.

—¡Ahora mismo nos vamos tú y yo adonde Gothi! ¡Esa temperatura no es normal! —le dijo su primo con severidad—. ¡Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes! ¡Estás delirando de fiebre, Hipo! Por eso que me digas todas esas chorradas de ser yo el heredero de Isla Mema, anda que…

Hipo salió corriendo de allí antes de que Mocoso pudiera terminar. Se alegraba de que su primo estuviera bien, pero no podía exponerse. Había herido a Mocoso por accidente, no con gravedad, pero sí lo suficiente para asustarle. Esto ya había pasado antes con Astrid la noche en que intentaron romper el vínculo, aunque no se había parado a pensarlo con detenimiento. Hipo corrió a su casa agobiado, consciente de que tendría que haber ido a ver a Astrid antes, pero tenía que comprobar algo antes.

Como era de esperar, su padre todavía no había vuelto a casa y ésta seguía igual de desordenada que antes. Las brasas de la chimenea ya estaban apagadas, por lo que Hipo se apresuró a encender el fuego pese a que no había ni una brizna de aire frío. Cuando consiguió encender una mecha, Hipo sopló para alentar el fuego y éste enseguida iluminó la estancia. El vikingo se quedó observando el fuego, fascinado por su movimiento y preguntándose cómo nunca antes se había fijado en el contraste de colores que éste desprendía.

Alzó la mano hacia la llama y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Podía sentir el calor radiante del fuego, pero no como antes: no hacía daño, no lo sentía arder; sólo estaba caliente. Titubeó dos segundos antes de meter la mano en el fuego y, efectivamente, no sintió nada más que un agradable calor y cosquilleo en su mano. Era como si el fuego estuviera acariciándole la piel en lugar de quemársela.

De repente, Hipo escuchó la puerta abrirse y escondió su mano con rapidez tras su espalda, como si temiera que ésta le delatara. Estoico y Bocón entraron en la casa con aspecto de no haber dormido y en silencio, aunque ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse con un Hipo nervioso con una mueca dibujada en su rostro que parecía un intento vago de sonrisa. El joven vikingo les saludó, pero su padre sacudió la cabeza mientras se quitaba la capa, ignorando la presencia de su hijo. Bocón, sin embargo, le saludó con entusiasmo al no ver hostilidad en él y se sentó a su lado.

—Kateriina me ha dicho que la señora Gormdsen ha fallecido —comentó Hipo de pasada—. ¿Por eso no os encontraba por ningún sitio?

Su padre pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada para recoger las cosas que estaban desperdigadas sobre su silla y el suelo. Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago por su extraño silencio, dándole a entender que si su padre no le estaba diciendo nada es porque estaba furioso con él. Agradeció que Bocón al menos pareciera dispuesto a hablar y contárselo todo.

No habían conseguido sacar nada en conclusión respecto a la muerte de Kaira. Al margen de las marcas que cubrían su cuerpo, el cadáver de la señora Gormdsen no mostraba signos de violencia. Gothi había certificado que Kaira había fallecido de un infarto, pero no había sabido explicar el motivo por el que habían aparecido las marcas. Los Gormdsen estaban muy alterados y habían llamado a Bardo Noldor y a Eret para que ellos dieran sus propias conclusiones. Y, como era de esperar, ambos concordaron que había altas posibilidades de que Kaira hubiera sido asesinada por brujas. Lo que sí que había llamado la atención es que tanto el comedor como la fachada presentaban un rastro de sangre que llevaba hasta el bosque, aunque después se perdía el rastro.

—La sangre es lo que nos ha dejado a todos descolocados —explicó Bocón—. No hay rastro de forcejeo en toda la casa y no puede ser de Kaira dado que su cadáver y su dormitorio están limpios de sangre. Tal vez sea la sangre del asesino o vete tú a saber ya si de la bruja.

—¿De veras crees que ha sido cosas de brujas? —cuestionó Hipo irritado—. Parece que últimamente sólo se sabe culpar a las brujas y eso que todavía no hemos visto a ninguna.

Bocón abrió la boca para responder, pero Estoico pareció reaccionar por fin al comentario de su hijo y se le adelantó.

—Bocón, retírate —le ordenó con voz autoritaria—. Tengo que hablar con Hipo a solas.

Algo le dijo a Hipo que su padre no quería hablar del tiempo, pues podía ver la furia en su mirada. Estaba metido en un lío, en uno bien gordo. Suplicó a Bocón con la mirada para que se quedara y no le dejara solo con él, pero el herrero sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió con lástima. Cuando Bocón se retiró, Hipo no se atrevió a girarse hacia su padre, pero podía sentir sus ojos severos clavados en él.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?

El joven vikingo tragó saliva inquieto. Pensaba que estaba preparado para hacer frente a su padre, hablarle de su relación con Astrid y sobre la renuncia de su herencia de la Jefatura. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su padre se acobardó. Estoico Haddock era un hombre con temperamento, pero Hipo sólo recordaba haber visto esa mirada una vez: cuando descubrió que había estado entrenando un Furia Nocturna a escondidas.

—Tuve un pequeño incidente con Desdentao —se inventó Hipo—. La prótesis de su cola se rompió de repente cuando salimos a volar y tuvimos que aterrizar de forma forzosa. Nos habíamos quedado bastante lejos y Desdentao se había hecho daño, así que tuve que volver andando hasta la aldea para coger otra prótesis y algo para curarlo para después volver corriendo sobre mis pasos.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió coger otro dragón para volver más rápido?

Hipo abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

Mierda.

—No se me ocurrió —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ya sabes que…

—Hipo, calla, no quiero escuchar más de esta mentira —le interrumpió su padre con frialdad.

—No es ment…

—¡Sí lo es! —gritó Estoico—. ¡Llevas mintiéndome desde hace meses y estoy harto de que te inventes excusas! ¡Quiero saber la verdad ahora mismo!

Sin embargo, Hipo no dijo nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Decirle la verdad era impensable y no estaba seguro que contársela a medias fuera suficiente. Explicarle que había estado con Astrid todo el día y la noche de ayer jugaría en su contra, no a su favor, y temía que su amante fuera la que sufriera las consecuencias.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —insistió Estoico con voz envenenada.

—¿Serviría de algo? —cuestionó Hipo molesto.

Su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido por su réplica e Hipo se levantó para encararlo. Sin embargo, su padre soltó lo peor que podría decirle:

—Me decepcionas, hijo.

Escuchar las verdades dolía, pero aquello fue como una puñalada directa en el pecho. Decepcionar a su padre había sido su mayor miedo desde los quince años y volver a ver esa mirada, aquella en la que claramente se leía "eres un inútil y me decepcionas como hijo", le daba náuseas. Hipo tomó aire bien hondo y alzó la barbilla a la vez que se tragaba las lágrimas de frustración.

No iba a llorar delante de su padre.

Ni de puta coña.

—Al menos yo no me he dejado engañar por los Noldor —le recriminó Hipo con severidad.

Estoico no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por su acusación, es más, su semblante era imperturbable. Su padre se quitó el casco y se sentó para avivar el fuego. Hipo apretó los puños para contener el tembleque que su magia estaba generando por la ira. Estoico suspiró antes de hablar:

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes, Hipo.

—No soy un niño, papá —le censuró él—. Ni mucho menos un idiota. Kateriina me ha dicho que tú también piensas que el asesinato ha sido cosa de brujería. ¡Creía que tú ibas a mantener un poco de cordura en todo esto!

Estoico tiró atizador contra el suelo y fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que me pruebe lo contrario? Tú no has estado presente en ninguna de las veces que se han encontrado los cadáveres ¡En ninguna! ¿Y vienes aquí diciéndome que soy yo el que se ha vuelto loco? —escupió su padre colérico—. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, hijo: ¿dónde demonios estuviste todo el día y la noche de ayer?

Hipo sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder. No iba a arriesgarse a exponer a Astrid, antes muerto.

—No te reconozco, hijo —dijo su padre intentando calmar el tono de su voz—. ¿Dónde queda el Hipo responsable, atento y predispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por esta aldea? ¡Ahora no eres más que un niñato que prefiere estar aislado y malhumorado siempre!

—¡¿Disculpa?! —chilló Hipo furioso—. ¿Tienes el puto valor de recriminarme de estar siempre enfadado? ¡Llevo meses furioso porque nadie en esta puta isla parece importarle una mierda lo que yo piense o en mi felicidad! Tú, papá, has permitido que se me concierte una boda con una mujer a la que no quiero.

Estoico parecía herido por sus palabras, pero su voz no tembló:

—¡No empieces con eso otra vez, Hipo! ¡Deja de escudar tus problemas en la boda y en mí! Kateriina Noldor será una gran esposa para ti y una buena consorte para nuestra is…

—¡No la quiero, joder! —le interrumpió Hipo rabioso—. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo? ¡He hecho todo lo que se me ha pedido! ¡Todo! Desde que tengo dieciséis he sido tu perrito faldero y el del Consejo ¡No me he quejado ni una sola vez! ¡Ni una! ¡Todo por ti y por el bien de la tribu! ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si esto es realmente lo que quiero?

—¿Pero tú qué te piensas? —replicó Estoico—. ¿Que liderar la aldea iba a ser un juego de niños? ¿Crees que a mí esto me encanta? ¡Estoy convencido que he perdido años de vida con este trabajo! Pero un Jefe protege a los suyos, Hipo, y tú… —su padre sacudió la cabeza frustrado—. Tú te piensas que esto es tan fácil como volar sobre tu dragón y no es así. Velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de Isla Mema es por lo que hemos nacido. Ha sido la misión de nuestra familia desde generaciones y si ello hemos de renunciar a una parte de nuestra felicidad, debemos hacerlo. Por el bien de Mema.

—Tal vez yo no quiera seguir con la tradición familiar —dictaminó Hipo con frialdad.

Estoico parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Jefe atónito.

La sangre bombeaba contra sus oídos y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Aún así, era ahora o nunca.

—Renuncio, papá. Se acabó, no quiero heredar la Jefatura ni pienso casarme con Kateriina Noldor.

Su padre se había quedado más blanco que la nieve y, por un momento, Hipo pensó que se desplomaría allí mismo. Por suerte, Estoico reaccionó y se sentó para no caer desmayado. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y murmuró algo que Hipo no llegó a escuchar del todo:

—¡Lo tiene embrujado, totalmente embrujado!

—¿Papá? —le llamó su hijo preocupado.

Su padre volvió a levantarse y le dio la espalda. Hipo pensó que la ansiedad acabaría con él. Se había mentalizado para la peor de reacciones: gritos, algún que otro objeto roto e incluso lágrimas de rabia. Sin embargo, su padre no era de los que se quedaban en silencio, esa era un arma que más bien Hipo utilizaba contra él.

Aquello iba muchísimo peor de lo que Hipo podría haber esperado.

—No pienso aceptar tu renuncia —dijo su padre en un tono que podría helar el padre.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración.

—Papá, no…

—Si renuncias, echo a Astrid ahora mismo de la isla —le cortó Estoico volteándose en su dirección.

Hipo se quedó sin palabras.

Su padre sabía lo suyo con Astrid.

Mierda.

—No metas a Astrid en esto —le pidió Hipo cruzándose de brazos para que su padre no viera el tembleque de sus manos.

—¿Entonces no lo niegas? —preguntó Estoico haciendo una mueca—. ¿Te ha dicho ella que dejes la Jefatura? ¿Luego soy yo el que se deja engañar? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha necesitado para que te coma la cabeza?

—¡¿De qué coño hablas?! —gritó Hipo indignado—. ¡Esto ha sido idea mía, no de ella!

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos? —demandó su padre escandalizado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has permitido que esa mujer te influencie? Todas esas noches que no te aparecías por casa… estabas con ella, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has hecho, hijo? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Hipo no daba crédito a sus oídos. Su padre nunca le había dado a entender que sintiera ningún tipo de animadversión por Astrid; es más, la bruja le había insistido que Estoico siempre le había tratado bien y que había velado por ella en los interrogatorios.

¿A qué venía ese repentino cambio de actitud?

—La quiero —confesó Hipo en voz de hilo.

—No, no la quieres —replicó su padre con angustia—. No sé que te ha hecho esa mujer, Hipo, pero sea lo que sea, pienso arreglarlo.

Estoico iba a posar sus manos en sus hombros, pero Hipo le dio un manotazo. Su padre lució herido ante su violento rechazo.

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada —insistió Estoico.

—Ya lo has hecho —escupió Hipo furioso—. Acabas de demostrar que no te importo una mierda.

—Eso no es cierto, hijo. Astrid es… —titubeó por unos segundos—, diferente.

Entre la ira que le estaba cegando y la magia que anhelaba por salir de él, Hipo pensó que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Si había quemado a Mocoso antes, ¿quién sabe lo que le podría hacer a su padre? Por mucho que Hipo quisiera gritar y dejarse llevar por la calidez de la que ahora era su magia, no podía quedarse allí.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Necesitaba encontrar a Astrid.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —dijo su padre enfadado cuando vio a su hijo girarse sobre sus propios pies.

—¿No soy una decepción para ti? Pues me largo de aquí ahora mismo —musitó Hipo rabioso—. No voy a quedarme aquí para escuchar más gilipolleces.

Sin embargo, todo sucedió muy deprisa. Su padre había conseguido alcanzarle por el codo antes de que saliera la puerta y tuvo que sujetarse a la misma para no caerse de morros contra el suelo. Estoico le soltó con intención de ayudarle, pero entonces se quedó helado. Hipo alzó la mirada extrañado por el repentino silencio de su padre, pero el fuerte olor a quemado que llegó a sus fosas nasales desvió su atención a la puerta. Justo donde estaba su mano, la madera se estaba tornando negra. Estaba, literalmente, quemándose ante su tacto. Hipo se apartó con brusquedad y cruzó las miradas con su padre, quién claramente estaba muy confundido por la escena.

Antes de que su padre pudiera abrir la boca, Hipo ya se había marchado corriendo de allí.

Una de las mejores cosas que había descubierto ese día era que ya no sufría dificultades para encontrar a Astrid. No comprendía muy bien cómo, pero parecía que el vínculo se había estrechado hasta tal punto que ahora les ayudaba a encontrarse el uno y la otra con suma facilidad. Para su sorpresa, la bruja también le estaba buscando a él, como si hubiera detectado que algo no estaba bien. Al principio no quiso que le tocara, aterrado de que pudiera hacerle daño, pero Astrid era tan o más cabezona que él y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por fortuna, tan pronto sus pieles rozaron, Hipo se relajó al instante y aquel brote rabioso de magia desapareció.

Hipo no volvió a su casa.

Si su padre lo estuvo buscando, tuvo la suerte de no encontrárselo. Desde esa misma noche, Hipo comenzó a planificar un plan de huída pese a las reticencias de Astrid. La bruja le insistía que estaban precipitándose y que debía aclarar las cosas con su padre.

—No estaba bien marcharnos así como así, ¿no sufrirá tu padre las consecuencias de tu marcha? —cuestionó la bruja.

Hipo sabía que tenía razón. Aunque estuviera furioso con su padre, tampoco significaba que tuviera que dejarse de preocupar por él. Tenía que encontrar el mejor momento para escaparse, ¿pero cuándo? Tal vez lo mejor fuera hablar con Kateriina y acordar que ambos debían cancelar la boda. Si le contaba la verdad sobre su relación con Astrid, puede que la dama entrara en razón y se uniera a él contra sus respectivos padres.

Astrid, sin embargo, no parecía compartir su opinión.

—No digo que sea mala persona, pero no quiero que ella sepa de nosotros. Si se opone a tu propuesta, puede ir a mi contra con la mentira sobre mi procedencia.

Hipo no pudo llevarle la contraria, después de todo el secreto pertenecía a ambos. Por tanto, vikingo y bruja estaban resignados a seguir con su día a día con toda la normalidad posible. Hipo metía muchas horas entre la Academia y la herrería, revelándose los turnos con Patapez. Su amigo parecía más calmado desde que Hipo le había propuesto turnarse para cubrir ambos puestos. No era la situación ideal para Patapez, pero Bocón estaba encantado de que Hipo volviera a coger responsabilidades en la herrería y no brindar únicamente apoyo. Después de todo, Hipo era, con diferencia, de los que más rápido y eficaz trabajaban en la herrería. Además, Hipo había hecho las paces con él, aunque el trato ya no era como el que había sido siempre. Si su padre le había contado sobre su discusión y lo ocurrido con la puerta de su casa, no se lo comentó; aunque Hipo sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca constantemente.

Kateriina siempre le esperaba fuera de la herrería cuando terminaba su turno, dispuesta a seguir organizando pequeños detalles insignificantes para la boda. Hipo siempre le insistía que cualquier cosa que ella decidiera le parecía bien, insistiendo que estaba demasiado cansado y que quería desconectar. Kateriina no estaba contenta y una tarde rompió a llorar, desesperada porque él no paraba de ignorarla. Sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo porque sabía que no le faltaba razón, estuvo con ella hasta bien entrada la madrugada para escoger el menú y el orden en el que debían salir los platos. Fue una verdadera pesadilla y lo peor de todo fue que Kateriina le besó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Cuando volvió a casa de Astrid, la bruja no le dirigió la palabra y no dejó que durmiera en la cama con ella. Hipo, resignado, se vio abocado a dormir en el suelo hasta que Astrid escuchó sus explicaciones malhumorada a la mañana siguiente. Por fortuna, aquello fue la excepción de unos días agotadores, tristes, pero a la vez felices para él. Las noches con Astrid, al margen del sexo, eran maravillosas. En esos momento, no hablaban ni de sus problemas ni de la boda, sino que se reducían a reírse, a juguetear entre ellos y a hablar sobre el futuro.

A excepción de la circunstancia del beso, Hipo no recordaba haber pasado mejores noches que aquellas.

A dos días de su boda, Hipo fue temprano a la herrería, dejando a Astrid durmiendo en casa. El vikingo llevaba un par de noches sin dormir bien, agobiado por no saber cómo arreglar su situación. Intentó despejar su mente concentrándose en los golpes que daba con el martillo al yunque, dando forma al filo de aquella espada. Se centró tanto en su trabajo que perdió la noción del tiempo y de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que le fue imposible predecir que un brazo tiraría de su cuello y que alguien iba a frotar con demasiado entusiasmo su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Hermano!

Dagur siempre había sido un enemigo violento, pero Hipo llevaba peor que fuese su amigo. Sus muestras de cariño eran un sinónimo de tortura y el joven vikingo no es que pudiera hacer mucho contra un tipo que tenía un brazo que era como dos veces el suyo.

—Dagur, a este paso vas arrancale la cabeza —dijo otra voz—. Suéltale, anda.

Hipo consiguió zafarse de Dagur cuando otra persona se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle.

—¿Camicazi? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—¡Asistir a tu boda, tonto! —contestó la vikinga con una sonrisa.

—¡Vas hacerte un hombre por fin, hermano! —añadió Dagur con orgullo, dándole una palmada en la espalda con demasiado entusiasmo—. ¡No podíamos perdernos esto!

El joven vikingo hizo una mueca que puede que se pareciera a una sonrisa. Una voz carraspeó junto a la puerta e Hipo ladeó la cabeza para ver quién estaba allí. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Thuggory?

Thuggory era el jefe de la tribu de los Cabezas Cuadradas, uno de los aliados más antiguos de Isla Mema y un buen amigo de la infancia de Hipo. Hacía años que no se veían, probablemente desde la última visita que Hipo y su padre realizaron al poco que le nombraran Jefe con solo dieciséis años. La isla de los Cabezas Cuadradas estaba muy cerca de la Isla Beren y, aunque habían sufrido menos la presencia de los dragones dominados por la Muerte Roja, sufrían la plaga de las invasiones del continente. Mogadon, el padre de Thuggory, había muerto como consecuencia de una herida fatal causada por un extranjero y su hijo había cogido las riendas de la Jefatura siendo tal vez demasiado joven. El entrenamiento de dragones jamás fue una prioridad para los Cabezas Cuadradas, aunque Thuggory agradeció mucho la oferta de Hipo en ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta.

Era curiosa la amistad entre Hipo y Thuggory, sobre todo porque no podían ser más diferentes. Thuggory siempre ha sido muy alto para su edad, de aspecto de ser un bruto y un burro, muy del perfil de Mocoso cuando eran niños. Sin embargo, cuando Thuggory visitaba Isla Mema con su padre, demostró ser muy diferente a lo que su aspecto dictaba. Cuando eran niños, mucha gente pensaba que Thuggory era el perfil perfecto de vikingo, aunque lo consideraban un estúpido. Con siete años apenas sabía leer y escribir y, pese a demostrar grandes avances en el arte del combate, parecía que le costaba horrores procesar las explicaciones complejas y tenía arrebatos de ira día sí y día también. La gente se reía de él a sus espaldas e Hipo no tardó en descubrir que Thuggory se sentía enormemente acomplejado. Por muy irónico que pareciera, ambos niños se entendieron a la perfección. Hipo se esforzaba en ayudarle con su problema de leer y escribir, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de algo:

—¿Por qué escribes las letras invertidas?

No llegó a entender bien el origen del problema de Thuggory, pero sí encontró la forma de ayudarle. Hipo preparaba juegos con el abedecerio nórdico y buscaba los mejores cuentos de guerreros, los favoritos de Thuggory, para leerlos en voz alta con él. Para cuando tenían nueve años, para sorpresa de muchísima gente, Thuggory ya sabía leer y escribir bien y había hecho grandes avances en sus estudios. Lo único que le pidió Hipo a cambio era que no le dijera nada a nadie.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntaba Thuggory—. ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser tan listo y de haberme enseñado a leer!

—No quiero que mi padre se enfade —le explicaba el pequeño Haddock—. Ya está demasiado avergonzado de mí, no quiero empeorarlo.

Thuggory respetó su decisión, aunque todas las veces que fue a visitar Isla Mema terminaba pegándole una paliza a cualquiera —casi siempre a Mocoso— que se atreviera a meterse con Hipo. Durante los periodos que Thuggory les visitaba, Hipo podía respirar tranquilo sin temor a que se metieran con él.

Hacía años que no se veían. Su padre seguía viéndose con él, pero por lo general él iba volando hasta la isla de los Cabezas Cuadradas e Hipo se quedaba en Mema encargándose de todo. Ambos habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, Thuggory parecía hasta sorprendido.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan alto? —preguntó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas.

Hipo soltó una risita.

—Soy hijo de mi padre, algo tendré que heredar de él, ¿no crees?

Ambos vikingos rieron antes de darse un abrazo afectuoso. Thuggory seguía teniendo el pelo igual de rizado a cuando era niño, aunque apreció alguna que otra cana en su maraña castaña. Se había dejado barba y parecía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era, aunque su aspecto lucía más intimidatorio si se podía. Cuando ambos hombres rompieron el abrazo, Camicazi rodeó su brazo en el suyo y le preguntó muy seria:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, todo bien, muy bien —respondió el vikingo nervioso.

Camicazi estrechó los ojos, pero fue Dagur el que lo dijo:

—A nosotros no nos tienes que mentir, hermano.

—¿Mentir sobre qué? —preguntó Thuggory sin entender.

—Todo esto es un teatro, Thug —explicó Camicazi—. Un matrimonio forzoso.

La expresión tranquila de Thuggory se torció e Hipo sintió que algo no iba bien en su amigo. Dagur también pareció sentir la tensión y dijo:

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y bebemos algo mientras nos ponemos al día?

—¿No es ni la hora del desayuno y ya piensas en beber? —cuestionó Hipo atónito.

—Lo sorprendente es que no le hayas dado a la botella ya, Hicky —bromeó Camicazi mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo—. ¿Qué tal está Astrid, por cierto? Sigue por aquí, ¿no? ¿Está tan preciosa como siempre?

Las mejillas de Hipo se encendieron y sacudió la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su amiga.

—Está bien.

—Un momento, ¿quién es Astrid? —preguntó Dagur sacando una petaca de su cinturón y su boca cogió la forma de una "o"—. ¡Espera! ¿Es la chica con la que te pillé la noche del Festival del Deshielo?

—¡Sí! —se adelantó en responder Camicazi con entusiasmo.

Mientras Cami hablaba maravillas de Astrid, Hipo miró a Thuggory avergonzado, pero su amigo parecía tener la mente en otra parte. No obstante, el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas no tardó en percatarse que le estaba observando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Thuggory a la defensiva.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No —respondió con sequedad.

Dagur y Camicazi callaron ante la incómoda conversación. La vikinga carraspeó incómoda y se dirigió a Thuggory con cautela:

—Thug, deberías decirle la verdad a Hipo.

—¿La verdad sobre qué? —cuestionó el hombre mosqueado—. Solo va a empeorar la situación.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —intervino Hipo extrañado, pero vista que ni Cami ni Thuggory iban a responder, se dirigió a Dagur.

El Jefe de los Berserker parecía incómodo, pero no titubeó en responder.

—Thuggory tiene una historia con tu prometida.

—¡Dagur, tío, cierra la puta boca! —exclamó Thuggory furioso.

Hipo se volteó hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Con Kateriina? —preguntó Hipo extrañado—. ¿Qué clase de historia?

Thuggory se cruzó de brazos rabioso. Hipo no entendía nada, jamás en la vida había visto a Thuggory tan enfadado, aunque parecía que estaba esforzándose en no desahogar su ira contra él. Sin embargo, ante las miradas inquisitivas de los tres vikingos, el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas terminó cediendo a la presión.

—Que te cuenta la historia Camicazi, que ella ya se la sabe.

Camicazi suspiró, pero asintió antes de dirigirse a Hipo.

—Como bien sabes, la isla de Thuggory y la de Kateriina son vecinas, hay poco más de medio día de viaje en barco de una isla a otra. Kateriina y Thuggory se conocen desde siempre y… Thuggory siempre ha estado enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, nunca se contempló un matrimonio entre ellos debido a que Beren y los Cabezas Cuadradas han sido aliados desde hace generaciones —Camicazi miró a Thuggory de reojo—. Aún así, contra todo pronóstico, Kateriina terminó correspondiendo a Thuggory.

Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que fuera él y no Thuggory el que se estuviera a punto de casar con ella?

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Hipo.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió Thuggory de repente—. Kateriina y yo… íbamos a casarnos este verano. Ya había negociado una dote muy barata con su padre e íbamos anunciar el compromiso para las festividades de año nuevo, pero… Kateriina enfermó de repente, poco después de Snoggletog.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

—No lo sé, pero no me dejaron verla. Las curanderas que trajeron para atenderla insistían que su enfermedad era contagiosa y que estaba en peligro de muerte si me acercaba —explicó Thuggory con angustia—. Intenté colarme varias veces en su casa, pero era imposible acceder a ella. ¡Era como si toda la casa estuviera a prueba de ladrones o yo qué sé! Su padre me invitó a marcharme, aunque me aseguró que me mantendría informado de todo. No lo hizo, por supuesto, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Kateriina se había recuperado por completo, pero que había partido con su padre a Isla Mema. Recibí una carta suya pocos días después en la que anunciaba la anulación de nuestro compromiso y en la que me aseguraba que no desea volver a verme.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó Hipo anonadado—, ¿pero por qué?

—Esperaba que tú pudieras explicármelo —dijo Thuggory frustrado—. Temo que esto haya sido cosa de su padre, aunque tampoco puedo ver el motivo. Bardo Noldor es un hombre de honor y sabía que nuestro matrimonio iba a ser muy beneficioso para él. ¡Por Odín, ella misma lo convenció! Cedió precisamente tan pronto tuvo claro que Kateriina me amaba y yo le correspondía.

Hipo no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Todo este tiempo, Kateriina había tenido la solución en sus manos y, por algún motivo que sólo ella conocía, se había negado a usarlo.

—Me ha mentido —dijo Hipo en voz alta.

—¿Kateriina? —preguntó Cami dubitativa.

—Ella misma me dijo que había vivido toda su vida concienciada que no se casaría por amor —explicó el heredero de Isla Mema confundido—. ¿Por qué me mintió entonces? Un matrimonio con Thuggory es mucho más ventajoso que un matrimonio conmigo. Además, Thug es Jefe y yo no, por no mencionar que se supone que hay amor entre ellos. ¿Por qué razón entonces iba cortar un matrimonio como tal? No… no le veo sentido.

Todos los presentes parecían tanto o más desconcertados que él. Hipo estaba un mar de dudas ahora, aunque algo le estaba diciendo que tal vez esa fuera la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Thuggory, no tengo pensado casarme con Kateriina.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Dagur y Camicazi a la vez.

El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas estrechó los ojos, aunque no hizo ningún amago de estar sorprendido por su confesión.

—¿Por qué no ibas hacerlo? —cuestionó Thuggory molesto.

—Escucha, yo no tuve ni voz ni voto en todo el asunto de la boda. Al principio, se me forzó a casarme con el beneficio de poder escoger a mi esposa entre un número de candidatas, pero después… se decidió por votación que tenía que casarme con Kateriina. Ni yo ni mi padre ni seguramente el Consejo hemos tenido el conocimiento de que Kateriina hubiera estado comprometida contigo, Thuggory. De haberlo sabido es probable que ni siquiera se hubiera planteado —Hipo suspiró frustrado—. Esta boda no puede celebrarse.

Thuggory se levantó con tal rapidez que apenas los demás tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el hombre cogiera de su túnica para empujarlo contra la pared. Thuggory rugió mientras Hipo intentaba zafarse de él, aterrado ante la súbita energía ardiente y mágica que había despertado de repente dentro de él, como si su magia pretendiera protegerle de forma ajena a su voluntad. Por suerte, Dagur consiguió que Thuggory le soltara antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

—¿De qué vas, tío? ¡No lo tomes con Hipo! —chilló Camicazi.

—¿Que no lo tome? ¡Siempre he pensado que Hipo era un hombre de honor y no de los que abandonan a mujeres respetuosas en el altar! —escupió Thuggory rabioso—. ¿Vas a humillarla de esa forma? ¿En serio? ¡No pienso permitírtelo!

—¿Preferirías que me casara con ella entonces? —replicó Hipo enfadado—. ¡No la quiero, Thuggory!

—¡Deberías hacerlo! —gritó él.

—¡Ya amo a otra persona, joder!

Camicazi se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa mientras que Dagur y Thuggory se quedaron mudos de la impresión. La respiración de Hipo estaba muy acelerada y las manos le temblaban, pero no recordaba sentirse tan aliviado confesando por fin una parte de la verdad.

—¿Es quién creo que es? —preguntó Camicazi.

Hipo asintió la cabeza y los dos otros dos hombres la observaron interrogantes cuando Camicazi hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Es la ayudante de la galena, Astrid —explicó la vikinga—. No sé mucho de ella, pero dudo que tenga el estatus de mujer que un Consejo y una tribu consideraría correcto como consorte de un Jefe.

—No lo necesita —añadió Hipo con rapidez.

—Lo necesita si pretendes casarte con ella, hermano —le recordó Dagur con lástima.

—¿Casarme? ¡Dioses, no! Ni siquiera nos hemos planteado nada de eso. Además, dudo muchísimo que ella quisiera casarse.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Thuggory sin comprender.

—He intentado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido. La opción más lógica era sin lugar a dudas renunciar a la Jefatura en favor a Mocoso y…

Los tres le cortaron soltando un quejido de sorpresa.

—¡¿En Mocoso?! ¿Quieres que te sustituya el tío más lerdo del Archipiélago? —cuestionó Thuggory escandalizado.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi primo se ha negado a la oferta, así que podéis respirar tranquilos —se apresuró en aclarar—. He hablado con mi padre y, por supuesto, se niega. Me ha amenazado con echar a Astrid de la isla, aunque tampoco es que tenga mucho más poder para cambiar las cosas. De no ser porque me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi padre, ya nos habríamos marchado.

—¿Y qué piensa la tal Astrid de todo esto? —preguntó Dagur estrechando los ojos.

El heredero de Isla Mema resopló.

—Dice que nos estamos precipitando y que no es buena idea.

—¡Menos mal que hay alguien sensato en esta relación! —exclamó Cami aliviada.

Hipo hundió los hombros y cogió aire antes de dirigirse a Thuggory.

—Thug, puede que tú seas mi última esperanza. Tal vez tú puedas hacerle entrar en razón a Kateriina y hacerle ver que esta boda es un error. Si te ve puede que cambie de parecer y podamos anular esta locura.

Thuggory le observó con suma tristeza.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? Lo primero que he hecho según he llegado ha sido ir a verla y se niega a recibirme.

Hipo se pasó la mano por su pelo mientras se sentaba junto a Camicazi. La vikinga rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.

—Decidas lo que decidas hacer, Hipo, tienes mi apoyo —le aseguró Cami—. Nunca te di las gracias por cumplir tu palabra respecto a no escogerme como esposa y creo que tú, más que nadie, mereces ser feliz.

Dagur carraspeó y ambos vikingos alzaron la cabeza hacia él:

—Si necesitas cobijo en algún lado con tu novia, puedes quedarte en mi isla hasta que soluciones todo este embrollo —el vikingo sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Todo sea por el amor, ¿no? Y estoy de acuerdo con Cami, mereces un final feliz, hermano.

Hipo tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas, pero jamás le había regalado a Dagur una sonrisa más honesta.

—Gracias, tío —consiguió decir el joven Haddock.

—Hipo.

Se volteó hacia Thuggory, cuya expresión seguía siendo muy seria y turbia.

—Siempre has sido una persona a la que he apreciado enormemente y creo que también mereces un final feliz —razonó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas—. Sé lo que es no poder estar con la persona que quieres y solo por eso pienso apoyarte, puedes incluso contar con que yo abogaré por ti si viene a darse el caso. Sin embargo, no puedo comprometerme a una alianza con Isla Mema si esto llega a un conflicto armado.

—¡Thug, no estarás hablando en serio! —chilló Camicazi escandalizada.

—Bardo Noldor es un hombre de honor, pero rencoroso —aclaró Thuggory—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que esto no acabe en un baño de sangre, pero si tengo que escoger entre Kateriina y tú… ya sabes qué bando voy a escoger.

Hipo asintió con pesadez. ¿Cómo culparle? Probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Sin embargo, Hipo tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Debía buscar a Astrid y abandonar Isla Mema ese mismo día.

—Voy a ir a volar un rato para despejarme —dijo el joven vikingo—. Os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido verlo, aunque no pretendo ofenderos si os pido discreción.

—Somos una tumba, Hipo —se apresuró en prometer Camicazi cogiendo del brazo de los dos hombres—. Te guardamos las espaldas.

Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y abandonó la herrería en dirección a los establos. Tenía mucho que preparar, pero antes debía hablar con Desdentao y con Astrid. Le pareció que lo más sensato sería hablar con su amigo para revisar su prótesis y las de reserva para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. El viaje seguramente sería muy largo y no quería que nada fuera mal.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los establos sintió que algo no estaba bien. Corrió como pudo hasta el nicho de Desdentao y se encontró con el Furia Nocturna profundamente dormido y el lugar hecho un auténtico desastre. Las prótesis no estaban por ninguna parte, ni siquiera las de reserva. Hipo sacudió a su dragón nervioso, pero Desdentao se redujo a soltar un ronquido y a golpearle con el ala para que no le molestara. Confundido por su extraña actitud, Hipo reparó en el cesto de pescado que estaba junto a su amigo. Se alarmó al ver que estaba a medio comer, dado que Desdentao nunca dejaba sobras. Cogió un trozo de pescado y consiguió detectar un olor a láudano que le revolvió las tripas. Hipo entró en pánico, alguien había drogado a Desdentao y había robado todas sus prótesis sin motivo aparente.

Aterrado de que el narcótico tuviera un efecto negativo en su amigo, consiguió abrir el párpado del Furia Nocturna para observar si reaccionaba a la luz. Tan enfocado estaba en encontrar respuestas, que no reparó en una presencia a sus espaldas.

—Hipo.

El vikingo se volteó angustiado y respiró aliviado al ver que solo era Astrid. Se levantó y corrió abrazarla, aunque la bruja no reaccionó. Hipo cogió de su mano y la empujó para que se arrodillara a su lado.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Está bien?

—Solo está dormido —respondió sin tocar al dragón.

—¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto? —preguntó Hipo con angustia—. ¿Por qué iban a robarle las prótesis?

—Para que no puedas huir —contestó Astrid con voz apagada—. Sabe que sin Desdentao, no te irás a ninguna parte.

—¿Quién sabe eso? —cuestionó Hipo sin comprender.

La bruja le miró a los ojos e Hipo sintió el corazón en un puño al reconocer la tristeza y el dolor en ellos.

—Tu padre, Hipo.

—¿Mi… mi padre? —tartamudeó él sin comprender—. ¿Pero… por qué?

—Porque lo sabe.

El vikingo frunció el ceño. Astrid estaba inusualmente callada, no parecía ella misma. Era como si estuviera sufriendo una lucha interna.

—Lleva varios días sabiendo que tú y yo estamos juntos, ¿por qué iba hacer esto ahora?

—No hablo de esto —negó la bruja—. Me refiero a lo otro.

Hipo no entendió a primeras a qué se estaba refiriendo, aunque no tardó en atar cabos.

No.

Era imposible.

—Sabe que soy una bruja, Hipo —confesó Astrid con voz rota—. Tu padre me ha descubierto.

Xx.

Kaira Gormdsen no había podido escoger peor momento para morirse o ser asesinada.

Astrid había tenido unos días complicados. Felices teniendo en cuenta de que ahora tenía conciencia sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hipo, pero terribles en todo lo demás. Nada tenía sentido y era incapaz de correlacionar el ataque de Anya con la muerte de la señora Gormdsen. Estaba ante un callejón sin salida y eso le inquietaba, pues no había nada más peligroso que un aquelarre trabajando en una conspiración. Mucho más si Le Fey estaba de por medio.

Sin embargo, además de su inquietud de que pudiera haber brujas en Isla Mema, Astrid estaba muy preocupada por su situación personal. Gothi sabía que ella había estado la mañana de la muerte en casa de Kaira y también había visto que el cadáver presentaba exactamente las mismas marcas que le hizo al Viejo Gormdsen y que ella misma tenía por toda su espalda. La galena sólo le preguntó una vez sobre lo acontecido aquella mañana en su casa y Astrid mintió diciéndole que se la había encontrado dormida y que se había marchado sin despertarla para no molestar. Si Gothi le había creído o no, era imposible saberlo, pero la galena sí que le reveló que Estoico estaba al tanto de que había acudido a ver a Kaira ese día. Astrid temió lo peor, sobre todo porque Estoico podía haberle contado la verdad a los Gormdsen, más teniendo en cuenta que ya no contaba con su beneplácito por alguna razón que aún desconocía.

Sin embargo, ni Estoico ni los Gormdsen acudieron a interrogarla. El cadáver de Kaira Gormdsen fue incinerado en una ceremonia privada en la que sólo se contó con la presencia de los Noldor, el Consejo y el propio Estoico, y Astrid perdió toda esperanza de encontrar cualquier pista sobre cómo había muerto.

La paranoia y la ansiedad vinieron acompañados por las ansias de huir de Hipo, sobre todo tras la catastrófica conversación con su padre. Astrid había conseguido templar sus ansias, no porque no quisiera marcharse, sino porque temía que todo fuera una trampa. Era algo que le advertía su instinto y hasta ahora nunca le había fallado. Aún así, era muy duro tener que fingir que todo era normal, dado que era casi imposible disimular que había algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos. Más de una vez habían estado a punto de besarse sin darse cuenta cuando estaban rodeados de gente y habían recaído que había como una especia de necesidad enfermiza por mantener el contacto de piel contra piel cuando estaban cerca el uno de la otra. El vínculo era una perra insoportable, pero daba gracias de que fuera con Hipo y no con otro con quién tenía que sufrir aquel maravilloso martirio.

Para mantener las apariencias y no levantar sospechas, Hipo se veía forzado a hacer cosas para la boda, hasta tal punto que se lo topó un día en la herrería trabajando en una corona de flores de amapolas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la visión que había tenido semanas atrás.

—¿Por qué amapolas? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Kateriina dice que son sus flores favoritas —explicó Hipo con aire aburrido—. ¡Esta es la tercera corona que intento hacer! Son flores muy delicadas y es probable que tenga que hacer otra.

Astrid arrugó la nariz e Hipo la miró interrogante.

—No son flores que escogería yo para casarme —aclaró ella cogiendo una flor entre sus dedos y miró a las manos de su amante—. Lávate bien las manos luego, estas flores pueden ser venenosas.

—¿En serio? —Hipo chasqueó la lengua—. He intentado hacerla con guantes, pero es imposible trabajar con estas flores —se limpió las manos en su túnica—. ¿Por qué dices que no llevarías estas flores para casarte?

—¿Los vikingos no usáis el lenguaje de las flores?

Hipo ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

—Supongo, la verdad es que no estoy muy puesto en el tema. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La amapola es símbolo de alegría y juventud para los humanos, pero para nosotras las brujas estas flores tienen un significado muy diferente.

—¿Cual?

—Simbolizan la muerte —explicó ella con aire ausente—, pero imagino que serán las favoritas de Kateriina porque sencillamente son bonitas y vistosas, como lo es ella.

—Ni la mitad de lo que eres tú —anotó Hipo con una sonrisa.

Astrid se sonrojó y le dio una cachetada suave en el brazo a la vez que él se reía a carcajadas. La bruja recayó que el fuego de la forja había soltado una pequeña llamarada que había despertado al dragón de Bocón. Hipo no reparó en lo acontecido y Astrid no lo señaló tampoco, aunque era evidente que la magia estaba cada vez más presente en él y que estaba empezando a ser un auténtico problema. El control de la magia era un arte que llevaba años de entrenamiento y no todos los dones se trataban por igual. Astrid aún era incapaz de comprender cómo demonios Hipo había obtenido el don sin el bautizo de Freyja, ceremonia al que sólo las mujeres podían tener acceso y debía ser ejecutado por una bruja. Además, no había que ser muy lista para caer que el poder mágico de Hipo no era moco de pavo.

Era poderoso, apasionado y quemaba.

Sin embargo, era imposible que Hipo pudiera dominar el fuego. Ninguna bruja podía hacerlo, mucho menos un humano que acaba de descubrir sus poderes por una razón inexplicable. Además, ningún hombre debía poseer magia. Así lo había dictaminado Freyja a las primeras brujas milenios atrás y así habían sido hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, ninguna bruja nacía siendo bruja. Freyja marcaba a las criaturas que habían de unirse a la causa, pero no todas habían de formar parte de su servidumbre. Era necesario pasar por un bautismo para ser una bruja, casi siempre realizado por las reinas de los aquelarres a las bebés recién nacidas para que así abandonaran su humanidad a cambio del don. Cuenta la leyenda que Freyja negoció con los tres grandes clanes de los Dioses para brindar unas pequeñísimas proporciones de sus poderes a las brujas. El Padre de Todos se negó a conceder su poder a nadie, aunque dio el beneplácito a Freyja siempre y cuando las brujas se unieran a él llegado el Ragnarok. Freyja aceptó y todos los dioses de Asgard aceptaron en colaborar con ella. Los únicos que se negaron a brindar su apoyo fueron Loki —tampoco es que Freyja se lo hubiera pedido, ¿cómo fiarse del Dios del Engaño?— y Logi, Gigante y Dios del Fuego. Temerosa de que ambos gigantes pudieran jugar en su contra, Freyja brindó la inmunidad al fuego a sus siervas, aunque ninguna de ellas estarían jamás capacitadas para crearlo por sí mismas. Con el paso de los años, las brujas habían aprendido a crear ilusiones del fuego, tal y como Astrid solía hacer para encender velas o pequeñas llamas, pero su fuego, como el de todas las de su especie, era ignífugo.

Fuera el que fuera el poder que Hipo poseía, no se parecía a nada que Astrid hubiera visto antes. Y eso le fascinaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo. Aún así, insistía en quitarle importancia al asunto para no angustiar y preocupar a Hipo mucho más de lo debido, dado que su poder tendía a desmadrarse cuando perdía el control sobre sus propias emociones. Por tanto, la magia de Hipo sería un asunto que tendrían que investigar una vez que abandonaran la isla y su amante tuviera cierta paz mental para aprender a controlarla. Hasta entonces, tendrían que disimular lo mejor posible y rezar porque Estoico Haddock no hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias. Más teniendo en cuenta que había visto con sus propios ojos cómo su hijo había quemado levemente la puerta de su casa.

Un par de días antes de la boda, el caos y el estrés reinaban en Isla Mema. Hipo se había marchado antes de que ella se despertara y Astrid bajó a desayunar arrastrando los pies. Gothi había comenzado a desayunar sin ella, aunque se levantó tan pronto Astrid se sentó a su lado. La bruja alzó una ceja y preguntó con diversión:

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Anoche me bañé, no como otras.

Gothi ni siquiera reaccionó a su comentario y enfocó su atención en unos botecitos que tenía en sus manos. Astrid supuso que estaría así de rara por todo el asunto de la ceremonia de la boda, así que no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto. Terminó de desayunar y cogió su bolsa para iniciar su ronda.

—¿Necesitas que te compre algo en el mercado? ¿Un poco de pan de maíz quizás? —sugirió Astrid con una sonrisa.

La galena ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Extrañada y preocupada por su actitud tan seca y desagradable, Astrid decidió que lo mejor sería dejar pasar el asunto. La bruja iba en camino a visitar al primero de los pacientes cuando escuchó cierto revuelo proveniente del Gran Salón. Una mujer pasó a su lado a toda mecha y la golpeó en el brazo sin querer.

—¡Ey! —chilló Astrid—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

La mujer se giró con expresión de sorpresa y dijo:

—¿No te has enterado? ¡Han salido los listados de la inspección de brujería!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Siguió a aquella mujer hasta el interior del Gran Salón que estaba lleno de mujeres que estaban riendo y chillando. Había colgado la lista en una columna rodeada de gente a la que era casi imposible de acceder. La bruja cogió aire para prepararse en empujar a todo el mundo, pero alguien le dio unos toquecitos en la espalda. Brusca estaba muy pálida y no presentaba muy buena cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Astrid.

—Estoy en la lista.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la bruja—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, As. Es todo muy raro.

—¿Raro por qué? No les dijiste nada fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —negó ella indignada—. Hice todo lo que me recomendaste y, además, hablamos muy poco de ti. Aunque no sé en qué me ha beneficiado en eso, tú no estás en la lista.

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Eso es imposible.

—Te lo juro, Astrid, no hay ni rastro de tu nombre —insistió Brusca con una sonrisa débil—. Tal vez tu interrogatorio no fuera tan mal después de todo. Además, ¿mejor así, no? Si llegaran a inspeccionarte te habrían descubierto enseguida.

—Sí, pero…

No tenía sentido. Astrid contaba con el odio de Bardo Noldor, los Gormdsen y la desaprobación de Estoico Haddock. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba su nombre el primero de la lista?

—Astrid, Faye Haugsen también está en la lista.

—¿Qué? —soltó Astrid sorprendida.

—Nadie se lo esperaba, la verdad. Además, ¿No se supone que su hijo trabaja ahora para Eret?

Faye Haugsen debía ser la humana con más mala suerte que Astrid había conocido nunca. ¿Por qué demonios la habían escogido a ella para las inspecciones? ¿Y a Brusca? Astrid no se hubiera sorprendido en absoluto de haber aparecido en las listas; pero, ¿por qué ellas? Sintió una desagradable punzada de culpa en su estómago, probablemente por su convicción de que ambas mujeres iban a ser sometidas a la inspección por su culpa. Brusca sacudió su hombro al ver que Astrid no terminaba salir del _shock_.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —le pidió la vikinga—. No es para tanto, As. Sólo te desnudan y te toquetean, ¿no?

—¿Te parece poco? —preguntó Astrid escandalizada—. Es un acto humillante, Brusca, y tú… —miró a su mano que estaba cubierta por un mitón—. Aún no he conseguido quitarte esas marcas.

Astrid había intentado de todas las formas posibles borrarle las marcas de su mano, pero no había tenido éxito. Había consultado el grimorio de arriba abajo para disolver las marcas, pero los hechizos del libro eran demasiados complejos y maldijo que su magia estuviera tan débil. Intentó que Hipo la ayudara con eso también, tras revelarle que Brusca había descubierto su identidad mágica, esperanzada que tras haber curado a Desdentao, podría repetir esa magia curativa en Brusca, pero no lograron ningún resultado. Estaba claro que Hipo estaba muy lejos de controlar su magia todavía y aún más de comprenderla. Su amiga, aburrida de tanta parafernalia por unas simples cicatrices, le dijo que dejara de molestarse, que tampoco era para tanto. Llevaba un mitón puesto en su mano para evitar preguntas incómodas cerca de los cazadores, pero le aseguraba que las marcas era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Hasta ahora.

—Dioses, Brusca, ¿qué vamos hacer? ¡Tengo que hacértelas desaparecer como sea!

—No te preocupes, As…

—¿Astrid?

Bruja y humana se voltearon para encontrarse con Eret, hijo de Eret, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara. Astrid tragó saliva, ¿cuánto había escuchado de la conversación? No pudo evitar interponerse entre Brusca y el cazador, aunque Eret no parecía prestar mucha atención a su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió Astrid furiosa.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado, por favor?

—¡Ey, si le haces algo mi amiga te vas a enterar, guaperas! —chilló Brusca nerviosa.

La bruja le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara y la vikinga gimió de dolor.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó Astrid sin ocultar la molestia en su voz—. No es un buen momento. Mi mejor amiga va a ser sometida a vuestra inspección.

Eret sonrió y apoyó las manos en su cinturón.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

Astrid entrecruzó las miradas con Brusca y la vikinga negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no era buena idea que fuera hablar a solas con él. Sin embargo, si Astrid tenía la oportunidad de salvar a su amiga, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

—Te veo en un rato —se despidió Astrid dándole un apretón a su mano enguantada.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —susurró la vikinga.

La bruja asintió antes de seguir a Eret a una mesa apartada del lugar, lejos de las miradas asesinadas que las mujeres le estaban lanzando. Le ofreció hidromiel, pero Astrid lo rechazó, no queriendo arriesgar a que la emborrachara o la drogara con la bebida. Eret se sentó frente a ella y tomó un sorbo largo antes de sonreír con todo su labio superior manchado de espuma.

—¿Qué quieres, Eret? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No estás contenta por no estar en el listado de inspección? —preguntó el hombre ignorando su tono despectivo—. No ha sido nada fácil sacarte de ahí, ¿eh? Es más, seguramente esté metido en un buen lío por eso.

Astrid se mordió el labio.

—¿Mi nombre estaba en la lista?

—Por supuesto, el primero —contestó Eret limpiándose el morro con la mano—. Estás en esa lista desde tu interrogatorio. Lord Noldor no nos dio margen de discusión ni a Lord Haddock ni a mí.

—¿Entonces cómo has conseguido sacarme de la lista? —preguntó Astrid confundida—. ¿Y con qué razón?

Eret sonrió otra vez, como si disfrutara con tener él una verdad que ella no conocía y Astrid se temía que el cazador estuviera a la espera de pedirle un favor a cambio de otro que no le había pedido.

—Eres diferente a las demás, Astrid —explicó Eret—. No tienes pelos en la lengua, eres valiente, fuerte y te sobra descaro. Puedo ver en tu mirada que eres ambiciosa y que no te conformas con llevar una vida como esta: aburrida, monótona, cuidando de gente a la que verdaderamente no te importa —Astrid iba a replicar, pero Eret levantó la mano para que le dejase continuar—. Mi mundo es complicado, Astrid. Mucho más que el tuyo, pero creo que es suficiente para satisfacer tus ambiciones y ansias de largarte de aquí.

—¿Cazando brujas? —cuestionó Astrid alzando las cejas—. Creo que tienes poca idea de lo que yo ambiciono, Eret.

—Quieres ser libre y huir de aquí, ¿verdad? —insistió Eret bajando la voz—. Creía que contabas con la protección de Estoico Haddock, pero ni siquiera intercedió por ti cuando anoche se pusieron los nombres definitivos en la lista.

Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por el repentino cambio de actitud de Estoico hacia ella. ¿Acaso tan poca cosa era ella para su hijo? Puede que Astrid no tuviera nombre, ni dinero ni una gran familia que la apoyara, pero ella amaba a Hipo con todo su ser y haría lo que fuera por él. Se sentía humillada y decepcionada, ¿por tan poca cosa el Jefe abandonaba a su gente? ¿Por el simple hecho de mantener un romance con su hijo?

Era muy injusto.

—Eret, realmente sigo sin entender muy bien tu fascinación hacia mi persona y la necesidad de echarme un cable —comentó Astrid con la mayor educación posible—. Sé defenderme perfectamente yo sola y no necesito que nadie guarde mis espaldas. ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gustaría que te unieras a mi tripulación. Tienes muchísimo potencial para unirte a la causa.

Astrid se quedó mirándole fijamente, intentando aminorar la ira que amenazaba con salir y pulverizarle con un rayo. ¿Ella uniéndose a los cazadores de brujas? Antes se entregaba. Sin embargo, había algo en Eret que no encajaba. Estaba muy tenso y movía las manos con demasiada asiduidad.

—Eret, ¿realmente te gusta este trabajo?

Eret iba a dar otro trago a su hidromiel cuando Astrid le formuló esa pregunta, pero se detuvo en seco y estuvo varios segundos en silencio antes de encontrar la voz para hablar.

—No, pero tampoco es que tenga mucho más remedio —dijo el hombre con aire ausente.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Eret miró hacia los lados antes de coger su chaleco y hacerlo a un lado para mostrar su pecho desnudo. Astrid iba a detenerle cuando reconoció la marca de Drago Bludvist cubriendo todo su pectoral izquierdo. La bruja contuvo la respiración, aunque tuvo que controlar mostrar cualquier expresión de reconocimiento.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi jefe?

—¿El tal Drago Bloody?

—Bludvist —le corrigió Eret cortésmente—. Él me hizo esta marca hace años, cuando me forzaron a trabajar para él.

—¿Cómo que te forzaron? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender.

Eret volvió a ocultar la cicatriz bajo su chaleco y se frotó la nariz.

—Yo era pescador antes de trabajar para Drago; sin embargo, cuando él y sus tropas de mercenarios y dragones llegaron a mi aldea fueron muy claros: entregar a los jóvenes más sanos, fuertes y habilidosos o toda la tribu sería destruída pasto de las llamas —relató Eret con aire ausente—. La mayoría nos entregamos pensando sobre todo en el bienestar de nuestras familias, pero los que se negaron fueron calcinados por los dragones de Dragon. Tan pronto nos unimos a él, sus soldados nos marcaron y nos entrenaron en el noble arte de la caza de brujas y de…

Eret calló, aunque Astrid sabía bien que la otra práctica a la que se refería era al trabajo de trampero: cazar dragones para que Drago los sometiera después para su ejército. Lo que Astrid no había sabido hasta ahora era que Drago forzaba a los humanos a que se uniera a él. ¿Cuántos soldados de Drago había matado Astrid? ¿Y cuántos de ellos habían sido obligados a unirse a ellos?

—Eres un esclavo —manifestó la bruja estupefacta.

—Bueno, no tengo las manos atadas con cadenas y, llegado el momento, seré libre para volver a mi hogar —explicó Eret con una sonrisa triste—. Si consiguiera cazar a una reina o a una general de un aquelarre, sería más que suficiente para obtener la libertad.

Astrid se apartó el flequillo de su cara, palpando de forma inconsciente la cicatriz de su frente.

—¿Por qué entonces quieres que me una a ti si ello conlleva que tenga que convertirme en una esclava de tu jefe? —cuestionó la bruja confundida—. Unirme a ti no sería ser libre ni…

Sin embargo, una mano inmensa que cogió de su hombro cortó su discurso. Astrid no tuvo que girarse para adivinar que era la mano de Estoico Haddock.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, acompáñame.

La bruja tragó saliva. El momento en el que Estoico le iba a echar el rapapolvo de su vida había llegado y Astrid no estaba ni de lejos preparada para afrontarlo. Eret se levantó a la vez que lo hizo ella y sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía y preocupación por ella. Astrid tuvo que evitar la tentación de dibujar una mueca. Por alguna estúpida razón, sentía cierta compasión e incluso complicidad con aquel hombre y eso la molestaba.

¿Una bruja siendo amiga de un cazador de brujas? ¡Jamás!

Astrid caminó tras Estoico hecha un manojo de nervios. Brusca abrió la boca alarmada cuando les vio dirigirse a la salida del Gran Salón, aunque Astrid le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara. Se preguntó adónde le llevaría, ¿al bosque tal vez? No era un mal lugar para echarle mierda a la cara, lejos de miradas curiosas y de los oídos de su hijo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, terminaron en casa de los Haddock. Estoico sostuvo la puerta para que ella entrara y la cerró con pestillo.

—Siéntate.

Astrid se sentó en un taburete que se encontraba junto al fuego y Estoico hizo lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella. La bruja no abrió la boca, consciente de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir podría torcer más la situación. Estoico la observó unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Astrid fue a responder, pero el Jefe se adelantó.

—Hace cinco días, Kaira Gormdsen falleció en circunstancias extrañas. Aparentemente, murió mientras dormía, aunque su cadáver estaba repleto de marcas muy similares a esta —Estoico sacó de su bolsillo el dibujo de las reconocidas marcas que dejaba el poder de Astrid como rastro—. Las reconoces, ¿verdad? —Astrid asintió con la cabeza y Estoico no le dio margen para replicar—. Son las mismas cicatrices que aparecieron en el cadáver de Haran Gormdsen tras la epidemia —Estoico dejó el dibujo a un lado y cogió otro pergamino—. Gothi me ha confirmado que recibiste una nota de la señora Gormdsen para que fueras a visitarla esa mañana. ¿Podrías contarme qué sucedió cuando fuiste a verla?

—Nada, señor —respondió Astrid—. La señora Gormdsen estaba dormida cuando llegué y no me apareció oportuno despertarla. Me marché al poco de llegar.

Estoico apuntó su declaración con rapidez y sin levantar la vista del papel preguntó:

—¿Respiraba?

—La señora Gormdsen siempre ha roncado más fuerte que un Gronkle, así que sí, respiraba.

El Jefe asintió y la observó de reojo sin dejar de escribir. Astrid procuró mantener la expresión neutral en su rostro.

—¿Cogiste algún objeto punzante o con filo que pudo hacer que sangraras?

—No —aseguró la bruja—. Entré en la habitación y me marché sin tocar nada.

—¿Y adónde fuiste después?

—A casa de los Thornston —respondió Astrid contenta de haber trabajado esa excusa con Brusca quien a su vez había hablado con su madre para que la cubrieran—. Les estoy ayudando con los vestidos para la boda.

Estoico hizo una mueca y Astrid sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Es curioso que me digas esto, porque aunque Sigrid Thornston y su hija juran que estuviste en su casa ese día, su hermano me ha confirmado esta mañana que no te vio en todo el día por allí —comentó Estoico con voz inexpresiva—. Gothi también me ha dicho que no volviste a tu casa en todo el día y, por lo que tengo entendido, tu Nadder estuvo ausente la mayor parte de la jornada también, al igual que Desdentao.

Astrid no tenía respuesta a eso. Después de todo, Estoico lo sabía, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué mentir sobre algo que ya se sabe? Astrid dejó caer sus hombros y recogió un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

—¿Por qué quiere interrogarme sobre algo que ya sabe? —preguntó la bruja con cautela—. Hipo ya se lo ha confirmado.

—Así es —afirmó Estoico muy calmado—. Pero es curioso, porque al día siguiente de vuestra casual desapariciónm tras dos semanas de tener mi hijo triste y muerto en vida, casi seguro por ti, va y me suelta que quiere abandonar la Jefatura para estar contigo.

Astrid cruzó las piernas, incómoda, aunque cuidó de no mostrar su inquietud por hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo con que abandonara la Jefatura, señor. Eso fue todo idea de él.

Estoico soltó una carcajada de repente, dándole un susto de muerte que hizo que diera un bote sobre el taburete.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No hace ni cinco días pensé en dejar yo mismo la Jefatura para anular la boda y así Hipo pudiera estar contigo.

Astrid arqueó las cejas, no muy segura de haberle entendido bien.

—¿Por qué iba hacer usted eso?

—Por Hipo, por supuesto. ¿Qué padre permitiría que su hijo se casase con una mujer que no quiere cuando ya ama a otra?

La bruja tuve que contener sus ansias de sonreir. ¿Acaso había esperanza? ¿Estoico había entrado en razón por fin e iba anular el matrimonio entre Hipo y Kateriina? Su corazón brincó de la excitación. ¡Por fin algo les salía bien! ¡Hipo iba a estar encantado tan pronto supiera que…

—Sin embargo, todo el cuento cambia cuando descubro que mi hijo está supuestamente enamorado de una bruja.

Todo color que habría podido apreciarse en la cara de Astrid desapareció. Se quedó blanca como una sábana y no pudo formular palabra ni excusa en su defensa.

Estoico la había pillado.

No sabía ni el cómo ni el porqué, pero estaba segura de que si el padre de Hipo la estaba acusando de bruja, se debía a que estaba totalmente convencido de ello.

—Jefe, yo…

—No te esfuerces en excusarte, Astrid —apuntó Estoico muy serio—. En realidad, he sido un imbécil por no verlo antes. Modificaste mi memoria y la manipulaste para que te cogiera como ayudante de Gothi, ¿verdad? —la bruja no contestó, pero sí que se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada—. Tampoco caíste enferma en la epidemia y fuiste con diferencia la que más contacto tuvo con los enfermos, incluido Hagar Haugsen, al que tú atendiste personalmente hasta que murió. Y, curiosamente, te encontré husmeando justo dónde había ocurrido el primer asesinato de los guardias ¡Qué casualidad! Por no mencionar que parecías saber con todo detalle cómo habían muerto la segunda tanda de guardias.

Astrid negó con la cabeza. Aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Estoico no solo la había descubierto, sino que además pensaba que ella había sido la autora de los crímenes en Isla Mema! Intentó hablar, pero Estoico se levantó de su asiento, con ojos feroces y reparó que sujetaba un martillo que, al parecer, había estado apoyado contra su asiento.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo? Que tú misma te has delatado, chiquilla. ¿Sólo creo en lo que mis ojos ven? Jamás te he dicho nada de eso, porque se lo dije a mi hijo la noche en la que apareció Kaira Gormdsen en la celda de aquella mujer —Estoico agitó el martillo, pero Astrid no se dejó intimidar—. Hipo te cubrió, ¿verdad? Te vio en la caverna y decidió cubrirte. Has convertido a mi hijo en tu cómplice, ¿a que sí? ¿Qué hechizo le has lanzado, bruja? ¡Confiesa!

Astrid se levantó para encarar a Estoico. Sus piernas temblaban más que el pudín de Gothi, pero no permitió dejarse dominar por el miedo. No podía permitirse tener a Estoico a su contra, mucho menos poseyendo una verdad tan peligrosa como la suya.

—Solo hay una única verdad en sus palabras, señor —señaló Astrid con prudencia—. Sí, soy una bruja, pero soy inocente de todo lo demás.

Estoico dio un paso hacia atrás, desconcertado porque Astrid admitiera la verdad sobre su identidad mágica tan rápido y sin resistencia. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Estoico entraría en razón así.

—Admito que al principio no estaba aquí por puro placer, no ha sido fácil adaptarme a los humanos y no niego que hice trampa manipulando su mente y la de la población. Pido perdón por ello, pero necesitaba hacerlo —confesó la bruja apurada—. No obstante, yo no maté a ninguno de los guardias de la prisión, ni a Kaira Gormdsen y tampoco a la mujer que intentó secuestrar a las gemelas —Astrid cogió aire antes de seguir—. Hipo me ha cubierto muchísimas veces, más de las que puedo contar. Soy una bruja un tanto temperamental, no lo voy a negar, y he cometido alguna que otra imprudencia, pero su hijo no es cómplice de nada.

—¿Y qué hay de Haran Gormdsen?

Astrid evitó su mirada y carraspeó incómoda.

—Ese hombre iba a morir igualmente —murmuró Astrid—. No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, pero… tenía que hacerlo.

Estoico tiró el martillo con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que hizo un agujero en el mismo. Astrid dio tres pasos hacia atrás y la electricidad de su magia se cargó en sus manos a modo defensivo. Estoico parecía que quería abalanzarse sobre ella, aunque Astrid sentía su contención, probablemente porque sabía que ella podría herirle si le ponía la mano encima.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Astrid jamás le haría ningún daño.

—Tú… ¡Tú eres la culpable de todo!

—Él era un cazador de brujas —justificó Astrid con templanza—. Ese hombre llevaba muchos años hechizado y rompí el hechizo sin querer. ¡Me reconoció enseguida y tuve que matarlo para que no me delatara!

—¿Y qué me importa a mí eso? ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! ¡Te habría colgado hace tiempo! —gritó Estoico.

—¿Y a los cazadores no se les cuelga? —chilló la bruja indignada—. No hace mucho usted estaba en contra de la cacería de brujas, consciente de la crueldad de los cazadores de brujas contra las de mi especie e incluso contra las mujeres humanas. ¿Sabe a cuántas de mi hermanas las han matado ahogándolas en el mar? ¿A cuántas humanas he visto arder? —Astrid parpadeó al sentir la humedad en sus ojos—. No niego mi crimen, me arrepiento de ello sobre todo porque matar a Haran Gordmsen fue el desencadenante de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido desde entonces. Yo soy la autora de la infelicidad de Hipo y, se lo juro, me esfuerzo por compensárselo todos los días.

—No tienes ningún derecho de hablar sobre mi hijo —escupió el Jefe de Isla Mema—. Has ponzoñado su mente, lo has puesto en contra de todos.

—Tiene toda la razón —concordó Astrid dolorida—. Jamás he entendido como alguien tan maravilloso, inteligente y especial como su hijo podría amar a alguien como yo y sé que por esa razón se ha enfrentado a todo el mundo.

Estoico le dio una violenta patada a su silla, volcándola contra el suelo.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú sobre el amor? ¡Has embrujado a mi hijo!

—No —negó Astrid muy tranquila—. Él me quiere y yo también le amo. En eso jamás se equivocó usted.

Estoico parecía enormemente frustrado por su actitud. No podía culparle, ella tampoco se reconocía a sí misma. Llegaba a sufrir esta situación un par de meses antes y habría sido probable que a estas alturas de la conversación Estoico hubiera acabado herido. Ambos se quedaron callados, el hombre había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos y Astrid esperó en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, Estoico alzó la mirada, mostrando sus orbes muy agotadas de estar enfadadas.

—Quedas condenada al exilio de Isla Mema. Te marcharás después de la boda, durante la luna de miel, cuando Hipo esté lo bastante vigilado para no poder ir a buscarte. Podrás llevarte a tu Nadder, pero tienes prohibido mantener el contacto con nadie de esta isla y espero que no seas tan inconsciente como para quedarte con algunos de los aliados de Mema. Si decides no marcharte, te entregaré a Eret para que se haga cargo de ti.

Astrid no podía creerselo ¿Exilio? No, no, no, no, eso sí que no. El exilio sería la muerte para Hipo y para ella y entregarla a Eret no era una opción.

—No… no puedo irme, no es tan sencillo —dijo Astrid con voz temblorosa—. Hipo y yo compartimos un vínc...

—Me dan igual tus mentiras, bruja, bastante piadoso estoy siendo contigo. Si no te he entregado es porque sé que Hipo cometería una imprudencia por ayudarte a escapar y no quiero darle manga ancha a Bardo a señalar a más inocentes por tu culpa —dijo Estoico dándole la espalda—. Será mejor que vayas preparando tu equipaje, liberaré a tu dragón llegado el momento.

—¿Libe...liberar? —tartamudeó la bruja confundida.

Estoico se volteó. Además de la furioso, parecía triste y dolido. En ese momento aparentaba ser mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era.

—¿Crees que no sé que mi hijo planea escaparse contigo? Sólo hay algo que Hipo pondría por delante de ti y ese es Desdentao —manifestó el Jefe de Isla Mema—. Sin su dragón, él no se irá, jamás le abandonaría. Por esa razón, he mandado guardar todas las prótesis del Furia Nocturna. Hasta que no te marches y haya terminado la luna de miel, mi hijo no podrá volar.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas y cómo algo agarrotaba tanto su pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

—Hipo no se lo va a perdonar —dijo la bruja con voz rota.

Sintió su corazón quebrarse en dos al caer que Estoico también estaba llorando.

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar —admitió él—. Estando a tu lado jamás estará a salvo.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que Estoico tenía razón, más sabiendo que ahora Hipo poseía su propia magia por su culpa. Sin embargo, Astrid era una egoísta. No iba a abandonar a Hipo así como así. Si su amante iba a estar en peligro por estar vinculado con ella, ella se encargaría de protegerlo con uñas y dientes. Además, tenía por seguro que Hipo iba a estar mucho más en peligro casándose con Kateriina Noldor que estando con ella. Hipo era carne jugosa para los cazadores de brujas siendo probablemente el único hombre poseedor de magia en todo el Midgar.

Estoico no parecía muy dispuesto a querer continuar con la conversación y Astrid no confiaba que fuera a creerla si le confesaba que Hipo poseía magia. Aún así, la bruja decidió tentar a su suerte:

—Debe saber que Eret trabaja para Drago Bludvist.

El Jefe dio un respingo al escuchar aquel nombre. Contempló a la bruja en silencio, no muy seguro de si era verdad lo que estaba contando o no.

—¿Por qué he de creerte?

—Porque sabe que Drago Bludvist es un loco, pero no un estúpido. Eret está aquí a petición de Bardo Noldor —explicó Astrid inquieta—. Sé que la situación delicada de la Jefatura y no negará que el riesgo de que Noldor se haya aliado con Bludvist y los Gormdsen para dar un golpe de…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Estoico furioso—. No eres nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie! ¿Quién dice que todo esto no sea un engaño tuyo para manipular a mi hijo y traer a tu aquelarre aquí? Debería llevarte ahora mismo a Noldor y…

—No pertenezco a ningún aquelarre —le interrumpió Astrid dolida—. Soy una paria para mi especie. Su hijo me salvó cuando mi aquelarre iba a matarme y pagó un precio alto por eso, pero supongo que eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? Nada que yo o Hipo le digamos servirá si se niega a escucharnos.

Astrid se giró sobre sus propios pies para marcharse de allí. Sin esperanzas, sin ideas y sin una clara perspectiva de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Estoico no se movió, aunque la llamó por su nombre. La bruja se volteó con lentitud, casi convencida de que al Jefe le había dado tiempo suficiente para recoger su martillo para tirárselo a la cabeza. Sin embargo, Estoico sólo preguntó:

—¿Por qué Kateriina Noldor mintió sobre tu procedencia? ¿También la has embrujado?

Astrid iba a negarse, ¿pero de qué serviría? Estoico no iba a creerla dijera lo que dijera y tampoco es que tuviera una razón clara por la que Kateriina mintiera por ella. La bruja asintió con la cabeza y el hombre suspiró frustrado. Ya estaba saliendo de la casa cuando le escuchó decir:

—¿Por qué intentaron matarte las de tu especie?

A la bruja le sorprendió la pregunta, pero no titubeó en responder:

—Por ser un alma libre.

Estoico se quedó mudo por su respuesta, aunque Astrid tampoco se detuvo a escuchar su réplica y se marchó para buscar a Hipo. Agradeció que ahora que el vínculo estaba tan estrecho entre ellos fuera tan fácil encontrarlo, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Se lo encontró en el establo, intentando despertar a un Desdentao sedado por los hombres de Estoico. La bruja le contó que su padre le había descubierto y ver su rostro deformarse por el horror y la frustración la destrozó.

No había forma de escapar.

Estaban abocados a quedarse.

No tuvieron necesidad de encerrar a Desdentao en ninguna parte, pero aislaron a Tormenta en las jaulas de la Academia. Debido a la boda, nadie le llamó la atención que la Nadder estuviera encerrada en un lugar tan aislado que ya no se usaba como prisión para dragones. Hipo buscó las prótesis de Desdentao por todas partes, pero no las encontró. Se negó a preguntárselo a su padre; es más, ni siquiera se molestó en encararse con él.

—¿Para qué? —decía Hipo con amargura—. ¿De qué va a servir si no va a escucharme?

Lo más frustrante y triste de todo fue que ni siquiera pudieron pasar apenas tiempo juntos en aquellos dos últimos días. Debían tragarse su dolor y su tristeza de ver sus sueños frustrados para que nadie notara nada. Temían que cualquier paso en falso que dieran delatarían no solo su relación, sino la identidad mágica de Astrid también.

La noche previa a su boda, Hipo consiguió escaquearse pronto de su despedida de soltero. Todo el mundo se había quedado bebiendo y él había aprovechado los primeros estados de embriaguez para excusarse de que debía ir al baño para así no volver. Nadie le echaría de menos, comentó mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

No durmieron en toda la noche, dado que aquella sería la última vez que podrían estar así juntos decidieron aprovechar el poco tiempo de libertad que les quedaba. Hipo le prometió que no pondría un dedo sobre Kateriina, pero Astrid dudaba que la dama fuera a permitir que eso sucediera. Estaba segura de que terminaría la noche del día siguiente vomitando y sintiéndose como la mierda, pero prefirió no discutirlo con él para no agravar su angustia.

Se pasaron toda la noche hablando y haciendo el amor. Hipo lloró, ella terminó haciéndolo también mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la quería al oído. Al amanecer, Hipo salió de la cama tras las insistencias de Astrid:

—Tu padre sabe perfectamente que estás aquí. No quiero que te metas en un lío, hoy no.

Hipo gruñó, pero obedeció. Se levantó de la cama para ir a vestirse, regalándole una vista gloriosa de su espalda cicatrizada y de su trasero. Sin embargo, pareció coger algo de su túnica para volver derecho a la cama.

—Hipo, no lo pongas más difícil —gimió Astrid frustrada por su cabezonería.

—Calla, boba, y coge esto.

Le dio un paquete con forma cilíndrica. Astrid le miró extrañada, pero no pudo resistir su curiosidad y rompió el papel con cuidado. Contuvo la respiración al ver que dentro había dos preciosos brazaletes de plata con pequeños decorados e inscripciones en griego.

—Me hubiera gustado haberlo escrito en la lengua de las brujas, pero además de arriesgado no estaba seguro de si iba a traducir bien el poema —explicó él azorado.

Astrid le observó patidifusa y se llevó los brazaletes a su pecho.

—¿Lo has hecho tú… para mi?

Las mejillas de Hipo enrojecieron y él asintió un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

—Porque te quiero y porque es tu cumpleaños.

Astrid abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla y le pellizcó en el brazo irritada.

—¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido?

—¡Lo vi en sueños! —exclamó él a la defensiva—. ¿No te gusta? De haber sabido que te iba a molestar no te lo habría dado, lo siento…

La bruja resopló y se sentó sobre su estómago a la vez que se probaba los brazaletes. Nunca había llevado ningún tipo de joyería y, a excepción del vestido que le había regalado Brusca, jamás le habían regalado nada, mucho menos por su cumpleaños. Leyó el poema mientras Hipo la observaba expectante y ansioso.

—"Todo es incierto, excepto que mi alma arde por ti" —recitó Astrid en voz alta—. Nada podría ser más cierto, casi podríamos decir que es literal.

Se inclinó hacia él y le besó con lentitud los labios, saboreando el rastro salado de sí misma que había quedado de hacía unas horas, cuando Hipo había decidido darse un pequeño festín de madrugada porque sí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Astrid —murmuró él contra su boca.

Hipo se vistió sin muchas ganas mientras ella le observaba en silencio. Se pasó la mano por su pelo y recordó algo.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

—Siempre —dijo él a la vez que se ajustaba el cinturón.

—Ahora que sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que me cortaras el pelo.

El vikingo le pilló por sorpresa su propuesta, pero aceptó sin dudarlo. Era consciente de cuán importante y especial era que ella le estuviera pidiendo aquello. No le dejó cortar más allá de las puntas, pero Hipo fue muy cuidadoso y cortó su cabello como si estuviera cortando flores.

—¿Qué haces con los mechones cortados?

—Quemarlos —explicó ella tirando el pelo cortado a un cubo—. El pelo de las brujas es un bien mágico muy preciado y peligroso en manos equivocadas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid ignoró su pregunta. Hoy no era día para explicárselo, pero tal vez alguna noche que Hipo pudiera escaquearse de los brazos de su esposa podría contárselo. Contempló su cabello cobrizo brillar antes las luces del amanecer que se colaban ya por su ventana y decidió hacer algo que jamás pensó que llegaría hacer. Le hizo una de sus trenzas y le sorprendió cortando el pelo sobrante del extremo de la misma. Era muy poco pelo, pero el suficiente como para echarlo junto a los restos de su cabello y quemarlos juntos. Hipo parecía muy confundido.

—Quemar nuestros cabellos a la vez es un símbolo de unión y lealtad. Tú y yo no necesitamos nada de esto, pero me parecía importante hacerlo hoy —explicó Astrid y volvió acariciar la trenza—. Pase lo que pase hoy, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Hipo cogió de su mano y la apretó con más fuerza de la habitual.

—No dejaré que te pase nada, te lo juro.

Cuando Hipo se hubo marchado, Astrid se vio forzada a prepararse para la boda. Se desenredó el pelo con esmero y dedicó un buen rato a hacerse una trenza alta que recogiera su cabello lo suficiente para que no la molestara. Dejó su flequillo como siempre, dado que fue imposible hacer desaparecer las molestas ondas con las que solían caer sobre su rostro.

Había dejado su vestido colgado en un extremo de su habitación y se lo puso con cuidado de no rozarse con las escamas de Tormenta que había cosido por el escote. Brusca había hecho sin duda un trabajo excelente al ajustárselo y las escamas azules contrastaban a la perfección con la intensidad del tono rojo de la tela aterciopelada. Se colocó el fajín color verde, color que los aldeanos de Isla Mema debían llevar por tradición en las bodas como símbolo de respeto a la familia Haddock. Por último, se colocó los brazaletes que Hipo le había regalado. Lamentaba no poder verse en un espejo, pero esperaba lucir lo bastante digna para la boda.

Gothi estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Astrid bajó al piso inferior con cuidado de no pisar la falda de su vestido. La anciana se giró en su dirección con aire curioso y abrió tanto los ojos cuando la vio que parecía que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Astrid forzó una sonrisa y se giró sobre sí misma para que la anciana pudiera apreciar el vuelo de su vestido. ¿Qué mejor forma de fingir el dolor que simular felicidad por estrenar un vestido nuevo? Gothi, sin embargo, se llevó la mano a la boca y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. El corazón de la bruja dio un vuelco al ver que la humedad se estaba acumulando en sus ojos.

—Gothi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Astrid preocupada—. ¿Tan mal me queda? ¿Debería cambiarme?

La anciana negó rápido con la cabeza y cogió de una de sus manos, sin dejarla de contemplar conmovida. Entonces escribió algo en el suelo:

—Estás preciosa.

Astrid sonrió, aún confundida por su inusual actitud. Gothi se retiró las lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos y le dio la espalda para seguir preparándose. Astrid le preguntó si quería que la esperara, pero Gothi le instó a que se marchara. ¿Qué bicho le habría picado ahora a la galena?

La bruja caminó sola hasta el Gran Salón, sintiendo que los pies le pesaban más y más a medida que se acercaba al lugar. La enorme sala estaba llena de gente, aunque aún quedaban horas para la ceremonia. Pensó en intentar comer algo, pero entonces se encontró con Brusca bebiendo una pinta de hidromiel. Llevaba un bonito vestido marrón con detalles amarillos que se realzaba las pocas curvas de su flacura. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza decorada en una cinta verde que coronaba su cabeza. Estaba muy guapa, aunque tenía unas ojeras púrpuras que acentuaba en exceso los rasgos afilados de su cara.

—¿No es un poco pronto para que bebas? —preguntó la bruja arqueando una ceja.

—Necesito hacerlo, llevo toda la noche cosiendo y no sé si voy a poder soportar esta boda sin vomitar —la vikinga estrechó los ojos y la miró de arriba abajo—. Odio que estés tan buena y que seas tan guapa. Hipo no sabe lo que se pierde.

Astrid se sentó a su lado con aire de resignación.

—Creo que Hipo es más consciente de nadie de todo lo que nos vamos a perder hoy —Astrid miró a su vaso de hidromiel—. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos? Creo que el mejor plan para soportar esta puta mierda de día es emborrachándome contigo.

—Ahora estás hablando mi idioma —dijo Brusca victoriosa levantándose para acercar una jarra y otro vaso a su mesa. Le llenó la copa hasta arriba—. ¿Brindamos por nosotras? ¿Por estar forzadas a llevar vidas de mierda?

Astrid sonrió con amargura, pero chocó su vaso contra el suyo.

—¡Por nosotras! —exclamó la bruja antes de dar un pequeño sorbo de hidromiel—. ¿No se supone que te toca vestir hoy a la novia?

—¡Calla! Anoche recibimos un mensaje de Kateriina en el que nos decía que prefería vestirse por su cuenta —explicó Brusca irritada—. Es una tipa muy rara, en serio. Todo el mundo la adora y no ha hecho nada que me haga pensar que es desagradable, pero hay algo en ella que no encaja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Creo que es una falsa, tía, y yo llevo muy mal a ese tipo de gente —justificó Brusca antes de dar un largo sorbo a su copa—. Tengo un plan en reserva por si quieres que me cargue la boda, Chusco se apuntaría fijo.

Astrid dejó su vaso a un lado y apoyó la espalda contra la mesa.

—No vamos arriesgar tu seguridad por nosotros, Brusca —dijo Astrid con amargura—. Estoico sabe que somos muy buenas amigas y si él y Noldor descubren que has sido tú la que se ha cargado la boda del siglo no te favorecerá cara a la inspección.

—Sin embargo, tú tienes que largarte —añadió Brusca molesta—, pero no puedes.

—No, el vínculo no nos permite hacerlo.

La vikinga soltó un quejido de frustración.

—Vaya mierda de situación.

—Qué me vas a contar —concordó Astrid recuperando su copa para dar otro sorbo.

Einar Haugsen entró corriendo en el Gran Salón y dio un rápido barrido al lugar hasta que se quedó con la mirada fija en ellas. La bruja frunció el ceño cuando vio que el niño se acercaba a ella muy ansioso.

—Lady Noldor quiere verte —dijo Einar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—No lo sé, sólo me ha pedido que venga a buscarte.

Irritada, Astrid se puso en pie y Brusca imitó su movimiento, pero Einar negó la cabeza molesto.

—Lady Noldor ha sido muy clara con que sólo quiere ver a Astrid.

—Oye niño, yo haré lo que me salga del co…

—Brusca —le cortó Astrid con severidad—. Deja a Einar tranquilo, seguramente Kateriina se sienta nerviosa y quiere que le prepare algo para calmarla. Tú quédate por aquí, no tardaré.

Brusca no parecía muy convencida de dejarla marchar sola, pero Astrid hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. Siguió a Einar en silencio hasta la casa de los Noldor. Astrid se despidió del niño, aunque éste cogió de improviso de su falda.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —contestó la bruja extrañada.

—¿Mamá es mala persona por ir a la inspección?

Astrid no se esperaba que le hiciera esa pregunta precisamente a ella, pero se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura del niño. Debido a la conversación con Estoico, Astrid no había sacado fuerzas para ir hablar con Faye. No debía ser nada fácil ni para ella ni para toda su familia que tras ser las únicas víctimas reales de la brujería y todo el apoyo que había brindado a los Noldor y a los Gormdsen, Faye fuera sospechosa de ser una bruja.

—Que unos señores piensen que tu madre sea una bruja, no significa que ella tenga que serlo —explicó Astrid con simpatía—. Además, ¿sabías que las brujas no pueden tener bebés? Tu madre es tan humana como otra cualquiera. No te preocupes, la inspección es una cosa desagradable, pero ella es fuerte y, además, es inocente. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Einar asintió, un poco más tranquilo que antes y se despidió dándole un corto pero afectuoso abrazo. Astrid sonrió un tanto abrumada y cuando perdió de vista al niño, tocó a la puerta de los Noldor. Entró sin esperar a que le dieran el permiso, después de todo cuando antes atendiera a Kateriina, antes se marcharía. La dama la llamó desde una de las habitaciones que se encontraban al fondo de la casa. Astrid se acercó con precaución, temerosa de que Bardo Noldor estuviera pululando por allí también. El dormitorio de Kateriina no era muy grande, aunque contaba con su propia chimenea y hacía mucho calor, tal vez demasiado. La dama se encontraba a medio vestir y con su pelo azabache suelto que caían en preciosos tirabuzones por su espalda. Estaba concentrada mirándose en el espejo de su tocador, palpando su cara muy seria y de forma meticulosa, aunque tan pronto reparó en la presencia de Astrid sonrió de oreja a oreja. No daba muestras de nerviosismo, es más, parecía muy tranquila.

—¿Qué tal estás, Astrid? —preguntó la dama levantándose para coger de sus manos y mirarla de arriba abajo—. ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Pareces una noble con ese vestido!

Cogio la tela de su vestido sin ningún pudor y lo palpó fascinada.

—Esta tela tiene pinta de ser muy cara, ¿de dónde la has sacado?

—Me lo ha prestado Gothi —explicó la bruja azorada.

—¡Caray! ¡La dueña de este vestido debía ser muy rica!

Gothi no le había dado detalles sobre la propietaria del vestido, así que se redujo en sacudir los hombros. Kateriina sonrió con dulzura y acarició los dorsos de sus manos con demasiado esmero. Astrid sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no consiguió adivinar porqué.

—¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó Astrid con educación.

—¡Oh, sí! Quería enseñarte una cosa.

Kateriina soltó sus manos y corrió hasta su tocador para coger algo que había dejado sobre su mesa. La bruja contuvo la respiración cuando le mostró la daga de plata cubierta de rubíes y zafiros. La dama hizo que la cogiera para que pudiera contemplarla, como si estuviera muy orgullosa de que viera aquel objeto en todo su esplendor. A Astrid le parecía feísima, demasiado pesada, sin ningún tipo de finura y muy poco cómoda para usarla, aunque estaba tan afilada que al poco de rozar el dedo contra el filo se levantaba la piel. Aún así, prefirió reservarse su opinión. No era el mejor día para ponerse bocazas, mucho menos con la futura esposa de Hipo.

—Era de mi madre, ¿sabes? Quería llevarla en mi cinto para tenerla de alguna forma conmigo —explicó Kateriina con nostalgia.

—Muy bonita —mintió Astrid devolviéndosela—. ¿Era por eso por lo que querías verme?

—Bueno, mi madre murió siendo yo apenas una niña y tú eres huérfana, ¿no? —se aventuró Kateriina a preguntar—. ¿No te sueles preguntar cómo eran tus padres?

Todos los días, quiso responder Astrid. ¡Se había imaginado tantas cosas de su familia! ¿A quién de ellos se parecería más? ¿Cómo eran sus padres? ¿Había tenido algún hermano o había sido la única hija que habían tenido? Sin embargo, la pregunta que más veces se había formulado era el porqué la habían abandonado. ¿No la habían querido o habían estado forzados hacerlo por su bien? Astrid tenía muy pocas respuestas para tantísimas preguntas, pero daría lo que fuera por saber algo de ellos.

Aunque solo fuera sus nombres.

—Discúlpame —dijo Kateriina de repente con tristeza—. He tocado un tema que es demasiado sensible para ti y, en realidad, te había llamado por otra razón que sé que te hará muy feliz.

—¿Cual?

—Voy a liberar a Hipo de su compromiso conmigo para que podáis huir juntos.

Astrid tuvo que sentarse en la cama para procesar la confesión que Kateriina. ¿No había sido Kateriina la que se había negado más de una vez en anular la boda pese a las súplicas de Hipo? ¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer tan de repente y por qué se lo contaba a ella? Es más, ¿cómo demonios había descubierto Kateriina que ella estaba con Hipo?

—Kateriina, no…

—Escucha, Astrid —le interrumpió Kateriina muy seria sentándose a su lado—. No hay que ser muy lista para saber que estáis enamorados. ¡Ya me gustaría que Hipo me mirara de la forma en la que te mira a ti! Además, él no me quiere ni lo va hacer, lo tengo más que asumido. Tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por vosotros dos y este es el momento. Tenéis que iros ya.

—¿Ya? Pero Hipo no se irá sin Desdentao y Tormenta…

—Las prótesis del Furia Nocturna las esconden en los Archivos y no tendréis problemas en abrir la jaula de tu Nadder con el dragón de Hipo —comentó Kateriina con entusiasmo—. Vete a los Archivos a recoger las prótesis mientras yo aviso a Hipo del plan. Debéis salir justo antes de que dé comienzo la ceremonia, yo me encargaré de todo y me aseguraré que no se desmadre la cosa.

Kateriina no le dio siquiera tiempo a procesar toda la información cuando tiró de su mano para guiarla hasta la salida. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se toparon con Bardo Noldor. El hombre parecía muy confundido de ver a Astrid allí y Kateriina la empujó a su espalda con rapidez, empujándola hacia atrás mientras su padre entraba en el dormitorio con el rostro muy enfurecido.

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

—Padre —intentó mediar Kateriina sin perder los nervios—. Astrid está aquí porque se lo he pedido yo y…

—¡Cállate! —gritó el hombre furioso—. ¿Crees que no he escuchado la conversación? ¿Piensas que voy a permitir que esta zorra impida tu boda? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? No puedo sentir otra cosa que vergüenz…

Kateriina hizo un movimiento tan rápido que Astrid ni siquiera lo vio. En realidad, no fue hasta que la sangre impactó contra su cara cuando cayó en cuenta de que el cuello de Noldor estaba abierto y la sangre salía a presión desde el corte. El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello desconcertado, con los ojos vidriosos puestos en su hija. Astrid se apartó de Kateriina con lentitud. Estaba muy desconcertada, incluso aterrada por la escena, aunque la dama no parecía haberse inmutado pese a estar cubierta de sangre de arriba abajo.

Es más, Kateriina estaba sonriendo y Astrid observó que en su mano tenía la daga de su madre con sangre resbalando desde su filo.

Noldor cayó sobre sus rodillas, intentando hablar a su hija aunque no pudo reproducir ningún sonido.

—Tú solito te lo has buscado —dijo Kateriina de repente en un tono frío y distante, muy diferente a la dulzura y suavidad a las que Astrid estaba acostumbrada—. Podrías habérmelo puesto más fácil y haber confiado un poquito más en tu dulce hija, pero no podías, ¿verdad? Tenías que volver para controlar cada uno de mis pasos. Al final me has forzado a quitarte de en medio antes de lo previsto y, encima, has jodido todos mis planes.

Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Kateriina clavó la daga en el ojo de Noldor sin inmutarse ante su grito de dolor. Bardo dejó de moverse a los pocos segundos y Kateriina soltó el puñal para permitir que el cuerpo cayese sobre su propio charco de sangre. Astrid pensó una vía rápida de escape: salir por la ventana y advertir a alguien, a quien fuera. Si acudía a Estoico, estaba segura de que esta vez no dudaría de su credibilidad si le mostraba el cadáver.

Sin embargo, Astrid reparó en que no podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo estaba sujeto a una fuerza invisible que la tenía completamente paralizada. Intentó pelear contra ella, incluso emplear su magia para hacerla desaparecer, pero era inútil. Estaba inmovilizada y expuesta a Kateriina.

—Tranquila Astrid, que ya no tenemos tanta prisa por marcharnos —dijo la dama molesta.

Algo había cambiado en ella. De repente, Kateriina no parecía esa mujer dulce, amable y elegante, sino una persona totalmente diferente. Al margen que la cara cubierta de sangre le daba un aire aterrador, su expresión era mucho más seria, incluso irritada; tenía la espalda mucho más erguida y sus ojos eran fríos, tanto que Astrid casi podía jurar que ya los había visto antes. Kateriina acarició su mejilla, manchándola con aún más sangre de Bardo y sonrió con crueldad.

—¿Por qué esa carita de desconcierto? ¿No vas a regalarme una sonrisa? —Astrid no entendía nada de nada, pero algo en el fondo de su cabeza le estaba advirtiendo que aquello era imposible. Kateriina apartó el mechón de cabello que cubría la cicatriz de su frente y lo tocó con suma delicadeza—. Hay que ver, Astrid, pareces una persona nueva, casi humana. ¡Qué mal sienta convivir con los humanos!

La bruja intentó apartarse desesperada y asqueada por su tacto. Aquello no podía ser cierto, debía ser una pesadilla. ¿Kateriina una bruja? Seguro que estaba todavía dormida junto a Hipo y su mente la estaba traicionando por la tensión generada por la boda. Astrid intentó acumular electricidad en sus manos, pero su magia no la estaba obedeciendo. Era como si sus poderes se hubieran apagado de repente.

—Por Freyja, sigues siendo igual de estúpida que siempre —comentó Kateriina irritada y cogió de su barbilla con brusquedad—. ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu reina? ¿Después de tanto tiempo separadas?

Astrid detuvo sus intentos de liberarse a consecuencia de sus últimas palabras. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos y, de repente, reconoció el odio y el desprecio en sus ojos.

Aquella mujer no era Kateriina Noldor.

Sino Le Fey.

Xx.


	24. Que no levante la voz

**Hoy los comentarios van al final. Es muy importante que los leais una vez que acabéis el capítulo.**

 **Disfrutad del capítulo y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Estoico no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Había vuelto a mover los muebles y limpiado la casa de arriba abajo. No había querido tocar de nuevo la caja de Valka con sus objetos y aquellos polvorientos documentos para no venirse abajo, pero sí que encontró el cuaderno de dibujo que Hipo olvidado sobre la mesa de cocina. Estoico lo había ojeado con curiosidad, fascinado por el talento que su hijo poseía para el dibujo. Por lo general, la mayoría eran bocetos de inventos, mejoras para la prótesis de la cola de Desdentao, muchísimos dibujos de dragones en movimiento, sobre todo del Furia Nocturna, junto con un montón de anotaciones; y, para su sorpresa, una gran variedad de retratos. Los primeros dibujos parecían hechos a toda prisa, sin mucha precisión y cayó que eran estampas de diferentes miembros del Consejo, los cuales seguramente habría dibujado durante las reuniones. Sin embargo, había también otros retratos mucho más elaborados, sombreados con el carboncillo que parecían dar más volumen y vida a las imágenes. Algunos pertenecían a Bocón y otras a sus amigos o a diferentes personas de la aldea. Había pocos retratos de Estoico y la mayoría estaban sin terminar, aunque estaba sorprendido por cómo Hipo había captado su expresión: cansada, melancólica, pero concentrada, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien que se hallaba fuera del esbozo.

Siguió pasando las páginas y entonces encontró el primer dibujo de Astrid. Era una recreación muy lograda, aunque no perfecta. La nariz era un poco más grande de la que tenía, aunque la expresión irritada de sus ojos las había recreado a la perfección. No obstante, a medida que pasaba las hojas, se encontró con más imágenes de la bruja, cada vez más y más fieles a la modelo y con un trazo menos titubeante. El semblante de la bruja también cambió a medida que avanzaba. Mientras que los primeros bocetos mostraba a una Astrid taciturna y enfadada, el resto la presentaba en diversos estados de ánimo: sonriente, dormida, pensativa, curiosa… Para vergüenza de Estoico, había también bastante bocetos en los que salía desnuda. Iba a cerrar el cuaderno avergonzado cuando observó que había un dibujo de su espalda desnuda llena de marcas, similares a las que había visto en los cadáveres de los Gormdsen, además de cantidad alarmante de cicatrices.

¿Así que ella también las tenía?

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se las había hecho?

Vista que ya no le quedaba nada mejor que hacer, aprovechó para mandarle otra carta a Alvin disculpándose por no haber sido invitado a la boda. Aunque Isla Mema gozaba de una gran alianza con los Marginados, Noldor no había dado su aprobación para invitar a un grupo de exiliados a la boda de su hijo. Alvin, aún ofendido por semejante desprecio por parte de Beren, apreciaba a Estoico lo suficiente como para no montar un escándalo al respecto. Estoico le había escrito varias veces disculpándose y se había comprometido a visitar a los Marginados tan pronto Noldor regresara a su hogar.

Se pasó el resto de la noche con la mirada perdida en el fuego y a solas con sus pensamientos, bebiendo un té acuoso que se le había quedado frío. Se había puesto a preparar el desayuno cuando escuchó a Hipo tropezarse en su dormitorio, probablemente tras haber entrado por la ventana a escondidas. Le pareció entender que soltaba una palabrota y oyó el paso de su pie metálico resonar contra la madera del suelo de su cuarto. Se preguntó si debía subir a hablar con él, darle ánimos cara a la boda, pero algo dentro de él le advirtió que no era buena idea.

Llevaban sin hablarse desde que Hipo le había expresado sus deseos de abandonar la Jefatura. Desde que, de alguna forma que no lograba comprender, la puerta de su casa se había quemado y ennegrecido bajo el tacto de sus manos.

El Jefe se frotó los ojos agotado. Le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto de Hipo, Astrid y la boda y, aún así, no había hecho ningún avance; es más, tenía la sensación de que había dado diez pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que, aunque Astrid se marchara, nada iba a cambiar con su hijo. Hipo no lo iba a perdonar, a pesar de que Estoico seguía teniendo una vaga esperanza de que quizás aprendiera a querer a Kateriina llegado el momento. Aún así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación con la bruja.

Estoico había esperado que Astrid hubiera reaccionado de manera muy diferente cuando le reveló que sabía la verdad sobre su identidad mágica. Había esperado que le atacara y que gritara e hiciera toda clase de barbaridades, las suficientes para no sentir ningún resquemor por echarla de Isla Mema. No obstante, ella se mantuvo calmada en todo momento y había intentado convencerle de que ella amaba a Hipo. Estoico no la había creído o más bien se había negado hacerlo.

¿Pero y si decía la verdad?

¿Y si realmente la bruja no mentía y estaban realmente enamorados?

Eso quería decir que sus advertencias sobre Drago Bludvist tampoco debían de ser mentira. Si era cierto que Eret trabajaba para Drago como cazador de brujas, ¿quién dice que no fuera trampero también? ¿Y si estaba reconociendo la isla para traer a Drago hasta aquí? Un conflicto armado contra Drago sería fatal para Isla Mema, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad contra él si los rumores sobre su ejército de dragones eran ciertos.

El sonido del pie metálico de Hipo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Estoico alzó la mirada para toparse con hijo que le observaba en silencio desde la escalera. Este encuentro tenía que suceder en algún momento, aunque Estoico no esperaba que iba a ser tan violento. Hipo sorbió la nariz antes de frotarla con la manga de su camisa. Carraspeó incómodo y preguntó:

—¿Sabes si Sigrid ha traído mi túnica?

El Jefe asintió con la cabeza y fue a recoger al paquete que la señora Thorston le había traído esa misma mañana. Hipo bajó el resto de las escaleras y rompió el papel con cuidado para coger la túnica verde con costuras doradas que había sido encargada especialmente para ese día. Estoico no vio ni un ápice de entusiasmo en sus ojos y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando su hijo tiró la túnica sin ninguna contemplación sobre una silla para quitarse la que llevaba puesta.

Estoico contuvo la respiración.

¿Hacía cuánto que no veía su espalda? La última vez fue cuando se cayó de Desdentao porque un Pesadilla Monstruosa le atacó, aunque estaba tan enfadado con él que ni se había detenido a mirarla. Era muy rara las veces que Hipo se desnudaba delante de nadie. Es más, a su hijo jamás le había gustado esa costumbre de bañarse con otras personas de la aldea, sobre todo porque tenía ciertas reservas en que la gente le juzgara por su físico. Sin embargo, tras recuperarse de sus heridas por la confrontación con la Muerte Roja, Estoico había animado a Hipo a que fuera a bañarse con él y con el resto de hombres de la aldea. Él, sin embargo, buscaba siempre una excusa para no ir. Estoico no había comprendido muy bien la razón por la que rechazaba cada una de sus propuestas, poniéndose más y más nervioso cada vez que salía el tema. Finalmente, Bocón tuvo que intervenir:

—El chico no quiere que le vean la espalda y el muñón.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡No es algo de lo que tenga que sentirse avergonzado, sino todo lo contrario! —replicó Estoico confundido.

—Pero él no le ve así, Estoico, Hipo está totalmente traumatizado —explicó Bocón preocupado—. Tienes que darle tiempo y dejar de presionarlo.

Siete años había tenido que esperar para que su hijo dejara de tener miedo a mostrarse y era triste descubrir que él no había formado parte de ese proceso de aceptación. Estoico estudió su espalda en silencio, recordando las largas horas nocturnas en las que la había curado y limpiado de sangre y pus mientras su hijo deliraba por la fiebre y lloraba a causa del dolor y las pesadillas. Cuando se recuperó por fin, Estoico había estado convencido que todo iba a ser diferente a partir de entonces. Estaba contentísimo porque la aldea aceptara sin reparos a que Hipo fuera su heredero, que se hubieran adaptado tan bien a los dragones y que su hijo mostrara unas dotes de liderazgo y una inteligencia que no había sabido valorar antes. Pensaba que todo estaba yendo como la seda, sobre todo porque Hipo jamás le había hecho pensar lo contrario; pero, al parecer, Estoico había vivido en una realidad muy diferente a la de su hijo.

Hipo se puso la túnica y le llamó la atención el pequeño gesto de comprobar de que las mangas no le quedaban demasiado largas. Estoico tuvo que contener una sonrisa. A pesar de ser uno de los más altos de su generación, Hipo aún conservaba comportamientos de cuando era niño. Le entró cierta nostalgia al recordar cuando tenía no más de cuatro años y le suplicaba con ojitos de cordero que le aupara sobre sus hombros para volar como un dragón. Aquellos tiempos ya quedaban muy lejos, pero el amor que Estoico había sentido hacia su hijo jamás había cambiado. Sí, puede que no se entendieran en muchas ocasiones, pues ambos eran unos cabezones y se exasperaban con suma facilidad el uno del otro, pero Estoico no podía sentirse más orgulloso de Hipo. Sin embargo, desde su última conversación, Estoico había empezado a temer que Hipo no se percataba de su afecto.

Y eso sólo había sido por culpa suya.

—Hijo…

—Voy a ir a ver a Desdentao —le cortó sin apenas dirigirle una triste mirada.

Estoico no quería que se marchara, si lo hacía no volvería a verle hasta la boda y entonces sería demasiado tarde.

—¡Hipo, espera!

Por suerte, su hijo aún le respetaba lo suficiente como para detenerse ante su reclamo, aunque su mano ya estaba posada en la manilla de puerta y no se volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Hipo suspiró y se giró hacia él con una mueca molesta.

—Yo no tengo nada más que decir, papá.

Estoico tenía la boca seca debido. Podía sentir la ira de su hijo y el enorme sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando para no explotar contra él. Hipo tenía muy mal genio, herencia de su madre. Estoico se cabreaba con facilidad, pero se le pasaba el enfado enseguida. Hipo y Valka, en cambio, eran muy pacientes y canalizaban mejor la cólera; pero, una vez que explotaban, el enfado les podía durar días y no era conveniente dirigirles la palabra.

—Me imagino que sabrás que sé lo de Astrid —se aventuró Estoico a comentar.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —dijo él irritado—. Ya me ha contado que la has exiliado y toda esa mierda.

—¿Y… no vas a decir nada al respecto?

—¿Cambiarías de parecer de ser así?

El Jefe no respondió a su cuestión. Su hijo sacudió la cabeza frustrado y llevó la mano de nuevo al picaporte cuando Estoico dijo:

—Ella no es buena para ti, Hipo. Es una bruja, tú un humano. ¿Quién dice que no te ha hechizado para provocar que la quieras? Por no mencionar que ha debido ser ella la que ha cometido todos esos asesinatos que…

—¡No ha sido ella! —le interrumpió Hipo furioso.

—Hipo…

—Astrid estuvo conmigo en las dos noches en las que los guardias fueron asesinados —señaló él con las mejillas encendidas—. ¿Quieres que te dé también los detalles de lo que hicimos?

Por alguna razón, Estoico se sintió aliviado de saber que Astrid no había sido la autora de esos crímenes tan sádicos, aunque eso le dejaba con la incertidumbre de desconocer la autoría de los mismos. Hipo le observó extrañado, como si le sorprendiera verle dudar. Pasó la mano por su pelo y se apoyó contra la mesa de la cocina. Respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Astrid no puede irse, papá.

Estoico resopló frustrado. ¡Ya estaba otra vez con eso!

—Hipo, no…

—No, papá. Lo que te digo es literal, no puede irse —insistió él muy serio—. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es un simple romance.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin comprender.

Entonces Hipo le contó lo del vínculo. Estoico no creyó haber escuchado nada más surrealista y estúpido en toda su vida. Es más, durante su relato tuvo que poner su mejor cara de póker, dado que estaba casi convencido de que era una treta que su hijo se acababa de inventar para así evitar que Astrid se tuviera que marchar. No obstante, Hipo no tenía ni un pelo de tonto y cayó rápidamente que su padre no se estaba tragando ni una sola palabra.

—¿Quieres una prueba? —preguntó él airado.

—¿Piensas traer aquí a Astrid para respaldar tu historia? Porque la respuesta es no.

—No, tengo algo mucho mejor —le aseguró él acercándose al fuego.

Estoico abrió los ojos muy alarmado cuando su hijo extendió la mano hacia la hoguera sin titubear. Corrió hacia él para apartarlo de un empujón, pero no llegó a tiempo. Esperó escuchar un grito desgarrador de dolor que nunca llegó. Hipo sacó la mano del fuego como si nada y con algo dentro de ella. Estoico se quedó boquiabierto al observar que el puño de Hipo estaba tan pálido y lleno de cicatrices como siempre, sin ningún indicio de que se hubiera quemado. Abrió su mano y le mostró una brasa ardiente y humeante posada en su mano como si se tratara de una piedra, pues su piel no daba muestras de reaccionar al fuego y al calor abrasante de la madera.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó Estoico atónito intentando tocar la ascua, aunque expulsaba tanto calor que era imposible acercar su mano.

—Las brujas no se queman y yo, a causa del vínculo, tampoco —explicó Hipo antes de tirar la brasa de nuevo al fuego—. De alguna forma, soy una especie de… ¿bruja? No sé si ese el término correcto para describirlo y ni tampoco sabría explicar cómo ha surgido.

—¿Pero quieres decir que tú posees… magia? —cuestionó Estoico y levantó la vista hacia la puerta—. Pensé… pensé que había sido cosa de Astrid o una burla de mi imaginación.

—No, fui yo —Hipo cogió una cuchara de la cocina y la posó en su mano para pocos segundos después hacerla flotar—. Al principio, pensamos que se debía a que inconscientemente le estaba robando la magia a Astrid, pero al parecer nuestro vínculo se ha estrechado tanto que he terminado desarrollando mi propia magia.

La cuchara danzó en el aire para terminar posándose sobre las manos de Estoico. El Jefe intentó decir algo, pero su cabeza iba más rápido que su boca y sólo pudo balbucear un par de sinsentidos que provocó la risa nerviosa de Hipo.

—¿Desde… desde cuando puedes hacer esto? —consiguió preguntar por fin Estoico.

Hipo se mordió el labio.

—Desde hace meses —respondió él avergonzado—. No… no es fácil controlarlo. Astrid me está ayudando con eso, pero está yendo a más…

—¿A más? ¿A qué te refieres con "a más"? —inquirió Estoico sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Bueno, verás… es difícil de explicar, pero me pasa sobre todo cuando me enfado o me altero —intentó explicar Hipo—. Realmente ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero es como una especie de energía mágica que fluye con intensidad dentro de mí y se deja llevar en base a mis emociones. Lo que le pasó a la puerta es un ejemplo de lo que suele suceder.

Estoico se acercó a la puerta y palpó el rastro oscuro y quemado que habían dejado las manos de su hijo tras su última discusión. Estoico sintió miedo. Muchísimo miedo. Si alguien descubría que Hipo poseía magia, ¿quién sabía lo que podrían hacerle? Noldor, Eret, Drago… Todos se lo rifarían para llevárselo o, peor, para matarlo.

—Papá, hay algo más —dijo Hipo dubitativo.

—¿Qué?

—Es sobre el vínculo. Verás, no solo no podemos separarnos a una distancia considerable, sino que además si yo acabo herido, Astrid también —explicó su hijo con inquietud—. Si uno de los dos muere, el otro también lo hará.

—¿Tienes algo que pruebe que sea cierto y no una mentira de ella?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, claramente molesto por su desconfianza hacia él y Astrid, pero inspiró profundo y ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba una forma sencilla de explicárselo.

—¿Recuerdas que la casa de la señora Gormdsen estaba llena de sangre cuando apareció muerta en su cama? —preguntó Hipo con cautela.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿pero a qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?

—Todo. Esa sangre era de Astrid —explicó él—. Cuando iba abandonar el lugar coincidió con que me atacaron a mí, por eso el comedor estaba lleno de sangre. Astrid no podía cerrarse la herida porque sólo se puede curar a quién está realmente herido, en este caso a un servidor.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que te atacaron a ti?!

Hipo se pasó las manos por el pelo nervioso, no muy seguro de cómo explicarse.

—Astrid no goza de buena popularidad entre las de su especie. La reina de su antiguo aquelarre la odia y creemos que está conspirando contra ella. Por esa razón, pensamos que pudo haber mandado a una bruja para matarme a mí, dado que soy mucho más vulnerable que Astrid y…

—Espera, espera, corta ahora mismo —le interrumpió Estoico alzando las manos—. ¿Una bruja te atacó? ¿Cómo?

Hipo se mordió la mejilla por dentro antes de responder.

—Me clavó una lanza en el abdomen.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Estoico incrédulo.

Su hijo negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¡Por esta razón no quería detenerme en darte muchos detalles! ¡Te estás angustiando por nada! —explicó Hipo irritado y se alzó la túnica para enseñarle el abdomen marcado por algunas áreas por las zarpas de algún dragón, aunque la zona que señaló su hijo estaba libre de marcas—. No ha pasado nada, ¿ves? Sólo estuve muerto por menos de un minuto y gracias al vínculo ambos nos curamos. De no ser por Astrid, no estaría aquí para contarlo.

Estoico abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó que ni podía controlar su propia respiración. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Hipo, pero parecía estar muy lejos. Su hijo llegó a tiempo para sujetarlo del brazo y ayudarle a sentarse. Su hijo acarició su espalda mientras le animaba a que respirara e inspirara al compás que él marcaba. Estoico tardó un tiempo en comprender que estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad.

—Lo siento, Hipo —consiguió decir con los ojos húmedos—. Yo… yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y… la he jodido pero bien.

Su hijo no respondió, probablemente porque estaba de acuerdo con él y no deseaba alterarle aún más. Sin embargo, tras un incómodo silencio, Hipo carraspeó.

—Lo único que me gustaría que aceptaras es que… lo que Astrid y yo sentimos es real. Sí, puede que el vínculo nos haya afectado más de lo debido, pero… esto es real, papá. Nunca he sentido por nadie lo que hoy siento por Astrid —razonó su hijo con calma—. La quiero, papá. Y sí, puede que ella sea peligrosa para mí y todo eso, pero… ya no soy un niño. Si el precio que tengo que pagar por estar con ella es el exilio, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, pero…

—¿Pero?

Hipo dudó por un momento.

—No deseo que Isla Mema y tú tengáis que pagar el precio por mi egoísmo.

Estoico sintió que su alma se le caía a los pies. Hipo no se iba por él, claro estaba, preocupado de que los Gormdsen aprovecharan su huída para ir en su contra. Noldor también pondría el grito en el cielo y no podía descartar que pudiera ofenderle hasta tal punto que pudiera estallar un conflicto entre ambas tribus. Estoico no podía ni quería que Hipo tuviera que pagar más por él y por Isla Mema.

Ese precio ya estaba cubierto tras haberles salvado de la Muerte Roja.

El Jefe se levantó con tal vez demasiada rapidez y fue a buscar su capa y su casco. Hipo le observó confundido.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Tengo que comprobar algo —respondió sin mirarle—. Tú sigue con tu itinerario y no hagas ninguna estupidez. Te veo en la reunión del Consejo.

Hipo volvió a llamarle, pero Estoico le ignoró. Trotó ligero hasta la casa de Noldor, aunque le le pareció escuchar su voz a medio camino, justo a la entrada del bosque. Estoico corrió hasta allí para encontrarse con Bardo discutiendo acaloradamente con Thuggory, el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas. Ninguno de los hombres pareció reparar en su presencia.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, chico? ¡Ella no te quiere! —exclamó Bardo furioso—. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué demonios haces aquí!

—Bardo, ¿pero te estás escuchando? —le recriminó Thuggory escandalizado—. ¡Por Odín, si cediste a nuestro enlace precisamente porque Kateriina te dijo que me amaba!

Estoico se había quedado tan sorprendido y desconcertado por aquella confesión que no pudo evitar intervenir:

—¿Cómo que te ibas a casar con Kateriina? ¿Cuándo?

Ambos jefes se voltearon hacia él, uno furioso y el otro angustiado. Bardo apretó los puños, pero moderó su voz.

—Estoico, esto no te concierne y ya lo tengo resuelto. No tienes nada que preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparse? —cuestionó Thuggory y se dirigió a Estoico—. Kateriina iba a casarse conmigo el próximo mes, pero la boda se canceló de la noche a la mañana por motivos que yo a día de hoy no tengo nada claros.

—¡Ella no te ama! —chilló Noldor.

—¿Y por qué no viene ella misma a decírmelo? —gritó Thuggory colérico—. ¡Kateriina y yo llevamos años de noviazgo! Yo la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que ella jamás me habría dejado por carta, mucho menos negando que ya no había amor hasta nosotros. O una de dos: o algo le has dicho o su enfermedad ha nublado su mente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, chico? ¿Estás cuestionando que yo he manejado la voluntad de mi hija?

—¿Cómo si no? ¡Nunca me dejaste verla cuando enfermó! ¡Me insististe que me marchara cuando yo no paraba de suplicarte que me permitieras estar a su lado! —le reprochó Thuggory con voz rota—. ¡Ella lo es todo para mí y no pienso abandonar hasta tener en claro qué demonios le ha hecho cambiar de parecer!

Estoico tuvo que interponerse entre ellos cuando Bardo mostró intenciones de agredir a Thuggory. El joven ya había levantado los puños para defenderse.

—¡Calmaos vosotros dos! —gritó Estoico—. ¡No pienso tolerar trifulcas como esta en mi isla! ¿Qué tenéis? ¿Cinco años?

Empujó a los hombres en direcciones opuestas y necesitaron un tiempo para calmarse. Estoico no pudo evitar tener cierta sensación de vértigo en su estómago. ¿Thuggory iba a casarse con Kateriina? ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado un asunto tan delicado? Los Gamberros y los Cabezas Cuadradas eran buenos aliados y que Kateriina hubiera podido abandonar a Thuggory por Hipo podría suponer una problemática para las relaciones entre ambas tribus. Sin embargo, tal vez esta fuera su oportunidad para detener todo aquella locura de boda.

—Bardo, si Thuggory tiene razón tal vez deberíamos parar un momento y hablar seriamente sobre este asunto...

—¡No! —gritó Bardo rabioso—. ¡Aquí nadie va a cancelar nada! ¿Me oyes, Estoico? ¡Nadie!

—Bardo, haz el favor de calmarte o…

—¿O qué? —cuestionó Noldor—. ¿Piensas echarme de la isla? Porque una sola mala palabra, Estoico, un solo atisbo de que vas a cancelar esta boda y te arrepentirás.

Estoico dio un respingo.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Estoico más sorprendido que otra cosa—. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Que qué me pasa? —repitió Noldor con voz envenenada—. Yo solo quiero cumplir con la voluntad de mi hija y si ella se quiere casar con Hipo, se casará. Si piensas impedirlo, juro por todos los Dioses que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para quitarte de en medio a ti y a tu isla llena de dragoncitos. ¿O crees que no sé que hay gente que espera el mejor momento para quitarte de en medio a ti y al inútil de tu hijo?

Estoico cogió de su túnica y le empujó contra un árbol encolerizado. ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle así? Thuggory tiró de su brazo para impedir que cometiera una locura.

—¡Estoico! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte! —le suplicó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas—¡Y tú, Bardo! ¿Has perdido la cabeza o qué coño te pasa?

Estoico soltó a Noldor de mala gana, aunque sus manos temblabas, deseosas de arrearle un puñetazo para dejarle sin dientes. Bardo tomó el camino a la aldea humillado, sin deseos de querer seguir con aquella discusión. Thuggory tenía toda la intención de ir tras él, pero Estoico le detuvo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el joven furioso—. ¡Suéltame, Estoico!

—¡Cállate! —le reprendió el Jefe de Isla Mema con severidad y esperó a que Bardo desapareciera de su vista—. Sígueme.

Thuggory le obedeció, aunque claramente estaba molesto por no haberle permitido ir tras el Jefe de Beren.

—¡No he terminado mi conversación con Noldor! ¡Esto es un asunto de honor, Estoico! Además, ¡ya ves que ha perdido el norte con tanta amenaza! ¡Tengo que hacerle entrar en razón!

—Antes quiero preguntarte algo.

Bardo Noldor siempre había sido un hombre de trato difícil y se le podía acusar de muchas cosas debido a su temperamento. Sin embargo, Estoico sabía que Noldor no era un ingrato y muchísimo menos un chantajista. Desde el primer momento que Bardo había pisado Isla Mema con su hija, sabía que algo no iba bien, pero había pasado por alto un detalle no menos que destacable. Los Noldor aparecieron en el Equinoccio de Primavera, justo cuando intentaron robar a las gemelas Haugsen. Bardo había sido el que había liderado todo el movimiento del miedo contra la brujería en la isla, cuando el único indicio no probado —aunque real— había sido la muerte de Haran Gormdsen por parte de Astrid. Isla Mema jamás había sufrido ese tipo de ataques y, tras saber toda la verdad por parte de Hipo, creía honestamente que Astrid no había tenido nada que ver con todo aquello. Sin embargo, tampoco podía aceptar que Bardo hubiera sido el autor de tales crímenes, no de forma consciente al menos.

—¿Cuan grande es la amenaza de brujería en Beren?

Thuggory se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—Brujería —repitió el joven.

—Sí.

—En Beren —reiteró Thuggory estrechando los ojos.

—Sí, Thuggory, sí ¡Brujería en Beren! —exclamó Estoico impaciente.

—¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas? —preguntó el joven muy desconcertado.

Thuggory alzó las cejas, sin realmente comprender el _shock_ de Estoico por su pregunta.

—Bardo y Kateriina nos contaron que Beren vive bajo constante amenaza de las brujas, que les roban a los niños y que…

—Eso es mentira —afirmó Thuggory sorprendido—. Mira, me creo todas esas cosas porque Kateriina me contó que de niña una bruja intentó llevársela y que su padre se había convertido en cazador de brujas por poco tiempo para encontrar a la supuesta bruja que había intentado secuestrarla.

—¿Por qué poco tiempo? —preguntó Estoico estupefacto.

—Estoico…

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta, Thuggory!

El joven tragó saliva.

—Al parecer, se encontró con Drago Bludvist en su búsqueda y Noldor decidió abandonar al saber que sus cazadores eran esclavos de Bludvist. Además, a parte de la mujer que intentó secuestrar a Kateriina, jamás ha vuelto a ver a una bruja —el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Insisto, esto lo sé por Kateriina y me lo contó como algo anecdótico, pues su padre nunca ha sido muy dado a hablar de ese episodio de su vida. Era como si… como si se avergonzara de haber sido un cazador de brujas.

No había mentira en las palabras de Thuggory. Tal vez no fuera el más listo, pero no había motivo para no creerle. Sin embargo, si Noldor había estado avergonzado de su labor como cazador de brujas tras conocer a Drago, ¿por qué motivo había motivado la caza de brujas en Isla Mema? ¿Por qué había llamado a Eret a sabiendas que trabajaba con Drago? ¡Nada tenía sentido, por Odín! Estoico se sentó sobre un tronco caído mientras se estrujaba la cabeza para encontrar la respuesta a todo aquel embrollo y con un presentimiento terrible, como si una enorme desgracia se fuera a cernir sobre su isla y su gente.

—¿Estoico?

Thuggory estaba observándole preocupado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, chico, es sólo que…

—Sí, sé que Hipo no quiere casarse —comentó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Ha escogido enamorarse en el momento menos oportuno —concordó Estoico con exasperación.

—¿Acaso le culpas por ello?

—No —respondió casi sin pensarlo—. Es solo que ella es… diferente.

—Tu hijo también lo es —le recordó Thuggory.

Estoico estrechó los ojos en su dirección.

—Si pretendes que me movilice para cancelar esta boda sólo para que tú puedas quedarte con Kateriina, ten por seguro que no pienso entrar en ese juego.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —replicó Thuggory ofendido—. Amo a Kateriina y estaba mentalizado de que si ella quería casarse con Hipo debía aceptarlo, pero… Hipo no la quiere. Él quiere a esa chica… Astrid, ¿no? Ni siquiera la he visto, pero parece que está realmente seguro de sus sentimeinto. ¡Ojalá Noldor no hubiera perdido la chaveta! Antes de que Kateriina enfermera era muchísimo más razonable ¡Estoy seguro que esto jamás habría pasado si ella no hubiera enfermado!

En ese momento, Estoico cayó en cuenta en un detalle del que no se había caído hasta ahora: Kateriina Noldor. Tan amable, tan perfecta, tan del gusto de todo el mundo. Todo el mundo cantaba alabanzas sobre ella y, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en esta historia:

¿Por qué Kateriina iba abandonar al hombre que amaba para ofrecerse como candidata a un completo desconocido?

Desde la llegada de Noldor todo se había enredado de manera imposible. La brujería en la isla era un hecho; pero, ¿y si…? De repente, recordó algo que le había dicho Hipo antes sobre Astrid:

 _Astrid no goza de buena popularidad entre las de su especie. La reina de su antiguo aquelarre la odiaba y creemos que, de alguna forma, está conspirando contra ella._

Estoico se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a Thuggory.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó el joven confundido.

—Tengo que reunir al Consejo de inmediato —respondió Estoico corriendo hacia la ruta que llevaba de nuevo a la aldea.

Le pareció escuchar a Thuggory preguntar algo más, pero el Jefe de Isla Mema no se detuvo. Volvió a casa con esperanza de encontrar a su hijo allí, pero Hipo ya se había marchado. Corrió hasta la herrería y le pidió a Bocón que le ayudara a reunir a todos los miembros del Consejo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó el herrero intentando seguir su paso—. ¡Parece que has visto a un fantasma!

—No, Bocón, es peor. Mucho peor. Lo sabrás todo muy pronto, te lo prometo.

Mientras Bocón y Patón juntaban al Consejo, Estoico acudió a casa de Gothi para buscar a Astrid. La galena le explicó que la joven había bajado temprano al Gran Salón, probablemente con intención de juntarse con la chica Thorston. Desesperado y con el corazón en la boca, el Jefe de Isla Mema se giró sobre sus pies para buscar a Brusca, pero Gothi le detuvo.

—Necesito que hablemos de Astrid un momento.

—Ahora no, Gothi —comentó Estoico apurado—. Si vas a decirme que es una bruja, ya lo sé. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

Estoico no reparó en la expresión de enorme desconcierto y sorpresa de la anciana, inconsciente de que aquella información era mucho más significativa de lo que el Jefe podía pensar. Pero Estoico no tenía tiempo para eso. Ahora no.

Encontró a Brusca Thorston con una copa en mano, hablando con Mocoso Jorguenson.

—¿Sabes dónde está Astrid?

Brusca parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, miró a Mocoso de reojo titubeante antes de responder:

—No.

Mentía, probablemente para proteger a su amiga.

—Mocoso, vete a buscar a Hipo y dile que quiero verle en la sala del Consejo.

—Pero Jefe…

—¡Ahora!

Mocoso se marchó a regañadientes y se despidió de la vikinga con un apretón en su hombro. La vikinga se quedó mirando cómo Mocoso se perdía entre la multitud, claramente intranquila e incómoda por tener que quedarse a solas con él.

—Escúchame, Brusca, no tengo pensado hacerle nada a Astrid. Sé su secreto y…

—Ya sé que lo sabe —le interrumpió Brusca molesta—. ¡También sé que la ha exiliado de manera injusta!

Estoico cogió de su brazo al notar que varias personas habían puesto su atención en ellos y la arrastró tras una de las columnas del Gran Salón. Brusca se dejó arrastrar por él, sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, aunque su expresión era desafiante.

—Necesito su ayuda, ¿vale? Isla Mema podría estar en peligro y ella… ella podría ponerme en claro ciertas cuestiones.

—¿Por qué iba a ayudarle? —replicó Brusca arrugando la nariz.

—¿Porque soy tu Jefe y me debes lealtad?

—Sí, es mi Jefe, pero bien que ha permitido que vaya a la inspección por brujería —le recriminó la joven.

Estoico no podía hacer réplicas contra su acusación, aunque él sí había intercedido por ella cuando fue seleccionada para la inspección. En realidad, la chica Thornston no había dado indicios de ser una bruja, pero cuando Eret dio su voto particular contra la inspección de Astrid, Bardo la escogió a modo de venganza bajo la excusa de que aquellas mujeres que poseían un gemelo tenían más posibilidades de poseer magia. Estoico no había tenido posibilidad de usar su voto particular en contra de su inspección debido a que ya lo había dado a favor de Gothi.

—Tienes toda la razón, Brusca, os he fallado a todas y sé que no será fácil ganarme vuestro perdón —admitió Estoico dolido—. Sin embargo, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de impedir que las inspecciones y toda esta locura, pero para eso necesito la ayuda de Astrid, ¿comprendes?

Brusca reflexionó un momento, claramente con un debate interno sobre si ayudarle o no. Estoico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero la vikinga finalmente se decidió.

—Prométame que no le hará daño y que no la exhiliará —exigió Brusca muy seria—. Ella ha hecho mucho por la isla, aunque sea un poco borde y lo que usted y yo sabemos que es, pero… es una buena persona y, por si le cabe alguna duda, puedo asegurarle que ella está coladísima por Hipo.

—No… —Estoico paró un momento y se lo pensó mejor—. Está bien, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que Astrid termine mal parada.

La vikinga estrechó los ojos, pero asintió.

—Lady Kateriina ha pedido que vaya a verla.

El rostro de Estoico tuvo que deformarse de tal manera por el pánico que Brusca se alarmó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Hace cuánto que está con ella? —preguntó el Jefe.

—Por lo menos un par de horas —comentó Brusca preocupada—. Jefe, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está Astrid en peligro?

—No, no…

—¡Estoico!

El Jefe se volteó al escuchar a Bocón llamarle por su nombre. Le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que el Consejo estaba esperándole. Miró a la chica Thorston, quién negó repetidamente con la cabeza para que no se marchara, pero Estoico tenía otras prioridades. Por el momento, no necesitaba a Astrid para retrasar la boda. De momento utilizaría la baza del compromiso anulado entre Thuggory y Kateriina hasta que consiguiera localizar a la bruja y poner en claro las conclusiones que ella había intentado explicarle cuando Estoico descubrió su verdad.

El Consejo estaba claramente molesto por haberse tenido que reunir antes de tiempo. Hipo también estaba allí, extrañado, pero con los ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza. Estoico se consoló pensando que, a pesar de toda la situación, tal vez podría ganarse el perdón de su hijo si conseguía anular la boda. Dio un barrido rápido a la sala para comprobar que efectivamente estaban todos presentes y se alegró de no ver a Noldor.

—¡Estoico! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Lars Gormdsen enojado—. ¡Las bendiciones del Consejo siempre son minutos antes de la ceremonia y aún quedan unas horas hasta que comience!

—No os he reunido para eso —se apresuró en aclarar Estoico—. Os he convocado por una cuestión muy delicada que podría dificultar nuestras relaciones con los Cabezas Cuadradas.

Los miembros del Consejo cuchichearon entre ellos extrañados. Hipo y Bocón lo observaron desconcertados, pero Estoico no se iba a echar atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Hay algún problema con Thuggory?

—No lo llamaría exactamente un problema, pero…

—Disculpen.

Todos se voltearon hacia la puerta y Estoico contuvo la respiración cuando Kateriina entró a la sala del Consejo vestida con un hermoso vestido púrpura, con el cabello suelto y con una corona de flores en sus manos. La mujer parecía intimidada al verlos a todos reunidos allí, como si sintiera que algo estuviera yendo muy mal. Kateriina sonrió con timidez a todo y preguntó:

—¿Va todo bien?

Xx.

El suelo del dormitorio de Kateriina olía a moho.

Le Fey la había inmovilizado contra el suelo mientras terminaba de prepararse para la boda. Astrid había intentado liberarse con su magia, pero ésta no atendió a su mandato. Era como si estuviera aprisionada dentro de ella y no pudiera salir. Frustrada, se había sacudido de todas las formas posibles, pero había sido inútil. La magia de Le Fey era demasiado poderosa para afrontarla sin magia.

Se había resignado a observarla prepararse mientras reservaba sus fuerzas ante la mínima oportunidad que le surgiera para escapar. Sus ojos estudiaron cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo el cadáver de Bardo Noldor.

—¿Es necesario que tengas esa cara tan larga? —preguntó Le Fey claramente molesta.

Astrid le fulminó con la mirada y Le Fey chasqueó la lengua.

—Siempre he pensado que tienes cara de llevar un palo metido en el culo —comentó Le Fey mientras se arreglaba las ondas de su cabello con magia.

—Aprendí de la mejor —escupió Astrid.

Le Fey alzó la mano con intención de abofetearla con su magia, pero se contuvo. Astrid sabía bien que si no la estaba atacando o torturando se debía a que no quería exponerse a que Hipo la descubriera. Si ella sufría algún tipo de daño, Hipo lo sabría y movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Continuó con su labor de rizar la melena de Kateriina y Astrid no pudo contenerse más:

—¿Dónde está la verdadera Kateriina Noldor?

Le Fey se volteó hacia ella y dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios.

—Realmente quieres saberlo, ¿verdad? —volvió a mirarse al espejo—. Yo soy Kateriina Noldor ahora. Ella forma parte de mí.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Astrid con fastidio.

Le Fey se levantó del tocador con cierta brusquedad y se arrodilló ante ella para cogerla de la barbilla con fuerza.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, estúpida? ¿No has aprendido nada tras tu juicio? —preguntó la reina enfadada—. Cuestionarme es lo que te ha llevado aquí, Astrid.

—¿Qué razones tengo para creerte? —le acusó la rubia—. ¡Lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

Le Fey puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió soltarla para volverse a sentar en el tocador, esta vez mirando en su dirección. Hizo un gesto con la mano para empujar a Astrid contra la pared y sentarla en el suelo. Le Fey se cruzó de piernas y sacudió los hombros, haciendo que la fina túnica que llevaría bajo su vestido de novio se deslizara por su hombro, mostrando uno de sus senos.

—Como bien sabes todas las brujas hemos sido bendecidas por un don gracias a nuestra diosa, Freyja. A ti, por alguna estúpida razón, te concedieron el poder de Thor, pero a mí se me concedió un don muchísimo mejor: la vida eterna.

—Eso es imposible —negó Astrid—. Siempre nos dijiste que tu don era la manipulación de la mente. Además, tú misma nos dijiste que nadie podía vivir para siempre.

—Porque ninguna de vosotras puede —señaló Le Fey poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ninguna sois como yo. Verás, Astrid, las almas mortales como la tuya están ancladas al cuerpo en el que nace. En mi caso no es así. Yo siempre he sido especial, con mucho más poder que cualquier bruja sobre la faz del Midgar. Además de hipnotizar a los de mi alrededo, puedo mover mi alma de un cuerpo a otro cuando me parezca, aunque jamás puedo regresar al cuerpo que he abandonado. No es que me dé pena, mi antiguo cuerpo ya empezaba a envejecer y ya estaba cansada del pelo rojo.

—Pero… ¿qué ocurre con el alma del cuerpo que posees? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—¿Cómo piensas que sé todo sobre Kateriina? —cuestionó Le Fey sonriente—. Devoro su alma para así absorber toda la información sobre ella: sus recuerdos, sus gestos, sus pensamientos… Tengo que decir que es una de las mujeres más aburridas que he tenido que poseer nunca. Tan dulce, tan simpática… ¡ni siquiera se había acostado con su prometido! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Astrid sintió la bilis subir por su exófago. Le Fey había matado a Kateriina sin ningún pavor, de una forma que no aparentaba ser poco dolorosa.

—Te has puesto muy pálida, Astrid —apuntó Le Fey muy sonriente—. Verás, necesitaba un buen perfil para infiltrarme en Isla Mema sin levantar sospechas. Tan pronto supe que Hipo Haddock debía casarse busqué a la candidata perfecta y Kateriina cumplía con el perfil. Por supuesto, el cambio de cuerpo requiere cierto tiempo de adaptación. No fue fácil, lo admito, sobre todo porque me vi forzada hacer la posesión en Beren para que nadie sospechara nada. Además, controlar la mente del zopenco de su padre no fue sencillo, adaptarse a un nuevo cuerpo requiere tiempo y mucho descanso.

—¿Manipulaste la mente de Noldor?

—Por supuesto, alguien tenía que inyectar el terror en Isla Mema y no podía ser yo, hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso —respondió Le Fey—. Admito que me lo has puesto muy fácil, Astrid, tu enemistad con los Gormdsen y tu descuido al haber matado al patriarca me ha facilitado muchísimo el trabajo. Casi podía haberme ahorrado traer a Rosethorn aquí, me has hecho matarla para nada.

Astrid abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

—¿Tú mataste a Rosethorn?

—Y todos esos guardias, por supuesto —admitió Le Fey—. También maté a la vieja esa cuando vi que no me estaba siendo de ninguna utilidad. No fue difícil replicar las marcas de tu espalda para que se asociara su muerte con la de su estúpido marido —soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera agotada—. En realidad, odio tener que haberme sobreesforzado tanto con esta gente. Manipular al Consejo para forzar mi matrimonio con Hipo, intensificar el odio de Noldor hacia las brujas para traer a Eret para así captar la atención de Bludvist y promover las inspecciones, tener que hacerme pasar por humana… —Le Fey hizo una mueca de asco—. Esperaba que te hubieran descubierto antes, pero eres jodidamente escurridiza. Mandarte a Anya también ha sido una clara pérdida de tiempo, por no mencionar que ahora me vas a dar más trabajo para tener que seleccionar a una nueva General.

Astrid no replicó. ¿Para qué? Mofarse de la ineficacia de Anya jugaría más en su contra que a su favor.

—¿Y qué has hecho para que Eret diera un voto particular a tu favor para que no te hicieran la inspección? ¿Una mamada? ¿Le dejaste que te la metiera por el culo? ¿O qué?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —se defendió Astrid indignada.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Que la nena está enamorada! —exclamó Le Fey con voz chillona, pinchando de su mejilla con demasiada energía—. Mira que eres ridícula enamorándote de un humano ¡Y más de uno como Hipo Haddock! Aunque, después de todo, ha sido la mejor parte de mi plan.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué plan?

Le Fey se levantó para coger su vestido de novia.

—¿Pensabas que iba a dejarte marchar de rositas después de todo lo que hiciste en el aquelarre? —preguntó la reina claramente molesta—. No me gusta la falta de lealtad, Astrid. Me traicionaste.

—¡Jamás hice nada de eso! —gritó Astrid furiosa—. Nunca, en todo mi vida, he hecho nada que pudiera dañar al aquelarre. ¡Todo lo contrario! Siempre he hecho lo imposible para que el aquelarre estuviera a salvo, para proteger a las nuestras. ¡Por el amor de Freyja, me he enfrentado a Drago cuerpo a cuerpo solo por ti!

—Y, aún así, me traicionaste —insistió Le Fey sin inmutarse—. Primero, te negaste a obedecerme delante de todo el aquelarre.

—Yo no robo bebés y mucho menos asesino a sangre fría a sus madres —sentenció Astrid con furia—. No está bien, jamás lo ha estado. Yo lideraba tus ejércitos y mataba a quién había que matar, pero yo no mato a gente inocente y mucho menos arranco a una niña de los brazos de su madre.

Le Fey hizo que el vestido flotara en el aire para colocárselo sin apenas moverse.

—Todo tiene que girar en torno a ti y a tus padres, ¿no? —cuestionó mientras se sacaba el pelo del cuello del vestido—. Detrás de toda esa fachada, de esa cara bonita y fría, sigue estando esa niña llorona que suplicaba saber más sobre sus papis. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que no tienes padres, Astrid? Yo jamás te robé, te encontré abandonada en una barcaza semihundida. ¿Te salvé y así me lo agradeces?

Astrid negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No te creo.

—No es mi puto problema que no lo hagas —replicó Le Fey con impaciencia—. Déjemonos de tonterías y hablemos de cosas serias, ¿quieres? Tú tienes algo que me pertenece: ¿dónde está el grimorio?

La bruja fingió su mejor expresión de desconcierto.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Una fuerza invisible empujó su cabeza contra la pared y aunque no presionaba su cuello, podía sentir la mano invisible contra su piel.

—Mandé a Heather aquí explícitamente a buscarlo y ya ha recibido un castigo ejemplar al volver sin él. Ella mismo me dijo que tú sabías de su existencia y sé que no tienes ni un pelo de tonta para lo que te interesa. Sé que lo has buscado para intentar eliminar un vínculo que ya no puedes romper. ¿Dónde está?

Astrid clavó sus ojos en ella muy seria.

—No lo sé —repitió.

Esperaba que Le Fey fuera a darle una bofetada, pero se redujo a sonreír y le dio la espalda. Astrid observó cómo los lazos de la espalda se ataban solos.

—Terminaré encontrando ese libro tarde o temprano, aunque ello conlleve que tenga que arrasar con esta isla de mierda —comentó Le Fey con ánimo—. No me vendría un poco de acción tras estos meses tan aburridos, ¿no crees? Pero antes me casaré con Hipo, sobre todo porque tengo mucha curiosidad de lo que va a sucederte una vez que juremos amor eterno ante los dioses.

Astrid encolerizó ante la mención de Hipo. Intentó convocar su magia una vez más, pero fue inútil. Se negaba a salir.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonta que te piensas que voy a permitir que uses tu magia contra mí? —cuestionó Le Fey furiosa—. No olvides que fui yo la que te bautizó y que es gracias a mí que tienes tus poderes. Tú también tienes un vínculo conmigo forjado por la mismísima Freyja, por tanto sigo teniendo poder sobre ti.

—¡Que te follen! —chilló Astrid rabiosa intentando invocar su magia una vez más.

Le Fey cogió de su cara esta vez con su mano helada e hizo que la mirara.

—Voy a casarme con Hipo, te guste o no. Es más, creo que ya va siendo hora de manipular su mente, dado que él se está volviendo demasiado rebelde. Una vez que esté bajo mi control, me aseguraré de follármelo bien para asegurarme de que estés enferma una buena temporada y, después, tras la luna de miel o probablemente antes, lo mataré. Y ese, Astrid, será el final de tu historia.

Astrid tuvo que esforzarse en no soltar ningún sollozo de rabia, pero la sola idea de que Hipo pudiera estar bajo el control de Le Fey le aterrorizaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid—. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Le Fey bajó su mano hasta su cuello. Extendió su otra mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició con una dulzura inusual en ella. Su expresión, en cambio, era imperturbable.

—Jamás he soportado tu cara.

Una ola de rabia azotó el cuerpo de Astrid. Ojalá poder reventarle la cara, pensó. Ojalá poder hacerla desaparecer con uno de sus rayos. Su magia se avivó dentro de ella, luchando contra la cáscara en la que Le Fey la había encerrado, clamando libertad y venganza. Un chispazo terminó saliendo de ella, suficiente para hacer que Le Fey la soltara con un grito de dolor. La reina observó su mano ensangrentada atónita mientras Astrid la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez adelante mis planes y mate al chico esta noche —musitó la reina cerrando la herida de su mano, sin dejar un rastro de marcas en ellas—. Sin lugar a dudas, sería precioso iniciar un conflicto aquí para que se extendiera por todo el Archipiélago. Acusar a Thuggory del asesinato de Hipo, a tu novio y a ti del de Bardo y confundir a todo el mundo para que Beren declare la guerra a Isla Mema y ésta a su vez a los Cabezas Cuadradas.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender—. ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Le Fey sonrió y se volteó hacia el espejo para contemplar el resultado final. Estaba deslumbrante con aquel vestido decorado con preciosos y complejos bordados rojos y azules que Brusca le había cosido con gran maestría. Se giró sobre sí misma y se detuvo ante ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo gano todo, Astrid. Los hombres son ciegos ante la guerra y este Archipiélago necesita a una reina —Le Fey abrió un cajón de su tocador y sacó de ella dos lazos rosados que Astrid reconoció de uno de los vestidos de Kateriina—. Supongo que ésta será la última vez que te vea viva y para asegurarme de que no vas a joder mis planes voy a dejarte aquí hasta que alguien te encuentre con el cadáver de Bardo. Que ya sea viva o muerta es lo de menos.

Le Fey recitó un conjuro y los lazos volaron hacia ella para rodear sus muñecas y sus tobillos e inmovilizarla de nuevo en el suelo. Astrid gritó mientras se resistía, pero fue inútil.

Estaba atrapada.

Le Fey soltó una carcajada divertida por la escena. La bruja gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien, quién fuera, acudiera a ayudarla.

—Es inútil, Astrid, he insonorizado el lugar y dudo que alguien te eche en falta —observó la corona de flores con admiración—. Estoy convencida de que esta corona le quedará estupendamente a Hipo, ¿no crees? Es una pena que no vaya a ver tu cara mientras él proclama un "sí quiero".

Le Fey abandonó la habitación con una risotada y Astrid empleó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus ataduras. Al ver que era imposible romper los lazos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta tal punto que se le resintieron las cuerdas vocales. Agobiada por la tensión y la impotencia de no poder liberarse, Astrid rompió a llorar de rabia. Hipo e Isla Mema estaban en peligro y lo peor era que iba a casarse con el ser más horrible y peligroso del Midgar mientras ella estaba encerrada en aquel cuarto con un cadáver que empezaba a apestar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí intentando soltarse, convocando su magia que se resistía a obedecer y con la cara empapada por sus lágrimas amargas por la ira. Los brazos se le habían quedado dormidos a causa de la mala postura y era incapaz de levantarse. En algún momento, la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y a dolerle horrorosamente. Sabía que Le Fey estaba intentando meterse en la mente de Hipo y era probable que la magia del vikingo estuviera oponiendo resistencia. Astrid cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor a la vez que fantaseaba sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de matar a aquella hija de perra.

De repente, escuchó el cristal de la ventana romperse. La cama de Kateriina le entorpeció la visión y sólo pudo ver el pedrusco que había roto el cristal. Escuchó cómo quitaban el pestillo de la ventana y vio dos pies entrar en el dormitorio que fueron tapados por una falda color marrón. La mujer soltó un chillido, probablemente ante la visión del cadáver desangrado de Bardo, y reconoció la voz susurrante que dijo:

—¿Astrid?

—¡Brusca! —chilló ella aliviada.

La vikinga rodeó la cama y dio un respingo de pánico al verla atada junto a la cama. Se lanzó sobre ella para quitar sus ataduras, pero fue incapaz de soltarla.

—Vete a la cocina —le ordenó la bruja con un fuerte dolor a la altura de su ojo—. Busca un cuchillo o algo que pueda cortar los lazos.

Brusca asintió y, con cuidado de no pisar el charco de sangre de Noldor, salió a todo correr para volver un par de minutos más tarde con un enorme cuchillo en mano.

—Joder, ¿no había algo más pequeño? —se quejó Astrid.

—¿En serio vas a quejarte ahora? —preguntó su amiga molesta.

Astrid giró su cuerpo para que Brusca tuviera mejor acceso al lazo y rezó para que el pulso de su amiga no hiciera que se le fuera la mano. No sin esfuerzo, Brusca consiguió cortar los lazos. Curiosamente, el primer impulso que tuvo fue abrazar a su amiga, quien le devolvió el abrazo sorprendida, pero aliviada de que estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo es que has venido a buscarme?

—Estoico —respondió Brusca—. Estaba muy alterado y desesperado por encontrarte porque necesitaba tu ayuda. Le dije que te encontraría aquí y se asustó mucho, pero antes de que se decidiera a venir le habían llamado para una reunión con el Consejo. Cuando he visto que Kateriina se dirigía poco después a la sala del Consejo y que tú no aparecías, tuve el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien y decidí venir yo misma a buscarte —la vikinga miró al cadáver de Noldor—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Astrid?

Astrid se llevó la mano a su ojo. La sangre bombeaba demasiado rápido en su cerebro y estaba empezando a marearse.

—¿Qué te pasa, As? —preguntó Brusca preocupada.

—Tenemos poco tiempo. Hipo está en peligro —se lamentó la bruja—. Brusca, ¿te acuerdas cuando te conté mi historia? ¿La de Le Fey?

—¿La arpía que lleva amargándote la existencia desde que tienes memoria? —preguntó Brusca sorprendida y su expresión se tornó en puro nerviosismo—. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, es Kateriina Noldor.

Brusca escuchó el relato de Astrid aterrorizada. La bruja se sintió estúpida por ser tan vulnerable al no poder contener las lágrimas, pero estaba tan agobiada y muerta de miedo por lo que podría suceder que no pudo controlarse. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan inútil y no sabía muy bien cómo podían detener a Le Fey sin su magia.

—Astrid, escucha —dijo Brusca sujetándola de los hombros—. Nunca has necesitado tu magia para patearle el culo a nadie y no estás sola en esto. No pienso permitir que una hija de perra como esa Le Fey irrumpa en tu felicidad y la líe parda aquí sólo porque le salga del coño ¡Pues no! Tenemos que detener esta boda y solo hay una forma de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Astrid desconcertada

—Es hora de aplicar el "Plan Bodorrio con Novio a la Fuga" —contestó Brusca con una sonrisa triunfante.

Astrid observó a su amiga por un momento, preguntándose si Brusca realmente sería una bendición del Valhalla o del Helheim, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella sin duda no la merecía. Sonrió.

—Te escucho.

Xx.

A Hipo le dolía la cabeza.

Casi podría jurar que era una migraña debido al intenso dolor a la altura de su ojo derecho.

Bocón le había acercado un saco con hielo para calmar la molestia mientras esperaban que Gothi trajera algún remedio. Podía escuchar a su padre discutir acaloradamente a Lars Gormdsen y otros miembros del Consejo. La mano de Kateriina acariciaba su espalda, aunque a Hipo le gustaría que parara. Tenía la sensación de que el dolor se intensificaba por cada vez que su mano rozaba la zona de su columna.

La reunión había ido fatal. Mucho peor de lo que se habría esperado y, a estas alturas, Hipo pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderle. El Consejo había considerado "exageradas" y "premeditadas" las suposiciones que Estoico había hecho en torno la precipitada anulación del compromiso entre Kateriina y Thuggory, sobre todo tras las explicaciones que la propia Kateriina había hecho al respecto:

—Thuggory sigue enamorado de mí y no niego que siempre le he tenido un enorme aprecio. Es un buen hombre, no lo dudo, pero… no estoy preparada para tener un marido tan rudo y tan poco ortodoxo —se lamentó Kateriina—. Acepté su oferta de matrimonio porque pensé que sería lo mejor para Beren, pero cuando caí enferma tuve mucho tiempo para pensar: ¿era realmente mi destino quedarme junto a un hombre al que no iba a querer jamás? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a aspirar a algo mejor y a casarme con el hombre de mis sueños?

Kateriina había cogido de sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos, confesó:

—Estoy profundamente enamorada de Hipo Haddock y no me avergüenza decirlo en voz alta. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que casarme hoy con él.

Varios miembros del Consejo aplaudieron maravillados ante la confesión de amor de la dama; otros se miraron extrañados, como si les chocara que alguien de la categoría de Kateriina Noldor se enamorara de alguien como él. Hipo estaba muy desconcertado y sólo quería que esa mujer soltara su mano. Al poco rato, la cabeza le había empezado a doler hasta tal punto que la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala le molestaban. Había intentado soltar la mano de Kateriina; pero ésta se le apretó con más fuerza, intensificándose aún más el dolor. Pensó que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento y, en mitad de aquel suplicio, se le ocurrió que si lo hacía sobre Kateriina tal vez se desenamoraría de él al instante. Bocón reparó en su estado antes de que pudiera cumplir con su objetivo y la reunión se detuvo de inmediato. Kateriina soltó finalmente su mano con expresión descompuesta. Se sintió muy avergonzado cuando le forzaron a tumbarse en el suelo mientras algunos miembros del Consejo hacían un corro a su alrededor, con gran predisposición de ayudarle.

—¡Dejadle respirar, hostia! —gritó Bocón indignado—. ¿No véis que el chico está más blanco que un muerte?

—¡Lo que pasa es que el muy imbécil está buscando una mala excusa para no tener que casarse! —acusó Lars Gormdsen.

Y así estaban ahora: con su padre discutiendo con la mitad del Consejo, con Kateriina pegada a él como una lapa, su cabeza a punto de estallar y sin forma de salir de allí.

¡Menudo panorama para el que se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida!

Gothi regresó con una copa con un líquido con pinta repugnante. Se la entregó y le hizo una seña a Kateriina para que se apartara de él. La dama se negó, pero Gothi golpeó el suelo con su bastón para dejar claro que no había margen para discusión. Hipo respiró aliviado cuando la mano de Kateriina abandonó su espalda y se quedó a solas con Gothi y con Bocón mientras el resto de la sala se reducía a discutir, olvidándose por completo de él. Se bebió el contenido de un trago e hizo una mueca de asco antes de devolverle la copa a Gothi.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? Aún tienes unas horitas hasta que dé comienzo la boda y un poco de aire fresco no te vendría mal —sugirió Bocón.

—No, no quiero alarmar a nadie más —explicó Hipo mientras pensaba en Astrid, quién esperaba de corazón que no estuviera sufriendo también aquella espantosa migraña por su culpa—. Seguro que se me pasa pronto.

Y no se equivocaba. A los pocos minutos se encontraba mucho mejor. Bocón y Gothi sonrieron aliviados cuando el color volvió a sus mejillas e Hipo ya no sentía la dolorosa presión en su ojo.

—Voy a comentarle a tu padre que estás mejor antes de que le rompa la cara a Lars Gormdsen.

Hipo sonrió sin muchas ganas en señal de gratitud y fue cuando Bocón se marchó cuando Gothi le dio unas palmaditas en la mano para que le prestara atención. Hipo observó cómo la galena escribía algo en el suelo con tal rapidez y con tan mala caligrafía que le costó entender lo que había puesto:

—Dime que tú también sientes que algo no está bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

—¿No notas la ausencia de nadie?

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido y miró hacia la mesa del Consejo, donde los miembros discutían entre ellos. Kateriina estaba a un rincón de la sala, observando la escena con una expresión furiosa. Hipo frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Kateriina tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando él la había dejado plantada en sus citas. Dio un barrido rápido a la sala y, efectivamente, echó en falta la presencia de Bardo Noldor. Gothi tiró de su mano para que la prestara atención y volvió a escribir en el suelo.

—Nadie ha preguntado por él, por no decir que es muy raro que su hija esté aquí sin él y sin ni siquiera haber mencionado una sola palabra de él.

Hipo había estado tan tenso ante la posible la anulación de su boda y por su repentina migraña que ni se había parado en pensar en la ausencia de Bardo. Sin embargo, sí que era extraño que nadie se hubiera percatado de que Noldor se hubiera perdido una reunión de tamaña importancia. O, lo que parecía aún más insólito: que nadie le hubiera avisado.

—¿Deberíamos mandar a alguien a buscarle? —preguntó Hipo.

Gothi negó con la cabeza.

—Actúa como si no te hubieras dado cuenta —escribió con gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Gothi no respondió e Hipo sintió su piel erizarse cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Parece que ya estás mucho mejor, ¿no es así, mi amor? —preguntó Kateriina con dulzura—. Unámonos a la conversación, vamos.

Kateriina tiró de su brazo, pero Hipo se resistió a la vez que sintió otra punzada de dolor tras su ojo.

—No —se negó cabreado por su insistencia—, únete tú si quieres. Prefiero descansar un poco antes de la ceremonia.

—Pero… —intentó replicar Kateriina atónita.

—En realidad, creo que lo mejor es que ambos nos marchemos, dicen que trae mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes la boda —le sugirió Hipo con frialdad.

Kateriina estrechó los ojos y apretó los labios muy tensa. Hipo sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna, mas no titubeo en sostener su mirada con severidad. No sabía qué mosca le había picado, pero su comportamiento y falta de sensibilidad le estaban sacando de quicio. Además, había algo raro en su mirada, como si perteneciera a una persona totalmente diferente. Kateriina terminó retirándose de mala gana e Hipo respiró aliviado, sintiendo que sus hombros se relajaban.

—Creo que Kateriina nos está mostrando su verdadera cara —susurró Hipo a Gothi, quien había observado la escena con suma atención.

—Ten cuidado con ella, Hipo —comentó Gothi preocupada—. Creo que no es quien dice ser.

Hipo frunció el ceño ante su último comentario, pero la anciana lo borró tan rápido que no le dio tiempo siquiera a preguntar. En su lugar, escribió algo que le extrañó aún más:

—Necesito hablarte de un asunto relacionado con Astrid.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Hipo angustiado.

Gothi tragó saliva y empezó a escribir algo con una pésima caligrafía. Alguien le llamó, pero él no prestó atención. Tuvo que forzar la vista para entender bien lo que había escrito en el suelo arenoso:

—Sé quién es ella.

Hipo tragó saliva. ¿Sabía acaso que Astrid era una bruja? ¡A este paso ya lo iba a descubrir toda la aldea! El vikingo abrió la boca para convencerla de lo contrario, pero Gothi escribió aún más rápido.

—No me refiero a lo de que es una bruja, aunque llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo y Estoico me lo ha confirmado hace un rato. Me refiero a que…

—¡Hipo! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir tu nombre para que me prestes atención?

Hipo no puedo leer el resto del texto dado que Gothi lo había borrado tan pronto Estoico se había acercado a ellos con Kateriina Noldor y otros miembros del Consejo pisándole los talones. Hipo se incorporó, aliviado de que al menos ya no le retumbaba la cabeza y que podía mantenerse en pie sin marearse.

—Perdona, papá —se disculpó él azorado—. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Es hora de que recibas tus bendiciones.

Hipo arrugó el gesto ante la expresión ausente de su rostro y rió nervioso.

—Aún quedan unas horas hasta que inicie la boda.

—No chico, la boda se celebrará ahora —dijo Bocón con el mismo tono frío de su padre.

Kateriina dio un paso hacia delante y extendió sus manos hacia él con una tensa sonrisa.

—Ya has oído, mi amor, hemos de casarnos de inmediato.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todos tenían la vista clavada en él y estaban muy serios, tanto que realmente no parecían presentar ningún tipo de emoción en sus caras. Kateriina, en cambio, seguía sin dejar de sonreír a la espera de que Hipo diera de sus manos. Gothi estaba muy quieta a su lado, tanto que el vikingo se preguntó si estaba respirando, pero cayó enseguida que estaba imitando a su padre y a los demás. De repente, Hipo sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Kateriina, quién estaba claramente irritada por su indecisión.

—Hipo, ahora —ordenó Kateriina con voz grave.

El dolor estaba empezando a ser insoportable y lo más raro de todo es que nadie parecía reaccionar a su migraña o al tono furioso de Kateriina. Era como si estuvieran esperando a que él cogiera de las manos de la dama. ¿Por qué no actuaban? ¿Por qué Kateriina se comportaba así? Su corazón latió rápido contra su pecho y su magia se revolvió por dentro, consciente de que estaba en peligro. Otro pinchazo golpeó su cabeza hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y soltó un quejido de dolor. Kateriina chasqueó la lengua molesta y puso los ojos en blanco.

Hipo contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta que era Kateriina la que estaba generando todo eso: la pasividad de su padre, Bocón y el resto del Consejo, sus dolores de cabeza y probablemente la ausencia de Bardo Noldor. Hipo se llevó la mano a su ojo para presionarlo y aliviar el dolor que le impedía pensar con claridad. Intentó concentrarse en calmar su propia magia, aunque estaba resultando muy difícil estando en aquel estado. Es más, podía sentir que sus manos estaban más calientes de lo normal.

¡Joder, lo único que le faltaba ya era perder el control de su magia ahora!

Una nueva oleada de dolor sacudió su cerebro, aunque esta vez Hipo percibió algo más. Magia. Ninguna que hubiera sentido antes, totalmente distinta a la suya propia o a la de Astrid. Algo estaba intentando entrar en su cabeza y se había dado cuenta de que si su magia había reaccionado no era para otra cosa que para protegerlo del intruso.

—Hipo, no te lo voy a repetir otra vez —reclamó Kateriina enfadada—. Obedece.

Miró a Kateriina y su estómago dio un vuelco cuando cayó que el foco de energía mágica salía precisamente de ella. Se forzó en no parecer sorprendido, sobre todo porque su magia y su instinto parecían gritarle de que estaba en serio peligro. Sin embargo, Hipo tenía muchas preguntas: ¿quién era ella? ¿dónde estaba Kateriina? Fuera quien fuera, tenía pinta de ser una bruja muy poderosa si había conseguido someter a toda esa gente a su voluntad.

El vikingo era consciente que estaba en serio peligro y no podía arriesgarse a cabrear a la bruja, más sabiendo que ella no podía utilizar su magia mental contra él. Tragó saliva y fingió su mejor sonrisa antes de coger de sus manos como un hombre enamorado haría con su amante. Rezó porque sus manos no le traicionaran y se pusieran a arder y a temblar como una hoja. La bruja soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ante su respuesta, aunque más a sí misma que a él. Sin soltarle, se dirigió a Bocón.

—¡Tú! Avisa de que la boda empieza ya. Tienes diez minutos para reunir a toda la población en el Gran Salón.

Sin cambiar la expresión, Bocón asintió y salió cojeando de allí. Kateriina soltó sus manos con brusquedad, pero él no movió ni un pelo. Caminó titubeante hasta la mesa del Consejo sin que nadie reaccionara.

—¿Cómo ha podido costar tanto dominar a ese imbécil? —murmuró la bruja agotada apoyándose contra una de las sillas.

Hipo procuró no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Imitó la mueca impasible de su padre y se quedó muy quieto, a la espera de que Kateriina dejara de quejarse y recuperara fuerzas. En esa rato, Hipo aprovechó para estudiar los movimientos de la bruja, quien mostraba tener un lenguaje no verbal muy diferente al de Kateriina. Era fría, cortante y desagradable y su magia era muy poderosa, tanto que confundía y revolvía la suya; aunque, por suerte, la bruja había estado tan concentrada en sí misma que no parecía haber detectado su poder.

Mejor.

No le apetecía convertirse en el blanco de aquella mujer, al menos hasta saber quién era. Necesitaba encontrar a Astrid y entender a qué se estaban enfrentando. La bruja se frotó los ojos y resignada se volteó hacia él para coger de su cara con violencia para estudiar su rostro.

—¿Este es el crío que ha matado a la Muerte Roja? —soltó su rostro y le miró de arriba abajo antes de palpar sus brazos y su abdomen—. Puede que seas alto y hasta tendrías una cara bonita si no fuese por esa nariz, pero realmente eres muy poca cosa. Aunque eso te hace un igual a Astrid, ella tampoco ha sido nunca nada extraordinario.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco ante la mención de Astrid. ¿Por qué Kateriina hablaba de ella como si la conociera de siempre? La bruja volvió a agarrar de su barbilla y le forzó a que le mirara a los ojos. Estrechó los suyos, fríos y del color de la nieve sucia, buscando algún tipo de reacción en su mirada. El corazón de Hipo latía tan rápido contra su pecho que temió que Kateriina pudiera oír el ritmo alocado de sus pulsaciones. Sin embargo, la bruja se dio por satisfecha porque terminó por soltarlo para seguir inspeccionándole. Sintió la fuerza de su magia en la mano que posó sobre su hombro y que deslizó después por su espalda. Kateriina se detuvo a mitad de su espalda y con voz autoritaria dijo:

—Quítate la túnica.

Hipo se resignó a obedecer al momento. Con las manos muy temblorosas, se soltó el cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo, y de seguido alzó los brazos para retirarse la túnica. Kateriina soltó un "oh" e Hipo tuvo que contener una arcada cuando sintió sus manos heladas tocar las cicatrices de las quemaduras de su espalda. Recorrió las malformaciones de su espalda con una curiosidad más bien sádica, dado que clavaba sus uñas para testar el estado de su piel y la rugosidad de la misma.

—Jamás he visto algo tan feo y repugnante —comentó Kateriina e Hipo ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando arañó su espalda sin piedad hasta casi hacerle sangre—. Esta noche veremos qué hago contigo, pero se me ocurre un par de buenas ideas. Esta piel está más dura de la normal, pero me pregunto si…

El chirrido de la puerta interrumpió su discurso e Hipo respiró aliviado cuando Kateriina le quitó las manos de encima. Bocón anunció que todo estaba listo para la ceremonia y la bruja le ordenó que se vistiera de nuevo. Hipo cumplió su orden sin rechistar y se volteó hacia ella a la espera de su siguiente orden. Kateriina se colocó en el centro de la sala para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

—Quiero que todo salga a la perfección. Cuando chasquee los dedos no recordaréis nada de esto y volveréis a tener vuestra voluntad de nuevo. Sin embargo, cualquier movimiento extraño, cualquier duda sobre este matrimonio y hago que el Gran Salón arda con todos vosotros dentro. No quiero preguntas sobre Bardo Noldor y ninguno cuestionaréis que el enlace sea ahora —Kateriina ladeó la cabeza—. Si algo se torciera, recordad que mi verdad es absoluta.

Chasqueó los dedos y todo el mundo volvió a sus conversaciones como si nada hubiera pasado. Hipo intentó caminar hasta la puerta lateral que llevaba a los pasillos alternos del Gran Salón, pero Kateriina cogió de su mano con entusiasmo fingiendo una enorme sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Le llevó hasta la mesa y le colocó la corona de flores silvestres en la cabeza. Hipo se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo con su corona de amapolas. Kateriina estaba radiante, aparentando ser la novia más dichosa que jamás se había visto. Soltó alguna que otra lágrima de emoción mientras el Consejo aplaudía a los novios y se enganchó a su brazo.

—¿Listo, mi amor? —preguntó con voz melosa.

Hipo buscó a su padre con la mirada y vio que su rostro estaba marcado por la resignación. De alguna forma, Kateriina había eliminado toda su predisposición para anular el matrimonio, aunque Hipo detectaba cierta ansiedad en los ojos de su padre, como si algo no encajara.

Caminaron juntos hasta el Gran Salón, dónde la aldea de Isla Mema, la gente traída de Beren y los invitados de otras islas les recibieron entre vítores y aplausos. Sin soltar su brazo, Kateriina saludó con la mano simulando timidez e Hipo, temeroso de que pudiera dejarse en evidencia ante ella, forzó una sonrisa y saludó también. Estoico seguía sus pasos con toda la comitiva del Consejo de Isla Mema detrás. El joven vikingo buscó a Astrid con disimulo, pero había tanta gente que era incapaz de encontrarla. Pensó en utilizar el vínculo para detectar su presencia, pero si él podía sentir la magia en Kateriina, no dudaba que ella termina detectando la suya también.

Debido a la cantidad de invitados, se había decidido construir una especie de tarima que permitía que todo el mundo pudieran verles desde cualquier rincón del Gran Salón. Los miembros del Consejo se sentaron alrededor de ellos, haciendo una media luna, aunque Hipo reparó enseguida que el asiento que había sido reservado para Bardo Noldor había sido retirado. Su padre se sentó frente a ellos y Gothi se colocó ante ellos para oficiar la ceremonia. Aprovechando que Kateriina estaba distraída volvió a dar un barrido rápido al Gran Salón para localizar a Astrid, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Se preguntó si la bruja habría cambiado de parecer y había decidido no acudir finalmente a la boda. Hipo no podía culparla de haber tomado esa decisión, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. El muy iluso de él había esperado que Astrid hubiera trazado un plan para impedir la boda, pero había sido esperar demasiado de ella. Además, él no era nadie para esperar que la bruja hiciera semejante cosa, más sabiendo que podría jugarse el cuello solo por eso.

Visualizó a Camicazi junto a su madre quién le saludó con la mano con una sonrisa afligida. Dagur y Thuggory se habían colocado juntos cerca de la tarima. Dagur estaba muy serio y lucía claramente incómodo debido a la actitud taciturna y triste del Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas. Hipo se mordió el labio con discreción, sin poder evitar sentir una gran lástima por su amigo, aunque su situación estaba lejos de ser mejor. ¿Sabía Thuggory que Kateriina era una bruja? ¿Cómo era posible que no se lo hubiera dicho de ser el caso? Se sentía engañado y solo.

No quería casarse.

No podía hacerlo.

No con ella.

Kateriina carraspeó molesta para captar la atención e Hipo sintió un fuerte latigazo de dolor en su cabeza. Hipo se volteó hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa para darle a entender que él seguía bajo su influencia. Kateriina le sonrió complacida e hizo un gesto a Gothi para que diera inicio la ceremonia. La anciana miró a Hipo de reojo, aunque obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Bocón se levantó para ejercer de intérprete y Estoico, como padre del novio y como Jefe, se colocó junto a Gothi para oficiar la boda con ella.

La ceremonia comenzó con un discurso en el que Gothi habló sobre las bendiciones de Frigg en torno al amor, a lo que Estoico se sumó con lo de la importancia de un matrimonio sólido y fuerte, respaldado sobre todo en la confianza y la lealtad. Bardo Noldor debía haber intervenido también durante la ceremonia, pero se saltó su parte como si nunca hubiera existido. Se preguntó dónde demonios se encontraba el Jefe de Beren y si Kateriina le había hecho algo.

En cierto punto de la ceremonia, poco antes de que Gothi fuera a atar sus manos para que pudieran proclamar sus votos y unirlos en matrimonio, Hipo olió algo que le resultó muy familiar. Miró hacia los lados, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, al persistir el olor, le dio por mirar hacia arriba y su corazón se paró por un segundo.

El techo estaba cubierto de un gas verde.

Gas de Cremallerus.

Ya sin darle la más mínima importancia a la ceremonia, Hipo se giró hacia el portón principal y contuvo la respiración cuando reconoció a Vómito y Eructo. El Cremallerus lanzaba silenciosamente gas hacia el techo decorado con toldos y flores y ni Chusco ni Brusca parecían estar por ningún lado para advertirles del peligro. Sintió a Kateriina intentar entrar en su cabeza otra vez, pero la ignoró. Hipo se volteó hacia su padre horrorizado, pero éste parecía concentrado en el discurso que estaba interpretando Bocón.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —susurró la bruja enfadada.

Hipo no respondió, pero Kateriina reparó enseguida de cuál era su problema.

—¡No me jodas! —chilló mirando al techo, interrumpiendo el discurso de Gothi y captando la atención de todos.

Nadie tuvo realmente tiempo a reaccionar cuando Hipo gritó que todos al suelo. Tan pronto el Cremallerus soltó el chispazo, el techo del Gran Salón se convirtió en una enorme bola fuego. Los gritos de los presentes le dejaron sordo y agradeció que el techo del Gran Salón fuera de piedra y no de madera. Al no verse afectado por el calor que emanaba el techo, Hipo bajó con facilidad de la tarima para tirar de la palanca que activaba el sistema antiincendios. Escuchó a Kateriina gritar su nombre, pero Hipo no le hizo caso. Empujó a varias personas hasta alcanzar la palanca y el agua empezó a caer a presión por el sistema de cañerías que habían construído un par de años antes para prevenir incendios en el Gran Salón. A pesar de que la bola de fuego se estaba disipando, la gente continuaba gritando y se removía histérica, en dirección a la salida.

De repente, alguien cogió de su mano con fuerza.

Astrid.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —dijo la bruja tirando de él hacia una de las puertas contiguas—. Te lo explicaré todo por el camino porque aquí corremos peligro.

Le arrastró con tanta fuerza del brazo que casi perdió el equilibrio. Para evitar caídas infortunadas, Astrid enganchó su brazo bajo el suyo y caminaron a paso apresurado aprovechando de que nadie parecía que les prestaba atención. Hipo no entendía nada, pero aunque su expresión era de calma, podía leer el pánico en sus ojos azules.

—Astrid, Kateriina es…

—No es solo una bruja —le interrumpió deteniéndose para abrir la puerta—. Ella es…

Un grito atronador y terrorífico hizo eco por toda la sala, provocando que los demás chillidos se apagaran y que todo el mundo se detuviera donde estaba. Hipo y Astrid miraron hacia la tarima, donde Kateriina les señalaba con una mueca de horror. Astrid apretó la mano de Hipo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. La dama se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta el punto que se había puesto a hiperventilar. Varias personas se acercaron a ella para socorrerla y ella se dejó sostener por Sven e Ingrid Gormdsen.

—Por favor, por favor, escúchenme —balbuceó Kateriina dirigiéndose a los presentes—. Esa mujer… esa que se hace llamar Astrid… —soltó un sonoro sollozo—. Es una asesina y una bruja.

Varias personas soltaron un chillido de sorpresa y todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos. Astrid no apartó la vista de Kateriina y estaba furiosa, tanto que Hipo podía sentir la magia de su amante removerse colérica.

—¡Ella es la bruja que estábamos buscando! ¡Nos ha engañado a todos y ahora pretende secuestrar a mi marido! —chilló Kateriina alterada.

—¡No es tu marido! —gritó Astrid rabiosa—. ¡Antes muerta que dejarte que le pongas un dedo encima!

Kateriina siguió gimoteando mientras negaba con la cabeza y se abrazaba a Ingrid Gormdsen. Los miembros del Consejo se habían puesto en pie reclamando explicaciones y dispuestos a prenderles, pero Estoico se interpuso entre ellos.

—Debe haber un malentendido —dijo el Jefe con la mayor calma posible—. Kateriina, no podemos acusar a Astrid tan a la ligereza de brujería cuando ella ha pasado el interrogatorio…

Los ojos de la dama se encendieron coléricos.

—¿Interrogatorios? ¡Mi padre la acusó de brujería y ninguno le creímos! —gritó enfurecida—. ¡Nos ha nublado la mente a todos con sus pócimas y su magia! ¡A Hipo el primero!

—¡A mí nadie me ha embrujado! —replicó Hipo furioso por sus mentiras.

Kateriina se apartó de Ingrid y miró a los invitados, quienes parecían muy desconcertados por la escena.

—¿No lo véis? Esa bruja le tiene bajo su hechizo —fingió una mueca de dolor y siguió expulsando lágrimas de cocodrilo—. Sabía… sabía que él me era infiel con esa bruja, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan débil de mente como para dejarse embrujar hasta ese punto.

Tanto Hipo como Astrid fulminaron a la bruja con la mirada.

—¡Déjate de fábulas! —chilló su amante—. ¡No dejas de soltar más que mentiras! ¡Como siempre lo has hecho!

Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Por qué Astrid hablaba con tanta familiaridad?

—¿Me llamas mentirosa? —replicó Kateriina escandalizada y se giró al Consejo—. ¿Quieren una prueba de mi verdad? ¿No se han preguntado por qué mi padre no está aquí?

La gente del Gran Salón reaccionó a su pregunta con enorme sorpresa. Tanto los miembros del Consejo y Estoico como los asistentes miraron a su alrededor, claramente alarmados por no haberse percatado de su ausencia antes. Kateriina clavó su vista en Astrid con los ojos llorosos, pero resplandecientes.

—¿Alguien puede buscarle, por favor? —suplicó la dama—. Tal vez esa bruja le haya secuestrado en nuestra casa y ahora no pueda salir.

Astrid mantuvo la compostura, pero Hipo detectaba que estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, pero entonces un grupo de hombres salió corriendo del Gran Salón a la búsqueda de Bardo Noldor. Varios miembros del Consejo se dirigieron a Estoico sobresaltados, clamando de que hiciera algo y que ordenara a su hijo a que regresara junto a su prometida. Esperaba que su padre le exigiera que cumpliera con su responsabilidad, pero Hipo le escuchó decir:

—No tengo claro que Kateriina Noldor esté diciendo toda la verdad.

Si la dama se había ofendido por su comentario, no dio muestras de ello, aunque se dirigió a los miembros del Consejo con severidad.

—Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que esas criaturas pueden llegar hacer. Son seres crueles, malignos y terribles. Ella —señaló a Astrid—, puedes parecer una mujer hermosa a sus ojos, pero estoy convencida de que ella ha embrujado a Hipo, el heredero y el Orgullo de Isla Mema, el archiconocidísimo Maestro de Dragones, para que se enamore de ella.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Hipo furioso.

Kateriina le miró con ojos llorosos y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabe lo que dice —insistió la dama.

—Kateriina —intervino Estoico con cautela—. No tienes pruebas de que eso sea cierto.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos ahora entonces? —preguntó ella molesta—. Si realmente Astrid no es ninguna bruja, estoy convencida de que no tendrá reparos de ser sometida a una inspección aquí y ahora.

Hipo no pudo evitar colocarse delante de Astrid, como si aquello fuera a servir de algo para protegerla de aquella despiadada mujer. La bruja, sin embargo, no perdió la compostura. Es más, sonrió con suficiencia y dijo:

—Si Lady Kateriina Noldor quiere que me someta a la inspección no pondré reparos siempre y cuando ella decida realizarla conmigo.

Varios miembros del Consejo jadearon y, mientras algunos invitados soltaron alguna que otra carcajada, otros insultaron a Astrid sin vergüenza ajena.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —preguntaron algunos.

—¡Lady Kateriina es una dama! ¡Astrid no es más que una don nadie! —exclamaron otros.

—¿Te atreves a cuestionarme, Astrid? —preguntó Kateriina con voz envenenada—. ¡Me forzaste a mentir por ti! ¡Me hiciste que le dijera a todo el mundo que eras de Beren cuando no era verdad!

—Lady Kateriina —intervino el viejo Ivar Gunnar con cautela—. Si es cierto lo que decís, ¿por qué no contar la verdad antes?

Kateriina suspiró afligido y lanzó una mirada de angustia hacia él.

—Astrid me dijo que si revelaba que ella no era de Beren mataría a Hipo —sollozó la dama, provocando gritos entrecortados entre la población—. En ese momento no esperaba realmente que ella fuera una bruja. Quizás una aprovechada o una prostituta que quería engatusar a Hipo para que fuera con ella y no conmigo con quién se casara. Por supuesto, todos ustedes se han encargado de cerrar bien el asunto de nuestra boda, pero… empecé a preocuparme cuando reparé que Hipo no me prestaba atención y descuidaba sus responsabilidades como futuro Jefe. No tardé tiempo en descubrir que… bueno, ya saben, mantenía relaciones con ella.

Astrid iba a replicar furiosa, pero entonces escucharon a alguien gritar:

—¡Está muerto! ¡Está muerto!

Una parte del grupo de hombres que había ido a buscar a Bardo Noldor apareció jadeante y aterrorizados. Aprovechando la distracción, Hipo miró a Astrid demandando respuestas.

—Ha sido ella —susurró la bruja desesperada—. Ella mató a Bardo, lo degalló ante mis ojos. Hipo, ella no es Kateriina Noldor.

—¿Quién es entonces? —preguntó el vikingo desesperado.

Astrid no tuvo tiempo a responder antes de que todas las miradas se posaran en ella de nuevo, pero Hipo sólo necesito ver sus ojos aterrorizados para comprender de quién se trataba. Sven Gormdsen se acercó a la dama, quien estaba muy pálida, e hincó la rodilla.

—Mi señora, vuestro padre…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la dama en voz de hilo.

—Degollado, mi señora

Kateriina soltó un grito lastimero e Ingrid Gormdsen, quién parecía tremendamente consternada ante la noticia, la sostuvo entre sus carnosos brazos. Lars Gormdsen dio un paso al frente para encararse contra su padre.

—Tenemos un claro caso de traición, Estoico. Tu hijo o bien es cierto que ha caído bajo el embrujo de esa bruja asesina o se ha aliado con ella en contra de nuestra tribu.

Astrid se removió indignada y soltó la mano de Hipo para dar dos pasos hacia delante.

—¡Nada de lo que dice Kateriina es cierto! —exclamó Astrid indignada—. ¡Yo no he matado a Bardo Noldor ni Hipo es ningún traidor!

—¡Mientes! —chilló Kateriina entre lágrimas—. ¡No sólo has apartado al amor de mi vida de mi lado sino que además has matado a mi padre! Además, ¡seguro que fuiste tú la que mató a todos esos pobres guardias que no hacían otra cosa que cumplir con sus trabajo! ¡Hasta mataste a los pobres señores Gormdsen!

—¡Deja de mentir! —exclamó Astrid frustrada y se dirigió al Consejo—. ¿Es que acaso no lo veis? ¡Hay gente en este lugar que conoce a Kateriina de siempre! ¡Ella claramente no lo es! ¡Su identidad y su cuerpo han sido usurpados por una reina bruja llamada Le Fey! ¡Ella es la causa de todo lo malo que ha sucedido en Isla Mema y…

—¡Cállate!

La voz de Lars Gormdsen resonó por todo el Gran Salón haciendo que las voces de los invitados se apagaran. Por un momento, Hipo pensó que Lars iba a bajar de la tarima para enfrentarse con ellos, pero simplemente dijo:

—Todo esto no ha sido únicamente una obra de brujería, sino una clara muestra de que los Haddock ya no pueden liderar esta tribu. ¡Esto es traición!

Estoico se puso en guardia y señaló a Lars con aire muy amenazante.

—Cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo, Gormdsen —dijo Estoico con frialdad—. Se están lanzando toda clase de acusaciones sin ton ni son, se acusa a Astrid de una serie de crímenes sin pruebas y encima se la llama bruja cuando ya ha pasado limpia de un interrogatorio. ¡No pienso tolerar nada de esto! Sea quien sea el culpable, se le atrapará y se le hará un juicio justo como llevamos haciendo desde hace generaciones.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debemos juzgar a una bruja y a su cómplice? ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no estás aliado con ellos? —preguntó Lars con voz envenenada.

Surgió un gran alboroto en el Gran Salón en el que empezaron a gritarse todo tipo de barbaridades contra los Gormdsen, pero también contra su padre, contra Astrid y contra él mismo. Hipo cogió de la mano de la bruja y la empujó hacia él, temeroso de dejarla sola ante aquel tumulto de gente que difícilmente podía reconocer. Astrid apretó su mano con ojos tristes. Leyó un "lo siento" en sus labios, pero Hipo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Su espalda! —chilló Kateriina de repente—. ¡Su marca está en su espalda!

Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado, aunque enseguida cayó que la cicatriz de la espalda de Astrid sería mucho más acusatoria que tres lunares bajo su pecho. Lars Gormdsen graznó a su hermano y varios hombres para apresar a Astrid, mientras que Estoico dio orden de detenerlos. Hipo intentó sacar a la bruja de allí, dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta con tal de protegerla; sin embargo, alguien le golpeó por el costado y soltó un grito de dolor cuando le empujaron contra el suelo. Hipo reconoció a Mildew, quién se había puesto sobre él para asfixiarlo. El joven vikingo se asustó al ver sus ojos vacíos, sin ningún tipo de consciencia o emoción en ellos. Consiguió reaccionar y golpearle en el estómago antes de que pudiera hacerle un daño real; pero, de repente, sintió un dolor espantoso en la rodilla de su pierna buena que le impedió levantarse. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y escuchó el cuerpo de Astrid impactar contra el suelo. El golpe le había dolido tanto que apenas podía moverse, pero cuando consiguió enfocar sus ojos, vio cómo Astrid estaba siendo arrastrada a la fuerza por Sven Gormdsen hasta la tarima, donde Kateriina, o más bien Le Fey, la esperaba con impaciencia.

—¡Astrid! —gimió él desesperado.

La bruja intentó zafarse del hombre, pero éste decidió tirar entonces de su trenza, provocando que ella soltara un alarido de dolor que él mismo sintió en su cuero cabelludo. Astrid forcejeó y se resistió como pudo, pero Hipo podía sentir que el dolor de la rodilla era demasiado agudo como para poder concentrarse en librarse de aquel hombre tan infame.

Hipo sintió su sangre hervir.

Nadie les prestaba ya atención. La gente se peleaba entre ella. Aliados contra aliados. Vecinos contra vecinos. Amigos contra amigos. Hermanos contra hermanos. Padres y madres contra hijos e hijas. Aquella era la magia de Le Fey, influenciar y aterrorizar las débiles mentes humanas para así poder ejercer su poder sobre ellas. Su padre se había bajado de la tarima y estaba peleando contra Lars Gormdsen, a la vez que los componentes del Consejo se pelean y gritaban entre ellos. Su magia se avivó impetuosa dentro de él, desesperada por salir y hacerlo todo arder. Intentó incorporarse, pero fue incapaz de apoyar todo su peso sobre la prótesis. Tanto Astrid como él soltaron otro un grito agónico cuando Sven decidió pisar la rodilla mala de la bruja al ver que ella no paraba de resistirse.

—¡Astrid! —aulló Hipo con lágrimas de rabia cayendo por sus mejillas.

Hipo no podía soportarlo más. Se sentía inútil y furioso. Deseó tener a Infierno con él, pues de haber podido habría extinguido la línea de los Gormdsen allí y ahora, empezando por Sven Gormdsen, el más pequeño de todos.

Por una vez, deseó poder controlar su magia para poner fin a todo aquello.

De repente, Sven liberó la trenza de Astrid y soltó un bramido tan fuerte que captó la atención de todos los de su alrededor, incluyendo a Le Fey. Sin embargo, cuando Sven Gormdsen entró en llamas, todo el mundo se apartó horrorizado. Astrid se apartó del menor de los Gormdsen arrastrándose atónita y aterrada. Ingrid fue la primera en reaccionar y suplicó que le ayudaran a apagar el fuego; pero, para terror de todos, el agua no surtió efecto alguno. Mientras tanto, Sven gritaba y gritaba en un tono que ya no sonaba ni humano.

Hipo no podía apartar sus ojos de Sven mientras se retorcía en el suelo, intentando inútilmente apagar un fuego imposible de extinguir. El dolor debía resultar insoportable, pensó Hipo, aunque él lo conocía muy bien. Una parte de su cerebro parecía horrorizado por la escena, pero el otro, su magia, estaba complacida.

Nadie tocaba a Astrid.

Mucho menos alguien como Sven Gormdsen.

Y aún menos Le Fey.

La reina bruja había bajado de la tarima y observaba toda la escena consternada, sin realmente comprender el origen de aquel fuego. Llegado un punto, centró su mirada en él, aunque si había detectado su magia o no era imposible saberlo. A esas alturas al vikingo le daba igual. Alguien cogió de su rostro y forzó que apartara la vista de Sven, quién ya había dejado de gritar, aunque su cuerpo siguiera ardiendo. Astrid estaba angustiada y acariciaba su pelo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo. Hipo comenzó a entender qué acababa de suceder. Intentó girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia el cadáver, pero Astrid no se lo permitió. Le obligó a concentrarse en sus hermosos ojos, del color del cielo en verano, y no le dejó mirar a pesar de los gritos desesperados de Ingrid y otras personas de la sala. Un desagradable olor a carne quemada llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —susurró ella desesperada.

Astrid cogió de su mano, aunque la soltó con rapidez al sentirla demasiado caliente. Hipo observó sus manos horrorizado, concentrándose en controlar su respiración y la magia que todavía ardía dentro de él. La bruja volvió a agarrar su mano y ésta vez no la soltó, aunque se la veía turbada por su tacto. No sin esfuerzo, se levantó la falda de su vestido y posó su mano sobre su rodilla. Hipo no comprendió bien qué quería que hiciera.

—Le Fey está bloqueando mi magia —le explicó la bruja—. Necesito que me cures tú.

—No… no puedo —balbuceó él afligido.

—Sí que puedes —insistió ella acariciando su rostro—. Sé que estás muy agobiado y a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, pero esto es una cuestión de vida y muerte. Necesito que te concentres y me ayudes con esto. Por favor.

No recordaba haber visto nunca a Astrid tan desesperada. Hipo quería colaborar, de verdad quería hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo? Él no era más que un patético intento de vikingo que había tenido la peor suerte del mundo y poseía una magia que ni él ni nadie parecían comprender.

—¿Y si te hago daño? —inquirió Hipo aterrado.

La bruja sonrió cansada. Alguien clamó algo, pero Hipo no podía escuchar nada. Era como si ellos estuvieran en una burbuja que les aislaba de todo lo demás.

—Jamás podrías hacerme daño —dijo Astrid convencida.

Hipo asintió temeroso. Tomó aire y concentró todas sus energías en su rodilla. La magia reaccionó obediente a su mandato, aunque ésta vez la sintió cálida y reconfortante, como si percibiera la presencia de Astrid como algo bueno y no como un enemigo. Un leve resplandor salió de su mano y tanto la rodilla de la bruja como la suya hicieron un _crack_ que les hizo jadear. Tan pronto desapareció la luz, Astrid cogió de su mano y le forzó a levantarse con ella.

Ambos miraron hacia Sven Gormdsen, quien estaba rodeado por un grupo de gente que lloraban por su pérdida. El cuerpo había sido cubierto por uno de los toldos que habían caído del techo, aunque todavía seguía ardiendo y, pese a que Ingrid no paraba de golpearlo sobre la tela para apagar el fuego, ya era demasiado tarde.

Sven ya estaba muerto.

Asesinado por el fuego que residía dentro de él.

Astrid tiró de su brazo para salir de allí, pero Hipo se resistió. No podía dejar a su padre allí solo con eso. Le matarían si los Gormdsen descubrían que había sido él el autor del asesinato de su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, cuando la magia de Le Fey intentó entrar otra vez en su cabeza, se dejó llevar por su amante. Astrid siseó también por el desagradable dolor de cabeza; pero, para su mala suerte, Le Fey abandonó rápido la causa para gritar:

—¡Están huyendo! ¡Ya habéis visto lo que ha hecho esa bruja! —cogió a Lars Gormdsen del brazo—. ¡Ha usado su magia para quemar vivo a vuestro hermano y ahora pretende escapar secuestrando a Hipo! ¡Bloquead todas las salidas!

Muchos de las salas corrieron al portón del Gran Salón para cerrarlo, mientras que otro vikingos se pusieron a gritar "asesina" y "bruja" a Astrid. Un hombre intentó atacarles, pero Astrid lo redujo con facilidad golpeándole en el esternón y cayó redondo al suelo. La gente que les rodeaba dieron un paso hacia atrás asustado y Astrid aprovechó su oportunidad para robar una daga del cinturón del hombre.

—Si no queréis acabar como él más os vale que os apartéis —les advirtió Astrid con frialdad.

Los vikingos, por un momento, parecieron dudar; aunque, de repente, escucharon a Lars Gormdsen chillar a pocos metros:

—¡Dejadme al niñato de Haddock a mí! ¡Voy a reventarle la cabeza con mi martillo y calcinarlo con la bruja!

Astrid ya se había puesto en posición de atacar cuando Estoico cogió del cuello de la túnica de Lars para empujarlo con fuerza contra una columna. Su padre cogió el martillo que Gormdsen había soltado, preparado para atacar tan pronto Lars se incorporara. Hipo intentó alcanzar a su padre para ayudarle, pero Astrid le agarró con fuerza.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hipo, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¡No puedo dejarle solo! —exclamó él forcejeando con ella.

—¡Y yo no puedo permitir que te maten! ¡Y mucho menos que pierdas el control! —chilló ella exasperada—. ¡Tu piel quema, Hipo, y desprendes magia por todos lados! ¡Al poco que intentes atacar alguien puedes incendiar todo el lugar y matarnos a todos!

Hipo sabía que tenía razón. Astrid ya no solo velaba por su seguridad, sino por la de toda la aldea también. Él era peligroso, tanto que ni siquiera era consciente hasta qué punto podía llegar a herir a los demás. Había matado a Sven Gormdsen con solo desearlo, ¿quién sabe qué más podía hacer? Contuvo la bilis que subió demasiado rápido por su exófago y asintió sumiso a Astrid. Sin soltar su mano, la bruja le guió hacia el portón, dejando a Estoico solo contra Lars Gormdsen. Kateriina, en cambio, había desaparecido.

Caminaron sorteando a los invitados y a los aldeanos de Isla Mema, quienes parecían haber perdido el uso de la razón y se peleaban con saña y crueldad. Hipo vio cuerpos en el suelo, pero no se atrevió a identificarlos por terror a reconocerlos. Buscó a sus amigos, pero sólo consiguió ver a Camicazi y a Dagur a lo lejos peleando contra unos hombres de Beren. El joven vikingo quiso socorrerlos, pero Astrid se lo impidió.

—Mira hacia al frente —le suplicó la bruja.

La puerta estaba demasiado lejos y más y más gente les impedía el paso. Astrid podía enfrentarse hasta con tres personas a la vez, pero sin su magia era imposible aplacar a todos a la vez, por mucho que Hipo pudiera ayudarla. Alguien le puso la zancadilla e Hipo perdió el equilibrio, empujando sin querer a Astrid con él. La bruja cayó sobre él, pero ello le facilitó que pudiera dar una patada al vikingo —aparentemente Berseker— que pretendía darle su golpe de gracia. Astrid volvió a coger de su mano, pero un pitido muy familiar causó que se quedara congelada, al igual que todos los de su alrededor que empezaron a buscar por todos lados el origen del carismático sonido.

El corazón de Hipo trotó excitado.

—¡Furia Nocturna! —gritó alguien.

Hipo empujó a Astrid contra él y, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la protegió con su cuerpo.

—¡Agachaos!

Una fuerte explosión hizo temblar todo el Gran Salón. Hipo alzó la cabeza y vio que los portones había sido destruído por uno de los plasmas de Desdentao. Su dragón estaba rugiendo furioso contra la multitud e Hipo se quedó pasmado cuando vio a su primo montado sobre él. Patapez entró con Barrilete y con Chusco montrad tras de él lanzando uno de sus estúpidos gritos de guerra y sobrevolaron la sala hasta el otro extremo.

—¡Mocoso! ¡Mocoso! ¡Oi, oi, oi! —gritó su primo con una maza en mano—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en probar el mejor material de los Jorgueson? ¡Tranquilos, que hay para todos!

Mocoso bajó de Desdentao de un salto y se perdió entre el gentío mientras que Desdentao corrió a buscarles apartando a la gente a empujones. Hipo reparó que el dragón llevaba puesta la prótesis y no pudo evitar respirar aliviado, ¿pero de dónde la había sacado? El Furia Nocturna los alcanzó y los protegió con su cuerpo mientras enseñaba los dientes a sus atacantes.

— _¿Qué coño hacéis todavía aquí?_ —preguntó el dragón furioso.

—Hemos tenido un par de complicaciones —se defendió Astrid—. ¿El grimorio?

— _A salvo_ —contestó Desdentao—. _Está dónde le dijiste a la otra vikinga._

—¿Has liberado a Tormenta? —preguntó Astrid nerviosa.

— _Aún no._

—¿Y a qué coño esperas? —inquirió la bruja indignada.

El dragón le fulminó con la mirada.

— _Me has dejado responsable de todos esos idiotas, ¿qué quieres que haga?_ —le achacó el Furia Nocturna.

Hipo no estaba entendiendo ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Astrid se había aliado con Desdentao, sus amigos y otros dragones para interrumpir la boda? La bruja se giró hacia él, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Estaba desesperada, no me juzgues por ello —se defendió Astrid con un fuerte rubor en su rostro.

—Jamás lo haría.

— _Hipo, ¿estás bien?_ —preguntó Desdentao preocupado antes de soltar un pequeño plasma contra el suelo para amenazar a un grupo de vikingos que pretendía atacarles.

—Pregúntamelo cuando salgamos de aquí —comentó con toda la intención de montar sobre él.

Astrid sujetó su brazo para detenerle y negó con la cabeza, antes de golpear con su codo a una mujer que pretendía atacarla por la espalda.

—Es conveniente que nos separemos —explicó Astrid—. Nos reuniremos en la arena, mientras tanto tú y yo tenemos que ir a buscar el grimorio.

—Llegaremos mucho más rápido sobre Desdentao —insistió Hipo molesto.

—Y nos convertiremos en un blanco infinitamente más fácil para Le Fey. Entre el gentío es más fácil perdernos de vista, mientras que sobre un dragón somos un objetivo sencillo de alcanzar —aclaró Astrid nerviosa, aunque Hipo seguía sin estar muy convencido—. Hipo, en serio, sé de lo que hablo. Ella puede volar por su cuenta, nos alcanzaría en un suspiro si nos vamos volando desde aquí. Creeme, está todo planeado, te juro que nos encontraremos con Desdentao en la Academia.

Hipo dudó de que todo aquello fuera una buena idea. Ahora que estaba con Desdentao temía dejarle solo también; sin embargo, para su enorme sorpresa, el dragón estaba de acuerdo con la bruja.

— _Tiene razón, Hipo. Os esperaré en la arena con Tormenta, pero si no aparecéis antes de que se ponga el sol pienso venir a buscaros._

—Está bien —concordó la bruja—. ¿Te parece a ti bien, Hipo?

El vikingo asintió resignado y el Furia Nocturna se puso en marcha. Rugió una última vez para intimidar a la gente que los estaba rodeando antes de correr a la salida. Iban a ponerse en marcha cuando Astrid vio algo en el suelo. Hipo aprovechó su distracción para ver cómo se encontraba su padre a lo lejos. Bocón y Patón se habían unido a él, pero estaban siendo superados en número, probablemente gracias a la influencia de Le Fey. Lars atacaba a su padre con una espada con suma maestría hasta tal punto que consiguió herirle en la mejilla cuando Estoico fue a evadir una de sus embestidas. Hipo llamó a su padre, aunque no pudo escucharle debido al caos del lugar, y sintió su magia enrabietarse, dispuesta a hacerle a Lars lo mismo que le había hecho a su hermano.

Esa imagen le horrorizó y le encantó al mismo tiempo.

—Hipo, tenemos que ir… —empezó a decir Astrid, pero algo le interrumpió.

El vikingo se giró hacia su amante, quien ahora cargaba con un hacha entre sus manos, aunque estaba muy pálida. Hipo miró a su misma dirección. Le Fey caminaba hacia ellos sin que la batalla campal entorpeciese su paso acelerado y sus ojos echaban chispas. La reina bruja desprendía tal cantidad de magia que Hipo tuvo que imitar el gesto de Astrid de taparse la boca y la nariz, dado que la magia de Le Fey era tan poderosa que apestaba.

Apestaba a putrefacción y muerte.

Hipo contuvo la respiración y se colocó delante de Astrid para protegerla de Le Fey con lo que hiciera falta. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se controlaba su magia del fuego, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente tal vez pudiera hacer arder a la bruja. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso al frente, Hipo se dio cuenta que no podía moverse. Empleó todas sus fuerzas para moverse, pero no lo consiguió.

Estaba completamente paralizado, al merced de la bruja.

Observó cómo Le Fey usaba su magia para elevar una espada del suelo a su mano. Escuchó a su padre llamarle por su nombre a voz de grito y pudo ver de reojo cómo había abandonado su pelea contra Lars para socorrerlo, aunque un tumulto de personas le bloquearon el paso, dispuesto a atacarlo con tal de no llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Le Fey levantó la espada para asestarle el golpe final, pero Astrid se interpuso con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás para protegerle. La reina bruja se quedó quieta, con los brazos hacia arriba y la punta del filo a pocos centímetros de Astrid.

—Aparta —le ordenó la reina.

—Tu magia de hipnosis no me afecta, lo sabes de sobra —replicó la bruja con frialdad—. Si quieres matarle, tendrás que hacerlo a través de mí. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo, ésta es tu oportunidad.

El rostro de Le Fey se deformó hasta tal punto que parecía una persona completamente distinta a lo que había sido Kateriina. Le sorprendió verla bufar y sudar, como si estuviera realizando un enorme sobreesfuerzo en clavar la espada en Astrid. La reina bruja soltó un grito desgarrador y tiró la espada a un lado para acumular energía en sus manos. Astrid no se apartó, aunque Hipo quería suplicarle que lo hiciera.

De repente, escucharon un ruido sordo y Le Fey cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Hipo volvió a ser dueño de su cuerpo y dio una fuerte bocanada de aire. Brusca Thorston, por su parte, jadeaba con fuerza por la carrera que se había pegado hasta allí, con la porra con la que había golpeado a Le Fey en alto, por si acaso se le ocurría recuperar la consciencia. Tras asegurarse de que él estaba bien, Astrid se acercó a su amiga preocupada.

El Gran Salón aún seguía siendo un auténtico caos, aunque varias personas se detuvieron claramente confundidas, como si se hubieran despertado de un mal sueño. Su padre aún estaba entretenido quitándose a los hombres de Gormdsen de en medio. Hipo quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero Brusca les advirtió:

—Tenéis que largaros ya, la cosa se está poniendo muy fea y no me gustaría estar aquí cuando ella despierte.

Astrid intentó replicar, pero ésta vez fue Hipo el que no dudó. Si se quedaban allí, Le Fey no dudaría ni por un instante en rematar el trabajo. Cogió de la mano de la bruja y corrieron hacia el portón destruído. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a muy pocos metros de la salida, Lars Gormdsen se interpuso en su camino. El hombre tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y llevaba un martillo y una espada en cada mano. Astrid le dio un empujón a Hipo hacia atrás.

—¡Ponte a cubierto! —le ordenó la bruja.

—¡No! —replicó él cogiendo una espada del suelo para colocarse a su lado—. No pienso dejarte sola con él.

—¡Puedo defenderme sola perfectamente, Hipo! —le regañó la bruja indignada.

—¡Y yo también, Astrid! —replicó él furioso.

—¡¿Queréis cerrar la puta boca vosotros dos?! —les interrumpió Lars furioso—. ¡No me supondrá ningún problema acabar con vosotros dos a la vez! ¡Pienso adornar mi chimenea con vuestras cabezas como venganza a mi hermano y a mis padres!

Lars se abalanzó primero contra él, convencido de que Hipo sería él más fácil de abatir. Sin embargo, Hipo evadió su ataque con facilidad y se puso en posición para atacar. Escuchó un grito de guerra a su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Astrid había bloqueado con su hacha la embestida de Ingrid Gormdsen. Bruja, vikingo y ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una pelea violenta en la que los Gormdsen no les dieron apenas margen de error. Astrid siguió el ritmo de la batalla sin titubear, siendo la más diestra de los cuatro en el combate; pero Hipo había perdido práctica y aunque aún podía bloquear los ataques y presumía de buenos reflejos, cada vez le costaba más evitar las acometidas de los hermanos. Además, su magia luchaba por salir y atacar por sí misma, causando que Hipo estuviera más concentrado en contenerse que en lanzar ofensivas a nadie. Lars se dio cuenta de su distracción y buscó el mejor momento para atacarle. Lo encontró, pero Astrid se interpuso y fue la que recibió el espadazo en su lugar. Tanto la bruja como el vikingo soltaron un gemido doloroso cuando Lars sacó el filo de su hombro sin piedad y la sangre ya había empapado la túnica de boda de Hipo. Aprovechando su despite, Ingrid le golpeó en la nuca e Hipo cayó mareado al suelo. Con la vista borrosa, intentó alcanzar a Astrid, pero la bruja también se había caído sobre sus rodillas indispuesta por el golpe que él había recibido.

Vio la figura de Lars Gormdsen alzar su maza para rematar a una muy aturdida Astrid.

¡Se sentía tan inútil! ¡Tan impotente!

Hipo intentó incorporarse, pero Ingrid le dio una patada en el costado que le empujó contra Astrid. La bruja se puso sobre él con aire sobreprotector mientras fulminaba a los Gormdsen con la mirada.

—No has sido nunca más que una rata inmunda —le achacó Ingrid con crueldad—. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, hace tiempo que ya habría estado casada con Estoico y ahora yo llevaría las riendas de esta aldea! ¡Pero tu padre jamás vio en mí una madre que te merecieras! ¡Y menos mal! ¡No me extraña que tu madre se dejara llevar por ese dragón! ¡Jamás soportó tener un hijo tan inútil e insignificante!

Hipo sabía que no debía dejarse herir por aquellas palabras tan horribles, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que a Ingrid no le faltaba razón. Su madre murió para salvarle de aquel Cortatormentas, aunque tal vez se dejara matar porque no le soportaba ni siendo apenas un bebé.

—¡Eres una hija de perra! —gritó Astrid furiosa.

—¡Cállate, so puta! —le ordenó Lars.

De repente, Lars fue empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible e Hipo reconoció la vibrante y chispeante magia de Astrid. Sintió la calidez reconfortante en su hombro y observó que su herida se había cerrado. Ingrid se dispuso a atacar a Astrid, pero la bruja alzó su mano que empezó a desprender chispas por doquier. La vikinga se detuvo aterrada.

—Ella tenía razón, ¡eres una bruja! —exclamó la mujer—. ¡Tú los has matado a todos! A mis padres, a Sven, a Bardo…

Astrid no respondió, preocupada en que Hipo se levantara del suelo para disponerse a correr tan pronto se quitara a Ingrid de en medio. Sin embargo, un grupo considerablemente grande de vikingos se unió a Ingrid: los familiares y amigos de los Gormdsen, todos los invitados de Beren, muchos de los hombres de Thuggory y, para disgusto de Astrid, Faye y Haran Haugsen se colocaron junto Ingrid. La bruja dudó en arremeter, dolida y triste porque la gente que ella había aprendido a querer había terminado odiándola por lo que era. La multitud abrió un pasillo para permitir que Lars Gormdsen volviera a la primera fila cojeando y con el rostro sangrante debido a una herida abierta en su ceja. Hipo sujetó de su mano y los miró desafiante.

—Traidor —escupió Gormdsen.

Lars iba a ordenar el ataque cuando el martillo de Estoico se interpuso en su camino. El Jefe de Isla Mema siempre había sido reconocido como uno de los guerreros más valerosos y feroces de la historia de la tribu, pero nadie recordaba haberle visto tan furioso como aquel día. Tras él se encontraban Bocón, Gothi, Patón Jorgueson junto con toda la Guardia de Isla Mema, los Jinetes de Dragones, sus amigos y las familias eternamente leales a los Haddock. Por no mencionar, que junto a él se hallaban Dagur encabezando a los Berserkers y Camicazi y su madre, Bertha, con su tribu. Todos iban armados hasta los dientes.

—Ven y atrévete a repetirme eso a la cara, hijo de perra —dijo Estoico con una voz tan amenazante que algunas personas del bando contrario tragaron saliva nerviosos.

En toda su vida, Hipo jamás se habría imaginado que él sería la causa de una guerra civil en su isla. De alguna forma, se esperaba que él pudiera a llegar a ser la ruina de su pueblo, el fin de la tribu de los Gamberros. Sólo que no esperaba que fuera ocurrir tan pronto.

Era una vergüenza para su tribu.

Una condena.

Para su gente.

Para su padre.

Incluso para Astrid.

Hipo, el inútil.

El traidor.

Fue Ingrid Gormdsen quién dió orden para atacar y, después de aquello, todo se tornó en un tumulto confuso de gente, acero chocando contra el acero y de lazos que nunca más volverían atarse. Le Fey no habría conseguido esto ni en sus mejores sueños. Astrid evitaba los ataques de aquellos que intentaban atacarles mientras intentaba hacerle reaccionar gritando su nombre, pero Hipo no podía escuchar nada.

Sólo quería hundirse en el vacío.

Dormir para no despertar.

Y llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, alguien cogió de su brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero se vio forzado en retener las lágrimas cuando su padre tiró de él y de Astrid fuera del Gran Salón, siendo cubierto por algunos de sus mejores guerreros.

—Debéis iros, ahora —les ordenó preocupado.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Hipo desesperado—. No puedo… no puedo dejarte así. No puedo abandonarte ahora cuando todo ha sido claramente culpa mía.

—Hipo, no es ver… —empezó Astrid con voz de hilo.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora! —les interrumpió Estoico con severidad—. A partir de esta noche, os buscarán por todos lados. Beren, los Cabezas Cuadradas… No me extrañaría que Drago Bludvist mandara partidas de búsqueda ahora que se sabe que realmente han habido brujas aquí. Por no mencionar que vuestro romance ha sido revelado a todos —posó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Debéis huir, no importa adónde, pero hacedlo bien lejos, a ser posible fuera del Archipiélago para que no os encuentren.

—Papá, por favor, no… —suplicó Hipo desesperado mientras sujetaba de su brazo para impedir que volviera dentro del Gran Salón.

—No lo pongas más difícil, hijo —insistió su padre y acarició su mejilla con triste ternura—. Jamás pensé que tendría que separarme de ti y mucho menos bajo estas circunstancias, pero quiero y necesito que recuerdas que tú siempre serás mi hijo. Rezaré todos los días a los dioses para que nuestro reencuentro suceda pronto. Te quiero, Hipo, pase lo que pase.

Hipo sintió que debía decir algo, ¿pero qué? Nada que pudiera decir iba a solucionar todo lo que él hubiera causado. El cariño y la sobreprotección que su padre sentía hacia él había cegado su razón. Tenía que decir algo. Imponerse sobre él y asegurarle que se uniría con él en la batalla quisiera o no, aunque Hipo siempre se había visto como un pacifista. ¿Se podía considerar uno tras haber matado a dos hombres sin piedad alguna? Curiosamente, aún horrorizado, no terminaba de sentirse del todo arrepentido por sus actos. En ambas ocasiones, actuó para salvar a Astrid y cuando se trataba de ella era innegable que la razón y el pacifismo poco lugar ocupaban en su cerebro, más teniendo en cuenta que su magia parecía hablar directamente desde su corazón y no desde su cabeza.

Tenía que decir algo a su padre, de verdad que debía hacerlo. Al menos un "te quiero" o un "lo siento", sobre todo eso último, dado que Hipo tenía una lista interminable de cosas por las que debía disculparse con él. Sin embargo, le daba tanto miedo que aquella fuera la última vez que fuera a ver a su padre que sencillamente no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

Estoico sonrió con sumo cariño y le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a Astrid.

—Cuídalo y asegúrate de que no le pasa nada. Te juro por lo que más quiero que si le pasa algo te perseguiré hasta mi último aliento.

Astrid no se vio intimidada por su amenaza; es más, cogió de la mano de Estoico y asintió confiada.

—Yo velaré por su seguridad, se lo juro.

—Te tomo la palabra, Astrid. Sé que cuidarás bien de él —dijo su padre dándole un fuerte apretón—. Volad de noche y usad otro nombre que no sea el vuestro. No miréis atrás.

—¡Papá, espera!

Pero Estoico volvió al Gran Salón con lágrimas en los ojos y sin detenerse a escuchar a su hijo. Hipo corrió tras él, pero Astrid le detuvo justo a la altura del portón. Intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. La bruja siempre había sido más fuerte que él. Entre el gentío asalvajado, lo último que Hipo pudo ver en el Gran Salón fue a Thuggory sosteniendo a una todavía inconsciente Le Fey. Su expresión era seria y fría, aunque acariciaba el cabello de la que un día fue el amor de su vida con delicadeza. El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas alzó la mirada hacia ellos e Hipo reconoció la ira y el odio en su rostro.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de romper a llorar allí mismo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Hipo. Quedarnos aquí sólo empeorarán las cosas —insistió Astrid con impaciencia—. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero…

—Debemos hacerlo —terminó Hipo por ella cogiendo de su mano.

La bruja suspiró aliviada y le guió escaleras abajo, lejos de la batalla. El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y Astrid le empujó a toda prisa en dirección contraria a su casa y a la arena.

—¿Adónde vamos?

La bruja se detuvo delante de la casa de los gemelos y entró sin vacilar por un instante. Al parecer, nadie había echado la llave. Astrid le insistió a que entrara con ella, como si tuviera miedo a que si le dejaba solo volvería a todo correr al Gran Salón. No es que fuera una idea que hubiera descartado todavía, pero se negaba a abandonar a Astrid a su suerte. La bruja movió la mesa del comedor que estaba cubierta de retales y comenzó a golpear las tablas del suelo a conciencia.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

—Rezar porque Chusco haya escondido el grimorio donde le pedí que lo hiciera.

—¿Todo esto ha sido plan tuyo? ¿Lo de incendiar el techo y todo lo que vino después? —preguntó Hipo escandalizado.

—No, el incendio fue idea de los gemelos —explicó Astrid avergonzada—. En realidad, todo iba a ser mucho más simple. Incendiar el techo, sacarte de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y escapar. Se supone que Mocoso y Patapez iban a buscar la prótesis de Desdentao y llevarle a la arena para liberar a Tormenta, aunque me imagino que al ver que no aparecíamos y del escándalo que se ha montado se habrán visto forzados a venir ellos mismos a buscarnos. De haber sabido que Le Fey había hipnotizado a la aldea hasta el punto que lo ha hecho hoy habría pensado en otra cosa. Sabía que era poderosa, pero no hasta ese punto.

—¿Crees que también ha embrujado a los Gormdsen?

Astrid encontró la tabla suelta y tiró de ella hasta sacarla de su sitio.

—No, los Gormdsen han encontrado su oportunidad para hacer algo que llevaban mucho tiempo planeando. Sin duda alguna, Le Fey sabe dónde buscarse a sus amigos, aunque luego se dedique a matar a sus madres y amantes.

Astrid metió el brazo en el hueco del suelo y sacó el grimorio con suma delicadeza.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera matado a Sven. No sé…

La bruja se llevó el libro al pecho y aceptó su mano para levantarse, aunque no se la soltó.

—Ni yo misma entiendo bien lo qué ha pasado, Hipo. Sé que has sido tú porque el vínculo hace que sintamos la magia del uno y de la otra, pero… no es culpa tuya, ¿vale? Buscaremos una forma de arreglar esto, te lo prometo. Ahora, lo único que debe preocuparnos es salir vivos de aquí.

—Abandonando a mi pueblo —añadió él con amargura.

—Salvaguardando el mayor legado de esta tribu, Hipo —le corrigió Astrid abatida—. Tú eres el mayor tesoro de esta isla y pienso protegerte cueste lo que cueste.

—Yo no soy nada de eso —replicó él molesto.

Astrid se mordió el labio, pero no se permitió seguir discutiendo con él. Conscientes de que tenían poco tiempo, la bruja tiró de él fuera de la casa de los Thorston, rumbo a la arena. Corrieron al ritmo que la prótesis de Hipo les permitió hacerlo, pero ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando a medio camino se encontraron con Eret, hijo de Eret, con una espada en mano.

—No podéis pasar de aquí —declaró el cazador muy serio.

—No nos hagas perder el tiempo con estupideces, Eret —intervino la bruja de mala gana—. No tenemos todo el puto día.

—Eres una bruja —señaló Eret estrechando los ojos.

Astrid cogió aire y le cedió el grimorio antes de dar un paso hacia él.

—Lo soy —admitió ella sin el menor pudor.

—Pensaba que eras diferente a las demás mujeres, pero no eres ni de lejos como las demás brujas —señaló Eret desconcertado.

—Siempre he tendido a nadar a contracorriente —comentó Astrid con calma.

Eret alzó la espada hacia ella, aunque la bruja no se vio intimidada lo más mínimo. Desde que Le Fey había caído inconsciente, Astrid volvía a ser dueña de su propia magia. Podía acabar con Eret sin despeinarse, pero Hipo sabía bien que su amante jamás reaccionaría así.

Ya no.

Astrid ya no era la bruja que conoció hace meses.

—Identifícate —pidió Eret con voz autoritaria.

—¿Cómo que me identifique? —se mofó ella.

Eret estrechó los ojos con fastidio.

—Nombre, aquelarre, rango y magia.

—No pertenezco a ningún aquelarre, Eret —insistió la bruja irritada.

—Nombre, aquelarre, rango y magia —volvió a repetir y señaló a Hipo con su espada—. Dímelo o él paga las consecuencias.

Astrid se volteó levemente hacia Hipo con las cejas alzadas y puso los brazos en jarras. Por supuesto, ella no iba admitir que él poseía magia, pero parecía que le resultaba muy divertido pensar que podía amenazarle tan a la ligera. Hipo no es que tuviera problema; es más, estaba acostumbrado a que le provocaran y, por lo general, siempre había tenido la mente fría para no dejarse ofender por esas tonterías, pero Astrid era una historia distinta.

Muy distinta.

—Vamos a evidenciar toda la parte en la que Hipo es hijo de quién es y posee un Furia Nocturna que podría arrancarte la cabeza de un bocado —comentó la bruja acercándose con prudencia hacia el cazador de brujas—, pero no es sabio amenazar al amante de una bruja y la verdad es que le he cogido el suficiente cariño como para tener la libertad de decirte que si le pones un dedo encima te abro ahora mismo en canal y me aseguraré de alimentar a la próxima Muerte Susurrante que encuentre con tus vísceras. Además, no me vendría mal un corazón humano para un ritual o dos —Eret tragó saliva, pero no se movió—. Mi nombre es Astrid; fui General del Aquelarre del Sabbat hasta el Samhain del año pasado, que fue cuando me expulsaron; y fui bendecida con el poder de Thor.

El cazador de brujas dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Tú eres la General de Le Fey? ¿La que hirió a Drago?

—La misma —confirmó Astrid.

—Tu cabeza tiene un precio muy alto, el suficiente para liberarme a mí y a mi pueblo —comentó el hombre claramente excitado.

—Adelante entonces —le animó Astrid sin perder la compostura—. Demuestra que puedes liberar a un pueblo de la esclavitud esclavizando a otras criaturas en su lugar. Total, la honra nunca fue propia en los cazadores de brujas.

Eret parecía claramente ofendido por sus palabras.

—¿Me hablas tú de honra? Tu especie lleva volando a sus anchas desde hace milenios, obrando para Loki, arrancando bebés de sus madres, usando la magia en vuestro beneficio y asesinando a buenos camaradas —Eret apretó el agarre de su espada—. Tú mataste a Caius, ¿verdad? Después de lanzarme todo ese ridículo discurso sobre cómo los cazadores maltratamos a las mujeres, fuiste a salvar a tu amiguita asesinando a mi compañero.

—Astrid no mató al romano —intervino Hipo para sorpresa de la bruja—. Fui yo.

—¿Tú? —se burló Eret—. No habrías podido ni llegarle a la suela de sus botas. ¡Mírate! ¡Tanto oír hablar del hijo de Estoico Haddock, del gran Maestro de Dragones y no es más que un flacucho que juega a ser algo que no es!

—Cuidado Eret, no vayas por ahí —le amenazó Astrid con voz envenenada.

Hipo apretó los puños, conteniendo el fuego que amenazaba con salir de sus dedos.

—¿Sabías que tu amigo el romano iba a violar a la bruja que estabáis persiguiendo? La empapó con agua bendita y, aprovechando que no podía moverse, intentó violarla —explicó el vikingo furioso—. Terminé degollando aquel cabrón cuando iba a matar a Astrid tras impedir que violara a Heather.

La cara de Eret había perdido su color, aunque estaba esforzándose porque su mano dejara de temblar. Parecía violento, como si no se hubiera esperado en absoluto aquella última confesión sobre su compañero. Debía ser un poco fuerte descubrir que un hombre al que se le había considerado un camarada e incluso un amigo era un violador. Eret bajó su espada con aspecto de tener un auténtico dilema. Se dirigió a Astrid con prudencia:

—No puedo decir nada que pueda enmendar la atrocidad de mi antiguo camarada. Nunca he tolerado el uso del agua bendita, no solo porque no deja de ser un elemento mágico, sino porque aprovecharse del efecto que tiene sobre las brujas para… —Eret hizo una mueca de asco—. Caius se había unido a Drago de forma voluntaria, pero puedo aseguraros de que sus métodos no son ni de lejos honrosos y mucho menos representativos.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—Eret, ¿a cuántos cazadores de brujas conoces? Porque, por lo general, todos presentan el mismo perfil que Caius —explicó la bruja indignada—. No hay nada honroso en una profesión que se dedica a la búsqueda y muerte de una raza diferente a la humana. Piensas que eres diferente e incluso moralmente superior a los demás porque fuiste forzado a unirte a Drago, pero… no me vengas con esa mierda de que Caius no te representa cuando son los hombres como él los mayores abanderados a la causa.

—Perdona, pero no… —Eret se detuvo frustrado, consciente que ninguna réplica cambiaría el parecer de Astrid—. ¿Sabéis qué? Marcharos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

—Que os marchéis —repitió el cazador indignado—. Soy un cazador de brujas y un trampero, según tú la peor calaña que puede existir en este Archipiélago. Admito que no me gustan ni las brujas ni los dragones, pero tampoco voy a tolerar que se me ponga a la altura de violadores —alzó su espada de forma amenazante—. Os dejo marchar hoy como señal de disculpa por lo que hizo Caius y para demostraros que soy un hombre de honor y de palabra, pero tened por seguro que os atraparé a los dos eventualmente. Ambos sois objetivos de Drago Bludvist y pienso llevaros ante él para liberar a mi pueblo.

Hipo no comprendía por qué él podía ser ningún objetivo para un señor de la guerra como Drago Bludvist, más si Eret desconocía que él poseía magia, pero no vio oportuno preguntar a qué se refería, sobre todo porque no se fiaba del cazador y temía que le metiera más miedo en el cuerpo. Astrid cogió de su brazo y sin dejar de sostener la mirada del cazador de brujas, le rodearon para continuar con su camino. Aceleraron el paso tan pronto Eret tomó el camino a la aldea, mostrando que, al menos ese día, era un hombre de palabra.

Llegaron a la arena cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Tormenta y Desdentao los esperaban bastante alterados y Desdentao les cantó las cuarenta mientras Hipo se aseguraba de que la prótesis de su cola estuviera bien colocada. La bruja rascó las escamas de la Nadder y miró hacia el cielo preocupada. Hasta ese momento, Hipo no se había detenido a apreciar lo guapa que estaba con aquel vestido que se entallaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, aunque ahora la tela de su falda estaba rasgada y sucia y había perdido varias escamas que cubrían parte del escote. Algunos mechones rubios se habían salido de su larga trenza, pero seguía luciendo tan espectacular como en sus visiones.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó Hipo cuando la bruja no terminaba de apartar la vista del cielo.

—Esta mañana, fingiendo todavía que era Kateriina, Le Fey quería que saliéramos a todo correr de la isla —comentó la bruja preocupada—. Hay nubes en el cielo.

Hipo y los dragones miraron hacia arriba y, pese a que había sido un día bastante soleado, sí que era cierto que el cielo había estado cubierto por nubes abundantes de aspecto muy esponjoso.

—¿Crees que nos están esperando? —preguntó Hipo inquieto.

—¿Qué mejor que una emboscada en el cielo? —dijo Astrid torciendo el gesto y dio un palmoteo, saltando chispas de sus manos—. Lo que ninguna se espera es que yo haya recuperado mis poderes.

Se levantó un desagradable aire cargado y caliente y las nubes comenzaron a removerse y a extenderse hasta que cubrieron todo el cielo. Un relámpago hizo que el suelo temblarara. Astrid sonrió y se dirigió a los dragones.

—¿Qué os parece lo de volar en plena tormenta?

— _Una idea terrible_ —respondió Desdentao de mala gana.

— _Tampoco es que tengamos otro remedio_ —apuntó Tormenta intranquila.

—No os pasará nada —insistió Astrid ajustando la silla de la Nadder—. La tormenta distraerá a las brujas y me aseguraré de que ningún rayo os golpee.

La bruja subió sobre Tormenta tan pronto comenzaron a caer goterones. El cielo se había tornado negro y rugía feroz, como si tuviera intención de caer sobre sus cabezas. Hipo se montó sobre Desdentao con una sensación muy desagradable en su estómago, aunque no tuvo tiempo para detenerse y reflexionar sobre si que todo aquello estaba siendo un error.

No quería irse.

Y, sin embargo, debía hacerlo.

Tormenta fue la primera en despegar hacia el cielo y Desdentao no tardó en alcanzarla tan pronto Hipo cambió el pedal. La lluvia golpeaba con violencia contra su cara y lamentó no haber contado con la oportunidad de haberse puesto su traje de vuelo, dado que la túnica de gala le pesaba por la sangre y el agua de lluvia. Hipo apenas podía ver hacia dónde volaban debido al aguacero y los resplandores de los relámpagos, aunque era evidente que Desdentao volaba como pez en el agua y predecir sus movimientos, aún sin ver nada, seguía siendo sencillo para él. Le pareció escuchar varios gritos a su alrededor, aunque los truenos sonaban con tal fuerza que era difícil saberlo con certeza. Si había brujas, o no los vieron o Astrid se había preocupado de achicharrarlas con sus rayos.

Fuera lo que fuera, ni él ni Desdentao sufrieron ningún daño.

Pasado un rato, de repente, dejó de llover. Hipo consiguió por fin abrir los ojos y contempló el cielo nocturno sin luna, aunque cubierto por un manto de estrellas. Miró a su espalda, habían volado a una distancia que apenas podía definir Isla Mema a lo lejos y la gran nube tormentosa todavía seguía cubriendo la ruta que acababan de tomar. Astrid, quién estaba volando sobre él, bajó a Tormenta para situarse a su lado.

—Volveremos algún día, Hipo. Te lo prometo —dijo la bruja con tristeza.

Hipo suspiró cansado.

—Si vamos a estar solos a partir de ahora creo que convendría que supieras que conmigo es mejor no hacer promesas que no se van a cumplir.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no volveremos?

El vikingo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba cuando la gente se ponía optimista y sabía perfectamente que si Astrid era insistente con que regresarían no era por otra cosa que para animarle. Prefería muchísimo más que fuera honesta con él. Todo había sido por culpa de Hipo, no necesitaba que ahora le rodearan de algodones para que no se sintiera como la mierda.

—Nos espera una larga noche, Astrid —dijo con voz agotada—. Será mejor que reservemos fuerzas.

La bruja optó por no replicar.

Volaron toda la noche. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra en todo el viaje, ni siquiera los dragones que volaban sin rumbo. Sobrevolaron sobre varias islas que dormitaban, ajenas al conflicto en Isla Mema, aunque la noticia se extendería pronto por todo el Archipiélago, junto con toda clase de rumores y mentiras sobre lo sucedido ese día. Cerca del amanecer, los dragones comenzaron a vacilar en su vuelo debido al cansancio. Aún se encontraban lejos del continente, pero se vieron forzados a parar para recuperar fuerzas. Encontraron una isla inhabitada que era básicamente una montaña en medio del mar. Rodearon la isla hasta que encontraron la entrada a una caverna en unos acantilados.

Vikingo y bruja bajaron de sus dragones con torpeza, agotados y con las piernas agarrotadas por las horas de vuelo. Hipo estudió la cueva, temeroso de que las estalactitas pudieran ser inestables, aunque en apariencia todo parecía normal. Observó que la caverna daba a un túnel que posiblemente llevara al corazón de la montaña, aunque ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello. Astrid posó su mano sobre su hombro e Hipo se volteó hacia ella dubitativo.

—¡Oh, Hipo! —exclamó ella con voz rota.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Astrid limpió sus lágrimas con su mano. Intentó contener los sollozos, pero le fue imposible. Toda la mierda, el miedo, las dudas y la impotencia cayeron sobre él como una bofetada. Se dejó abrazar por Astrid e Hipo rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse más. La bruja acarició su pelo y su espalda mientras le susurraba palabras de comprensión y de amor. Hipo se abrazó tan fuerte a ella que estaba seguro que había escuchado sus huesos lamentarse, pero ella nunca se quejó. Los dragones les rodearon para darles calor y ronronearon con pena por su dolor.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así.

Hasta el punto en el que ambos se quedaron dormidos sin haber roto el abrazo.

Horas después, Hipo se despertó por el sol que entraba por las rendijas de la caverna. Observó que Desdentao no estaba a su lado, aunque Astrid y Tormenta dormían profundamente a su lado. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se soltó del agarre de la bruja. Astrid se removió y murmuró algo en sueños, pero no abrió los ojos. Las tripas de Hipo rugieron de hambre, pero debía encontrar a Desdentao antes si quería salir de aquel lugar para buscar comida.

Encontró al Furia Nocturna sentado en una de las bocas de la amplia caverna, no muy lejos de por dónde habían entrado. Giró la cabeza cuando le escuchó acercarse, aunque volvió a enfocarse en el horizonte. Hipo se apoyó en él para sentarse en el borde del acantilado y ambos se quedaron en silencio con sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la brisa marina y del calor del sol sobre sus pieles.

Al cabo de un rato, Desdentao levantó la cabeza hacia él muy serio y preguntó:

— _¿Y ahora qué?_

Xx.

 **Fin del Acto 1.**

* * *

 **¡Holi!**

 **Hoy he querido dejar los comentarios abajo para no spoilearos nada y porque realmente quiero y necesito que leáis los siguientes puntos:**

 **Voy a hacer un parón de algo más de un mes.** **Wicked Game no volverá hasta septiembre** **. Y antes de que entréis en pánico, respirad hondo: no tengo intenciones de abandonar la historia. Me cojo unas vacaciones y un descanso porque 1) me marcho al extranjero prácticamente todo el mes de agosto 2) estoy agotada y realmente necesito descansar y darme un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. Últimamente llevo una época que me está costando escribir y tengo más de una crisis con la calidad literaria del fic. Puede parecer una chorrada, pero realmente he tenido cierta ansiedad con estos últimos capítulos y creo que me va a venir bien darme un tiempo para descansar, disfrutar de mis viajes, leer y hacer otras cosas antes de retomar el fic.**

 **Soy muy pesada con el tema de las reviews. Lo sé y pido perdón por ello, PERO hemos llegado a un punto de la historia que claramente observáis que hay un antes y un después. Me aportaría un montón que me comentarais qué os ha gustado, qué no os ha gustado o que me déis vuestra visión general sobre el fic y vuestras teorías de lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora. No es obligatorio, pero siempre os digo que el único salario que recibo por escribir este fanfic son vuestras reviews. Insisto, si no queréis hacerlo está bien, pero si dudáis u os da vergüenza escribirme por el motivo que sea, en serio, yo estoy siempre encantada de leeros y siempre dedico tiempo a responderos y a comentar el fic con vosotras/os. Aquí voy a estar.**

 **¿Recordáis que os he dicho que he hecho fanarts de Wicked Game que podéis encontrar en Tumblr? Pues ahora también podéis encontrarlos en Instagram. Me he hecho un "art account" (ella moderna) que se llama itsasumbrellasart. Si os interesa, allí estaré. Probablemente también os tenga actualizada la situación con el fic en esa cuenta, además de en Twitter ( itsasumbrella). También estoy en Tumblr, siempre dispuesta a escribiros cositas o pequeños drabbles si os apetece, porque además no me vendrá mal escribir otras cosas (también podéis comentarme por las reviews o por PM o por donde queráis, es muy fácil encontrarme).**

 **Para las personas que también leeis "Juntos", mi fanfic de Trollhunteres. Volverá. Lo que no sé es cuándo, pero tengo planeados un par de one-shots que tengo todavía que escribir, pero volverá pronto. Sed pacientes.**

 **El título de los dos últimos capítulos de este acto es una referencia a Rosalía y su canción "Que no salga la luna" (Si hay alguien que aquí se oponga / que no levante la voz). Escuchad a Rosalía y fangirlear conmigo, por favor.**

 **No voy a extenderme mucho más, porque soy una pesada. Mil gracias a todas las personas que estáis ahí. Como todavía no es el fin de este fanfic, no voy hacer el super listado de agradecimientos. Por lo general, ya suelo daros las gracias a quienes me escribís reviews en privado, pero a todas las personas que me leéis, a los que malamente leéis este fic con el Google Traductor, por los favs, los follows… Gracias. En serio.**

 **Gracias por estar al otro lado de la pantalla siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Os veo muy pronto.**

 **Hasta entonces, felices vacaciones.**


	25. Interludio: Nacida de la Tormenta

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Tras estas larguísimas y merecidas vacaciones, vuelvo a vosotrxs muy emocionada con retomar Wicked Game. Lxs que me seguís en Twitter ( itsasumbrella) e Instagram ( itsasumbrellaart) os llevo dando hype con el asunto de que este capítulo no iba a ser lo que esperabáis. Efectivamente, es un interludio. Es decir, un puente entre el Acto 1 y el Acto 2. Por lo que, oficialmente, el Acto 2 comenzaría en el siguiente capítulo. No obstante, es muy importante que leais este capítulo, dado que aclara ciertas cuestiones que, pese haberse mencionado a lo largo del fic, no se habían profundizado como es debido, sobre todo la relación entre Astrid y Le Fey.**

 **Así que, porfa, no os saltéis este capítulo por mucho interludio que sea. He visto necesario escribirlo cara al Acto 2, puesto que parte del contenido de este capítulo será muy relevante en los capítulos venideros.**

 **Por otro lado, quería comentaros un par de cosillas. Lo primero de todo, anunciaros que la frecuencia de publicación quizás no sea tan constante como os tengo tan acostumbradxs. Tengo muchísimo trabajo sobre la mesa y, además, tengo intención de mudarme en los próximos meses (seguramente finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre) a un piso para mí sola y tengo que decir que estoy super emocionada. No obstante, tengo el piso en obras y toda la pesca, más la limpieza que tendré que hacer y la mudanza me comerá tiempo. Sólo es lo comunico por si notáis que la frecuencia de publicación no es tan constante.**

 **Por otra parte, recordaros que las reviews son siempre bienvenidas, dado que son un maravilloso aliciente para motivarme a escribir. No son obligatorias, como bien sabéis, solo escribidlas si sentéis que tenéis que hacerlo. Además, os recuerdo que tengo el Instagram de itsasumbrellaart donde publico fanart de Wicked Game, os doy pequeños adelantos y os pregunto vuestra opinión sobre ciertas cuestiones.**

 **Sin enrrollarme mucho más, os dejo con este interludio.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Uno de sus primeros recuerdos era una noche de tormenta.

No debía de tener más de dos años. A esa edad ya la consideraban lo suficiente mayor como para dormir con el resto de las niñas del aquelarre, lejos de los brazos protectores de Hilda, la tutora que le habían asignado. Astrid recordaba bien aquella noche porque no fue la tormenta lo que la despertó, sino los lloros de las compañeras de su cuarto. Algunas se escondían temblorosas bajo las sábanas, otras corrían a la cama de la que dormía al lado; mientras que alguna, quizás más afortunada, aún no se había despertado. La pequeña no pudo evitar flotar en el aire, causando un gran revuelo entre sus hermanas, quienes le suplicaban que volviera a tierra de inmediato, temerosas de las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran acarrear para ellas. Las niñas del aquelarre tenían prohibido volar sin supervisión, pero Astrid no presumía de ser la más dócil de entre las más pequeñas. Curiosa, temperamental y con demasiado carácter para su propio bien, la pequeña bruja había empezado a volar antes de lo normal. No es que pudiera controlarlo, pero se le daba muy bien a pesar de no estar todavía iniciada en el arte de la brujería. Después de todo, Astrid aún se la podía considerar un bebé, por lo que era demasiado pronto para saber cuál era el don que Freyja le había concedido tras su bautismo en las aguas sagradas de la Diosa.

Astrid apartó la sábana que tapaba uno de los agujeros de la pared y observó el cielo nocturno deslumbrarse y rugir furioso. Su corazoncito latió excitado, fascinado por semejante escena llena de luces y sombras. Aún era muy pequeña para procesar lo que estaba viendo, pero aquel cielo cubierto de rayos fue uno de sus recuerdos más recurrentes cuando se sentía desdichada. Aquella noche una de las vigilantes la pilló y la castigó por haber volado sin permiso en una habitación aislada del exterior. Astrid no le dio demasiada importancia y se durmió con el agradable sonido de los relámpagos retumbando en sus oídos.

Astrid nunca encajó en su aquelarre.

No era ningún secreto.

Ella siempre había sido diferente a las demás. De alguna forma, se habían preocupado en dejárselo claro.

—Eres rara, Astrid —le decían algunas.

—No queremos jugar contigo, Astrid —se mofaban las más crueles.

—No, Astrid, no puedes ayudarnos —le decían las más mayores.

Nunca entendió la razón por la que le habían cogido manía. Sí, hacía muchas preguntas, ¡pero sólo porque quería saber cosas! ¡No le gustaba ser una ignorante! ¡Había tanto que aprender! ¿Por qué cambiaban las mareas? ¿Por qué la luna sólo se veía por la noche? ¿Las estrellas eran puntos de luz o algo más? ¿Por qué las nubes no eran esponjosas cuando realmente lo parecen? ¿Cómo volaban las brujas? ¿Por qué no podían volar hasta el sol? ¿Qué eran los hombres y qué les hacían diferentes a ellas? ¿Y por qué ellos no podían hacer magia?

¿Por qué los niños humanos tenían padres y ella no? ¿Dónde estaban los suyos?

Tras la primera paliza que recibió por parte de Le Fey por hacer demasiadas preguntas, Astrid se preguntó si la reina escondía a sus padres en alguna parte. Por esa razón, siguió haciendo preguntas, causando que Le Fey se viciara cada vez más con ella. Astrid no entendía nada, ¿por qué lo tomaba con ella? ¡No era la única que quería saber de su familia! Las otras niñas también se lo preguntaban muchas veces y lo hablaban siempre entre ellas, pero eran demasiado cobardes como para preguntar a las brujas más mayores, más sabiendo que si la reina se enteraba recibirían una paliza como las que Astrid sufría cada vez que formulaba la dichosa pregunta.

Una de ellas había sido Heather.

—¿Por qué sigues preguntando?

Ambas tenían seis años. Le Fey llevaba un año teniendo a Astrid en el punto de mira, pero Heather seguía siendo su amiga. En realidad, probablemente era la única amiga de verdad que tenía en todo el aquelarre. Heather era una año mayor que ella y ambas solían pasar todo el tiempo juntas cuando no estaban estudiando.

—¿No quieres saber quienes son tus padres? —preguntó Astrid molesta.

—Todas lo queremos, pero ella te va a seguir pegando si no paras —respondió Heather arrugando la nariz.

—Aunque me cortasen la lengua, ella me seguiría pegando —concluyó la niña—. Me odia.

—No te odia, ella es como si fuera nuestra mamá, As.

—¡Ella no es mi mamá! —exclamó la niña indignada.

Era una idea que les repetían mucho. Le Fey era su madre y debían respetarla como tal, pero Astrid se negaba a verla así. Una madre no debía pegar a su hija como lo hacía Le Fey con ella. Ni probaba el filo de un cuchillo contra su piel. Ni la insultaba. Ni la humillaba. Ni ordenaba que las demás la trataran como escoria.

No.

Le Fey jamás sería su madre.

Ni de puta coña.

Durante aquel periodo en el que Astrid era llamada para recibir sus palizas rutinarias, sus poderes hicieron acto de presencia poco antes de su octavo cumpleaños. Había sido en uno de sus intentos de evitar a las abusonas mandadas por Le Fey, cuando Astrid ya había empezado a dominar el arte del escondite. Sin embargo, esas vez aquellas brujas la encontraron. Astrid había intentado huir, pero la cogieron de las piernas y la arrastraron por la caverna mientras ella chillaba pidiendo auxilio, causando las carcajadas de muchas de las brujas con las que se cruzaban y la evasión de las que le tenían lástima, pero que no actuaban por miedo a terminar como ella. Estaba frustrada, enfadada por ser el blanco de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser una más? Era cierto que las brujas más mayores siempre se metían con las más pequeñas, ¿pero por qué todo el mundo lo tomaba con ella? Algo despertó dentro de ella. Grande, confuso y… chispeante.

Astrid perdió la consciencia cuando toda aquella energía salió de ella. Se despertó horas después en su cama, con Hilda a su lado bajándole la fiebre con un paño frío y Le Fey sentada al pie de su cama con la piernas cruzadas y una mueca molesta en su labios.

—¡El puto poder de Thor! —se quejó la reina a su tutora—. De todos los poderes que Freyja le ha podido conceder, le otorga uno de los más raros y codiciados. ¡Menudo desperdicio!

Al principio, Astrid no comprendió bien a qué se refería Le Fey con que su poder no era normal. Sin embargo, no tardó en advertir que las tres brujas que habían estado abusando de ella cuando sus poderes se manifestaron no habían vuelto aparecer, aunque aquello no fue lo más extraño de todo. La habían aislado a otra habitación y tenía absolutamente prohibido tener contacto con el agua si alguien estaba cerca. Además, tenía la obligación de sentarse apartada de las demás y nadie debía tocarla, por lo que se veía abocada a bañarse y a dormir siempre sola. Astrid no entendía nada, pues su poder, aunque presente dentro de ella, no había vuelto a salir, por lo que no consideraba que fuera un peligro para nadie. Fue Heather, durante una noche en la que se coló en su cuarto, la que terminó explicando la razón por la que le habían forzado a vivir apartada de las demás.

—Mataste a esas brujas, no te quieren cerca de las demás porque te tienen miedo.

Astrid sintió un desagradable nudo en su estómago, aunque no porque sintiera lástima por las abusonas que había matado.

—¡Pero yo no quiero haceros daño!

—Lo sé, As —apuntó Heather con tristeza—. Se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, pero nadie me hace caso.

La bruja rubia se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ya hacía tiempo que se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería hacerlo para evitar darle el gusto a Le Fey.

—¿Tú me tienes miedo, Heather? —preguntó Astrid temerosa.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, As, tú nunca podrías hacerme nada malo —respondió la morena con una cálida sonrisa.

Finalmente, pasados unos meses sin incidentes, Astrid pudo volver a juntarse con el resto de brujas. Heather estaba encantada de poder estar con ella de nuevo y, por fortuna, Le Fey se había aburrido de ella y no la había vuelto a llamar. Aunque el resto de brujas la ignoraban por temor a la ira de su reina, Astrid fue feliz en aquel par de años en los que se dedicaba a estudiar magia y a entrenar en secreto junto con su mejor amiga para entrar en el ejército. El motivo que la había empujado a tanto secretismo había sido la negativa de Hilda y otras brujas mayores tras confesar su deseo por entrar en las filas de Le Fey.

—Ya sabes que no te soporta, ¿qué necesidad tienes de sufrir más? —le preguntaba su tutora resignada—. Deberías centrarte en unirte a las brujas sanadoras, así puedo buscarte un sitio en el que te dejen tranquila y hagas algo de provecho. Además, la magia sanadora no se te da mal, si prestaras un poco más de atención a mis lecciones en lugar de intentar escaquearte cada dos por tres ahora estarías al nivel de las más mayores —Hilda soltó un largo suspiro—. Déjate de fantasías con que la reina vaya acogerte en sus tropas, porque eso jamás va a suceder.

—Tengo el poder de Thor —le recordó Astrid, quien estaba a punto de cumplir diez años—. ¿De qué me sirve un poder como el que tengo si no puedo usarlo? ¡Quiero que me acepten por quien soy y no por lo que las demás esperen de mí!

—Es un proceso largo y muy duro, Astrid —comentó Hilda exasperada—. Y estás lejos de controlar tu magia. Puede que tengas un poder extraordinario y diferente a las demás, pero sin nadie que pueda entrenarte como es debido sólo eres una molestia.

Pocas brujas estaban familiarizadas con el poder de Astrid. Sí, había registros de otras brujas que habían sido bendecidas por el poder de Thor, pero ninguna había pertenecido al aquelarre del Sabbat. Las pocas brujas que podían entrenarla u orientarla eran altos mandos del ejército que ni en broma iban a dedicarle ni un segundo de su tiempo. Astrid no comprendía como teniendo uno de los dones más reconocidos y anhelados por la comunidad de brujería fuera ignorada de tal forma. A medida que iba creciendo más confuso se le hacía que la trataran de aquella forma, aunque sabía bien que aquel desprecio se debía a Le Fey más que a la mayor parte del aquelarre. Por lo general, si Le Fey salía de las cuevas en las que vivían, todo el mundo parecía relajarse a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto? —preguntó un día Astrid mientras ayudaba a Hilda con una de sus pócimas.

Hilda la mandó callar y miró a su alrededor, preocupada de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando la conversación.

—Hay cosas cuya respuesta es mejor no saber, niña.

—¿Pero son todas las reinas así? —insistió Astrid angustiada—. Me refiero a los otros aquelarres…

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Estás vinculada a este aquelarre para siempre, Astrid, y reza a los dioses porque nunca te expulsen, pues ningún otro aquelarre va aceptar habiendo pertenecido a otro. No hay nada peor que ser una bruja exiliada de su aquelarre —comentó Hilda con angustia.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Rosethorn! —gritó Hilda de repente, ignorando a propósito a su pregunta y dirigiéndose hacia la joven pelirroja que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación que estaba cocinando su propia poción—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abuses del romero? ¡Que eches más no significa que vayas a parecer más joven!

Astrid tardaría un tiempo en comprender en lo que Hilda le había explicado. Además, tenía preocupaciones más importantes. Estaba decidida a entrar en el ejército sí o sí, por lo que entrenaba día y noche para poder controlar a la perfección el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de ahí que dedicara una infinidad de horas a observar a escondidas los entrenamientos de las soldados, memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos y ataques. Después, en un lugar apartado, Astrid repetía las técnicas hasta estar convencida de que las había replicado a la perfección. Aún así, su mayor preocupación era el control de su magia, pues sin el manejo impecable de la misma jamás entraría en el ejército. Había devorado cientos de libros de la biblioteca que pudieran explicar cómo usar sus poderes. No había sido nada fácil, pero era positiva y se agarraba al hecho de que no había perdido el control sobre la electricidad que salía de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Astrid subestimó su propio poder.

En realidad, fue todo un accidente. Estaba tan emperrada de que quería convocar una tormenta para sorprender a todas y demostrar su valía que no fue consciente de la magnitud de su poder. Siendo optimistas, podría haber sido muchísimo peor, aunque el hecho de que un rayo cayera sobre ella demostraba que, aún poseyendo una enorme resistencia ante la electricidad, ni siquiera Astrid era inmune a su propio poder. Cayó inconsciente tan pronto el rayo la golpeó, pero la despertaron al poco y sufrió un dolor que no recordaba haber sufrido nunca antes. Además, estaba ciega. Sólo oía voces alrededor, aunque ella no les prestaba atención debido al dolor y la desagradable sensación de que todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo por algo que olía a óxido y sal. Su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa del exceso de electricidad y magia, y tenía una sensación recorriendo por sus venas que nunca antes había sentido. Técnicamente, una bruja no puede quemarse. Sin embargo, jamás se había contemplado que el golpe de un rayo dejaba una sensación muy similar a cuando una ardía en el fuego.

Por fortuna, contra todo pronóstico, la joven bruja recuperó la visión, aunque se asustó al encontrarse todo su cuerpo vendado de arriba abajo, incluso parte de su cara. Intentó quitarse los vendajes, pero terminaron atándola a la cama, no sin antes electrocutar a las curanderas que lucharon por hacerlo. Astrid chilló y pataleó, pero nunca lloró. A pesar de no haberla visto ni escuchado desde antes del accidente, sentía que Le Fey la vigilaba de cerca y se contenía a dar muestras del espantoso dolor que estaba sufriendo. Como castigo por su obstinada actitud, aunque nunca llegó a confirmar si aquello fue una orden directa de la reina o no, no le permitieron dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, alguien aparecía dándole cachetadas en las mejillas para que se espabilara, sin preocuparse de las heridas que tenía en las mismas.

Astrid cada vez estaba más y más enfadada. Rabiosa. Su cuerpo convulsionaba en muchas ocasiones y podía escuchar las tormentas que creaba alrededor de la isla. Nadie podía controlarla y llegó al punto que nadie se atrevía a tocarla. Cualquiera que pusiera un dedo en ella, terminaba saliendo por los aires.

Una noche, por fin, la dejaron dormir y a la mañana siguiente, Le Fey estaba sentada a su lado con un gesto aburrido dibujado en su rostro.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo piensas causarme problemas?

Astrid no respondió. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Le Fey lo usaría en su contra. Si iba a golpearla mejor que lo hiciera cuanto antes, aunque tenía la esperanza de ser lo bastante poderosa como para darle un buen chispazo.

—Las curanderas me han dicho que ya estás prácticamente recuperada, así que te quitarán las vendas hoy —comentó Le Fey con dulzura—. He pensado que lo mejor sería hacerlo yo misma.

La joven frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a tocarla cuando cabía la posibilidad de terminar herida? Los lazos que ataban sus manos a la cama se aflojaron de repente y Astrid sintió una fuerza que la empujó fuera de la cama. Sus pies se movieron solos hasta un espejo que no había visto antes en la habitación. Astrid se miró por primera vez en días, vendada de arriba abajo, aunque podía ver que su pelo seguía igual de largo y rubio que siempre, sobresaliendo de entre los vendajes, y sus ojos observándola con un gesto aterrado y confuso. Le Fey se colocó tras ella y con una enorme sonrisa posó su mano en su hombro mientras se admiraba en el espejo complacida.

Su magia reaccionó al tacto, pero no sucedió nada.

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Esperabas que tus rayitos pudieran hacerme algo o qué? —preguntó la reina divertida—. Una cría como tú jamás podría herirme. Ahora, quítate el camisón.

Astrid obedeció titubeante y Le Fey tiró sin mucha delicadeza del nudo de los vendajes que tenía atados a su espalda. La niña siseó de dolor, pero mantuvo la compostura hasta que empezó a definir las primeras cicatrices que ahora cubrían todo su cuerpo. Eran unas marcas rosadas y rojizas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cara, como ramas de un árbol muerto y seco. Era aterrador y grotesco, la muestra del poder que la Diosa le había otorgado. Casi no podía reconocerse y, sin embargo, también veía a esa niña rota y muerta de miedo que tanto había luchado por esconder. Cerró los ojos al no poder soportarlo más, pero Le Fey tiró de su cabello con fuerza.

—No, Astrid, quiero que mires bien en lo que te has convertido. Eres la vergüenza de este aquelarre y estas cicatrices serán el recordatorio de lo que eres. Jamás llegarás a ser nada, ¿me oyes? No vales una mierda. No eres más que una niña a que le han dado el poder equivocado.

Astrid luchó porque las lágrimas no salieran, aunque soltó un gemido de alivio cuando Le Fey soltó su cuero cabelludo. La reina se dirigió a la puerta, aunque se detuvo tan pronto puso su mano sobre el tirador de la puerta.

—¿No crees que hubiera estado bien que ese rayo te hubiera matado?

Aquella pregunta la lanzó como si le estuviera preguntando si el vestido que llevaba le sentaba bien. La niña se quedó en _shock_ por sus palabras, sin saber qué responder, y Le Fey suspiró aburrida.

—Todo sería mucho mejor si estuvieras muerta —concluyó la reina con indiferencia.

Tras eso, Astrid no volvió a ver la luz del sol durante dos largos años. Ésta vez no la aislaron de las demás, probablemente porque Le Fey se había querido asegurar de que todas vieran las cicatrices cubrir su rostro. No sólo tuvo que soportar sus mofas, sus insultos y sus desprecios, sino que además se dio orden para que Heather y ella no pudieran juntarse bajo ninguna circunstancia que no fueran las clases de magia. Su mejor amiga y ella hacía enormes sobreesfuerzos para verse a escondidas, pero había ojos por todas partes y las otras brujas se aseguraban de mantener a Heather siempre ocupada para que no pudiera verse con ella.

Al principio de aquel largo aislamiento, Astrid odió su magia con todo su ser. Detestaba ser una apestada y un peligro andante, el no poder volar con libertad y no poder sacar todo su potencial adelante. Estaba sola y nadie parecía dispuesta a quererla tal y cómo era. Poco a poco comprendió que sólo se tenía a sí misma y que, por tanto, debía aceptarse como era, pues nada iba hacer desaparecer su poder. Freyja la había bendecido y Thor le había otorgado su poder, cosa que no debía ignorar, por mucho que Le Fey insistiera que darle esa magia había sido un error de los dioses. Pero eran dioses, ¿verdad? Ellos no se equivocaban nunca. Si ella tenía ese poder debía ser por una razón. Se aisló aún más de las demás, refugiándose en su mundo interior y explorando cada aspecto y matiz de su magia. Jamás volvió a herirse a sí misma y, tras muchas horas de paciencia, práctica y estudio, Astrid consiguió controlar su magia a la perfección, pero ésta vez decidió mantenerlo en secreto.

Su encierro terminó de forma súbita, cuando se anunció que todo el aquelarre iba a volar hacia el norte. Le Fey no dio explicaciones sobre por qué tenían que trasladarse, pero tampoco nadie quiso cuestionar los motivos por los cuales debían abandonar su cálida isla situada en medio del Mediterráneo. Para algunas brujas la mudanza fue tediosa y larga, pero Astrid disfrutó cada segundo que pudo volar con total libertad bajo el cielo estrellado. Acababa de cumplir doce años y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nadie parecía importarle que Astrid se juntara de nuevo con Heather y otras niñas de su edad. Viajaron durante días hasta llegar a una zona montañosa, lejos del mar y del agradable calor del sur. Nadie parecía contenta por ese traslado, ni siquiera la propia Le Fey, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo:

Empezaron aparecer bebés de la nada.

En realidad, Astrid ya había visto bebés antes, aunque había prestado atención a cosas mucho más importantes que al grupo de crías babosas y chillonas y, además, debido al supuesto descontrol de su magia no tenía permitido acercarse a las niñas más pequeñas. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana, aparecieron un montón de bebés en el aquelarre. A esas alturas de la vida, Astrid era consciente que no debía preguntar, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que dada la esterilidad de su raza aquellas bebés no eran fruto de ninguna bruja. En principio, se acogían criaturas abandonadas marcadas por Freyja y con potencial mágico, ¿pero por qué habían aparecido tantas de repente? ¿Tantas habían quedado huérfanas de la noche a la mañana?

Había algo que no encajaba, pero nadie se había atrevido a sacar la verdad a la luz.

Ni siquiera la propia Astrid.

Aún no.

Los primeros meses en aquel lugar fueron tranquilos, pero empezaron a tener problemas con los locales de la zona. En el Mediterráneo estaban acostumbradas a vivir aisladas en su isla repleta de cavernas donde nadie las molestaba, pero las cosas parecían ser muy diferentes en aquella región. Fue la primera vez que Astrid escuchó hablar sobre los cazadores de las brujas. El conflicto fue acrecentando con el paso del tiempo y los humanos se habían reagrupado por hacerles frente. Astrid, quién vivía recluida en el corazón de la montaña con el resto de las chicas de su edad, se preguntaba cuál era el problema de los humanos con ellas. Las brujas más mayores les explicaron que eran seres envidiosos, que anhelaban su magia y su belleza, y que su Dios clamaba falacias sobre su especie.

—¿Dios? ¿Acaso solo tienen uno? —preguntó una de sus hermanas.

—Eso parece, pero son unos falsos de mierda —se quejaba una de las brujas—. ¡Putos cristianos!

El nombre del cabecilla de los cazadores empezó a resonar por las paredes de piedra del aquelarre. Era un noble que se llamaba Mihai, señor de un enorme castillo localizado en la ladera de una montaña no muy lejana a la suya. Al parecer, era un hombre muy bien considerado, dueño de una gran parte de las tierras y tan arrebatador que varias brujas habían intentado acostarse con él y habían sido asesinadas por ello. Al principio, Le Fey no parecía darle mucha importancia al asunto, como si aquello no fuera con ella; no obstante, cuando se concienció que las bajas comenzaban a ser numerosas, simplemente ordenó:

—La que me traiga su cabeza será recompensada.

Pero Mihai no era moco de pavo, aunque Astrid descubrió que la estrategia que se había tomado contra el noble había sido más bien estúpida. El hombre parecía captar enseguida la identidad de las brujas y parecía estar siempre preparado ante los ataques del ejército, lanzando bolsas de agua bendita contra ellas cada vez que se cernían sobre las aldeas. Por esa misma razón, Astrid decidió entrar a la acción. Llevaba tiempo esperando el momento de poder demostrar que ella era más que una niña cubierta de cicatrices y había otra cosa a tener en consideración: ¿qué tenía que perder? Más bajo ya no podía caer, así que merecía la pena intentarlo.

No fue difícil escaparse de las cavernas. Aprovechó una de las muchas ausencias de Le Fey para salir con las primeras luces del alba, cuando todas sus hermanas se fueron a dormir. Bajó hasta la aldea más cercana y caminó entre las callejuelas con intención de buscar a Mihai y matarlo. Sin embargo, Astrid captó enseguida la atención de los aldeanos, aunque no de la forma que hubiera pasado. Su aspecto desaliñado, las cicatrices de su cara y la palidez de su piel generó diferentes reacciones: algunos pensaron que estaba maldita, otros que había sido atacada por las brujas de la montaña.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba sucediendo, Astrid no tuvo que buscar a Mihai porque fue el noble quién la encontró a ella.

El hombre era joven, atractivo y muy amable, tanto que hizo ruborizar a Astrid. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera agradable con ella y mucho menos un hombre. Preguntaron por su nombre, su edad, sus padres… Astrid podía haber respondido a todas sus cuestiones, pero temía que su marcado acento extranjero fuera a delatarla. Sabía el idioma local y otros muchos, pero Astrid estaba más acostumbrada a hablar la lengua de las brujas y el idioma de la tierra donde gobernaban los dioses. Por tanto, la mudez era su mejor baza.

—¿No puedes hablar? —preguntó Mihai.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—Pero puedes oírme y entenderme —afirmó el hombre—. ¿Sabes escribir?

Astrid titubeó, pero terminó asintiendo. Mihai le acercó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para después preguntarle:

—¿Quién te hizo esas cicatrices?

Astrid contuvo la respiración, aunque fue lo bastante lista como para aprovechar su oportunidad. Escribió con la mejor caligrafía posible:

 _Brujas._

Técnicamente, no era una mentira, pero no necesitaban saber la parte en la que ella había sido la bruja causante.

Los presentes en la sala estaban horrorizados y la llevaron al castillo de Mihai. Astrid estaba abrumada, dado que jamás la habían tratado tan bien. La agasajaron con comida y un baño caliente, aunque no se dejó peinar ni mucho menos permitió que le cambiaran de ropa. No obstante, Mihai le insistió con amabilidad que se pusiera una capa de piel para protegerla del frío. Astrid no se molestó en explicar que su vestido, aún siendo diferente al del ejército de las brujas, era más calentito que cualquier pieza de ropa. La llevaron a un dormitorio con una cama en el que habrían entrado tres personas más y que contaba con una decoración barroca y grandilocuente.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero esta estancia la decoró mi tatarabuelo hace mucho tiempo —explicó Mihai divertido cuando Astrid arrugó la nariz al ver tanta ostentosidad—. Es hora de ir a dormir, si tienes cualquier problema mi dormitorio está al fondo del pasillo.

Astrid no pudo evitar contraerse cuando el hombre fue a acariciar su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la agredieran que no hubiera esperado que aquel hombre tan agradable pudiera regalarle un gesto tan afectuoso. ¿Por qué se portaba así con ella? ¿Acaso iba a tenderle una trampa? Nadie podía ser tan amable, mucho menos un humano. Ellos eran seres egoístas y terribles, favorables a la extinción de su especie.

—¿Has recitado ya tus oraciones al señor?

La bruja no comprendió qué quería decir con eso. El hombre asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se arrodillara con él ante la cama. Juntó las manos y esperó a que una Astrid no muy convencida imitara su gesto. El hombre empezó a recitar una oración en latín, muy concentrado y levantando la vista de vez en cuando a una figura de un señor con los brazos en cruz que estaba colgada de la pared. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero Astrid tuvo que esforzarse en no bostezar y en simular que estaba tan sumergida en la oración como lo estaba él. El hombre terminó haciendo un gesto que iba desde su frente hasta su corazón y luego hacia los lados, imitando la cruz que estaba ante ellos.

—No te preocupes, he rezado por tu alma —le aseguró con simpatía—. Ahora, a dormir.

Astrid se metió en la cama, la más cómoda en la que se había tumbado nunca, y observó cómo Mihai cerraba la puerta con cuidado antes de regalarle una cálida sonrisa. Astrid sintió que sus tripas se revolvían, diciéndole que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza frustrada, ¿que no estaba bien? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Ese hombre mataba a sus hermanas sin piedad alguna y matándolo se ganaría por fin el respeto del aquelarre.

Debía hacerlo costase lo que le costase.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando, pero tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no caer rendida ante la calidez y la suavidad de aquel colchón de plumas. Se atrevió a salir de la cama cuando no apreció ningún movimiento de los criados de Mihai en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con sumo cuidado, pero la puerta chirrió de tal forma que el corazón de Astrid se detuvo. Por unos segundos, se quedó muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración y expectante de que alguien apareciera atraído por el ruido. Por suerte, nadie apareció.

La piedra del pasillo se sentía fría bajo sus pies. En realidad, todo el castillo estaba muerto y frío, como si fuera un fantasma de lo que un día pudo haber sido. Estuvo más de media hora explorando el lugar, desesperada por encontrar el dormitorio de Mihai, aunque en el proceso encontró una habitación con una cuna vacía y un cuarto que parecía ser el vestidor de una mujer. Astrid no prestó demasiada atención a esas estancias, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estarían la dama y el bebé de aquel recóndito castillo.

Cuando por fin encontró la habitación de Mihai, Astrid recordó que Le Fey había pedido la cabeza de aquel hombre. Matarle no suponía un problema para ella, ¿pero cómo demonios iba a cortarle la cabeza? La bruja miró hacia los lados y enseguida visualizó un hacha colgada de la pared contra otro conjunto de armas que necesitaban ser abrillantados y pulidos. Por fortuna para Astrid, era lo bastante alta para alcanzar el arma sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque estaba lejos de estar acostumbrada al peso de aquel hacha. El hacha era una herramienta poco ortodoxa y flexible para el brazo de una bruja, o al menos eso había oído decir. Astrid, en cambio, sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su brazo, como si aquel arma, pese a su peso y forma, estuviera conectada a ella como un miembro más de su cuerpo.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Mihai dormía intranquilo en su cama, consecuencia de una pesadilla que parecía estar sufriendo. El hombre murmuraba incoherencias en sueños y su rostro estaba marcado por la angustia. Astrid no pudo evitar cierta inquietud y una vocecita en su cabeza le murmuraba que aquello estaba mal, más teniendo en cuenta que ese hombre la había tratado tan bien y la había acogido en su casa sin pestañear. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Aparentaba ser un buen hombre, pero era un asesino de brujas.

Debía matarlo.

Pero las manos de Astrid no reaccionaban a su orden. Sujetaban el hacha a pocos centímetros del cuello de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Era una tarea muy simple, pero no había caído hasta ahora que nunca había matado a nadie. Al menos no de forma consciente. Si se supone que aquel hombre era malvado, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal por tener que asesinarlo? Tal fue su dilema mental que no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Mihai se despertó de repente de su pesadilla y su cuerpo convulsionó de tal forma que su garganta chocó contra el filo de su hacha. El hombre hubiera gritado de no ser por el corte que se realizaron en sus cuerdas vocales. Astrid se quedó en _shock_ mientras que el noble iba ahogándose en su propia sangre. Retiró con mucho cuidado el hacha y Mihai se llevó las manos al cuello mientras la observaba confundido.

—Lo siento —declaró Astrid aterrorizada tirando el hacha a un lado—. No tenía que haber sido así, lo siento mucho.

Mihai abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su voz y, por su gesto de sorpresa, se imaginó que había detectado el acento extranjero en sus palabras. Intentó decir algo, pero fue incapaz y Astrid sólo pudo leer en sus labios una sola palabra.

Bruja.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió mal por ser lo que era. Nunca había estado ante un humano que conociera su verdadera identidad, pero no le había gustado que una persona que le había tratado tan bien pensando que era humana la mirara ahora con tanto odio. Desafortunadamente, Astrid ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas, pero ello no quería decir que doliera menos. Quería salir de allí y correr a la seguridad de las sábanas de aquella maravillosa cama al fondo del pasillo, ansiosa por gritar y llorar con toda la libertad. Sin embargo, perseverante como era ella, Astrid decidió terminar el trabajo de forma rápida para evitar más sufrimiento para Mihai y, sobre todo, para ella y su conciencia. Se subió a la cama para colocarse sobre el estómago del hombre y antes de que este pudiera apartarla a un lado, Astrid soltó una descarga directa en su corazón.

El hombre cayó muerto al segundo.

Astrid se bajó de él temblorosa y vomitó todo lo que había cenado esa noche. Luchó contra las lágrimas que suplicaban salir de sus ojos y se limpió la cara con la manga de su vestido. Fue a coger el hacha del suelo para decapitar el cuerpo cuando reparó en el libro que había sobre la mesa de noche. Astrid encendió la vela que había en la mesita con su magia y observó que era un libro repleto de dibujos. La bruja pasó las páginas ansiosa, probablemente necesitada de evadir lo que acababa de hacer, pero se quedó sin respiración cuando vio el mapa.

Los mapas eran un bien preciado para las brujas, aunque solo las reinas y los altos cargos tenían acceso a ellos. Astrid sólo había visto uno colgado en la pared del antiguo dormitorio de Le Fey, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno tan de cerca. La bruja acarició el mapa con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que el dibujo se desvaneciera bajo sus dedos. De repente, escuchó unas voces acercándose con rapidez hacia el dormitorio. Astrid arrancó la página con el mapa del libro y lo guardó con rapidez en su ropa interior. Cogió el hacha y sin pensárselo dos veces decapitó el cadáver de Mihai. Agarró la cabeza del cabello y corrió hacia la ventana para saltar al vacío. Astrid levantó el vuelo hacia el cielo sin luna y llegó a su hogar cuando empezaron a apreciarse las primeras luces del alba. Heather acudió a ella tan pronto aterrizó en la entrada de la caverna con gesto muy angustiado.

—Te he visto llegar desde el dormitorio, ¿dónde demonios estabas? ¿Y qué…? —su amiga palideció al ver la cabeza decapitada de su mano—. ¿Quién es?

—El líder de los cazadores de brujas de las aldeas del valle —respondió Astrid con voz cansada mientras caminaba sin detenerse hacia la cueva, no podía esperar el momento de meterse en la cama.

—¿Mihai? —preguntó Heather atónita—, ¿pero cómo?

—Es una historia un poco larga —respondió ella—. ¿Te importa buscarme una bolsa o algo? No quiero que nadie sepa todavía que está muerto, quiero enseñárselo yo misma a Le Fey.

—¿Enseñarme qué?

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron heladas cuando se toparon con la reina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y expresión curiosa. A su lado se encontraba Anya, una de las tenientes del ejército, y su General, Calíope, quienes observaban la escena conteniendo la risa. Las brujas se quedaron muy quietas, sin atreverse a formular palabra y con la vista clavada en ella. Le Fey chasqueó la lengua y preguntó:

—¿Dónde has estado, pequeña rata? Sabes bien que la escoria como tú tiene prohibido salir de aquí.

Las otras dos brujas se rieron por lo bajo, lo cual produjo una sonrisa en la reina. Astrid estaba tan acostumbrada a los insultos de Le Fey que ni siquiera se sintió herida, más sabiendo que ésta vez iba a cerrarle la boca. Astrid dio dos pasos al frente y levantó el brazo para que se apreciara bien el rostro de Mihai a la luz de las antorchas. Las sonrisitas de mofa de las dos brujas desaparecieron y Le Fey torció el gesto, acercándose a ella para ver su rostro con más detenimiento.

—¿Cómo lo has engañado? ¿Te lo has follado? —preguntó Le Fey.

—Eso es lo que intentaron las otras y acabaron muertas —respondió Astrid con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, el sexo era todavía un terreno inexplorado para ella y no tenía prisa por adentrarse en él—. Solo estuve callada y les hice creer que las cicatrices me las habían hecho las brujas.

Le Fey clavó sus fríos ojos en ella por unos segundos para después soltar una sonora carcajada. Todas las presentes se quedaron muy desconcertadas por su repentino ataque de risa y no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar. Astrid estaba muy confusa por su reacción, pero no se atrevió a preguntar el qué le hacía tanta gracia. Estuvo un buen rato riéndose hasta que se cansó y cogió de la cabeza de Mihai con tal violencia que hizo que Astrid casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—Me imagino que querrás tu recompensa —dijo Le Fey con aire aburrido—. Teniendo en cuenta que te has marchado aún sin contar con mi permiso, puedes darte por satisfecha con que no te castigue.

Astrid apretó los puños furiosa para contener las chispas que salían de las puntas de sus dedos.

—¡No es justo! —se atrevió ella a exclamar y señaló a Calíope y a Anya—. He realizado una tarea que ni siquiera esas dos han podido cumplir. Querías su cabeza, ¿no? ¡Yo te la he traído cuando nunca he tenido motivo para hacerlo! Soy buena, pero puedo serlo aún más si me lo permites.

Le Fey sonrió con maldad

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan buena? Has matado a un cazador de brujas, ¿y qué? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

—Pues ya puedes buscarte un ejército mejor, porque lo tienes lleno de inútiles que no han podido hacerlo —contestó Astrid con altanería.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo, niñata de mierda? —cuestionó Anya indignada—. Tú no eres más que una cucaracha, ¿y te atreves a pensar que eres mejor que nosotras?

La teniente fue retenida por Calíope quien miraba a Astrid con asco.

—No lo pienso, sé que puedo ser mejor —replicó la bruja con frialdad y miró a su reina, consciente de que la jugada podía salirle muy mal si Le Fey no daba su brazo a torcer—. ¿Quieres un ejército digno para ti? ¿Que un simple humano no vuelva a reírse de nuestra especie? Dame la libertad que necesito para entrar en el ejército y te juro que haré lo imposible para no defraudarte.

—Y para eso necesitas que te borre esas feas cicatrices, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Le Fey con recelo, aunque terminó haciendo un gesto de conformidad—. Muy bien, pequeña rata, pero lo haremos a mi manera. Quitaré las cicatrices de tu cara y de la parte frontal de tu cuerpo, pero se quedarán por siempre en tu espalda, como recuerdo de tu arrogancia e insolencia —Astrid miró a su manos y observó que las cicatrices que las había cubierto ya no estaban—. En cuanto al ejército… te permitiré que entres en el entrenamiento con las demás y te presentes a las pruebas cuando cumplas los quince, pero tendrás que valerte por ti misma para alcanzar el nivel de tus hermanas —cogió de su rostro con la mano que tenía libre—. Una sola cagada, Astrid, y te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu miserable vida.

Astrid asintió obediente y seria, aunque inconsciente de la gravedad de la amenaza de la reina dada la euforia que sacudió su cuerpo. Miró a Heather sonriente, pero su amiga no se atrevió a devolverle la sonrisa ante la reina. Ambas iban a tomar el camino hacia sus dormitorio cuando Le Fey volvió a llamarla. Astrid giró la cabeza extrañada.

—Te olvidas de esto —dijo la reina lanzándole la cabeza de Mihai.

Astrid la atrapó y tuvo que contener una arcada. Miró a la reina sin comprender.

—Quiero que todas sepan lo que has hecho, por eso cargarás con la cabeza durante el resto del mes —comentó Le Fey.

A Astrid le hubiera gustado que Le Fey hubiera tenido algo de clemencia con ella, pero tampoco se molestó en pedirla. Aquel era un castigo cruel e innecesario, muy propio de Le Fey, y consiguió lo que buscaba: hacer que se le revolvieran las tripas hasta tal punto que le fuera imposible respirar sin hacer una arcada. La cabeza empezó a pudrirse a los pocos días. A la semana emanaba el olor más pestilente que Astrid había olido nunca. Dos semanas después, nadie se atrevía acercarse a ella, temerosas de coger algo solo por respirar los gases que expulsaban aquella la cabeza. A la tercera, la bruja se vio obligada a vivir en apnea para poder soportar el hedor.

Pero nada, ni siquiera el hecho de tener que convivir con una cabeza en estado de putrefacción, era comparable a la terrible desazón que envolvió a la joven por culpa de su conciencia, quién le seguía insistiendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Por esa razón, buscaba consuelo en el mapa que había robado del castillo de Mihai. Tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera una pista que le llevara a sus padres, aunque no sabía explicarse cómo. Se convencía a sí misma que ellos podrían estar en las islas del Mediterráneo, negándose a aceptar que no había indicios de que eso fuera así. Astrid no tenía pinta de sureña, pero tampoco estaba segura de a qué gente podía parecerse.

Cuando terminó el mes, Astrid corrió a la salida de las cavernas y sin pensárselo dos veces tiró aquel repugnante rastro de hombre por la ladera de la montaña para no verla nunca jamás. Para rematar, la bruja pulverizó la cabeza con un rayo para asegurarse de que no quedara rastro alguno de su olor y mucho menos de su crimen.

El evento de la cabeza marcó a Astrid y a muchas de sus hermanas. Ahora integrada entre las suyas, las demás brujas del aquelarre, al menos las que rondaban su edad, la trataban como una igual. No obstante, seguía existiendo cierto temor hacia Astrid después de haber matado a dos brujas y a un reputado cazador. Astrid podía haber disfrutado de ese temor y se forzó en fingir que le gustaba ser vista como tal, pero detestaba que pensaran que ella era una asesina. Ambos casos, después de todo, habían sido accidentes y nunca sabía qué responder cuando le preguntaban sobre ello. Se ganó cierta fama de arrogante cuando, en realidad, sólo era muy reservada. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y no le gustaba que la gente la viera como algo que no era.

Ella no era una asesina.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra.

Ella no era como Le Fey. Jamás lo sería.

Poco antes de su decimocuarto cumpleaños y de las pruebas de acceso al ejército, el aquelarre volvió a mudarse. A pesar de ser una época idónea para viajar, la travesía fue muy larga y dura en comparación a su último traslado. Sin embargo, Astrid sintió una enorme euforia por volver a ver el mar y vivir en una isla similar a la de su infancia, aunque aquella tierra era infinitamente más fría y desagradable que el cálido Mediterráneo.

Por no mencionar que su hogar de la infancia no contaba con ninguna clase de plaga.

El Archipiélago —así lo llamaban los locales conocidos como "vikingos"— sufría ataques constantes de dragones. Es más, cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar, su isla estaba repleta de dragones que echaron con dificultades. Las criaturas eran agresivas y molestas; por no mencionar que eran insolentes y se reían de ellas a la mínima de cambia. Además, cuando se descuidaban un poco, robaban su comida.

—Eso es porque hay una reina que los controla —comentó Hilda una tarde que Astrid le había acompañado al huerto—. Matas a la reina y se acabó el problema.

—¿Por qué entonces Le Fey no da orden para ir a matarla? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—No me preguntes, niña —respondió la mujer mientras le pasaba un fajo de rábanos para que los metiera en el cesto.

No obstante, no mucho tiempo después de su llegada, se supo que la Muerte Roja había muerto, aunque las primeras informaciones no eran menos que confusas. O más bien, difíciles de creer. Dos testigos del aquelarre aseguraban que la Muerte Roja había sido asesinada por un Furia Nocturna que había sido montado por un niño humano. Le Fey se echó a reír tan pronto escuchó la historia, pero ordenó que se investigara si aquel relato era cierto y, de ser así, saber más de aquel niño que había domado al Furia Nocturna. Cuando le anunciaron que Isla Mema se había aliado con los dragones, Le Fey ya no rió tanto. Es más, por primera vez en su vida, Astrid le pareció leer la preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Y el niño?

—No es un niño —confirmó la espía—. Bueno, en realidad, lo parece, pero es muy pequeño y esmirriado para los quince años que tiene. Resulta que es el hijo del Jefe de la isla.

—¿Su nombre?

—Hipo Horrendous Haddock III —contestó la bruja.

Astrid tuvo que contener la risa ante tal ridículo nombre, al igual que otras muchas brujas que escuchaban la audiencia con atención. Le Fey, sin embargo, se mantuvo muy seria y sentenció que nadie podía volar a Isla Mema a partir de ese momento. Una isla que guardaba amistad con los dragones no era lugar para ellas. Sin embargo, Astrid no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo debía ser aquel adolescente que había conseguido domar a un dragón tan mortífero como el Furia Nocturna.

Otra de las trabas que habían encontrado en su nuevo hogar era que algunos pueblos del continente habían comenzado a cristianizarse, aunque en nada tenían que ver con los romanos y otros pueblos del sur donde el cristianismo se había extendido como la peste. Las aldeas del Archipiélago, en cambio, se mantenían ajenas a la nueva tendencia religiosa, compartiendo con ellas la misma religión hacia los dioses nórdicos. Aún así, los vikingos no demostraban ser muy inteligentes y mostraban tener una educación burda y anticuada; pero al menos por el momento no vivían bajo la amenaza de los cazadores de brujas y las más mayores tenían libertad para infiltrarse en las aldeas sin miedo a ser descubiertas. Astrid las envidiaba, pero sabía que tan pronto entrara en el ejército y cumpliera los quince tendría total libertad para hacer lo mismo.

Sólo debía ser paciente y demostrar que era la mejor.

Aunque siempre olvidaba que la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

El día del examen Astrid se despertó sintiéndose fatal. Estaba sudando y, a pesar de sus ropajes especiales, estaba muerta de frío. Además, le habían salido ronchones rojos por el cuello y el pecho que picaban como el demonio. Era rarísimo que una bruja enfermara y Hilda le confirmó sus sospechas:

—Tienes angina de dragón, pero eso sólo se pilla cuando se come trozos de vísceras de dragón sin hervir.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien me ha envenenado a propósito? —preguntó Astrid pasmada—. ¿Qué tengo que tomar para recuperarme?

—Niña, esto no es tomar un remedio y ya está. Tienes que guardar mucho reposo, seguir una dieta estricta y…

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —le interrumpió Astrid furiosa—. ¡La prueba es hoy!

—No puedo hacer más, Astrid —se lamentó Hilda—. Tendrás que esperar al año que viene.

Astrid sabía que no iban a concederle una segunda oportunidad. Ese día tenía que presentarse sí o sí a la prueba, por lo que en lugar de meterse en la cama bajó con las demás a las salas del entrenamiento. Había tantos nervios que nadie le prestó atención. Aunque Heather, por supuesto, no era nadie.

—¿Estás bien? Estás blanca como la nieve —su amiga cogió de su mano—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

—¡Calla! —le pidió Astrid en voz baja—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Astrid, no puedes presentarte si…

—¡Que te calles, Heather!

Su amiga se molestó por sus malos modos, pero Astrid no le quiso dar importancia. Tenía bastante con lo suyo como para tener que preocuparse por los sentimientos de su amiga. Debía concentrarse y ganar, aunque su cuerpo estuviera suplicándole lo contrario. Las pruebas comenzaron más tarde de lo previsto —Le Fey no tenía ganas de levantarse temprano— y Astrid fue empeorando a medida que fue pasando las primeras horas de la madrugada. Cuando llegó su turno, le tocaba enfrentarse a una bruja de cuyo nombre ni se acordaba, pero le resultaría fácil ganar. Le Fey, sin embargo, intervino al momento para dirigirse a Calíope:

—Que se enfrente con Heather.

Ambas amigas contuvieron la respiración. ¿Enfrentarse? Era innegable que entre ellas existía una sana rivalidad y que habían entrenado juntas durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo desde que se le había permitido a Astrid prepararse para el examen, pero habían estado contentas porque ambas no debían enfrentarse durante la prueba y les daba mucha más posibilidades para entrar juntas en el ejército.

Que ambas lucharan la una contra la otra conllevaba a que solo una podría entrar.

Y Astrid apreciaba a Heather con todo su corazón, pero tenía ganar costase lo que costase.

Fue una pelea muy difícil para Astrid. Para su sorpresa, Heather tampoco tuvo piedad con ella ni le dio tregua en ninguno de sus ataques. No es que Astrid fuera de las que les gustara que aflojaran ante su debilidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy decepcionada con su amiga. Y, a pesar de la fiebre, el dolor agudo en su pecho y el dolor de cabeza, Astrid ganó a su amiga para sorpresa de todas las presentes. Heather era ágil y flexible, pero Astrid era mucho más rápida y fuerte. La pelea estuvo reñida principalmente por la falta de reflejos de la rubia, pero ganó por muy poco.

Heather no estaba contenta, aunque aceptó la mano de Astrid cuando ésta se la ofreció para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Su amiga frunció el ceño cuando sintió la piel ardiente por la fiebre, pero ésta vez no dijo nada. Ya había sido bastante humillante haber perdido, como para encima hacer saber a todas que Astrid había estado enferma durante todo el combate. Aún herida por la falta de tacto de su amiga, la bruja decidió que lo mejor sería darle espacio. Había sido una pelea injusta para ella y, aún así, había ganado. Heather no tenía mucho derecho a quejarse. Si no había sabido aprovechar su oportunidad era su problema, no el de ella. No obstante, Heather tuvo la decencia de apretar su mano y decir con hoenstidad:

—Felicidades, As.

Le Fey se acercó a las dos jóvenes aplaudiendo con aire de satisfacción. Sonrió a Astrid con una ternura que más que animarla la inquietó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Heather y la otra en el de Astrid. La bruja tuvo que contener sus ganas de apartarla de un manotazo.

—Ambas habéis peleado muy bien, pero Heather ya conoces las normas. Me temo que no podrás entrar en mis filas —miró a Astrid y su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que a la bruja se le puso la piel de gallina—. Como digna ganadora que eres tienes que reclamar la prueba de tu victoria, Astrid.

—¿V-victoria? —preguntó la rubia sin comprender. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¡Claro, cielo! Verás, como has luchado tan bien estando tan enferma, lo mínimo que has de hacer es recoger tu premio —cogió de la mano derecha de Heather, quién dio un respingo al entender que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a suceder, ella estaría implicada—. ¿No te has fijado nunca en las manos tan bonitas que tiene Heather? Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es reclamar uno de sus dedos.

—No… no hace falta —se negó Astrid muy nerviosa—. N-no necesito ningún premio.

—¿Así es como quieres empezar tu andanza en el ejército, Astrid? —cuestionó Le Fey con frialdad—. Si no le cortas el dedo, quedas expulsada y te relegaré para siempre con las jardineras, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Astrid estaba muy contrariada. Por supuesto, esto era una treta más de la reina contra ella. No sólo estaba segura de que ella había estado implicada cpn su enfermedad, sino que al ver que eso no la había impedido cumplir con su objetivo, había decidido utilizar su punto más débil contra ella. Heather había sido siempre su mejor amiga, su mayor confidente y su máximo apoyo en el aquelarre.

Era injusto.

Muy injusto.

Le Fey la obligaba a escoger entre el poder y la eterna soledad o una vida insignificante sin vía de escape.

Heather intentó huir cuando Astrid asintió a favor de recoger su premio. La morena suplicó y lloró mientras alguien buscaba un hacha para Astrid. Dos brujas inmovilizaron a su amiga cuando la rubia se acercó a una antorcha para calentar el filo; dado que iba a cortarle el dedo a su amiga, lo mínimo que podía hacer es que el corte fuera lo más limpio e higiénico posible. Le sorprendió que Heather no usará su magia en su contra, pero estaba tan cansada y tenía tal malestar en el cuerpo que no se detuvo a analizarlo.

—¡Astrid, por favor, por favor, no lo hagas! —chillaba su amiga mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

La bruja dudó por un segundo antes de alzar el hacha y cortarle el dedo. Su grito de dolor casi reventó sus tímpanos hipersensibles por la angina de dragón y, tal vez fuera por eso o porque ya no podía cargar más con el peso del hacha, todo se volvió negro. Se despertó horas después en su nuevo dormitorio, donde Hilda trabajaba arduamente por bajarle la fiebre y rodeada por las miradas curiosas del resto de las soldados. Tan pronto se recuperó, Astrid corrió a buscar a Heather, quién había sido asignada para trabajar como jardinera en los huertos. De alguna manera, Astrid esperaba que Heather le hubiera perdonado tras entender su encrucijada, pero la reacción de su amiga no fue la que esperaba. La herida de su mano ya estaba cerrada y, a pesar de los guantes, podía trabajar bien sin su dedo anular. No obstante, ya nada iba a ser igual para ellas.

—Que te jodan, Astrid —declaró Heather sin vacilar—. Siempre has sido una egoísta de mierda y ya has dejado bien claro que anhelas más el poder que nuestra amistad. Espero que te hayas quedado satisfecha.

—¿Acaso tú no habrías hecho lo mismo? —replicó Astrid ofendida.

La morena abrió la boca escandalizada.

—¿Tú de qué coño vas? ¡Yo jamás te habría cortado el dedo! ¡Habría renunciado a entrar al estúpido ejército por ti! —exclamó Heather indignada—. ¡Yo sólo quería estar con mi mejor amiga! Pero ya has demostrado la grandísima amiga que eres, traicionándome a la mínima oportunidad.

—¡No estás siendo justa! —le achacó Astrid—. ¡Ya sabes cuánto tiempo llevo luchando por entrar en el ejército! ¡Nunca he valido nada para Le Fey y esta era mi oportunidad para triunfar!

—Pues espero que lo disfrutes tú sola —escupió Heather antes de darle la espalda para seguir trabajando en el huerto.

Astrid decidió ignorar el vacío que Heather había dejado dentro de ella. En realidad, se había visto forzada a guardar muchas cosas bajo llave en el fondo de su cabeza. El ejército no era un juego de niñas y nadie parecía haber olvidado que Astrid había humillado a todo el ejército cuando mató a Mihai sin haber tenido nunca experiencia de campo. No la maltrataban, probablemente porque nadie olvidaba que Astrid podía reventarles con un rayo, pero tampoco la trataban como una más. Su trato era cortés y respetuoso, pero nunca la invitaban a comer con ellas o hacer ningún tipo de actividad conjunta, por lo que Astrid pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres sola. Podía haberse dejado llevar por los sentimientos de tristeza y soledad que la había acompañado siempre, pero decidió darle la vuelta a su situación y concentrarse en su máximo objetivo:

A más poder, más libertad.

A más libertad, más fácil resultaría encontrar a su verdadera familia.

Astrid conservaba el mapa de Mihai como un tesoro. Investigaba y leía sobre otras culturas cuando podía escaparse a la biblioteca, preguntándose a qué religión habían pertenecido sus padres y los diferentes lugares en los que podrían estar viviendo. Nunca se planteaba que estuvieran muertos, al igual que se negaba a pensar que ellos la hubieran abandonado. No sabía las circunstancias que la habían llevado al aquelarre del Sabbat, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para descubrir la verdad sobre su pasado.

No obstante, Astrid tuvo que sacrificar más de lo que podía haberse esperado.

Muchísimo más.

Pocos meses después de entrar en el ejército, Calíope la mandó llamar. La general le informó que dado que Astrid había destacado entre las iniciadas, se había decidido mandarla a su primera misión en solitario. La bruja no pudo evitar cierto orgullo en sí misma por haber destacado tan rápido, aunque estaba segura que no todo iba a ser de color rosa.

—Tienes que matar a este hombre —comentó Calíope pasándole un trozo de pergamino con el retrato de un hombre de mediana edad, con barba arreglada y ojos maliciosos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender.

Calíope la fulminó con la mirada.

—No es una información que te interese. Sólo tienes que matarlo. Te advierto que es un mercenario muy peligroso y desconfiado. Tendrás que utilizar tus mejores cartas y matarlo sin llamar mucho la atención.

Astrid frunció el ceño por su último apunte. Calíope puso los ojos en blanco, irritada por su inocencia.

—Sedúcelo —concluyó la general.

La bruja parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te crees que te he llamado? A este tío le van las jovencitas y, por mucho que odie admitirlo, eres la más competente de entre mis soldados más jóvenes. Mataste a un cazador con doce años, ¿no? Este no te será muy difícil. Fóllatelo y lo matas en el proceso, pan comido.

Astrid abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato para asentir y retirarse. Era evidente que Calíope sabía que Astrid era virgen, como todas las demás brujas de su edad que todavía no contaban con el permiso para salir de las cuevas del aquelarre. Aquella era la venganza personal de Calíope por haberla humillado delante de la reina. Por supuesto, Astrid sabía la teoría del sexo. Era imposible no saberla cuando se vivía alrededor de un montón de promiscuas, pero a Astrid jamás le había llamado la atención. Ahora, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado haber prestado un poquito más de atención.

Salió de la isla al atardecer. Era una noche lluviosa y llegó a la aldea calada hasta los huesos. Sacó de su bolsa la ropa que le habían prestado para hacerse pasar por humana y se recogió el pelo en una trenza, tal y como acostumbraban hacer las adolescentes vikingas. Escondió una daga bajo la falda del vestido que era demasiado escotado, agradeciendo no tener que mirarse a un espejo para ver las pintas que tenía que llevar en ese momento. Escondió sus cosas tras unos matorrales a la entrada de la aldea y caminó hasta la taberna. El sitio estaba abarrotado de gente, aunque en un principio nadie pareció reparar en ella. No obstante, a medida que avanzaba entre el gentío un par de babosos clavaron sus ojos en su pecho escotado y Astrid tuvo que contener sus ganas de partirles la cara.

De repente, alguien pellizcó su culo.

Astrid se giró para romperle los dientes cuando descubrió que el cabronazo que le había metido mano era su víctima. La bruja se quedó muy quieta y el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Qué pasa, bonita? ¿Te has perdido?

La bruja contuvo una mueca de asco por la melosidad de su voz, pero se forzó en sonreír y se sentó sobre sus piernas para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

—Tal vez tú puedas enseñarme el camino de vuelta.

Matar a aquel hombre fue mucho más fácil de lo que Astrid hubiera esperado, sobre todo porque ésta vez no dudó como lo hizo con Mihai. Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre nunco llegó a saber, la llevó hasta uno de los dormitorios de la planta superior de la taberna mientras la besaba y sobaba su cuerpo. Astrid se sintió repugnada por aquel hombre que apestaba a perfume barato para ocultar la peste a hidromiel y tabaco rancio. La bruja tuvo que retener la magia que reaccionaba a su ira y fingir que estaba disfrutando de cada una de sus caricias. La desnudó sin mucha delicadeza y Astrid consiguió ocultar la daga bajo la almohada mientras le distraía lamiendo su cuello.

—Tan joven, tan bonita… —murmuró él contra su piel cuando la empujó contra la cama.

Quería matarlo. ¿A cuántas chicas de su edad habría violado ese cabrón? Desconocía los motivos por los que Le Fey lo quería muerto, pero Astrid estaba convencida que esta vez no iba a tener ningún remordimiento. La penetró con tanta fuerza que Astrid contuvo un grito de dolor, lo cual pareció excitarle aún más. Se vio forzada a ignorar el dolor tan horroroso que causaban sus estocadas y se dio prisa en encontrar su cuchillo. A la vez que se lo clavó en el corazón, Astrid tapó su boca y le electrocutó la cara. El hombre no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para gritar pues cayó muerto al instante. Lo apartó sin muchas dificultades y sintió como algo caliente salía de entre sus piernas. El líquido era blanco y estaba entremezclado con su sangre. Al no haber comido nada en toda la noche, Astrid vomitó bilis junto a la cama y se limpió con las sábanas de la misma. Después, se abrazó a sus piernas y se quedó un buen rato así, imaginándose un escenario muy distinto al de su vida actual.

Media hora después, volvió a vestirse y, sin mirar atrás, se marchó.

Tan pronto llegó al aquelarre, cogió el camino a su dormitorio cuando Calíope se interpuso en su camino. La general era una de esas brujas obsesas con su aspecto. Astrid desconocía su edad, pero las malas lenguas hablaban que le quedaban poco para los setenta, aunque a primera vista no aparentaba tener más de treinta. Su apariencia se presentaba como el de una mujer sureña muy bella, de ojos oscuros, tez olivácea y cabello lacio castaño. Calíope tenía una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus finos labios.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó la general.

—Bien —respondió Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Eso me han dicho —apuntó Calíope.

Astrid dio un respingo ante su comentario. Calíope se echó a reír.

—¿Pensabas que iba permitir que salieras a una misión sin supervisión? —cuestionó la mujer entre risas—. Nunca dejaría que una soldado raso se fuera sola a una aldea llena de humanos, ni siquiera se os suele dar misiones en solitario.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

La pregunta murió con su voz al caer que todo había sido una treta de la general. La había mandado a una misión innecesaria para que un hombre se aprovechara de ella y perdiera la virginidad de la peor forma posible. Calíope dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una chispa salió de su mano. La general torció el gesto.

—Matarme supone la pena de muerte, niñata —le recordó la general con frialdad—. Guarda tus rayitos para el enemigo y baja de la nube de la que has estado colgada. Deberías estar agradecida, ahora ya eres una mujer y, como tal, debes dar ejemplo a tus hermanas.

Astrid la fulminó con la mirada. Sabía bien que no podía replicar ni hacer nada contra ella sin acabar ella peor parada, pero tenía tantísimas ganas de torturarla y destrozarla. Y, a pesar de tal fuerte deseo, Astrid se retiró sin decir una sola palabra, consolándose con el pensamiento de que quien reía la última reía mejor.

No fue la última vez que Astrid fue mandada a cumplir ese tipo de misiones, aunque no volvieron a pillarla desprevenida. La bruja era de las que aprendían rápido y, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer una faceta de sí misma que nunca antes había podido experimentar. Aprendió a conocer su cuerpo, a entender qué le gustaba y no dejaba bajo ningún concepto que ninguno de los hombres con los que se acostaba dominara la situación. Astrid hacía todo el trabajo para asegurarse de su placer y cuando se daba por satisfecha mataba a la víctima. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis, Astrid tuvo la libertad codiciada de moverse fuera del aquelarre siempre que cumpliera con el toque de queda. En aquellos primeros meses, Astrid descubrió que no solo resultaba atractiva y guapa para los humanos, sino que ella misma se sentía atraída tanto a hombres como a mujeres. El descubrimiento de su bisexualidad fue una cuestión que llevó con absoluta discreción, no porque se sintiera avergonzada por ello sino porque no deseaba ser la comidilla del aquelarre. Es más, a diferencia de sus hermanas, Astrid se negaba a compartir sus aventuras sexuales con nadie, aunque muchas insistían en que lo compartiera. El rumor de que Astrid era una frígida se extendió con mucha rapidez, aunque Astrid no le dio más importancia de la que se merecía.

A esas alturas, ya le daba igual lo que pensara de ella.

Lo único que le importaba era ser la mejor.

Además, la bruja no entendía por qué esa obsesión con el sexo. Pocos hombres habían conseguido satisfacerla por su egoísmo en la cama y casi prefería acostarse con las mujeres porque eran muchos más agradables y fáciles para entenderse, aunque a Astrid le irritaba que después le suplicaran que se quedara o las llevara con ella. La bruja jamás había revelado su identidad mágica a nadie; pero, a diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres eran mucho más sensibles a la magia y, de alguna forma, sabían que ella era diferente a los demás. Muchas de aquellas vikingas con las que se acostaba estaban infelizmente casadas y vivían una existencia vacía y dedicada a la crianza de los hijos, por lo que ver a una mujer joven, hermosa, en edad de casarse pero soltera, les recordaba que su vida era una mierda. Aunque a Astrid le irritaba que se desahogaran con ella, permitía que esas mujeres soltaran todas sus penas y frustraciones con ella. Es más, cuando Astrid descubría que algunas de ellas estaba siendo maltratada por sus maridos, se encargaba de realizarles un rápido maleficio como regalo: impotencia viril, pérdida de musculatura, caída de pelo… Casi siempre que abandonaba a esas mujeres, Astrid daba gracias de no ser humana y no tener que estar forzada a casarse. La simple idea de tener que estar estancada con un humano el resto de sus días se le hacía insoportable.

La vida en el aquelarre y en el ejército eran tranquilas. Astrid aprovechaba cuando tenía oportunidad para estudiar el mapa que guardaba siempre entre las costuras de su colchón de paja. Cuando tenía ocasión, volaba hasta las aldeas de la costa del continente o las islas más cercanas para investigar sobre casos de bebés perdidos, tal y como lo había sido ella, aunque no encontró ninguna pista que le ayudara a sacar ninguna conclusión.

Sin embargo, Astrid no podía quejarse. Había cumplido diecisiete años hacía poco y había destacado hasta tal punto dentro del ejército que la habían ascendido a Teniente, acto que había molestado a muchas brujas veteranas del ejército como Anya. Al parecer, Le Fey estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo, aunque nunca se había preocupado de decírselo en persona.

Todo parecía ir bien en el aquelarre hasta que apareció Drago Bludvist.

Y Calíope fue asesinada durante el primer ataque a su flota.

Le Fey se quedó consternada cuando le trajeron el cadáver. Al haber sido general del ejército por casi cuarenta años, se organizó un funeral con honores. Sin embargo, Le Fey terminó descuartizando el cadáver histérica. Astrid no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan furiosa y tan descontrolada de llegar hasta el punto que su cuerpo desprendiera un hedor insoportable causado por su magia. Gracias a su barrera mental, Astrid no se veía afectada por la magia de Le Fey, pero muchas de las brujas del aquelarre se lamentaban por sufrir terribles dolores de cabeza.

Tres días después, Le Fey apareció en los entrenamientos. Astrid estaba instruyendo a las cadetes más jóvenes, cuando la llamaron para acudir en presencia de la reina. Extrañada porque Le Fey se acordara de ella, Astrid se acercó al pequeño círculo formado por las cinco Tenientes que contaba el aquelarre. Le Fey presentaba unas ojeras pronunciadas y su piel era del color de la ceniza, por no mencionar que su cabello estaba sucio y su cuerpo emanaba el insoportable hedor de su magia. Astrid jamás la había visto en un estado tan deplorable y se cuestionó si realmente habría dormido en los últimos días.

—Necesito a una nueva General —comentó Le Fey con voz cansada—. Tengo que escoger a una de vosotras cinco.

—El procedimiento dicta que ha de hacerse un torneo, señora —comentó Anya con orgullo—. Puedo hacer todos los preparativos para que se celebren en dos días.

—¡No tengo dos días, imbécil! —escupió la reina irritada, haciendo que Anya diera un paso hacia atrás avergonzada—. La voy a escoger aquí y ahora, sólo tenéis que responder a una pregunta: ¿cómo vais a matar a Drago Bludvist?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a las otras brujas, sobre todo porque ellas nunca habían tenido que planear grandes estrategias de guerra. Por lo general, los grandes ataques los organizaba Calíope con Le Fey y ellas se reducían a cumplir con las órdenes. Astrid, sin embargo, sabía bien que el primer ataque a la flota iba a ser una cagada desde antes de ejecutarlo. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Anya sugirió otro ataque sin sentido y grandilocuente, más común de un epopeya sobre las brujas de antaño que la pura realidad. Le Fey arrugó la frente y clamó:

—Deleitanos con tu inteligencia, Astrid, ya que está visto que no te ha gustado ninguno de los planes de tus hermanas

—Por supuesto que no —confirmó Astrid para disgusto de sus compañeras.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Utilizar su punto fuerte a nuestro favor —explicó Astrid—. Drago cuenta con una gran flota y no tiene capacidad para controlar a sus dragones si sus hombres están pendientes de que los barcos no se hundan.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hundir toda su flota? —preguntó Anya con desprecio.

—Llevándoles al Arrecife de los Vientos —contestó Astrid—. Ese lugar está lleno de piedras y arena y es fácil que los barcos se encallen o sufran desperfectos.

—¿Y crees que Bludvist va a ser tan gilipollas como para navegar hasta allí? —cuestionó Le Fey molesta.

—No si le damos algo que anhele por encima de todo.

—¿El qué?

—Un dragón, por supuesto. Olvidamos que Bludvist también caza dragones, por lo que debe haber alguna especie de dragón en particular que le interese para su colección —justificó Astrid con impaciencia.

—¿Quieres ser ahora como los vikingos de Isla Mema? —se mofó Anya—. ¿Quieres entrenar dragones? ¿Le decimos al esmirriado del heredero que nos preste su Furia Nocturna como señuelo?

—No seas imbécil —le interrumpió la bruja furiosa—. No necesitamos a los dragones, contamos con brujas en el ejército con el don de crear ilusiones para ejecutar el plan.

Le Fey observó a Astrid en silencio por unos segundos. Después, sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Me garantizas que Bludvist morirá?

—No —respondió Astrid con honestidad—, pero que va acabar totalmente humillado y al menos sin un tercio de su flota sí.

Le Fey reflexionó sus palabras sosteniendo su mirada.

—Está bien, ejecutaremos tu plan bajo tu mando. Si sale con éxito te nombraré a ti General, pero si me fallas…

Astrid no necesitó conocer el resto. Su plan salió a pedir de boca. Dos tercios de la flota de Drago acabó hundida en el arrecife y perdió gran parte de sus dragones cuando Astrid dio orden de liberarlos. Sin sus dragones, Bludvist no era nada. Sólo tuvieron dos bajas y fueron de dos imbéciles que tuvieron la insensatez de desobedecer sus órdenes para atacar a Drago cuerpo a cuerpo.

El aquelarre la recibió con vítores y halagos. Nunca un ataque contra unos cazadores había salido con tanto éxito y tan pocas caídas. Sus hermanas las felicitaron excitadas y eufóricas, sintiendo que estaban formando parte de un acontecimiento que se contaría como leyenda a las futuras generaciones del aquelarre.

Le Fey la recibió de una forma que Astrid nunca se habría esperado: la abrazó y le sonrió como una madre haría con su hija. La bruja tuvo que ocultar su enorme desconcierto y sus gestos de odio mientras Le Fey la nombraba como la nueva General del Aquelarre del Sabbat.

Astrid tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Tantos años esperando para ese momento, de tener el poder que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando, de ser aceptada y querida tanto por el aquelarre y por la reina, y ahora… seguía sintiéndose incompleta y vacía.

En el fondo, ella sabía que no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

La inquietud de no saber quienes era sus padres, de no saber siquiera cuál era el lugar que la había visto nacer la inquietaba cada vez más. Seguían apareciendo bebés de la nada, tal vez no tantos como cuando estuvieron en las montañas, pero seguían trayéndose. Con su nueva posición como General, Astrid tenía la esperanza de que Le Fey le confiara dicha información, pero no fue el caso. Cada vez que se reunía con la reina, hablaban de estrategias contra los cazadores, las provisiones o cuestiones logísticas para el ejército. Le Fey parecía estar contenta con Astrid, sobre todo porque le había dado a entender que ella era mucho más resolutiva que su sucesora. Siempre que venía con un problema, Astrid ya tenía una solución bajo el brazo y, aunque no se lo dijera, sabía que Le Fey estaba impresionada por sus dotes de liderazgo aún siendo tan joven.

Las cosas también cambiaron en el ejército. Astrid prohibió que las soldados más jóvenes fueran usadas para matar a los pederastas. Ideó un horario de entrenamiento más productivo, con más horas de descanso; cambió también la dieta y forzaba a todas a caminar, dado que algunas eran tan perezosas que se movían de un lado a otro flotando. Además, a diferencia de Calíope, ella misma lideraba la instrucción, y permitió que otras brujas que antes se habían presentado al examen de acceso y no lo hubieran superado, como había sido el caso de Heather, tuvieran una segunda oportunidad para entrar en el ejército. Su antigua amiga se presentó a las pruebas y las superó con gran éxito. Astrid pensó que Heather no querría saber nada de ella, pero la morena la sorprendió diciendo:

—Gracias por brindarme esta oportunidad.

—No tienes que dármelas, has entrado por tus propios méritos —señaló Astrid esforzándose en no sonreír.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, no muy seguras de qué decirse. Hacía ya tiempo de cuando eran íntimas amigas, pero Astrid no negaba que echaba de menos a Heather.

—Heather, yo…

—No, Astrid, no es necesario —le interrumpió su amiga apurada—. Me alegra que hayas conseguido lo que llevas tanto tiempo deseando. En serio, si alguien tenía que ser general eres tú. Te lo mereces.

La bruja asintió, más que nada porque no supo qué decir. Aún se sentía culpable por lo que le sucedió a su amiga y sabía que su posición impediría cualquier tipo de amistad íntima con Heather. Se alegraba de que al menos la hubiera perdonado.

O eso quería pensar ella.

El rendimiento del ejército mejoró de manera considerable. Astrid, aunque a primera vista siempre parecía distante y fría, sus tropas la respetaban y la apreciaban tanto como la temían. Le Fey estaba encantada con ella y daba la sensación que lo que le molestaba tanto de Astrid había desaparecido por completo. La trataba no como una igual, pero casi. A veces la invitaba a tomar un té e incluso a cenar en privado con ella para cotillear sobre el aquelarre e insultar a algunas de sus brujas. Astrid odiaba aquellos encuentros con todo su ser, pero se veía forzada a fingir para tenerla contenta. Contar con la confianza de Le Fey era un paso más para descubrir la verdad de su pasado, aunque no estaba convencida de que la reina confiara del todo en ella.

Debía ser paciente y seguir como hasta ahora.

Pensó que tal vez matando a Drago conseguiría la anhelada guinda del pastel.

En realidad, tuvo la mala suerte de tener que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra Drago más de una vez. Aquel hombre, aún solo contando con un brazo, era tan violento y rápido que era complicadísimo herirle sin terminar golpeada. Por no mencionar que el cazador siempre estaba rodeado de dragones y hombres que lo cubrían. Astrid consiguió herirle una vez en el ojo, aunque acabó con una lanza clavada en su muslo y se salvó gracias a la tormenta eléctrica que consiguió convocar a tiempo para salir escopetadas de allí. En ese último encuentro, Drago había jurado que acabaría con ella costase lo que costase.

Cuando Astrid llevaba ya tres años como General del Aquelarre del Sabbat, además del conflicto con Drago, Le Fey ya tenía declarada la guerra a tres aquelarres diferentes del Archipiélago. Astrid lo había desaprobado desde el primer momento, sobre todo porque eran aquelarres pacíficos que jamás les habían generado problemas, pero Le Fey encolerizó ante su oposición:

—¿Esas zorras quieren robarnos a nuestras bebés y pretendes que mire a otro lado?

Para cuando ya había cumplido los veinte, Astrid había matado a más humanos de los que había podido contar, pero nunca se había esperado que tendría que matar a otras brujas. Sabía que el conflicto se había iniciado por las bebés, pero jamás se hubiera esperado que esas brujas de otros aquelarres tuvieran la osadía de ir hasta allí para secuestrarlas y llevárselas. La primera vez que les robaron una, Le Fey montó tanto en cólera que mató a las dos amas de cría con un movimiento de muñeca. Astrid se ofreció a quedarse para hacer guardia y así evitar más muertes innecesarias, a lo cual la reina accedió de mala gana.

Una bruja de piel oscura y vestimentas color celeste apareció en plena luz del día, cuando gran parte del aquelarre estaba durmiendo. Astrid la atrapó sin muchos problemas y consiguió inmovilizarla con su magia. No parecía una bruja especialmente poderosa, pero su mirada era feroz y abrumadora. Antes de que la decapitara, la bruja dijo:

—Algún día este aquelarre sufrirá el castigo de Freyja, ninguna bruja debería actuar como lo hacéis vosotras.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, general! —escupió la bruja indignada—. Mi aquelarre no va a seguir ignorando vuestros viles actos.

—Si tienen tantas ganas de morir son bienvenidas a venir cuando quieran, aquí estaré esperándolas —señaló Astrid irritada—. Aunque me temo que tú ya no volverás a verlas.

—Tú verás, general. Iré al Valhalla con la conciencia tranquila. Yo al menos no robo lo que no me pertenece.

Astrid intentó sonsacarle sobre lo que se supone que habían robado, pero la bruja se negó a hablar más. No le gustó tener que matarla, pero sabía que si no llevaba su cabeza, Le Fey estaría insoportable y lo tomaría con sus hermanas. Sin embargo, Astrid se había quedado emparanoiada tras aquel encuentro. ¿Qué habían robado para despertar la ira de los otros aquelarres? Desafortunadamente, Astrid confiaba más en las palabras de una desconocida que en las de su reina, dado que Le Fey era una mentirosa patológica. Aún así, a esas alturas estaba segura de que contaba con la plena confianza de su reina.

O eso pensaba.

Astrid no sabía que aún le quedaba superar una última prueba.

La más dura de todas.

Le Fey la despertó pasada la mediodía diciendo que habían de partir de inmediato. La reina, por supuesto, no respondió a las preguntas de la bruja. Astrid se vistió de mala gana y contuvo un sonoro bostezo. Le Fey la esperaba afuera junto con Anya y la vieja Ikerne, la vidente, quién rara vez aparecía por el aquelarre y hablaba con nadie. Es más, Astrid no recordaba haber cruzado nunca una sola palabra con ella. Emprendieron un larguísimo vuelo hacia el oeste hasta que llegaron en plena madrugada a un pueblo costero de una isla enorme. Ninguna de las tres brujas habían abierto la boca en todo el viaje y Astrid había comenzado a inquietarse al no conocer la verdadera razón por la que estaban allí.

La aldea parecía un pueblo fantasma del silencio que reinaba en ella. Astrid se puso en guardia cuando atravesaron la calle principal como tres pueblerinas más, temerosa de algún ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, salieron de la aldea sin que sucediera ningún altercado. Anya y Astrid encendieron unos fuegos ignífugos que iluminaron su camino.

—¿Adónde vamos? —terminó preguntando Astrid, causando que Le Fey chasqueara la lengua irritada—. Comprenderás que no puedo velar por tu seguridad si no me dices cuales son nuestras intenciones aquí.

—¡No seas impertinente con nuestra reina, Astrid! —le regañó Anya molesta.

La rubia le fulminó con la mirada, pero no quiso discutir con ella. Le Fey, sin embargo, le sorprendió respondiendo a su pregunta.

—Vamos a una casita que está cerca de la playa. Es hora de que superes tu última prueba —explicó la reina.

—¿Mi última prueba? —cuestionó Astrid sin comprender—. Llevo siendo tu general tres años, no sé qué otra prueba quieres que supere a estas alturas.

—Pronto lo entenderás —insistió la reina exasperada—. Estamos muy cerca, así que ahora silencio.

Astrid arrugó la frente preocupada y cayó que Ikerne tenía los ojos clavados en ella. La enigmática y lastimera mirada de la anciana le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente qué iba a ocurrir a continuación. Sin embargo, no podía interrogar a la anciana frente a la reina y Anya, pero su inquietud fue a más a medida que iba acercándose a la casita que se encontraba al final del sendero.

La casa era toda de madera y tenía aspecto de vieja y austera, aunque a Astrid le pareció muy acogedora. De repente, se escuchó el sonoro llanto de un bebé y, de seguido, la voz suave de una mujer consolándole. Astrid oyó cómo la madre había comenzado a cantar una nana en un dialecto que ella no había escuchado antes, pero sonaba suave y tierna, como la del agua bajando por un río en calma.

—Anya —llamó Le Fey.

La bruja de pelo platino asintió y convocó una ráfaga de viento que golpeó a la casita. Astrid se protegió los ojos de la arena que el viento de Anya había levantado mientras escuchaba de nuevo los llantos del bebé, el grito de la madre y el lastimero crujido de la madera resistirse contra el torrente de aire. La puerta de la casita terminó abriéndose con suma violencia y Le Fey hizo un gesto con la mano para que Anya detuviera su conjuro.

—Ven, Astrid. Tengo algo muy importante que pedirte.

Astrid siguió a Le Fey hasta dentro de la casita con Anya e Ikerne pisándoles los talones. La humana estaba en un rincón de la casita aterrorizada por la presencia de aquellas cuatro mujeres con vestimentas extrañas. Abrazaba con fuerza al bebé contra su pecho, quién continuaba llorando de forma desconsolada.

—¿Q-quienes s-sois? ¿Q-qué queréis? —preguntó la mujer en nórdico con un acento local muy marcado.

Le Fey, molesta por la voz de la humana y los chillidos de la criatura, hizo un chasquido con sus dedos para silenciar a ambos. La mujer se llevó sus manos a su garganta, confundida y aterrada por no poder escuchar ni el sonido de su voz ni la de su propio bebé. Astrid no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero el nudo en la boca de su estómago le estaba empezando a marear.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Astrid no queriendo realmente saber la respuesta.

—Esta es tu última prueba, Astrid —repitió Le Fey con calma—. Si la superas, contarás para siempre con mi más plena confianza.

Astrid miró a la mujer quién suplicaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus gritos silenciosos que se marcharan. Escuchó a Anya mofarse de ella a su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —demandó Astrid con el corazón en un puño.

—Coge al bebé, nos la llevamos. Y mata a la madre, su sola presencia es un incordio.

Astrid se quedó petrificada.

Se quedó mirando a la madre, quién no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Le Fey había dicho. De comprender la lengua de las brujas habría sido más que probable que hubiera intentado huir, aunque Astrid agradeció que aquella mujer fuera lo bastante prudente como para no dar un paso falso.

—¿Me has oído, Astrid? —preguntó la reina molesta, aunque su voz resonaba como un eco vacío en sus oídos.

Su cabeza iba demasiado rápido, atando todos los hilos que se habían quedado sueltos a lo largo de su vida. La cantidad enorme de bebés aparecidas de la nada, la cuna vacía y el vestidor del castillo de Mihai, la enemistad con otros aquelarres… Ellas nunca habían sido las buenas de esta historia, sino todo lo contrario.

Y, sin embargo, también eran las víctimas.

Víctimas de Le Fey.

Niñas robadas, arrancadas de los brazos de sus madres.

Astrid cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas le hicieron sangre. Su magia materializada en electricidad fluía bajo su piel amenazante y preparada para salir a la mínima de cambio. Tuvo que respirar hondo para no perder el control sobre sí misma, aunque Astrid no tenía ni la más mínima gana de controlarse. Anya dio un paso en frente enfurecida.

—¡Astrid! ¿Por qué no obedeces, imbécil? ¿No ves que nuestra reina te ha dado una…?

—No —respondió la bruja con frialdad.

Le Fey no reaccionó a su negativa. Es más, estrechó los ojos, como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que acababa de decir. Anya no pudo evitar soltar una risita, como si estuviera convencida de que estaba gastando una broma. Astrid, en cambio, se mantuvo muy seria, al igual que Ikerne, quién no había abierto la boca todavía. Le Fey y Anya cayeron rápido que Astrid no estaba bromeando.

—Astrid, coge a esa niña ahora —ordenó Le Fey con voz grave.

—He dicho que no —repitió Astrid alzando la barbilla.

Anya graznó algo, pero Astrid estaba más preocupada sosteniendo la mirada a Le Fey, quien la observaba con una frialdad que hubiera congelado su alma de haber podido.

—¿Vas a echar a perder todo tu esfuerzo por esto? Esto es lo último que necesitas para convertirte en mi mano derecha —dijo la reina con cautela.

—Si para ello tengo que hacer esto, puedes meterte tu mano derecha por donde te quepa. Me niego a ser la persona de confianza de una mentirosa. Yo no robo niños y mucho menos asesino a sangre fría a gente inocente.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves a insultar a nuestra reina, ingrata? —chilló Anya.

—Anya, cierra la puta boca —le interrumpió Le Fey sin apartar la mirada de Astrid—. ¿Cual es el drama ahora, Astrid? Nosotras no robamos a nadie, sólo nos llevamos a aquellas que fueron escogidas por Freyja. ¿Crees que voy a coger a una niña humana cualquiera? Tan pronto nos la llevemos, la bautizaré en las aguas sagradas para convertirla en una de las nuestras.

Astrid negó con la cabeza indignada.

—¿Crees que Freyja estaría a favor de que robáramos a esas criaturas de sus familias? No me lo creo y sé que el resto de los aquelarres tampoco lo hace —Le Fey alzó las cejas ante su último comentario—. Por eso vienen a robarnos ellas los bebés, ¿verdad? Porque son… no, somos bebés robadas ¡Todas nosotras!

La reina no respondió a su comentario, consciente que no había nada que contradecir, miró a Anya y a Ikerne, quienes no mostraban ningún gesto de sorpresa ante su revelación. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—Vosotras lo sabíais —afirmó la bruja atónita—. Lo habéis sabido siempre.

—Por supuesto —dijo Anya con orgullo—. He traído a nuestro aquelarre más bebés de los que puedo contar.

Ikerne tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si temiera enfrentarse a ella. Astrid reconoció la culpabilidad en sus gestos, pero la bruja no sintió ni un ápice de lástima o simpatía por ella. Ikerne era la que visualizaba a las niñas que había de robar, seguramente fue ella la que en su día vio a Astrid en sus sueños y dio orden para robarla de su familia.

—Astrid —le llamó Le Fey—. No voy a discutir más, coge ese bebé, mata a la madre y larguémonos de aquí.

—No —repitió Astrid firme—. Y si piensas que voy a permitir que les pongáis un solo dedo encima vas lista.

Le Fey parecía muy desconcertada por la insolencia de Astrid. Por lo general, no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria, pero la bruja estaba harta de ella. Harta de la vida en el aquelarre. Harta de fingir de que todo estaba bien cuando esto probaba más bien lo contrario.

Si Astrid quería encontrar a su familia tendría que ser marchándose del aquelarre para siempre.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que ya no tenía miedo a Le Fey. Al menos durante aquellos cinco minutos en los que pensó que todo jugaba a su favor.

—Anya —llamó Le Fey antes de dirigirse a la salida—. Ya sabes lo que hacer.

—Sí, mi reina.

Astrid se interpuso entre la madre y su hija y el grupo de brujas. Anya empezó a recitar un maleficio, pero Astrid golpeó su estómago con tanta fuerza que hizo que se cayera sobre sus rodillas. Le Fey puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con su mano que causó que una fuerza invisible empujara a Astrid contra la pared. La reina elevó entonces a la madre con su hija en el aire, quienes chillaban histéricas pero en silencio por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Astrid hizo lo impensable.

Soltó una descarga en dirección a Le Fey que hizo que saliera despedida hacia el exterior.

Madre e hija cayeron al suelo y Astrid corrió a socorrerlas mientras se dirigía a la madre en nórdico:

—Sal por esa ventana y corre hasta la aldea tan rápido como puedas. Escóndete en casa de alguien en quien realmente confíes y no le abráis la puerta a nadie hasta que amanezca, ¿entendido?

—Pero…

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Corre! —gritó Astrid.

La mujer obedeció ésta vez sin titubear, aunque soltó un chillido cuando vio algo a su espalda. Astrid esquivó la lanza de Anya de pura chiripa y la atacó con su hacha con tanta ferocidad que la bruja de pelo platino tuvo que retroceder. A la vez que intentaba ganar tiempo para la mujer y el bebé, Astrid pensaba en una posible vía de escape para ella. Tal vez podría ocultarse en una aldea entre humanos hasta que pudiera trazar un plan de huída como es debido, ¿pero adónde ir? ¿Por dónde empezar?

Astrid estaba a punto de noquear a Anya cuando una fuerza invisible volvió a empujarla, ésta vez hacia al exterior. Le Fey tenía su vestido rasgado por el ataque de Astrid y el rostro deformado por la ira. En circunstancias distintas, Astrid se habría reído de cómo su cabello se había quedado tieso y flotando por la energía estática que se había adherido a él, pero estaba más preocupada de zafarse de aquella magia invisible que la tenía presa y que cada vez bloqueaba más y más sus pulmones.

Le Fey iba a matarla.

O eso pensó, pues lo siguiente que recordó fue despertarse en una celda.

Astrid gimió de dolor cuando se palpó las costillas y observó que tenía todo el abdomen amoratado. Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo, para sentarse contra la pared de piedra y fue entonces cuando reparó que Heather la observaba en silencio desde el otro lado de la celda. Astrid decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarla, pero su amiga no parecía opinar lo mismo.

—¿Por qué nos has traicionado?

Astrid estaba cansada, dolorida y hambrienta, y no parecía que tuvieran intención de alimentarla muy pronto. Soltó un gruñido y murmuró:

—Jamás he traicionado a nadie.

Heather chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Vendiendo información sobre nuestro aquelarre a nuestros enemigos? Si eso no es traición no sé cómo llamarlo.

Astrid miró a Heather con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué coño me estás hablando? Yo no he hecho nada de eso.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué te llevan a juicio?

—¿A juicio? —cuestionó Astrid desconcertada—. Heather, yo no he hecho nada de eso, que mi único crimen ha sido incumplir con las órdenes que me dio Le Fey, nada más. Escucha, tienes que hablar con las demás soldados tal vez consiga respaldo para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para huir? —le interrumpió Heather furiosa—. ¿Te crees que somos tan imbéciles como para traicionar a nuestra reina? ¿Y qué coño te pasa? Entiendo que tuvierais algo en el pasado, pero eras su favorita, Astrid. Desde que te nombraron General, no te he escuchado ni una sola mala palabra de Le Fey, por tanto no me cabe duda que lo único que has hecho es abusar de su confianza y…

Astrid golpeó los barrotes de su celda con tanta fuerza que Heather tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lárgate de aquí, Heather. No sabes una mierda y ya me ha quedado bien clara tu posición.

—¿Acaso esperabas que fuera a estar de tu lado? ¡No fui yo la que cortó un dedo a su mejor amiga por un puesto de poder! —le recordó Heather con voz envenenada.

—¡Que te den por el culo, Heather! —gritó Astrid rabiosa—. Si no quieres que te lance una descarga más vale que salgas fuera de mi vista.

Heather no vaciló, aunque tiró de repente algo al suelo y Astrid reparó que era la comida que le habían asignado para ese día. Heather se marchó sin mirar atrás y Astrid se centró en curarse sus costillas rotas. Sin embargo, terminó dando un puñetazo contra la pared para desahogar su frustración y que le abrió los nudillos.

Astrid no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí encerrada.

Le daban muy poco de comer y su celda estaba bloqueada por un complejísimo conjuro que apestaba a la magia de Le Fey. Durante aquellos largos días en la oscuridad de aquellas frías celdas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse por qué Le Fey no la había matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad. En realidad, si tanto la odiaba, no entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes. Le hubiera gustado tener su mapa consigo para fantasear con la ruta de vuelo que hubiera cogido de haber podido huir. Se hubiera ido muy lejos del Archipiélago y del helado norte, eso seguro.

Hilda la visitó una sola vez durante aquellos días de frío aislamiento. Expresó su enorme decepción y Astrid supo enseguida que Hilda jamás testificaría a su favor en el juicio. Era triste admitirlo, pero su tutora había vivido siempre con tanto miedo de Le Fey que jamás se había dado el lujo de quererla de verdad. Astrid no abrió la boca en lo que duró su visita y Hilda no se molestó en volver.

Daba igual el tiempo y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que Astrid había dado por aquel aquelarre y todas las mujeres que lo formaban.

Estaba sola.

La noche del quinto día Le Fey bajó a verla. Se sentó frente a su celda y se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que largos minutos después dijo:

—¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre tu familia, Astrid?

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos, no muy segura de si Le Fey estaba aprovechándose del momento para derribarla a nivel emocional. Aún así, no pudo controlar la respiración que se le había acelerado por la posibilidad de tener su anhelada verdad. Le Fey se mantuvo muy seria, casi parecía que la miraba con lástima y todo.

—Nunca tuviste una familia, Astrid. Te encontré abandonada en una barcaza en mitad del mar y te crié como si fueras mi hija —su rostro se tornó en uno de ira—. Estúpida desagradecida, te lo he dado todo y así me lo agradeces.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza decepcionada y respiró hondo mientras Le Fey seguía echándole en cara lo desagradecida que había sido con ella.

—Eres una mentirosa de mierda —le achacó Astrid—. Siempre lo has sido. No me creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices.

Le Fey soltó una sonora carcajada que retumbó contra las paredes de piedra de la celda.

—Querías la verdad y aquí la tienes. Que la quieras creer o no es tu puto problema, pero ten esto en mente: estás sola, lo has estado siempre y el poco tiempo que te queda también lo estarás, ¿y sabes por qué? —esperó de alguna forma que Astrid supiera la respuesta, por lo que hizo una mueca ante su silencio—. Porque tú eres incapaz de querer a nadie, Astrid. Eres fría, calculadora, una frígida una mierda y una ambiciosa que realmente no vale nada. ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien como tú? No me extraña que tus padres te abandonaran en mitad del mar, se morirían de ganas de perderte de vista.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —chilló Astrid frustrada, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían salir desesperadas—. ¡Mientes! ¡Estás mintiendo!

Le Fey volvió a reírse con crueldad, disfrutando de su sufrimiento como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Es tu fin, Astrid. No negaré que estoy un poco decepcionada conmigo misma por haberme dejado engañar y pensar que serías mi servidora más fiel y mi soldado más letal, pero la sola idea de saber que voy a perderte de mi vista para siempre me pone hasta cachonda —le aseguró Le Fey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Pienso contar la verdad durante el juicio! —exclamó la bruja furiosa.

—¿Y quién creerá a una traidora como tú? Por no mencionar que tengo a todo el aquelarre a mi merced, dado que mi verdad siempre es absoluta —explicó Le Fey sin el mínimo ápice de preocupación—. Puede que tengas una resistencia mental superior a la media y por eso no te afecte mi magia, pero puedo asegurarte que nadie te creerá jamás. Las únicas que conocen la verdad son fieles a mí —la reina se lamió los labios satisfecha—. Bien, pequeña rata, es hora de irme. Te veré en tu juicio.

Astrid soltó un grito que salió desde lo más hondo de su alma. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido más enfadada y sola. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué le había tocado vivir una vida tan miserable y solitaria? ¿Y si Le Fey le decía la verdad? ¿Y si realmente sus padres la habían abandonado? Se había resistido tantas veces a aquel pensamiento y, sin embargo, existía una gran posibilidad de que aquello fuera verdad. Podía haber dedicado toda su vida a encontrar a sus padres y, al final, sólo sería tener que afrontar la realidad.

Que ella estaba sola.

Que nunca nadie la había querido.

Y cualquier rastro de amor que había podido existir en ella se había disipado para siempre.

Estaba sola, sí, pero si iba a morir se iba a asegurar de joder a esas hijas de perra hasta su último aliento.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a buscarla para el juicio. La ataron por los brazos, cintura y cuello con lazos mágicos que se apretaban más y más si se oponía resistencia o detectaba cualquier atisbo de magia. La arrastraron hasta la caverna principal, donde todo el aquelarre hacía un círculo alrededor de Le Fey y su comitiva. Tuvieron que emplear magia para que Astrid se arrodillara ante la reina, pero cuando la reina se acercó no consiguieron evitar que la rubia le escupiera a la cara. Le Fey le dio semejante bofetada que Astrid pudo sentir cómo su mejilla se inflamaba y ardía por el dolor, pero no se quejó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la reina ordenó a Anya y a otras brujas que la golpearan sin ningún miramiento. El aquelarre observaba aterrado y en silencio como aquellas brujas se viciaban con ella, causando que su magia fuera acumulándose más y más y le fuera cada vez más difícil controlarlo. No es que le importara, ella no hubiera tenido problema en acabar con todas.

Ya le daba todo igual.

Para cuando Le Fey dio orden para que todas se detuvieran, Astrid estaba tan magullada que apenas podía ver nada. Su boca sabía a sangre y le dolía todo el cuerpo, probablemente porque le habrían roto algo. No obstante, se mantuvo todo lo firme que pudo, incluso cuando Le Fey empezó a soltar sus mentiras una vez más:

—Esta escoria que veis aquí se merece el peor de los castigos dado que ha cometido el peor de los crímenes. La traición se paga muy cara en este aquelarre, ¿pero queréis saber qué es lo que ha motivado a Astrid a traicionarnos?

Le Fey sacó algo de entre las vaporosas capas de su vestido. Un papel que Astrid reconoció al segundo. Su mapa. El mapa de Mihai. Astrid intentó abalanzarse sobre ella para recuperarlo, pero las cuerdas apretaron con fuerza su agarre, obligándola a detenerse. Astrid había escondido siempre ese papel, manteniéndolo lejos de las miradas curiosas de las otras brujas. Sin embargo, alguien lo había encontrado y había decidido entregárselo a Le Fey para usarlo en su contra. Buscó a Heather con la mirada, pero la morena no se atrevió a hacer lo mismo.

—Astrid pretendía abandonarnos vendiendo información sobre nosotras a otros aquelarres a cambio de descubrir el paradero de su familia. Este mapa es la clara prueba de ello —explicó Le Fey—. Debéis saber que si estáis aquí es porque yo os he salvado cuando vuestros padres no os quisieron o murieron. Gracias a mí, sois criaturas llenas de magia al servicio de Freyja. Y, gracias a mí, podéis volar y vivir con la libertad que ninguna humana se ha podido permitir jamás. Me da igual vuestra orientación sexual, el color de vuestra piel, vuestra personalidad o vuestra forma de pensar, para mí todas sois hijas mías y vivo para protegeros de males como Drago Bludvist o de los demás aquelarres que viven contrarias a las enseñanzas de Freyja. A cambio, sólo pido vuestra máxima lealtad.

—Puta mentirosa —murmuró Astrid.

—No es tu turno para hablar, Astrid —dijo Le Fey dirigiéndose a ella—. Tú eras la mejor de todas y mira cómo has acabado por anhelar algo que nunca tendrás. Jamás me quisiste como madre tuya que soy.

Astrid alzó la mirada y Le Fey pareció un segundo contrariada por algo que leyó en sus ojos. La rubia se esforzó en hablar muy alto, aunque sus cuerdas vocales las tuviera resentidas por el lazo que rodeaba su cuello.

—Tú nunca fuiste ni serás mi madre. Sólo eres una hija de perra que roba bebés.

Varias brujas soltaron un chillido y visvisearon histéricas entre ellas ante su declaración, pero callaron al instante cuando Anya golpeó el suelo con su lanza. Le Fey cogió a Astrid de la barbilla, causando que la bruja soltara un quejido de dolor.

—Mi verdad siempre es absoluta —susurró la reina con voz envenenada—. Y a mí al menos me aman.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse. Debería estar aterrorizada y su mandíbula sufría a causa de sus carcajadas, ¡pero es que todo era tan absurdo!

—Jamás pensé que diría esto en voz alta, pero eres patética, Le Fey.

Era curioso cómo cuando una tenía la certeza de que iba morir le daba todo igual. El miedo, aliado imprescindible para la supervivencia, desaparecía y era sustituído por un coraje alocado y honesto. Si había que morir, que así fuera, pero la satisfacción que Astrid se llevaba insultando a Le Fey ante todo el aquelarre no tenía precio.

Le Fey encolerizó de tal forma que intentó penetrar en su mente con todas sus fuerzas, pero Astrid tenía un dominio perfecto de su poder como para mantener su magia ponzoñosa lejos de su cerebro, causándole un leve pero intenso dolor de cabeza. Le Fey soltó un grito de frustración que causó que algunas brujas del público se desmayaran por la energía que taladraba sus mentes y la peste que emanaba su magia.

—¡Yo, reina Le Fey, señora del Aquelarre del Sabbat te condeno a ti, Astrid, a morir! —sentenció Le Fey a los cuatro vientos.

Astrid intentó luchar contra sus ataduras cuando éstas fueron alentadas por la reina a forzar aún más su agarre. No quería perder la consciencia, si iba a morir había de ser luchando, pero cuando fue a convocar su magia, ésta no pudo salir. Ni la mayor de sus rabias pudo evitar que Astrid cayera inconsciente.

Todo era oscuridad hasta que, de repente, sintió algo caliente en su cara.

Abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos. La luz le molestaba mucho, aunque escuchaba muchas voces a su alrededor. Voces suaves, extrañamente familiares, pero que Astrid fue incapaz de reconocer. Volvió a sentir ese algo caliente contra su mejilla y se giró para encontrarse con un niño. Su pelo era cobrizo, su nariz redonda y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy intenso repletos de inocencia y curiosidad. No estaba muy segura de qué estaba pasando, pero le llamó la atención lo grande que se veía ese niño a sus ojos y se preguntó qué hacía él colgado de su cuna.

—Hijo, no molestes a Astrid. Es muy pequeña todavía y tiene que dormir —dijo una voz de alguien a quien Astrid no podía ver. Era grave, pero cálida y afectuosa hacia el niño.

De repente, escuchó una risa muy familiar, tanto que hizo que su corazoncito brincara feliz.

—No te preocupes, Estoico. Estoy seguro de que Astrid está encantada de ver una cara nueva. Es una niña muy curiosa, su madre se troncha con ella porque siempre parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que estamos diciendo.

La voz de aquel hombre se silenció de repente y Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse muy inquieta. Levantó sus manitas y el niño cogió con cuidado una de ellas. De repente, se sintió mucho más tranquila.

—¿Pasa algo, Erland?

—Nada Estoico, es complicado.

El niño, ajeno a la conversación, sonrió y Astrid sintió que tenía mucho sueño de repente. Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos y, de repente, escuchó un fuerte chasquido en el interior de su cabeza y una calidez desconocida hasta ahora en su pecho.

Después, durante unos segundos, sólo hubo silencio.

Astrid sintió el dolor sacudir su cuerpo cuando sintió unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodearla.

Y entonces escuchó su voz.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Despierta, por favor!

Astrid abrió los ojos no sin esfuerzo y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la leve luz de la hoguera que iluminaba el lugar.

Lo primero que definió fueron sus ojos verdes e intensos.

Astrid se convenció de que nunca en su vida había visto unos tan bonitos, tristes y profundos.

Lo que aún no sabía era que aquellos ojos pertenecían al hombre que daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su vida.

Y que ya nada sería igual.

Para bien y para mal.

Xx.


	26. Sin mirar atrás

**¡Holi!**

 **Ahora, por fin, confirmamos: comienza el Acto 2.**

 **Aprovecho para deciros que si no os habéis leído el Interludio hacedlo antes de leer este capítulo porque hay menciones al mismo (ya sabéis que yo no escribo las cosas por meter relleno, aunque a veces lo parezca). Este capítulo ha sido complicado de escribir a nivel emocional, sobre todo porque es casi como empezar desde cero. Sin embargo, tras el proceso de revisión, creo que ha quedado algo bastante digno.**

 **Recordaros que tengo un Instagram de fanarts de Wicked Game que hago que se llama ItsasUmbrellasArt. Allí subo mis cosillas y demás, además de daros la tabarra por los stories. También estoy por Twitter ( itsasumbrella), siendo más amarga, más yo y quejándome de lo difícil que es escribir este fic. El sitio perfecto para stalkearme. No dejéis de seguir también a mi persona favorita del universo, poppy.p_draws (la archiconocida Poppysfanworld) por Instagram para darle todo el amor que se merece.**

 **Y, como siempre, pesadísima que soy, pero tengo la obligación moral de recordaros que las reviews son el único salario que recibo por vuestra parte. No son obligatorios ni os sintáis forzadas/os a escribirlos si no os apetecen, pero que vienen muy bien siempre, que yo las leo todas y las respondo todas (recordad que no puedo responder a las reviews en Guest). Se agradecen toda clase de opiones, críticas constructivas, etc.**

 **Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con el Acto 2.**

 **Espero de corazón que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Astrid se despertó con la sensación de que estaba cayendo al vacío.

Abrió los ojos desorientada, temblando y muerta de frío. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que le dolía el pecho y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar bien. Se hizo un ovillo para intentar calmarse; aunque se estremeció cuando sintió movimiento a su lado.

—Tranquila, soy yo.

Su cuerpo se relajó al instante cuando la cálida mano de Hipo se posó sobre su piel. El vikingo la empujó contra él y Astrid se giró para ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Hipo acarició su espalda hasta que ella dejó de temblar. La bruja aspiró su aroma a brisa salada y a humo.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó Hipo preocupado—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No lo recuerdo —confesó azorada—, pero no me atrevo a dormirme de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

Astrid reflexionó un momento.

—No, mejor voy sola —respondió la bruja con voz cansada rompiendo el abrazo para sentarse en la cama—. ¿A qué hora te has dormido? Te sentí acostarte bastante más tarde que yo.

Hipo no respondió, causando que Astrid resoplara frustrada.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó la bruja irritada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el vikingo avergonzado.

Astrid volvió a tumbarse y pegó su cuerpo al suyo para acariciar su mejilla. Sus dedos sintieron el cosquilleo de su barba sin afeitar desde hacía un par de días y, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, sabía que su hermoso rostro estaba marcado por el agotamiento y el insomnio forzado.

—Esta noche tomas poción del sueño y me da igual lo que digas. No puedes seguir así.

—Astrid, no empieces…

La bruja bufó ante su tono molesto y se levantó de la cama para tantear en la oscuridad algo que pudiera ponerse sobre la túnica que le había robado a Hipo para dormir. El vikingo suspiró frustrado, consciente de que si Astrid se marchaba era para no discutir con él. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba hacerlo, pero no era conveniente que terminaran echándose los trastos a la cabeza a la mínima de cambio. Ambos tenían un carácter fuerte y, desde hacía meses, había quedado demostrado que era fácil perder el control sobre sí mismos cuando se enfadaban. La magia de Hipo era peligrosa; pero la de Astrid, se había vuelto inexplicablemente impredecible desde que habían abandonado Isla Mema, casi como si hubiera adquirido su propio carácter y se revelara contra ella.

La bruja encontró una manta y se la colocó sobre sus hombros. Tropezó con sus botas, aunque no se las puso. Hipo se había girado en la cama resignado, probablemente dándole la espalda. Astrid no pudo evitar imaginarse su espalda desnuda llena de cicatrices, la cual la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Terminó retirándose al caer que se había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo sin decir nada. Tuvo que contenerse a sí misma para no volver a la cama para abrazarse a ella.

El aire fresco y salado golpeó contra su rostro cuando salió de la casita. Escuchó los ronquidos de los dragones durmiendo en la caverna que se situaba justo al lado, aunque ella tomó el sendero que bajaba dirección a la playa. La arena estaba fría bajo sus pies y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma cuando el viento rascó contra su piel. Los días se habían vuelto bastantes frescos en comparación a cuando se habían instalado allí, pero las jornadas del otoño eran como las de verano en Isla Mema, por lo que Astrid sobrellevaba el frío bastante bien. Además, la temperatura del agua del Mediterráneo era infinitamente más cálida que la del Archipiélago, donde bañarse era impensable a menos que se quisiera coger una hipotermia.

La brisa marina acarició su rostro y jugó con su largo cabello mientras caminaba en la orilla, intentando despejar la mente. Últimamente se despertaba noche sí y noche también. La falta del sueño que causaban sus pesadillas, sumadas al insomnio de Hipo, le estaban empezando a pasar factura. Por alguna razón, Astrid llevaba un tiempo sufriendo pesadillas y una serie de sueños extraños. Muchas de ellas las protagonizaba Le Fey y otras muchas era imágenes borrosas en las que escuchaba voces en la lejanía u otras escenas que luego nunca conseguía recordar, pero le devolvían a la realidad con el corazón en un puño. Una vez incluso soñó con Kateriina Noldor y cómo la reina usurpaba su cuerpo, devorando su alma y sus entrañas en el proceso. Astrid se había despertado vomitando y no pudo dormir durante dos noches seguidas.

Cuando eso sucedía, Hipo siempre acudía a su rescate. La acunaba contra su cuerpo hasta que dejaba de temblar y de seguido le preparaba una infusión. Nunca se dormía, ni siquiera cuando Astrid se lo suplicaba. Él velaba siempre por ella y la ayudaba a despejar su mente contándole historias mientras jugaba con su pelo o simplemente hacían el amor si ella daba indicios de querer hacerlo. Muchas veces era lo que Astrid necesitaba: sentirle tan cerca que podía acariciar su alma con la punta de sus dedos.

La bruja sonrió.

Aún se le hacía extraño no estar sola. Había vivido toda su vida en la más amarga soledad y, ahora, se sentía bien, aunque no feliz. Era imposible sentirse así tras los meses tan difíciles y complicados que habían pasado juntos. De no haber sido por el vínculo, habría sido probable que Hipo y ella se hubieran separado al poco de abandonar Isla Mema.

Los días siguientes de huir de la isla, Hipo insistió una y otra vez que debían volver. Tanto ella como los dragones se negaron, conscientes de que era peligrosísimo regresar sin conocer las condiciones en las que Isla Mema se encontraba en ese momento. Astrid sabía que Le Fey los buscaría por todo el Archipiélago, por lo que les instó a que volaran hacia el continente. Hipo, sin embargo, se negó. La discusión que hubo entre ellos fue tan monumental que ambos perdieron el control sobre sus propias magias y parte de la caverna en la que estaban escondidos se vino abajo. No se mataron de milagro, aunque estaban tan enfadados que no se dirigieron la palabra durante un par de días. Terminaron reconciliándose cuando, por accidente o sencillamente por pura frustración, terminaron follando en una de las cavernas que se encontraban en lo más profundo de la montaña. Fue un sexo rudo, nada cariñoso y ninguno se portó bien con el otro. Las estocadas de Hipo eran rápidas, furiosas y contempladas a satisfacerse más a sí mismo que a ella, mientras que Astrid se movía buscando la fricción, tocándose a sí misma mientras clavaba las uñas en su pecho hasta hacerle sangre. Aún corriéndose y satisfaciendo la necesidad que el vínculo generaba entre ellos, Hipo y Astrid odiaron aquel sexo vacío que tantas veces habían tenido antes con otras personas. Hipo se vino abajo tan pronto salió de ella y Astrid se abrazó a él con fuerza, tragándose sus propias lágrimas.

Finalmente, Hipo cedió y decidieron continuar hacia el sur, en dirección al continente.

Pararon en una aldea llamada Bud, a orillas del Báltico, donde todavía se hablaba nórdico, aunque en un dialecto diferente al del Archipiélago. No tardaron en suponer que los dragones no serían bienvenidos en aquel lugar, por lo que se vieron forzados a ocultar a Desdentao y a Tormenta en las afueras. Todas las miradas se posaron en ellos cuando acudieron al mercado con la ropa que habían llevado a la boda, ahora sucia y raída por el viaje y sus días en la cueva. Por fortuna, las escamas de dragón tenían cierto valor por allí y pudieron comprar un par de mudas de ropa para salir del paso. No consideraron oportuno instalarse en la posada de la aldea y, por las malas caras de la gente, se daba a entender de que no eran bien recibidos por allí. ¿Una pareja de jóvenes forasteros apareciendo de la nada con acento del Archipiélago? Aquello olía a mal asunto para los locales.

Por fortuna, no se quedaron por allí por mucho tiempo y volaron hasta una aldea localizada más al norte conocida como Mevik, esperanzados de recibir alguna noticia sobre Isla Mema. Estuvieron poco más de dos semanas en las que no se acercaron a la aldea a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Fueron días largos, agotadores y muy estresantes, sobre todo porque no había forma de tener comunicación con el Archipiélago. No había Terribles Terrores ni ninguna clase de dragón por la zona que les permitiera comunicarse con Isla Mema y, para el peor de los colmos, Tormenta se había visto forzada a guardar reposo debido a la lesión de su ala. Hipo no podía soportar más la angustia y, pasada una semana más, volvió a sacar el tema de regresar a un punto seguro del Archipiélago.

—Dagur podría acogernos —sugirió él.

—Hipo, ya te he dicho que es demasiado peligroso —replicó ella molesta por la insistencia de su amante—. Si pudiéramos separarnos, ten por seguro que iría yo misma a Isla Mema para comprobar si están todos bien, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que Le Fey te atrape a ti también. Además, ¿quién dice que Dagur no esté también bajo la influencia de esa bruja? No, Hipo, es mi última palabra: no vamos a volver.

—Pero…

—¡No quiero hablar más de este tema, Hipo! —exclamó la bruja sacada de quicio.

Hipo estaba herido y colérico por sus palabras, pero en lugar de pararse a discutir con ella, optó por su estrategia favorita: la ley del silencio. Astrid odiaba cuando se ponía así. No soportaba el silencio de Hipo, sobre todo porque era juicioso, frío y tenso. La ley del silencio se aplicaba a todos los aspectos de su relación: ni le hablaba ni la tocaba. Dormían juntos, pero nunca la abrazaba o daba indicios de querer algo más. Sencillamente se hacía el dormido. Astrid había intentado tener un acercamiento con él a los dos días de iniciar su voto de silencio, pero al ver que Hipo apenas le hacía caso y evadía sus gestos cariñosos, terminó enfureciéndose aún más con él. El vikingo terminó muy desconcertado cuando Astrid decidió atacar con la misma moneda, solo que peor. Dormía con Tormenta y no le dirigía ni una sola palabra o mirada. Ni siquiera aceptaba la comida que él cocinaba para ellos —se había decidido por unanimidad que Hipo se encargaría de cocinar, puesto que ella era un caso perdido— y prefería comer bayas y otros frutos.

Actuaba como si no existiera.

Astrid pensaba que aquello le serviría de escarmiento, pero fue Desdentao quién le abrió los ojos.

— _Comportándote como una perra no hará que deje de preocuparse de ti o de su gente. Estás siendo una insensible con él_ —dijo un día en el que se habían quedado solos. Hipo había bajado a la aldea a por nuevas provisiones y Tormenta había ido al río a limpiarse las escamas.

—No puede esperar que cada vez que estemos en desacuerdo se coja esas rabietas conmigo, ¡no lo soporto! —exclamó ella furiosa—. ¿Crees que a mí tampoco me importa Isla Mema?

— _¡Ni de lejos como él!_ —replicó Desdentao con un bufido—. _Lo ha perdido todo, Astrid. Todo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo que es demasiado arriesgado volver, pero… no puedes culparle por echar de menos su hogar, mucho más sabiendo que está bajo el ataque de esa bruja._

Astrid se vio forzada a aceptar de que Desdentao tenía toda la razón. Es más, terminó sintiéndose aún peor de lo que se había sentido ya. Había sido una egoísta al pensar que la víctima era ella cuando era Hipo el que vivía cada día con la incertidumbre de no saber si su padre, sus amigos y su gente estaban vivos o muertos. Por mucho que quisiera ponerse a su altura, por mucho que Astrid se hubiera encariñado con la isla que había sido su hogar durante casi un año, no podía hacer otra cosa más que imaginarse cuán terrible debía ser estar en la posición de Hipo. Cierto era que ella jamás había conocido a sus padres y su pasado estaba muy lejos de ser un cuento de hadas, pero Astrid no sabía lo que debía ser perder a un padre cuando ella jamás había conocido a los suyos.

Decidió que se disculparía con él tan pronto regresara de la aldea, pero se alarmó cuando el sol empezó a ponerse e Hipo no había regresado todavía. Sabía que no le había sucedido nada, porque de haberle ocurrido algo ella lo habría sabido, pero no por ello estaba menos preocupada. Mevik no era una aldea especialmente grande, pero no por ello se sentía menos violenta cuando pasaba cerca de la pequeña capilla recién construida. Dejándose guiar por el vínculo mágico que les unía, lo encontró en la taberna del pueblo. Escondido en un rincón de la tasca, con la mirada ausente y bebiendo lo que parecía ser su cuarta pinta, Hipo hizo una mueca de disgusto tan pronto la vio.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —preguntó Astrid sin poder controlar la ira en su voz.

—¿Ahora me hablas? —cuestionó él furioso sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué mierda te importa?

Astrid no tenía la más mínima gana de discutir con él allí, mucho menos estando borracho y delante de todo el pueblo, quienes los observaban con diversión y deseosos de tener una comidilla que comentar durante el resto de la semana. La bruja tiró impaciente de su brazo para hacer que se levantara, pero Hipo lo sacudió con torpe brusquedad para que le soltara. Ignorando sus sentimientos heridos por su falta de tacto, Astrid volvió a empujarlo y consiguió que Hipo se levantara de su asiento, aunque ambos estuvieron a punto de caerse por la falta de reflejos de su amante. Escuchó varias risotadas a su alrededor y Astrid los fulminó a todos con la mirada, pero no parecía muy intimidados cuando tenía a un borracho que hacía lo imposible para zafarse de ella. Astrid estaba asqueada por la situación y sintió cómo su magia reaccionaba a la rabia que la había invadido por dentro. Tuvo que esforzarse en canalizarla para no herir a Hipo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él. Su piel ardía contra la suya y Astrid percibía aquella energía mágica dentro de él deseosa de salir y hacer de las suyas. Aunque la idea de que Hipo hiciera todo arder para acabar con todos los gilipollas de aquella taberna era muy tentadora, también era consciente de que tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. La única traba era Hipo, quién todavía se negaba a ir a ninguna parte con ella.

—¡Que te den, Astrid! —gritó colérico.

—¡Hipo, no voy a tener esta discusión contigo ni aquí ni ahora! —le advirtió la bruja con voz envenenada—. ¡Hablaremos cuando estés sobrio y lejos de este lugar!

Le empujó hacia la puerta a la vez que él se resistía a ella. Astrid estaba tan enfocada en salir de que aquel apestoso lugar y en asegurarse de que Hipo no perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba, que no vio a aquel hombre acercarse a ella. A ojos de aquellos humanos, Astrid no era más que una joven desprotegida, probablemente recién casada con el imbécil que quería sacar de allí. Aquel hombre apretó su pecho derecho con tanta fuerza que Astrid no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa y dolor. El hombre, borracho como una cuba, rió como un descerebrado por su reacción y mostró intenciones de repetir el gesto. Astrid se apartó con intención de romperle los dientes cuando sintió el espantoso dolor de sus nudillos abrirse a la vez que el puño de Hipo impactó contra la nariz de aquel nauseabundo hombre. El silencio inundó la tasca cuando el borracho cayó hacia atrás llorando con sus manos en su ensangrentada nariz. Astrid miró a Hipo atónita, quién lucía furioso y dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él sino fuera porque le tenía bien sujeto del brazo. La bruja entró en pánico cuando olió la tela de la túnica de Hipo quemarse a la altura de su cintura e iba a empujarle de nuevo a la salida cuando éste vomitó sobre ella.

La escena fue aún más humillante cuando los hombres de la tasca rompieron a reír a carcajadas. Hipo pareció recobrar la cordura y se llevó las manos a la boca a la vez que Astrid se esforzaba por no explotar y matarlos a todos allí mismo. Lo único bueno que habían sacado de todo aquello es que a todo el mundo le pareció tan divertida la situación que nadie quiso tomarla con Hipo por haber noqueado al hombre que había metido mano a Astrid. La bruja, en cambio, se marchó de aquel lugar sin ni siquiera esperar a Hipo. Le escuchó llamarla por su nombre, pero Astrid estaba demasiado enfadada como para razonar con él ahora mismo.

Temía perder totalmente el control.

Temía que pudiera matarlo.

Un relámpago resonó sobre su cabezas y Astrid frunció el ceño mientras seguía su camino hasta el campamento. Su corazón latía a un ritmo incesante a causa del exceso de magia que fluía salvaje por su venas. Volvió a mirar al cielo cuando volvió a sonar otro relámpago y su estómago dio un vuelco al procesar que aquella tormenta la estaba convocando ella.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se esforzó en disipar la tormenta mientras escuchaba los pasos torpes y desiguales de Hipo a sus espaldas.

—Astrid, yo…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó ella—. Lo último que necesito ahora es escuchar tu voz. No, no puedo…

La bruja empezó a hiperventilar cuando las chispas salieron de sus dedos a su libre albedrío. Se levantó un viento feroz y caliente, obligando que Astrid se abrazara a sí misma para protegerse. Sintió la electricidad de sus manos quemar las mangas de su túnica. Escuchó la voz de Hipo gritar su nombre, pero ella no podía moverse.

Su cerebro estaba colapsado.

Estaba bloqueada.

¿Por qué?

Nunca antes le había pasado esto. Ni siquiera cuando aparecieron sus poderes.

Su magia ya no obedecía a su voluntad.

Sólo a su ira.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tomó fuertes bocanadas de aire mientras se esforzaba en pensaba en algo que distrajera su mente de Hipo, de la taberna, de las crueles risas de los borrachos, de la peste a vómito de su ropa, de Isla Mema en guerra, de Le Fey… Y, de repente, su mente se quedó en blanco y, de repente, ya no estaba en mitad de aquella tormenta, sino en una caverna que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Astrid, te toca —dijo una vocecita a su espalda.

La bruja se giró hacia la voz y se topó con los enormes ojos verdes de una Heather de no más de tres años. Confundida, Astrid miró sus manos y las abrió y cerró varias veces, preguntándose por qué sus manos se veían tan pequeñas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Heather arrugando la frente—. Venga, te toca jugar a ti. ¡Tira el dado!

Astrid asintió mientras alargaba su brazo para coger el cubo de madera, pero de repente escuchó otra voz en el fondo de su cabeza:

—¡Astrid!

La bruja abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Se encontró con los ojos angustiados de Hipo mientras sujetaba su rostro con suma delicadeza. Astrid posó sus manos sobre las suyas, siempre calientes, aliviada de sentir el agradable cosquilleo del vínculo contra su piel. Sin embargo, la hidromiel en su aliento le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Apartó a Hipo de un empujón y se levantó mientras se quitaba la túnica llena de vómito, ignorando el frío de la noche que ponía su piel de gallina.

—Astrid, por favor, l-lo siento…

Aunque era probable que Hipo estuviera ahora más sobrio que ebrio, Astrid podía sentir los dejes del alcohol en sus palabras.

—¡¿Que lo sientes?! —chilló ella furiosa—. ¡Estoy cansada, Hipo! ¡Cansada! ¡Puede que yo me comportara como una perra, pero fuiste tú el que empezó con toda esta mierda!

—Y-yo sólo q-quiero volver —gimió él roto todavía en el suelo—. N-no soporto la simple i-idea de que e-estén en peligro p-por m-mi...

Soltó un sonoro sollozo, incapaz de seguir hablando, y Astrid sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos. Una vez más, ella estaba siendo una insensible de mierda. ¡Cómo no!

—No podemos hacer nada ahora —dijo ella con suavidad arrodillándose ante él—. Tu padre me pidió que te protegiera, Hipo, pero así no me ayudas hacerlo. Ya sabes que no podemos volver, mucho menos así.

—¿Y qué v-vamos hacer entonces? ¿Esperar a que estén todos muertos? ¿A que el Archipiélago quede bajo el yugo de Le Fey? ¿Y qué pasará cuando volvamos? ¡Maté a Sven Gormdsen, Astrid! ¡Lo maté!

Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ninguno había sacado el valor para hablar realmente de lo sucedido en la boda y Astrid no estaba preparada para tener esa conversación, mucho menos en su estado y tras el _shock_ causado por su magia y el extraño sueño que se iba disipando de su memoria. No habían sabido nada de Isla Mema desde su marcha y no tenían forma de hacer frente a la situación ellos dos solos: una bruja que ahora de repente no podía controlar su poder y un humano que ahora poseía una magia imposible y que nadie parecía comprender.

—Ven, vamos a dormir —sugirió ella cogiendo de su brazo con delicadeza.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —gimió él mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Lo harás —insistió ella.

Astrid reparó en el agujero quemado de su túnica. El cuerpo de Hipo abrasaba contra el suyo a pesar de la capa de ropa que los separaba. La bruja cuidó de no tocar su piel cuando rodeó su cadera para ayudarle a andar. Tormenta y Desdentao estaban muy preocupados cuando consiguieron llegar al campamento, pero Hipo se redujo a tumbarse y, como bien había pronosticado Astrid, se quedó dormido casi al momento. Desdentao, consciente de que nada había salido según lo previsto, fulminó a Astrid con sus enormes ojos verdes antes de tumbarse alrededor de Hipo para protegerlo con su cuerpo. Astrid agradeció por no tener que ser ella la que estuviera cumpliendo esa función por una vez.

Se lavó y se puso la túnica que habitualmente usaba para dormir. Contempló la camisa que había llevado puesto, ahora arruinada por el vómito y por las roturas que había causado su magia. Irritada, la tiró al fuego mientras se fustigaba a sí misma por su pérdida de control. Astrid había conseguido dominar su magia mejor que nadie, ¿por qué entonces la había desobedecido de repente? ¿Y qué había sido esa visión de Heather? ¡Como si no hubiera mejor cosas que ver cuando una caía inconsciente! Se acurrucó junto a Tormenta cuando se metió en su saco y la dragona acercó su cabeza contra la suya mientras Astrid se esforzaba en ahogar sus estúpidos y desbocados sollozos.

— _Está bien, Astrid. No es culpa tuya_ —le consoló la dragona con tristeza.

—No, Tormenta, te equivocas: todo es culpa mía.

Astrid se durmió preguntándose cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Parecía que estaban hundiéndose en un agujero sin fondo del que no había manera de salir. Lo que ya no estaba tan segura si era Hipo el que la estaba hundiendo o ella a él.

Decir que aquel suceso no se repitió y que tanto Hipo como ella demostraron tener una voluntad para cambiar las cosas sería mentir. El distanciamiento entre ellos se fue acrecentando a la vez que Hipo se desahogaba más en la bebida y ella se encerraba más en sí misma. Ninguno quería afrontar la realidad a la que habían sido forzados a vivir. Apenas se cruzaban palabra, ya no porque no quisieran, sino porque de repente no tenían nada que decirse. Tampoco se habían vuelto a acostar, lo cual venía siendo extraño dado que el vínculo siempre les incitaba hacerlo, pero Astrid ya no encontraba el deseo que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo e Hipo evitaba tocarla a toda costa, no sabía si por miedo a ella o a sí mismo. Ni Tormenta ni Desdentao sabían muy bien cómo lidiar con aquella separación tan repentina, más que nada porque ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo afrontarlo. Se habían vuelto extraños el uno de la otra, incapaces de hablar y tratarse como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Y, a pesar de todo, ninguno se marchó.

Tampoco es que pudieran hacerlo, aunque podían separarse la suficiente distancia como para poder vivir cada uno por su lado.

Astrid sabía bien qué le impedía a ella dar ese paso.

Le quería.

Con todo su alma. Su corazón.

Quería a ese imbécil.

Pero dar el paso a volver cómo habían estado siempre conllevaba enfrentarse a la realidad que a ella tanto le aterraba y la posibilidad de que Hipo confirmara en voz alta lo que ella tanto temía escuchar:

Que ella era la culpable de todo.

Que ella le había destrozado la vida.

Sus planes de futuro.

Su tribu.

Su isla.

Su sueño.

Y, sobre todo, lo que más le aterrorizaba escuchar de su boca era que ya no la amaba.

Astrid había vivido toda su vida convencida de que jamás sería amada por nadie. Ahora que tenía Hipo, la sola idea de perder ese amor le daba pánico. No podía volver a su vida de antes de Isla Mema, no podía convertirse otra vez en aquel cascarón vacío en el que nada le importaba más que a sí misma.

El solo pensarlo le daba náuseas.

Una noche, sin embargo, Astrid tuvo otro de esos sueños extraños que no paraban de invadir su mente últimamente. La bruja no comprendía por qué de la noche a la mañana había empezado a soñar con recuerdos de una forma tan nítida y clara, como si ella estuviera literalmente reviviendo ese recuerdo. No le había querido dar más importancia de la debida hasta que soñó con el asesinato de Mihai. Astrid no podía ni moverse ni apartar los ojos de aquel hombre que le había brindado su mano tan generosamente para ella después matarlo.

—¡Astrid! ¡Astrid! —escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero Astrid apenas podía reaccionar a nada.

 _Bruja._

Sus labios no paraban de repetirle esa palabra junto con muchas otras: Asesina, monstruo, hereje, mentirosa… Mihai se ahogaba en su propia sangre y, aún así, le había dado tiempo a pronunciar en silencio todas aquellas dolorosas verdades. Astrid nunca había revivido aquel recuerdo con tanta claridad, hasta el punto de no tener tan claro que aquello fuera un simple sueño. Sentía cómo sus manos sudaban, entorpeciendo la sujección del hacha que sujetaban; el suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos y en la mesita estaba aquel precioso atlas, abierto justo en la página del mapa que robaría pocos segundos después.

Escuchó unas voces al fondo del pasillo acercarse con rapidez hacia la estancia, pero antes de que Astrid pudiera ejecutar su asesinato por completo, sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo que hizo que todo se tornara en negro. No paraba de oír esa voz tan familiar que hacía eco en sus oídos y, entonces, algo tiró de ella desde dentro de su cabeza.

Astrid se despertó temblorosa e hiperventilando. Estaba entre los brazos de Hipo, quién parecía muerto de la preocupación. Tormenta y Desdentao también se encontraban junto a ellos, sumamente ansiosos y murmurando tan bajito entre ellos que fue incapaz de entenderles. La bruja olió el alcohol en el aliento del vikingo y, no sin esfuerzo, se incorporó para apartarse de él.

—Astrid, espera, ¿qué ha pasado? Estabas gritando en sueños y…

—No, Hipo, no —le interrumpió ella esforzándose en no alterarse—. No quiero hablar de esto, ahora no.

—Astrid, por favor, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —dijo él en un tono que casi se percibía como molesto.

La bruja se volteó hacia él indignada.

—¡¿Ésto?! ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Que hable contigo ciego de alcohol como si eso fuese un puto consuelo? —cuestionó ella furiosa—. ¿O qué coño quieres que haga? ¡Estoy cansada, Hipo! ¡Cansada de que no me escuches!

—¡¿Cómo voy a escucharte si ni siquiera me diriges la palabra?! —gritó él colérico—. Tú tampoco es que seas precisamente habladora y abierta, ¿lo sabías? Has decidido actuar como si no existiera.

— _Chicos, por favor, no discutais_ —suplicó Tormenta angustiada.

—¡¿Que no existes?! —chilló Astrid ignorando a la Nadder—. ¡Toda mi puta existencia gira en torno a ti! Cada hora, cada minuto, cada mísero segundo vivo pensando en ti y en lo muchísimo que te he jodido la vida, ¿o crees que no sé que lo piensas? Sé que soy la culpable de todos tus putos problemas y perdona, ¿eh? ¡Perdona por no saber ayudarte! ¡Perdona por no amarte como te mereces y darte absolutamente todo lo que quieres!

—¿Todo lo que quiero? —repitió Hipo molesto—. Sólo te he pedido una cosa durante todo este tiempo: regresar a Isla Mema. ¿Me has hecho caso? No, porque no paras de repetirme una y otra vez lo peligroso que es. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Astrid? Que no sabes una puta mierda. No sabes lo que es perderlo todo, porque, ¿cómo una huérfana va a saber lo que es perder a un padre?

— _Hipo, tío ¡cállate!_ —exclamó Desdentao escandalizado.

Astrid estaba tan impactada por la crueldad de sus palabras que ni siquiera percibió el arrepentimiento instantáneo en la expresión de Hipo, aunque tampoco dio muestras de querer disculparse. Supuso que el alcohol y la ira que se había ido acumulando desde hacía semanas había hecho tanta mella en él que lo único que le quedaba era el más puro desprecio hacia su persona. Astrid parpadeó cuando vio que sus ojos se estaban nublando por las lágrimas.

—No, no sé lo que es perder a un padre —dijo la bruja con un nudo en la garganta—, pero creo que estoy descubriendo ahora lo que es perderlo todo, dado que toda mi vida ha estado vacía hasta que te conocí.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se acabó, Hipo —concluyó ella empleando todas sus fuerzas para que su voz no quebrara—. Es evidente que si estás así es sólo por mí y yo… yo no tengo fuerzas para luchar por alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

—No… no podemos separarnos —replicó él nervioso—. Y no digas bobadas, ¿quieres? En ningún momento he dicho nada de terminar lo nuestro.

—¿Nuestro? —dijo ella con tristeza—. ¿Qué nuestro? Aquello desapareció tan pronto abandonamos Isla Mema y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—No es verdad —negó él ahora con lágrimas en los ojos—. Astrid, tú lo eres todo para mí. No… no puedes abandonarme, por favor, no lo hagas. Yo te…

Las palabras murieron en su boca, incapaz de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

—Tal vez esta dosis de realidad nos ha hecho comprender que todo lo que sentíamos era por el vínculo. Tal vez todo ésto que sentimos no es nada más que un producto de la magia de Le Fey —explicó Astrid con el corazón roto—. Después de todo, ¿quién podría amarme a mí? Le Fey siempre tuvo razón en eso: yo no estoy hecha para querer a nadie, sólo hago daño a quienes me rodean.

—Astrid, yo te amo —confesó Hipo con una honestidad que hizo que cayeran las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo—. Joder, muchas cosas no las sé, pero de eso estoy convencido. Nunca, en toda mi vida, he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti.

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve amarnos si nos hacemos... esto? —soltó un largo suspiro—. Necesito estar lejos de aquí por un tiempo, pensar en un espacio libre de…

—¿De mí? —preguntó Hipo con voz quebrada.

Astrid no quiso responder a su cuestión, pero acunó su rostro con sus manos y retiró sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, Hipo. Sabes bien que nuestro destino nunca fue el terminar juntos, ni siquiera teníamos que habernos conocido —dijo ella estúpidamente—. Sea lo que sea, ambos debemos pensar en lo que es mejor para los dos y creo, sinceramente, que ahora sólo nos hacemos daño.

—Pero yo te quiero, Astrid —insistió él apretando sus manos desesperado.

—Y yo a ti, Hipo. Te quiero con locura hasta el punto de que no puedo ni respirar, pero… necesito un cambio y tú también deberías pensar en qué es lo que quieres, empezando por si quieres convertirte en un alcohólico.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y terminó soltando sus manos, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar sus propias lágrimas y esforzándose en no verse afectada por los sollozos de él. Desdentao y Tormenta no se atrevieron a formular palabra mientras Astrid recogía sus cosas. Hipo se quedó muy quieto, no atreviéndose siquiera a mirarla a la vez que intentaba no romper a llorar allí mismo.

—No me busques a menos que sea una urgencia, Hipo —le pidió ella cuando montó sobre Tormenta—. Sabrás encontrarme.

Hipo simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Cuando emprendieron el vuelo, Astrid no pudo contener más las lágrimas y puso su mano contra su boca para no dejar escapar los quejidos lastimeros que anhelaban salir de su garganta. Dado que la distancia que los separaba no podía ser amplia por el vínculo, se tuvo que conformar con una aldea localizada a siete kilómetros hacia el norte.

— _Astrid, ¿en serio era necesario hacer todo esto?_ —preguntó la Nadder mientras la bruja instalaba su campamento sin parar de llorar.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Tormenta? No puedo soportar que él siga bebiendo y…

— _Estás siendo una cobarde_ —le recriminó Tormenta de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid herida.

— _Nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien que tenga tanto miedo como tú, Astrid. Te aterra que te odie porque te culpas de todo lo sucedido en Isla Mema, así que decides hacer lo contrario: te vas tú antes de que se vaya él. No puedes huir para siempre, algún día tendrás que decirle cómo te sientes y, por mucho que estemos de acuerdo de que ahora no es una acción prudente, Hipo necesita volver a su hogar._

Astrid sabía que Tormenta tenía la razón en todo, pero estaba totalmente bloqueada. De alguna forma, su desazón fue a más estando separada de Hipo. Apenas comía y seguía sufriendo extrañas visiones del pasado que sólo acentuaban más su cansancio por la falta de sueño. Aunque sabía que le haría bien, Astrid rechazó la idea de ponerse a trabajar tan pronto vio la iglesia desde el sendero que bajaba a la aldea de Finnes.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había visto tan hundida y carcomida por la tristeza, la culpa y el cansancio. Además, físicamente se encontraba fatal, con temblores, nerviosismo e incluso fiebre. Al principio pensó que se debia al vínculo, pues hasta ahora no habían estado tan distanciados físicamente la una del otro. Pasó unos días terribles metida en el saco, rezando a los dioses porque tuvieran cierta piedad con ella y permitieran que su cuerpo le diera un respiro. De no ser por su orgullo, Astrid habría vuelto con Hipo al cuarto día de haberse marchado, pero aguantó más de una semana en aquel estado deplorable. Además, su magia estaba revuelta e inquieta, como si a ella le molestara su mala salud.

Se sentía estúpida y patética por estar en ese estado. Ella, con todos los males que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida y tan acostumbrada a la soledad y al dolor físico, se veía ahora incapaz de hacer frente al día a día. Los recuerdos de Isla Mema, Brusca, Gothi, las largas noches de amor con Hipo, las prácticas de vuelo… Todo volvía a su mente como un recordatorio cruel de lo que su vida hubiera podido ser si todo no se hubiera torcido. Aquel era el precio que había de pagar por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado y lo que más lamentaba de todo es que había arrastrado a Hipo con ella.

Pero lo peor era en sus horas más bajas, cuando la fiebre era tan alta que era incapaz de diferenciar lo real de la alucinación. Hipo aparecía la mayoría de las veces, asegurándole que ya no la amaba y que no era más que escoria para él. La risa de Le Fey siempre se escuchaba de fondo cuando no se le aparecía como Kateriina o en su anterior forma para probar el filo de su daga contra su piel, tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces siendo una niña. Sin embargo, la peor de las alucinaciones eran en las que veía a sus padres, sin rostro e incorpóreos, con voces monstruosas que repetían una y otra vez:

—¿Quien querría a semejante engendro como hija? Ojalá nunca hubiera nacido.

Astrid lloraba y suplicaba perdón a esas figuras invisibles mientras Tormenta intentaba traerle de vuelta a la realidad por todos los medios posibles. Los días pasaban lentos y el clima tampoco ayudaba a que fueran más llevaderos. Pasado un tiempo, Astrid dejó de sentirse tan enferma, pero había notado que su temperatura corporal había vuelto a bajar por la ausencia de Hipo y eso provocaba que se despertara cada dos por tres cuando no sufría pesadillas. Lo único que agradeció en todo aquel tiempo fue que Tormenta no se separó de ella en ningún momento salvo cuando iba a pescar. La Nadder la hacía compañía, la cuidaba como una madre dragona atendía a sus crías enfermas, la consolaba cuando se despertaba de sus pesadillas y la animaba hacer cosas tan básicas como comer o bañarse.

¡Freyja! ¡Se había convertido en una criatura patética!

Hipo terminó yendo a buscarla tres semanas después de que ella se marchara.

Astrid estaba secándose el pelo junto al fuego cuando apareció de entre los árboles con las ojeras púrpuras y más delgado, tal y como había pasado con Astrid, quién había perdido masa muscular debido a su inapetencia. Su reencuentro no fue como en los cuentos de hadas, aunque Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio cuando él formuló una sonrisa tímida y triste.

No quería que se marchara y, por fortuna, él tampoco parecía muy dispuesto hacerlo.

—Tienes mala cara —señaló él preocupado—. ¿Has comido algo estos días?

—Sí —mintió ella.

— _No_ —corrigió Tormenta—, _pero es evidente que tú tampoco has estado alimentándote como es debido._

— _Lo poco que ha comido ha sido bajo amenazas_ —apuntó Desdentao de mala gana.

—¿Os importa… dejarnos solos? —preguntó Hipo a los dragones con educación.

Tormenta y Desdentao se intercambiaron las miradas y entonces la Nadder se dirigió hacia ella preocupada.

—Iros, es mejor que esto lo hablemos él y yo a solas —dijo Astrid con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Los dragones se retiraron a regañadientes y se quedaron solos. Ninguno supo muy bien cómo empezar, pero al final Astrid no pudo evitar sacar uno de los temas que más le inquietaba:

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

Esperaba una reacción molesta por su parte, pero Hipo no parecía en absoluto sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Dejé de hacerlo a los tres días de marcharte.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó ella sin fiarse.

—Porque fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo jodido que estaba sin ti y que esa había sido una de las razones por las que me habías dejado —explicó él avergonzado—. No te voy a mentir: aún me siento tentado con la bebida, pero… no quiero ser un alcohólico. Soy muchísimo mejor que eso y… el alcohol era útil para olvidar, pero un aliciente que me hacía perder el control sobre todo lo demás.

Astrid asintió sin poder disimular una expresión de alivio.

—¿Por qué no has venido antes?

—Porque no querías verme a menos que fuera urgente —le recordó Hipo—. Y no esperaba que el síndrome de abstinencia fuera tan espantoso.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Astrid sorprendida—. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que me encontraba tan enferma? Tiene sentido.

Hipo se mostró horrorizado ante su cuestión, pero Astrid negó con la cabeza y sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Hipo.

—No deberías estarlo, As. Soy un despojo humano que no sabe lidiar con sus problemas —se lamentó él—. Y…

—¿Y?

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Astrid —confesó Hipo muy serio—. Ya no solo por el vínculo, es solo que… quiero recuperar lo que teníamos antes, pero puedo entender que no quieras volver a eso si…

Hipo siguió hablando, pero Astrid no comprendía por qué le estaba dando un monólogo sobre las razones por las que ella no querría estar con él. Es decir, no negaba que era un idiota, pero ella estaba mucho más lejos de ser perfecta y, después de todo, ella le quería —en parte— porque era un poco idiota. No entendía a qué estaba jugando Hipo y por qué no le estaba recriminando nada de lo sucedido.

Ella tenía la culpa.

¿Por qué coño no se lo echaba en cara de una puta vez?

¿Por qué no paraba de echar mierda sobre sí mismo y empezaba a lanzarla contra ella?

—¿Por qué querrías volver conmigo? —le interrumpió Astrid de repente.

Hipo parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Quererte no es motivo suficiente? —preguntó él dubitativo.

Astrid tragó saliva.

—Creo que no has procesado que la culpable de que estemos hoy aquí soy yo —explicó ella temerosa.

Hipo se quedó observándola por un momento como si realmente no entendiera hacia dónde quería llegar.

—Bueno, como ya te he dicho, que fuera un imbécil y me pusiera a beber por...

—Me refiero al origen de todo, Hipo —le interrumpió Astrid con impaciencia—. Todo lo que ocurrió antes y durante la boda fue culpa mía.

La expresión de Hipo seguía siendo igual de confusa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Que no sé de qué me estás hablando, As —contestó él.

Astrid soltó un bufido.

—Todo empezó porque la cagué, ¿vale? Si no hubiera matado al Viejo Gormdsen nada de ésto hubiera pasado; si hubiera sido menos confiada y arrogante, tal vez habríamos evitado que atraparan a Rosethorn, ahorrándonos todo el melodrama de la caza de brujas; si no hubiera sido tan descuidada con Kaira Gormdsen y hubiera prestado más atención, tu padre jamás me hubiera descubierto y tal vez se habría impedido tu enlace con Kateriina al convencerse de que estabas realmente enamorado de mí; y si no hubiera estado tan distraída, tal vez hubiera descubierto a Le Fey antes y habríamos podido detenerla mucho antes con un plan como los Dioses mandan.

Le dio una rabia inmensa ponerse a llorar mientras soltaba todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero estaba tan cansada de guardar esa carga para sí misma que no pudo evitarlo. Hipo no dio réplicas a su discurso, es más, estuvo tan callado que aquello acrecentó la ansiedad de Astrid. Sin embargo, no percibió atisbos de su magia que demostraran que él estaba nervioso o enfadado con ella.

—Faye Haugsen y sus hijas hubieran muerto si tú no las hubieras salvado durante el parto —comentó él de repente—. ¡Por todos los Dioses, Astrid! ¡Una gran parte de la aldea habría perecido por la epidemia del invierno pasado si tú no hubieras intervenido! Por no mencionar todo lo que has ayudado a los habitantes de Mema todo este tiempo. ¿Has olvidado también que salvaste a las gemelas de ser secuestradas por Rosethorn? Aunque la cosa se torciera después, pero eso ahora es lo de menos. ¡Y no te quiero recordar las veces que me has salvado tú a mí! No eres perfecta, Astrid, pero… no creo que tengas culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido.

La bruja conocía tan bien a Hipo que fácil advertir que le estaba ocultando algo. Estaba tan familiarizada con su lenguaje no verbal que no le pasó por alto la tensión de su mandíbula y sus hombros. Pasaba su dedo pulgar por sus otros dedos, gesto que solía repetir cuando se sentía inseguro o mal consigo mismo. No tardó en comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Crees que tú eres el causante de todo —afirmó consternada.

—Los abandoné, Astrid. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si…

—Nada hubiera cambiado —le interrumpió ella angustiada—. Probablemente estaríamos muertos si no hubiéramos escapado.

—Es que no tendríamos que habernos escapado —insistió él y alzó la mano cuando Astrid fue a replicar—. No negaré que llevo tiempo molesto por la decisión que todos tomasteis por mí de tener que abandonar Isla Mema, pero estas últimas semanas también me han hecho entender que tenías toda la razón respecto a que yo suponía un mayor peligro para la población dado el descontrol de mi propio poder. Sin embargo, podríamos habernos reagrupado con los Jinetes y haber contraatacado de alguna manera que…

—Nos habría matado igual, Hipo —le cortó ella con tristeza—. No la conoces, no como yo. Ella… es un ser lleno de puro odio y desprecio. Le da todo igual, nunca ha querido a nadie que no fuera ella misma y nunca permite que nadie le lleve la delantera. Siempre tiene un plan alternativo y siempre sabe dónde atacar para darte donde más duele.

Hipo se mordió el labio angustiado y Astrid percibió su enorme pesar en su pecho. La bruja se arrastró hasta su lado y, no muy segura de si estaba obrando bien, le abrazó. Las lágrimas de Hipo empaparon el hombro de su túnica, pero ella no le dio ninguna importancia y se redujo a acariciar su pelo mientras él sacaba todo lo que había guardado dentro durante semanas. Cuando se calmó no se apartó de ella y Astrid no hizo un amago de querer que lo hiciera. Le había echado tanto de menos y se sentía tan calentita entre sus brazos que no quería que la soltara nunca.

No estaba muy segura quién de los dos comenzó el beso; ni cómo terminaron desnudándose desesperados, sin apartar la boca la una del otro, y a pesar del frío que hacía en aquel bosque; ni cuando empezaron a tocarse mutuamente, ardientes de deseo y aliviados de que su deseo mutuo no había desaparecido a pesar de todo. Astrid se sentó sobre él y metió su miembro dentro de ella, causando que los dos soltaran un gemido que hizo que los pájaros de los árboles de su alrededor salieran volando. La piel de Hipo ardía contra la suya, que aún caliente, parecía templada a su lado. Astrid clavó sus uñas en sus hombros a la vez que Hipo aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas. Sintió cómo su lengua marcaba su cuello con rudeza y ella tiró de su cabello hasta que ella sintió el tirón en su propio cuero cabelludo. Volvió a besarle posesiva, ansiosa por tenerla todavía más cerca y mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que saboreó sus sangres entremezcladas. Hipo gimió sonoramente por su fiereza y ella sonrió cuando sus manos apretaron con más fuerza su trasero para acelerar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Astrid sabía que no le quedaba mucho y, si dependiera de ella, alargaría aquello durante toda la eternidad. La sola visión de tenerle a él así, amándola con una devoción que sólo él podía sentir, magnificamente desnudo y gimiendo en su oído por el intenso placer que estaban compartiendo… No existía nada mejor que aquello.

—Te quiero —murmuró ella contra su boca.

En ese momento, Hipo tiró del vínculo, causando que su cuerpo se tensara por la ola ardiente y potente de magia que hizo que se corriera en ese mismo instante. Ella consiguió replicar su movimiento e Hipo graznó a la vez que Astrid lo sintió correrse dentro de ella. Sin cambiar de postura, volvió a besarle, esta vez mucho más lento y quizás algo más húmedo e incluso obsceno por el sonido de sus respiraciones irregulares entremezclándose con su saliva. Él siguió el baile lento de su lengua, subiendo su mano hasta su mejilla para acunarla. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Hipo salió de ella con mucho cuidado y, sin soltarla en ningún momento, se tumbaron sobre la hierba. Astrid extendió su brazo para coger una manta que los protegiera del frío. Se acurrucaron el uno contra la otra y se quedaron tan profundamente dormidos que no despertaron hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando los dragones regresaron después de una mañana bañándose en la costa y pescando.

Hipo cocinó salmón y comieron mientras hablaban de tonterías con los dragones que provocó que todos terminaran riéndose a carcajadas. Después de aquello, Astrid no recordaba haberse sentido tan relajada desde antes de la boda, agradeciendo que Hipo volviera a ser el de siempre y que repitiera esos pequeños gestos que hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía: colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja, robarle algún que otro pico cuando ella se distraía, coger de su mano sin darse cuenta o besarla en la comisura de los labios cada vez que Astrid conseguía cocinar algo sin quemarlo.

Curiosamente, no fue Hipo el que volvió a sacar el tema de volver a Isla Mema unos días más tarde, sino la propia Astrid.

—No digo de volver a Isla Mema, pero quizás podríamos ir a una isla que se encuentre a una distancia lo bastante prudencial como para que podamos enterarnos de lo que ha pasado sin que nos descubran. En el caso de que la situación fuese estable y segura para ambos, y solo en ese caso, volveremos, ¿vale?

Hipo no entraba en su dicha. Es más, la besó de tal forma que hizo que sus piernas casi se derritieran allí mismo. Tormenta y Desdentao no estaban muy convencidos con su plan, aunque ninguno dio muestras de sus reparos por no nublar el entusiasmo de Hipo.

— _¿Estás segura de que es buena, Astrid?_ —preguntó Desdentao preocupado el día antes de la partida—. _¿Qué pasará si Isla Mema no está en condiciones para que regresemos? ¿Y si descubrimos el peor de los escenarios?_

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, Desdentao? —cuestionó la bruja—. Él quiere volver y tampoco es que vayamos a meternos en la boca del lobo. Y quién sabe, tal vez podamos volver a casa después de todo.

— _¿Por qué te crees tu propia mentira?_ —dijo Desdentao con amargura—. _Tú y yo sabemos bien que no tenemos un hogar al que volver. Además, ¿crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado te recibirán a ti con los brazos abiertos?_

Astrid no se había detenido a pensar en la posibilidad de que una gran parte de Isla Mema la odiara tras todas las acusaciones que habían lanzado contra ella. Había quedado confirmado ante toda la isla de que ella era una bruja y, en principio, la autoría de todos los asesinatos ocurridos en los últimos meses había recaído en ella. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que Estoico hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto a ella y la relación con su hijo y que ahora la defendiera ante la aldea una vez que regresaran.

Si es que Estoico continuaba siendo el Jefe de Isla Mema.

Volaron durante jornada y media hasta que llegaron a una isla llamada Rotten Pie, hogar de la tribu de los Dentudos, localizada más cerca del continente que de Isla Mema, pero igualmente aliados de la tribu de los Gamberros desde hacía muchas generaciones.

Por precaución y para no dar pistas sobre su identidad a la población de Rotten Pie, Desdentao y Tormenta se quedaron en las afueras de la aldea, atentos por si surgía algún imprevisto. Hipo intentó convencerla para que se quedara también esperando con ellos, temeroso de que alguien pudiera descubrirla, pero Astrid se negó en redondo:

—Si hay brujas en este lugar es muchísimo más seguro que vaya contigo. Además, no pienso dejarte solo sin saber hasta qué punto Le Fey ha extendido su influencia por el Archipiélago.

El vikingo aceptó a regañadientes.

Hipo sólo había estado una vez en aquella isla. Los Dentudos habían sido de las primeras tribus interesadas en entrenar dragones, por tanto Hipo aún no había dado el estirón cuando entrenó a la gente de Rotten Pie, que había sido poco después de recuperarse del incidente con la Muerte Roja. Astrid sabía que el aspecto de Hipo había cambiado mucho desde los quince años, podía pasar como un perfecto desconocido si una no se fijaba en los detalles. Con veintidós años, Hipo presentaba muchos rasgos de su padre, aunque era probable que se asemejara mucho a su desconocida madre también. El Hipo de quince años que ella había visto en su mente había tenido muchos rasgos de niño: mejillas redondas, una nariz demasiado grande para su cara, bajito y delgaducho. Ahora, sin embargo, quizás no presentaba la estructura ósea enorme de los Haddock, pero Hipo era más alto que la media, con rostro anguloso y una mirada que recordaba muchísimo a la de Estoico el Vasto cuando se enfadaba. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que aquel joven desconocido y atractivo iba a ser el crío de Estoico? Hipo apenas sobrepasaba la cintura de su padre la última vez que estuvo allí, por lo que era imposible hacer la asociación.

Astrid no pudo evitar preguntarse a cuál de sus padres se parecería más mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano de Hipo hasta la casa del Jefe de los Dentudos.

Gerdo Gilison era un anciano flaco, cascarrabias y muy desagradable. Tardó en reconocer a Hipo y no parecía especialmente contento de verle cuando se presentó. Lo invitó a pasar murmurando maldiciones por lo bajini, pero se detuvo tan pronto reparó en la presencia Astrid.

—¿Es tu esposa? —preguntó el hombre con impertinencia.

Hipo y Astrid se intercambiaron rápido las miradas, conscientes de que sólo había una respuesta posible.

—Sí —mintió él—. Nos hemos casado hace relativamente poco, te mandamos una invitación, pero la rechazaste.

—Odio las bodas y hubiera jurado que Kateriina Noldor era morena la última que la vi —apuntó el hombre estrechando los ojos—. Y era bastante más flaca que ésta furcia que traes.

Astrid abrió la boca para devolverle el insulto a aquel viejo cabrón cuando Hipo extendió su brazo para detenerla.

—Agradecería que mostraras un mínimo de respeto por mi mujer, Gilison —dijo Hipo con ira contenida.

Gerdo soltó una carcajada amarga.

—¿Crees que no he oído los rumores, chico? —preguntó el Jefe de los Dentudos sirviéndose una vaso de hidromiel. A ellos no les ofreció nada—. Abandonaste a Kateriina Noldor por una vulgar campesina que, según tengo entendido, ha embrujado tu mente con sus encantos. Siempre he respetado a tu padre, muchacho. Estoico era un hombre de honor con una destreza para la batalla incomparable al de ningún Jefe de este Archipiélago, pero un blando en lo que respecta a ti. Debió haberte criado con mano dura, tal y como le aconsejé en su día. Un par de palizas bien dadas te habrían venido bien, pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde…

—Gerdo, no sé que has oído, pero sea lo que sea no puedes creerlos —le cortó Hipo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver a Isla Mema, pero llevamos casi dos meses sin saber nada de ellos.

—¿Volver? —cuestionó Gilison soltando una carcajada y sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Hipo cogió el trozo de pergamino dubitativo y Astrid sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando vio sus rostros dibujados bajo un "Se busca"—. Tú y tu novia sois los criminales más buscados de todo el Archipiélago.

—No puede ser —murmuró Hipo con voz temblorosa—. Pero mi padre…

—Tu padre está muerto, muchacho —dijo Gerdo Gilison sin un ápice de lástima—. Lo mataron a los pocos días de que huyeras como un cobarde con tu puta.

Astrid sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Había esperado que Isla Mema estuviera bajo el dominio de Le Fey, pero había tenido la esperanza de que Estoico y parte de la población hubieran podido huir tras la batalla. Aquella sonaba como algo imposible, Gerdo Gilinson debía estar mintiendo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es cierto? —preguntó Hipo en voz de hilo—. ¿Cómo puedes saber que mi padre está muerto si no tienes pruebas?

Gerdo se levantó malhumorado y arrastró los pies hasta una cómoda polvorienta que se encontraba cerca de su silla. Sacó una carta escrita en un pergamino con aspecto de ser muy caro y una bolsa de tela. Ofreció su carta a Hipo, pero el joven vikingo no parecía tener fuerzas para cogerla, por lo que fue Astrid quién se lo arrancó de las manos. Abrió el papel con las manos temblorosas y leyó en voz alta:

—«Yo, Lars Gormdsen, Jefe de Isla Mema y de la tribu de los Gamberros, informo a todos los Jefes de las tribus colindantes del Archipiélago la erradicación de la Dinastía Haddock de la Jefatura tras haber sentenciado a muerte a Estoico Haddock, conocido como "El Vasto", por traición y deshonra a la tribu de los Gamberros. Fue ejecutado la mañana del 24 de junio por decapitación junto al resto de sus aliados fieles a su antigua Jefatura. Respecto a Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, quien ha quedado despojado de todos sus títulos y derechos, queda en búsqueda y captura junto con la bruja conocida como Astrid, siendo condenado, junto a la mujer mencionada, por traición, deshonra a la tribu de los Gamberros; además de los asesinatos ocurridos en los últimos meses en nuestra isla: los de mis progenitores, Haran y Kaira Gormdsen; mi hermano, Sven Gormdsen; los doce guardias de la prisión de Isla Mema y, por supuesto, Bardo Noldor, Jefe de la Isla de Beren. A dichos crímenes y asesinatos, han de sumarse las penas por conspiración contra el Consejo, la Dinastía de los Gormdsen y, cabe destacar, la práctica ilegal de la magia, recibiendo de esta forma la pena máxima recientemente legislada y aprobada por el Consejo de nuestra tribu: el rito del Águila de Sangre. La ocultación de dichos criminales, traidor y bruja, será considerado como traición contra nuestra tribu y el inicio de un conflicto armado. Con esperanza de fortalecer nuestras futuras relaciones, se despide Lord Lars Gormdsen, Jefe de Isla Mema y de los Gamberros.»

Un silencio grave inundó la estancia, interrumpido únicamente por las llamas extrañamente avivadas de la nada y la respiración errática de Hipo. Astrid no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento y ahora sólo quería destrozar aquel trozo de papel que se sentía sucio en sus manos.

—Hipo… —empezó a decir ella acercándose a él.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una mera patraña de los Gormdsen? —preguntó Hipo esforzándose en ocultar su pánico—. ¿Cómo sé que mi padre está muerto?

Gerdo Gilinson le lanzó la bolsa de tela que Hipo atrapó en el aire. Titubeó antes de abrirla y su rostro se deformó al ver lo que había dentro.

—¿Hipo?

Se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo, pero no impidió que se pusiera a llorar. Le pasó la bolsa a Astrid con las manos temblorosas y la bruja sacó el contenido de la misma. Su estómago se revolvió cuando sacó una mata de pelo pelirrojo recogida en una trenza que la bruja reconoció al instante. Las trenzas de la barba de Estoico Haddock, siempre perfectamente arregladas y peinadas, eran inconfundibles. Así como la mancha oscura de sangre reseca que se quebraba al tacto de sus dedos.

—No… no… —gimió Hipo tapándose los ojos para retener las lágrimas que no paraban de salir.

Astrid metió la trenza en la bolsa con sumo cuidado y la guardó en su alforja. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Hipo para ayudarle a calmarse a través del vínculo, pero la apartó enseguida al notar que estaba demasiado caliente. Miró el fuego de la chimenea de reojo y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que el fuego estaba alcanzado unas dimensiones peligrosas. Por suerte, Gerdo no pareció darse cuenta.

—Hipo, sé que es difícil y el peor momento, pero tienes que calmarte —le suplicó Astrid al oído.

Hipo fue incapaz de responder, pero respiró hondo varias veces para relajarse. Gerdo chasqueó la lengua molesto cuando Astrid le abrazó por sus hombros. La bruja le lanzó una mirada envenenada por su insensibilidad, pero el Jefe de los Dentudos sólo arrugó el gesto.

—Lo siento, chico. Es demasiado tarde, la Isla Mema que conoces ya no existe —dijo Gerdo con aire aburrido—. Pronto acabará todo, no te preocupes. No tendrás que sufrir más.

Hipo alzó la mirada junto a Astrid ante su último comentario.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —tartamudeó Hipo sin comprender.

Astrid, en cambio, entendió a la perfección qué estaba pasando.

—¿A quién te has chivado, viejo cabrón? —preguntó Astrid echando chispas.

—Sois las personas más buscadas de todo el Archipiélago y la reina otorga una recompensa muy alta por vuestras cabezas —clamó Gerdo estrechando los ojos.

Ambos jadearon del terror.

—¿Qué reina? —cuestionó Astrid aterrorizada—. ¿De quién demonios hablas?

—De Kateriina Noldor, nuestra reina recién coronada como la Reina del Salvaje Oeste, señora del Archipiélago y las tribus del Norte, por voto unánime de todos los Jefes —anunció él con orgullo—. ¿Creeis que mis centinelas iban a pasar por alto la llegada de un Furia Nocturna? He mandado aviso a sus tropas tan pronto lo he sabido, así que… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Estáis bajo arresto!

La puerta de la casa de Gerdo se abrió abruptamente ante su grito y varios vikingos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Astrid actuó rápida retorciendo el brazo de uno de sus atacantes y robando su espada para detener el ataque de otro de ellos que iba contra Hipo. El vikingo aprovechó su oportunidad para asestar una patada en su estómago con su prótesis y cogió la espada de su atacante.

—¡Hay que avisar a Desdentao y a Tormenta! —exclamó ella poniéndose contra su espalda y con su arma en alto para protegerse de los ataques de los vikingos.

Hipo se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que Astrid vio que tenía los ojos clavados en la chimenea. La bruja contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la oleada de magia salir de él, provocando que el fuego de la chimenea se extendiera rápidamente por todas partes. Gerdo Gilison soltó un chillido cuando vio que el fuego estaba devorando sus viejos muebles.

—¡Puta bruja! —graznó el Jefe señalando a Astrid—. ¡Prendedlos, pero no los matéis! ¡La reina los quiere vivos! ¡Y detened a esa bruja antes de que incendie toda la aldea!

En otras circunstancias, Astrid hubiera respirado tranquila porque las sospechas del origen de la magia de fuego recayeran en ella y no en Hipo. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para aliviarse cuando uno de los atacantes aprovechó su distracción para hacerle un placaje y tirarla contra el suelo. Hipo se volteó tan pronto escuchó el jadeo de Astrid y consiguió apartar de un rodillazo a su atacante para liberarla. El fuego ya se había extendido con gran rapidez hacia las paredes de madera y el techo, causando que los hombres de Gerdo habían empezado a retirarse a causa del calor y del humo.

Aquella era su oportunidad para escapar.

Los dos jóvenes se taparon la nariz y la boca y corrieron en dirección a la puerta trasera. Fue entonces cuando Gerdo, pese a su aspecto frágil, se abalanzó contra ella. Astrid se zafó con rapidez de él, pero el hombre agarró la lanza de uno de sus hombres y lanzó una estocada contra ella. Hipo se interpuso entre ellos para empujarla hacia atrás y Astrid sintió un dolor agudo que se extendió por todo su abdomen. Hipo soltó un graznido de dolor y furioso, avivando el fuego hasta el punto que ya era imposible controlarlo. Con la mano en la herida de su abdomen, Astrid tiró de él con fuerza, ignorando que la ropa de Hipo estaba también empezando a quemarse por el calor que irradiaba su piel. La bruja dio una fuerte patada a la puerta trasera y tuvo que agarrarse bien contra el marco de la puerta cuando se encontraron con el acantilado. Hipo se sostuvo contra ella, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso por la sobredosis de magia que había convocado de manera incontrolada. Su túnica había empezado a quemarse por su espalda, mostrando sus cicatrices, y la zona de su abdomen, al igual que el suyo, mostraba una herida fea y profunda que no paraba de sangrar. La adrenalina les impedía sentir demasiado dolor en ese momento y Astrid estaba agradecida por ello.

—Hay que saltar —dijo ella cuando escuchó los gritos de las personas que estaban rodeando la casa de Gerdo.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Hipo escandalizado.

—Eso o dejar que nos atrapen y la segunda opción no es discutible.

—¡Hipo! —escucharon de repente.

Astrid no reconoció esa voz, pero Hipo se giró hacia atrás nervioso. Como era evidente, la voz no provenía del interior de la casa, sino junto a la misma, cerca de su localización.

—¿Thuggory? —preguntó él aliviado, incluso contento.

—Hipo, para esta locura ahora mismo —dijo la voz masculina muy seria—. Entregaros y nadie os hará daño.

—Está mintiendo, ¿no es él el antiguo prometido de Kateriina? —cuestionó la bruja en voz baja para que no le escuchara—. Ten por seguro que está al servicio de Le Fey.

—Thuggory no sería capaz de hacernos daño —le defendió Hipo indignado.

—Hipo, sé que estás con esa bruja —señaló de nuevo Thuggory—. Sé que piensas que la quieres, pero ella te está engañando. Es una bruja, amigo mío, que encima fue exiliada de su propio aquelarre por traición. Ha matado, ha mentido y te ha manipulado todo este tiempo para ponerte en nuestra contra ¿Quién dice que no acabará traicionándote a ti también? ¿Acaso quieres convertirte en lo que es ella? Un renegado traidor, ¿quieres ser recordado así? Entregaros, Hipo, te lo digo en serio, y todo se solucionará. Te lo prometo.

Al principio, Astrid no supo interpretar su expresión. Jamás le había visto tan confrontado consigo mismo. Thuggory le daba la oportunidad de volver a su anterior vida, pero cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de ella pareció comprender, por alguna razón, que ya nunca podría ser Hipo Haddock, heredero y futuro Jefe de Isla Mema. Sus antiguos aliados se habían convertido ahora en sus enemigos.

Sin Estoico, sin un hogar al que volver y una tribu que reclamar.

Estaban solos.

—Dile a Le Fey se meta sus mentiras por culo. Jamás tendrá a Astrid, antes deberá pasar sobre mí y no pienso quedarme a esperarla —clamó Hipo antes de soltar un grito que a Astrid le recordó al de un Furia Nocturna.

Entonces, Hipo se abrazó a ella con fuerza y se tiraron al vacío. En aquel instante, Astrid tuvo un miedo tan intenso que la dejó paralizada. Tan acostumbrada había estado siempre a no temer el caerse, que ahora, aún estando entre los brazos de Hipo, pensaba que no podía tener una muerte más espantosa.

Una bruja que no podía volar, muerta por caer al vacío.

Menuda puta broma.

No obstante, el impacto contra el agua jamás llegó a darse. Tormenta los atrapó al vuelo con sus patas y los llevó hasta el otro extremo de la isla. Desdentao saltó desde el barranco donde los estaba esperando e Hipo soltó su agarre de Tormenta para alcanzarle. A esas alturas, Astrid debía estar acostumbrada a las tendencias kamikazes de humano y dragón, pero suspiró aliviada cuando ambos emprendieron el vuelo por encima de ellas. La bruja, consiguió subirse sobre Tormenta, deseosa de romper a llorar de lo maravilloso que era poder estar de nuevo a salvo sobre su querida Nadder.

Astrid llamó a Hipo y saltó con cuidado sobre Desdentao para abrazarle por la espalda y posar sus manos sobre su abdomen. Su magia de curación cerró la herida, aunque Astrid tenía la certeza de que se les quedaría una buena marca como recuerdo. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y sintió su piel ardiente contra la suya a través de los agujeros de su túnica.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—Hipo, yo…

—Astrid, vuelve con Tormenta, nos queda un viaje largo y puede que nos estén siguiendo, así que debemos acelerar el paso —le interrumpió Hipo con sequedad.

La bruja no quería apartarse de él, pero comprendió que necesitara su espacio. Volaron dirección sur durante el resto del día y parte de la noche sin pararse siquiera a descansar. A Astrid le hubiera gustado detenerse en algún punto de la noche para descansar y poder hablar de lo que había pasado. La bruja no sabía lo que era perder a un padre porque jamás había tenido uno, pero sí había conocido el amor que había existido siempre entre Hipo y su padre. Aunque pudiera parecer que no se entendieran y que, a primera vista, fueran demasiado distintos, Estoico siempre había querido a su hijo con locura e Hipo, al margen de sus últimas diferencias, había adorado a su padre y lo tenía como un referente a seguir.

Además, todo se había torcido más sabiendo que ya no tenían apoyos por ningún lado y que Le Fey ahora gobernaba como reina de todo el Archipiélago. Sin lugar a dudas, sus poderes se habían extendido hasta tal punto que tenía a todo el mundo sometido, aunque era más que probable que no lo hubiera necesitado con el actual Jefe de Isla Mema. El hogar de los Gamberros debía haber sido arrasado tras haber huído de allí y era casi seguro que todos sus amigos y aliados estuvieran muertos. Astrid sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al pensar que Brusca y Gothi pudieran haber muerto en una purga por el simple hecho de estar relacionadas con ella.

¿Qué se supone que habían de hacer ahora?

Astrid no tenía ningún plan. Ella había sido poderosa cuando perteneció al aquelarre, pero entre el vínculo que la unía a Hipo y que su magia le estaba dando más problemas que soluciones, veía imposible confrontar a Le Fey, más teniendo a todo un ejército de vikingos, brujas y dragones a su disposición. Ellos sólo eran cuatro: una bruja desorientada, un humano con un poder imposible, un Furia Nocturna tullido con malas pulgas y una Nadder que ejercía como madre del grupo.

Era un grupo ridículo e inútil.

Acabarían muertos en menos que canta un gallo.

Llegaron a las costas del continente poco después del amanecer, pero continuaron volando unas horas más hasta que los dragones empezaron a dar muestras de cansancio. Aterrizaron en un bosque localizado en medio de ninguna parte, lejos de cualquier clase de civilización. Astrid bajó de Tormenta de un salto tan pronto vio que Hipo se deslizaba del lomo de su mejor amigo para quedarse arrodillado en el suelo, con la cara oculta entre sus manos. Astrid y Desdentao intercambiaron una mirada de angustia. La bruja se sentó junto a él, abrazándolo por los hombros y apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, mientras que Desdentao y Tormenta, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acurrucaron a su alrededor. A diferencia de otras veces en las que le había visto llorar, ésta vez Hipo lo hizo en silencio.

Después, no lo hizo más.

Fueron días largos, lúgubres pese al brillante sol de agosto. Silenciosos, pues no había mucho de lo que hablar. Se trasladaron más al sur, alejándose más y más de la costa y adentrándose en el vasto continente, donde se ocultaban en bosques y cuevas que encontraban en el camino. Al principio, Astrid temió que Hipo regresara a su tendencia de ocultarse tras el alcohol, pero su amante se redujo a pasarse los días en silencio, con la mirada ausente y moviéndose como una marioneta mientras cazaba, cocinaba o volaba. Por las noches, se abrazaba a ella con desesperación, consciente de que Astrid era lo único que le quedaba en el Midgar además de Desdentao.

La tristeza en él nunca había sido más notoria.

Si hablaba, lo hacía sólo cuando se dirigían a él. Si comía, lo hacía por no escuchar sus quejas y las de los dragones. Si la tocaba, lo hacía únicamente para tener la certeza de que ella seguía allí. Dormía mucho y con pesadillas, hasta el punto en el que no tuvieron una sola noche en la que Astrid no se viera forzada a despertarle.

El poder de Hipo no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando parecía estar especialmente alterado por sus pesadillas. Seguía allí, Astrid podía sentirlo si se concentraba, pero daba la sensación que se había quedado en letargo, como si la tristeza que ahora nublaba la mente y los sentido de Hipo la adormeciera. Su amante había negado también que hubiera visto algo que se pareciera a una visión del futuro.

—¿De qué me sirve ver el futuro si ni siquiera pude ver en su momento que mi padre iba a morir? No hay nada, Astrid, es como si ya no tuviéramos futuro —le dijo una noche, con la voz más fría que el hielo.

Astrid no sabía muy bien cómo llevar la situación. No se atrevía a decirle que pasara página, ¿cómo hacerlo? Pedírselo sería una crueldad, pero ella tenía la sensación de que iba a volverse loca si no hacían algo más que ver pasar los días. Sin objetivos, sin un hogar al que volver… estaban perdidos a la deriva del tiempo.

Sin embargo, por otra parte, no existían palabras de consuelo para alguien que acababa de perder a un ser querido. Cuando Brenna murió, Astrid pudo escuchar frases fatídicas que los Haugsen tuvieron que soportar:

—Ahora ya no sufrirá más dolor.

—Está en un lugar mejor.

—Los Dioses os bendecirán con más hijos como el que estáis esperando para llenar su hueco.

Astrid se había escandalizado, incluso enfurecido, ante semejante espectáculo. ¿De qué servía decirle a una persona que su ser querido ya no sufría más cuando realmente lo que se deseaba era tenerlo otra vez a su lado? Los Haugsen tenían muchos hijos, pero Brenna había sido Brenna, y aunque su apoyo era indudablemente útil para aprender a vivir sin ella, ninguno podía ocupar ese vacío que la niña les había dejado para siempre.

Pasaba exactamente lo mismo con Estoico.

La única diferencia era que Hipo no tenía a nadie más que a ella y a los dos dragones para ayudarle a seguir adelante.

Y la bruja sentía que estaba fracasando.

Una noche, sin embargo, mientras estaban sentados junto al fuego cenando la sopa de pescado que Hipo había preparado, Astrid recordó algo que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hipo, sin poder evitar la molestia en su voz.

—Acabo de recordar el Snoggletog del año pasado —explicó Astrid sin dejar de sonreír.

Hipo arrugó el gesto, aunque sus ojos se mostraron curiosos.

—¿Qué has recordado exactamente?

—Tu padre —respondió la bruja con nostalgia—. No llevaba mucho tiempo en la isla y nosotros todavía no nos llevábamos precisamente bien, pero recuerdo que él mismo se acercó a preguntarme si tenía intenciones de volver con mi familia durante Snoggletog —Astrid sonrió con tristeza—. Me inventé que iba a ser imposible, dado que mis padres tenían intenciones de visitar a unos parientes y que no tenía forma de pagarme un viaje hasta dónde iban. Tu padre se ofreció a pagarme el viaje si fuera necesario, pero lo rechacé de buen grado por razones evidentes. Me preguntó entonces si iba a ir a la fiesta de Snoggletog a lo que también le dije que no, ya que por aquel entonces no me apetecía relacionarme con los humanos y no comprendía la festividad del Snoggletog.

—Lo recuerdo bien —apuntó Hipo muy serio—. Yo también te insistí que fueras y, cabezona como has sido siempre, preferiste quedarte en casa.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una risita por su comentario.

—Y, sin embargo, tu padre se preocupó de traerme la cena: sopa de pescado, empanadas de carne y tarta de manzana. No se quedó mucho tiempo; creo que entendió que prefería estar sola, pero sí que me dijo esto: «Incluso cuando uno piensa que está solo, siempre hay alguien que estará ahí para él. No cierres esa puerta tan pronto, déjala aunque sea entreabierta y date tiempo para abrirla del todo. Habrá alguien esperándote al otro lado» —Astrid apoyó su cuenco de sopa en su regazo—. Al principio pensé que era una tontería, pero tu padre no se equivocaba: Tú estabas al otro lado de esa puerta —parpadeó para quitar la humedad de sus ojos—. Perdona por no haberme acordado de esto antes, pero me imaginé que querrías saber que, aunque tuvimos una relación complicado al final, tu padre siempre se preocupó porque me sintiera como una más de la tribu y realmente se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Sin lugar a dudas, era la mejor de las personas.

Hipo sostuvo su mirada, dando muestras de que se estaba esforzando en no derrumbarse, pero Astrid alargó su mano hasta su rostro y acunó su mejilla con ternura.

—Tuviste al mejor de los padres, Hipo, y todo lo que hizo, lo hizo porque te quería. Estoy convencida de que estaba orgullosísimo de ti.

—No, no lo estaba. No tenía razones para estarlo —dijo él con voz rota.

—Deja de negarlo, Hipo, sabes bien que lo estaba —insistió ella dolida—. Tienes que llorar su muerte, amor. No me puedo ni imaginar lo duro que tiene que ser esto para ti, pero… que haya muerto y no le veas más no significa que le vayas a olvidar.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus pómulos, aunque aún se estaba esforzando en retenerlas.

—No puedo hacerlo, Astrid. No puedo perdonarme lo que ha sucedido… todo ha sido culpa mía. Todo. Siempre me quejaba de que no me escuchaba, pero es que yo tampoco le escuchaba a él. ¡Ni siquiera pude decirle que le quería antes de que volviera al Gran Salón! ¡Tenía que haberme unido a él! Si hubiera intervenido, estoy seguro de que…

—Habrías muerto, Hipo —terminó Astrid por él—. Ponte en su lugar un segundo, ¿vale? Imagínate que fueras tú el padre que tiene la oportunidad de salvar a su hijo, aunque ello supusiera no verlo más y morir, ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo? ¿No te habrías sacrificado por él?

Hipo reflexionó un momento mientras intentaba calmar sus sollozos.

—No sé lo que es tener hijos, nunca los he tenido. Papá siempre me decía que el amor que un padre siente por sus hijos no se comprende hasta que se tiene uno —explicó él.

Astrid sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Pero puedes imaginarlo? —volvió a insistir ella.

Se quedó pensativo un buen rato hasta que dijo:

—Sí, creo que sí.

Y entonces rompió a llorar entre sus brazos. Sus cuencos de sopa se volcaron al suelo, pero ninguno le dio importancia. Hipo soltó todo el dolor, la tristeza y la desolación que habían generado la muerte de su padre. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero a Astrid ni se le pasó por la cabeza quejarse. Estaba afligida por él, pero feliz de que por fin pudiera sacarlo todo.

Días después, cuando Hipo se vio con fuerzas, celebraron un funeral en memoria de Estoico en el río cercano a su campamento. El vikingo talló un pequeño bote para colocar la trenza de su padre y, tal y como dictaba la tradición vikinga, lo soltaron en el agua para después disparar cada uno una flecha que incendiara el barco. Mientras la corriente se llevaba el barquito en llamas, Hipo, sin apartar la vista de él, dijo:

—Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer a partir de ahora.

Astrid alzó la cabeza a la espera de escuchar su propuesta.

—Hace tiempo te hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla.

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí —Hipo se giró hacia ella—. Ya no tengo ataduras ni ningún objetivo en la vida; así que he decidido, si así me lo permites, compartir el tuyo. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

—¿Estás seguro, Hipo? —preguntó ella con cautela—. No quiero forzarte a nada.

Hipo cogió de su mano nervioso.

—Jamás podrías forzarme a nada, milady. Además, tú y yo estamos abocados a no poder vivir lejos del uno y de la otra y creo que somos la mejor versión de nosotros mismos cuando estando juntos que al estar separados —tragó saliva, ahora algo nervioso—. Y yo te amo, Astrid. No… no tengo nada más que darte.

Astrid apretó su mano con fuerza y sonrió con ternura.

—No necesito nada más —le aseguró ella—. Nunca he querido otra cosa más que tenerte a mi lado. Con eso me es más que suficiente, Hipo.

Y así es cómo emprendieron su nuevo viaje.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Astrid pudo materializar por fin su plan de encontrar a sus padres y tenía claro por dónde debían empezar: el Mediterráneo. Hipo, a su vez, fue recobrando la vitalidad poco a poco. Aún seguía de luto por la muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su hogar; sin embargo, también experimentó algo que nunca antes había vivido.

Libertad.

A pesar de que el precio había sido muy alto y bajo unas circunstancias terribles, Astrid intentaba motivarle para que comprendiera que había ganado algo que había anhelado por muchos años: la libertad de ser algo más que el hijo de alguien y cumplir con las expectativas de un pueblo que jamás llegó a valorarlo como se merecía. La bruja sabía que el fantasma de su padre y de Isla Mema no llegarían a desaparecer del todo, que serían una herida abierta que tardaría años en cicatrizar, pero Hipo parecía dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Las largas jornadas de verano fueron reduciéndose hasta alcanzar los frescos y cambiantes días del otoño. Hipo, quién sólo había conocido el Archipiélago, admiró el cambio de hoja con la misma fascinación de cuando un niño era testigo de su primera nevada. No estaba acostumbrado a ver horizontes cubiertos de montañas y árboles y mostró una enorme curiosidad por cada árbol, animal o cosa que no conocía. Astrid, dentro de sus capacidades, intentaba saciar su hambre de conocimiento como mejor podía. A pesar de la tristeza que nublaba sus ojos, la bruja no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al ver que poco a poco volvía a recuperar ese aire curioso y bobalicón que tanto le había enamorado. Cierto era también que su risa ya no sonaba como antes y muchas veces le pillaba con la mirada ausente y triste, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

—No ocultes tus emociones conmigo —le dijo una noche acurrucada a su lado—. No te voy a querer menos porque no estés bien. Te sobran razones para estar mal, Hipo.

Hipo respondió dándole un suave beso en los labios y abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Gracias, As —dijo sin más.

A mediados de septiembre, llegaron a las costas del Mediterráneo. Astrid sabía que en la tierra donde creció se hablaba griego, por lo que sólo tuvieron que sobrevolar la costa hasta encontrar ciudades y aldeas donde se hablaran dicho idioma. Tras varios días de viaje, llegaron a una gran ciudad que estaba en plena decadencia. Bajo una colina coronada con lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una gran civilización, la ciudad de Atenas estaba sucumbida a la ruina, la pobreza y el hambre. No fue fácil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarles por su acento extranjero y su apariencia de mendigos por sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas por el viaje. Preguntaron en varias tabernas hasta que en una de ella captaron la atención de un marinero que no era de por allí.

—¿Queréis ir a las islas? —preguntó él en un griego muy marcado.

—¿Islas? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿Hay algún conjunto de islas cerca?

—Bastante más al sur, amigo, pero si salís por el Pireo encontraréis algún barco que os lleve hasta allí, aunque es un viaje largo y peligroso. El Egeo es un mar traicionero que esconde muchas criaturas: titanes, monstruos, sirenas... —comentó el marinero con voz sombría, despertando la curiosidad de Hipo y la irritación de Astrid—. Si tenéis oportunidad, pasaros por Thera*. Mi primo es de por allí, es panadero, ¿sabéis? Bueno, en realidad, es primo de la tía segunda de mi prima que está casada con…

—¿Podrías dibujarnos un mapa? —le interrumpió Astrid impaciente y el marinero alzó una ceja—. Verás, contamos con nuestro propio barco, pero no conocemos este mar. Un mapa nos vendría estupendamente.

El marinero reflexionó un momento y dijo:

—Dos monedas de oro por el mapa.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni de puta coña! —se negó Astrid.

—Pues no pienso haceroslo gratis, guapa —insistió el marinero de mala gana—. Uno tiene que comer también.

Astrid sintió la tentativa de pegarle un puñetazo en su sebosa cara, pero Hipo posó su mano en su hombro, consciente de sus intenciones. Respiró hondo y dijo:

—No tenemos dinero, pero tenemos esto —buscó en su alforja y sacó unas escamas de Tormenta y Desdentao.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —cuestionó el marinero con recelo—. Tiene un tacto raro.

—Escamas de dragón —respondió Hipo.

El marinero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante su comentario.

—Tú estás atontado, chaval. ¡Los dragones no existen! —tiró las escamas al suelo—. Eso no vale una puta mierda, así que tenéis tres opciones: o buscáis la pasta, u os piráis o… —miró a Astrid de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva—, puedo tener un ratito a solas con tu amiguita.

Hipo apartó la mano de su hombro y Astrid cogió al hombre del cuello de su camisa para empujarlo contra la barra de la taberna sin mucho esfuerzo. Varias pintas de cerveza volcaron en el proceso y más de uno empezó a quejarse hasta que se quedaron mudos por el rostro amenazante de la bruja.

—¿Por qué no cogemos la cuarta opción? —sugirió ella con frialdad—. O nos dibujas el puto mapa ahora o te reviento la cabeza hasta dejarte más tonto de lo que ya eres.

El marinero asintió aterrado cuando Astrid presionó su mano contra su garganta. Hipo, sin inmutarse por la escena, le dio papel y carboncillo para que dibujara el mapa mientras el resto de la taberna volvió a lo suyo. Astrid se quedó junto al marinero para asegurarse que dibujaba todos los detalles e Hipo sonrió divertido.

—Creía que no aprobabas la violencia —comentó Astrid sonriente.

—Y no la apruebo —le aseguró él—, pero tú eres muy eficiente en aplicarla en su justa medida cuando es necesario.

El marinero terminó su dibujo y Astrid le cedió el mapa a Hipo para que comprobara si cumplía un mínimo de calidad. Cuando el vikingo dio su aprobación, la bruja se inclinó contra el marinero para decirle:

—No sólo hay monstruos en el mar, amigo mío, pórtate bien y no volverás a recibir la visita de ninguno.

Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda que hicieron que soltara un quejido de dolor y bruja y vikingo salieron de la taberna para volver con los dragones que se habían quedado en las ruinas. Mientras subían la cuesta que llevaba al punto de encuentro, Hipo cogió a Astrid de la mano y la detuvo un momento para contemplar el atardecer.

—¿Qué somos realmente Astrid? —preguntó de repente sin mirarla.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida por su pregunta.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Hipo —cuestionó ella curiosa.

Las mejillas del vikingo se enrojecieron levemente y carraspeó un poco incómodo.

—Me preguntaba si podría considerarte mi novia.

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—Hipo, a ojos del mundo soy tu esposa, habíamos quedado que sería más fácil así —comentó ella sin comprender—. Evita preguntas, es más fácil para no llamar la...

—No me refiero a eso —le cortó él con delicadeza—. Hablo de nosotros, Astrid. ¿Qué somos realmente? ¿Dos amigos? ¿Dos amantes? Por qué yo no siento nada de eso. No te veo ni como mi amiga ni como mi amante.

Astrid abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. El verde de sus ojos había cogido un brillo dorado por el crepúsculo y los últimos rayos de sol marcaban cada rasgo de su rostro, acentuando la madurez, la tristeza y el cansancio que lo marcaban. A primera vista, podía parecer hasta vulnerable, mayor de lo que realmente era, pero Astrid leyó su determinación enseguida. De forma inconsciente, se llevó la mano a su propia mejilla y la sintió arder, igual que las de esas humanas adolescentes que se volvían como tontas cada vez que veían pasar al chico que les gustaba. ¿Pero realmente qué eran? Porque ella tampoco sentía que fueran solamente amigos o amantes.

—No puedo ser tu esposa, Hipo —confesó Astrid—. No es porque no te quiera, es solo que yo… yo no creo en esas cosas, jamás he entendido el concepto del matrimonio. Va contra todo lo que creo. Además, yo no tengo madera de ser una buena esposa ni pretendo tenerlo.

—Jamás querría que te convirtieras en algo que no quieres ser —se apresuró a decir él cogiendo de su otra mano—. No necesito casarme contigo, Astrid, pero… me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que esos dos parias unidos por un vínculo mágico.

—¿Te refieres entonces a…? —vaciló Astrid estrechando los ojos.

—¿Novios? —propuso él.

—Un poco simplón, ¿no crees? —bromeó ella y rió ante su cara de circunstancias—. Tendría que acostumbrarme, pero me gusta la idea de tener novio. Nunca he tenido uno.

Hipo sonrió con calidez y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para darle a entender que quería un beso allí y ahora.

—Bien, porque yo nunca he tenido una novia.

Sus labios se sentía calientes contra los suyos y sus magias parecían responder a la euforia de haber dado un paso tan pequeño e importante para ellos. Astrid ya no materializaba una existencia sin él; es más, no había sido hasta ese momento cuando realmente se sintió viva y no como una superviviente.

A los pocos días de emprender su viaje a las islas griegas, se dieron en cuenta de que el marinero no habían tenido en consideración la cantidad de islas que había por todo el Mar Egeo. Llevaban más de cuatro meses viajando y los cuatro estaban agotados. Si querían conseguir algún resultado iban a necesitar tomarse las cosas con muchísima más calma. Volaron hasta la isla sugerida por el marinero, Thera, y los cuatros se quedaron maravillados por la belleza de aquel lugar. A pesar de que ya estaban en pleno otoño, la temperatura era lo bastante cálida como para no tener que vestir con manga larga. En la cima más alta de la isla se encontraba una aldea de pescadores llamada Fira.

Era indudable que tanto Hipo como Astrid llamaban considerablemente la atención, sobre todo la bruja por su larga y rubia cabellera. A diferencia de Atenas, la gente de Fira se mostró muy amable con ellos, probablemente porque no acostumbraban a toparse con extranjeros todos los días, pero no dudaron en ofrecerles comida y alojamiento sin pedir nada a cambio. Astrid e Hipo no vieron oportuno aceptar sus invitaciones, sobre todo porque no querían dejar a sus dragones solos y temían que sus magias, aún aparentemente bajo control, tomaran la iniciativa de hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Astrid ofreció sus servicios como curandera para el que lo necesitara, mientras que Hipo aprovechó a acercarse a la herrería del pueblo para ver si se requería algún tipo ayuda. Para media tarde, la bruja había sido notificada de todas las enfermedades que debía de tratar e Hipo había sido cogido como aprendiz por un herrero muy callado y malhumorado conocido como Tadd.

Decidieron vivir en la isla llamada Therasia que se encontraba junto a Thera. Encontraron una playa desierta al noroeste de la isla y los dragones parecían tan prendados del lugar como ellos. ¡Por fin podían andar a sus anchas sin miedo a esconderse! Sentados en la orilla ante la puesta de sol, Hipo empezó a trazar planos de la casita que podían construir junto a la caverna que habían hallado cerca de la playa, lugar donde dormirían Tormenta y Desdentao si estaban de acuerdo.

De repente, Astrid miró al horizonte, recordando algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza en todo el día.

—Oye Hipo, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó ella.

Hipo tragó saliva y negó la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Debería? No llevo al día el calendario, lo siento.

—Hoy es el Samhaim —dijo ella esperanzada de que lo entendiera, pero su expresión parecía decir todo lo contrario—. Hoy es el último día de octubre, por lo que esta noche es la noche de las brujas, nuestro año nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir…? ¡Oh! —Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, muy azorado por no haberse dado cuenta de antes—. ¿Ha pasado ya un año?

—¿Te sorprende? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

—La verdad es que tengo la sensación de que ha pasado muchísimo más tiempo desde la noche en la que nos conocimos —explicó él abstraído—. Es como si el tiempo que pasamos en Isla Mema hubiera formado parte de una vida anterior.

Los ojos de Hipo se humedecieron y Astrid apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro a la vez que enredaba su brazo con el suyo, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada por venirse abajo. Le sobraban motivos para hacerlo y ella, por supuesto, no pensaba juzgarlo. Estaría allí las veces que hiciera falta, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse de nuevo las veces que hicieran falta.

Entre los cuatro construir la casita fue un trabajo que les llevó pocos días. Además de sus respectivos trabajos, pusieron en marcha varias tareas que tenían pendientes. Hipo decidió elaborar un mapa más exhaustivo y detallado que el que había dibujado el marinero de Atenas. Aprovechaban los días del Sol —conocido como "domingo" entre los locales, puesto que ese día lo tomaban como descanso para rendir homenaje a Dios, acción que irritaba sumamente a Astrid— para explorar los alrededores. La bruja había marcado una rutina de entrenamiento exhaustiva tanto en el ámbito de la magia como el físico para ambos. Hipo era un buen espadachín y contaba con buenos reflejos, pero le faltaba perseverancia y tomárselo un poco más en serio. Aún era incapaz de ganar a Astrid en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Hipo era un alumno aplicado, pero Astrid tenía que armarse de paciencia cuando se frustraba y empezaba a quejarse. Su sarcasmo podía llegar a unos límites que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

El asunto de la magia era una historia todavía más complicada.

Mientras Hipo realizaba prácticas básicas de la magia, Astrid decidió ponerse por fin a estudiar el grimorio de Asta Lund. Era un libro sumamente complejo, con toda clase de hechizos que no había ni por dónde cogerlos y requería un dominio de la magia que ni la propia Astrid estaba segura de tenerla. Algunas noches, antes de irse a dormir, Astrid se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Hipo para leer en conjunto el grimorio, esperanzados de que quizás entre los dos pudiera resultar más sencilla la lectura. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar el estudio del grimorio a un lado cuando Hipo, en mitad de una pesadilla, incendió por accidente el colchón de paja que ambos compartían, quemando toda la casita en el proceso. Por fortuna, Astrid se despertó al sentir el desagradable y sofocante calor a su alrededor y pudo salvar el grimorio a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar el ataque de pánico de Hipo.

Astrid intentó explicarle que aquello era normal cuando las brujas recibían su don y mintió cuando le dijo que por fortuna ninguno de los podía quemarse. Astrid era consciente que el fuego que producía Hipo era muy diferente al normal, hasta tal punto que había estado cerca de quemarla más de una vez. Seguía siendo inmune al fuego, hasta tal punto que podía meter la mano en una hoguera y no sentir nada más que un cosquilleo en su piel, pero el caso de Hipo era diferente. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un reflejo de sus emociones. Cuando se enfadaba se calentaba tanto que llegaba a quemar su ropa; si estaba ansioso o triste, su cuerpo parecía estar sucumbido por una fiebre muy alta; cuando hacían el amor, su piel adquiría una temperatura tan cálida y agradable que Astrid sólo quería pegarse más y más a él. Sólo tenía una temperatura normal —al menos lo que se entendía como "temperatura normal" en Hipo— cuando estaba tranquilo o estable a nivel emocional.

La bruja tenía miedo de esa magia tan extraña e impredecible que había dentro de él, pero no era algo que pudiera confesárselo así como así, más teniendo en cuenta de que Hipo estaba más aterrorizado si podía caber.

Astrid había intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, asegurándole que a ella también le podía haber pasado y que por suerte vivían aislados de los humanos, por lo que no había que crear una montaña de un grano de arena. Construirían una nueva casita y listo. Hipo, sin embargo, le cortó diciéndole:

—Piensa por un minuto si ésto hubiera pasado en Isla Mema, Astrid. Llega a pasar en mi casa, sin estar tú conmigo, y habría causado un incendio sin enterarme. ¡Imaginate la de muertos que hubiera habido, Astrid! ¡Mi padre habría sido el primero en morir por mi culpa!

La paranoia había llegado hasta tal punto que Hipo se negaba a dormir. Se quedaba todas las noches en vela; estudiando el grimorio, practicando hechizos simples que Astrid le mandaba, dibujando retratos de ella mientras dormía o de dragones varios, o creando planos de sus nuevos inventos. A Astrid le enfurecía su actitud, sobre todo porque Hipo ya no rendía en los entrenamientos como antes y estaba tan cansado que a veces se quedaba dormido durante sus horas de trabajo, causando que Tadd le llamara más de una vez la atención y arriesgando a que acabara hartándose de él.

Al margen de aquello, Hipo y Astrid estaban mejor que nunca. Se habían creado su pequeño hogar, volaban todos los días sobre los dragones y, además, por fin podían vivir su relación sin temor a ser descubiertos. El solo hecho de poder caminar por la aldea dados de la mano o que pudieran darse un beso delante de otras personas, les hacía sentirse libres y felices.

Se amaban.

Con eso debía bastar.

¿Verdad?

Una fuerte rafaga de viento hizo que su cabello golpeara su cara, apartándola de sus pensamientos, y la bruja no pudo evitar tiritar de frío. Aquel día era el Solsticio de invierno, por tanto se cumplían seis meses desde que habían abandonado Isla Mema. No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por haberse enfadado con Hipo por su insomnio voluntario, más teniendo en cuenta que probablemente le hubiera despertado a causa de su pesadilla.

O visión.

¡A saber! A estas alturas, Astrid ya no sabía ni cómo interpretar sus propios sueños.

Se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la túnica. El cielo había adquirido un tono añil, señal de que el sol ya estaba saliendo, pero Hipo tenía turno de tarde, por lo que podían quedarse un ratito más en la cama. Cuando entró de nuevo a la casita, la respiración acompasada de Hipo era el único sonido que reinaba en el lugar y Astrid procuró no hacer ruido para no despertarle. Se metió en la cama con cuidado y se acurrucó a su lado con intención de abrazarle, pero estaba tan tranquilo que temió despertarlo, por lo que terminó dándole la espalda, conformándose con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Hipo, sin embargo, se giró y la abrazó, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó él adormilado.

—No, el paseo me ha venido bien —respondió avergonzada—. Lo siento.

Sintió sus labios en el hueco tras su oreja, señal de que para él no había nada que perdonar. Se volteó para besarle y enredó sus dedos en su pelo, ahora demasiado largo para el gusto de ella.

—Tienes que cortarte el pelo.

—A mí me gusta así —se quejó perezoso—. No es mi culpa que mi pelo crezca tan rápido ahora. Además, ahora los días son más fríos y no me molesta.

—Tú nunca tienes frío —le recriminó la bruja—. Suertudo.

Él rió suavemente colocándose sobre ella. Ella dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, probablemente similar a la que tendría él si pudiera verle en la oscuridad.

—Deberíamos dormir —sugirió ella cuando Hipo besó su mandíbula.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no tengas frío, milady —bajó su boca por su cuello, causando que ella soltara un sonoro suspiro—. ¿O acaso quieres resfriarte?

Su mano acarició la parte alta de su muslo y las de Astrid subieron hasta su pecho desnudo, caliente por el deseo que sentía hacia ella.

—Si tomamos precauciones para que no me resfríe, ¿me prometes que tomarás poción del sueño esta noche? —preguntó ella.

Hipo se detuvo y Astrid pudo sentir sus intensos ojos buscando los suyos en la oscuridad.

—Eres un poco tramposa, ¿lo sabías? —comentó él metiendo la mano bajo la túnica—. Tu pobre novio está aquí preocupándose por ti y vienes tú a chantajearle.

Ella, sin perder la sonrisa, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Una tiene que usar todos los recursos que dispone para cuidar del cabezón de su novio.

—No soy cabezón —se quejó él.

—Con tanto pelo tu cabeza se ve enorme —insistió Astrid sin poder contener más la risa.

Sabía que estaba haciendo un mohín y ella aprovechó su distracción para empujarle con sus muslos y colocarse sobre él. Hipo soltó un gemido cuando su pubis rozó con la erección atrapada en sus pantalones.

—Prométemelo —repitió ella, ésta vez más seria.

Hipo no respondió de buenas a primeras. Acarició sus piernas hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Está bien, tú ganas. Tomaré la poción del sueño esta noche —prometió él—. A cambio de una cosa

—Lo que quieras —dijo ella paseando sus dedos por su abdomen.

De repente, Hipo cogió de su cintura y la empujó de nuevo contra el colchón. Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te acostumbres —protestó ella a la vez que él subía su túnica para besar su vientre y bajar sus besos peligrosamente hacia abajo.

—Milady, jamás podría acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró él en uno tono que la hizo temblar de la excitación.

Maldito fuera Hipo Haddock, pensó Astrid en pleno éxtasis.

Maldito fuera él y su generosidad.

Maldito fuera él porque hacer que lo amara tanto.

Maldito fuera él por amarla tanto.

Y maldita fuera ella, porque pese a no estar a su altura, era demasiado egoísta como para aceptarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, mañana sería un nuevo día.

Y estarían juntos para contemplarlo.

Xx.

 ***N/A: Thera es lo que se conoce hoy como Santorini. No son listos ni nada estos cuatro.**


	27. La niebla

**¡Holi!**

 **Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, MUY LARGO, así no os quejáis por mi retraso. Está siendo un momento complicado entre la mudanza, mi salud mental, el trabajo y la vida en general… pues no tengo tiempo para todo. Pero tranquilidad, que esta historia va a terminar. Os lo garantizo.**

 **Un par de apuntes antes de que inicieis el capítulo: 1) si queréis ver ilustraciones de este fanfic podéis seguir mi cuenta artística "itsasumbrellasart", donde estoy haciendo un inktober 100% enfocado en Wicked Game y encontraréis retratos no solo de Hipo y Astrid, sino de la propia Le Fey y otros personajes también. Además, suelo hacer algún adelanto por las stories, ¡así que ya sabéis! 2) este fanfic no va a ser históricamente exacto. Osea, voy a procurar no cagarla con los detalles, pero no esperéis que la historia sea 100% exacta, porque si no me tiro más tiempo documentándome que otra cosa y no tengo tiempo para tanto.**

 **Por último, agradecer vuestro constante apoyo, vuestras preciosas reviews, vuestros mensajes por Instagram (también existo en Twitter, btw), etc. Recordad que las reviews son el único sueldo que recibo por vuestra parte, que las respondo todas y me hacen inmensamente feliz. No son obligatorias, por supuesto, pero siempre son bien recibidas.**

 **Y sin enrollarme mucho más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

—¡Puta mierda!

Hipo se mordió la lengua tan pronto soltó la palabrota. Alzó la mirada en dirección a Tadd, quién había levantado la vista un segundo al escucharle hablar en nórdico, pero enseguida volvió a lo suyo al entender que no estaba hablando con él y que sencillamente había vuelto a equivocarse con la calibración de los arpones. Hipo soltó un suspiro cansado. Bocón ya le habría gritado que iba a lavarle la lengua con jabón, aunque él blasfemara más que un marinero.

La herrería de Isla Mema siempre había estado repleta de gritos, ruido por el paso de los dragones y de los vikingos y, sobre todo, de risas.

La herrería de Fira, en cambio, era igual de animado que un funeral.

Casi nadie se pasaba nunca por allí y Tadd era el tipo más callado y taciturno que Hipo había conocido en su vida.

Sin embargo, era un hombre increíblemente metódico, tanto que Hipo apenas tenía que cruzar una palabra con él si seguía sus procedimientos al pie de la letra. En cierto sentido trabajaban de una forma muy similar. Era rara la vez que entraran pedidos de armas, así que por lo general se reducían hacer arpones para los pescadores de Fira, rejas, varillas y materiales para el hogar. Hipo jamás tuvo tiempo para aburrirse en su antiguo empleo en la herrería de Bocón; es más, siempre tenía margen para mejorar y experimentar con los metales, pero en la herrería de Fira todo era diferente: su trabajo era aburrido, monótono y el día se le hacía eterno hasta que terminaba su turno.

Además, para marear más la perdiz, Tadd no se fiaba de él. Su trabajo era constantemente supervisado por el herrero y lo que no estaba acorde a sus criterios había de repetirse. Al principio, Hipo se mostró molesto cuando rechazaba sus trabajos.

—Dime al menos qué es lo que no te gusta —demandaba el vikingo.

—No lo has hecho como te he dicho que lo hagas —replicó con sequedad.

—Pero el resultado es el mismo —se quejó él.

—No te pago para que lo hagas a tu forma —concluía él sin levantar la voz y enfocado en su trabajo—. Si tienes algún problema puedes irte por donde has venido.

Tadd no estaba casado ni tenía hijos, pero vivía con su madre y era el mayor de cuatro hermanos. A diferencia de él, su familia era extrovertida y ruidosa, como el resto de los pueblerinos de Fira. Contaba con más sobrinos de los que Hipo había sido capaz de contar y una de sus hermanas, Filippa, estaba a punto de dar a luz por quinta vez. El vikingo procuraba no llamar mucho la atención cuando alguno de los familiares de Tadd hacía acto de presencia, sobre todo porque le ponían sumamente nervioso. Entre lo rápido que hablaban, lo cual dificultaba su comprensión del griego, y su efusividad de querer saber absolutamente todo sobre Astrid y él, Hipo acababa siempre emocionalmente agotado.

—Chico, ¿has terminado con las herramientas de Kokinos? —preguntó Tadd con su carismática frialdad.

—Los tienes en el estante —respondió Hipo mientras cerraba un ojo para calcular la calibración que ese estúpido arpón necesitaba.

Tadd se levantó de su sitio e Hipo aprovechó su distracción para calentar el arpón con sus propias manos. El acero se enrojeció rápido bajo su tacto e Hipo hizo la fuerza justa para ajustar el filo al milímetro. Antes de que Tadd volviera a girarse, Hipo había metido el arpón en el tonel de agua y se concentró en bajar la temperatura de su mano.

—Cuando te marches tienes que pasarte por su casa para hacerle la entrega —dijo Tadd dejando el pedido en la mesa—. No se te ocurra darle nada sin contar el dinero antes, que ese tipo es un rácano. Ya me darás el dinero mañana.

—Mañana es Snoggle… perdón, Natividad —le recordó Hipo apurado.

—Sí, ¿y? —cuestionó Tadd sin comprender.

—Que mañana no trabajo porque es festivo, ¿no? —explicó él sin querer parecer descortés—. Habíamos quedado con que ibas a darme unos días libres para compensar las horas extras que he estado metiendo en las últimas semanas.

Tadd hizo una mueca dando a entender que lo había olvidado.

—Ya sé que mañana es festivo, pero me puedes dar el dinero en la misa de mañana —dijo el herrero de mala gana.

Hipo tragó saliva incómodo.

—Es que mañana Astrid y yo salimos de viaje, me temo que nos va a ser imposible acudir a la misa —se excusó el vikingo.

Tadd lució molesto por su último comentario.

—Nunca vais a misa, chico.

—Preferimos llevar nuestra fe en privado —replicó Hipo reproduciendo la excusa que Astrid le había sugerido como último recurso si le presionaban mucho con el tema—. Además, mi mujer y yo llevamos tiempo planeando este viaje.

Y era cierto. Mañana les tocaba partir hacia el este y les había costado encontrar los días para poder hacer un viaje tan largo sin temer que Hipo perdiera su trabajo. Ambos necesitaban el dinero, les gustase o no, y era difícil encontrar un trabajo en el que aceptaran a un extranjero con una prótesis en la pierna. Si Tadd le había contratado no había sido por otra cosa que por su habilidad, pero sabía bien que el herrero no estaba encantado con él.

En realidad, Tadd no parecía estar nunca encantado con nadie.

—Me parece que no es…

—¡Hipo!

El corazón del vikingo dio un brinco tan pronto escuchó la voz de su novia llamándole desde fuera de la forja. Astrid asomó la cabeza con cierta discreción, consciente de que a Tadd no le gustaba su presencia. El herrero arrugó el gesto cuando la vio, pero Hipo sonrió aliviado.

—Hola Astrid —saludó él acercándose para besarla suavemente en los labios.

—¿Has acabado ya? —preguntó ella ansiosa—. Tenemos que ir al mercado antes de volver a casa.

Hipo miró a Tadd de reojo, quién había vuelto al trabajo con una mueca irritada, y Astrid bufó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en nórdico.

—Me pregunta si vamos ir mañana a la misa.

Astrid sostuvo su mirada furiosa.

—Sabes perfectamente que no —comentó malhumorada.

—¿No podemos dejarnos caer aunque sea para dejar las habladurías a un lado?

—Sólo tengo dos razones para entrar en una iglesia y, créeme, no son precisamente para rezar.

Hipo iba preguntarle sobre cuáles eran esas razones cuando Tadd carraspeó tras él.

—Chico, ¿has acabado con todo lo que tenías que hacer?

—Sí —contestó él—. Me faltaría llevarle el pedido a Kokinos, puedo acercarte el dinero antes de marcharnos a casa si lo prefieres.

Tadd no parecía contento con el cambio de planes, pero no entró en discusión. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara y Astrid hizo un pequeño ademán de triunfo. El vikingo corrió a coger su alforja y el pedido que había de entregar al carpintero, cuando Minos, el cuñado de Tadd y marido de Filippa, entró de sopetón en la herrería.

—¡Lippa está de parto!

Tadd se levantó de un salto y clavó sus ojos en Astrid quién tuvo que contener una mueca de irritación por el repentino cambio de planes.

—¿Tienes la lista de todo lo que tienes que coger? —preguntó ansiosa la bruja antes de marcharse con los dos hombres hacia la casa de Filippa.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió él con voz calmada—. Me acercaré cuando termine para ver cómo va el tema.

—Quizás sea mejor que te adelantes tú —comentó Astrid ansiosa—. Tengo la sensación de que esto va a ir para largo y no tenemos ni la mitad de las cosas preparadas. Me da rabia que Tormenta vaya a tener que quedarse sola esperándome.

Hipo le besó en la frente para tranquilizarla.

—Veremos según la marcha, ¿de acuerdo? No es que sea este tu primer parto —le recordó él sonriente.

—El cuarto —matizó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te vas a convertir en toda una matrona.

—Lo cual no es menos que irónico —apuntó ella en un tono que Hipo no supo interpretar.

Antes de que el vikingo pudiera decirle nada, Astrid ya caminaba ligera tras Tadd y Minos rumbo a casa de Filippa. Hipo cogió el camino contrario, en dirección a la carpintería de Kokinos y al mercado. El carpintero, un hombre bonachón y con sobrepeso, le invitó a quedarse a cenar, pero Hipo rechazó la invitación asegurándole que aún tenía recados por hacer.

—¿Y dónde está tu esposa? —preguntó Kokinos con expresión extrañada—. Estás sometido, chico. A las mujeres hay que ponerlas en su sitio o a la mínima de cambio dejarán de cumplir sus funciones maritales.

Hipo no se molestó en replicar. ¿Para qué? Siempre que le soltaban un comentario de esos, se reducía a sonreír y a salir por patas para no entrar en discusión, aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Durante el poco tiempo que habían estado viviendo allí, Hipo había aprendido que los griegos eran más misóginos y conservadores que los vikingos y lo mejor era optar por hacerse el loco que disputar con ellos. Para los aldeanos de Fira, ambos eran una pareja inaudita y no precisamente por el secreto que guardaban sobre su magia y los dragones que convivían con ellos. Aunque se veían muy jóvenes, el hecho de que no tuvieran hijos les resultaba extraño. Tampoco era normal que Astrid trabajara en un oficio que no estuviera relacionado con el suyo, o que no fueran nunca a misa, o que Hipo fuera el que hiciera la mayor parte de los recados que debería hacer Astrid como supuesta esposa que era o, sencillamente, no participaran en la vida social del pueblo.

Eran raros, pero Fira estaba tan poco acostumbrada a la rareza que los habían aceptado solo por el chismorreo que causaban entre los pueblerinos.

—¡Hola Hipo! ¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el frutero mientras cogía la bolsa de tela que el vikingo le había tendido—. He recogido higos esta mañana, ¿te pongo doce?

—Seis —le corrigió Hipo con educación—. A Astrid no le gustan, pero ponme el doble de uvas, manzanas y peras, por favor.

—¿Preparando un banquete? —interrogó la esposa del frutero con aire cotilla—. Me imagino que será para celebrar la Natividad, ¿qué va a preparar tu mujer, querido?

—Nada, mañana salimos de viaje y no volveremos hasta el domingo —explicó el vikingo observando el surtido de verduras—. Ponme también cinco cebollas, una ración de habas y tres puerros, por favor.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vais a ir a la misa de la Natividad? —preguntó la esposa del frutero escandalizada mientras su marido cogía las verduras—. ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?

Hipo sacudió los hombros.

—Preferimos vivir nuestra fe en privado —repitió una vez más.

La mujer del frutero intentó replicar, pero Hipo se dio prisa en coger su bolsa y marcharse corriendo de allí. Nunca había soportado los cotilleos, más si giraban en torno a él. Cuando era niño y en parte de su adolescencia, Hipo había sido invisible para su tribu, una molestia más que otra cosa; pero tras matar a la Muerte Roja, Hipo tuvo que aprender a pasar desapercibido cuando se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el centro de atención. Se le daba bien evadir preguntas, aunque le suponía un esfuerzo mental terrible tener que sonreír ante las indiscreciones de la gente.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras caminaba con paso ligero hasta el puesto del carnicero.

Astrid llevaba muy mal que la sometieran a preguntas de toda clase sobre su vida privada. Su experiencia en Isla Mema le había enseñado a ser algo más educada y menos cortante con la gente, pero le costaba horrores no perder la compostura cuando le cuestionaban sobre cómo llevaba la casa o le recriminaban que su «marido» llevaba demasiadas responsabilidades que ella debería cumplir. Por lo general, siempre terminaba maldiciendo por lo bajo y se desahogaba cuando estaban solos con los dragones.

—Debería desaparecer un par de días con la excusa de que estoy cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades maritales, ya verás como se les pasa la gilipollez cuando no aparezca por aquí para atender sus hipocondrías —se quejaba la bruja con amargura.

A Astrid no le gustaba su trabajo. En realidad, era buena curandera, no se podía negar. Gothi le había enseñado bien y, por lo que le había podido observar, había aprendido mucho observando a las brujas sanadoras de su aquelarre. Era intuitiva, pero sobre todo tenía ojo para acertar en los diagnósticos de sus pacientes. Sin embargo, a pesar de poseer un don para ello, Astrid le hubiera gustado ejercer otras cosas. ¿Cómo culparla? Ella era una guerrera por naturaleza, la medicina era demasiado dócil para alguien con un carácter tan fuerte e intenso como el de Astrid, y así se lo había demostrado en los entrenamientos.

Cuando Astrid le dijo que debía someterse a una rutina para aprender a controlar su magia, Hipo no se había esperado que tuviera que rendir también a nivel físico. Su padre había sido estricto con él en el combate a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero nunca insistía más alla cuando Hipo se quejaba de la pierna o por el agotamiento. Astrid, en cambio, nunca aflojó con él; es más, cuanto más se quejaba él más dura se volvía ella. Le daba igual que todos los golpes que él recibiera los sufriera ella por igual, aunque ello conllevara que su cuerpo también se llenara de hematomas. Una vez, harto de todas aquellas sesiones que solo le agotaban y le enfurecían más y más porque dejaban en evidencia sus debilidades, Hipo le cuestionó en qué iba a ayudarle esos entrenamientos si no tenían pensado luchar contra nadie. Por no mencionar que era incapaz de ver la correlación con el control de su magia. Astrid estrechó los ojos furiosa.

—Para manejar tu magia, primero has de controlar tu cuerpo y tu mente. ¿Estás furioso, a que sí? Pero, sin embargo, tu magia no ha tomado el control porque estás totalmente enfocado en golpearme a mí. Además, no sabes cuando puedes meterte en una batalla, Hipo. Si se diera el caso, me gustaría estar segura de que puedes defenderte tú solo.

—¡Sé defenderme solo! —se defendió él abochornado.

—¡Escúchame bien! Toda tu vida has estado rodeado de gente que te defiende: tu tribu, tu padre, Desdentao, yo… ¿y si te quedas tú solo? —le achacó ella con frialdad—. No te estoy diciendo que te conviertas en un caballo de batalla, Hipo, pero tienes talento para manejar la espada, y pienso sacar todo el potencial que tienes para convertirte del luchador mediocre que eres hoy a alguien que sepa al menos como clavar la punta del filo contra un enemigo. Así que levanta tu culo del suelo y enfunda esa cutre espada de madera antes de que te muele a patadas.

Sin embargo, Astrid también era muy paciente, más de lo que ella misma pensaba. A diferencia de los entrenamientos físicos, durante las instrucciones de magia su actitud era mucho más suave y prudente. La bruja nunca había enseñado magia a nadie, por lo que aquel terreno era igual de inexplorado para los dos.

—Tienes que pensar que la magia no es una cosa que sea así porque sí, todo tiene su razón de ser —le explicó durante su primera lección—. Somos parte del flujo natural de las cosas, por lo que todas contamos con una misma base mágica.

—¿Como elevar objetos? —preguntó él curioso.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Exacto. Una cosa es la magia con la que contamos por el hecho de ser brujas y, otra muy diferente es el don que nos concede Freyja. A mí me bendijo con el poder de Thor: controlo las tormentas, puedo crearlas con mis manos y todo lo que esté relacionado con ellas.

—Pero mi caso es diferente —afirmó él.

Astrid hizo una mueca.

—Ya te conté que Freyja no concede dones relacionados con fuego porque no tiene capacidad ni permiso para hacerlo —explicó ella frustrada—. Eso sin contar de que eres un hombre, por lo que tiene menos sentido todavía —posó su mano sobre la suya—. No sé de dónde ha salido esta magia Hipo, no sé si es cosa del vínculo o qué, pero aprenderás a controlarlo. Si ya pude, tú también.

—¿Y qué me dices de las visiones? —preguntó Hipo nervioso—. Sé que es un poder inútil porque no sé interpretar lo que veo en sueños, a veces incluso ni los recuerdo, pero… me dijiste que los aquelarres cuentan con videntes, ¿eso no es otro don?

Astrid abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Hipo bufó, no porque ella no supiera darle respuesta, sino porque esta situación todavía le superaba.

—Lo resolveremos, ¿vale? Tiene que tener una respuesta y la encontraremos —le prometió ella—. Ahora lo que debe importarnos es que sepas controlarlo.

No obstante, no estaba siendo nada fácil. Su magia parecía contar con personalidad propia hasta tal punto que muchas veces se negaba a obedecerle. A cuánto más se frustraba, más se regodeaba el fuego que tenía dentro. Al principio, nunca parecía atenderle cuando estaba calmado, sólo respondía y actuaba cuando estaba enfadado o ansioso. Quemar su casa fue el colmo de los colmos e Hipo no paraba de preguntarse qué demonios había tenido que hacer en otra vida para haber sido maldito con semejante carga en esta. Es más, a veces parecía que era su magia la que le estaba controlando a él y no al revés. En ocasiones era incluso como si le hablara, como si le susurrara al oído que estaba bien dejarse llevar.

Que estaba bien arrasar con todo.

Que saciara ese vacío que había dentro de él clamando venganza por su padre y por su pueblo con fuego y sangre.

Aquella sensación tan terrible y satisfactoria le había invadido cuando quemó vivo a Sven Gormdsen y más de lo mismo cuando incendió la casa de Gerdo Gilinson.

Era terrorífico.

Le aterrorizaba lo que podía llegar hacer. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablar con Astrid sobre el asunto, espantado por la sola idea de que ella pudiera enfadarse o incluso plantearse en abandonarle otra vez. Por si ya no fuera poco, además, sus sueños se habían visto invadidos por numerosas y confusas visiones, incapaz de adivinar si eres revelaciones del futuro o triquiñuelas de su propia mente que le mostraban imágenes borrosas llenas de caos, fuego, gritos de guerra y rugidos de relámpagos. Dormir era un auténtico problema y no podía arriesgarse a perder el control, por mucho que Astrid le insistiera que aquel no era el camino acertado. Sin embargo, Astrid no comprendía una cosa y era que ella había nacido y crecido con ese don, mientras que él había vivido como humano hasta hacía bien poco. Además, Hipo sólo había valido para entrenar dragones; todo lo demás lo había destruído con sus propias manos y ahora temía que su nuevo poder pudiera destrozar lo poco que le quedaba: su cordura, su mejor amigo y a la mujer que amaba.

Por tanto, si había sobrevivido al insomnio una vez, estaba convencido de que podía soportarlo un tiempo más hasta estar convencido de que su poder no se iba a escapar de su control.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que Hipo no reparó en el pequeño resalto de piedras que algunos vecinos habían levantado para ralentizar la velocidad de los carros que bajaban la cuesta del mercado. Tropezó con su pie bueno y su prótesis, para su mala suerte, resbaló haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo de espaldas. Fue una caída superficial, de la que no se hizo ningún daño, pero Hipo sentía que algo no iba bien. Algo tiraba desde el fondo de su cabeza hacia delante y, de repente, ya no estaba en el mercado de Fira.

No reconoció la estancia, pero sí a la mayor parte de las personas que se encontraban en el en ella. Filippa, la hermana de Tadd, gritaba y lloraba en la cama, mientras que Astrid se encontraba entre sus piernas dándole la espalda. Su novia daba órdenes a voz de grito, lo suficiente firme como para que nadie la cuestionara, pero Hipo percibió la duda en su tono.

Algo no iba bien.

Hipo no comprendía bien qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué hacía él en el parto de Filippa si debía estar ahora en el otro extremo del pueblo? Miró a la ventana y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que ya era noche profunda.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó el vikingo con voz temblorosa.

Pero Astrid no le prestaba atención. Hipo se acercó, preocupado de estar metiéndose en una situación demasiado violenta, aunque por algún motivo nadie parecía estar molesto por su presencia.

Era como si no lo vieran.

—¿Por qué no sale? —lloró Filippa desesperada.

—Sólo un empujón más, Lippa —le animó Astrid sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ya le veo, sólo un poco más, ¡vamos!

Hipo jamás había sido testigo de ningún parto. Astrid se lo había descrito con detalle tras atender su segundo parto y le había parecido como una historia de terror, pero aquella escena se quedaba muy corto al relato de su novia. De entre las piernas de Filippa, no se asomaba una cabeza, sino unos pies, por lo que el bebé venía de nalgas. Hipo sabía bien que aquello no era nada bueno. Pocos bebés y pocas madres sobrevivían a esos partos, en Isla Mema se habían dado varios casos como aquel y había sabido que eran muertes agónicas tanto para la madre como para el bebé.

Astrid tiró con mucho cuidado de las piernecitas mientras Filippa soltó un grito tan desgarrador que hizo que los cimientos de la casa temblaran. El bebé salió del cuerpo de su madre y un silencio grave inundó la sala. Había sido un niño. Sin embargo, la criatura había caído muerta sobre los brazos de Astrid. El cordón umbilical que lo había mantenido con vida durante nueve meses se había volteado dos veces alrededor de su cuello, provocando que su rostro se hubiera quedado morado y sus ojitos estuvieran abiertos de par en par, casi como si estuvieran a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

No había forma de salvarlo y Astrid también parecía saberlo.

—Astrid… —Hipo sentía la boca tan seca que apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

—¿Lippa? —llamó la bruja alarmada de repente.

Hipo no reparó que la hermana de Tadd había caído en la inconsciencia y que la cama estaba marchándose de una cuantiosa cantidad sangre. Aún con la criatura muerta en sus brazos, Astrid corrió junto a la madre para reanimarla y tuvo la sensación de que entraba más gente en la sala, pero su visión parecía nublarse de nuevo cuando sintió una sacudida en su hombro. Intentó alcanzar a Astrid, tocarla, decirle que estaba él allí con ella; pero, de repente, ya no estaba en aquella habitación que apestaba a muerte junto con su novia, Filippa y el bebé muerto, sino en el suelo rodeado de un grupo de gente que tenía la vista clavada en él.

—¡Parece que ya vuelve en sí! —chilló alguien aliviado.

—¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadle respirar! ¡Está pálido como un cadáver! —exclamó otra persona.

Hipo se llevó la mano a su cabeza y siseó de dolor antes el doloroso pinchazo que sintió tras su ojo derecho. Intentó incorporarse, pero alguien sujetó de su hombro para que volviera a tumbarse. Era el frutero.

—Nos has dado un buen susto, chico —comentó el hombre preocupado—. Pensamos que sería una caída tonta, pero al ver que no te levantabas y que habías entrado como en _shock_ nos asustamos muchísimo. ¿Quieres que mandemos llamar a tu mujer?

—No —respondió Hipo educadamente—. Está atendiendo un parto en…

El recuerdo del parto hizo que la bilis subiera rápido por su exófago. Se puso la mano en la boca para contener la arcada y se hizo a un lado para respirar mejor. ¿Qué había visto? Tenía la sensación que lo que había visto era un recuerdo, pero era imposible. Aún era de día, por lo que aquello debía haber sido una premonición de lo que iba a pasar en el parto.

O más bien de lo que podría pasar.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Hipo haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

La gente que le rodeaba se quejó, asegurándole que debía descansar, pero Hipo no les escuchó. Alguien tiró de su mano e Hipo se giró para toparse con la mujer del frutero.

—¿No ves que estás ardiendo? ¡Tienes tanta fiebre que apenas se te puede tocar! —chilló la mujer angustiada—. ¡Ya buscamos nosotros a tu mujer! ¡Incluso al párroco si hace falta!

—Gracias —dijo él soltando su mano decidido, pero con una media sonrisa cansada para calmarla—. Estoy bien, pero tengo que irme ya.

La gente del mercado le había recogido la bolsa de hortalizas que se le había caído cuando se resbaló y varias tenderos le dieron productos que él no hubiera podido permitirse: moluscos, carne de ternera, huevos, pan, etc. Hipo estaba abrumado por la amabilidad de aquellas personas y, aunque terminara un poco harto de sus insistencias para que se quedara en algunas de sus casas a descansar o incluso para cenar, estaba profundamente agradecido con todos. Mientras cargaba con dos bolsas llenas de comida y con un dolor de cabeza del quince, Hipo se preguntó si la gente de Fira le trataría tan bien si descubrieran quién era él en realidad.

No pudo evitar pensar lo mismo respecto a Isla Mema, sobre cómo hubiera acogido su tribu el hecho de que él poseyera magia, aunque apartó su isla de su mente al sentir aquel fuerte pinchazo de dolor en su pecho. El hogar que él había conocido ya no existía, no tenía sentido hacerse sufrir de esa forma ahora, más sabiendo que nadie deseaba su retorno. Además, ahora tenía una preocupación más importante: ¿qué acababa de suceder? ¿Era una visión lo que había tenido? Jamás, en el tiempo que había sido consciente de que tenía premoniciones, había tenido una visión tan nítida y real y era la primera vez que tenía una sin estar dormido. Por lo general, las visiones más claras que había tenido habían sido escenas cotidianas que le habían dado más sensación de _déjà vu_ que otra cosa, pero ésta había sido bien distinta. Él había estado dentro de la visión como un fantasma que recorría el lugar, invisible y sin voz, impotente por no poder hacer nada para salvar esas vidas.

¿Acaso iba a ser ese el destino de madre e hijo? Tal vez estaba a tiempo de impedir tamaña desgracia advirtiendo a Astrid de lo que iba a pasar. Hipo aceleró el paso cuando terminó de subir la cuesta que llevaba hasta la herrería; pasó junto a la Iglesia, cuya torre daría pronto las campanadas para que los feligreses acudieran a la oración que predecía a la Natividad, y bajó la calle prácticamente corriendo. La casa de Minos y Filippa estaba junto a la de Tadd y su madre, cerca de la bajada al puerto, por lo que contaban con unas vistas impresionantes a Therasia, su isla, y a la caldera que se encontraba en el centro del archipiélago. Tocó a la puerta con quizás demasiado nerviosismo, pero Tadd le abrió prácticamente al momento. El herrero arqueó una ceja al verle.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

—Tengo que hablar con Astrid —dijo Hipo entrando en la casa sin esperar a que le invitaran a entrar.

Los otros dos hermanos de Tadd, sus sobrinos y su madre estaban allí también. La mesa estaba puesta con una cuantiosa cantidad de comida y la madre, Ilia, vestida toda de negro por el luto a su difunto marido, parecía estar cocinando al menos tres platos más.

—Niño, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó la anciana con amabilidad y se dirigió a su hija más joven—. Lalita, ponle algo de comer al muchacho que está en los huesos.

La benjamina de los cuatros hermanos debía ser de la edad de Astrid, aunque ya tenía un niño pequeño pegado a sus faldas y un bebé dormido sujeto contra su pecho. Su novia había asistido al parto de aquel bebé al poco de llegar de Thera y había salido tan bien que la familia no dudó en pedirle que asistiera el parto del cuarto hijo de Filippa también. Lalita le tendió un plato lleno de pastel de berenjena, pero Hipo lo rechazó educadamente.

—Necesito ver a Astrid, ¿podrían avisarla, por favor? —pidió él forzando su mejor sonrisa para ocultar su evidente nerviosismo—. Es urgente, sólo se la robaré unos minutos.

Tadd torció el gesto, pero Ilia asintió sonriente y ella misma fue advertir a su novia. Se quedó solo con Tadd, quién se había vuelto a sentar junto a un histérico Minos en la mesa para fumar; el tercer hermano, Alexander, jugaba con los otros hijos de Filippa y los suyos propios a un juego con fichas que Hipo no conocís, mientras que Lalita acudió atender el puchero que su madre había dejado en el fuego. Se escuchó un grito desde la habitación principal e Hipo se puso en tensión, recordando los aullidos desgarradores de Filippa en su visión.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Astrid salió cerrándola tras ella. Hipo contempló a su novia maravillado, olvidando por unos segundos la razón por la que estaba allí. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta para despejar su cara y se había remangado las mangas de su túnica, mostrando la palidez de su piel y la fortaleza de sus brazos. Llevaba puesto un delantal que todavía estaba impoluto e Hipo observó que tenía una pequeña capa de sudor sobre su hermoso rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella un tanto irritada—. Llegas muy pronto, Hipo, apenas ha dilatado.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo él en nórdico, captando sin querer la atención de los presentes—. No estaría aquí si no fuera urgente, ¿vamos fuera?

Astrid le siguió intranquila e hizo un gesto a la familia con la mano de que volvía en un momento. Hipo no se anduvo por las ramas cuando se aseguró de que estaban solos.

—El bebé viene de nalgas.

Su novia alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hipo tomó aire.

—He tenido una visión —respondió él azorado.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —preguntó ella molesta.

Hipo le contó sobre el incidente en el mercado y la repentina visión con todo los detalles que era capaz de recordar. Cuando terminó su relato, Astrid se llevó las manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos por la frustración y el cansancio. Su expresión era muy seria y, por un momento, Hipo pensó que no le estaba creyendo. Sin embargo, cuando su novia alzó la mirada, el vikingo leyó claramente el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó él preocupado.

—No tengo a nadie más que pueda ayudarme —afirmó ella con angustia—. No… no sé cómo voy a poder lidiar con esta situación. Si ellos mueren…

Hipo sujetó sus hombros con delicadeza y ella se mordió el labio.

—Dime qué necesitas que haga —le pidió él.

Ella cogió de su mano y le llevó de nuevo a la casa. Pasaron de largo de la zona del comedor, ignorando los comentarios alarmados de los presentes, y entraron juntos al dormitorio principal. Filippa llevaba puesto un camisón y tenía las manos apoyadas contra la pared, tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire mientras su madre le masajeaba los lumbares con mimo, susurrándole palabras de ánimo.

—Túmbate en la cama, Lippa —le pidió Astrid cogiendo del brazo de la griega.

—¿Qué hace tu esposo aquí? —preguntó la mujer con el dolor marcado en su rostro.

—Hipo va ayudarme a asistir al parto —contestó la bruja acomodando una almohada en su espalda.

—¿Qué? —cuestionaron estupefactas madre e hija a la vez.

Las mejillas de Hipo ardieron al sentir sus ojos juiciosos puestos en él.

—Hipo ya me ha ayudado alguna vez con esto, no puedo tener mejor ayudante —mintió Astrid palpando el vientre de la mujer.

—Es un hombre —dijo Ilia escandalizada.

—¿Pretendes que tu marido vea mis partes íntimas, Astrid? —preguntó Filippa horrorizada.

—Lippa, mi marido ha visto mi vagina las suficientes veces como para no escandalizarse por ver la tuya —contestó Astrid con sequedad.

Ambas mujeres jadearon asombradas por la vulgaridad de su comentario mientras Astrid palpaba la parte baja de la barriga de Filippa. Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse todavía más si cabía, aunque no negaba que la desvergüenza de su novia había evitado que madre e hija se atrevieran a continuar con la discusión, más cuando una nueva contracción sacudió a la mujer. Astrid hizo una mueca e Hipo tragó saliva al comprender que su visión confirmaba que efectivamente el bebé venía de nalgas.

—Lippa, ¿se ha movido mucho el bebé durante los últimos días? —preguntó Astrid sin querer parecer alarmada.

—¡Uy sí! El puñetero de él no ha parado hasta hace tres días —contestó ella con voz cansada—. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Filippa ya no sonaba tan calmada ante el silencio y la seriedad de Astrid.

—El bebé viene de nalgas —confirmó la bruja con delicadeza, aunque no evitó que Ilia se llevara sus manos a la boca para ahogar un quejido de terror—. Mantengamos la calma, ¿de acuerdo? El bebé ha cambiado de posición, el parto es complicado, pero no imposible.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes? —le achacó Ilia enfurecida.

Hipo se enfureció por la prisa que se había dado la anciana en achacarle la culpa a su novia, pero Astrid no perdió la compostura.

—La última revisión la hice hace una semana y el bebé estaba en posición de parto. No es normal que se muevan tanto en las últimas semanas de gestación. No vamos a perder el tiempo ahora con esto, lo que debe importarnos es que el bebé nazca bien —Astrid le hizo una seña a Hipo para que ayudara a Filippa a levantarse—. Para eso, lo primero, tienes que dilatar, ¿vale, Lippa? Camina apoyada en Hipo; mientras tú, Ilia, necesito que me traigas los siguientes ingredientes. Este parto va a ser largo y doloroso, así que necesito preparar un par de brebajes para calmar los dolores y relajar los músculos. ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

Ilia negó con la cabeza avergonzada, pero Astrid se acercó a él para coger de su bolsa un trozo de papel que solía llevar siempre suelto y su carboncillo para escribir los ingredientes en griego. Arrancó la página y le dio el papel a la anciana.

—Tadd sabe leer, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y Alexander también —confirmó la mujer mirando el listado indescifrable para ella.

—Comprueba si tienes todos estos ingredientes en casa; si no es así, manda a cualquiera de tus hijos a buscarlos a donde haga falta —explicó Astrid muy seria—. Necesito que me prepares dos calderos de agua hirviendo y que cocines un guiso de pescado.

Hipo tuvo que sostener con fuerza a Filippa cuando aulló de dolor por otra contracción, pero no pudo evitar replicar el gesto de confusión de Ilia ante la petición de Astrid.

—Pero si he hecho mucha comida para…

—El guiso de pescado es bueno para las madres que acababan de dar a luz —le interrumpió Astrid—. Nada le va hacer más bien a tu hija que uno de tus guisos, Ilia.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que Astrid estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero la anciana parecía confiar lo bastante en ella como para ceder ante su petición. Le dio un beso a su hija, quién no prestaba la más mínima atención a la conversación a causa de los dolores, y se retiró para cumplir con su nuevo cometido. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Astrid se giró hacia él. Estaba claramente nerviosa y aterrada, pero su expresión daba señales de determinación.

Tenía un plan.

—Necesito que te quedes con ella mientras voy a casa a por el grimorio —dijo Astrid en nórdico mientras se quitaba el delantal.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? —preguntó él horrorizado—. ¿No es mejor que te quedes tú?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría las ventanas. Una corriente de aire frío entró en el dormitorio, haciendo que una de las velas se apagaran. Filippa volvió a tener otra contracción y cogió de su brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

—Corro bastante más rápido que tú, Hipo —le recordó ella—. No tardaré mucho más de media hora y, ya de paso, aviso a Tormenta y a Desdentao de que nos vamos a retrasar. Tú solo tienes que hacerle compañía, hazla caminar, habla con ella y…

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos? No entiendo esa lengua tan rara y enrevesada que habláis —se quejó Filippa con los ojos húmedos—. Astrid, cierra esa ventana, hazme el favor. Hace frío.

La bruja entrecerró la contraventanas y le ayudó a sentar a Filippa en la cama mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire con la cara escondida entre sus manos. Hipo masajeó su espalda y la griega soltó un gemido de alivio, como si su tacto caliente le hiciera bien.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando entre alguien y no te vean aquí? —preguntó él acongojado—. ¿Qué pasa si de repente le pasa algo y no sé atenderla como es debido?

Su novia soltó un bufido.

—No va a pasar nada.

—Eso no es lo que he visto, Astrid —le acusó él furioso—. Y, además, ¿para qué demonios quieres el grimorio ahora? No es que ninguno de los dos podamos realizar ninguno de sus hechizos.

La bruja apretó los puños mientras tomaba aire para no perder los nervios. Hipo sabía bien que había herido su orgullo al ponerla en evidencia por su incapacidad de realizar la mayor parte de los hechizos del grimorio.

—No vamos a discutir, cuánto más tarde más posibilidades de que tu visión se cumpla —explicó ella cortante—. Voy yo porque soy más rápida, fin de la discusión. Nadie va a entrar aquí porque Ilia no lo va a permitir y ninguno de los hombres asomaría su nariz aquí ni muertos, a los griegos les aterra el solo imaginar lo que puede ser un parto.

—No me has dicho para que…

—¡Ya vale, Hipo! —gritó Astrid enfurecida.

De repente, la vasija que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cama reventó, dando un susto de muerte a Filippa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —chilló alterada.

—Nada —le calmó él fulminando a su novia con la mirada—. Astrid ha tropezado y ha rato la vasija, ¿quieres que demos otro paseo? Te vendrá bien, venga.

Astrid estrechó los ojos, pero recogió los fragmentos de la vasija y los dejó en una esquina antes de salir por la ventana. No se despidió, aunque Hipo estaba demasiado enfadado como para darle una mínima importancia. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su propia actitud. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando discutía con Astrid: odiaba discutir con ella, pero a veces los dos saltaban a la mínima de cambio por cualquier tontería. No se había parado a valorar de que Astrid confiaba en él como para dejarle solo con Filippa; pero Hipo, al no verse capaz de tomar semejante responsabilidad, la había alterado aún más si cabía con sus propias inseguridades.

A veces podía llegar a ser un auténtico imbécil.

Cuando Filippa le pidió que la ayudara a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, le impactó lo mucho que estaba sudando, aunque no paraba de quejarse de que tenía frío. Dado que todo el mundo tenía una temperatura corporal más baja que la suya, le era muy complicado advertir si la mujer tenía fiebre o no, por lo que se redujo a limpiarle el sudor de su cara.

—¿Adónde se ha ido, Astrid? —preguntó la mujer al cabo de un rato.

—Ha tenido que buscar una cosa que le servirá de ayuda para el parto —respondió él inseguro—. No te preocupes, no tardará en volver.

—Es una buena chica —comentó Filippa con voz cansada—, pero es rara de cojones.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque dejó de reírse cuando se dio cuenta que Filippa estaba muy seria.

—Tú también eres un poco raro, Tadd no para de repetirlo —continuó ella con los ojos clavados en él.

—Somos de culturas distintas —se justificó él azorado—. Hacemos todo lo posible para ajustarnos a vuestras costumbres.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Lippa.

—Veintidós —contestó él.

—¿Y cuánto lleváis casados?

—Desde junio —respondió él casi sin pensar.

—¿Seis meses de matrimonio y Astrid no está embarazada? —cuestionó Lippa con recelo; Hipo iba a replicar, pero la mujer sacudió la cabeza—. Un hijo es la mayor bendición que Dios os puede dar, ¿por qué demonios no os esforzáis un poquito más?

De no ser por su lamentable estado, Hipo se habría dado el lujo de mandarla a la mierda. Se preguntó si le habría sacado el tema a Astrid; realmente esperaba que no. Aunque el tema de tener hijos salía cada dos por tres desde que habían llegado a Fira, ellos jamás hablaban sobre el asunto. Es más, jamás había contemplado la sola posibilidad de tener hijos con Astrid. La bruja ya le había explicado en su día que las brujas eran incapaces de concebir, puesto que a cambio de su magia, Freyja convertían sus cuerpos en recipientes yermos. Hipo desconocía cómo debía sentirse Astrid respecto a su infertilidad, aunque él tampoco había contemplado la posibilidad de que ahora él tampoco pudiera concebir.

¿Le dolía la posibilidad de no tener hijos?

No sabría decirlo. Había tanto dolor dentro de él que era difícil diferenciar qué era lo que más le dolía a día de hoy.

Hipo estaba muy lejos de verse como padre. Era una responsabilidad demasiado grande y no estaba seguro de que fuera hacerlo bien. Seguro que su hijo o hija acabaría odiándole solo por lo desastroso que era y terminarían sintiéndose profundamente avergonzados de él.

No.

No quería hijos.

Se conformaba con una existencia junto a Astrid, Desdentao y Tormenta. No necesitaba hijos para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Probablemente tenerlos le habría hecho sentir incluso peor a sabiendas que jamás conocerían a su abuelo y las tierras en las que él había crecido. Un bebé sería el recuerdo constante del fracaso que él había sido y viviría con el miedo de que terminará igual que él.

Hundido. Exiliado. Roto.

—Astrid y yo preferimos hacer otras cosas ahora —explicó él con simulando simpatía—. Los niños ya vendrán cuando tengan que venir, pero no nos veo preparados para tenerlos ahora.

—Una nunca está preparada para tener hijos, pero si Dios nos da el poder de concebir es una ofensa no cumplir con su voluntad —murmuró Filippa antes de sufrir otra contracción.

A Hipo le hubiera gustado decirle que su dios se podía ir a tomar por culo, pero se redujo darle la mano mientras se dejaba sus cuerdas vocales en sus lastimeros gritos de dolor. Se pasaron así un buen rato hasta que Astrid regresó jadeando y con las mejillas encendidas, cargando con el grimorio bajo el brazo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ella dejando el libro al pie de la cama.

—Creo que tiene algo de fiebre —comentó él preocupado—. Se siento algo templada bajo mi tacto.

Astrid tocó su piel y arrugó la frente preocupada. Abrió el libro y se puso a buscar con rapidez el hechizo. Filippa estaba tan dolorida y cansada que se había quedado dormida e Hipo acomodó su almohada antes de colocarse junto a Astrid para leer el hechizo que parecía haber encontrado. El vikingo frunció el ceño al apreciar la complejidad del hechizo. No dudaba de que Astrid era una gran bruja, pero ella misma le había dicho más de una vez que ella jamás se había enfocado al estudio de la magia sino al combate. Astrid dominaba su don mejor que nadie, pero flaqueaba en las otras ramas de la magia, no era ningún secreto.

—Necesito tu ayuda con esto —le pidió ella sin mirarle—. ¿Puedes dibujar este círculo en el suelo? Necesito que sea calcado.

—Claro —afirmó Hipo cauteloso—. ¿Para qué sirve?

—Se supone que ayuda con el postparto —explicó ella—. Vas a tener que recitar el hechizo conmigo porque es del nivel de una reina de aquelarre y yo no tengo cuento con tanta energía mágica ahora mismo.

—¿Y yo sí? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Creo que entre los dos podemos cumplir con el mínimo —contestó ella con aire reflexivo—. Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿me ayudarás?

Su voz era muchísimo más suave, incluso podía percibir dejes de arrepentimiento en su tono. Sus hombros estaban tensos, sus ojos vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Hipo estaba aterrorizado por lo que podía suceder, ¿pero Astrid? Podía hacer frente a las más temible de las brujas, luchar contra un ejército de vikingos ella sola o al retar al mismísimo Loki si hiciera falta sin que le temblara el pulso, pero cuando algo se le salía de su control se volvía histérica. Su novia estaba esforzándose en no huir despavorida de allí por el terror que le inspiraba toda aquella situación. ¿Un parto? Tras haber traído al mundo a las gemelas Haugsen, todos los demás le había parecido sumamente sencillo, ¿pero uno de nalgas? Astrid había oído hablar de ellos y no precisamente para bien, era normal que le inspirara pánico. Cualquier matrona experimentada temblaría ante un nacimiento de un bebé que viniera de nalgas.

—Yo me encargo del dibujo, no te preocupes —le animó él confiado y ella sonrió aliviada antes de revisar la dilatación—. ¿Cómo va?

—Lentísima —respondió Astrid—. Voy a comprobar si Ilia tiene los ingredientes que le he pedido, prepararé aquí mismo la poción.

Astrid salió corriendo de allí mientras Hipo comenzaba con el dibujo en el centro del dormitorio. Escuchó a su novia hablar con la gente del comedor, pero no prestó atención a la conversación. La persona que había hecho el dibujo tenía una letra bastante mala y, si ya era difícil de por sí leer el lenguaje de las brujas, replicarlo lo era mucho más. Las letras se parecían mucho entre ellas y equivocarse en una sola conllevaría o bien que el hechizo no saliera o algo mucho peor.

—¡El puto párroco está aquí! —se quejó Astrid entrando de nuevo a la habitación cargando con dos calderos y con una bolsa de ingredientes bajo la axila—. Lo que nos faltaba ya, encima quieren verla.

—¿Que les has dicho? —preguntó él sin apartar la vista del dibujo.

—Que ahora estaba durmiendo y que necesita descansar para el parto, lo cual no es mentira. De momento, no nos molestarán —contestó ella dejando los calderos llenos de agua caliente junto a la ventana—. ¿Cómo vas tú?

—La persona que escribió este tenía una caligrafía terrible —señaló él estrechando los ojos para leer bien lo que estaba puesto en el dibujo.

—Sois tal para cual entonces, se requiere estudios en lenguas muertas para entender tu letra —bromeó Astrid apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

En unas circunstancia diferentes, Hipo se habría reído y la habría besado, pero ambos tenían tanto que hacer que no le salió ni el impulso. Se redujo a acariciar su mano mientras reía débilmente su gracia antes de continuar con su trabajo. Astrid hizo lo mismo con las pociones. Estuvieron un largo rato trabajando hasta que el fuerte y empalagoso olor de los brebajes de Astrid, junto a una nueva contracción, terminaron despertando a Filippa. La bruja corrió a atenderla, mientras que Hipo remataba por fin el círculo mágico.

—No me encuentro muy bien —dijo Lippa con voz rasposa.

—Ya falta menos —le animó Astrid mirando de nuevo entre sus piernas—. Pronto tendrás a tu hijo en tus brazos.

—No quiero estar sola, Astrid, deja que vengan mi madre o Lalita —suplicó ella con voz rota.

Astrid cogió de su mano con fuerza.

—No estás sola —insistió su novia con voz afectuosa—. Hipo y yo vamos a estar contigo en todo momento. Mira, levántate y ponte a cuatro patas frente a Hipo. Voy a darte algo que hará que te sientas mucho mejor.

No muy convencida, Filippa se dejó ayudar por Astrid y, con Hipo como máximo apoyo, consiguió arrodillarse en el suelo, justo donde se encontraba el círculo mágico. Soltó otro quejido cuando sufrió otra contracción y se bebió el brebaje de Astrid de un trago. Hizo una mueca de asco, pero no se quejó. Se colocó a cuatro patas y se fijó en el dibujo que estaba pintado en el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó ella con tono acusatorio—. ¿Quién ha pintado en mi suelo?

Ninguno de los dos respondió a su cuestión y Filippa dejó de prestar atención cuando le entró otra contracción tan fortísima que hizo que casi se quedara sin voz. Astrid observó de nuevo entre sus piernas e hizo una señal a Hipo para darle a entender que estaba dilatando bien.

—Veo los pies —anunció Astrid—. Lippa necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerzas.

Lippa gritó una vez más e Hipo cogió de sus manos mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿El bebé sigue vivo? —preguntó él en nórdico.

—Sí —respondió Astrid muy seria—, pero tenemos poco tiempo.

La bruja le pidió a Filippa que volviera a empujar y la mujer empleó todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo. Hipo la sentía débil a pesar de la poción revitalizante de Astrid. Había que emplear el hechizo ya o sería demasiado tarde.

—Astrid —le advirtió él.

—Un minuto, ya casi lo tengo —parecía que estaba tirando algo del cuerpo de Filippa, pero no parecía tener suerte—. Sújetala bien y, por favor, no permitas que caiga inconsciente.

Filippa estaba tan aturdida por el esfuerzo y el dolor que apenas reparaba en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Hipo apretó una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariaba su espalda, aunque sabía bien que aquello no le iba a servir ni de un mínimo de consuelo. Su novia tenía una expresión de pura concentración, con los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en su objetivo. De repente, tras una firme sacudida de Astrid, Hipo escuchó un sonido gelatinoso y vio que Astrid sujetaba algo entre sus brazos. El bebé tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello, pero Astrid se lo quitó a una velocidad casi sobrehumana y, antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, la bruja llevó sus labios contra la boca de la criatura. Observó fascinado cómo Astrid emanaba aire dentro del cuerpo del pequeño, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma exageraba. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, aunque a Hipo le parecieron eternos, hasta el niño se puso a llorar.

Vivo.

Estaba vivo.

Astrid sonrió triunfante e Hipo hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque el peso muerto de Filippa cayó contra él. Sin tiempo que perder, Hipo puso a la griega boca arriba y Astrid comenzó a formular el hechizo al que se unió él para aportar su propia energía mágica. Tuvieron que recitar el conjuro dos veces hasta que consiguieron que el círculo que había dibujado se iluminase. Un flujo de magia cálida y reconfortarte apareció en torno a ellos, como pequeñas motas de polvo brillante que resplandecían como estrellas, y entró poco a poco dentro de Filippa hasta que su piel recobró su color oliváceo de siempre y sus pulsaciones recuperaron su ritmo normal.

El uso excesivo de la magia los dejó casi fuera de juego; pero, a pesar del cansancio, ambos estaban pletóricos. Filippa y el bebé estaban a salvo y, por una vez, la clarividencia de Hipo había servido para algo. El bebé seguía llorando contra el pecho de Astrid, lleno de vida y con una voz que retumbaba contra las paredes de la casa.

—¿Te importa cogerlo y lavarlo tú mientras yo me encargo de Filippa y limpio todo esto? —preguntó ella meciendo a la criatura.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por su propuesta.

—¿Yo? No sé si…

—La familia de Filippa ya habrá oído los llantos del bebé, no podemos perder tiempo —insistió Astrid inclinándose junto a él—. Te he visto coger bebés antes, no es difícil. Sólo ten mucho cuidado con su cabeza mientras lo lavas.

—¿Y si lo quemo? —preguntó él preocupado.

Astrid posó su mano contra su mejilla e Hipo la sintió casi caliente. Su novia sonrió confiada.

—Todo bajo control —concluyó ella—. Extiende los brazos, anda.

Hipo obedeció poco convencido y, con mucho cuidado, Astrid colocó al bebé en sus brazos. El pequeño seguía llorando cuando Astrid se apartó de él para coger a Filippa. Hipo se levantó del suelo inseguro y caminó con paso vacilante hasta el barreño de agua que Ilia había dejado allí antes de retirarse. Metió dos dedos en el agua, pero los sacó enseguida al percatarse de que estaba helada.

—El agua está fría —comentó él girándose hacia su novia.

Astrid había cargado a Filippa en sus brazos como si se tratara de una pluma. Alzó una ceja ante su comentario.

—No tendrás problemas en calentarlo un poco —dijo ella.

—Se supone que el agua tiene que estar templada —explicó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Hipo, sólo tienes que concentrarte y creer un poquito en ti mismo. Ya has hecho este ejercicio antes —le recordó Astrid dirigiéndose a la cama.

—Calentar el agua no es lo mismo que templarla —se quejó él vacilante.

—Si te vas a poner así de nervioso por supuesto que no lo vas a conseguir —le regañó Astrid con una mueca y colocó a Filippa con cuidado en la cama para acercarse a él. El bebé seguía llorando—. Dámelo.

Hipo le entregó de nuevo al bebé y Astrid volvió a mecerlo con esperanza de que el niño fuera a calmarse, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Cierra los ojos y respira hondo —le ordenó ella. Hipo obedeció—. Ahora, mete la mano en el agua y concéntrate sólo en ella. Recrea lo que quieres en tu mente y, poco a poco, libera la magia de tu mano.

Sin abrir los ojos, Hipo se concentró en el ejercicio que había realizado tantas veces antes. Astrid ya le había mandado calentar agua más de una vez, pero una cosa era calentar el agua sin importar hacerla hervir y otra muy distinta era conseguir que alcanzara una temperatura en concreto. Su magia ofreció cierta resistencia ante su orden, pero Hipo se imaginó que su propio brazo era un filtro que la canalizaba hasta su mano. La fue soltando poco a poco por la puntas de sus dedos hasta que escuchó a Astrid decir:

—Para, así está perfecto.

Abrió lo ojos y observó cómo Astrid tenía metidos dos dedos en el barreño. Sonrió con satisfacción y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil, todo va en concentrarse —comentó ella—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Las mejillas de Hipo adquirieron un tono rosado por sus palabras y sonrió con timidez. Cogió de nuevo al bebé y, mientras Astrid volvía a atender a Filippa, Hipo se encargó de lavar al pequeño de arriba abajo. El bebé se calmó al segundo de contactar con el agua, como si el líquido le recordara al hogar que había acabado de abandonar del vientre de su madre. Hipo observó maravillado el tamaño de sus manitas y de sus piecitos; la piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo que había supuesto para él el parto; la mata de pelo oscura; la curva de su nariz que era calcada a la de su madre o el mentón que daba indicios que sería igual que el de su padre.

Hipo no había tenido mucho contacto con bebés antes. A menos que no estuviera su padre, no estaba obligado a bendecir a los recién nacidos de Isla Mema. Había aprendido a sostenerlos y acunarlos porque a la gente le hacía ilusión que como heredero los acogiera en sus brazos por unos segundos, pero ésta era la primera vez que asistía a un parto y nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo tener que limpiar a ningún recién nacido. Él no era padre y seguramente jamás llegaría a serlo, pero por un momento pensó que para un padre no debía existir mayor honor que lavar a su hijo por primera vez.

Ojalá fuera costumbre en todas las culturas la participación de los hombres en los partos.

Se preguntó si su padre hubiera estado presente en el suyo.

Se detuvo un segundo, dándose cuenta de que jamás se había planteado esa cuestión y, ahora, jamás conocería su respuesta.

Se sorbió la nariz sonoramente mientras retenía las lágrimas, enfocándose en terminar de lavar bien al bebé antes de sacarlo del barreño y envolverlo en una manta limpia. Astrid estaba ahora en el suelo limpiando el dibujo que había hecho él antes con un trapo húmedo. Frotaba con fuerza y con esmero, asegurándose de eliminar cualquier rastro de magia que quedara en aquella habitación.

Hipo meció al bebé, quien ahora dormía profundamente y se hallaba calentito entre la manta y sus cálidos brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su tierna calma y cuando alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta que Astrid le observaba con una expresión que no consiguió descifrar.

—¿Quieres que termine de limpiarlo yo? —preguntó él incómodo por su silencio.

—Vale —respondió sin más.

Se levantó del suelo y limpió sus manos enrojecidas por su ahínco en el delantal sucio de sangre reseca. Astrid cogió al bebé y se acercó a la cama para despertar a Filippa. Hipo se arrodilló en el suelo para frotarlo con la misma pulcritud que su novia. Sólo volvió a poner su atención en las dos mujeres cuando escuchó a Filippa preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nada.

—Caíste inconsciente al poco de dar a luz —le explicó Astrid con calidez—, pero puedes estar tranquila. Todo ha ido bien, los dos estáis bien.

—Me siento muy cansada —comentó Lippa en voz de hilo—, más que con los otros partos.

—Ha sido un parto complicado —le recordó la bruja—. Necesitarás descansar un tiempo antes de volver a la rutina. ¿Quieres coger a tu hijo?

Filippa cogió al niño con muchísima más seguridad que ellos dos, prueba no sólo de su experimentada maternidad, sino de que aunque era la primera vez que posaba sus ojos en él, ambos parecían conocerse de siempre. El bebé no reaccionó cuando su madre lo acomodó contra su pecho, pero poco después el niño, sin abrir sus ojitos, dio señales de buscar el pezón para amamantarlo. Hipo apartó la mirada cuando Filippa deslizó su camisón por su hombro para liberar su seno y se enfocó en terminar de limpiar.

—¿Qué estás limpiado, Hipo? —preguntó Lippa de repente.

—¿No te acuerdas? —se adelantó en responder Astrid algo nerviosa—. Has dado luz ahí, así que Hipo está limpiando la sangre y los resto del parto.

El vikingo ni se atrevió a mirarlas; aunque Filippa perdió rápido el interés cuando su hijo gorjeó contra su pecho. Cuando Hipo terminó de limpiar, Astrid le preguntó a Filippa si consideraba que era momento de avisar a su familia. La bruja salió a buscarlos tan pronto dio la mujer su consentimiento y, a los pocos segundos, la habitación estaba llena de gente chillona y emocionada por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia. Astrid ayudó a Hipo a tirar los contenidos de los calderos y el barreño por la ventana y amontonaron toda la ropa sucia que se había acumulado durante el parto. La bruja hizo una mueca al observar que las túnicas de ambos estaban sucias por la sangre.

—¡Con lo difícil que es de quitarla! —se lamentó ella.

Cuando recogieron todo, Hipo y Astrid anunciaron su marcha cuando Ilia les bloqueó la salida.

—Vosotros dos os quedáis a cenar.

Hipo y Astrid intentaron excusarse por todos los medios posible, pero como buena griega que era, Ilia no atendió a su argumentos. Los empujó hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba el párroco esperado su turno para bendecir al bebé, y les obligó a sentarse a su lado mientras llamaba al resto de la familia a la mesa. Olieron el guiso de pescado que Astrid había ordenado a Ilia preparar y cómo se entremezclaba con los deliciosos aroma a berenjena, carne y queso, entre otras muchas delicias, que emanaban los variados platos que estaban puestos en la mesa. Poco a poco, todos los miembros de la familia, menos Minos y Filippa, se sentaron junto a ellos, chillando emocionados y poniéndose una cuantiosa cantidad de comida en sus platos. Ilia llevó el guiso de pescado a su hija y, poco después, escucharon como discutía con Filippa porque ésta odiaba el pescado. Tanto Hipo como Astrid se sentían muy violentos dentro de aquel panorama familiar tan extrovertido y ruidoso. Comieron más bien poco, aunque aquella comida era de lo mejor que habían comido en mucho tiempo, pero el parto les había cerrado el estómago a los dos y no podían esperar al momento de salir corriendo de allí.

Sin embargo, era un hecho de que la suerte jamás estaba de su lado.

—Tadd me ha dicho que mañana no vais acudir a la misa de Natividad —comentó el párroco muy serio.

El silencio se hizo de repente en el comedor e Hipo necesitó coger de la mano de Astrid bajo la mesa para calmarse. Al no acudir nunca a misa, ninguno de los dos se había detenido realmente a hablar con el cura. Ambos habían conseguido evadirle con éxito durante el poco tiempo que habían estado allí y, aunque el cura había mandado mensajeros para indicarles que acudieran a verle, Astrid e Hipo no habían pisado todavía la iglesia y tenían intención de continuar así. El párroco se llamaba Pancras y mostraba tener siempre un aire solemne y moralmente superior al de los demás. A diferencia de los otros griegos, Pancras era muy pálido, con la cara cubierta de manchas a causa del sol de Thera, y mucho más alto que los hombres griegos que ellos habían conocido, aunque no llegaba a la altura de Hipo, la cual estaba por encima de la media de la zona. El cura tenía sus fríos ojos clavados en ellos dos y se sintieron terriblemente incómodos por la no deseada atención que estaban recibiendo en ese momento.

—Vivimos nuestra fe en privado —justificó Astrid intentando ocultar la molestia en su voz—. Y mañana salimos de viaje, así que nos es imposible acudir.

—Podéis iros después de la misa —comentó el cura irritado—. Además, la fe es algo que ha de compartirse.

—Y ya lo hacemos —replicó Astrid muy seria—. La comparto todos los días con mi marido.

—No tuerzas mis palabras, muchacha —le advirtió Pancras muy serio—. Debéis ir a la misa mañana. Fin de la discusión.

—No hay nada que discutir, señor —intervino Hipo en un tono que pretendía ser más conciliador—. Me temo que no podemos aplazar nuestro viaje y, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, no hay ninguna ley que nos obligue ir a misa.

—¡La ley de Dios lo dictamina así! —gritó Pancras golpeando la mesa furioso.

Todos los presentes estaban muy tensos por tal inesperada situación. Nadie se atrevió a replicar contra el cura, por mucho que pudieran simpatizar con su situación.

—No vamos a cambiar la fecha de nuestro viaje —concluyó Astrid con frialdad—. Se ponga usted como se ponga. No hemos venido aquí para que se nos dé órdenes, señor, sino para traer una nueva vida al mundo y, la verdad, me parece que dice muy poco por su parte que se nos trate de esta manera. Si tiene usted algún problema con nosotros quéjese a Dios si le apetece. Si realmente le importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, tal vez le dé por castigarnos tirándonos un rayo sobre nuestras cabezas o algo por el estilo, quizás con eso nos planteemos ir a la iglesia.

Hipo tuvo que contener la risa por su comentario que había dejado descolocados a todos los presentes. El párroco tenía la clara intención de discutir con Astrid, pero para su sorpresa, Lalita reaccionó cambiando de tema:

—¿Qué tal ves a mi sobrino y a mi hermana, Astrid?

—El niño está bien, pero Lippa tiene que guardar varios días de reposo. Creo que se merece un descanso tras el parto tan agónico que ha sufrido —comentó la bruja bastante seria, aún mosqueada por la presencia de Pancras.

—¿Y qué has hecho tú durante el parto? —le preguntó Alexander con curiosidad.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó Hipo azorado.

—No es muy normal que un hombre asista un parto —señaló Tadd de repente—. No está bien visto y pienso que no debías haber metido las narices donde no te llaman, chico.

—Me sorprende que digas tú eso, Tadd —intercedió Astrid molesta, causando que el hombre arrugara la nariz—. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber que Hipo es un excelente ayudante. Lippa no ha puesto pegas cuando se lo he explicado y en nuestra cultura no está tan mal visto que el hombre interceda en un parto si es necesario.

—¿Vuestra cultura? —cuestionó Pancras indignado—. ¡Diréis más bien que es un insulto al género masculino que un hombre cumpla con las funciones que ha de cometer una mujer!

—¿Y eso se especifica dónde otra vez? —preguntó Astrid con arrogancia.

Ésta vez Hipo le dio un codazo suave en sus costillas para advertirla que se estaba pasando de la raya, aunque Lalita y Alexander estaban claramente conteniendo sus risas. No podía decirse lo mismo de Pancras y Tadd, quién mostraba una expresión más taciturna de lo normal. El párroco iba a explotar cuando Ilia regreso al comedor cargada con los cuencos del guiso y clamando todavía lo caprichosa que era su hija por no comer lo que se le ponía en el plato.

A la vez que sucedía esto, una de las hijas de Filippa y Minos entró corriendo tras su abuela hasta el hueco que los separaba a él y a Astrid. La niña extendió sus bracitos hacia ella, murmurando "aupa, aupa" a la bruja. Sin vacilar, Astrid cogió a la criatura y la puso sobre sus piernas para que se acomodara contra su cuerpo. La bruja le dio una manzana y la niña se quedó entretenida y quietecita mientras Astrid volvía a poner atención a su plato. A Hipo siempre le había fascinado el manejo que su novia tenía con los niños. Los pequeños siempre se sentían atraídos por su presencia; aunque, a palabras de Astrid, se debía principalmente a su influencia mágica. Gracias al tiempo que Astrid había pasado con los Haugsen, se había descubierto que se le daba bastante bien tratar con los niños y que se volvían mucho más dóciles cuando ella estaba cerca.

—Tienes un don con los niños —apuntó Lalita con admiración—. Isaura es un terremoto cuando se le propone.

—Es muy tarde ya —comentó Astrid descontenta—. Debería irse a dormir.

Isaura hizo un mohín ante su comentario y le miró de repente a él. Hipo le sonrió y la niña se movió del regazo de Astrid para extender su cuerpo hacia él. La bruja arqueó una ceja e hizo un gesto divertido.

—Pequeña traidora —farfulló ella haciéndose la ofendida.

—A veces tienes que compartirme, milady —bromeó Hipo en voz baja mientras acomodaba a Isaura contra su pecho.

No muy seguro de cómo ni por qué, la niña se quedó profundamente dormida poco tiempo después. Ilia preguntó a Pancras si les haría honor de bendecir a su nuevo nieto antes de retirarse, convencida de que el párroco querría descansar antes de la primera misa de la Natividad. Los fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir a la anciana hasta el dormitorio principal, pero ambos decidieron no darse por aludidos. Lalita no les quitaba la vista tampoco de encima.

—¿Cuándo seréis padres? —preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

Astrid no pudo contener una mueca de fastidio e Hipo se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—No es el mejor momento —mintió Astrid—. Somos muy jóvenes todavía y tenemos otros proyectos que cumplir antes de establecernos en ninguna parte.

—¿Como cuales? —cuestionó Tadd molesto—. ¿Qué es más importante que quedarse en un lugar y formar una familia? A este paso se os va a pasar el arroz.

Astrid iba a replicar indignada, pero Hipo cogió otra vez de su mano para detenerla. La bruja no estaba contenta porque le hubiera detenido, pero Hipo no deseaba que la sangre llegara al río, mucho menos con su jefe. Quería mantener su trabajo en el tiempo que estuvieran allí, más teniendo en cuenta que el dinero no les sobraba.

—Astrid y yo somos felices llevando la vida que llevamos —razonó él con aire conciliador—. Creemos que aún es pronto y preferimos esperar. Sé que para vosotros resulta extraño, pero venimos de una cultura diferente, nada más.

Tadd golpeó a la mesa furioso, haciendo que Isaura se despertara llevándose un buen susto.

—La cuestión es, chico, que no podéis esperar que nosotros nos adaptemos a vuestras costumbres bárbaras cuando debería ser al revés. Para empezar, ella —señaló a Astrid de muy malas formas—, no deberías permitir que hablara así al párroco y…

—¿Por qué no? —le interrumpió Hipo esforzándose en mantener la calma.

Astrid iba a intervenir, pero el herrero no parecía dispuesto a que nadie más le contradijera. En realidad, Hipo no recordaba haberle escuchado hablar tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—¡Es tu mujer! —exclamó Tadd indignado.

—Y antes es su propia persona, ¿no crees? Yo no soy quién para decirle a Astrid lo que debe hacer o lo que no. Que sea mi mujer no la convierte en mi esclava —apuntó él irritado.

—Pero tú que te…

—Tadd —le interrumpió de repente Ilia, quién había estado escuchando la conversación desde la puerta sin que nadie le hubiera prestado atención—. Hay que tapiar las ventanas y es tarde. Estaría bien que lo hicieras antes de volver a casa. Alexander, ayuda a tu hermano, ¿quieres?

Tadd apretó los puños furioso, pero no replicó contra su madre. Hipo y Astrid se levantaron a la vez que los hijo de Ilia e Isaura bajó de un salto de los brazos del vikingo para volver a la habitación de sus padres. La pareja vio su oportunidad para retirarse cuando Tadd cogió de su brazo, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para ponerle nervioso. Se esforzó en contener su magia, la cual había reaccionado ante ese gesto como un ataque más que por una advertencia.

—No necesito que venga más por mi herrería.

—¡Tadd! —chilló su madre indignada—. ¡Deja a Hipo en paz y haz algo de provecho! ¿Te atreves a despreciar al hombre que ha ayudado a salvar la vida de tu hermana y tu sobrino? ¡Se me cae la cara de vergüenza con sólo oírte!

—No está bien, mamá. No quiero a alguien como él en la herrería de mi padre, él no lo habría aprobado.

Astrid le dio un manotazo a Tadd con tanta fuerza que Hipo no dudo que se le hubiera escapado algún chispazo. El herrero dio dos pasos hacia atrás desconcertado por la reacción de la bruja, quien le resultaba intimidante ya sólo por ser tan alta como él.

—Para ser un hombre soltero, eres un conservador bastante gilipollas, Tadd —señaló Astrid furiosa—. ¿Vas a decirnos tú a nosotros como debemos llevar nuestra vida? ¿Tú que ni estás casado ni tienes hijos? ¡Anda y vete a la mierda! Hipo no necesita tu trabajo, mucho más sabiendo que eres así de decepcionante.

Un tenso silencio invadió el comedor. Por un momento, Hipo pensó que Tadd se abalanzaría sobre Astrid, pero el herrero simplemente respiró hondo y se marchó sin dirigirles una sola palabra. Su hermano corrió tras él, mientras que Lalita e Ilia se cruzaron sus miradas angustiadas. Astrid torció el gesto, pero no dio signos de arrepentimiento, aunque Hipo sabía que su novia había tocado un asunto muy delicado en esa familia.

—Vámonos antes de que tengamos que vernos otra vez con el cura, Hipo —dijo Astrid cogiendo de su brazo con suavidad antes de dirigirse a las dos mujeres—. El lunes me pasaré a ver a Lippa y al bebé —titubeó un momento—. Feliz Natividad y todo eso.

Hipo se dejó arrastrar por Astrid hasta la oscuridad del exterior. Aparentemente, hacía frío, ya que Astrid empezó a tiritar. Hipo la abrazó por los hombros y ésta le rodeó la cintura para entrar más rápido en calor. Escucharon la voz de Alexander dirigiéndose a su hermano, pero sólo escucharon martillazos como respuesta. Al vikingo le hubiera gustado disculparse con Tadd, pero Astrid no ralentizó el paso, sino más bien lo contrario. Era muy tarde, la luna estaba ya empezando a bajar y los ojos les pesaba a los dos. Los dragones debían estar hartos de esperarles y era probable que Astrid quisiera que durmieran un poco más antes de partir hacia el este.

—¿Por qué bloquearán las ventanas? —preguntó Astrid con aire aburrido—. No tiene ningún sentido, con el parto del bebé de Lalita hicieron lo mismo.

—¿No se te ocurrió preguntárselo? —dijo él.

—No me pareció oportuno hacerlo —comentó ella.

Caminaron un rato en silencio por las calles de Fira hasta que Hipo reunió el valor para decir:

—Creo que debes disculparte con Tadd.

Astrid soltó un resoplido enojado a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre. La luz de la luna hacía que su pelo adquiriera un tono platino que parecía hacerlo brillar, al igual que sus hermosos ojos furiosos.

—No pienso disculparme por decir lo que pienso, Hipo.

—Tu último comentario ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar, As —le señaló él con severidad.

—Me da igual —replicó ella.

—Pues a mí no, Astrid. Necesitamos el dinero y…

—No quiero el dinero de un hombre que tiene prejuicios contra nosotros —le cortó ella con sequedad—. Si no fuera por ti, Hipo, su hermana y su sobrino habrían muerto. Así que no, Hipo, no voy a disculparme con un hipócrita que juzga el estilo de vida que tú y yo llevamos como mejor podemos. ¡Estoy hasta el coño que me digan qué tengo que hacer con mi vida!

Su tono era amargo, tanto que si no fuera por la tenue luz de luna, Hipo hubiera jurado que sus ojos estaban húmedos. La bruja se sorbió la nariz y se la limpió con la manga de su túnica antes de continuar el camino que les llevaba fuera de la aldea. Mientras seguía sus pasos de cerca, el vikingo reflexionó bien sus siguientes palabras antes de atreverse a pronunciarlas:

—¿Quieres que nos mudemos a otra isla?

Astrid se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No eres feliz aquí —explicó él preocupado.

—Tú tampoco —matizó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Hipo no quería entrar en esa discusión ahora.

—Llevamos dos meses buscando por los alrededores y no hemos encontrado ninguna pista de la ubicación de tu antiguo aquelarre. Creo que una vez que recorramos las islas se encuentren en el este, tal vez deberíamos trasladarnos a otro lugar.

—¿Así sin más? —cuestionó Astrid desconcertada.

—¿Tienes algo aquí que te impida hacerlo?

La bruja parecía un tanto contrariada por su cuestión, como si aquello fuera lo último que se esperaba escuchar de su boca.

—Pensé que te terminaría gustando este lugar, visto que te llevabas bien con la gente de Fira y…

—Nada me une a este lugar salvo tú Astrid —le interrumpió él confundido—. Ningún lugar y ninguna aldea podrá sustituir Isla Mema, lo sabes tú muy bien.

—Sí, pero…

—¡Dijomos que nos quedaríamos aquí para tener una base desde la que movernos, en ningún momento he esperado instaarme en este lugar para siempre! —le recordó Hipo indignado—. Lo único que me importa es encontrar la isla en la que creciste para conseguir pistas sobre la ubicación de tus padres, nada más.

Astrid no respondió a su comentario; es más, se quedó tan callada que Hipo se preguntó por un instante si no se habría quedado sin voz. No comprendía sus dudas, ¿acaso no era esto lo que quería ella desde el principio? ¿Por qué dudaba ahora sobre su plan? ¡Astrid podía ser tan frustrante a veces! Hipo pensaba que habían llegado al suficiente grado de confianza como para poder compartir todas sus dudas e inquietudes, ¿por qué entonces? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él?

 _Eres un poco hipócrita, Haddock_ , escuchó decir a la vocecita de su conciencia en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Que quiera encontrar a mis padres no significa que no quiera que también seas feliz —dijo Astrid con tristeza—. Siento si te he hecho sentir mal de alguna forma, no era en absoluto mi intención. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien, nada más.

Ahora sí que sentía como un auténtico gilipollas. Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué a veces se comportaba así con ella?

—Astrid, yo...

—¡Chicos, esperad! —les llamó alguien de repente.

Hipo se giró tan pronto reconoció la voz de Lalita, quien ahora ya no cargaba con su bebé y corría jadeante hasta ellos. Vikingo y bruja esperaron pacientes a que la griega recuperara el aire antes de poder formular palabra.

—Quería disculparme en nombre de Tadd —dijo ella azorada.

—¿Te manda Tadd o tu madre? —cuestionó la bruja con recelo.

Lalita dudó por un segundo.

—Vale, ha sido cosa de mi madre, pero que Tadd sea así tiene una explicación —aseguró Lalita apurada—. ¿No os llama la atención que hayamos tapiado la casa de mi hermana?

—Justo íbamos comentándolo, hicieron lo mismo cuando atendí el parto de tu hijo.

Lalita asintió con fervor.

—Juraría que vosotros lo sabíais, dado que la gente de este pueblo es cotilla a reventar, pero tras el comentario de Astrid me he dado cuenta de que o bien no es así o es una perra por usar eso contra Tadd —explicó la mujer y miró a la bruja agobiada por su posible reacción—. Quiero pensar que es la primera opción.

Astrid se puso tensa a su lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lalita? —cuestionó Hipo confundido.

—Esto sucedió hace muchos años, yo apenas era una niña, pero me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, ¿cómo olvidar algo tan espantoso? —empezó a relatar la griega con voz temblorosa—. Tadd estuvo casado.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltaron los dos a la vez.

—Ella se llamaba Helena y estaban locamente enamorados. Lo hicieron todo bien: un noviazgo corto, una boda de ensueño y, al poco tiempo, un embarazo. Nadie podía discutir de que ellos eran más que felices y juro por Dios que Tadd sentía una devoción ciega por su mujer y su hija, Rea.

—¿Tuvieron una hija? —preguntó Astrid en voz de hilo—. Pero nosotros siempre hemos visto a Tadd solo y, hasta dónde teníamos entendido, él vive con su madre. Si tiene familia, ¿dónde están su mujer y su hija ahora?

Lalita se echó a llorar de repente, desconcertando aún más a la pareja.

—¡Cuando Rea nació estábamos todos tan felices! Nos reunimos todos en casa de mi hermano para celebrar un gran banquete, muchísimo más grande que el que habéis visto hoy. Estaba toda nuestra familia: mis padres, mis hermanos, los de nuestra madre, los abuelos, mis primos y los primos de mis primos. Era una locura la de gente que había en esa casa la noche en la que nació Rea y, sin embargo, ninguno pudimos evitar lo peor.

Hipo había escuchado aquella historia antes, era como si estuvieran contándole de nuevo la historia de Rosethorn Gormdsen. Astrid estaba muy pálida y escuchaba el relato ojiplática.

—¿Qué pasó, Lalita? —preguntó su novia casi sin voz.

—Alguien se llevó a la niña mientras mi cuñada dormía en su habitación. Tadd se había unido a la fiesta con nosotros, por lo que Helena se quedó sola con Rea. Nunca, en toda mi vida, he escuchado a alguien gritar y llorar con tanto dolor y angustia como lo hizo Helena aquella noche —contó la griega con pesar—. Se mandaron partidas de búsqueda de inmediato, se cerró incluso el puerto, pero no había ni rastro de Rea por ninguna parte. Era como…

—Como si hubiera salido volando —terminó Astrid por ella. Hipo cogió de su mano, consciente de que estaba esforzándose en ocultar su aflicción y la injustificada culpabilidad que debía sentir.

Lalita asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio para retener sus propios sollozos.

—La desaparición de Rea traumatizó a Tadd y Helena. Cada uno lo llevó a su forma, pero Helena no pudo soportar la culpa y…

Hipo y Astrid no necesitaban saber más. No hacía falta imaginar lo terrible que debía ser que robaran a tu bebé, más sabiendo que la habían cogido mientras tú dormías a su lado. No querían saber cómo Helena había dado fin a su vida, incapaz de soportar la culpa y vivir con la idea de no saber qué le había pasado a su hija recién nacida. Había tenido que ser tan fácil como tirarse por uno de los muchos acantilados de Fira.

—Joder, menuda perra que soy —murmuró Astrid agobiada—. Te juro, Lalita, que no tenía ni idea. De haberlo sabido, no le hubiera dicho nada de eso a Tadd. Lo siento de verdad —miró a Hipo—. El lunes iré a disculparme con él.

—No os toméis como algo personal que Tadd sea así —comentó Lalita con voz rota—. Una parte de él murió el día que encontró el cuerpo de Helena. El padre Pancras y la iglesia han sido un enorme apoyo para él, más de lo que hemos podido ser nosotros, por eso se toma de una forma tan personal que la gente no lleve la fe como está reglada en la Biblia. Sin embargo, quería deciros que, por favor, sigáis viniendo aquí. Mamá hará que Tadd entré en razón para que Hipo vuelva a trabajar en la herrería. Sois buena gente, quizás un poco raros, pero buena gente después de todo. Os debemos mucho después de lo de esta noche.

Hipo y Astrid se intercambiaron las miradas. Había una cuestión que les inquietaba a ambos todavía, mucho más que la opción de quedarse en Fira o no.

—¿Sabes si la noche en que desapareció Rea alguien vio algo fuera de lo normal?

Lalita arqueó las cejas por su extraña pregunta y reflexionó un momento.

—Hubo un hombre, quien murió hace ya tiempo, que era conocido por ser un borracho. Tan pronto salieron las partidas de búsqueda, se acercó a mi hermano asegurándole que había visto a alguien salir volando de su casa. Según él, era una mujer que llevaba unas vestimentas oscuras, aunque fue incapaz de dar más detalles.

—¿Dijo hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿Hacia dónde se fue volando? —cuestionó Hipo nervioso.

La expresión triste de Lalita se transformó en una de confusión por sus extrañas preguntas.

—¿Por qué queréis saberlo? Sólo era un borracho.

Astrid dio un paso al frente.

—Así que dijo hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Sí —confirmó Lalita temblorosa—. Hacia el este, pero nadie va allí. Esas tierras están malditas. Nadie en su sano juicio iría hasta allí.

—¿Por qué?

Lalita no quiso responder, pero Astrid podía ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía. Estaban tan cerca de su respuesta que necesitaba escucharla de su boca y no pensaba dejar a la griega marchar hasta conseguir lo que estaba buscando desde hacía tanto.

—¿Por qué nadie va allí, Lalita?

—Dicen que esas tierras están malditas, todo el mundo que se acerca a ese lugar no vuelve jamás —la mujer tragó saliva sonoramente, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba apunto de decir—. Dicen que allí debe encontrarse la entrada al Tártaro y, con él, toda clase de criaturas monstruosas. Ir allí es como sentenciarse a muerte, nadie en su sano juicio va hasta ese lugar a menos que quiera una muerte segura.

A Hipo le había quedado clara una cosa desde hacía largo tiempo, antes incluso de conocer a Astrid: la cordura nunca le había beneficiado. De haberla mantenido jamás habría trabado amistad con Desdentao o hubiera conocido a Astrid. Por tanto, si ir a ese lugar llamado Tártaro era una locura, tal vez no sería tan mala idea acercarse hasta allí.

Después de todo, él acompañaría a Astrid a donde fuera.

Iría con ella hasta al mismísimo Helheim si hiciera falta.

No tenía que hacer otra cosa que pedírselo y allí estaría él para ella.

Por siempre jamás.

Xx.

A Astrid no se le daba bien hacer regalos.

En realidad, ésta era la primera vez que hacía uno, pero se había autoconvencido de que aquello no era lo suyo.

Ojalá hubiera tenido dinero para comprarle a Hipo un regalo por Snoggletog en lugar de tener que hacerlo ella misma.

Aquella mañana se había despertado más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero la noche anterior habían vuelto tan agotados a su casita que Astrid se había quedado dormida tan pronto su cabeza rozó con la almohada. No había tenido pesadillas que le hubieran alterado el sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos seguía sintiéndose agotada, casi como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Se giró para no encontrarse a Hipo durmiendo a su lado y le llamó la atención que su escritorio se encontraran preparadas las alforjas que tenían que haber preparado la noche anterior, pero que Astrid había olvidado por completo tras los eventos del parto y la conversación con Lalita.

Escuchó el silbido del Furia Nocturna no muy lejos de allí.

Salió de la casita y no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando sus pies pisaron la arena helada de la mañana. Caminó casi de puntillas hasta la playa y se encontró con Tormenta observando volar a Hipo y Desdentao junto con la salida del sol. Astrid corrió a su lado y acarició las escamas de su cuello, causando que la Nadder suspirara gustosa ante su cariñoso tacto.

—¿Lleváis mucho tiempo despiertos?

— _Me han despertado ellos hace un rato_ —comentó Tormenta—. _Creo que Hipo no ha dormido en toda la noche, aunque no podría jurártelo. Me parece que Desdentao ya le ha echado la bronca por eso._

—Bien merecida se la tiene —señaló Astrid sentándose a su lado—. Seguramente que ha salido a volar temprano para espabilarse.

— _¿Por qué esa obsesión por no dormir?_ —cuestionó la Nadder.

—Creo que tiene miedo a que vuelva a suceder lo que pasó el mes pasado —comentó Astrid con tristeza—. Aún no controla del todo su poder y se pone histérico ante la sola idea de que pueda volver a incendiar la casa mientras está dormido. Además, en lo poco que duerme, sigue sufriendo por las pesadillas y visiones.

— _¿Has conseguido sacar en claro cómo puede haber surgido su magia?_ —preguntó Tormenta bajando la voz.

—No.

¿Cómo saber algo que, en principio, debía ser imposible? Un hombre con magia y, encima, con poder de crear y controlar el fuego. Hipo rompía todos sus esquemas y, lo peor de todo, es que ella sentía cómo su poder iba aumentando cada día a más. El día anterior había tenido una visión sin ni siquiera estar dormido y que, además, había sido lo suficientemente nítida para poder interpretarla y actuar al respecto.

Ambos habían cambiado el futuro, aún cuando el destino de Filippa y su hijo debía haber sido la muerte.

Astrid daba las gracias a los Dioses porque nadie supiera que Hipo poseía semejante poder. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Le Fey si hubiera descubierto que su novio poseía el don del fuego y la clarividencia? La bruja no quería ni pensarlo y rezaba a todos los días a Freyja porque Le Fey no se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque tenía sus dudas. Durante la boda, Hipo había rezumado magia por todas partes, por lo que no podía descartar que Le Fey tuviera al menos sus sospechas.

Aún así, quería pensar que, de momento, estaban a salvo de la reina, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor ante la posibilidad de que los estuviera buscando todavía. Dudaba que Le Fey se tomara tantas molestias con ella, más teniendo en cuenta de que ahora Astrid era más una inútil que otra cosa. Su poder ya no obedecía a su voluntad como antes, como si de alguna manera estuviera revelándose contra ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que tras estabilizarse con Hipo en Fira, tal vez la calma en su nueva vida y rutina le ayudarían a tener un control sobre sí misma de nuevo, pero no había conseguido los resultados esperados. Su magia todavía reaccionaba a sus desajustes emocionales, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, pero a su vez tenía la sensación de que estaba siempre alterada y acongojada, como si tuviera miedo a salir cuando ella se lo pedía. Llevaba así seis meses, yendo a peor desde que había tenido el incidente de la tormenta tras su discusión con Hipo en la taberna de Mevik y había tenido la extraña regresión de Heather y ella jugando a los dados cuando eran niñas. Ahora sus sueños eran raros, presentándose como pequeños fragmentos de su memoria que aparecían desordenados y sin motivo alguno; otras veces sólo escuchaba voces a lo lejos que la llamaban y, por extraño que pareciera, Estoico aparecía en muchos de sus sueños, algunas veces hablándole con voz suave y afable y otras veces furioso.

Astrid no se había atrevido a contarle nada a Hipo al respecto.

El recuerdo de Estoico todavía era una cuestión demasiado dolorosa para él. La noche anterior había sido la primera vez que había mencionado Isla Mema desde que había incendiado la casita por accidente y el dolor aún era demasiado reciente para él como para poder hablar de nada al respecto.

Y, para rematar, hoy era Snoggletog, la festividad favorita de Estoico.

Mierda.

Quizás debía buscar otra ocasión para darle su estúpido regalo.

Después de todo, a ella no se le daba bien hacerlos.

Además, estaba furiosa con él. Hipo seguía sin dormir, por lo que significaba que le había estado mintiendo sobre que se estaba tomando la poción del sueño que ella le había preparado en el Solsticio de Invierno. Aquella noche le había visto tomársela cuando volvieron a casa, después de que hubieran estado follando intensamente en la playa para celebrar el Solsticio. Esa día Hipo le había cortado las puntas abiertas de su cabello y él permitió que cortara un mechón para arderlos juntos en una pequeña hoguera que había encendido en la playa. Ella se había quedado contemplando cómo su cabello, el cual había adquirido un tono rojizo más claro por la exposición del sol, caía ahora recogido en una trenza hasta la parte alta de su espalda. Su piel estaba bronceada por las horas de vuelo bajo el cielo despejado del Mediterráneo y le habían salido más pecas, sobre todo por la zona de la nariz, aunque sus ojos, ahora tristes y sin brillo, estaban marcados por unas ojeras pronunciadas. Sus hombros parecían más anchos, probablemente por los duros meses de viaje y las rutinas de entrenamiento que ella le sometía todos los días.

Echaba de menos su risa, eso sí. Rara vez contaba con el placer de escucharla, pero el tiempo se la devolvería. Luchaba cada día por ello.

Hipo y Desdentao hicieron un par de piruetas más en el aire antes de aterrizar a la playa. Su novio bajó del Furia Nocturna satisfecho, hablando con el dragón con entusiasmo mientras volvía a recogerse el pelo que se le había soltado en una trenza descuidada. No reparó en Astrid hasta que ella carraspeó para captar su atención.

—¡Dioses, Astrid! ¿Ya estás levantada? —preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa—. He pensado que tras lo de anoche te hubiera gustado dormir un poco más.

—¿No ha sido ese tu caso? —cuestionó ella estrechando los ojos.

Hipo abrió la boca para seguramente preguntar a qué se refería, pero ella ya se había levantado mientras se sacudía la ropa para quitarse los restos de arena.

—Tenemos que irnos, es tarde.

—Está todo preparado ya —comentó él—. Podemos irnos cuando estés preparada.

Él ya estaba vestido, por supuesto. Astrid sacudió la cabeza molesta, haciendo que Hipo frunciera el ceño, pero no dijo nada, probablemente para no enfadarla todavía más. La acompañó hasta la casita con los dragones pisándoles los talones. Astrid se quitó la túnica de Hipo que solía usar para dormir y cogió las vendas que había dejado en la mesa junto a la cama.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Hipo con cautela.

Astrid podría decirle que no, pero él la observaba preocupado, a sabiendas que ella estaba molesta con él y no entendía por qué. ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? Ella no soportaba que le mintiera, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía por qué lo hacía. Sin embargo, si Hipo le mentía acerca de su falta de sueño, ¿qué más le estaría ocultando? Cuando Astrid o los dragones estaban cerca, Hipo siempre parecía contento y tranquilo, pero en sus ojos notaba la mella del dolor, la tristeza y, sobre todo, la ansiedad. Muchas veces, cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando, Hipo se quedaba observando sus propias manos, casi como si estuviera sufriendo un debate consigo mismo del que no quería que ella formase parte. Lo que Astrid percibía en numerosas ocasiones era su magia, una presencia constante que parecía envolverle y protegerle, a veces incluso de ella. Astrid tenía que reunir todo su valor para tocarle cuando sentía esa magia con tanta intensidad y, aunque ésta parecía mostrar cierto respeto hacia ella, la bruja estaba convencida de que no era inmune al fuego que había dentro de él.

Con una expresión más suave, Astrid le tendió las vendas a Hipo. Éste se las colocó con suma delicadeza, como si ella se tratara de un objeto sumamente frágil que había de envolverse con mucho cuidado. El cosquilleo de sus dedos calientes, que paseaban inocentemente por su piel y cicatrices, la dejó sin aliento, aunque sus intenciones estaban lejos de seducirla. A Hipo le gustaba realizar ese tipo de cosas: ayudarla a vestirse, peinarla, masajear sus hombros agarrotados… Desde que vivían juntos había apreciado lo detallista que era con todo, de lo mucho que se preocupaba porque ella estuviera a gusto, incluso cuando se enfadaban.

Eran esos pequeños detalles lo que la convencía cada día más de lo mucho que amaba aquel hombre.

Y ella se sentía como una imbécil, ¿pues cómo competir contra todo aquello? A ella se le daba bien el sexo y, de momento, no había recibido quejas al respecto, pero Astrid era despistada y descuidada en todo lo rutinario: no era buena cocinera; nunca priorizaba el cuidado de la casa; no era coqueta, ni planificaba sorpresas u organizaba nada especial para él. Y, definitivamente, estaba lejos de ser tan romántica como lo era él. Por no mencionar que Astrid no podía darle lo que Hipo esperaría de cualquier mujer.

Una familia.

En realidad, Astrid había vivido toda su vida concienciada de que jamás sería madre. ¿Por qué anhelar algo que jamás se iba a poder tener? Además, era el precio que se había pagado por su magia y Astrid no cambiaría su don por nada. Su magia era una parte esencial de sí misma; su alma, su persona y su cuerpo eran pura magia. Astrid daba gracias por haber sido bendecida por semejante poder, tan único y especial. No obstante, desde su llegada a Fira, la inquisitiva preguntita en torno a cuándo pensaban ser padres la estaba molestando más de lo normal.

Ella no quería ser madre, ¿para qué? No tenía madera para serlo y estaba convencida de que cualquier niño que saliera de ella terminaría odiándola por ser una madre terrible. ¿Pero Hipo? Astrid estaba segura que la paternidad era lo último que venía a su mente en ese momento, ¿pero y si finalmente quería tener hijos? Aquella no era una cuestión que hubieran hablado. Aunque sólo se conocían desde hacía poco más de un año, se querían con locura y estaban dispuestos a estar juntos, ¿pero a qué precio? La bruja le había visto el bebé de Filippa, acunándolo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado y sin poder evitar la fascinación y la ternura en su mirada. No pudo evitar imaginar la escena en la que Hipo pudiera estar sosteniendo un hijo de los dos. Se había sentido estúpida por haber recreado semejante imagen en su mente, pero la imagen había sido maravillosa y terriblemente dolorosa a la vez. La sola idea de que el mundo se perdiera a Hipo Haddock como padre era insultante y la bruja se sentía culpable por ello. Si a Hipo le surgía la inquietud de ser padre algún día, Astrid no podría dárselos.

Ella estaba yerma.

Y había sido criada para estar sola, no para amar y compartir el resto de su vida con alguien.

—¿En qué piensas? Estás muy callada hoy —dijo Hipo besando su hombro.

Astrid suspiró.

—Tengo algo para ti —comentó ella apartándose de él y arrodillándose bajo la cama para coger el paquete torpemente envuelto.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de escarlata. Estiró sus brazos para darle el regalo sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Si no te gusta puedes tirarlo, no pasará nada. Hoy es Snoggletog, así que he pensado que te podría gustar mantener alguna tradición.

Hipo no dijo nada, pero Astrid podía sentir sus intensos ojos puestos en ella. La bruja deseó que le tragara la tierra, había sido una idea terrible y ahora, encima, iba hacer el ridículo. Escuchó cómo Hipo rasgaba el papel y soltó un pequeño «oh». Astrid se atrevió a mirar de reojo y le sorprendió encontrarse a Hipo acariciando la cubierta del cuaderno que ella misma había cosido. La cubierta estaba hecha de retales de pieles, dándole un aspecto feo y descuidado, y las puntadas que había realizado estaban lejos de ser perfectas. Había dibujado el rostro de Desdentao y el Furia Nocturna se mofó de ella cuando le dijo que su dibujo se parecía más a un gato tuerto que a un dragón. Sin embargo, la calidad de la piel de las cubiertas era buena y las hojas de papel presentaban un gramaje lo bastante grueso para dibujar sin problemas. Si algo no había dejado de hacer su novio era dibujar y no le había pasado por alto que el papel era un recurso del que no podía disfrutar siempre que quería. Su antiguo cuaderno se había quedado abandonado en su dormitorio o en la herrería de Isla Mema, por lo que a Astrid le pareció buena idea darle uno nuevo.

—Ya te digo, si no te gusta, puedes tirarlo —insistió ella incómoda ante su silencio.

Hipo alzó la vista hacia ella confundido.

—¿Estás loca? No pienso separarme de este cuaderno nunca, es perfecto.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida por su comentario.

—No es para tanto…

Hipo la calló besándola intensamente en los labios. Posó una de sus cálidas manos contra su mejilla mientras que la otra, aún sujetando el cuaderno, rodeó su cintura para pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Astrid correspondió su beso con la misma pasión y, al poco tiempo, Hipo lo cortó para posar su frente contra la suya. A Astrid le encantó la sensación de tenerle así de cerca, tan íntimo, tan él.

—Te quiero —confesó él.

—Lo sé —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—No te merezco —continuó Hipo con humildad—. Ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ti.

—No necesito que me regales nada —replicó ella llevando sus manos a su rostro—. Vienes conmigo de viaje a una tierra maldita cuando podrías pasarte este maravilloso día festivo rascándote la barriga en la playa, ¿qué más puede pedir una bruja como yo?

Hipo soltó una carcajada.

—La vida sería infinitamente más aburrida si no te tuviera a ti metiéndome en líos —le aseguró él.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—No te quepa la menor duda.

Él volvió a besarla, ésta vez con más suavidad y ternura, acariciando la pálida piel de su hombro desnudo, antes de apartarse y guardar su cuaderno en su alforja. Astrid terminó de vestirse, poniéndose dos túnicas, sus mallas más gordas y una capa para protegerse del frío durante el vuelo. Metió el grimorio en su bolsa de viaje y se aprovisionó a escondidas de poción del sueño para asegurarse de que, al menos durante el viaje, Hipo pudiera dormir como era debido. Prepararon las sillas para los dragones y cargaron su equipaje, las provisiones y un par de armas: un arco con flechas, una vieja espada y un hacha más pequeña de lo que Astrid estaba acostumbrada, todo prestado de los restos que nadie quería de la herrería de Tadd.

Emprendieron el vuelo hacia el este a media mañana.

Aunque a primera vista parecía que iba hacer buen tiempo, el cielo se encapotó hacia el mediodía. Chispeó entrada la tarde y la temperatura bajó considerablemente cuando se adentraron en una zona atestada por densa niebla. Llegados a un punto se vieron forzados a parar, puesto que, pese a su visión superdesarrollada, los dragones eran incapaces de ver nada debido a la concentración de bruma del lugar. Encontraron un isla aparentemente deshabitada en cuyos acantilados encontraron una pequeña caverna.

Hipo encendió una hoguera a la vez que Astrid se quitaba la ropa húmeda tiritando de frío. El vikingo también se desnudó y, al igual que la bruja, tiró de su pelo para quitar el agua que lo empapaba. Se pusieron mudas limpias y secas y se prepararon algo para cenar los cuatro: los dragones pescado, ellos verduras asadas y empanadas de atún. Entre los dragones, la comida y el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Hipo, Astrid entró en calor enseguida. Se apoyó contra el pecho de su novio cuando terminó de comer y éste acarició su pelo distraído, con sus ojos concentrados en los mapas que el marinero de Atenas dibujó y el suyo propio.

—Es tarde —dijo Astrid—. Deberíamos dormirnos ya, mañana nos espera otra jornada intensa de viaje.

Hipo miró hacia la salida de la caverna, donde reinaba la oscuridad y la niebla. Su expresión era seria y de preocupación.

—Si continúa ésta niebla no sé si será conveniente seguir.

— _Dejad eso a nosotros_ —dijo Desdentao somnoliento acurrucándose cerca de Hipo—. _No siempre es necesario ver para volar, nuestros oídos son a veces mejores guías que nuestros propios ojos. La tierra emite vibraciones diferentes al agua, no debería ser difícil continuar mañana por la mañana._

— _Ventajas de los Furia Nocturna_ —señaló Tormenta con cierta envidia—. _Mi oído no está tan desarrollado, así que voy a tener que volar pegada a ti._

Astrid perdió la atención de la conversación de los dragones cuando observó que Hipo estaba todavía con la vista clavada en el mapa.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella.

—Nada —respondió él frotándose de los ojos para quitar el sueño de ellos—. Supongo que estoy algo cansado.

Astrid estiró la mano hasta su alforja y sacó el botecito de poción del sueño de la misma. Hipo puso los ojos en blanco cuando reconoció el líquido amarillento del bote.

—Ni te atrevas a discutir conmigo, Hipo —le advirtió ella sujetando de su pierna para que no se apartara.

—No quiero tomarlo —murmuró él entre dientes.

—Me da igual lo que quieras o no —cogió un vaso de barro para llenarlo de agua de la cantimplora y echó dos gotas de la poción—. Sé por qué haces esto y no va a pasar nada, no hay nada que puedas quemar estando aquí dormido a excepción de tu ropa. Así que cállate, obedéceme por una vez y descansa de una puñetera vez. Cuando volvamos, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, sobre todo en la parte en la que has estado mintiéndome sobre este asunto. ¿En serio pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta?

Hipo apartó la vista avergonzado y se resistió a obedecer a una primera instancia. No obstante, Astrid no perdió la compostura y siguió con el vaso en alto hasta que Hipo no pudo soportar más la presión. El vikingo cogió el vaso de mala gana y se bebió todo de un trago. La bruja sonrió victoriosa, aunque Hipo no le correspondió; es más, cogió su saco y sin ni siquiera desearle buenas noches se tumbó dándole la espalda. Desdentao, quien había estado atento a su interacción, tenía la vista clavada en ella. Astrid esperaba una reprimenda del Furia Nocturna, pero el dragón se redujo a decir:

— _Gracias._

Astrid se sintió aliviada por su apoyo y se metió en su saco para acurrucarse contra Tormenta. La Nadder acarició su estómago con ternura y Astrid rascó sus escamas con mimo antes de acomodar su cabeza contra su brazo. Antes de dejarse arrastrar por el sueño, escuchó la sonora, pero acompasada respiración de Hipo a su espalda, señal de que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Una de sus manos se quedó apoyada contra la tripa suave y caliente de Tormenta, mientras que la otra se había quedado dormida por la mala postura.

Soñó que estaba volando, aunque no era un lugar que ella hubiera podido reconocer. Astrid jamás había visto tanto hielo y nunca, en toda su vida, había estado en un lugar con tantos dragones juntos. Hacía un calor sofocante, aunque no se sentía molesta por ello, y la vegetación estaba formada por especies que ella no había visto nunca antes. Aterrizó sobre hierba y, de repente, estaba rodeada de pequeños Nadders que chillaban y rugían entusiasmados por tenerla allí.

—Estaban impacientes por verte —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Una voz humana.

Astrid iba a girarse para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz; pero, de repente, abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en la caverna, con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que le estaba haciendo daño. Algo le había despertado, una sensación más bien. Se incorporó para ver que había algo de luz entrando desde el exterior de la caverna. Debía ser de madrugada, pero ya se apreciaban las primeras luces del amanecer pese a la densa niebla que no se había disipado durante la noche. Se acercó con cuidado a la entrada de la cueva. El aire frío y salado humedeció su rostro, pero le resultó muy agradable el olor a mar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas del acantilado, el del viento sibilante correteando entre su pelo suelto y las piedras y… nada más. Sólo un silencio profundo, grave y muerto. Astrid se puso en guardia y esperó con los ojos ahora bien abiertos hacia la niebla. De repente, lo escuchó. Era una sonido similar al que cuando Tormenta respiraba, pero infinitamente más sonoro. Y entonces, escuchó su paso. La tierra tembló ligeramente bajo sus pies y el eco del impacto contra el suelo marino retumbó por todo los acantilados.

Y entonces escuchó su alarido.

Inhumano, enorme y aterrador.

Astrid se metió a todo correr en la caverna, tropezándose con un saliente de rocas y cayó contra Tormenta. La Nadder se despertó dando un bote por el susto, pero Astrid no se detuvo a disculparse. Saltó hacia Hipo y Desdentao para despertarlos. El Furia Nocturna refunfuñó cuando Astrid le sacudió con vehemencia y empezó a quejarse cuando la bruja le gritó con la voz más baja posible:

—¡Calla!

El Furia Nocturna iba a cuestionar la razón de su inquietud cuando el ser que estaba en el exterior volvió a rugir, ésta vez más cerca. Los dragones y ella se quedaron muy quietos, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Entonces se oyó cómo aquella cosa daba otro paso que hizo que el techo de la caverna temblara y soltara polvillo.

Hipo seguía profundamente dormido, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando. Astrid le zarandeó y le llamó en susurros hasta que el vikingo, por fin, reaccionó. Sus ojos le pesaban y estaban nublados por el efecto de la poción. Intentó volver a dormirse, pero Astrid no se lo permitió.

—Déjame un poco más —murmuró él somnoliento y molesto.

Pero entonces la cosa volvió a gritar, ésta vez mucho más fuerte. Hipo abrió entonces los ojos muy alarmado y se incorporó muy desorientado.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Astrid puso la mano sobre su boca y posó un dedo sobre sus labios. La criatura dio otro paso y ésta vez la tierra tembló tanto que tuvieron que sostenerse el uno y la otra. Los dragones se agazaparon a su alrededor, aterrados, pero en guardia para salir de allí lo más pronto posible. El vikingo tiró de su túnica para captar su atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —leyó Astrid en sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron muy quietos, sin atreverse a mover un pelo. Durante un largo tiempo no volvieron a escuchar ningún movimiento, sólo el de sus respiraciones agitadas y el del fuerte oleaje del mar. Reuniendo todo el valor que disponía, Astrid se levantó del suelo. Hipo cogió de su mano, asustado y negando repetidamente con la cabeza para que no fuera hacer lo que él sabía que ella iba hacer. La bruja soltó su mano con cuidado y le hizo un gesto para que se calmara.

Todo va bien, quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Con paso titubeante, se acercó de nuevo a la entrada de la caverna. Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. La niebla era tan densa que era casi imposible definir algo entre ella; sin embargo, tras forzar mucho la vista, Astrid pudo definir algo entre la bruma.

Astrid se quedó sin aire.

Era imposible definir el tamaño de aquella criatura, pero era grande.

Enorme.

Inmensa.

Tenía unas alas destrozadas y llenas de agujeros. Su cola era larga, aunque gran parte de ella habían perdido sus escamas. No pudo definir el tamaño real de su cuerpo, pero era tan grande que era notoria la dificultad que le suponía moverse. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la bruja.

La criatura no tenía una cabeza, sino muchas.

Tantas, que fue incapaz de contarlas.

Y todas tenían la vista clavada en ella.

Xx.

A Thuggory le dolía la cabeza cuando aterrizó en Isla Mema.

No estaba seguro si era por el hambre o por el largo viaje que había realizado sobre un dragón, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a estallarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

No estaba acostumbrado a volar sobre dragones. En su día, lo había hecho para contentar a Hipo, pero incluso entonces había sabido que aquello no era lo suyo. El viento afilado, el desagradable y húmedo clima del Archipiélago, el frío que calaba sus huesos, los calambres en las piernas, el hedor a humo y a escamas de dragón y, sobre todo, su vértigo suponían una auténtica pesadilla para él. Sin embargo, volar en dragón era infinitamente más rápido que hacerlo que navegar sobre un barco.

Y eran órdenes de la reina, así que no había margen de discusión.

Thuggory bajó del Pesadilla Monstruosa que habitualmente montaba con cierta torpeza. No le dirigió una segunda mirada cuando subió las escaleras del establo hacia la aldea, pero lo escuchó quejarse por quién sabe qué motivo. Era una bestia dócil, pero Thuggory no era bueno tratando con los dragones y nadie de Isla Mema había sabido —o más bien querido— orientarlo a la hora de entrenar dragones; es más, si había conseguido dominar al Pesadilla Monstruosa había sido de lo poco que se acordaba de las explicaciones de Hipo cuando fue a visitarlo a su isla hacía ya años.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando salió al frío cortante del exterior, lejos del calor humeante del establo. Como era de esperar, el invierno de Isla Mema era tan frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Apenas había nadie en la calle cuando Thuggory cogió el camino al Gran Salón. En realidad, nadie se atrevía a salir cuando la reina estaba por allí a menos que fueran forzados a ello. Sabía bien que cuando ella se marchaba todo era diferente en Isla Mema, pues a estas alturas todos habían aprendido que no era lo mismo enfrentarse a un panoli como Lars Gormdsen que a la reina Kateriina Noldor. Nadie deseaba sufrir en sus carnes su reconocida ira y era innegable que la reina había conseguido inspirar un terror sádico entre la población.

Thuggory se tuvo que detener cuando sintió un pinchazo severo a la altura de su ojo derecho. Casi de forma inconsciente se sentó en el suelo y cogió un puñado de nieve para aliviar el dolor. El frío era sumamente agradable, aunque había hecho desaparecer la sensibilidad de la carne que rodeaba su párpado. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él y Thuggory, sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó su mano a su espada.

—Cálmate, chico, aquí ya no podemos usar armas, ¿recuerdas? No te puedo hacer nada aunque lo quisiera y sé que de hacerlo sería un suicidio.

Bocón.

¡Cómo no!

—¿No es un poco tarde para que estés merodeando por aquí, Bocón? —preguntó Thuggory tirando la nieve a un lado e incorporándose de nuevo. El frío le había aliviado el dolor, pero ahora apenas podía abrir su ojo por la insensibilidad en su piel.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso uno no puede pasear por la aldea si le apetece? ¿O hay planes de poner un toque de queda ahora? —cuestionó el herrero con sequedad—. ¿Vais a sacar una nueva ley ahora que me prohiba salir de mi casa cuando me venga en gana?

—¿Acaso no está ella aquí? —replicó Thuggory ignorando todas sus preguntas.

—Lleva todo el día metida en el Gran Salón —contestó Bocón con indiferencia—. Llevamos un par de días sin verla el pelo, aunque no paran de venir Jefes y emisarios de todo el Archipiélago para hablar con su realísima majestad. ¿Qué pobre isla tenéis pensado atacar ahora, chico?

Thuggory sonrió con amargura.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, viejo?

Bocón soltó una carcajada.

—Cierto, perdona, estoy que no paro de chochear. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar ella por aquí?

—El tiempo que ella considere conveniente —respondió Thuggory con voz cansada—. ¿Acaso te molesta?

—No más que a Lars Gormdsen —dijo Bocón con satisfacción—. Será mejor que te vayas, no sea que ella decida que ya no eres su favorito. Feliz Snoggletog, por cierto, aunque ni siquiera podemos organizar un banquete modesto gracias a Gormdsen, a ti y a tu reina.

—Es tu reina también, Bocón.

—Ya, claro.

Thuggory observó cómo Bocón bajaba hasta la antigua herrería con cuidado de no resbalarse. De haber sido cualquier otro, Thuggory le habría dado un puñetazo por su insolencia, pero Bocón siempre le había inspirado demasiado respeto como para querer hacerle ningún daño. En realidad, le sorprendía que le siguiera dirigiendo la palabra después de lo de Estoico, pero Bocón era de los que miraban al enemigo a la cara y probablemente disfrutaba infinitamente más haciéndole frente y metiéndose con él que escondiéndose como los demás.

Aparentemente, el viejo herrero ya no tenía nada que perder.

Al menos era lo bastante listo para tomarlo con él y no con la reina, pues ésta no dudaría ni por un segundo en pedir su cabeza por su ingratitud.

Thuggory siguió su camino hasta las puertas del Gran Salón. Se apreciaban voces varias, algunas familiares y otras no tanto. El vikingo empujó sin dificultad los enormes portones para entrar en la grandísima y cálida estancia. Había dos mujeres a un lado poniendo la mesa con grandes manjares mientras que otros dos hombres estaban limpiando el suelo con un cepillo. Ninguno levantó la vista cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la gran mesa redonda que se encontraba al fondo de la sala. Lars Gormdsen estaba hablando sobre un nuevo corte de suministros para la población y el planteamiento de una subida de impuestos a las tribus cara a financiar una nueva invasión al norte del Archipiélago. Bertha la Tetuda tenía una mueca dibujada en su rostro que claramente mostraba su gran desacuerdo con el nuevo Jefe de Isla Mema.

—Ya hicimos eso el mes pasado —clamó la Jefa de las Bog-Burglars indignada—. Mi gente no podrá soportar otra subida de impuestos.

—Sois famosas por ser ladronas, ¿no? —cuestionó Lars con desvergüenza—. Quizás tenéis que plantearos iros a saquear al continente.

Bertha dio un golpe sobre la mesa y se puso a gritarle toda clase de improperios a Lars. Los demás vikingos se encogieron en sus asientos, mirando al otro extremo de la mesa, donde la reina atendía la conversación aburrida, sentada en la silla que antes había pertenecido a Estoico Haddock. Thuggory caminó hasta ella, aunque no le dirigió una sola mirada. Arrastró la silla y se dejó caer agotado. Su tripa rugió de hambre y se preguntó si era reunión iba a durar mucho. Sintió de repente una mano helada sobre la suya y Thuggory alzó la mirada hacia ella.

El rostro de Kateriina Noldor le observaba con frialdad, casi podía decirse que juiciosa. Thuggory inspiró hondo y apartó su mano mientras volvía su atención hacia la discusión entre Lars Gormdsen y Bertha. La escuchó chasquear los dedos y los dos jefes vikingos callaron al momento, conscientes de que la reina había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Todas las tribus mandarán barcos al Continente para saquear todo lo que se preste necesario para financiar la invasión —dijo ella con frialdad—. Quiero que todas las partidas estén organizadas para la semana que viene.

—Pero señora…

Kateriina miró al hombre que se había atrevido a pronunciar un "pero" en su presencia y éste casi pudo haberse cagado encima. Era curioso cómo ella, siendo mucho más pequeña que todos los presentes y de aspecto tan frágil, inspirase tanto terror. Thuggory no les culpaba, él mismo sentía ese miedo recorrer su espalda cada vez que ella lanzaba una mirada furiosa contra él, pero Thuggory nunca se agazapaba. Tal vez por eso era él el que se sentaba a su lado y no ellos, aunque era difícil saberlo.

La reina era una mujer complicada.

—Retiraos ahora —ordenó Kateriina levantándose de su asiento—. Tengo que cenar y cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar vuestras quejas. Para el lunes quiero todo solucionado, ¿entendido?

El grupo de vikingos asintió obediente y se marchar en silencio para no irritar más a su soberana. Esperó a escuchar el sonido del portón cerrarse para dirigirse a él:

—Llegas tarde.

—La reunión con Alvin se alargó, ¿que quieres que haga? —cuestionó él molesto.

—Que estés donde yo te digo cuando te así te lo ordenado —le recriminó la reina molesta—. Al menos habrás conseguido que ceda a la alianza, ¿no?

Thuggory soltó una carcajada amarga y empujó su silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

—¿Quieres que te repita lo que el Jefe de los Marginados literalmente me ha pedido que te diga o prefieres el resumen? —cuestionó él, aunque sabía bien que la reina no le gustaba andarse con chiquilladas—. No quieren saber nada. No te rendirán pleitesía por muchos indultos que les otorgues, son fieles a sus principios.

—¿Principios? —se carcajeó ella mientras se dirigía a la mesa llena de comida—. ¿Qué principios pueden tener una panda de traidores, exiliados y renegados? No son nada y, aún así, se atreven a ponerse en mi contra. ¡Ellos deberían haber sido los primeros en hincar la rodilla!

—Alvin era aliado y amigo de Estoico Haddock, ¿qué coño esperabas? —replicó Thuggory irritado—. Te advertí que no…

Sintió cómo sus vías respiratorias se cerraban y se llevó las manos a su cuello, como si eso sirviera para detener la mano invisible que le estaba asfixiando. La reina le observó imperturbable y Thuggory terminó disculpándose con voz ahogada cuando llegó al borde de colapso. Dio una sonora bocanada de aire cuando le soltó y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía sin control.

—Hice lo que había que hacer —musitó la reina molesta—. La muerte de Estoico supuso que Isla Mema cediera a mi voluntad por fin. Anda, acaba de toser ya y siéntate conmigo en la mesa, ¿quieres? Debes de estar hambriento.

Thuggory observó como la reina se sentaba en la mesa con descaro, apoyando sus piernas sobre el brazo de su silla y mostrando sus pálidas piernas bajo la tela de su vestido negro purpúreo. Llevaba una parte de su cabellera oscura recogida en un moño alto y el resto caía hasta su cintura. Su escote era pronunciado, tanto que incluso a él le era imposible no posar sus ojos en él. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa cuando Thuggory se sentó a su lado y se echó hacia delante para acariciar su brazo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Estás enfadado otra vez conmigo? —preguntó con una voz repentinamente melosa—. Ya sabes que no me gusta usar mi magia contra ti, Thuggy, pero a veces no me dejas...

—No me llames así, Le Fey —le advirtió Thuggory con voz amenazante.

Ella apartó su mano de él y volvió acomodarse contra el respaldo de su asiento sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿O qué? —le retó la bruja.

Nada.

Thuggory no podía hacer nada contra ella. Odiaba a aquel ser con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía poner un dedo sobre ella. Ella sabía bien que hacerle daño superaba a sus fuerzas. No soportaba la sola idea de tener que dañar a Kateriina en el proceso y Le Fey jugaba con esa baza siempre a su favor.

A diferencia de todos los demás, Thuggory sí que se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con la que un día fue su prometida. Tras haberla socorrido de la batalla campal en el Gran Salón de Isla Mema, Thuggory supo que no era ella tan pronto se cruzaron las miradas. Kateriina siempre había tenido una expresión cálida, simpática e incluso pícara. Su prometida había sido alegre, como un rayo sol entre nubes tormentosas, pero aquella mujer era todo lo contrario: fría, falsa, cruel y déspota.

Una mala perra, vamos.

No pudo detenerla cuando sometió a todos los Jefes a su control de una forma que él no conseguía comprender del todo, pero fue así cómo derrocaron y aprisionaron a Estoico. Thuggory intentó razonar con los demás, hacerles ver que aquello no estaba bien y que todo era una treta de la que un día fue su prometida, consiguiendo que Lars Gormdsen, el ahora Jefe de Isla Mema, ordenara su detención como aliado de los Haddock. Lo aislaron en una celda en las profundidades de la isla; tal como habían hecho con Estoico, con quien no tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabra en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, Kateriina apareció esa misma noche. O el reflejo de lo que ella había sido.

Fue la primera vez que ella le prestó verdaderamente atención desde antes de que enfermara y rompiera el compromiso.

—¿Por qué no has caído preso de mi hechizo? —preguntó irritada—. Tú no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar con los demás Jefes rindiéndome pleitesía.

Thuggory ignoró su comentario y furioso cuestionó:

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Kateriina?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba un camisón que llegaba hasta los pies, aunque ella se subió la falda para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en su camastro.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultártelo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, tú la conocías mejor que nadie —observó ella impresionada—. Me llamo Le Fey, soy reina del Aquelarre del Sabbat y futura señora del Archipiélago.

—¿Entonces Hipo y su amante no mentían? —dijo Thuggory sorprendido—. ¿Eres un bruja?

—Y una muy poderosa —añadió Le Fey con aire triunfal.

—¿Y qué demonios haces disfrazada de Kateriina? —cuestionó él furioso—. ¡¿Dónde está la verdadera?!

—¡Ay, cielo! —se mofó ella—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo soy ahora Kateriina. Éste es su cuerpo, aunque no estás muy familiarizado con él, ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste demasiado modosito como para atreverte ir más allá que un beso, ¿me equivoco? Admito que hacía mucho que no me adentraba en el cuerpo de una vírgen, aunque eso lo solucionaremos muy pronto.

Thuggory intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero le habían encadenado contra la pared y no consiguió alcanzarla. Le Fey sonrió satisfecha.

—Necesito a un hombre como tú a mi lado, Thuggory. Sé que eres leal, el mejor de los guerreros y, puede que no el más listo, pero conoces bien cómo funciona éste Archipiélago. El peón perfecto.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a ayudarte a ti? —escupió el vikingo furioso.

Le Fey ladeó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos. Sacó algo de entre sus faldas y el corazón de Thuggory dio un vuelco al ver la pequeña navaja en su mano.

—¿La quieres verdad? —colocó la navaja sobre su brazo y presionó con suavidad el filo contra su piel, haciéndose sangre. Thuggory se sacudió desesperado por detenerla y ella arqueó las cejas cuando vio cómo el metal cedía un poco ante su fuerza—. Si me ayudas, no le pasará nada a éste cuerpo. Te lo garantizo.

—¡La quiero de vuelta! —gritó él—. ¡Devuélvemela!

Le Fey torció el gesto irritada ante sus chillidos y entrecerró los ojos.

—La necesito hasta alcanzar mi objetivo —explicó la reina impaciente—. Ayúdame y te la devolveré tan pronto encuentre en nuevo cuerpo que cumpla con mis necesidades.

Thuggory titubeó. ¿Sería cierto lo que esa bruja le estaba diciendo? ¿Podría volver Kateriina si él accedía a ayudarla? Tenía la sensación de que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo, ¿pero qué le sucedería al cuerpo de Kateriina si no accedía ayudar a aquella bruja? Aparentemente, Le Fey podía cambiar de cuerpos a su antojo, por lo que quién sabe lo que podría hacerle al de Kateriina una vez que se aburriera de él.

—¿Cual es tu objetivo? —preguntó Thuggory dubitativo.

—El tiempo al tiempo, querido. ¿Vas ayudarme?

El vikingo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido, aunque la mujer no parecía del todo satisfecha.

—Para demostrar tu lealtad primero has de superar una prueba. Si la pasas, te convertirás en mi sirviente, ¿lo entiendes, humano?

—¿Qué clase de prueba? —cuestionó Thuggory alarmado.

—Pronto lo verás.

Después de aquel encuentro, Thuggory no recordaba nada. Al parecer, Le Fey le había dormido con alguna especie de hechizo. Se despertó muy desorientado, encontrándose con ella de nuevo, ésta vez vestida con un vestido nuevo de terciopelo negro purpúreo. Al principio pensó que sería un teatro para fingir el luto por Bardo, pero más tarde supo por la propia Le Fey que aquel era el color de su aquelarre.

—Ha llegado la hora, Thuggory. Es hora de que me demuestres tu lealtad, si es así tienes mi palabra de que no le pasará nada a tu Kateriina.

Su palabra no valía una mierda para él, ¿pero qué otro remedio le quedaba además de acatar lo que le mandaban? Thuggory ya no temía sólo por el bienestar de su amada, sino por el de su pueblo también. ¿Quién sabe lo que podía llegar a hacer esa mujer si estaba en su contra?

El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas fue custodiado por cuatro temerosos guardias hasta el exterior de la prisión. Estaba atardeciendo y toda la aldea e invitados de la boda se habían reunido en el centro de la plaza central, justo frente a la escaleras que subían al Gran Salón. Habían puesto una especie de tarima donde Lars e Ingrid Gormdsen, vestidos también de negro por su hermano, escuchaban con atención a un anciano que se encontraba junto a Estoico Haddock, quien estaba de rodillas con las manos atadas contra la espalda y la vista clavada en el suelo. Los famosos Jinetes de Dragones, la gente de Hipo, estaban encadenados como él, pero no les impidieron gritar insultos y barbaridades contra los Gormdsen y Kateriina Noldor. Aún así, casi nadie de la multitud se atrevió a unirse a ellos.

Tenían miedo, ¿cómo no tenerlo?

La muchedumbre les hizo un pasillo hasta la tarima y Le Fey dio orden para que lo soltaran. A Thuggory se le cerró el estómago al comprender cuál era su prueba.

—No —se negó en rotundo.

—¿No? —repitió Le Fey con un gesto fingido de sorpresa—. ¿Qué es ese hombre para ti? ¿Acaso te importa más que a Kateriina?

—Vas a causar una guerra —murmuró él.

Ella se acercó y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron ante su frío tacto. Cogió de su túnica para que él se inclinara hacia ella.

—Ya estamos en guerra —sentenció Le Fey victoriosa a su oído—. Ahora coge el hacha y acaba con esto, o mañana por la mañana tu cadáver se unirá al de Kateriina en el fondo del mar.

Thuggory tuvo que contener una arcada, pero no podía hacerlo, no sin al menos hacer un último intento.

—Si lo matas, nadie querrá aliarse contigo —le advirtió él con prudencia—. Estoico sería la clave para que ganases la guerra.

Ella sonrió con crueldad.

—No necesito al padre, sino al hijo.

Y con eso subió a la tarima, sin darle tiempo a procesar su mensaje y haciendo un gesto a los guardas para que le empujaran tras ella. El anciano ya había terminado su lectura y Lars Gormdsen le tendió un hacha de grandes dimensiones que acababa de ser recién afilado. Thuggory no se atrevió a mirar al público, pero podía escuchar los sollozos y las respiraciones aceleradas de la gente de Isla Mema. Nadie hubiera esperado que la boda más esperada de la década terminase en la decapitación de su amado líder, pero así funcionaba la sociedad vikinga, ¿verdad? Los Haddock hicieron lo mismo en su día con los líderes anteriores, al igual que su propia familia aniquiló a todos los miembros de la antigua Jefatura generaciones atrás.

Aquí sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte.

Y ya no eran tiempos de paz.

Lo único que le extrañó de todo aquello fue que Estoico no reaccionó en ningún momento, ni siquiera se estremeció cuando Thuggory puso el filo del hacha contra su cuello para asegurarse de que la decapitación fuera rápida y limpia. Ni levantó la vista, ni habló cuando le preguntaron si tenía unas últimas palabras antes de acatar su sentencia. Ni siquiera abrió la boca cuando su gente le suplicó que actuara y huyera de allí.

Era como si estuviera muerto en vida

Thuggory no se dio el lujo de dudar. De hacerlo, estaba seguro que terminaría tirando el hacha a un lado, y no podía arriesgar la vida de Kateriina o la de su gente, por mucho que apreciara a Estoico. Además, debería ser su hijo y no él el que debía responder por la vida de aquel hombre y el muy cobarde había huído con su amante. Thuggory apretó con fuerza el mango del hacha y de un solo hachazo le cortó la cabeza a Estoico. La cabeza cayó de la tarima rodando y la sangre salió del cuello como una fuente, empapándole a él y a los primeros de la fila del público.

Después de todo aquello, Thuggory no recordaba mucho más. En las lagunas de su memoria podía definit los insultos que la furiosa población de Isla Mema soltó contra él, Lars Gormdsen y la propia Kateriina, pero no conseguía rememorar cómo demonios había vuelto a la oscuridad de su celda. Perdió la noción del tiempo allí abajo, en las profundidades de aquella isla ahora maldita.

Finalmente, Le Fey acudió a verle mientras dormía. Llevaba su cabello suelto, el cual resplandecía a la luz de las antorchas. Llevaba un vestido descocado, con escote pronunciado, de seda negra con sombras púrpuras. Se despertó con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y con los dedos de ella acariciando sus rizos con delicadeza. Tenía una sonrisa tierna dibujada en sus labios y casi por un momento pensó que era Kateriina y no Le Fey la que se encontraba con él.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

—Has demostrado tu lealtad, Thuggory. No puedo estar más orgullosa de ti.

La crueldad de su voz le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El vikingo se apartó violentamente de ella, pero la bruja sólo se carcajeó de su reacción.

—Eres una hija de perra, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Ay, Thuggory! ¡Y sólo me acabas de conocer! —clamó la reina con mofa—, pero también soy una mujer de palabra cuando me interesa. Te he metido aquí hasta que la cosa se calmara un poco y, ahora, necesito que vuelvas a ser el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas para que votes a mi favor.

—¿A tu favor de qué? —cuestionó él furioso.

—Necesito los votos de los Jefes del Archipiélago para que me coronéis Reina del Salvaje Oeste, por supuesto.

Thuggory la observó sin dar crédito.

—Hace siglos que no hay monarcas en el Archipiélago —le recordó el vikingo—. El reino del Salvaje Oeste fue grande en su día, pero el linaje real desapareció cuando el reino se disolvió para separarse en las tribus que existen hoy. ¡Es una locura!

—Sin embargo, existe una ley. Todos los Jefes de los pueblos del Archipiélago pueden convocar un Concilio Real y votar por un nuevo monarca si hay una gran amenaza cerniéndose sobre el Archipiélago. El reino volvería a unificarse.

—Ningún Jefe te dará su apoyo, Le Fey. No después de haber dado orden de matar a Estoico Haddock.

Ella se rió otra vez.

—Creo que no conoces la magnitud de mi poder, Thuggory —comentó ella—. Jugar con vuestras pobres mentes humanas es sumamente divertido. ¿Quién no daría apoyo a la pobre Kateriina Noldor, quién ha mostrado una fortaleza más que admirable tras haber sido abandonada por un traidor huído con una bruja y cuyo padre fue asesinado por la misma el mismo día? ¿Cómo piensas que he llegado hasta donde he llegado? Vuestras mentes son débiles y sumisas a mi magia, cediendo a mi verdad por delante de la de ninguna. No me ha sido especialmente difícil convencer a la mayor parte de los Jefes, aunque algunos se han negado siquiera a verme, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas ahora. Me falta un único voto para convertirme en reina y tú vas a dármelo.

—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? —cuestionó Thuggory escandalizado—. Me has hecho matar a una de las personas que más he respetado nunca y sigo sin tener a mi amada de vuelta, ¿y ahora quieres que participe en tu teatrillo para hacerte reina? ¡Tú estás loca!

Le Fey le dio un guantazo con una fuerza que no se hubiera esperado nunca. Thuggory escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca. De repente, las piernas del vikingo actuaron en contra de su voluntad y se incorporó. Las cadenas que amarraban sus manos se soltaron, aunque éstas no respondieron a su cerebro. Le Fey abrió la puerta de su celda y Thuggory la siguió como una marioneta por las laberínticas cavernas que habían bajo la isla. La bruja encendió unas pequeñas llamas flotantes que iluminaron su camino y, al cabo de un rato, llegaron a una galería más amplia.

El lugar apestaba y podía escucharse el zumbido de unas moscas.

Thuggory se horrorizó cuando las luces de Le Fey iluminaron el cadáver de Estoico Haddock, cuerpo y cabeza sobre su pecho, en un estado avanzado de putrefacción. Apartó la mirada enseguida, pero Le Fey cogió de su barbilla y le obligó a fijar sus ojos en el muerto.

—Fíjate bien.

Thuggory no comprendía a qué se refería; pero, de repente, su percepción del cadáver comenzó a cambiar. El enorme cuerpo de Estoico se transformó ante sus ojos en algo muy diferente. Había tomado la forma de un cerdo.

—No… no entiendo.

Le Fey chasqueó la lengua irritada y soltó su mano para chasquear los dedos. Escucharon unos pasos de repente y del otro extremo de la caverna apareció una muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños que rondaría su edad. La joven no reaccionó a la presencia del cerdo, ni siquiera parecía molesta por la peste que irradiaba.

—Rea tiene un don maravilloso. Es capaz de deformar la percepción del ojo humano y crear ilusiones en base a cualquier cosa —explicó Le Fey acercándose a la muchacha—. Eres una buena chica, siempre obediente ¿a qué sí, Rea?

La joven asintió en silencio. Le Fey la rodeó y la cogió de los hombros.

—Rea se filtrará con otras de mis brujas por todo el Archipiélago para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie conspire contra mí, además de que estarán buscándome a esa perra y al mediocre de su novio, ¿a qué sí, querida? —la muchacha volvió asentir, ésta vez más insegura—. Bien, Rea, retírate. Ya sabes adónde debes ir.

Thuggory contuvo un grito de sorpresa cuando Rea se elevó en el aire como si nada y salió de allí volando. Le Fey se giró hacia él con aire de satisfacción y las manos a su espalda.

—¿Ves? Acabo de quitarte una carga de encima. Tú no has matado a Estoico Haddock, aunque todo el mundo piense que lo hayas hecho en realidad. De nada, por cierto.

El vikingo no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué toda esta parafernalia? ¿Dónde está entonces Estoico? —preguntó Thuggory ansioso.

—Eso, querido, no es de tu incumbencia —respondió Le Fey con sequedad.

Su secretismo hizo que Thuggory no tardara en unir todos los cabos sueltos.

—Ha escapado, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. Por eso has montado todo ésto, ¿a que sí? Prefieres que todo el mundo piense que esté muerto a que sepan que está vivo y huyó bajo tus propias narices, tal y como hicieron Hipo y Astrid.

Una fuerza sobrehumana le empujó contra la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza y Thuggory sintió un líquido caliente caer por su nuca. Habría caído inconsciente de no ser por el terrible dolor que sacudió todo su cuerpo, como si un montón de cuchillas cortaran cada una de sus entrañas desde dentro. Gritó e incluso lloró ante semejante dolor. Quería morirse, lo que fuera con tal de no sufrir ese dolor interminable.

Y tan pronto vino, desapareció.

Thuggory entreabrió los ojos y observó el ser terrorífico que había poseído el cuerpo de su amada. Cualquier resquicio que hubiera pertenecido a Kateriina había sido sustituido por el más puro odio y desprecio que un cualquiera podía contener. ¿Estaría muerta?, se preguntó. Parecía imposible que Kateriina pudiera volver a ser la misma después de haber sido poseída por semejante parásito.

—Votarás a favor de mi coronación en el Concilio, Thuggory, y me servirás como mano derecha sin discusión, o no sólo mataré a Kateriina, también me aseguraré que tanto tu isla como la de Beren desaparezcan del mapa para siempre, ¿entendido?

No dudó ni por un instante de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Consiguió a duras penas pronunciar un «sí» e intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar hacer grandes esfuerzos, Le Fey pronunció una palabra en una lengua extraña y curó la herida de su cabeza e hizo desaparecer su malestar corporal.

Todo lo que vino después, fue historia.

Votó que sí a su nombramiento en el Concilio Real. Vistió sus mejores galas en su coronación y fue el primero y único que tuvo el privilegio de bailar con ella. Esa noche intentó acostarse con él, a lo cual Thuggory se negó en rotundo. Se negaba a mancillar el cuerpo de Kateriina, por mucho que deseara consumar con ella. Se imaginó que ante su negativa, Le Fey manipularía su mente para forzarle a acostarse con ella, pero le sorprendió respetando su voluntad.

O al menos eso le hacía pensar.

Kateriina siempre había sido tímida y modesta, aunque fuera ella la que forzó su primer beso. Le Fey, en cambio, explotaba el cuerpo de Kateriina a su gusto. Vestía vestidos caros que se ajustaban como una segunda piel a su cuerpo. No tenía concepto de vergüenza, por lo que le daba igual mostrar demasiada pierna o demasiado escote, sobre todo cuando estaba él presente. A Thuggory le costaba un triunfo ignorarla y odiaba a su propio cuerpo por excitarse ante sus insinuaciones.

Dos meses después de la coronación, tras la casi captura de Hipo y Astrid en la isla de los Dentudos, Thuggory terminó cediendo al deseo de su reina y al suyo propio. Ella estaba instalada en Beren cuando todo sucedió. Su reacción fue tan violenta que mató con un simple gesto de su muñeca a dos sirvientes que estaban sirviendo su cena. A él le clavó un cuchillo en la clavícula y lo tiró contra una pared mientras gritaba furiosa. La maldijo por no haber sido más acertada hiriéndole, puesto que nadie se moría por un rasguño tan superficial como aquel. Le Fey volvió a él al cabo de un rato y curó su herida antes de tirar de su pelo con tanta fuerza que casi podía haberle arrancado su cuello cabelludo.

—Vamos a follar aquí y ahora, te guste o no —dijo la reina con voz envenenada.

—Suéltame, bruja —escupió él furioso dándole un empujón para hacerla a un lado.

Le Fey soltó un alarido de dolor cuando su cabeza impactó contra el suelo y, por un segundo, Thuggory se horrorizó al pensar de que había podido dañar a Kateriina, pero Le Fey se incorporó con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

—Por fin te sueltas, ya era puta hora —dijo la bruja antes de reclamar su boca a la fuerza.

Thuggory era vírgen. Nunca había puesto su interés en otra mujer que no fuera Kateriina Noldor y el deseo de ambos había sido perder la virginidad durante su noche de bodas. Consideraron que así sería más fácil, puesto que ambos harían el ridículo juntos y aprenderían amarse desde el primer segundo. Tenía mucho sentido cuando llegaron a ese acuerdo. Lo habían hablado cientos de veces pero, ahora, jamás sucedería.

Le Fey se llevó su virginidad sin piedad alguna; y, al parecer, ya se había preocupado de arrebatarsela a Kateriina también. Su cuerpo era inexplicablemente frío, pero su boca era caliente y sus caricias hacían su cuerpo arder. No pudo contener sus gemidos ante su maravilloso tacto, aunque quiso que le tragara la tierra cuando se corrió tan pronto tocó su pene. Le Fey se mofó de él, aunque su actitud cambió al verle tan avergonzado y al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vamos, no llores —le dijo ella limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de sus manos—. Es tu primera vez, ¿no? Sólo por hoy voy hacértelo más fácil, pero tendrás que espabilarte, Thuggory, tengo muy poca paciencia.

El vikingo así lo hizo. Él no era un hombre de libros y de amplios conocimientos, pero siempre había destacado con la práctica. Y Le Fey, para su disgusto, era buena maestra en el arte del sexo y la tortura. Le gustaba jugar con él y manipularle. Lo sometía a su voluntad y conseguir todo el placer que estuviera en su mano. Era una amante, por lo general, bastante egoísta, pero se preocupaba lo suficiente como para que obtuviera un mínimo de placer cada vez que follaban. Sus primeros encuentros fueron sencillos y placenteros, pero ella enseguida se aburrió y empezó a querer más. Empezó a usar su magia contra él, manipulando su líbido y no permitiéndole que se corriera, causando que Thuggory sufriera tanto que estaba convencido que se iba a volver loco. Otras veces lo drogaba con afrodisíacos y no era dueño ni de su propio cuerpo del deseo que le consumía por dentro, follándosela sin importarle si le hacía algún daño o no, aunque ella parecía disfrutar muchísimo de ese lado salvaje de él.

A veces, si estaba de humor, Le Fey se drogaba con él.

Thuggory repugnaba y amaba esos encuentros con ella.

Le Fey había despertado algo en él que le asqueaba profundamente y que ya no podía ignorar por mucho que lo intentara. Se había descubierto pensando en su cuerpo desnudo cada noche que no estaban juntos, masturbándose como un adolescente y odiándose por pensar en aquel cuerpo como si fuera de Le Fey y no de Kateriina.

Es más, fue fijándose que Le Fey iba modificando el cuerpo de Kateriina más y más a su gusto hasta que era imposible no darse cuenta de los cambios. Sus senos y su trasero estaban más llenos, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y su cintura era más estrecha. Sus brazos y sus muslos estaban más tonificados y su piel era mucho más pálida de lo normal.

—¿Qué demonios le has hecho a su cuerpo? —preguntó una noche Thuggory horrorizado.

—Merezco un cuerpo digno de una reina —contestó Le Fey con una sonrisa complaciente, cogiendo de sus manos para llevárselos a sus pechos mientras restregaba su húmeda entrepierna contra su erección—. A tu polla le gusta tanto como a mí.

El sexo los unió más de lo que hubiera esperado. Thuggory no sólo se había convertido en el juguete sexual de la Reina del Salvaje Oeste, sino en su mano derecha y su General entre los humanos. Después de ella, Thuggory era quién tenía la máxima autoridad sobre todo el Archipiélago. Sin embargo, en todo lo relacionado con la brujería, Le Fey lo mantuvo ignorante y ajeno a toda conversación, pero sabía bien que la reina estaba planeando algo y estaba ansioso por descubrir el qué.

—¿Has podido registrar la Isla de los Marginados? —preguntó Le Fey mientras pelaba una manzana.

—De arriba abajo, ni rastro de Estoico Haddock —explicó él comiendo un trozo de cordero con sus manos.

—¿Dónde demonios se habrá escondido ese cabrón? —se preguntó la reina malhumorada—. Tal vez deberíamos interrogar al herrero y a la vieja otra vez.

—¿Y qué esperas que te digan? —replicó Thuggory con impaciencia—. Tanto Bocón como Gothi piensan que Estoico está muerto.

Le Fey clavó el cuchillo en la mesa.

—Alguien tuvo que ayudar a Estoico a salir de la isla. Si esos dos vejestorios no fueron, ¿quienes?

—¿Los Jinetes de Dragones? —supuso él con desgana.

—No me menciones a esa escoria, cada vez que veo al gordinflón lloriqueando tengo ganas de rebanarle los sesos —se quejó la reina con amargura—. Gormdsen es un puto inútil que no sabe ni custodiar a sus propios prisioneros. Tendría que haberle matado hace dos meses, cuando me notificaron que esos imbéciles habían huído con sus dragones.

—Si matas a Lars, ¿a quién vas a poner de Jefe de Isla Mema? —cuestionó Thuggory con recelo—. El otro candidato era Patón Jorgenson y él murió durante la batalla de la boda.

Le Fey apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla con aire pensativo.

—Tendré que pensarlo —dijo sin más—, pero hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar antes. Tengo otra misión que necesito que cumplas

Thuggory frunció el ceño, pero no replicó.

—¿Conoces algún mercenario que esté dispuesto a viajar fuera del Archipiélago?

—¿Y que no esté en la Isla de los Marginados bajo las órdenes de Alvin? —replicó él extrañado—. No, pero puedo buscarlo, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

Le Fey decidió terminar su manzana antes de responder a su pregunta.

—Drago Bludvist vendrá aquí mañana.

Thuggory casi se atragantó con un trozo de cordero. Tosió sonoramente antes de recobrar el aire y recuperar la capacidad del habla.

—¿Qué?

—Me falta personal para cubrir todos los frentes, Thuggory —se quejó la bruja—. Y requiero de sus servicios profesionales en la caza de brujas.

El vikingo no estaba seguro de haber oído hablar.

—¿Quieres contratar a Drago Bludvist como cazador de brujas siendo tu la reina de un aquelarre?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? —se mofó ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Él te conoce —le recordó el vikingo.

—Sí, mi versión de mi antiguo cuerpo, pero ahora soy Kateriina Noldor, la Reina del Salvaje Oeste. Sólo tú y mis brujas me conocéis aquí por mi verdadera identidad —se llenó su vaso hasta arriba de vino—. Además, si alguien lo duda, es mi palabra contra la de cualquiera, así que no pasará nada.

—No te conviene infravalorar las capacidades de Drago.

Le Fey dio un trago largo de vino e hizo un gesto con su muñeca para que el suyo se llenara también.

—No lo hago, pero seguro que pierde toda la atención de mí cuando nos sentemos a negociar —explicó la reina—. Tengo un par de aquelarres de este Archipiélago que me están tocando la maldita moral y no me interesa que busquen aliadas en el Continente. Bludivst será una buena distracción para ellas.

Thuggory quería cuestionar la razón por la que Le Fey tendría para ir contra las de su propia especie, pero sabía que era el tipo de pregunta que le haría enfadar. Dio un sorbo pequeño a su vino. Estaba delicioso, dulce y poco avinagrado, probablemente robado de la bodega personal de Estoico.

—¿Para qué quieres el mercenario entonces? —preguntó él antes de dar un trago más largo a su copa.

—Bludvist no cobra sólo dinero —explicó Le Fey irritada—. Si quiero captar su atención, necesito darle un premio gordo.

—¿Cual?

—Un Furia Nocturna.

La copa resbaló de sus manos y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo eco en las paredes y en el techo lleno de hollín del Gran Salón.

—¿Quieres contratar a un mercenario para buscar a Hipo y a la bruja? Le Fey, nadie sabe dónde están. Tú misma me has dicho que ni tus brujas pueden encontrarles por la distancia a la que deben encontrarse ahora mismo.

Le Fey chasqueó la lengua.

—Volverán, lo que Astrid busca siempre ha estado aquí —comentó la bruja enigmáticamente.

—¿A qué te…?

—Ellos volverán, Thuggory, tarde o temprano. Necesito al Furia Nocturna y un libro que está en posesión de Astrid que me pertenece. Y los quiero vivos, a los dos —clamó Le Fey con autoridad—. Busca a ese mercenario aunque sea debajo de las piedras y dile que pago bien. Procura que sea enemigo de los Haddock y que no un familiar inútil de los Gormdsen, no me creo que no exista nadie más que no les guste esa familia.

—Está bien —dijo el vikingo con voz cansada.

A Thuggory le irritaba tener que cargar con más responsabilidades para ella. La odiaba, la detestaba tanto que si no fuera por Kateriina ya le habría reventado la cabeza contra el suelo. O al menos ya estaría muerto por haberlo intentado. Y, sin embargo, cuando la reina se levantó, liberando sus senos del escote que los aprisionaba, para sentarse sobre él, aquel sentimiento de odio se juntó con su ya reconocida lujuria.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró ella antes de besarle.

Él también.

Pero no pensaba admitirlo en voz alta.

Xx.


	28. Heno

**¡Holi!**

 **Lo primero de todo me gustaría disculparme por el retraso para actualizar este capítulo. Ya os advertí en el último capítulo que estoy en proceso de mudanza y ya he empezado a llevar cajas a mi nuevo piso. Es más, yo debería estar durmiendo ahora porque mañana me pego el señor madrugón para limpiar los muebles que me han colocado esta semana. Si quieres seguir todo mi proceso de mudanza, en mi instagram itsasumbrellasart dispondréis de imágenes de mi nuevo piso (sobre todo de la biblioteca), además de adelantos exclusivos de Wicked Game, fanarts y otros proyectos. Por cierto, en esta cuenta de instagram encontraréis mi inktober completo, donde encontraréis además de ilustraciones de Hipo y de Astrid, también de Le Fey, Thuggory y Brusca. En la cuenta de Instagram de poppy.p_draws encontraréis un pasote de ilustración de Le Fey junto otras maravillosas ilustraciones como la de un AU de HTTYD en el que estamos trabajando juntas.**

 **Otra cuestión que quiero comentar es que la frecuencia de actualización, de momento, seguirá siendo lenta a causa de la mudanza y otro pequeño proyecto con el que estoy trabajando en este momento y realmente quiero llevar a cabo. Así que os pido paciencia y os transmito calma porque Wicked Game lo acabaré, ya sea más pronto que tarde.**

 **Sin embargo, aquí estoy hoy. Con un capítulo LARGO para compensar la espera. Os agradezco de corazón toda vuestra comprensión, vuestros mensajes de apoyo y vuestras maravillosas reviews que me dan la vida y no paran de animarme a seguir adelante. Os recuerdo, como siempre, que vuestras reviews son el único sueldo que recibo por vuestra parte y que siempre las contesto si tenéis cuenta en Fanfiction. Así que no os apuréis en escribirme si sentís u os apetece hacerlo.**

 **Y, por último, si eres de España y estás leyendo esto a fecha de 10 de noviembre recuerda que tienes que ir a votar hoy si eres mayor de 18 años. Olvídate de este fic que no se va a ir a ningún lado y vete ahora mismo a votar. No permitas que la ultraderecha gane. Tu vota importa. Muchas gracias.**

 **Y, sin enrollarme mucho más, os dejo el capítulo que se viene intensito.**

* * *

Brusca Thorston no había nacido para ser líder de nada.

O eso le habían dado a entender durante toda su vida.

Su destino parecía haber sido escrito en base a que no tenía un pene colgando de entre sus piernas: nacer; crecer hasta que se le bajara la regla; entrenar para matar dragones y en la lucha; aprender lo que toda futura esposa debía saber para llevar una buena casa y cuidar de su esposo; después, para contradecir su entrenamiento anterior, aprender a entrenar su propio dragón; ayudar a su madre en el oficio de costurera que quizás algún día heredaría; casarse y, por supuesto, tener muchos hijos.

Brusca, sin embargo, jamás le había gustado que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Era desobediente por naturaleza, no lo podía evitar.

Su hermano también era igual, supuso que por todo el rollo de ser gemelos.

No obstante, a ella siempre se le había instado a someterse a medida que iba creciendo, mientras que a Chusco le habían dado la libertad para que siguiera siendo el palurdo con mentalidad de dos años que había sido siempre. Por esa misma razón, Brusca se había visto obligada a madurar en contra de su voluntad, aunque ella también deseara con todo su ser hacer el idiota y lo que le saliera del coño.

Aún así, tras dos meses escondida con dos imbéciles como Chusco y Mocoso era imposible que Brusca no se sintiera obligada a tomar las riendas de todo y mostrar una madurez que ni su hermano ni su ex amante habían demostrado poseer. Se habían escondido en una isla localizada bastante al norte de Mema, ocultos en un frondosísimo bosque que los refugiaba de la nieve, aunque no del frío. Era Brusca la que se encargaba de cazar, pescar y cocinar mientras los otros dos gilipollas dormían y comían más de lo debido. Los dragones incluso parecían más predispuestos a acompañarla y ayudarla que ellos.

Brusca no estaba muy segura de por qué ejercía de madre de esos dos imbéciles. Supuso que porque no tenía a nadie más y ni otro lugar al que ir. Los tres eran buscados por todo el Archipiélago, aunque si todavía no los habían encontrado se imaginó que sería porque Le Fey y Thuggory no se habían esmerado especialmente por encontrarlos. Total, prácticamente todo el Archipiélago estaba sometido a la voluntad de la reina, por lo que si salían de allí era fácil que cualquiera los atrapara.

Brusca se revolvió dentro del saco que inútilmente la protegía del frío. La hoguera que habían encendido durante la cena se había apagado durante la noche y se había despertado por el castañeo de sus dientes, cuando apenas se apreciaban las luces del amanecer. Chusco y Mocoso seguían roncando plácidamente, acurrucados contra Vómito, Eructo y Colmillos respectivamente. Por lo general, Brusca también solía dormir junto con su dragón, pero la noche anterior había vuelto a discutir con su hermano y había decidido mandarle a la mierda durmiendo apartada de ellos para variar.

Las cosas no les estaban yendo demasiado bien.

En el pasado, los tres habían formado un gran equipo junto con Patapez y bajo el liderazgo de Hipo. Brusca había llegado a arreglar las cosas con Mocoso antes incluso de la boda de Hipo y la falsa Kateriina y, aunque las cosas con su hermano nunca habían sido sencillas, ambos se habían tolerado hasta cierto punto. Ahora, sin embargo, aquella vida en Isla Mema quedaba tan lejos que parecía más bien un producto de su imaginación que un vago recuerdo.

¿Cuando empezaron a torcerse las cosas? ¡Ah, sí! Justo después de noquear a Le Fey para ayudar a Hipo y a Astrid a escapar de Isla Mema. La batalla de la boda había sido una salvajada: amigos, vecinos, aliados, hermanos, padres, madres, hijos… todos enfrentados en dos bandos diferentes: el de los Gormdsen y el de los Haddock. Brusca quería pensar que algunos se encontraban todavía bajo la influencia de Le Fey, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era muy difícil saber hasta qué punto Le Fey manipulaba mentalmente a sus víctimas. Estuvieron a punto de ganar la batalla, pero entonces Le Fey recuperó la consciencia y todo se fue a la mierda. Por una razón inexplicable, una parte de los aliados de los Haddock perdieron la capacidad de controlar sus cuerpos, quedándose inertes y sometidos a los ataques de sus contrincantes.

Patón Jorguenson, el padre de Mocoso, fue asesinado a manos de Lars Gormdsen sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse.

El resto parecía dispuesto ir a atacar a Estoico, pero Le Fey los detuvo, declarando que el traidor debía ser condenado de una forma más ejemplar. Una gran parte de ellos terminaron en la prisión de los túneles que se encontraban bajo la isla, sin proporcionales apenas comida y agua. Al día siguiente, Brusca se devanó los sesos para buscar una forma de salir de allí. Estaba aislada en una celda junto con otras mujeres que estaban paralizadas por el miedo y el horror ante la perspectiva de que algo hubiera podido pasarles a sus familias. Poco a poco, los guardias de los Gormdsen fueron liberando a la mayor parte de ellas, dejándolas marchar con la condición de que debían de jurar lealtad a los Gormdsen o morirían tanto ellas como todas sus familias, incluyendo a los niños.

Todas aceptaron las condiciones sin rechistar.

A Brusca no la liberaron y, en parte, estaba agradecida. No habría soportado la sola idea de tener que doblegarse a nadie, mucho menos a esos hijos de perra de los Gormdsen y a Le Fey. Tres días después, la sacaron arrastras de su celda y la encadenaron junto a su hermano, Patapez, Mocoso y otros jinetes para llevarles de nuevo al exterior. Brusca se esperaba que quisieran matar a Estoico delante de toda la aldea para así los Gormdsen pudieran reclamar su jefatura, lo que nadie hubiera imaginado era que Thuggory, uno de sus más antiguos y leales alíados, fuera el verdugo.

¿Dagur el Desquiciado? Se lo hubiera esperado. ¿Alvin el Traidor? Era harto sabido que nunca había que fiarse de él. ¿Bertha la Tetuda? Haría lo que fuera para proteger a las suyas. ¿Pero Thuggory? Brusca no lo conocía personalmente, pero toda Mema conocía lo esencial y fuerte que había sido la alianza entre los Gamberros y los Cabezas Cuadradas.

Lo peor de todo aquello fue que Estoico no opuso resistencia contra su sentencia. No reaccionó a sus voces, ni siquiera cuando Bocón le gritó que debía luchar por la supervivencia de su hijo. Brusca mantuvo la esperanza de escuchar el inconfundible sonido de un Furia Nocturna en cualquier momento o que el suelo temblara por los poderosos relámpagos que Astrid podía convocar con su magia, pero no pasó nada de eso. Thuggory decapitó a Estoico a sangre fría y aquel fue el fin de la historia de la Isla Mema que todos habían conocido.

Bajo el régimen de los Gormdsen y la recién coronada Reina del Salvaje Oeste, las cosas cambiaron de mal a peor. Para empezar, Lars Gormdsen prohibió la interacción entre humanos y dragones, a excepción de su uso para tareas rutinarias como la pesca o la movilización de carga. En otras áreas lo llamarían esclavitud, pero en Isla Mema se convirtió rápidamente en alguno rutinario. Además, los dragones no tenían permitido salir de los establos sin orden explícita del nuevo Jefe. También se había vetado el uso de las armas, las reuniones clandestinas y se habían subido los impuestos a unos límites disparatados. Los antiguos Jinetes, por su parte, habían quedado disueltos, poniendo todo el peso de la defensa de la tribu en la nueva guardia de Isla Mema que estaba formada mayoritariamente por gente o que se había visto obligada a jurar obediencia a los Gormdsen o que sencillamente eran gilipollas por creer en sus nuevas políticas. En cuanto a los antiguos jinetes de Mema, la mayoría vivían en libertad vigilada y se les había asignado puestos de trabajo de baja categoría. Chusco trabajaba ahora de pescatero, un puesto terrible para él debido a que su hermano sufría alergias severas al pescado que hacía que la piel se le irritara y le salieran sarpullidos por todas partes. Mocoso se encargaba del mantenimiento y la limpieza de las letrinas y baños de Isla Mema, un trabajo que causaba que él mismo terminase apestando a mierda y fuese insoportable estar cerca de él al menos que se bañara mínimo dos veces ese día. Patapez había sido el más afortunado, siendo recluido en las cocinas, donde básicamente trabajaba de pinche.

En cuanto a Brusca, estuvo en prisión bastante más tiempo que ellos. Nadie quiso explicarle por qué seguía allí encerrada y Brusca pensó que iba a volverse loca entre aquellas cuatro paredes. No tenía contacto con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre, quién sabía que iba a verla todos los días porque discutía a voz de grito con los guardias de la prisión cada mañana. Terminó perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando pasó un mes de la muerte de Estoico, había adelgazado tanto por la reducida cantidad de comida que su piel se adhería sus huesos como una fina capa transparente. Había cogido una tos molesta por la humedad del lugar que no la dejaba dormir por las noches y se sentía cansada y falta de energía.

Fue en ese estando en ese estado tan deplorable cuando Le Fey la mandó llamar.

Brusca casi no podía ni andar y sintió cómo el sol, además de cegarla, le quemaba la piel cuando salió al exterior por primera vez en semanas. Los guardias la arrastraron hasta el Gran Salón sin que ella pudiera oponer mucha resistencia y la tiraron frente a la antigua silla de Estoico, donde cayó sobre sus rodillas ante una Le Fey que la esperaba con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en sus labios. A su lado, con gesto serio y de pocos amigos, se encontraba Thuggory. Ordenó a los guardias retirarse y se quedó sola con la bruja y su lacayo.

—Menudo despojo humano —se mofó la reina—. ¿No te parece?

—Apenas la han alimentado —apuntó Thuggory con desgana—. Deberías llamar a Gothi para que la mirara.

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparme tanto por ella? —cuestionó Le Fey aburrida, aunque la fulminó con la mirada poco después—. Después de todo, era tu amiga, ¿no, escoria? Astrid y tú tuvisteis la desfachatez de conspirar contra mí y arruinar todos mis planes durante la boda.

Brusca tosió. Su garganta estaba irritada a causa de la sed y la tos, por lo que su voz salió desgarrada, como el chirrido de un metal oxidado.

—¡Que te den, perra!

Le pareció apreciar un atisbo de sonrisa en Thuggory, aunque, de repente, sintió un dolor tan grande sacudir su cuerpo que Brusca empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras forzaba sus cuerdas vocales hasta el límite. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor tan intenso y espantoso, como si estuvieran arrancándole y devorando sus entrañas desde dentro. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y no podía pensar, ni siquiera para rezar a los Dioses para que aquello acabara pronto.

El dolor desapareció repentinamente, aunque Brusca no se atrevió ni a respirar. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, esforzándose en ahogar los sollozos en su garganta.

—Patético —escuchó decir a Le Fey con asco—. Levántala, ¿quieres? Tengo que interrogarla.

Brusca no se movió cuando sintió las grandes manos de Thuggory sobre ella. En ningún momento mostró hostilidad hacia ella, más bien lo contrario, pero Brusca sólo quería que se apartara. Le repugnaba la presencia de Thuggory, tanto o más que la de la propia Le Fey, por traidor y por asesino.

—Bien, humana, habla. ¿Dónde están Hipo y Astrid?

—No lo sé —respondió Brusca con voz débil.

El dolor volvió a invadir su cuerpo y Brusca se revolvió contra el fuerte agarre de Thuggory.

—¡No lo sé, joder! ¡Te lo juro! —Brusca soltó un grito ensordecedor—. ¡No lo sé, en serio!

El dolor volvió a desaparecer. La vikinga sentía que no tenía fuerzas en las piernas y estaba agradecida de que Thuggory no la hubiera soltado todavía porque se habría caído de morros al suelo. Le Fey se acercó a ella y clavó sus uñas en su piel para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Sus irises podrían helar el alma a cualquiera, pensó. Eran sucios y fríos, como la nieve de la plaza del mercado cuando está hasta arriba de viandantes.

—Tengo muy poca paciencia, escoria. Sé que eras amiguita de Astrid y no creas que no sé que fuiste tú la que me golpeó para dejarles escapar —Brusca siseó de dolor cuando sintió cómo sus uñas rasgaban la piel de su cara—. ¿Dónde está el grimorio? Y si no quieres que te mate con un dolor prolongado, más te vale que me cuentes la verdad.

Brusca sabía que lo haría sin dudarlo. Ella no era nadie, no era un personaje estratégico en aquel conflicto. Para aquella bruja, Brusca no era más que una horma en su zapato.

—No… no lo sé.

—¡Thuggory! —clamó la reina furiosa.

El líder de los Cabezas Cuadradas titubeó un segundo antes de retorcer sus brazos a su espalda, hasta el punto que todos sus huesos crujieron como si estuvieran a punto de desencajarse. Brusca chilló tanto que se hizo daño hasta en sus propios oídos.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Le Fey con impaciencia—. No está en la casa de la vieja, ni en la de los Haddock, ni siquiera en la tuya. ¿Dónde te pidió que lo escondieran?

—No… —a Brusca le costaba horrores hablar. Thuggory no cedía a su agarre—. El libro lo ocultamos bajo el suelo de mi casa, pero... si no está allí entonces Astrid lo cogió antes de escapar.

Le Fey soltó un grito de frustración que retumbó por todas las paredes. Brusca estaba muy cansada, no sentía sus brazos y solo esperaba que la mataran rápido. Quizás se podía echar una buena siesta en el Helheim, se la merecía después de todo. De repente, Le Fey pareció decir algo que Brusca no oyó bien, pero Thuggory la soltó. Sin embargo, la reina agarró con violencia de su mano, aquella que estaba todavía cubierta por un mitón ya raído y sucio. La bruja le quitó el guante de malas maneras y Thuggory soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el vikingo sin poder ocultar la curiosidad en su voz.

—Un rastro del poder de Thor —explicó Le Fey sin apartar la vista de su mano—. Veo que sigue siendo incapaz de borrar su rastro ¡Qué estúpida! Nunca ha sabido valorar las dimensiones de su poder.

Brusca se sintió tentada en defender a su amiga, pero se mantuvo muy callada, sin querer retar a su suerte.

—Quítate la ropa, humana.

—Le Fey…

Brusca giró su cabeza hacia él, sorprendida de que Thuggory llamará a la bruja por su nombre. ¿Acaso el traidor sabía quién era ella realmente? Brusca hubiera esperado que Thuggory hubiera estado ayudando a Kateriina Noldor, ¿pero al parásito que se había adueñado de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo esto?

—Cierra la puta boca, Thuggory, o haré que la desnudes tú.

Thuggory frunció los labios, pero obedeció y se mantuvo callado. Brusca, consciente de que si no hacía lo que decía Le Fey la torturaría hasta matarla, se desvistió. Fue humillante, pero consiguió retener las lágrimas y mantener la compostura mientras se quitaba el vestido de la boda que aún no había podido cambiar. Le Fey arrugó la nariz, probablemente por la peste que debía emanar su cuerpo tras estar tanto tiempo sin lavarse, pero no hizo asqueamientos cuando hizo una inspección visual de su cuerpo desnudo. Brusca tuvo que luchar contra el reflejo de ocultar su zona íntima, pero sabía que aquello sólo irritaría más a la bruja y alargaría más su propio sufrimiento. Al poco rato, Le Fey empezó a tocarla, no con una intención de puro erotismo, sino como cuando un cabrero miraba a sus ovejas para ver si estabas sanas o no. Brusca estaba tan flaca que no había casi carne oculta que inspeccionar, pero Le Fey sujetó sus pechos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ahogar un aullido de dolor. Metió la mano entre sus piernas y la obligó a moverse para ver la cara interna de sus muslos a la luz de las antorchas.

—Aquí está —comentó para sí misma.

—¿Qué está? —preguntó Thuggory por ella.

—Esta escoria tiene la marca de Freyja —explicó la bruja con indiferencia y se apartó de ella asqueada—. No suele ser habituales los casos de niñas marcadas con hermanos gemelos.

El corazón de Brusca latía con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Marcada por Freyja? ¿Cómo era posible? Ella no era como Astrid, no había sabido siquiera de la existencia de las brujas hasta poco antes de la boda.

—Yo… yo no soy una bruja —dijo Brusca en voz de hilo.

—¡Claro que no lo eres, imbécil! —replicó Le Fey con impaciencia—. Jamás fuiste bautizada, por tanto no se te ha otorgado el don de la magia. Si no llamaste la atención de mi clarividente es porque no merecías la pena.

—¿La pena para qué?

—Para tenerte en mi aquelarre, ¿qué si no? —dijo Le Fey acercándose a Thuggory para limpiar en su túnica la mano que la había inspeccionado—. Que se lave ahora y que le den ropa limpia. Asígnale después un trabajo donde la tengan bien vigilada. La quiero viva, ¿entendido?

—Deberías dejarla descansar unos días y que la mire Gothi, tiene pinta de estar enferma.

Le Fey hizo una mueca.

—No la consientas demasiado, se nota que es amiguita de esa hija de puta —comentó Le Fey—. No es más que una perra sucia rebelde, como lo ha sido Astrid toda su vida. Pero bueno, esta escoria no nos molestara de momento y, de todas formas, jamás pasará la inspección de brujería cuando le dé el visto bueno a Gormdsen para que la lleve a cabo. Esta perra terminará muriendo en la hoguera.

Brusca sintió su sangre hervir. Recuperó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía para intentar abalanzarse sobre la reina, pero Thuggory la detuvo sin ningún problema. Al lado de Thuggory, cualquiera parecía pequeño y Brusca en su estado parecía una hormiga. Le Fey se rió de ella.

—Quítala de mi vista y que dile a Gormdsen que la vigile bien. Es calaña rebelde, si se la anima a actuar por su cuenta podría darnos problemas —dijo la reina antes de darles la espalda.

Thuggory asintió y tiró de su brazo para empujarla fuera del Gran Salón. Brusca estaba convencida que el traidor volvería a llevarla a la prisión, pero la sorprendió cogiendo el camino que subía a la casa de Gothi. Apenas podía caminar por el cansancio y la desnutrición, por lo que Thuggory, algo impaciente, hizo un amago de cogerla en brazos. Brusca se resistió.

—Piérdete, cabronazo traidor —escupió Brusca furiosa.

Thuggory sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, pero no replicó y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, en mitad de la cuesta, Brusca tropezó y cayó al suelo, hiriéndose las manos al haber caído sobre ellos para evitar mayores daños en su magullado cuerpo. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Se sentía tan humillada, tan cansada y hambrienta que ya no pudo evitar romper a llorar allí mismo. Ésta vez no opuso resistencia cuando Thuggory la cogió entre sus brazos, aunque Brusca ni se molestó en darle las gracias cuando perdió la consciencia poco antes de llegar a casa de la curandera.

Estuvo cuatro días enteros durmiendo. Se despertó en la antigua cama de Astrid, con un camisón limpio y había dejado de apestar. Aún seguía esquelética, pero Gothi le explicó más tarde que entre ella y su madre la habían estado alimentando a base de caldos. Sigrid Thorston se encontraba a su lado, con lágrimas de alivio en sus ojos, y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que todos sus huesos crujieron. Sin embargo, la reprimenda no tardó en llegar. Brusca tuvo que tragarse una bronca de aúpa sobre lo irresponsable que había sido, culpándola de haber descuidado sus responsabilidades para con su familia y por haberse puesto en semejante peligro tanto a ella como al resto de la aldea durante el día de la boda.

—Astrid e Hipo necesitaban nuestra ayuda, ¿qué querías que hiciéramos?

—¡Quedarte quieta, hija! —chilló su madre—. Ahora, la reina Kateriina y los Gormdsen te tienen en el punto de mira y…

—Esa zorra no es Kateriina Noldor, es una bruja que se llama Le Fey, ya le oíste a Astrid —le recordó Brusca molesta.

Sigrid Thorston inspiró profunda antes de decir:

—Astrid nos ha abandonado, Brusca. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad no dudó en largarse y…

—¿Y qué prefieres? ¿Haberla dejado morir? ¿Permitir que también hubieran asesinado a Hipo como a Estoico? —gritó Brusca indignada—. Que estén ellos allí fuera nos da esperanzas de que vuelvan y que…

—¿Y qué? —le interrumpió su madre con voz cortante—. Astrid es una bruja, Brusca. Nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo cuando se dedicaba a matar gente sin motivo.

—¡No fue Astrid, mamá! —replicó Brusca desesperada.

—Te ha cegado, cariño —insistió su madre con voz más suave cogiendo de su mano marcada por la magia de Astrid—. Estás trastornada, lo que esa bruja os ha hecho no tiene ni nombre.

Brusca no daba crédito a las palabras de su madre, aunque no le habría extrañado de que Le Fey hubiera manipulado la mente de su familia. Tendría sentido que lo hubiera hecho también con el resto de la tribu, ya que Isla Mema se había sometido con demasiada facilidad a los Gormdsen. ¿Qué mejor de poner como mala a la única bruja conocida de este cuento? Para todos los demás, Le Fey seguía siendo Kateriina Noldor y solo ella, Thuggory y los primeros jinetes conocían la verdad. Tenía que reunirse con ellos y trazar un plan contra la reina y los Gormdsen.

—Estás muy cansada, cielo. Quieren que empieces pronto a trabajar, así que tienes que aprovechar todo el tiempo que te dén para recuperar fuerzas —le suplicó su madre.

Y no se equivocaba. Un par de días después, pese a que Brusca necesitaba todavía guardar reposo, Ingrid Gormdsen apareció en su casa para anunciarle que a partir de ahora iba a trabajar para ella como su criada.

—Yo no soy la chacha de nadie —se negó Brusca—. ¡No pienso trabajar para ti, antes prefiero que vuelvan a meterme en una celda!

—Me da igual lo que digas, estúpida —clamó Ingrid con desprecio—. Trabajarás para mí y punto.

Brusca estaba aún en cama, pero sentía una fuerza intensa dentro de ella que parecía alentarla a empujar a Ingrid hasta la escalera para ver si con un poquito de suerte se le partía la cabeza.

—Y si me niego, ¿qué vas hacer? —le retó Brusca.

—Seguro que no te gustará ver a toda tu familia en la calle, desamparada y muerta de hambre —Ingrid sonrió con crueldad—. No me supondrá mucho problema expropiar las tierras de tu familia, bastaría con una sola firma de mi hermano.

Y con eso, Brusca Thorston terminó siendo la esclava personal de Ingrid Gormdsen. Contra las indicaciones de Gothi, quién insistía que lo que realmente necesitaba Brusca era comer y reposo, Ingrid la forzaba a realizar toda clase de tareas: desde fregar el suelo hasta que sus manos se quedaran en carne viva, a lavarle la ropa, a cocinar para ella y a su hermano y hasta pasar noches en vela para coserle vestidos con telas muy caras. No tenía permitido verse con su familia salvo el Día del Aseo, cuando Brusca se encontraba solamente con su madre para hacer juntas la colada y lavarse. No sabía nada ni de su hermano ni de su padre salvo lo poco que se atrevía a contarle su madre. Brusca hacía las coladas de Ingrid y la de Gothi, dado que no se le había permitido coger a una nueva ayudante por los antecedentes de la anterior y los Gormdsen la tenían recluída en su casa.

Brusca dormía en el suelo de la cocina de Ingrid, junto a la chimenea. Se alimentaba de las sobras que cocinaba para Ingrid y Lars, aunque los efectos de la desnutrición habían hecho que Brusca ahora comiera más bien poco. Por esa razón, toda la vitalidad y auge de rebelión que habían habido en ella tras su encontronazo con Le Fey se fueron disipando en el aire hasta que coincidió con Mocoso una tarde que estaba limpiando la letrina de Ingrid.

En realidad, se supone que no debían haberse encontrado. Los Gormdnsen se habían esforzado para que ninguno de los jinetes se reuniera de ninguna forma, pero una serie de circunstancias —el despiste de Ingrid, el anuncio de que la reina llegaría al día siguiente junto con la inesperada aparición de Thuggory a primera hora de la mañana y que Mocoso había tenido que cambiar de ruta porque una de las letrinas que limpiaba a esa hora estaba en uso— hicieron que ambos se encontraran en el jardín trasero de Ingrid.

Mocoso seguía pareciendo el de siempre, quizás había perdido algo de masa muscular por la mala alimentación y su rostro era apático y vacío. Brusca, que estaba colgando unas sábanas en las cuerdas que estaban colgadas de los árboles junto a la letrina, contuvo la respiración cuando vio que efectivamente era él. Por un momento, pensó que sería una treta de su imaginación, pero no dudó en correr y en abrazarle solo para asegurarse que efectivamente era él. Mocoso rompió a llorar contra su hombro tan pronto fue consciente de que aquel encuentro estaba siendo real.

Mocoso apestaba a mierda, aunque Brusca contuvo la expresión de asco por él. Parecía estar tan agotado como ella. Hablaron en susurros, temerosos de que alguien pudiera oírles, pero Brusca no soltó su mano en ningún momento. Estaba tan contenta de tener a un aliado tan cerca que podía saltar y bailar de alegría. Mocoso era mejor que su hermano o que Patapez para crear un plan para levantarse contra los Gormdsen y recuperar el control de Isla Mema. Mocoso, sin embargo, se mostró horrorizado ante su sugerencia.

—¿Estás loca o te han estado golpeando la cabeza?

No le gustó su tono, pero Brusca sabía que Mocoso tenía más motivos que nadie para tener miedo. Ella tenía a su familia, pero Mocoso ya no tenía a nadie. Su padre había sido asesinado durante la boda y, al parecer, habían colgado a su madre para dar ejemplo de lo que pasaba con las familias de los traidores. Mocoso era el único de la isla que tenía derecho a la Jefatura, pero en lugar de matarle habían decidido torturarlo de la peor forma posible. Brusca no comprendía cómo Mocoso no se había dejado llevar por su ira antes y no hubiera organizado él mismo una revolución, pero no tardó en adivinar la razón.

—¿Quieres que nos maten a todos? ¡Tú no sabes lo que esa gente es capaz de hacer! —musitó Mocoso furioso—. No pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por recuperar el control de una isla que claramente me odia.

—¡Nadie te odia! ¡Es esa perra de Le Fey que manipula sus mentes para ponerse en nuestra contra! —explicó Brusca en voz baja—. Tenemos que buscar la forma de quitárnosla del medio y sólo existe una opción sobre la mesa.

Mocoso torció el gesto.

—Espero que tu idea no sea buscar a Hipo y a Astrid, porque vas lista si piensas que voy a colaborar contigo.

Brusca abrió los ojos de par en par, sin estar muy segura de si Moco estaba hablando en serio o tomándola el pelo.

—Ellos están ahí afuera, si nos unimos todos podemos…

—¿Ahí fuera dónde? Esos dos se han marchado para no volver, Brusca. No les importamos una mierda y si no fuera así, ¿por qué no han vuelto todavía? ¿Por qué no aparecieron antes de matar a Estoico y a mis…? —soltó un jadeo, pero sacudió la cabeza para no venirse abajo—. Ayudamos a huír a dos personas a las que jamás les hemos importado. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Que les den! No pienso buscar a un cobarde y a un traidor y mucho menos a su zorra que…

Brusca le dio tal puñetazo en su estómago que se hizo daño en la mano, pero consiguió que Mocoso cayera sobre sus rodillas muerto por el dolor.

—Astrid ha estado soportando a esa hija de puta de Le Fey toda su vida —le achacó Brusca—. Le Fey es una bruja muy poderosa, tanto que hasta Astrid temía su sola presencia, pero si queremos que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, necesitamos que ellos regresen. Con el poder de Astrid y la antigua formación de los Jinetes de Mema podemos contraatacar y…

—No entiendes una mierda, Brusca —le interrumpió Mocoso con impaciencia—. ¿No ves que nada va a ser como antes? Ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para nadie en esta isla. No hay esperanza. Hipo Haddock está muerto para mí desde que nos abandonó por una desconocida que encima es bruja.

Brusca apretó los puños furiosa.

—No parecías muy en desacuerdo cuando Astrid te explicó el plan.

—¡Es que el plan no funcionó, joder! ¡Todo salió mal! —grito el hombre—. No debimos haceros caso a ninguna de las dos, de no haberlo hecho nada de esto hubiera sucedido y...

—Ni se te ocurre ir por ahí —le cortó Brusca colérica—. No se te ocurra tirarme la responsabilidad de la muerte de tus padres, Mocoso. Sabes de sobra que los culpables son los mismos que te obligan a limpiar la mierda de los demás, así que si decides someterte es tu puto problema. ¡Puedo arreglármelas sin ti!

Brusca volvió a su trabajo dolida e incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no se dio el lujo de venirse abajo hasta asegurarse de que Mocoso se hubiera marchado. Sabía bien que nadie había pensado que Brusca podía haber sido torturada durante las semanas que estuvo aislada. Ella no había perdido a nadie, pero había sido amenazada una y otra vez con que si no cumplía con lo que ordenaban tanto ella como su familia podían sufrir las consecuencias. Por no mencionar la constante amenaza de la inspección de brujería de la cual saldría condenada a muerte. Si la población de Isla Mema no estaba manipulada por la magia de Le Fey, estaban impuestos al terror con el que gobernaban los Gormdsen.

Ambos hermanos —y menos mal que sólo quedaban dos— habían subido los impuestos e invertido la mayor parte de ellos en la guerra que Le Fey estaba organizando y en una nueva casa para la Jefatura. Intentaron echar abajo el antiguo hogar de los Haddock, pero por algún motivo, los dragones se habían negado a quemar dicha casa y nadie se atrevía acercarse a ella. Era como si estuviera maldita, aunque nadie sabía explicar por qué, quizás temieran de que Astrid hubiera lanzado una maldición o sencillamente la culpa del asesinato de Estoico aún carcomía a la población por dentro. Después del verano, los recursos de comida fueron descendiendo hasta que Gormdsen impuso los racionamientos. Aquello despertó la ira del pueblo, aunque fue silenciada por la propia reina, quien apareció pocos días después del anuncio, asegurándoles que si no estaban dispuestos a colaborar por el bien común del Archipiélago, ella misma se aseguraría de que Isla Mema no recibiera sus partidas de comida.

En el transcurso de aquellos tumultuosos meses, sucedió dos cosas inesperadas. Aunque al principio Brusca tenía absolutamente prohibido salir de la casa de Ingrid, con el tiempo la mujer se fue volviendo más vaga y descuidada en su vigía. Más preocupada en discutir con su hermano Lars o en mirar papeles que claramente había robado al Jefe, Ingrid parecía que quería quitársela de en medio constantemente, por lo que era ya normal que la mandara al mercado o le ordenara que fuera a casa de Gothi a buscar remedios contra el estrés o para limpiar su cutis.

En una de esas ocasiones, el guarda que habitualmente vigilaba la casa de Gothi había enfermado y a nadie se le ocurrió mandar a un sustituto. Para aquel entonces, los días se habían vuelto significativamente fríos y Brusca estaba al borde de coger un resfriado importante. Gothi la obligó a sentarse, a comer y a tomar una infusión para prevenir el catarro. Brusca estaba acostumbrada al silencio y a que nadie le prestara atención, pero Gothi estaba especialmente habladora, escribiendo preguntas sin parar en el suelo arenoso, ansiosa por saber qué estaba sucediendo en el pueblo.

—No lo sé, estoy igual que tú —contestó Brusca con desgana—. Aquí no ocurre nada más que hambre y miseria.

Brusca había ido perdiendo la ilusión y la esperanza por una revolución a medida que había ido pasando el verano hasta recién iniciado el otoño. Mocoso no quería ni oír hablar de ello y había sido imposible hablar con Chusco y con Patapez. Se sentía más sola que nunca y, ante aquel escenario, Brusca se había dejado llevar por su miserable rutina, viviendo en una constante incertidumbre de que cualquier día fueran a convocar a las seleccionadas para la inspección.

La muerte sería lo único que podría liberarla y el solo pensamiento de morirse iba volviéndose más y más atractivo con el paso de las semanas.

—Brusca, ¿has recibido noticias de Hipo y Astrid?

La vikinga miró a la anciana como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Nadie sabe nada de ellos desde la boda —dijo Brusca molesta.

Era inevitable que Brusca no terminara enfadándose también con la que había considerado como su mejor amiga y su futuro líder. Quería pensar que estaban escondidos trazando un plan para contraatacar, pero habían ido pasando los meses y no habían dado señales de vida. Brusca no quería siquiera admitir que Mocoso y su madre habían tenido razón desde el principio, pero a estas alturas era inevitable pensar que efectivamente los habían olvidado.

Gothi se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta su cama para deshacerla. Seguido, metió su mano entre las costuras del colchón para rebuscar algo entre el heno que lo rellenaba. Terminó sacando un rollito de pergamino muy desgastado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es de Ursine Faransen, la curandera de la tribu de los Dentudos —escribió la anciana en el suelo.

Brusca alzó las cejas.

—¿Te dejan recibir correspondencia?

Gothi ignoró su pregunta y le tendió el trozo de pergamino a Brusca. La vikinga, con manos temblorosas, abrió el pequeño rollo y leyó su reducido contenido.

 _«Hipo Haddock ha aparecido con una joven rubia preguntando por su padre y por Isla Mema. El Jefe ha notificado la mentira de su muerte y la de sus aliados y ordenado su detención, aunque han conseguido huir al poco de llegar Thuggory tras un incendio que ha surgido en circunstancias extrañas. Ambos han cogido dirección sur. A espera de más noticias.»_

Brusca leyó aquel mensaje por lo menos seis veces antes de preguntar:

—¿Como que mentira? ¿Estoico no está muerto?

Gothi negó con la cabeza.

—Consiguió huir antes de que lo mataran —explicó la anciana—, pero no puedo decirte más. Su paradero ha de permanecer desconocido hasta nueva orden.

A Brusca le latía el corazón con fuerza y le costaba respirar.

—¿Cuándo sucedió ésto? —preguntó nerviosa—. ¿Cuándo intentaron volver?

—Hace un mes.

—¿Hace un mes que sabes esto y no has hecho nada? —cuestionó Brusca escandalizada—. ¡Hipo y Astrid no han vuelto porque piensan que estamos todos muertos!

Gothi golpeó el suelo con su vara sumamente molesta.

—Conviene que permanezcan lejos hasta que sepamos algo de Estoico —explicó Gothi—. La supervivencia de Hipo y Astrid es esencial para ganar esta guerra y para eso es necesario que estén a salvo.

—¿A costa de qué? ¡Isla Mema se muere, Gothi! Si Astrid estuviera aquí podría patearle el culo a los Gormdsen y a Le…

Ésta vez, Gothi golpeó su cabeza para hacerla callar. Brusca siseó de dolor a la vez que se masajeaba la cabeza y miraba cómo la anciana escribía furiosamente en el suelo.

—¡No es tan fácil! Pese a mis sospechas, me enteré demasiado tarde de la verdadera naturaleza de Astrid, por lo que desconozco que…

—¿Sabías que Astrid era una bruja? —le interrumpió Brusca.

—Sospechaba —repitió Gothi irritada—. Hice la correlación antes de la boda por…

La anciana titubeó y borró la frase para sustituirla por otra.

—La cuestión es que desconocemos cual es el verdadero poder de Astrid y…

—El poder de Thor —añadió Brusca frotándose los ojos de forzar tanto la vista para leer la letraja de la curandera.

Gothi alzó la mirada claramente confundida, pero con los ojos ojipláticos. Abrió la boca, casi como si fuera hablar, pero volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo y escribió:

—¿Cuán segura estás?

—Me lo dijo ella —contestó Brusca—. Me lo contó todo sobre su pasado y también viví su poder en mis propias carnes —se quitó el mitón que cubría su mano llena de cicatrices—. Casi me mata, aunque me salvó a tiempo.

Gothi cogió de su mano y acarició con delicadeza las marcas que habían dejado el poder de Astrid. La anciana soltó su mano para volver a escribir:

—Cuéntame su historia, quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Pero el rostro de Gothi mostraba tal desazón que Brusca decidió no hacerse más de rogar. Intentó replicar el relato de Astrid con todos los detalles que fue capaz de recordar. Le contó sobre su infancia, el maltrato que había recibido por parte de su aquelarre y su reina, el cómo había terminado en Isla Mema, su vínculo mágico con Hipo y todo lo que sucedió después. Brusca estaba tan enfrascada en su relato que no fue hasta que terminó cuando se dio cuenta de que Gothi tenía los ojos acuosos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la vikinga alarmada, jamás había visto a Gothi llorar.

La anciana negó con la cabeza y se pasó la manga de su túnica por sus ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

—Gothi… —empezó Brusca preocupada, pero Gothi se puso a escribir de nuevo.

—Necesito que los encuentres, Brusca.

Brusca alzó las cejas.

—¿Cómo? No es que posea libertad para hacer lo que me salga del coño ahora mismo, ¿o vas a pedirle tú a Ingrid que me dé unas vacaciones?

La anciana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes que escapar y si es con otros jinetes, mejor.

La vikinga tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo? Ingrid no para de respirar contra mi nuca, Mocoso no quiere saber nada de Hipo y de Astrid y no sé nada de mi hermano y de Patapez desde hace meses. Por no mencionar que si hago un movimiento en falso irán contra mi familia.

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con lo de hablar con tus amigos, tendrás que valerte por ti misma y buscar la manera de contactar con ellos —dijo Gothi frunciendo el ceño—. Respecto a Ingrid, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella y de su hermano cuando llegue el momento. Organiza el plan con los jinetes y Bocón y yo nos encargaremos del resto, sobre todo de proteger a tus padres.

Brusca asintió, aunque aún estaba hecha un mar de dudas.

—¿Sabe Bocón que Estoico está vivo? —preguntó Brusca.

La anciana sacudió la cabeza para darle a entender que así era. Brusca se lamió los labios.

—¿Sabes algo de Astrid que debería saber?

La anciana reflexionó su respuesta dubitativa hasta que escribió:

—Cuanto menos sepas mejor.

Brusca quiso replicar, pero Gothi le lanzó el pedido de Ingrid para darle a entender que aquel era el fin de su conversación.

La segunda cosa inesperada ocurrió dos días después, cuando Ingrid le dijo a Brusca que debía ir al mercado sin falta para comprar jabón y materiales de belleza ahora impagables para prácticamente toda la población menos para ella. Aquel día estaba lloviendo copiosamente y, aún llevando la capa, Brusca se caló entera ya solo bajando hasta el mercado. Por lo general, la gente la ignoraba para no tener que meterse en líos y Brusca no hablaba con nadie precisamente para evitarse ella los problemas. Sin embargo, pasando cerca del puesto de pescado, alguien cogió de su brazo y la empujó dentro, tirándola al suelo bajo el mostrador.

Brusca estaba preparada para contraatacar cuando una mano tapó su boca. Chusco posó un dedo contra sus labios para que se callara, pero a Brusca le dio igual. No veía a su hermano desde que habían matado a Estoico y, por un breve instante, todas las diferencias que les habían separado siempre desaparecieron. Abrazar a Chusco era como abrazar una parte de sí misma. Era su hermano y lo quería, aunque fuera un gilipollas. No quiso ponerse a llorar para evitar que Chusco se riera de ella, pero le sorprendió ver las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—Pensaba que no iba a volver a verte —declaró él con voz quebrada.

—No seas imbécil —le regañó ella—. Estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Chusco se sorbió la nariz y se la limpió con la mano llena de sarpullidos. Brusca hizo una mueca de asco, pero prefirió no señalar lo cerdo que podía llegar a ser a veces, más teniendo en cuenta que ahora era él el que manejaba el pescado que luego se comía la gente.

—¿Cómo están mamá y papá? A papá no le he visto en todo el verano —preguntó Brusca con angustia—. ¿Sabes algo de Vómito y Eructo?

—Están todos bien, pero nuestros padres cuentan con muy poco trabajo. Papá ya no fabrica juguetes y trabaja para hacer muebles malpagados para los Gormdsen y para quien pueda permitírselo —explicó Chusco preocupado—. Mamá zurce y poco más, está que se sube por las paredes, ya la conoces. Estamos todos resfriados, pero es que somos nosotros y prácticamente toda la aldea, han racionado hasta la leña. Vómito y Eructo están bien, suelo colarme en los establos en el cambio de guardia para darles más pescado.

—¿Cómo ves a los dragones?

—Ansiosos, han puesto verjas y apenas pueden moverse con libertad —comentó Chusco preocupado—. No sé cuánto tiempo vamos aguantar esta situación, hermana.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Brusca y alzó la cabeza sobre el mostrador para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba vigilando—. Tenemos que huir de aquí.

Chusco arrugó el gesto.

—Este escondite está bien, hermanita.

Brusca le golpeó en el hombro furiosa. No tenía tiempo para las gilipolleces de su hermano.

—¡Me refiero de la isla, imbécil!

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Huir adónde? —cuestionó su hermano sorprendido.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid y organizarnos con ellos para recuperar el control de la isla —explicó Brusca con rapidez—. Gothi y Bocón pueden ayudarnos para evadir la vigilancia, sólo habría que hablar con Patapez y con Mocoso y largarnos de aquí. Lo ideal sería el Día del Aseo, mientras todos van a lavarse. La idea sería recoger todas las provisiones que podamos, coger a nuestros dragones y pirarnos.

Chusco parecía muy desconcertado por su propuesta y Brusca estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Entiendo la parte de querer buscar a Hipo y a Astrid, pero todavía no me has dicho adónde debemos ir, ¿acaso sabes donde están?

—¡Claro que no! Pero la última vez que fueron vistos fue en la Isla de los Dentudos hace un mes, así que tal vez podamos empezar por allí.

Y con eso claro, los hermanos Thorston trazaron su plan maestro. Chusco se encargaría de hablar con Patapez, mientras que Brusca lo haría con Mocoso. Coordinaría una inesperada mancha de mermelada en los manteles de Ingrid para tener que lavarlos y así tenderlos en torno a la hora en la que Mocoso iba a limpiar sus letrinas. Tal y como esperaba, a su ex amante no le gustó nada su plan.

—Te van a matar —dijo él ofuscado—. En realidad, vas a conseguir que nos maten a todos.

—¿Es que nos has entendido nada? —replicó Brusca con impaciencia—. ¡Han hecho pensar a Hipo que estamos todos muertos y que nadie lo quiere aquí! ¡Él y Astrid tenían toda la intención de volver!

—¡Y no lo hicieron! Por tanto, ¿qué me importa a mí? ¿Por qué tengo que jugarme el cuello por ellos?

Brusca tiró el cesto de la ropa de Ingrid contra él, ciega por su ira, haciendo que Mocoso se cayera de bruces al suelo.

—¿Y qué vas hacer entonces? ¿Recoger la mierda de los demás el resto de tu vida? A tu padre se le caería la cara de vergüenza viendo como su único hijo ha tirado la toalla así como así, cuando él más que ninguno y, contra los rumores más falsos sobre su persona, era fiel a los Haddock. ¿Dónde queda ahora el honor de los Jorgenson cuando el único que queda ha aceptado el destino de ser un recoge mierda hasta el fin de sus días?

Aquel comentario fue muy doloroso para Mocoso, tanto que se marchó de allí sin decir nada más. Brusca se sentía fatal por haber utilizado la carta de su padre en su beneficio, más viendo que no había servido de nada; pero, por mucho que le doliera, debía seguir adelante con el plan, aún sin Mocoso.

Chusco y ella acordaron que la huída se ejecutaría el último día de octubre, coincidiendo que era Día de Aseo, en torno al mediodía que era cuando se hacía el cambio de turno en los establos y la mayor parte de la aldea o estaba comiendo o lavándose. Brusca hizo llegar el mensaje a Gothi a través de una nota que amontonó entre la colada que hacía para ella y ya sólo quedaba esperar que todo fuera acorde al plan.

Eso o que los mataran bien rápido, aunque vista su suerte quién sabía lo que podía suceder.

La mañana de la huída, Ingrid dio a Brusca una lista larguísima de tareas para hacer antes de su regreso.

—Te vas a tener que tragarlas, hija de perra —musitó Brusca sonriente mientras arrugaba el papel en su mano y lo tiraba al suelo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Brusca robó todo lo que pudo y más. Cogió las dos bolsas más amplias que encontró y las llenó con los caros ropajes de invierno de Ingrid, la mitad de su despensa, joyas y un par de dagas, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Chusco hubiera conseguido las armas que habían quedado que robaría de la antigua herrería de Bocón, cosa que al final no pudo ser por la intensa vigilancia que había en torno al local. Antes de salir por la puerta de atrás, Brusca tropezó con unas botas sucias, pero nuevas, de Ingrid. Casi chilló de la emoción al ver que aquella hija de perra y ella compartían el mismo número de pie. En compensación, Brusca se aseguró de dejar las suyas, viejas y destrozadas, bien a la vista para mofarse de Ingrid cuando descubriera que su esclava había salido por patas con todo lo que su mano había podido alcanzar.

Llegar al establo ya no fue tan fácil. Cargada como estaba hubiera sido imposible no llamar la atención de cualquiera de la aldea y, como Brusca no se fiaba de nadie, tuvo que tomar el camino largo del bosque para rodear la aldea, bajar a la playa y de ahí subir por la entrada de la misma. Por suerte, aún sudando como una cerda y con los hombros doloridos por el peso de las bolsas, nadie estaba vigilando el tramo de escaleras y Chusco estaba esperándole en el antiguo establo de Vómito y Eructo en el que ahora dormitaba un Gronkle.

—¿Dónde está Mocoso? —preguntó su hermano cogiendo en el aire una de las bolsas que le había lanzado.

—No viene —respondió ella sin más.

—¡No jodas! —exclamó Chusco atónito mientras cogía el camino hasta la celda de su Cremallerus—. ¿Por qué no quiere venir?

Brusca siseó para hacerlo callar.

—Tiene demasiado miedo y no quiere ni oír hablar de Hipo —resumió la vikinga malhumorada.

—Pues siento decirte que Patapez tampoco viene.

Brusca se detuvo en seco y Chusco se giró con las cejas fruncidas.

—Dice que está muy a gusto donde no está y que no quiere líos —explicó su gemelo molesto—. También dijo alguna mierda como que él jamás traicionaría a la reina y todo eso.

—¿Qué?

—Yo que sé, si no se cagara encima cada vez que la ve casi puedo jurar que está enamorado de ella —explicó Chusco irritado—. En realidad, hasta se enfadó conmigo cuando le comenté nuestro plan… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Si no fuera porque no tenía a nadie más, Brusca ya estaría retorciendo el pescuezo al imbécil su hermano.

—¡¿Has revelado el plan a Patapez aún viendo que está bajo la influencia de Le Fey?! ¡¿No has pensado que puede chivarse?!

—¿Y traicionarnos? —cuestionó Chusco con mofa—. ¡Venga ya! ¡Patapez jamás nos delataría! ¡Ambos lo sabemos bien!

—No, no sabes una mierda —le cortó ella ahora muy ansiosa—. No tienes ni idea de lo que ella puede llegar hacer.

Y Brusca no se equivocaba, por supuesto. La magia de Le Fey era tal que incluso Patapez, el que podía considerarse como el más fiel y prudente de sus amigos, los delató a los Gormdsen. Brusca y Chusco estaban liberando a toda prisa a Vómito y a Eructo cuando la guarda entró estrepitosamente a los establos, alterando y despertando a todos los dragones del lugar. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para poner la montura a las dos cabezas del dragón cuando los guardias rodearon la entrada de la celda. Brusca pensó que aquello sería el fin a menos que permitiera a su dragón que expulsara el gas e incendiera la mecha que podría matar a una buena parte de ellos.

Sin embargo, no dio la orden.

Ella conocía a todos esos hombres y mujeres.

Vecinos y vecinas de Isla Mema. Su gente. Al menos la mitad al servicio de los Gormdsen por las amenazas y la otra mitad bajo la influencia de Le Fey.

Chusco y ella cruzaron las miradas conscientes de lo que iba a pasar. Al menos no se dirá que no lo hemos intentado, parecían decir los ojos de su gemelo, pero Brusca no era de las que lo intentaban. O lo hacía o no lo hacía, intentarlo jamás era suficiente para Brusca Thorston.

Estuvieron a punto de encadenarlos cuando escucharon un estruendo que alarmó a toda la guardia. Alguno gritó y otros salieron corriendo de allí aterrados por lo que se avecinaba por el pasillo del establo. El corazón de Brusca dio un vuelco cuando Colmillos asomó su cabeza mostrando los dientes con Mocoso sentado sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Vamos! —exclamó el vikingo molesto.

Los gemelos no se lo pensaron dos veces. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en buscar las sillas de montar, ambos se subieron a las cabezas del Cremallerus y salieron al pasillo del establo que había quedado desierto de guardias, aunque podían oír a lo lejos los gritos de la guardia reagrupándose de nuevo, esta vez seguramente montados sobre sus dragones. Los dragones encerrados en las jaulas rugían nerviosos y se removían agitados en el poco espacio que disponían sus celdas. Brusca sintió un nudo en su estómago cuando los demás tomaron dirección a la salida.

—Esperad —dijo ella.

Su dragón se paró al instante y Colmillos también reaccionó a su voz, cosa que a Mocoso no le hizo la más mínima gracia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No ves que no tenemos tiempo que perder? —clamó Mocoso nervioso.

—Hay que liberar a los dragones.

—¿Qué? —chillaron su hermano y Mocoso a la vez.

—¡¿Estás chalada?! —cuestionó su ex amante—. ¡Si queremos salir vivos de aquí tenemos que irnos ya!

Brusca estrechó los ojos.

—No. De aquí no nos vamos sin liberarlos antes —insistió ella cortante—. Hemos sido esclavos de Le Fey y los Gormdsen y no pienso permitir que ellos sigan siéndolo también. Esto no es lo que Hipo hubiera querido.

—¡Y dale con Hipo! ¡Qué pesada, la hostia! —gritó Mocoso furioso.

—¿Acaso a ti no te importan? —se encaró Brusca escandalizada—. Hemos llegado a ser lo que fuimos gracias a los dragones. No voy a permitir que vivan ahora como esclavos, lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos es liberarlos.

Las voces de los guardias se intensificaron. Chusco terminó asintiendo, pero Mocoso sostuvo su mirada un buen rato hasta que dijo:

—Yo me encargo de esta planta, id vosotros a la inferior.

Evadir a los guardias no fue sencillo, pero el liberar a todos los dragones logró desviar por completo su atención y, es más, facilitó aún más su huída, pues ni siquiera tuvieron que echar abajo la puerta de entrada porque los dragones ya la habían destruído por ellos. Victoriosos y eufóricos volaron por primera vez en meses hacia su libertad seguidos de una larga manada de dragones que poco a poco fue desapareciendo en diferentes direcciones hasta que se quedaron volando solos poco antes de anochecer.

—Creo que estamos lo bastante lejos para parar y descansar —comentó Chusco a la vez que bostezaba.

—No, es mejor volar un poco más, no quiero arriesgarme a que Le Fey nos encuentre.

—Yo estoy con Chusco —intervino Mocoso—. Estoy reventado y me duele el culo de estar tanto tiempo aquí sentado.

Brusca hubiera discutido de no ser porque los dragones parecían estar de acuerdo con ellos. Se detuvieron en la primera isla que encontraron y levantaron un campamento cerca de un río. Cenaron en silencio pescado que Colmillos tuvo el detalle de pescar y Chusco se quedó dormido poco después. Brusca hizo un ademán de hacer lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para pegar ojo.

—¿Te has acostado con Hipo?

Brusca levantó la cabeza hacia Mocoso, quién estaba revolviendo el fuego con un palo, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¿Y esa mierda de pregunta a qué viene ahora? —preguntó ella conteniendo sus ansias de darle de hostias.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —replicó Mocoso con frialdad.

—Porque no hay respuesta para ella —dijo Brusca.

—Osea que sí que lo has hecho.

—¿Tú estás gilipollas o qué te pasa? No, Mocoso, no he follado con Hipo —dijo Brusca conteniendo el tono de su voz para no despertar a su hermano.

Mocoso alzó la vista hacia ella y Brusca pudo leer la ira en sus ojos.

—No te creo —insistió él.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que debían. Mocoso tenía razones que ni él mismo conocía para considerarla una mentirosa, sobre todo el asunto del bebé que decidió no tener. Brusca sintió unas ganas intensas de vomitar al darse cuenta que de haberlo tenido el bebé ya habría nacido. No quería ni pensar lo que le hubieran hecho de haber estado ahora vivo. Era una pensamiento que le horrorizaba y le aliviaba a partes iguales.

—Vale, no me creas —dijo sin más.

Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, concentrándose en el crepitar del fuego y no en la respiración acelerada de su ex amante.

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó de repente.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Brusca se levantó furiosamente y con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigió a Mocoso:

—Tú eres la única persona con la que me he acostado, ¿lo sabías? —Mocoso abrió mucho los ojos—. Y no, yo no quiero a Hipo. Ni siquiera le puedo considerar como un amigo porque siempre lo hemos tratado como la mierda, pero mi mejor amiga está enamorada de él y lo quiere.

—¿Tú… tú sabías lo de ellos?

—Sí —confesó Brusca—. ¿Y quieres que te diga una cosa? Hipo iba a renunciar a la Jefatura por Astrid. De no haberse implicado Le Fey, la boda jamás hubiera salido adelante. ¿Qué hiciste tú cuando dejamos de follar? Te fuiste a tirarle los tejos a Astrid, mientras que yo jamás crucé ni una sola palabra con Hipo a menos que se sentara con nosotras cuando comíamos juntas.

—¡Tú me dejaste! ¿Ahora me vienes con que estabas celosa? —inquirió él con desprecio.

—¡Los únicos celos que he podido tener ha sido cuando Astrid me hablaba de su relación con Hipo porque eso era lo que a mí me hubiera gustado tener contigo! —clamó Brusca sin importarle las lágrimas que se le caían ahora por las mejillas—. ¡Nunca tuviste los cojones de hacer nuestra relación pública porque nunca fui lo bastante buena para ti!

Mocoso abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla, confirmando que Bruca, en efecto, tenía toda la razón. Los ronquidos de Chusco dominaron el tenso silencio que se formó entre ellos y, visto que Mocoso ya no sabía qué decir, decidió marcharse de allí. Corrió entre los árboles hasta que llegó a un acantilado en el que rompió a llorar y no dejó de hacerlo hasta estar segura que sacaba todo lo que llevaba dentro. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido más sola. Deseó que Astrid estuviera allí con ella, aunque solo fuera para darle un abraza y que le dijera que todo iría bien y que si hacía falta patearía el culo a Mocoso por ella.

Brusca esperaba encontrar a Astrid.

Realmente necesitaba a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

Cuando logró desahogarse y calmarse del todo, Brusca decidió regresar al campamento, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta que no sabía volver. Tan enfocada había estado por marcharse lejos de Mocoso que no se había fijado siquiera en la ruta que había tomado. Como buena estúpida que era, empezó a dar vueltas en la oscuridad, cada vez más y más ansiosa por no saber encontrar el camino de vuelta. Llamó a Mocoso, a Chusco y a Vómito, pero nadie ocurrió a socorrerla.

Estaba sola.

De repente, Brusca sintió que algo se movía en la oscuridad. Pensó que tal vez sería su hermano o Mocoso, aunque pronto cayó en cuenta que el movimiento provenía de la copa de los árboles. Su instinto más primitivo le chilló que saliera por patas de allí, pero Brusca no podía moverse. Por un segundo pensó que sería por el miedo; sin embargo, había tenido experiencia suficiente para caer en cuenta de que aquello era magia.

Su corazón latió con rapidez ante la sola idea de que aquella bruja fuera Le Fey.

La bruja abalanzó sobre ella y la tiró al suelo, provocando que Brusca se golpeara con fuerza contra algo. No pudo chillar, aunque podía sentir el líquido caliente manar de la herida de su cabeza y que ésta le empezara a dar vueltas. La oscuridad de la noche impidió que Brusca pudiera ver a su atacante, pero sus manos eran pequeñas y su cuerpo menudo en comparación al suyo, que ya era decir.

De repente, la bruja presionó sus manos contra su cuello, bloqueando así sus vías respiratorias. Brusca empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad para librarse del hechizo que la había paralizado. ¡Ojalá Astrid le hubiera llegado enseñar algún truquito para enfrentarse a circunstancias como aquella! Notaba como el sudor caía por su sien por el esfuerzo que estaba empleando para conseguir moverse mientras se quedaba sin aire. Y, pese a todo, sólo consiguió mover un puto pie, nada más.

Brusca Thorston iba a morirse cagándose en los muertos de esa hija puta y sintiéndose una auténtica gilipollas por haberse marchado del campamento sin mirar por donde caminaba.

La falta de oxígeno causó que poco a poco fuera perdiendo la consciencia y no escuchó el rugido que hizo que la bruja se apartara y, probablemente por accidente o por miedo, rompiera el hechizo. Brusca se puso a toser como una posesa mientras recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones y le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano y la de Mocoso. El bosque se iluminó de repente cuando Colmillos incendió su propio cuerpo para mostrarse todavía más intimidante contra la bruja. La sorpresa de los tres humanos fue mayúscula cuando vieron que la atacante no era más que una niña asustada de unos doce o trece años.

—¿Quién…?

La niña se elevó en el aire y Mocoso y Chusco soltaron un grito de sorpresa. Brusca estaba horrorizada al ver que las historias de Astrid eran ciertas: Le Fey usaba niñas para su guerra. Se levantó apoyándose en su hermano con intención de dirigirse a la pequeña, pero ésta se le adelantó con voz amenazante y fría como el hielo.

—¡Enemigos de la reina, temblad! Las brujas de Le Fey os buscarán hasta destruiros. No habrá cielo que surquéis sin estar nosotras cerca acechandoos. ¡Los amigos de nuestros enemigos son nuestros enemigos también!

Y con eso, la niña se marchó volando dejando a los tres humanos desconcertados y aterrorizados.

—Saben que los buscamos —concluyó Mocoso alterado una vez que se aseguró que la niña se había marchado—. Saben que nos dirigimos a la isla de los Dentudos para buscar a Hipo y a Astrid.

—¡No digas tonterías! —musitó Brusca llevándose una mano a la herida de su cabeza, consolándose de que no era tan aparatosa como había pintado en un principio.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Una niña voladora ha estado a punto de matarte y tú dices que son tonterías? —cuestionó Mocoso a voz de grito—. Ya está, se acabó, a partir de ahora tomo yo el mando. Es evidente que quieres matarnos a todos.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó Brusca furiosa—. Para empezar, si estás aquí en lugar de limpiando mierda es porque te invité a escaparte con nosotros para buscar a Hipo y a Astrid y así recuperar el control de Isla Mema. En ningún momento he tomado el mando de nada, pero es evidente que la única que ha puesto un poco de empeño en que esto salga adelante he sido yo.

Mocoso puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Una felicitación? Nos has sacado de una situación mala para meternos en una peor. Son brujas, Brusca. ¡Brujas! Ni siquiera nuestros dragones pueden hacer frente a eso y yo no voy a meterme en más líos ni por ni por Hipo ni una tipa como Astrid que ni siquiera conozco y que claramente es la causante de toda esta mierda —Brusca abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mocoso alzó la mano y miró a Chusco quién parecía estar apurado por la situación—. Sometamos esto a votación, como una buena democracia, ¿vale? Quien quiera ir a buscar a Hipo y a Astrid que levante la mano.

Exasperada, Brusca levantó la mano, aunque se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil?

—Lo siento, hermanita, pero esta vez voy a ponerme del lado de Mocoso —dijo él con lentitud—. Esto es una misión suicida y yo no voy a jugarme el cuello por gente que no nos merece.

—¿Que no nos merece? Pero Isla Mema…

—Nos ha abandonado —le interrumpió Mocoso—. Hasta Patapez nos ha abandonado.

—Chicos, no lo entendéis, Estoico está vivo.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mudos ante su confesión, pero la ira no desapareció del rostro de Mocoso. Es más, parecía que iba cada vez a más.

—No paras de darme motivos para no volver, Brusca —dijo Mocoso cuidando el tono de su voz—. Está decidido. No iremos a buscar a Hipo y a Astrid ni volveremos a Isla Mema.

—¿Y qué pretendéis que hagamos? ¿Escondernos para el resto de nuestra vida?

Mocoso y Chusco cruzaron las miradas y su gemelo terminó sacudiendo los hombros.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Y ese algo había sido terminar en aquella isla de mierda, alejada de la mano de los Dioses, con dos imbéciles que claramente ya no tenían objetivos de nada. Se pasaban el día comiendo, durmiendo, jugando a estúpidos juegos que se inventaban y drogándose con unas setas que Chusco había encontrado el primer día que acabaron allí. No tardó en descubrir que durante el tiempo en el que habían estado separados, Chusco había encontrado un extraño placer drogándose con hierbas y setas. Brusca se horrorizó al descubrirlo, pero Chusco hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas.

—Tía, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y esto hace que nuestro exilio sea mucho más llevadero.

—Eso, Brusca, deja de ser un muermo, ¿quieres? —clamó Mocoso con una risa floja.

Brusca había querido marcharse una infinidad de veces, pero Vómito y Eructo se negaban a abandonar a Chusco y, en el fondo, tampoco quería abandonar a su hermano y a Mocoso a su suerte. Sin embargo, aquel día era Snoggletog y llevaba dos meses encerrados en aquel muermo de isla. Brusca estaba que se subía por los árboles de la desesperación y la claustrofobia que le estaba generando aquel lugar.

Y, para colmo, Mocoso se había decidido a ponerse en modo gilipollas ese día.

Brusca no había querido dirigirles la palabra esa mañana por la enésima discusión que había tenido con su gemelo a causa de las setas la noche anterior. Ni aún estando drogado su hermano era violento, pero cuando estaba muy colocado sólo conocía dos extremos: el gemelo empalagoso o el rabioso. Chusco había demostrado que no era violento con las manos, sino con las palabras. Le había echado en cara cosas de las que ni ella misma comprendía —¿te acuerdas cuando mamá te eligió a ti antes que a mí? ¿te acuerdas por qué papá siempre pensó que tú eras mejor que yo?— y los dos habían terminado echándose los trastos a la cabeza.

La presencia de Mocoso tampoco hacían fáciles las cosas.

Mocoso y Chusco se habían puesto de acuerdo de que Brusca siempre sería la mala del cuento, por tanto era imposible replicar absolutamente nada sin que un comentario cruel o déspota saliera de sus bocas. Brusca estaba harta, cansada y cada día estaba más y más convencida de que debía marcharse de allí.

Su único problema era que no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

La sola idea de que las brujas de Le Fey la encontraran y la llevaran de nuevo ante ella le daba escalofríos. Aún recordaba aquel dolor y no era su deseo volver a vivirlo en sus propias carnes.

—¿Otra vez salmón para desayunar?

Brusca alzó la mirada hacia Mocoso que tenía la nariz arrugada ante el olor a pescado.

—Si no lo quieres, no te lo comas —respondió ella cortante.

—No tienes que ponerte borde desde primera hora de la mañana —se quejó Mocoso.

—Es mediodía —le corrigió Brusca—. Y tengo cosas que hacer, así que si no te gusta el salmón te buscas tú mismo tu comida.

Antes de que Mocoso pudiera replicar, Brusca ya había tomado la ruta hacia el lago que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí para lavar su ropa. Hacía un par de días que se le había bajado la regla, la primera vez en meses teniendo en cuenta el peso que había perdido en verano a causa de la malnutrición. En realidad, estaba bastante contenta que su cuerpo fuera recuperando la normalidad y, aunque la comida no era la mejor, estaba mejor alimentada que cuando vivía de las sobras que le dejaba Ingrid. Ahora le dolía los riñones y el estómago como nunca, sufría cierta diarrea y sus ganas de matar a su hermano y a Mocoso se habían intensificado considerablemente, por lo que tomó aquello como una buena señal de que poco a poco iba volviendo a ser su yo de siempre.

Brusca estaba frotando asiduamente las telas que usaba para el sangrado cuando apareció su hermano bostezando y caminando en eses. La joven le ignoró al darse cuenta que ya se había tomado su primera ración de setas.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer salmón para desayunar?

Paró de seco y fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

—¿Podríais hacer algo por vosotros mismos en lugar de estar exigiendo, so gilipollas?

Chusco hizo una mueca, pero Brusca decidió ignorarlo para seguir con lo suyo. La sangre era difícil de quitar, más teniendo en cuenta de que no podía desperdiciar el jabón que había robado de casa de Ingrid, por lo que procuraba desahogar toda su frustración frotando la tela contra la piedra.

—Brusca, ¿dónde has metido las dagas? ¡No las encuentro! —exclamó Mocoso bajando por el sendero que llevaba al lago.

—¿Pensáis que voy a dejaros cualquier objeto cortante estando como estáis? Vais listos.

—Eres una exagerada —se mofó Chusco.

Mocoso también se rió y Brusca apretó los puños al reconocer la risa facilona que causaban las setas. ¡Pronto empezaban esa mañana! Malhumorada, Brusca escurrió el paño que estaba limpiando y el agua salió roja, causando que los dos hombres chillaran asustados.

—¿Y esa sangre? ¡Luego no nos dejas a nosotros coger objetos afilados! —le achacó Chusco ofendido.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Brusca le tiró el paño húmedo, dándole de lleno en la cara. Chusco se lo apartó espantado, mientras Mocoso se reía a carcajada limpia de él. En otros tiempos, Brusca se habría reído también, pero hacía tiempo que no encontraba diversión en estupideces como aquella.

Era casi imposible encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Recogió su ropa todavía húmeda y lo tiró sobre el cesto de ramas que había hecho semanas atrás para marcharse a otra parte, lejos de esos imbéciles. Vómito y Eructo levantaron sus cabezas contentos al verla cuando regresó al campamento y Colmillos entreabrió sus ojos para volver a cerrarlos. Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y reconoció el andar pesado y torpe de Mocoso.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Brusca no le miró. Lo mejor no era hacerlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que Mocoso era imposible de tratar cuando estaba drogado.

—¡Respóndeme! —exigió él.

La vikinga se giró con tal furia hacia él que Mocoso dio alarmado dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pasa de mí hasta que dejes de drogarte —dijo ella con frialdad—. ¿Crees que estoy enfadada? Tú no me has visto enfadada, Mocoso, lo que estoy es decepcionada. Siempre pensé que eras un imbécil, pero un imbécil decente que no se abandona de ésta manera.

Mocoso, para su irritación, puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No empieces otra vez con esto, Brusca! —clamó el vikingo con impaciencia—. No podemos salir de aquí, así que buscamos cosas con las que divertirnos. Tú, en cambio, siempre estás con cara de perro, aguándonos la fiesta.

—Isla Mema y el resto del Archipiélago se está muriendo bajo el mandato de una tirana; no sé nada de mis padres desde que nos marcharmos y teníamos una misión que cumplir que claramente no os sale de lo polla cumplir porque sois unos cobardes de mierda —le acusó Brusca colérica—. No, Mocoso, me la suda que os ague la fiesta. Si he estado soportando toda esta mierda ha sido por vosotros y estoy harta, muy harta.

—Lárgate entonces, tampoco es que te necesitemos —musitó Mocoso—. Seguro que con lo lista que eres no tienes problema en construirte un bote de remos, ya que tu dragón, sin tu hermano, no se irá a ninguna parte.

Y era verdad. No era la primera vez que Brusca amenazaba con marcharse. Es más, una vez lo intentó, pero cuando quiso montar al Cremallerus éste se negó a volar. Eructo había girado la cabeza hacia Chusco y Brusca tuvo claro que si su gemelo no se venía con ellos, el dragón no se iría a ningún lado.

Mocoso rompió a reír ante su mueca de resignación y Brusca soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué te has convertido en esto? —preguntó ella más para sí misma que para él, pero éste le escuchó.

—La vida, Brusca, eso es lo que me pasa. Todo el mundo que he querido o no está o me ha abandonado, tú incluída —le recriminó él—. Me dejaste sin darme explicaciones y me trataste como la mierda.

—Hemos hablado esto cientos de veces, Mocoso, ¿por qué no lo superas ya?

—¿Por qué no hemos vuelto a follar entonces? ¿O es que acaso ya no soy lo bastante bueno para ti? ¡Tanto Hipo y tanta Astrid! Seguro que os montasteis un trío los tr…

Mocoso no pudo terminar debido al puñetazo que Brusca le brindó en la nariz. Se hizo daño en los nudillos y escuchó un ruido muy desagradable cuando su puño impactó contra su napia. Mocoso soltó un grito desgarrador y la sangre manaba sin control de su ahora nariz rota. Brusca se quedó en _shock_ por su propia reacción, aunque hacía mucho que no se sentía tan viva y tan bien.

—No hemos vuelto a follar porque me da asco esta nueva versión de ti y, sencillamente, porque no quiero hacerlo —dijo Brusca muy calmada mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre en su túnica—. Creo que una vez llegué a quererte, Mocoso, quizás esa ha sido una de las razones por las que no me he marchado antes; pero ahora te veo y no siento nada. Te escudas en lo que los demás te han hecho a ti, pero jamás te detienes a analizar en lo tóxico que te has vuelto para ti mismo y para los que te rodean. Se acabó, Mocoso, me voy para no volver y si tengo que morir defendiendo lo que más quiero, que así sea.

El vikingo estaba llorando, aunque Brusca no estaba segura de si ni siquiera había comprendido lo que acababa de contarle. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, aún con su mano sobre su nariz, y lloró a moco tendido. Ante la patética escena, que no le causaba otra cosa que lástima y cierto desprecio, Brusca recogió sus cosas. Se acercó a Vómito, quién con una expresión de suma tristeza pareció comprender cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—Cuida a Chusco y a tu otra cabeza, ¿vale? —rascó sus escamas con sumo cariño—. A ti te voy a echar más en falta que nadie.

El dragón soltó un gemido de tristeza y Brusca tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Cogió el sendero del lago, donde esperaba encontrarse con su hermano, aunque se lo encontró profundamente dormido en la orilla. Brusca sacudió su cuerpo para despertarle, pero su hermano estaba tan drogado que solo murmuró incoherencias. Irritada, se tuvo que conformar con arrastrar su cuerpo lejos de orilla y, ya de paso, tirar todas las setas que encontró por su ropa al fondo del lago.

De repente, Brusca escuchó un movimiento tras de ella y se sorprendió encontrándose con Colmillos, quién la observaba atento y curioso. La vikinga estrechó los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a intentar convencerme para que me quede?

El Pesadilla Monstruosa se acercó a ella con paso seguro y, por un segundo, Brusca pensó que tal vez querría vengarse por su agresión a Mocoso, pero la sorprendió inclinando su cabeza hacia ella. Tardó un momento en comprender las intenciones de la criatura.

—¿Quieres… quieres venir conmigo?

El dragón rugió con simpatía. Brusca, en cambio, no entendía nada.

—¿Por qué?

Ante su indecisión, Colmillos levantó su cabeza para frotar su hocico contra ella, gesto que nunca había visto hacérselo a nadie. Todo el mundo sabía que Colmillos no era un dragón especialmente cariñoso, pero tal vez la respuesta de Brusca hacia Mocoso había despertado algo en el dragón.

Astrid le dijo una vez que brujas y dragones podían hablar y entenderse a la perfección. Ella, aún aparentemente marcada de nacimiento, no poseía el don magia, pero nunca se había entendido mejor con un dragón como lo hizo con Colmillos en ese momento.

Ambos se necesitaban.

Para salvar a Mocoso.

A Chusco.

A sus padres.

A Isla Mema.

Y todo lo que habían conocido antes de que la sombra de Le Fey se cerniera sobre ellos.

Xx.

Hipo Haddock podía presumir de haber visto y tratado con muchos dragones a lo largo de su vida.

Los había de tantos tamaños, colores, personalidades y especies que él mismo podía asegurar que ningún dragón era igual que otro, por mucho que se parecieran físicamente. Hipo no solo amaba a los dragones con todo su ser, los veía como sus iguales y siempre acababa descubriendo algo nuevo de ellos que hacía que su fascinación por ellos fuera a más si era posible.

Sin embargo, en los casi veintitrés años que iba a cumplir, sólo dos dragones habían despertado el miedo en él.

Uno había sido la Muerte Roja, dragón que aún protagonizaba sus peores pesadillas y tensaba las cicatrices de su espalda.

El otro fue la criatura que se encontraron aquel día entre la espesa niebla del mar Egeo.

Tras asomar la cabeza, Astrid había vuelto a meterse a la caverna agobiada y haciendo gestos para que recogieran todo para largarse de allí cuanto antes. Fue entonces cuando la bestia rugió de una forma tan descomunal que hizo que el suelo temblara. Astrid se sostuvo en él e Hipo rodeó su cintura aterrorizado, a la vez que los dragones se agazapaban a su alrededor, plegando temblorosos sus alas contra sus cuerpos.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —susurró Astrid con terror.

La bestia había empezado a moverse otra vez. Sin pensárselo dos veces, recogieron lo que pudieron y se montaron sobre sus dragones. Bruja y vikingo cruzaron las miradas antes de que Desdentao saliera a toda velocidad de la caverna. Hipo agradeció estar lo bastante despierto y aterrorizado como para tener sus reflejos al máximo porque lo primero con lo que se toparon fue con tres conjuntos de dientes de los que se libraron por un pelo. Escuchó el graznido de Tormenta e Hipo giró la cabeza para buscarlas entre la niebla; pero otra cabeza acometió contra ellos. Consiguieron esquivar sus dientes, aunque no pudieron evitar el impacto contra la frente de la criatura. A él no le pasó nada, pero Hipo reparó enseguida de que Desdentao estaba tan aturdido que era incapaz de volar recto y, al poco, empezaron a caer. Hipo gritó el nombre de su amigo a pleno pulmón e intentó sin éxito mover al dragón con la fuerza de su propio cuerpo para que al menos extendiera sus alas para planear. Aquel momento de caída al vacío fue como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, Hipo podía avistar el agua entre la niebla cada vez más cerca y otra cabeza de la bestia —¿cuántas tenía? era imposible saberlo con tan poca visibilidad— dirigiéndose con la boca bien abierta hacia ellos.

¿Era así cómo iba a morir?

Solo esperaba que la cabeza no llegara a tiempo. El impacto contra el agua al menos los mataría al instante.

De repente, sintió una fuerza que empujó a Desdentao hacia arriba, evitando que la cabeza pudiera zamparlos, y alguien se sentó tras él. A pesar de la situación de extremo peligro, sentir las manos templadas de Astrid en él fue como recuperar el aire que no sabía que había perdido. Hipo se fijó que Tormenta volaba bajo ellos, apoyando todo el peso muerto de Desdentao sobre ellas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja preocupada.

—Sí, pero Desdentao…

La criatura volvió a rugir y ambos tuvieron que taparse los oídos temerosos de que sus oídos explotaran. Astrid pidió a Tormenta que volara más alto y la Nadder, no sin esfuerzo, batió sus alas con fuerza hacia arriba. En ese momento, Hipo, empleando toda su capacidad ocular, pudo avistar a la criatura.

—¿Es… es un dragón? —preguntó Hipo con voz de hilo.

—No lo sé —respondió Astrid angustiada—. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

El dragón —o lo que fuese esa cosa, pues no era una especie que Hipo pudiera reconocer— tenía nueve cabezas y parecía anciano. Muy anciano. Aún teniedo nueve cuellos largos que mostraban cierta flexibilidad, el resto del cuerpo se movía con suma lentitud, como si le costara dioses y ayuda moverse. La piel de sus alas estaba corroída y muchas de las escamas que habían cubierto su cuerpo se habían caído y no habían vuelto a regenerarse, como si alguien o algo se las hubiera arrancado. La criatura volvió a rugir e Hipo se dio cuenta de que aquel era un alarido de dolor.

Aquella criatura estaba herida.

—Hay que bajar.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! —se negó Astrid—. ¿O acaso quieres convertirte en su desayuno?

Desdentao se movió bajo ellos y gimió de dolor. Hipo acarició su cabeza con cuidado y el dragón ronroneó bajo su tacto.

— _¿Qué… qué ha pasado?_ —murmuró el Furia Nocturna batiendo sus alas para elevarse por sí mismo y liberar a Tormenta de su peso.

—Esa cosa te ha atacado —le explicó Astrid—. Y ahora Hipo quiere que bajemos otra vez.

— _¿Qué? ¿Para qué?_ —clamó Desdentao confundido—. _Lo mejor será que volvamos, está claro que este sitio es demasiado peligroso._

—Estoy de acuerdo —concordó la bruja frustrada.

La criatura volvió a chillar e Hipo sintió un nudo en su estómago.

— _Suena… suena como si estuviera sufriendo mucho_ —comentó Tormenta con angustia.

—Puede que esté herido —insistió Hipo—. Tenemos que acercarnos y ayudarlo.

—¡Hipo, este no es un dragón al que podamos salvar! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si lo es! —le regañó Astrid—. ¿No ves que tiene toda la intención de devorarnos? Es un no rotundo por mi parte y no pienso arriesgar nuestras vidas por esa cosa.

— _¡Estoy de acuerdo con la bruja!_ —añadió Desdentao con cabezonería.

Hipo miró a su novia por un instante y después miró hacia abajo. Sabía que Astrid iba a matarle por esto, pero decidió hacer lo que mejor se le daba: una estupidez. Se soltó el arnés que lo ataba a Desdentao y antes de que su novia pudiera reaccionar se tiró de su dragón directo al vacío. Astrid soltó un gritó de pánico y escuchó a Desdentao cagarse en todos sus muertos. El Furia Nocturna no tardó en alcanzarlo y a pocos metros del agua, Hipo volvió a montarse sobre él y accionó la palanca de su cola para tomar altura de nuevo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —chilló Astrid furiosa cuando voló con Tormenta a su lado.

—Teníamos que bajar y…

—¡No vuelvas hacerlo! —le cortó ella.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco al sentir la intensidad de su magia emanar de ella sin control alguno. La energía estática que salía de ella hizo que su pelo y los vellos de sus brazos se pusieran en punta. Tormenta también se removía incómoda bajo ella.

—Astrid, cálmate, por favor.

—¡¿Que me calme?! —replicó ella—. Te acabas de tirar al vacío así de la nada, ¡¿y tienes el puto valor de pedirme que me calme?!

—Sabía que Desdentao vendría a cogerme y…

Astrid cogió del cuello de su túnica e Hipo saltó cuando las chispas de sus dedos quemaron la tela. Pero no fue esa violenta reacción lo que le desconcertó, sino las lágrimas que caían sin control de sus ojos.

—¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si hubieras muerto? —cuestionó ella con voz rota.

—Astrid, sé que estabas preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarte a ti y…

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Estaba aterrorizada por lo que te habría pasado a ti, imbécil! —sollozó la bruja—. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es ver como la persona que amas se tira al vacío sin darme siquiera una sola explicación? Ha sido un movimiento cruel e innecesario por tu parte, Hipo.

Hipo no supo qué decir contra su acusación, pero sintió un nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de que Astrid realmente estaba afectada por su acción. Abrió la boca cuando, de repente, la criatura captó su presencia. Resignada, Astrid emprendió el vuelo hacia la bestia e Hipo la siguió pisando sus talones. Contaban con la suerte de que, a pesar de la flexibilidad de sus nueve cuellos y su presencia imponente y terrorífica, el dragón era muy lento, tanto en movimiento como en reflejos, por lo que pudieron barrer su cuerpo sin que la criatura tuviera apenas tiempo a reaccionar. Fue Astrid la que encontró el enorme fragmento de barco clavado en su pata y que apenas era visible por la niebla y el agua. La carne de la herida estaba levantada, negra y emanaba un olor espantoso. Por no mencionar que toda la piel escamosa de su alrededor estaba oscurecida, señal de que la infección se había extendido por toda la pata. La madera del barco estaba podrida a causa del agua y el paso del tiempo y estaba manchada por el pus de la infección. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría herida esa criatura? A diferencia de otros dragones, aquel sólo tenía dos patas traseras en las que irremediablemente debía apoyarse debido a que sus alas estaban totalmente destrozadas. Sus nueve cabezas, aún ágiles en movimiento, no contaban con la libertad suficiente como para alcanzar aquel trozo de madera, por lo que aquella criatura estaba abocada a morir de forma lenta y agónica. El corazón de Hipo se encogió al cuestionarse los años que debía haber estado así: solo, sufriendo y muriendo de forma irrevocable.

—Hay que sacársela —dijo Hipo preocupado—. Hay sogas en tu bolsa. Atemoslas a Tormenta y Desdentao y saquemos eso de ahí.

Astrid estaba muy pálida, tanto que parecía que su piel era transparente y podía diferenciar el color de las venas de sus cuello. Aún quedaban resquicios de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la pata del dragón. Tardó en reaccionar; pero, para sorpresa de Hipo, la bruja no discutió con él e inclinó su cuerpo para bajar hasta el trozo de madera. Fue muy complicado atar las cuerdas, más teniendo en cuenta la oscilación del oleaje y que la propia criatura que no paraba de chillar por su molesta presencia. Bruja y vikingo terminaron calados hasta los huesos, hasta el punto que ni su propia magia evitó que se helara del frío.

—A la de tres —dijo Hipo cuando estuvieron preparados—. Uno… dos… ¡Tres!

Los dos dragones tiraron con todas sus fuerzas y la criatura gritó tan fuerte que tuvo que esforzarse en no soltar su agarre de Desdentao para taparse los oídos. La criatura movió la pata en un intento de quitárselos de en medio y bajó una de sus cabezas para atacarles. Hipo y Astrid lo esquivaron y los dragones volvieron a coger de la soga para tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Escucharon un desagradable sonido a madera quebrada bajo el alarido de la bestia y el pus empezó a salirse por los bordes.

—¡Vamos chicos, solo un poco más! —animó Hipo con empeño

Los dragones rugieron por el terrible sobreesfuerzo. El trozo de barco salió y el pus de la infección y la sangre negra empezaron a manar de la herida ahora abierta. La bestia empezó a balancearse, casi como si fuera a desmayarse por el dolor. Hipo abrió la boca para advertirles del peligro, pero Astrid ya le había clamado que se mantuviera quieto. Inesperadamente, sintió una fuerte energía mágica golpearle a la vez que la bruja recitaba un hechizo en voz alta. Su voz hizo eco contra los acantilados, causando que la bestia cesara de chillar y las cabezas se quedaran inertes en el aire, como si se hubieran congelado. La herida, de repente, paró de sangrar.

—¿Cómo…?

Pero, de repente, la criatura volvió a rugir y las cabezas comenzaron a balancearse enérgicamente.

— _¡Hay que irse de aquí!_ —chilló Desdentao.

Hipo, Astrid y Tormenta parecían compartir su opinión, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de la criatura. Antes de que pudieran escapar hacia el cielo los nueve cuellos de la bestia se extendieron en su camino para empujarlos hacia la cima de los acantilados. Los cuatro cayeron sobre la hierba húmeda del barranco, pero ninguno se agazapó. Tormenta batió sus alas con violencia a la vez que gritaba agresiva a la bestia. Desdentao había sacado sus dientes y su boca estaba púrpura por el plasma que había preparado para lanzar. La trenza de Astrid se había soltado y su larguísima y húmeda melena rubia seguía el curso del viento mientras que la electricidad se acumulaba tímida de sus manos, algo que a Hipo le resultó no menos que extraño, pues Astrid y su magia eran de todo menos contenidas. En cuanto a él, el familiar calor de su magia era notorio en su interior, como si estuviera preparada para salir casi sin esperar a que él le diera permiso para hacerlo. Hipo respiró hondo y se incorporó del suelo para hacer frente a las nueve cabezas que ahora los miraba con fijeza. La bestia mostró sus dieciocho conjuntos de dientes y Astrid, al igual que él, hizo una mueca de asco cuando olió su fétido aliento. Bruja, vikingo y dragones no se movieron, casi como si prefirieran que la criatura diera el primer paso para atacar y así tener la excusa perfecta para hacerlo ellos también. Sin embargo, la bestia no arremetió contra ellos.

Más bien, optó por lo contrario.

— _Brujas vosotros sois, más no comprendo porque me habéis ayudado. Hace siglos que nuestra amistad terminó y ahora resulta que las brujas montan sobre nuestra especie en lugar de volar por sí mismas. ¿Quienes sois? Hablad._

Hipo soltó un jadeo. La voz de la bestia —o más bien, dragón— era muy anciana, sin dar muestras de emoción alguna y resonaba como un eco estridente en su cerebro, casi como si la misma voz se ampliara a través de sus nueve cabezas.

—¿Eres un dragón? —preguntó el vikingo fascinado.

— _¿Acaso no lo parezco?_ —cuestionó la bestia con apatía.

—No eres una especie que conozcamos —replicó Astrid frunciendo el ceño.

El dragón reflexionó un momento, como si aquello le fuera sumamente sorpresivo. Sin embargo, su voz seguía siendo fría e indiferente.

— _Hace siglos que los dragones desaparecieron de estos lares_ —explicó la bestia—. _Apenas recuerdo siquiera si había alguno más como yo. Los humanos han ido asesinándonos y muchos se marcharon para no volver, pero no deseo responder más preguntas sin saber antes quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en este lugar, brujas._

Hipo miró a Astrid y ésta sacudió los hombros. El vikingo asintió.

—Mi nombre es Hipo Haddock y estos de aquí son Astrid, Tormenta y Desdentao. Somos del norte, donde los dragones todavía vuelan en libertad y viven… en paz con los humanos —dijo el vikingo titubeante, pues no estaba seguro si aquello último continuaba siendo verdad ahora—. ¿Podríamos saber quién eres tú? ¿Los dragones te conocían por algún nombre?

La bestia parecía sorprendida por su pregunta.

— _Hace muchos años que no veo a ningún dragón y, por supuesto, ni recuerdo con qué nombre se dirigían a mí. Sin embargo, tengo consciencia de que los humanos me conocen como la Hidra de Lerna._

Astrid dio un respingo que captó la atención de todos.

—¡Creía que era un mito! Las brujas más mayores nos contaban historias sobre ti para meternos el miedo en el cuerpo. Decían que si no obedecíamos, las cabezas de la Hidra aparecerían para comernos.

— _¡Qué atrocidad!_ —clamó la Hidra ofendida—. _Yo no como brujas, generan indigestión._

Hipo sintió un escalofrío al no saber cómo ni de qué se alimentaban tantas cabezas como aquellas para mantener un cuerpo tan enorme como aquel.

— _¿Por qué tienes nueve cabezas?_ —preguntó Desdentao sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

Astrid e Hipo jadearon ante su indecorosa pregunta.

—Desdentao, no puedes ir por ahí preguntando a los otros dragones por qué tienen nueve cabezas —susurró Astrid con severidad.

— _Creo que_ _nací con una sola cabeza_ —explicó la Hidra pacientemente—, _pero cada vez que me cortan una me salen otras dos. No sé explicar la razón, hace años que no me encuentro con humanos que han intentado matarme_ —la bestia volvió a enseñar sus dientes—. _Entiendo que vuestras intenciones no son atacarme._

El grupo contuvo la respiración ante la repentina tensión. Hipo carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No tenemos intención de hacerte ningún daño. Nuestros propósitos son otros: estamos buscando una isla donde un antiguo aquelarre de brujas se estableció por unos años y creemos que puede estar en esta área.

La bestia ladeó sus nueve cabezas y llevó sus ojos a Astrid.

— _Aquella que fue bendecida por el poder de Zeus_ —Astrid arqueó las cejas por la extraña referencia. Hipo se preguntó quién demonios sería ese tal Zeus—. _Tú has estado aquí antes, puedo olerlo en tu piel y en tu magia. Sé qué lugar estáis buscando, más no conviene que os acerquéis._

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Astrid sorprendida.

— _Ese lugar siempre estuvo maldito, tu aquelarre se encargó de ello. Siempre fuisteis diferentes a las hijas Hécate, grandes brujas de la era antigua, aunque las pocas que quedaban fueron asesinadas hace no mucho. Hueles como aquellas brujas que se establecieron aquí, sembrando el caos y la desolación entre los humanos. La maldad era más que palpable en ese lugar y, al olerte a ti, os ataqué pensando que habríais venido aquí para acabar conmigo. Sin embargo, habéis procurado quitar el mal que llevo arrastrando desde hace décadas, aunque sé que ya no tiene cura alguna._

Hipo miró a Astrid preguntándose a qué se refería la Hidra con lo de que no estaba curada. Astrid suspiró cansada.

—El hechizo que he empleado de curación lo había sacado del grimorio, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde. Mi magia es muy limitada y la Hidra demasiado grande como para poder eliminar la infección que ha contaminado todo su cuerpo.

—¿Te refieres a qué…?

Hipo sintió su corazón en un puño. No lo pudo evitar, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando un dragón caía enfermo y moría. Él mismo había acompañado a unos pocos en sus últimas horas cuando había vivido en Isla Mema. Al verle tan afectado, su padre le había dicho más de una vez que no lo hiciera, pero Hipo siempre se había negado. No deseaba que aquellos dragones, sin humanos asignados por su vejez y mala salud, estuvieran solos en sus últimas horas en el Midgar, por lo que Hipo pasaba largas horas en el establo hasta que soltaban su último aliento.

— _No te abatas, bruja_ —dijo la Hidra—. _He vivido mucho, demasiado tal vez. Estoy cansada y es un verdadero alivio saber que voy a morir pronto sin tener los restos de ese barco en mi pata. Seis de mis cabezas están ciegas, ya no me salen escamas que sustituyan las que se caen y alimentarse cada vez es más y más difícil. Mi destino se escribió tiempo ha y agradezco que me lo hayáis puesto más fácil sin tener que soportar el dolor de la herida cada vez que camino. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensaros?_

—No tienes que…

—¿Sabes dónde está la isla donde estaba el aquelarre? —le interrumpió Astrid dando un paso al frente.

La Hidra se quedó mirando fijamente a Astrid.

— _No debéis ir allí._

—Insisto.

— _Un mal se esconde en ese lugar. No tan anciano como yo, pero mucho más peligroso._

— _¿Qué es pues ese mal que tanto te preocupa?_ —preguntó Tormenta molesta—. _Mi amiga necesita encontrar ese lugar como sea, así que te pedimos por favor que seas más clara. ¡Hemos sufrido lo indecible para llegar hasta aquí!_

— _No seas impertinente, dragona_ —le advirtió la Hidra de mala gana.

—Tormenta no tiene intenciones de insultarte —intervino Astrid preocupada—, pero tiene toda la razón. Hemos sufrido mucho para encontrar mi antiguo hogar, llevo toda mi vida buscando respuestas y ese lugar puede dármelas. Te lo suplico, Hidra, dinos dónde está.

La Hidra se quedó en silencio. Un viento helado se levantó de repente e Hipo observó cómo Astrid se estremecía. Ella aún seguía empapada mientras que él, gracias a la calidez de su magia, ya se le había secado el pelo y la ropa. Se sintió tentado a abrazarla por los hombros para hacerla entrar en calor con su cuerpo, pero entendió que ese gesto la haría verse menos imponente ante el dragón.

— _Lo que buscáis se encuentra a doce leguas al noreste. La niebla dificultará vuestra visión, pero si seguís recto desde esas rocas de allí encontraréis el lugar_ —explicó la Hidra—. _Id con mucho cuidado, antiguamente esta tierra era un lugar lleno de dioses, de criaturas fantásticas y de magia. Desde que todos ellos desaparecieron, este es un mar yermo y desolado, pero no por ello menos peligroso. No soy la única que sigue aquí, así que andaros con ojo._

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias Hidra —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa de alivio.

La Hidra empezó a moverse para adentrarse mar adentro, pero Hipo corrió hacia el borde del barranco llamándola por su nombre.

— _¿Qué tienes, bruja?_

—¿Qué va a ser de ti ahora? —preguntó él acongojado.

Las cabezas no mostraron ningún tipo de emoción, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaba un tanto desconcertada por su pregunta.

— _Me toca esperar. El veneno de la infección llegará pronto a mi corazón y moriré._

—¿Y vas a estar sola hasta entonces?

— _Siempre he estado sola_ —respondió la Hidra—. _¿Crees que estoy triste por eso? Al contrario, es mi deseo que sea así. Jamás he gustado a nadie, bruja, ni a las de tu especie, ni a los otros dragones y muchísimo menos a los humanos. En realidad, si no os he devorado a los cuatro es porque me habéis ayudado y, por lo dicho, las brujas dan ingestión._

—¿Por… por qué me llamas bruja? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

— _Hueles a magia y a ceniza. ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Es lo que eres._

—Hipo es humano —explicó Astrid a su espalda—. Si tiene magia es por un vínculo mágico que nos une y que…

— _Soy capaz de diferenciar la magia con mis nueve narices, bruja_ —le cortó la Hidra ofendida—. _¿Humano? Esta bruja no ha sido humano en su vida._

—Eso es imposible —insistió Astrid desconcertada.

— _Hasta lo imposible es posible, recuerda mis palabras_ —dijo la Hidra enigmáticamente—. _Marchad ya, brujas, tengo hambre y no convendría que estuvierais cerca en cuando me ponga a buscar comida._

Hipo pudo sentir los intensos ojos de Astrid puestos en su nuca. Casi de forma inconsciente, extendió su brazo con la palma abierta hacia la Hidra, pero a diferencia de otras veces no apartó la vista del dragón. Tenía la sensación de que sería faltarle al respeto de hacerlo, aunque estaba casi seguro de que la Hidra ni siquiera iba a reaccionar a su gesto. Pero, para su enorme sorpresa, una de las cabezas de la bestia acercó su cabeza para olisquearle y, no supo si fue por accidente o por satisfacer su curiosidad, apoyó su hocico contra su mano.

Hipo sonrió, aunque la Hidra no mostró, una vez más, ningún tipo de emoción.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el dragón se alejó del barranco y giró su cuerpo con suma lentitud para caminar hacia el mar adentro.

—Hipo, tenemos que irnos —dijo Astrid a su espalda.

El vikingo montó sobre Desdentao y dio un último vistazo a la Hidra que empezaba a perderse entre la niebla.

— _Qué existencia más triste la de esa criatura_ —comentó Desdentao con tristeza—. _Vivir para estar solo, no conozco peor destino que ese._

—Hay cosas que no podemos escoger —dijo Hipo afligido mientras acariciaba las escamas de su cabeza—. Ambos lo sabemos bien, campeón. Unas salen para bien y otras para mal.

Giró la cabeza hacia Astrid quién esperaba pacientemente junto a Tormenta para emprender el vuelo juntos. La bruja dibujó una sonrisa, aunque ésta no llegó a sus ojos. Ella también se había quedado con mal cuerpo por consecuencia de la conversación con la Hidra, pero debía estar tan inquieta como él por su mención a la identidad mágica de Hipo.

No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Que él nunca había sido humano? ¡Menuda tontería! Hipo jamás había sabido nada de la magia y las brujas hasta que había conocido a Astrid y no había empezado a desarrollar sus poderes hasta tiempo después de haber sido vinculados por Le Fey. El motivo por el que Hipo hubiera desarrollado su propia magia seguía siendo un misterio, pero dudaba que tuviera relación con sus años previos a conocer a Astrid. Sus padres habían sido humanos normales y corrientes y no había habido indicios de brujería en su isla hasta la llegada de Astrid y Le Fey.

Por tanto, nada tenía sentido, como ya venía siendo costumbre en su vida.

Volaron hacia el noreste todo recto durante al menos tres de horas. Hipo le pasó un par de capas de ropa a Astrid para que entrara en calor y terminase de secarse del todo, pero el resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio y concentrados en no perderse entre la densa niebla. Los ojos de Hipo estaban llorosos y agotados de forzar tanto la vista y Desdentao tampoco parecía contento por encontrarse solo con niebla.

—¿Había tanta niebla cuando vivías por aquí? —terminó preguntando Hipo.

—No —respondió Astrid sin apartar la vista del horizonte nuboso—, pero creo que nos estamos acercando. Siento una energía mágica no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Crees que esto ha sido obra de Le Fey?

—Llevamos en este lugar desde anoche y ya debe ser media mañana, pero la niebla solo ha ido más a medida que hemos avanzado —la bruja se giró hacia él—. Está claro que Le Fey no quería que encontraran este lugar.

— _Eso es bueno para nosotros, ¿no?_ —preguntó Desdentao—. _Supongo que si ha creado esta mierda de niebla es porque claramente tenía algo que ocultar._

— _O no quería que algo saliera de allí_ —añadió Tormenta.

Astrid no quiso hacer suposiciones. Estaba nerviosa, era obvio. Quizás por fin iba a encontrar las respuestas que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando y encontrar a su familia pronto. Hipo no deseaba nada mejor para ella: Astrid merecía más que nadie reencontrarse con sus padres y él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla.

Al menos uno de los dos los tendría.

Eso si los padres de Astrid estaba vivos, pero era algo que Hipo ni siquiera se había atrevido a plantear en voz alta.

La isla en la que Astrid había crecido de niña era una fortificación rocosa sin vegetación alguna. El único acceso parecía ser una estrecha caverna, aparentemente sin salida, en la que las olas golpeaban furiosas contra la piedra sedimentada. Astrid guió a Tormenta hacia la cueva a la vez Hipo y Desdentao las siguieron de cerca. La bruja señaló entonces que debían acelerar el vuelo para pasar a través del muro invisible.

— _¡¿Quieres que nos matemos?!_ —exclamó el Furia Nocturna escandalizado.

—Hazme caso, lo primero que aprendimos en nuestras clases de vuelo fue a traspasar ese muro —dijo Astrid convencida—. Tened en cuenta que tenéis que ir lo bastantes rápidos para pasar el muro, pero lo bastante lentos como para frenar a tiempo y no chocaros contra la pared de piedra que hay más adelante, ¿entendido?

Ninguno parecía contento de tener que pasar por una situación en la que debían confiar ciegamente en la magia de otra persona, pero Astrid parecía tan segura que indudablemente sentían que debían confiar en ella. Respiraron hondo antes de tomar velocidad hacia la pared de la caverna e Hipo observó atónito cómo Astrid y Tormenta desaparecían de repente a través de ella. Hipo, inevitablemente, cerró los ojos cuando faltaba solo un metro para traspasar la pared. Sintió la magia de la barrera invisible golpearle y Desdentao jadeó de sorpresa a la vez que movía sus alas para frenar para no chocarse contra la pared que había a unos metros tras el muro. Hipo movió la palanca para posicionar su cola y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para ayudarle a frenar. Dragón y vikingo consiguieron detenerse a un par de metros de impactar contra la pared de lo que parecía ser una amplia caverna. Desde ese lado del muro invisible podía verse la entrada de la caverna e Hipo no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más de las cosas que podían hacerse gracias a la magia. Las brujas del aquelarre de Le Fey podían vigilar quién entraba, salía o pasaba frente a su fortificación, manteniéndose invisibles y ocultas a ojos de curiosos y cazadores de brujas.

Era impresionante

Aterrizaron en una extensión llana de piedra que estaba levemente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde el exterior. Lo primero que le llamó la atención es que el suelo estaba lleno de agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pensó que tal vez sería debido al oleaje, pero escuchó cómo el agua parecía caer de algún lado. Buscó con la mirada hasta ver unas escaleras al otro extremo de la cueva.

—¿Siempre ha estado este sitio lleno de agua? —preguntó Hipo desconcertado.

Astrid no respondió, parecía más preocupada en mantener su mirada perdida en un punto de la pared e Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. El vikingo cogió de su mano sin pensárselo dos veces y, tan pronto su piel rozó contra la suya, el cuerpo de Astrid se relajó. La bruja alzó nerviosa sus ojos hacia él e Hipo sonrió para transmitirle confianza. Ella replicó su gesto insegura y apretó su mano con fuerza, intensificando el cosquilleo del vínculo que los unía.

—Tú mandas, Astrid. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La bruja tomó aire.

—Por su dormitorio.

Sin querer soltar su mano, Astrid los guió escaleras arriba para atravesar un montón de laberínticas galerías que también estaban repletas de agua. Caminaban lentos y en silencio y, de vez en cuando, Astrid apretaba su mano para darle a entender que quería entrar en alguna sala en particular. Los ojos azules de Astrid estaban llenos de nostalgia y de dolor a la vez pasaba su mano por mesas llenas de polvo, andaba entre camas deshechas y coladas que llevaban años sin descolgar o recorrían invernaderos cuyas plantas dificultaban su andar de lo mucho que habían crecido. Aquellas cavernas reflejaban lo que un día fue un lugar lleno de vida, aunque hoy era un sitio muerto y frío.

Continuaron su camino por otras escaleras que daban a otra amplia caverna en la que ya no había agua. Sin embargo, Astrid se quedó congelada en el centro de la misma con los ojos clavados en un enorme perforación que había en el suelo y que parecía haber tintado la piedra de negro y rojo. Hipo sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué significa aquello para ella, pero deseaba darle espacio a Astrid y permitirle hablar por sí misma en el caso de verse preparada. Sin embargo, cuando la bruja apartó la mirada para respirar hondo, Hipo no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado conocer más en detalle sobre su pasado, del cual sólo conocía cosas por encima. Realmente quería ayudarla y comprender su dolor, pero sería muy egoísta por su parte forzarla a abrirse con él si, en realidad, no se sentía lista para ello. Aún así, Hipo no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —cuestionó ella sin comprender.

—No sé, de lo que estés sintiendo ahora mismo. Tiene que ser un poco fuerte volver aquí después de tantos años.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar el agujero del suelo.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar, es solo que… aquí fue donde mis poderes despertaron por primera vez —explicó la bruja con frialdad—. Casi parece que sucedió ayer cuando aquellas brujas mayores me arrastraron por aquí para darme una paliza.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco y los dragones jadearon de sorpresa. Astrid, en cambio, sacudió los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Supongo que mi don despertó para protegerme de ellas —teorizó ella con indiferencia—. Sea lo que sea, no vivieron para contarlo.

La piel de Hipo se erizó ante su último comentario. Él había visto con sus propios ojos hasta dónde podía llegar la magia de su novia, pero no pudo evitar cierto respeto, incluso temor, por lo que ella podía llegar hacer. Astrid forzó una sonrisa al percibir su nerviosismo y, cogiendo de nuevo de su mano, les animó a seguir explorando. Volvieron a una galería que de nuevo estaba lleno de agua y Astrid chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—¿De dónde coño sale tanta agua? Puedo entender que haya habido filtraciones por la falta de mantenimiento, pero esto es demasiado ¡Está todo inundado! —comentó molesta.

Las galerías superiores, donde entendió que se encontraban el dormitorio de Le Fey, eran demasiado estrechas para que los dragones pudieran entrar. Astrid los llevó a su antiguo dormitorio, que se encontraba dos plantas más abajo y, por fortuna, el agua tampoco había llegado hasta allí. Desdentao y Tormenta parecían contentos de poder descansar tras una jornada tan agotadora como la que habían tenido y aquel sitio era más recogido que la caverna en la que habían dormido la noche anterior. No obstante, Tormenta parecía inquieta porque Astrid tuviera que enfrentarse a todo aquello sin que ella pudiera estar ahí para apoyarla.

—No te preocupes —dijo Astrid rascando sus escamas y giró su cabeza hacia él—. Hipo estará conmigo en todo momento. No estaré sola.

Hipo sonrió con calidez y la besó con delicadeza en la comisura de sus labios antes de salir juntos hacia el que fue el dormitorio de Le Fey. El cuerpo de Astrid se puso en tensión cuando pararon ante la puerta de la habitación de la reina. Su respiración se aceleró y no dio señales de querer moverse de ahí.

—¿Quieres que entre yo y vas tú a mirar a otro lado? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—No —respondió ella con rapidez—. Es solo que… pensaba que el miedo hubiera desaparecido después de tantos años y me siento estúpida por sentirme igual que cuando era una niña.

—Ella no puede hacerte daño, Astrid, está lejos. Muy lejos —dijo el vikingo acariciando su pelo—. Y ésta vez no estás sola.

La bruja se mordió el labio y asintió a la vez que sus dedos buscaron los suyos. Hipo los sintió fríos, probablemente por la humedad y la baja temperatura de las cuevas.

—Tienes toda la razón —concordó ella en voz baja.

Hipo abrió la puerta del dormitorio y ambos arrugaron la nariz ante el fuerte olor a cerrado y a humedad. Astrid encendió unos fuegos ignífugos para iluminar la oscura habitación, mostrando que la habitación hecha un caos. Al parecer, Le Fey había decorado su dormitorio con vistosos tapices que ahora caían rasgados desde el techo. En el suelo también había trozos de pergamino, joyas, fragmentos de lo que podían haber sido jarrones y piezas cerámicas y ropa entre otras cosas. Desconcertados por el escenario, Hipo y Astrid registraron el destartalado dormitorio de arriba abajo para realmente no encontrar nada. A primera vista, Le Fey no había guardado ningún registro de las brujas que había mandado secuestrar, al menos no en su habitación.

—Vamos a las habitaciones de Calíope y Anya, ellas también secuestraban a bebés e igual tienen algo más relevante —sugirió Astrid.

Hipo la siguió hasta el fondo de la galería que daba precisamente a un pasillo más amplio con más puertas. Sin titubear, Astrid caminó hasta una puerta en concreto y, visto que estaba cerrada, rompió el picaporte de una patada.

—No te andas con muchos rodeos, ¿eh? —bromeó Hipo para romper el hielo.

—Ya sabes que no —respondió ella sin sonreír—. Vamos.

Los dormitorios de la tal Calíope y Anya estaban prácticamente vacíos y llenos de polvo. Lo único que encontraron fueron vestidos que Hipo reconoció como las vestiduras negras con brillos púrpuras del aquelarre. Astrid guardó todos los que encontraron en la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro sin querer explicarle para qué los necesitaba y siguieron registrando el resto de habitaciones que se hallaban en aquel pasillo. A medida que avanzaban y no encontraban nada, Astrid iba poniéndose más y más furiosa. Su cuerpo emanaba una magia rabiosa, deseosa de salir de ella para destruirlo todo a su paso e incluso llegó a escuchar tronar sobre los techos de piedra con tal intensidad que hizo que las paredes temblaran.

—Amor —la llamó Hipo con suavidad—. Sé que estás enfadada, pero tienes que calmarte o echarás este lugar abajo. Aún nos quedan sitios que registrar, seguro que encontramos algo, pero para eso tienes que mantener tu magia a raya.

Astrid se sentó en el suelo inspirando hondo mientras se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz. Fuera seguía tronando con intensidad y su magia reaccionó cuando hizo un ademán de tocarla. La propia magia de Hipo pareció responder molesta por el poder de su novia, como cuando un dragón rugía contra otro que lo había provocado antes. Hipo se sentó a su lado y, con las manos temblorosas y concentrado en no perder el control, intentó acariciar la rodilla de Astrid. Recibió un pequeño chispazo y, aunque no le hizo daño, Astrid levantó la vista horrorizada a la vez que se apartaba de él.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella—. Dioses, ¿estás bien? No… no sé qué me pasa últimamente, nunca he tenido tal descontrol sobre mis poderes. Ni siquiera siendo niña. Me siento tan… tan…

Astrid escondió frustrada su rostro entre sus manos. Hipo no se lo pensó dos veces y, a pesar de su insistente rechazo, consiguió abrazarla por los hombros y empujarla contra él para mecerla y acariciar su pelo a la vez que le susurraba palabras de amor y calma. La magia de Astrid no volvió atacarle y la suya se calmó pasado un rato. La tormenta terminó amainándose y sintió su cuerpo relajarse entre sus brazos. Es más, terminó acurrucándose aún más contra él, buscando así el calor que su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —susurró ella avergonzada contra su pecho.

—Nada —dijo él besando su coronilla—. Tú has hecho esto más de una vez conmigo. Venirse abajo es parte de ser humano.

Astrid soltó una débil carcajada.

—Yo no soy humana —le recordó ella.

—Bueno, aparentemente yo tampoco y aquí estamos los dos viniéndonos abajo juntos —insistió él con una sonrisa cansada.

—Somos un auténtico despropósito —comentó Astrid de forma burlona alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Y a mucha honra —añadió él—. Mírame a mí, un panoli que controla el fuego y que tiene sueños premonito…

Hipo dejó de hablar en ese instante al recordar algo relacionado con sus visiones. ¿Qué le había dicho tiempo atrás Astrid sobre cómo las brujas encontraban a las bebés que debían secuestrar?

—Hipo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—¿Le Fey contaba con una vidente?

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida por su pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a Ikerne? Seguramente fuera ella la que tuviera las visiones, pero sólo la vi salir una vez del aquelarre y fue cuando Le Fey me quiso forzar a mí a robar un bebé. No entiendo a qué viene esa curiosidad por ella.

—¿Y si no eran Calíope y Anya las que llevaban el registro de las niñas robadas? —cuestionó Hipo—. ¿Y si era la vidente?

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—Tendría sentido —concluyó ella consternada.

—¿Recuerdas dónde estaba su dormitorio?

La bruja asintió con rapidez y tiró de su brazo para que se levantara del suelo con ella y la siguiera. Bajaron al piso inferior en el que había agua en el suelo, aunque ello no desaceleró el paso de su novia, quién caminaba ligera en dirección a los invernaderos por los que habían pasado antes. No obstante, poco antes de llegar, torció el camino por otra galería en el que se encontraban una serie de puertas que Hipo entendió que serían dormitorios de las brujas que trabajaban en aquel lugar. Astrid señaló una de las puertas antes de seguir hacia el final del pasillo.

—Ahí dormía Hilda, mi tutora.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Hipo con inevitable curiosidad.

—Una cobarde de mierda —respondió la bruja con sequedad.

Hipo sintió un nudo en su estómago por la rotundidad de su respuesta, pero Astrid no le dio ocasión a hacer más preguntas cuando se paró en la que aparentemente parecía la puerta del dormitorio de la vidente. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba atrancada. Empleó una buena patada, pero ni siquiera hizo que la puerta se moviera un solo milímetro. Hipo cogió de su brazo para que parara.

—El agua ha inflado la madera, ¿lo ves? —señaló la zona más baja de la puerta.

Astrid se mordió el labio.

—Aquí hay demasiada agua para que pueda usar mi magia sin terminar los dos electrocutados —observó ella frustrada—. A menos que…

Necesitó un momento para comprender hacia dónde quería ir su novia.

—¿Es en serio?

—Has hecho cosas infinitamente más difíciles que quemar una puerta, Hipo —Astrid cogió de su muñeca y posó su mano contra la madera—. Además, esto ya lo hemos practicado.

—No lo sé, Astrid —comentó él poco convencido—. Temo que no pueda controlarlo. La madera es demasiado inflamable.

—Pero la piedra no lo es —insistió ella posando su mano en su hombro—. Yo creo en ti, amor.

Hipo suspiró agotado, pero cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Su magia reaccionó al instante de invocarla, como si estuviera contenta de que se acordara de ella en un momento de tanta necesidad. Tenía ganas de salir de la barrera que creaba su propio cuerpo, de extenderse como una maníaca por todas partes y sembrar el caos. Casi parecía que le susurraba al oído que se dejara llevar y que se uniera a ella para conocer hasta qué límites llegaba su propio poder.

 _Podrías destruirlo todo si quisieras_ , le dijo sibilante en el fondo de su cabeza. _Yo te ayudaría en tu venganza: por tu padre, por tu pueblo, por tu amada, por nosotros…_

Lo peor de todo aquello es que Hipo se sentía muy tentado a su sugerencia. La sola idea de tener el poder para destruir a aquellos que habían arruinado su vida le llenaba de euforia y entusiasmo. Le encantaba la idea de poder conocer el alcance de su poder. Tanto que cada vez se sentía menos dispuesto a poner un filtro sobre su magia.

—Hipo, puedes parar ya —escuchó de repente a Astrid—. Vas a quemar tu ropa si sigues así.

La voz de Astrid le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no era así. No era un aparato de venganza de nada, sino un pobre desgraciado que tenía un poder que ni siquiera había pedido. Su magia, en cambio, se mostró reticente a parar, queriendo imponerse sobre su propia voluntad. Olió la tela de su túnica quemarse e Hipo entró en pánico. Sin embargo, sintió de repente un empujón que hizo que se cayera de bruces al suelo lleno de agua y, con ello, su magia se detuvo prácticamente al instante. Hipo miró hacia arriba y vio que Astrid le observaba con ojos llenos de terror; no obstante, su voz sonó muy calmada:

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —tartamudeó él—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué no has parado? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Quería hacerlo, pero no es tan fácil —se defendió Hipo avergonzado.

Astrid le observó un segundo con el ceño fruncido.

—No daba la sensación de que quisieras parar.

Hipo se sintió repentinamente molesto, como cuando le pillaban haciendo algo que no debía y se ponía a la defensiva.

—¿Ahora me lees la mente o qué?

—No, pero te conozco. Te recuerdo que al igual que tú puedes sentir mi magia yo también siento la tuya —dijo la bruja con voz grave—. ¿Habla tu magia contigo, Hipo? Si es así, tienes que decírmelo.

Hipo se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Le hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para admitir que era tan débil como para dejar llevarse por su magia, pero Hipo leyó el miedo en los ojos de Astrid. Ella le temía, le daba miedo hasta qué punto podían llegar su magia y él mismo. Y, cómo no, a él le aterraba que de alguna forma Astrid se alejara de él sólo por eso. En realidad, le sobraban motivos para hacerlo: era un desastre como humano y como intento de bruja. Recordó a la Hidra y la soledad que había marcado su apático carácter.

Él no quería estar solo.

No quería que la única persona —además de Desdentao— que le quedaba y amaba con todo su ser le abandonara.

No podía concebir una vida sin Astrid. Sin ella, Hipo estaría perdido.

—No, As, mi magia no habla conmigo —mintió él con seguridad.

La bruja estrechó los ojos no muy segura de si debía creerle o no, aunque terminó ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, dando así finalizada la conversación. La siguió de cerca cuando se adentraron en la antigua habitación de Ikerne. Era algo más amplia que los otros cuartos que habían visto y contaba con una pequeña ventana con vistas al mar. El agua había entrado muy levemente a aquel lugar y por fortuna no había alcanzado los estantes llenos de libros que, al parecer, la bruja había coleccionado.

Hipo y Astrid se pusieron manos a la obra enseguida, deteniéndose a leer por encima cada uno de los libros que Ikerne había dejado allí abandonados. La mayoría eran libros sobre mitos, leyendas, religión o ciencia, como si aquella mujer hubiera dedicado parte de su vida a estudiar el folclore y la cultura humana. A media tarde, cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, Astrid encendió sus fuegos ignífugos para facilitar su trabajo. La bruja mostraba grandes signos de cansancio y estrés por no encontrar nada de lo que estaban buscando. Tiraba los libros aún lado si no le aportaba una información de interés y hablaba sola y por la bajo, soltando en la lengua de las brujas toda clase de insultos hacia Ikerne, Le Fey y otras brujas. Cuando hubieron acabado con los libros de la estantería, Astrid se fue directa al armario y empezó a sacar todo lo que había dentro de malas maneras, mientras que Hipo decidió sentarse un momento en la cama para masajearse las sienes.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Los estragos de su insomnio forzado empezaban a pasarle factura y la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente como para recuperarse. Tal vez esa noche debería dejarse de tonterías y darse el lujo de dormir, después de todo, si dormía en el suelo de piedra no podría quemar nada estando dormido. Hipo apoyó las manos sobre el colchón de heno desnudo y sintió algo extraño bajo su tacto. Palpó la cama con cuidado y notó que bajo la tela había algo que no se sentía como heno. Se sentó en el suelo para tener mejor visión y se fijó que las costuras del colchón estaban cosidas torpemente, como si se hubiera hecho con demasiada prisa. Miró a Astrid, quien estaba enfocada en unas cajas llenas de papeles que arrugaba en sus manos si no le servían de nada. Estaba tan alterada que no le pareció oportuno darle falsas esperanzas, así que cogió de la tela del colchón y la rasgó de un solo tirón. Entre el heno encontró un pequeño cuaderno marrón enrollado con un cordel. Hipo contuvo el aliento cuando deshizó el nudo y abrió el cuadernito con páginas arrugadas y amarillentas por el paso del tiempo. En él, había listados de nombres, fechas y localizaciones, entre otros apuntes escritos en la caligrafía más cuidada que el vikingo había visto nunca en el idioma de las brujas. Hipo leyó un nombre al azar de las primeras páginas.

 _Saorsie Galway_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de febrero de 931._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Abadía de Kells (Irlanda)._

 _Padres: Hija bastarda del Walter de Gaithine (abad de Kells) y Caitriona Galway._

 _Hermanos: Ninguno._

 _Bruja salvadora: Yaryna._

 _Poder: Manipulación de metales._

 _Oficio: Herrera._

 _Fecha de fallecimiento 13 de marzo de 984._

 _Causa de muerte: Secuestrada, torturada y ejecutada por cazadores de brujas._

—Astrid, creo que tienes que ver esto —dijo Hipo con voz temblorosa mientras pasaba las páginas.

La bruja casi saltó a su lado y se llevó las manos a la boca cuando leyó el contenido del cuaderno. Hipo lo colocó sobre la cama para que ella pudiera leerlo mejor y pasaron las páginas para buscar los nombres en torno a las fechas en las que Astrid nació. Cuando llegaron al 987, un año antes del nacimiento de Astrid, Hipo leyó un nombre que hizo que sujetara la mano de Astrid que iba a pasar página. Señaló el nombre que había captado su atención y la bruja abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Heather? Pero… dice que es del Archipiélago, de la isla de los… ¿Bersekers? ¿Esa no es la isla de…?

—Dagur —confirmó Hipo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando vino Camicazi a Isla Mema para entrevistarse conmigo para el asunto del compromiso? Me comentó que Dagur había tenido una hermana que se llamaba Heather, pero que había desaparecido bajo circunstancias que no supo explicarme.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? —preguntó Astrid medio enfadada.

—Porque todo era muy complicado entre nosotros por aquel entonces —explicó el vikingo apurado—. Iba a comentártelo ese mismo día, antes de… ya sabes, cuando lo hicimos aquella vez en los establos.

Astrid reflexionó un momento.

—Tendrás que ser un poco más específico con las fechas, hemos follado más de una vez en los establos —comentó la bruja.

Las mejillas de Hipo ardieron por la vergüenza.

—Después de que te marcharas cuando le echaste la bronca a Camicazi por meterse conmigo —aclaró él—. Iba a decírtelo cuando fui a buscarte después para hacer las paces contigo, pero decidí no hacerlo porque no me pareció el momento más oportuno y pensé que no era más que una suposición tonta. Después tuvimos todos los problemas con Rosethorn, los Noldor y todo lo que vino después y ya se me olvidó por completo.

Astrid asintió un tanto enfadada por su despiste, pero decidió seguir adelante, consciente de que ella estaría entre los siguientes nombres. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a las niñas nacidas en junio de 988, se encontraron que una página había sido arrancada entre una tal Daphne que nació el 20 de mayo y otra llamada Adara nacida en julio y que falleció pocos meses después. Astrid tocó el papel fragmentado con la punta de sus dedos e Hipo esperó que su novia explotara allí mismo, haciendo que todos los muebles reventaran a causa de la fuerza de su magia y convocara una tormenta perfecta sobre sus cabezas.

Pero sencillamente se quedó callada, sin apartar sus ojos del cuaderno.

—Astrid… —empezó Hipo subiendo su mano para acariciar su espalda, pero ésta se levantó al instante.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Astrid, espera!

La bruja se giró hacia él, pero no mostró ninguna clase de emoción. Ni tristeza, ni enfado, ni nada.

Parecía una página en blanco.

—No hace falta que me prepares cena, me voy derecha a dormir a una de las habitaciones contiguas a las que se encuentran Desdentao y Tormenta. Quiero estar sola esta noche.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hipo acercándose a ella con el cuaderno enrollado ahora en su mano. Astrid asintió con lentitud—. Me quedaré un poco más por si acaso, quizás el papel esté todavía por aquí.

—No lo creo —dijo su novia poco convencida y le besó en la mejilla sin muchas ganas—. Te veo mañana.

—Hay algo de fruta en una de las bolsas que se han quedado con los dragones o si quieres te preparo algo, hay algo de carne también —dijo él acompañándola hasta el pasillo, aunque Astrid no mostró mucho entusiasmo ante su sugerencia—. Algo tienes que comer, Astrid. Por favor.

—Cogeré un par de manzanas, pesado —se quejó ella antes de torcer la esquina de la galería y desaparecer de su vista.

Hipo se quedó ahí quieto hasta que dejó de escuchar el eco de sus pasos. Regresó a la habitación de Ikerne dispuesto a barrer lo que quedaba de habitación. Terminó rasgando toda la tela del colchón para buscar entre el heno la página perdida. Después, rebuscó entre los cajones y el resto del armario que había empezado a registrar Astrid, pero no encontró nada de nada. Terminó sentándose en la estructura de la cama y volvió abrir el cuaderno por la página donde supuestamente debía encontrarse la información de Astrid.

¿Por qué habrían arrancado la página?

Aquel cuaderno se había quedado allí mucho antes de que Astrid entrara siquiera al ejército, no debía ser más que una niña por lo que le había comentado. Que la hubieran marginado y despreciado no parecía motivo suficiente cuando varias brujas que aparecían en la lista habían sido ejecutadas por traición.

¿Qué era lo que tenía Astrid que enfurecía tanto a Le Fey?

¿Acaso Ikerne había visto que en el futuro Astrid encontraría ese cuaderno y por eso había arrancado la página? Podía habérselo llevado directamente en lugar de dejarlo allí, por tanto no le encontraba el sentido a toda aquella parafernalia.

Siguió pasando las páginas, leyendo por encima los nombres de aquellas brujas cuando uno en particular captó su atención de inmediato.

 _Rea Zabat_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de agosto de 986._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Aldea de Fira. Isla de Thera (Archipiélago del Egeo)._

 _Padres: Tadd Zabat y Helena Sanna._

 _Hermanos: Ninguno._

 _Bruja salvadora: Calíope._

 _Poder: Generación de ilusiones._

La propia Astrid le había dicho el día anterior que ella había conocido a Rea. Su poder ilusorio era muy poderoso y útil para el ejército, aunque era una chica reservada y muy fiel a Le Fey.

—Le cortaron la lengua, ¿sabes? —le había explicado mientras sobrevolaban la caldera que se encontraba entre Thera y su isla—. Fue mala suerte. Estuvo en el peor lugar en el momento equivocado. Pillar a Le Fey con el día cruzado era fácil, por eso lo mejor era evitarla para que no la tomara contigo. Rea tuvo la mala suerte de que tenía una voz chillona y eso fue lo que convenció a Le Fey para que mandara cortar su lengua. Pasó de ser una niña extrovertida a que el trauma la convirtiera en una de las más cerradas del aquelarre.

—¿Entonces por qué si le cortó la lengua es tan fiel a Le Fey? —cuestionó Hipo en _shock_.

—Supongo que cuando no conoces nada más que a ella te desvives por hacerla feliz —respondió Astrid con tristeza—. Yo siempre la odié con todo mi ser, pero también deseaba ganarme su aprobación. Es complicado de explicar.

Se frotó los ojos que habían comenzado a cerrarse. Debía ser bastante tarde ya y su estómago le clamaba comida. Hipo cerró el cuaderno para enrollarlo de nuevo con el cordel y volvió al dormitorio en el que se encontraban los dragones profundamente dormidos. Hipo se preguntó si debía buscar a Astrid, pero sabía que si su novia le había pedido espacio realmente era porque lo necesitaba.

A pesar del hambre, Hipo no cenó mucho más que un par de higos y una manzana. Se quitó la ropa para dejarla secar y se puso una túnica y unos pantalones limpios para dormir. Guardó el cuaderno de Ikerne en su bolsa y cogió su saco. Se aseguró de tumbarse en un lugar que estuviera únicamente rodeado de piedra y una distancia lo bastante prudente de Desdentao y Tormenta como para no hacerles daño en caso de que se desmadrara la cosa. Por esa noche, a pesar de su preocupación por su novia, se daría el lujo de dormir tranquilo.

Se quedó dormido prácticamente al instante.

Soñó con Mocoso gritándole algo que no lograba escuchar del todo. Llegó a pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro que le dolió bastante, aunque alguien a su lado le dio una patada que lo tiró hacia atrás. Fue extraño ver a Astrid, sobre todo porque por un segundo no la había reconocido con el pelo tan corto, aunque su rostro marcado por la ira era inconfundible. Su novia no le miraba a él, parecía que estaba gritando a un grupo de gente que se encontraba detrás de Mocoso y cuyos rostros aparecían borrosos a sus ojos. Hipo escuchaba sus voces distorsionadas, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación a través de una pared.

Se despertó cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su cuello y una mano apretando su entrepierna. Hipo contuvo un gemido en el fondo de su garganta cuando la boca de Astrid succionó esa zona sensible bajo la mandíbula que bien sabía que le volvía loco y masajeó sin piedad su media erección que empezaba a dolerle bajo los pantalones.

—A-Astrid, ¿q-qué haces? —susurró temerosos por despertar a los dragones.

Los labios de Astrid subieron hasta su oreja para lamérsela y morderla antes de murmurar:

—Quiero follar, ¿qué tiene que hacer esta bruja para conseguir una buena polla que la satisfaga?

Hipo sabía que Astrid era una malhablada, pero en los diez meses que habían estado juntos, jamás le había hablado así, ni siquiera en los inicios de su relación cuando todo era puramente sexual. Estaba descolocado y cachondo por esa actitud tan sensual por parte de su novia, quien restregaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y cuya boca y lengua ahora buscaban las suyas ansiosas, deseosas y ardientes. Hipo tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para sujetarla de sus hombros y apartarla de él.

—Astrid, esto no está bien —susurró él nervioso—. No estás bien.

Hipo no podía verla en la oscuridad, pero percibió una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos al otro cuarto, allí no nos oirán.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a replicar cuando cogió de su brazo y le levantó como un peso pluma. Al menos se había quedado dormido con la prótesis, lo cual no estaba seguro de si era un punto a favor o en contra. Astrid le guió en la oscuridad hasta meterle en un dormitorio mucho más pequeño que el que había estado durmiendo y que estaba levemente iluminado por unas llamas ignífugas flotantes. Contempló cómo la bruja llevaba puesta uno de los vestidos del aquelarre a modo de bata, dejando a la vista sus pechos llenos y desnudos y su zona íntima todavía cubierta por su ropa interior. Su pelo caía suelto y rebelde hasta su trasero y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el deseo.

—Astrid, no sé si esto es buena idea —insistió él cada vez menos convencida—. Ha sido un día complicado, sobre todo para ti, y…

Astrid posó sus dedos contra sus labios y con una sonrisa posó otro dedo sobre los suyos.

—Ssssh.

Con eso le empujó hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, haciendo que cayera sobre la misma y ella se sentara sobre él. Tiró del cuello de su túnica para llevar su boca a la suya y su lengua se adueñó bailó con la suya a un ritmo lenta e insinuante que iba a volverle loco. Casi como si fuese una reacción propia de su cuerpo, Hipo llevó sus manos a su rostro y ella imitó su gesto, dejando claro que no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Se estuvieron besando por largo rato; lentos, pero lujuriosos, saboreando la boca del otro como si de un dulce se tratase. Astrid terminó cogiendo una de sus manos y la llevó directamente a uno de sus pechos. Le sorprendió lo caliente que se sentía su piel contra la suya y lo erecto que se sentía su pezón en su palma. Sin soltar su mano y dejar de besarle, Astrid le guió para que acariciara su pecho con rudeza e incluso que pellizcara su pezón con fuerza. La bruja se movía sinuosamente contra su erección e Hipo casi podía oler la humedad de su entrepierna mojando la ropa interior que la cubría. Hipo mordió su labio inferior como bien sabía que le gustaba y ella lamió el suyo superior antes de succionarlo. Hipo llevó su mano libre a su entrepierna y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la metió bajo su ropa interior para palpar por sí mismo sus labios inferiores.

—Parece que hay un lago aquí abajo —murmuró él contra su boca.

—Es por ti—gimió ella moviendo sus caderas para buscar fricción contra sus dedos—. Solo por ti.

El ya conocido hormigueo del vínculo sacudió ligeramente su cuerpo. Astrid sonrió traviesa y él metió dos dedos dentro de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. La bruja soltó un chillido a la vez que arqueaba su cuerpo contra él, causando que sus pechos rozaran contra su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, mi amor? —preguntó con suavidad antes de pasar la lengua por la piel de entre sus senos sin dejar de meter y sacar sus dedos de ella, asegurándose de que su palma estuviera acariciando su clítoris al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sabes lo que necesito —lloriqueó ella con los ojos cerrados y su preciosa boca entreabierta soltando débiles gemidos—. Te quiero a ti, quiero que me folles sin descanso y que… ¡Ah! ¡Freyja!

Hipo sintió el chorro empapar su mano mientras ella chillaba hasta casi reventarle los tímpanos. Pensó que tal vez con un orgasmo como aquel, Astrid ya no tendría ganas de seguir, pero estaba muy equivocado. Aún con su cuerpo tembloroso, Astrid se levantó para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y desabrochó su pantalón para liberar su erección. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pedirle que no lo hiciera cuando comenzó a lamer su pene como si no hubiera mañana. La sensación de su miembro dentro de su boca ardiente juntado con la intensidad de su vínculo con Astrid no le ayudaba a pensar racionalmente. Enredó su mano en su pelo, cuidando de no tirar demasiado de él, aunque era su novia la que marcaba el ritmo. Primero lento, luego rápido hasta dejarle al borde del orgasmo y luego volvía a ralentizar para su enorme frustración.

—Astrid, por favor —suplicó Hipo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella sacó su pene de su boca y sonrió casi hasta con ternura a pesar de la obscena, pero maravillosa, visión de su novia masajeando su pene con su mano.

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —preguntó simulando inocencia—. ¿Quieres que pare?

Pegó un lametón a su glande que hizo que sus caderas se alzaran solas hacia ella.

—¡No! —exclamó él echando la cabeza atrás.

—Bien.

Y volvió a meter su pene, ésta vez hasta el fondo de su garganta. De no ser porque estaba en la gloria, Hipo habría muerto de la vergüenza de lo muchísimo que estaba gimiendo, pero no podía evitarlo. Astrid le estaba volviendo loco, más de lo habitual. No estaba seguro de por qué se estaba comportando de una forma tan lúbrica, aunque era un lado que había conocido más de una vez. A Astrid, como a él, le encantaba el sexo y siempre había sido una amante apasionada y abierta a experimentar. Un día podía levantarse y querer que le hiciera el amor lentamente y al día siguiente que la empotrara contra la pared.

Era imposible aburrirse con ella.

Sin embargo, había algo muy diferente en ella esta vez. Había descubierto hacía pocas horas que todo el tiempo, el trabajo de los últimos meses, las horas de búsqueda y los riesgos que habían tomado yendo allí no habíab servido para nada. Hipo hubiera esperado uno de sus reconocidos ataques de rabia e incluso que se hubiera venido abajo y, sin embargo, lo estaba canalizando de una forma que quizás se hubiera esperado más de si mismo, pero nunca de ella.

—Astrid, voy a correrme —suspiró él casi sin aire.

Ella no se apartó, es más, acarició su escroto y gimió para que su boca vibrara contra su miembro. Explotó en su garganta y, cuando su novia no pudo respirar más, liberó de su pene de su boca e inevitablemente siguió corriéndose contra su cara. Hipo se quedó muy quieto sobre la cama mientras recuperaba el aire, incapaz siquiera de abrir sus ojos. Sintió a Astrid subirse a la cama y se sentó sobre él, apoyándose contra su pecho. Hipo entreabrió los ojos y vio cómo Astrid estaba acabando de lamer la mano con la que había limpiado el semén de su cara. Ella se inclinó para besarle y él la respondió con hambre, saboreándose a sí mismo en su lengua. La empujó a un lado para ponerse él encima y se sorprendió al encontrarse duro de nuevo.

—Puede que esté haciendo un poco de trampa y esté utilizando el vínculo en mi propio beneficio —dijo ella entre los besos que le daba en la zona de su mandíbula—. Aunque tienes una estamina envidiable, no te voy a mentir.

—Astrid, quizás deberíamos parar —dijo él una vez más mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara—. No estás bien, amor.

—Calla —le cortó ella, aunque se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Quieres parar?

—No es sano lo que haces, Astrid. Creeme, sé de lo que hablo —insistió él preocupado.

—¿Pero quieres parar? —volvió a preguntar ella muy seria.

Hipo sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, consciente de que cual debía ser su respuesta.

—No.

—Bien —dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo—, porque esta quiero hacerlo por detrás.

Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido, aunque sonrió complacido.

—¿Y esta inesperada generosidad?

—¿Acaso una no puede darle el gusto a su novio de vez en cuando? —preguntó ella quitándose la ropa interior y el vestido que apenas la cubría. Hipo hizo lo mismo con la túnica, sus pantalones y la prótesis—. Además, no es que sea la primera vez que lo hacemos en esta posición, ya sé lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo en esta en particular.

—A mí me gustan todas —se defendió Hipo con las mejillas encendidas—. Eres tú la que siempre quiere imponer sus posturas favoritas, no yo.

Astrid soltó una carcajada a la vez que se puso a cuatro patas a su lado. Hipo también se puso de rodillas y se posicionó contra su trasero. Acarició su espalda llena de cicatrices mientras frotaba su erección entre sus nalgas antes de entrar en ella con lentitud. Astrid ahogó un gemido a la vez que se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

—Dioses, siempre olvido que así te sientes más grande —murmuró más para sí misma que para él.

Sus primeras estocadas fueron tan lentas que resultaron hasta dolorosas, pero le gustaba torturar a Astrid tanto como ella a él. Hipo tenía bien sujetas sus caderas que buscaban desesperadas la fricción con él y su entrada estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera con suma facilidad.

—Joder, Hipo, que esto no es un funeral ¡Acelera! —se quejó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma —comentó él disfrutando de cada roce de la piel de su pene con su húmeda cavidad—. No es habitual sentir tu cuerpo arder contra el mío.

—Vas a matarme si sigues así —dijo la bruja mirándole por encima de su hombro—. Por favor, no me hagas suplicártelo más. Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

Hipo dio un par de estocadas lentas antes de coger de su cabello y tirar suavemente de él para que Astrid subiera su cuerpo contra su pecho. Su novia soltó un alarido cuando agarró de sus senos y aceleró de repente sus estocadas. Aprovechando que Astrid había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, Hipo inclinó la suya para devorar su cuello sin dejar de mover sus caderas y masajear uno de sus pechos mientras su otra mano bajaba hasta la perla hinchada que sobresalía de entre sus labios. Astrid tuvo que sujetarse de su brazo para no caerse, sin parar de gritar incoherencias y de gemir su nombre.

Y luego se reía de que él era el ruidoso de los dos.

Mentirosa.

—No… no… no puedo aguantar más —clamó ella desesperada.

—Córrete entonces —le susurró él al oído y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Quiero oír cómo chillas mi nombre mientras me adentro más y más en ti.

Para rematar, Hipo tiró del vínculo y el cuerpo de Astrid reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose en tensión. Se corrió con fuerza de nuevo, empapando su pene, sus piernas y las sábanas de la cama e incluso el cabecero. Hipo sólo necesitó dar un par de estocadas más para correrse dentro de ella. Soltó un grito gutural que salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho y cuando sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo se dejó caer en la cama junto a Astrid, quién había caído sobre el colchón tras su orgasmo como un peso muerto. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y la visión de Hipo se había emborronado debido al placer y al repentino cansancio. Giró la cabeza hacia Astrid, pero se alarmó al ver que se había puesto en posición fetal, dándole la espalda, y que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Astrid? —le llamó preocupado mientras se incorporaba sobre su brazo.

La bruja se encogió sobre sí misma al escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

—¡Oh, Astrid! —se lamentó él sujetando su brazo para empujarla hacia él, pero ella le apartó.

—Vete —le pidió ella con voz rota.

Hipo sintió aquello como una puñalada en su corazón, pero no se dejó llevar por sus inseguridades.

—No —se negó muy calmado.

—¡Que te vayas, joder! —chilló furiosa.

—No me voy a ir, por muy tonta que te pongas —insistió Hipo severo—. Déjame quererte, As, por favor.

Astrid se giró hacia él e su corazón se quebró al verla tan rota y desolada. Las lágrimas caían ahora sin control por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sexo y estaba sudada tan sudada que el flequillo se le había pegado a la frente.

—Deberías odiarme —gimoteó ella ansiosa—. Quería olvidar y dejar de sentirme… así, necesitaba hacerlo y te he utilizado. No está bien, no lo está, tú mismo me lo has dicho y yo…

—Astrid, ya vale —le cortó él con suavidad—. Está bien, en serio. No me has forzado hacer nada que no quisiera, aunque he sido un imprudente por haberme dejado llevar. Lo siento.

—¿Pero por qué me pides perdón? —chilló ella indignada—. ¡Debería ser yo la que debía estar disculpándose y pisando todo el suelo que pisas! Si estás aquí es por mí y, mírame, una bruja estúpida e inútil que ahora utiliza sexualmente a su novio para huir de sus problemas. ¡Soy repugnante!

—No lo eres —insistió él sosteniendo su rostro para que le mirara—. Astrid, ya hemos vivido esto en el pasado cuando supe que iba a casarme con Kateriina. Me desahogué contigo y no hicimos nada que no quisieras hacer. Esto ha sido exactamente lo mismo. Deja de fustigarte, amor. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte triste y enfadada —Astrid cerró los ojos avergonzada e Hipo limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares—. Llevamos mucho tiempo planeando venir aquí y es comprensible que te sientas tan mal después de haber rozado la respuesta que buscabas con la punta de tus dedos. Te quiero en todos tus formatos, Astrid, y puede que hoy no hayamos encontrado lo que buscábamos, pero mañana mismo empezaremos a mirar otras alternativas, ¿vale?

Astrid terminó asintiendo y subió las manos a las suyas para acariciarlas. Abrió sus ojos, algo rojos por las lágrimas y sonrió débilmente.

—No te merezco —expresó ella con tristeza—. Eres demasiado bueno.

—Nah, el papel de novio comprensivo venía en el paquete de novio desastroso —bromeó él antes de besarla en la frente.

—Es en serio, Hipo, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo —insistió Astrid—. Gracias.

Hipo se sintió tan conmovido por sus palabras que no supo qué responder. Astrid, por su parte, se tumbó y se pegó a su cuerpo para que él la abrazara. Antes de quedarse dormida, Astrid levantó la cabeza hacia él.

—Duérmete, ¿vale?

—Sí, tranquila. Esperemos que no pase nada.

—No pasará —insistió Astrid—. He recogido todos los vestidos que he encontrado y los he puesto bajo la cama. Tienen un encantamiento mágico que impiden que se quemen y encima son calentitos, así que duerme tranquilo hoy.

Hipo quiso darle las gracias, pero Astrid cayó rendida tan pronto volvió acomodarse sobre su pecho. Acarició su larga cabellera rubia hasta que terminó sometiéndose al sueño. Despertó horas después, con las luces del día colándose por las ventanas de piedra. Astrid seguía profundamente dormida a su lado y, con mucho cuidado, soltó su agarre para salir de la cama, ponerse la prótesis y buscar su ropa por el suelo.

Salió del dormitorio descalzo con intención de preparar algo para desayunar y ver cómo estaban Tormenta y Desdentao; pero, de repente, escuchó una voz cantar a lo lejos, por los pisos inferiores. Su magia reaccionó al instante a modo de alarma e Hipo sintió que la sangre bombeaba demasiado deprisa contra sus oídos. Lo más sensato hubiera sido advertir a Astrid y a los dragones, pero había algo en esa voz que le resultaba atractivo y especial. Casi como si se tratara de una marioneta, Hipo caminó hasta las escaleras por las que ahora caía más agua. Cuidando de no caerse, el vikingo bajó escalón a escalón, cada vez más y más atraído por la belleza de la aquella voz desconocida. Llegó hasta la entrada de la caverna, donde las olas golpeaban furiosas contra las rocas, mojando toda la explanada, aunque el agua no llegaba hasta más allá de sus tobillos. La dueña de la voz estaba sentada justo al final del saliente de roca, dándole la espalda e inconsciente de su presencia. Cantaba en una lengua extraña e Hipo debía haberse alarmado por el color verde de su larguísimo cabello. En realidad, debía volver y advertir a sus amigos. Su magia parecía gritarle furiosa para que reaccionara, quemando incluso agujeros en su ropa para espabilarlo, pero él solo quería ver de cerca a la dueña de aquella maravillosa voz que no había dejado en ningún momento de cantar.

Probablemente alertada de sus pasos en el agua, la mujer de pelo verde se levantó y se giró hacia él. No era guapa, tenía los ojos muy separados, la piel verdosa y una nariz demasiado pequeña para la amplitud de su cara. Estaba totalmente desnuda, mostrando unos pechos pequeños y unas caderas amplias para lo delgada que estaba. Sus piernas eran largas, aunque temblaban, como si se le hubieran quedado dormidas. Hipo caminó hacia ella aún hipnotizado por su voz, aunque su magia parecía querer empujarlo hacia la otra dirección. El vikingo la ignoró, ¿cuántas veces se había probado que su magia tenía razón? De momento, ninguna.

Nadie con una voz tan bella podía poseer tanta maldad cómo quería advertirle.

Se colocó ante la mujer y ella sonrió sin dejar de cantar. Durante el tiempo que estuvo cantando, no hizo un amago extraño de querer hacerle nada, pero cuando la canción terminó e Hipo iba a preguntar su nombre, la mujer cogió de su túnica y le enseñó sus dientes largos y afilados.

Antes de que pudiera gritar, la criatura ya le había empujado con ella al agua.

Y todo lo que vino después fue frío y oscuridad.

Xx.


	29. El agua lo sabe todo

**¡Holi!**

 **Ya estoy aquí. A un día de mudarme a mi casa y más estresada que nunca, por esa razón este capítulo quizás me haya salido un poquito más corto que los dos últimos, pero bueno, larguito es y de contenido… no creo que os decepcione. Un apunte super importante del capítulo: hay dos referencias que puede recordaros a Frozen 2 y os aviso desde ya que ya estaban escritas desde antes de haber salido la película. Wicked Game está planeada de principio a fin; así que, porfa, evitaros las referencias de Frozen 2 porque esto no es un crossover y esas referencias son pura coincidencia.**

 **Quería avisar que, aún sin ser hiatus, habrá retrasos con Wicked Game cara a diciembre porque quiero enfocarme en el famoso proyecto secreto que mencioné en el capítulo anterior para sacarlo muy pronto y si estoy con las dos cosas… pues va a ser imposible sacarlo. Os prometo que merecerá la pena la espera, puesto que es una cosa muy diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora y estoy muy ilusionada con él. Si queréis saber más de este proyecto —al igual de mis dibujos y todo lo relacionado con Wicked Game, la Umbrella House, etc.—, podéis seguirme en mi instagram itsasumbrellasart, donde revelaré pronto información del mismo, os respondo a vuestras preguntas relacionadas con Wicked Game y demás.**

 **Una vez más quiero daros las gracias por vuestra inmensa paciencia, porque estoy una época en el que me cuesta sacar tiempo para escribir y me fuerzo a encontrarlo para no parar. Mil gracias por vuestras maravillosas reviews (que bien sabéis que respondo), mensajes en Instagram, por vuestros follows y favs (que sé que hay gente que se ha unido en este último par de capítulos, así que ¡holi!) y vuestro apoyo.**

 **Yo soy muy pesada, lo sé, pero sabéis que para cualquier autor o autora las reviews son un apoyo y una fuente de motivación constante. Que haya más o menos no va a condicionar a que siga escribiendo, pero saber que hay alguien tras la pantalla siempre es alentador. Sé que a muchas personas os da mucha vergüenza porque quizás no sabéis que decir o demás, tampoco os sintáis forzadas a hacerlo, pero sabed que yo jamás me voy a molestar ni a reír de vosotras por escribir. ¡Todo lo contrario! Si a mí me encanta hablar y compartir opiniones con todo el mundo, así que si es por eso ni os cortéis.**

 **Por último, mención especial a Gabriel1901 por el currazo que se ha metido releyendo y comentando cada uno de los capítulos. A los betas de instagram que leyeron el primer capítulo del proyecto secreto y, por supuesto, a mi amada Poppy, que es un sol y una curranta y que hace cosas muy bonitas (como el maravilloso AU en el que estamos trabajando y que ella está dibujando) y seguid su instagram (poppy.p_draws).**

 **Pasad un día bonito y disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Astrid ya había tenido este sueño antes.

Sólo que ésta vez era diferente.

La voz de la mujer que le cantaba era melódica, suave y triste; igual que la canción, la misma que había escuchado cantar a Kaira Gormdsen meses atrás, aunque seguía sin comprender el idioma. Astrid estaba a gusto y calentita envuelta en una manta de piel de oso, pero el cuerpo de aquella mujer, aún siéndole familiar, le resultaba frío y distante. Se removió inquieta entre sus brazos y la mujer la acunó para que se calmara sin dejar de cantar. Tenía sueño, pero se detuvo a sí misma, intrigada por conocer la dueña de aquella voz.

—Asta, ¿me estás escuchando?

El corazón de Astrid dio un vuelco. La otra voz era también de mujer y le resultaba igual o más familiar que la de la otra que la sujetaba en brazos y que, al parecer, se llamaba Asta. Ésta suspiró y Astrid sintió cómo se movía, probablemente para encararse a la otra mujer.

—Aunque no te lo creas, siempre te escucho —dijo Asta con voz cansada.

—No lo parece —replicó la otra, quien sonaba mucho más joven e irritada—. Esta decisión sólo le pertenece a ella, así que te pediría el favor de que dejaras de ponerme como la mala de este cuento.

Asta chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes que no podemos esperar tanto —le recordó la mujer volviéndola a mecer en sus brazos—. A Astrid le aguarda una gran misión y es obligatorio bautizarla lo antes posible para que sea bendecida por Freyja y aprenda a controlar su poder.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, si solo es un bebé! —chilló la otra mujer—. ¡No tiene ni dos meses, así que para con esta mierda ya! No voy a someter a mi hija a tus enseñanzas sin que ella haya tomado la decisión antes.

—No puedes ir contra la voluntad de los Dioses, Eyra —dijo Asta con voz amenazante—. Hacemos ésto para protegerla.

—No, Asta, haces esto porque te niegas a aceptar la sangre que también corre por las venas de mi hija —le recriminó Eyra furiosa—. ¿Qué pasará si el don que se le otorga no te gusta? ¿Le harás lo mismo que le hiciste al niño de Valka?

Un silencio grave inundó el ambiente y Astrid no pudo evitar sollozar al sentirse sola sin las voces de las dos mujeres.

—Hipo Haddock es una abominación que nunca debió de existir, jamás pondría a Astrid en su mismo nivel y ambas sabemos que aunque tu sangre corre por sus venas, Astrid ha sido marcada por Freyja.

—Sigue siendo mi hija, Asta —le advirtió Eyra—. Si le haces algo, te juro por Odín que te arrepentirás.

Asta no respondió a su amenaza, aunque la tensión de su cuerpo causó que Astrid terminase rompiendo a llorar. De forma repentina, sintió unos brazos cálidos y reconfortantes apartarla de aquellos tan fríos y tensos, y una voz suave y cálida le susurró palabras de amor que le ayudaron a calmarse. A Astrid le gustaba más esta presencia que la de la otra mujer, le resultaba mucho más agradable.

—Ojalá comprendas algún día que lo único que ambiciono es proteger a Astrid —dijo Asta con tristeza.

—Lo único que quieres es proteger tu legado, Asta —le achacó la mujer con frialdad—. Astrid siempre te ha importado bien poco.

Astrid abrió los ojos de repente.

Se incorporó con rapidez y miró a su alrededor buscando a las dos mujeres que habían estado con ella sólo hacía unos segundos, pero se encontró en aquel oscuro y frío dormitorio perdido en la inmensa caverna que un día fue su hogar. ¿Qué había sido aquel sueño? La conversación se estaba disipando en el fondo de su mente, aunque se había quedado con esos nombres: Asta y… la otra mujer cuyo nombre ya no conseguía recordar. ¿Acaso era Asta Lund la mujer de su sueño? ¿Y quién era la otra? Parecía que estaban hablando de ella, a menos que se estuvieran refiriendo a otra Astrid, pero no conseguía acordarse de los detalles de la conversación. Se frotó los ojos frustrada para despertarse del todo y concentrarse en lo que acababa de soñar.

¿Había sido aquel otro recuerdo?

Astrid no había podido ver nada en claridad, como si sus ojos no hubieran estado del todo desarrollados en ese escenario, casi… casi como si fuera un bebé.

Aquello era imposible. Una cosa eran recuerdos recurrentes de su infancia y otra muy diferente era soñar con cosas que, aunque se sintieran como tal, ni siquiera tuviera el convencimiento de que fueran recuerdos.

¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible si ella nunca antes había tenido sueños semejantes? ¿Por qué los tenía ahora?

Su mano buscó el cuerpo de Hipo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Sintió un repentino pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza, causando que soltara un siseo. Con el corazón aún latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho por el sueño, Astrid salió de la cama de un salto para vestirse con la ropa de ayer que había dejado tirada en un rincón. Podía haberse puesto alguno de los vestidos del aquelarre, pero ahora se sentía extraña con ellos puestos y ya estaba demasiado hecha a la ropa de los humanos como para recuperar ahora viejas costumbres. Tampoco es que pudiera salir con él puesto de aquel lugar y no tenía motivos para ponérselo con orgullo.

Ya no había orgullo de haber pertenecido al aquelarre de Le Fey.

Otra sacudida de dolor que golpeó su cabeza hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y su magia reaccionaba dentro de ella nerviosa, como si algo no estuviera bien. Preocupada, salió de la habitación para buscar a Hipo, con una mano contra su ojo para calmar la molestia que empezaba a marearla. Tuvo que caminar apoyada contra la pared hasta que, de la nada, escuchó un estruendoso ruido al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban los dragones durmiendo. Con la vista borrosa y su magia ya saliendo de sus dedos por algún razón inexplicable, Astrid vio una figura negra salir disparada de la habitación y una azul que gritaba desde la puerta:

— _¡Desdentao, espera!_

—¿Tormenta? ¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

— _¡Astrid! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!_ —exclamó la Nadder aliviada—. _¿Está Hipo contigo?_

Astrid se llevó las manos a su cabeza. La sangre bombeaba contra sus oídos y tenía ganas de vomitar por la violenta reacción de su magia dentro de ella. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

— _¡Astrid! ¿Dónde está Hipo?_ —repitió Tormenta ahora preocupada—. _¿Qué te pasa?_

—No… no lo sé, algo... pasa —balbuceó la bruja cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

— _¿Acaso no la oyes?_ —preguntó Tormenta horrorizada.

Astrid alzó la cabeza hacia la dragona con dificultades, sin realmente comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero se esforzó en agudizar el oído. Parecía escuchar a alguien cantar, aunque muy a lo lejos, y el dolor de su cabeza era tan intenso que no le ayudaba a concentrarse. La bruja llegó al punto de pensar que iba a desmayarse cuando, de repente, la migraña desapareció. Extrañada, Astrid se incorporó e intentó centrarse en los sonidos de la caverna, más no oyó nada más que su propia respiración y la de la Nadder.

—¿Qué demonios pa…?

De repente, sus vías respiratorias se cerraron. Tormenta reaccionó ante sus ojos, probablemente nublados por el pánico, y la llamó varias veces, sin comprender realmente qué le estaba pasando. En aquel estado de miedo absoluto, en el que Astrid luchaba por respirar sin entender qué estaba sucediendo, sólo pudo pensar que Hipo estaba en peligro. Sin poder siquiera gritar, Astrid hizo aspavientos a Tormenta para que la ayudara, para que le ayudara a encontrar a Hipo costase lo que costase. Su magia no reaccionó a su mandato cuando se lo pidió y el vínculo estaba tenso, tanto que podía sentir una mano invisible alrededor de su cuello uniéndose a la asfixia que parecía estar encharcando sus pulmones. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no caer inconsciente, de veras lo hizo, pero ni la más poderosa de las brujas podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin respirar. Perdió el conocimiento a los pocos segundos de haber subido sobre Tormenta y cuando todo se volvió negro se despertó en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Era noche cerrada y la luna apenas podía avistarse entre las nubes que expulsaban nieve sin cesar. Necesitó un tiempo a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, aunque Astrid podía diferenciar bien los árboles debido a la pureza de la blanquísima nieve que invadía el paisaje. Reconoció sus propias manos y sus pies descalzos, y llevaba la misma ropa que se acababa de poner; sin embargo, no tenía frío. Miró ansiosa a su alrededor, no muy segura de dónde podía estar. Aquello no era la caverna de su aquelarre y mucho menos el Egeo. Llamó a Hipo, a Tormenta y a Desdentao, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Su voz se disipó en un eco que retumbaba vacío y muerto en aquel lugar envuelto de oscuridad y nieve. Astrid se esforzó en no entrar en pánico y se centró en invocar sus fuegos ignífugos e iluminar el camino para encontrar a su novio y a los dragones, pero su magia no reaccionó a su orden. Contuvo un grito de horror al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, su magia no estaba.

En su lugar, sólo se encontraba el más profundo de los vacíos.

Temblorosa como una hoja, Astrid cayó sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Acaso había muerto? Tal vez Hela la hubiera ido a buscar y la hubiera llevado a aquel inhóspito hogar para que pasara el resto de la eternidad sola y desamparada. Si ella estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba entonces Hipo? ¿Quizás hubiera llegado al Valhalla? ¡Freyja, ojalá! No deseaba que él acabara solo en un lugar como aquel. Se quedó allí muy quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o adónde ir hasta que le pareció escuchar unas voces a lo lejos. Debido a la nieve, Astrid se levantó con dificultad y caminó con torpeza a través de los árboles, siguiendo el sonido de aquellas voces cuyo volumen iban acrecentando a medida que avanzaba. De repente, hubo un destello cegador de entre los altos abetos y después el más horrible de los silencios.

Apretó el paso y consiguió salir del bosque para llegar a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un mar congelado. Astrid estrechó los ojos para definir dos figuras en la oscuridad, una pequeña tirada en el suelo y otra, más alta, a su lado. La bruja se escondió tras unos árboles y observó la escena cuidando de que no la vieran, aunque había tanto silencio que temió que su respiración se escuchara demasiado alto. La figura alta encendió de repente unos fuegos ignífugos y Astrid contuvo la respiración. Era una mujer alta que vestía unas vestimentas blancas que habían adquirido unos tonos anaranjados por los fuegos flotantes y su pelo castaño oscuro caía suelto y sedoso por su espalda. Observaba sus manos como si fuera la primera vez que las miraba y su rostro estaba marcado por la sorpresa y la euforia. Se giró hacia el mar y chasqueó los dedos. El hielo que cubría la orilla se quebró hasta quedar como un polvillo de hielo y el agua, negra como la tinta, se removió agitada.

Astrid no podía sentir la magia de aquella bruja, pero tenía que ser muy poderosa para manipular el hielo de esa manera. La magia del hielo era común entre las brujas, hasta el punto de que Astrid había contado con unas cuantas con ese poder bajo su mandato, pero jamás había visto a nadie usarla con tanta facilidad y mucho menos de esa forma.

La bruja se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, como si no pudiera ni creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Astrid se fijó entonces en la figura que seguía tendida en el suelo. Desde su situación, no podía verle la cara, pero parecía mucho más joven que la bruja y era muy flaca. Vestía unas pieles sobre unas vestiduras blancas similares a las de la bruja alta y su pelo negro se extendía sobre la nieve como una sábana. No parecía estar respirando y la otra bruja actuaba como si no estuviera allí.

La rotura de una rama muy cerca de ella captó su atención y Astrid se puso en guardia. Sin embargo, se quedó sin aire cuando vio que a pocos metros de ella, tras un árbol se encontraba otra joven observando la escena con tanto, sino más, terror que ella. La chica debía ser algo más joven que ella, pero lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención era lo mucho que se parecía a Astrid, tanto que casi podía jurar que estaba viendo su propio reflejo. Sin embargo, pasado su _shock_ inicial, Astrid apreció diferencias notorias: su pelo era mucho más rubio que el suyo, tanto que parecía blanco; su nariz era más aguileña y sus pómulos quizás estaba más marcados que los suyos. No pudo adivinar el color de sus ojos por la falta de luz, pero su mirada estaba llena de un miedo más propio de una persona inocente e incluso vulnerable. Y, por supuesto, Astrid era bastante más alta, debía sacarle por lo menos una cabeza.

—Sal de tu escondite, puedo sentirte desde aquí —clamó de repente la bruja que manipulaba el hielo—. No te haré ningún daño.

Astrid no estaba segura de si estaba hablando con ella o con la otra muchacha, pero cuando ésta se movió, su primer impulso fue detenerla. No obstante, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al intentar coger de su brazo, su mano atravesó su cuerpo como si fuese un fantasma. Horrorizada, Astrid se apartó, aunque la muchacha ni siquiera se inmutó por su reacción. La joven caminó hacia la bruja, aunque se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, probablemente aterrorizada por su presencia.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando como un corderito —bromeó la bruja más mayor.

La muchacha no respondió de buenas a primeras y giró su cabeza hacia la otra mujer que estaba tendida en el suelo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó esforzándose en no mostrar su miedo.

—Está muerta —respondió sin más—. Sabes bien que siempre fue una chica enfermiza, no iba a superar este invierno.

—Sí —afirmó la rubia algo más firme—, pero no es por ella por quién estoy preguntando.

La bruja castaña alzó las cejas sorprendida y, aunque Astrid no podía ver el rostro de la joven que se parecía tanto a ella, le pareció de repente más alta. La otra bruja sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

—Siempre fuiste muy lista, hermana. Sabía que tú te darías cuenta enseguida.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza horrorizada.

—¿Qué has hecho, Moryen? ¿Dónde está Masha?

—Sigue aquí —respondió Moryen alegremente—. Sólo que ahora forma parte de mí.

—¡No! —chilló la muchacha escandalizada—. ¡Cuando te dije que tenías que buscar tu camino, jamás te dije que tuviera que ser así! ¡Los Dioses jamás te lo perdonaran!

El rostro de la bruja se deformó ante las palabras de la rubia. La alegría fue sustituida por una ira inconcebible, tan ponzoñosa que hizo que la muchacha diera un paso hacia atrás, cubriéndose la nariz como si algo apestara allí, aunque Astrid no pudo oler nada.

—Los Dioses me dieron este poder —dijo Moryen con frialdad—. Y esta es su voluntad.

—Moryen, por favor, escúchame, estamos a tiempo de remediarlo —insistió la joven con tono más conciliador.

Una capa de hielo cubrió de nuevo la orilla de aquel mar, al igual que el cadáver de la joven de cabello oscuro e intentó hacer lo mismo con la joven que se parecía a ella, pero ésta emprendió el vuelo a tiempo para no verse afectada. Astrid se apartó de manera inconsciente cuando el hielo cubrió el árbol tras el que estaba escondida, aunque por fortuna no le pasó nada a ella. Parecía que ni ella podía ejercer la magia ni ésta podía afectarla de ninguna forma.

—No quiero arreglarlo —escuchó decir a Moryen de repente—. La reina Masha ha muerto, es hora de que una nueva, más joven y más poderosa, ocupe su lugar.

—Moryen, te lo suplico, escucha… —empezó a decir la joven con voz rota.

—¡No! —chilló la bruja—. O te unes a mí o mueres, A…

La escena se emborronó de repente antes sus ojos como cuando el agua caía sobre la tinta y sintió un calor sumamente agradable dentro de ella. Cuando aquella maravillosa y familiar sensación desapareció, sin comprender muy bien por qué, se puso a toser, como si acabara de recuperar el oxígeno que no sabía que había perdido. Podía escuchar ruidos y movimientos a su alrededor y a otra persona tosiendo también a su lado. Tenía algo caliente apoyado contra ella, pero no supo definir qué era.

— _¡Están bien! ¡Ha funcionado!_ —chilló alguien de repente.

Un dragón.

Tormenta.

— _¡Espabila a Astrid porque no sé si puedo retener a esta cosa por mucho tiempo!_ —escuchó gritar a Desdentao—. _¡Párate, hostia! ¡Puta anguila humanoide!_

Sentía que estaba mojada por la espalda. Sin dejar de toser, abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos por el exceso de luz. ¿Dónde estaba? No hacía ni un minuto estaba en aquel bosque nevado al pie de aquel extraño mar congelado con esas dos brujas y ahora… Astrid abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró con los ojos amarillos de Tormenta. A su lado, Hipo tosía sonoramente, totalmente mojado y todavía expulsando agua por su boca. Astrid, quien aún sufría estragos de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se incorporó como pudo para socorrer a su novio y cayó en cuenta que estaban en la entrada de la caverna, cuyo suelo seguía cubierto por una fina capa de agua. La magia de Hipo, al igual que la suya, estaba alterada y Astrid podía sentir su piel arder; sin embargo, no se atrevió a tocarle. Temía que su magia estuviera demasiado descontrolada como para electrocutarlo por accidente.

—¿Hipo?

Hipo entreabrió los ojos buscando sus ojos y se calmó al verla allí, aunque parecía tan confundido como ella.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —preguntó el vikingo en voz de hilo.

— _Has caído preso del hechizo de una sirena_ —explicó Tormenta al ver que Astrid tampoco sabía qué había pasado—. _Nos ha despertado su canto y Desdentao captó el olor de Hipo alejándose de los dormitorios. Sabemos que los hombres son siempre más sensibles a la voz de esas criaturas que el resto, por eso salió disparado a buscarle._

—¡Por eso me dolía tanto la cabeza! —exclamó Astrid aliviada—. Nos pasó lo mismo cuando Le Fey intentó manipular la mente de Hipo, cuando nuestras magias nos protegieron de ella.

—Pero entonces no tiene sentido —dijo Hipo incorporándose con dificultad—. La magia de Le Fey no consiguió hacerme efecto, ¿por qué la de esta sirena sí?

Astrid acarició su nuca con delicadeza. Su piel había comenzado a secarse debido a su alta temperatura corporal.

—Porque son diferentes tipos de magia —señaló la bruja—. Es imposible ser inhume a todo y, visto que eres un hombre, se ve lógico que la única magia útil que tienen las sirenas te pueda afectar —Astrid alzó la vista hacia Tormenta—. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido liberar a Hipo de las garras de la sirena? ¿Y cómo es que estamos vivos? Porque ambos hemos caído inconscientes.

— _Os ha vuelto a salvar el vínculo_ —explicó Tormenta—. _Cuando caíste inconsciente volé lo más rápido que pude para encontrar a Hipo y a Desdentao, pero aquí no había nadie. Poco tiempo después, Desdentao salió del agua con Hipo y con la sirena aún agarrada a él. Conseguimos separarlos y, mientras Desdentao se hacía cargo de la sirena, os junté esperanzada de que el vínculo os ayudara como cuando os atacó aquella bruja en Isla Mema._

—Joder, os debemos una muy grande después de esta —dijo Hipo conmovido.

Astrid sonrió cómplice a su novio, aliviada de que el lugar de su visión no hubiera sido el Helheim. Sin embargo, ¿qué era entonces? ¿Quienes habían sido esas dos brujas y por qué una de ellas se parecía tanto a Astrid?

—¿Amor? —sintió una mano caliente contra su rostro, sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo del vínculo acariciar su piel—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy seria.

¿Debería contárselo? Quizás supondría alterarle de forma innecesaria, aunque Astrid tampoco había olvidado el sueño que le había despertado aquella mañana. Quería comprender por qué estaba teniendo todas aquella visiones, ¿tal vez fueran premoniciones debido a su vínculo con Hipo? Sería extraño sabiendo que su novio no solía tener visiones tan nítidas y era rarísima la vez que ella tenía sueños del futuro causados por su vínculo con él. Sin embargo, ya no podía ignorar sus constantes sueños relacionados con episodios de su pasado o con eventos que se sentían tan reales y le estaba siendo cada vez más y más difícil cargar con ello sola.

—Hipo, yo…

Un estridente chillido la cortó. Miraron en dirección al Furia Nocturna, al que no le habían prestado atención hasta ahora. Desdentao había sacado sus dientes y estaba rugiendo ferozmente a la criatura que se movía violentamente bajo sus patas. Astrid e Hipo se levantaron del suelo algo intimidados, aunque la bruja procuró no mostrar su temor. Ella nunca había tratado directamente con sirenas, pero sí que las había visto actuar antes. De alguna manera, estaban consideradas como una especie diferente de brujas por su cola de pez, su magia acuática, la manipulación mental al género masculino por su canto y sus profecías. Al igual que la especie de Astrid se las catalogaba como hijas de Freyja, las sirenas eran consideradas hijas de algún dios del mar de cuyo nombre ya ni se recordaba, pero en los tiempos pasados había sido venerado y respetado por los humanos y ellas habían sido temidas y amadas por igual. Sin embargo, el paso de los siglos había causado que las sirenas fueran desapareciendo, quedando ahora tan pocas que apenas eran más que una vaga leyenda que se contaba a los niños para asustarlos.

Era un hecho harto conocido que brujas y sirenas no presumían de tener una gran relación; es más, aún sin declararse enemigas acérrimas, cualquier bruja podía decir que nunca, jamás, había que fiarse de una sirena. Las más supersticiosas dirían que su sola presencia daba mala suerte, mientras que las más escépticas clamaban que las sirenas eran unas farsantes que cantaban falsas profecías por ser incapaces de hacer nada más de provecho. A Astrid las sirenas jamás le habían inspirado confianza, pero no era tan estúpida como para no considerarlas una amenaza. Después de todo, una bruja puede que fuera inmune al fuego, pero el agua podía quitarle la vida a cualquiera y si una sirena te arrastraba al fondo del mar una podía darse por muerta. En el caso de Hipo, si Desdendao no hubiera aparecido a tiempo para arrastrarlo con la sirena fuera del agua, ahora ambos estarían muertos.

Hipo y Astrid se acercaron cautelosos a la sirena que gritaba y se removía como una posesa bajo las garras de Desdentao, quien rugía furioso como respuesta a su resistencia. Era menuda, con ojos muy separados que se asemejaban a los de un sapo, de pelo larguísimo verde y piel pálida y verdosa. Su boca mostraba unos dientes largos y punzantes, al igual que una lengua larga como el de una serpiente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas y terminaba en una larguísima cola cuyas aletas estaban destrozadas. Astrid alzó la voz para que se la escuchara por encima de los chillidos y los bramidos de sirena y de dragón respectivamente.

—Deja de resistirte o el dragón terminara arrancándote la cabeza, sirena.

La sirena se quedó de repente muy quieta y giró su cabeza hacia ella. Sostuvo su mirada de sapo en silencio, en guardia, sin fiarse de ella. La sirena abrió la boca, pero Astrid se adelantó a hablar:

—Vuelve a cantar y te juro que te saco yo misma las cuerdas vocales.

La sirena siseó rabiosa y dijo algo en una lengua que no entendió.

—Habla mi lengua, sirena, que sé que sabes hacerlo —le advirtió Astrid muy seria.

La criatura soltó algo en su lengua, pero era evidente que se trataba un insulto. Astrid le reventaría la cabeza allí mismo si no fuera porque aún se sentía terriblemente cansada por el haber estado a punto de morir. Fue Hipo el que terminó dando un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué querías matarme? —preguntó muy serio.

La sirena se negó a responder a su pregunta y Desdentao acercó sus dientes a su cara. La cara de la sirena se deformó de terror por el Furia Nocturna, pero se preocupó de que no se le notara demasiado.

—Proteger yo —se defendió la sirena—. Él tener magia muy peligrosa. Mejor manera de apagar el fuego es agua. Llevar conmigo hasta el fondo para matar hombre de fuego. Él ser abominación.

 _Hipo Haddock es una abominación que nunca debió existir._

Aquellas palabras volvieron a la cabeza de Astrid como un susurro viperino. Hipo parecía en _shock_ por el desagradable comentario de la criatura y la bruja, furiosa, pisó la cola de la sirena. El grito de la criatura retumbó por toda la caverna y el poder de Astrid, por una vez, reaccionó encantada a su mandato. La sirena volvió agitarse inútilmente cuando percibió el poder eléctrico de Astrid y Desdentao hundió sus uñas en su piel verdosa hasta hacerla sangrar. Tormenta observaba la escena en silencio, probablemente tan furiosa como ellos por los actos de la sirena, pero Hipo estaba nervioso, como si no estuviera realmente seguro de lo que debía hacer. La bruja podía sentir su magia removerse dentro de él, temerosa por la suya y colérica por la sirena.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la bruja sin andarse por las ramas.

La sirena la desafió con la mirada y Astrid no titubeó. Tiró un chispazo contra su cuerpo húmedo que hizo que se sacudiera violentamente bajo las garras del Furia Nocturna.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Astrid otra vez.

—¡Elea! —chilló la sirena—. ¡Mi nombre ser Elea!

Astrid le lanzó otro chispazo y la sirena gritó de dolor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

La sirena lloraba sin lágrimas, cosa que le enfureció aún más. Astrid iba a echarle otro chispazo cuando Hipo cogió de su brazo.

—Para.

Las magias de ambos reaccionaron furiosas ante la violencia de cada una, pero ninguna se atrevió a atacar sin el consentimiento de ellos. Hipo estaba muy serio, casi podía decirse que enfadado, y su agarre era tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño.

—Esta cosa ha intentado matarte y además te ha insultado, ¿pretendes que me quede observando sin más?

—No justifica que tengas que convertirte en lo que eras antes —le recriminó él muy serio—. No pienso permitir que tortures a nadie estando yo presente y muchísimo menos que te transformes en lo que Le Fey siempre quiso que fueras, Astrid.

La bruja palideció y se sintió tan repentinamente asqueada consigo misma que su magia se disipó de sus manos prácticamente al instante. Apartó su pie de la cola de la sirena, quien los observaba aún agazapada bajo Desdentao y claramente confundida por su acción. Hipo se colocó junto al dragón y acarició su cuello con una delicadeza que hizo que su amigo se destensara al momento.

—Suéltala Desdentao —le pidió Hipo con suavidad.

—No sé si es buena idea —dijo el Furia Nocturna sin aflojar el agarre—. Ha intentado matarte, ¿recuerdas?

—Hazlo —insistió él—. No creo que se atreva hacernos daño sabiendo lo que le puede ocurrir y si se le ocurre cantar ya estáis aquí vosotros para aseguraros de que no me pasa nada.

A regañadientes y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien rodeada, Desdentao soltó a la sirena. La criatura, algo dubitativa, deslizó su largo cuerpo contra la pared de la caverna, sin apartar la vista de ellos por un solo instante. Un líquido verde oscuro salía de las heridas causadas por las garras del Furia Nocturna, aunque cuando pasó sus manos escamosas sobre las mismas se cerraron. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, no muy seguros de cómo actuar, hasta que Hipo reunió el valor para hablar:

—Dices que te llamas Elea —la sirena no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó mirándole muy fijamente—. ¿Podemos saber de dónde eres y qué haces aquí?

Elea se agazapó aún más contra la pared, claramente nerviosa, probablemente porque podía percibir la rabia de sus magias. Por no mencionar la amenazante presencia de los dragones, criaturas que por su cara probablemente no había visto en su vida. El vikingo suspiró frustrado.

—No te haremos daño —insistió él—. Sólo queremos saber qué haces aquí.

—Yo no hacer nada malo —se defendió Elea indignada—. Tú aparecer y querer matarme con fuego.

—Si Hipo te encontró fue solo porque vino atraído por tu canto —intervino Astrid molesta—. Él jamás te hubiera atacado y muchísimo menos con su magia.

El vikingo le sonrió conmovido por el voto de confianza de su novia. Astrid le conocía demasiado bien como para sospechar siquiera que él pudiera agredir a nadie sin que la otra parte no diera indicios de querer hacer algo en su contra. Para esas cosas Hipo pecaba siempre de prudente.

—¿Estás sola? —continuó Hipo.

Elea asintió con la cabeza.

—Las sirenas nunca viajan solas —dijo Astrid estrechando los ojos con sospecha—. No nos mientas.

—No mentir, sirenas nunca mentimos —se defendió la sirena—. Yo estar sola.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—¿Por qué importar a abominación Elea estar sola? —cuestionó la sirena con furia.

Desdentao rugió colérico ante su insulto y Astrid apretó sus puños para contener su rabia encarnada en chispas.

—¡Ey! ¡Vuelve a insultarle y te juro que haré caer un rayo sobre ti para que no queden ni tus huesos! —le amenazó Astrid con furia—. Responde a la pregunta.

Elea tragó saliva y, aún dubitativa, dijo:

—Yo ser expulsada de manada. Hermanas no quererme con ellas.

Astrid sintió un dolor en su pecho que trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Hipo la observó de reojo, consciente de que aquello podría afectarla. Sin embargo, Astrid no era una idiota sensiblera. No iba a titubear, mucho menos con una sirena.

—¿Por qué te expulsaron? —cuestionó Astrid.

Elea sacudió la cabeza abochornada para evitar sus miradas.

— _¿Tan horrible fue lo que hiciste?_ —preguntó Desdentao de mala gana.

La sirena miró al dragón sin comprender.

— _Creo que no nos entiende_ —observó Tormenta.

—¿Qué decir lagartos? —dijo la sirena nerviosa—. Ellos hablan, pero yo no entiendo su lengua. Sirenas no tratar con este tipo de lagartos con alas.

— _¡¿A quién llamas lagarto?!_ —replicó Desdentao indignado.

—Cálmate —le advirtió Hipo con severidad—. Es evidente que no ha visto nunca a un dragón y ya oíste a la Hidra: los dragones desaparecieron hace siglos de este lugar.

—¿Dragón? No oír nunca ese nombre —comentó la sirena con curiosidad.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—Oye —intervino Astrid—. No cambies de tema, ¿por qué te echaron de tu manada? Nunca he oído hablar de una sirena exiliada.

—Ni yo de brujas exiliadas —replicó Elea con recelo.

Astrid alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió ella con desconfianza.

—Tú estar con abo.. hombre bruja —corrigió la sirena al cruzarse con los ojos furiosos de Astrid—. Brujas solo ser y estar con mujeres. Agua decirme que tú ser expulsada también de tu manada.

—¿El agua te ha dicho eso? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hipo con inevitable curiosidad.

—Agua saberlo todo y nosotras únicas que escuchamos —explicó la sirena—. Brujas no oyen siquiera. Ellas sordas por arrogancia.

Astrid dio un paso hacia adelante furiosa para darle una lección real sobre la arrogancia, pero Hipo la sujetó para detenerla. Sintió el agradable calor en su piel y el cosquilleo del vínculo subir hasta su hombro, lo cual hizo que se relajara un poco.

—Escucha, nosotros somos simples viajeros —explicó el vikingo con suavidad—. Mi nombre es Hipo y ella es Astrid. Estos que ves aquí son Tormenta y Desdentao, nuestros amigos dragones. Hemos venido desde muy lejos para encontrar este lugar y, por supuesto, nuestras intenciones están lejos de hacerte daño. Sin embargo, tras haberme atacado, mi novia no se quedará tranquila hasta que respondas a sus preguntas y creo que será más fácil si colaboras.

La sirena parecía muy desconcertada por la amabilidad de Hipo y la bruja no podía culparla. Hipo a veces resultaba demasiado cordial, tanto que daba sensación de que era excesivamente confiado con los demás. No obstante, Astrid sabía bien que desde lo acontecido en Isla Mema, Hipo solo se fiaba de ella y de los dragones, por lo que era probable que si mantenía esa actitud tan afable era más bien para conseguir las respuestas que necesitaban de la sirena.

—¿Tú no mentir? —cuestionó Elea aún escéptica y se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien que ellos no podían ver—. Agua decir que tú no engañar, que tú ser buen hombre bruja aún siendo abo… diferente.

—Vaya… ¿gracias? —dijo Hipo extrañado.

Elea la miró a ella.

—Agua decir que tú ser de confianza si no te hago enfadar —comentó la sirena—. Yo no querer problemas, yo pedir perdón a hombre bruja y contar mi historia si bruja de tormenta y lagartos voladores no hacer más daño.

— _¡Y dale con lo de lagarto!_ —exclamó Desdentao ofendido.

Astrid aún no se fiaba de ella. Desde pequeña había aprendido que jamás debía confiar en la palabra de una sirena, aunque también le habían advertido que tampoco debía fiarse de los humanos y había acabado enamorándose de uno. Por tanto, no estaba segura si era por su juventud o porque, de alguna forma, Elea estaba en una situación similar a la de ella lo que hizo que aceptara su trato. Vikingo y bruja se sentaron frente a ella y los dragones se tumbaron tras ellos aún vigilantes de cualquier paso en falso que pudiera dar la sirena.

—Yo vivir en este mar siempre con mis hermanas. Humanos tirarme al mar cuando yo nacer y agua convertirme en sirena —explicó Elea.

—Espera, espera —le interrumpió Hipo confundido—. ¿Cómo que te tiraron al mar?

—Las sirenas son, por lo general, bebés lanzados al mar por sus padres, quizás porque nacen muertas o no las desean —argumentó Astrid—. Cuentan que el mar las resucita convirtiéndolas en medio peces para que así puedan vivir en el agua.

Hipo parecía horrorizado por el relato y aquello confundió a la sirena.

—¿Por qué preocuparte? —dijo la sirena—. A mí gustar ser sirena, es mejor que ser humano.

—¿Pero nunca te has preguntado por quienes podrían haber sido tus padres? —insistió Hipo.

—Personas que lanzarme al mar no ser mis padres —corrigió Elea malhumorada—. Mi única madre el mar.

Astrid sintió un nudo en su garganta ante la confesión de la sirena. ¡Qué diferencia la de ellas dos! Una ansiosa por querer saber más de unos padres de los que se negaba a creer que pudieran haberla abandonado mientras que la otra no deseaba saber nada al respecto. Se dio cuenta que Hipo la estaba observando atento por su reacción, pero ella se redujo a coger unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —preguntó Astrid.

Elea se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras que explicaran su historia. Hablar la lengua de las brujas le suponía un enorme sobreesfuerzo.

—Yo enamorarme de humano y eso no gustar a hermanas sirenas. Abandonar durante semanas mi cola por piernas para estar con él, hacer mucho amor y pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando yo pensar que él también enamorado, yo revelar mi cola. Pensar que él aceptarme por cómo soy. Pensar que él amarme igual.

La sirena estaba muy angustiada por su relato y Astrid no necesitó muchas pistas para adivinar la continuación de su historia.

—Pero no lo aceptó, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar la bruja.

—No. Él horrorizarse. Atacarme y rasgar mi cola sin piedad —la sirena soltó un sollozo—. Hacerme daño de maneras horribles con cola y con piernas. No querer describir, pues heridas aún duelen y yo no querer recordar. Yo escapar, agua advertirme de qué hacer: cantar. Cantar hasta él hundirse en fondo del mar. Yo entonces volver con hermanas, pero ellas no quererme por abandonarlas por humano. Yo nadar y nadar hasta encontrar este lugar que dicen maldito. Sola desde entonces.

Astrid se llevó la mano a su boca para contener una arcada e Hipo se quedó mudo de la impresión.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Hipo.

—Diecisiete —respondió la sirena.

Vikingo y bruja intercambiaron las miradas desconcertados y no muy seguros de qué debían hacer. Astrid se sentía ahora mucho peor por haberla atacado como lo había hecho y Desdentao parecía sentirse igual que ella. La bruja se arrodilló en el suelo para levantarse y acercarse a la sirena, aunque ésta se deslizó contra la pared desconfiada.

—No voy hacerte daño —dijo la bruja—. ¿Cuales son tus heridas? Déjame verlas.

La sirena no parecía muy segura de poder confiar en Astrid, pero terminó moviéndose para enseñarle una fea herida bajo su aleta trasera que había cicatrizado fatal y le había dejado sin escamas.

—¿Te molesta si él también la ve? —le pidió Astrid con cautela—. Él puede curarte.

Elea terminó asintiendo con la cabeza e Hipo se acercó procurando darle espacio a la sirena para que no se sintiera incómoda. Hizo una mueca al ver la herida. Astrid cogió de su mano para que se arrodillara a su lado y la apretó para transmitirle calma.

—Puedes hacerlo —le animó ella—. Céntrate en que se quede libre de infección.

—Está bien —dijo él menos convencido.

Astrid se colocó junto a la sirena y ofreció sus manos para que las sujetara. Elea no pareció entender cuál era su intención, pero la bruja se redujo a sonreír para transmitirle confianza. La sirena terminó cogiendo de sus manos y Astrid sintió el tacto helado y pegajoso de sus escamas. Un resplandor dorado salió de las manos de Hipo y la sirena apretó su agarre a la vez que soltó un leve alarido de dolor cuando la magia del vikingo ejerció su poder sobre su horrible cicatriz. Hipo estaba más concentrado que nunca y Astrid no podía sentirse más orgullosa de él. Podía haberla curado ella misma, pero Hipo necesitaba seguridad en sí mismo si iba a convivir con su magia el resto de su vida. Al menos su magia curativa era una buena balanza contra su magia del fuego y a Hipo, por mucho que él pensara lo contrario, se le daba bien emplear su magia para curar.

Si no fuera tan inseguro quizás también le sería más fácil controlar su magia del fuego e incluso podría tener mejores visiones del futuro de los que solía ver ahora. ¿Aunque qué podía decir ella? Astrid había perdido inexplicablemente su capacidad de controlar una magia con la que se había entendido a la perfección desde niña y ahora sus sueños también se le nublaban con extrañas visiones que cada vez tenían menos sentido.

Hipo terminó de curar la cicatriz y Astrid preguntó a Elea con delicadeza si necesitaba que mirara algo a nivel interno. La sirena comprendió enseguida a qué se estaba refiriendo, aunque se achicó avergonzada. Hipo también también entendió la situación y sin la necesidad de que Astrid le explicara nada, le preguntó si necesitaba que hiciera algo mientras examinaba a la sirena.

—¿Recuerdas los invernaderos? —preguntó ella—. Allí debería haber manzanilla, recoge toda la que encuentres y lleva a Tormenta contigo para que luego ella traiga mi alforja. Ella os avisará cuando podáis volver aquí.

Hipo asintió y volvieron escaleras arriba mientras Elea y ella se quedaron solas. Algo incómodas por la inusual situación, Astrid le preguntó si podía hacer desaparecer su cola. La sirena se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo y Astrid aprovechó para limpiar sus manos con agua dulce que caía de entre las grietas.

—¿Por qué tú ayudarme? —preguntó Elea a la vez que las escamas de su cola iban desapareciendo bajo su piel—. Tú no tener motivo. Yo casi matar a tu hombre bruja.

—Y no pienses que se me ha olvidado —señaló Astrid con severidad—, pero es probable que Hipo no se quede tranquilo hasta asegurarse de que estás bien, más sabiendo lo que te ha pasado.

—Nadie ayudarme. Nadie salvo agua, ¿por qué tú sí? —inquirió la sirena con impaciencia—. Brujas no ayudan. Brujas sólo pensar en sí mismas, ¿por qué tú ayudar?

Astrid se sentó a su lado. Las escamas ya había desaparecido de su cola y ésta se había partido en dos y había empezado a reducir de tamaño.

—Yo no soy como las demás brujas, me esfuerzo en no serlo —explicó la bruja—. El agua ya te ha dicho que a mí también me echaron, ¿te ha dicho por qué?

—El agua saberlo todo, pero no querer compartir todo con nosotras —comentó Elea haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando su piel se puso a absorber sus aletas—. ¿Por qué echarte?

—Supongo que es justo contártelo, ¿no? —cuestionó Astrid con sarcasmo.

—Bruja exiliada ser bruja rara, igual que sirena expulsada de manada —dijo Elea con resignación.

Astrid le contó un breve resumen, sin entrar en detalles sobre su vínculo con Hipo o mencionar el lugar del que habían venido. Su instinto mágico, aún más calmado, seguía advirtiéndole que no debía fiarse. Elea la escuchó en silencio, sin interrumpirla salvo para soltar algún que otro gemido de dolor y, en algún momento, Astrid pensó que quizás no la estaría entendiendo. Sin embargo, puede que Elea no hablara bien su lengua, pero de tonta no tenía ni un pelo.

—Tú buscar padres porque tú necesitar identidad, pero no entender qué hacer tú con hombre bruja y lagartos voladores. Todos peligrosos —observó Elea frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin ellos —razonó Astrid—. Les quiero.

—No entender —repitió Elea frustrada.

—Yo amo a hombre bruja —aclaró Astrid—. Y él me ama a mí.

Elea abrió tanto sus ojos de sapo que pareció que iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

—Él abominación —insistió la sirena horrorizada, sin inmutarse por la mueca de desagrado de Astrid—. Hombre con magia de fuego, ser peligroso. No ser natural.

—Pues te recuerdo que de no ser por él, ahora mismo estarías muerta —le advirtió Astrid con las mejillas encendidas—. Así que en lugar de insultarle, tal vez deberías plantearte en ser un poquito más agradecida con aquellos que se preocupan por ti. Incluso cuando has intentado matarlos.

Elea no daba muestras de sentirse culpable en absoluto, pero tampoco replicó contra su comentario. Su cola por fin había tomado la forma en unas piernas largas y huesudas y las escamas y las aletas que habían cubierto su cuerpo habían desaparecido por completo, dejando a la vista una piel blanca verdosa. A pesar de la extensión de su cadera, probablemente por la dimensión de su cola, Elea era muy flacucha. Astrid le preguntó cuándo había sucedido el incidente con su amante y ésta le especificó que menos de dos meses, por lo que cualquier rastro de agresión física externa debía haberse curado.

—¿Puede una sirena quedarse embarazada? —preguntó la bruja con prudencia.

—No sé —respondió la sirena avergonzada.

—Desde que ese hombre te atacó, ¿sufres dolores estando en esta forma?

—Dentro. Aquí.

La sirena mostró cierto reparo en señalar la zona de su pubis, pero Astrid sabía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Me permites examinarte? —preguntó Astrid con la mayor delicadeza posible—. Es para ver si aún tienes lesiones, puede ser un poco molesto, pero te prometo que seré rápida.

—¿No hacer daño? —inquirió la sirena nerviosa.

—Intentaré que no, pero al poco dolor que sientas dímelo y pararé —aclaró Astrid.

Elea aceptó reticente.

No fue una exploración agradable. Tormenta apareció al poco de que Astrid comenzara a palpar con suavidad y la dragona rodeó a la sirena para que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, de alguna forma, la calmara. Astrid le dio un ungüento para bajar la inflamación y formuló un hechizo que aliviara el dolor. Sacó un chal de su alforja que Hipo le había comprado en el mercado de Fira al poco de llegar a Therasia y envolvió a la sirena con él con suma delicadeza e incluso con mimo. Elea parecía muy desconcertada por su actitud.

—No hacer falta tapar —aunque la sirena no se quitó el chal.

—Es por Hipo, no por ti. Ese se muere de vergüenza si ve a otra mujer desnuda que no sea yo —explicó la bruja sin evitar poder reírse—. A veces me resulta raro que sea tan tímido para algunas cosas.

Elea la observó con curiosidad y Astrid se sintió un poco incómoda de repente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú parecer otra persona ahora. Tú realmente querer a hombre bruja —comentó la sirena—. Yo ser igual una vez con humano, pero hombre bruja ser más amable. Yo intentar matarle y él darme la mano.

—Hipo es alguien muy especial, Elea —esclareció Astrid—, pero no todos los hombres son como el humano del que te enamoraste. Hay humanos buenos también.

Elea se acurrucó contra Tormenta, temblando como un corderito desamparado.

—¿Tú haber matado a humano que hacer daño como a mí? —preguntó la sirena vacilante—. ¿Crees que yo hacer mal?

—Elea, podré juzgarte por muchas cosas, pero jamás por eso —respondió la bruja con honestidad—. Yo le habría hecho sufrir más si pudiera y eso que morir ahogado es una muerte espantosa en sí.

La sirena sonrió por primera vez, enseñándole sus dientes largos y afilados. Astrid sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Tú ser rara.

Astrid le indicó a Tormenta que fuera a buscar a Hipo y Astrid y el vikingo apareció junto con el Furia Nocturna cargando cuidadosamente un vaso de infusión caliente de manzanilla que tendió a la sirena con cuidado.

—Ten cuidado, creo que me he pasado calentándolo —dijo Hipo mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Astrid.

La sirena olisqueó la manzanilla con su naricilla. Dio sorbo e sacó la lengua como si la bebida quemara demasiado; sin embargo, poco a poco se lo fue bebiendo y su cara pareció tornarse en un color rosado que se entremezclaba con la palidez verdosa de su piel. La bruja volvió acomodarse junto a su novio que se estaba peinando su pelo un moño semirecogido. Cuando terminó, cogió de su mano y se apoyó contra su hombro y éste a su vez posó su mejilla contra su cabeza mientras observaban a la sirena ensimismada con su bebida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid en voz baja en nórdico para que la sirena no les entendiera.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo él extrañado.

—Bueno, has caído bajo el hechizo de una sirena, casi morimos ahogados, salvas a la sirena que ha estado a punto de matarte de mi y ahora la ayudamos a sobrellevar un trauma —comentó ella—. Es increíble como se complican las cosas cuando estás tú cerca.

— _¡Que me vas a contar!_ —añadió Desdentao adormilado junto a ellos.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no me equivocaba, ¿a que no? —cuestionó él—. Está claro que no le gusto, tampoco la culpo si percibe mi magia, pero no por ello iba a permitir que la matarais y me alegro que, en su lugar, hayáis decidido ayudarla. Estoy orgulloso de ti, As.

Astrid sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza a la vez que Hipo besaba su coronilla. La sirena terminó su bebida y se levantó con torpeza para quitarse el chal que Astrid le había dado. Hipo apartó la vista al instante y la sirena se rió.

—Tú tener razón, hombre bruja vergonzoso.

—Es tan adorable cuando se pone así —añadió Astrid sin evitar una risita.

— _¡Y se pone tan rojo como la cola de Desdentao!_ —comentó Tormenta también con diversión.

Hipo se llevó las manos a la cara espantado por haberse convertido en el foco de atención; sin embargo, la sirena perdió rápido el interés en la conversación y se quedó mirando a la entrada de la caverna. De repente, la criatura corrió torpemente hasta el saliente y se zambulló al agua antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar.

¡Pero bueno! ¡Astrid no se lo podía creer! ¿Después de haberla examinado y curado se iba así sin más? ¿Sin dar un mero gracias? La bruja estaba tan indignada y desconcertada por el comportamiento de la sirena que no acompañó a Hipo y a los dragones hasta el saliente. Astrid ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas de la alforja cuando Hipo la llamó.

—¿Qué? —dijo Astrid de mala gana.

Escuchó un chapoteo entre las olas y, alarmada de que la sirena fuera a intentar sumergir a Hipo de nuevo en el agua, la bruja corrió junto a su novio para agarrarle del brazo y así asegurarse de que Elea no se lo llevara con ella. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a la sirena nadando felizmente justo debajo del saliente.

—No se ha ido —comentó la bruja confundida.

—Yo poder irme, pero antes querer dar gracias y compensar —dijo la sirena alegremente—. Agua dejarme.

—¿Compensarnos con qué? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

—Profecías. Vosotros pagar precio al mar y yo traducir su canto.

—Espera, ¿quieres compensarnos pero pagando? —cuestionó Astrid alzando una ceja.

—Agua pedir precio, no yo. Yo traducir lo que agua diga gratis —insistió ella.

— _Esto me huele mal_ —comentó Desdentao estrechando los ojos.

—¿Y qué precio pide el agua? —dijo Hipo preocupado.

—Pelo. Pelo de bruja de la tormenta.

Astrid palideció. Su larga cabellera rubia era una seña de orgullo que había llevado toda su vida. Las brujas amaba su cabello, aunque Astrid lo consideraba molesto por su largura y desde que se había instalado en Mema había acostumbrado a llevarlo siempre recogido. No obstante, no era el hecho de cortarse su cabello lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que la sirena podía hacer con él. El pelo de las brujas era una fuente de magia muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas y el hecho de que una sirena se lo pidiera tan despreocupadamente le dio muy mala espina.

—No —dictaminó Astrid con frialdad—. Puedes decirle al agua que se meta sus profecías por donde le quepan. No pienso dar mi pelo así como así.

Astrid iba a alejarse del saliente cuando la sirena dijo:

—¿Ni siquiera para encontrar padres? ¿O saber qué pasó en antiguo hogar?

Todos jadearon ante el último comentario de Elea, cuya expresión se había vuelto muy seria. Hipo cogió la mano de Astrid y sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la sirena:

—¿Y si te doy yo el mío? Se supone que mi pelo también debe tener cierto valor al poseer magia, aunque no sea tan largo como el de Astrid.

—Agua ser clara —insistió Elea—. Ella querer cabello de bruja de tormenta, no de hombre bruja.

Hipo torció el gesto.

— _Dile que podemos darle escamas, Hipo_ —sugirió Tormenta.

—Eso no servirá —intervino Astrid furiosa—. Mi pelo tiene un valor inconmensurable para cualquiera que obre magia y las sirenas, después de todo, son brujas marinas.

—No ser yo quien pide pelo, sino agua —repitió Elea apurada.

—Elea, si haces esto para usarnos de alguna forma te juro que…

—¡Yo no mentir! —dijo la sirena indignada— ¡Sirenas no mentimos nunca!

—Entonces hagamos un trato —continuó Astrid con frialdad—. Yo me corto el pelo, pero no te lo daré hasta que esté satisfecha.

La sirena frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si tú mentir? Agua no fiarse de promesa. Agua quiere garantía.

—Hipo, tráeme la daga que está en mi alforja —pidió la bruja sin dejar de mirar a la sirena.

—Astrid, no lo hagas, no sabemos si dice la verdad —replicó el vikingo preocupado.

La bruja se giró hacia su novio, cuya expresión preocupada causó que se le hiciera un nudo en su estómago. Sin embargo, Astrid no iba a cambiar de parecer, aún no. Consciente de que no iba a cambiar de opinión, Hipo se acercó hasta su bolsa mientras Astrid se hacía una trenza que cayera por su espalda.

—Antes de hacer nada, quiero yo mi garantía —dijo la bruja muy seria cuando se ató la trenza—. Sabías que estaba buscando a mis padres porque yo misma te lo he contado y no es ningún secreto que hayamos huido de un antiguo hogar, después de todos somos una bruja exiliada, un hombre con magia y dos dragones. Por tanto, quiero que me digas algo que me deje bien claro que lo que nos cuentas es verdad.

—¿Tú no fiarte? —preguntó la sirena ofendida.

—No —respondió Hipo por ella ahora con la daga en mano—. No nos fiamos ninguno.

Elea se quedó callada un momento con un gesto que parecía estar escuchando a alguien invisible. La sirena arrugó su frente lisa, como si no entendiera bien lo que el agua aparentemente le estaba contando y dijo:

—Vosotros tener vínculo mágico —comenzó a relatar la sirena para sorpresa de la pareja—. Vínculo impuesto por reina bruja. Si uno morir el otro también. Todos venir del norte, donde agua demasiado fría para sirenas, pero tierra llena de lagartos voladores. Antiguo hogar en mitad del mar, lleno de islas y pueblos, ahora gobernado por reina bruja que lanzó maldición a bruja de tormenta y hombre bruja —hizo una breve pausa, como si algo le estuviera susurrando al oído—. Lagarto con alas negro no tener parte de cola porque hombre bruja agredir en pasado, ahora llevar cola falsa por eso. Aún así, mejor amigos con gran destino juntos. Lagarto con alas azul tener crías en lugar seguro. Tú echar mucho de menos, pero tú cuidar de brujas y lagarto con alas negro. Tú volver a verlos pronto.

Hubo un incómodo silencio cuando la sirena calló. Astrid miró a Tormenta desconcertada, ¿por qué nunca le había dicho que tenía crías? La Nadder parecía un tanto avergonzada ante la sorpresa de la bruja y el vikingo, aunque Desdentao no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, probablemente porque Tormenta ya se lo habría contado.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Dónde están tus hijos? —preguntó Astrid desconcertada.

— _A salvo_ —respondió la Nadder cortante—. _La sirena no miente en sus palabras, aunque mis bebés se encuentran muy lejos de aquí._

—Tormenta, no deberías estar con nosotros teniendo criaturas tan pequeñas —dijo la bruja—. Te he hecho volar a miles de kilómetros de ellos. De haberlo sabido jamás te habría permitido venir con nosotros.

— _Precisamente por eso nunca os dije nada, Astrid_ —se defendió Tormenta—. _Era mi deseo quedarme con vosotros y ayudaros, y así tengo intención de continuar._

—Pero…

— _Astrid, la relación entre dragones y crías es muy diferente a la de los humanos_ —intervino Desdentao con suavidad—. _No se quieren menos a los pequeños por el hecho de dejarles volar por su cuenta ya desde apenas recién nacidos. Desconozco dónde están las crías de Tormenta, pero si ella considera que están bien y a salvo, entonces respetemos su decisión._

—¿Pero no te gustaría estar con ellos? —insistió Astrid intranquila.

— _Todos los días, pero vosotros me necesitáis más de lo que ellos me necesitan a mí_ —explicó la Nadder con tristeza.

Astrid sintió la mano caliente de Hipo posarse sobre su hombro, dándole a entender que debía dejarlo estar. La bruja soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a dirigirse a Elea, quien los observaba confundida al no entender la mitad de la conversación que estaba teniendo con los dragones.

—Está bien —declaró la bruja.

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó la daga de las manos de Hipo y, sosteniendo su trenza con su otra mano, la cortó de una cuchillada. Era una sensación extraña, como si su cabeza pesara mucho menos de repente y le impactó ver la larga trenza rubia colgando ahora de sus dedos. Tiró la daga al suelo y se llevó la mano a su cabello. Aún seguía teniendo algo de melena, pero su cabello estaba cortado de forma irregular debido a la agresividad del corte y ni siquiera podía sentirlo caer más allá de su nuca. Sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Aquello había sido como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de sí misma, como si todo su orgullo hubiera desaparecido para siempre. No obstante, cuando sintió los finos dedos de Hipo enredarse entre sus cortísimos mechones, Astrid alzó la mirada con timidez. El vikingo la observaba fascinado, y la bruja se preguntó si seguiría viéndola guapa después de semejante corte, más sabiendo lo mucho que a él le había gustado siempre su pelo. Astrid miró a Elea de reojo, esperando pacientemente al pago, pero la bruja no iba a regalar su cabellera así como así.

—Me quedo con esto hasta que nos cantes las profecías que necesitamos escuchar, Elea. El hecho que me lo haya cortado es la garantía que tendrá el agua y el quedarme con la trenza hasta que esté satisfecha será la nuestra, ¿acepta el agua el trato?

Elea no parecía contenta por la propuesta, pero aceptó a regañadientes, probablemente alentada por el agua. Hipo y Astrid se sentaron en el saliente junto a los dragones y Astrid dejó su trenza en su regazo. Elea se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio y, pasado un largo rato, empezó hablar:

—Agua decir que antiguo pueblo sometido por injusticia y magia revolverse con esperanza.

Hipo, Astrid y los dragones cruzaron las miradas entre ellos confundidos.

—¿Qué pueblo? —preguntó Hipo.

—No interrumpir —le regañó la sirena—. Ser profecía, agua no dar detalles innecesarios. Agua decir que esto no ser como visiones de hombre bruja, deber utilizar cabeza para comprender lo que agua dice.

—¡Joder con el agua! —exclamó Astrid indignada—. ¡Se supone que ibas a darnos la información que necesitamos!

—¡Y eso estar haciendo! ¡Vosotros escuchar! —chilló Elea furiosa—. Pueblo sometido. Antiguo hogar, insiste el agua.

Hipo jadeó.

—¿Isla… Isla Mema? —preguntó Hipo en voz de hilo—, pero… ¿acaso hubo supervivientes?

—Alguna gente muerta, pero pueblo resiste. Sometido por reina bruja, sirviente y familia tirana. Humanos resisten, aunque pierden esperanza cada día.

—Está hablando de Le Fey, Thuggory y los Gormdsen —dijo Astrid sorprendida—. ¡Freyja! ¿Esto quiere decir que no todos murieron? ¿Que el Jefe de los Dentudos nos mintió?

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos y la bruja podía sentir su magia revolverse dentro de él, revolviéndose la excitación con la ira.

—¿Quiere decir… quiere decir que mi padre podría estar vivo? —preguntó a la sirena.

La sirena escuchó la contestación del agua.

—Agua no responder a pregunta.

—¡¿Por qué?! —gritó Hipo furioso.

Elea nadó hacia atrás con miedo y Astrid tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de apartarse al sentir el intenso calor que salía ahora violentamente de él.

—Agua no responder. Ella no contar siempre todo, solo lo que ella creer importante —explicó la sirena con miedo.

Astrid intentó dar de su mano para calmarle, pero Hipo apartó la suya enseguida. Se sintió herida por su gesto y miró a Desdentao que parecía tan preocupado como ella. La bruja suspiró.

—Elea, pregúntale al agua si aún queda esperanza para Isla Mema.

—Dice que sí, pero solo si esperanza volver a islas del norte.

—¿A qué te refieres con esperanza? —insistió en entender Astrid—. Tienes que ser más específica, por favor.

Elea parecía muy abrumada de repente, pero es esforzó en hacerse entender.

—Esperanza para pueblo. No todos ver igual, pero resistencia necesitar esperanza para ganar guerra contra reina bruja —la sirena metió la cabeza en el agua, pero la sacó con rapidez—. Heredero usurpado. Esperanza.

Astrid miró a Hipo, quién parecía sumamente descolocado por la última declaración de la sirena. Ésta vez, Astrid le forzó a que le diera de la mano, aunque su piel quemara contra la suya, y forzó a que éste la mirara.

—Heredero usurpado —repitió la bruja—. Hipo, está claramente hablando de ti. La esperanza eres tú.

—No puede ser —declaró el vikingo horrorizado—. Esperanza, ¿yo? Debe ser un error.

—¡Agua no equivocarse nunca! —chilló Elea ofendida.

Hipo empezó a hiperventilar y Astrid ignoró el quemazón en la mano que tan ansioso estaba él por soltar. La bruja cogió de su barbilla cuando Hipo intentó evadir de nuevo su mirada.

—Isla Mema resiste, Hipo. Nos mintieron, quizás no todos, pero los nuestros aún siguen vivos. Queda esperanza para tu pueblo, amor, y eres claramente tú.

Hipo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Estaba claro que no estaba preparado para hacer frente a aquella revelación. Era casi como si hubieran abierto aquella caja que decían que pertenecía a una tal Pandora. El vikingo consiguió soltar su mano, cuya palma se había quedado roja por el calor de la piel de su novio, y escondió su rostro entre sus dedos para ocultar las lágrimas y calmar su ansiedad. Desdentao apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas para animarle y Astrid posó la suya contra su hombro para motivar al vínculo a que le ayudara a tranquilizarse. La temperatura de su cuerpo terminó bajando y consiguió que su respiración se regulara. Terminó mirando a Astrid con ojos vidriosos, silencioso y reflexivo, como había sido él siempre cuando ideaba algo. Sin embargo, Hipo no buscó más respuestas en relación a Isla Mema, decidiendo cambiar radicalmente de tema.

—¿Dónde están los padres de Astrid?

Elea, que se había sentado en una de las rocas a esperar a que Hipo se calmara, volvió a sumergirse en el agua y, esta vez, se tomó mucho más tiempo en dar conuna respuesta.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No es mejor que preguntemos más sobre Isla Mema? —cuestionó la bruja angustiada.

—Vinimos aquí por una razón, As —respondió él con aire ausente—. Si mi pueblo está vivo, tendremos que tomar una decisión al respecto, pero me niego a tomarla y aprovecharme de esta oportunidad cuando la respuesta que llevas toda tu vida buscando está al alcance de tu mano.

—Pero Hipo…

—Hice una promesa, As —le cortó el vikingo—. Para mí, tú eres más importante que nada.

Elea salió del agua y, con una mueca extraña en su rostro, dijo:

—Agua no decir nombres, pero asegurarme que bruja de tormenta vivir toda su vida cerca de verdad de su pasado. Además, tu vivir en isla con sangre de tu sangre no hace mucho. En isla de hombre bruja —Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca y la sirena se removió nerviosa—. Agua decir que tú estar lejísimos de verdad ahora y que tú jamás hallar respuesta, sino respuesta hallarte a ti.

—¿Estás diciéndonos que Astrid es de Isla Mema y que allí ha convivido con su familia? —preguntó Hipo consternado—, ¿pero cómo es posible? ¡Alguien debía haberse dado cuenta!

—Agua no querer decir más —insistió la sirena.

Hipo siguió discutiendo con la sirena, pero Astrid no podía escuchar nada. ¿Ella era de Isla Mema? ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿Había estado acaso cerca de sus padres u otro familiar y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y a qué se refería el agua con que ella jamás encontraría la respuesta sino la respuesta la hallaría a ella? ¡No tenía sentido!

Le Fey tenía que saberlo.

Ella tenía que haber sabido que Astrid era de Isla Mema y por eso la había dejado allí encerrada, con la verdad en sus narices, pero con el desconocimiento de su existencia.

Hija de la grandísima puta.

Su magia reaccionó a su ira prácticamente al instante. Sin embargo, ésta vez, aún haciéndose también daño, Hipo agarró su mano alarmado. El cielo que podía observarse desde la entrada de la caverna se había cubierto de feas nubes oscuras y el agua se volvía nerviosa ante el sonido de los truenos retumbando coléricos sobre sus cabezas. Astrid respiró muy hondo para calmar su ira y su magia, aún recelosa, decidió obedecerla.

—Bruja de tormenta dar miedo —dijo Elea aterrada—. Agua no mentir.

—Elea, necesito hacerte una pregunta y, por favor, que el agua sea lo más clara posible —la sirena asintió expectante—. ¿Encontraré algún día a mis padres?

—Sí —respondió la criatura convencida—, pero no de la forma que esperas.

La respuesta era ambigua, pero a Astrid le bastó para calmarse del todo. Hipo la abrazó entonces por los hombros y la empujó contra él mientras la bruja aguantaba las ganas de venirse abajo.

—Tenemos que volver —declaró la bruja—. Tengo… tengo que descubrir qué es lo que ha pasado con mis padres. Tenemos que recuperar Isla Mema y salvar a su gente.. y me temo que jamás podremos hacer nada de eso hasta que venzamos a Le Fey. Si es cierto lo que dice Elea, entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Y cómo vamos a vencer a Le Fey? —preguntó Hipo desconcertado—. No pudimos con ella en su día y ninguno controlamos nuestra magia lo suficiente como para hacerle frente, ni siquiera tú que eres la bruja experimentada del equipo. Y es que encima no es solo su magia, tiene a Thuggory de su parte y tú no sabes cuán poderoso es el ejército de los Cabezas Cuadradas, y vete tú a saber a cuántas tribus más están de su lado. Por ya ni mencionar que todavía cuenta con tu antiguo aquelarre, Astrid.

—No estar preparados para nada —señaló Elea metiendo la nariz en la conversación—. Como humanos dicen: vosotros estar jodidos.

— _Nos tenéis a nosotros_ —señaló Tormenta de repente—. _Le Fey no puede controlar a los dragones, pero vosotros sí podéis aliaros con ellos. Podemos buscar a todos los dragones salvajes del Archipiélago y entrenarlos entre los cuatro._

—Sería imposible —señaló Astrid—. Toda manada necesita un alfa o una reina, incluso los dragones, ¿recuerdas? Por eso la Muerte Roja controlaba a todos los dragones con tanta facilidad. Los dragones de Mema eran diferentes porque estaban domesticados por prácticamente toda la población. Si son salvajes, por muy pacíficos que sean, veo materialmente imposible entrenar a todos los dragones.

Tormenta parecía querer decir más, pero algo la contuvo. Astrid iba a preguntar qué estaba pensando cuando Elea chilló:

—¡Esperar! ¡Agua hablar de nuevo! ¡Agua advertir cuándo estar preparados!

— _¿Cuándo?_ —cuestionó Desdentao—. _¡Nos interesa más el cómo!_

Hipo mandó callar al Furia Nocturna y esperaron impacientes a que la sirena terminase de procesar el mensaje.

—Necesitar hacer cinco cosas antes de enfrentar a reina bruja: descubrir lo que guardián ocultar, restaurar línea de sangre perdida, amansar a hombre tuerto, encontrar perdón y tres deber sacrificar lo imposible.

Astrid sentía que el agua se estaba riendo de ellos dándoles más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Un guardián de qué? ¿Línea de sangre de quién? ¿Qué hombre tuerto? ¿El perdón de quién? ¿Y qué era eso tan imposible que había que sacrificar y a qué se refería con tres? ¿Tres qué? ¿En qué iba eso a ayudarles en ganar a Le Fey? No podían perder el tiempo en encontrar cosas que no tenían sentido.

—Astrid —le llamó Elea, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, aunque sonó raro en su torpe acento—. Tú creer. Agua repite mucho eso.

—¿Creer en qué?

Elea sacudió los hombros.

—Tú creer. No decir más.

Astrid resopló frustrada.

—Yo tengo una pregunta, Elea —dijo Hipo de repente—. ¿Cómo puede el agua saber todo esto? Quiero decir, acabas de contarnos el futuro como si fuera sencillo verlo, pero se supone que yo también tengo premoniciones y no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que veo cuando me acuerdo de ellas, ¿cómo lo haces?

—Como yo decir antes, agua saberlo todo. Yo no ver nada. Sirenas mensajeras de agua, pero nosotras no comprender ni visualizar mensajes que agua pide transmitir. Ella tiene memoria de pasado y futuro y ser prudente con qué contar. Humanos algunos locos cuando agua revela porvenir.

—Has de tener en cuenta que son poderes diferentes, Hipo —intervino Astrid—. Tú ves literalmente lo que va a suceder en sueños. El agua lo transmite a través de sus sirenas, pero éstas desconocen qué va a suceder realmente.

—¿Entonces no hay manera de saber el origen de mi magia? ¿Se lo puedes preguntar? —pidió Hipo nervioso.

Elea escuchó la contestación del agua.

—Agua no querer responder a pregunta de hombre bruja. Decir que nadie debe saber todavía, demasiado pronto.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración y Astrid acarició su cuero cabelludo antes de levantarse del saliente.

—No sé si voy arrepentirme de esto, Elea, pero soy bruja de palabra —dijo Astrid con firmeza—. Gracias a ti sabemos adonde debemos dirigirnos ahora. El pelo es tuyo, pero prométeme que no harás tonterías con él.

La bruja le lanzó la trenza cortada y Elea la atrapó al vuelo. Hipo y los dragones también se levantaron para despedirse de la sirena.

—Yo entregar a agua, no preocupar. Yo cuidar hasta entonces como tesoro —prometió Elea apretando la trenza contra su pecho escamoso.

Elea iba a ponerse cuando Astrid le detuvo.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo? —la sirena asintió—. Si tu manada no te quiere, búscate a otra. Alguien te aceptará, Elea. No tienes que estar sola para siempre.

—¿Y yo dónde ir? —preguntó la sirena con desconcierto—. Aquí no lugar para sirenas como yo.

—Tendrás que buscarlo entonces —dijo Hipo con una sonrisa triste—. Todos merecemos un lugar en el mundo, tú no puedes ser menos.

—Hay mares más allá del Egeo. Todo es ponerse, Elea —le aconsejó Astrid.

Elea no parecía convencida, pero sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Yo pensar, gracias.

Bruja y vikingo hicieron un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida cuando la sirena se sumergió de nuevo en el agua. Astrid se volvió a toquetear el pelo bastante descontenta, aunque aliviada de que el sacrificio hubiera merecido algo la pena.

—¿Quieres que te lo arregle? —se ofreció Hipo.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Astrid avergonzada.

— _Tu cabeza parece un nido de Terribles Terrores_ —se mofó Desdentao.

—¡Desdentao! —le regañaron Tormenta e Hipo.

— _¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me callo!_

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse; aunque, de repente, escuchó un chapoteo tras ella. Elea había vuelto con rostro un tanto consternado.

—¿Elea? —preguntó Astrid captando la atención de Hipo y los dragones—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Agua querer que yo dar otro mensaje —respondió la sirena—. Ser muy importante.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y la sirena tragó saliva antes de confesar la última profecía:

—Si gana guerra, antiguo pueblo volver a ser grande antes de desaparecer para siempre del mundo.

Xx.

Aquella mañana, Thuggory se había escaqueado a las cocinas para desayunar solo.

En realidad, tendría que haberlo hecho con Drago, pero Thuggory tenía todavía las tripas demasiado revueltas por la reunión del día anterior como para encontrarse con ellos tan temprano. La gente de la cocina no le molestaba su presencia y sabía que, aún siendo el caso, tampoco dirían nada.

Thuggory intimidaba demasiado a la gente de Isla Mema para que nadie se atreviera a llevarle la contraria, más sabiendo que era el General y el favorito de la reina.

Se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño de ellos mientras Patapez le servía el desayuno. El joven parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se atrevió alzar la mirada hacia él, probablemente por miedo. Thuggory no recordaba que los jinetes de dragones hubieran sido especialmente miedosos, es más, Hipo le había mencionado más de una vez que si hubieran tenido algo más de miedo no serían tan temerarios como solían serlo. No obstante, mucho había cambiado desde que los Gormdsen y Le Fey habían llegado al poder y Patapez, quien en su día había sido insoportablemente hablador y pesado, ahora era callado y se esforzaba en ser invisible. Trabajar en las cocinas le había dado la ventaja de no verse visto tan afectado por el racionamiento como el resto de la población, pero estaba mucho más pálido y presentaba un aspecto más enfermizo que antes.

Thuggory se preguntó si la culpa le carcomía por dentro.

Después de todo, él había dado el chivatazo a Lars Gormdsen cuando sus amigos decidieron de escapar —con éxito— de Isla Mema.

El propio Thuggory le interrogó después al respecto, preguntando sobre los planes de los jinetes y adónde pretendían huir, pero lo único que supo decirle era que el plan había sido ideado por Brusca Thorston y que su intención había sido encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid. Además, por misterios que nadie supo responderle, los padres de los gemelos Thorston también habían desaparecido y seguían sin aparecer. ¿Adónde iban a ir los jinetes? Patapez no supo responderle y Thuggory se convenció de que los jinetes seguramente habrían ido ideando el resto de su plan sobre la marcha. ¡Cómo se notaba la ausencia de Hipo entre ellos! El único avistamiento que hubo de ellos fue la noche del mismo día que escaparon por una de las brujas de Le Fey. Desde entonces, no supieron más de ellos y Thuggory estaba seguro que habían optado más por esconderse que por seguir con el plan original de buscar a Hipo y a Astrid. El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas no pudo evitar preguntarle a Patapez el motivo que le había llevado a delatar a sus amigos. La respuesta de Patapez le dejó descolocado:

—Yo solo vivo para servir a mi reina, todos los demás me dan igual.

Era muy complicado adivinar quién podía encontrarse bajo la influencia de Le Fey y, si se estaba bajo el encantamiento, no todos mostraban la misma predisposición y obediencia. Patapez era uno de los casos más extremos de puro sometimiento, pero también había otros como el de Bertha la Tetuda, Jefa de las Bog-Burglars, quien sin mostrar esa pasión ciega por la reina y manteniendo ese fuerte temperamento que siempre la había caracterizado, obedecía casi todo a lo que Le Fey dictaba. Una gran parte de la población también parecía sometida al encantamiento de la reina, aunque había excepciones como el de los jinetes que habían huído, Bocón o Gothi. Sabía bien que Bocón no estaba hechizado por Le Fey porque el herrero era el único de toda la aldea que todavía le hablaba como si fuera un chaval y no un adulto y, aunque se cortaba un poco más con la reina, a Le Fey le sacaba de quicio el sarcasmo y el humor amargo del herrero que jamás se tomaba en serio los interrogatorios.

—Debería matarlo y quitármelo de en medio de una puta vez —se quejó la bruja una semana después de la huída de los jinetes, tras interrogar a Bocón al respecto y no sacar nada—. Estoy hasta el coño de que se ría de mí.

—Si lo matas, despertarás la ira del pueblo. Bocón es demasiado importante para esta gente —le advirtió él.

—Dos semanas muerto y nadie se acordará de él.

El caso con Gothi, en cambio, era muy diferente. Le Fey jamás iba admitirlo en voz alta, pero Thuggory estaba convencido que Gothi le inspiraba respeto o incluso miedo. ¿La razón? Era imposible saberlo, pero tenía la certeza de que existía una tensión entre la anciana y la bruja que era difícil de describir. La anciana la despreciaba abiertamente durante los interrogatorios y, cuando con otras personas Le Fey no habría ni pestañeado en dar orden para torturarlas o matarlas —jamás empleaba su magia abiertamente con los humanos—, con Gothi la reina se forzaba en contener su rabia. Thuggory no pudo evitar preguntarle el motivo por el que sentía tanto temor hacia la curandera, pero sólo se ganó un sopapo por su insolencia.

Thuggory revolvió las gachas con desgana y se llevó la mano a su cuello, donde las heridas que Le Fey le había hecho la noche anterior aún le escocían. La reina había estado insoportablemente eufórica tras la reunión con Drago Bludvist y, pese a las reticencias iniciales de Thuggory, ambos habían terminado la noche celebrándolo —palabras de Le Fey, no suyas— en la alcoba de la reina. Como ya venía siendo costumbre, a la bruja le gustaba excederse con él y ahora tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Más le valía espabilarse, sobre todo porque no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo que Drago le viera así.

A Thuggory nunca le había gustado Drago Bludvist.

Aquello no era ningún secreto.

En realidad, ¿qué Jefe de las tribus del Archipiélago podía gustarle aquel loco? Nadie había olvidado el atentado que Drago había cometido años atrás contra algunas jefaturas que se había reunido para tratar la antigua guerra entre vikingos y dragones. Sólo Estoico Haddock había sobrevivido dicho encuentro y, desde entonces, Drago había sido considerado enemigo público en prácticamente todas las islas del Archipiélago, incluído en la suya propia.

La gente de Isla Mema no estaba contenta de tener a ese terrorista y a sus secuaces campando por sus anchas en su hogar, aunque nadie se atrevió a llevar la contraria a la reina, quién se había preparado para la ocasión vistiendo con sus mejores galas. Recibió a Bludvist en el puerto de Mema junto a los dos hermanos Gormdsen, Thuggory y algunos miembros del Consejo de Isla Mema. Bludvist bajó del barco acompañado por un grupo de hombres y mujeres con caras de pocos amigos, aunque creyó reconocer a uno de ellos, sin recordar de donde, por el llamativo tatuaje de su barbilla e iba acompañado por un niño rubio con nariz sucia y rostro carcomido.

Drago no era un hombre de cortesías y florituras, sino más bien frío y desagradable en el trato. No se arrodilló ante Le Fey, cosa que a la reina no le hizo la más mínima gracia, pero al menos le dio de la mano a modo de saludo. Las descripciones que Thuggory había escuchado de Drago Bludvist no se habían quedado cortas. Pese a sus ropajes comunes del norte, vestía con una capa fabricada de escamas de dragón negras que más tarde identificó como de Furia Nocturna. Bajo la misma, Drago llevaba una prótesis como brazo izquierdo. Era forastero, del sur, de mucho más allá de lo que cualquier vikingo hubiera viajado nunca; su acento era basto y desagradable y los fuertes rasgos de su cara venían acompañados por una fea cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

Le Fey mandó a todos retirarse, causando los susurros quejosos de Lars Gormdsen por no verse implicado en una reunión tan importante, y se quedaron a solas con Bludvist quien no parecía en absoluto intimidado por la presencia de la reina. Le Fey imitó a Kateriina mejor que nunca, mostrándose delicada en modales y amable en el trato. Para Thuggory fue muy doloroso tener que volver a la mujer que tanto amaba como máscara para la mujer que más odiaba sobre la faz del Midgar. Le hubiera encantado contarle a Drago la verdadera identidad de la reina, pero aquello supondría poner en riesgo el cuerpo de su prometida, sobretodo porque era muy probable que a Drago le importara una mierda la verdadera Kateriina Noldor si con ello pudiera matar a Le Fey.

Thuggory no había llegado hasta allí para que todo el sacrificio que había hecho hasta ahora quedara en vano. Su honor, su reputación, su moral… todo arruinado por ella.

Si quería salvar a Kateriina, debía proteger a Le Fey a toda costa.

Así que lo mejor sería callarse.

—Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy duro, Lord Bludvist —dijo Le Fey con voz cantarina.

—Es Bludvist, no soy nada de lord ni mierdas, muchacha —señaló Drago con impertinencia.

Le Fey no dejó de sonreír, aunque Thuggory avistó como la reina apretaba los puños bajo la mesa hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos como la leche. Estaba seguro de que Le Fey no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran «muchacha», mucho menos por un cazador de brujas. Sabía bien que la bruja debía imponer todo su autocontrol para no delatarse y reventarle la cabeza a Drago, por lo que la reunión continuó con el cazador siendo un insolente y Le Fey fingiendo ser paciente.

—Y dime, reina, ¿por qué requieres de mis servicios? —preguntó Bludvist con forzado interés—. No es habitual que la gente de este Archipiélago se ponga en contacto conmigo. Al menos antes, cuando a los dragones se les veía como las bestias que son, algún insulso se atrevía a llamarme, pero desde que esta puñetera isla trajo la mierda paz con esas bestias tengo que arrebatar todo a la fuerza. Por tanto, comprenderás que me sorprende que tú me hayas llamado, aunque visto lo visto puede que seas tan insensata como pareces.

—¿Insensata? —cuestionó Le Fey fingiendo sorpresa—. Señor, jamás he tenido mayor sensatez que llamándole a vos aquí. Más teniendo en cuenta que estoy dispuesta a pagar, me sobra dinero, propiedades —hizo una pausa para retirarse un mechón rebelde de sus ojos—, dragones, información...

Bludvist sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Qué información puede tener una cría como tú que pueda satisfacerme? —soltó una carcajada—. ¿Y por qué iba a querer dragones, dinero y propiedades? Acostumbro a coger lo que quiero, así que ando sobrado de eso.

—¿Cuenta acaso con propiedades en este Archipiélago? Porque yo gobierno sobre estas islas y tengo constancia de que usted no es gobernador en ninguna de ellas, estaría muerto de ser así —replicó Le Fey muy seria y Bludvist torció el gesto—. Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy dispuesta a pagar un precio alto por lo que le voy a pedir y nos interesa a ambos, Bludvist.

—¿Qué es lo que la Reina del Salvaje Oeste desea tanto que haga? —preguntó Drago con una sonrisita que claramente mostraba que seguía sin tomársela en serio.

—Quiero que destruya a los aquelarres de Sugaar y de Mairu —respondió la reina sin andarse con muchos rodeos.

La expresión de Drago cambió en el instante que Le Fey pronunció aquellos nombres. La mofa fue sustituida por la más intensa de las rabias. Dio un puñetazo contra la mesa que hizo que la madera crujiera sonoramente, aunque Le Fey estaba muy calmada, tal vez porque por fin llevaba el control de la situación.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú de esos aquelarres? ¿Qué va a saber una niña de nada de la brujería?

—Cuidado, Bludvist, hablas con una reina —replicó Le Fey, esta vez sin sonreír—. Si soy yo la que está aquí sentada y no tú es porque esta "niña" ha sabido llegar hasta aquí por sí misma. Asesinaron a mi padre, mi prometido me abandonó por una bruja y he tenido que luchar porque me eligieran a mí como reina y no a los zopencos que hay en este Archipiélago como jefes. ¿Verdad que sí, Thuggory?

El vikingo contuvo el impulso de apartar su mano cuando Le Fey acarició la suya amorosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo decirte la ubicación exacta de dónde se encuentran estos aquelarres —continuó Le Fey volviéndose hacia Drago—. Acaba con ellos y te daré lo que me pidas.

—¿Cómo puedes saber la ubicación de unos aquelarres que llevo yo años buscando? Soy un cazador de brujas que cuenta con dragones y mucha más experiencia que tú en este campo —cuestionó Drago estrechando los ojos con sospecha.

Le Fey ladeó la cabeza con inocencia.

—Una reina escucha a su pueblo y varias islas se han quejado de ataques de brujas —mintió la reina descaradamente.

Thuggory temió que Drago no se tragara tamaña mentira, pero Bludvist parecía más interesado en saber cómo Kateriina Noldor, cuyo padre se había enfrentado a él años atrás por su metodología en la caza de brujas, estuviera ahora tan interesada en trabajar con él.

—Verás, Bludvist, tú conociste a mi padre y sé qué opinión tenía de ti: no le gustabas, consideraba que tus métodos eran demasiado… ¿violentos? Pero mi padre está muerto ahora por insensato y por débil, porque no supo ver a la bruja que había tenido frente en sus narices. La misma bruja que huyó con mi prometido.

—¿Quién es esa bruja de la que tanto hablas? —quiso saber Bludvist con interés—. Descríbela.

—Una llamada Astrid. Alta, rubia, de unos veintiún años, que tiene el poder de controlar las tormentas —explicó Le Fey.

Drago abrió mucho los ojos ante el último detalle de su descripción.

—¿Tormentas? —repitió él sin entrar en su asombro—. ¿Tiene una cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha?

Le Fey dibujó una falsa expresión de sorpresa al escuchar su pregunta.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la conoces?

—¿Dónde está esa bruja ahora? —inquirió Drago ignorando sus preguntas.

—Desaparecida junto con Hipo Haddock. Thuggory está trabajando en encontrarlos para que paguen por sus crímenes.

Bludvist parecía extasiado ante la nueva revelación, casi como un niño en Snoggletog.

—Llevo demasiado tiempo codiciando la cabellera de esa bruja. La quiero a toda costa.

—Cálmate, Bludvist. No estás aquí por Astrid —le recordó la bruja—. ¿Harás lo que te he pedido?

—No será barato —replicó Drago de mala gana—. Tal vez si me dieras a la bruja una vez que…

—No —le cortó la reina de inmediato—. Astrid e Hipo deben ser interrogados antes de llevarles siquiera a juicio. Tú no dudarías en matar a Astrid según verla y es un testigo clave.

Bludvist chasqueó la lengua irritado.

—¿Testigo clave de qué?

—El día de mi boda con Hipo, el hijo menor de la familia Gormdsen ardió de la nada. No hubo indicios de que nadie, ni siquiera un dragón, le hubiera tirado nada, sencillamente entró en llamas y murió quemado vivo. Aún muerto, el fuego no se apagó hasta tiempo después.

Thuggory sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina con tan solo recordar aquel suceso. Aún podía escuchar los gritos de Sven Gormdsen en sus peores pesadillas. El cazador frunció el ceño, como si no se creyera lo que la reina le estaba contando.

—Eso es imposible. Ninguna bruja puede ejercer la magia del fuego.

—Exacto —concordó Le Fey muy seria—. No sabría explicar lo sucedido, pero estoy segura de que no sólo Astrid está implicada, sino Hipo Haddock también.

—¿El hijo de Estoico Haddock? —bramó Bludvist—. Tengo entendido de que ese chiquillo es un inútil; por no mencionar que los hombres no podemos ejercer la magia, algo que una hija de cazador de brujas como tú debería saber. ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo!

Thuggory sabía que Le Fey estaba furiosa. No le gustaba que nadie cuestionara sus planes, ni siquiera el propio Thuggory, quién hacía tiempo que había dejado de replicar contra sus ideas, consciente de que generaba una tensión totalmente innecesaria entre ellos.

—Como bien he señalado antes, tú no te encargarás de la búsqueda de Haddock y Astrid —dijo Le Fey con la voz muy tensa—. Estoy dispuesta a negociar por tus servicios, Bludvist, y puede que no pueda entregarte a Astrid, pero te puedo dar otra gran adquisición: un Furia Nocturna.

Drago se carcajeó ante su ofrecimiento.

—¿Un Furia Nocturna? Esa especie se extinguió hace años por cazadores como el Grimoso y yo. Por tanto, ¿cómo puedes ofrecerme algo que ya no existe?

Le Fey hizo un gesto ofendido, por lo que fue Thuggory el que intervino esta vez:

—¿Acaso no has oído la historia de cómo Hipo Haddock trajo la paz entre humanos y dragones? Él entrenó a este Furia Nocturna en secreto y mató a la Muerte Roja volando sobre él. Haddock lleva siete años montándolo y lo tiene totalmente domesticado.

—¿Un Furia Nocturna domesticado? ¡Habrase visto! —comentó Drago horrorizado—. De igual forma, he de decir que necesito más garantías para llevar este acuerdo adelante.

—¿Qué clase de garantías? —cuestionó Le Fey estrechando los ojos—. ¿No te basta con mi palabra?

—Visto que la bruja y el dragón que tantísimo codicio no los tienes a tu disposición todavía, no pienso mover un dedo a menos que me dés una señal, reina —dijo Bludvist con arrogancia—. Quiero libertad absoluta para moverme por el Archipiélago, que nadie ataque mi flota mientras busco a esos aquelarres. Toda bruja que encuentre se encontrará bajo mi jurisdicción; es decir, yo decido qué hacer con ellas por encima de ti.

Le Fey sacudió los hombros.

—Me parece bien con tal de que te las quites de en medio.

—Además, quiero imponer mis inspecciones de brujería a todas las islas del Archipiélago —añadió Drago muy serio—. Ya tuvisteis a una bruja infiltrada en este lugar, por lo que pueden haber muchas más escondidas en las demás tribus. Hay que interrogar y cuestionar a todas las mujeres de este Archipiélago.

Le Fey alzó una ceja con recelo.

—¿Acaso me estás acusando de brujería, Drago? —inquirió la reina con mofa, aunque Bludvist no se rió—. Muy bien, una reina ha de dar ejemplo a su pueblo, ¿no? Me someteré a tu inspección si lo ves preciso, pero será Thuggory quién la haga.

El vikingo miró a la reina escandalizado.

—Tranquilo, seguro que lo haces bien. Los cazadores de brujas de Drago te explicarán cómo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué he de confiar en tu mascota, reina? ¿Quién dice que él no vaya ocultarme nada? —replicó Drago furioso.

—Porque este es mi reino, Bludvist, y porque te dé libertades para hacer lo que te venga en gana no significa que puedas ejercer control alguno sobre mi persona —le advirtió la reina—. ¡Yo soy la reina de este archipiélago! Bastante permisiva estoy siendo contigo, así que o te conformas o juro por los Dioses que el día de mañana amanecerá con tu cabeza clavada en una pica en la plaza de esta aldea.

A esas alturas, Drago se había dado cuenta de que Le Fey, escondida bajo la identidad de Kateriina Noldor, no era alguien a la que debía subestimar. Puede que su flota fuera la más grande jamás vista, pero ir contra la reina le suponía más desventajas que ventajas tras el ofrecimiento que le había dado y Drago no era ningún estúpido.

—Bien, si esas son tus garantías, es mi turno de exponer la mía—dijo la reina.

—¿Cual? —farfulló Bludvist de malas maneras.

—Arrodíllate y júrame lealtad —ordenó Le Fey sin vacilar.

Bludvist sostuvo su mirada y sonrió enseñando los dientes.

—¿Por qué iba hacer eso?

—Porque si no lo haces caerás muerto en menos de cinco minutos —le advirtió la reina.

Drago rió.

—No me das miedo, reina.

—Deberías —le advirtió ésta levantándose de su asiento—. ¿O te piensas que Thuggory es mi mascota solo porque me calienta la cama? Los Cabezas Cuadradas son conocidos por ser guerreros tan feroces como sádicos. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Thuggory, ¿es cierto que reventaste un cráneo sólo con tu brazo?

—A un extranjero invasor —añadió él con frialdad.

—Me pregunto cómo sonará tu cabeza cuando Thuggory te la reviente si no te arrodillas ante tu reina, Drago —continuó Le Fey con voz cantarina.

El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas se sintió totalmente humillado por cómo estaba siendo catalogado por la bruja; sin embargo, se levantó junto a ella con la esperanza de que Drago pudiera sentirse algo intimidado. Thuggory era consciente que su aspecto no era ni la mitad de intimidante que el de Bludvist, pero era casi tan alto como él y estaba seguro que estaba mucho más capacitado que el cazador para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Drago siguió sentado en su asiento con rostro grave, probablemente furioso, consciente de la terrible reputación con la que su pueblo cargaba desde hacía generaciones.

—Impongo una única condición.

—No estás en posición para ponerme más condiciones, Drago.

—Tú tampoco, muchacha —le advirtió Drago—. Creo que no eres consciente de con quién estás hablando. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo si a cambio de jurarte lealtad me entregas lo que más anhelo.

Le Fey puso los ojos blanco.

—Te entregaré a Astrid una vez que termine con ella. Te dejaré que le hagas lo que te venga en gana siempre y cuando su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

—Ninguna bruja merece morir rápido y sin dolor, mi reina —concordó Drago con una cruel sonrisa y se levantó para arrodillarse ante ella con una solemnidad muy poco propia de él—. Contad con mi lealtad siempre que vos seáis fiel a vuestras palabras.

—Sea así —concluyó Le Fey con orgullo.

Lo más irónico de todo aquello fue ser testigo de cómo el cazador de brujas y dragones más sanguinario jamás conocido en el Archipiélago brindaba ignorante con la reina de las brujas más sádica y malvada del Midgar. Thuggory bebió y comió en silencio durante el resto de la velada y lo que ocurrió después con Le Fey fue historia.

A la reina no le iba a gustar encontrarse su cama vacía una vez que despertara, más sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba el sexo mañanero, pero Thuggory tenía mucho qué hacer. Debía partir ese mismo día para volver a su isla, gestionar asuntos pendientes con de su pueblo antes de buscar a un mercenario que pudiera seguir el rastro de Hipo y a Astrid fuera del Archipiélago. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién sería capaz de hallar a dos personas que no querían ser encontrados y que encima volaban sobre dos de los dragones más rápidos que se conocían? Iba a ser una tarea complicada. Tal vez debiera buscar a uno por los pueblos de la costa del continente, al sur del Archipiélago, donde aún se hablaba su lengua, pues la sola idea de tener que tratar con gente que hablaba otra idioma le daba vértigo.

Terminó de desayunar y se retiró sin recoger sus platos. Salió de las cocinas directamente por la puerta de atrás hacia el exterior. Toda Mema estaba cubierta de nieve y hacía un frío de mil demonios, como ya venía siendo habitual en el Archipiélago durante esas fechas. Caminó por la ladera de la montaña hasta llegar a la escalinata que subía al Gran Salón e iba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no vio al niño que había salido corriendo del comedor. El chico se dio de morros contra él y Thuggory jadeó de la sorpresa.

—P-perdone, señor, n-no le había visto —se disculpó el niño a toda prisa.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos de repente, probablemente porque se había dado cuenta de quién era él. Thuggory también lo reconoció: era el crío que acompañaba al hombre de la cara tatuada en el puerto el día anterior.

—No te preocupes —dijo Thuggory restándole importancia—. ¿Adónde ibas tan…?

—¡Einar!

Una mujer de aspecto demacrado y agotado, cuyo pelo rubio ceniza empezaba a tener mechones blancos, salió del Gran Salón con cara de pocos amigos y cargada con dos criaturas de casi un año a su espalda y a su pecho. De la mano tenía sujeto a otro niño quien a su vez iba agarrado por otra niña más mayor. La mujer palideció más si cabía cuando reconoció a Thuggory y, pese a la resistencia del pequeño, tiró de su brazo para apartarlo de él.

—Disculpe, Lord Meathead. Mi hijo tiene costumbre de no mirar por donde va.

El niño se esforzaba por soltarse del agarre de su madre, pero sólo consiguió que su madre lo sacudiera con severidad para que se estuviera quieto.

—¿Es su hijo? —preguntó Thuggory con inevitable curiosidad.

—Sí, señor, se llama Einar —respondió la mujer—, pero le puedo prometer que no le molestara más.

—Ha sido un accidente —se apresuró a decir el vikingo—. Es solo que… hubiera jurado que vi ayer a su hijo bajar del barco de Drago Bludvist.

La mujer enrojeció y bajó la cabeza aborchanada, como si no supiera dónde meterse. Einar aprovechó el despiste de su madre para soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Trabajo para Drago! —exclamó el niño con furia—. ¡Cazamos brujas y dragones para él!

—¿No eres muy pequeño para eso? —cuestionó Thuggory frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No soy pequeño! —chilló el niño con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Einar, por favor! —le regañó su madre apurada—. ¡No hables a Lord Meathead así!

—¡Tú ya no me mandas! —gritó su hijo colérico.

—Oye, no hables así a tu madre —le advirtió Thuggory con severidad—. A una madre se la respeta y obedece siempre, ya tengas diez, treinta o cien años, ¿entendido?

—A una madre marcada por brujas no —sentenció Einar mirando a su madre con repulsa.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos consternada por las palabras de su hijo y Thuggory no pudo más. Cogió al niño por la oreja y, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, la retorció. El niño chilló de dolor, pero eso no inmutó al vikingo.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas—. Tal vez le vendría bien que le diera una patada en el culo.

—Está enfermo —dijo la mujer en voz de hilo—. Esta mañana no tenía ni fuerzas para salir de la cama. Cogió neumonía hace unos días y no mejora.

—¿Ha hablado con Gothi?

—No tenemos dinero para pagarla —lamentó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

El niño intentó soltarse, pero eso sólo hizo que Thuggory le pellizcara con más fuerza.

—¿Desde cuándo hay que pagar por los servicios de una curandera? —cuestionó el vikingo rabioso.

—No es culpa de Gothi —se apresuró en decir la mujer—, pero el Jefe ha impuesto una tasa por los servicios de la curandera y por la compra de leña para el fuego.

Thuggory escuchó el lamento de aquella pobre mujer horrorizado. Gormdsen era, sin lugar a dudas, un puto tirano.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Faye. Faye Haugsen —respondió la mujer intimidada.

—Vaya ahora mismo a buscar a Gothi para que vaya atender a su marido. No pague nada al guardia que custodia su casa y dígale que si tiene algún problema que venga a hablar directamente conmigo. Y tenga —Thuggory sacó unas monedas de oro de su jubón.

—No, señor, por favor, eso es mucho dinero.

—Calle —le ordenó Thuggory con suavidad—. Compre leña y alimentos para su familia.

La mujer parecía sumamente violenta por la situación. Debía de ser muy triste depender de la limosna de los demás, pero Thuggory no iba a titubear por eso. Tal vez él hubiera caído en lo más bajo que un hombre hubiera podido caer nunca y aún así seguir fiel a sus principios. Miró al niño que seguía luchando para soltar su oreja de su fuerte agarre.

—Ya que su padre está enfermo, quizás debería hablar con el hombre que es responsable de él en la flota de Drago para que le dé una lección —declaró Thuggory muy serio—. Discúlpate con tu madre, chaval.

—Perdona, madre —dijo el niño resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Por favor, mi hijo es un buen niño —insistió su madre—. No… no sé qué le ha llevado a decir eso. Desde que se alistó con esos hombres… No teníamos recursos entonces y él quería ir, me pareció buena idea entonces, pero no sé… No sé…

La mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la bebé que tenía colgada de su pecho alzó su manita para tocarla la cara. La mujer se sorbió la nariz antes de hacer una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—Einar está bajo el cargo de Eret, está en el Gran Salón.

—Muy bien, ahora vaya adonde Gothi, yo me haré cargo de él —propuso Thuggory—. Vamos, mocoso.

Thuggory tiró con suavidad de la oreja del niño y éste reaccionó al instante siguiendo su paso con torpeza. Le Fey no acostumbraba a levantarse hasta poco antes de mediodía, por lo que hasta entonces los vikingos podían usar el Gran Salón para desayunar siempre y cuando dejaran el espacio impoluto para la reina. Thuggory localizó al tal Eret enseguida por ser el único que tenía tatuajes en su cara en la mesa. El niño gimió de dolor cuando Thuggory aceleró el paso, captando la atención de los comensales.

—Tú —le llamó Thuggory señalando a Eret con el dedo—. Ven ¡Ya!

Eret parecía ser consciente de quién era, por lo que obedeció sin titubear, aunque no muy intimidado.

—¿Pasa algo, señor? ¿Qué hace con mi subordinado? Si hace un momento estaba con su madre que…

—¡Calla! —le ordenó Thuggory furioso—. Este niño le ha faltado el respeto a su madre y no pienso tolerar este tipo de comportamientos en mi presencia. Que Einar Haugsen trabaje para Drago no conlleva que no se le enseñe a respetar a sus progenitores, por muy sospechosos sean de ejercer brujería. Puesto que el chico está bajo tu cargo, quizás deberías mover el culo y enseñarle un mínimo de educación en lugar de llenarle la cabeza con tonterías y permitir que se convierta en un gilipollas que insulta a su madre.

Eret parecía muy desconcertado por su discurso y se dirigió al niño con severidad.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Lord Meathead? ¿Has insultado a tu madre?

Einar necesitó que Thuggory le diera otro tirón en su oreja antes de clamar:

—¡Sí!

—Joder, Einar, ya hemos hablado de esto —musitó Eret con impaciencia—. Que tu madre vaya a la inspección no quiere decir que sea una bruja.

—¡Pero era amiga de Astrid!

Thuggory alzó las cejas sorprendido por oír ese nombre de la boca del niño.

—Aunque Astrid sea una bruja, tu madre fue ignorante de ello en todo momento, lo sabes de sobra —señaló Eret poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ahora mismo vas a volver al barco y quiero que lo limpies de arriba abajo. Lo quiero como una patena, Einar. Una sola mancha y te juro que te asigno a limpiar la mierda de los dragones de Drago.

El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas soltó al niño, dejándole la oreja roja como una manzana. Asintió y sin alzar la mirada hacia ninguno de ellos se marchó corriendo de allí.

—Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Einar. Es un buen chico, pero me temo que está en esa edad en que se cree todo lo que escucha.

—¿Así es como se crían los niños que trabajan para Drago? —cuestionó Thuggory rabioso—. ¿A base de odio?

Eret no parecía muy seguro de si debía responder a su pregunta, pero parecía ofendido por su comentario.

—En mi barco no. Prometí a su madre que cuidaría de él y así estoy haciendo —se defendió Eret—. Lo que no puedo es controlar sobre qué escucha el niño o no. De igual manera, a ese niño le sobran motivos para odiar a las brujas.

—¿Incluso a su madre si lo fuera? —replicó el vikingo muy serio.

—No sabemos si lo es y, honestamente, lo dudo —dijo Eret—. Si su madre está en la inspección fue porque Bardo Noldor insistió a pesar de mis negativas y las de Estoico Haddock, aunque resulta que ser madre de gemelas puede ser motivo más que suficiente para que se sospeche de brujería.

—¡Es una barbaridad! —opinó Thuggory escandalizado.

—Hay muchas barbaridades en este mundo, señor —señaló Eret—. Esta es una de muchas. ¿Por qué no se sienta con nosotros? Parece agotado.

—No, gracias —a Thuggory no le parecía en absoluto sugerente comer con los esbirros de Drago—. Parto de inmediato, hay asuntos urgentes que he de atender.

El joven vikingo iba a girarse sobre sus propios pies cuando hubo algo que lo detuvo. El trampero alzó una ceja, curioso por saber qué es lo que le había hecho vacilar.

—Me imagino que conocerás a mucha gente, con eso de que viajas por todas partes —supuso Thuggory—. ¿Estarías dispuesto a trabajar para mí?

Eret abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla al instante, como si estuviera consternado por su ofrecimiento.

—Me temo que va a ser imposible. Yo trabajo para Drago.

—Pero puedes trabajar para Drago y para mí —insistió el vikingo irritado.

—Creo que no lo entiende —dijo Eret acercándose a él, bajando la voz—. Sólo puedo trabajar para Drago.

Thuggory sintió aquellas palabras como una bofetada. Al parecer, Eret no se atrevía a decir explícitamente que era un esclavo de Drago. Había escuchado los rumores de que Bludvist había atacado pueblos de la costa del continente, chantajeando a la población para que le sirviera a cambio de no destruir las aldeas. Eret debía ser uno de los muchos esclavos que habían sido forzados a trabajar para aquel tirano y Thuggory sintió arcadas ante el hecho de que ahora se hubiera convertido en cómplice de todo aquello. Como mano derecha de la reina, él también iba a ser visto como aliado de Drago, por mucho que se opusiera a las políticas e ideologías de ambos.

¿Realmente merecía la pena todo esto?

El sacrificio que estaba haciendo era demasiado alto.

Aunque si todo aquello iba a devolverle a Kateriina, debía aguantar.

Estaba dispuesto a soportar una muerte eterna en el Helheim con tal de volver a tener a su amada entre sus brazos por unos minutos.

—Puede que yo no lo pueda ayudar, pero conozco a un tipo que tal vez sí —dijo Eret de repente.

Thuggory le observó interrogante.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno, le aviso que es un tipo muy raro. No le he visto nunca rendir fidelidad a nadie y es el tipo más violento que he conocido después de Drago. Dicen que una vez arrancó la cabeza de un dragón con sus manos desnudas.

El jefe arrugó la nariz.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—No lo son, es un tipo muy temido —insistió Eret—. Es de los pocos que ha mandado a Drago a la mierda y ha salido ileso. Todo el mundo le conoce como Bain Eldarion.

—¿Es extranjero? —preguntó Thuggory extrañado por su nombre.

—Aparentemente, pero habla nuestra lengua. Aunque no lo encontrarás en el Archipiélago, la última vez que le vi fue más allá de estas islas hacia el oeste. Las brujas conocen ese reino como Frortriu, pero entre los humanos se le conoce como Escocia. Allí no hablan nórdico, por lo que ándese con ojo porque a los escoceses no les gustan los forasteros y ni se le ocurra enseñar ningún dragón si vuela con uno. Si no encuentra a un escocés que odie a los dragones, hallará a otro que le encante su carne. La ciudad en la que encontré a Eldarion se llama Inbhir Nis y, por lo que entendí, iba a quedarse allí durante el invierno.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Eret le hizo un gesto para que esperara un momento y Thuggory sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que estaba apuntando algo en un papel. El vikingo no se vio capaz de leer la nota en ese momento, pero fingió hacerlo como si para él leer fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

—Ahí tienes su nombre, la ciudad en la que se encuentra y la taberna que suele frecuentar. Le aviso que no es un tipo simpático, seguramente sea el tipo más desagradable que conozco y, por lo que he oído, cobra muy caro sus servicios.

—¿Acaso alguien cobra barato sus servicios estos días? —se quejó Thuggory—. ¿Cómo le reconoceré?

—¡Oh! Será fácil. Rubio, rondará los cincuenta, vestimentas pobres y lleva un parche en el ojo derecho —describió el trampero.

—¿Por qué lleva un parche? —preguntó Thuggory.

—Hay quienes dicen que se arrancó su ojo para comérselo y no morir de hambre. Otros cuentan que fue el precio que se cobró una bruja por algo que pidió él —Eret rió incómodo ante el rostro descontento de Thuggory—. Lo único que debe saber es que Bain Eldarion es tuerto y, por todos los Dioses, ni se le pase por cabeza vacilarle por eso. Si hay algo por lo que se le reconoce a ese mercenario es que nadie le ha conocido sin estar enfadado.

—¿Crees que Eldarion estaría dispuesto a viajar lejos si se lo pidiera? —preguntó Thuggory preocupado.

—Señor, si se le da un buen saco de oro, Bain Eldarion estaría dispuesto a matar niños si hiciera falta. Créame, si lo que quiere es encontrar a esos dos fugitivos que usted no quiere nombrar, pero que sobradamente conozco, Eldarion es su hombre. No le fallará.

Y, por alguna razón, Thuggory tenía la sensación de que no la haría.

Lo que ya no sabía era si eso era bueno o malo.

Xx.


	30. A base de fuego y sangre

**¡Holi!**

 **¡Wicked Game ha vuelto! Increíble, pero cierto. Feliz año nuevo, por cierto. Para lxs que no habéis estado al tanto de mi actividad, en realidad, no me había marchado del todo, sino que he dedicado parte de mi tiempo a escribir otro fanfic que ya está completo en mi perfil llamado "I'll be home for Christmas". Un Modern AU, que como su nombre indica, es un fanfic de Navidad de HTTYD. Si aún no lo habéis leído, os invito a hacerlo, pues es muy diferente a lo que estáis acostumbradxs a leer de mí y si os va el rollo Modern AU, salud mental, la Navidad y demás clichés os gustará.**

 **Estoy contenta con este capítulo, pues aún siendo más corto de lo que en su momento dije que sería, creo que está bastante bien a nivel de escritura (o quizás es solo percepción mía). De igual manera, pasan cosas polémicas que no haré mención de momento. La actualización seguirá siendo lenta, puesto que me han cambiado de puesto de trabajo y ando agobiadísima intento adaptarme a un puesto de tal responsabilidad (y que no me gusta nada de nada), por lo que os pido ante todo paciencia.**

 **También avisaros que este jueves, 16 de enero, Poppy (poppy.p_draws en instagram) sacará por fin el AU en el que hemos estado trabajando juntas que hemos titulado con el nombre de "I heard you in the wind" (Te oí en el viento), coincidiendo con el gran acontecimiento de que vamos a conocernos en persona por fin. De momento, solo se publicará en inglés y en francés y lo publicará Poppy, pues ella es la autora. Yo colaboro a nivel argumentativo y en el desarrollo de los personajes. La trama es la siguiente: "Tras muchos años envuelta en una interminable guerra entre vikingos y dragones, Astrid Hofferson emprende una cruzada para encontrar a aquel que le enseñó la verdad de los dragones hace diez años, pero él es el criminal más buscado de todo el Archipiélago. Sin embargo, él es la única esperanza para terminar esta guerra. ¿Podrá Astrid encontrar a la misma persona tras haber pasado tanto tiempo?". Ya os digo, tiene amor, drama, muchísimo angst, unos personajes secundarios maravillosos y un desarrollo de los personajes de Astrid e Hipo que me quitan el aire. Así que el jueves atentas en el perfil de instagram de Poppy y el mío (itsasumbrellasart) donde os pondremos los enlaces para que podáis leerlo.**

 **Por último y no menos importante: por favor, recordad lo importante que son los reviews para esta pobre autora que nada más pide que le comenteis que os está pareciendo la historia. No tenéis que hacer una disertación ni os sintáis obligadxs si no os apetece, pero os prometo que una review puede hacer que mis lúgubres días se aclaren. A mí y a cualquier persona que escriba fanfiction. Así que mil gracias si os animáis hacerlo.**

 **Espero de corazón que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Fira apestaba a muerte.

Las calles, antes pobladas de ruido y actividad de sus gentes, ahora sólo parecían haber conocido el silencio. Los primeros días del año nuevo seguían siendo cortos y aún más fríos que el periodo de la Natividad, y parecía que el sol hubiera querido ocultarse entre las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo, poco dispuesto a ser testigo de los desoladores acontecimientos sucedidos en la aldea de Fira.

Tal era el silencio en aquel lugar que el eco del paso metálico de Hipo retumbaba contra sus propios oídos. Su caminar era apurado y constante, aunque sin llegar a correr. Llevaba puesto una capa que realmente no necesitaba y que le estaba haciendo sudar como un pollo; sin embargo, parecía hacer tanto frío que se había obligado a ponérsela para no llamar la atención. Pasó junto a la iglesia de Fira, donde Hipo podía escuchar los bisbiseos de las oraciones de los pocos residentes que aún no había caído bajo las garras de la peste. En otro tiempo, Hipo habría entrado en aquel edificio y gritar a todas aquellas personas que se marcharan de aquella isla, pero siguió con su camino.

En lugar de bajar calle abajo, hacia la herrería y el mercado, Hipo torció por una de las callejuelas que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo, hacia las ruinas de un antiguo palacete que se encontraban hacia el interior de la isla. Hipo visualizó enseguida las lonas blancas que se agitaban con violencia a causa del torrente de aire que se esforzaba en hacerlas volar. Apretó el paso, con cuidado de no estropear las hierbas que había ido a recoger a Therasia y procuró no mirar hacia su lado izquierdo, donde los cadáveres se acumulaban a la espera de que se hicieran algo con ellos. Dio una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de apartar una de las lonas y entrar en el improvisado hospital de campaña que Astrid se había visto obligada a organizar en tiempo récord.

La peste a heces, vómito, sangre y enfermedad inundaba el lugar donde los ciudadanos de Fira agonizaban por la fiebre y los dolores. Los pocos sanos del lugar, a los que apenas podía contar con los dedos de sus dos manos e iban cubiertos de arriba abajo para tener el mínimo contacto humano con los enfermos, corrían de un lado a otro desesperados por atender a todos los que suplicaban su ayuda. Procurando en no detenerse a escuchar los lamentos febriles de aquellas personas, Hipo buscó a Astrid por las ruinas donde no solo hallaba más y más enfermos.

¿Podía ser que en la última hora en la que había estado ausente hubieran aparecido más?

No tardó en encontrar a su novia atendiendo a una mujer enferma que parecía más muerta que viva. Se había quitado todos los ropajes que ella misma había obligado a los voluntarios ponerse para evitar el contagio y también había vestido para no levantar sospechas de que no podía contagiarse aunque se pegara desnuda a uno de los enfermos. Su novia no reaccionó cuando Hipo se arrodilló junto a ella, más concentrada en tomar el pulso de aquella mujer que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La mano de la enferma estaba negra por la gangrena y no había que ser un experto para adivinar que le quedaban horas de vida. Hipo la recordaba de haberla visto en el mercado, pero nunca había cruzado palabra con ella. Es más, por saber, no sabía ni su nombre.

—¿Has traído las hierbas? —preguntó Astrid en nórdico dejando la mano de la mujer sobre su propio vientre.

—Sí.

La bruja suspiró cansada antes de coger los ropajes.

—Ven, vamos a prepararlas.

—¿No quieres…?

—No —le interrumpió ella—. Sus hijos y su marido ya están muertos, ella no tardará en unirse a ellos.

Hipo le echó un último vistazo antes de levantarse y seguir a su novia, quien arrastraba los pies y se pasaba la mano por su corto cabello para apartárselo de la cara.

—¿Dónde están tus ropajes? —preguntó Astrid con tono vagamente recriminatorio cuando entraron a una pequeña sala sin techo, vacía de enfermos donde habían varios calderos llenos de agua calentándose al fuego.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me los he dejado donde Desdentao! —exclamó él frustrado.

Astrid tiró los suyos junto a un banco y echó las hierbas que Hipo le había traído en un caldero lleno de agua. Solo entonces se dejó caer en el asiento de madera mientras estiraba su agarrotado cuerpo. Hipo sabía bien la necesidad de Astrid por dormir y descansar, pero su novia era lo bastante cabezona como para anteponer sus responsabilidades a sus propias necesidades.

—Da igual —dijo ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Total, a este paso casi nadie vivirá para contar que nos vio sin vestir y que no nos contagiamos —Astrid se frotó los ojos—. ¿Has visto al párroco?

—Hoy no —respondió él preocupado—, pero sabes bien que aquí no vendrá.

—Claro que no lo hará —afirmó ella irritada—, pero tengo una cantidad desmesurada de cadáveres que hay que quemar y que los familiares se niegan hacerlo porque el párroco no para de repetir en misa que no deben cremarse. Por culpa de ese hijo de puta toda Thera será víctima de la peste.

—Eso si no anima al resto de la población a que nos lleve a la hoguera —añadió él sentándose a su lado.

Astrid no respondió. Sencillamente se tumbó en el banco y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas para descansar cinco minutos. Hipo acarició su cabello para ayudarla a relajarse mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios habían terminado en una situación como aquella.

No hacía ni una semana que habían vuelto del antiguo hogar de Astrid y de su encuentro con la sirena. Había llegado tarde a su isla, en lugar de meterse a la cama, se quedaron hablando sobre lo que debían hacer a partir de ahora. Ninguno parecía estar seguro de si volver a Isla Mema sería lo correcto, de si Elea realmente les había contado la verdad o no, más tras haber lanzado aquella última profecía que no habían sido capaces de interpretar. ¿Ganar a Le Fey conllevaba la destrucción de Isla Mema? ¿Cómo podía ser? Además, la sirena había añadido todos aquellos quehaceres que no había ni por donde cogerlos, pero que, según ella, resultaban imprescindibles para enfrentarse a la reina bruja. Tenían que adivinar qué ocultaba el guardián… ¿Guardián de qué? ¿De una fortaleza? ¿De un secreto? ¡¿Qué?! Restaurar una línea de sangre perdida, ¿de quién? ¿Cómo? Astrid había teorizado de que tal vez fuera o bien la suya o la de ella, pero que era imposible saberlo sin más pistas. Ambos también habían conocido a varios hombres tuertos, en Isla Mema habían habido varios a causa de la guerra contra los dragones y otras tribus; pero Hipo no entendía a qué se había referido con "amansarlo". Luego estaba lo de encontrar el perdón, probablemente la más sencilla, dado que probablemente se refería a que debían ganar el perdón de su pueblo. Y, por último y el más desconcertante: tres debían sacrificar lo imposible. ¿Imposible de qué? ¿Y qué tres? Cabía la gran probabilidad de que Astrid y él fueran dos, ¿pero quién era la tercera persona?

Había discutido toda la noche sobre qué debían hacer. Astrid se mantuvo firme ante la idea de regresar a Isla Mema lo antes posible, pero el miedo había invadido a Hipo. Volver a su antiguo mundo, en el que su padre ya no formaba parte, suponía enfrentarse a una realidad a la que no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado. Además, cada vez era más y más difícil ocultar su propia identidad mágica y, tras lo acontecido en su boda, ¿cómo podían esperar que Mema les recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Hipo temía que su pueblo lo rechazara y, en lugar de dejarse ayudar, más bien prefirieran ahogarlos en el mar.

No obstante, si había una resistencia contra la reina, debían volver. No creía en las palabras de Elea cuando le había explicado que él representaba una esperanza para ganar la guerra, pero no iba abandonar a su pueblo, más sabiendo que sufría bajo la tiranía de Le Fey. Además, había hecho la promesa de ayudar a Astrid a encontrar a sus padres y ello conllevaba regresar a Isla Mema sí o sí. La única pregunta que quedaba en el aire era quién era Astrid y cómo era posible que ella, habiendo vivido en Mema durante meses, nadie hubiera caído quién era o hubieran encontrado una sola alusión de su familia allí. De igual forma, Hipo conocía bien las familias que conformaban su tribu y no recordaba de haber escuchado nunca de ningún caso de bebés robados salvo el de Rosethorn Gormdsen, aunque este último caso, siendo honestos, lo había descubierto gracias a Astrid y no por su propio conocimiento.

Decidieron partir al día siguiente al anochecer, tras haber descansado debidamente y cerrar los pocos asuntos que les quedaba pendientes en Fira. Hipo no iba a echar en falta su trabajo en la herrería de Tadd y seguramente a Astrid tampoco le apenería en exceso abandonar su labor como curandera. No obstante, cuando llegaron a la aldea, se encontraron con un pueblo sembrado por el caos y el pánico. Al parecer, dos días después de su marcha, apareció en el puerto un cadáver que los pescadores tuvieron el detalle de sacar y que varias personas del pueblo habían preparado para dar sepultura. Al día siguiente, casi todos los que habían tocado al cuerpo y parte de sus familiares habían caído presos de una enfermedad que estaba extendiéndose con rapidez por el pueblo. Astrid, sumamente preocupada, pidió ver a uno de los enfermos y tanto ella como Hipo se horrorizaron al encontrarse a uno de los pescadores moribundo, con los dedos en gangrena, con el cuerpo ardiendo tanto como el de Hipo y con la respiración tan débil que apenas era perceptible. Astrid salió de aquella casa pálida como una muerta e Hipo le preguntó en nórdico si sabía lo que padecía.

—Es la peste —respondió ella en voz de hilo.

—¿La peste? —preguntó él sin comprender—. Bueno, esto no es algo que no hayamos hecho ya, ¿no? Podemos repetir la dinámica a cuando la epidemia en Mema y…

—No —le cortó ella de inmediato—. Lo de Mema fue una epidemia de gripe, esto… esto es muy diferente. Si solo fuera un caso que tiene los miembros en gangrena, me preocuparía mucho menos y obligaría a todo el mundo a bañarse para evitar los contagios. Sin embargo, habiendo aparecido tantos casos de la noche a la mañana me da que pensar que esta es una peste que se contagia por el aire.

—Pero habrá cura, ¿no? —insistió él angustiado.

Astrid sostuvo su mirada e Hipo entendió rápidamente la situación. La bruja, al igual que él, no contaba con poder y conocimiento suficiente para curar a tantos enfermos. Con el corazón en un puño, preguntó qué necesitaba.

—Hay que poner hoy mismo a todos los enfermos en cuarentena.

Hipo y Astrid se pusieron manos a la obra, pero se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que no todo el mundo parecía dispuesto en acatar las órdenes de unos forasteros. Es más, hubo algunos incluso que, para su enorme desconcierto, escupieron a Astrid o directamente no les abrían la puerta. Extrañado por la repentina actitud reticente de los aldeanos, Hipo acudió a Tadd para preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando, aunque el herrero se redujo a decir:

—No acudisteis a la misa de la Natividad, ¿qué esperabais? No nos gustan los herejes.

Hipo tuvo que contener su propia magia para que no explotara dentro de la herrería de la mala hostia que se estaba generando dentro de él.

—Tadd. Esto no va de religiones, ¿vale? Esta no es una enfermedad que deba tomarse a la ligera, Astrid dice…

—¿Desde cuando debemos obedecer a tu esposa, chico? Puede que tú estés sometido a tu esposa, pero no por ello los demás nos vamos a dejar engañar.

—¿Engañar? —cuestionó Hipo furioso—. ¿Qué motivos os hemos dado para que no confiéis en nosotros? Te recuerdo que si tu hermana y tu sobrino están vivos es por la labor de mi mujer, no por la voluntad de ningún Dios.

Tadd golpeó la mesa furioso y se levantó con tanta rapidez que volcó la silla en la que estaba trabajando.

—Tu mujer es una hereje, chico, y estoy seguro de que no eres mal chaval, pero si estás casado con ella me hace pensar que tú también lo eres —condenó el herrero colérico—. La gente habla, ¿sabes? ¿Piensas que es normal que una mujer sepa de medicina? ¿Que corte sus cabellos como los de un hombre? ¿O piensas que el pueblo no está hablando de eso? ¿O la forma tan obscena con la que ella muestra su afecto hacia ti en público? ¿Vuestro desprecio hacia la idea de tener hijos que…?

—Mi esposa no puede tener hijos, Tadd —le cortó Hipo con fastidio, causando que el herrero se quedara mudo—. ¿Estás contento ahora? Mi mujer se dedica a sanar a los demás y a traer niños al mundo cuando ella no puede, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces, ¿quieres? —Hipo estaba tan furioso que no tenía control sobre su propio discurso—. ¿Así tratabas también a tu mujer, Tadd?

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido porque Hipo supiera de su esposa.

—No metas a mi Helena en esto, Hipo. No te atrevas —le advirtió Tadd con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces cierra la puta boca, Tadd —escupió el vikingo rabioso—. Tu esposa merece tanto respeto como la mía.

Tadd parecía un poco avergonzado de su propio comportamiento, aunque no formuló disculpa alguna y prefirió volver a su trabajo, decidido a ignorar su presencia por completo. Hipo estaba tan enfadado que no pudo controlar que el fuego del horno se avivara más de lo debido, tanto que consumió sus brasas en pocos segundos.

Fue finalmente Ilia, la madre de Tadd, quién reaccionó respecto a la cuarentena cuando Filippa y el bebé que Hipo y Astrid trajeron al mundo cayeron enfermos al día siguiente. Esperanzada de que aislando a su hija y a su nieto pudieran salvarse tanto ellos como el resto de su familia, movilizó a las mujeres de la aldea para levantar un hospital de campaña en las viejas ruinas de las afueras. Astrid había sugerido primero la iglesia, debido a que era un espacio aislado y mucho más recogido que aquellas ruinas, pero el párroco puso el grito en el cielo ante la sugerencia, alegando que aquello no era más que una treta de Astrid para arruinar la casa de Dios. La bruja, aún tentada a partirle la cara, optó por pasar de él y centrarse en su trabajo.

No fue tarea sencilla. A pesar de las insistencias de Ilia, pocas personas atendieron a sus súplicas y muchos de los familiares de los que cayeron enfermos optaron por dejarlos en sus casas para cuidarles en casa. Astrid les advirtió una y otra vez que aquello no iba causar más que contagios, teniendo en cuenta además de que nadie atendía a las instrucciones que ella había dado para que todo aquel que tocara a los enfermos debía hacerlo siempre cubierto, asegurándose de tapar su rostro para evitar respirar el mismo aire. Ni Astrid ni Hipo comprendían a qué venía el repentino rechazo del pueblo hacia ellos. Fira siempre les había acogido con los brazos abiertos, mostrándose amable y curiosos ante ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que fueran unos apestados y a Hipo no le habían pasado por alto los murmullos que escuchaba por el pueblo cada vez que iba a recoger y comprar cosas que Astrid le pedía para tratar a los enfermos.

—He oído que han visto a la curandera bailar desnuda bajo la luna cantando en una lengua extranjera —escuchó decir una vez.

—¿Y has visto como tiene el pelo? ¡Increíble que su esposo tenga ahora el cabello más largo que ella! Parece un hombre…

—Bueno, es que fíjate en su marido. Muy guapo, muy simpático y todo lo exótico que quieras, pero dicen que él tiene tan poco carácter que acata a todo lo que su esposa dice y le permite hacer lo que le plazca.

—Por no mencionar los rumores que aseguran que ella no puede concebir hijos ¡Y no me extraña! Dios castiga a las que no cumplen con sus mandatos, ya lo dice el párroco Pancras…

Aunque tanto su novia como él realmente podían considerarse herejes dada su naturaleza mágica y sus creencias, a Hipo le enfureció todas aquellas habladurías que le desacreditaban a él y sobretodo a Astrid. Sabía bien que Pancras debía estar detrás de todo aquello, ofendido aún por la insolencia con la que Astrid le trató tras el parto del bebé de Filippa. Sin embargo, tal era el trabajo que debía hacer, que Hipo no se detuvo a investigar, enfocando sus energías en ayudar a su novia y al creciente número de enfermos que en calmar su propia ira.

Para cuando el pueblo quiso darse cuenta de que la cuarentena era precisamente necesaria para evitar los contagios, ya era demasiado tarde. Prácticamente todos los que enfermaron ante el contacto con el cadáver infectado murieron y una buena parte de sus familiares agonizaban entre la vida y la muerte. Ninguno de los niños que enfermaron sobrevivieron al tercer día de contraer la enfermedad, entre ellos el bebé de Filippa, quien murió en brazos del vikingo. Aquello fue descorazonador para ambos, pues tras haber hecho un esfuerzo incalculable para salvar la vida del pequeño y de su madre, ahora todo quedaba en nada. Astrid, más pálida y seria que nunca cogió al bebé muerto de sus brazos y, acariciando su mejilla, susurró:

—No te vengas abajo aquí, por favor. Que no te vean llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz hilo.

—A nadie le gusta ser consciente de la presencia de la muerte cuando ésta va a tocar pronto a su puerta.

Aunque la mayoría de los enfermos no parecían conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Hipo comprendió enseguida a qué se refería. Filippa, en un estado de delirio, demandó tener a su hijo a su lado, aterrada de que le pudiera haber pasado algo. Ilia, ignorando las órdenes de Astrid, se había quitado los guantes y quitado la tela que cubría su boca para coger de la mano de su hija y mentirle con voz suave:

—Está bien, mi niña, ahora duerme con los otros niños.

Filippa murió ese mismo día y su madre ocupó su cama no mucho tiempo después. Lalita se unió a los voluntarios para estar más cerca de su madre, aunque cuando su marido y dos de sus sobrinos se contagiaron, la joven se vino abajo, como otros muchos de los voluntarios que habían visto a sus familiares morir.

—¿No puedes hacer nada? —preguntó Lalita a Astrid entre lágrimas—. Lo que sea.

Hipo observó en el gesto de su novia la impotencia.

—Me temo que no.

Para el mayor de los colmos, los cadáveres se acumulaban con suma rapidez junto a las ruinas y Astrid andaba desesperada por quitárselos de en medio. Los familiares querían celebrar funerales por sus muertos, pero Astrid había prohibido el contacto con los mismos por miedo a que la peste se extendiera aún más rápido. Por esa razón, se presentaron en la iglesia para reclamar al párroco que hiciera su trabajo y que diera su visto bueno para cremar los cadáveres. Pancras, por supuesto, se negó.

—Estamos recibiendo el castigo divino de Dios por nuestros pecados, ¿y encima venís a reclamarme que celebre funerales fuera de la casa del señor?

—¡¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir?! —chilló Astrid desesperada—. ¡Meter los cuerpos en el pueblo supondría extender más rápido la enfermedad! ¡Es obligatorio quemarlos y nadie cederá a menos que usted lidere los funerales!

—¡No voy a permitir que una chiquilla como tú me dé órdenes! —clamó el párroco furioso—. ¡Vosotros sois la causa de todo el mal que nos azota! ¡Hay quienes hablan de la existencia de monstruos en el camino y que os han visto tratar con ellos! ¡Brujería! ¡Eso es lo que sois! ¡Pura brujería!

Hipo tragó saliva, aunque se esforzó en no parecer excesivamente nervioso. No obstante, la magia de su novia manaba dentro de ella rabiosa, deseosa de salir de ella para carbonizar a aquel cretino. Astrid apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se quedaron blancas y visualizó a la electricidad esforzándose en salir de ellas.

—¿Va hacer algo por la gente de Fira? —repitió ella con lentitud, para asegurarse de que el cura comprendía bien sus palabras.

—No soy quien para ir contra la voluntad del Señor. Si él considera que han de morir que mueran, pero yo no cumpliré con ningún funeral fuera de esta iglesia y mucho menos pienso dar mi bendición para que se quemen los cuerpos sin haber hecho el responso antes.

—¿Pero se está escuchando? —replicó Hipo escandalizado—. ¿Piensa anteponer su propio orgullo al bienestar de sus feligreses? ¿No se da cuenta de lo grave que es esta situación?

—¡Lo único que sé es que no voy a permitir que una mujer y el sumiso de su marido se pongan por encima de mí! ¡Yo soy la ley de Dios! —clamó el párroco—. ¡Y ahora fuera de mi vista!

La falta de colaboración por parte del párroco generó mucho malestar entre los familiares de los enfermos. Hipo y Astrid se vieron superados por la situación, aunque la bruja no dio su brazo a torcer ante las súplicas de los familiares para llevarse los cuerpos a la iglesia. Ambos sufrían enormemente al ser testigos imponentes de tanta desolación, ira y dolor, siendo incapaces de contener sus llantos causados por el agotamiento mental que todo ello les estaba trayendo cuando estaban a solas. Hipo, además, sentía una enorme frustración con la gente de Fira, quienes en lugar de tomarlo con el párroco, quién lo tenía todo fácil encerrado entre sus cuatro paredes de piedra, lo tomaban con su novia como si ella fuera la causante del mal que azotaba a la isla.

El vikingo salió de su ensoñación cuando alguien gritó de dolor desde una de las salas contiguas y Astrid se incorporó con lentitud, desfallecida por no tener unos meros minutos de descanso. La bruja se masajeó su cuello ahora despejado de pelo y gimió de dolor por el agarrotamiento de sus cervicales. Ambos estaban hechos polvo, deseosos de largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero de alguna manera atados por un compromiso moral con la gente de aquel lugar. Hipo acarició la parte alta de su espalda y su novia pareció agradecer el agradable cosquilleo que generaba el contacto del vínculo.

—Lo siento —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó él confundido.

—Nos hemos retrasado en todos nuestros planes —explicó Astrid con tristeza.

—Bueno, plan lo que es un plan tampoco teníamos —bromeó él sin gracia—, pero tú no tienes culpa de nada de esto, amor.

—Podríamos habernos marchado y hacer como si esto no fuera con nosotros —replicó ella.

Hipo chasqueó con la lengua.

—Hace más de un año habrías hecho eso sin dudarlo, pero hace tiempo que me demostraste que no eras así para nada —apuntó él apartando un mechón largo de su cara.

Astrid sonrió con cierta vagancia.

—Hace más de un año no hubiera pensado que acabaría en las islas griegas vinculada con un humano, organizando una cuarentena para la peste y montando un dragón —Astrid se movió para descansar su cabeza contra su hombro—. La de vueltas que puede dar la vida, tengo la sensación de que he vivido más de una y no ha pasado más de año y medio desde que te conocí.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó él preocupado.

—No —respondió ella con rapidez—, pero espero que algún día podamos encontrar cierta estabilidad, eso si…

La bruja se quedó de repente muy callada, como si no quisiera decir en voz alta lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero Hipo supuso a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ninguno sabía qué se iba a encontrar una vez que volvieran al Archipiélago y las posibilidades de supervivencia no tendían a su favor. Le Fey contaba, no solo con una magia extraordinariamente poderosa que le daba varias vueltas a la de los dos, sino que además cabía la muy probable opción de que todas las tribus hubieran jurado lealtad a su nueva reina disfrazada con el rostro de Kateriina Noldor. Si Thuggory, uno de los Jefes con cabeza más fría y prudente de entre los vikingos le había rendido pleitesía, ¿quién decía que los demás no lo hubieran hecho por solo salvaguardar la seguridad de su gente o sencillamente porque habían caído víctimas del hechizo influyente de la reina? La sirena les había dicho que Isla Mema resistía e interpretaban que la dicha "resistencia" era un grupo de gente que se estaba preparando para enfrentarse a la reina, pero era imposible saber quiénes eran, cómo se habían organizado y de sus planes. Astrid alzó la mirada para regalarle una sonrisa cansada.

—Lo único que debe importarnos es que ahora estamos juntos en esto, no importa lo que venga después.

Hipo inclinó su cabeza para rozar su frente con la suya y sintió como el cosquilleo del vínculo se extendía cálido por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mágica y agradable conexión se vio interrumpida cuando alguien carraspeó a su espalda. Ambos alzaron la mirada para encontrarse a una persona totalmente cubierta hasta la cabeza observándolos a través de una estrecha rendija de entre los ropajes.

—Necesito tu ayuda para lavar a mi madre, Astrid —dijo la voz de una mujer que Hipo reconoció como la de Lalita.

—Voy —respondió ella dándole un apretón en su mano.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando Lalita, muy seria, preguntó:

—¿No vas a vestirte?

—¡Ah! Sí, perdona, estoy en la inopia —se excusó Astrid cogiendo la ropa que había tirado al suelo—. Hipo, ¿puedes encargarte tú de dar agua a los enfermos?

—Sí, claro.

Era difícil interpretar el gesto de Lalita bajo tantísima ropa, pero Hipo percibía su claro malestar. Aunque su marido parecía haber dado muestras de mejoría, sus sobrinos seguían tan enfermos que Astrid le había comentado en privado que las posibilidades de supervivencia eran mínimas. Hipo encontró unos ropajes sobrantes y se vistió como el resto de los voluntarios para pasear entre los enfermos y brindar agua a aquellos que se sintieran capaces de tragar. Lo más descorazonador de todas aquellas rondas era visitar a los niños, cuyos lloros ya ni siquiera se escuchaban de lo mucho que agonizaban. El vikingo observó cómo algunas madres que, ignorando las órdenes de su novia, iban a rostro descubierto con esperanza de que sus pequeños las reconocieran y se sintieran más aliviados mientras los atendían y limpiaban el sudor febril de sus rostros. En algún punto de aquella larguísima tarde, Hipo terminó quitándose los guantes y los ropajes de la cara porque estaba sudando. Su magia reaccionaba contra la enfermedad con fiereza, causando que tuviera que ser mucho más cauteloso respecto al control de la misma. Una anciana, alarmada por su aspecto de cansancio y que anduviera tan destapado tocó su rostro con su mano cubierto.

—¡Joven, estás ardiendo!

Hipo se apartó de una manera que no le hiciera parecer un maleducado.

—No… no se preocupe, estoy bien. Solo tengo calor, nada más.

—Hace calor, pero no lo suficiente como para que estés así —comentó la mujer—. ¡Que alguien llame a la curandera! ¡Me temo que este joven se ha contagiado!

Hipo no sabía donde meterse cuando le arrastraron hacia Astrid, cuyas mejillas también estaban sonrojadas por el exceso de ropa y la protección de su magia. Calmó a los voluntarios y arrastró de nuevo a Hipo hasta la sala de los calderos, regañándole por su descuido de haberse quitado las escafandras.

—¿No ves que van a sospechar si ven que no te contagias? ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! —le advirtió ella con impaciencia.

—Pero muchas de ellas se mueven por aquí sin muchos ropajes y, en serio, es incomodísimo trabajar con tantísima ropa, no paro de sudar…

—Al menos a ti el calor no te molesta —apuntó Astrid con envidia—. Yo estoy sudando y al borde de una hipertermia, así que, por favor, sé paciente o...

—Astrid.

Vikingo y bruja miraron hacia Lalita, quien les observaba ahora a cara descubierta desde la puerta. Hipo se sintió aliviado de que la mujer no entendiera nórdico, aunque no parecía en absoluto contenta.

—¿Qué pasa, Lalita? —preguntó Astrid esforzándose en no mostrar su impaciencia.

—Tadd está fuera con un grupo de gente, quieren hablar contigo —respondió Lalita con frialdad.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó ella extrañada.

—Me imagino que para que comentes las novedades —explicó Lalita poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Todo el mundo está esperando que la enfermedad remita de un momento a otro.

Astrid intentó por todos los medios que la actitud borde de la mujer no la enfadara todavía más, aunque Lalita, quien siempre se había mostrado amable y encantadora con ellos, no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Tanto la bruja como él se esforzaban en ser comprensivos con todos los ciudadanos de Fira, por muy desagradables que se mostraron algunos con ellos, seguramente por la oratoria del párroco durante las misas donde echaba mierda contra ellos. Ambos apreciaban enormemente a Lalita y comprendían que las circunstancias de la mujer no era fácil visto que su madre, su marido y sus sobrinos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte.

—Voy ahora —terminó accediendo la bruja, aunque Lalita no se movió—. ¿Puedo tener dos minutos a solas con mi marido, por favor?

Lalita arrugó el gesto, pero se marchó de allí sin discutir. Astrid se pasó agotada las manos por su rostro e Hipo la estrechó entre sus brazos para animarla. La bruja apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras procuraba controlar su propia respiración para no perder los nervios e Hipo acariciaba su espalda y besaba su coronilla mientras le susurraba palabras de amor en la lengua de las brujas. Astrid terminó rompiendo el abrazo e hizo un gesto inconsciente de querer recogerse el pelo en una coleta, cosa que la frustró todavía más al darse cuenta de que ahora apenas podía recogerse media melena en un pequeñísimo moño. Hipo la acompañó en su camino entre los moribundos pacientes hasta la entrada de las ruinas, donde un grupo de gente los esperaban con expresiones de ira y desesperación. Lalita y algunos de los voluntarios también habían salido de la zona restringida para escuchar lo que Astrid tenía que contar a los familiares. Tadd encabezaba el grupo con rostro serio y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó Astrid tal vez con demasiado rudeza.

—¿Cuando levantarás la cuarentena? —dijo alguien desde atrás que ni él ni su novia pudieron ver.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo por el momento —aclaró la bruja desconcertada—. Ya os advertí que la cuarentena podría durar semanas.

—¡Queremos ver a nuestros familiares! —chilló una mujer—. ¿Por qué no se nos permite entrar?

—¡Porque es una cuarentena! —exclamó Astrid con impaciencia—. ¡Ya os lo he explicado un montón de veces! Si permito que entréis, aislar a los enfermos de la población sana no habrá servido para nada. ¡Esta es una enfermedad que se transmite por el aire y por el contacto! Tenéis que tener paciencia…

—¿Y qué nos dices de nuestros muertos? ¿Cuándo podremos darles sepultura? —cuestionó Tadd de repente.

—Eso depende únicamente del párroco Pancras —explicó Astrid irritada—. Lo que el señor cura no puede esperar es que metamos al pueblo cadáveres infectados por la peste, inutilizando una vez más la cuarentena. De celebrarse funerales ha de ser aquí, a una distancia prudencial y quemando los cuerpos.

La gente empezó a chillar y a removerse, aunque Astrid se mantuvo firme en sus palabras.

—¡Un funeral fuera de la iglesia es herejía! —chilló una mujer.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer caso a una forastera? ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente está sanando a nuestras familias? ¡Cada día hay más muertos!

—¡Porque esta es la puta peste! —replicó Astrid con las mejillas encendidas—. ¡No hay cura! Os insistí con la cuarentena, de matar a los animales que podían haberse infectado también y solo cuando me hicisteis caso han empezado a reducirse los contagios, aún ya siendo demasiado tarde para erradicar la enfermedad. Si esos cadáveres siguen ahí en los próximos días, no dudéis que la enfermedad volverá a extenderse por el pueblo. Hay que quemarlos, lo siento, es la única solución que hay para dar fin a todo esto.

—¡No vamos a quemar a nuestros muertos sin recibir un funeral! —clamó alguien del grupo.

—¡Y queremos a nuestros enfermos en casa, no en las manos de una zorra extranjera! —chilló una mujer.

Un relámpago sonó a lo lejos. El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco al percibir la magia de Astrid manar rabiosa dentro de ella y observó que la bruja estaba tan tensa, hasta tal punto de que estaba seguro de que si la tocaba le daría un chispazo. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, convencido de que Astrid no fuera a perder el control, decidió dar un paso enfrente.

—Si un enfermo sale de este lugar, moriréis también a causa de la enfermedad —advirtió Hipo con voz calmada—. Hasta ahora no habéis tenido problemas con que os tratara Astrid, ¿qué es lo que os ha hecho dudar de que esta vez fuera lo contrario? Si vuestro problema es que nosotros nos implicamos para vuestro bien, podemos irnos hoy mismo, me imagino que vosotros podéis asumir el tiempo y los gastos para traer hasta aquí a un médico capaz de tratar a tantos enfermos. Eso si está dispuesto a tratarlos, lo cual lo dudo por lo rápido y fácil que es contagiarse.

Los vecinos de Fira se sintieron un tanto contrariados por su comentario. Hipo se sintió aliviado de que nadie tuviera argumentos contra los suyos y Astrid le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

—Vosotros habéis estado en contacto piel con piel con los enfermos y no os habéis contagiado, así que tal vez no sea tan grave como decís —señaló Lalita de repente.

—No digas sandeces, Lalita —replicó Astrid consternada—. ¿Acaso lo de tu madre no fue prueba suficiente de lo fácil que es contagiarse? Muchos voluntarios han caído enfermos precisamente por no cumplir el protocolo que yo misma marqué.

—Y que tampoco sigues —le achacó Lalita—. Ni tampoco tu marido, aunque hay quienes dicen que él ya sufre de fiebres y solo hay que mirarte que tú también das muestras de calentura, ¿quién dice que no seáis vosotros los que habéis traído la enfermedad de vuestro viaje y estéis extendiéndola por el pueblo? Tal vez queráis enriqueceros de…

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Astrid furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves, Lalita? ¿Cómo os atrevéis todos vosotros a acusarnos de nada? En esta última semana no habré dormido más de cuatro horas, he limpiado mierda, vómito y roña de cada uno de vuestros enfermos, he preparado a cada fallecido de la forma más digna posible, exponiéndome no solo yo, sino mi marido también a contagiarnos… ¿y venís a decir ahora que la causa de la enfermedad somo nosotros? ¿Que queremos aprovecharnos de vosotros para enriquecernos? ¿Acaso he pedido algún tipo de salario por mi trabajo? ¿Y qué clase de desagradecidos de mierda sois que ni siquiera podéis reconocer que una mujer extranjera puede tener razón por encima de un cura ignorante y de vosotros? Sí, vale, no soy perfecta. Hipo y yo somos raros de cojones, no nos gusta ir a misa, exponemos nuestro amor con total libertad y no tenemos hijos, ¿y qué coño afecta eso en todo lo demás? ¿Acaso Hipo no ha dedicado su tiempo en ayudar a Tadd en la herrería? ¿A haceros chapuzas en vuestras casas sin pediros nada a cambio? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Lalita, no te vi tan antagónica cuando traje a tu hijo al mundo y al de tu hermana —Astrid miró al grupo de gente—. He tratado a muchos de los que estáis aquí y otros muchos que siguen ahí dentro agonizando o que ya han muerto, ¿creeis que soy de piedra? ¿Creeis que esto tampoco me afecta a mí? Daría lo que fuera porque pudierais dar sepultura de manera digna a vuestros padres, hermanos, amigos, hijos… pero si no lo he permitido es porque, a pesar de todo, todavía me importa vuestro bienestar, aunque claramente no os lo merecéis.

Se hizo un profundo silencio que solamente fue interrumpido por los relámpagos que rugían hacia el interior del mar. La respiración de Astrid era acelerada e Hipo percibía el enorme sobreesfuerzo que su novia estaba realizando para no perder el control sobre su magia. Hipo tenía esperanzas que tras el discurso de su novia nadie se atreviera a replicar; sin embargo, alguien optó tirar una bola de barro a su novia, quien apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar el ataque. Hipo ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir a través del vínculo el impacto contra su cara. Se llevó su mano contra su ojo y consiguió abrir el otro para ver que Astrid estaba realizando el mismo gesto para apartarse la tierra de su cara. La gente comenzó a gritar toda clase de insultos contra ellos, algunos de los voluntarios intentaron interceder sin éxito para que detuvieran aquella locura, pero eso sólo pareció alentar aún más la ira de aquel grupo de vecinos. Hipo se arrodilló para socorrerla, pero Astrid se zafó de su agarre furiosa. Ignorando sus evasivas, el vikingo quitó todo el barro de su cara y vio la rojez del impacto en torno a su ojo entrecerrado.

La ira de su magia azotó su columna vertebral como un látigo. El fuego que vivía dentro de él se incendió por todo su cuerpo, dispuesto a salir como una onda expansiva que acabaría con cada una de aquellas personas que habían levantado la mano contra la mujer que amaba. Astrid se zafó de él cuando el calor de su piel empezó a sentirse demasiado caliente contra la suya y podía oler la tela que su túnica quemarse a su espalda.

—Hipo, no, por favor. Contrólate —susurró ella con los ojos marcados por el terror.

La marabunta de gente parecía más preocupada en apartar a los voluntarios que querían impedir que entraran a las ruinas que en ellos, pero Hipo no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo oía esa voz otra vez.

 _Mátalos. Total, van a morir todos igual._

De repente, un chillido de Astrid que sonó por encima de la voz de su cabeza le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, causando que el fuego volviera a replegarse dentro de él. Hipo no tuvo tiempo para procesar el motivo por el que Astrid se había puesto delante de él; sin embargo, el grupo de gente se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver que Astrid había atrapado al vuelo una piedra del tamaño de una manzana que había ido directo a Hipo, habiendo demostrado sus magníficos reflejos desarrollados por sus largos años de entrenamiento en el ejército de le Fey.

—Se acabó —sentenció ella en la lengua de las brujas—. Voy a matarlos.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco, pues lo que antes le parecía una idea maravillosa, ahora le parecía una atrocidad.

—Astrid, no —le suplicó él cogiendo de su brazo—. No saben lo que hacen, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte.

—¡Han intentado matarte! ¿Pretendes que les perdone por ello? —chilló ella echando chispas—. ¿Quieres impedirme lo que un minuto tú también estabas dispuesto hacer?

—¿Qué… qué idioma hablan? —dijo alguien de repente—. ¿Cuántas lenguas hablan esos dos?

—¡Herejes! —clamó otro hombre.

—¡El párroco tenía toda la razón! —cuestionó una mujer—. ¡Son enviados de Satanás! ¡Habéis visto cómo ha cogido la piedra como si nada! ¡Herejes! ¡Han traído la desgracia a nuestra tierra!

Astrid hizo un amago de querer tirar la piedra hacia el grupo de gente y Tadd dio un paso hacia delante extendiendo sus brazos para detenerla; sin embargo, la bruja terminó lanzándola hacia otro extremo, lejos de intentar dañar a nadie. Tiró de su brazo para levantarle del suelo y con voz helada dijo:

—Haced lo que os dé la gana, os quedáis solos. Yo estoy hasta el coño de esto.

La bruja caminó hacia el grupo mientras sacudía su mano para que la siguiera. La gente, casi como si ellos cargaran con la enfermedad, les hicieron pasillo espantados, aunque algunos corrieron hacia las ruinas, ansiosos por reencontrarse con sus familiares enfermos, inconscientes de que la mayoría ya no les reconocerían por la fiebre.

Fira era ahora un pueblo fantasma. Ambos llegaron a la plaza de la iglesia donde el viento tormentoso que la ira de Astrid había convocado golpeaba contra la piedra y su campana no con fuerza, pero sí con resentimiento. A Hipo le supuso un sobreesfuerzo seguir el paso acelerado de su novia, quien aún no había soltado de su mano.

—Astrid, frena por favor, no puedo seguir este ritmo.

La bruja se detuvo al instante y se giró preocupada, aunque su gesto continuaba siendo molesto. Hipo cojeó hasta un banco de piedra que había junto a la iglesia y se masajeó la pierna mientras Astrid se sentaba con la piernas cruzadas a su lado. Se quedó un rato observándole hasta que dijo:

—Trae, levanta la pierna.

Hipo obedeció y puso su pierna sobre las suyas para que la bruja pudiera quitarle la prótesis. Agradeció el gustoso tacto de sus dedos tibios contra su piel, los cuales calmaron la irritación y la tirantez de su piel. Escucharon los gritos y los lamentos de la gente de Fira a lo lejos en las ruinas, pero era imposible adivinar a quién pertenecían esas voces, si a los enfermos o a sus familiares que seguramente caerían pronto también víctimas de la enfermedad. El corazón de Hipo aún latía fuerte contra su pecho por la reacción de su magia ante el ataque que había recibido Astrid por parte de los vecinos de Fira. Había estado a punto de perder el control otra vez y no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos aterrorizados de Astrid. ¡Dioses! ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Había deseado matar a esa gente. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿En qué…?

—Hipo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Astrid de repente.

El vikingo parpadeó.

—S-sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —balbuceó él.

Astrid sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos e Hipo se preguntó si la bruja iba a sacar el tema de sus respectivas reacciones ante el ataque del peublo. No obstante, terminó sacudiendo la cabeza y negó con la cabeza para darle entender que no pasaba nada. Para asegurarse de que fuera así, Hipo cambió radicalmente de tema.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? —preguntó Hipo nervioso.

—Abandonar este lugar de mala muerte —respondió Astrid de mala gana sin apartar la vista de su muñón—. Nada hay que nos fuerce a quedarnos aquí.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza con lentitud.

—¿Vamos abandonarlos sin más? —cuestionó él con voz de hilo.

—Hipo, me han tirado barro a la cara y te han lanzado una piedra a la cabeza, ¿y tú me preguntas de si vamos abandonarlos? La respuesta claramente es sí —replicó Astrid con las mejillas encendidas mientras le hacía demasiada presión en su pierna.

—Están ciegos por el dolor —explicó Hipo preocupado mientras hacía una mueca de dolor—. Nadie es consciente de sus propios actos cuando está a punto de perder lo que más quiere. Lo que no entiendo es porque esta vez no han confiado en nosotros, cuando siempre hemos velado por ellos.

La campaña de la iglesia repicó de repente, como si quisiera entrometerse en una conversación en la que no pintaba nada. La pareja observó en silencio el sobrio edificio de piedra que, aún austero, era más alto y estaba construido con mayor esmero que las casas que lo rodeaban. Se quedaron un rato así, sumidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre su estancia en aquel lugar, hasta que Astrid confesó:

—Hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no te va a gustar.

—¿El qué?

Ella suspiró.

—Quiero vengarme del cura —respondió ella con voz cansada—. Usar el dolor de sus feligreses a través de mentiras y manipulaciones para quitarnos de en medio es jugar sucio.

Hipo torció el gesto.

—¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Matarle?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir ella con los ojos en blanco—, pero… he visto algún que otro hechizo en el grimorio que nos ayudaría a… ya sabes, despejarle las ideas.

Astrid sacó el libro que ya acostumbraba siempre a llevar en su alforja y lo abrió por una página que ya tenía abierta para mostrárselo a Hipo. El vikingo leyó el hechizo con atención y, lo que quizás hacía meses le hubiera horrorizado, ahora lo veía adecuado e incluso divertido. Además, estaba cansado de ser siempre amable con quienes no se merecían y el párroco iba a pagar por su discurso de odio que probablemente causaría la extinción de todo el pueblo de Fira. Su inconsciente sonrisa hizo que Astrid se entusiasmara todavía más y llevó las manos a su rostro.

—¿Estás dentro entonces?

Hipo observó cierta malicia e ira en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en verano.

—¿Contigo, mi amor? Siempre.

Astrid sonrió y le besó sin vergüenza alguna antes de coger la ruta que los llevaba a los dragones y esperar a que cayera sol para ejecutar el plan. Desdentao y Tormenta escucharon horrorizados el relato de Hipo y Astrid sobre lo que había acontecido ese mismo día, aunque los dragones no parecieron aprobar la idea de Astrid para vengarse del párroco.

— _Esa magia es muy peligrosa y oscura, tú no eres una bruja que haga ese tipo de hechizos._

—Es una magia sencilla de hacer e Hipo me brindará apoyo con la suya. Ese cabrón merece un castigo y bastante estoy haciendo que no lo he matado todavía —señaló Astrid con impaciencia.

— _¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo Hipo también?_ —preguntó Desdentao desconcertado—. _Me sorprende que ni siquiera te opongas a tal salvajada._

Hipo sacudió los hombros.

—Estoy cansado de que ser cortés con quien no lo merece, más con alguien que utiliza el dolor de los demás para su propio beneficio —explicó el vikingo con voz cansada—. Si Fira muere, será solo por su culpa, así que sí, me apunto.

Desdentao parecía decepcionado por sus palabras, pero no replicó, probablemente por respetar su voluntad. Bastante se había contenido Hipo en los últimos meses como para que ahora fuera a detenerlo. Decidieron esperar hasta bien entrada la noche y aprovecharon para dormir para recuperar algo de sueño de los últimos días. Hipo, sin embargo, se despertó rápido cuando Desdentao le dio con la cola para despertarle porque estaba quemando su túnica.

—¡Mierda! —farfulló él frustrado mientras apagaba con sus manos la mecha que se había encendido sobre la tela de su costado—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

— _Mis escamas me protegen del fuego, ¿recuerdas? Pero creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que te pasa._

—Desdentao…

— _Por favor, Hipo, no puedes seguir así_ —insistió el Furia Nocturna preocupado—. _No puedes estar escondiéndote cada vez que pierdes el control…_

Hipo se sintió de repente como un niño pequeño que había sido pillado haciendo una trastada.

—Tengo mucho miedo de hacer daño a alguien—explicó Hipo avergonzado y alzó sus manos llenas de cicatrices para observarlas—. Cada día es más difícil porque mi magia no para de crecer, temo que se imponga sobre mí.

— _Escucha, Hipo_ —Desdentao se incorporó para sentarse sobre sus patas—. _Yo no sé mucho de magia, pero creo que he pasado tiempo suficiente con la bruja para saber que no es un juego de niños controlarla, ya ves los estragos que la propia Astrid sufre últimamente cuando la usa. Eso no quiere decir que tu magia vaya a manipularte._

Hipo se mordió el labio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

— _Porque el fuego, amigo mío, es letal, destructivo y vengativo, pero también da vida, es cálido y proporciona seguridad_ —explicó Desdentao—. _Ya te digo, no sé nada de magia, pero… tú eres fuego, Hipo. Tu magia no deja de ser una parte de ti mismo que tanto tiempo has reprimido: eres apasionado, enérgico y fuerte de carácter. Así te conocí yo y así te has mostrado siempre cuando estábamos solos los dos; además, cuando apareció Astrid…_

—Ya me fue imposible retener toda esa energía que se acumulaba dentro de mí —dijo él desconcertado—. Al principio, ella conseguía sacarme de mis casillas con suma facilidad y estaba siempre enfadado con todo el mundo. Pero también me di cuenta que podía ser yo mismo estando con ella y tras confesar nuestros sentimientos supongo que ya todo me daba igual si ello significaba que podíamos estar juntos. Aún así, no entiendo por qué ahora y no antes estoy perdiendo tantísimo el control…

— _¿Cómo te sientes, Hipo?_

—¿Que cómo me siento? No sé, cansado sobre todo por…

— _No, Hipo, ¿cómo te sientes de verdad? ¿Qué es lo que guardas dentro de ti que te da tanto tiempo miedo a sacarlo?_

Hipo sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro y sus manos temblaban por la repentina tensión de su cuerpo. Miró a Astrid, quién dormía dándole la espalda y estaba acurrucada contra el vientre de una dormida Tormenta. Hipo se levantó tambaleante del suelo y caminó en silencio hasta el acantilado que no se encontraba muy lejos de su situación para que la bruja y la Nadder no les escucharan. Desdentao le siguió de cerca y le rodeó con su cuerpo cuando Hipo se sentó en el borde del barranco. El sonido de las olas golpeando la roca y el suave viento marino que jugaba con su pelo medio suelto fueron lo bastante agradables como para calmarle un poco. Desdentao esperó pacientemente a su respuesta, dejándose acariciar por él mientras encontraba las fuerzas para contestar a su pregunta.

—Llevo meses furioso, Desdentao. Enfadado por lo sucedido en Isla Mema: con Thuggory por traicionarnos; con mi padre por haberme obligado a marcharme y haberse dejado matar; con la panda por haber arriesgado sus vidas para salvarme; con Bocón por haberse entrometido entre Astrid y yo y… con Astrid, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo, por haber cruzado todos los límites que nos impusimos. A veces tengo miedo de mis propios sentimientos hacia ella, Desdentao —Hipo se llevó las manos a su rostros—. Me enfermo ante la sola idea de que pueda sucederle algo, me enfurece cualquier amenaza que pueda cernirse sobre ella. Hoy… hoy casi mato a toda esa gente que nos había atacado, Desdentao, mi magia me lo estaba pidiendo, en un susurro viperino contra mi oído, y yo le habría hecho caso de no ser porque Astrid me protegió de aquel ataque con la piedra. Yo… yo no soy así, no me reconozco, no… no me gusta esta faceta de mí mismo —extendió sus manos sobre sus piernas y una pequeña llama se formaron sobre sus palmas—. A veces, tengo este pensamiento cruel e inconfesable en el que me pregunto si de no ser por ella yo estaría hoy en mi casa con mi padre vivo y no en mitad de ninguna parte, perdido, desamparado y con una magia que no quiero. Odio esta existencia, Desdentao, la odio.

La llama se avivó aún más en sus manos y Desdentao la estudió en silencio mientras pensaba qué decir.

— _Que yo recuerde, tampoco te gustaba tu vida anterior, Hipo. Odiabas tener que fingir ser alguien que no eras y puede que estuvieras tan acostumbrado a ser ese alguien que lo que ahora te estás encontrando... este humano con magia, enfadado y apasionado es tu verdadero yo. Y, honestamente Hipo, Astrid no tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí ni todo lo sucedido a Mema y a tu padre._

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso, es solo que...

— _Sí, sí, aunque no lo sientas así, se te ha pasado por la cabeza más de una vez, ¿verdad?_ —Hipo necesitó un rato hasta que afirmó con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba un sollozo—. _¡Ay, Hipo! No deberías torturarte por haber pensado así alguna vez, ¿quién no lo hace de vez en cuando? Incluso los dragones actuamos así a veces, ¿sabes? ¿O piensas que al principio no me sentía resentido contigo por lo de la cola?_

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó él con angustia.

— _¡Claro que no!_ —se apresuró en responder el dragón apurado—, _pero a veces, quizás en los momentos que me he sentido más solo, quizás porque tú estabas demasiado ocupado como para salir a volar o pasando más tiempo con Astrid que conmigo, los celos me llevaban a pensar cosas horribles de ti que realmente no siento._

—¡Ay, Desdentao! —se lamentó Hipo abrazándose a él—. No te juzgo por eso en absoluto. Para mí, siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

El Furia Nocturna ronroneó y restregó su cabeza contra su estómago hasta que la apoyó sobre sus piernas.

— _El miedo te humaniza, Hipo, aunque te adviertan de que ya no seas del todo humano_ —el dragón le miró directamente a sus ojos llorosos— _. Da igual que seas humano, bruja, sirena o dragón, tú seguirás siendo Hipo y todos los que estamos aquí ahora contigo lo sabemos y te queremos por quién eres, no por lo que dicen que eres. Yo el primero y probablemente Astrid compita por el puesto también._

Hipo no encontró su voz para darle las gracias, así que se redujo en rodear su cuello entre sus brazos y en llorar en silencio mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza contra él. Sus escamas olían a humo, pescado y sal marina y su cuerpo se sentía más caliente que el suyo, lo cual era sumamente agradable. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que, de repente, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Hipo y Desdentao giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estáis bien?

Hipo parpadeó un poco confundido por su pregunta, pero asintió mientras formulaba una sonrisa tímida y se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Estábamos charlando, nada más.

Astrid se acercó hacia ellos y Desdentao apartó su cola para que Astrid también se sentara junto con Hipo. La bruja cogió de su mano preocupada y la llevó a su labios para después acariciarla con mimo. Estuvieron un rato callados, tal vez Astrid estuviera expectante de escuchar lo que habían estado hablando, pero su novia era una mujer lo bastante prudente y respetuosa como para entender que Hipo también merecía su espacio y compartir confidencias con su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás preparado? —se limitó a preguntar.

—¿A dar el castigo divino a nuestro querido párroco? Por supuesto.

Era plena madrugada cuando por fin entraron a la iglesia. Al parecer, el párroco había cerrado la parroquia desde dentro, probablemente ante la visita de varias decenas de feligreses cargados de cadáveres y de enfermos ansiosos porque el cura los bendijera y facilitara su camino hacia su dios. No fue difícil para alguien como Astrid formular un conjuro que abriera con un pequeña chasquido el candado que bloqueaba la puerta. Cuando escucharon el tintineo de la cadena impactar contra el suelo empujaron la puerta hacia adentro, causando que la madera crujiera levemente.

Hipo nunca había estado en una iglesia y no pudo ocultar su enorme decepción tras haber escuchado tantas maravillas de la supuesta casa de Dios. El lugar era pequeño, frío y oscuro, cargado con un desagradable olor a incienso e iluminado levemente por unas pocas velas que se habían quedado prendidas. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra que la fachada y el techo era de madera, y el lugar no contaba con más decoración que la del altar. Sin embargo, caminando hacia el centro de la iglesia, observó la cúpula que lo coronaba, aunque apenas podía definirse los dibujos —si es que los hubiera— de lo oscuro que estaba. Al fondo, se hallaba la pequeña escalinata que llevaba al altar con una cruz colgada a la pared. Subiendo dichas escaleras, a mano izquierda, había una puerta que conducía a las habitaciones del párroco. Ambos se alarmaron al ver que la luz de una vela estaba encendida en uno de los cuartos, aunque cuando escucharon los ronquidos del párroco soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Astrid llevó su dedo a los labios para que permaneciera en silencio y registró las otras estancias para encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad para el hechizo. Encontraron una despensa llena de toda clase de ricas viandas y vinos, intactas y bien protegidas de la peste, mientras que la comida del resto del pueblo se había tenido que desechar y quemar por temor a que se hubiera contaminado. Astrid cogió un tarro de cristal lleno de huevos metidos en vinagre y lo vació con cara de asco en el suelo de pasillo. Hipo, de mientras, cogió vísceras de cerdo conteniendo la respiración y las tiró al tarro junto a las orejas y los ojos de la cabeza del animal. La bruja cerró el tarro y le hizo una seña hacia el dormitorio iluminado.

La escena que se encontraron no fue lo que realmente esperaban. El párroco dormía sonoramente desnudo compartiendo la cama con un niño de tez morena, también desnudo, que no tendría más de doce años. El niño estaba despierto, con la cara empapada por las lágrimas y con la mirada vacía hasta que reparó en ellos dos. Se asustó e hizo la tentativa de despertar al párroco cuando Astrid alzó su mano negando enérgicamente la cabeza.

—Estamos para ayudar —susurró ella con voz temblorosa—. No te haremos ningún daño.

El niño volvió a mirar el cura, quién seguía roncando y ajeno a todo, y posó sus ojos llenos de sospecha de nuevo en ellos. Astrid buscó algo por la habitación, pero Hipo lo encontró antes: una pequeña túnica rasgada y unos pantalones raídos. Consciente de que su presencia pudiera resultar intimidante para el pequeño, tendió la ropa y una manta a Astrid en movimientos silenciosos y lentos para que el niño pudiera ver en todo momento qué estaba haciendo.

Astrid extendió su mano para animar al niño a que saliera de la cama. Éste pareció tener un serio debate mental hasta convencerse que era o los extraños desconocidos con un tarro lleno de vísceras o el hombre que lo había usado de maneras que Hipo no se atrevía ni a imaginar. Bajó de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido y, con las piernas temblorosas y andando con dificultad, se acercó a Astrid para dejarse envolver por la manta. Sin hacer ruido, salieron del cuarto para ir hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, a una estancia con una chimenea apagada. Astrid encendió una vela sin que el niño se diera cuenta de que estaba empleando magia y se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura; Hipo, de mientras, mantuvo cierta distancia al darse cuenta que el niño no se sentía en absoluto cómodo con su presencia y se quedó pendiente de si el párroco salía de su cuarto.

La bruja habló bajito con el niño, tanto que apenas pudo escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, pero el pequeño asentía y negaba con la cabeza como respuesta a las posibles preguntas de Astrid. De vez en cuando, el niño le miraba de reojo, intimidado, aunque no hizo ningún aspaviento extraño. Entonces, Astrid le preguntó algo al niño que hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás del horror, aunque la bruja cogió suavemente para calmarlo y acarició su pelo con suma delicadeza y ternura. El niño esta vez le miró a él y Astrid se giró como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Hipo, amor, ¿te importa darte la vuelta?

El vikingo asintió y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo mientras escuchaba los susurros de ánimo de Astrid y al pequeño lamentarse en bajito cuando la bruja revisó sus heridas. Su corazón se contrajo cuando le escuchó sollozar de dolor y vergüenza. Hipo no era una persona para nada violenta, pero nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido con tantas ganas de matar a alguien como ahora con el párroco. Su magia se removía nerviosa, amenazante dentro de él, sugiriendo a su oído formas dolorosas y lentas con las que podría asesinar al cura. No obstante, sintió la magia de Astrid y no pudo evitar girarse levemente para admirar cómo las manos de su novia emitían una hermosa luz cálida para curar los hematomas del pequeño, quién incrédulo, se había quedado muy quieto y sorprendido.

—¿Q-qué eres? —preguntó el niño muy bajito cuando Astrid terminó y volvió a envolverle con la manta—. Ya… ya no me duele. ¿Eres un ángel?

—No —contestó Astrid con calidez—. No soy… somos gente que puede ayudarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el párroco haciéndote esto?

El niño sorbió la nariz.

—Mamá y papá fueron de los primeros en morir por la enfermedad y el señor cura dijo que podría quedarme con él si era bueno y obedecía en todo lo que me decía —explicó en susurros el niño—. Pensé que estaría bien, porque quizás sería solo ayudar en la misa y a limpiar su casa, y tampoco tenía más opción porque era eso o la calle, así que… acepté. Sin embargo, la primera noche, cuando pregunté dónde iba a dormir, me contestó que lo haríamos juntos porque hacía mucho frío y, aunque creí que era un poco raro, me parecía de mala educación decirle que no. Esa noche fue la primera vez que… que…

El niño se puso a llorar en bajito y Astrid acarició su espalda a la vez que le animaba diciéndole que estaba todo bien, que no se forzara en dar los detalles.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la bruja.

—Theo —respondió el niño.

—Vale, Theo, ¿te importa si hablo un momento con Hipo? No te preocupes, no dejaremos que ese hombre vuelva hacerte nada —le aseguró ella con ternura—. Estarás a salvo, te lo prometo.

El niño asintió un tanto desconfiado y Astrid se levantó de un salto para guiarle hasta el pasillo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño? —preguntó Hipo angustiado—. No tiene adonde ir, pero tampoco podemos llevárnoslo a Isla Mema.

—No —concordó Astrid rabiosa—. El niño se queda aquí.

—¿Expuesto al párroco? —cuestionó el vikingo horrorizado.

—Ese hijo de los mil perros no volverá a ser un problema una vez que apliquemos el hechizo —explicó Astrid—. No, ese niño necesita una familia.

—¿Con toda la peste extendida? Será un milagro que sobreviva alguien.

Astrid cogió de sus manos y le miró a los ojos.

—Tú puedes saber quién sobrevivirá —dijo convencida—. Tienes el don de la premonición.

Hipo abrió los ojos escandalizado.

—Sabes que no puedo controlar ese poder y solo tengo visiones estando dormido.

La bruja apretó su agarre.

—Nunca hemos intentado controlar este poder ante mi desconocimiento, pero algunos videntes pueden tener visiones a su antojo. ¿Por qué no probar? Yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que no te pase nada.

—Astrid…

—Por favor —le suplicó ella—. Ese niño necesita protección. Quiero abandonar Fira sabiendo que al menos salvamos una vida.

Hipo sostuvo sus ojos suplicantes unos segundos antes de tomar aire profundamente.

—Está bien.

Ella sonrió conmovida y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias. Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó él con recelo.

Astrid reflexionó un momento.

—Intenta convocar esa magia y preguntar sobre el destino de ese niño.

Hipo resopló, pero obedeció a su mandato. Durante los primeros minutos no sucedió nada, todo lo que veía era negro y no tardó en irritarse consigo mismo por ser tan inútil. Su magia se agitó dentro de él, molesta por su llamada, pero más sumisa de lo habitual, como si comprendiera que esta vez había de colaborar. De repente, su mente se adentró en un foco de luz que le mostraba imágenes difusas y mezcladas. Había mucha gente que se entremezclaban con muchos escenarios y ruidos: voces, gritos, tormentas, choques de acero contra acero, el silbido de un Furia Nocturna, los rugidos de muchos dragones, el mar golpeando rabioso contra algo que parecía madera…

—Concéntrate, Hipo —escuchó decir a Astrid en un eco del fondo de su cabeza—. Busca a ese niño.

Hipo intentó encauzar su mente hacia el destino de aquel niño y, de repente, se vio a sí rodeado de gente, cuyas caras apenas podía definir, aunque el entorno olía a pescado y el barullo del lugar le reventaba los tímpanos. Hipo tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse al exceso de luz y fue entonces cuando consiguió advertir entre el gentío a Theo, algo más crecido, hablando con alguien algo más alto que él. El niño, rondando ya la adolescencia, sonreía algo nervioso al hombre con el que estaba, quien acarició su cabeza con tosca ternura. Hipo apenas pudo ver el perfil de aquel hombre antes de ser expulsado de la visión por su propia magia y regresar al oscuro pasillo de la casa del párroco. Astrid le sostuvo mientras caía suavemente sobre sus rodillas y recuperaba el aire. La bruja acarició su pelo y le besó en la cara hasta que consiguió calmarse y preguntó si había conseguido ver algo:

—Es Tadd —dijo él con voz temblorosa—. El niño estaba con Tadd.

—¿Tadd? —cuestionó Astrid consternada—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Astrid vaciló hasta que, de repente, el niño se asomó para ver lo que hacían. Escondió la cabeza tras la puerta con rapidez cuando ambos levantaron la vista hacia él, aterrado de que tal vez pudieran hacerle algo por espiarlos. Astrid se mordió el labio.

—Se le veía feliz —le aseguró Hipo—. Tadd no es tan mal tipo como pinta, es solo que…

—Está lleno de dolor —acabó ella por él.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza preocupado.

—No sé qué destino depara al resto de su familia, pero Tadd necesita apoyarse en alguien para seguir adelante, quizás empezando en algún lugar nuevo.

—Con Theo —concordó la bruja—. Está bien, si tú has visto que eso va a ser así… le diré que acuda a él, aunque dudo que le cuente la verdad. Theo está demasiado avergonzado y traumatizado.

—¿Tal vez si se lo contáramos nosotros?

—¿Y nos creerá? —cuestionó Astrid con amargura—. Tadd es un cristiano devoto y muy cercano a Pancras, temo que rechace a Theo si viene de nuestra parte contando la salvajada que el párroco le ha estado haciendo.

—Entonces hagamos que Theo vaya por sí mismo a pedirle ayuda a Tadd —sugirió Hipo—. No tiene que contarle la verdad si no se ve preparado, pero si mi visión es real, es probable que le acoja como su hijo.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza poco convencida hasta que su rostro pareció marcarse por otra idea, aunque no especialmente de su agrado.

—Hay algo que pueda convencer a Tadd para acoger a Theo. ¿Y si lo acogiera porque su tutor actual acabó muy mal parado a causa de dos criminales que ya detesta?

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Contar la verdad sobre nosotros, en parte. Nada nos ata aquí, ¿qué más nos da? Íbamos a simular que al cura le iba a pasar algo muy malo de por sí, ¿por qué no cuenta Theo a Tadd que fuimos nosotros los causantes? De esa forma, puede que se apiade de él y lo acoja.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga el niño? ¿Que embrujamos a Pancras? —replicó él contrariado—. Lo van a tomar por loco.

—Puede decir que le envenenamos y eso rompió su mente, que él vio con sus propios ojos cómo inmovilizamos al cura y le obligamos a tomarse el veneno mientras él era testigo de todo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Para cuando advierta a Tadd, nosotros ya nos habremos ido.

A Hipo no le encantaba el plan, pero no es que tuvieran otro remedio. Volvieron a entrar a la estancia, donde Theo estaba acurrucado en una esquina y Astrid le pidió con voz suave para que se acercara. El niño se acercó con cierto temor, pero la sonrisa y la ternura en el tono de la voz de la bruja le hizo convencer que no le harían ningún daño. Astrid le explicó de la forma más sencilla posible qué pasos debía dar, aunque Theo no comprendió la razón por la que debía mentir.

—No sois malos, me habéis ayudado —replicó el niño—. Mentir está mal.

—Es lo más adecuado para ti y no todo es mentira —explicó Astrid con suavidad—. No gustamos a la gente del pueblo por motivos que no entenderás ahora, pero si cuentas lo que te he dicho al herrero, él te acogerá. Es un buen hombre, créenos.

—¿Entonces no tengo que contarle lo que me hizo él? —preguntó Theo tembloroso.

Astrid e Hipo cruzaron las miradas.

—No estás obligado a hacerlo si no quieres, pero si algún día te sientes preparado, no dudes en hacerlo —dijo Astrid para animarle y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares—. Lo que tiene que importarte es que nosotros te creemos y que no tienes que sentir ni vergüenza ni culpa por lo que te ha pasado, aunque sé que ahora es difícil verlo.

Theo se pasó su mano por sus ojos y se sorbió la nariz. Astrid no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos y, aunque tenso al principio, el niño rodeó a la bruja por el cuello a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos que aún se esforzaba por ocultar. Sin embargo, de repente escucharon movimiento en el cuarto de Pancras y una voz ronca preguntar:

—¿Dónde coño estás, mocoso?

El niño se separó de Astrid asustado, aunque ésta cogió de sus brazos para forzarle a que le mirara.

—Espéranos en la iglesia, ¿vale? —le ordenó Astrid en voz baja—. Prométenos que no te irás antes de que volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si me ve? ¡Me matará! —gimió él.

—Ese hombre no volverá a tocarte el pelo ni a ti ni a ningún otro niño —le aseguró Hipo muy serio, desconcertando al pequeño—. Haz lo que te dice Astrid. ¡Corre!

El niño obedeció sin rechistar y salió al pasillo para salir por la puerta daba a la iglesia mientras que Hipo y Astrid, cargados de nuevo con el tarro de las vísceras de cerdo, caminaban de regreso al dormitorio del párroco, quién continuaba reclamando medio dormido la presencia del niño. El cura parecía tener dificultades para salir de la cama, casi como si anduviera borracho, y no andaba fino de reflejos porque ni siquiera reparó en ellos hasta que se levantó. Cuando por fin lo hizo, soltó un grito de horror y dio una zancada hacia atrás que hizo que cayera de nuevo en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Pancras, espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada —comentó Astrid cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí en mitad de la noche? ¿No os había echado el pueblo de aquí? ¡Largaos de inmediato antes de que os mande apresar!

—¿O qué si no? —cuestionó Astrid entrando en la habitación—. ¿A quién va a llamar en mitad de la noche que vaya a escucharle cuando todo el pueblo está atendiendo a su familiares enfermos y contagiándose por la peste? Además, sólo veníamos a decir adiós y darte un pequeño regalo: una lección de teología.

El cura soltó una carcajada ante su último comentario.

—¿Vas a enseñarme teología tú a mí, pedazo de zorra? ¡Seguro que ni has leído la Biblia!

—Desafortunadamente, tuve que leerla para ser bien consciente de cuáles eran las ideas de nuestros enemigos —replicó Astrid apoyándose contra la cómoda del párroco—. Tú la has leído, ¿no amor?

—Puede decirse que sí, pero la encontré un tanto aburrida —explicó Hipo sacudiendo los hombros—. Lo siento, lo mío son más los relatos de piratas, no la historia de milagros cometidos por un ser etéreo que ni siquiera ha dado pruebas de su existencia.

El cura lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Pero qué herejía clamas, muchacho?

—¡Oh! Estupendo, Pancras, has llegado justo al tema que veníamos a enseñarte —intervino Astrid con una sonrisa—. Para empezar, hay cierto matices que deberíamos matizar sobre nosotros: ni somos cristianos, ni practicamos la fe cristiana y ni estamos casados, aunque ejecutamos nuestro amor libremente y de muchas maneras.

El cura se levantó de la cama de un salto, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que vivíais en pecado!

—A ver, vivimos felizmente en pecado para los cristianos y así pretendemos hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero nuestras conciencias están muy tranquilas —explicó Astrid con gracia—. En realidad, Pancras, llevas acusándonos de herejes sin fundamento alguno, pero tengo una buena noticia y una mala, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

—No entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo, puta. ¡Voy a avisar ahora mismo a mi guardia personal! ¡Theo, ven aquí ahora mismo!

El párroco caminó hacia la puerta cuando una fuerza invisible le empujó de vuelta a la cama que hizo que se diera tal golpe en la cabeza que comenzó a sangrar a borbotones, aunque no cayó inconsciente. El hombre, aún en _shock_ por lo que acababa de suceder, balbuceó algo mientras su camisón y las sábanas se humedecía por sus orines desprendidos por el terror. Astrid se colocó al pie de la cama y, ya sin sonreír, dijo:

—La buena noticia es que hoy vas a ser testigo de lo que es la verdadera herejía, Pancras. La mala es que vas a sufrirla en tus propias carnes. Si no lo hemos hecho antes es porque Hipo y yo somos gente piadosa hasta que se empieza a tocarnos la puta moral —explicó la bruja mientras caminaba hasta su lado de la cama.

Pancras se movió hacia el otro extremo de cama, justo donde se encontraba Hipo sosteniendo todavía el tarro lleno de vísceras.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

La cama se sacudió de repente por la magia colérica de Astrid, cuyas manos empezaban a soltar chispas por la ira.

—Permíteme que te lo explique —intervino Hipo con más suavidad que su novia—. Pusiste a todo el pueblo contra Astrid, cuestionando su figura como curandera y mujer cuando su única intención no era más que ayudar a la gente a salvarse de la enfermedad. Y, por supuesto, has causado que la epidemia vuelva a extenderse por el pueblo tras vernos forzados a levantar la cuarentena.

—Y no solo eso —añadió Astrid furiosa—. No soy muy cristiana, Pancras, pero acoger niños huérfanos desvalidos para después agredirlos sexualmente es pecado en tu religión, en la mía y en cualquiera que se precie como decente.

El cura abrió la boca, pero solo fue capaz de expresar vagos balbuceos ante su incapacidad de defenderse. Astrid caminó junto a su novio y le hizo una seña para que mostrara el tarro de cristal al párroco.

—¿Adivinas qué es esto? —el cura hizo una mueca de asco ante el contenido sangriento del tarro, pero no respondió—. Son vísceras de cerdo. Los humanos no tenéis conocimiento de ello, pero vosotros y los cerdos guardáis muchas similitudes: la adaptación a cualquier entorno; colonizar territorios para dañarlos después; la sumisión y, por supuesto, enfermedades y órganos internos similares.

—¿Q… qué pretendes decirme con esto? —cuestionó el párroco nervioso.

—Ahora lo verás.

Hipo abrió el tarro, conteniendo una arcada cuando el desagradable olor a carne y sangre invadieron sus fosas nasales. Astrid sacó el grimorio de su alforja y una bolsita de tela con hierbas. En la suposición de que estaban distraídos, el párroco hizo una intentona de bajarse de la cama, pero Astrid lo paralizó con su magia sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas extendidas, se situaron al pie de su cama y Astrid echó al tarro el cáñamo que guardaba en su bolsa.

—Ahora necesitamos su sangre —dijo ella fijando la vista en el párroco—. Cortándole de la planta del pie bastará.

—Vale —acordó Hipo mientras sacaba la cuchilla que acostumbraba llevar dentro del protector de su brazo derecho.

El cura gritó de dolor cuando Hipo rasgó suavemente la piel de su pie izquierdo, aunque consideró que su reacción era demasiado exagerada para el daño real que le había hecho. Astrid acercó el tarro a su pie y presionó la herida para que saliera más sangre con mayor rapidez, causando que el cura gritara y soltara toda clase de insultos contra ellos a voz de grito. Cuando consideró que ya había sangre suficiente en el tarro, lo apartó del párroco y pidió a Hipo que lo sujetara con ella para recitar juntos el hechizo.

Hipo había cogido mucha práctica a la hora de cantar los hechizos. Astrid había sido una maestra lo bastante exigente como para asegurarse de que su acento a la hora de formularlos fuera perfecto, por lo que el conjuro salió a la primera. El tarro soltó un fulgor verde que se apagó prácticamente al instante y ambos sonrieron satisfechos por su éxito.

—¿Por qué deberíamos empezar? Es una suerte que Pancras tuviera guardas tantas vísceras, yo nunca he soportado su sabor —comentó Astrid mirando fijamente al cura—. Te dejo escoger, amor.

—¡Escoria hereje sarnosa! ¡Pagaréis por esto! ¡Os mandaré quemar en la plaza! —gritó el párroco a pleno pulmón.

Hipo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué tal la lengua?

—Perfecto —le felicitó su novia.

Astrid metió su mano desnuda en el tarro y rebuscó entre las vísceras hasta que encontró una pieza alargada que Hipo reconoció enseguida. La bruja tenía el órgano sujeto con sus dedos y extendió la mano hacia él para que le pasara el cuchillo. Hipo se lo pasó sin vacilar mientras el cura no dejaba de pedir auxilio y soltar todos los insultos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Astrid hizo un corte limpio y rápido que hizo que el extremo de la lengua que no estaba sujetando cayera en la cama a la vez que el cuerpo del párroco se tensaba bajo su prisión invisible y la sangre empezaba a salir a borbotones de su boca.

El cura fue incapaz de gritar porque parecía estar ahogándose con su propia sangre y el fragmento de suelto de su lengua. En otro tiempo, Hipo le habría pedido a Astrid que no alargara su sufrimiento, pero no sintió otra cosa más que indiferencia ante aquel ser que ni siquiera merecía el calificativo de "hombre". Cuando ya parecía que iba a morir asfixiado, Astrid deshizó levemente el agarre mágico para coger de su cara y forzarle a que vomitara la sangre y el fragmento de lengua. El cuerpo del hombre se sacudía con suma violencia mientras lagrimones enormes caían por su rostro lleno de manchas.

—Llora todo lo que quieres, no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Y así continuaron, quizás no todo el tiempo que a Astrid le hubiera gustado, pero para cuando consideraron que habían de marcharse, Pancras ya no contaba con la funcionalidad de sus riñones, sus pulmones estaban perforados y su corazón se hallaba obstruido; por no mencionar que sus capacidades para concebir hijos había rodado hasta debajo de la cama. El cura seguía vivo, incapaz de caer en la inconsciencia debido al hechizo y ahora se encontraba ido por el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo. Astrid limpió su cuchillo con su propia túnica visto que las sábanas estaban manchadas por la sangre y las heces del hombre. Era, sencillamente, una visión terrorífica y nauseabunda. Toda la habitación apestaba e Hipo no podía esperar el momento de largarse de allí para tomar un soplo de aire fresco.

—Vámonos, aún le quedan unas horas de vida, que las pase sufriendo como el cerdo que es —dijo Astrid sin dedicarle una sola mirada más.

Hipo, en cambio, se quedó con la mirada perdida en aquel penoso moribundo, preguntándose así mismo porque no había ni un mínimo sentimiento de arrepentimiento dentro de él. Siempre había sido un pacifista, contrario a la violencia y a salvajadas como aquella; sin embargo, aún consciente de que habían sobrepasado cualquier límite de lo moral, no sentía ningún remordimiento.

Y se preguntó por qué.

Él no era así. Nunca lo había sido.

Y, sin embargo, parecía encajar, pues tal vez estuviera haciendo con aquel hombre lo que tanto tiempo había deseado hacer con muchos de su tierra.

Los Gormdsen, Noldor, Le Fey...

—¿Amor? —le llamó Astrid, esta vez algo más preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sido demasiado?

—No —respondió con frialdad—. Para nada. Debemos irnos.

Cogió de su mano y salieron de nuevo a la iglesia. Astrid se adelantó llamando a Theo, quién no salió hasta que le llamó por tercera vez. El niño parecía aliviado de verles a ellos y no al párroco y corrió en su dirección, ahora vestido con sus harapos, pero aún con la manta en sus hombros para protegerse del frío. Astrid encendió unos fuegos ignífugos para iluminar la lúgubre iglesia y, tras la mayúscula sorpresa del pequeño, se arrodilló para tranquilizarle y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

—Ya no volverá hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Hipo no prestó mucha atención a la breve conversación que su novia mantuvo con el niño, más concentrado en el mosaico de la cúpula, ahora iluminada por los fuegos de Astrid podía apreciar la imagen del mesías cristiano cuyo nombre no recordaba y que ahora le observaba con ojos juiciosos. Se preguntó cómo era posible que el hijo de un Dios tolerase engendros como Pancras actuar en su nombre. Hipo siempre había creído en sus dioses, aunque no fuera practicante y diera muestras de fe tan notorias como las había tenido su padre o incluso la propia Astrid, quién se mantenía fiel a las enseñanzas de Freyja. Él se había reducido en no hacer algo que pudiera cabrear a los dioses, pero estaba bastante seguro que sus dioses se la tenían cruzada desde que había nacido.

Escuchó el portón abrirse y cerrarse y, de repente, el cuerpo tibio de Astrid abrazarse al suyo por la espalda.

—Estás muy callado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando —comentó él aún con los ojos clavados en la cúpula—. Hace un tiempo me dijiste que sólo tendrías dos razones para entrar a una iglesia —Hipo se giró hacia ella sin soltarla del todo—. ¿Torturar el cura es una de ellas?

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, pero negó con la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello de su túnica para jugar con el cordel que caía suelto de la misma.

—Cuando eras bruja no puedes evitar ser un poco… morbosa.

—¿Morbosa en qué sentido?

—Bueno, ya sabes, hay un colectivo muy importante de cazadores de brujas entre los cristianos que nos odian precisamente por recordarles a la primera mujer que su Dios creó, aunque no sabrás de ella porque nunca llegaron a meterla en la Biblia para no dar malos ejemplos a sus feligresas —explicó ella jugando con el cordel—. Al igual que Lilith, somos seres de magia, oscuridad y lujuria; nacidas, según ellos, para traer el mal y la corrupción a este mundo. Así que, de vez en cuando, para reírnos de ellos, nos gusta… "corromper" sus zonas santas.

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una iglesia?

—Puede —respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que tiraba de su túnica para acercar su boca a la suya.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Theo encuentre la casa de Tadd y vuelvan aquí? —preguntó Hipo entre sus ardientes besos.

—Diez minutos. Quince a lo sumo si tarda en convencerlo —respondió ella lanzando un suspiro cuando Hipo besó la zona de su cuello.

—Más que suficiente —dijo él contra su piel.

Ella tiró de su cabello para forzar su mirada contra la suya.

—Te quiero, Hipo Haddock. No sé si te lo he dicho últimamente, pero me vuelves loca.

Hipo se sentó en el suelo, tirando de ella para que se sentara sobre él. Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad.

—Mejor no te cuento cómo me vuelves tú, milady.

La mano de Astrid apretó su erección sobre sus pantalones antes de liberarla de su prisión.

—No necesito que lo hagas —susurró ella con los ojos oscuros por el deseo.

Sin nada más que bajarse ligeramente los pantalones que vestía bajo su falda, Astrid cabalgó sobre él mientras Hipo coordinaba su cadera a su ritmo frenético y ansioso. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, algo frustrado por no tener tiempo a sentir los dedos de su novia recorrer sus rugosas cicatrices o saborear la cremosidad de su piel con su lengua. Sin embargo, ambos gemían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, conscientes de la obscenidad de su acto, excitados ante la idea de que pudieran pillarles y convencidos de que aquello no haría más que alargar la agonía del párroco, quién seguramente escucharía sus gritos de placer desde su alcoba.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca, pero faltaba algo.

Solo algo más.

—¿Cual es… cual es lo otro motivo para entrar aquí?

Astrid no pareció prestarle atención a la primera, por lo que volvió a repetir la pregunta contra su oído. La bruja, perdida en su placer, fue escueta en su respuesta.

—Quemarlo todo.

La magia de Hipo atendió a su mandato, probablemente por primera vez en toda su vida, sumisa y encantada. El fuego se inició inocentemente a través de los fuegos de Astrid que transformaron en inflamables y rozaron contra el techo de madera, haciéndolo arder prácticamente al instante. Después de eso, Hipo perdió rápido el interés en el fuego que empezó a propagarse con rapidez por todo el techo, pues sólo tenía ojos para Astrid, quién había cogido de su rostro para volver a besarle.

Llegaron al orgasmo no mucho tiempo después, tras tirar del vínculo hasta un punto que casi les hizo perder la consciencia. En ese momento, Astrid pareció tomar conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aunque no parecía ni asustada ni enfadada, sino más bien fascinada por la belleza del fuego engullendo el techo y reventando las cristaleras. Era casi seguro de que el fuego ya se hubiera extendido hasta la casa del párroco, pero Hipo no quiso dedicarle más pensamientos a aquel hijo de puta. El techo crujió y, consciente de que debían salir de allí antes de que se viniera abajo, intentó ayudar a Astrid a levantarse; sin embargo, su novia sujetó de sus hombros para detenerlo sin perder la vista del fuego.

—Tu magia es terrorífica —observó ella muy seria, tanto que hizo que le cerró el estómago—. Aún necesitas mucho entrenamiento y tiempo hasta que pulirla y controlarla del todo, pero… es poderosa, Hipo, tanto que estoy segura que yo misma ardería si la tocara. No sería la primera vez de ser el caso.

Hipo sintió de repente su ya conocida inseguridad invadir su mente, aterrado de que Astrid pudiera rechazarlo de alguna manera.

—Astrid, yo…

La bruja posó sus dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

—Esperanza. Así te consideran, pero… necesito que el Hipo que me ha acompañado hoy siga conmigo hasta el final, porque no voy a tener piedad con esos hijos de perra, amor. Voy a matarlos a todos —le prometió ella muy seria—. Y no descansaré hasta que le arranque la cabeza a Le Fey y haya hallado a mi familia. Así que… prométeme que encontrarás el equilibrio entre el hombre dulce y pacífico que siempre has sido y este brujo frío, pero ardiente, que te estás volviendo, porque los amo como los necesito a los dos por igual.

—¿Brujo? —cuestionó él sin entender.

Astrid empujó su frente contra la suya.

—Admitamos de una vez lo que eres: el primer hombre bruja de la historia —declaró ella con delicadeza—, pero también el humano que hizo cambiar de parecer al mundo sobre los dragones y el que despertó la humanidad en una bruja —Astrid se apartó ligeramente de él y tocó su rostro con sus dedos, ahora calientes a causa de la alta temperatura del lugar y del sexo—. Prométeme que encontrarás el equilibrio.

Hipo no se dio cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca hasta ese momento.

—Lo prometo.

Astrid cerró la promesa con un último beso, ajenos a que el edificio ya estaba rodeado de un tumulto de gente, muchos de ellos con los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad contra la que tanto habían luchado, intentando inútilmente entrar en el edificio y en la casa de cura para salvar sin éxito su vida. Encontrarían su cadáver calcinado varios días después, cuando el fuego por fin se extinguió, aunque fue imposible verificar las causas reales de su muerte. Para entonces, pocos supervivientes quedaban en Fira, todos ellos conscientes del catastrófico error que había supuesto levantar la cuarentena. No obstante, a pesar de que Astrid e Hipo habían tenido razón desde el principio, Fira clamaba venganza por la matanza de su cura y la destrucción de su santuario. Varios barcos partieron hacia la isla vecina de Therasia para llevar a la joven pareja a la justicia, aunque lo único que encontraron fue una casita de madera destruida por las llamas y unas huellas de animales que nadie supo identificar.

¿De Hipo y Astrid?

No había ni rastro.

Era como si se hubieran disipado en el aire.

Xx.

Brusca nunca había sido una mujer paciente.

En realidad, ¿qué vikingo lo era? Vale, sí, Hipo Haddock, pero siempre habían excepciones que marcaban la regla.

Sin embargo, sus últimos días en soledad y como fugitiva en búsqueda y captura de la justicia de la Reina del Salvaje Oeste le habían forzado a desarrollar eso que llamaban paciencia y discreción.

Y, honestamente, no se le estaba dando nada bien.

Había estado varios días volando de isla en isla, mayormente entre las horas del amanecer y del atardecer que era cuando menos tráfico aéreo había. Resultaba que si durante el día el cielo estaba repleto de centinelas de Mema y de las islas fieles a la reina, por la noche las brujas volaban a sus anchas. Lo que había empezado siendo como una epopeya en la que Brusca abandonaría el Archipiélago para encontrar a su mejor amiga y al heredero de su tribu en el desconocido continente, se había al garete al día siguiente de haber abandonado a Chusco y a Mocoso en aquella isla abandonada de la mano de los dioses. Dos horas después de partir, un grupo de de vikingos la avistó sobre Colmillos y la persiguieron durante varias horas hasta que consiguió darles esquinazo ocultándose en otra isla. Cuando por fin cayó la noche y, tras asegurarse de que les habían perdido la pista, echaron al vuelo de nuevo en dirección sur. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una bruja les atacó con la clara intención de tirar a Brusca de la Pesadilla Monstruosa. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por quitársela de encima, la bruja consiguió golpearla en la cabeza, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y se resbalara de la montura. Mientras caía al vacío y en la inconsciencia, Brusca se preguntó por qué coño le tenía que salir todo mal a ella.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Brusca se despertó en mitad de un bosque con una jaqueca espantosa, la cabeza torpemente vendada y a plena luz del día. A su lado, Colmillos comía pescado felizmente junto con una Nadder de escamas violetas y naranjas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Ya te has despertado? —escuchó decir a alguien a su espalda—. ¡Ya era hora! Ya pensaba que de esta no salías.

Brusca no estaba muy familiarizada con las familias de los jefes de las diferentes tribus que componían el Archipiélago, pero era imposible no reconocer a Camicazi, la hija y heredera de Bertha la Tetuda, líder de las Bog-Burglars. El primer impulso de la vikinga fue levantarse para salir escopetada de allí, pero su violenta reacción sólo consiguió marearla más si cabía.

—¡Tía, relájate! —le pidió Camicazi arrodillándose junto a ella para forzarla a que se tumbara de nuevo—. Te han dado una buena hostia, así que estate quietecita y no hagas movimientos demasiado bruscos, a ver si te vas a poner a potar y la liamos.

—¡Déjame! —musitó Brusca sin energía—. ¡Antes muerta a que me entreguen a esa hija de puta!

Su visión era borrosa, así que no pudo leer la expresión de Camicazi, aunque su tono le dio a entender que estaba bastante mosqueada.

—¿Insinuas que sirvo a Kateriina Noldor? ¿Tú estás mal de la chota o qué te pasa? —replicó Camicazi ofendida—. ¡No llevo tiempo huyendo de mi propia madre para que me acusen de estar al servicio de esa perra!

A Brusca le dolía tanto la cabeza que estaba segura que caería inconsciente de un momento a otro; no obstante, Camicazi se apartó de su lado para acercar a sus labios un vaso con un líquido caliente que apestaba.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —cuestionó la vikinga haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Oye, ¿sólo sabes torcer el morro? ¡Bébetelo, joder! Que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte salvado —se quejó la bog-burglar con amargura.

Brusca obedeció a regañadientes, pero al poco de tomar aquel repugnante brebaje sintió que le invadía el sueño y apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cuando volvió a despertarse, el sol seguía colándose entre las densas ramas de los árboles, pero tenía la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo dormida. Al menos, ahora podía ver con normalidad y, pese a estar sufriendo lo más parecido a la peor resaca de su vida, la cabeza ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Camicazi estaba cepillando las escalas de su Nadder mientras Colmillos los observaba con envidia. Brusca se levantó con lentitud, captando la atención de la otra vikinga, quien estrechó los ojos descontenta por su cabezonería.

—Tía, mira que eres pesada… Deberías pararte y descansar.

—No puedo, tengo que ir... —Brusca titubeó. Aún no estaba segura de si Camicazi estaba de su lado o la estaba engañando para entregarla después a Le Fey.

La heredera de las Bog-Burglars puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te he dicho que no trabajo para esa perra de la reina —se defendió Camicazi molesta—. No sé cómo coño lo hace para que todos se arrodillen ante ella, pero yo no rindo lealtad a nadie más que a mi pueblo y a mí misma y ella es una puta tirana. Y pensar que Kateriina Noldor era una mosquita muerta que…

—No es Kateriina Noldor —le cortó la vikinga con impaciencia—. Una bruja llamada Le Fey ha poseído su cuerpo.

Brusca esperaba que Camicazi fuera a mofarse de ella, pero la vikinga se mantuvo muy seria.

—Eso es lo que dijo Astrid el día de la boda de Hipo. Explicaría la presencia de tantísimas brujas ahora en el Archipiélago y por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con ella —observó la bog-blurgar—. Aún así, nadie nos creería, todos están convencidos de que ella es Kateriina Noldor.

—Thuggory lo sabe —comentó Brusca enfadada—. La llamó por su nombre cuando ella…

A Brusca le avergonzaba admitir a Camicazi que Le Fey le había torturado, como si aquello fuera una muestra de debilidad. Sin embargo, la bog-blurgar hizo un gesto de rabia que mostraba comprender qué había pasado.

—Esto me lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera: Dagur, Alvin... ¿pero Thuggory? Supongo que el hecho de que esa perra se adueñara del cuerpo de Kateriina tendrá mucho que ver, aunque no justifica su traición. ¿O piensas que está también bajo su hechizo?

Brusca negó con la cabeza.

—No le conozco lo suficiente como para juzgar si su comportamiento es en base a la magia, pero… la actitud que la reina tiene hacia él es muy diferente al resto.

—Bueno, Thuggory siempre estuvo enamorado de Kateriina Noldor y es un secreto a gritos que, aún sin casarse, ahora son amantes —observó Camicazi irritada—. Mi madre en eso siempre ha tenido razón: no hay nada más fácil de manipular que un hombre enamorado.

—Ni nada más peligroso —matizó Brusca—. Thuggory haría lo que fuera por Le Fey. Es su marioneta.

Camicazi se acercó a la hoguera para avivar el fuego que había empezado a apagarse. Le hizo un gesto a Brusca para que se sentara a su lado y sacó algo de su bolsa envuelto en un paño. Las tripas de Brusca rugieron encantadas al destapar un oloroso queso y un trozo de pan.

—Tifón y yo tenemos que pescar todavía —Camicazi se giró hacia Colmillos—. ¿No volabas un Cremallerus con tu hermano? Juraría que ese dragón se parece al del imbécil del primo de Hipo.

—Mocoso —le recordó la vikinga con la boca llena e irritada al tener que acordarse de su ex.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar de Isla Mema? He oído que los Gormdsen no son benevolentes con los fieles a los Haddock.

—Los Gormdsen solo son benevolentes con sus bolsillos —matizó Brusca—. La historia de mi huída es… larga.

Camicazi miró hacia los lados, como si pareciera que hubiera alguien más además de los dragones en aquel bosque.

—Te escucho.

Brusca no era buena contando historias, aunque la bog-blurgar se preocupó de preguntar sobre todos los detalles, a los cuales la vikinga intentó responder como mejor pudo. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, centrada en su relato y en no venirse abajo cuando se vio forzada en describir las torturas de Le Fey, las humillaciones de los Gormdsen, la traición de Patapez a causa del hechizo de la reina y el sufrimiento de Mema a causa de los impuestos, el hambre y la tiranía, pero sobre todo cuando habló de su soledad tanto en Mema como cuando huyó con Mocoso y Chusco de allí. La expresión de simpatía de Camicazi se fue diluyendo a medida que Brusca describía la parsimonia y la indiferencia de su hermano y ex amante respecto a salvar el Archipiélago, prefiriéndose esconderse ajenos a los problemas reales.

—Yo les habría cortado las pelotas —comentó la rubia furiosa.

—No te creas que no lo pensé —le aseguró ella mientras movía las brasas del fuego—, pero tenía mucho miedo. Después de todo, ellos eran lo único que me quedaban y aún sigo sin estar segura de que haya tomado la decisión correcta.

—Ten por seguro que lo hiciste —le animó Camicazi sonriente—. Te priorizaste a ti misma sobre ellos por un bien común y tomar acciones de ese calibre no suele ser fácil. De todas formas, ¿adónde pretendías ir para arriesgarte a que te pillaran?

Brusca hizo una mueca y Camicazi soltó un quejido de frustración por su desconfianza; sin embargo, durante su discurso, la vikinga se había mentalizado de que tal vez Camicazi fuera la única aliada que iba encontrarse en mucho tiempo. Al parecer, el hechizo de Le Fey tampoco le había afectado por lo que ello supondría una ventaja de cara a la reina y dudaba mucho que Camicazi, a diferencia de Chusco y Mocoso, fueran de las que le gustaran quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Quiero encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid.

Camicazi hizo un gesto de sorpresa, pero frunció el ceño de seguido.

—Hay quienes dicen que fueron vistos por la costa del continente hacia finales del verano pasado, pero desde esos rumores no he vuelto a saber nada más —comentó la bog-blurgar—- ¿Por qué quieres buscarlos? Está claro que han rehecho su vida lejos de aquí. Han huído, Brusca.

—¡No! —exclamó la vikinga furiosa—. ¡Intentaron regresar, pero les tendieron una trampa! Les hicieron creer que Estoico y sus aliados había muerto, ¡pero no es así!

Camicazi palideció de repente.

—¿Estoico no está muerto? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Sólo sé que Le Fey fingió su muerte para que todos creyéramos que estaba muerto y así desanimar a la población a forzar un levantamiento —explicó la vikinga ansiosa—. Estoico consiguió huir, pero no sé cómo. Hipo y Astrid quisieron volver y estoy segura de que si no terminaron de hacerlo fue porque les tuvieron que mentir sobre todo esto. Hipo está acreditado como traidor y Astrid está acusada de varios asesinatos, ¿qué sentido tendría para ellos regresar si piensan que todos los que les importan están muertos?

—Ambos están sentenciados a muerte por águila de sangre —añadió Camicazi en _shock_ —. Leí la misiva de Lars Gormdsen tras la supuesta ejecución de Estoico. El escenario que tenían, sin avistar ninguna esperanza para Isla Mema, con Estoico asesinado y sin ver apoyos de parte del resto de las tribus… Dioses, ¡pobre Hipo! ¡No se merece esto!

—Ni Astrid tampoco —le aseguró Brusca frustrada—. No es nada de lo que la acusan. Astrid es tan víctima de Le Fey como el resto de nosotros, pero ella también es una bruja y puede que nuestra única esperanza para quitarnos a la reina y a sus secuaces de en medio.

La bog-blurgar asintió no muy convencida.

—¿Y cómo pretendes encontrarles?

Brusca abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante al darse cuenta que no tenía respuesta para eso. Camicazi hizo un ruido con la boca que daba muestras de su irritación ante su incapacidad de crear un plan decente.

—Tu plan tiene muchos agujeros, Brusca —observó la rubia apartándose el flequillo de sus ojos—. No tenemos pistas de dónde pueden estar Hipo y Astrid y quieres salir a su búsqueda cuando salir del Archipiélago, de por sí, ya es complicado. Por no mencionar, que estaríamos dejando a la población a merced de la reina. Es demasiado arriesgado y ni siquiera tenemos la certeza de que estén vivos.

—Lo están.

—Brusca…

—¡Que lo están, coño! —chilló la vikinga—. De estar muertos, Le Fey se habría preocupado de cantarlo a los siete vientos. Están vivos seguro.

Camicazi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aún estándolo, necesitarás un milagro para encontrarlos y te aseguro que yo no pienso abandonar el Archipiélago sin tener garantías de que esos dos vayan a regresar —sentenció Camicazi enfadada—. No puedes fiarte de alguien que huye con el rabo entre las piernas en mitad de una batalla.

Brusca se levantó furiosa, reteniendo sus ganas de darle un puñetazo a Camicazi.

—¡No entiendes una mierda!

—¿Y tú sí? —replicó la bog-blurgar con frialdad—. Al menos yo no me dedico a buscar soluciones imposibles. Somos infinitamente más útiles aquí y no pienso abandonar a mi gente —Camicazi soltó un largo suspiro—. Escucha, Brusca, nunca antes hemos cruzado palabra y no nos conocemos de nada, pero tú y tu hermano sois conocidos en todo el Archipiélago precisamente por liarla.

—Ya, pero como puedes apreciar ahora los gemelos Thorston ya no actúan como tal —musitó Brusca furiosa.

—¿Quién coño necesita a tu hermano cuando estoy yo aquí? Tú y yo podríamos hundir a Le Fey dándole donde más duele: suministros de comida, armamento, buques de guerra… Contando con mi conocimiento sobre las tribus y con tus dotes destructivas… ¡Podríamos hacer que Le Fey caiga en cuestión de semanas!

Brusca no daba crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Quieres hacer lo que haría un ejército entero en meses en cuestión de semanas? —preguntó ella escandalizada—. Mira, tú no sé, pero yo no tengo ni idea de estrategias de guerra ni de grandes batallas… Hipo era el de las ideas geniales, no nosotros. Solo soy una mandada; pero, aún así, puedo asegurarte de que tu plan es una mierda —Camicazi iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero Brusca sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Míranos! ¡Somos dos vagabundas, sin familia u hogar al que volver! ¿Y tú me hablas de que nosotras dos, sin haber actuado nunca juntas, vamos hacer una guerra de guerrillas contra la puta Reina del Salvaje Oeste que encima es una bruja?

—¡Como si tu plan de buscar a Hipo y a Astrid fuera maravilloso! —le achacó la bog-burglar con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Al menos es más realista que el tuyo!

Parecía que ambas mujeres iban a llegar a las manos cuando Colmillos soltó un rugido que se detuvieran. El dragón, claramente harto de su discusión, se había incorporado sobre sus patas y las observaba con unos ojos furiosamente expresivos y enseñando sus dientes, casi como si las estuviera reprendiendo. Tifón soltó un graznido, claramente descontenta también por su actitud.

—¿Qué coño les pasa? —cuestionó Camicazi.

—Creo que quieren que dejemos de discutir —interpretó Brusca sin apartar sus ojos de los de Colmillos.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Ahora entiendes dragón? —le achacó Camicazi.

—No, pero Astrid me dijo que ellos nos entienden —explicó la vikinga—. Ella e Hipo podían hablar con ellos por la magia que…

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo que Hipo? Osea, todo el mundo sabe que él era el Maestro de Dragones y se entendía mejor que nadie con ellos, ¿pero hablar? Es friki, pero dudo que pueda mantener una conversación literal con ellos.

Brusca sacudió sus hombros.

—Es complicado de explicar.

—Pues házmelo entender —insistió Camicazi—. Estoy harta de secretos. ¿Qué coño pasa entre Hipo y Astrid? Porque lo que había entre ellos no era un mero romance, ¿me equivoco?

Sin entrar en mucho detalle, más que nada para no contar más de lo debido y no evidenciar su propio desconocimiento, le explicó el vínculo mágico con el que Le Fey vinculó a Hipo y a Astrid y las consecuencias que su acercamiento había acarreado en ambos.

—¿Hipo puede hacer magia porque folla con una bruja?

—No creo que sea así de simple —intentó razonar Brusca.

Camicazi se levantó de su lado para dar vueltas en torno al fuego con expresión frustrada.

—¡Tía! Esto me supera, de veras te lo digo. Entiendo que Hipo se pille por alguien como Astrid, porque... ¿quién no lo haría? Parece una valkiria venida del mismísimo Valhalla, pero todo esto es demasiado raro. Hasta hace poco nadie pensaba que las brujas fueran más que una mera leyenda y ahora el Archipiélago está invadido por ellas y los cazadores de brujas…

—¿Han llegado también a tu isla? —preguntó Brusca horrorizada.

—¡Claro! —exclamó furiosa—. Nos obligaron a todas a ir a la inspección y lo peor es que mi madre no se opuso a tal dictamen. Fue entonces cuando decidí escaparme, no pensaba permitir que un tío me metiera mano.

Brusca se sintió tentada a comentar lo que Le Fey había encontrado cuando ella misma la inspeccionó. Ella había sido marcada, al igual que Astrid, pero por fortuna ningún aquelarre la había considerado lo bastante buena como para arrebatarle de los brazos de su familia como había sido el caso de Astrid. No obstante, y por muy irónico que fuera, aquello también la frustraba, pues también demostraba que no era lo suficientemente interesante para captar siquiera la atención de las brujas. Aquel pensamiento llevaba atormentándola desde hacía meses, aunque no se había atrevido a hablarlo con nadie.

Tampoco es que hubiera contado con nadie para hacerlo.

Cuando el sol se puso, Brusca se ofreció a hacer la cena y Camicazi aprovechó para contarle lo que pasó después de que la arrestaran tras la boda. Al parecer, las tribus invitadas a la boda que actuaron a favor de los Haddock fueron arrestadas, aunque al día siguiente les ofrecieron la posibilidad de redimirse y quedar libres tras ratificar su lealtad al nuevo Jefe de Isla Mema, Lars Gormdsen. Camicazi se había quedado horrorizada ante la facilidad con la que todos, incluída su propia madre, aceptaban tales condiciones, siendo solo Dagur el único se opuso a tal mandato, exigiendo la liberación de Estoico y el retorno de Hipo a la isla o los berserkers declararían la guerra a todo el que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria. La bog-burglar tenía esperanzas de que el resto de jefes, incluído Gormdsen, se sintieran intimidados ante tal amenaza, pues los berserkers eran, con diferencia, los guerreros más sanguinarios de todo el Archipiélago, pero la decepción de Camicazi fue mayúscula cuando Dagur terminó cediendo pocos días después. La bog-burglar sabía que algo no estaba bien en aquel lugar y suplicó a su madre que regresaran a su isla de inmediato; ésta, sin embargo, la calló de inmediato con una bofetada y le ordenó que cerrara la boca. Camicazi, quién jamás había sido agredida por su madre, cayó enseguida de que se estaban enfrentando a una amenaza invisible que estaba controlando no solo a su madre sino a todos los de su alrededor, por lo que decidió actuar como si esa fuerza estuviera manejándola a ella también. Quiso pensar que Dagur había sido también lo bastante listo como para darse también cuenta de ello y se había visto obligado a actuar como ella, aunque no se atrevió a averiguarlo.

Thuggory, en cambio, era el que más alterado parecía de todos, pero no por la surrealista situación con los Gormdsen y la extraña influencia que se cernía sobre los jefes, sino porque algo no parecía estar bien con Kateriina Noldor. Gormdsen, harto de él y sus confrontaciones, dio orden para arrestarlo y Camicazi no había vuelto a verle hasta el encuentro de los jefes del Archipiélago, donde se votó por unanimidad a favor de la coronación de Kateriina Noldor como Reina del Salvaje Oeste. Desde ese momento, las bog-blurgars obedecían a los mandatos que llegaban de la reina. Camicazi estudió el comportamiento de su madre, quién parecía ser la misma de siempre, pero obedecía las órdenes de la reina sin apenas rechistar. Cierto era que seguía enfrentándose a aquellos que querían ponerse por encima de ella y parecía la misma de siempre, pero nadie podía cuestionar que Bertha la Tetuda no fuera de las más fieles a la reina. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Salvo unas pocas excepciones a las que se dio orden de arresto, ninguna de las mujeres de la tribu parecían dispuestas a desobedecer, es más, cada vez que Kateriina se presentaba en la isla mostraban un temor y una devoción tan enfermiza que a Camicazi le causaban nauseas.

Tras el anuncio de las inspecciones de brujería en su isla, Camicazi se vio forzada a huir, temerosa de que descubrieran su mentira y que, de alguna manera, cayera en las redes de los cazadores, pues era harto sabido de que su abierta orientación sexual y su condición como heredera de su madre la convertían en un blanco fácil. Había huído sobre su Nadder rumbo a la isla de los berserkers, esperanzada de que Dagur efectivamente siguiera en sus cabales y le diera asilo. No obstante, se topó con un grupo de mujeres voladoras, que pronto adivinó que eran brujas por las descripciones que circulaban por las islas, dispuestas a llevársela a su guarida a hacer lo que los Dioses quisieran saber qué. Tifón actuó en su defensa como nunca antes había hecho y consiguieron huir de las brujas ocultándose en aquella isla donde ahora se encontraban. Apenas llevaba unos días allí cuando rescataron a Colmillos y a Brusca de las garras de aquella bruja.

—Entonces, ¿tu idea es seguir hasta la isla de los berserkers? —preguntó Brusca acurrucándose bajo la manta que Camicazi le había prestado.

Era noche profunda y ambas ya estaban tumbadas junto al fuego para dormir cuando el sueño decidiera llegar. Los dragones las rodeaban para brindarles calor y protegerlas de la frialdad de la noche, aunque estaban bien resguardadas gracias a los pinos que ni siquiera les permitía apreciar el cielo estrellado.

—Sí, tenía pensado partir mañana.

—¿Aún sin estar segura de que Dagur te ayudará? No se le conoce precisamente por ser el tipo más leal y decente.

Camicazi se mordió el labio.

—Dagur siempre fue un incomprendido, aunque no defiendo su comportamiento durante el conflicto que tuvo su tribu contra el Archipiélago —explicó la bog-blurgar con tristeza—. No obstante, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y nos hemos entendido mejor que nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Brusca extrañada.

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?

—Hablas como si ambos tuvierais mucho en común, pero no os parecéis en nada —observó la vikinga sin comprender—. Como bien has dicho antes… a ti te gustan solo las mujeres y tu tribu en nada se parece a la de él.

—Dagur también es humano, ¿lo sabías? —replicó ella molesta—. Es diferente, como yo lo he sido siempre, solo que lo hemos llevado de manera diferente.

Brusca abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Te refieres a que Dagur…?

—Claro tía, es demasiado evidente —respondió Camicazi con impaciencia—. ¿O te pensabas que su obsesión con Hipo era por una cuestión de poder y su Furia Nocturna? Y ahora se corta, ¿eh? Porque es consciente de que Hipo jamás le corresponderá a pesar de seguir perdídamente enamorado de él, por eso se negó a rendir fidelidad a Gormdsen cuando llegaron al poder. Estoy casi convencida de que si cedió fue para proteger a su tribu.

Brusca estaba un tanto consternada por la confesión de Camicazi, aunque visto de aquella manera, explicaría el comportamiento de Dagur durante todos aquellos años de conflicto y su enfermiza obsesión por el heredero. Sin embargo, que Dagur estuviera enamorado de Hipo no justificaba que fuera ayudarles, menos aún si él no estaba en el Archipiélago.

—Brusca —le llamó Camicazi de repente—. Sé que no nos conocemos y que tenemos caracteres que claramente nos hacen discutir con suma facilidad, pero… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

—¿Contigo? —repitió Brusca atónita.

—Es un alivio hablar con alguien que es dueña de su plena voluntad y ambas compartimos los mismos objetivos.

—Pero no la misma metodología —le achacó la vikinga.

—Solo somos dos, pero puede que si nos unimos a Dagur haya una posibilidad de ganar esta guerra —le aseguró Camicazi apoyándose sobre su brazo—. Tenemos que ser la Resistencia por el bien del Archipiélago y cualquier alianza, sin importar de donde venga y su clase social, puede sernos de utilidad.

Brusca tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para ser capaz de formular una respuesta coherente. Ella seguía convencida de que encontrar a Astrid y a Hipo era la clave para ganar, aunque la alianza entre los tribus era indudablemente necesario para hacer frente a la reina y a Thuggory. Sin embargo, si se comparaba su plan con el de Camicazi, a pesar de ser más arriesgado, el de la heredera de las bog-burglars parecía mucho más fácil y lógico de acometer.

Pero a Brusca Thorston nunca le había ido lo fácil y lo lógico. De haber seguido planes así, jamás hubiera llegado hasta donde había llegado.

—Camicazi, yo…

Colmillos alzó de repente la cabeza, como si le hubiera parecido oír algo. Tifón replicó su movimiento y miró a su alrededor ansioso cuando de repente algo pareció impactar contra su cuello. Camicazi reaccionó al graznido de su Nadder levantándose de un salto y corriendo a socorrer al dragón que había caído como un peso muerto al suelo. Brusca también se incorporó mientras Colmillos se ponía en modo defensivo y prendiendo su propio cuerpo. Su bolsa estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla y coger las dagas que llevaba encima, por lo que se armó con una de las ramas más gruesas que habían recogido antes para la hoguera y se puso en posición de ataque. Camicazi sacó su espada que había guardado dentro de su saco y, con un grito colérico, llamó a aquellos cobardes que se escondían en la oscuridad para que dieran la cara. Escucharon un silbido que impactó esta vez contra Colmillos y, el dragón, que aún mortífero era lento en reflejos, cayó inconsciente aún con su cuerpo en llamas.

Ambas mujeres no tuvieron apenas tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos corpulentas figuras se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Brusca cayó al suelo por el peso del hombre que la había atacado y entró en pánico ante la posibilidad de que intentara forzarla. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, Brusca se zarandeó y pataleó hasta que le dio una patada en los huevos a su agresor.

—¡Hija de puta! —gimió el hombre llevándose las manos a su entrepierna y cayendo a un lado.

La vikinga consiguió librarse de él y vio que Camicazi todavía luchaba contra el hombre que intentaba poner los brazos a su espalda. Aquel momento hubiera sido perfecto para huir y puede que hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero Brusca no pudo resistirse en coger la rama que había sujetado antes y golpear al agresor de Camicazi con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre soltó un alarido de dolor y Brusca corrió a ayudar a levantarse a la bog-burglar cuando Camicazi, con un gesto de terror, le advirtió:

—¡Cuidado!

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad siquiera de girarse, algo golpeó contra la herida de su cabeza que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera como un peso muerto al suelo. Luchó por no perder el conocimiento, pero fue inútil. Lo último que llegó escuchar antes de perder la consciencia fue a Camicazi gritar y a alguien musitar:

—Daos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder, el Jefe las quiere vivas.

Soñó con Astrid. En realidad, el sueño no tenía ningún sentido, como solían ser los sueños en general, pero ver a Astrid, con su típica mueca huraña y su media sonrisa causada por algo que le había hecho gracia, le recordó porque estaba haciendo lo que hacía. Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga y ella era una de las muchas buenas razones por las que no debía rendirse.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó Brusca a la Astrid de su sueño.

La bruja hizo una mueca de mofa ante su pregunta, pero cogió de su mano y la apretó con ternura.

—Aún no.

Se despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza en lo que parecía ser una lúgubre celda con paredes de piedra, típicas de una caverna. Brusca se incorporó algo alarmada ante la similitud que tenía aquel lugar con su antigua celda de Isla Mema, aunque aquel sitio estaba más iluminado y la piedra era distinta.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Ya te has despertado por fin?

Brusca se giró con violencia para toparse con la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse.

—¿Alvin el Traidor?

El Jefe de los Marginados dibujó una expresión feroz en su rostro.

—Es Alvin Ogglebert, imbécil —le corrigió furioso.

—Un traidor es un traidor —le achacó Brusca con la misma agresividad—. ¡Libérame ahora mismo!

Alvin tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—¿Con la autoridad de quién? Que yo sepa no eres nadie, tu amiguita al menos se las puede dar de señora siendo la hija de Bertha la Tetuda, ¿pero tú? No eres más que una campesina, ¿me equivoco? Una de esas rancias Jinetes de Mema, si mal no recuerdo, aunque sigo sin estar seguro si eres el chico o la chica.

Aquel comentario, que tantas veces había escuchado, la enfureció tanto que no pudo evitar correr hacia los barrotes para intentar alcanzar a Alvin y destrozarle la cara con sus propias manos. El Jefe de los Marginados pareció divertirle su reacción, causando que aquello la enfadara aún más si cabía.

—¡Hijo de las grandísimas putas! ¡Entra aquí y vuelve a decirme eso a la puta cara si te atreves, cobarde de mierda!

—¡Vaya con la gemela! Sí que tiene mala hostia, pensaba que contabas con más sentido del humor.

Brusca dio una patada a la puerta de barrotes, que apenas se movió y sólo sirvió para hacerse daño en la pierna.

—Cálmate un poco anda, mis hombres te han dejado algo de comida. Te vendría bien comer algo, estás en los putos huesos.

Brusca miró que efectivamente le habían dejado una bandeja con algo de sopa y pan, aunque ignorando sus tripas hambrientas, no pudo ignorar su tentación de lanzar la bandeja contra los barrotes. Alvin dio un paso hacia atrás asqueado mientras se quitaba los restos de sopa de la barba.

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Qué coño te pasa? —le recriminó Alvin furioso.

—No pienso comerme nada que venga de un traidor.

Alvin sujetó uno de los barrotes con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que el metal iba a ceder a su agarre. Brusca, en cambio, siguió desafiándole con la mirada.

—¿Por qué coño sigues llamándome traidor, estúpida? Nuestras tribus se aliaron, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso da igual ahora —escupió Brusca colérica—. ¿Dónde está?

Alvin se puso tenso, aunque se esforzó en no parecer sorprendido.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—No te hagas el loco conmigo, cabronazo, ¿tan cobarde es Le Fey que ni se atreve a dar la cara? ¿Que me manda títeres para reírse de mí? ¡Que no cuela, hostia!

El Jefe de los Marginados mostró cierto desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡Nadie cree que vuestra reinecita es una bruja que se llama Le Fey, pero estáis tan ciegos que no queréis verlo!

—¿Reinecita? ¿Hablas de Kateriina Noldor?

—¿Acaso hay otra reina que quisiera verme entre rejas? —le recriminó Brusca furiosa—. Dile a esa hija de perra que le pueden dar bien por el culo, porque yo no voy a fingir sumisión. Prefiero estar muerta de verdad que a estarlo en vida.

Alvin sostuvo su mirada hasta que Brusca no pudo soportarlo. Estaba tan enfadada que su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolada y aquello pareció divertir a Alvin.

—Para ser tan poca cosa tienes muy mala hostia. Según tengo recuerdo, tú y tu hermano siempre estabais riendo y liándola. Erais imposibles de afrontar sencillamente porque erais imposibles de predecir, ¿dónde está él ahora?

—¡A ti te lo voy a contar! ¡Que te den!

El Jefe de los Marginados parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia con ella y su cabezonería a no responder a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—¿Quieres acaso sufrir el destino de tu amiguita? Camicazi siempre ha sido un duro hueso de roer, pero ni siquiera ella ha podido soportarlo.

Brusca corrió de nuevo contra los barrotes empapados de sopa, deseosa de tener fuerza para destrozar el metal con sus manos.

—¿Qué demonios habéis hecho con ella?

Alvin sonrió con crueldad.

—¡A ti te lo voy a contar! —giró su cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo, del cual Brusca no tenía visión alguna. Alvin asintió la cabeza, como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación no verbal con alguien que se mantenía fuera de su campo de visión—. Visto que no vas hablar por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas, pero un solo paso en falso, y te juro que te rebano yo mismos los sesos.

Brusca le escupió a través de los barrotes.

—Que te den por el culo, gilipollas.

Alvin se quitó la saliva con rapidez de su cara, aunque su expresión era sorpresivamente alegre.

—Buena suerte, imbécil. La necesitarás con la que te espera.

El marginado caminó hacia el extremo contrario del pasillo y Brusca siguió soltándole insultos a voz de grito cuando otra figura, algo más grande que Alvin, apareció ante su puerta vestido con una capa que tapaba su rostro. La vikinga no pudo evitar dar varios pasos hacia atrás, algo intimidada por la presencia de lo que supuso que era un hombre, quien se mantuvo callado en todo momento tras cerrar la puerta de la celda tras él, observándola bajo la oscuridad de su negra capa. Brusca se esforzó en mantener la compostura, aún sintiéndose aterrada por lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacerle. Pensó que nada podía ser peor que los hechizos de tortura de Le Fey, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera acojonada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella vacilante.

El hombre no respondió, pero sí que le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el camastro mientras que él cogía el taburete que le quedaba demasiado pequeño. Brusca obedeció, consciente de que no debía cabrear a aquel tipo, pero ello no pudo evitar que su mala lengua volviera a entrar en el juego.

—Escucha, cabronazo, no pienso permitir que ni tú ni la escoria del traidor que…

—No pienso tolerar que hables de esa manera en mi presencia, Brusca.

Aquella voz le era tan familia que al principio no quiso creer que fuera cierto; sin embargo, su acento era inconfundible. Sonaba como los adultos de los que había estado rodeada toda su vida y había escuchado esa voz tantas veces que le costaba procesar que sus oídos no estuvieran engañándole. Tal era su _shock_ , que el hombre encapuchado soltó un suspiro de resignación y decidió retirarse la capucha que ocultaba su cara. Tras ella, se encontraba un rostro agotado, más mayor del que recordaba y con más canas en su ahora más corta pero igual de pelirroja barba. Aún así, su expresión seguía siendo tan feroz e intimidante como lo había sido siempre.

Por una vez, Brusca estaba convencida de que los Dioses estaban obrando a su favor, pues a pesar estar muy enfadado con ella por su modales, no podía estar más contenta de haber encontrado, por fin, al aliado que durante tanto tiempo había necesitado.

Sólo esperaba que Estoico Haddock pensara lo mismo de ella.

Xx.


	31. Aguacero

**¡Holi!**

 **¡Aquí estoy otra vez! ¡Más tarde que nunca! Pido perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero me entró uno de esos bloqueos de escritora que me ha dejado paralizada durante semanas y hasta esta misma semana no he sido capaz de terminar este capítulo. Es más, me ha pasado de tener que borrar y volver a empezar, con eso os digo todo, de ahí que también este capítulo sea más corto de lo habitual. Por esa misma razón, quiere agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han estado animando estos días: a Poppy, por supuesto, quien me echa la bronca con razón; a toda la gente de Instagram y, en especial, a albitagv12_6, quién entendió perfectamente lo que pasa y, a pesar de no haber hablado nunca la una con la otra, sus palabras y su simpatía hacia mi problema fueron un enorme consuelo.**

 **Enero ha sido un mes complicado, no os voy a mentir, el nuevo puesto de trabajo y mi situación personal no es precisamente… sencilla. A veces se ve todo negro, ¿sabéis? Y es difícil sacar la cabeza del hoyo y aceptar tu realidad. Aún sufro estragos y, mientras que antes me refugiaba escribiendo, ahora me veo en un escenario en el que ni siquiera tengo tiempo para hacerlo, de ahí también que tardo tanto en actualizar. Voy acabar Wicked Game, eso os lo prometo, solo os pido tiempo y paciencia si estáis dispuestxs a dármelos.**

 **Quiero aprovechar también para dirigirme a una lectora que me dejo una review en Guest que se llama Judy, para decirle que, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que tu review no aporta nada. TODAS las reviews me aportan algo. Me hacen feliz, me emociono con ellas y muchas veces son el rayito de sol que necesito para afrontar un día cubierto de nubes. Adoro leeros, adoro responderos y adoro conoceros. Siempre os digo que las reviews son el salario que recibo por vuestra parte, porque realmente los veo así. El hecho de saber que alguien disfruta con lo que haces aporta siempre.**

 **No me quiero enrollar mucho más. Recordaros que Poppy tiene un maravilloso fanfic que se llama "I heard you in the wind" que debéis leer. También tengo un instagram con fanarts de mis fanfics llamado itsasumbrellasart; también seguid a Poppy en Poppy_ y a Angelic1411 que publicó no hace mucho dos maravillosos retratos de Astrid e Hipo de Wicked Game.**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo que espero de corazón de os guste.**

* * *

Había dejado de llover cuando la Pesadilla Nocturna de Thuggory descendió a tierra.

Si las indicaciones de Eret habían sido correctas, Inbhir Niss debía estar junto a un lago de grandes dimensiones y prácticamente en la costa, por lo que por descarte debía ser el pueblo que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros al este de donde el dragón había descendido. Estaba calado, aunque estaba tan acostumbrado a la lluvia y a las bajas temperaturas de su isla que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío. Sus piernas se quejaban por los calambres causados por montar tantas horas sobre la Pesadilla, pero ello no hizo que Thuggory aminorara su paso ya de por sí acelerado.

La ciudad estaba embarrada a causa de la lluvia y aún quedaban rastros de nieve helada y sucia por las calles. Debía ser bastante tarde, porque apenas quedaba nadie en la calle y podía escuchar las voces extranjeras dentro las casas, probablemente reunidas en torno a la mesa por la hora de la cena. Thuggory se acercó a una antorcha que iluminaba la amplia calle principal para intentar leer una vez más el nombre de la posada que Eret le había indicado. Sintió náuseas al verse incapaz de leer el texto, pues si ya de por si le costaba Dioses y ayuda leer en su propia lengua, ¿cómo demonios iba hacer lo mismo con un idioma extranjero cuyas letras eran ya de inicio distintas a las del nórdico? Thuggory intentó ahogar un grito de exasperación mientras se pasaba la mano por su rizos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, había advertido a Le Fey de su incapacidad para leer y entenderse con otras lenguas, pero la reina simplemente había puesto los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Estoy hasta el coño de que pongas tu idiotez como excusa. Búscate la puta vida, Thuggory, que no soy tu madre.

¡Y ahí estaba él! Buscándose la puta vida sin saber cómo. Se había acercado a varias personas para preguntar por gestos indicaciones para llegar a la tasca, pero todo el mundo se apartaba espantado, intimidados por su tamaño y sus pintas de forastero. Por alguna inexplicable razón, se acordó de Hipo mientras se esforzaba en hacerse entender con la gente de aquel lugar. Ni el heredero de Isla Mema ni él eran conocidos por ser precisamente los más extrovertidos, pero a Thuggory le había fascinado la capacidad de Hipo por comprender y procesar idiomas sin llegar a entenderlos del todo, como si su cabeza fuese una especie de traductor que captaba las cosas al vuelo. Hipo nunca había fardado de ello, pues el hecho de ser listo jamás había estado bien visto entre los vikingos; sin embargo, Thuggory había sentido una envidia infinita hacia él. Puede que él cumpliera con todos los requisitos para ser el mejor de los vikingos, pero prefería mil veces contar con la facilidad de leer y acumular conocimiento, que el ser reducido a un estúpido con fuerza bruta. En realidad, tras haberse convertido en Jefe de su tribu desde tan joven, su reputación como guerrero y vikingo había ido a más, pero nunca nadie valoró el enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que emplear para cumplir con sus otras responsabilidades: gestión de impuestos, escuchar las quejas de su gente, estudiar leyes… De no haber sido por Kateriina, probablemente jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos. Siendo ambos de islas vecinas, era bastante habitual que Kateriina cogiera un barco por su cuenta —su prometida era una navegante extraordinaria— y se acercara a hacerle una visita, sobre todo tras la muerte del padre de Thuggory. Por aquel entonces, Thuggory todavía no se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero su corazón se había derretido ante el afecto y el tacto que su futura prometida había mostrado hacia él, sobre todo cuando terminó viniéndose abajo tras confesarle que era incapaz de procesar nada de lo que tanto le estaba costando leer. Kateriina, aún luciendo tan pequeña y frágil a su lado, le había estrechado entre sus finos y cálidos brazos y le había consolado hasta que consiguió calmarse. Después de aquel embarazoso momento, Kateriina se presentaba prácticamente todos los días en su isla dispuesta a darle "clases particulares" sobre lo que le hiciera falta. No es que él se quejara, eran una excusa perfecta para verla todos los días y deleitarse con su maravillosa compañía. Kateriina jamás perdió la fe en él y estaba convencida de que, si se lo proponía, él podía ser el mejor Jefe que los Cabezas Cuadradas tendrían jamás.

—Un idiota no puede ser el mejor en nada, Kat —le recordó Thuggory un día que había terminado frustrado tras dos horas inútiles de estudio.

Kateriina le había dado un puñetazo en el hombro que apenas sintió, aunque sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos nublados por la furia.

—¡Tu inseguridad es lo que te hace ser un idiota!

Se había marchado tan enfadada que a Thuggory le aterró el hecho de que no volviera y que no quisiera siquiera brindarle más con su amistad y compañía. No obstante, Kateriina se había vuelto a presentar al día siguiente dispuesta a empezar otra vez desde cero, sin darle margen siquiera para discutir. La hija de Bardo era muy cabezota, más que él incluso, pero su determinación y paciencia fueron tan imprescindibles que Thuggory estaba seguro de que le habrían echado de la Jefatura de no haber sido por ella.

Fue en una de esas clases particulares cuando Kateriina le besó por primera vez. Ambos tenían diecisiete años y Thuggory seguía sin estar seguro de cómo había sucedido tal suceso realmente. Un segundo estaban hablando y riendo sobre algo embarazoso que le había sucedido a Bardo y, al siguiente, sus labios habían atrapado torpemente los suyos. Thuggory se había quedado en shock, inseguro de que lo que estaba sucediendo fuera real. Kateriina se apartó un tanto desconcertada y dolida por su pasividad, pero cuando hizo el amago de marcharse abochornada, soltando una incómoda disculpa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Thuggory cogió de su mano para detenerla y confesó su amor. Kateriina se había quedado tan sorprendida que, al principio, no estaba segura de qué debía decir; sin embargo, cuando Thuggory sacó el valor para preguntarle si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos, ella le aseguró que llevaba enamorada de él desde que tenían doce años.

Thuggory sacudió la cabeza. Recordar aquellos días en los que Kateriina era Kateriina le dolía más que le aliviaba. Su prometida era una mujer dulce, humilde, amable y risueña, quizás con un poco de demasiada mala hostia, pero Thuggory amaba cada virtud y defecto de ella. Echaba tanto en falta escucharla reír que a veces su cabeza se la reproducía en sueños, como si se tratara de un vago consuelo que se hacía inconscientemente a sí mismo. Le Fey no era una mujer que riera especialmente y, cuando lo hacía, le daba más bien escalofríos por la crueldad con la que tintaba la risa de su amada. La reina bruja era una mujer desagradable, lasciva, despiadada y egoísta, con unos arrebatos de ira que resultaban muy peligrosos si no se sabía lidiar con ellos. Ambas mujeres, aún compartiendo rostro, eran totalmente contrarias: el sol y la luna, el verano y el invierno, el agua y el fuego… Odiaba tener que proteger a alguien como Le Fey para tener que salvar a su Kateriina, ¿pero acaso le quedaba otro remedio? Thuggory se preguntó qué demonios había tenido que hacer para que los Dioses le castigaran con semejante calvario, pues ya no solo se trataba de ayudar al ser más diabólico de todo el Midgar; sino que, para su enorme vergüenza, la deseaba tanto como la odiaba y no estaba seguro de que pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo por sentirse así por Le Fey. Quería pensar que se trataba del cuerpo de Kateriina y no de la influencia de la propia Le Fey, pues era indudable que había existido el deseo entre él y su prometida, aunque jamás al nivel que Thuggory se sentía ahora hacia la reina. Se sentía horrorizado ante la excitación que se encendía como una llama dentro de él cada vez que pensaba en el cuerpo "mejorado" de la reina, el sexo terriblemente lascivo y obsceno que ambos compartían y la única magia que ella solía aplicar sobre él para hacerle sufrir y aumentar su placer.

Era una obsesión y, al mismo tiempo, era vomitivo.

Resignado y demasiado agotado para seguir con su búsqueda, Thuggory decidió regresar junto a su Pesadilla Nocturna cuando se cruzó con un grupo de borrachos que caminaban haciendo eses y cantando un cántico en la lengua local. Decidió probar suerte siguiendo sus numerosas huellas hasta un edificio con apariencia lúgubre y mal mantenido; sin embargo, por el estruendo que resonaba desde dentro, entendió que aquel lugar debía ser la taberna que estaba buscando.

La tasca olía a sudor, cera, carne asada y a alcohol, aunque no supo identificar cual. Estaba repleto de gente, en su mayoría hombres fornidos y ruidosos, cuyas risas se habían vuelto flojas a causa del exceso de bebida. Thuggory intentó no cruzar las miradas con nadie, aunque dada su estatura y complexión fue imposible no llamar la atención de algunos de aquellos hombres, quienes le observaban con más recelo que curiosidad. Se acercó a la barra, donde el posadero trabajaba intensamente sirviendo bebidas y pasando platos de cordero y otros que no supo identificar. El posadero, un hombre grueso con cara de pocos amigos, le lanzó primero una mirada de desaprobación y luego actuó como si no existiera. Thuggory esperó pacientemente a que su carga de trabajo se redujera para preguntarle si disponía de habitaciones, pero el hombre respondió en aquella lengua que no comprendía. Procurando no parecer excesivamente nervioso, Thuggory hizo varios gestos para darle a entender que lo que necesitaba era un lugar para dormir, pero el tabernero parecía tan molesto que soltó algo que entendió que sería un insulto e hizo un aspaviento con la mano para que se largara.

Thuggory no estaba acostumbrado a que le despreciaran, al menos no así. En el Archipiélago era rara la persona que se atreviera a insultarle a la cara y era consciente que su popularidad no era precisamente la mejor. Allí, sin embargo, todo parecía diferente. Daba igual que Thuggory fuera más alto y corpulento que aquellos extranjeros, nadie mostraba signos de sentirse en absoluto intimidado por su presencia, y era consciente que amenazar al posadero para que le diera alojamiento supondría algo más en contra que a su favor. Dio un barrido al lugar, esperanzado de encontrar algún hombre con parche que le ahorrara el trabajo y la humillación de largarse de allí con el rabo entre las piernas, pero nadie encajó con el perfil que estaba buscando.

Maldito Eret, ¿y si le había mentido? Más le valiera que no, porque iba a retorcerle el pescuezo de ser el caso.

Agotado y hambriento, Thuggory decidió retirarse hacia el bosque donde se escondía con su Pesadilla Monstruosa, frustrado por tener que pasar la noche en la intemperie. Sin embargo, escuchó una voz femenina tras el tabernero y cayó en cuenta que una mujer de pecho prominente y bajita, de la que no se había fijado hasta ahora, le estaba haciendo señas para que se detuviera mientras se dirigía al otro hombre con tono colérico.

—¿Tú dormir? —chapurreó la mujer.

Thuggory asintió, sin estar seguro si aquello iba a beneficiarle o no, aunque la mujer golpeó al tabernero en el brazo antes de hacerle una seña para que la siguiera. Con paso inseguro, Thuggory caminó tras la mujer que le guió escaleras arriba, donde el ruido de la tasca todavía se escuchaba con gran intensidad. Le llevó hasta una habitación mucho más acogedora de lo que se hubiera esperado, con el fuego encendido y ropa de cama limpia.

—Dormir aquí —señaló la mujer.

—Gracias —dijo él forzando una sonrisa y sacó una bolsa con dinero que Eret le había intercambiado antes de partir de Mema—. ¿Cuánto?

La mujer señaló con sus dedos la cantidad y, aún estando seguro de que le estaba cobrando de más, no replicó. Estaba tan aliviado de tener una cama en la que dormir tras haber pasado varios días volando bajo la lluvia que cualquier precio le parecería barato.

—Cena abajo —dijo la posadera—. Ir a mí, no marido. Él… _amadan._

Thuggory supuso por la mueca de su rostro que aquella palabra debía de ser cualquier cosa menos amable. La posadera era joven, quizás le sacaría un par de años, no más, y si no fuera por su aspecto descuidado, en el que su escotado vestido estaba lleno de manchas y escondía gran parte de su cabellera pelirroja bajo un raído pañuelo, podría considerarse bastante guapa. Antes de retirarse, no le pasó por alto la mirada lasciva que le lanzó, aunque parecía ser lo bastante prudente como para no retar su suerte con él.

Thuggory cerró la puerta tras él y tiró su bolsa de viaje al pie de la cama para quitarse la capa todavía húmeda del viaje. La cama se le veía sumamente irresistible, aunque no le vendría de más un baño y le convenía comer algo que le diera fuerzas para buscar a Eldarion al día siguiente, pues durante el viaje sólo se había alimentado de trozos de pan duro, pescado crudo que había pescado su Pesadilla y queso que se había ido enmoheciendo con el paso de los días. Se puso una túnica limpia y se pasó la mano por su rizos en un amago de peinarlos y salió del cuarto, asegurándose de llevar consigo todo el dinero para ahorrar en disgustos.

Los comensales y borrachos que estaban en la tasca le observaron con profundo descaro, aunque Thuggory evitó cruzar las miradas con nadie, consciente de que si le tocaban mucho la moral, él mismo iba a terminar rompiéndole la cara a alguien. Se acercó a la barra, donde la posadera estaba chillando algo a su esposo, aunque nadie parecía prestarles atención, como si aquello fuera algo normal que sucedía todos los días. La mujer sonrió cuando le vio y escupió algo más a su marido antes de acercarse para atenderle. Thuggory hizo un gesto con su mano para darle a entender que quería comer y beber algo y la mujer se puso enseguida manos a la obra. Le sirvió costillas de cordero, algo negro poco apetecible que no supo identificar y una pinta de una bebida cuyo desagradable olor le hizo arrugar la nariz. La posadera se quedó cerca secando con un trapo los vasos que recién había lavado su marido, aunque parecía más pendiente de él que en otra cosa. El cordero estaba maravillosamente cocinado o quizás era su percepción tras tantos días mal alimentándose; no obstante, la bebida le supo sumamente amarga y no estaba seguro que la cosa negra que le había servido junto al cordero fuera comestible.

— _Haggis_ —dijo la posadera de repente.

Thuggory la miró interrogante y ella sonrió. Se acercó a él y a través de gestos intentó explicarle lo que era. El vikingo se quedó horrorizado cuando comprendió que se trataba de vísceras de cordero y ella soltó una carcajada. Su marido la llamó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo para seguir conversando con él.

—Vikingo tú —observó ella con entusiasmo.

—Sí —afirmó él ahora algo más incómodo por la intensidad con la que le estaba observando—. ¿Hay más por aquí?

El posadero volvió a llamar a su mujer y esta soltó un grito que hizo que pusiera muy mala cara. Thuggory empezaba a sentirse un poco violento por la situación y pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería acabar rápido para así marcharse y no generar más roces entre la pareja.

—Pocos vikingos aquí.

—Entiendes y hablas más o menos bien mi idioma para haber habido tan pocos por aquí —observó Thuggory con curiosidad.

La mujer intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo aprender con… —se detuvo un momento y señaló su oreja. Thuggory asintió.

—Tal vez puedas ayudarme —dijo él con lentitud—. Busco a alguien.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y el vikingo rezó porque le estuviera entendiendo.

—Bain Eldarion, ¿le conoces?

La cara de la posadera palideció de repente y miró hacia los lados nerviosa, temerosa de que alguien les estuviera escuchando. Se inclinó hacia él e, inconscientemente, Thuggory miró a su pronunciado escote, aunque apartó la mirada enseguida, avergonzado de su propio comportamiento. La mujer bajó el tono de su voz.

—Hombre peligroso. No amable. No gusta gente.

—¿Pero sabes dónde está? —insistió él—. Necesito verle.

—Atrás —musitó ella mirando a su marido de reojo, quién estaba volviendole a gritar algo.

—¿Atrás dónde? —cuestionó él.

—Atrás —repitió ella señalando a una puerta que se encontraba a un lateral de la taberna—. Beber solo. No gusta ruido. No gusta gente.

La mujer se volvió hacia su marido y comenzaron a echarse los trastos de nuevo, causando las risas de los de su alrededor. Thuggory aprovechó su despiste para deslizarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta que la posadera le había indicado. Entró en un oscuro comedor con ventanas polvorientas y húmedas por la lluvia que había empezado a caer otra vez. La única luz que podía apreciarse era el de una vela, situada en un rincón de la habitación junto a una ventana, donde se hallaba un hombre bebiendo en solitario. Thuggory se acercó con cautela, no muy seguro de que se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pues tenía la vista clavada en la oscuridad de la calle. Se paró a una distancia prudencial y esperó un par de segundos a que Bain Eldarion reaccionara, pero a la vista de que el hombre no parecía percatarse de su presencia, Thuggory carraspeó incómodo antes de presentarse:

—Buenas noches, Eldarion, me llamo Thug… Patapez Ingerman —se sintió un poco estúpido por haber escogido ese nombre, ¿acaso no había podido ocurrírsele uno mejor?—. Requiero de sus servicios.

Eldarion se tomó su tiempo para hacerle caso, aunque terminó girándose hacia él con una expresión que casi hizo que Thuggory diera un paso atrás. Eldarion tenía rasgos fuertes y feroces; un ojo azul, profundamente intenso, y el otro cubierto por un parche marrón y mugriento. Tenía el pelo muy corto y mal cortado, aparentemente rubio muy claro, aunque estaba tan sucio que parecía castaño, y su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una descuidada barba. Sus ropajes coincidían de pleno con su cara: sucios y harapientos, y las botas estaban manchadas de barro de al menos tres inviernos.

—Patapez Ingerman —repitió el hombre sin mostrar emoción alguna en su voz grave y rasposa—. ¿Tú te piensas que soy gilipollas o qué te pasa?

Thuggory procuró no perder los nervios.

—No le entiendo.

El hombre cogió su pinta y dio un trago antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Creías que no iba a reconocer al hijo de Mogadon el Cabeza Cuadrada? —inquirió Eldarion muy serio—. Quizás tu fama te precede después de todo, siempre dijeron que lo que te faltaba de inteligencia te sobraba de fuerza bruta. Aunque nadie suele ir muy lejos siendo un idiota.

Thuggory tuvo que contener su ira para no estampar la cara de aquel hombre contra la mesa. Odiaba que le catalogaran de estúpido. No era el más inteligente, era muy consciente de ello, pero tampoco era ningún idiota. Había dirigido su aldea desde que apenas había tenido dieciséis años y, gracias a la ayuda de Kateriina, había conseguido hacerlo con éxito. Era un gran estratega de guerra, los números no se le daban mal y, aunque la lectura seguía sin ser su punto fuerte, desde que Hipo le había enseñado se había forzado siempre a leer para no perder el ritmo. Aún así, nunca había conseguido quitarse la fama de tonto y le sacaba tanto de quicio que más de una vez había llegado a las manos con los imbéciles que se atrevían a meterse con él. Tras la muerte de su padre, se había vuelto más prudente y sosegado, pero era incuestionable que si Thuggory era conocido por ser un bestia había sido por su terrible temperamento durante la adolescencia.

Thuggory respiró hondo antes de dirigirse una vez más a Eldarion.

—Disculpe, no debía haberle mentido. No sabía que conociera usted a mi padre, jamás le mencionó.

—¿Por qué iba hacerlo? A nadie le gusta decir que conocen a un mercenario como yo —señaló Eldarion observándole de arriba abajo sin ninguna vergüenza con su único ojo—. Eres tan alto como él y estoy convencido de que los rumores sobre tu enorme fuerza son ciertos, pero no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con un chiquillo que juega a ser adulto. Piérdete.

Thuggory no dudó en replicar esta vez.

—Mira, voy a dejarte las cosas bien claras, mercenario: vuelve a llamarme "chiquillo" y te juro que te tragas la mesa.

Eldarion dibujó una sonrisa desganada en sus labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Vale, vale! Siéntate, chico. No negaré que me pica la curiosidad de que el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas haya venido hasta estas tierras para hablar conmigo. ¿Uno debe sentirse honrado por eso?

Thuggory ignoró su vacile y se sentó frente al hombre, quién seguía estudiándolo muy atento con su único ojo. El vikingo estaba muy tenso, tenía claro que no había que fiarse ni un pelo de aquel mercenario. Eldarion volvió a dar un trago largo de la asquerosa bebida y se quitó los restos de su barba con la mano a la vez que soltaba un eructo.

—La Reina del Salvaje Oeste precisa de los servicios de un mercenario para un encargo muy concreto —empezó a explicar Thuggory tras darse cuenta de que Eldarion no iba a preguntarle sobre los motivos que le habían llevado hasta allí, aunque frunció el ceño cuando el mercenario hizo una mueca ante la mención de Le Fey—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que me busques? —cuestionó el hombre irritado—. Yo no trabajo para cualquiera, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Thuggory alzó las cejas.

—¿Llamas a la Reina del Salvaje Oeste una cualquiera? —inquirió el joven ofendido.

—Llamo a una mosquita muerta como Kateriina Noldor una cualquiera —escupió Eldarion molesto.

El Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas dio tal puñetazo a la mesa que hizo que la pinta del mercenario se volcara al suelo en un golpe seco. Apenas quedaba un ápice del alcohol en el vaso.

—Kateriina Noldor es Reina del Salvaje Oeste por elección de los jefes de las tribus del Archipiélago, por lo que agradecería que mostraras un mínimo de respeto hacia ella —dijo Thuggory esforzándose en controlar su ira—. Representa al Archipiélago entero y le debes lealtad.

—¡Yo no debo lealtad a nadie! —bramó Eldarion—. ¿Me oyes bien, chico? Si vienes a pedirme un trabajo para tu reina de los cojones y piensas que eso va hacerme arrodillarme ante nadie, pues irte por donde te has venido. Me la suda quién seas, ¿me entiendes? Y, ahora, responde a mi pregunta: ¿quién coño te ha mandado?

Thuggory estaba tan tentado en golpearle que de no ser por la misión lo habría hecho. Se agarró a un pensamiento reconfortante, como la cama que le esperaba en la planta de arriba, que le ayudó a calmarse antes de responder:

—Eret, hijo de Eret.

Bain Eldarion escupió al suelo.

—¡Ese cabrón! ¡Habla demasiado, como siempre! —farfulló el mercenario molesto—. No cumplo con caprichos de reyes y nobles, ¿por qué demonios iba a trabajar para la reina del puto Archipiélago? Además, ¡ahora en esas islas hay "paz" entre humanos y dragones! Parece que todos han olvidado que esas bestias han estado asesinando a los vikingos desde hace siglos.

Thuggory no se atrevió a replicar respecto a los dragones. Antes de que Hipo matara a la Muerte Roja, era innegable que habían supuesto ser un plaga insoportable —aún siendo menos intensa en su isla que la de Isla Mema—, pero tras la muerte del dragón y la predisposición de Mema por alentar una tregua entre ambas especies, los dragones había pasado de ser un problema a serles totalmente indiferentes. En realidad, Thuggory sí había estado interesado en el entrenamiento de dragones tras haber visto volar a Hipo sobre aquel Furia Nocturna, pero todo aquello había coincidido con la muerte de su padre y Thuggory había preferido centrarse en otras cuestiones mucho más prioritarias que los dragones como los constantes ataques que sufrían de los piratas y los intentos de invasión de los pueblos continente. Los Cabezas Cuadradas había aprendido a convivir con los dragones, pero muy pocos eran los que los montaban y, para cuando estaba mucho más asentado como Jefe, la correspondencia con Hipo se había tornado prácticamente inexistente, por lo que ni se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle que realizara el entrenamiento de los dragones en su isla.

—Desde la muerte de Estoico Haddock, la relación con los dragones se reduce a fines puramente lucrativos y de tiempo —argumentó Thuggory—. Está prohibido montar los dragones y solo pueden usarse para fines de transporte y trabajo.

Eldarion sonrió con frialdad.

—¿En serio crees que soy tan zopenco como para creerme que Estoico Haddock está muerto? —cuestionó el hombre con diversión—. Escuché que tú fuiste el verdugo, pero honestamente no me creo que ese cabronazo haya muerto con tanta facilidad.

El corazón de Thuggory latió con fuerza contra su pecho, aunque se esforzó en no mostrar su ansiedad al mercenario.

—Toda Isla Mema fue testigo de ello —le aseguró él.

—Mira, chaval, que yo no nací ayer como tú. Si te digo que Estoico no ha muerto, es que no ha muerto.

—Hablas como si le conocieras muy bien.

—Conozco a ese hijo de puta muy bien —dijo Eldarion de repente muy serio—. Tiene más vidas que un jodido gato y ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que esto. Lo único que me jode es que el gilipollas del Gormdsen sea ahora el Jefe de Mema.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de repente y Thuggory vio cómo la mujer del posadero entraba cargada con una bandeja con cuatro pintas de la repugnante bebida. Las dejó sobre la mesa y Eldarion musitó algo en la lengua extraña, la posadera respondió algo nerviosa y cogió la pinta del suelo. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa cómplice antes de retirarse, aunque Thuggory no se la devolvió por miedo a perder autoridad ante Eldarion.

—Ten cuidado, chaval. Su marido puede ser un auténtico hijo de perra si te acuestas con ella.

Thuggory volvió su mirada hacia Bain Eldarion quién ya había sujetado una pinta para beberla casi de un trago.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Evanna es una buena mujer, pero le va mucho el folleteo —comentó Eldarion—. Si sigue donde está es porque la posada es suya y no de su marido, así que éste está resignado a ser el eterno cornudo y le gusta vengarse de su mujer torturando a sus amantes. Yo que tú me andaría con ojo, ya que…

—No soy ese tipo de persona —le cortó Thuggory de inmediato—. Yo solo tengo una mujer en mi vida y…

—Pero ella te dejó, ¿no? —le interrumpió Eldarion con una sonrisa malvada—. ¿No estuvo apunto de casarse con el inútil del hijo de Estoico?

Thuggory quiso gritarle que aquello todo había sido una treta de Le Fey, pero se redujo a morderse la lengua.

—Volvamos a la cuestión que nos ha traído aquí —dijo el vikingo con tono cortante—. Eret me dijo que tú eras el más indicado para encontrar a alguien.

—¿A Estoico Haddock? —intentó adivinar el mercenario con una sonrisa de vacile que mostraba sus dientes marrones.

Thuggory resopló furioso, aunque el mercenario parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

—Verás chico, ya no es solo tu reina lo que me cabrea, sino que encima estéis trabajando con el hijo de puta de Drago Bludvist.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? —cuestionó Thuggory escandalizado.

—Tengo ojos en todas partes, yo me entero casi de todo.

—Pensaba que eras contrario a los dragones, Bludvist es experto en el arte de cazarlos —le achacó el joven.

—Que compartamos una idea no significa que sea partidario de ese hombre —le advirtió Eldarion golpeando su pinta contra la mesa—. Si te atreves a ponerme en el mismo saco que Drago Bludvist te juro por Odín que te rebano los sesos aquí mismo.

Asombrado porque le soltara una amenaza tan a la ligera, Thuggory se redujo a levantar las manos para calmar los ánimos.

—No vas a cruzarte con él si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa —dijo el vikingo—. En realidad, necesito que encuentres a dos personas que se encuentran ahora mismo fuera del Archipiélago.

—¿Y quién coño son? —preguntó el mercenario de mala gana.

—Hipo Haddock y su amante.

Bain Eldarion sostuvo su mirada en silencio, con cierto deje de desconcierto en su único ojo.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó él con lentitud.

—No, no lo es —le aseguró Thuggory—. La reina quiere justicia para su padre.

Eldarion se removió en su asiento y se apoyó contra la mesa para inclinarse hacia delante.

—Vamos a ver si me aclaro con lo que dices: ¿quieres que busque a Hipo Haddock, un tirillas mediocre que podría llevárselo el viento, que ha avergonzado toda su vida a su padre de lo inútil que ha sido siempre y que encima ha sido la causa por la que el Archipiélago ha roto con unas tradiciones centenarias, creyendo que es una buena idea que los vikingos y los dragones se alíen?

—Sí, y a su amante —añadió Thuggory—. Ella es una bruja, por si no lo sabías. Ambos están acusados de asesinato, traición, conspiración, uso de la magia...

—¿Hipo Haddock está acusado de ejercer la magia? ¿Quién le acusa de semejante barbaridad? —cuestionó Eldarion escandalizado.

—El Consejo de Isla Mema que…

—¡Calla! Ningún hombre puede hacer magia, solo las mujeres pueden recibir tal bendición —dijo el mercenario con furiosa impaciencia—. ¡Lo que hay que oír, joder!

Thuggory se sintió tentado a decirle que compartía la opinión de Bludvist, pero se mordió la lengua. En realidad, todo el asunto de Hipo y la magia era una cuestión que generaba mucha incertidumbre a Le Fey. Nunca había expresado literalmente que Hipo pudiera emplear magia, aunque estaba convencida de que alguien había usado magia del fuego —razón por la que no entendía por qué había tanto escándalo— para matar a Sven Gormdsen y, al parecer, la fuente de ese poder venía directamente de Hipo Haddock. De ahí la razón por la que Le Fey hubiera ordenado la captura con vida tanto de Hipo como de Astrid. Esa y que ambos poseían el libro que la reina tanto anhelaba.

—¿Y asesinato de quién? —continuó Eldarion tras terminarse una de las pintas—. No me creo esa trola de que Haddock pudo haber matado a Bardo Noldor y toda esa gente.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Thuggory extrañado.

—Ya no solo porque Hipo es una poca cosa que no habría podido hacer nada contra Noldor y todos esos hombres, sino porque dudo que ese chico sea un asesino. Es demasiado sensible y pacifista para eso —cogió otra jarra de alcohol—. ¿Y qué hay de la amante? ¿Hay pruebas de que sea una bruja?

—Así es —afirmó Thuggory aún desconcertado—. Tiene una marca de bruja que se extiende por toda su espalda —Eldarion arrugó la frente con esa descripción, aunque no dijo nada al respecto— y hay varios testigos que aseguran haberla visto usar magia durante la boda.

—¿Y qué demonios hace una bruja sola en una isla? ¿Dónde estaba su aquelarre?

Thuggory parpadeó, no muy seguro de qué debía responder a su cuestión. Temía que si hablaba demasiado pudiera exponer a Le Fey. A la reina no le gustaba hablar de Astrid y cuando lo hacía se enfurecía más de lo habitual. Estaba claro que había sucedido algo entre ellas, pero la reina se había negado a contarle el qué. Lo que tenía por seguro era que tanto la reina como Drago Bludvist querían atrapar a Astrid por respectivas razones que nadie quería contarle.

—No estoy muy seguro. Según cuentan, Astrid apareció de la noche a la mañana en Isla Mema y contaba ya desde el principio con la protección de la Jefatura.

—¿Astrid?

Durante un segundo, Eldarion había dibujado una expresión de sorpresa que enseguida fue sustituida por otra de indiferencia, como si no quisiera exponer sus emociones ante él.

—¿La conoces?

—¿Por qué iba hacerlo? —replicó Eldarion cortante—. Es un nombre muy común y como otro cualquiera y yo no conozco a ninguna Astrid. Pero a lo que íbamos: ¿dices que esa mujer mató a Bardo Noldor y es una bruja? ¿Por qué coño iba a fijarse una bruja en Hipo Haddock?

Thuggory tampoco podía explicarle lo del vínculo entre Hipo y Astrid, sobre todo porque ni él mismo comprendía lo que realmente significaba. Lo único que Le Fey le había contado había sido que las vidas de ambos estaban unidas; es decir, que si uno moría el otro también lo haría, pero desconocía hasta qué punto podía influir en las emociones de ambos si es que lo ejercía. Había sabido por el propio Hipo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la bruja, hasta el punto de querer renunciar a la Jefatura por ella. En aquel momento había estado tan centrado en sus propias emociones, preocupado en que su amada acabara mancillada por su culpa, que no se había detenido a pensar en la magnitud de su decisión. Hipo lo había dado todo por Isla Mema. Todo. ¿E iba a echar en balde todos sus sacrificios por una mujer a la que apenas había conocido de hacía unos meses? Cierto era que no había mentira en sus ojos, era evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, pero se le hacía sumamente extraño que una persona como Hipo, aparentemente tan introvertido y tímido, pudiera compartir una relación aparentemente tan pasional e íntima con nadie.

—Los motivos por los que esos dos hayan terminado juntos poco ha de importarnos —insistió Thuggory—. Puedo confirmar que ambos están fuera del Archipiélago, lo único que no sé es donde. Eret me dijo que si necesitaba encontrar a alguien tú eras el idóneo para hacerlo, ¿lo harás?

Eldarion terminó un trago que le hizo eructar de nuevo antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo de su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No será barato.

—Eso es lo de menos, la reina está dispuesta a pagar —le aseguró Thuggory.

—No pienso arrodillarme ante ella.

—¿Te piensas siquiera que voy a llevar a un mercenario lleno de mugre y borracho como tú ante la presencia de la Reina del Salvaje Oeste? —replicó el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas con exasperación.

Eldarion sonrió divertido por su comentario.

—Necesito una imagen de esos dos, la última vez que vi a Haddock no era más que un crío y es imprescindible saber cómo es la bruja a la vista de que es la verdadera amenaza.

Tras la coronación de la reina, los Gormdsen mandaron hacer carteles de búsqueda y captura de Hipo y Astrid, pero los retratos de Hipo y Astrid estaban lejos de ser buenos. Puede que cualquiera del Archipiélago pudiera reconocer a Hipo en base al vago retrato que se le había hecho, pero el de Astrid… era un despropósito, probablemente porque se había hecho en base de la no tan objetiva descripción de Ingrid Gormdsen. Thuggory no la había conocido personalmente, pero era mucho más agraciada a como se la veía en el dibujo. Además, los Gormdsen habían sido tan descuidados con los carteles que cuando fue a reclamarlos descubrió que ya no tenían más copias, así que tuvo que partir de cero. Thuggory sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsa y se la tendió a Eldarion, quién la cogió con gesto aburrido. Había encontrado aquel retrato en casa de los Haddock, entre las cosas de Estoico. Por lo visto, había sido costumbre de los Haddock que retrataran a padre e hijo cada septiembre por motivo del cumpleaños del Jefe. La imagen de aquel pergamino era la más reciente que había podido encontrar y, la verdad, supuso que Hipo no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que le vio en el verano pasado. Había encontrado más imágenes similares, mostrando a un Hipo más joven y alegre; éste, sin embargo, se mostraba serio e incluso cansado, aunque la mano del artista no era ni de lejos tan buena como la que había tenido el que un día fue su amigo.

—Vaya, parece que el chaval ha dado por fin el estirón, aunque sigue pareciendo un tirillas junto a su padre —observó Eldarion y volteó el pergamino para buscar algo en la parte de atrás—. ¿Dónde está la imagen de ella?

—Me temo que no dispongo de ninguna por el momento —respondió Thuggory azorado.

Sabía bien que Hipo había tenido varios cuadernos de dibujo. El propio Thuggory los había buscado personalmente en su casa y en la herrería, convencido de que debían contener retratos de la bruja. Sin embargo, su búsqueda fue en vano. Alguien había robado los cuadernos y estaba convencido de que Bocón había tenido algo que ver con ello; aunque, tras haberle interrogado duramente, el herrero seguía declarándose inocente incluso cuando Gormdsen lo mandó durante unos días a prisión por desacato. Su otra opción era indudablemente Gothi, pero tras registrar la casa de arriba abajo tampoco encontró nada. Pidió a Patapez que dibujara un retrato de Astrid, habiendo supuesto que sus capacidades artísticas pudieran ser similares a las de Hipo, pero el vikingo le había confesado que él no era capaz de dibujar sin modelo y que no había conocido a Astrid lo suficiente como para acordarse de todos los detalles. Thuggory había insistido a que lo intentara y, tal y como Patapez le había asegurado, el resultado fue más bien pésimo.

—¿Cómo pretendes que encuentre a nadie sin una referencia física? —preguntó Eldarion indignado.

—Si encuentras a Haddock, la encontrarás a ella —le prometió Thuggory—. Además, es fácil de reconocer. Es alta, de pelo largo y rubio, ojos azules, de complexión delgada pero atlética y con caderas anchas. Tiene una cicatriz sobre su ceja derecha que suele estar medio escondida bajo su flequillo y otra cicatriz enorme, con esta forma —Thuggory le tendió otro trozo de papel con un dibujo hecho por la propia Le Fey—, que ocupa toda su espalda. Es bastante guapa, aunque siempre tiene expresión huraña o enfadada.

—¿Cual es su poder? —preguntó Eldarion aún con los ojos puestos sobre el dibujo de la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo que su poder? —replicó el Cabeza Cuadrada sin entender.

—Todas las brujas reciben un poder cuando son bendecidas por Freyja —argumentó el mercenario—. ¿Qué poder tiene esta bruja?

Thuggory reflexionó un momento. Le Fey jamás le había especificado el poder de Astrid, aunque no había que ser muy listo para adivinarlo.

—Se dice que puede controlar las tormentas y que es capaz de crear rayos con sus manos —comentó el vikingo—. La noche que huyeron de Mema, cayó una tormenta eléctrica en la isla.

Eldarion levantó la vista hacia con su ojo muy abierto.

—¿El poder de Thor? —su tono era de enorme sorpresa.

Thuggory frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó al ver su rostro ensombrecerse.

—No es moco de pavo hacerme buscar a una bruja con el poder de Thor —observó el mercenario—. Son tan poderosas como peligrosas y no cualquiera recibe la bendición del Dios del martillo.

—Pareces saber mucho de las brujas, ¿acaso eres también cazador de…?

—No —le cortó el mercenario con frialdad—. Yo no me codeo con esa escoria que persigue a mujeres.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—¿Sé tanto sobre las brujas? —le volvió a interrumpir el mercenario irritado—. No es de tu incumbencia, pero claramente necesitas a alguien como yo para encontrar a esos dos —rebuscó algo en una bolsa que tenía colgada de la silla y sacó una pluma medio rota y un papel arrugado—. Por la búsqueda del hijo de Estoico y la bruja os cobraré esto, sin incluir, por supuesto, los gastos del viaje que esta búsqueda me ocasionen.

Por suerte, la caligrafía de Eldarion era lo bastante clara como para que Thuggory pudiera leerla sin dificultades y tuvo que mantener la compostura al caer que la cifra era un auténtico disparate. Sin embargo, Le Fey había sido muy clara con lo de que no podía regresar al Archipiélago con la negativa del mercenario, así que consciente de la situación, Thuggory le lanzó un saco lleno de monedas.

—Te pagaré el resto cuando traigas a esos dos con vida. Tienen que ser los dos, ¿entendido? No me vale que me traigas solo a uno —insistió Thuggory con severidad.

Eldarion abrió el saco de monedas y sacó una para comprobar si efectivamente era real.

—No soy imbécil, chaval. Mientras no me hagas hincar la rodilla ante tu reina y me juntes con Bludvist, no habrá problemas con el encargo. Siempre y cuando pagues, por supuesto.

—Ya te he dicho que tendrás el resto tu dinero cuando vea a Hipo y a la bruja vivos y de una pieza —le advirtió Thuggory estrechando los ojos—. Y te aviso que a la reina no le gusta que le decepcionen, si hemos recurrido a ti es porque nos das la garantía de que los vas a traer.

—Yo nunca fallo en mis encargos, chaval, así que métete tus advertencias junto con el palo que tienes metido en el culo.

Thuggory estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, no podía esperar el momento de largarse de allí y perder de vista a aquel cabrón. No obstante, le intrigaba saber qué métodos iba a utilizar para hallar a Hipo y a Astrid por el vasto continente. Además, era consciente de que Le Fey estaba bastante impaciente por tenerlos de vuelta por las razones que fueran.

—¿Cuando crees que podrás traerlos? —preguntó Thuggory sentándose en el borde de la silla.

—No trabajo contra fechas, chico. Te los traeré cuando los encuentre y no hay nada más que hablar, ahora…

—¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlos? —se adelantó Thuggory intrigado—. Podrían estar en cualquier rincón del Midgar, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que vas a encontrarlos?

Bain Eldarion se quedó mirando al fondo de su pinta, con su ojo perdido quién quisiera saber dónde. Cogió de nuevo el retrato de Hipo con su padre que se encontraba sobre la mesa, aunque no llegó a estudiar el dibujo de nuevo.

—Solo hay una razón para que no los encuentre, chico, y es que estén muertos. No revelo mis tácticas a nadie y mucho menos a uno del Archipiélago, así que, ¿por qué no te largas y me dejas terminar de emborracharme tranquilo? Recibirás noticias mías muy pronto.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—¡Ya vale de preguntas, coño! —gritó el mercenario levantándose de un salto de su silla, aunque Thuggory notó que el alcohol ya había hecho sus estragos cuando el hombre dio un ligero traspiés—. ¡Lárgate!

Thuggory se levantó con lentitud y, a pesar de que Eldarion era un hombre alto y fornido, el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas lo era aún más. Aún así, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, Eldarion no parecía en absoluto intimidado por su presencia. El vikingo contuvo sus impulsos de querer golpearle y sencillamente dijo:

—Quiero que me notifiques cada semana de los avances de tu búsqueda, me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero si no lo haces, te juro que yo mismo iré a buscarte para que me las cuentes, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia, Eldarion —le advirtió Thuggory con frialdad—. Seré mucho más joven, pero no soy un idiota por mucho que digan lo contrario. Tócame los cojones y te arrepentirás.

Eldarion sacudió la cabeza molesto, pero farfulló un «está bien» antes de volver a sentarse y coger la cuarta pinta que se suponía que iba a ser para Thuggory. Volvió a enfocar su ojo hacia a la ventana y fue como si el Jefe de los Cabezas Cuadradas desapareciera de repente de la habitación. Resignado y agotado, Thuggory salió de nuevo a la taberna para subir a su habitación y descansar por unas horas. A la vista de que había encontrado a Eldarion antes de lo previsto, podría haberse dado el lujo de quedarse unos días en aquella posada descansando, pero no se fiaba de lo que pudiera hacer Le Fey si él no estaba presente. Aunque parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, era imposible de predecir cuándo la reina iba a perder los nervios y a veces se volvía descuidada con el uso de la magia, hasta tal punto que había tenido que borrar la memoria a más de uno por haber sido testigo de los poderes de la reina. Además, no se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que ahora Drago Bludvist campaba por sus anchas en el Archipiélago, así que debía volver lo antes posible.

Thuggory se quitó la túnica y estiró su espalda aún agarrotada por el viaje. Estaba masajeándose el cuello cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Extrañado, Thuggory agarró una daga de su alforja que escondió a su espalda y abrió la puerta ligeramente. La posadera, Evanna, cargaba con una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso de barro. Sonriente dijo:

—Agua.

Antes de que Thuggory pudiera replicar, la posadera empujó la puerta para entrar en la habitación y caminar directamente hacia la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama. Dejó la bandeja para girarse hacia él, quién seguía sujetando a la puerta desconcertado y sonrojado por verse tan expuesto ante una desconocida. La mujer sonrió, aunque no supo interpretar el enigma que escondía tras ella. Evanna se acercó con cautela y posó su mano sobre la suya que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta para ayudarle a cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados, como si temiera que pudiera romperle si se movía demasiado rápido. Thuggory leyó el deseo en sus ojos, se había vuelto un experto en percibir eso, aunque había algo muy diferente en la expresión de la posadera comparado con la de Le Fey. Evanna acarició sus antebrazos con la punta de los dedos, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento y sonrió cuando Thuggory soltó un suspiró al sentir sus cálidas manos pasarse a su pecho. Estaba acostumbrado al tacto helado de Le Fey, por lo que se le hacía extraño y desconocido sentir un tacto tan caliente como el suyo. De repente, Evanna se apartó y llevó sus manos hasta su blusa para simplemente echarla hacia abajo y exponer sus generosos senos. La boca de Thuggory se secó de repente, inhabilitando su capacidad de habla, y la daga que sujetaba tras su espalda resbaló de sus dedos cayendo en un golpe seco contra el suelo; sin embargo, consiguió apartar la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. La posadera rió ligeramente ante su vergüenza, pero no impidió que cogiera suavemente de su mano para llevársela a uno de sus senos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y le dolió la entrepierna ante el gustoso gemido que Evanna soltó en un suspiro.

Aún tentado, Thuggory no quería nada de aquello.

No.

Bastante estaba haciendo lo que hacía con Le Fey. Aquella suficiente traición contra Kateriina, no pensaba extenderla más allá.

Con todo el decoro posible, Thuggory apartó su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás. Se atrevió por fin a alzar la mirada hacia Evanna, quién seguía con el pecho al descubierto y una expresión de enorme desconcierto.

—¿No? —dijo ella con voz de hilo.

—No.

Ella asintió con lentitud y, aún confundida, preguntó:

—¿Sexo no nunca?

Thuggory se ruborizó más si era posible. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación real a una mujer que seguramente no entendía más de la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo?

—Tengo mujer —mintió el vikingo—. Y soy fiel a ella.

Evanna parpadeó sorprendida tras comprender lo que quería decir y se recolocó su blusa con rapidez.

—Oye, no… no quiero herir tus sentimientos… —intentó explicarse Thuggory.

—No ofender —le aseguró ella muy seria—. Tú buen hombre. Entiendo. Tú… no sexo conmigo porque tú… ¿majer? —intentó reproducir la palabra sin éxito—. No enfadada. Respeto y… perdón.

—No, no, por favor, no te disculpes —insistió él con torpeza.

Ella sonrió con ternura y alzó su brazo para acariciar su mejilla.

—Guapo —admiró ella con picardía—. Majer con… _fortant leat_ … su… suer…

—¿Suerte? —adivinó él.

—¡ _Aye_! ¡Suerte! —repitió ella triunfante y se apartó—. No molesto, yo voy.

Salió de la habitación haciendo un gracioso gesto de despedida con su mano y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejándole completamente solo. Thuggory no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba temblando hasta que se metió por fin a la cama. ¿Cuando le había tratado Le Fey con tanta amabilidad y comprensión? Nunca. Si Le Fey quería sexo, había que dárselo, aún sin tener realmente deseos de hacerlo. Desde que habían empezado a acostarse, Thuggory le había dicho a Le Fey muchas veces que no, pero la reina no aceptaba negativas. Utilizaba su magia y el cuerpo de Kateriina para engañarlo y sucumbirlo a sus deseos, aunque muchas veces él terminase sintiéndose como una mierda y conteniendo sus propias lágrimas de impotencia mientras la bruja pegaba el cuerpo helado de su amada contra el suyo.

No debía haber sido nunca así.

No podía desearla y odiarla tanto al mismo tiempo.

Hundió su cara contra la almohada hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a lamentarse por la falta de aire. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y le dolía la erección que todavía no había desaparecido. Por mucho que quisiera, Le Fey no era un pensamiento que le desalentara, más bien lo contrario.

Y se odiaba por ello.

Sin embargo, ello no impidió que Thuggory se metiera la mano en sus pantalones, engañándose a sí mismo con que aquella sería la última vez que se masturbaba pensando en Le Fey.

Puede que, después de todo, sí que era el idiota que todos pensaban que era.

Xx.

El té se le había quedado frío.

Estoico se esforzó en no hacer una mueca de asco cuando dio otro pequeño sorbo. Él ya de por sí no era especialmente fanático del té, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarse cualquier mezcla de hierbas menos aquel brebaje repugnante que le había mandado Gothi. La galena, aún sin haberla visto desde hacía meses, seguía influenciando en su vida a través de Alvin, quién se aseguraba de que todos los días tomara hasta la última gota de aquel asqueroso té medicinal.

El Jefe de los Marginados estaba explicándole algo del que había perdido el hilo hacía un buen rato. Le dolía la cabeza y su hombro volvía a estar resentido a causa del chaparrón que había estado cayendo sin cesar en los últimos días. No pudo evitar recordar a Hipo, quien en días como aquellos, solía masajear su muñón dolorido junto al fuego. Estoico sintió un nudo en su estómago ante el recuerdo de su hijo y no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

—No me estás escuchando, Estoico —le achacó Alvin de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre avergonzado—. Perdona, Alvin, tenía la mente en otra parte, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su hombro para calmar la molestia y el Jefe de los Marginados frunció el ceño.

—Diré que te preparen un té más fuerte, llevas varios días sufriendo dolores.

—Es la lluvia, no necesito más brebajes —le aseguró Estoico irritado—. ¿Qué me estabas contando?

Alvin dejó los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa y arrugó el gesto.

—Hablaba que se nos están terminando los suministros, Estoico.

—No se supone un enorme sobreesfuerzo ir a pescar con los dragones —replicó el vikingo con voz cansada, aunque su amigo no parecía contento con su respuesta—. Estamos en pleno invierno, Alvin.

—Y yo tenía preparados los suministros para mi gente para esta época, Estoico —le recordó Alvin con severidad—; pero ahora, se ha duplicado la población, por lo que la comida está desapareciendo mucho antes de lo que debería y lo peor de todo es que no paran de llegar más y más refugiados aquí sin control aparente.

—Alvin…

—Te salvé a ti porque eres mi amigo, Estoico —le interrumpió el Jefe de los Marginados—, pero no puedo sacrificar el bienestar de mi gente por el bien común del Archipiélago. Thuggory ha venido aquí demasiadas veces y estoy convencido de que si seguimos así acabará pillándonos.

—¿Qué propones entonces? —cuestionó Estoico intentando controlar la ira en su voz—, ¿los dejamos a su suerte? ¿Que Drago atrapé a las mujeres para someterlas a sus inspecciones y Odín sabe a qué otras barbaridades? ¿O tal vez que la reina mate a todo aquel que no pueda someter a su hechizo?

Alvin estrechó los ojos, claramente irritado por su réplica, aunque Estoico no podía culparle. Los marginados estaban siendo muy generosos con el resto del Archipiélago cuando éste jamás lo había sido con ellos. Al principio, solo iban a acoger refugiados de Isla Mema que Bocón y Gothi conseguían sacar a través de los barcos mercantes; sin embargo, casi sin quererlo, la cosa fue a más cuando empezaron a aparecer personas de otras tribus, en su mayoría mujeres, que huían de sus familias dispuestas a entregarlas a las inspecciones y que no daban señas de encontrarse bajo la influencia de la reina. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se había extendido el rumor por todo el Archipiélago que les hacía pensar que la Isla de los Marginados era un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de la reina y, sobre todo, de Drago Bludvist.

—No puedes ponerme contra la espada y la pared, Estoico —le advirtió Alvin molesto—. Es mi tribu la que se expone por todos vosotros, no tú. A ojos del mundo, sigues muerto, ¿recuerdas?

¡Cómo no hacerlo! Cada vez que iba a recibir a algún refugiado de Isla Mema, la gente reaccionaba horrorizada, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma y no a su antiguo Jefe. Llegaron a contarle cómo fue su supuesta ejecución a manos de Thuggory y se le revolvían las tripas cada vez que se lo recordaban. Estoico jamás había llegado a saber cómo demonios habían fingido su muerte delante de toda la aldea, pero muchos de sus conciudadanos parecían revivir un trauma cada vez que se cruzaba con ellos por la isla.

—Buscaremos una solución al asunto de los suministros, ¿vale? —le prometió Estoico—. Aún así, insisto de que necesitamos a Jefes que se unan a nuestra causa, lo sabes de sobra. Camicazi está aquí ahora, eso es un primer paso, ¿no crees?

—Yo no me fío de esa cría —le recordó Alvin malhumorado—. Al igual que de la gemela Thorston. No me trago su discurso de niñas buenas.

—Brusca.

—¿Qué?

Estoico puso los ojos en blanco ante su réplica.

—Su nombre es Brusca Thorston —repitió Estoico sin querer dar dejes de impaciencia en su voz—. Sus padres están aquí precisamente porque Brusca estaba en el punto de mira de Le Fey y de los Gormdsen, y Bocón los ha mandado aquí para evitar que sufrieran represalias por su huida junto a su hermano y Mocoso.

Alvin hizo una mueca ante la mención de Chusco y Mocoso que Estoico se esforzó en ignorar. Antes de haber encontrado a Brusca y a Camicazi, Estoico ya había tenido noticias de la huída de algunos de los Jinetes de Isla Mema. En un principio, se había esperado que Gothi o Bocón les hubiera dado indicaciones para venir directamente a la Isla de los Marginados, pero al parecer la idea había sido muy diferente. Cuando Brusca le explicó que el motivo principal de su huída había sido encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid, Estoico pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Después de todo, los gemelos Thorston eran conocidos por eso; aunque Brusca reaccionó alarmada ante su silencio.

—No me fastidies que tú también piensas que es una locura —le dijo la vikinga dolida.

—Brusca…

—¡Ni Brusca ni hostias! —chilló ella enfurecida—. ¡No he pasado por el calvario que he pasado para quedarme aquí a pasar las horas sentada sin hacer una mierda! Hay que matar a Le Fey y la clave para ello es Astrid, así que haz lo que te venga en gana Estoico, pero yo pienso ir a buscarlos.

Que el corazón de Estoico brincara ante la sola posibilidad de volver a ver a su hijo era un hecho, pero tras haber pasado tanto tiempo escondido entre los marginados, esperanzado de que su hijo aparecería entre los refugiados que llegaban todas las semanas de los barcos mercantes, se vio obligado a aceptar de que los rumores sobre que Hipo y Astrid habían abandonado el Archipiélago eran ciertos. Y tal vez fuera lo mejor, pues estar lejos del Archipiélago implicaba estar lejos de Le Fey, de los Gormdsen y de Drago. Brusca, sin embargo, estaba segura de que si Hipo y Astrid no estaban ahora en el Archipiélago se debía a que les habían engañado con lo de que todos estaban muertos. Su fe era tan ciega e irracional que Estoico supo que daba igual lo que hiciera o dijera, nada iba a cambiar el parecer de Brusca.

Por fortuna, Estoico supo cómo ocupar la mente de Brusca por un tiempo. Tras haberla obligado a bañarse y a comer como es debido, la llevó ante sus padres. Todavía no habían encontrado la forma de liberar del hechizo a las personas afectadas por la influencia de Le Fey. Sigrid y Arvid Thorston fueron traídos inconscientes a la Isla de los Marginados debido a sus resistencias a abandonar Isla Mema y por miedo a que pudieran dar la voz de alarma. Tras despertarse, ambos mostraron una actitud sumamente violenta, incluso animal, gritando que lo que querían por encima de todo era regresar junto a su reina. Los Thorston no eran los primeros que habían mostrado signos como tales y se había tomado la difícil decisión de sedar a todos los que se encontraban bajo el control de la reina hasta encontrar la manera de deshacer el hechizo. Cuando Brusca entró en la habitación donde sus padres estaban alojados, su rostro palideció tanto que su piel casi pareció tornarse transparente. Sigrid estaba tan sedada que apenas reconoció a su hija y su marido estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que parecía que ni respiraba. No obstante, aún estando claramente afectada por la situación de sus padres, Brusca no explotó como Estoico hubiera esperado. Es más, parecía hasta aliviada de verlos allí en ese estado, probablemente porque no habían sufrido las temidas represalias que los Gormdsen hubieran tomado contra ellos a causa de su huída con los demás.

Fue entonces, tras guiarla al cuarto que compartiría con Camicazi y otras mujeres, cuando Estoico le preguntó por Chusco y Mocoso. Brusca hizo una mueca que a primera vista parecía de irritación, pero Estoico pudo apreciar la culpabilidad en sus ojos. El relato de Brusca no fue extenso en detalles y emotividad, aunque fue suficiente para dejar a Estoico con las tripas revueltas.

—No sientas pena por ellos —espetó Brusca en referencia a Mocoso y a su hermano—. Sólo piensan en sí mismos y estoy hasta el coño que la peña justifique su mierda de comportamiento porque lo han pasado mal.

Tal era el rencor que Brusca guardaba hacia ellos que Estoico tuvo que emplear toda su paciencia para sacarle la localización de su escondite. La joven, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, terminó cediendo con la condición de que la dejara marchar a buscar a Hipo y a Astrid. Estoico detestó aquel rifirrafe, pues no deseaba perder a una de sus jinetes a costa de realizar una misión imposible que de tener éxito pondría en peligro la vida de su hijo. No obstante, fue Camicazi la que consiguió hacerle entrar en razón.

—¿No te das cuenta de que te estás portando como una puta cría, tía? Ya sé que aprecias a tu amiga; pero, Brusca, ellos no están aquí y no es nada fácil salir del Archipiélago sin que esa bruja nos encuentre —razonó la bog-blurgar—. Tenemos que afrontar la situación como podemos y cuántos más seamos, mejor. De nada va a servir que regresen Hipo y Astrid si no contamos con una armada para hacer frente al ejército de Bludvist y de Le Fey —Brusca abrió la boca, pero Camicazi alzó la mano para hacerla callar—. Estoy segura de que Astrid no es tan insensata como para enfrentarse a esa mujer sin contar con aliados, Brusca. Ha tenido toda su vida para matar a esa mujer y sigue vivita y coleando, por algo será, ¿no crees?

Aún sin admitir que Camicazi tenía toda la razón, Brusca terminó confesando el escondite de Chusco y Mocoso. A regañadientes, Alvin cedió a las insistencias de Estoico y mandó una partida a buscarlos. Tres días después, el grupo regresó con ellos en un estado deplorable: faltos de higiene, deshidratados y totalmente idos a causa de las setas alucinógenas, hasta tal punto que no parecían conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al no contar con ninguna galena en la isla, no tuvieron otro remedio más que forzarlos a sufrir la abstinencia sin muchas contemplaciones, causando que sus reacciones fueran más violentas de lo normal, hasta el punto que agredían a todo aquel que les negaba darles más setas. Alvin los encerró en celdas separadas y los dejó en manos de algunos miembros de su tribu que desafortunadamente habían pasado por lo mismo.

Estoico no se atrevía a visitarlos por miedo a que aquello supusiera un impedimento en su recuperación más que una ayuda, sobre todo en el caso de su sobrino. Aunque probablemente aquella fuera una excusa para ocultar su cobardía por enfrentarse a Mocoso. La muerte de Patón Jorguenson había supuesto uno de los mayores golpes que había sufrido nunca, después de la pérdida de Valka y el haberse tenido que separar de su hijo.

Técnicamente, Estoico y Patón habían sido hermanastros. La madre de Estoico, Brenda Haddock, había fallecido a causa de la guerra contra los dragones cuando apenas había sido un niño y, por aquel entonces, dada la facilidad que era morirse por consecuencia del conflicto, era impensable que un Jefe no tuviera más descendencia; por lo que a los dos meses de morir su madre, su padre, Carapota "El Terrible" Haddock, contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer de la aldea, Agnes Baardson, quien daba de sobra la talla para cubrir el puesto de consorte de Isla Mema: ancha de caderas, joven y una grandísima guerrera.

Sin embargo, aquel casamiento jamás fraguó y terminó siendo más bien un auténtico infierno para ambas partes.

Aún siendo bastante pequeño, Estoico recordaba bien aquellos tumultuosos días en los que su padre discutía con su segunda esposa día sí y día también y tras quedarse por fin embarazada, Agnes le dejó por otro hombre, Grump Jorguenson, por motivos que Estoico nunca llegó a entender y que su padre siempre se negó a explicar. Aquel escándalo fue tan polémico que su padre estuvo apunto de perder de la Jefatura; aunque, por suerte, se consiguió un acuerdo de paz entre ambas familias. El hijo que Agnes llevaba dentro, quién después llevaría el nombre de Patón, jamás sería reconocido como un Haddock ni tendría derecho alguno sobre la Jefatura, por no mencionar que debería mantener un juramento de lealtad hacia los Haddock y a la mínima sospecha de querer conspirar contra ellos sería mandado al exilio _in situ._ La única condición impuesta por el Consejo fue que en caso de que Patón pudiera tener descendencia y, sólo en el caso de que Estoico no la tuviera, su primogénito heredaría la Jefatura y ésta pasaría al poder del clan de los Jorguenson. A consecuencia de aquel acuerdo, Estoico siempre había sido presionado por su padre para casarse lo antes posible para así asegurarse la Jefatura y, por supuesto, jamás debía relacionarse con los Jorguenson bajo ningún pretexto, más sabiendo que Grump Jorguenson había adoptado a Patón como su hijo propio.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Patón no resultó ser lo que todos esperaban. Sí, era malhumorado, arrogante y orgulloso, como cualquier Jorgenson que se preciara, pero era leal y sorpresivamente humano. Tras verse obligado a coger las riendas de la Jefatura siendo aún muy joven, a causa de la repentina demencia de su padre, Patón pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para arrebatarle la Jefatura, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse a su lado y ofrecerle toda la ayuda que le hiciera falta para sacar el trabajo y a su padre adelante. Bocón y él fueron los únicos que realmente parecían preocupados por su bienestar y aquello fue algo que Estoico jamás olvidó. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Estoico le nombró su General y, a pesar de sus evidentes diferencias, sobre todo en lo que respectaba en la crianza de sus respectivos hijos, la relación entre ambos siempre había sido buena y estrecha a su forma, aunque jamás se atrevieron a mencionar la palabra «hermano» en la presencia del otro.

No obstante, la noche de la boda, cuando Patón recibió el espadazo de uno de los hombres de Beren para salvarle la vida, Estoico se arrepintió de no haber expresado mucho antes todo su afecto por su hermano. Él lo había considerado como tal y, probablemente por su estúpido orgullo, jamás había reunido el valor para declararle oficialmente como miembro oficial de su familia. Patón había muerto en sus brazos y Mocoso había sido testigo de ello a la vez que intentaban liberarse de los hombres de Gormdsen que lo arrastraban preso fuera del Gran Salón hacia la prisión. Isla Mema había perdido la batalla tan pronto Estoico había perdido a su brazo izquierdo, tal y como le gustaba a Patón bromear por deferencia a su estrecha relación con Bocón, a quién consideraba su brazo derecho.

La aparición de Mocoso había supuesto reabrir la herida que aún no se había cerrado y no había reunido el valor de ir y hablar con él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero sabía que Mocoso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Nada podía compensar semejante sacrificio, mucho menos a costa de una batalla perdida. Por tanto, prefirió descartar la visita a Mocoso hasta estar seguro de que estuviera del todo recuperado del proceso de abstinencia.

Para su sorpresa y enorme tristeza, Brusca no se molestó en ir a verlos, centrándose únicamente en hacer las tareas que los marginados le asignaban, en atender a sus padres, en volar sobre Colmillos y en cuidar el Cremallerus que ella y su hermano habían compartido desde hacía años. Por un tiempo, Estoico pensó que tal vez la descabellada idea de ir a buscar a Hipo y a Astrid se le había disipado de la cabeza, pero unos días después del rescate de Chusco y Mocoso, Brusca volvió a insistir de que quería llevar a cabo su plan y amenazó con marcharse, sin importarle que fuera sola o acompañada. Convencerla para que se quedara le costó un triunfo, sobre todo porque la consideraba una pieza clave cara a un contraataque contra la reina y, por irónico que fuera, era de las pocas personas que parecía tener dos dedos de frente entre la juventud que habitaba en la Isla de los Marginados. ¡Quién iba a decirlo! Brusca Thorston había cambiado tanto que no parecía ni ella misma. Antes de la boda, su cara había estado marcada por la diablura y la inocente maldad que tanto había caracterizado a los gemelos; ahora, sin embargo, era silenciosa, taciturna y parecía estar siempre enfadada. La desnutrición que había sufrido en Isla Mema la había dejado tan delgada que los pómulos se marcaban en su rostro y sus ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Nunca en toda su vida hubiera pensado que sentiría la necesidad de proteger a uno de los gemelos Thorston, sobre todo porque Brusca había creado una coraza compuesta de ira y rabia en la que escondía la vulnerabilidad que había desarrollado en los últimos meses. Tras haber descubierto que Estoico no compartía su visión de buscar a Hipo y a Astrid, Brusca se había vuelto distante con todos, incluso con Camicazi, quién siempre se pegaba a ella a pesar de las malas caras que la gemela le lanzaba. Sin embargo, un tiempo después de la llegada de Chusco y Mocoso, Brusca pareció darse cuenta de que Estoico tampoco fue a verles y su actitud cambió ligeramente, hasta el punto que un día se sentó durante la hora de comer, sin molestarse en pedir permiso, con él y con Alvin para hacer una pregunta que le carcomía por dentro desde hacía tiempo:

—¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Alvin frunció el ceño y Estoico la miró sin comprender. Brusca puso los ojos en blanco.

—Thuggory te cortó la cabeza delante de toda la aldea, yo misma me manché con la sangre que manó de tu cuello —explicó Brusca con impaciencia—. ¿Cómo sobrevives a eso?

Estoico cruzó las miradas con Alvin y este chasqueó la lengua, consciente de que Estoico iba a contar la historia quisiera él o no.

—No sobreviví a la ejecución sencillamente porque nunca me llegaron a decapitar —Brusca alzó las cejas—. No estamos muy seguros de cómo fingieron mi muerte delante de toda la aldea ni cómo lo hicieron tan realista, me imagino que sería cosa de Le Fey, pero cuando tuvo lugar mi supuesta ejecución yo ya estaba aquí.

—¿Entonces cómo demonios conseguiste escapar? —preguntó la vikinga sorprendida.

En realidad, Estoico nunca quiso huir de Isla Mema; es más, tras haber perdido la batalla de la boda por una razón todavía inexplicable —aunque sabía que Le Fey tenía mucho que ver al respecto— y haber sido apresado por la gente de Lars Gormdsen y los Noldor, supo que iba a morir tan pronto le encerraron en aquella oscura celda situada en el corazón de la montaña de Mema. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces lo que más le inquietaba era no saber si Hipo había huído con éxito o no. No le calmaba el haberle dejado solo con Astrid, aún a sabiendas del supuesto romance entre ellos y que la bruja le había jurado proteger a su hijo a toda costa, pero Estoico temía haberse precipitado en la toma de su decisión. También era cierto que sus opciones habían sido más bien reducidas: o dejarle marchar con Astrid o permitir que los Gormdsen y la reina le hubieran capturado como a él, así que se había tenido que resignar a ver a su hijo huir con una bruja de la que no podía fiarse por mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Astrid había estado mintiendo durante demasiado tiempo y, aunque no negaba que los sentimientos de su hijo fueran más que sinceros, aún tenía sus dudas respecto a los de la bruja. La fe que Brusca tenía hacia Astrid, en cambio, era ciega; pero en lo único que Estoico podía pensar era en las consecuencias que su hijo pudiera sufrir por haberse relacionado con ella. Hipo le había mostrado que podía emplear magia debido al vínculo que lo ataba con Astrid y, de alguna manera, aquello había asustado tanto a Estoico que no se había atrevido a mencionarlo a nadie, ni siquiera a Alvin, por miedo a las represalias que podían caer sobre su hijo si se decidía a volver.

Estoico perdió la noción del tiempo en el corto periodo que estuvo encerrado en aquella celda. Apenas se había usado durante sus años como Jefe, consciente de que aquel lugar podía trastornar a cualquier que estuviera más de una noche encerrado allí. El aire era reducido y había un fuerte olor a sal marina y a óxido que generaban náuseas a cualquiera. No le daban casi comida ni agua y a nadie se le había ocurrido tratar las heridas que se había hecho durante la batalla de la boda, sobre la que le habían hecho en su hombro, causada por un hacha que le habían clavado, y apenas había podido mover su brazo izquierdo desde entonces. La herida acabó infectándose, pero como sabía que iba a morir pronto no quiso darle más importancia de la que merecía. La fiebre al menos le alejaba del dolor y nublaba tanto sus pensamientos que apenas podía pensar racionalmente.

Sólo recibió dos visitas en el corto periodo que estuvo allí. Lars Gormdsen, siendo el cobarde y el traidor despreciable que había sido siempre, aprovechó su débil estado para pegarle una paliza con la mayor sarna posible. A esas alturas, Estoico no contaba con las fuerzas siquiera para defenderse y terminó con la nariz y dos costillas rotas. En algún punto, el Jefe de Isla Mema se había desmayado y no volvió a despertar hasta que la falsa Kateriina Noldor fue a verle en persona. Ante la visita de Le Fey se encontró repentinamente muy consciente, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, y sus heridas, por alguna razón inexplicable, ya no le dolían. No pudo evitar dar un bote cuando vio una llama flotando en el aire para iluminar la celda. La única magia que Estoico había presenciado había sido la que Hipo le había mostrado el día de su boda, pero aquel fuego flotante le pareció tan extraordinario como aterrador. Una cosa era hacer flotar cosas y otra muy diferente era controlar un elemento tan peligroso como el fuego; sin embargo, Estoico no abrió la boca para hacer tal observación con la bruja. Le Fey tenía una mueca de descontento que deformaba su delicado rostro y, a pesar de la leve iluminación de la llama, podía sentir la frialdad de sus ojos clavarse como una estaca en su pecho.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo la mujer tras un largo rato de silencio—. ¿Hipo es realmente hijo tuyo?

Estoico se encendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces se la habían formulado en el pasado? Demasiadas, sobre todo cuando Hipo era pequeño. Siempre se había enfurecido ante aquella impertinente cuestión y lo único que agradecía era que Valka no hubiera tenido que pasar por aquello también. Cierto era que Estoico había tenido dificultades para buscar similitudes con su hijo, pues no podían ser más diferentes; pero, pese a que en el pasado a Estoico le hubiera gustado que Hipo hubiera tenido más facetas de vikingo, él jamás había querido que su hijo fuese un reflejo de él. Es más, Hipo había heredado rasgos de la familia de su madre —aunque sólo había llegado a conocer al padre de Valka, quien falleció meses después de su casamiento—, por lo que Estoico jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Hipo fuera a parecerse de alguna manera a él. Sin embargo, aquello no le hacía menos su hijo; es más, los dioses no hubieran podido bendecirlo con uno mejor.

—Convendría que respondieras a mis preguntas, Estoico —le advirtió Kateriina con voz aburrida a vistas de que Estoico no iba a responder a su cuestión—. Me he despertado antes de tiempo para interrogarte y, honestamente, no tengo ganas de gastar energías contigo. ¿Es o no es hijo tuyo?

Estoico sintió cómo de repente le resultaba más y más difícil respirar, como si sus pulmones se resistieran a coger aire. Intentó levantarse del suelo, pero se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo. Le Fey sonrió ante su gesto de terror.

—Ambos sabemos que ya sabes lo que soy y tengo que decir que eres una de las personas más pedantes que he tenido que controlar nunca, así que visto que vas a morir pronto, ¿qué sentido tiene ocultarme de ti? —comentó la bruja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Astrid no mentía? —cuestionó Estoico horrorizado—. ¿Has poseído el cuerpo de Kateriina Noldor?

Estoico sintió una mano invisible oprimir con más fuerza sus vías respiratorias.

—¡No pronuncies el nombre de esa perra en mi presencia! —le advirtió la bruja—. Y las preguntas las hago yo, humano. Es Hipo tu hijo, ¿sí o no?

—¡Claro que lo es! —clamó el Jefe furioso.

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—¿Y su madre? ¿Quién es? —cuestionó ella intrigada.

—Su madre está muerta, no la metas en esto —respondió Estoico con frialdad.

Esa vez la bruja no fue tan benevolente y le dejó sin aire durante unos agónicos segundos que le parecieron horas. Estoico tosió sonoramente cuando volvió a dejarle respirar.

—Quiero su nombre o voy a empezar a traer gente de tu tribu al azar para matarlos delante de ti, ¿qué te parece la idea? —sugirió la bruja en un tono que dejaba bien claro que no era una simple amenaza.

—¡Valka! —terminó respondiendo Estoico con dificultad—. ¡Su nombre era Valka!

—¿Valka qué? —inquirió la bruja con impaciencia.

—Haddock.

Esta vez, la mujer se acercó y clavó sus uñas en la herida de su hombro. Estoico soltó un alarido de dolor.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿a que sí? Igual sí que es cierto que ese tontaina va a resultar ser tu hijo, porque ha heredado tu estúpido sentido del sentido del humor —Estoico apenas podía escuchar nada, sufría tanto dolor que pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento—. Dime el apellido de soltera de tu mujer, ¡vamos!

—Valhallarama —consiguió decir en voz de hilo.

La falsa Kateriina le soltó y le observó desconcertada.

—¿Valhallarama? ¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese? ¡No me dice nada! —chilló enfurecida—. ¡Es que es imposible! ¡Ese niñato no es nadie! ¡Nadie! ¿Cómo es posible entonces?

—¿Cómo es posible el qué?

Le Fey contestó a su pregunta con una bofetada y antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar el dolor extenderse por su mejillas, la bruja había cogido de una de las maltrechas trenzas de su barba y sacó un cuchillo de la cinturilla de su vestido.

—Mírate, un día fuiste un gran Jefe y ahora no vales una mierda —observó la bruja con una sonrisa cruel—. Será mejor que te recorte esta barba, al fin y al cabo no dejará de ser un incordio cuando te corten la cabeza.

La bruja cortó la mitad de su barba con muy poco tacto y sin muchas contemplaciones. Estoico no pudo siquiera reaccionar ya que su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se sintió aún más débil y enfermo que antes. La bruja, sin borrar la macabra sonrisa de sus labios, observó cómo caía a un lado, ardiendo de fiebre y perdiendo la noción de la realidad a causa del delirio.

—Espero que aguantes, Estoico. Es cierto que sería mucho más fácil curarte para que no la palmaras ahora, más sabiendo que el espectáculo que tengo reservado mañana para ti y para tu aldea es muy prometedor —le aseguró la usurpadora dirigiéndose a la puerta de la celda—, pero es que yo no malgasto mi magia con escoria humana como tú.

Estoico no recordaba nada después de todo aquello. Cuando volvió a despertar se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente a su celda, encamado y con el brazo vendado a su abdomen para que no moviera su hombro. Tan pronto vio a Alvin supo que ya había dejado de ser el Jefe de Isla Mema y que ahora se había convertido en un exiliado más de la Isla de los Marginados. El propio Alvin nunca dio detalles de cómo había conseguido entrar en la isla, pero Estoico tenía la noción de que no había tenido que ser nada fácil y que habían habido muertos de por medio.

Estoico consiguió curarse de la infección, pero había perdido parte de la movilidad en su hombro izquierdo. El hacha que le habían clavado durante la batalla de la boda le había cortado algún tendón y la falta de tratamiento había provocado que Estoico tuviera que cargar con las secuelas por el resto de su vida. Por suerte, él era diestro y el dolor ya no era tan persistente, aunque en ocasiones seguía necesitando tomar el té medicinal que Gothi había conseguido hacer llegar por el estraperlo.

Brusca no pareció especialmente impresionada por el relato. Es más, no se cortó ni un pelo en preguntar a Alvin:

—¿Por qué no te molestaste en rescatarnos al resto?

Estoico sintió un nudo en su estómago ante la repentina tensión que hubo entre el Jefe de los Marginados y la joven. Alvin sostuvo la mirada de Brusca unos segundos antes de responder:

—La misión era rescatar a Estoico y a Hipo y la cumplimos.

—Sí, ya, ¿pero qué pasa con los Jinetes? —insistió Brusca apretando los puños—. ¿Acaso somos menos que ellos?

—Sí —respondió Alvin sin muchos rodeos—. A vosotros se os puede sustituir, a ellos no.

—¡Alvin! —exclamó Estoico horrorizado—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Nadie está por encima de nadie!

—¿Qué has hecho tú que sea digno de mención, muchacha? —cuestionó el Jefe de los Marginados ignorándole—. Estoico ha sido el líder de una próspera tribu durante años y ha sido clave para la paz del Archipiélago; Hipo domó a un Furia Nocturna y mató a la Muerte Roja, ¿pero qué has hecho tú que te haga pensar que estés a la altura? Hasta donde yo sé, solo te has dedicado a hacer trastadas con tu hermano, nada más. Por recordar no recuerdo ni tu nombre y aún sigo sin estar seguro de si eres el chico o la chica de los gemelos Thorston.

Se necesitaron a tres hombres para evitar que Brusca acabara a puñetazos con Alvin y éste, a pesar de las quejas de Estoico, ordenó que la llevaran a una celda para que «reflexionara» sobre su actitud. Estoico estaba furioso con su amigo, quién parecía divertirse con los arrebatos de ira de la vikinga.

—¿Se puede saber que tienes contra Brusca? —cuestionó a su amigo después de que se la llevaran a rastras del comedor de los marginados.

—Nada, simplemente no me gusta cómo es —comentó Alvin volviendo a centrarse en la comida—. Me gustaba más cuando hacía pack con su hermano, al menos la gente se reía con ellos. Ahora va de un lado a otro con cara de acelga y ladrando como una perra en celo.

Estoico tuvo que contener la tentativa de darle un puñetazo.

—Le han torturado, esclavizado y arrancado todo de las manos, ¿cómo quieres que esté? —cuestionó Estoico furioso.

—Creeme, Estoico, yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es eso —le recordó Alvin con frialdad—. Te recuerdo que tú también me lo quitaste todo y, mira, por ironías del destino aquí estás a mi lado, exiliado y sin hogar, porque no tienes otro sitio al que ir sin que te maten. Así que si no te gusta cómo dirijo a mi tribu y cómo trato a una niñata que anda molestando a mi gente, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Estoico se vio forzado a abandonar la mesa para evitar una confrontación con Alvin. No le sorprendían su actitud tan fría y despreciable, su amigo siempre había tenido poca paciencia y empatía, algo que Estoico le había desacreditado siempre. De estar en Isla Mema, Estoico no habría permitido tal comportamiento y le habría parado los pies desde el primer segundo. Sin embargo, Estoico no estaba en su isla y, cara al mundo, estaba muerto.

No era nadie.

Solo un exiliado más que no podía salir de esa isla ni para buscar a su propio hijo.

Brusca estaba sentada en el suelo de la misma celda donde la habían metido cuando la trajeron a la isla. Estaba abrazada a sus piernas y tenía la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Su delgadez le hacía parecer más frágil y vulnerable, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia él pudo leer la ira en sus ojos. Estoico suspiró agotado y fue hacia el guarda, quien no se atrevió a replicar cuando le pidió las llaves de la celda. Escuchó unos bisbiseos en las celdas de más al fondo, en las de Mocoso y Chusco, pero no se acercó. Abrió la puerta metálica de la celda de Brusca, pero a la vista de que no se movía, decidió entrar y sentarse a su lado.

—Deberías controlar ese temperamento que tienes, Brusca. Te va a meter en más de un lío si sigues así —le advirtió Estoico preocupado—. Antes nunca te había molestado esa clase de comentarios.

Brusca se abrazó más a sí misma.

—Que no expresara mi molestia no significa que me hicieran menos daño. Yo también tengo sentimientos, por si no lo sabías —musitó la vikinga molesta—. Estoy harta de que me consideren de menos y que me anulen, de que tenga que callarme para no ofender a otros cuando los demás no dudan en hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Brusca…

—¿Por qué? —le interrumpió ella con brusquedad.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué nunca viniste a salvarnos? ¿Por qué permites que Bocón, Gothi y el resto de la aldea sigan bajo la tiranía de los Gormdsen y Le Fey? —cuestionó ella ansiosa.

Estoico soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces!

—No tenemos aliados, Brusca —explicó el vikingo con voz cansada—. Apenas contamos con suministros para sobrevivir y la mayoría de los refugiados que vienen aquí están aterrados y deseosos de esconderse. La reina inspira mucho miedo en aquellos que no ha hechizado y no les culpo.

—No… yo tampoco —confesó Brusca abatida—, pero escondernos no va a servir de nada. Al final nos encontrarán, Thuggory no tiene pinta de ser el idiota que todos dicen que es.

—No, no tiene un pelo de tonto y aparece por aquí cada vez con más frecuencia —comentó Estoico frustrado—. Drago terminará viniendo aquí eventualmente, si no lo ha hecho es porque sabe que Alvin le va a dar muchos problemas con el asunto de las inspecciones de brujería, pero a este paso va a ser imposible que todos los refugiados nos escondamos en las cavernas que se encuentran en las profundidades de la isla. Thuggory las terminará descubriendo si no lo ha hecho ya. Aún así, si lo que dijiste sobre él es cierto, no entiendo por qué Thuggory serviría a Le Fey, ¡más sabiendo que ha poseído el cuerpo de su prometida! ¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

—No hay nada más fácil de manipular que un hombre enamorado —dijo Brusca con aire pensativo, causando que Estoico alzara las cejas sorprendido—. Es lo que dijo Camicazi cuando le conté lo de Thuggory… tal vez sus intenciones sean proteger a Kateriina, pero no lo sé… Todo lo que rodea Thuggory es un misterio.

—Nunca ha sido un chico especialmente hablador —Estoico recordaba bien su expresión hosca, sobre todo cuando era un niño—, aunque, por raro que parezca, Hipo y él siempre se llevaron muy bien. Thuggory era de los pocos hijos de Jefes que no soltaba nunca una sola mala palabra de él.

Brusca soltó sus piernas y las estiró mientras apoyaba su espalda también contra la pared.

—Jefe, ¿por qué no quieres que Hipo y Astrid vuelvan? —preguntó la vikinga muy seria.

Estoico se removió incómodo ante su cuestión, consciente de que ésta vez no podría evadirla.

—Verás, Brusca, sé que es difícil de comprender, pero… ¿por qué querría que Hipo volviera si ello conllevara peligrar su vida? Todo el Archipiélago le busca y le quiere muerto, ¿por qué querría entonces que mi hijo regresara cuando puede rehacer su vida fuera de aquí? Él me aseguró que quería a… —contuvo la palabra «bruja»—, Astrid, ¿no? ¿Por qué querría que sacrificara su felicidad y su nueva vida forzándolo a regresar a la boca del lobo?

—¡Porque el piensa que estamos todos muertos! —chilló Brusca—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubres que toda la gente que quieres ha muerto? ¡Ya no te quedan motivos para luchar! ¡Estás siendo un egoísta al pensar que proteges a Hipo haciéndole soportar semejante carga! ¡Para mí sería insoportable!

Estoico no supo reaccionar a su comentario. En realidad, había estado tan enfocado en proteger a su hijo que era cierto que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo debía sentirse. Es más, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar de que Hipo creyera que él estaba muerto. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Puede que en los últimos meses previos a la boda la relación con su hijo no hubiera sido la más modélica y maravillosa, pero… ambos se querían. A pesar de los secretos, las mentiras, sus debilidades y el priorizar muchas veces la Jefatura por delante de ellos mismos, ambos se habían querido de todo corazón. La sola idea de que Hipo pudiera estar muerto le pesaba tanto en el pecho que no podía ni respirar, ¿se sentiría Hipo igual cuando le dijeron que estaba muerto? ¡Seguro que se habría cargado la culpa sobre sus hombros, como lo había hecho siempre!

—¿Jefe? —escuchó a Brusca llamarle con voz de hilo.

No se había dado cuenta que su rostro estaba empapado a causa de los grandes lagrimones que caían por sus mejillas hasta su barba, la cual ya no lucía tan larga y cuidada como antes. Se sorbió la nariz algo abochornado por su reacción, aunque no había ni rastro de mofa en la expresión de Brusca, sino más bien de desconcierto y lástima.

—Disculpa, esto está fuera de lugar —dijo el vikingo pasándose la mano por la cara.

—No… no lo creo —dijo la joven titubeante—. Tiene que ser duro. Yo tengo aquí a mis padres, aunque para como están es como si no estuvieran, y mi hermano… —se mordió el labio—. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto Astrid? Ella me escuchaba y me hacía sentir menos sola. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser el reflejo de mi hermano que me había acostumbrado a ser una con él, pero Astrid… me brindó con su amistad sencillamente porque le caía bien y ha hecho por mí lo indecible —la expresión de Brusca se ensombreció—. Jamás me juzgó por mis decisiones y se quedó a mi lado, aún sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Estoico no comprendía a qué se podía estar refiriendo Brusca, pero parecía demasiado afectada como para preguntarle qué era aquello que hizo mal. La joven terminó pasándose la mano para la nariz mientras la sorbía y cruzó las piernas.

—A mí me gustaría tener a mi amiga de vuelta, me… me reconforta la posibilidad —se quedó callada en unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en la pared de piedra de la celda—. Es una sensación similar a cuando Hipo nos convenció para ir tras vosotros al Nido. Todos creíamos que no ibais a volver, pero Hipo estaba tan seguro de que podíamos domar a los dragones que… —Brusca alzó las cejas, sorprendida de sí misma—, ¡caray, no lo había pensado hasta ahora! Seguro que ni él mismo sabe lo mucho que nos impresionó su convencimiento. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y eso… nos dio seguridad, esperanza de que todo iría bien... No… no lo había visto nunca así antes, pero Hipo y Astrid se parecen mucho en ese sentido —alzó la cabeza hacia él—, tal vez por eso quiero que vuelvan, porque pensar que puedan volver me da esperanza a que todo vaya acabar bien. Me gustaría que fuera así, además de tener a mi mejor amiga de nuevo conmigo —dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí… eso sería maravilloso.

El vikingo estaba asombrado con el discurso de la muchacha, quien nunca había parecido hablar más en serio. Estoico no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, consciente de que él anhelaba tener la esperanza que ella poseía. En realidad, la idea de volver a ver a su hijo hacía que su corazón latiera ansioso y feliz, ¡pero tenía tanto miedo! Miedo de que traerlo de vuelta supusiera su condena también. Además, ¿qué esperanzas podían brindarles ellos a Hipo? Se encontraban en un callejón sin salida: escondidos, sin ejército, sin planes y malviviendo aterrados de que algún día les descubran. El escenario no era precisamente alentador para volver.

—¿Brusca? —escucharon de repente desde otra celda más lejana.

La vikinga se puso tensa y miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Brusca? ¿Eres tú? —volvió a repetir la voz—. ¿Con quién estás?

—Mierda —susurró la vikinga—. Es Mocoso.

El estómago de Estoico dio un vuelco, no muy seguro de querer afrontar la situación ahora mismo. Brusca, por su parte, parecía más irritada que otra cosa.

—Marchemonos, es mejor actuar como si no estuviera —sugirió.

—¡Brusca! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Mocoso con voz temblorosa—. ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Por favor, necesito hablar contigo!

—¡Has tenido tiempo de sobra para hablar conmigo! —chilló la vikinga furiosa—. ¡Has perdido tu oportunidad, así que déjame en paz!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Me porté fatal contigo! No era… no era yo mismo —dijo Mocoso afligido—, por favor, Brusca, acércate. Quiero verte, quiero que hablemos y disculparme como es debido —hubo un segundo de silencio—. ¡Tu hermano también quiere hacerlo!

—¡Ey! ¡A mí no me metas! —escucharon gritar a otra voz que Estoico reconoció como la de Chusco—. ¡Fue ella la que nos dejó tirados y nos vendió!

Aquello pareció encender a Brusca, quien se levantó de un salto y salió dando grandes zancadas de la celda, ignorando los susurros de Estoico para que se detuviera. Brusca se puso a discutir con su hermano, mientras Mocoso les suplicaba que parasen. Estoico observó acongojado la triste escena en la que dos hermanos se echaban en cara el comportamiento de la una y del otro; Brusca estaba tan colérica que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y su lánguido cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, a pesar de que sus gritos seguramente podrían escucharse desde el otro extremo de la isla.

Oyó unos pasos apresurados bajar la escalinata de piedra que bajaba a las mazmorras y vio cómo Camicazi se quedó congelada ante el tenso escenario. Con los ojos clavados en Brusca, hizo un amago de acercarse para poner calma, pero Estoico posó su mano suavemente su hombro para detenerla.

—Es mejor dejar que saquen toda la mierda ahora, parece que Mocoso y Chusco se encuentran mejor. Además, Brusca también necesita desahogarse y mejor que lo haga ahora que están sobrios —comentó Estoico.

Camicazi asintió aún preocupada y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera escaleras arriba. Extrañado, Estoico la acompañó y la bog-blurgarse detuvo justo antes de la entrada de la prisión.

—Han visto a Thuggory regresar —dijo sin muchos rodeos.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Estoico sorprendido—. Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que se marchó del Archipiélago.

Había tenido noticias desde Isla Mema que Thuggory había sido enviado fuera del Archipiélago a una misión, pero nadie había conseguido adivinar cual. Al principio, Estoico temió que Le Fey le hubiera mandado a buscar a Hipo, pero sabía que su hijo había volado hacia el sur y no hacia el oeste como lo había hecho Thuggory. Su regreso tan temprano pudiera significar que había cumplido con su misión antes de lo previsto, lo cual supondría que Thuggory pudiera hacer otra ronda por las islas, incluida la de los Marginados.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Estoico? —preguntó Camicazi desesperada—. Yo no quiero quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sigues pensando en ir a ver a Dagur? —cuestionó Estoico resignado—. Camicazi, no sabemos si Dagur está bajo el hechizo de Le Fey.

—Merece la pena intentarlo —insistió ella—. Dagur tiene un ejército, si estuviera de nuestro lado y tal vez uniéndonos a los Marginados tendríamos alguna posibilidad.

Estoico cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró hacia la plaza desierta que daba la puerta de la prisión. Estaba cayendo otro aguacero y su hombro se le estaba resintiendo de nuevo a causa de la humedad. Era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el motivo que había empujado a Thuggory a salir del Archipiélago y el por qué había regresado tan pronto. ¿Qué estaba planeando Le Fey? ¿Cual iba a ser su siguiente paso? Drago ya estaba implantando su terror en las islas, las brujas dominaban los cielos por las noches e Isla Mema, según la poquísima correspondencia que llegaba de allí, perecía bajo la tiranía de los Gormdsen.

Brusca y Camicazi tenían razón.

Había que hacer algo.

La cuestión era el qué.

¿Cómo demonios podían vencer a alguien como Le Fey? Aún derrotando a Thuggory, a Drago y todos sus ejércitos, tendrían que derrotar a la bruja y ninguno de su entorno contaba con la experiencia para hacerlo. Sólo había una opción y ella estaba lejos con Hipo, ¿cómo entonces podían traerlos de vuelta? ¡Podían estar en cualquier rincón del Midgar!

A menos que…

¡Por Odín! ¡Qué tonto había sido!

—Cuando Brusca deje de discutir con Mocoso y Chusco, llévatela a mis aposentos, tenemos que hablar —titubeó un momento—. No le digas nada a Alvin por el momento.

Dejó a Camicazi con la palabra en la boca cuando salió de la escalinata hacia el aguacero. Entró calado hacia una de las galerías de la red de cavernas que se encontraban bajo la isla, donde se utilizaban en mayor medida como almacenes de comida, armamento y contaba con un minúsculo archivo. Estoico nunca había sido aficionado a leer, pero siempre le había dado suma importancia a los libros y tanto él como todos los Jefes que le habían precedido, habían tenido en consideración el enorme valor que se guardaba en los Archivos de Isla Mema. Él no había sabido disfrutarlo, pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que su hijo se había devorado la mayor parte de aquella biblioteca y que sabría encontrar los libros donde se encontraban las respuestas que buscaba. Cuando era más pequeño y aún era un crío alegre y despistado, solía decirle en muchas ocasiones:

—¡Si tienes dudas, siempre es mejor ir a la biblioteca!

Estoico nunca podía resistirse a devolverle una sonrisa y acariciarle el pelo antes de volver a sus asuntos, sin realmente seguir su consejo cuando razón no le faltaba. Ahora, por primera vez, Estoico haría lo que su hijo haría: recurrir al Archivo, por muy mediocre que fuera. La biblioteca de los Marginados estaba compuesta por libros saqueados de barcos piratas y extranjeros que poco se habían leído, pero todo Archivo guardaba consigo un tomo que la mayoría de Jefes estaban obligados a leer durante su formación: Historia del Archipiélago Barbárico de Barnabas Heggsson. En realidad, era un peñazo de libro lleno de fechas, datos históricos un tanto cuestionables según a qué tribu se perteneciera, muy mal redactado y repleto de faltas de ortografía. Aportaba bien poco en el aprendizaje para ser Jefe, el propio Hipo se lo había dicho, asegurándole de que había perdido un tiempo muy valioso leyendo un libro que se resumía en terrible; pero, por suerte, no era su pedante lectura lo que Estoico estaba buscando, sino el mapa que estaba dibujado justo en la introducción.

Fue lo bastante agudo para guardarse el libro en la cinturilla de su pantalón y esconderlo bajo la túnica, pues no mucho tiempo después, camino a su cuarto, se topó con Alvin.

—¿Por qué demonios la has liberado? —cuestionó el Jefe de los Marginados furioso.

—Alvin, eres mi amigo, pero a veces puedes ser un auténtico capullo —dijo Estoico sin mucho decoro—. La tienes tomada con Brusca desde que llegó y no es justo.

—Estoico…

—Jamás voy a cuestionar tu autoridad, si es lo que te preocupa. Eres un buen Jefe y te preocupas por tu gente y por todos los refugiados que han venido hasta aquí, aunque no quieras admitirlo —se apresuró en apreciar el vikingo—, pero recuerda que Brusca también está bajo mi protección, así que si vas a seguir hostigando a la pobre muchacha te juro que voy a terminar dándote un puñetazo.

Alvin sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos antes de romper a reír y darle un puñetazo no demasiado suave en su brazo sano antes de seguir con lo suyo. No muy seguro de si la conversación había surtido efecto o no en su amigo —Alvin siempre había pecado de impredecible—, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Brusca y Camicazi le esperaban dentro, una mirando a la ventana y la otra tarareando una canción sentada con las botas puestas sobre su cama.

—Bien, estáis aquí ya —dijo Estoico cerrando la puerta tras él.

—De milagro, Brusca casi mata a su hermano a través de los barrotes de su celda —comentó Camicazi con diversión.

Brusca puso los ojos en blanco, pero no negó los hechos.

—¿Por qué nos querías ver ahora? —cuestionó la joven malhumorada.

—He llegado a una conclusión —respondió Estoico sentándose también en la cama y le dio un suave manotazo a la rodilla de Camicazi para que se sentara bien—. Ambas teníais razón: no podemos quedarnos así para siempre, tenemos que actuar ya.

Los rostros de ambas mujeres se iluminaron de repente y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, las dos estaban sentadas a su lado cogiendo ansiosas de su túnica y chillando:

—¿Significa que podemos ir a buscar a Hipo y a Astrid?

—¿Vamos a pedir ayuda a Dagur?

—¿Vamos a matar a Le Fey?

—¡Loki! ¡Dí que sí a eso, Jefe!

Estoico tuvo que zafarse de ellas para que no le dieran la túnica que sí.

—¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Ni siquiera os he contado el plan!

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron quietas y se sentaron en el suelo expectantes de escuchar lo que tenía que contar. Estoico temió decepcionarlas, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de que su plan fuera a llevarles a buen puerto.

—Tenemos muchos frentes abiertos —empezó a explicar Estoico—. Por un lado, está Drago y sus cazadores haciendo inspecciones por un motivo que no sabemos, ¿estamos de acuerdo de que que Le Fey contrate al cazador de brujas y dragones más sanguinario jamás conocido en estos lares no tiene ningún sentido?

—He pensado mucho en eso también —comentó Camicazi—. Puede que sea una tapadera para que Drago no sospeche de ella.

—Si además tiene a todos comiendo de su mano, es fácil protegerse de él —añadió Brusca—. Probablemente esté usando eso de tener a los amigos cerca, pero al enemigo aún más. Me imagino que quiere tener a Drago entretenido mientras ella hace lo que le plazca.

—Sin embargo, realmente no conocemos el plan de Le Fey —replicó Estoico—. Tiene el poder, a todos bajo su control… ¿pero quiere algo más?

—¿Quizás quiera dominar también el continente? —sugirió Camicazi.

Estoico iba a concordar con la visión de la bog-blurgar cuando Brusca, algo más pálida, se adelantó:

—No. No quiere nada de eso.

Camicazi la miró extrañada.

—¿Sabes qué quiere?

—El libro —respondió Brusca algo ausente—. Astrid posee un libro que Le Fey quiere. Ella lo llamaba «grimorio», al parecer es un libro lleno de hechizos que perteneció a una bruja que vivió en Isla Mema hace años y Astrid e Hipo lo usaron para romper el vínculo mágico que les une, pero el conjuro no funcionó porque ambos ya estaban enamorados por aquel entonces.

—Espera, espera, ¿de qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Estoico sorprendido—. ¿De qué bruja estás hablando? Jamás han habido brujas en Isla Mema, ¿dónde se supone que lo encontró?

Brusca sacudió sus hombros.

—Dijo que el libro era de Kaira Gormdsen, pero que había pertenecido a otra persona, espera que me acuerde del nombre ahora —la vikinga se quedó un momento pensando—. ¡Joder! Sé que el nombre empezaba por «a», ¡lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! Recuerdo que su apellido no pertenecía a nadie que viviera en la isla.

Estoico tenía recuerdo de que Kaira Gormdsen había mencionado que le habían robado su libro de recetas al día siguiente de que apareciera inconsciente en la celda de la mujer que había intentado llevarse a una de las gemelas de los Haugsen. Recordaba que había mencionado que le había pertenecido a una amiga, pero no tenía recuerdo de que nadie tuviera especial amistad con ella. Kaira Gormdsen nunca contó con mucha popularidad en el pueblo y era demasiado soberbia para mezclarse entre los mortales.

—¡Qué más da a quién perteneciera el libro! —ladró Camicazi con impaciencia—. Lo que importa es que Astrid posee lo que Le Fey está buscando, ¿no? Puede que ese libro tenga la clave para derrotarla y por eso lo anhele tanto.

—Lo cual nos lleva a la parte de encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid —dijo Brusca con impaciencia—. ¿Es eso lo que querías decirnos, Estoico?

Estoico tragó saliva.

—Sí y no —Brusca iba a bramar algo, pero el vikingo alzó la mano para callarla—. Me has hecho ver que efectivamente tienen que volver, Brusca, pero como bien hemos señalado más de una vez, no es tan fácil entrar y salir del Archipiélago. Y, además de eso, no podemos depender de si encontramos a Hipo y a Astrid, no contamos con tanto tiempo, tenemos que actuar ya.

—¡Por fin! —chilló Camicazi excitada—. ¿Significa que iremos a pedir ayuda a Dagur?

—Sí y no.

Ambos mujeres gimieron frustradas.

—¿Qué demonios quieres entonces, Estoico? —cuestionó Brusca colérica.

—Quiero encontrar a mi hijo y a Astrid y vencer a Le Fey, a Drago y a todos su ejército —respondió él convencido—, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora que hemos jugado siempre en desventaja contra esa mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Camicazi sin comprender.

—¿Con qué cuenta Le Fey que le ha hecho llegar hasta donde está ahora?

Brusca contuvo la respiración.

—Magia —dijo en voz de hilo y Camicazi abrió la boca de la sorpresa—. ¿Estás planteando lo que yo creo?

—Astrid odia Le Fey, ¿no? ¿Quién dice que no hayan más brujas que la odien? ¿Y quién mejor que una bruja para encontrar a Hipo y a Astrid? Seguro que sabe algún hechizo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlos.

Brusca parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero ello no impidió que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Estoico podía entenderla, llevaba meses queriendo llevar esa misión a acabo. Camicazi, en cambio, le observaba todavía muy desconcertada.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Estoico! —dijo la joven bog-burglar molesta.

—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida, Camicazi —le aseguró Estoico con voz firme y sacó el libro que escondía a su espalda—. Vuestra misión será encontrar a una bruja que esté dispuesta a traicionar a Le Fey para dar punto y final a esta guerra. Y no iréis solas.

Xx.


	32. De la nada

**¡Holi!**

 **¿Qué tal estáis? Día uno de cuarentena para la gente de España. ¿No es surrealista? Me llegan a decir esto hace una semana y, honestamente, no me lo creo. No voy a negar que estoy nerviosa, no por el coronavirus —que también—, sino por las consecuencias que nos traerán esto después. Aún así, pasaremos esto y contaremos esta historia a los próximas generaciones como que fuimos aquellos que vivimos "La Cuarentena del 20". Solo pediros que, por favor, no salgáis de casa. Sed responsables. Que si queréis entreteneros me escribís y yo os digo cosas para ver, leer o incluso sobre lo que escribir, pero no salgáis. Esto, por supuesto, se aplica a todxs lxs que me leéis, incluídxs lxs que sois de Latinoamérica.**

 **Este capítulo no es super largo, pero tiene su contenido. Y sí, Hipo y Astrid están por fin de vuelta. Lamento mucho la tardanza con las actualizaciones, no está siendo fácil lo de sacar el tiempo para escribir y a veces me falta la motivación por simple cansancio, espero de corazón que eso no se note en la calidad literaria. Una vez más os recuerdo que vuestras reviews son el salario que recibo de vosotrxs por escribir este fic y, ahora que estamos en plena cuarentena y vivo sola, los voy agradecer más que nunca. Me interesa mucho conocer vuestra opinión, si notáis que esto va bien, que flojea… Vuestras reviews me ayudan a crecer, no lo olvidéis.**

 **No olvidéis que Poppy tiene publicado un fanfic maravilloso y precioso en inglés y francés que se llama "I heard you in the wind". Os lo comento porque ahora que estamos en cuarentena pues ya no tenéis excusa para no leerlo por falta de tiempo. Y porque la mujer se merece mucho amor porque también tiene sus cosas y estamos muy tristes porque íbamos a vernos en abril en París y al final no va a ser posible. Así que animarla un poquito.**

 **Sin enrollarme mucho más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Feliz cuarentena.**

 **Y quedaos en casa, leñe.**

* * *

Astrid ya había escuchado esa canción antes, pero no la había recordado hasta ahora.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Seguramente nadie se la había cantado desde antes de poder retener recuerdos en su memoria.

Estaba teniendo otro sueño, de eso también estaba segura. Se encontraba en los cálidos brazos de alguien, probablemente en los de una mujer, que la mecía con una ternura que Astrid no había conocido nunca. La voz de la mujer era suave y aterciopelada, y entonaba la canción de tal manera que la hacía sentirse más segura y adormilada que nunca. ¿Qué sentido había de ponerse en guardia cuando estaba a salvo entre los brazos de aquella mujer? Parecía que estando con ella nada malo podía suceder.

La bruja estaba tan a gustito que ni siquiera se percató de que la mujer había dejado de repente de cantar. Escuchó unos pasos prudentes antes de sentir cómo una mano casi tan grande como su cabeza acariciaba su pelo con mucho cuidado. Le pareció oír unos labios rozar una mejilla, pero Astrid le pesaban tanto los ojos que ni se molestó en abrirlos para descubrir quién besaba a quién.

La mujer rió y susurró algo que no entendió antes de retomar su canto. Astrid sintió que el sueño se apoderaba más y más de ella, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera escuchó sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Astrid se despertó con aquella canción en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos desorientada, con un punzante dolor de cabeza que le taladraba desde detrás de su ojo y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y tenso. De repente, una mano que posó sobre su cabeza hizo que casi, solo casi, reaccionara dando un salto, pero enseguida sintió el cosquilleo del vínculo aplacando suavemente la molestia que nublaba sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hipo en voz baja para no despertar a los dragones que aún dormían a su lado.

Astrid se giró hacia él y vio que estaba sentado contra la pared de piedra, con el cuaderno que ella le había regalado por Snoggletog apoyado en su pierna sana. Una pequeña llama flotaba cerca de él para darle luz, pues a pesar de que las luces del atardecer todavía entraban por la entrada de la cueva, estaba demasiado oscuro como para ponerse a leer y a dibujar así sin más. Hipo la observaba preocupado y con un gesto cansado que matizaba sus marcadas ojeras, signo de que o bien había sufrido pesadillas o que directamente no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Astrid se estiró, aún con el molesto dolor punzante en su cabeza y se incorporó para apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro y observar su dibujo. La bruja frunció el ceño. Hipo siempre había sido un artista nato, capaz de capturar una imagen real solo con carboncillo y papel. Sin embargo, aquella imagen que estaba pintando era más bien abstracta, como si estuviera borrosa, y parecía que estuviera dibujando varias cosas superpuestas entre sí.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó extrañada.

—He tenido un sueño bastante raro y he pensado, que a la vista de que se me olvidan muy rápido, quizás dibujarlos tan pronto me despierto me ayuden a tenerlos en mente y verlos más en claro.

—Pues con lo buen dibujante que eres me extraña que sea… esto lo que captes —comentó Astrid estudiando el dibujo.

—Ya, bueno, lo he hecho muy rápido porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y me daba mucho miedo a no poder dibujarlo todo —explicó algo azorado.

Astrid cogió el cuaderno y lo acercó a la luz de la llama flotante para estudiarlo con mayor detalle. No tardó en definir la estructura de lo que parecía ser una mujer alta y delgada sin rostro, mezclado con la imagen de lo que parecía ser una especie de dragón que no supo reconocer. Hipo rodeó su cintura y la acercó contra su cuerpo mientras Astrid pasaba las hojas del cuaderno para observar otro par de dibujos que ya había hecho.

—¿Esta soy yo? —preguntó Astrid curiosa señalando uno de los bocetos—. ¿Qué llevo puesto?

—Parece una… ¿armadura? —intentó suponer él—. No estoy muy seguro, la verdad.

Astrid siguió pasando las páginas del cuaderno hasta que se encontró con unos retratos más detallados de ella que la hicieron ruborizarse, pero no podía negar que le gustaba verse a sí misma retratada de la mano de Hipo. La captaba de una forma que solo él parecía verla y resultaba extraño que alguien pudiera observarla con tanto amor y devoción.

—¿Qué estabas soñando tú? —preguntó Hipo acariciando su vientre con suavidad—. Hablabas en sueños.

Astrid no supo qué responder. A diferencia de Hipo, ella cada vez iba recordando más y más sus sueños, aunque todos se veían confusos y extraños, como si los estuviera viendo desde los ojos de alguien que no podía ver bien del todo. Aquellas voz… le resultaba familiar, ¿pero de qué? ¡Y aquella canción le resultaba tan conocida y cercana! Astrid ya había tenido sueños de una mujer cantándole la misma nana que Kaira Gormdsen había cantado cuando se la encontró en estado catatónico el día que murió, pero esta era totalmente diferente: más familiar, más dulce, más alegre… más maternal.

¿Podía ser su madre la mujer que cantaba en el sueño?

—¿Astrid? —la voz preocupada de Hipo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada —se apresuró a responder y cerró el cuaderno—. Voy aprovechar para dar un paseo, aquí el aire está muy viciado y necesito despejar la cabeza antes de emprender el viaje.

Hipo la observó en silencio mientras se ponía los pantalones y se calzaba sus botas. Se echó su corto cabello hacia atrás, aunque los mechones volvieron a caer rápido sobre sus ojos, haciéndola resoplar de fastidio. Iba a caminar a la salida cuando Hipo cogió de su mano. No llevaba la prótesis puesta, por lo que Astrid tuvo que agacharse para besarle con ternura, antes de sonreírle y darle un travieso tirón a su trenza para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Sus ojos seguían nublados por la preocupación, pero su novio la conocía lo suficiente para comprender que ella también necesitaba su espacio para ordenar sus ideas.

Astrid titubeó un momento antes de coger la bolsa en la que solía cargar el grimorio y escaló hacia la salida de la caverna sin mucha dificultad para toparse con el frío viento del atardecer, el cual azotó contra su cara sin piedad alguna. A través de las altas copas de los árboles, Astrid visualizó los colores anaranjados, rosados y añiles de las últimas luces del día y caminó en dirección al oeste, donde el bosque en el que se hallaba su cueva terminaba en una ladera que daba al mar en pleno atardecer. Llevaban un par de días allí descansando tras su desastroso intento de regresar al Archipiélago, ya que su gozo había quedado en un pozo cuando al adentrarse de nuevo en el continente se habían encontrado con la peor de las olas de frío que jamás habían tenido nunca. El temporal de nieve había sido tan terrible y las temperaturas tan bajas que hasta Hipo se quejó del frío y los dragones no podían volar bajo unas condiciones tan nefastas, por lo que se vieron obligados a regresar al sur y tomar el camino más largo por el oeste, siguiendo la estela del Mediterráneo.

La bruja se sentó contra un árbol y respiró profundamente mientras admiraba al sol esconderse en el horizonte marino y a las estrellas brillando con timidez en lo más alto. Por suerte, la cabeza ya le había dejado de doler, pero no podía quitarse la desagradable sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos sueños?

Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de engañar con lo de que eran triquiñuelas de su subconsciente. Era evidente que eran visiones de su pasado, sobre todo las partes en las que se veía a sí misma cuando vivía en el aquelarre o reviviendo recuerdos aleatorios que estaban en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Recuerdos que ni ella misma recordaba haber vivido.

Aquella mujer que le cantaba, las otras voces tan cálidas y afectuosas que también había escuchado en otros sueños… tenían que ser las de sus padres, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaban? Estaba segura que había escuchado sus nombres alguna vez, pero nunca conseguía recordarlos.

Astrid ahogó un grito de frustración.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía esas visiones ahora?

En el pasado, cuando gozaba de todo control de su don y la fortaleza que el aquelarre concedía a su magia, jamás había tenido ninguna clase de visión como las que tenía ahora. Al menos, no que ella recordara. Todas las visiones las había tenido mientras dormía, al igual que Hipo con sus promociones.

A excepción de una.

La visión de aquel inhóspito bosque nevado, con aquella terrorífica bruja del hielo, la chica de cabello oscuro muerta en la nieve y la joven bruja que era su viva imagen... ¿qué había sido aquello? Astrid hubiera acordado de un episodio como aquel y, por mucho que esa chica sin nombre y ella se parecieran mucho físicamente, no la conocía de nada. ¿Podría ser una visión del futuro? ¿O qué otra cosa podía ser si no?

El rugido de un repentino relámpago la sobresaltó, sacándola violentamente de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temblaban sus manos y cómo unas finas ondas eléctricas danzaban entre sus dedos. Astrid tomó aire con rapidez a la vez que un violento aire caliente se levantó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Cálmate, Astrid, cálmate —se dijo a sí misma, pero el temblor no terminaba de desaparecer y su magia fluía a su libre albedrío por todo su cuerpo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Joder, contrólate! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Para!

Su magia se revolvió ante su mandato, con una actitud descarada y rebelde que solo acrecentó la ira de Astrid. Apretó tanto los puños que casi se hizo sangre con las uñas, pero fue suficiente para ayudarle a canalizar su magia. Su magia terminó sometiéndose descontenta y el fuerte viento volvió a transformarse en una suave brisa marina. Astrid respiró aliviada y agotada, casi sin fuerzas por haber empleado todas sus energías para detener su magia. Sus párpados le pesaban, pero se esforzó en mantenerlos abiertos para apreciar el bonito paisaje del atardecer que, de alguna manera, le ayudó a relajar la tensión de su cuerpo.

El descontrol sobre su magia sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia.

Astrid lo había notado desde que habían huído de Isla Mema. Su magia no le obedecía y actuaba por su propia cuenta, cuando menos se lo esperaba, forzándola a usar todo su autocontrol y dejándola sin energías. Seguía sin comprender el motivo por el que su magia, con quién desde niña se había coordinado casi a la perfección, ahora se había emperrado en tener su propio carácter. La falta de mando sobre su magia hacía que Astrid se sintiera más inestable si cabía, tanto a nivel físico como emocional. En el tiempo que había vivido en el aquelarre, la bruja se había visto forzada a aprender a silenciar sus propias emociones para protegerse de Le Fey y las demás brujas. Le aterraba verse débil y un blanco fácil, y si había adquirido la fama de fría e incluso frígida había sido precisamente porque había tenido el control en absolutamente todas sus emociones y su don. Por esa misma razón, ahora que estaba libre de Le Fey y las otras brujas, no comprendía qué había tenido que pasar para que su magia se revelase de esa forma, era casi como si estuviera molesta con ella, ¿pero por qué?

Hipo sufría exactamente el mismo problema que ella y eso la frustraba más si cabía. Se suponía que Astrid debía darle ejemplo y parecía estar sucediendo más bien lo contrario. Desde que se habían marchado de Fira, la actitud de Hipo respecto a su magia parecía haber cambiado. La bruja, asombrada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, sentía cómo el poder de su amante crecía cada día y, a pesar de seguir siendo el hombre triste y tierno del que ella se había enamorado, había algo diferente en él. Parecía más ausente, no como a cuando los meses posteriores a la huída de Isla Mema en los que había estado muerto en vida, sino más bien se hallaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Astrid no iba a negar que temía que la magia del fuego, tan desconocida como impredecible que era, pudiera adueñarse de parte del carácter de Hipo, más tras lo sucedido en la iglesia de Fira. No obstante, su novio estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir con la promesa que hizo con ella: encontrar el equilibrio entre su lado humano y su lado mágico, algo que ni la propia Astrid sabía muy bien cómo, pues había sido siempre un ser puramente mágico y desconocía por completo lo que implicaba ser un humano con poderes recién descubiertos. Aún así, Hipo había dejado de quejarse de los duros entrenamientos físicos a los que Astrid le había vuelto a someter por mutuo acuerdo. Seguía sin poder vencerla en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo —honestamente, muy mal día debía tener Astrid para que alguien pudiera ganarla—, pero ya no se frustraba tanto como antes y tomaba nota de cada uno de los consejos que la bruja le daba. Las lecciones de magia seguían siendo tensas, pero la determinación de Hipo de dominar la magia era tal que Astrid no se permitió mostrarse insegura con sus propias habilidades. Enseñarle las bases de la magia no resultaba demasiado complicado y se sorprendió con que, estando mucho más calmado, no se le daba nada mal. Es más, muchas brujas de su aquelarre le hubieran envidiado por su capacidad para formular hechizos, elaborar pócimas o fabricar amuletos. Astrid llegó incluso a temer que sus propios conocimientos no fueran suficientes para él, dado que ella nunca había sido alguien que se detuviera especialmente al estudio de las diferentes ramas de la magia, pero había descubierto que el grimorio era una fuente inmensa de sabiduría y nociones de la magia, por lo que también aprovechaba para ampliar sus propias capacidades mágicas.

El control de sus respectivos dones era otra historia completamente distinta. Hipo todavía sufría estragos para controlar la magia del fuego y parecía volverse aún más peligrosa cuando perdía los nervios. Astrid optó por enseñarle a meditar, una técnica que requería una paciencia que ella no tenía, pero que a Hipo le vino como anillo al dedo para relajarse. Sin embargo, aunque sentía que la tensión en sus hombros había ido a menos, que ya no se lamentaba tanto de sus habituales contracturas en la espalda y que, al menos en apariencia, estaba mucho más tranquilo, Hipo seguía muy preocupado por el daño que podía llegar hacer con su magia, sobre todo a ella.

—Te puedo quemar, Astrid —le dijo Hipo no hacía mucho—. No sabes lo terrorífico que es pensar que puedo hacerte año sin darme cuenta. ¡No tienes ni idea!

Tras dos largos días de vuelo desde su huída, decidieron parar a descansar cuando alcanzaron el continente. Debido a las prisas por largarse lo antes posible de las islas de Thera y Therasia, no se habían detenido a hablar de lo que realmente había sucedido en la iglesia de Fira. Habían torturado juntos al párroco e Hipo había prendido fuego a la iglesia, quemando vivo a Pancras. Hasta que no salieron de las aguas del Egeo, ninguno había tenido constancia ni de la magnitud de sus actos ni de lo que la magia de Hipo había llegado a hacer movido por su ira y su pasión hacia ella. Su novio se esforzó en fingir que todo estaba bien, pero Astrid le conocía demasiado como para saber cuando le estaba mintiendo. Cuando se dispusieron a dormir e Hipo hizo un amago de apartarse cuando ella se tumbó a su lado, Astrid perdió toda su paciencia y se pusieron a discutir. El miedo y las inseguridades habían nublado la mente de Hipo, insistiendo una y otra vez que él no quería ese poder, que odiaba la idea de poder hacer daño a nadie, sobre todo a ella.

—¿Crees que yo mejor que nadie no sé lo que es vivir con miedo a lo que puedes llegar a hacer? ¡Viví años aislada de mis hermanas del aquelarre precisamente por eso, Hipo! —le recordó Astrid furiosa—. ¿Y qué crees que gané con el aislamiento? ¡Una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que me llevé! Pero tú me tienes a mí, Hipo, y también están Desdentao y Tormenta para apoyarte. No voy a permitir que me apartes de tu lado porque temes hacerme daño. Estamos juntos en esto, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Astrid, no creo que…

—Te quiero, Hipo —le cortó ella con impaciencia, haciendo que Hipo se quedara muy callado. La bruja cogió de su mano y, por suerte, esta vez no se la rechazó—. Tienes que asumir que nada va a ser como antes: tienes magia y sí, es peligrosa, pero con no aceptarla solo vas a conseguir que sea ella la que tome el control sobre ti —Astrid llevó su otra mano a la mejilla caliente de su novio y sintió el agradable cosquilleo de su barba incipiente contra su piel—. No voy a huir de ti, tenlo por seguro. Si me quemas, pues me quemas, ya buscaremos remedios para las quemaduras si es necesario, pero no puedes librarte de mí aunque quieras Hipo. Y, aún pudiendo, no habría forma de que me separara de ti. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a sobrevivir por mi cuenta con lo mal que cocino?

Hipo no pudo contener una débil carcajada y Astrid sonrió como respuesta. El vikingo terminó inclinando la cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la suya y ambos disfrutaron de la cálida conexión del vínculo. Aún les consolaba tenerse el una y la otra y sentían que su vínculo era más fuerte que nunca. Su novio, por suerte, no le había herido durante las prácticas y, aún temeroso de lo que podía suceder mientras dormía, terminó dejarse convencer por Astrid para que volviera a coger una rutina del sueño normal. Seguían siendo muchas las veces que se despertaba en mitad de la noche porque Hipo estaba sufriendo alguna pesadilla o una visión, pero no había vuelto a incendiar nada y aquello le daba cierta confianza en que tal vez, solo tal vez, pudiera llegar a controlar su poder.

Astrid quería pensar que sí, aunque no conseguía ser tan optimista consigo misma.

Encendió uno de sus fuegos ignífugos cuando las estrellas iluminaron el firmamento con sus frías luces. Tal y como habían previsto, había luna nueva y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, por lo que era la noche perfecta para volver a emprender su viaje. Habían decidido volar de noche para no llamar la atención, sobre todo porque temían que se extendiera el rumor de que se había visto a dos criaturas extrañas surcar los cielos y que dichas habladurías llegaran hasta el Archipiélago. Contaban con la ventaja del elemento sorpresa y no estaban dispuestos a perderla por nada, al menos hasta que tuvieran en claro cuál era la situación real del Archipiélago y un plan bien trazado.

Astrid sacó el grimorio de su alforja y lo abrió donde había dejado una hoja de encina como punto de libro. El grimorio había demostrado ser una digna fuente de información acerca de las diferentes ramas de la magia a las que Astrid jamás había puesto interés antes. Tenía toda clase de anotaciones relacionadas con la magia de la sanación, además de dibujos y explicaciones acerca de las facultades sanadoras de las plantas, flores y otros elementos provenientes de la naturaleza para sacarles el mayor partido posible sin nisiquiera tener que recurrir a la magia. Hablaba de los diferentes dones que Freyja podía otorgar a sus fieles, aunque el texto relacionado con el poder de Thor era más bien escaso, pues según quién lo había escrito, habían muy de casos conocidos. En lo que respecta a la magia del fuego sólo hacía referencia a la historia que Astrid ya conocía sobre Freyja y Floggi. Además de todo eso, el grimorio también con un amplio surtido de hechizos, sortilegios y rituales, algunos más complejos que otros. Entre ellos podía destacarse la creación y destrucción de vínculos como el de Hipo y Astrid; o cosas más banales como pócimas para rejuvenecer o envejecer, o incluso remedios para hacer crecer el pelo más rápido o conjuros para asegurarse de que la cosecha fuera próspera.

Astrid sabía que aquel libro tenía muchísimo valor, tanto o más que otros grimorios, por eso no comprendía la obsesión de Le Fey por destruirlo. ¿No sería más inteligente quedarse con él y utilizarlo a su favor para que el aquelarre prosperase? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Acarició la página que tenía abierta. El papel era amarillento y la tinta se había descorrido ligeramente en uno de los párrafos que hablaban de sortilegios para tratar el resfriado. Se preguntó cómo serían las dos mujeres que habían escrito aquel grimorio. Había leído aquel libro de arriba a abajo, pero no había encontrado referencias de ninguna al respecto.

La bruja se quedó un rato leyendo un interesante capítulo relacionado con la magia ofensiva cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de Hipo a lo lejos llamándola por su nombre, probablemente para indicarle que la cena estaba preparada para partir enseguida. Algo perezosa por la idea de tener que volar al frío durante toda noche, guardó el libro de nuevo en la alforja y se levantó para dar un último vistazo al oscuro paisaje marino.

Entonces sucedió algo extraño.

Era como cuando a una le entra un mareo por levantarse demasiado rápido. Astrid cerró los ojos al ver que todo le daba vueltas y se apoyó contra un árbol para dejarse caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas. Tomó aire a la vez que se masajeó la zona de los párpados para calmar aquella molesta sensación. Por fortuna, el mareo no le duró demasiado, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que era de día de nuevo y que estaba en un bosque muy diferente al que se encontraba hacía un minuto.

Había estado allí antes.

Los árboles tan inmensos y el paisaje nevado eran inconfundibles, aunque el día era tan soleado que parecía un sitio completamente diferente. Era el mismo lugar de la visión que tuvo cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el Egeo, cuando Elea arrastró a Hipo al fondo del mar. Astrid se esforzó por no dejarse llevar por el pánico y analizar qué estaba pasando y por qué estaba allí otra vez. Se hallaba en mitad de un bosque, aunque era difícil saber si era exactamente la misma localización de su última visión. Decidió seguir la misma dirección que la última vez, sorprendida una vez más de la nieve no mojara sus leggins o que no pudiera sentir el frío polar del ambiente. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con aquel lugar para que hubiera vuelto allí? Según su propia teoría, todas las visiones que recordaba haber tenido habían tenido relación con su pasado, pero ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber estado nunca en aquel lugar. Es más, cuando salió del bosque hacia el lago, pudo apreciar un impresionante paisaje nevado de montañas y un bosque que no reconoció. El lago estaba congelado, como en su otra visión, pero el sol resplandeciente y el cielo despejado le daba una apariencia más etérea y muchos menos intimidante. Astrid contempló el paisaje maravillada, era tan inhóspito como hermoso, ni el norte del continente contaba con un paisaje tan singular como aquel.

Un silbido mezclado con un eco extraño la sobresaltaron de repente, haciendo que su atención volviera al lago. La bruja estrechó los ojos para observar que, no muy lejos de la orilla, se encontraba alguien con cabello oscuro tendido inerte sobre el hielo. Casi sin pensárselo dos veces, la bruja saltó por la ladera que bajaba a la orilla del lago y, sin temor a que el hielo pudiera quebrarse bajo sus pies, corrió hacia quien parecía ser una niña. Astrid se dejó deslizar en el suelo para levantar a la niña cuando sus manos traspasaron su cuerpo como si de un fantasma se tratase. ¡Mierda! ¡Había olvidado que en ese lugar ni podía ser vista ni su magia estaba con ella! Angustiada, intentó de todas las maneras espabilar a la niña, cuya respiración apenas era perceptible y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no hagas eso? —dijo de repente una voz molesta a su espalda—. Si el hielo no se rompe, te vas a enfermar solo de lo frío que está.

Astrid se giró asustada para encontrarse flotando a pocos centímetros del hielo a la joven que se parecía tantísimo a ella. En realidad, a la luz del sol, se evidenciaban más las diferencias: los rasgos de su cara eran menos redondos que los suyos, la nariz era más aguileña, su pelo era casi platino, carecía de pecas en su piel y sus ojos eran castaños. Sin embargo, era imposible no apreciar la similitud entre ambas mujeres. La bruja se había quedado tan pasmada por la presencia de aquella chica que dio un brinco cuando la muchacha de cabello oscuro se movió a su lado.

—Estaba escuchando el sonido sobre el hielo, ¡no voy a ponerme enferma por estar cinco minutos sobre el hielo! —se quejó la niña levantándose del hielo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

Aquella muchacha no debía tener más de doce años. Su cabello era negro y encrespado, su piel era tan blanca que casi parecía transparente y sus ojos eran grises. Tenía aspecto enfermizo y llevaba el mismo vestido blanco que llevaba la otra joven ajustado con varios lazos a un cuerpo escuálido y débil. La chica de pelo platino puso los ojos en blanco a la actitud infantil de la niña, claramente irritada.

—La última vez que estuviste así, tuve que aguantar tus quejas por dos semanas porque habías cogido un resfriado, Moryen.

Astrid palideció. ¿Cómo que Moryen? Si mal no recordaba, en su última visión Moryen era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y adulta, no una niña flacucha como esa. Las mejillas de Moryen se encendieron y se levantó de mala gana con los puños apretados.

—¡No eres mi madre! ¡Tenemos la misma edad, así que deja de comportarte como si fueses la adulta aquí!

Astrid frunció el ceño. La chica que se parecía a ella parecía mayor que Moryen, debía tener al menos quince, mientras que la otra era una cría.

—¡Deja de comportarte como una niña entonces! —le recriminó la joven de pelo platino poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¡Te has vuelto a escaquear de tus tareas, Moryen, y luego te preguntas porque las demás se enfadan contigo! ¿No querías ganarte el respeto de Masha? Pues así no vas a ir muy lejos, lo sabes de sobra.

—¡Odio las tareas! —chilló Moryen—. ¡Siempre tengo que trabajar con las brujas jardineras y detesto manchar mis manos con tierra y abono!

—¡Ah! ¿Y te crees que a mí me encanta hacerlo? —replicó la chica de pelo platino con impaciencia, aunque seguido suavizó el tono—. Anda, vamos, como Masha se entere de que te has vuelto a escaquear te vas a volver a meter en un buen lío.

La joven de pelo platino extendió la mano y Moryen, a regañadientes, la agarró. Sin embargo, cuando la chica tiró de ella hacia arriba observó que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Otra vez no puedes volar? —preguntó la joven preocupada.

La niña parecía sumamente avergonzada y tenía la vista clavada en sus pies. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por Moryen. A muchas niñas del aquelarre, tras haber usado magia como pollos sin cabeza o sencillamente porque no contaban con mucho poder mágico, a veces no podían volar durante unas horas. A ella nunca le había pasado, pero a Heather y a otras niñas de su edad les habían ocurrido más de una vez cuando eran pequeñas y tenía la certeza de que era muy embarazoso. La chica de pelo platino hundió los hombros resignada y descendió hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron el hielo.

—Iremos andando entonces —dijo la joven forzando una sonrisa—. Me vendrá bien dar un paseo.

Astrid observó como la niña alzaba la cabeza y dibujaba una timidísima sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias, Asta.

La joven le guiñó el ojo y tiró de nuevo de su mano para dirigirse al bosque. Astrid, en cambio, se quedó donde estaba, procesando que aquella joven que tanto se parecía a ella era Asta Lund. No podía ser casualidad, sobre todo por las insistencias de Kaira Gormdsen de que eran como dos gotas agua, aunque Astrid estaba ahora segura de que había exagerado con las comparaciones. Astrid corrió tras ellas cuando se dio cuenta que ya se estaban adentrando en el bosque. A pesar de la tensión del principio, ambas chicas parecían llevarse bastante bien, aunque no podían ser más diferentes. Asta era grácil en sus movimientos y hablaba con sabiduría, aunque a veces el tono de su voz rozaba con el límite de la soberbia. Moryen, en cambio, era más torpe, se quejaba constantemente y era bastante pesada, cosa que claramente irritaba a Asta, pero se esforzaba en disimularlo. A Astrid no le pasó por alto el aspecto enfermizo de Moryen; además de los ropajes blancos de su aquelarre, llevaba una capa de pelo de animal también blanco, pero ello no evitaba que sus dientes castañearan sin parar. Además, llevaba botas de piel, cosa muy extraña entre las brujas, quienes no necesitaban zapatos gracias al encantamiento contra el frío de su ropa. Su pelo era negro y tan fino que pudo apreciar alguna que otra calva en su cuero cabelludo; por no mencionar que, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Asta, era tan flacucha y delgada que pasaba por una niña.

Astrid dudó si aquella realmente sería una bruja, porque nunca había conocido a una tan frágil y débil.

—Asta, tengo sed —dijo Moryen parándose de repente.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? —preguntó Asta mirando hacia el cielo—. Se está haciendo muy tarde.

—¡Pero es que tengo sed! —insistió la morena con un tono infantil.

Asta puso los ojos en blanco, pues sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Con un gracioso movimiento de sus manos, la bruja extrajo agua de la nieve, de los árboles y de sus hojas para crear una especie de burbuja de agua que acercó a Moryen para que bebiera de él. Astrid la observó impresionada. Las brujas bendecidas con el poder de Njord eran tan poco comunes como las que contaban con el poder Thor. El control del agua era un don tan único como ambicionado, sobre todo por el poder que conllevaba poseer. Astrid jamás había conocido a una bruja del agua, pero no dudaba de que si Asta aún siendo tan joven podía controlar el agua con semejante destreza, no quería ni pensar en el poder que hubiera podido poseer siendo una adulta.

Moryen bebió de la burbuja de agua como si ya lo hubiera hecho una infinidad de veces antes. Asta esperó a que terminase, frotándose los ojos por el cansancio y moviendo el cuello como si estuviera resentido por la tensión. Ninguna de las dos percibió el repentina movimiento que Astrid escuchó y que se acercaba a paso cauteloso hacia ellas. La bruja sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho cuando reconoció a aquella tercera mujer.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí?

Asta y Moryen soltaron un chillido de sorpresa y la burbuja de agua cayó sobre las botas de la morena. La mujer era de mediana edad, de pelo castaño largo y sedoso decorado con una corona de flores violetas que Astrid no supo identificar. Sus ojos eran de un precioso azul claro y estaban marcados por unas arruguitas en sus contornos, ello no quitaba que fuera mucho menos bella y afable como lucía ser. Astrid solo había visto a aquella mujer de lejos y se preguntó cómo podía ser que aquella bruja tan aterradora en su anterior visión pudiera presentarse como una mujer de aspecto tan apacible.

—¡Ma… Masha! —tartamudeó Asta nerviosa.

La mujer estrechó sus ojos y posó una de sus manos en su cadera. Fue entonces cuando Astrid reparó que llevaba un libro con ella, aunque no pudo apreciar su portada desde donde su situación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué excusa vais a ponerme esta vez? —la bruja miró directamente a Moryen, quien se había ocultado tras Asta y parecía haberse hecho aún más pequeña en presencia de la que sería seguramente su reina—. ¿Qué os tengo dicho de salir vosotras solas por el bosque? ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Ambas jóvenes inclinaron la cabeza ante el tono severo de la bruja, conscientes de que no había justificación para su comportamiento.

—Moryen, ¿has terminado todas tus tareas? —cuestionó Masha acercándose a la niña.

La morena no parecía dispuesta a responder, cosa que pareció enfadar a la bruja.

—¿Cuándo vas aprender de las demás, Moryen? —le reprendió la reina—. ¿Cómo esperas que tu poder despierte si sigues evadiendo tus responsabilidades?

—Mover mierda y tierra no va a despertar mis poderes —se quejó la niña por lo bajini—. Yo no soy jardinera.

Masha suspiró cansada, como si estuviera harta de tener aquella conversación. Astrid, sin embargo, no pudo evitar extrañarse: ¿cómo era posible que una chica de la edad de Moryen no tuviera todavía sus poderes en activo? El don de cada bruja despertaba siempre a edad temprana y Astrid no tenía constancia de que hubieran habido excepciones al respecto.

Todo aquello era muy raro.

—Vuelve a casa ahora, Moryen, tú y yo mantendremos una larga conversación después de la cena. Ahora vete a ayudar a Nat y como me entere de que te has vuelto a escaquear te juro que estarás limpiando la mierda de las letrinas.

—¡Pero Nat está insoportable por lo del embarazo! ¡Me va hacer masajear sus pies!

Astrid frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de aquelarre acogía a mujeres embarazadas? Moryen empezó a gimotear y la mano de Masha parecía temblar, como si anhelara darle una bofetada para que se callase. Sin embargo, Asta intervino antes de que sucediera la tragedia, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus manos y acariciando su pelo de forma maternal.

—Anda, Moryen, deja de llorar. Yo te ayudaré, ¿vale? —le prometió la joven con una sonrisa cálida.

—Tú te quedas aquí, Asta —intervino Masha de repente—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Pero…

La expresión dura de Masha la silenció al instante. Moryen se puso a hipar, pero decidió obedecer a la reina antes de que volviera a dirigirse a ella. Con paso torpe, su pequeña figura terminó perdiéndose entre los árboles y, por primera vez, Masha pareció relajarse.

—¿Por qué eres tan severa con Moryen? —le preguntó Asta sin poder ocultar su indignación.

—Tengo que serlo por su bien. Es demasiado caprichosa y consentida y, además, sus poderes no terminan de hacer acto de presencia, así que tiene que espabilar y dejar de llorar —explicó la reina con demasiada frialdad—. Acompáñame, Asta, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Astrid siguió a las dos mujeres por el bosque para regresar de nuevo al gigantesco lago congelado. La reina se paró en la orilla e hizo un chasquido con sus dedos. Tal y como sucedió la última vez, el hielo se desintegró, esparciéndose en minúsculos copos de nieve que bailaron al son del viento.

—Bien, Asta, quiero ver cómo has avanzado —dijo la mujer sentándose en una roca—. Haz un venado.

La joven bruja asintió algo nerviosa y cerró los ojos, como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse, y movió sus manos, esta vez de una manera menos pomposa. Astrid observó impresionada cómo el agua adquiría poco a poco la forma de un venado y cobró vida, trotando alrededor de la joven bruja y atravesando a Astrid como el ente invisible que era. Masha parecía contenta por el resultado y fue indicándole diferentes formas hasta que se dio por satisfecha con los resultados. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Astrid vio cómo Masha escribía algo con una pluma en el libro que había traído con ella.

—Has estado practicando, ¡así me gusta! —le felicitó la reina sonriente—. Debes estar orgullosa, Asta, algún día llegarás a ser una gran bruja si sigues así.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de escarlata, pero ello no quitó que sonriera de oreja a oreja. Astrid la sintió hasta con un punto arrogante que no le gustó nada, cosa de la que la reina también se percató.

—Recuerda que aunque pueda llegar a escogerte como futura reina del aquelarre, es casi seguro que se presenten más brujas para combatir por el puesto. El exceso de confianza solo hará que te quedes a su merced, Asta.

La sonrisa de la joven desapareció al instante y apartó la vista, avergonzada de su propia actitud. Masha sonrió con simpatía y le pidió que se acercara. Astrid siguió a la niña hasta situarse justo detrás de las dos mujeres donde por fin pudo tener mejor visión del libro. La bruja jadeó de sorpresa al reconocer el tomo, el cual se veía mucho más nuevo y cuidado que el que llevaba guardando desde hacía meses.

—Este grimorio será algún día tuyo, Asta. Has de protegerlo con tu vida hasta que otra bruja ocupe tu puesto como reina, ¿lo comprendes? —la joven asintió nerviosa—. No puedes permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas.

La joven observó a la reina sin comprender a qué se refería en aquello último, pero Masha se redujo a acariciar su pelo con una ternura casi maternal.

—Eres muy especial, Asta. Si tienes el poder que tienes es porque Freyja supo verlo antes que nadie —comentó la reina con orgullo.

Ésta vez, Asta no se hinchó de orgullo y arrogancia, sino parecía más bien ansiosa, como si hubiera algo que la carcomía por dentro.

—¿Masha?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué el poder de Moryen no termina de despertar?

La reina se puso muy tensa de repente y parecía que Asta se había arrepentido de formular esa pregunta. Sin embargo, Masha no se enfadó, aunque sí que apartó la mano del pelo de la joven y cerró el grimorio con brusquedad.

—Moryen fue bendecida como tú, Asta, sólo necesita más tiempo para que su poder termine de salir, nada más.

Masha ocultaba algo, incluso la propia Astrid sin conocerla se había dado cuenta de ello. Aunque nada de aquello parecía tener sentido. Si mal no recordaba, en su otra visión Asta se había dirigido a aquella mujer llamándola Moryen, no Masha. Es más, junto a la reina había visto el cuerpo de una niña de cabellos oscuros, aunque seguía sin tener toda la certeza de que fuera Moryen. Además, Asta no parecía temer a la reina, cosa que en su anterior visión parecía aterrorizada por su sola presencia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa visión?

Se sentía tan confundida y tonta por no terminar de unir todos los hilos.

De repente, sintió un repentino mareo que hizo que se tambaleara y hubiera jurado que había escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre a lo lejos.

—Moryen me ha dicho que ha adoptado un nuevo apellido.

—¿Ah, sí? Mira que es caprichosa —se quejó la reina—. No sabe lo afortunada que es con contar con un apellido propio. A ti te tuve que dar el mío porque nunca llegué a saber cuál era el nombre de tu madre.

Asta sacudió los hombros, como si aquello le fuera indiferente.

—A mí me gusta apellidarme Lund —explicó la joven—, pero Moryen dice que Blatvasky es demasiado feo para alguien como ella, así que ha decidido buscarse uno nuevo.

Astrid tuvo que sentarse en el suelo porque el mareo se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Escuchó el eco de su nombre una vez más, esta vez con mayor claridad, y reconoció la voz de Hipo llamándola desesperado.

—¿Y cómo ha decidido llamarse ahora? —preguntó Masha con inevitable curiosidad.

La visión de Astrid empezaba a emborronarse y se dio cuenta que el lago y el bosque se estaban desintegrando ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo para ver la sonrisa de mofa de Asta antes de cantar el nombre completo de su amiga:

—Moryen Le Fey.

Astrid abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las orbes verdes y angustiosas de Hipo. La bruja parpadeó un par de veces antes de llevarse la mano a la cabeza mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor.

—Astrid, respóndeme, por favor —suplicó Hipo.

Se encontraba envuelta entre los ardientes brazos de su novio, sujeta con tanta fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella con la voz más ronca de lo que esperaba.

—No, no lo estás —insistió él nervioso, aunque pudo percibir el enfado en su voz—. Llevas al menos veinte minutos semiinconsciente, temblando y con los ojos en blanco a la vez que murmurabas frases sin sentido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en voz de hilo.

Intentó apartarse de él para incorporarse, pero Hipo no le dejó.

—¡Estate quieta! —le regañó él.

—Hipo, en serio, no tienes que ponerte así por…

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Astrid! —le cortó él furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tan pronto escuché la tormenta y sentí tu magia salí corriendo a buscarte, y cuando por fin te encuentro te veo tirada en el suelo, como si estuvieras en estado de _shock._ ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? No respondías a mi voz y no parabas de susurrar frases sin sentido, ¡por un momento pensé que te habían atacado o incluso hechizado!

—De haber sido así, tú también habrías sufrido las consecuencias —murmuró Astrid agotada, el dolor le seguía taladrando la cabeza—. No me ha atacado nadie, es solo que…

Astrid sintió una náusea tan fuerte que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para vomitar bilis. Hipo acarició su espalda con dedicación y gracias al calor que emanaba de su mano su cuerpo dejó de temblar al cabo de pocos minutos. Casi como si pudiera saborear el desagradable sabor a vómito en su boca, Hipo ya le había acercado una cantimplora llena de agua.

—Siempre preparado —bromeó ella quitando el corcho.

—Algo me decía que tenía que traerlo —dijo él sin sonreír.

Hipo esperó pacientemente a que Astrid se enjuagara la boca y diera de seguido un largo trago de agua.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó él con un tono mucho más suave y calmado.

Astrid alzó su mano para posarla contra su mejilla. Su magia estaba claramente alterada por sus nervios, aunque parecía que Hipo la tenía bajo control por el momento.

—He vuelto a ese lugar.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Al bosque nevado?

La bruja asintió. Le había contado a Hipo lo de sus visiones poco después de huir de Fira, cuando en mitad de una noche había revivido en sus propias carnes el rayo que se le había caído encima siendo solo una niña. Hipo la había despertado acongojado por sus gritos de dolor y porque estaba expulsando electricidad de su cuerpo sin ningún control. Le costó despertarla y hacerle ver que todo aquello no había sido más que el producto de un mal sueño. Astrid, quién había tomado con anterioridad la decisión de no contarle nada para no acrecentar su ansiedad, terminó confesándole la verdad sobre sus visiones. Esperaba que Hipo explotara como ella había hecho cuando él le había ocultado cosas, pero se redujo a abrazarla y a prometerle que todo iría bien, que contara con él para lo que hiciera falta. La bruja le narró las pocas visiones que conseguía recordar con nitidez, incluída la visión que había estado inmersa cuando estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de Elea. Hasta ese momento, no había sacado en claro qué era lo que había visto, pero con esta nueva visión tal vez pudiera tener a una respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera se había formulado hasta ahora:

—Creo que he visto a Le Fey en su cuerpo original —explicó Astrid mientras Hipo la ayudaba a levantarse para volver poco a poco a la cueva donde se encontraban los dragones—, pero eso no es lo más fuerte de todo, ¿recuerdas que te conté que en la primera visión había una chica que se parecía mucho a mí?

—Era otra bruja, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hipo ofreciendo su brazo cuando vio que Astrid era incapaz de andar en línea recta todavía—, pero no llegaste a saber su nombre entonces.

—Es Asta Lund, Hipo —respondió ella algo ansiosa—. Ella y Le Fey pertenecían al mismo aquelarre y resulta que, por alguna razón, Asta era candidata para convertirse en reina del aquelarre —Astrid alzó el grimorio que cargaba en su otra mano—. La reina del ese aquelarre, Masha, es una de las autoras del grimorio.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que Asta podría ser la otra, ¿no? —supuso su novio pensativo.

—Tendría sentido, Masha parecía muy deseosa de que ella ocupase su puesto y que supiera dominar su magia a la perfección —Astrid se detuvo en seco—. Masha era la bruja del hielo que vi en mi sueño, pero Asta se había dirigido a ella como Moryen. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si esa mujer fue el primer cuerpo que poseyó Le Fey?

—La pregunta entonces sería cómo demonios lo hizo, porque que yo sepa el grimorio no dice nada de que las brujas puedan poseer los cuerpos de otras personas —comentó Hipo contrariado.

—En la visión, Le Fey se ve como una niña enfermiza cuyo don todavía no ha hecho acto de presencia —Astrid se apretó con más fuerza al brazo de su novio—. ¿Y si el poder con el que fue bendecida fuese precisamente ese?

—¿Por qué Freyja bendeciría a alguien con una magia como esa? —cuestionó Hipo desconcertado—. Se supone que Freyja también es una diosa para los humanos, ¿por qué otorgar un poder como ese a alguien que solo quiere hacer mal contra los demás?

Astrid no supo qué responder. Estaban cerca de su escondite cuando la bruja volvió a detenerse y soltó su brazo para abrazarse a sí misma.

—Hay algo que se nos escapa, Hipo —insistió Astrid preocupada—. Creo que estoy teniendo estas visiones por alguna razón y no consigo saber por qué.

Hipo posó sus manos en sus hombros y le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón le latiera con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta el punto que hizo que la sangre le subiera rápido a sus mejillas.

—Acabaremos descubriendo el significado de tus sueños, Astrid —le aseguró él—. No soy ni el más optimista ni el más creyente, pero sé que cuando se trata de ti conseguirás encontrar la respuesta que buscas y yo estaré aquí para brindarte la mano siempre que lo necesites.

Astrid no pudo evitar tirar de su túnica para que se inclinara y pudiera besarle. Fue un beso lento, tierno y caliente, lo suficiente para que sintiera la vibración en la zona baja en su estómago, aunque aún seguía demasiado tensa y falta de energías a causa de la visión como para pensar en sexo. Le miró a los ojos cuando rompió el beso, siempre tan profundos e intensos, observándola como si fuera el epicentro de su universo, y no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota empalagoso —dijo ella con dulzura mientras le rascaba el mentón.

—Bueno, pero soy tu idiota empalagoso —concordó él con gesto divertido.

Astrid le dio una suave cachetada en el brazo con una mueca traviesa en su boca.

—Más te vale que siga siendo así, porque no creo que encuentre un idiota empalagoso tan guapo, tan buen cocinero y tan bueno en la cama como tú.

Las mejillas de Hipo se cubrieron por un leve rubor, aunque ello no impidió que fingiera cierto expresión dramática tan propia de él.

—A veces creo que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo, milady.

Astrid soltó una carcajada antes de volver agarrarle del brazo y empujarle a la cueva, donde los dragones se habían despertado refunfuñados por el escándalo que estaban montando justo fuera. Hipo preparó la cena y Astrid se encargó del equipaje mientras todos hablaban y reían como si nada hubiera sucedido o fuera a ocurrir pronto. A veces, a Astrid le gustaba fingir precisamente que su realidad se reducía únicamente a viajar junto con Hipo, con Desdentao y con Tormenta por el continente; a descubrir nuevos métodos de magia y a encontrar nuevos y exóticos lugares en los que revolcarse con su novio.

Sin embargo, Astrid no olvidaba. Ni Hipo tampoco.

Ninguno de los dos estaban preparadon para volver y, aún así, eran conscientes de que no les quedaba otro remedio que regresar a la fuente de sus peores pesadillas. Pero, por el momento, se mantenían como podían en aquella pequeña burbuja imperfecta que tarde o temprano terminaría explotando.

Y Astrid no estaba segura de que estuvieran preparados para encontrarse con lo que había allí fuera.

Xx.

Dagur el Desquiciado torció el gesto tan pronto entraron en el Gran Salón Berserker.

En realidad, si hubiera dependido de Brusca, ella no estaría allí, maniatada y escoltada por la guardia Berserker hasta su Jefe. No tenía plan de huída y los demás tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a ejecutar ninguno. Se había quedado sola.

Otra vez, para variar.

¿Cómo demonios habían terminado en aquella situación?

Cuando Estoico les había dado orden a ella y a Camicazi a salir a la búsqueda de una bruja que pudiera servirles como aliada, Brusca no esperaba que tuvieran que cargar con su gemelo y ex amante también. Había discutido con Estoico más de una vez al respecto, asegurándole que tenían preocupaciones más importantes que ejercer de niñera de esos dos inútiles, pero Estoico, cabezón como era, se negó a escuchar sus quejas.

—Entiendo que sigas enfadada por todo lo sucedido, pero las circunstancias nos fuerzan a dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado para trabajar todos juntos. Compréndelo, Brusca —le había dicho Estoico en un tono conciliador.

No, no lo comprendía. No quería hacerlo. Aún estaba dolida por el desprecio que habían mostrado su hermano y Mocoso hacia ella y la sola idea de tener que convivir y trabajar con ellos de nuevo le daba arcadas. Camicazi, por su parte, parecía mostrarse mucho más empática con ella y fue una aliada incuestionable cuando Estoico reunió a todo el equipo para planificar las diferentes rutas que debían tomar para asegurarse que no fueran a ser vistos por las fuerzas aliadas de Le Fey. Estoico nombró a Camicazi como líder del grupo, cosa que a nadie le sorprendió, aunque Brusca tuvo que esforzarse en ocultar su descontento porque su antiguo Jefe no se hubiera decantado por ella. No negaba que Camicazi contaba con más experiencia que nadie para ejercer como líder y que ella era muchísima mejor opción que Chusco o Mocoso, pero le hubiera gustado que Estoico hubiera depositado la confianza en ella por una vez. Sin embargo, Brusca no quería problemas con la bog-burglar, por lo que se tragó su malestar y decidió centrarse únicamente en el objetivo de la misión.

La primera tensión con los chicos surgió el día de la partida. Mocoso había ido a preparar la silla para montar a Colmillos cuando el dragón, de muy mala gana, se apartó de él como si de la peste se tratara. El Pesadilla Monstruosa se acercó a toda prisa a Brusca, casi tirándola al suelo cuando la rodeó con su cuerpo, enseñando los dientes a un anonadado Mocoso. El vikingo estaba muy dolido por la actitud de su dragón y no tuvo otro remedio que montar sobre Vómito, quien aún prefiriendo a Brusca, no rechazó a Mocoso. Brusca había optado como si ello no fuera con ella y, por muchas ganas que tuviera, no hizo ningún comentario malicioso cuando Camicazi le insistió a Mocoso que montara sobre el Cremallerus en lugar de a su Pesadilla. Mientras terminaban con los últimos preparativos del viaje, Estoico apareció en los establos de los Marginados para hablar con ella.

—¿Cuidarás de ellos? —preguntó el antiguo Jefe de Mema preocupado.

—No soy una niñera —se quejó Brusca de mala gana—. Ya sabes que por mí hubiera ido sola.

—Brusca…

—Me aseguraré de que no se maten —le prometió malhumorada—, pero es todo lo que pienso hacer por ellos. ¿Cuidareis vosotros de mis padres?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Estoico con tristeza y sacó algo de su jubón—. No creas que no confío en ti, Brusca, todo lo contrario. Me has devuelto la esperanza y sé que tú traerás a mi hijo de vuelta —le tendió una pequeña figura de madera con forma de pájaro—. Cuando le veas, dale esto, ¿podrás hacerlo? Él lo entenderá.

Brusca observó la figura con atención. Siendo hija de juguetero que era, estaba familiarizada con la técnica de tallado en madera y, aunque estaba claro que Estoico no era un profesional, aquella figura no tenía nada que envidiar a las que había hecho su padre en su taller, sobre todo porque se notaba que estaba fabricado con sumo cariño. Brusca sacó un pañuelo de su alforja y envolvió el pájaro de madera para volver a guardarlo en su equipaje. Estoico le dio una palmada suave en la espada en señal de agradecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, la vikinga no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa con Alvin? ¿Sabe que nos vamos?

—Tú preocúpate por la misión, Brusca —insistió Estoico posando su enorme mano en su escuálido hombro—. Alvin es cosa mía.

Brusca asintió con desgana y Estoico aprovechó para despedirse del resto de los Jinetes. Mocoso ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando su tío se acercó para darle la mano a modo de despedida y el gesto de tristeza del Jefe sólo hizo que Brusca sintiera un desagradable nudo en su pecho. Pocos días después de que Estoico propusiera que marcharan a buscar una bruja que pudiera servirles como aliada, el Jefe tuvo que hacer frente al que parecía ser uno de sus mayores temores: Mocoso. Brusca no había sido testigo de la conversación que ambos habían tenido, pero la tensión entre ellos evidenciaba que no había ido nada bien. La vikinga, aún entendiendo la ira de Mocoso, no compartía en absoluto la actitud de mierda que estaba teniendo contra Estoico, casi como si le estuviera echando la culpa de la muerte de su padre. Estoico, en cambio, mantuvo la compostura en todo momento, como buen Jefe que él había sido siempre, aunque Brusca sospechó que si no respondía contra el desprecio de Mocoso no era por otra cosa más que por sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Partieron al atardecer. Era una noche lluviosa, con el cielo cubierto de densas y acuosas nubes. Sin lugar a dudas, era el momento perfecto para salir a volar sin que nadie los avistara, y volaron casi toda la noche hasta que alcanzaron a su primer destino, una isla abandonada a su suerte que, según el libro de Barnabas Heggson, había pertenecido a una tribu que había desaparecido bajo circunstancias muy sospechas. Aunque la credibilidad de aquel libro estaba al mismo nivel que el de un zapato, no perdían nada por acudir a aquella isla y descubrir si el motivo por el que aquella tribu había desaparecido podía haberse causado por la presencia de brujas. Llegaron poco antes del amanecer, tiritando de frío y calados hasta los huesos, por lo que ni siquiera se plantearon en explorar la isla hasta que despejara un poco. Montaron el campamento en lo más interior del bosque para no ser vistos por las brujas y los centinelas de Thuggory y, cuando Camicazi le preguntó si quería compartir la tienda de campaña con ella, Brusca no se lo pensó dos veces para decirle que sí.

Brusca había encontrado en Camicazi una inesperada amistad. Aparte de Astrid, Brusca jamás había tenido muchas amigas mujeres, sobre todo porque tenía un carácter rudo y basto que, por lo general, jamás había gustado a nadie en Isla Mema, por no mencionar la fama de problemáticos que habían arrastrado ella y su hermano desde muy pequeños. Camicazi era muy diferente a Astrid, todo había que decirlo, pero su personalidad extrovertida, ruidosa y simpática era un contrapunto a la naturaleza introvertida y huraña de su mejor amiga. La bog-burglar hablaba mucho, hasta tal punto que a veces abrumaba a Brusca hacia límites insospechados, pero la vikinga se había sorprendido a sí misma escuchándola con suma atención, fascinada por lo inteligente que era Camicazi y lo poco que se la reconocía por ello. Además, a su forma, protegía a Brusca de Mocoso, quién seguía insistente en querer arreglar las cosas, y de Chusco, cuya lengua seguía siendo viperina contra su hermana. No es que Brusca necesitase que la protegieran, ella siempre se las había arreglado bien sola, pero no negaba que tener el apoyo de alguien era reconfortante y los chicos no se atrevían a molestarla con Camicazi cerca.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? —preguntó Camicazi en voz baja aquella noche mientras extendían sus sacos para dormir dentro de su tienda.

—Dispara —respondió Brusca sin imaginarse qué podía ser.

—¿Mocoso y tú…?

No terminó la pregunta por miedo a que pudieran escucharla, pero el obsceno gesto que Camicazi hizo con sus manos hizo que se le subieran los colores por toda la cara.

—Hace tiempo —contestó la vikinga con sequedad.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó la joven con inevitable curiosidad.

Brusca no estaba segura de que quisiera tener aquella conversación con Camicazi. Sus tripas se habían revuelto de repente, como si la cena le hubiera sentado mal, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía pecho. Evitó el movimiento inconsciente de llevarse la mano a la zona baja de su estómago y parpadeó varias veces para simular la humedad en sus ojos. Camicazi la observaba extrañada por su silencio y Brusca carraspeó para recuperar su voz.

—Era solo sexo —contestó sin muchos rodeos—. Su familia era adinerada y estaba directamente relacionada con la Jefatura, mientras que yo… soy hija de gente mucho más humilde. No habría funcionado aunque lo hubiéramos intentado, somos demasiado distintos.

Camicazi torció el gesto, como si algo no le encajase en su historia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brusca a la defensiva.

—Nada, es solo que… guardas mucho dolor para ti misma —comentó la joven con tristeza—. No digo que tengas que contarme nada si no quieres, pero sé por experiencia que no sacar la mierda termina siendo peor para ti.

—¿Por experiencia? —cuestionó Brusca sin comprender.

Camicazi se quitó la banda de su pelo y echó inútilmente su flequillo hacia atrás.

—¿Tú piensas que anuncie al mundo que era lesbiana desde el momento en el que lo supe? —dijo Camicazi con una sonrisa amarga—. Tardé años en hacerlo y fue horroroso hasta que fui lo bastante valiente para confesarlo; es más, mi madre sigue pensando que es una fase.

—Pero no es algo que puedas elegir, ¿no? —comentó Brusca preocupada.

—No, me siento cero atraída a los hombres —le aseguró la bog-burglar—. Intenté acostarme con uno, convencida de que eso resolvería lo que entonces consideraba como un problema, pero… la cosa no terminó bien.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Brusca con simpatía.

Camicazi sonrió.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes. Desde que soy abiertamente lesbiana las cosas me han ido mejor a pesar de la constante negación de mi madre —argumentó la joven sin perder el buen humor—. Creo que tras mi negativa a casarme con Hipo, casi conseguí que desistiera. Un putada que la hija de perra de Le Fey se interpusiera de por medio.

Brusca no tenía ni la confianza ni el impulso para dar un abrazo reconfortante a Camicazi, pero cuando le ofreció unos panecillos dulces que había robado ese mismo día de las cocinas de los Marginados, Camicazi se encargó de dárselo ella misma con quizás demasiada fuerza, aunque a Brusca ni se le pasó por la cabeza quejarse.

Por una vez, Brusca cayó rendida tan pronto se acurrucó dentro de su saco. Durmió del tirón, sin pesadillas que la alterasen o las habituales preocupaciones que desvelaban su sueño cada dos por tres. Se despertó desorientada a media tarde, con el cuerpo algo entumecido por dormir en el suelo y sintiéndolo demasiado lento y torpe por haber dormido más de lo habitual. Con cuidado de no despertar a Camicazi, Brusca salió de la tienda de campaña para ir a lavarse al río que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Los dragones dormían profundamente, al igual que su hermano, quien roncaba apoyado contra el árbol desde donde se supone que debía hacer guardia. Supuso que Mocoso estaría durmiendo en su tienda, pero tampoco se molestó en averiguarlo.

Era agradable escuchar el sonido del viento acariciar los árboles, junto el cantar de los pájaros y de los Terribles Terrores y el flujo suave del río descender por su estrecha ruta hacia el mar. Brusca se recogió el pelo en un moño para poder lavarse bien la cara y, aunque el agua estaba helada, le ayudó a despertarse del todo. La lluvia de la noche de anterior había intensificado el olor a tierra mojada y a musgo que a Brusca siempre le había encantado. En aquel lugar todo parecía estar en paz, como si no hubiera una guerra fuera de los lindes de aquel frondoso bosque. Decidió descalzarse y quitarse los leggins para meter las piernas en el agua, aún consciente que luego no podría quitarse el frío de encima, merecía la pena estar un rato más allí antes de partir a su pesadilla de viaje. Inconscientemente, miró a la cara interna de su muslo, donde se escondía su supuesta marca de bruja. Desde que Le Fey se lo había dicho, Brusca no podía evitar mirársela una y otra vez cuando estaba sola, como si aquel lunar que siempre le había sido indiferente ahora escondiera un secreto que ni ella podía comprender.

¿Qué poder habría tenido ella?

¿Qué clase de persona hubiera sido ella si la hubieran apartado de su familia como lo hicieron con Astrid?

Brusca estaba agradecida de no haber captado la atención de las brujas, pero era indudable que la sola idea de que ella también hubiera podido ser una hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Era como si el poseer magia pudiera darle la libertad absoluta de romper las cadenas que le ataban a las normas preestablecidas. El derecho a hacer lo que le diera absolutamente gana.

Como lo había hecho Astrid.

Como lo estaba haciendo Le Fey.

¿Quién iba a preocuparse de su destino cuando se contaba con magia? Brusca las envidiaba con todo su ser. Mojó sus huesudas piernas mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando escuchó un chasquido a su espalda. La vikinga se giró alarmada para encontrarse con Mocoso cargado con un montón de leña.

—¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Brusca enfurecida mientras salía del agua para vestirse de nuevo.

—Na… nada —tartamudeó él con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas—. Estoy recogiendo leña para preparar algo de comer y…

—Vale, lo que sea, pírate ahora —le cortó la vikinga a la vez que soltaba su moño.

Mocoso ni obedeció a su réplica ni se movió de donde estaba. La observaba extrañado y preocupado, cosa que solo le puso aún más furiosa si cabía. Brusca se hizo dos trenzas de mala manera, esforzándose en ignorar su presencia, pero cuando Mocoso hizo el amago de dirigirse a ella de nuevo, la vikinga caminó descalza con las botas en la mano hacia el interior del bosque.

—Brusca, por favor, espera —le suplicó Mocoso a su espalda.

La joven hizo como si no le hubiera oído. No iba a detenerse. ¡Ni de coña! Aún estaba demasiado enfadada por todo lo que le había hecho y sus disculpas vacías no iban a servirle de nada. Caminó sin rumbo, consciente de que podía perderse con facilidad en aquel bosque, pero Mocoso no desistió. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se había quedado durmiendo?

—¡Brusca, por favor! —chilló él desesperado.

La vikinga terminó deteniéndose en seco y se giró con expresión feroz para encararse al que una vez fue su amante.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —cuestionó Brusca de mala gana.

Mocoso, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella le ignorara, no supo qué responder de buenas a primeras. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si fuese un pez, y Brusca, impaciente, decidió emprender su marcha de nuevo.

—Quiero arreglar las cosas, Brusca —consiguió decir con voz ronca—. Fui un capullo contigo y… necesito arreglarlo. ¡Necesito estar bien contigo!

Brusca sintió un desagradable nudo cerrar su estómago y temió que su respiración errática pudiera exponerla de alguna forma. Decidió seguir adelante, actuar como si aquella conversación no fuera con ella y sin importarle lo más mínimo los sentimientos de Mocoso. Total, a él tampoco le habían importado mucho los suyos hacía un tiempo, ¿qué había cambiado ahora? ¿Los remordimientos y el tortuoso sentimiento de culpa? Mocoso la había despreciado, minimizado sus ideas e intenciones de resolver el conflicto con la búsqueda de Hipo y Astrid, pero también la había considerado de menor categoría con él cuando solo la había utilizado para follar. No es que Brusca se hubiera enamorado, al menos no como Astrid e Hipo, pero había apreciado a Mocoso lo suficiente como para sentirse profundamente herida por la indiferencia y desprecio que le había mostrado. Ella había sabido mejor que nadie que jamás se casaría con él, lo había sabido desde la primera noche que se habían acostado, pero ello no había hecho que le doliera menos su arrogancia y el que la hubiera tratado más como un trofeo que otra cosa. Brusca no se dio el lujo de desarrollar más sentimientos por él, más tras descubrir que se había quedado embarazada; por esa misma razón y otras muchas, se quitó a la criatura de en medio. Ella habría quedado como la zorra; la que se quedó preñada del heredero de los Jorguenson a propósito para probablemente acceder a su poder; aquella que hubiera arruinado su reputación por haberse acostado con un hombre que estaba fuera de su alcance y su bebé habría sido un paria por el resto de su vida, porque… ¿quién se casaría con alguien como ella?

Nadie.

Ni ella misma podía soportarse muchas veces; por tanto, hacía tiempo que había descartado la idea de ahí que su sueño había sido cubrir el puesto de Gothi algún día, aunque Astrid había desbaratado sus planes por completo.

¿Pero qué más daba todo eso ya? Salvo su carga de conciencia, la cual seguía arrastrando como unas largas y pesadas cadenas atadas a su espalda, nada de eso importaba ya. Si conseguían matar a Le Fey y sobrevivir podían darse un canto en los dientes y, aún así, sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Brusca siguió caminando sin rumbo con Mocoso pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron a lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un poblado. La naturaleza se había extendido y adueñado de la mayor parte de las casa derruidas de madera. No parecía haber sido una aldea muy grande, pues no debían haber más de una decena de casas. Mocoso se adelantó a ella y se acercó a la casa más grande de todas para arrancar el musgo de las paredes y observar los detalles descoloridos de la vivienda.

—Este lugar debe estar así desde hace décadas —comentó él intrigado.

¿Podía ser el hogar de la antigua tribu desaparecida que Barnabas Heggson había mencionado en su libro? Una no podía fiarse de la veracidad de su información, pero tampoco podían descartar la posibilidad. Cada uno por su lado, exploraron el lugar para encontrar más bien nada, pero mientras Brusca se encontraba dentro de una de las cosas, Mocoso aprovechó la ocasión para soltar el discurso que tanto tiempo llevaba trabajando.

—Fui un capullo, Brusca. Sé que lo fui y que no me merezco tu perdón, pero de verdad que no era yo mismo. El asesinato de mis padres, el que me hubieran relegado a recoger la mierda de la gente, tus insistencias de ir a buscar a Hipo y Astrid… Lo odiaba todo y lo tomaba especialmente contigo. Necesito que me perdones, Brusca, no puedo dormir por toda esta situación de mierda y yo…

—Mocoso, en serio, no sigas —le cortó ella.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Me estoy disculpando, joder!

La vikinga agradecía no tenerlo delante, porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento y sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que tenía la visión emborronada. No quería tener aquella conversación que solo iba a intensificar sus sentimientos de culpa e iba a acrecentar la ya enorme brecha que había entre ellos. Se pasó la mano por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas traicioneras y se sorbió la nariz con fuerza antes de reunir el valor para salir y encararse a él.

—¿Te piensas que este problema viene de después de la boda? —cuestionó Brusca desde la puerta de aquella casa en ruinas.

Mocoso parpadeó confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él desconcertado—. Antes de la boda… tú y yo estábamos bien, ¿no? Lo arreglamos, aunque si hubo un problema fue por algo que solo tú sabías, porque hasta donde yo supe un día estábamos bien y al otro…

—¿Por qué no terminas de admitirlo, Mocoso? —le interrumpió Brusca apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que casi cortó la circulación de las mismas.

—¿A… admitir qué? —dijo él confundido.

Brusca resopló de la más pura de las frustraciones.

—Nunca fui lo bastante buena para ti. Me veías como un trozo de carne al que follar y con el que pasártelo en grande, sobre todo porque nunca te decía que no —explicó ella intentando contener la rabia en su voz—. No te confundas, nunca me negué porque realmente me gustaba hacerlo, hasta que llegamos al punto en el te dije que no, y eso te jodió, ¿a que sí?

Mocoso bajó la mirada claramente avergonzado.

—Y es que la cosa no termina ahí. Además, tan pronto ves que no quiero hacerlo, en lugar de preguntar qué me pasa o preocuparte si estoy bien, no dudas ni por un instante en ir a por un trofeo mejor, ¿a que no? Porque Astrid claramente era el gran trofeo para ti, aunque por suerte ella era tan lista como para mandarte a la mierda antes siquiera de que tuviera la oportunidad de seducirla.

—Yo ya sabía por aquel entonces que Astrid estaba fuera de mi alcance —se justificó él avergonzado—. Quería… quería ponerte celosa, porque no entendía lo que había pasado entre nosotros y…

—¡¿Y nunca se te ocurrió preguntar el motivo por el que me distancié de ti?! —chilló Brusca ahora sin poder retener las lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Para qué? ¿A quién le importa una mierda mis sentimientos?

—¡Pero si fuiste tú la que cortó el tema sin darme explicaciones! —exclamó él furioso—. ¡De la noche a la mañana me dijiste que no querías saber nada más de mí! ¡Dijiste que te aburría y que no podías soportar mi cara! ¡No lo niegues! ¿Crees que eso no me dolió, Brusca?

—¡Sólo a tu puto ego de mierda! ¡Jamás te he importado! ¡Jamás! —gritó la vikinga rabiosa—. Ni siquiera tras la boda, cuando Ingrid Gormdsen me tenía esclavizada, maltratandome día sí y día también y al borde de la inanición, fue suficiente para que reaccionaras. ¿No es así?

—A mí me hicieron coger y limpiar mierda, no sé por qué…

—¡Porque no te importo lo suficiente para que reaccionases ni aún viéndome en el estado que estaba! —le interrumpió ella—. ¿Cómo esperas entonces que te hubiera dicho lo del…?

Brusca se llevó la mano a la boca, cagándose en sí misma por su descuido. Mocoso, quién temblaba por la furia, dibujó un gesto de desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿Decirme el qué? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

—¿Decirme el qué, Brusca? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

La vikinga no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí para contárselo y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el bosque. Mocoso gritó su nombre a su espalda y escuchó sus pisadas alcanzarla por detrás. Brusca quería morirse, no quería tener esta conversación. Quería que la dejaran en paz, nada más.

¿Era tanto pedir?

Sin embargo, de la nada, algo empujó a Brusca hacia arriba con tal violencia que no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar. De un momento a otro, se encontraba en el aire, balanceándose dentro de una red, y a una distancia del suelo que casi le dio vértigo. Mocoso gritaba su nombre desde abajo, desesperado y muy alterado.

—¡Mocoso! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! —gritó ella desesperada—. ¡Busca a Camicazi! ¡Date prisa!

—¡No voy a dejarte sola! —exclamó él angustiado.

—¡Mejor que atrapen a una que a todos, imbécil! ¡Sal echando hostias de aquí y busca a Camicazi!

—Pero…

—¡Que te vayas, hostia! —exclamó ella enfadada.

Mocoso obedeció a regañadientes, pero Brusca no tenía tiempo para atender a sus quejas. La red no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro acorde a sus movimientos. Intentaba de todas las formas alcanzar el nudo que ataba la trampa, pero el balanceo la estaba mareando y no le permitía agarrar el nudo. Aún así, Brusca no se rindió. Esperó a que la red dejara de oscilar, para que, con movimientos más lentos y precisos, pudiera llegar el lazo. Sin embargo, el nudo era fuerte y enrevesado, casi tanto como el de los pescadores que atracaban sus barcos en el puerto de Mema, por lo que Brusca fue incapaz de soltarlo con sus manos y, además, había sido tan descuidada como para dejar su daga en la tienda.

—Mierda —masculló la vikinga con rabia.

Llegó al extremo de intentar cortar la cuerda con sus dientes, aunque era tan gruesa que terminó haciéndose daño en la mandíbula. Le pareció también escuchar gritos a lo lejos, pero su propia respiración nerviosa y acelerada por la ansiedad le impedían procesar nada más. Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera. No podía volver a caer presa de Le Fey y los Gormdsen.

¡Antes muerta!

De repente, alguien cortó la cuerda de la trampa y Brusca cayó al vacío. Tuvo que golpearse bien la cabeza, porque lo siguiente que recordaba era despertarse sobre una superficie incómoda con la cara de Camicazi a pocos centímetros de la suya. La vikinga soltó un grito y le dio un empujón casi inconsciente a la bog-burglar para que se apartara.

—Bueno, al menos estás viva y de una pieza —concluyó Camicazi sonriente.

Brusca se incorporó soltando un gruñido a la vez que mentalmente se cagaba en todo, pero entonces reparó que estaban rodeadas de un grupo de personas. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Berserkers. Buscó algo que pudiera servirle de arma, pero Camicazi cogió de su brazo con suavidad para calmarla.

—Está todo bien —le prometió la joven—. Vienen de parte de Dagur.

Brusca le dio un manotazo a Camicazi.

—¿Y cómo demonios sabe Dagur que estábamos aquí?

Camicazi se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata.

—Creía que Estoico te había dejado bien claro que no contactaríamos con Dagur hasta tener la certeza de que no estaba bajo el dominio de _ella_ —fulminó con la mirada a los Berserkers que lucían poco intimidados por ella—. ¿Quién nos dice que esta gente no nos lleve ahora ante Le Fey? ¿Quién me dice ahora que tú no estés embrujada también y me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?

Camicazi parecía dolida por sus hipótesis, pero no se enfadó ni lo tomó con ella.

—Brusca, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero no podemos hacer esto solos —explicó Camicazi—. Necesitamos un ejército y…

—Estoico dijo que se encargaría de eso —le cortó la vikinga con furia.

—¡Estoico no es nadie ahora, Brusca! —exclamó Camicazi frustrada—. A ojos del mundo está muerto. ¿De qué nos sirve tener un muerto de aliado? Además, lo único que quiere es traer a Hipo de vuelta y…

Brusca se levantó del suelo con gesto de que no quería escuchar más.

—No me lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo nos has estado usando para alcanzar tu objetivo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó la vikinga enfurecida, intentando por todos los medios ocultar su dolor—. Nunca quisiste ayudarnos a encontrar a la bruja.

Camicazi negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Brusca, piénsalo por una instante, ¿cómo sabemos que una bruja podría ayudarnos? ¡Ya has visto como son! ¡No podemos confiar en encontrar una que pueda ayudarnos!

—¿Y quién no nos dice que hay más brujas como Astrid? ¡Ni siquiera nos has dado la oportunidad de intentarlo! —chilló Brusca con las manos temblorosas.

Camicazi suspiró resignada e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los Berserkers, como si estuviera dando orden de algo. De repente, uno de ellos zafó de su brazo, retorciéndoselo contra su espalda y la vikinga soltó un alarido de dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, Brusca, pero se nos agota el tiempo —dijo Camicazi muy seria—. Chusco y Mocoso ya están en el barco junto con los dragones, es hora de partir.

—¡Yo no me voy! —chilló ella intentando librarse del agarre del Berserkers—. ¡No puedes obligarme!

—Es por tu propio bien, Brusca —le aseguró Camicazi con pena—. No pienso permitir que te atrapen ni que te mates en esa misión suicida. Me importas, Brusca, por eso necesito que…

—¡Que te den por el culo, Camicazi! —escupió la vikinga furiosa—. ¡Soltadme, joder! ¡Soltadme!

Sin embargo, nadie la escuchó. Brusca se resistió tanto a que la llevaran al barco que al final se necesitaron a tres Berserkers para arrastrarla hasta la bodega y encerrarla allí. Aún habiéndole atado las manos a su espalda, Brusca intentó salir de allí por todos los medios. Chilló, pataleó contra la puerta y las paredes de madera, soltó todos los insultos que se le pasaron por la cabeza —que no fueron pocos— e incluso llegó a amenazar con hacer un agujero en el suelo para hacer que el barco se hundiera. Al final, a pesar de sus amenazas vacías, la ignoraron y ella terminó cansándose. Le dolía la espalda por la caída y el estómago, probablemente porque se le bajaría la regla pronto. En algún punto, se quedó dormida, aunque cuando la despertaron tenía la sensación de que había sido demasiado poco tiempo cuando, en realidad, ya era plena mañana.

No dirigió ni una sola palabra a Chusco y a Mocoso, quienes estaban muy callados rodeados de Berserkers, aunque no los habían atado como a ella. Camicazi, por su parte, se dirigió a ella tan pronto la sacaron a la cubierta, aunque Brusca apartó la mirada para dejarle bien claro que no quería saber nada de ella. La bog-burglar parecía dolida por su gesto, pero se redujo a pedir que por favor la soltaran, cosa que los Berserkers se negaron por su aparente comportamiento impredecible y no pensaban llevarla suelta ante el Jefe. El dolor estomacal de Brusca se intensificaba por momentos, aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra, y esta vez se dejó llevar por la gente de Dagur.

El Gran Salón Berserker no era ni la mitad de grande y espectacular que el de Mema. Era una edificación de madera que parecía que se había construído recientemente y su aspecto era sobrio y austero, sin grandes decoraciones horteras que hubieran pegado bien con el estilo de Dagur. La estancia, sin embargo, era cálida y el olor a carne asada hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas por el hambre. Dagur se encontraba sentado junto con un grupo de personas que supuso que serían el Consejo Berserker, aunque el Jefe los mandó salir tan pronto los vio entrar.

No parecía en absoluto contento por verles, como si realmente no quisiera tenerlos allí.

Brusca no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pagaría por estar en cualquier lado menos allí.

—Cuando me dijiste que fuera a buscarte no me dijiste que vendrías con más gente, Camicazi, mucho menos con tres de las personas más buscadas en el Archipiélago —le reprendió Dagur a la bog-burglar.

—¡Venga ya, Dagur! ¡Son aliados!

—Me la suda lo que sean, no los quiero aquí —dijo Dagur furioso—. Thuggory puede aparecer en cualquier momento y lo último que necesitamos es que Drago y la reina vuelvan a dirigir sus miradas hacia aquí.

Camicazi no supo replicar a su comentario, sobre todo porque Dagur parecía claramente nervioso. Hacía tiempo que Brusca le había perdido el miedo a gente como Dagur, sobre todo tras la firma del tratado de paz entre los Gamberros y los Berserkers, pero le sorprendió ver el terror en los ojos de Dagur.

—Dagur, por favor, ya te dije que necesitamos reunir un ejército para…

—Y ya te dije que no tengo capacidad para hacerlo, por mucho que Alvin esté fuera de la influencia de la reina —le interrumpió el Jefe con impaciencia.

—Oye, Dagur…

Mocoso había empezado a hablar, pero Dagur le fulminó con la mirada de tal forma que se calló al instante. Aquello pareció desconcertar mucho al Jefe de los Berserkers, sobre todo porque Mocoso no eran de los que callaran así porque sí. Observó entonces a su gemelo, quién no había abierto tampoco la boca y presentaba un aspecto lamentable todavía por el síndrome de abstinencia, y después a ella, que estaba esquelética y demacrada por la desnutrición que había destrozado su metabolismo. Brusca se había acostumbrado tanto al silencio entre ellos que no se había dado cuenta que a ojos de las personas que les habían conocido en el pasado resultaba extraño que no mostraran su típica actitud desvergonzada y charlatana.

¿Pero qué podían esperar? Brusca sentía que era una persona completa distinta a la que fue un día.

—¿Qué hace ella atada? —preguntó Dagur frunciendo el ceño.

Los guardias que la rodeaban se miraron entre ellos nerviosos.

—Es una mujer bastante inestable, señor.

—No seáis imbéciles, ¿qué me va hacer ese saco de huesos? —les reprendió Dagur—. Soltadla.

Brusca tuvo que contener un gemido de alivio cuando desataron sus ataduras y se masajeó las muñecas que estaban rojas y sensibles. Sintió también otro desagradable pinchazo en su estómago, pero procuró no dar muestras de su molestia para no verse más vulnerable de lo que ya en sí se veía.

—Dagur, entremos en razón por favor —insistió Camicazi más seria—. Según los últimos reportes de los Marginados, Drago ha sometido a más de una treintena de islas a las inspecciones de brujería, se habla incluso de que se están preparando ahogamientos para algunas de las acusadas. Por no mencionar que la reina está torturando a la gente que no se somete a su voluntad y no para de subir los jodidos impuestos. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Dagur volvió su atención a Camicazi y apretó los puños.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Has estado siquiera delante de la Noldor, Cami? Es irreconocible y jodidamente aterradora, no te haces una puta idea —explicó Dagur—. Y nadie sabe cómo coño hace lo de someter a la gente a su voluntad. Al final tuve que fingir que la obedecía porque era eso o morir.

—Es porque es una bruja —dijo Brusca metiéndose en la conversación.

Dagur y el resto de los presentes posaron sus miradas en ella. La vikinga tragó saliva.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dagur sin comprender—. ¿Toda esa mierda de las brujas no era mentira? La chica de Hipo… no me sale su nombre ahora…

—Astrid —respondieron todos a la vez.

—Eso, Astrid, ¿no mentía entonces?

Camicazi miró a Brusca preocupada y hundió los hombros resignada.

—Será mejor que empecemos por el principio.

Sentados alredador de la mesa del Consejo Berserker, Camicazi se encargó de relatar todos los acontecimientos, incluida la parte en la que huyeron ellos de Isla Mema a la vista de que ninguno de los tres parecía muy predispuesto a contar nada. La bog-burglar la miraba todo el tiempo, como si estuviera constantemente buscando la aprobación, pero Brusca solo abrió la boca para matizar algún que otro detalle. Dagur no dijo tampoco una sola palabra durante el discurso de Camicazi, aunque pecaba de sorpresivo: recelo ante la identidad Le Fey, sorpresa al saber que Estoico estaba vivo y desconcierto por la misión que el antiguo Jefe de Mema les había mandado.

—¿Y cómo pensáis encontrar a una bruja? —preguntó Dagur intrigado.

—Pues, honestamente, yo muy partidaria del plan no soy —comentó Camicazi cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Mocoso de mala gana.

Dagur se dirigió a Chusco y a ella.

—¿Y vosotros dos?

—A mí lo que me manden, yo creo que al final acabaremos todos muertos —dijo Chusco con indiferencia.

Brusca chasqueó la lengua irritada, cosa que pareció molestar a su hermano, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue darle una patada a la silla.

—¿Qué haces, so gilipollas? —espetó ella enfadada.

—Gilipollas tú, subnormal, que no borras esa cara rancia de tu cara —le achacó Chusco con malicia.

Antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre su hermano para arrearle de hostias, alguien cogió de sus brazos para detenerla. Fue en ese momento de arrebato cuando Brusca se dio cuenta que sentía su entrepierna húmeda y caliente. Se fijó en la silla en la que había estado sentada y vio el rastro de sangre que delataba su puta e imprevisible menstruación. Tras el aborto, la regla se bajaba con mucho flujo, como si su cuerpo quisiera vengarse de su decisión, pero tras haberse recuperado de la malnutrición, se había vuelto tan dolorosa como irregular. Su cuerpo estaba todavía sufriendo los estragos del maltrato al que fue sometida en Mema y, a veces, se sentía que vivía en un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Dagur, que era el que la estaba sujetando, la soltó muy alarmado y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Brusca, muerta de la vergüenza y con un dolor estomacal del que quería morirse, confesó que no.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Camicazi con simpatía—. Esto es cosa nuestra y…

—¡No! —exclamó Brusca apartándose de ella—. Me arreglo bien sola. ¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda lavar mi ropa?

—El río está a diez minutos de aquí hacia el oeste —respondió Dagur preocupado—, ¿pero seguro que no quieres que te acompañe nadie?

—No.

—Brusca… —empezó Mocoso acercándose dubitativo a ella, como si quisiera socorrerla, pero sin saber bien cómo.

—¡¿Queréis dejarme todos en paz?! —chilló ella tan enfadada como avergonzada—. ¡Como todas las mujeres sangro todos los putos meses y yo puede que lo haga más de lo normal! ¡No me voy a morir, así que iros a tomar todos por culo!

Nadie siguió a Brusca cuando ésta salió a toda prisa del Gran Salón Berserker. Caminó siguiendo las indicaciones de Dagur con los ojos puestos en sus pies, sin atreverse a mirar si alguien estaba viendo la mancha de sangre que se extendía por sus pantalones hasta la parte inferior de su túnica. Tan pronto llegó al río se quitó primero los pantalones, sin quitarse la ropa anterior que ya de por sí estaba arruinada, y se puso a frotarlos con esmero con el agua helada.

—¿Sabes que así no la vas a quitar verdad? Ya de por sí es muy difícil limpiar la sangre como para que encima lo intentes sin jabón —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

—Ya lo sé —musitó Brusca sin girarse—, pero como ves no tengo jabón, así que déjame frotar tranquila.

La mujer se inclinó y dejó una pastilla de jabón a su lado. Brusca alzó la mirada, pero no pudo verle la cara porque la mujer ya había vuelto con su colada, aunque le llamó la atención que tuviera la cabeza cubierta elegantemente con un pañuelo. Aprovechando la inusual generosidad de la desconocida, Brusca lavó sus pantalones, su túnica e incluso su ropa interior, aún sabiendo que nada podría salvarla ya. A la vista que sólo aquella mujer estaba en el río, utilizó también el jabón para lavarse la entrepierna con esmero. Sin embargo, se sintió como una imbécil al darse cuenta que no tenía nada con lo que secarse y que probablemente tendría que rasgar su propia túnica porque no tenía a mano las telas que utilizaba cuando tenía la regla.

—¿No te vas a quedar fría estando así en bolas?

La mujer no era mucho mayor que ella. Su rostro era alargado, pálido y algo demacrado, aunque sus ojos verdes daban muestras de cierta vivacidad e incluso picardía. Brusca tenía sensación de conocerla de algo, pero no recordaba ni de qué ni de dónde. La joven le tendió una manta y un conjunto de ropa vieja, pero limpia. Observó también que había un par de telas rasgadas que le servirían a modo de compresa para su ropa interior.

—¿Por qué me das esto? —preguntó Brusca sin comprender el motivo de su generosidad.

—Si no lo quieres me lo puedo quedar, no tengo ningún problema —replicó la mujer con impaciencia.

Brusca cogió todo sin atreverse a replicar de nuevo. Se envolvió en la manta y se sentó en el suelo para esperar que se le secara la ropa. Le seguía doliendo el estómago y sus piernas temblaban por los calambres que azotaban sus muslos. Apoyó la cabeza contra las rodillas e inspiró aire profundamente. Se planteó acurrucarse allí mismo y dormir solo para aliviar el cansancio que arrastraba desde que habían abandonado la Isla de los Marginados, pero no se sentía segura. Puede que Camicazi y los demás confiaran en los Berserkers, pero Brusca solo podía darse el lujo de confiar en sí misma. Puede que por el motivo que fuera Dagur no estuviera bajo el hechizo de Le Fey, pero ello no significaba que no hubieran Berserkers que estuvieran dominados por la reina.

La situación era crítica.

Y Brusca estaba sola.

Completamente sola.

Había recuperado la esperanza con el encuentro Estoico y Camicazi se la había arrebatado con sus mentiras y su egoísmo. Estaba tan harta de decepcionarse de la gente y tan cansada de todo… Con lo fácil que hubiera sido que Le Fey la hubiera matado cuando tuvo la ocasión. El Helheim sería infinitamente mejor que toda aquella mierda de situación.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara —dijo la mujer preocupada.

Brusca conocía a aquella chica. Estaba segura de ello, pero por mucho que se devanara los sesos no conseguía recordar de qué. Se arrodilló a su lado para tocar su frente mientras estudiaba su rostro con atención. Dio un pequeño respingo ante la frialdad de su tacto contra su piel, aunque tal vez fuera porque la mujer había estado mucho tiempo con las manos metidas en el agua.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

La vikinga no tuvo ni tiempo para negarse. La joven corrió hacia su cesto y sacó un paquete que resultaba ser un trozo de empanada. Brusca, aún sin tener mucha hambre, no tuvo otra que dar un mordisco para contentar a la mujer que la observaba muy ansiosa.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —cuestionó Brusca con recelo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La joven parpadeó sorprendida por su pregunta.

—No quiero nada, es solo que pareces muy dolorida y hay tanta sangre que…

La mujer se había llevado la mano derecha al rostro y Brusca reparó que no tenía dedo anular. La empanada resbaló de sus manos, cayendo sobre la manta y manchándola entera. Por supuesto que no la había reconocido, la última vez que había visto a aquella mujer había sido hacía un año y había sido de pasada, pero es que ella, al igual que Brusca, parecía una persona completamente distinta. La noche del Festival del Deshielo, había llevado un vestido que favorecía las curvas de su cuerpo, un gesto arrogante en su cara y había lucido una cabellera negra brillante y esplendorosa. Ahora, sin embargo, con aquel pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza y su extrema palidez, parecía mayor de lo que seguramente era e incluso parecía estar enferma.

—¿No te gusta la empanada? —preguntó Heather sin poder ocultar su irritación.

Iba a coger el trozo de hojaldre cuando Brusca cogió de su muñeca con todas sus fuerzas. La bruja soltó un chillido de sorpresa e intentó zafarse de ella, pero Brusca había estado esperando ese momento demasiado tiempo como para dejarla escapar así como así. Heather estaba muy lejos de ser su opción preferida, más sabiendo que no gozaba de la simpatía de su mejor amiga, pero la misión había sido encontrar a una bruja y lo había conseguido en tiempo récord y de pura chiripa. ¡Por fin la suerte estaba de su lado! Ahora podría encontrar a Astrid y a Hipo y planear un contraataque contra Le Fey como era debido.

Y si tenía que arrastrar a Heather hasta los confines del Midgar para llevar a cabo su plan que así fuera.

Xx.


End file.
